<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nguỵ Trang Học Tra by BeeKayDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569041">Nguỵ Trang Học Tra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee'>BeeKayDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tác giả: Mộc Qua Hoàng</p><p>Thể loại: đam mỹ, hoan hỉ oan gia, cường cường, vườn trường, HE.</p><p>Nhân vật chính: Hạ Triều x Tạ Du</p><p>Nhân vật phụ: Thầy cô và các bạn học .v.v.</p><p>Tiến độ bản gốc: hoàn thành (112 chương) + 3 Ngoại truyện</p><p>Editor: leotaozi https://leotaozi.wordpress.com/muc-luc-nguy-trang-hoc-tra/</p><p>Tạ Du cùng Hạ Triều vốn là đại ca hai lầu Đông và Tây, đáng lẽ theo lệ thường nước giếng không phạm nước sông, nhưng lên đến lớp mười một, hai vị “thiếu niên phản nghịch” thuộc dạng phong vân trong trường không chỉ được xếp vào cùng một lớp mà còn trở thành bạn cùng bàn.</p><p>Hai tên này rõ ràng là học bá mà lại giả vờ làm học tra, diễn ngược diễn xuôi, cứ đến kì thi là tranh nhau hạng nhất đếm ngược, ngoài mặt thì ngày nào lên lớp cũng giả vờ chơi game, tỏ vẻ không tranh sự đời, sau lưng lại vụng trộm học tập. Sau đó… hai đầu gấu trường nói chuyện yêu đương.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hạ Triều/Tạ Du</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trạm kế tiếp, phố Hắc Thủy, xin mời hành khách muốn xuống di chuyển ra cửa sau để xuống xe.”</p><p>Xe buýt xuất phát từ ngoại ô thành phố B đi được nửa tuyến đường chậm rãi ngoặt vào khu phố mua sắm, đường sá thênh thang, người người qua lại rộn ràng.</p><p>Giọng phát thanh viên đọc thông báo rõ ràng từng chữ một, đến nỗi không còn giống tiếng phổ thông bình thường, nghe vào tai loáng thoáng như âm thanh của máy móc, ngay cả âm cuối cũng mang cảm giác cứng nhắc.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi góc trong cùng hàng ghế cuối, quay đầu nhìn trời nắng như đổ lửa ngoài cửa sổ, cảm thấy điều hòa trong xe để nhiệt độ quá lạnh, một lúc sau lại thấy quá nóng.</p><p>Xe buýt vốn đã đi rất chậm giờ đây bị người bốn hướng vây quanh, tốc độ lập tức giảm xuống thành xe người già, đúng lúc gặp phải đèn đỏ, thân xe dài ngoằng rung lắc một hồi mới chầm chậm dừng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm điện thoại, vừa nhìn ra ngoài vừa chờ người đầu bên kia nhấc máy.</p><p>Điện thoại kêu mấy hồi cuối cùng cũng kết nối, âm thanh ầm ĩ quen thuộc vang lên từ trong loa, ngay sau đó là tiếng một phụ nữ, giọng người này nhanh chóng to đến mức lấn át những tiếng lao nhao lúc trước, vừa phóng khoáng lại có chút khàn khàn, không biết đang cãi nhau với ai.</p><p>“Ai biết được sáu cái xe hàng kia bao giờ mới tới nơi, còn chưa có tin chính xác, đám vô dụng kia cả ngày chỉ giỏi làm hỏng việc.”</p><p>“Vừa bảo ngày mai lúc sau lại kêu ngày mốt, rốt cuộc nói với tôi chúng nó cũng không rõ… Má nó chứ.”</p><p>Tạ Du bình tĩnh nghe người phụ nữ kia chửi rủa.</p><p>“Giục cái rắm! Điện thoại còn không dám nhận kia kìa, chơi trò mất tích với bà đây. Cái thứ không biết trời cao đất dày, sao không chịu đi hỏi han một chút, mẹ nó chứ toàn bộ phố Hắc Thủy ai dám chọc đến Hứa Diễm Mai này!”</p><p>Thấy màn chửi bới thô bạo càng lúc càng tiếp diễn khó lường, dường như người kia có thể rống đến liên tu bất tận, lúc này Tạ Du mới lên tiếng nhắc nhở đối phương: “Dì Mai.”</p><p>Tất cả từ ngữ thô tục trong nháy mắt biến mất.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai vội khoát tay xua những người khác, im re, không chút do dự kẹp chặt điếu thuốc trong tay, tiện đó di xuống mặt bàn. Sau đó chỉ chỉ điện thoại tự dưng kết nối ngoài ý muốn, ra hiệu “Sáu xe tải không đúng hạn giao hàng” lần này sẽ bị hủy bỏ.</p><p>Dụi tắt điếu thuốc, cô rút lại đôi chân đang gác trên bàn làm việc, cất giọng nói dịu dàng chưa ai từng được nghe, như thể không còn chút liên quan gì đến bà điên thô tục khẩu khí mười phần lúc nãy.</p><p>“Bọn dì tùy tiện tâm sự nhân lúc nghỉ trưa ấy mà, không có việc gì, chuyện vặt thôi. Thỉnh thoảng nhàm chán ngẫu nhiên nói tục một chút cũng tốt cho đầu óc…”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không vạch trần, chỉ hỏi: “Thế còn hút thuốc, hút thuốc có tốt không?”</p><p>Cả người Hứa Diễm Mai toàn mùi nicotin, trợn mắt nói dối, nghĩ thầm dù sao nhóc thối này cũng không thể chui từ điện thoại ra ngoài: “Dì đâu có, con không cho dì hút là dì cai thuốc luôn rồi, đừng đề cập chuyện này với dì, không lại tái nghiện bây giờ, chớ kích thích dì.”</p><p>Nói dối cứ như thật, ai kích thích ai chứ.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe giọng cô khò khè ngày càng nghiêm trọng – chỉ có lúc mắng chửi người mới sang sảng như vừa nãy, dùng đầu ngón chân cũng biết rốt cuộc lời này là thật hay giả.</p><p>“Nghỉ chưa, trước nghe mẹ con nói ngày hai mươi con thi xong môn cuối rồi mà, dì nhắn tin sao không thấy con trả lời.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai lại tiếp tục: “Thi thế nào? Dì tìm trên mạng mãi mới được một câu tử tế đấy, mấy thứ kia văn vẻ quá, đọc mà buồn nôn.”</p><p>
  <em>– Đối mặt với bài thi không nề hà, gắng sức đạt thành tích cao, để ước mơ được giương căng buồm, để được ngao du trong hải dương tri thức! Nhóc con, cố thi thật tốt nhé!</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du đang không biết tại sao dì chúc không có chút sáng tạo nào, xem ra là sao chép nguyên văn trên mạng, lại còn chẳng hợp thị hiếu gì hết, thậm chí cậu có thể đọc thuộc vanh vách từng chữ.</p><p>Xe buýt vừa lúc đi vào đường hầm, ánh sáng chói mắt bên ngoài bị chặn lại, mọi thứ xung quanh trở nên tối thui.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc nguyên cây đen, lúc này cả người chìm trong bóng tối, cậu ngả người về sau, hơi duỗi đôi chân dài vì quá chật mà phải co lại, hờ hững mỉm cười: “Vậy dì còn tìm làm gì, có phải dì không biết rõ thành tích của con đâu, còn muốn con trả lời dì thế nào, cảm ơn dì đã cổ vũ, sẽ cố gắng không tranh vị trí thứ nhất từ dưới lên?”</p><p>Vừa hòa hoãn được hai phút, phía bên đồng chí nhất tỷ Hứa Diễm Mai lại có người kêu la: “Chỗ này của các người là hắc điếm hả, cái gì mà bán sỉ chứ, giá cao như vậy, rõ là lừa đảo.”</p><p>“…Con nói cái gì?” Bị người phá ngang, Hứa Diễm Mai không nghe rõ câu trả lời của Tạ Du, “Mẹ nó thật ầm ĩ, lại có một lũ ngu xuẩn đòi phá tiệm, mai phải đi mua cái loa to mới được, dì không tin không trấn được đám chết tiệt này.”</p><p>Ngón tay cầm điện thoại của Tạ Du hơi siết chặt, lời nói đến miệng lại vòng về, cuối cùng vẫn không thốt thành lời: “Không có gì ạ.”</p><p>“Tin nhắn con thấy rồi, mải ôn tập, quên trả lời.”</p><p>“Tốt tốt tốt, mặc dù thành tích của mình thấp một chút, nhưng đừng có nản, chưa đến giây cuối cùng chưa thể nhận thua, ai sợ ai con nói có phải không.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai vừa nói xong lại thấy ồn ào, che ống nghe, xông đến phía mấy vị khách vẫn lải nhải kêu lừa người mà quát: “…Làm sao làm sao, lừa cái loại con rùa nhà cô đấy, có muốn mua nữa không, không mua thì đừng ở chỗ này chọc ngoáy nữa!”</p><p>Đầu xe vừa chui ra khỏi đường hầm, ánh rắng rực rỡ chiếu vào từ đầu tới tận cuối xe.</p><p>Tạ Du khẽ nheo mắt, nhìn cảnh vật quen thuộc ngoài cửa sổ, nhận ra sắp đến trạm rồi.</p><p>Hôm nay là thứ hai, ngày thứ ba của kỳ nghỉ hè, cũng là ngày làm việc. Người trên xe cũng không nhiều lắm.</p><p>Có mấy học sinh ngồi rải rác phía trước, đám con gái tết tóc đuôi sam, đi ra ngoài chơi còn ngoan ngoãn mang theo cặp sách, quần áo trắng muốt.</p><p>Mặc dù là khu mua sắm nhưng giá cả ở phố Hắc Thuỷ không cao, Chẳng hề hợp với hai chữ phồn thịnh chút nào, hạ tầng ngoại thành không tốt, nhà cửa cũng cũ kỹ. Nhưng giá cả sinh hoạt phải chăng ở nơi này lại hấp dẫn phần đông những người không có khả năng chi tiêu nhiều, nhất là học sinh cấp hai, cấp ba.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn chằm chằm chiếc vòng pha lê trong suốt đeo trên tay một nữ sinh, được ánh nắng chiếu vào, chiếc vòng tỏa sáng lấp lánh.</p><p>“Đến rồi, chuẩn bị xuống xe thôi.” Cô bé kia hất bím tóc, vịn cột đứng dậy, “Lần trước mình ăn bánh gạo chiên chỗ này, chỉ cho các cậu.”</p><p>Cùng lúc đó ——</p><p>“Đã đến phố Hắc Thủy, xin mời hành khách xuống xe từ cửa sau, xin cảm ơn.”</p><p>Xe chậm rãi dừng lại, trong nháy mắt cửa xe mở ra, một luồng khí khô nóng hầm hập ùa vào.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai tưởng mình nghe lầm: “Nhóc con, con ở đâu vậy? Sao dì nghe thấy thông báo của trạm Hắc Thủy?”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dậy xuống xe: “Đồng chí Hứa Diễm Mai, còn mười phút nữa con sẽ đến cổng khu mua sắm, dì hãy nghĩ thật kỹ xem làm sao xóa được mùi khói trên người, chút nữa giải thích với con, đồng thời nhớ lại lúc trước cam đoan với con thế nào. Mang đầu tới gặp con đi.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai quay lại nhìn cái gạt tàn đầy nhóc thuốc lá: “…”</p><p>“Chị Mai sao vậy, mặt mày ủ ê thế kia.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai đẩy cửa ra ngoài, xắn tay áo vào kho giúp mấy người chủ cửa hàng: “Đừng nói nữa, sầu chết tôi rồi.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai kinh doanh bán sỉ quần áo từ mười mấy năm trước, lúc đầu vốn chỉ bày quầy cùng mấy chị em ở đầu phố, sau này mới mở cửa tiệm ngay tại địa bàn, cuối cùng chuyển vào tòa nhà thương mại hai tầng ngay giữa trung tâm phố Hắc Thủy – trong này tập trung đến hơn trăm cửa hàng, tạo thành một thị trường buôn bán hàng sỉ rất lớn.</p><p>Là một chủ cửa hàng bán buôn, chị Mai lăn lộn ở phố Hắc Thủy, tiếng tăm khá tốt. Nổi tiếng vì làm người trượng nghĩa, nữ trung hào kiệt.</p><p>“Có thật là sầu không? Sao chị thấy khóe miệng cô kéo đến mang tai rồi kia kìa?”. Một người trong đám chủ cửa hàng nói.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai nói: “Nói mò cái gì, mà chị có nước hoa gì gì đó không, cho em xịt nhờ một chút, Tiểu Du sắp tới rồi, cả người toàn mùi khói bị thằng nhỏ bắt được thế nào cũng ăn mắng.”</p><p>Chủ cửa hàng chống người đứng dậy, vỗ vỗ bụi trên ống quần: “Hóa ra là con trai bảo bối nhà cô, cô coi lại xem mình sợ thành dạng gì kìa… Chị có nước hoa đó, để đi tìm cho cô.”</p><p>“Sao lại không sợ, Tiểu Du nhà em là đứa trẻ rất ngoan đấy.” Hứa Diễm Mai nói rất nhỏ, tay dùng lực, cầm dao cắt sợi dây thừng cột miệng túi, tự lẩm bẩm, “Em cũng không thể làm hư nó.”</p><p>“… Cũng đâu phải là con ruột, chỉ nhận làm con nuôi thôi mà.”</p><p>“Trẻ ngoan á? Con tôi học cùng lớp với thằng bé Tạ Du kia, nhắc tới là đau đầu, thành tích kém không nói làm gì, ở lớp không đứa nào dám ngồi cùng bàn nó, hình như còn là đại ca trong trường đấy. Chỉ có chị Mai mới cưng nựng như bảo bối thôi, ngay cả một từ thô tục cũng không dám nói trước mặt nó.”</p><p>“Nghe nói thằng bé đó gian lận kỳ thi trung học đấy, không thì sao được thành tích đó, gặp quỷ mới thi đỗ được. Dù Nhị Trung chẳng phải tốt lành gì, nhưng trường có tiếng hạng chót thì vẫn là có tiếng.”</p><p>“Được rồi được rồi, đừng nói nữa, tất cả giải tán, đi làm việc thôi.”</p><p>Chờ Hứa Diễm Mai cắt sạch đám dây thừng, đám nhân viên cửa tiệm nói luyên thuyên gần đó đã tản ra, cô đứng trước quầy hàng rộng ba bốn thước ra sức gào: “Hai món 99, hai món 99! Hôm nay bỏ lỡ chờ tới sang năm! Thanh lý lỗ vốn áo lông cuối vụ đây!”</p><p>“Đi qua nhìn chút, hai món 99 kìa!”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai mang theo mùi nước hoa nồng nặc đi qua: “Chị ra ngoài một chút, nếu có chuyện gì thì gọi điện. Lỡ có mấy đứa không hiểu chuyện nói ngớ ngẩn thì không cần giảng đạo lý với bọn nó, cứ mắng là được rồi, giảng đạo lý cái rắm. Đạo lý là nói cho người nghe, chứ không phải bọn ngu.”</p><hr/><p>Tạ Du lượn lờ trong phố, đi qua ba tiệm tạp hóa mới tìm được một nhà bán loa phóng thanh.</p><p>Là màu đỏ trắng, được vất vả lôi ra từ đống đồ phía dưới. Chủ quán để chứng minh dù nó bị phủ một lớp bụi dày nhưng vẫn còn hoạt động ngon lành, lập tức nối dây điện, xướng ngay tại chỗ một khúc “Sự dịu dàng đáng chết”.</p><p>Hoạt động đến là ngon lành, đinh tai nhức óc.</p><p>Tạ Du bị chấn động đến đau cả tai, vừa rút tiền vừa nói: “Được rồi, bao nhiêu tiền ạ?”</p><p>Chủ quán gần cái loa này hơn cả nên căn bản không thể nghe thấy Tạ Du nói gì, ông ta dùng tay áo lau lau bụi phía trên, rát cả họng chào hàng, bác trai già đã cao tuổi, thật làm khó ông còn có thể gào thét ra thứ âm thanh cao tần này: “- Dùng bền! Bị hỏng bao trả hàng! Bao trả hàng!”</p><p>“Bao nhiêu tiền?”</p><p>“Cam đoan chất lượng! Có vấn đề cậu cứ việc tìm tôi! Cửa tiệm không thay tên không đổi họ! Tạp hóa Kiến Hành!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Một bàn tay vươn ra trước mặt ông chủ, thon gầy, khớp xương rõ ràng, móng tay được cắt sạch sẽ.</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không đổi sắc ấn nút nguồn, rốt cuộc bên tai cũng được thanh tĩnh: “Bao nhiêu tiền.”</p><p>“Hai, hai mươi lăm.”</p><p>Ông chủ múa tay thành số hai, lại múa thêm số năm, sau đó nói tiếp: “Mua nhé, mua đi để tôi bọc giúp cậu.”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa kịp gật đầu, ông ta đã xách cái loa đựng trong túi nilon đi vào tiệm, đồng thời rút một xấp giấy thật dày không rõ lai lịch nhét vào túi.</p><p>
  <em>– Bệnh viện phụ sản, phá thai không đau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Tin vui cho cánh mày râu, cái thứ hai, còn nửa giá.</em>
</p><p>Mở tiệm tạp hóa chưa đủ còn kiêm cả việc phát tờ rơi, Tạ Du lại có thêm nhận thức mới về sự năng động cùng chuyên nghiệp của nhân dân phố Hắc Thủy.</p><p>Ông chủ chưa dừng lại ném thêm vào mấy tờ, nhìn qua màu sắc, không tờ nào trùng với tờ nào: “Nghề phụ, nghề phụ ấy mà. Hưởng ứng lời kêu gọi của đảng, quyết tâm tiến đến hộ kinh tế bậc trung, phấn đấu vì tương lai phát tài… Tiền thối của cậu đây, cất kỹ, hoan nghênh lại ghé tiệm lần sau.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mấy tờ rơi kia dường như bao trọn tất cả các loại ngành nghề, từ cắt bao bì đến cho vay nóng, đầy đủ mọi thứ. Thậm chí còn có mở khóa, thần y, thám tử tư, thi hộ chuyên nghiệp…</p><p>Tạ Du dứt khoát rút ra ném vào thùng rác, đến tờ cuối cùng còn sót lại, bên trên viết: <em>Trò chơi thần bí, cực giật gân cực kích tình! Anh giai, a ~~ đến đây nè ~~</em></p><p>Mấy đường lượn sóng lẳng lơ đến đòi mạng, Tạ Du đang định ném nốt, liền nghe thấy có người phía sau khí thế ngất trời kêu “Nhóc con”, Tạ Du run tay, ma xui quỷ khiến khựng lại, vội nhét tờ rơi vào túi quần.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai xoa xoa tay: “Sao lại rảnh rỗi qua đây thăm dì?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thấy cô bèn đưa cái túi nilon đen qua, nhanh chóng lùi về sau mấy bước, né ra xa: “Trên người dì có mùi như nước xịt nhà vệ sinh vậy? Tự dưng phun nhiều thế làm gì?”</p><p>“Xịt nhà vệ sinh cái khỉ, bà đây phun mùi nữ tính.” Mất non nửa chai nước hoa chứ ít gì.</p><p>Nói xong cô mở túi nilon nhìn thứ bên trong, sửng sốt mất một lúc: “Dì nói miệng thôi mà con cho là thật hả, mua cho dì cái loa lớn vậy – cái này dùng như nào, nút mở đây à?”</p><p>Tạ Du ấn huyệt thái dương nảy lên: “Đừng ấn cái đó, ồn lắm.”</p><p>Nhưng không kịp rồi, Hứa Diễm Mai đã ấn vào cái nút màu đỏ như trẻ con vừa được cho đồ chơi mới. Thế là bài hát ban nãy chưa phát hết ở tiệm tạp hóa lại gào thét chém giết chui ra, rất có khí thế ba ngày không dứt.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai hơi hoang mang: “Úi cha, dữ vậy trời?”</p><p>“Nhanh tắt đi,” Tạ Du nói thêm, “Mà dì coi lại họng mình xem, không biết tự lượng sức còn hút thuốc, dì cứ hút tiếp đi.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai: “Không đến mức ấy đâu… Coi sức khỏe cường kiện này của dì ít nhất cũng phải chiến đấu ba trăm năm nữa cơ.”</p><p>Tạ Du im lặng dò xét cô, chợt để ý đến tay phải cô không biết cố ý hay vô tình vẫn luôn vịn lấy eo. Vì vất vả đã lâu nên eo Hứa Diễm Mai từ trước tới giờ luôn không tốt lắm, ngày nào cũng phải dán thuốc cao, có đôi khi còn đau không xuống giường được.</p><p>“Cường kiện, dì còn dám nói.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai nhận ra ánh mắt của Tạ Du, lập tức bỏ tay xuống, lại phân bua không biết thật hay giả, giọng đến là trôi chảy: “Thắt lưng không có việc gì đâu, nhắc mới nhớ, lần trước con bảo dì tới viện khám, dì tới thì bác sĩ cũng nói không có vấn đề gì lớn mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa nghe vừa đi vào tòa nhà thương mại, trên người cậu mặc áo thun phổ thông, giá thậm chí còn khá rẻ – là trước kia Hứa Diễm Mai mua, cô thường xuyên gửi quần áo cho cậu, chỉ cần thấy hợp mắt là mua lại, tích trữ đủ một thùng giấy cao nửa người sẽ gửi qua.</p><p>Cậu đút hai tay vào túi quần, tay áo gấp lên lộ ra một đoạn cổ tay gầy gò. Mái tóc rõ ràng nhìn rất mềm mại, nhưng vì quá mềm nên hơi rũ xuống, tăng thêm mấy phần lãnh đạm.</p><p>Cậu hỏi: “Hôm nay phải gỡ mấy xe hàng?”</p><p>Năm nay Hứa Diễm Mai đã hơn bốn mươi tuổi, ngày nào cũng vội vàng nhập xuất hàng hóa, thường xuyên phải trông cái này lo cái kia, phá tiệm, gây sự, chuyện thượng vàng hạ cám gì cũng đến tay cô, thế nên chẳng còn thời gian chăm chút cho bản thân nữa. Tóc thì đến cuối năm mới ra tiệm uốn một lần, bây giờ đúng chuẩn đầu mì tôm, khô như ngói.</p><p>Nhìn nét mặt cũng không khó để nhận ra vẻ đẹp của cô hồi còn trẻ, chỉ là năm tháng không chừa một ai.</p><p>Nếu như lẫn vào đám người thì cũng chỉ là một phụ nữ trung niên bình thường đến không thể bình thường hơn, thậm chí khiến người ta hoài nghi nhìn thoáng qua vẻ mỹ lệ ngày trước còn sót lại trên khuôn mặt, không biết có phải ảo giác hay không.</p><p>“Mười tám xe. Đừng tưởng mới đang hè mà không để ý trang phục vụ thu. Đến lúc đó bên xưởng đã không kịp cung cấp hàng rồi.” Nhắc đến công việc, Hứa Diễm Mai vô thức định đút tay vào túi, muốn lấy ra một điếu thuốc cho đã thèm, nhưng chỉ sờ được cái bật lửa, không còn điếu thuốc nào nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du lại hỏi: “Dì thuê đủ người không.”</p><p>“Đủ đủ đủ, không cần đến con.” Hứa Diễm Mai nói, “Tự dưng lần trước chạy đến hỗ trợ, dì chưa thèm tính toán với con đâu.”</p><p>Có lần tình cờ biết được trong lúc dỡ hàng cô bị đau thắt lưng, Tạ Du cúp học một ngày, lúc phát hiện ra thì cậu đã lẫn trong đám công nhân tháo đến bốn năm xe hàng. Thiếu niên cởi bỏ áo đồng phục, cả người toàn mồ hôi.</p><p>Lúc ấy thị trường bán buôn còn chưa phất lắm, nửa năm nay mới bắt đầu khởi sắc, thuê người dỡ hàng có thể bớt được càng nhiều người càng tốt, gánh hàng lên xuống hai tầng lầu đã rất vất vả, tự nhiên phải tính toán làm sao cho tiết kiệm nhất.</p><p>Hai người đứng trong thang máy, không gian chật chội hun loại nước hoa như nước khử mùi kia thêm nồng nặc, có lẽ thang máy này vừa chở qua thực phẩm sống, ngoại trừ mùi nước hoa còn thoang thoảng mùi cá tanh.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai hỏi: “Lại cao lên phải không.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Sắp một mét tám rồi ạ.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai săm soi cậu từ đầu tới chân, vừa muốn cười lại nhíu mày: “Gầy.”</p><p>Thang máy mở, Tạ Du đi ra ngoài, Hứa Diễm Mai vẫn đang lải nhải về cái sự gầy của cậu: “Ba bữa phải ăn đúng giờ vào, thanh niên bây giờ hở ra tí là đòi giảm béo, con đừng có nghĩ quẩn… Này, sao không đi tiếp?”</p><p>Tạ Du ngăn trước mặt cô, chắn toàn bộ tầm mắt làm cô không nhìn thấy gì.</p><p>“Sao thế? Có chuyện gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du không cho cô cơ hội thấy rõ ràng chuyện xảy ra phía trước. Cậu nhanh tay đẩy Hứa Diễm Mai lại vào buồng thang máy, dứt khoát bấm nút đi xuống.</p><p>Phản ứng quá nhanh, nhanh đến mức đám hung thần ác sát đứng đằng kia thậm chí chưa kịp làm gì, chờ bọn chúng hoàn hồn, cửa thang máy đã chậm rãi khép lại.</p><p>“Tao đệt,” gã đàn ông cầm đầu mặt mũi đầy vẻ dữ tợn, cổ đeo lủng lẳng dây xích vàng, gã rút điếu thuốc đang ngậm trong miệng ra, tiện tay quăng xuống đất, hùng hùng hổ hổ đi lên phía trước, “- Con đàn bà hư hỏng Hứa Diễm Mai, mẹ nó mày đứng lại cho ông!”</p><p>Có mỗi gã phản ứng kịp, mấy tên huynh đệ khác còn chưa biết người bọn chúng tìm vừa thoát khỏi ngay dưới mí mắt mình, tay gã đeo xích vàng vung lên, không kiềm được giận dữ: “Còn đứng ngây đó làm gì, lên đi! Đứng đực đấy coi kịch hả! Mày! Mau chạy xuống thang bộ bắt người!”</p><p>Thang máy khép lại một nửa, Tạ Du thấp giọng nhanh chóng nói: “Dì xuống trước đi, gọi người tới.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai trông thấy mặt gã đàn ông qua khe cửa thang máy, muốn nói thêm gì đó, nhưng thời gian quá gấp, cô vội vàng gọi: “Tạ Du!”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn cô: “Dì Mai, nghe lời.”</p><p>Chỉ kịp nhìn một cái, khe hở kia đã khép chặt lại, thang máy chở cô xuống dưới tầng.</p><p>Bên cạnh thang máy dựa một cây lau nhà, chắc là nhân viên vệ sinh dọn xong quên mang đi. Tạ Du thuận tay vớ lấy, nhấc chân dẫm lên đầu chổi, tay dùng sức, dứt khoát rút cán gỗ ra.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm gậy gỗ trong tay, lúc này mới giương mắt nhìn bọn kia: “Muốn làm gì?”</p><p>Cậu biết đám người này.</p><p>Phố Hắc Thủy khắp nơi đều có lưu manh, toàn thành phần hoành hành ngang nhiên thu phí bảo kê, vị Hổ ca này nghe nói mấy tháng trước mới được phóng thích khỏi tù, đi rêu rao khắp nơi vì suýt đâm chết người nên mới bị bắt, ngang ngược không biết nói lý. Rốt cuộc sự thực bị gã thổi phồng thế nào cũng không ai buồn để ý tới.</p><p>Hổ ca trước đó là côn đồ dựa vào phí bảo kê mà sinh nhai, hưởng thụ cảm giác được đám đàn em ngu xuẩn tôn làm đại ca, cho đến khi gã gặp được Hứa Diễm Mai – tất cả bắt nguồn từ một việc, gã để mắt đến cô.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai có vài phần tư sắc, tính tình mạnh mẽ, hăng hái.</p><p>Nhưng có một điểm không được, đó là cho cô mặt mũi mà cô không cần. Ba bốn bận đều cự tuyệt gã… Thật không biết tốt xấu.</p><p>Nghĩ đến đây, Hổ ca sầm mặt: “Thằng nhãi ranh, đừng xen vào việc của người khác.”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn không có phản ứng, nhân viên núp trong cửa hàng đều lo đến vọt cả tim lên cổ họng, đây là lần đầu tiên bọn họ gặp phải sự tình này. Đám người này nghênh ngang xông vào, đập nát đồ đạc, rõ là không có ý đồ gì tốt.</p><p>Cũng chẳng ai nhắc ai, quy củ bất thành văn ở phố Hắc Thủy tất cả mọi người đều biết, chuyện giang hồ để giang hồ xử.</p><p>Sau đó bọn bọ nhìn thấy “đứa bé ngoan” theo lời chị Mai đứng trước cửa thang máy, một chọi năm người, mặt không biểu tình, tay rút ra khỏi túi quần, nhẹ nhàng ngoắc ngoắc với đám người kia, không biết là định khiêu khích hay là thực sự không thèm để ý: “Muốn đến cửa nhà ba tìm chết, không rảnh cùng các con nói nhảm, lên hết đi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hổ ca không muốn thừa nhận vừa rồi trong nháy mắt gã bị thằng nhóc có vẻ vẫn đang tuổi ăn học này hù họa.</p><p>Đứa nhỏ này có ánh mắt âm trầm, lạnh lùng khiến người khác sợ hãi, nhìn bọn gã không khác gì nhìn đống phân – tóm lại tuyệt không phải ánh mắt của một đóa hoa nhỏ trồng trong nhà kính.</p><p>Hổ ca lập tức nổi điên, theo thói quen tỏ vẻ tinh tướng, giật giật cổ áo: “Tuổi trẻ mà khẩu khí cũng không nhỏ, biết tao là ai không? Ra ngoài hỏi xem có ai gặp Hổ ca mà không phải kính nể ba phần? Nhìn thấy chưa, trên cổ ông mày có vết sẹo đây này, ngày xưa đánh nhau với quản ngục mà có. Thằng nhãi ranh như mày đến một cọng lông còn không có, mày quan hệ gì với con kỹ nữ thối kia? Làm gì, á à, định đánh tao à? Còn muốn học đòi đánh nhau? Bằng cái que gỗ này mà mày muốn –  ”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói hai lời vung tay túm lấy cổ áo Hổ ca, bỗng nhiên sáp lại gần gã, đầu gối húc mạnh lên bụng đối phương, ngay sau đó cậu lại dùng tay bóp chặt lấy khuỷu tay Hổ ca, không để cho người ta có thời gian giảm xóc, kéo đối phương về phía mình.</p><p>Đó là một cú ném qua vai có thể nói là khá đẹp, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt. Nếu như bầu không khí không cứng ngắc như lúc này, đám chủ tiệm đằng sau hẳn sẽ vỗ tay nhiệt liệt lớn giọng khen hay.</p><p>Hổ ca bị quất đến tầm mắt biến thành màu đen, cái gì cũng chưa kịp nói.</p><p>Nhưng mà Tạ Du không định buông tha gã dễ như vậy, cậu tiếp tục kéo người từ dưới đất lên, hướng về phía cửa thép của thang máy, “rầm” một tiếng, ngón tay đột nhiên kẹp chặt, trực tiếp ghìm họng Hổ ca!</p><p>“Phách lối quá nhỉ, từng ngồi tù mà coi như huân chương đàn ông cơ à.”</p><p>Hổ ca hồi hồn, nhấc chân định đạp, lại bị Tạ Du cứng rắn đánh cho một gậy, bắp chân không ngừng run rẩy, Tạ Du vừa buông tay gã liền ngã rầm xuống đất, một tay chống sàn, một tay ôm bụng không nhịn được mà khôn khan: “… Đệt.”</p><p>“Vừa rồi mắng ai là kỹ nữ.” Hổ ca trợn mắt nhìn khuôn mặt có thể coi là đẹp đẽ của Tạ Du chậm rãi tới gần, chỉ là lệ khí giữa lông mày thiếu niên dày đặc đến độ sắp tràn hết ra ngoài, so với ngoại hình xuất chúng, gã càng kinh hoảng trước khí thế lạnh lùng, sắc bén cùng âm u của thằng nhóc này.</p><p>Tạ Du lặp lại lần nữa, kìm nén lửa giận, trầm giọng: “Ông vừa mắng ai là kỹ nữ?”</p><p>Hổ ca không nói.</p><p>“Không ai dạy ông làm người thế nào hả, để tôi dạy ông.” Tạ Du dùng mũi chân đá đá đống phế vật nằm trên sàn.</p><p>—</p><p>Đám anh em sau lưng Hổ ca nhìn tình hình, quay sang thấy do dự trong mắt nhau, sau đó bọn chúng đều nhất trí, co cẳng chạy trối chết.</p><p>“Lần này xong rồi, làm sao đây?”</p><p>Tên dáng cao cao vừa chạy vừa hỏi: “Hay là báo cảnh sát?”</p><p>“Báo cảnh sát cái rắm!” Một tên khác nói, “Thế thì lăn lộn ở đây thế quái nào được nữa!”</p><p> </p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhận điện thoại từ đồn cảnh sát trong khi đang uống trà chiều.</p><p>Cô cởi áo choàng tơ lụa, bên trong là váy ren dài, nổi bật thân hình nảy nở, ưu nhã không nói nên lời. Chân váy thêu hoa chìm, cổ chân trắng nõn tinh tế, giống như khối ngọc trơn bóng.</p><p>Tỉ mỉ vén lọn tóc dài rũ xuống bên mặt, cô mỉm cười ngồi nghe các quý phu nhân đối diện bàn về mốt đông gần gây, thỉnh thoảng lại xen vào một câu: “Trần phu nhân đã thích như vậy, chi bằng hôm nào bay qua một chuyến để mua…”</p><p>“Phu nhân, điện thoại của ngài.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nghiêng mặt qua, tay cầm tách trà gốm sứ, thuận miệng hỏi: “Ai gọi tới?”</p><p>Người đang cầm điện thoại kia không biết có nên nói hay không, do dự mấy giây, cúi người sát bên tai Cố Tuyết Lam, dùng giọng thì thào chỉ hai người bọn họ có thể nghe thấy: “Cảnh sát, là đồn cảnh sát. Nói là nhị thiếu gia đánh nhau với người ta, đánh rất nặng, đối phương kêu gào phải bồi thường tiền thuốc men. Ngài xem, bây giờ phải làm sao? Cho người tới xem thế nào ạ?”</p><p>Mặt Cố Tuyết Lam “soạt” một cái biến sắc.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đồn cảnh sát thị trấn Hắc Thủy thuộc thành phố B.</p><p>“Người giám hộ của Tạ Du?”</p><p>“Tôi là mẹ của cháu.” Cố Tuyết Lam bối rối đứng trong cục cảnh sát, “Con tôi không sao chứ, có bị thương không? Muốn đòi bao nhiêu tiền thuốc men? Bao nhiêu cũng được, chỉ cần có thể lập tức thả thằng bé.”</p><p>Nữ cảnh sát không buồn ngẩng đầu, thành thạo rút ra một tờ giấy từ cặp tài liệu bên phải vỗ lên mặt bàn: “Chuyện này nói sau, điền vào đơn trước đã.”</p><p>Một lúc sau, chờ nữ cảnh sát làm xong chuyện đang dở, cô ta mới đóng nắp bút, ngẩng đầu nói: “Con của chị rất lợi hại, một người đấu với năm người còn đánh lại người ta, các vết thương đều không để lại dấu vết nên đi bệnh viện khám cũng không ra.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam cứng ngắc cả người, không biết nên bày ra biểu tình gì.</p><p>Nữ cảnh sát nhìn chằm chằm cô, thuận miệng hỏi: “Nhà chị không phải người địa phương?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nói: “Chúng tôi. . . Là người thành phố A.”</p><p> </p><p>Tình tiết vụ ẩu đả lần này của Tạ Du cũng không tính là nghiêm trọng, mặc dù mấy tên đàn em báo cảnh sát kia luôn miệng kêu đại ca nhà mình bị ức hiếp như thế nào, bị quật xuống sàn đánh tơi bời ra sao, mấy vị cảnh sát phụ trách ghi lại lời khai vẫn không thôi nghi ngờ.</p><p>Họ từng tiếp rất nhiều cuộc gọi báo cảnh sát, nhưng lần đầu tiên gặp phải kiểu “người bị hại” này: tóc ổ gà đủ loại màu sắc, bông tai khoen mũi, người nào người nấy nồng nặc mùi khói thuốc, tay trái xăm Thanh Long bá đạo, tay phải thì xăm hình Bạch Hổ. Nhưng đặc biệt hơn khi tra cứu số thẻ căn cước lại phát hiện ra đám người này đều là thành phần thanh thiếu niên hư hỏng từng có tiền án tiền sự.</p><p>“Sự việc các cậu nói là thật?”</p><p>“Là thật là thật, tuyệt đối là thật, đến giờ đại ca của chúng tôi còn chưa đứng được kia kìa.”</p><p>Thế là bọn họ lại dời mắt về phía gã đàn ông ngồi trên ghế salon phòng nghỉ có bộ mặt khó lòng ưa nổi, trên cổ còn treo một cái “xích chó” bằng vàng lủng lẳng, gã đang ôm bụng không ngừng rên rỉ: “Đau chết mất, ái chà chà… Thật đúng là khi dễ người tử tế, trẻ con bây giờ sao lại như vậy… Đau quá đau quá, nói chuyện thôi cũng đau.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>—</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam điền xong đơn, ký tên mình xuống góc phải.</p><p>Nữ cảnh sát nói: “Được rồi, cô ngồi đây chờ, con cô chưa thẩm vấn xong đâu.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam siết chặt túi xách, cô không muốn nán lại đây lâu hơn nữa: “Còn chưa thẩm vấn xong?” Nhận được điện thoại, cô đã lập tức từ thành phố A chạy tới, trọn vẹn chỉ hai giờ đi đường.</p><p>Nữ cảnh sát liếc nhìn cô: “Khẩu cung hai bên chưa thống nhất.”</p><p> </p><p>Trong phòng thẩm vấn.</p><p>Tạ Du lặp lại lần thứ ba: “Cháu không có đánh ông ta.”</p><p>Hổ ca ngồi trong này hai giờ không dài cũng chẳng ngắn, nhưng đã thể nghiệm được nhân sinh biến ảo khó lường thế nào, cũng cảm nhận được cảm giác đau trứng đến tột cùng có tư vị ra sao. Ông nhãi con mới lên cấp ba này vừa tặng gã một bài học – cái gì gọi là không biết xấu hổ.</p><p>Gã đang ngồi đối diện Tạ Du, bàn rất lớn, gã vỗ bàn cái bộp, thả họng gầm thét như thể muốn lật tung nóc nhà: “Con mẹ nhà mày! Cảnh sát! Nó nói láo!”</p><p>Cảnh sát kia cũng không dễ chọc, phụ trách quản lý cả một khu vực tại phố Hắc Thủy này, tính tình cũng bị mài thành sắc bén: “Chửi bới cái gì, ngồi đàng hoàng cho tôi, còn ra thể thống gì nữa! Không làm được thì cút ra ngoài, đã cho anh mở mồm chưa.”</p><p>Hổ ca bất đắc dĩ ngồi xuống.</p><p>Cảnh sát quay đầu nhìn “thiếu niên yếu đuối” đối diện Hổ ca, giọng điệu cũng nhẹ nhàng hơn hẳn: “Tạ Du đúng không? Cậu đừng sợ, có chúng tôi ở đây, gã không dám làm gì cậu đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du yên tĩnh yếu ớt lại vô cùng nhu thuận lễ phép nói: “Cảm ơn chú cảnh sát ạ.”</p><p>Hổ ca tức giận hận không thể lao qua cái bàn bổ nhào đến trước mặt cậu, xé rách mặt nạ dối trá của thằng nhóc này: “Mẹ nó mày đừng đóng kịch, người bị đánh là tao đấy, tao mới là người bị hại!”</p><p>Cảnh sát dùng tập tài liệu vỗ vỗ cái bàn: “Anh mà nhao nhao lên lần nữa thì cút ra ngoài cho tôi! Nhìn xem anh dọa con nhà người ta thành dạng gì rồi!”</p><p>Tạ Du nhân đó phối hợp run rẩy một chút, giả bộ như vừa bị xã hội đen hù dọa, mặc dù kỹ năng diễn xuất hoàn toàn không có tâm nhưng mang lại hiệu quả rõ rệt.</p><p>
  <em>Giả, đều là giả! Chúng mày mù hết rồi!</em>
</p><p>Hổ ca gầm thét trong lòng.</p><p>
  <em>Thằng này đến tột cùng là yêu ma quỷ quái phương nào! Mới tí tuổi đã biết khoác da dê rồi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tao đệt rõ ràng nó chính là một con sói!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Tạ Du được thả thì trời đã sắp tối, không chịu một chút trách nhiệm nào, còn thu được kết quả mỹ mãn.</p><p>Nhóm bác gái trong khu bán buôn thêm mắm rồi lại dặm muối, Hổ ca giữ vững tội danh, thương thế trên người cũng bị nhận định là “trời mới biết bị ai đánh chỗ nào”, không thể không nộp phạt năm trăm đồng, còn phải viết giấy cam đoan, kiểm điểm sâu sắc thề không bao giờ được gây sự với quần chúng nhân dân phố Hắc Thủy nữa, triệt để thay đổi, lần nữa làm người.</p><p>Hổ ca ngồi chổng mông, gục xuống bàn, tay cầm quyển từ điển Tân Hoa, từ nào không biết phải lật dò từng tí một, bọn họ còn không cho gã ghép vần nữa.</p><p>Có thể nói là một quãng thời gian vô cùng nhục nhã trong nhân sinh của gã.</p><p>Tạ Du ra khỏi phòng tự dưng bị Hổ ca gọi giật lại.</p><p>Cảnh sát nắm gậy trong tay, vào trạng thái đề phòng, nghiêm nghị cảnh cáo: “Trần Hùng Hổ! Anh định làm gì.”</p><p>“Tôi nào dám, anh áp tải tôi thế này tôi còn làm được gì nữa, chỉ muốn hỏi nó mấy câu thôi.” Nói xong, Hổ ca nhìn chằm chằm Tạ Du, chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi, “… Mày thuộc phe nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du dừng bước, dùng ánh mắt phức tạp, nói chung là như trông thấy đồ ngu mà nhìn gã.</p><p>Hổ ca lại hỏi lại lần nữa, không buông tha: “Rốt cuộc mày thuộc phe nào?!” Gã cảm thấy thế lực đứng sau thằng nhóc này không hề đơn giản, dù sao cũng phải biết rõ lần này mình chọc phải vị thần tiên nào chứ, chết cũng phải chết một cách rõ ràng.</p><p>Tiếp nhận ánh mắt sáng rực của Hổ ca, Tạ Du ung dung mở miệng: “Tôi? Tôi theo phe Trung Quốc xã hội chủ nghĩa.”</p><p>Hổ ca: “…”</p><p> </p><p>Chiếc Bentley trắng bạc quen thuộc đỗ ngoài cổng đồn cảnh sát, Cố Tuyết Lam ngồi trong xe, từ ngoài cửa sổ có thể nhìn thấy lờ mờ đường gò má của cô.</p><p>Tạ Du lên xe: “Mẹ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không nói gì.</p><p>Tạ Du nói tiếp: “Thực ra hôm nay mẹ không đến, con cũng tự biết xử lý.”</p><p>Cái gã Hổ ca kia, cậu đã biết ngay từ đầu chỉ là hổ giấy vờ giương oai, kẻ nào hung hiểm thực sự sẽ không bao giờ vênh váo rêu rao cả ngày việc “ông đây từng vào tù ra tội”, càng sẽ không thừa dịp khu mua sắm nhất thời không có người mới dám tới. Cuối cùng còn ngốc đến mức chủ động báo cảnh sát.</p><p>Bầu không khí trở nên trầm mặc, chờ xe chạy ra ngoài một đoạn Cố Tuyết Lam mới nói: “Con còn biết mẹ là mẹ con? Tự dưng không việc gì lại chạy đến đây, rốt cục cảnh sát còn nói người không phải do con đánh… Rõ là con đánh đúng không.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngả người về sau, giọng hờ hững: “Là con đánh, mẹ chê con làm mẹ mất mặt sao?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam siết chặt mép ghế bằng nhung, xương ngón tay nhô lên, nghẹn một chút nhưng vẫn nghiêm khắc nói: “Đúng, là mẹ ngại mất mặt! Biết ngại mất mặt thì đừng làm loại chuyện mất mặt này nữa!”</p><p>Lái xe ngồi phía trước thở dài, vớt vát nói: “Nhị thiếu, xin đừng mạnh miệng với phu nhân, trên đường đến đây phu nhân vẫn luôn cho lắng cho cậu, chỉ sợ cậu xảy ra chuyện, gặp nguy hiểm.”</p><p>Tạ Du muốn nói, đừng gọi tôi là nhị thiếu, tôi không phải là Nhị thiếu gia của Chung gia các người.</p><p>Mỗi lần nghe đến hai chữ này, cả người cậu đều không thoải mái, giống như bị nhét vào một bộ quần áo không vừa vặn, siết lấy cổ không thở nổi.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam bình tĩnh lại, nói sang chuyện khác: “Mẹ tìm cho con một thầy gia sư bắt đầu dạy từ ngày mai cho đến khai giảng, con đừng đi đâu nữa, ở nhà học cho tốt. Thành tích của con bây giờ thế nào con tự biết lấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Không cần, thành tích con chỉ đến thế, mẹ đừng phí tâm tư nữa.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam: “Thu xếp ra nước ngoài học thì con không chịu, cứ đòi ở lại trong nước, rồi xem cả ngày con gây chuyện gì. Một đống bùn nhão còn không trát được tường, con thử nói xem con muốn làm cái gì?!”</p><p>Xe chậm rãi lái vào tầng hầm ga ra, đây là một biệt thự tư nhân, khung cảnh non xanh nước biếc, mấy ngày trước trời mưa, hơi nước còn chưa tan hết, mùi vị ẩm ướt phả vào mặt.</p><p>Tạ Du mở cửa xuống xe, trả lời một câu: “Chuyện của con tự con nắm chắc.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam bị thái độ của cậu làm cho tức giận không chịu nổi, lái xe lại khuyên: “Thời kỳ phản nghịch, còn là con trai nên khó tránh khỏi, gai góc lắm. Con trai của tôi trước kia cũng như vậy, chịu đựng rồi sẽ tốt hơn, hiểu chuyện hơn.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam ngồi trong xe, day day huyệt thái dương, không nói nên lời.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Ông chủ Tạ thật trâu bò, vừa nói đến thăm tao, mày vào tận đồn cảnh sát thăm một vòng, mẹ nó tao cảm động quá đi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Đã ra khỏi đồn cảnh sát chưa, muốn anh em tới vớt mày không?</em>
</p><p>Người gửi tin là Lôi Tử.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa vào nhà vừa cúi đầu đọc tin nhắn.</p><p>Cậu vội vàng thay quần áo, không có thời gian đánh chữ, trực tiếp gọi điện qua.</p><p>Giờ này hẳn Lôi Tử vẫn còn giúp việc ở quán nướng.</p><p>Quả nhiên, điện thoại vừa kết nói, âm thanh đầu tiên lọt vào tai không phải giọng Lôi Tử mà là tiếng ai đó hô “Cho thêm mười xiên thịt dê”.</p><p>“Đến đây đến đây, bàn số ba mười xiên thịt dê.”</p><p>Lôi Tử đáp lại rồi kéo tạp dề, xoay người chạy ra cửa sau: “Ông chủ Tạ hả, mày không sao chứ? Về đến nhà chưa? Bà mẹ nó trận này nói vào là vào, tính tình thô bạo mười năm vẫn như một nhỉ.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa cởi áo thun, để trần thân trên: “Tao thì có chuyện gì, đúng rồi, mày để ý giúp tao tên Cẩu ca kia, tao sợ gã lại đến gây sự với dì Mai.”</p><p>“Cẩu ca nào?” Lôi Tử nghĩ, bừng tỉnh hỏi, “Mày nói lão Hổ ca kia?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cũng không khác mấy.”</p><p>Lôi Tử: “Rõ là kém sang hơn mà.”</p><p>Lôi Tử lại hỏi: “Trước giờ mày vẫn cái kiểu không bao giờ nhớ được tên người khác này, thế mày còn nhớ tao tên gì không đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Chu Đại Lôi, mày có bị bệnh không.”</p><p>“Nhớ kỹ là tốt nhớ kỹ là tốt, tao luôn cảm thấy căn cứ cái thuộc tính biến thái của mày, không chừng mày thật sự quên mất tao luôn.”</p><p>Lôi Tử kéo một cái ghế nhựa, ngồi xuống, lấy trong túi ra một điếu Trung Hoa, ngậm vào miệng rồi nói tiếp: “Dì Mai thì cần gì tao bảo vệ, bà dì ấy bảo vệ tao còn nghe được. Tao cùng lắm chỉ coi như tiểu vương tử quán thịt nướng thôi, dì ấy mới là nhất tỷ đại danh đỉnh đỉnh của phố Hắc Thủy.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận ra hắn nói có chút mập mờ: “Làm sao?”</p><p>“Mày phải đi trước nên không biết, dì Mai tìm người, lột sạch bách của nả của gã. Cái gì mà từng ngồi tù vì giết người chứ, đều là ba hoa hết, thực ra gã đi trộm đồ còn bị chủ nhà tóm tại chỗ… Tao thấy rõ ràng gã đến phố Hắc Thủy là do lăn lộn bên ngoài không nổi, nào có chuyện thu được phí bảo kê dễ vậy.”</p><p>Tạ Du để điện thoại di động xuống giường, chuẩn bị thay quần.</p><p>Lôi Tử lảm nhảm, cũng không biết có phải hút thuốc rồi thấy tịch mịch hay không, đột nhiên cảm khái: “Nhớ ngày xưa anh em mình còn cùng nhau, khi đó thật tốt. Nhưng tao cũng mừng cho mày, Chung gia giàu nổi tiếng thành A, chi nhánh cũng lan đến thành B rồi, mẹ mày có thể cho mày vào đó làm… Ăn sung mặc sướng không cần như trước, cả ngày chỉ lo trốn nợ.”</p><p>Tạ Du mặc nguyên quần chưa cởi, nhẹ buông tay, ngã xuống giường. Đèn trần sáng đến chói mắt, không biết hỏi người khác hay hỏi chính mình. “Phải vậy không.”</p><p>Bên phía Lôi Tử quá ồn, căn bản không nghe thấy cậu nói gì. Hắn rít một hơi cuối cùng, đứng dậy nói: “Ông chủ Tạ, không lảm nhảm với mày nữa, bàn số ba lại giục rồi, mẹ nó còn có thằng đập cả bàn, cẩn thận bố mày móc than ra dí vào mặt nó…”</p><p>Cuộc gọi bị ngắt.</p><p>Tạ Du nằm bần thần trên giường. Mãi lúc sau cậu mới cào tóc, đang định đứng lên tắm rửa thì sờ đến thứ gì vuông vức cứng cứng, nhìn kỹ hóa ra là tờ quảng cáo màu vàng sặc sỡ vẫn chưa kịp vứt.</p><p>Ngoài ý muốn, thứ nó tuyên truyền cũng không phải ứng dụng trò chuyện tươi mát, bởi vì cậu thoáng nhìn phía dưới có bốn chữ size lớn in đậm màu đen: ĐỀ VƯƠNG TRANH BÁ.</p><p>Tạ Du nhíu mày, cảm thấy loại thủ đoạn treo đầu dê bán thịt chó này thật mới mẻ.</p><p>Cậu thuận tay lật mặt sau tờ rơi.</p><p>Mặt sau viết:</p><p>
  <em>Nơi này có toàn bộ dữ liệu đề thi khủng nhất, chém giết lôi đài kinh tâm động phách, lượng đề bao trùm tất cả các môn văn toán anh vật lý hóa học, được biên soạn bởi hơn một trăm vị giáo sư đầu ngành, cung cấp cho bạn cảm giác được thể nghiệm cạm bẫy nơi nơi, không có khó nhất chỉ có khó hơn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bạn, sẽ là đề vương chúng tôi hằng chờ đợi mong mỏi sao?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trò chơi thần bí, cực giật gân cực kích tình! Anh giai, a ~~ đến đây nè ~~</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một lúc sau Cố Tuyết Lam mới về nhà, cởi áo choàng đưa cho người giúp việc: “Cơm tối làm đến đâu rồi?”</p><p>Người giúp viện nhận áo: “Theo phân phó của phu nhân đã làm xong, đều là món Nhị thiếu thích ăn, bây giờ có dùng luôn không ạ?”</p><p>Giày cao gót của Cố Tuyết Lam gõ lên sàn nhà lát đá cẩm thạch, đèn trần lung linh chói mắt chiếu xuống sàn như đang bước trên ánh sáng. Cô đi lên mấy bước, chợt khẽ ngừng, quay về hướng ngược lại, vừa đi vừa nói: “Cô lên lầu gọi thằng bé đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng trong phòng tắm, cả người ướt đẫm, nước xối từ đỉnh đầu xuống, hơi nóng mờ mịt không ngừng phả lên bốn vách tường bằng thủy tinh.</p><p>Điện thoại cạnh bồn rửa tay rung lên bần bật.</p><p>Cậu chậm rãi nhắm mắt, xối người lại lần cuối, bên tai vang lên hai tiếng gõ cửa, ngay sau đó là giọng nói dè dặt của người hầu xuyên qua cánh cửa đều đều truyền vào: “Nhị thiếu, đã tới giờ ăn cơm.”</p><p>“Tôi không muốn ăn.”</p><p>“Việc này… Nhưng phu nhân đã…”</p><p>Tạ Du mở mắt, lặp lại lần nữa: “Không thấy ngon miệng, không muốn ăn.”</p><p>A Phương mới đến Chung gia được hai năm, không lâu lắm, dù nói chuyện hay làm việc vẫn còn nơm nớp lo lắng chỉ sợ xảy ra sai sót. Khi cô tới dù chưa được gặp ai đã nghe không ít lời đồn đại liên quan đến Chung gia.</p><p>Người ta kể ngọn nguồn từ khi vị Chung phu nhân kia qua đời vì tự sát, chưa được mấy năm, ông chủ họ Chung đã lấy về một phụ nữ khác. Người tên Cố Tuyết Lam này, không một ai biết đến, khi tới còn mang theo cục nợ, một lớn một nhỏ. Người phụ nữ ấy ngồi lên vị trí Chung phu nhân, ngồi vững vàng là đằng khác, mặc kệ người đời cười chê ra sao cũng chưa từng một lần ngã xuống.</p><p>Chỉ tội vị đại thiếu gia nhà họ Chung, không có mẹ còn phải trơ mắt nhìn người khác đăng đường nhập thất.</p><p> </p><p>Khi quay lại, người giúp việc không biết báo lại thế nào, chỉ cúi đầu đứng bên cạnh bàn ăn, không dám nói một chữ.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhìn vẻ mặt của người giúp việc cũng đã hiểu rõ, cô cầm đũa, tỏ vẻ không buồn để ý: “Muốn ăn hay không, đến lúc nó khác đói bụng… Thôi cô xuống trước đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du mặc quần áo tử tế, tóc còn ướt nước, định xem thử trò chơi thần bí kia download đến đâu rồi, mở lên kiểm tra lại thấy tất cả đều là thông báo tin nhắn của Wechat, nhìn xuống dưới thậm chí còn không thấy thanh theo dõi tiến độ download trò chơi đâu nữa.</p><p>Một group chat tên “Đừng có mà chém chém giết giết”, báo tin nhắn lên đến 99+.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: Trời má, may mà thằng cha đó còn biết thức thời, con mà gặp lại gã, gặp một lần đánh một lần.</p><p>[Ba của Lôi Tử]: Con trai ngoan! Có khí phách!</p><p>[Má của Lôi Tử]:  Đánh cho nó khỏi đứng dậy luôn, huênh hoang được mấy tháng tưởng mình là đại ca thật á.</p><p>…</p><p>Người một nhà Chu Đại Lôi thật là chỉnh chỉnh tề tề.</p><p>Tạ Du kéo lên trên, cơ bản đều có nội dung giống nhau.</p><p>Mặc dù tên Hổ ca kia đã bị mọi người chung tay trừng trị nhưng đến giờ vẫn còn bị bêu riếu trong group chat của nhân dân quần chúng phố Hắc Thủy.</p><p>Những năm này phố Hắc Thủy không ngừng phát triển, người đến người đi, có rất nhiều hộ gia đình mới chuyển vào. Trong nhóm này đều là hàng xóm của khu phố cũ từ mười mấy năm trước, khoảng mấy chục người, thân quen như người một nhà.</p><p>Ngày xưa Lôi Tử chuyên môn đi phá làng phá xóm cùng cậu, từ khi có nhóm chat này, lén lút làm gì cũng bị phát hiện.</p><p>Cúp học chạy đi ngồi quán net, ông chủ quán net câu trước vừa cười hì hì “Gan càng to trời càng rộng, chú rất khâm phục tinh thần trốn học của mày, không như bọn trẻ con khác”, câu sau đã quay đầu nhân lúc Lôi Tử cầm chuột khám phá các thể loại game HD mà lén @ ba má thằng bé, mách: Con trai chú thím không lo lên lớp còn chạy đi chơi game nè!</p><p>Ba má Lôi lập tức quẳng sạp hàng sang một bên, chém giết tới quán net, đuổi đánh Lôi Tử ròng rã suốt ba con phố.</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du cầm khăn lau tóc, tự dưng bị người @.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: @XY, mày coi có đúng không, đêm nằm vắt trán không thể ngủ được, nghĩ lại thấy thằng cha ngu xuẩn kia quá hời rồi.</p><p>Lại còn nhắc đến cậu, chủ đề mãi không dứt. Tạ Du tiện tay đánh mấy chữ.</p><p>[XY]: Đừng kêu tao, tao là công dân ba tốt.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: …</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: Thật có mặt mũi, sao lúc đánh người mày không nhớ mình là công dân ba tốt? !</p><p>Đề Vương Tranh Bá cài đặt thành công.</p><p>Rõ ràng Tạ Du có hứng thú với Đề Vương gì đó hơn nhiều, dứt khoát kết thúc chủ đề: Không thèm tán dóc với vương tử đồ nướng nhà mày nữa, chơi game đây.</p><p>Hai người có nhận thức khá khác biệt đối với hai chữ “trò chơi”, Chu Đại Lôi thích chơi game, dù là Lianliankan<sup>(1)</sup> hay LoL đều rất dễ tính chưa từng kén chọn. Thiên phú chơi game của thằng nhóc này không tồi, ngày trước giương oai tại phố Hắc Thủy cũng là do lăn lộn chinh chiến với người ta mà thành cao thủ hàng đầu.</p><p>Thế là Vương tử quán đồ nướng lập tức tỉnh cả người, nhắn riêng cho Tạ Du hỏi: Trò gì thế, mới ra Gà Vương à? Đi khai hắc<sup>(2)</sup> đi!</p><p>[XY]: Không phải.</p><p>[XY]: Đừng hỏi nữa, mày không chơi được đâu.</p><p>[XY]: Mày không đủ trình.</p><p>Ba câu lạnh lùng.</p><p>Bùng nổ rồi.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: Đừng bao giờ nói không thể với đấng nam nhi, mày nói đi, có gan mày nói đi, chỉ cần vài phút đại ca đánh vào top 10 bảng xếp hạng cho mày xem.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi dụi thuốc lá, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tư thế nghênh địch, kết quả hắn nhìn thấy hình ảnh trò chơi Tạ Du gửi tới – nếu như thứ này có thể gọi là trò chơi, lập tức như bị sét đánh tung người, bàng hoàng run rẩy đưa tay xóa tin nhắn vừa gửi.</p><p>Sau đó hắn ấn nút tin nhắn thoại, gào lên: “Này là cái khỉ gì!”</p><p>Địa ngục Toán Olympic, Bộ đề thơ cổ Hoàng Cương, Anh ngữ muôn màu, Bách khoa toàn thư Vật lý hóa học… Có bệnh hả?!</p><p>“Đây là trò chơi á? Cái này mà gọi là trò chơi á? Mày có hiểu lầm với khái niệm trò chơi không thế?” Chu Đại Lôi tan nát cõi lòng, tức hết cả ngực, cuối cùng chỉ có thể nghẹn ra một câu từ tận đáy lòng, “Chơi vui không?!”</p><p>[XY]: Không biết, chắc cũng tạm.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: …</p><p>Tổng cộng số người chơi online của Đề Vương Tranh Bá chỉ khoảng tầm bốn trăm, vô cùng vắng vẻ đơn sơ, tràn ngập một loại không khí có thể đóng cửa bất cứ lúc nào.</p><p>Sau khi đăng nhập phải làm qua một bài thi trắc nghiệm ngẫu nhiên, đạt được điểm tích lũy nhất định mới có thể tiếp tục vào vòng hai: Luyện đề cùng PK 1vs1.</p><p>Trò chơi này còn có chức năng phát loa, góc dưới bên trái có một khung thoại nhỏ hỗ trợ giao lưu giữa các người chơi. Chỉ là nội dung giao lưu này…</p><p>“Top 10 vị trí đầu” nói với “Đại diện lớp Anh ngữ”: Hãy thử so tài Vi phân với Tích phân xem, nhất định tôi sẽ trả lại món nợ sỉ nhục này cho cậu.</p><p>“Đại diện lớp tiếng Anh” nói với “Top 10 vị trí đầu”: Nghĩ đẹp quá. Có công phu này không bằng mời cậu đọc thêm vốn từ đơn tiếng Anh đi. Tiếng Anh của cậu, tôi nói thẳng, còn không thể dùng thành thạo những từ cấp tám, vốn từ dừng lại ở cấp bốn thật không có tiền đồ, cậu tỉnh mộng đi.</p><p>“Vẻ đẹp văn hóa Trung Hoa”: Đọc tiếng Anh làm gì, lúc nào mệt mỏi nhớ về với đại dương văn hóa Trung Hoa để nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, PK văn học cổ, chế độ tùy chỉnh, gấp đôi kinh nghiệm, phòng 24008, chờ một người hữu duyên.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Cầu đại thần giải đáp đề mười ba quyển B một chút, 0 hoặc -1 không phải đáp án cuối cùng sao? Hay điều kiện hàm số trong bài cho không đúng?</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi mới là lý tưởng nhân sinh”: Vừa mua lại với giá cao cuốn “Bứt phá thi đại học – bộ sách ôn luyện giá trị nhất” xuất bản nhân dịp tròn bốn mươi năm khôi phục kỳ thi đại học, chạy đến tất cả các nhà sách cũng không mua được, không có nó tôi ăn không ngon ngủ không yên, giảm mất 10 ký, trong lòng rất khó chịu, sê-ri Bứt phá thi đại học là bộ tôi thích nhất, làm sao có thể không có trong tay bản giới hạn được! Bắt đầu thôi! ! !</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du vừa đúng là người chơi đăng ký thứ 399, trò chơi này thật sự nhạt nhẽo đến cảnh giới không tưởng, hệ thống kích động thông báo nhiệt liệt chào mừng ròng rã tới hai phút, cuối cùng mở ra viễn cảnh tương lai cho người chơi: <em>Đắm mình trong hải dương tri thức, vì một Trung Quốc phồn vinh tươi đẹp mà phấn đấu, Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại đều đang vẫy chào bạn.</em></p><p>Tạ Du vào trong làm một bộ đề.</p><p>Hệ thống vẫn còn đang tiếp tục nhấp nhô: <em>Chào mừng [j SdhwdmaX] gia nhập đại gia đình Đề Vương Tranh Bá!</em></p><p>Lúc ấy những người chơi đang online còn chưa biết, username như thể tiện tay lăn một vòng trên bàn phím của người mới này trong các ngày nghỉ về sau sẽ nhấc lên một trận gió tanh mưa máu.</p><p> </p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cũng làm một bộ đề thi, chưa đụng vào tường chưa biết quay đầu, trên phần trả lời câu nào cũng chỉ ghi hai chữ nguệch ngoạc như gà bới: Không biết.</p><p>Kết quả thật rõ ràng.</p><p>Hắn ấn nút nộp bài thi ở góc trên bên phải, lại bị hệ thống báo về: <em>điểm số quá thấp không đủ tư cách tiến vào giao diện chính của trò chơi.</em></p><p>Chu Đại Lôi suýt nữa quẳng điện thoại: Đây là kỳ thị! Kỳ thị học sinh yếu kém! Trò chơi rách gì đây, lão tử là cao thủ giới esport, thế mà đến giao diện chính cũng không cho ông vào? Không biết thì nói không biết chứ biết làm thế nào nữa, ít nhất ông cũng thành thật chứ bộ!</p><p>Thế là chờ đến lúc Tạ Du làm xong bộ đề, liền nhận được mười mấy tin nhắn Wechat của Vương tử quán đồ nướng.</p><p>– Súc sinh!</p><p>– Sao giải được a, đây là đề cho người làm sao?</p><p>– Khiếu nại, tao phải đi khiếu nại!</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du nhẹ gõ trên màn hình một lúc, đọc lại tin nhắn đang định gửi đi, lại thấy Chu Đại Lôi gửi tới một cậu: Mày được mấy điểm?</p><p>
  <em>Mấy điểm ư?</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du dựa lưng vào cạnh giường, ngồi trên thảm, chậm rãi xóa mấy chữ vừa gõ.</p><p>[XY]: Không khác mày là mấy.</p><p>[XY]: Cái trò rác rưởi, xóa đi.</p><p> </p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngậm điếu thuốc trong miệng, ngồi xổm cạnh cái rương suy ngẫm chuyện nhân sinh, hông đeo tạp dề, trên đó còn nắn nót in một dòng chữ màu đỏ “Dầu hướng dương Phương Bảo”, xem ra là hàng giảm giá mua hai tặng một của siêu thị.</p><p>Dáng người hắn không kém, bộ dạng vừa đứng đắn vừa có chút vô lại, chỉ là hơi đen một chút. Lúc này ngồi xổm nom càng giống lưu manh.</p><p>Má Lôi bê đĩa đi qua, nhìn cái tướng thằng con mình liền bực không có chỗ trút giận, trực tiếp nhấc chân đạp một cái, cái mông rắn chắc của Chu Đại Lôi lập tức chịu trận: “Ngồi xổm đây làm gì! Nướng xong thịt dê chưa?”</p><p>“Lập tức đi lập tức đi ngay.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi vội vàng đứng đậy, ra ngoài được mấy bước không biết nghĩ đến cái gì lại quay về nói: “Chờ một chút, má, con hỏi má chuyện này.”</p><p>Má Lôi nghe được: “Không biết, không có tiền đâu, hầy.”</p><p>“Má nghiêm túc có được không. Con muốn hỏi má có nhớ ngày xưa hồi sơ trung, thành tích của Tạ Du rất tốt, còn đại diện phố chúng ta tham gia thi toán được giải. Rồi khi còn bé có nhắm mắt lại nó vẫn chơi được rubik, rất trâu bò…”</p><p>Má Lôi trút đĩa bẩn vào trong chậu: “Thì thế nào, má mày hồi còn bé đi thi toàn điểm tối đa kìa, về sau không phải cũng thế sao. Người còn có lúc thịnh lúc suy, như mày đấy, nhìn mày bây giờ là cái dạng gì.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cố níu lấy dòng suy nghĩ mơ hồ trong đầu: “Không phải – má, ý con không phải thế… Còn nữa con thấy giờ mình cũng rất đẹp trai mà.”</p><p>“Đẹp trai cái rắm ấy mà đẹp trai, thu xếp cái đống màu mè trên đầu mày cho tao trước đã.” Má Lôi tiện đà dạy dỗ, “Trẻ con bây giờ chỉ thích chơi, thông minh thì có thông minh, nhưng có đặt tâm trí vào chuyện học hành đâu. Mà nhắc mới nhớ, thằng A Kiệt phố bên cạnh ấy, trước kia học hành nát bét, vừa xuất viện đi thi thử lập tức vào 100 hạng đầu luôn. Má nghĩ có khi mày cũng cần một trận tai nạn xe cộ để thức tỉnh trí óc không biết chừng, cả ngày chỉ biết chơi game…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hai mươi xiên thịt dê đúng không, con lập tức đi.”</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Hạ Triều: Xin hỏi một chút ta lúc nào có thể ra cua cô vợ nhỏ?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>(1) Lianliankan: Hình như là trò Pikachu đó 😀</p><p>(2) Khai hắc: là để chỉ một nhóm người ngồi chung một chỗ ngoài đời thực (hoặc xài YY) và cùng chơi game – giao tiếp thuận lợi hơn, chơi game tốt hơn, nhất là đối với thể loại game yêu cầu phải có đồng đội,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chất lượng giấc ngủ của Tạ Du luôn không tốt, vừa vào giấc một lúc thì lại bị tiếng đập phá đồ đạc dưới lầu đánh thức.</p><p>Đồ sứ rơi vỡ trên mặt sàn, âm thanh vừa chói tai lại sắc bén.</p><p>Cùng với tiếng đập phá còn có giọng mắng chửi quen thuộc, nghe cũng biết là từ loại người sinh ra đã được cung phụng, trong lời nói không giấu được sự cao ngạo: “Đây là nhà tôi, các người cút ra ngoài cho tôi – dọn dẹp xong thì cút hết đi! Bỏ cái tay bẩn thỉu của cô ra, ai cho phép cô đụng vào tôi, cô không xứng!”<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du kéo bịt mắt ra nhưng không mở mắt, cảm thấy hơi đau đầu.</p><p>“Đại thiếu gia, tôi cấu canh giải rượu đây, cậu uống một chút đi.” Là giọng A Phương, rất khúm núm, “Cậu uống quá nhiều rượu…”</p><p>Không biết lại có thứ gì bị ném, phát ra âm thanh trầm đục, sau đó người kia càng mắng càng hung ác: “Tôi đã bảo lăn ra ngoài, toàn bộ cút hết đi, đám người hạ đẳng này nghe không hiểu tiếng người hả!”</p><p>“A, xem trí nhớ của tôi này, chút nữa đã quên, cái nhà này làm gì còn chỗ cho tôi nói nữa? Ngược lại là mấy kẻ không phải họ Chung kìa, thật coi mình là ai chứ.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du nằm không yên ổn, cuối cùng bực bội ngồi dậy, thầm mắng một câu: “Đệt.”</p><p>Ba năm.</p><p>Vở hài kịch này vẫn ba năm như một.</p><p>Ba năm trước Cố Tuyết Lam được gả cho Chung Quốc Phi của xí nghiệp tiếng tăm lừng lẫy thành phố A, không chỉ Cố Tuyết Lam, ngay cả Tạ Du cũng bị kéo vào những cuộc suy đoán ác ý.</p><p>Lời đồn truyền đi như thể thật sự có chuyện như vậy. Những kẻ thích xem náo nhiệt kia không hề lo ngại những câu chuyện đó ngày càng bị thổi phồng, tự thêu dệt lên vô số phiên bản về thân phận của mẹ con cậu, trong đó nổi bật nhất là tiểu tam và con riêng.</p><p>Nếu không phải bản thân Tạ Du đã trải qua bao năm trốn nợ khắp nơi, cơm bữa nay lo bữa mai đói, học phí đến nửa năm vẫn không đủ đóng một đồng, có khi cậu cũng mơ hồ tin tưởng những câu chuyện xưa được chắp vá vụng về ấy là thật.</p><p>Mà đối với Chung Kiệt – con ruột của Chung Quốc Phi, dù có là phiên bản nào thì hắn cũng không thể tiếp thu được, căn bản hắn vốn không quan tâm sự thật thế nào.</p><p>Hắn chỉ biết hiện thực trước mắt hắn là sau khi mẹ ruột mất đi, có người cướp đoạt hết thảy của hắn, trong đó có cả thứ quan trọng nhất.</p><p>Quyền thừa kế.</p><p> </p><p>Thật lâu sau, dưới lầu cuối cùng cũng yên tĩnh, chắc Chung đại thiếu gia đã chửi bới xong và được đỡ về phòng. Tạ Du tựa trên giường, nghe rõ ràng tiếng người đóng cửa phòng Chung Kiệt, khi đi qua phòng cậu thì khẽ thở dài, sau đó là tiếng bước chân xuống lầu.</p><p>Tạ Du mở to mắt, không biết đang nghĩ gì. Đột nhiên cậu thấy rất khát nước. Như thể có ngọn lửa thiêu đốt lục phủ ngũ tạng, lan lên đến cổ họng.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam ngồi trên ghế salon trong phòng khách, ánh mắt cô đơn, váy ngủ màu trắng rủ xuống sàn, thấy Tạ Du đi xuống cô chỉ hơi ngẩng đầu, có vẻ rất mệt mỏi: “Sao con xuống đây, làm con thức giấc rồi à?”</p><p>Tạ Du biết ngay cô sẽ ở đây, muốn nói “Đã nói với mẹ bao nhiêu lần, người ta muốn nổi điên thì cứ kệ người ta, liên quan gì đến mẹ”, nhưng nhìn mẹ thế này, cậu lại đem lời nuốt về, chỉ lãnh đạm hỏi: “Mẹ có vui không?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam: “… Hai ngày nữa là giỗ mẹ thằng bé.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thế nên mẹ cứ đứng yên để thằng đó mắng một giờ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không nói gì.</p><p>Giọng Tạ Du vẫn bình thản, nhưng mỗi câu nói ra đều như có gai đâm: “Mẹ anh ta, mẹ giết sao? Cha anh ta là mẹ cướp? – Thích chửi thì để anh ta chửi, vậy mà mẹ còn giơ đầu ra chịu, thật có tính cổ vũ.”</p><p>Lúc này Cố Tuyết Lam đã không còn khí thế như hồi chiều ở trong xe, cô chỉ khẽ thở dài: “Con đừng nói vậy.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Không ai nợ anh ta cả, không phải là do bản thân anh ta tự thấy uất ức thôi sao?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du rót hai cốc sữa trong phòng bếp, một cốc đưa cho Cố Tuyết Lam, cố gắng tỏ ra bình tĩnh nói: “Mẹ, uống xong thì lên nghỉ sớm đi, muộn rồi.”</p><p>“Chuyện đêm nay coi như con không nghe thấy gì, lần sau mẹ còn đứng đấy để thằng đó mắng, con sẽ đánh cho nó câm mồm thì thôi.”</p><p>“Con nói được làm được.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam cầm lấy cốc sữa.</p><p>Thằng bé đứng trước mặt cô lúc này không biết đã cao lớn như vậy từ bao giờ, Cố Tuyết Lam hơi thất thần.</p><p>Nét mặt cậu rất giống cô, tướng mạo vốn có chút nữ tính nhưng bị bao phủ bởi vẻ lạnh lẽo thâm trầm không biết từ đâu, khiến cậu càng có vẻ khó gần, thậm chí làm mẹ ruột như cô cũng cảm thấy lạ lẫm.</p><p>Cuối cùng ánh mắt của cô rơi xuống lọn tóc vì nằm ngủ mà nhếch lên trên, phát hiện sợi tóc vẫn mềm mại như vậy, giống hệt khi cậu còn bé.</p><p>Nhất thời không biết nói gì, chờ cô lấy lại tinh thần, Tạ Du đã quay người lên lầu.</p><p>Tạ Du rất khó ngủ, đến mức cả sữa bò cũng không phát huy được công dụng vốn có, đang ngủ ngon thì bị đánh thức thì cố thế nào cũng không vào giấc được nữa.</p><p>Cậu nhìn ra màn đêm đen kịt ngoài cửa sổ, bỗng nhiên muốn biết mấy giờ rồi.</p><p>Lúc đầu chỉ muốn xem qua giờ, cầm điện thoại lên lại không còn buồn ngủ nữa.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: Con mẹ nó, lão tử không chơi nữa! [/ hình ảnh ]</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: Bây giờ thật sự không chơi nữa! [/ hình ảnh ]</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quán đồ nướng]: Một lần cuối cùng! Chơi tiếp thì tao làm heo! [/ hình ảnh ]</p><p>Hai giờ trước, Chu Đại Lôi gửi liên tiếp ba tấm ảnh chụp màn hình, đều có nội dung y hệt: <em>Điểm số quá thấp, không đủ tư cách vào giao diện trò chơi ~ vui lòng nghiêm túc thi lại.</em></p><p>Tạ Du gõ một hàng chữ đáp lại: Mày cho rằng ông trời sẽ vì chấp niệm duy trì 0 điểm của mày mà cảm động?</p><p>Đoán chừng Chu Đại Lôi đã sớm ngủ rồi, Tạ Du cũng không có ý định chờ cậu ta trả lời, thoát ra ngoài, tiếp tục do dự một lúc rồi lại ấn biểu tượng ứng dụng hình quả táo trí tuệ.</p><p>
  <em>Hoan nghênh người chơi đáng kính [j SdhwdmaX] trở lại Đề Vương Tranh Bá ~ điểm sát hạch của bạn đạt được tối đa, mời chọn tiếp tục, tiến vào giao diện trò chơi!</em>
</p><p>Ba giờ sáng, trò chơi này ấy vậy mà vẫn rất náo nhiệt.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập” : Có ai muốn đến phòng PK công thức toán học không? Chờ người hữu duyên.</p><p>“Mục tiêu là không lệch ban” : Quyển C đề Olympic số ba có phải ra đầu bài sai không? Đến cùng là nó sai hay tôi sai?</p><p>“Nỗ lực phấn đấu” : … Trễ thế này các người còn chưa ngủ?</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh” : Đi ngủ? Ngủ là cảm giác gì? Cậu có biết ngủ sớm một phút cậu sẽ bớt thông minh đi không?</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng” : Học tập huynh nói chí lý, nhân sinh khổ đoản, thời gian học hành rất quý báu, tham ngủ tất sẽ lãng phí thời gian tốt đẹp này.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Khát vọng đối với tri thức dường như khiến tôi không thể chìm vào giấc ngủ, một khi ngủ thiếp đi cảm giác như đã chết, đầu óc hoàn toàn dừng suy nghĩ, còn có thứ gì đáng sợ hơn không còn được suy nghĩ nữa??</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du một lần nữa mở trò chơi này, tự dưng cảm thấy bản thân cũng sắp thành bệnh thần kinh đến nơi rồi.</p><p>Đề tài của bọn họ rất nhanh chuyển từ đi ngủ sang lĩnh vực khác.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh” : Mà này, cái người đầu bảng xếp hạng kia, rốt cuộc có ai dồn được cậu ta xuống không? Tôi nhìn cậu ta mà khó chịu lắm rồi, sau lại có người mặt dày như vậy?</p><p>Câu nói này vừa lên, ngoài ý muốn lòi ra rất nhiều nhân sĩ tàu ngầm.</p><p>“Top 10 vị trí đầu” : Mặt dày +1!</p><p>“Đại diện lớp tiếng Anh” : Mặt dày +2! !</p><p>“Ước mơ làm hiệu trưởng” : Mặt dày +3! ! !</p><p>. . .</p><p>Bầu không khí quá mức nhiệt liệt, tư tưởng toàn dân chưa bao giờ thống nhất đến vậy.</p><p>Số một bảng xếp hạng, mặt dày?</p><p>Tạ Du hiếm khi cảm thấy hiếu kì.</p><p>Bảng xếp hạng nằm ngay góc trên bên phải, ấn vào liền hiện ra một danh sách sơ sài, đứng vị trí số một…</p><p>“Đệt.” Tạ Du quét mắt nhìn chiếc cúp nhỏ màu vàng bên trên hai chữ kia, ngoại trừ “đệt” cũng nhất thời không biết nói gì hơn.</p><p>Hạng nhất: Đề vương.</p><p>Khẩu hiệu: Không phải tranh giành, thắng lợi thuộc về ta.</p><p>Chín chữ ngắn ngủi, ngang tàng mà không hề mất đi khí phách.</p><p>Trong một trò chơi tên là Đề Vương Tranh Bá, lại tự đặt tên mình là Đề vương?</p><p>Xem chừng có quá nhiều người đi hỏi bộ phận chăm sóc khách hàng vị “Đề vương” này rốt cuộc là người chơi hay là máy tính, thế nên cạnh hạng nhất còn cố ý đính một cái ghi chú nhỏ: <em>Đừng hỏi nữa, đây là người chơi, quả thật là người chơi đó, không tin các người thử khiêu chiến xem orz.</em></p><p>Có thể là không ngủ được nên hơi bực, hoặc đơn giản chỉ muốn tìm việc gì làm giết thời gian, nhưng hiển nhiên từ đáy lòng vẫn dành cho vị Đề vương này một chút khó chịu, Tạ Du ngán ngẩm mở hình thức luyện đề.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ, nếu chỉ loanh quanh trong trò chơi này, sẽ không ai biết… Không có chuyện gì đâu.</p><p>Tất cả mọi người đều biết Tạ Du học rất kém.</p><p>Học kém thì thôi, lại còn đánh nhau suốt ngày, thời kỳ phản nghịch cứ thế bùng nổ, ngay cả Cố Tuyết Lam còn quên mất ba năm trước đó cậu không đến nông nỗi này.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên Tạ Du còn cầm cúp về nhà. Cố Tuyết Lam không biết những cái cúp kia đáng giá thế nào, Tạ Du không thích khoe khoang, lần nào cũng chỉ hời hợt nói: Thi đấu nhỏ, không nhiều người tham gia.</p><p>Một tháng trước khi Cố Tuyết Lam quyết định gả cho Chung Quốc Phi, cùng với Tạ Du chuyển khỏi tầng hầm. Ngày đó Chung Quốc Phi thuê công ty dọn nhà tới, người đã qua bốn mươi tuổi, mang theo vẻ kín kẽ của thương nhân làm gì cũng không lọt một giọt nước, nhưng vẫn tỏ ra khá thân thiết. Người đàn ông ấy đứng trong tầng hầm âm u ẩm thấp, cuối cùng dừng chân trước mặt tường, cúi người, lúc mỉm cười hiện lên nếp nhăn rõ ràng bên khóe mắt, rồi hỏi: “Tiểu Du, những giải thưởng này đều là của con sao?”</p><p> </p><p>Không ngờ bộ đề này làm một lúc liền không thể ngưng, tinh thần hiếu thắng nằm sâu trong tiềm thức đã hoàn toàn lấn át chu kỳ ngủ của Tạ Du, cậu thức trắng mấy đêm không ngừng nghỉ luyện đề, khó khăn lắm mới chen vào Top 3 bảng xếp hạng.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam đúng giờ cơm lên gọi cậu, lần nào cũng nhận được một câu: Bây giờ không ăn, cứ để đấy.</p><p>“Hai này nay con làm gì trong phòng?” Cố Tuyết Lam đứng ngoài cửa, cố nén giận.</p><p>Tạ Du tương đối thành thật: “Con? Chơi game ạ.”</p><p>“Con còn mặt mũi nói vậy sao… Ngày mai thầy dạy kèm mẹ mời sẽ đến, con tranh thủ thời gian chấn chỉnh lại tinh thần đi, nghe thấy không?”</p><p>“Không nghe thấy.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam tức đến no cả bụng, trở lại phòng ăn, Chung Quốc Phi cười gắp cho cô một lát cá sống: “Đừng nóng, bọn trẻ còn nhỏ, ham chơi cũng phải. Em nếm thử món này đi, anh cho người gửi máy bay từ Hokkaido về đấy, lần trước ở nhà hàng thấy em thích ăn, anh đã dặn Lão Từ để ý.”</p><p>Chung Quốc Phi nói xong, đặt đũa xuống nhìn cô ăn, giúp cô chỉnh lại tóc: “Em tức giận rồi ảnh hưởng đến cơ thế, lúc đó người đau lòng không phải anh sao.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhìn người kia khẽ cười, rồi lại thở dài: “Hy vọng là vậy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gần đây Tạ Du rất bất thường.</p><p>Nhiều lần khuya khoắt Chu Đại Lôi còn nhìn thấy vị đại ca kia đăng lên vòng bạn bè, nội dung luôn mang vẻ huyền ảo khó lường, dường như thần trí không được tỉnh táo cho lắm.</p><p>Tỉ như rạng sáng lúc hai giờ ba mươi phút hôm nay.</p><p>XY: Người tới đây, hãy thức tỉnh ta [/ mỉm cười ].</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi trùng hợp thay đang chơi phiên bản vừa nâng cấp của trò chơi nào đó, chứ không vào giờ này hắn cũng không rảnh đi xem vòng bạn bè.</p><p>Bầu không khí trong quán net so với ban ngày còn sôi động hơn, xung quanh bàn phím đặt mấy bát mì tôm, Chu Đại Lôi thở ra một hơi khói, nhấn đầu thuốc lá vào gạt tàn, rồi mới thuận tay bình luận một câu: Mày uống rượu à?</p><p>Tạ Du trả lời: Tao không uống rượu, rượu giả hại người.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi lại hỏi: Nghe cái giọng này, để anh em cả gan suy đoán, hẳn là rơi vào lưới tình rồi?</p><p>Tạ Du đáp: Lưới tình cái rắm.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mình thích học tập” : Hạng ba rồi, cái gã X kia ấy.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh” : Sắp bằng hạng hai luôn.</p><p>“Đại diện lớp tiếng Anh”: Xem ra có hy vọng đây, ai cược không? Tôi cảm thấy bạn học X này tuyệt đối là nhân tài mới nổi, hắc mã của hắc mã, tới giờ vẫn chưa thấy cậu ta mở mồm nói chuyện, đến là cao lãnh. Xem ra là người chỉ làm đại sự, không đơn giản tẹo nào.<span></span></p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng” : Cược gì?</p><p>“Đền ơn tổ quốc” : Tại hạ cược một bản sách hiếm tư nhân, tài liệu giảng dạy “Ngữ văn” sơ trung 1982 bộ thứ năm, chỉ có thể gặp mà không thể cầu.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập” : Người này nhất định là kiểu dồn hết tâm trí vào việc học, mọi người xem cả ngày cậu ta chỉ biết học, không sợ vinh nhục, đều mang vẻ thờ ơ với các loại giải trí, tôi đây cảm thấy vô cùng hổ thẹn, đến giờ tôi vẫn còn rảnh rỗi nói chuyện phiếm đây này.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du luyện đề mấy đêm liền, từ khi lọt vào bảng xếp hạng, username j SdhwdmaX vẫn thuộc top chủ đề nóng không có dấu hiệu hạ nhiệt.</p><p>Đối với đám người chơi cuồng học mà nói, bảng xếp hạng cũng quan trọng như thành tích học tập cuối năm vậy, là biểu tượng vinh dự và cũng là mục tiêu phấn đấu, ngày ngày ngưỡng mộ dõi theo học bá, nhìn theo tấm gương học bá mà cố gắng.</p><p>Điểm tích lũy của Đề Vương Tranh Bá tính dựa theo bình quân các môn học, chỉ giỏi một lĩnh vực cũng vô dụng, nên trèo được lên bảng xếp hạng kia toàn cao thủ toàn năng, từ khi phát hành đến giờ, thứ tự của họ dường như chưa từng bị lay động.</p><p>Qua một đêm nhảy vào bảng xếp hạng đã đành, người mới có cái nick không thể nhớ nổi này còn từng ngày len lỏi trên đó, dễ dàng nhảy bậc.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh”: Cao lãnh cũng tốt, vị mặt dày kia để lại bóng ma quá lớn trong lòng tôi, bây giờ mỗi khi nhìn thấy hệ thống thông báo ai PK với ai, tôi chỉ sợ một giây sau trong khung chat lại nhảy ra hai chữ “Nhất sát”.</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng”: Phong cách màu mè vậy sao? Cứ PK rớt một người là lên kênh chat đếm “Nhất sát nhị sát tam sát”? Là vị mặt dày tôi được biết kia sao?</p><p>“Đại diện lớp tiếng Anh”: Là cậu ta, trừ cậu ta thì còn ai, nói thật tôi vẫn luôn muốn biết cậu ta có dụng ý gì.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh”: Không hiểu, đám phàm nhân chúng ta làm sao hiểu được.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Tất cả lấy học tập làm trọng, trò chuyện bát quái đều vô nghĩa, lấy học bá X làm chuẩn, đến phòng 4008, chờ người khiêu chiến.</p><p>Mặc dù vị Đề vương kia sau kia thống lĩnh giang sơn đã không còn online, nhưng truyền thuyết về người này hẳn vẫn sẽ mãi được bàn tán trong game.</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng Tạ Du sẽ ngó qua kênh chat, mỗi lần đều có thêm nhận thức mới về nhân vật được coi là da mặt siêu dày nọ: lại có kẻ tâm thần phân liệt đến mức vậy sao.</p>
<hr/><p>Luyện đề hơn hai tiếng, chơi mấy trận PK, cậu thấy điểm tích lũy khá nhiều rồi mới tắt máy đi ngủ.</p><p>Ước chừng mới ngủ được một lúc, bảy giờ sáng đã bị Cố Tuyết Lam gọi dậy: “Gia sư sắp tới rồi, con chuẩn bị một chút, đánh răng rửa mặt rồi xuống ăn sáng. Nhanh lên.”</p><p>Mấy câu đầu vẫn còn có vẻ nhẹ nhàng, nhưng nhìn thấy bộ dạng không phối hợp của Tạ Du thì giọng điệu như sắp nổi bão đến nơi: “Nghe không?”</p><p>Tạ Du bị mẹ mình quát đau cả đầu: “…Vâng.”</p><p>Nữ sĩ Cố Tuyết Lam nói một không nói hai, thật sự đi tìm thầy, nghe nói người này có tiếng dạy kèm rất tốt, từng cứu vớt vô số thiếu niên lầm đường lạc lối, nói chung là được quảng cáo có năng lực hết sức thần thông quảng đại. Cái gì mà học sinh nào người này từng dạy qua, bằng đôi bàn tay hóa mục nát thành thần kỳ, luyện đá thành vàng, sẽ đều được khai phá trí tuệ…</p><p>Tạ Du nghe xong rất muốn cười khinh bỉ.</p><p>Trong lòng Cố Tuyết Lam vô cùng kì vọng đối với thầy giáo, vị nữ sĩ này bình thường luôn tuân thủ chế độ dinh dưỡng khắc nghiệt duy trì vóc dáng, hôm nay hưng phấn đến mức ăn thêm mấy miếng điểm tâm: “Nghe nói con trai của Trần phu nhân qua một kỳ nghỉ còn tăng thêm mấy chục hạng đấy.”</p><p>Chung Quốc Phi cười nói với Tạ Du: “Có nghe thấy không, phải thật cố gắng, đừng làm mẹ con thất vọng nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du chăm chú húp cháo, cũng không ngẩng đầu, thuận tiện “Vâng” một tiếng cho xong.</p><p>Chẳng qua có người không vui.</p><p>Chung Kiệt ngồi đối diện Tạ Du, hời hợt nói: “Đâu phải người nào cũng giống người nào, con nhà người ta có thể lên mấy chục hạng, không có nghĩa là con của dì cũng vậy. Đừng tạo áp lực quá lớn cho nó, đã không được thì sẽ mãi không được thôi.”</p><p>Vừa nói xong, bầu không khí vốn có thể coi là hòa thuận trên bàn ăn trong nháy mắt như bị đóng băng.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam lúng túng đặt muỗng xuống, không biết nói gì cho phải.</p><p>“Có biết nói chuyện không?”</p><p>Tạ Du ung dung uống xong bát cháo, sau đó ngẩng đầu, đáp lại ánh mắt của Chung Kiệt: “Anh có biết nói chuyện không?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam vội vàng kéo áo Tạ Du.</p><p>Câu “Liên quan gì đến anh” đang định thốt ra khỏi miệng, rốt cuộc Tạ Du vẫn ngừng lại.</p><p>“Tao nói sai sao”, Khóe miệng Chung Kiệt càng lúc càng nhếch cao, “Thi cấp ba mà mày còn gian lận, có phải đến thi đại học cũng định gian lận tiếp không?”</p><p>Nếu không phải có Cố Tuyết Lam can ngăn, có khi Tạ Du đã ngay lập tức tống Chung Kiệt vào bệnh viện rồi, hơn nữa còn là loại nằm liệt giường một tháng không thể tự sinh hoạt.</p><p>Chung Kiệt có dáng vẻ khá giống Chung Quốc Phi, thế nhưng đối nhân xử thế lại quá khác biệt, luôn vô ý mang theo thái độ chanh chua cùng cay nghiệt.</p><p>Năm nay hắn sẽ vào đại học, điểm số vốn không đủ đỗ vào một trường cơ bản nhất, nhưng Chung Quốc Phi có cách, dù kém mười mấy điểm vẫn nhét được hắn vào Nam Đại, thật sự làm hắn sinh ra thói tự mãn của một “sinh viên danh giá”.</p><p>“Làm sao tôi thi được đại học không phiền đến anh phải hao tâm tổn trí.” Tạ Du lau miệng đứng lên, đi được mấy bước lại dừng lại hỏi một câu: “Đúng rồi, ăn no chưa?”</p><p>Chung Kiệt không biết ý cậu là gì.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Ăn no rồi, mong rằng anh có thể tìm được việc gì khác để làm.”</p><p>Chung Kiệt: “…” Đây là mắng hắn ăn no rửng mỡ sao?</p><p>Bữa cơm này kết thúc không vui vẻ gì.</p>
<hr/><p>Sau bữa ăn Chung Kiệt cùng Chung Quốc Phi đến công ty, Cố Tuyết Lam ở nhà chờ gia sư, nhân tiện tìm Tạ Du nói chuyện: “Mặc dù thằng bé Tiểu Kiệt kia không đúng, nhưng con không thể nói với nó như vậy.”</p><p>“Thằng bé kia?” Tạ Du nói, “Bên đó cũng là con của mẹ, bên này con là gì?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không biết nói sao, cô cũng không ngờ không khí trong nhà ngày nào cũng trong trạng thái giương cung bạt kiếm như vậy: “Con… Tính anh nó con còn lạ gì, nhịn một chút là xong, một điều nhịn chín đều lành.”</p><p>Tạ Du bực không chịu được: “Dựa vào cái gì? Loại nhân cách thối tha này mà muốn con nhường nhịn anh ta sao.”</p><p>“Chú Chung của con nói với nó rồi, lần sau nể mặt một chút, coi như mẹ xin con, có được không? Bình thường con luôn ở trong trường, mẹ muốn gặp con cũng không được, mãi mới có ngày nghỉ ở nhà, ngoan một chút, nghe lời mẹ.”</p><p>Đang nói dở, chuông cửa lại vang lên.</p><p>Gia sư cần theo cặp sách đứng ngoài cửa, nhìn khá trẻ, đeo kính gọng vàng, rất có dáng vẻ thầy giáo tốt: “Chung phu nhân, Chung thiếu gia.”</p><p>Người đã đến, Cố Tuyết Lam kết thúc chủ đề, đứng dậy ra đại sảnh đón khách, hai người nhân tiện ngồi trên ghế salon thảo luận về tình hình học tập của Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi đối diện bọn họ, nhàm chán lấy một quả nho trên bàn ăn.</p><p>Gia sư họ Hoàng, tốt nghiệp trường danh giá, đang chậm rãi giảng đến vấn đề dạy dỗ, Tạ Du còn tưởng công phu luyện đá thành vàng trong truyền thuyết có gì đặc biệt, không ngờ nhạt nhẽo như vậy, nghe một lúc đã mệt rã rời.</p><p>“Đam mê mới là thầy giáo tốt nhất của học sinh, lý tưởng giáo dục của tôi chính là hướng dẫn học sinh hình thành đam mê đối với học tập, sau khi tự động muốn học rồi mới căn cứ vào thiên phú mà dạy, giúp đỡ học sinh, tìm cho các em phương pháp học thích hợp nhất, tìm được chính xác thì sẽ tự khắc không mất sức mà đạt được thành quả.”</p><p>Vị gia sư họ Hoàng này bôi một lớp keo xịt tóc thật dày, lúc nói chuyện có thói quen lấy tay đẩy đẩy gọng kính.</p><p>Nho vừa chua vừa ngọt, Tạ Du tiện tay rút một tờ giấy để nhả hạt nho.</p><p>Cậu lén mở tin nhắn điện thoại ra, tìm số Lôi Tử, thừa dịp nữ sĩ Cố Tuyết Lam đang hăng hái trò chuyện liền bắn tin nhắn qua: <em>Gọi điện cho tao, nhanh.</em></p><p>Tĩnh nghĩa huynh đệ bao nhiêu năm, loại chuyện này chỉ cần thế là hiểu nhau.</p><p>Một giây sau điện thoại của Chu Đại Lôi đã tới.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dậy: “Mẹ, thầy Hoàng, con ra ngoài nhận điện thoại.”</p><p>Phía Chu Đại Lôi bên kia chỉ có tiếng gõ bàn phím, Tạ Du vừa định hỏi “Mày đang ở quán net à”, đã nghe thấy bên kia chợt có tiếng hít khí nặng nề, sau đó là tiếng gào rú khí thế ngất trời: “Con mẹ nhà mày, dám cướp vũ khí tím của bố, bố giết cả nhà mày!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi hùng hùng hổ hổ một trận, quăng con chuột, suýt nữa đập nát bàn phím, ông chủ tiệm net vội vội vàng vàng tới: “Lôi Tử, bớt giận bớt giận nào, mày đập bể đồ là phải bồi thường cho chú đấy. Đồ trong game thôi mà, chỉ là mây khói, bình tĩnh đi, giang hồ hỗn tạp vậy đó…”</p><p>“Không bình tĩnh được, việc này không qua được.” Chu Đại Lôi vẫn cố chấp, “Cướp bồ của nhau còn được, nhưng vũ khí tím không rớt nữa thì tuyệt đối không thể chấp nhận!”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nói xong mới nhớ ra điện thoại vẫn đang kết nối: “Ông chủ Tạ! Nói cho mày nghe tao thật sự tức đến đau cả trứng.”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi: “Vũ khí không rớt nữa?”</p><p>“Đúng thế, rõ ràng quái là đội bọn tao giết, tỉ lệ rớt chỉ có 0.1%, cày con BOSS ẩn này mất mấy ngày trời rồi, má, đồ sắp vào tay thì nửa đường bị người chặn cướp.” Chu Đại Lôi nói, “Bọn khốn này, chơi bẩn quá.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi lại nói: “Hôm nay tao phải hẹn quyết chiến với chúng nó, ai không tới là cháu trai, mày có đi không?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tao có chơi game võ hiệp kia của mày đâu.”</p><p>“Không phải trong game, là đường Nam Kinh.”</p><p>Vãi, vậy mà nó cũng hẹn được?</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Bọn nó ở thành A, bọn mình thành B, trên bản đồ đều có tuyến xe đi qua, hẹn hai giờ sau ở điểm giữa, quảng trường ngay trung tâm đường Nam Kinh.”</p><p>Tạ Du quay đầu nhìn thầy gia sư đang nói chuyện trên trời dưới bể với Cố nữ sĩ: “Được, chờ đấy, đại ca đến giúp mày một tay.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam hàn huyên với thầy giáo tầm hai mươi phút, chờ cô phát giác có gì không đúng, Tạ Du đã đi mất.</p><p>Gọi vào máy, điện thoại kết nối nửa ngày không ai nhận.</p><p>“Thằng bé đâu rồi?”</p><p>Thấy sắc mặt phu nhân không ổn, A Phương chần chừ mãi mới nói: “…Đi rồi, đi rồi ạ, trước khi đi nhị thiếu nói, mong ngài đừng uổng phí tâm sức nữa.”</p><p>Tay cầm tách trà của Cố Tuyết Lam khẽ run rẩy.</p>
<hr/><p>Tạ Du là người tới muộn nhất.</p><p>Lúc vào đến quảng trường, hai phe đã xếp thành hai hàng mặt đối mặt, xem chừng là định nói lý trước rồi mới đánh nhau.</p><p>Trùng trùng điệp điệp mười mấy người.</p><p>Tạ Du không có ý định đánh đấm, chỉ tới cho có, thế là chọn một chỗ cảnh sắc khá đẹp vừa kín đáo vừa tránh được nắng cách đó không xa, qua đó đứng ngây người.</p><p>Mùa hè nóng nực, đám choai choai mười lăm mười sáu tuổi hừng hực khí thế chọn đúng mười giờ rưỡi sáng nắng chang chang, vì một trang bị trò chơi mà ân cần hỏi han tổ tông mười tám đời nhà nhau.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cầm đầu xông tới, lớn giọng: “Mẹ nó còn có mặt mũi nói? Có phải chúng mày không?”</p><p>Đám đối diện cũng không chịu thua kém: “Đúng là bọn tao, tại sao lại không phải bọn tao?”</p><p>“Chúng mày biết xấu hổ không hả, người anh em, đừng vì một trò chơi mà làm trò bẩn thỉu!”</p><p>“Cơ hội vĩnh viễn chỉ dành cho kẻ có mưu đồ, để cướp được trang bị mà bọn tao phải nằm vùng tận ba bốn ngày đấy, mày biết cái chó gì!”</p><p>“Ơ kìa, tự hào nhỉ, chúng mày muốn ăn đòn có phải không?”</p><p>“Đến đi, xem ai sợ ai!”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi suýt nữa tức chết, hắn thở hắt ra một hơi, cuối cùng rít qua kẽ răng: “Bây giờ nhân lúc bố mày còn có thể bình tĩnh nói chuyện, giao ra đây, giao trang bị ra thì tao không làm khó chúng mày nữa, việc này coi như chưa từng xảy ra.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thấy trong đám người, một kẻ vốn đứng cuối cùng đội ngũ, đeo khẩu trang màu đen, như hạc giữa bầy gà ung dung đi lên, mấy đứa đứng xung quanh cực kỳ ngoan ngoãn nhường đường cho hắn.</p><p>Giọng người kia truyền qua lớp khẩu trang, có vẻ hờ hững lại biếng nhác: “Có bản lĩnh cướp được trang bị, sao phải trả?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rất ngứa đòn.</p><p>Nghe cái giọng như thể đương nhiên kìa.</p><p>Hai đội nhân mã lập tức lao vào nhau đánh túi bụi. Chu Đại Lôi hận không thể cởi phanh áo bùng cháy toàn bộ sức mạnh, để chúng nó biết kết cục của việc chọc giận mình: “Cướp đồ tím của tao này, cướp đồ tím của tao này, tao cho mày cướp đồ tím của tao này!”</p><p>“Không phải cướp, thế mà gọi là cướp à, tài nghệ không bằng người thì chịu thua đi, mẹ nó đừng có đánh mặt tao!”</p><p>Một trận hỗn chiến long trời lở đất ——<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du trơ mắt nhìn thiếu niên đeo khẩu trang toàn thân tỏa ra khí thể lão đại vừa mới kích động đánh nhau kia bất động thanh sắc đứng trong đám người đấm một cái đá một cái, giơ chân nhấc tay múa mấy đường rồi rút khỏi trận chiến, công phu luồn lách khá cao siêu, vậy mà không ai phát hiện ra hắn đã lặng lẽ trốn thoát.</p><p>Lúc ra khỏi đám hỗn chiến, thậm chí hắn còn đưa tay sửa sang lại mái tóc. Vô cùng chú trọng hình tượng.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trời nóng đỉnh điểm, người này vẫn mặc bộ quần dài áo dài, lại còn đeo khẩu trang không nhìn rõ mặt mũi.</p><p>Hiển nhiên hắn cũng định đi đến chỗ nào có bóng cây, nhìn bốn phía xung quanh, chỉ có nơi Tạ Du đứng là không bị mặt trời chiếu đến, thế là bên cạnh Tạ Du rất nhanh có thêm một người.</p><p>Anh bạn khẩu trang này rất cao, cao hơn Tạ Du cả nửa cái đầu.</p><p>Hắn đứng song song với Tạ Du theo dõi trận chiến, lại ung dung móc từ túi áo ra một cái kẹo que màu hồng phấn, chắc hẳn là vị dâu tây. Hắn chỉ cần hai ba phát đã bóc được vỏ kẹo, nhiệt độ quá cao, kẹo có vẻ hơi chảy, Tạ Du ngửi được mùi hương ngọt ngào tràn ngập trong không khí.</p><p>Sau đó người này kéo khẩu trang xuống, chất vải đen lỏng lẻo mắc ở cằm, ngậm kẹo một lúc, có vẻ hắn không kiên nhẫn ngậm nữa liền nhai răng rắc. Cho đến khi tìm chỗ vứt rác, hắn mới phát hiện ra người đứng cạnh này có khi cũng là tuyển thủ của trận doanh đối địch.</p><p>Tạ Du nhịn một lúc liền không chịu được: “Nhìn cái gì.”</p><p>Lén lút soi người khác còn bị phát giác, người kia cũng chẳng tỏ vẻ khó chịu, hắn không biến sắc đeo lại khẩu trang, ngón tay đặt lên vải đen càng tạo nên khác biệt rõ ràng, màu da có vẻ trắng đến bất thường: “Cậu cũng là người bên kia?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Đúng thì sao.”</p><p>Khẩu trang ngẫm nghĩ, nói: “Anh bạn, so mấy chiêu chứ?”</p><p>Đối với tình hình chiến đấu ác liệt bên kia, nói thật Tạ Du cảm thấy rất mất mặt, không hề muốn động thủ: “Anh bạn, khuyên cậu nên quý trọng sinh mệnh.”</p><p>Khẩu trang vén tay áo lên, để hở cổ tay gầy gò: “Thật khéo, tôi lại thích tìm chết.”</p><p>Sau khi giao thủ được mấy hiệp, Tạ Du không thể không thừa nhận công phu của người này không tệ như mình nghĩ.</p><p>Tư thế đánh nhau cực kỳ linh hoạt, động tác lưu loát, nhanh, ác, chuẩn, sơ hở một chút có khi sẽ bị nện đau đến thấu xương.</p><p>Từ nhỏ Tạ Du đã lăn lộn khắp nơi, trừ khi còn bé còn bị cho ăn no đòn, đến khi mười tưổi về cơ bản chỉ có cậu đánh người khác, đã lâu lắm rồi không bị ai áp chế nữa.</p><p>Nhưng cũng chỉ trong khoảnh khắc thôi, khi Tạ Du tung ám chiêu đốn giò Khẩu trang, chiến trường của cả hai đã chuyển thành mặt đất. Khẩu trang ngẩn người một lúc rồi nắm lấy cánh tay Tạ Du, định mượn người Tạ Du đứng lên, thình lình lại bị cậu nhấc đầu gối đè xuống bụng.</p><p>“Đợi một chút ——” Khẩu trang nói, “Cậu có biết mặt đất hôm nay bao nhiêu độ không?”</p><p>Mấy ngày nay nhiệt độ đều lên đến mức cảnh báo màu đỏ, mỗi ngày đều có người làm thí nghiệm đun nước sôi trần trứng trên mặt đất.</p><p>Tạ Du muốn nói một đại nam nhân như cậu chẳng lẽ lại mảnh mai đến thế?</p><p>Ngay lúc Tạ Du thất thần, Khẩu trang trực tiếp xoay người đè lên cậu, vị trí hai người thay đổi trong nháy mắt, Khẩu trang nhướn mày – hốc mắt hắn rất sâu, lông mày cách nhau khá hẹp, ánh mắt thâm thúy.</p><p>Hắn nhích lại gần, một tay chống ngay cạnh cổ Tạ Du, nói: “Rất ấm, giúp cậu cảm nhận một chút.”</p><p>“Cảm nhận ông nội cậu!”</p><p>Hai người lại lăn trên mặt đất đọ sức một phen.</p><p>Tạ Du đột nhiên thấy trên thân nhẹ bẫng, nhìn lại, Khẩu trang đã dùng tốc độ cực nhanh đứng lên khỏi người cậu, vỗ vỗ bụi trên quần áo, sau đó vươn tay qua kéo cậu lên, bắt đầu mở miệng lảm nhảm: “… Anh bạn, sao cậu lại không cẩn thận vậy, đường bằng cũng ngã được, về sau ra ngoài phải cẩn thận nhé, cậu thế này làm sao tôi yên tâm để cậu đi dạo công viên một mình được?”</p><p>Tạ Du thật sự không hiểu hành vi của tên này: “Cậu bị ngáo à?”</p><p>Khẩu trang nói: “Cậu mới ngáo.”</p><p>Nói xong Khẩu trang lại hô về phía đằng kia: “Dừng tay – đừng đánh nữa, cớm đến!”</p><p>Bấy giờ Tạ Du mới mơ hồ nghe được tiếng còi cảnh sát, ngay sau đó cậu nhìn thấy phía bên kia đường, có năm sáu cảnh sát vũ trang đầy đủ lần lượt nhảy xuống khỏi xe, cách một con đường chỉ sang hô: “Ngồi xuống! Ôm đầu! Không được nhúc nhích! Tụ tập đánh nhau! Lá gan lớn nhỉ!”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ đứng cách hiện trường ẩu đả khá xa, trước khi cảnh sát xuống xe Khẩu trang đã kịp kéo Tạ Du lên, cảnh sát cũng không ngờ dưới tàng cây lại có hai con cá vì solo với nhau mà lọt lưới.</p><p>Khẩu trang khoác vai Tạ Du, nhìn xa hai người như một đôi anh em thân thiết đi dạo công viên giữa mười rưỡi trưa: “Không cần cám ơn, tôi rất dễ tính. Mà này, chúng ta khớp lời khai một chút nhé, cậu thích thân phận gì? Tôi đã tự nghĩ rồi, chính là một quần chúng vô tội vì ăn sáng quá nhiều nên phải đến công viên đi dạo để tiêu cơm.”</p><p>Tạ Du lạnh lùng nói: “Tôi? Mặc kệ cậu.”</p><p>Khẩu trang: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du nói tiếp: “Đã đánh nhau còn sợ cảnh sát?”</p><p>“Không phải sợ,” Khẩu trang nhún nhún vai, bất cần nói, “Chỉ là thấy phiền phức thôi.”</p><p>Đáng lẽ hai người bọn họ hẳn sẽ ung dung nhìn cảnh sát áp tải mười mấy người rời đi, nhưng người tính không bằng trời tính.</p><p>Trong đám đó có một cậu chàng tố chất tâm lý tương đối kém, cậu ta nhìn trái rồi lại nhìn phải vẫn không thấy đại ca nhà mình đâu, quay đầu nhìn lại, đại ca vẫn đang đứng dưới gốc cây kia kìa, thế là hoảng hốt, như thể gà con tìm thấy mẹ mà gào lên: “—— Triều ca!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trong lòng Hạ Triều đã sớm đảo qua ngàn vạn câu chửi thề.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Chiêu ca? Cậu?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Tôi nói không phải thì cậu sẽ tin à.”</p><p>Tạ Du đẩy cánh tay Hạ Triều đang khoác trên vai mình xuống, tiết mục huynh đệ tình thâm kết thúc, lập tức trở mặt không quen biết: “Cậu phải hỏi xem cảnh sát có tin hay không.”</p><p>Cảnh sát tất nhiên là không tin.</p><p>Thà giết lầm còn hơn bỏ sót, cứ bắt về rồi tính sau.</p><p>Cảnh sát đứng trước mặt hai người bọn họ, nhìn rồi lại nhìn, nhất thời không xác định được vị nào là “Triều ca”: “Chiêu ca? Là ai?”</p><p>Hạ Triều chủ động đứng ra nhận danh xưng hành tẩu giang hồ của mình: “Là cháu. Họ Hạ tên Triều, trác nguyệt triều.”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa kịp tự cứu mình, phủi sạch quan hệ giữa bọn họ, đã nghe thấy cái người vừa kéo cậu lên còn muốn khớp cung với cậu giới thiệu với cảnh sát: “Chú cảnh sát, cậu ta là người vừa đánh nhau với cháu.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…” Tôi thật lòng cám ơn cậu.</p><p>“Mang hết đi, bắt hết về cho tôi!”</p><p> </p><p>Trong đồn cảnh sát.</p><p>Cả đám quá đông, mười bảy mười tám đứa xếp hàng đi vào như thể diễu hành thảm đỏ, đến nơi thì bị chia làm hai hàng, mặt đối mặt mà ngồi xổm xuống, tay ôm đầu, đặc biệt giống mấy phần tử phản loạn phát trên truyền hình.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi thấy khá mới mẻ, lấy cùi chỏ huých huých Tạ Du: “Lão Tạ, mày có thấy giờ chúng mình giống bọn buôn ma túy không, tiếp đón kiểu này tao mới thấy trên TV, ngẫm lại các đồng chí cảnh sát thị trấn Hắc Thủy thật quá có lòng, ít nhất còn cho ghế ngồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Muốn ngồi ghế cơ à? Mày cứ mơ đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xổm đối diện Tạ Du, không nhịn được cười một tiếng.</p><p>Vị cảnh sát ngồi giữa bàn họp gõ gõ mặt bàn: “Sao, tưởng mình đến mở tiệc trà à? Cái cậu kia cười cái gì mà cười, còn biết đeo thứ đó lên mặt hả, cũng biết xấu hổ cơ đấy, tháo ra ngay cho tôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều rất nghe lời tháo khẩu trang: “Không phải, cháu bị dị ứng tia tử ngoại mà.”</p><p>“Thế thì cậu liều quá, còn đi đánh nhau làm gì.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Không còn cách nào nữa, vì anh em thôi ạ. Thực ra cháu là người yêu hòa bình, không hề thích chém chém giết giết.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi huých huých Tạ Du, nhịn rồi lại nhịn, cuối cùng vẫn không chịu được: “Á đù, đẹp trai ghê há.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Chu Đại Lôi, mày thấy ngồi xổm trong cục cảnh sát có thích hợp trồng cây si với nam phạm nhân không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy, tâm trạng không tệ đáp lại: “Anh em, cậu cũng đẹp trai đó.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cười he he, cảm thấy người anh em này không tồi: “Ây, có phải cậu là con lai không? Nhìn vẻ ngoài hơi tây tây.”</p><p>Người trước mặt này dù đang ngồi xổm nhưng khí thế không hề suy giảm chút nào. Kiểu tóc gọn gàng để lộ hơn nửa vầng trán, mũi cao thẳng, mắt hẹp dài, hai mí rõ ràng, lúc nhìn người khác cặp mắt ấy tựa hồ như biết nói, sâu không lường được, vừa nguy hiểm lại có phần hờ hững.</p><p>“Tôi mang tám dòng máu lai, tổ tiên sống đời thứ ba ở châu Âu rồi lại tới Đông Nam Á lập nghiệp. Cha là người Ả Rập, mẹ người Pháp.” Hạ Triều thấy mặt Chu Đại Lôi ngày càng tỏ vẻ sùng bái, hơi khựng lại, ngờ vực nói: “… Thế mà cậu cũng tin? Tôi là người Trung Quốc thuần chủng, không lai gì hết.”</p><p>Thấy hai vị này sắp vượt qua cừu hận thành lập mối quan hệ hữu nghị, cảnh sát rốt cuộc đi đến trọng điểm, bóp chết tình hữu nghị này từ trứng nước: “Ai trong các cậu nói xem, đầu đuôi câu chuyện là thế nào? Vì sao đánh nhau?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi lập tức nhảy dựng lên: “Bởi vì bọn nó cướp đồ của cháu! Vũ khí tím của cháu, chính là tín ngưỡng là dũng khí của cháu!”</p><p>Cảnh sát ra hiệu dừng lại: “Cái gì tím? Cướp đồ gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe đã thấy đau đầu, cảm giác nội dung tiếp theo sẽ vô cùng mất mặt.</p><p>Quả nhiên lại thấy Chu Đại Lôi nghiêm túc nói: “Chính là một thanh bảo đao từ thuở Bàn Cổ khai thiên lập địa, có 999+ giá trị phòng ngự cùng lực công kích, có nó cháu có thể thống trị thế giới, còn có thể bán lấy tiền. Chủ yếu là bán lấy tiền.”</p><p>“Bọn tao đâu có trộm,” mấy đứa kia giận rồi, nhao nhao kêu, “Sao gọi là trộm được, Bàn Cổ thần đao kia rơi xuống đất, còn chưa khắc tên ai kia mà!”</p><p>Cảnh sát bắt đầu hoài nghi mình bắt phải một đám tâm thần.</p><p>Để có thể tìm hiểu cặn kẽ động cơ ẩu đả, vạch trần chân tướng, mấy chú cảnh sát ngồi tải trò game online tên là “Sáng Thế” này.</p><p>Chân tướng rốt cuộc khiến người ta không biết nên khóc hay cười.</p><p>Mấy đối tượng này mang tiếng là tụ tập ẩu đả nhưng không ai bị thương, lúc cảnh sát đến thì đã dừng lại, không bắt gặp cảnh bạo lực nào.</p><p>“Bàn Cổ Thần đao đang trong tay ai?”</p><p>Có người giơ tay: “Cháu, đang ở chỗ cháu.”</p><p>Trong lòng cảnh sát đã có cách giải quyết: “Cậu đăng nhập tài khoản đi.”</p><p>“Di lên trên, trong túi trang bị của cháu, là cái màu tím kia kìa, đúng rồi… ”</p><p>Sau đó chú cảnh sát cầm chuột, mở khung thuộc tính, nhấn nút [Vứt bỏ].</p><p>“Tôi chỉ muốn nói với các cậu, với xã hội văn minh hiện giờ, Bàn Cổ thần đao cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì.” Chú cảnh sát chính nghĩa hào hùng xoay người, dào dạt tình cảm nói với một đám “thiếu niên phạm tội” đang khóc không ra nước mắt, “dù quý giá đến đâu, có thể quý bằng hòa bình của đất nước sao?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…!??”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Biểu tượng vương giả “Bàn cổ thần đao” được toàn bộ server tranh đoạt cứ thế bị ném lại ở chân núi toàn lợn rừng.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cảm thấy trái tim mình như bị người đâm một kiếm đau thấu tim.<span></span></p><p>Một đám cuồng game nghiện net thiếu chút nữa đã nhào lên cướp con chuột trong tay chú cảnh sát, nhưng lý trí còn sót lại không ngừng níu kéo bọn chúng: Không thể, không thích hợp, không đấu lại, không muốn chết. Ngàn vạn lần phải nhịn xuống.</p><p>Cảnh sát chỉ chỉ màn hình máy tính, trong đó một con lợn rừng đang đạp qua đạp lại thanh Bàn Cổ thần đao sáng lập lòe: “Cùng lắm chỉ là thứ giả lập mà thôi, tôi không phản đối thanh thiếu niên các cậu tìm thứ giải trí, nhưng muốn chơi thì phải có mức độ, có quan điểm rõ ràng. Chúng ta lại nói tiếp về một xã hội văn minh, văn minh đối với xã hội…”</p><p>Trải qua hơn nửa tiếng giáo dục tư tưởng, trong đầu cả đám giờ chỉ còn bốn chữ lớn xã hội văn minh không ngừng quay mòng mòng trong đầu.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi xổm mệt quá, thừa dịp không ai để ý, trực tiếp ngồi bệt xuống đất.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi liếc sang bắt gặp hành vi lén lút này: “Lão Tạ, mày lại lười rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du vỗ vỗ mặt đất bên cạnh, nói: “Mày cũng ngồi đi.”</p><p>“…” Chu Đại Lôi do dự một chút, sợ hãi: “Tao không dám, tao chỉ sợ ông chú kia bắt tao đăng nhập trò chơi rồi vứt toàn bộ trang bị vất vả lắm mới kiếm được, tâm hồn yếu đuối của tao không chịu nổi đả kích đấy đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Coi tiền đồ mày đi.”</p><p>Chờ giáo dục đủ rồi, cảnh sát muốn nghiệm thu thành quả giáo dục của mình, ông hắng giọng hai tiếng, sau đó dùng khẩu khí huấn luyện quân sự lớn giọng: “Tôi hỏi các cậu một câu, xã hội văn minh là gì?”</p><p>Cả lũ ú ớ.</p><p>Vừa rồi nghe xã hội văn minh suốt nhưng có ai báo trước là sẽ bị kiểm tra đâu, làm sao nhớ được, có thể ngồi xổm nghe hết đã không tệ rồi.</p><p>“Là, là… Là… ?”</p><p>Chữ “Là” được lặp đi lặp lại, trầm bổng du dương, dạt dào cảm xúc, nửa ngày cũng không được ai tiếp lời.</p><p>Cảnh sát quét mắt nhìn cả đám, tự chọn ra một người: “Vị học giả yêu hòa bình lúc nãy đâu, cậu có biết không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe đến mức mệt rũ người, híp cả mắt, lúc bị điểm danh mới ngẩng đầu nhìn lên: “Cháu?”</p><p>Cảnh sát nói: “Là cậu đó, trả lời đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều căn bản không biết đề bài là gì, nhìn xung quanh cũng không thấy ai định nhắc mình, chần chừ một lúc, rồi đáp: “Cháu chọn C.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Vì câu trả lời của Hạ Triều, số từ viết bản kiểm điểm của cả đám tăng từ hai ngàn lên tới ba ngàn.</p><p>Điều kiện viết kiểm điểm hết sức khắc nghiệt, không cho dùng bàn, phải giải quyết tại chỗ. Tạ Du kê giấy lên đầu gối, chỉ cần nhấn hơi mạnh thì đầu bút đã đâm thủng mặt giấy.</p><p>Viết một lúc bút lại chọc ra thêm một lỗ, Tạ Du viết đến trang thứ hai rốt cuộc mất hết kiên nhẫn nhíu mày: “Đệt.”</p><p>“Đừng nóng nảy, anh bạn, thả lỏng đi.” Hạ Triều ngồi đối diện Tạ Du, coi dáng dấp viết lách đến là thanh nhã, chữ dưới ngòi bút phóng khoáng như muốn bay, vân đạm phong khinh nói, “Nhân sinh chính là như vậy, thường có rất nhiều điều khó khăn cậu không thể ngờ tới, nhưng chúng ta có thể khắc… Đù má! Khắc phục cái chim, giấy gì mỏng vậy, không xé cũng rách.”</p><p>Tạ Du giương mắt, thấy tấm giấy A4 trong tay Hạ Triều đã rách hơn nửa, nội dung ngổn ngang bên trên  khiến người ta hoài nghi có phải chính mình chưa từng học qua Hán ngữ, nhìn bộ dạng kia, hắn đây là hận không thể nối liền cả hàng chữ thành một nét phải không?</p><p>Hạ Triều rút ra một tờ giấy nữa rồi lót xuống dưới đất, cậu đàn em bên cạnh hiển nhiên cũng bị chiêu thức luyện “chữ đẹp” này của hắn thu phục, ngó đầu qua nhìn nửa ngày, sau đó tên kia tấm tắc ngạc nhiên: “Em còn thắc mắc sao đại ca viết nhanh vậy, này là cái quỷ gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Có phải là ngầu không chịu được không.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thật khó cho cậu có tự tin đến vậy.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nhàm chán viết, cũng xen vào tán dóc: “Ấy, người anh em ngầu không chịu được này, nghe nói cậu là đại ca của bọn họ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngừng lại, ngẩng đầu, cổ áo hắn mở lớn để lộ sợi dây đeo màu đỏ, trên đó xỏ một viên ngọc có thiết kế đơn giản, có vẻ là bùa cầu bình an: “Đại ca? Không tính là vậy, quen nhau trong quán net thôi, thỉnh thoảng chơi game cùng nhau ấy mà.”</p><p>Bây giờ vũ khí tím cũng đi tong rồi, cả đám không đánh nhau không quen biết, ngồi ở nơi đây coi như cùng chung hoạn nạn, cũng là một loại duyên phận, thế nhưng Chu Đại Lôi vẫn không nhịn được mà hỏi: “Cậu cũng tham gia cướp vũ khí đấy à?”</p><p>“Tôi không rảnh rỗi vậy, ai thừa hơi mà canh điểm phục sinh của BOSS ẩn ba ngày trời chứ?” Hạ Triều lại nói, “Nhưng mà anh bạn, thật xin lỗi, đây đúng là chủ ý của tôi, lúc đấy chỉ nói đùa không ngờ chúng nó tưởng thật.”</p><p>Thấy đám kia kêu than muốn lấy Bàn Cổ thần đao nhưng không đánh lại được BOSS ẩn, hắn chỉ thuận miệng bảo: Thì cướp đi.</p><p>Không ngờ lại thành sáng kiến ngay lập tức được áp dụng.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi vẫn còn băn khoăn: “Thế sao lúc đánh nhau cậu còn đứng ra khiêu khích?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Nếu đã muốn đánh thì thôi cứ đánh một trận đi, cậu thấy có phải không, lúc đầu không khí có chút sai sai nên tôi mới ra mặt điều tiết lại, người anh em, tôi thật sự không có ý gì khác đâu.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…” Lời này nghe vào tai cứ thấy quái quái thế nào ấy.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thế thì phải thật lòng cám ơn cậu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Đừng khách khí.”</p><p>Lúc nộp bản kiểm điểm xong thì đã sẩm tối, vì phải nộp đủ không thiếu người nào mới được đi mà có một đứa viết quá chậm cho nên cả đám lại tiếp tục ngồi chờ cậu ta viết cho xong.</p><p>“Mới ba ngàn chữ đã đánh mày tan tác rồi, có phải đàn ông nữa không,” lúc đầu Hạ Triều còn định hướng dẫn cậu ta, sau đó cũng phải thừa nhận thằng nhóc này không thể cải tạo được. “Kiểm điểm cũng không biết làm, cháu sai rồi, cháu sâu sắc nhận thức được sai lầm của mình, cam đoan lần sau sẽ không tái phạm, rồi vạch ra đại khái kế hoạch tương lai cho bản thân – thôi viết đi, anh nói mày viết.”</p><p>Tạ Du lặng lẽ đứng bên cạnh nhìn, người khác loáng cái đã viết xong ba ngàn chữ, bạn học này giờ mới đến mở bài. Cậu không lắm mồm như Hạ Triều, chỉ nói một câu đã làm cậu ta suýt òa khóc: “Cậu nói cho tôi biết, có thật là cậu đã học xong chín năm giáo dục bắt buộc không đấy?”</p><p>“…”</p>
<hr/><p>“Đủ hết chưa?” Cảnh sát vừa ra ngoài nhận điện thoại và xử lý chút chuyện, ông cầm xấp kiểm điểm thật dày, tùy ý lật qua một lượt rồi nói, “Được rồi, cứ vậy đã. Nể tình các cậu lần đầu vi phạm, lãnh đạo quyết định cho các cậu cơ hội hối cải để làm người tốt, tôi hy vọng lần sau sẽ không phát sinh những chuyện như này nữa, dù có còn là vị thành niên hay không, các cậu đều phải chịu trách nhiệm về hành động của chính mình.”</p><p>Cả đám đồng thanh nói: “Vâng vâng vâng, cảm ơn chú cảnh sát.”</p><p>“Sẽ không có lần sau ạ.”</p><p>“Lúc nào cũng phải nhớ kỹ bốn vấn đề cốt lõi cùng tám điểm cơ bản của một xã hội văn minh nghe chưa.”</p><p>“Ra đây, cứ như ban nãy khi các cậu tới, xếp thành hai hàng.” Cảnh sát nói.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nghĩ, đây là muốn tất cả phải chỉnh tề đi ra sao? Quả nhiên là một nơi coi trọng lễ nghi trật tự.</p><p>Tạ Du và Hạ Triều đứng theo vị trí lúc đầu, mặt đối mặt – người này đã đeo khẩu trang lại từ bao giờ, chỉ còn lộ ra hai con mắt.</p><p>Đợi tất cả đứng vững, cảnh sát ném ra một quả bom nặng ký, nổ bọn họ tan tác: “Cảnh sát chúng tôi tuân theo phương pháp giáo dục nhân ái, căn cứ nguyên tắc đó, sẽ có một hình phạt thích đáng cho những đứa trẻ ưa ẩu đả như các cậu. Bây giờ hãy nắm tay và ôm nhau, nói một câu “tôi yêu cậu hỡi bạn của tôi”, rồi các cậu sẽ chân chính cảm nhận được ý nghĩa của bốn chữ xã hội văn minh này. Các bạn nhỏ, thế giới này rất tốt đẹp và tràn ngập yêu thương có phải không!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “… ?!” Sao đồn cảnh sát nơi này biến thái quá vậy?</p>
<hr/><p>Chạng vạng bảy giờ tối.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trong tiệm mì Lan Châu, vừa nghịch điện thoại vừa chờ Chu Đại Lôi ăn đến bát thứ hai.</p><p>“Tao thề không bao giờ dám đánh nhau ở khu này nữa.” Chu Đại Lôi dùng đũa gạt hành tỏi, gắp mì nhét vào mồm, nhồm nhoàm nhai, “Má ơi quá đáng sợ.”</p><p>Tạ Du để điện thoại xuống: “Ăn xong hãy nói.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ực một phát nuốt xuống, không sợ bỏng: “Lôi Tử tao đây hành tẩu giang hồ mười sáu năm trời, đã bao giờ gặp phải tình huống này chưa – tôi yêu cậu hỡi bạn của tôi? Có thể chừa cho thiếu niên trên giang hồ một con đường sống không?”</p><p>Thiếu niên giang hồ Lôi Tử ngồi đó ăn mì, càng nói càng thấy thảm, vừa dứt lời lại cảm khái nói: “Tao vốn không nể nang ai, nhưng chung quy vẫn phục sát đất người anh em mặt dày trong cục cảnh sát kia, sao nó có thể thản nhiên vậy nhỉ?”</p><p>Nhắc đến tên mặt dày nào đó, mặt Tạ Du lại đen sì.</p><p>Trong số bọn họ, Hạ Triều là người phóng khoáng nhất, động tác cũng nhanh nhẹn nhất.</p><p>Hắn rất vô tư nắm tay Tạ Du, nhiệt thành ôm chặt lấy bả vai đối phương, dạt dào tình cảm thổ lộ “Tôi rất yêu cậu hỡi bạn của tôi”, ai không biết lại tưởng họ là đôi anh em thất lạc đã nhiều năm.</p><p>Trời tối đột nhiên nổi lên một cơn gió, khiến cho không khí nóng nực trở nên mát mẻ hơn.</p><p>“Thật ra cái vũ khí tím kia ấy, dù sao chỉ là trang bị trong game thì tao cũng không thực sự để ý đâu.” Chu Đại Lôi tự dưng thấp giọng, hắn gác đũa, nói: “Mày biết rồi đấy, tao học hành chẳng ra làm sao, đọc sách giáo khoa cũng bó tay không hiểu mô tê gì. Quầy đồ nướng của ba mẹ tao đâu kiếm được mấy đồng, lại còn rất vất vả, nhưng mà tao có thể làm gì chứ, tao chỉ biết chơi game thôi. Ít ra tao còn chơi tàm tạm, bán trang bị lấy tiền… Ông chủ Tạ, mày coi, tao có thể tham gia esport được không?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì, lẳng lặng nghe.</p><p>“Mà tao chỉ nói vậy thôi. Chơi game có hay hơn nữa cũng đâu phải là một nghề.” Chu Đại Lôi rút khăn giấy từ bên cạnh, lau qua miệng, rồi đứng dậy: “Đi thôi, muộn rồi, nhanh về nhà đi, lúc đi mày không báo với mẹ mày, chắc bây giờ dì lo lắm đấy.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngày thường vô tâm vô phế, ai không biết lại tưởng hắn chỉ là một tên lưu manh vô học điển hình.</p><p>Hồi còn học trường nghề hắn có tán một cô bé, cô bé này vừa vặn đang trong độ tuổi nổi loạn, cảm thấy có bạn trai là người ngoài xã hội có vẻ rất oai, nhưng kỳ phản nghịch chỉ vừa trôi qua đã chê hắn không ra gì, làm người quá kém cỏi, nói rằng lúc trước mắt mình bị mù rồi.</p><p>Nhưng Tạ Du biết hắn không phải người như vậy.</p><p>“Lôi Tử.”</p><p>“Hửm?”</p><p>“Mày thích chơi game không?”</p><p>“Thích chứ.”</p><p>“Mày tự thấy thực lực của mình thế nào?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi tưởng Tạ Du chỉ đang nói chuyện phiếm, thuận miệng nói: “Quá trâu bò ấy chứ.”</p><p>Kết quả Chu Đại Lôi đi được một đoạn rồi mới nhận ra Tạ Du không sóng bước với mình.</p><p>Hắn quay đầu, đang định kêu “Mày làm gì mà còn chưa đi, xe buýt đến rồi kìa”, thì nghe thấy thằng bạn nối khố đứng cách đấy hơn mười mét nói với mình: “Tao cũng thấy thế.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngơ ngác.</p><p>Tạ Du cười nói: “Mày rất trâu bò.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lúc Tạ Du trở về, đèn phòng khách vẫn sáng, từ lúc cậu vào cửa A Phương vẫn theo sát sau lưng, Tạ Du đi được nửa đường thì dừng bước: “Chị muốn gì thì nói đi.”</p><p>A Phương yên lặng nhìn vào đại sảnh, sau đó nhỏ giọng nói: “Từ trưa tới giờ tâm trạng của phu nhân vẫn rất tệ, cơm tối cũng không ăn, giờ có lẽ vẫn đang giận dữ. Nhị thiếu, chút nữa đi vào cậu đừng mạnh miệng với phu nhân nữa nhé.”<span></span></p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam ngồi xem tivi trong đại sảnh, hết thảy dù có vẻ vẫn như cũ, nhưng Tạ Du chỉ cần nhìn bóng lưng kia đã biết chuyện hôm nay thực sự không ổn.</p><p>TV chiếu một bộ phim gia đình với kịch bản cẩu huyết cùng diễn xuất dở tệ phá hủy tam quan, nam chính đang dùng vẻ mặt dữ tợn biểu lộ nỗi thống khổ của mình: “Anh yêu em, nhưng anh cũng yêu cô ấy… Anh thực sự không biết phải làm sao cho phải, em cùng cô ấy đều là những người con gái quan trọng nhất cuộc đời anh!”</p><p>Tạ Du đi tới: “Mẹ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không nói gì.</p><p>Đáp lại cậu chỉ có lời thoại ngày càng kỳ khôi của nam chính.</p><p>“Con xin lỗi, ” Tạ Du chịu đựng sự tàn phá của bộ phim não tàn, chủ động cúi đầu nhận sai, “Sáng nay con không nên chưa nói tiếng nào đã rời đi.”</p><p>“Không nên chưa nói tiếng nào đã rời đi,” Cố Tuyết Lam tắt tivi, sau đó ném điều khiển vào khay trà thủy tinh, “choang” một tiếng chói tai, “Thế nào, vẫn còn định nghênh ngang ra ngoài nữa đúng không? Tạ Du, mẹ đã nói với con không chỉ một lần, hè này được nghỉ mẹ chỉ mong con ngoan ngoãn ở nhà, không nên tới những chỗ hỗn tạp, nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất của con bây giờ chính là học tập.”</p><p>“Mẹ, con cảm thấy mình có quyền lựa chọn được nghỉ ngơi như thế nào.”</p><p>Giọng Cố Tuyết Lam sắc bén: “Con có quyền gì? Chờ bao giờ tự nuôi được bản thân thì hãy đòi hỏi quyền lợi với mẹ, mẹ nuôi con lớn ngần này không phải để con thành người vô dụng chỉ ăn no chờ chết, cả ngày chơi bời lêu lổng, con có từng nghĩ sau này sẽ làm gì không? Bây giờ còn nhỏ chưa nghĩ được, mẹ nghĩ giúp con, con chưa tự làm được mẹ cũng vất vả theo hỗ trợ, rốt cuộc vẫn là mẹ sai rồi sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du trầm mặc.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam thở dài, ngồi xuống, tay run rẩy cầm lấy cốc nước nên bàn, lại nói: “Có lẽ hiện tại con sẽ trách mẹ, nhưng về sau con mới hiểu, mẹ làm vậy vì muốn tốt cho con thôi.”</p><p>“Con biết, ” Tạ Du nói, “Trong lòng con tự nắm chắc, đến lúc thi đại học dù là Thanh Hoa hay Bắc Đại con cũng sẽ thi vào cho mẹ.”</p><p>“Con còn dám nói vậy hả, nếu con có bản lĩnh ấy thì thành tích đã không đến nông nỗi này. Lại còn Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại, con nằm mơ đi!” Cố Tuyết Lam giận đến tức cả ngực.</p><p>Sáng nay sau khi lúng túng tiễn thầy Hoàng về, lửa giận vẫn luôn tích tụ trong lòng cô, đến giờ mà Tạ Du vẫn còn không tự ti không kiêu ngạo đứng trước mặt cô, chẳng mảy may cảm thấy có lỗi, tất cả cảm xúc dường như bộc phát: “Rốt cuộc con học theo ai mà lại thành ra thế này? Chu Đại Lôi? Hứa Diễm Mai? —— chẳng lẽ con định sẽ lớn lên thành loại người như những kẻ ở phố Hắc Thủy sao?!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du vốn định cúi đầu nhận sai, ngoan ngoãn dỗ dành Cố nữ sĩ để cô nguôi giận. Dù sao việc làm hôm nay của cậu thật sự không đúng, nếu nhất định muốn cậu học bù với gia sư thì cậu cũng sẽ học.</p><p>Nhưng nghe đến câu cuối cùng, cậu đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, chậm rãi nói, ánh mắt lạnh buốt: “Những kẻ nào, bọn họ làm sao?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam vừa nói xong cũng biết mình đã lỡ lời rồi. Nhưng cô còn đang rất giận, không thể hoàn hoãn.</p><p>Hai người giằng co trong im lặng.</p><p>“Thức ăn trong bếp, nếu đói thì vào ăn đi.” Cố Tuyết Lam hạ giọng, cảm thấy hoàn hoàn bất lực.</p><p>Tính tình Tạ Du rất cứng rắn, nhiều lúc cô còn không biết dùng cách gì để có thể giáo dục cậu.</p><p>Một mình cô nuôi con trai nên người, trong quá trình trưởng thành của Tạ Du khuyết thiếu vị trí của một người cha, dù có cố gắng hết sức cô cũng không thể lấp đầy cho cậu được.</p><p>Từ trước tới nay chưa từng một ai chỉ cho cô nên làm sao để dạy dỗ một đứa bé tuổi dậy thì với tâm lý phản nghịch, thằng bé không còn là đứa nhỏ mềm mại nằm gọn trong lòng cô, cũng không còn là đứa nhỏ làm nũng đòi cô đưa đi chơi, chạy nhảy tung tăng hết nửa đường mới phát hiện không thấy mẹ đâu, dừng lại quay đầu tìm cô nữa.</p><p>Bây giờ nó có bước tiến của riêng mình, dường như đã bỏ cô lại phía sau. Hai người ngày càng ít nói chuyện, cô không hiểu được suy nghĩ của nó nữa, trong đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh của con trai đã hình thành một thế giới khác mà cô không thể bước vào.</p><p>Sau khi Cố Tuyết Lam lên lầu, Tạ Du vào bếp rót nước, nhìn thấy trong màn chụp thức ăn đặt ngay ngắn một bát trứng sốt cà chua, trứng sốt vàng óng, bên trên rắc một lớp hành thái nhỏ.</p><p>Là Cố nữ sĩ tự mình làm.</p><p>Cậu không cần ăn, chỉ nhìn qua đã biết.</p><p>Tạ Du chợt cảm thấy hành động hôm nay của mình thật quá khốn nạn.</p><p> </p><p>Đêm dần khuya, căn nhà lớn trở nên vắng lặng.</p><p>Tạ Du tắm rửa qua, bỗng nhớ ra điện thoại vẫn còn để chế độ máy bay, sau khi mở máy, mười mấy tin nhắn ập đến như ong vỡ tổ, kêu tít tít mãi không ngừng.</p><p>Hầu hết là từ dì Mai, hỏi cậu đang ở đâu, đừng có nóng nảy nữa, về nhà đi, mẹ cậu rất lo lắng.</p><p>Má Lôi cũng nhắn hai tin, cuối cùng là Lôi Tử, hỏi cậu về đến nhà chưa.</p><p>Tạ Du: Về rồi.</p><p>Lôi Tử: Về là tốt rồi, vừa vào cửa đã bị má tao kéo lại hỏi có biết mày đi đâu không, coi bộ dáng là biết ngay tao với mày trốn đi với nhau, căng thẳng lắm, dọa tao hết cả hồn.</p><p> </p><p>Cố nữ sĩ dù có nặng lời tới đâu, nhưng thấy cậu có vẻ kiên quyết nói thế nào cũng không nghe nên đành từ bỏ ý định mời gia sư, cũng không nhắc lại nữa.</p><p>Chung Kiệt không liên quan đến việc này nhưng lại như một con gà chọi thắng trận, tâm trạng hết sức sung sướng, thỉnh thoảng còn lôi chuyện này ra cợt nhả.</p><p>Tạ Du rất “ngoan”, cả quá trình chỉ lạnh lùng không hề thất lễ: “Ừm, đúng, anh giỏi, anh quá giỏi, anh nói hoàn toàn đúng, cao hứng không? Hài lòng không?”</p><p>Chung Kiệt: “…” Tại sao càng nghe càng thấy tức vậy?</p>
<hr/><p>Không phải đối phó với việc học thêm, kỳ nghỉ của Tạ Du trở nên thư thả hơn nhiều.</p><p>Giải đấu thường niên của Đề Vương Tranh Bá theo quy định được tổ chức vào kỳ nghỉ, đến ngày tựu trường thì kết thúc, nói cách khác, kỳ nghỉ đông và hè chính là thời gian bắt đầu và kết thúc giải. Mùa hè năm nay cũng là mùa đầu tiên trò chơi kén người này được phát hành, Đề vương lên ngôi sau đó đương nhiên sẽ trở thành Đề vương đời thứ nhất.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Hôm nay học bá X không online sao? Có phải bị ốm rồi không?</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng”: Tại sao cứ phải là bị ốm… Có thể nghĩ theo chiều hướng tốt được không, người ta cũng phải sinh hoạt chứ.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Bởi vì trong mắt tôi, học bá X dù chỉ còn một hơi tàn sẽ không ngừng học tập, không thấy cậu ấy chịu khó thế nào sao, vừa có thiên phú vừa cố gắng, không kiêu ngạo không nóng nảy, năm giờ sáng còn chưa chịu ngủ. Cậu ấy chính là tấm gương học tập để tôi noi theo đấy.</p><p>Học bá X “dù chỉ còn hơi tàn vẫn đam mê học tập” giờ đang phụng bồi hai vị lão gia chơi game trên mạng.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Mậu thầu.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai: “Sám chi.”</p><p>Má Lôi: “Bỏ qua.”</p><p>Tạ Du lại ra bài: “Tứ quý.”</p><p>Dạo gần đây đồng chí nhất tỷ phố Hắc Thủy Hứa Diễm Mai tự dưng có thêm đam mê mới là trò đấu địa chủ trên điện thoại, cả ngày lôi kéo người khác chơi bài với mình.</p><p>Má Lôi nhìn bộ bài nát của mình: “Không đánh không đánh nữa, đánh nữa cũng không thắng được, tôi đi nấu cơm đây.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai: “Này chị đừng có giả vờ nhé, đánh không thắng thì chạy hả?”</p><p>Má Lôi rất thật thà: “Đi nấu cơm thật mà, không nấu cả nhà tôi đớp phân à.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Con cũng xin thôi, chơi với dì lần nào dì cũng thua, chán lắm.”</p><p>Vận may của Tạ Du rất nổi tiếng, Chu Đại Lôi cũng vì vậy mà gọi cậu là “ông chủ Tạ”.</p><p>Ngày xưa mỗi khi đến Tết là mọi người lại tụ tập một chỗ chơi bài, riêng Tạ Du bị tất cả cương quyết từ chối, không ai muốn chơi với cậu. Thế là Tạ Du như một ông lão tuổi cao sức yếu bị con cái vứt bỏ, ngồi bơ vơ cạnh đấy xem TV uống nước nóng.</p><p>Mới đầu Chu Đại Lôi còn bênh vực anh em, cố kiết kéo cậu lên bàn: “Làm gì thần kỳ như mọi người nói, thật đó, trình độ chơi bài của nó cũng tàng tàng thôi mà, chỉ thỉnh thoảng gặp vận cứt chó. Nếu không tin thì chờ xem, hôm nay thế nào nó cũng sẽ ăn đủ.”</p><p>Kết quả Tạ Du hoàn toàn cô phụ lòng tin của Lôi Tử, không chỉ thắng hết tiền vào tay mà còn cầm thêm ba bốn cái giấy ghi nợ.</p>
<hr/><p>Tạ Du một lần nữa leo lên Đề Vương Tranh Bá là do tự dưng nhớ ra cuối tuần này có một sự kiện nhân đôi kinh nghiệm.</p><p>[Nhà phát hành Đề Vương Tranh Bá]: Đêm nay Đề Bá cuồng hoan, mọi người đã sẵn sàng chưa! Không chỉ có thêm nhiều loại đề đa dạng hoàn thiện phong phú cho các môn học, mở thêm độ khó nâng cao, chúng tôi còn cung cấp hình thức đối kháng hoàn toàn mới, có thể trực tiếp theo dõi các học bá giải đề và đặc biệt là PK 1vs1! Chế độ thi đấu công khai 100% chỉ chú trọng vào thực lực, các biện pháp gian lận hay dùng hack không còn chốn dung thân!</p><p>Chế độ livestream vừa ra mắt, toàn bộ server xôn xao bàn tán.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Thật tốt quá, thế này thì tôi đã có thể biết được so với người khác mình chênh lệch ở mặt nào, cả mạch suy nghĩ của người giải đề có lẽ sẽ giúp tôi phát triển luồng tư duy mới, cùng một loại bài có thể nhìn theo nhiều góc độ, nhất định sẽ vô cùng có ích trong quá trình học tập!</p><p>“Đền đáp tổ quốc”: Dành lời khen tặng cho nhà phát hành, hình thức livestream quá tuyệt vời, tôi vẫn luôn muốn được quan sát các đại thần trên bảng xếp hạng giải đề.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh”: Vì có các bạn mùa hè của tôi mới trôi qua phong phú như vậy. Mỗi khi mở APP này và nhớ tới những đề bài còn dang dở đang đợi mình, tôi cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc. Được giải rất nhiều bài tập chưa bao giờ được tiếp xúc, không ngừng tự khiêu chiến bản thân, tôi sẽ luôn giữ vững tình yêu đối với học tập!</p><p>Tạ Du vốn không để ý đến chuyện ngoài lề, trực tiếp vào giải đề, không chú ý tới góc trên bên phải có thêm một dòng chữ nhỏ, hơn nữa đang không ngừng biến hóa.</p><p>Số người quan sát hiện tại: 82.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập”: Tốc độ giải đề của học bá X thật khủng khiếp…</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng”: Phải gọi là đại thần X, đúng là thần giải bài. Khó trách vị trí của cậu ta trên bảng xếp hạng tăng nhanh vậy, tôi còn chưa đọc xong đề cậu ta đã giải được phân nửa rồi, 666.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh”: Câu hình học không gian vừa rồi có ai hiểu không, nhìn cậu ta vừa vẽ thêm năm đường kẻ phụ kìa? Hóa ra là như vậy sao?</p><p>“Nỗ lực phấn đấu”: Mèn đét ơi đường kẻ phụ, thao tác quá lợi lại, chỉ cần một lần là giải luôn được hai ý nhỏ.</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng” : Các bạn học, cùng 666 nào.</p><p>Tạ Du không hề hay biết có gần một trăm tên bệnh thần kinh đang xem mình giải đề.</p><p>Cậu chỉ biết rằng đến ba rưỡi sáng, cuối cùng cậu cũng đè được kẻ đứng đầu bảng xếp hạng xuống vị trí thứ hai.</p><p>No1: j SdhwdmaX.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trước khi đi ngủ, Tạ Du với tâm trạng không hề tệ đăng lên vòng bạn bè: Kết thúc rồi [/mỉm cười].</p><p>Lại khiến Chu Đại Lôi suy nghĩ viển vông.<span></span></p><p>Chu Đại Lôi tổng hợp tất cả nội dung đăng trong vòng bạn bè của thằng bạn nối khố, nhanh chóng não bổ ra một câu chuyện tình thê lương không hồi kết kiểu anh yêu em nhưng em lại yêu người ấy, nếu em không thuộc về anh thì anh sẽ hủy diệt tất cả.</p><p>Kịch bản ngang trái, cao trào nối tiếp cao trào, vừa bí ẩn vừa kích thích.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi dè dặt bình luận, tỏ vẻ an ủi: … Quá khứ thì cứ để nó qua đi.</p><p>Tạ Du không hiểu hắn lôi đâu ra giọng điệu như biết rõ hết thảy ấy: Mày thì biết cái gì?</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi trả lời: Tao hiểu… Tao hiểu mà, mày đừng khổ sở.</p><p>…</p><p>Sau này Tạ Du không chỉ một lần tự vấn, nếu như lúc ấy biết trước trò chơi này phát sinh lắm rắc rối như vậy, lại còn gặp được một tên bệnh tâm thần đuổi mãi không đi làm đối thủ cạnh tranh, liệu cậu có còn chơi cái trò này nữa không.</p><p>—— Hẳn là sẽ không.</p><p>Chắc chắn không.</p><p>Đánh chết cũng không chơi nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du đá tên “Đề vương” kia xuống, đêm đó toàn bộ server ăn mừng.</p><p>Tựa như bần nông vùng lên kháng chiến rốt cục thắng lợi, lật đổ thế lực tàn ác giành được giải phóng, đám người đó hận không thể đứng lên hát ca, cảm hứng giải đề cũng nhờ đó mà được khai thông.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh” : Ngày hai mươi lăm tháng bảy, tôi sẽ vĩnh viễn ghi nhớ ngày này, màu trời xanh tràn ngập khu giải phóng.</p><p>“Thật thích học từ đơn”: Một tên Đề vương ngã xuống, ngàn vạn chúng sinh tìm được hy vọng!</p><p>“Top 10 vị trí đầu” : Đi ngủ đây, vui quá đi, ngày mai tôi phải luyện mười bộ đề ăn mừng mới được.</p><p>Đám người này chưa kịp cao hứng bao lâu, “Top 10 vị trí đầu” còn chưa kịp làm xong mười bộ đề, đến đêm ngày kế tiếp, tên “mặt dày” trong truyền thuyết mất tích đã lâu đột ngột trồi lên. Người anh em này một mực luyện đề luyện đến hừng đông, không ngừng nghỉ kiên trì đoạt lại vị trí đầu một lần nữa.</p><p>Bầu trời khu giải phóng không còn sắc xanh.</p><p>Khi Tạ Du online đã thấy khu vực chat tràn ngập những tiếng kêu rên, chửi đổng, còn có cầu mong đại thần X nghênh chiến, lệ khí nặng thấu trời.</p><p>“Đại diện lớp tiếng Anh”: Hôm qua mấy người coi livestream à?</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng” : … Đúng vậy, Mặt dày giải đề được một nửa thì phát hiện bọn tôi đang theo dõi, viết vào bài thi một câu “Đừng xem, các người có hiểu gì đâu mà xem”.</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng”: Cậu ta còn mở nick phụ vào khu vực giao lưu nhục nhã chúng tôi nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Mặc dù tất cả đều ủng hộ đại thần X, nhưng Tạ Du tiếp Đề vương được mấy bận, hai người thi nhau hôm nay cậu đầu bảng ngày mai tôi đoạt về, vì bảo vệ ngôi vương mà mấy đêm liền không chợp mắt, khổ không chịu nổi, chỉ sợ cứ tiếp tục thế này thì tong cả cái mạng mất.</p><p>Tạ Du đang băn khoăn hay là cứ offline đi ngủ phứt cho rồi, có đấu mãi cũng không có ý nghĩa, nhưng hai tay không chịu nghe điều khiển, giải xong một đề theo thói quen lại mở đề kế tiếp, đang ấn ấn, hệ thống thông báo có tin nhắn mới.</p><p>[<em>Đề vương</em> yêu cầu muốn kết bạn với bạn, có đồng ý không.]</p><p>Tạ Du từ chối ba bốn lần, nhưng coi tình hình này nếu không đồng ý, chắc cậu không thể làm bài tiếp được nữa.</p><p>Đề vương: Cậu có buồn ngủ không.</p><p>j SdhwdmaX: ?</p><p>Đề vương: Thỏa thuận chút nhé, tạm ngừng chiến, tôi phải đi ngủ đây.</p><p>Hai người đạt thành nhận thức chung, Tạ Du đang định thoát game, nhưng chờ đến khi tắm rửa xong lên giường, cậu vô tình phát hiện bạn tốt “Đề vương” vẫn ở trạng thái online, phía sau còn gắn một hàng chữ nhỏ: <em>[đang trong quá trình giải đề]</em>.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ hình như mình bị chơi đểu rồi.</p>
<hr/><p>Kỳ nghỉ trong chớp mắt đã trôi qua hơn nửa, gần đến ngày khai giảng, Cố Tuyết Lam còn sốt ruột hơn cả Tạ Du như thể cô mới là người sắp phải đi học: “Mọi thứ xong hết rồi chứ?”</p><p>“Vâng.”</p><p>“Lên lớp mười một sẽ chia lớp đúng không?”</p><p>“Vâng.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam gắp trứng rán vào bát của Tạ Du, tích cực dỗ dành: “Chưa biết sẽ được phân vào ban nào, học kỳ này con nhớ phải ngoan ngoãn, gặp chuyện gì cũng đừng kích động, những chuyện trước đây mẹ không tính toán với con, nhưng từ học kỳ này con phải cư xử cho đàng hoàng đấy.”</p><p>“… Vâng.”</p><p>Dù nói gì Tạ Du cũng chỉ “vâng”, Cố Tuyết Lam thừa hiểu đảm bảo có “vâng” xong cũng lại đâu thành đó, cô buông bát đũa, không nói nữa, ngồi đối diện Tạ Du im lặng nhìn cậu ăn cơm.</p><p>Tạ Du gắp một miếng cá, tỉ mỉ lọc xương rồi cho vào bát Cố nữ sĩ, ngẩng đầu nói: “Mẹ không ăn ạ? Nhìn con có thể no bụng sao?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhìn miếng cá, một lúc sau muốn nói mà không biết mở lời thế nào, giọng có vẻ dè dặt: “Lớp mười một vẫn ở ký túc trường à?”</p><p>Tạ Du hơi khựng lại.</p><p>Cậu hiểu ý tứ của Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>Chung Kiệt sắp vào năm nhất đại học, đến lúc đó hầu như sẽ không phải đụng mặt hắn ở nhà nữa. Tạ Du với Chung Kiệt hễ nhìn thấy nhau là ầm ĩ, chỉ cần không có người can ngăn sẽ lập tức gây gổ, nói chung là không ai vừa mắt ai cả.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam hỏi tiếp: “Con không định về nhà ở sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhanh chóng ăn nốt bát cơm: “Không được, trọ ở trường rất tốt, điều kiện không tệ, lên lớp cũng thuận tiện hơn, chỉ cần đi mấy bước là tới phòng học. Hơn nữa có phải cuối tuần con không về nữa đâu.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam còn muốn nói tiếp, Tạ Du đã ngắt lời: “Mẹ, việc này không liên quan đến mẹ, mẹ đừng nghĩ nhiều. Con trọ ở trường không phải vì Chung Kiệt, cũng không phải vì mẹ, chỉ là vấn đề của riêng con thôi.”</p><p>“Vấn đề của con, vấn đề gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du không muốn nhiều lời, cũng không biết nói thế nào: “Không có gì. Chỉ là ở lại trường thôi mà, con đã lớn rồi, mẹ không cần phải quan tâm.”</p><p>Lập Dương Nhị Trung là ngôi trường luôn hết lòng ủng hộ học sinh ở lại trường, cảm thấy đây cũng là một hình thức rèn luyện năng lực độc lập tự chủ của học sinh.</p><p>Ngay từ ngày đầu nhập học, hiệu trưởng đã có một bài diễn thuyết khá dài để cổ vũ văn hóa “ký túc xá” này: “Trường là nơi học tập của học sinh, nhưng thưa các bậc phụ huynh, dựa nào từng giai đoạn trưởng thành của con em mình, các vị cũng phải không ngừng học tập, trong đó bài tập quan trọng nhất chính là học được cách buông tay… Chúng đã biết chạy, thậm chí còn chạy nhanh hơn các vị, làm sao các vị có thể coi chúng là đứa bé không biết tự ăn tự đi như ngày bé nữa? Đương nhiên việc này sẽ cần đến lòng dũng cảm – các vị yêu thương chúng nhưng cũng phải quyết tâm, hãy để chúng vấp ngã để tự mình học được cách đứng lên.”</p><p>Không biết vì sao Cố Tuyết Lam vẫn luôn khắc sâu những lời này trong trí nhớ. Không thể không thừa nhận chúng có mấy phần đạo lý, nhưng nhiều khi hiểu thì dễ, để làm được mới khó.</p><p>“Vậy mẹ sẽ xếp đồ giúp con.” Cố Tuyết Lam nói, “Cứ chuẩn bị dần xem còn thiếu gì nữa không nhé.”</p><p>Vali ngày càng chật ních thì cũng là lúc kì nghỉ dần kết thúc.</p><p>Cùng đến hồi kết còn có giải đấu mùa hè của Đề Vương Tranh Bá.</p><p>Tạ Du PK với Đề vương đến mức không mở được mắt, về sau hai người tự hẹn nhau một ngày nào đó sẽ phân tài cao thấp, cùng ngầm thống nhất không tiếp tục ganh đua nữa.</p><p>Mới đầu Tạ Du còn tưởng đây là kế sách của tên mặt dày kia, nhưng qua mấy ngày Đề vương thật sự không còn vào game luyện đề nữa khiến cậu khá bất ngờ.</p><p>Đã gần một tháng kể từ ngày online gần nhất, Tạ Du mở ứng dụng có logo Quả trí tuệ lên – Quả trí tuệ xoay mòng mòng, sau đó hiện lên một hàng chữ lớn: <em>Vì lý do nhà đầu tư rút vốn, trò chơi tạm thời ngưng hoạt động.</em></p><p>“…”</p><p>Thật sự ngưng?</p><p>Còn ngưng triệt để như vậy?</p><p>Tạ Du có thể tưởng tượng ra phản ứng của đám người cuồng học kia: Rút vốn á? Việc học vĩ đại như vậy tại sao lại không có người chơi, vì sao người yêu thích học tập lại ít như vậy??</p><p>Lúc nhận điện thoại của Chu Đại Lôi, Tạ Du còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn: “Ông chủ Tạ, tối nay có qua không, dì Mai bảo mày đến ăn cơm mừng khai giảng, kêu mọi người tới cổ vũ mày phát huy hết bản lĩnh sách vở học kỳ tới đấy… Ông chủ Tạ? Có nghe thấy không? Hè này mày làm cái gì mà ngày nào tao cũng thấy mày như đang ở cõi tiên thế!”</p><p>“Là cõi tiên.” Tạ Du nói, “Con mẹ nó đúng là cõi tiên.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngủ dậy muộn, ngáp một cái, mặc độc một cái quần đùi, cầm chậu sắt màu trắng sơn hoa hồng ra khỏi phòng, đặt xuống dưới vòi nước rồi mở van, vừa nghe tiếng nước chảy vừa nói: “Mấy giờ đến? Tao ra trạm xe đón mày.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Có mấy bước chân mày đòi đón cái rắm ấy.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Anh em tốt, cứ để tao tới đón, còn ở nhà là tao sẽ bị mấy bà cô nhắc mãi cho coi… Đúng rồi, dì Lam có đến không?”</p><p>“Mẹ tao không đến,” Tạ Du nói, “Bà bảo có việc.”</p><p>“Nhắc mới nhớ, hình như lâu lắm rồi không được gặp dì.” Chu Đại Lôi lại nói, “Thế thôi tao cúp máy đây, rửa mặt cái đã.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Khi Tạ Du xuống xe, Chu Đại Lôi đang ngậm điếu thuốc, xỏ dép lào, ngồi xổm cạnh biển báo ven đường hút thuốc, người qua lại thấy hắn đều đi vòng, chắc họ tưởng là dân anh chị nào đó.</p><p>Tạ Du giơ chân đạp đạp hắn: “Giả ngầu đủ chưa, đi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ném điếu thuốc xuống đất, dụi tắt khói, vỗ quần đứng dậy: “Giả ngầu cái gì, cái băng ghế chỗ này chẳng biết bị đứa nào phá, nếu không tao hẳn sẽ vô cùng ưu nhã ngồi đó chờ mày.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn sang, quả nhiên ngay cạnh trạm dừng vốn có chỗ ngồi để đợi xe giờ chỉ còn lẻ loi trơ trọi bốn cái chân ghế sắt.</p><p>“Lợi hại không, “Chu Đại Lôi nói, “Chuyện gì cũng dám làm, tao thật quá bội phục.”</p><p>Gần đây chạy hàng không nhiều, Hứa Diễm Mai rảnh rỗi mới nhớ ra ngày khai giảng của Tạ Du sắp tới nên rủ mọi người tụ tập ăn một bữa cơm.</p><p>Lâu lắm rổi Tạ Du mới quay lại khu tập thể này.</p><p>Vách tường loang lổ, giữa hai dãy nhà có một lối đi hẹp, hẹp tới mức nhà ai bên này nói gì bên kia đều có thể nghe thấy được, ngày xưa Chu Đại Lôi bị mẹ lột quần đánh đến đỏ rực hai quả mông, má Lôi vừa “khởi động”, dì Mai đã mở cửa sổ từ phía đối diện, hăng hái dựa vào ban công hô: “Lôi Tử, lại phạm lỗi gì đấy? Nói đi để dì Mai thay con phân xử.”</p><p>Tính ra Cố nữ sĩ vẫn tương đối sĩ diện, có mắng chửi cũng cố hạ giọng xuống, còn không dám đánh cậu, chỉ dùng chiến tranh lạnh để trừng phạt cậu thôi.</p><p>Đi dọc con đường, trên đỉnh đầu cơ man là dây điện, toàn bộ khung cảnh vừa nhếch nhác vừa hỗn loạn.</p><p>Tạ Du với Chu Đại Lôi còn chưa tới nơi, dì Mai đã mở cửa sổ ra, mùi rau xào cùng thức ăn theo đó bay ra: “Đừng lên vội, đi ra tiệm tạp hóa mua cho dì túi muối, nhà hết muối rồi!”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngửa đầu: “Đã biết.”</p><p>“Hoa nhài nở à?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi vừa định kêu cậu đi cùng, nghe thấy Tạ Du hỏi thì khựng lại, theo ánh mắt của cậu ngước lên nhìn bồn hoa nhài e ấp trên ban công nhà mình: “À đúng rồi, ngày trước Đại Mỹ rời đi, lúc để lại bồn hoa này mới có lèo tèo mấy cái nụ. Tao còn tưởng cả đời này nó chỉ cho ra lá, ai ngờ cũng không chịu thua kém.”</p><p>“Thằng ranh Đại Mỹ kia thật không có nghĩa khí, ra nước ngoài nửa năm rồi mà chẳng thèm liên lạc về. Chỉ lén lút cho tao mỗi chậu hoa, lúc đi còn nói cái gì mà đây là bảo bối của nó, nhờ tao chăm sóc thật tốt, chăm cái chim á.” Chu Đại Lôi lại nói, “Chờ nó về tao phải tẩn nó một trận mới được.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mặc dù Đại Mỹ có một cái tên vô cùng nữ tính, nhưng thực chất lại là con trai hàng thật giá thật.</p><p>Cậu nhỏ tuổi nhất trong ba người nên lúc nào cũng được ưu tiên bảo bọc, ngay cả biệt danh Đại Mỹ này cũng là do Chu Đại Lôi tùy tiện đặt: “Nếu đã là em trai tao, đại ca sẽ tặng mày một cái tên, Đại Mỹ có được không? Từ nay chỉ cần nghe tên đã biết tụi mình là anh em.”<span></span></p><p>Đại Mỹ vì có vóc dáng nhỏ bé nên hay bị bắt nạt, còn chẳng biết đánh trả.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi bảo vệ cậu như con, thỉnh thoảng đối phương quá đông, nếu đánh không lại hắn sẽ rủ Tạ Du đi cùng.</p><p>Về sau Đại Mỹ đột nhiên dùng thế chẻ tre không ngừng cao vọt lên, cho đến khi chạm mốc 1m85, đứa nhóc này tự thấy bản thân đủ lớn rồi, nhiều năm nhìn bọn cậu đánh nhau đánh tới mức chưa ăn thịt heo cũng thấy qua heo chạy, có một lần không kìm được lao ra chắn trước mặt Chu Đại Lôi: “Để em tới dạy dỗ bọn ngu xuẩn này!”</p><p>Kết quả lý luận khác xa hoàn toàn so với thực tế, lực sát thương của Đại Mỹ quá yếu, Chu Đại Lôi phải kéo Đại Mỹ quay đầu bỏ chạy: “Dạy dỗ cái rắm tao, mày đỡ đòn nổi à! Ngó đống tay chân lèo khèo của mày đi, ngoại trừ dài hơn so với người thường còn có ưu thế quái gì – mày muốn tao tức chết hả thằng kia!”</p><p>“Thằng nhãi đó cho tao một chậu hoa, thế trước khi đi nó cho mày cái gì?” Chu Đại Lôi càng nghĩ càng bực, “… Không phải, này cũng đâu tính là cho, cùng lắm là nó gửi chăm hộ thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu nhìn mớ dây điện, dường như cũng đang nhớ lại chuyện ngày xưa, nhếch môi cười: “Một khối rubik.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Tốt hơn mày, trước khi đi Đại Mỹ cho tao một khối rubik.”</p><p> </p><p>Kỳ thật tay nghề nấu nướng của Hứa Diễm Mai không được tốt cho lắm, lần nào cũng chỉ nấu ra loại đồ ăn được trang trí đẹp mắt nhưng có một hương vị vô cùng đặc biệt – là cái loại hương vị quên cho gia vị vào nồi.</p><p>“Mùi vị đơn giản, ăn ngon không nói nên lời,” Chu Đại Lôi nuốt một miếng rau xào, “Nhưng mà con có một vấn đề muốn hỏi ngài, vì sao rau xào đã không cho muối ngài còn bắt chúng con vất vả đến tiệm tạp hóa mua về?”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai tỏ vẻ không thể tin được: “Dì quên cho à? Không thể nào, dì tự thấy lần này đã tiến bộ vượt xa bình thường, mỗi bước đều tính toán kỹ càng mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Dì tự nếm thử chưa?”</p><p>Bữa cơm này cuối cùng kết thúc trong tình trạng đến “ăn no” cũng không đủ trình độ, phải gọi tôm ngoài quán tới cứu nguy.</p><p>“Đến, cạn ——” Dì Mai uống vài chén rượu, hận không thể leo lên mặt bàn mà đứng, một chân gác lên ghế, vỗ ngực, “Uống, mẹ nó uống đi! Ngày mai Tiểu Du khai giảng rồi, mọi người nói vài câu nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du vươn tay nhấc đĩa vỏ tôm trước người Hứa Diễm Mai sang bên cạnh, chỉ sợ dì sơ ý quệt phải.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi tiên phong bưng chén nước sôi để nguội đứng dậy: “Ông chủ Tạ, tao đầu tiên nhé, chúc mừng mày, chúc mày ở Lập Dương Tứ Trung…”</p><p>“Tứ Trung?” Tạ Du nghe tới đây không nhịn được nữa, bật cười đạp hắn một cái: “Tứ cái rắm, ông mày học Nhị Trung.”</p><p> </p><p>Lập Dương Nhị Trung thành lập từ hơn sáu mươi năm trước, coi như có chút danh tiếng tại thành phố A. Mặc dù vậy trình độ giáo viên chỉ ở mức phổ thông, tỉ lệ lên lớp cũng không cao. Ngôi trường này tọa lạc ở ngoại ô thành phố, nói một cách dễ nghe là để có môi trường yên tĩnh phục vụ nâng cao chất lượng học tập, nhưng sau này khi một số trường dạy nghề cấp thấp được xây sát bên cạnh, vị trí của nó lại trở nên khá xấu hổ.</p><p>Thế nhưng thiết kế khuôn viên của trường thực sự không hề tệ, hai năm nay vẫn đang liên tục cải tạo lớp học nên nhìn không có cảm giác trường nhà nghèo chút nào. Dù sao thành A có thế nào cũng là thành phố lớn nổi tiếng, vùng ngoại thành luôn tấp nập xe cộ, phố xá buôn bán vô cùng sầm uất.</p><p>Cổng trường rất lớn, nhìn vào trong ngoại trừ hàng cây xanh thì bắt mắt nhất chính là bức tượng đồng được đặt ở giữa quảng trường nhỏ, Rodin – người suy tư. Bệ đỡ bằng cẩm thạch, cả pho tượng ánh lên màu đồng đen sáng bóng.</p><p>Trên bệ được khắc khẩu hiệu trường bằng nét chữ nhỏ đoan đoan chính chính: <em>Tâm sáng như gương.</em></p><p>Bốn chữ đơn giản được mạ vàng, tỏa sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời.</p><p>Đến ngày khai giảng, cả trường hết sức náo nhiệt.</p><p>Rất nhiều học sinh mới tới báo danh, trên cổng treo biểu ngữ rất lớn: <em>Chào mừng các em học sinh lớp mười gia nhập đại gia đình Nhị Trung, cùng học tập, cùng tiến bộ, cùng sáng lập tương lai huy hoàng.</em></p><p>Hầu hết khối mười một đang chen lấn trước bản thông báo treo trên bức tường sau cổng để biết tình hình chia lớp, người lẫn với người, chen đến đầm đìa mồ hôi, cả đám nhìn một hồi, đột nhiên có một nhóm không biết trông thấy gì, không ai hẹn ai mà cùng hít một hơi khí lạnh: “Lớp 11-3 là tình huống gì đây?”</p><p>“Lớp 11-3? Mèn đét ơi, quá trâu bò, này là Tu La tràng sao?”</p><p>“… Còn hơn ấy chứ, may quá tao học lớp 5.”</p><p>“Sao tao tự dưng thấy lạnh hết cả người thế này.”</p><p>“Hai giáo bá <sup>(1)</sup> cùng được xếp vào một lớp? Nghĩ gì vậy, muốn nổ trường sao?”</p><p>“Tạ Du, Hạ Triều… Cái đệt, quá khủng bố rồi!”</p><p>Năm nay bọn họ lên lớp mười một, năm ngoái khi mới vào thì khối mười có mười lớp, nhưng toà nhà mới bị kéo dài thời hạn duy tu nên cả khối bị chia làm hai, tách ra nhét vào hai khu phòng học phía đông và phía tây, chỉ có thể đứng từ xa nhìn nhau.</p><p>Mặc dù hai tòa nhà này là một kiến trúc liền thể, ở giữa có hành lanh đi lại chủ yếu để tiện cho thầy cô và học sinh lên lớp, nhưng về cơ bản học sinh hai tòa đều không hay qua lại.</p><p>Mà ở nơi này vừa vặn có hai nhân vật ác sát ——</p><p>Hạ Triều lầu Đông, Tạ Du lầu Tây.</p><p>Các bạn học tụ lại một chỗ xôn xao, cậu một câu tôi một câu, cuối cùng đều đồng loạt rơi vào trầm mặc.</p><p>Trong đầu chỉ còn lại ba chữ “Thật đáng sợ”.</p><p>Những thành phần vừa vặn bị phân vào lớp 11-3 thì càng run lẩy bẩy: Thế này còn học hành gì nữa… Hai người kia đều là dân anh chị giết người không chớp mắt trong truyền thuyết đó.</p><p>Dân anh chị Tạ Du còn không biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra, cậu kéo rương hành lý, tính về phòng ngủ cất đồ đạc đã rồi mới lên lớp lấy sách vở.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam vốn định đưa cậu lên tận phòng để xem xét tình hình ký túc xá, nhưng Tạ Du tự dưng nhớ tới quyển “Ngũ Tam” <sup>(2) </sup>mình đang làm dở còn để trên bàn học, người khác sẽ nhìn ngay ra bất thường.</p><p>Mặc dù ký túc là dành cho hai người, nhưng cậu vẫn luôn ở một mình một phòng.</p><p>Nhị Trung là trường học theo phong cách tự do, một khi đã ủng hộ việc trọ lại ở trường thì mọi việc đều được lo lắng chu toàn, ví dụ như có quyền được đổi ký túc bất cứ lúc nào, đổi đến khi học sinh hài lòng mới thôi, chẳng cần phải lo mâu thuẫn với bạn cùng phòng mà buồn bực, thấy không hợp thì cứ chuyển đi chỗ khác.</p><p>Vì vậy các thế hệ bạn cùng phòng của Tạ Du thậm chí còn chưa từng thấy mặt, chỉ nghe thấy hai chữ Tạ Du thì đã nhao nhao lên tránh đi chỗ khác, căn bản không ai dám ở cùng cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa kéo rương hành lý vào trong phòng, một nam sinh đeo kính gọng tròn, tóc húi cua chạy hùng hục từ dưới lầu lên đến cửa phòng đối diện Tạ Du thì dừng lại. Kính gọng tròn gõ gõ lên cửa phòng nọ: “Triều ca, có đây không Triều ca?”</p><p>Không ai đáp lại.</p><p>“Phải phòng này không nhỉ, tự dưng kêu sẽ trọ lại trường, không phải lừa mình chứ,” Kính gọng tròn lẩm bẩm một hồi, lại giơ tay gõ cửa mới phát hiện cửa căn bản không hề khóa, “kẹt” một tiếng, bị cậu ta đẩy vào: “…”</p><p>“Tao, tao vào đấy nhá…”</p><p>Kính gọng tròn dứt khoát đẩy cửa đi vào nhìn xung quanh, trông thấy người đang nằm trên giường ngủ phía tay phải mình.</p><p>Hạ Triều híp mắt, còn đang ngái ngủ, hắn ngồi dậy, dựa lưng vào vách tường, móc ra một hộp kẹo trên đầu giường: “Ồn ào gì đấy?”</p><p>Kính gọng tròn thần thần bí bí nói: “Triều ca, tin tức nóng hổi, mày xem danh sách chia lớp chưa, má ơi, cả khối sắp nổ tung rồi.”</p><p>“Chưa xem, ” Hạ Triều chọn một cái kẹo màu cam, xé vỏ thảy vào mồm: “Chia lớp thôi, còn có thể chia thế nào. Có gì mà xem.”</p><p>Kính gọng tròn nhìn đến sững sờ, nhất thời quên mất bản thân mang đến tin tức sốt dẻo: “Mù chết tao? Cái này là cái gì, kẹo que Chupa Chups? Mày ăn kẹo que đấy à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Gần đây cai thuốc.”</p><p>Nói xong, thấy Kính gọng tròn còn đang ngó mình trân trân như đồ đần, Hạ Triều lại nói: “Sao, mày cũng muốn một cái?”</p><p>“Không không không không cần.” Kính gọng tròn liên tục xua tay.</p><p>Hạ Triều cắn nát viên kẹo, miệng vẫn còn ngậm cái que, ngọt đến phát ngấy: “Tin sốt dẻo của mày đâu?”</p><p>Lúc này Kính gọng tròn mới nhớ tới sứ mạng của mình, vỗ đùi cái đét: “Móa, suýt nữa thì quên, năm nay khó lường ghê đó Triều ca, tạo hóa thật trêu ngươi… Tạ Du được phân cùng lớp với mày.”</p><p>“Ai?”</p><p>“Là Tạ Du lầu Tây đó.”</p><p> </p><p>Văn phòng giáo viên khối mười một.</p><p>“Danh sách chia lớp năm nay ai làm đấy? Máy tính xếp ngẫu nhiên hay là chủ nhiệm khối? Chia lớp không thể để loạn thế này được.” Các thầy cô mặc dù đã sớm nắm được thông tin nhưng vẫn chưa thể tiếp thu được.</p><p>Một cô giáo ra máy lọc lấy nước, nói: “Khối này cả thảy có ba ban văn hóa, vẫn chia thành ban Xã hội và Tự nhiên như cũ, trong ba ban chỉ có một ban Tự nhiên, như vậy cũng đâu có gì lạ.”</p><p>Lập Dương Nhị Trung là loại hình trường học thiên về mỹ thuật, xét đến các môn văn hóa có thể không đấu lại được trường khác nhưng nhờ vào mỹ thuật cũng có được tỉ lệ lên lớp không tệ. Vào lớp mười trường đã cổ vũ học sinh đi theo con đường nghệ thuật, lên tới lớp mười một, quá trình chia lớp càng tách biệt rõ ràng hai hệ văn hóa và mỹ thuật.</p><p>Cô giáo kia rót nước xong, còn nói: “Hai đứa bé kia suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là trẻ con, chưa thử làm sao biết được, nói không chừng tình trạng sẽ không tệ như chúng ta nghĩ đâu.”</p><p>“Cô thử đi?” Một cô giáo lớn tuổi khác vẫn luôn ngồi yên một chỗ, mặt mũi tái xanh, nghe tới đó rốt cuộc không nhịn được nữa, “Nếu thật sự thấy vậy, hay là cô thử đi?”</p><p>“…” Cô giáo vừa rồi không nói nữa.</p><p>“Cô Từ, cô đừng nóng giận, Tiểu Lưu chỉ thuận miệng thôi,” những thầy cô khác thấy tình hình căng thẳng, lại gần an ủi, “Chia lớp lần này đúng là không công bằng, vị trí chủ nhiệm lớp 3 này dù giao cho ai cũng không thể vui vẻ được.”</p><p>Từ Hà, chủ nhiệm lớp 11-3. Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy danh sách học sinh của mình thiếu chút nữa lăn đùng ra ngất.</p><p>Cô Từ có kinh nghiệm trong nghề hơn mười năm rồi, mặc dù không có nhiều thành tích nổi bật gì nhưng rõ ràng vẫn tốt hơn so với Tiểu Lưu, cô tự nhận trường học không thể có lý do gì mà gây khó dễ cho mình thế này. Nhưng cô không biết sự thật là do bản thân nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, nói chuyện không suy nghĩ, EQ quá thấp nên đã đắc tội không ít người.</p><p>“Tại sao? Tại sao lại giao một lớp như vậy cho tôi? Đây không phải là cố tình làm khó tôi ư?” Từ Hà tức đến nỗi không còn thiết tha chuẩn bị cho giờ lên lớp sắp tới nữa, “Rốt cuộc phía nhà trường nghĩ gì mà phái hai viên cứt chuột đến phá tôi thế này??”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Giáo bá: đầu gấu học đường<br/>(2) Ngũ Tam: sách luyện thi đại học của Trung Quốc “Ngũ Niên Cao Khảo Tam Niên Mô Nghĩ” – Năm năm thi đại học Ba năm mô phỏng:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Từ Hà ngồi trong văn phòng được đồng nghiệp an ủi một lúc mới thấy đỡ bực hơn, cầm danh sách đứng dậy đến lớp học. Khi cô ta ra khỏi văn phòng thì thời gian lên lớp đã qua được mười mấy phút.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du không hề cố ý đến trễ, chỉ vì cậu mải sắp xếp lại đồ đạc rồi mới đến lớp nên bị muộn mấy phút. Lúc đầu cậu đã chuẩn bị tâm lý bị chặn lại ở cửa phòng học, nhưng không ngờ chủ nhiệm lớp còn đến muộn hơn cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa đi qua cửa sổ, tiếng ồn ào trong lớp học đột nhiên tắt ngóm, mọi người đều ngồi thẳng dậy, mắt nhìn phía trước dù trên bảng đen không có lấy một chữ.</p><p>“Các bạn học, bỉ nhân họ Lưu tên Tồn Hạo, không sai, là Lưu Tồn Hạo. Chắc hẳn mọi người dù ít hay nhiều đã từng nghe tiếng tăm của tôi trên giang hồ. Năm ngoái tôi đảm nhiệm vị trí lớp trưởng lớp 10-7, tất nhiên đã có quá nhiều kinh nghiệm, thế nhưng hy vọng lát nữa nếu muốn bình chọn ban cán sự lớp – mong rằng mọi người tuyệt đối đừng bầu cho tôi!”</p><p>Tất cả im như thóc, chỉ có một nam sinh vẫn còn đứng đưa lưng về phía cửa sổ, thao thao bất tuyệt tiếp tục diễn thuyết.</p><p>Cậu bạn miệng lưỡi trơn tru này lúc nói chuyện còn không kìm chế được mà khoa tay múa chân: “Đừng có bầu cho tôi đấy nhé, hãy dành cơ hội cho người khác có nguyện vọng, đặc biệt là những ai chưa từng làm lớp trưởng, tôi cảm thấy phải nhường cơ hội rèn luyện bản thân mình cho tất cả mọi người.”</p><p>Người xung quanh điên cuồng nháy mắt với cậu ta ý bảo cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, thế nhưng bạn học Lưu Tồn Hạo không hề nhận ra hàm ý trong đó: “…Tóm lại đừng bầu cho tôi, các bạn làm gì đó, đừng có chớp mắt với tôi, người ta không định yêu sớm à nha.”</p><p>—— cho đến khi Tạ Du vươn tay gõ cửa.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn sang, trong nháy mắt á khẩu không biết nói gì: “…”</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn cậu ta nén giọng lí nhí nói: “Hạo ca, vừa rồi mọi người đã ám chỉ rõ đến vậy mà ngài vẫn còn say sưa.”</p><p>Trong lòng Lưu Tồn Hạo như có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ mà không biết giải thích thế nào, chỉ có thể im lặng ngồi xuống, tỏ vẻ như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra: “Có việc gì không thể mẹ nó nói thẳng sao, nháy mắt cái mông á.”</p><p>Tạ Du là nhân vật thành danh khá sớm.</p><p>Thời điểm mới nhập học, vì ảnh hưởng của xì căng đan quay cóp, mọi người đã có ấn tượng về cậu là một ông thần gian lận.</p><p>Lúc đầu xu hướng bàn tán của tất cả đều là: Người này quá đỉnh, đỉnh không chịu nổi, đến thi cấp ba mà cũng dám gian lận, nghe nói thành tích thật của cậu ta dù có thi bao nhiêu lần cũng sẽ không thể đậu vào Nhị Trung.</p><p>Về sau Tạ Du cúp học đánh nhau với người bên ngoài, một chọi năm, nhà trường phải ra quyết định kỉ luật, văn bản được dán trên bảng thông báo gần một học kỳ. Từ đó nhất chiến thành danh.</p><p>Hiện giờ Tạ Du đứng trước cửa, một tay khoác túi sách, tay còn lại đút túi quần, mặt không biểu cảm.</p><p>Trong lớp đã ngồi kín người, có người nghỉ bệnh không đến được nhưng nghe ngóng tình hình phân lớp cũng phải cố gọi nhờ bạn bè có quen biết trong lớp dùng cặp sách giành chỗ ngồi, chỉ sợ đến lúc khai giảng phải chịu phận ngồi cạnh Diêm vương sống.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn xung quanh, chỉ còn bàn cuối cùng của hàng thứ hai là chưa có ai ngồi, thế là chậm rãi đi xuống.</p><p>Chúng bạn học bâu lại thì thầm với nhau: “Làm vậy có được không, thế này thì chẳng phải hai tên đó sẽ ngồi cùng bàn à? Có câu một núi không thể chứa hai hổ, ngộ nhỡ nảy sinh phản ứng hóa học gì đó rồi nổ bay lớp mình thì sao?”</p><p>“Vậy cậu ngồi cùng Tạ Du đi?”</p><p>“. . . Tui còn chưa muốn chết.”</p><p>Ước chừng phải năm sáu phút sau, Từ Hà mới cầm sách đi vào: “Đã đến đủ hết chưa, còn thiếu ai không?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nãy vừa lải nhải sẽ không làm lớp trưởng nữa, nhưng vẫn giữ thói quen từ hồi đương chức, cơ thể không nghe lệnh của đầu óc, theo phản xạ có đều kiện giơ tay đứng dậy: “Thưa cô, còn thiếu một bạn ạ.”</p><p>Tối qua Tạ Du uống một chút rượu đến giờ đầu óc còn hơi choáng, dứt khoát gối đầu lên cánh tay mà ngủ.</p><p>Từ Hà nhìn qua, ánh mắt dừng lại trên người nào đó ở hàng cuối một lúc, mới cau mày dời đi: “Không đến thì thôi. Lát nữa hết giờ thì xuống tầng dưới lấy sách, đã biết lấy ở đâu chưa? Tiếp theo đây tôi sẽ nói về một số điều cần chú ý…”</p><p>Từ Hà không muốn quan tâm đến kẻ đi trễ kia, nhưng người ta lại nghênh ngang tìm tới cửa.</p><p>“Báo cáo,” Hạ Triều đứng trước cửa, vô cùng lễ phép, “Thật ngại quá, em đến muộn ạ.”</p><p>Người trước mặt này tướng mạo cao ráo, mặc áo thun đen, quần jean xanh đậm, gấu quần gấp lên, lúc nói chuyện mang theo ý cười thản nhiên, xem chừng ngày thường rất được nữ sinh hoan nghênh, thuộc loại hình dù hắn có lỗi nhưng bạn chỉ cần nhìn hắn vài lần là có thể nguôi giận.</p><p>Hoàn toàn không giống đám lưu manh vật vờ ngoài kia, trái lại có vẻ rất có tinh thần.</p><p>Từ Hà thoáng kinh ngạc.</p><p>Trước kia cô ta chưa từng dạy qua Tạ Du và Hạ Triều, nhưng đều đã nghe qua những sự tích được lưu truyền khắp nơi, trong đầu luôn mường tượng ra hình ảnh mấy thằng nhóc không đàng hoàng, vô học vô lễ, hở ra là đập phá, ăn mặc lố lăng.</p><p>Hôm nay ngoài ý muốn gặp được người thật – mặc dù ấn tượng đối với Tạ Du mới chỉ có cái ót.</p><p>Con của Từ Hà sắp học đến cấp hai rồi, không còn tâm tư thuở con gái nữa nên thấy ngứa mắt thì vẫn là ngứa mắt, đang định giữ hắn lại xả giận, lời còn chưa ra đến miệng đã thấy Hạ Triều vươn tay, kéo một người từ bên cạnh ra: “Xin tổ chức bên trên cho phép em giải thích lý do đến trễ của mình.”</p><p>Kính gọng tròn lảo đảo đứng bên cạnh trực tiếp bị Hạ Triều lôi ra ngoài: “Xin chào mọi người, mình là Thẩm Tiệp lớp 11-8, hôm nay trên hành lang mình đột nhiên bị phát bệnh, may nhờ bạn học Hạ thấy việc nghĩa không nề hà giúp đỡ, mình vốn bị mãn tính… ừm.. mãn tính…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp tự dưng quên béng mất mình bị bệnh gì, ấp úng nửa ngày.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhắc cậu ta: “Viêm loét dạ dày mãn tính.”</p><p>“Sao mày không để tao nghĩ ra cái gì đơn giản hơn?” Thẩm Tiệp nói.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Tên dài nghe càng có vẻ lợi hại.”</p><p>Từ Hà tức đến không biết làm thế nào. Hai đứa này coi cô ta là đồ đần ngồi đây sao?</p><p>“Các cậu ở nơi này kẻ xướng người họa, định hát hí khúc hả?” Nói xong, cô Từ chỉ về phía dưới, “Tôi không muốn lãng phí thời gian của mọi người, cậu tìm chỗ nào trống mà ngồi đi, ngay kia, cạnh cái cậu đang nằm ngủ kia kìa.”</p><p>Tạ Du nằm ngủ khẽ cử động, đại khái là nghe loáng thoáng thấy gì đó, hoặc cảm nhận được hơn mấy chục ánh mắt nhìn mình chăm chú, cậu đỡ trán ngồi dậy, chậm rãi mở mắt ra: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Bầu không khí có vẻ kỳ quái.</p><p>Còn rất vi diệu.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chuyền cho bạn cùng bàn một tờ giấy, viết: <em>Có phải định đánh nhau không?</em></p><p>Bạn cùng bàn trả về: <em>Tui cảm thấy không khí đang vô cùng xao động, rất dữ dội.</em></p><p>Nhưng dưới ánh mắt chú mục của hết thảy mọi người, Hạ Triều chỉ nói ba chữ: “Người anh em?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>“Thật là có duyên.” Hạ Triều còn nói, “Trùng hợp quá.”</p><p>Mặc dù chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, cũng không biết rốt cuộc hai vị lãnh đạo này đã vượt qua hai lầu đông tây mà thành lập quan hệ hữu nghị từ bao giờ, tập thể lớp 11-3 đều không hẹn mà cùng thở phào. Mệt cho cả đám còn bổ não ra cảnh tượng kinh tâm động phách, máu chảy thành sông.</p><p>Từ Hà ngắn gọn nói qua một số việc, sắp xếp chỗ ngồi, bầu ban cán sự lớp, còn giao thêm mấy bài tập để chuẩn bị trước cho các môn, hy vọng mọi người có thể chấn chỉnh tinh thần để nghênh đón học kỳ mới.</p><p>“Sau đây còn một chút thời gian, tôi sẽ căn cứ vào danh sách điểm danh, đọc đến tên em nào thì hãy đi lên tự giới thiệu qua về bản thân.”</p><p>Trong tiếng vỗ tay, Hạ Triều cũng hờ hững vỗ lộp bộp theo.</p><p>Tạ Du nhức đầu, lại gục xuống nằm tiếp.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Mình là Vạn Đạt, có rất nhiều sở thích, tỉ như đọc sách, thể thao…”</p><p>“Xin chào mọi người, mình là Tiết Tập Sinh, hy vọng chúng ta có thể cùng nhau phấn đấu, cố gắng tiến bộ.”</p><p>“Phó Phái.”</p><p>“Đinh Lượng Hoa. . .”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe một hồi, vươn tay vỗ vỗ bả vai Tạ Du, nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Này, cậu biết Tạ Du là đứa nào không?”</p><p>Tạ Du gục xuống bàn, nghiêng mặt qua nhìn hắn: “A?”</p><p>Một cậu bạn đứng trên bục có vẻ ngượng ngịu, giọng như muỗi kêu, nói đến sở thích nghẹn nửa ngày mới thốt ra hai chữ “bơi lội”, vừa xuống khỏi bục thì như thể trút được gánh nặng.</p><p>Hạ Triều lại thêm một câu: “Là cái đứa ở lầu Tây, sơn móng tay màu đen kiểu trẻ trâu ngu ngu ấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều có chút hiếu kỳ đối với gã đại ca lầu Tây trong truyền thuyết này, một đống chiến tích vĩ đại của Tạ Du lầu Tây chưa từng khiến Hạ Triều để ý, nhưng không hiểu vì sao, hắn nhớ rất kỹ chi tiết sơn móng tay đen này, soi một vòng trong lớp, chỉ có thể cảm thán người kia đúng là chân nhân bất lộ tướng, sơn móng tay cũng tẩy sạch, quả thực không nhìn ra.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt phức tạp.</p><p>“Người anh em, tóm lại cậu có biết không,” Hạ Triều truy hỏi, “…Kỳ thật tôi rất có hứng thú với người này, muốn tìm cơ hội so chiêu ấy mà.”</p><p>Từ Hà trên bục hô: “Tiếp theo, Tạ Du.”</p><p>Tạ Du chậm rãi ung dung đứng dậy, không buồn để ý đến vẻ mặt hiện tại của Hạ Triều, cậu lên bục, cầm phấn viết hai chữ “Tạ Du” lên trên bảng. Nét chữ sắc bén, không kém phần xinh đẹp.</p><p>Sau đó cậu ném phấn vào trong hộp, nhân tiện phủi bụi phấn trên tay, rồi mới ngắn gọn tự giới thiệu: “Tạ Du, còn nữa, tôi không sơn móng tay đen.”</p><p>Khi Tạ Du nói câu sau cùng, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm tên ngu nào đó, nhưng họ Hạ ngu ngốc kia thật không hề biết xấu hổ. Thậm chí giữa đám người đang im ắng chưa biết nói gì, tên ngu này còn tiên phong vỗ tay giữ thể diện cho bạn cùng bàn: “Hay! Nói hay lắm!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “. . .”</p><p>Đù má.</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du giới thiệu xong trở về chỗ ngồi, Hạ Triều không hề che giấu nhìn chằm chằm tay cậu, Tạ Du nhàn rỗi không có gì làm lấy giấy vẽ vời lung tung, bị nhìn chằm chằm nên buông bút: “Cậu có bệnh à…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Cậu thật sự không sơn? Theo truyền thuyết cậu không phải thế này.”</p><p>Trong mớ sự tích về đại ca lầu Tây, sơn móng tay chiếm một vị trí đặc biệt quan trọng, chí ít ngày trước Hạ Triều nhớ kỹ cái tên Tạ Du cũng vì tình tiết sơn móng này.</p><p>“. . . Truyền cái chim.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dứt khoát tóm lấy tay Tạ Du: “Cậu đừng nhúc nhích, cho tôi xem cái nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du không ngờ hắn sẽ làm vậy, chờ định thần lại, tay đã bị Hạ Triều chộp lấy.</p><p>Tay của Tạ Du xinh đẹp hơn người, thậm chí còn có chút mềm mại.</p><p>Sạch sẽ thon dài, khớp xương rõ ràng, móng tay được chăm sóc tử tế.</p><p>Khi còn bé điều kiện gia đình còn chưa tệ lắm, Cố Tuyết Lam từng bảo muốn cho cậu học đàn dương cầm, nói ngón tay cậu vừa thon vừa dài, rất phù hợp. Kết quả Tạ Du đi đánh người đánh đến quên cả trời đất, hầu như ngày nào cũng có phụ huynh vác theo con cái chạy tới nhà bọn họ, kêu con trai nhà cô làm sao vậy, sao có thể đánh người như thế.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam cuối cùng không đề cập đến chuyện đàn dương cầm nữa.</p><p>Hạ Triều mới nắm được tay người ta, còn chưa kịp nghiên cứu cẩn thận, Tạ Du đã bạo phát, cậu lập tức giật tay về: “… Mẹ kiếp cái tên này, có bệnh hả!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hai cậu bạn ngồi bàn trên không ai hẹn ai mà cùng nhích ghế lên phía trước, tiếng chân ghế ma sát với sàn kêu cọt kẹt, mãi đến lúc ngực dính sát vào cạnh bàn suýt không thở nổi mới dừng tay, cố gắng hết sức kéo dài khoảng cách với hai đại ca ngồi dưới.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Làm gì dữ vậy, mới sờ chút thôi mà.”</p><p>“Cút mẹ nhà cậu đi, “Tạ Du nói, “Không có việc đừng đụng đến tôi.”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì, lập tức vươn tay ra trước mặt Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du liếc nhìn hắn, nhớ vừa rồi hắn còn nói rất hứng thú với mình: “Muốn so chiêu?”</p><p>“Sờ đi, cho cậu sờ lại.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Bạn học cuối cùng đã tự giới thiệu xong và đi xuống, Từ Hà hắng giọng, ngầm cảnh cáo hai cậu học sinh nào đó phải tuân thủ kỷ luật của nhà trường: “Hôm nay là ngày đầu năm học, em nào học nội trú cần nhớ rõ phải luôn tuân thủ quy định trường đã đặt ra, tôi mong rằng sau giờ học sẽ không phải tốn thời gian đi xử lý những rắc rối các em gây nên, tự biết tính toán trong đầu đi.”</p><p>Thời khóa biểu cùng giấy thông báo đồng thời được phát xuống, Từ Hà nhân tiện nói: “Lưu Tồn Hạo, mấy ngày nay trước hết em cứ đảm nhiệm chức lớp trưởng đi, em đã có kinh nghiệm rồi đúng không.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lòng như tro tàn: “…A, vâng.”</p><p>“Này, thế cái vụ sơn móng tay của cậu rốt cuộc là sao?” Yên tĩnh chưa được hai phút, Hạ Triều lại hỏi tiếp.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy người này quá phiền.</p><p>Sự tích về sơn móng tay màu đen có thể coi là một nét bút đậm tô điểm cho lý lịch của Tạ Du mà chính cậu cũng không hề ngờ đến.</p><p>Tầm nửa năm trước, phố Hắc Thủy tổ chức một giải thi đấu khiêu vũ.</p><p>Tổ dân phố giăng biểu ngữ khắp nơi, hô hào mọi người nô nức tấp nập báo danh, tuyên truyền phải gọi là lớn chưa từng có. Nhưng rõ ràng nhìn quảng cáo là có thể nhận ra cuộc thi này căn bản không nhắm tới độ tuổi thanh thiếu niên, vì bên trên còn viết: <em>Trở lại thanh xuân, tìm về tự tin thời trẻ!</em></p><p>Lúc ấy Đại Mỹ vừa lấy được hộ chiếu đi Mỹ, chỉ thời gian ngắn nữa là phải lên đường nên trước khi đi cứ nằng nặc đòi bọn họ phải báo danh tham dự.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi còn lâu mới chịu, thẳng thừng cự tuyệt: “Tao không đi, xấu hổ lắm, mày nghĩ thế nào mà định… tranh tài nhảy nhót với một đám bác gái ở tổ dân phố? Mày điên đấy à?”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng nói: “Đại Mỹ, việc này tuyệt đối không thương lượng.”</p><p>Đừng nói đến mấy thím trong khu phố, ngay cả Hứa Diễm Mai cùng mẹ Lôi cũng háo hức chuẩn bị cho cuộc thi nhảy lần này.</p><p>Tạ Du còn bị dì Mai kéo đến quảng trường xem các dì ấy múa quạt lả lướt, quạt giấy dán màu xanh lục sặc sỡ lóa mắt.</p><p>Mẹ Lôi ngày trẻ nghe nói là cô gái đẹp nhất khắp mười dặm tám thôn, nhưng hiện tại đã sớm ăn thành hơn hai trăm cân. Đến lúc chờ các dì múa xong, Tạ Du đứng trên sân lộng gió, lòng ngổn ngang cảm xúc mà thốt ra ba chữ: “… Đẹp lắm ạ.”</p><p>Lần này Đại Mỹ hết sức quyết liệt, hai đứa tưởng cùng lắm chỉ qua ba phút là thằng bé hết hứng thú, ai ngờ Đại Mỹ quấn đến tận ba ngày.</p><p>Trước nay chưa từng có.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi tận tình khuyên nhủ: “Cho tao một lý do, Đại Mỹ, mày cho tao một lý do để vượt qua nỗi xấu hổ này.”</p><p>Đại Mỹ thở dài một hơi: “Anh, nay mai là em đi rồi, anh không thể tàn nhẫn đến mức ngay cả nguyện vọng nho nhỏ cũng không chịu đồng ý với em!”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Không bằng mày bắt tao lên trời hái sao cho rồi, cái thằng ương bướng này nữa.”</p><p>Đại Mỹ: “…”</p><p>Đại Mỹ lại nhìn Tạ Du, Tạ Du còn không thèm nhiều lời, dứt khoát rời đi: “Tao về nhà ăn cơm.”</p><p>Cuối cùng vẫn phải chào thua cậu em ương bướng này.</p><p>Vào một đêm khuya khoắt, Đại Mỹ gọi hai người ra ngoài, ba thằng nhóc ngồi xổm trên vỉa hè hứng gió đông, Chu Đại Lôi bọc kín trong mớ quần áo, cúi đầu bảo vệ mái tóc nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bị thổi cho ngu người.</p><p>“Đại Mỹ, mày định làm gì? Nửa đêm rồi?” Chu Đại Lôi tự thấy đôi khi cũng phải dạy dỗ lại thằng em, “Muốn ăn đòn hả?”</p><p>Đại Mỹ đón gió, ngồi trước mặt bọn hắn, tự chỉnh đốn lại cảm xúc: “Thực ra, em vẫn luôn thầm mến một cô bé nhưng không dám thổ lộ với cổ. Các anh cũng biết em sắp phải đi… Yêu xa quá khổ sở, đừng nói đến nơi đất khách, cả đời này e rằng cũng không thể quay lại, em chỉ muốn trước khi đi sẽ để cổ được trông thấy dáng vẻ ngầu nhất đẹp trai nhất của mình.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi vẫn đang trong độ tuổi mơ mộng yêu đương lãng mạn, hoặc có thể đơn giản là bị gió đông lúc nửa đêm gà gáy thổi tới choáng váng đầu óc, khẽ sụt sịt, do dự một lúc, hơi dao động: “Chẳng lẽ không còn cách khác sao, dáng vẻ ngầu bá cháy của mày chỉ có thể bộc lộ bằng cách này thôi à.”</p><p>Cuối cùng vẫn phải tham dự cuộc tranh tài này.</p><p>Chỉ là khi xếp hàng ghi danh, bầu không khí trở nên lúng túng đến ngạt thở.</p><p>“… Bạn già, bà nhìn ba cậu nhóc kia kìa.”</p><p>“Coi ba đứa trẻ đó kìa.”</p><p>“Ba đứa nhóc này á?”</p><p>Ba đứa Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Đại Mỹ nắm bắt xu hướng cực kỳ nhanh, nếu không phải thời gian còn quá ít ỏi, có khi cậu sẽ tự mình thiết kế quần áo biểu diễn không biết chừng. Thời điểm Đại Mỹ móc ra một lọ sơn móng tay màu đen, Tạ Du lập tức cự tuyệt: “Ngầu của mày đây á hả?”</p><p>Đại Mỹ vừa bôi vừa nói: “Ngầu bá cháy luôn, thật đó Tạ ca, anh tin em đi. Đêm qua em lục coi mấy cái video, dân nhảy toàn theo mốt này thôi.”</p><p>Nhờ phúc của Đại Mỹ, tạo hình sân khấu của bọn họ không chỉ theo xu hướng thông thường, thậm chí còn gia nhập rất nhiều yếu tố kỳ quái.</p><p>Ngày thi đấu Tạ Du trốn học.</p><p>Kỳ thật bọn họ đâu có tập luyện kỹ càng, Tạ Du nhảy cứng đơ, Đại Mỹ có tư thế đẹp đẽ mềm mại nhưng đứng trước đám đông lại xấu hổ, Chu Đại Lôi thì khỏi nói, nhảy xấu thảm họa còn tưởng mình hay ho.</p><p>Cuối cùng ba đứa nhảy loạn một trận, quên cả động tác, thế nào cũng phải tìm được cách mà đụng phải nhau, mày chê tao cản trở, tao phiền mày ngăn không cho tao được thi triển tài năng.</p><p>Hôm sau Tạ Du mới nhớ ra mình chưa tẩy sơn móng tay.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi càng thảm hơn, hắn có một trận đấu nhỏ trên mạng, nhỏ nhưng khá chính quy, vẫn phát trực tiếp. Thế là tới đêm có mấy vạn người ngồi xem hắn dùng bàn tay sơn đen cầm con chuột, năm ngón đen xì khác không ngừng nện trên bàn phím.</p><p>Những chuyện này chỉ là râu ria, tuy vậy có một điều Tạ Du khá để ý, mãi đến khi Đại Mỹ ra nước ngoài rồi bọn họ vẫn không hề biết cô bé kia là ai.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi rút điếu thuốc phân tích: “Nói thật, tao đã cả gan suy đoán một phen, có khi nào Đại Mỹ yêu thầm bác gái nào không ta? Là trong khu dân phố của mình ấy, nhưng nó không dám nói vì sợ bị chúng mình nhìn bằng con mắt thế tục… Đù má, tình huống này quá quỷ dị rồi… Nhưng nếu không phải vậy thì quá khó giải thích, vì dưới bục biểu diễn có còn đứa con gái nào nữa đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du không kể quá chi tiết, Hạ Triều chỉ nghe được vắn tắt, gật gật đầu: “Ừm… Ra là tạo hiệu ứng sân khấu.”</p><p>Giọng hắn bộc lộ cảm xúc quá rõ ràng, Tạ Du nói: “Hình như cậu rất thất vọng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “À, cũng hơi.”</p><p>Từ Hà vừa tuyên bố tan lớp, mọi người nhanh chóng tranh thủ thời gian thu dọn đồ đạc đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Có mấy nam sinh cười toe toét đứng trước cửa lớp 3 đã lâu, lúc này mới mở rộng cửa sổ, ghé sát vào hô: “Triều ca, đi chơi bóng đi.”</p><p>Nhìn chung, nhân duyên của Hạ Triều không hề tệ.</p><p>Tính tình hắn rất dễ kết giao hồ bằng cẩu hữu, dù tiếng tăm đại ca xã hội đen vang dội bốn phương nhưng khối lớp mười có rất nhiều nam sinh thân thiết với hắn, thường xuyên hẹn đi chơi bóng hoặc lên mạng chơi game.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cũng lẫn trong đám ấy, lúc Từ Hà đi ra cửa dùng ánh mắt lạnh như băng liếc nhìn cậu ta, Thẩm Tiệp vừa định kêu “Đi chơi bóng đi”, lời đã đến khóe miệng nhưng nhanh trí chuyển thành một câu cứng ngắc: “… Tao không chơi, tao nhìn chúng mày chơi, dạ dày tới giờ vẫn còn đau lắm.”</p><p>Tâm tình Hạ Triều khá tốt, ngồi trên ghế ngả người ra sau, phất phất tay với bọn họ: “Đi chứ, gặp ở sân bóng nhé.”</p><p>Hắn nói xong bèn cúi đầu móc trong túi quần ra một cái khẩu trang, đang định đeo lên nhưng hình như nhớ tới chuyện gì, khựng lại hỏi một câu: “Cùng đi chơi bóng không?”</p><p>Tạ Du lưu loát đứng dậy ra ngoài: “Không chơi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhún vai, không nói gì.</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du đi tới cửa, Hạ Triều ở sau lưng đột nhiên gọi tên cậu: “Tạ Du?”</p><p>Tạ Du xoay người, tựa cửa nhìn hắn, trên mặt chỉ hận chưa viết “Có rắm mau thả” cùng “Cậu quá phiền” .</p><p>Hạ Triều đã đeo xong khẩu trang: “Không có gì, làm quen dần với tên của bạn cùng bàn thôi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn nói: “Về sau hãy giúp đỡ nhiều hơn nhé, bạn cùng bàn.”</p><p> </p><p>Chạng vạng sáu giờ tối Cố Tuyết Lam gọi điện cho Tạ Du.</p><p>“Con ăn cơm tối chưa? Hôm nay gặp giáo viên và bạn ở lớp chưa?” Cố Tuyết Lam, “Bạn cùng bàn là người thế nào?”</p><p>Hồi lớp mười Tạ Du vốn dĩ vẫn có bạn cùng bàn, nhưng thanh danh càng về sau càng kém, giáo viên cũng thi hành chính sách đặc thù với cậu, để mặc cậu ngồi một mình. Cố Tuyết Lam không biết nghe phong phanh ở đâu lại biết lên lớp mười một cậu có người ngồi cùng, vội vã gọi điện tới hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du thầm nghĩ: … Chẳng ra làm sao cả.</p><p>Nhưng để tránh phiền phức, Tạ Du thuận miệng nói: “Tạm được ạ, tính tình sáng sủa thích thể thao, chỉ là thành tích hơi kém.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không hiểu thằng con trai lần nào đi thi cũng đội sổ nhà mình vì cớ gì có thể vô duyên vô cớ ghét bỏ thành tích học tập của bạn cùng bàn.</p><p>Mẹ cậu lại dặn dò vài câu, đoại loại là không nên gây sự phải học thật chăm chỉ, Tạ Du đáp lại đều đều, ngoại trừ “Vâng” cũng không nói gì khác.</p><p>“Được rồi không nói chuyện với con nữa,” Cố Tuyết Lam nói, “Con tự biết suy nghĩ cho kỹ càng, mẹ cũng không thể lo được cho con mãi, đến tuổi thành niên rồi… Làm gì cũng đừng đụng chút là nổi nóng.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Vâng, mẹ nghỉ sớm đi.”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa kịp gây sự, cậu bạn cùng bàn tính tình sáng sủa thích thể thao của cậu ngay ngày đầu tiên khai giảng đã chọc phải cái sọt lớn.</p><p>… Đúng là không quậy không chịu được.</p><p>Đến sân bóng rổ chơi mà cũng đánh được người, còn đánh một nam sinh ba tốt năm nào thành tích cũng đứng đầu.</p><p>Từ Hà đi ra khỏi phòng lãnh đạo, lâu lắm rồi cô ta mới bị quở trách như vậy, cấp trên rất tức giận, còn gặng hỏi cô quản lý lớp quản lý học sinh thế nào mà mới ngày đầu khai giảng đã để xảy ra chuyện như vậy. Cô ta đứng cúi gằm mặt bị nói cả buổi, vừa giận vừa xấu hổ, mặt lúc thì xanh lét lúc thì đỏ bừng, vừa vào phòng giáo viên liền đập mạnh giáo án lên bàn.</p><p>Các thầy cô khác bị làm cho giật mình, ngẩng đầu nhìn qua, thấy sắc mặt cô Từ quá kém, nhất thời không ai dám hỏi rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì.</p><p>Đúng lúc này Lưu Tồn Hạo tới nộp giấy thông báo có chữ ký của phụ huynh, Từ Hà nghiêm mặt, giọng lạnh như băng: “Hạ Triều có ở lớp không, em gọi cậu ta lên đây.”</p><p>Kỳ thực trong lòng Lưu Tồn Hạo rất sợ hãi, dù tất cả đều nói rằng tuyệt đối đừng chọc đến Tạ Du, người này luôn một thân một mình vô cùng cao ngạo, cái vị bên lầu Đông kia so ra còn khá hơn, làm người khá tình nghĩa.</p><p>Nhưng cậu càng sợ Hạ Triều hơn.</p><p>Vì cậu từng tận mắt nhìn thấy Hạ Triều đánh nhau.</p><p>Hồi đó còn đang lên lớp, học được nửa tiết thì đột nhiên cậu bị tiêu chảy, giơ tay xin phép thầy cho đi vệ sinh, cầm giấy ăn chạy tới nhà vệ sinh lại thấy trước cửa treo bảng thông báo “Đang sửa chữa”.</p><p>Cậu đang định xuống lầu giải quyết thì nghe thấy trong nhà vệ sinh có người khóc lóc cầu xin: “Mình sai rồi… Đừng đánh mình, mình biết sai rồi mà!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo khựng lại, rón rén bước vào, cẩn thận từng chút một lén nhìn thoáng qua.</p><p>Hạ Triều tay kẹp điếu thuốc, đứng trước một nam sinh đang quỳ rạp xuống đất.</p><p>Dù Hạ Triều mặc đồng phục rất quy củ, nhưng hai chữ quy củ này dường như không hề thích hợp với hắn. Hạ Triều nheo mắt, miệng nhả khói thuốc, lúc người này không cười có cảm giác lạnh lùng đến tận xương tủy, còn mang theo vẻ cuồng ngạo cực kỳ áp bách. Hoàn toàn không nhận ra cái tên thường ngày vẫn luôn đùa giỡn nói cười kia nữa.</p><p>Hạ Triều gảy tàn thuốc, ánh mắt âm trầm, sau đó hắn ngồi xuống, trực tiếp túm lấy tóc bắt người nọ phải ngẩng đầu: “Lá gan lớn nhỉ?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Hạ Triều: Mình không thích chém chém giết giết, mình là người yêu hòa bình…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lớp 11-3 có một nhóm kín.</p><p>Hầu như lớp nào cũng có một nhóm chat kín, chủ yếu là tránh tai mắt thầy cô để được tự do ngôn luận. Nhóm mở bắt buộc phải thêm các giáo viên bộ môn nên có những thứ không tiện nói ra, nếu giáo viên thuộc loại cởi mở với học sinh thì còn tốt, nhưng kiểu phụ nữ vào thời kỳ tiền mãn kinh thái độ nghiêm khắc như Từ Hà thì chỉ cần nhìn đã biết có khoảng cách thế hệ vô cùng lớn với chúng học sinh.</p><p>Nhưng mà nhóm kín này hơi bị đặc biệt.<span></span></p><p>Không chỉ đề phòng thầy cô, bọn họ còn phải đề phòng hai nhân vật nổi tiếng xưng bá trong trường kia nữa.</p><p>[Nặc danh A]: … Nghe đồn Hạ Triều đánh Dương Văn Viễn à?</p><p>[Nặc danh B]: Bạn tui cùng lớp với Dương Văn Viễn, thấy bảo đánh nặng lắm, giờ đang nằm viện kia kìa.</p><p>[Nặc danh C]: Dương Văn Viễn lớp 8 á?</p><p>Thông báo của nhóm kín rung liên tục, Lưu Tồn Hạo đọc đến tên “Dương Văn Viễn”, đoạn ký ức từng làm cậu ta vô cùng sợ hãi dần tái hiện trong trí nhớ, gợi lại một cái tên quen thuộc.</p><p>“Đừng đánh mình… Mình biết sai rồi…”</p><p>Hạ Triều túm tóc người nọ, hạ giọng: “Tao đã cảnh cáo mày rồi đúng không, mẹ kiếp tao đã cảnh cáo mày rồi đúng không?”</p><p>Dương Văn Viễn quỳ rạp xuống, người gầy tong teo, mặt đầy mụn trứng cá rỗ chằng rỗ chịt. Sàn nhà lát gạch nhem nhuốc còn đọng lại mấy vũng nước bẩn, cậu ta khóc lóc: “Xin cậu tha cho mình!”</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Lưu Tồn Hạo gọi Hạ Triều lên phòng giáo viên, Thẩm Tiệp vừa lúc sang chơi, cậu ta kéo ghế ngồi cạnh Hạ Triều, không hề có tự giác mình là dân lớp khác chút nào: “Này, ngồi gần cửa sổ, nhờ ông kéo rèm vào hộ cái.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Sai ai đấy mày, tự kéo đi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đứng dậy kéo rèm rồi quay lại ngồi. Tiết sau cậu ta học thể dục, rảnh không có gì làm, thấy Hạ Triều chăm chăm cầm điện thoại không rời, hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Triều ca, chơi cái gì đấy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không để ý cậu ta, nghiêng sang phía Tạ Du, cho cậu xem màn hình điện thoại: “Cao thủ, tư vấn giúp tôi cái?”</p><p>Tạ Du cho hắn hai chữ: “Xéo đi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp vô cùng tò mò: “Cho tao xem chút nào, để tao, để tao tư vấn cho mày.”</p><p>“Xéo đi, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Mày về lớp mà hóng mát.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nài nỉ không được bèn lén nhìn trộm một cái. Giao diện màu hồng phấn, trong đó một cô nàng anime với mái tóc dài thướt tha mặc bộ đồ lót màu trắng đang đứng cạnh tủ quần áo không ngừng chớp mắt.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp kinh ngạc, lúng túng nói: “Cái này… Chẳng lẽ là cái… cái game…”</p><p>“Là cái game thời trang yêu thích của mấy bé gái tiểu học.” Tạ Du lạnh nhạt tiếp lời.</p><p>Hạ Triều chơi tròn một tiết, Tạ Du cũng bị hắn quấy rối trọn một tiết học.</p><p>Mỗi lần Hạ Triều tràn đầy tự tin phối hợp một bộ trang phục xong, thế nào cũng nhận được điểm số thấp đến thảm thương, chơi đi chơi lại mãi một cửa, cuối cùng hắn quăng tới trước mặt Tạ Du: “Bạn cùng bàn, giúp cái đi?”</p><p>Phối quần áo với đánh bài có lẽ đều cần một chút may mắn, Tạ Du thực sự phiền không chịu nổi, chọc bừa mấy cái: “Cậu não tàn hả… Chơi cái thể loại này? ID gì đây, Bé Cưng Mềm Mại? Diễn sâu ha.”</p><p>Tạ Du tiện tay chọn xong, không ngờ điểm cao ngoài ý muốn.</p><p>“Cao thủ!” Hạ Triều tâm phục khẩu phục ca ngợi, “Quần áo nhìn xấu tệ thế này sao lại được điểm cao vậy?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cảm thấy thế giới trở nên thật đáng sợ, thà tin rằng khẩu vị của mình gặp vấn đề: “Ơ? Trò này… chơi vui không? Có gì độc đáo chăng?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang chăm chú nghiên cứu bí kíp phối đồ, không thèm để ý cậu ta.</p><p>Tạ Du nhanh chóng chép xong bài tập của tiết sau, gấp sách vở nói: “Có gì độc đáo? Đặc biệt não tàn.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vào lớp từ cửa hông, đi đến trước mặt Hạ Triều: “Đến phòng giáo vụ đi, cô Từ tìm ông đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ậm ừ đáp lại, có vẻ không hề để ý, mãi lúc sau mới ngẩng đầu, nhận ra Lưu Tồn Hạo còn đang đứng trước mặt hắn chưa chịu đi: “… Có việc gì nữa à?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo rối rắm một lúc, cuối cùng mới lấy hết can đảm nói: “Ông đừng tưởng mình có thể thích làm gì thì làm, Dương Văn Viễn bị ông đánh thành như vậy…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nghe tới đó, vội cắt ngang: “Chờ một chút. Dương Văn Viễn? Chuyện gì?”</p><p>Đang giờ giải lao mười phút, trong lớp rất ồn ào, không một ai để ý tới cuộc nói chuyện của bọn họ.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe là hiểu, hắn không cười nữa, cất điện thoại, suy tư nói: “À, ra vậy.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “… Ra vậy cái gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du không buồn đếm xỉa, chẳng có chút phản ứng nào.</p><p>Thực ra Lưu Tồn Hạo rất sợ, nhưng bây giờ đầu óc như đang bốc lửa – cậu ta vẫn luôn không ngừng tự trách bản thân ngày ấy nhìn thấy bạn học bị ức hiếp mà không đứng ra ngăn cản, phản ứng đầu tiên lại là quay đầu chạy mất, đến giờ thù mới còn thêm hận cũ, thành ra khá kích động.</p><p>Hiện tại trông thấy Hạ Triều sầm mặt, Lưu Tồn Hạo chỉ lo mình chọc giận hắn rồi.</p><p>Thế nhưng Hạ Triều chỉ ném di động qua cho Tạ Du: “Nhờ cậu chút, đánh hộ tôi qua hai cửa, hôm nay phải vượt mặt cái đứa Pudding Sữa kia mới được.”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm điện thoại, chưa kịp phản đối, Hạ Triều đã đi ra khỏi lớp.</p><p>Chuông vào lớp đúng giờ vang lên.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp kéo ghế ra ngoài, trước khi đi còn hoang mang lải nhải: “… Đánh người cái gì, Triều ca đánh Dương Văn Viễn lúc nào ta? Chưa hề mà, ông đây đâu có mất trí nhớ.”</p><p>Lần này đi, cả ngày hôm đó Hạ Triều cũng không quay về lớp.</p><p>Hôm sau mới thấy hắn xuất hiện, dường như không hề hấn gì.</p><p>Có giáo viên tò mò hỏi Từ Hà: “Cô Từ, vụ Hạ Triều lớp các cô thế nào rồi? Xử lý xong chưa?”</p><p>Từ Hà giận dữ không biết làm thế nào: “Thằng bé đó sống chết không chịu nhận, còn biết xử lý thế nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều sau khi bị gọi lên, toàn bộ quá trình không đổi sắc mặt, thậm chí như thể kiểm sát trưởng mà đòi báo cáo giám định thương tích của Dương Văn Viễn, muốn cậu ta phải tự tả lại chi tiết mỗi vết thương trên người mình bị đánh như thế nào.</p><p>Đứa bé Dương Văn Viễn bị dọa thành vậy làm sao dám nói nữa.</p><p>Từ Hà cảm thấy việc này căn bản không cần điều tra, ai có đầu óc chỉ cần nhìn là biết ngọn ngành câu chuyện, cô ta muốn Hạ Triều chủ động nhận sai, viết kiểm điểm xin lỗi, xử lý ngắn gọn là xong.</p><p>Hạ Triều thẳng thừng không chịu, mặc dù hắn vẫn cười, nhưng giọng rất lạnh lùng: “Sao phải xin lỗi. Dương ba tốt, mày giả vờ bị đánh chuyên nghiệp quá nhỉ, mồm miệng lươn lẹo hở chút ra là nói tao đánh mày?”</p><p>Từ Hà cứ nghĩ đến là không chịu nổi, khoát tay nói: “Đừng nhắc nữa, nhắc đến nó là lại tức cả ngực.”</p><p>“Vượt qua Pudding Sữa chưa?” Hạ Triều rất đúng giờ, vào lớp ngay lúc tiếng chuông trường vang lên, đứng cạnh Tạ Du, ngón tay cong lên, nghiêng người gõ gõ mặt bàn cậu, “Này.”</p><p>Giờ tự học buổi sáng đều dùng để ngủ bù, Tạ Du bị hắn gõ nhức cả đầu: “Vượt cái rắm, tự chơi đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xuống, lại hỏi: “Thế điện thoại tôi đâu rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du mò mẫm trong ngăn bàn rồi thảy qua.</p><p>Hạ Triều một tay đón được, mở ra thì phát hiện máy đã hết pin.</p><p> </p><p>Hôm qua chuyện giữa Hạ Triều và Dương Văn Viễn gây nên một trận sóng gió trong toàn khối, lời đồn đại phát tán khắp nơi. Đã sớm nghe danh hai giáo bá này thích gây sự, nhưng gần như đều là mâu thuẫn với người ngoài chứ chưa từng xảy ra trong trường, hồi đó tất cả chỉ coi như chuyện lúc trà dư tửu hậu mà truyền tai nhau thôi.</p><p>Nhưng giờ đây Hạ Triều tạo oanh động thật lớn, đánh cả một học sinh giỏi trong khối.</p><p>[Nặc danh A]: Hôm nay cậu ta đi học… Á, giờ đang nói chuyện với Tạ Du kìa.</p><p>[Nặc danh A]: Đù má chỉ có Tạ Du không hề sợ hãi. Quá khiếp, tui không dám động đậy gì đây này.</p><p>[Nặc danh B]: Hôm nay Dương Văn Viễn xuất hiện, Thẩm Tiệp còn tóm cổ áo cậu ta ngay giữa lớp mắng cậu ta không biết xấu hổ… Hay là có uẩn khúc gì đó?</p><p>[Nặc danh C]: Uẩn khúc gì chứ, thẹn quá hóa giận thôi, Thẩm Tiệp có tốt lành gì cho cam.</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ nguyên tiết tự học đầu giờ.</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết mượn đâu được cái sạc điện thoại, ngồi bên cạnh cúi đầu chơi game.</p><p>Sau tiết tự học là môn của Từ Hà, Từ Hà vừa vào lớp, chỉ ngay mặt Hạ Triều nói: “Cậu ra khỏi lớp cho tôi, đứng ngoài cửa, đừng ở trong này.”</p><p>Mọi người thấy thái độ của Từ Hà càng thêm khẳng định suy đoán về “sự kiện đánh người”.</p><p>Tám chín phần mười là tên này đánh rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không quá để ý, dứt khoát cầm điện thoại với dây sạc đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Tạ Du thoáng nhìn bóng lưng hắn, cùng là đồng phục thống nhất của cả trường, Hạ Triều thật sự có thể mặc ra hình dáng của một học sinh ngoan ngoãn, eo lưng thẳng tắp, quần áo sạch sẽ, cũng không xuề xòa kéo khóa áo lỏng lẻo như người khác, chỉ là điện thoại cùng với dây sạc dài ngoằng cầm trong tay đã làm bại lộ bản chất của hắn.</p><p>Dường như Hạ Triều cảm nhận được có người đang nhìn mình, đi gần đến cửa thì quay đầu lại.</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa kịp dời mắt, đã nghe thấy Từ Hà đứng trên bục nói: “Tạ Du, cậu không nỡ xa bạn cùng bàn sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du nằm không cũng trúng đạn: “…” Cái đệt?</p><p>“Nếu đã không nỡ, vậy cậu cũng ra ngoài đi, cùng đứng với cậu ta.” Từ Hà nói tiếp, “Ra ngoài.”</p><p>Ngoài cửa lớp 11-3, tiết học đầu tiên của buổi sáng có hai người đứng gác.</p><p>“Có ý tứ,” Hạ Triều tìm một góc khuất tầm nhìn, vừa nạp điện thoại vừa chơi game thời trang của mình, cúi đầu nói, “Không nỡ xa tôi?”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng cạnh hắn, thật sự không biết nên nói gì, chỉ đáp lại một tiếng hàm ý sâu xa: “À.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Thực ra Tạ Du cũng đâu muốn ở lại ngắm Từ Hà, bộ dáng cô Từ như hận không thể ịn hai chữ oán trách lên đầy mặt.</p><p>Từ ngày khai giảng hôm trước cậu đã lờ mờ nhận ra vị chủ nhiệm lớp này rõ ràng có thành kiến với hai người bọn họ, vụ việc lần này của Hạ Triều cho dù có là chuyện gì xảy ra, ai đúng ai sai, cô Từ đã ghim ở trong lòng rồi, lại thêm chướng mắt một Tạ Du như bom nổ chậm này nữa, dù sao đối với cô ta cả hai đều cùng một dạng hết. Nhìn ánh mắt trợn ngược của Từ Hà dành cho hai đứa, chỉ sợ cô ta trừng đến lật cả mắt mất.</p><p>“Cao thủ, cậu nhìn xem, cái váy kệ trên cùng đẹp hay là cái màu hồng đẹp?” Hạ Triều dường như có lòng kiên trì bất tận đối với trò chơi thời trang nho nhỏ này, “Hay đổi bộ khác nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hắn chơi nửa ngày, cũng có thể nắm được một chút quy luật: “Chọn cái xấu vào.”</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi: “Cậu nghiêm túc chứ?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tôi nghĩ cứ chọn cái ngược với thẩm mỹ của cậu có khi sẽ được hiệu quả không tưởng.”</p><p>Rõ ràng là một lời đả kích nghiêm trọng, nhưng Hạ Triều thật sự nghe lọt, hắn ngẫm nghĩ rồi nói: “Mèn ơi, tôi thấy tư duy của cậu không tệ đâu.”</p><p>“. . .”</p><p>“Ý tưởng được đấy!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đứng đến hết tiết học, lúc Từ Hà cầm giáo án đi ra khỏi cửa, Hạ Triều còn vui tươi phơi phới nói với cô Từ “hẹn gặp lại, thưa cô”.</p><p>Từ Hà tức nghẹn, không thèm để ý đi thẳng.<span></span></p><p>“Biết vì sao bả giận vậy không,” Hạ Triều rất sảng khoái, hắn tiện đà dựa vai Tạ Du, hai người dính nhau sát rạt cùng đi vào lớp, “Lúc đầu bả vốn định ăn máng khác bên trường trung học thực nghiệm trọng điểm của thành phố, quan hệ xong xuôi hết rồi, nào ngờ lại bị một đứa học sinh ưu tú dưới tay bả – cũng chính là tôi đây, ngáng chân…”</p><p>Tạ Du không hề hứng thú với mấy chuyện vỉa hè này: “Bỏ tay ra. ”</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm thấy cậu bạn cùng bàn của mình thật không có nhân tính.</p><p>Vốn dĩ hắn mới chỉ khoác tay lên vai Tạ Du, nghe được câu này liền dứt khoát vươn móng vuốt quắp chặt người bên cạnh, từ góc khác nhìn sang, hai người bọn họ như đang ôm rịt lấy nhau: “Không bỏ đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du định đạp hắn, Hạ Triều nhanh lẹ dụi đầu vào cổ cậu phì cười: “Bình tĩnh nào anh bạn.”</p><p>“Bình tĩnh ông nội cậu.”</p><p>[Nặc danh A]: Các bạn học, góc ba giờ phía trước có biến.</p><p>[Nặc danh B]: Đã thấy, hai người đó đang làm gì vậy ta?</p><p>[Nặc danh C]: Tôi thà tin rằng bọn họ đang đánh nhau…</p><p>Tạ Du – kẻ còn chưa biết bí mật về nhóm kín cảm thấy chúng bạn ở lớp mới này hơi bị kỳ quặc.</p><p>Mỗi lần im lặng là đồng loạt im lặng hết lượt, cả lớp lặng ngắt như tờ. Một lúc sau, cả đám sẽ ngẩng đầu, cùng quay sang nhìn nhau đầy ẩn ý. Cực kỳ quái đản.</p><p>Sạc dự phòng là Hạ Triều mượn của cậu bạn ngồi hàng bên cạnh, lúc hắn trả lại, cậu bạn kia coi bộ còn không dám nhận, nhìn như thể chỉ muốn dâng hiến luôn cục sạc cho hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều dứt khoát đặt lên bàn cậu ta: “Cảm ơn nhé.”</p><p>“… Không, không có chi.” Nam sinh kia lí nha lí nhí, tay đút vào hộc bàn, giấu thứ gì đó, trông hết sức bồn chồn. Hạ Triều nghe không rõ cậu ta nói gì, đang há mồm còn chưa kịp hỏi, cả người cậu ta đã run lên bần bật.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…” Tui đáng sợ vậy sao.</p><p>Chờ Hạ Triều đi xa, nam sinh kia mới cẩn thận từng chút một lấy di động ra.</p><p> </p><p>Đảo mắt đã gần hai tuần lễ kể từ ngày nhập học.</p><p>Tạ Du trơ mắt nhìn kỹ thuật chơi game thời trang của Hạ Triều ngày càng trở nên lợi lại, phối đồ ra toàn điểm cao chót vót.</p><p>Quả thật không ngờ được.</p><p>Chẳng lẽ lần trước chỉ thuận miệng nói mà lại giúp hắn đả thông được hai mạch nhâm đốc?</p><p>“Làm gì có chuyện, tiểu xảo của cậu tôi thử rồi, không giúp được gì cả.” Hạ Triều thoát khỏi trò chơi, cắt lại ảnh chụp màn hình số điểm cao nhất trong lịch sử phối đồ của hắn, thản nhiên nói với bạn cùng bàn, “Tôi nạp tiền đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói tiếp: “Bạn cùng bàn của cậu đây chính là người chơi nhân dân tệ trong truyền thuyết.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Giờ đây tôi mạnh đến mức chính bản thân còn tự thấy sợ hãi.”</p><p>Tạ Du trào phúng nói: “Bé Cưng Mềm Mại, bé khiến anh thật kinh ngạc.”</p><p>“Tôi nạp tiền một cách đường đường chính chính, sao phải xấu hổ?” Hạ Triều vừa nói xong, hai nam sinh ngồi trước không chịu được nữa, bả vai run bần bật.</p><p>Bọn họ ngồi ngay gần nên thường ngày Tạ Du với Hạ Triều nói chuyện gì đều nghe được hết. Hai tuần này đã nghe đủ chuyện để cười dài cả ngày, nhưng lại sợ cười quá đà làm hai đại ca ngồi dưới để ý, đành phải cố kìm nén.</p><p>Qua một thời gian, hai đứa vậy mà còn cảm thấy giáo bá ở ngoài đời tuyệt không hề giống những gì được nghe kể, thậm chí rất… đáng yêu.</p><p>Giáo bá lên lớp lúc ngủ gục cũng sẽ nhờ bạn cùng bàn canh chừng giáo viên, mặc dù Tạ giáo bá bình thường chẳng thèm để ý Hạ giáo bá, nhưng mỗi lần Hạ Triều bị giáo viên gọi đứng dậy hoặc ra ngoài cửa chịu phạt, Hạ Triều sẽ tìm được trăm ngàn lý do để kéo theo Tạ Du làm đệm lưng.</p><p>Mấy lần bị liên lụy, Tạ Du đành phải chấp nhận yêu sách vô lý của Hạ Triều, lúc nào có thầy cô đi qua sẽ cuộn tròn sách lại, thẳng thừng nện mạnh xuống đầu Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa nói vừa mở app chim cánh cụt, khoe khoang thành tích mới nhất của mình: [/ hình ảnh ][ngầu].</p><p>Hắn đăng xong, lại như nghĩ ra cái gì, gõ gõ mặt bàn Tạ Du: “Kết bạn chứ hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhã nhặn từ chối: “Tôi không muốn bốn chữ Bé Cưng Mềm Mại này xuất hiện trong vòng bạn bè của mình.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghẹn lời: “… Ai nói với cậu Bé Cưng Mềm Mại là tài khoản của tôi?”</p><p>“Đấy là em gái tôi.” Hạ Triều nói thêm, “Cậu có hiểu lầm rất lớn với tôi đúng không. Tôi vẫn tự thấy với hình tượng cao lớn uy vũ của mình, loại chuyện này đâu cần tôi phải tự giải thích.”</p><p>Hạ Triều có một cô em gái vừa mới lên cấp hai.</p><p>Em gái hắn mê mẩn chơi game thời trang, nhưng ở nhà chỉ cho phép chơi điện thoại một tiếng thôi, hơn nữa những ngày đi học từ thứ hai đến thứ sáu sẽ không được phép sờ đến điện thoại. Cô bé kể là mình vô cùng hâm mộ bạn học Pudding Sữa có cấp bậc và điểm tích lũy rất cao, mà ở trong lớp cấp bậc của ai càng cao thì càng được các bạn nhỏ ngưỡng mộ.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe mà nhức hết cả đầu.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Tôi cảm thấy con bé này đang lừa mình.”</p><p>Tài khoản chim cánh cụt của Hạ Triều để tên thật, đứng đắn ngoài ý muốn.</p><p>Tạ Du chấp nhận kết bạn xong cũng không buồn thêm ghi chú cho hắn, tùy tiện ném vào một nhóm nào đó cho xong.</p><p>Thế nhưng tên Hạ Triều tâm thần này, rõ ràng đang ngồi ngay cạnh, lại nhắn cho cậu một tin: <em>Đằng ấy là GG hay MM?</em></p><p>“Cậu bị ngu hả?” Tạ Du cố kìm ném suy nghĩ block thẳng tên này.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười cất di động: “Lướt mạng cũng phải có lễ phép, mọi người đều làm quen nhau thế mà.”</p><p>“Im lặng nào,” đang giờ giải lao thì Từ Hà vào lớp, ngoài hành lang quá ầm ĩ khiến Từ Hà phải cất cao giọng hơn ngày thường, “Tiết sau tôi có việc, thầy Vương sẽ dạy thay, buổi chiều cũng không có ở trường, nếu có việc thì nói với cán sự lớp, ngày mai cán sự lớp báo cáo lại với tôi. Lớp trưởng nhớ phải duy trì trật tự trong lớp, nghe rõ chưa?”</p><p>[Nặc danh A]: Lại có việc?</p><p>[Nặc danh B]: … Nói thật chứ, nếu cổ tìm người dạy thay thì tốt xấu gì cũng phải nói rõ tiến độ học tập của lớp mình với người ta chứ, lần nào vào tiết cũng thành ra lúng túng.</p><p>[Nặc danh C]: Gần đây nhà cô Từ có việc gì chăng?</p><p>Trong nhà Từ Hà không có việc gì cả, từ khai giảng tới giờ cô ta vẫn đang chuẩn bị cho kế hoạch đi ăn máng khác.</p><p>Trong ba lớp ban văn hóa thì lớp của họ có thành tích kém nhất, thành phần lại khá đặc thù, lúc ấy lãnh đạo trường giao phó lớp này cho Từ Hà đơn giản vì tin tưởng năng lực của cô ta… Nhưng Từ Hà cố chấp cho rằng nhà trường muốn ngáng chân mình.</p><p>Một “giáo viên ưu tú” chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đi dạy trường trọng điểm đương nhiên chẳng thể vừa mắt thể loại lớp như này, căn bản còn không buồn để ý đến. Học sinh trong lớp cũng đâu có mù, càng ngày càng có nhiều ý kiến bức xúc với Từ Hà.</p><p>Điện thoại trong ngăn bàn rung liên hồi, Hạ Triều cúi đầu xem điện thoại.</p><p>Có hai tin nhắn.</p><p>– Triều ca, mấy ngày này Dương Văn Viễn đi gặp Từ Hà đấy, mày nhớ đề phòng.</p><p>– Từ Hà không giải quyết xong vụ của mày thì trường thực nghiệm bên kia không để bả thuận lợi nhảy ngang vào đâu, bên đó đang đồn năng lực giảng dạy của bả có vấn đề, người họ hàng bên đó cũng không nói đỡ được. Có khi bả muốn lợi dụng vụ mày đánh Dương ba tốt để làm bàn đạp đó.</p><p> </p><p>Tiết học cuối cùng của buổi sáng vừa hết giờ, Thẩm Tiệp lách vào lớp từ cửa hông, định rủ Hạ Triều đi căn tin ăn cơm, nhưng đến nơi đã thấy chỗ ngồi của Hạ Triều trống không. Cậu ta bèn quay sang hỏi Tạ Du bên cạnh: “Đại ca, Triều ca nhà tôi đâu rồi?”</p><p>“Cậu ta?” Tạ Du nói, “Cúp học.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp dùng ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn Tạ Du, ra hiệu cho cậu tiếp tục: “Ừm…?”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn ngồi nguyên tại chỗ nhàn nhã chơi nốt ván game bắt nhịp điệu, định lát nữa vãn người rồi mới đi căn tin ăn. Máy để chế độ rung không nghe thấy tiếng nhạc, dù vậy cậu hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng, ngón tay vẫn thoăn thoắt lướt trên màn hình.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp tự nhủ, đương nhiên tui biết ổng cúp học, nhưng cúp học đi đâu mới được chứ.</p><p>Tạ Du đánh xong một ván, phát hiện Thẩm Tiệp vẫn còn đứng bên cạnh.</p><p>“Cậu muốn biết Hạ Triều đi đâu?” Tạ Du bừng tỉnh, lại nói, “Làm sao tôi biết. Liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quá lãnh khốc.”</p><p>“Không còn tính người.”</p><p>“Đúng là đồ sát thủ vô tình!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp tìm trong toilet tìm ra sân thượng, cuối cùng túm được Hạ Triều trong phòng ký túc nam sinh, tổng sỉ vả một hồi, rồi kết luận: “Bạn cùng bàn của mày thật sự quá mất nhân tính!”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói xong, nhận ra Hạ Triều không hề phản ứng.</p><p>Chờ cậu ta đóng chặt cửa phòng, xoay người lại thì trông thấy Triều ca của mình đang ngồi trên ghế, một chân gác lên, chân còn lại đạp lên thanh ghế, cúc áo đồng phục mở bung, tạo hình hết sức ngông cuồng.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói: “Thiếu niên cuồng dã?” <sup>(1)</sup></p><p>“Dã cái rắm, bạn cùng bàn tao có nhân tính hay không không tới lượt mày bình luận.” Hạ Triều ngủ hết hai tiết, vừa bò ra khỏi chăn, hắn vuốt lại tóc, rồi hỏi, “Mày tới làm gì.”</p><p>“Rủ mày đi ăn cơm chứ còn gì nữa, đi ăn với mày không phải xếp hàng,” Thẩm Tiệp nói, “Dễ gì được các bạn học chủ động nhường cho mình chen ngang, quá sướng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dường như không có tâm trạng, hắn cào mớ tóc, rũ tay xuống, lát sau lại mò mẫm trên bàn tìm hộp kẹo.</p><p>“Lấy cái này đi, ” Thẩm Tiệp đẩy hộp đầy kẹo ra xa, móc bao thuốc từ trong túi ra, thêm cả cái bật lửa nhét vào tay Hạ Triều, “Thỉnh thoảng hút một điếu không sao đâu, cai thuốc cũng phải từ từ chứ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều sờ sờ vỏ bao thuốc lá, một lúc sau dứt khoát ném trở lại, Thẩm Tiệp nhanh tay bắt được: “… Há, ném chuẩn nhỉ, không dùng thật đấy à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Không dùng.”</p><p>“Không ngờ Triều ca lại là người sống nguyên tắc thế.”</p><p>“Lúc nào tao chẳng có nguyên tắc.” Hạ Triều chọn lấy một chiếc kẹo, bóc vỏ thảy vào miệng, “Đừng mời gọi tao, vô ích thôi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp bị trả lại bao thuốc, bèn tự mình rút ra một điếu. Cậu ta cúi đầu, lấy bật lửa tách một cái châm thuốc, sau đó rít một hơi, trầm mặc nói: “Tao cũng nhận được tin rồi. Thằng khốn Dương Văn Viễn đấy, mẹ kiếp thật hận không thể giết chết nó. Vừa có tin Liễu Viện chuyển trường thì nó lập tức gây sự, muốn chỉnh mày sao, chán sống rồi à.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngậm kẹo, không nói gì.</p><p>“Bà cô chủ nhiệm lớp mày kể cũng ngu, bả nâng niu thằng Dương Văn Viễn từ lớp mười lận, thấy nó học giỏi thì coi nó như con ruột, sao bả không căng mắt mà nhìn lại xem nó là loại hàng gì chứ. Hay là sợ lý lịch không đủ đặc sắc khó chen nổi vào trường chuyên nên muốn lấy mày khai đao hòng nâng giá?” Thẩm Tiệp vẩy điếu thuốc, lại nói, “Tao nói thật, Triều ca, cứ tung phứt mấy chuyện thối tha của thằng Dương Văn Viễn ra ngoài là xong, ai bảo nó to gan dám đưa đầu ra trước họng súng, để xem cuối cùng thằng nào chết trước.”</p><p>“Mày điên à, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Chuyện Liễu Viện không thể nói ra được.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp rít một hơi cuối, thở dài thườn thượt: “…Đệt.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tác giả có lời muốn nói:  Từ Hà ơi là Từ Hà, rốt cuộc đến lúc nào thím mới đăng xuất, tui cũng rất sốt ruột đó… Rõ ràng trong đại cương của tui thím vỏn vẹn chỉ xuất hiện đúng một dòng! !</p><p>(1) Thiếu niên cuồng dã: hình như là một nhân vật gì đấy trong phim sitcom 家有儿女 – Nhà có con trai con gái, khá nổi tiếng ở TQ.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hai người ngồi trầm mặc mất một lúc.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nghiện thuốc lá, hút xong một điếu còn định làm thêm điếu nữa, Hạ Triều thấy vậy thì không chịu nổi, dù gì vẫn đang phấn đấu cai thuốc chưa thành, hắn chỉ chỉ về phía cánh cửa: “Muốn hút thì ra ngoài mà hút, lăn đi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói: “Mày không hút thì thôi, mắc gì hạn chế tự do của tao…”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều nhấc tay quăng cái gối qua.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhanh tay lẹ mắt nghiêng người né được.</p><p>Đang lúc nói chuyện, màn hình di động đặt trên bàn của Hạ Triều bỗng sáng lên, kèm theo tiếng “ting ting” báo có tin nhắn, mấy giây sau mới tắt.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm điện thoại lên xem, là tin nhắn của Tạ Du, vỏn vẹn có sáu chữ và một dấu chấm câu.</p><p>– Buổi chiều lãnh đạo dự giờ.</p><p>“Ai vậy?” Thẩm Tiệp nhướn người lên hỏi.</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu gõ chữ, nói: “Sát thủ vô tình.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp không có mấy ấn tượng với Tạ Du, chỉ sau khi Tạ Du và Hạ Triều ngồi chung một bàn, cậu ta mới thỉnh thoảng trao đổi vài câu với người này.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên gặp mặt cậu ta đã cảm thấy Tạ Du mặc dù tướng mạo hết sức đẹp mắt nhưng khá khó gần, mà thực tế… đúng là như vậy.</p><p>Triều ca nhà cậu ta có khi là ngoại lệ.</p><p>“Vô tình đối với mày thôi,” Hạ Triều trả lời tin nhắn xong, đắc ý giơ màn hình điện thoại cho Thẩm Tiệp xem, “Thấy không, bạn cùng bàn đối xử với tao ấm áp như mùa xuân thế này cơ mà.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp trộm nghĩ, hình như cũng không ấm áp như Hạ Triều nghĩ đâu.</p><p>Bởi vì lúc chuẩn bị rời khỏi lớp 11-3, cậu ta đã tận mắt chứng kiến Tạ Du có vẻ vô cùng bực bội rút ra một tờ giấy, viết mấy chữ to tướng lên đó, rồi vứt lên mặt bàn của Hạ Triều. Chắc là từ sáng giờ có quá nhiều người hỏi thăm Hạ Triều, trên tờ giấy chỉ có vỏn vẹn mấy chữ viết ngoáy cụt lủn: <em>Không có đây, cúp học, không biết.</em></p><p>Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Thẩm Tiệp được diện kiến một nhân tài thông báo bạn cùng bàn mình cúp học một cách trắng trợn như vậy.</p><p>Sự thật đúng là không hề ấm áp chút nào.</p><p>Theo lệ thường nếu lãnh đạo tới dự giờ sẽ có thông báo từ sớm, thậm chí chọn trước lớp để giáo viên chuẩn bị từng câu hỏi và câu trả lời của cả tiết đó. Thế nhưng lần này việc xảy ra đột xuất, Từ Hà phải gấp gáp gọi điện về nhờ thầy Vương lớp bên cạnh để ý trước giúp cô ta, ngàn vạn lần không thể thiếu ai.</p><p>Thầy Vương qua lớp 3 nhìn một lượt, đứng cạnh tờ giấy trên bàn Hạ Triều đắn đo mãi, cuối cùng vẫn bắt Tạ Du kiếm người về, nếu gọi không được thì đành phải báo ốm.</p><p>Còn chưa đến mười phút nữa là vào tiết học buổi chiều, Hạ Triều sửa sang lại quần áo đi ra khỏi phòng, được một đoạn mới nhận ra Thẩm Tiệp vẫn đang ngẩn người, nói: “Đần mặt ra đấy làm gì, lên lớp thôi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp “ờ” một tiếng, tới cửa thì tự dưng dừng lại, cậu ta gãi đầu, hỏi: “…Thế giờ tính sao? Không thể nhắc đến Liễu Viện, rốt cuộc phải xử lý chuyện này thế nào?”</p><p>Lại quay về chủ đề lúc nãy.</p><p>Hạ Triều đút tay túi quần, nói: “Sau hãy tính.”</p><p> </p><p>Vụ của Dương Văn Viễn quả nhiên không lâu sau lại một lần nữa trở thành chủ đề nóng.</p><p>Đầu tiên là Từ Hà đưa Dương Văn Viễn đến gặp lãnh đạo trường, nói rằng chuyện này không thể cho qua như vậy, sau đó cả phụ huynh của Dương Văn Viễn cũng tìm tới trường kiên quyết đòi lại công bằng cho con trai.</p><p>“Các người nhìn mặt mũi với cánh tay con tôi đây này, có ác độc không hả, trường học các người sao lại có thể chứa chấp loại học sinh như vậy!”</p><p>Phụ huynh Dương Văn Viễn đều đeo kính, trông rất có phong phạm tri thức, nói qua nói lại cũng chỉ xoay quanh một việc: “Nghe đâu cái cậu Hạ Triều này ở trường cũng suốt ngày gây gổ, chuyện cậu ta đánh thằng bé nhà chúng tôi lấy gì làm lạ, vậy mà sao đến giờ vẫn chưa có biện pháp xử lý? Trường học các người làm việc kiểu gì thế?”</p><p>Từ Hà trong vai chủ nhiệm lớp Hạ Triều đứng bên cạnh phụ xướng: “Việc này có trách nhiệm rất lớn ở phía chúng tôi, tôi sẽ giáo dục lại học sinh mình cho tốt, tại đây tôi cũng xin chân thành nhận lỗi với hai vị, vì sai phạm của học sinh lớp mình…”</p><p>Đến đây thì Hạ Triều nghe không nổi nữa.</p><p>“Giáo dục?” Hạ Triều tức giận cười, “Cô có tư cách giáo dục người khác à?”</p><p>“… Sao cậu dám nói chuyện với giáo viên như thế hả?”</p><p>Tình thế mới đầu khá giằng co, nhưng vào lúc quan trọng nhất, một nhân chứng xuất hiện.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo gõ cửa đi vào: “Thưa cô Từ, cô tìm em ạ?”</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Lưu Tồn Hạo từ văn phòng trở về, lập tức bị đám bạn ở lớp vây lấy: “Lớp trưởng, nghe nói ông ra tòa làm chứng à?”</p><p>“Có thật là ông tận mắt chứng kiến Hạ Triều đánh Dương Văn Viễn không?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo sửa lại: “Là trước đấy, trước đấy có nhìn thấy.”</p><p>“Quá đỉnh, anh hùng.”</p><p>Cả đám xôn xao, ai cũng nói đổi lại là mình cũng chẳng dám bỏ qua tính mạng bản thân mà đứng ra làm chứng.</p><p>“Đa tạ đa tạ,” Lưu Tồn Hạo nói, “Tui cũng do dự mãi, nhưng vì tình yêu và chính nghĩa….”</p><p>Tạ Du không thích tham dự mấy chuyện này, suy cho cùng cũng chẳng quan hệ đến cậu.</p><p>Những gì chính mắt thấy còn chưa chắc đã là sự thật, huống chi là tin đồn kiểu này.</p><p>Năm đó phải tới phố Hắc Thủy để trốn nợ, dù biết nơi đó nhiều thành phần côn đồ nhưng hoàn cảnh bức bách chẳng còn chỗ nào để đi. Những ngày đầu tiên dọn tới, cũng chính là Hứa Diễm Mai cả người xăm trổ cùng khẩu khí thô tục tay bưng bát sủi cảo gõ cửa nhà bọn họ: “Lỡ gói hơi nhiều, bếp núc không giỏi lắm, hai mẹ con ăn tạm nhé.”</p><p>Một lần quan tâm, cuối cùng thành chăm sóc bọn họ tận mười năm trời.</p><p>“Kết quả thế nào? Đã biết tình hình cuối cùng thế nào chưa?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nói: “… Chắc là buộc thôi học, việc lần này có vẻ rất nghiêm trọng.”</p><p>“Thôi học? !”</p><p>Trong lớp bàn tán khí thế ngất trời, Tạ Du gục xuống bàn tiếp tục chơi điện thoại.</p><p>Nửa ngày sau Hạ Triều mới được thả ra khỏi phòng giáo viên, lúc vào lớp, Lưu Tồn Hạo đang đứng trên bục giải đề số học, khóe mắt thoáng trông thấy bóng dáng Hạ Triều, viên phấn trong tay lập tức gẫy đôi.</p><p>Ngoài dự kiến, Hạ Triều chẳng thèm nhìn cậu ta lấy một lần.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lén thở phào nhẹ nhõm.</p><p>Tạ Du hơi nghi ngờ, mới vừa rồi cả lớp còn bàn tán việc hắn bị đuổi học nghe nghiêm trọng lắm cơ mà, tóm lại là thật hay giả? Bởi vì sau khi trở về Hạ Triều lại nhàn nhã thư thái tiếp tục chơi game thời trang của mình.</p><p>So với Hạ Triều, Thẩm Tiệp còn phản ứng mạnh hơn như thể cậu ta mới là đứa bị đuổi học: “Đù má, thằng lớp trưởng lớp mày chui đâu ra đấy?”</p><p>“Ồn ào cái gì, cậu ấy làm người rất được,” Hạ Triều nói, “Việc này không thể trách người ta.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Thế bây giờ định xử lý thế nào, thả mày về để cho mày thời gian suy nghĩ, đây không phải là muốn mày nhận lỗi rồi viết kiểm điểm sao? Sao mụ Từ Hà đó cố chấp vậy? Sự nghiệp của bả lên voi hay xuống chó chỉ nhờ vào mỗi tờ kiểm điểm của mày thôi à?”</p><p>Hai lớp trùng hợp học cùng một tiết thể dục, Hạ Triều và Thẩm Tiệp đi qua sân bóng hướng về phía khán đài.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói một tràng, Hạ Triều chẳng biết có nghe lọt từ nào không, trông thấy Tạ Du ngồi dưới gốc cây đằng trước còn vẫy tay chào người ta.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe thấy có người gọi mình, vừa ngẩng lên, một quả bóng từ phía sân bóng rổ đằng sau như xé gió sượt qua đầu cậu: “…”</p><p>Một nam sinh đi lên từ phía sân bóng: “Trượt tay, không cố ý.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhìn thấy mặt người kia, lập tức bùng nổ: “Mẹ kiếp Dương Văn Viễn mày cố tình đúng không?”</p><p>Định nện người còn không chính xác, nhưng theo góc độ này rõ ràng là nhằm vào Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì, cúi người nhặt bóng lên, đi đến bên cạnh Tạ Du, sau đó dùng lực quật mạnh về phía Dương Văn Viễn, bóng bay vèo qua sát người Dương Văn Viễn, đập rung cả hàng rào sắt. Hạ Triều cười cười, cũng trả lại gã hai chữ: “Trượt tay.”</p><p>Bạn của Dương Văn Viễn đi qua hòa giải, lôi kéo gã đi chỗ khác: “Xin lỗi xin lỗi.”</p><p>Thế nhưng Dương Văn Viễn không chịu nhúc nhích, người gã gầy teo, quần áo như thể khoác lên bộ xương khô, mặt mọc đầy mụn, quầng mắt thâm xì, bộ dáng khá bệnh trạng. Gã đứng một lúc mới cất tiếng: “Hạ Triều, chuyện này không xong đâu, nhất định mày sẽ thua.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Bớt nói nhảm đi, cút nhanh.”</p><p>“Mày biết tại sao không?” Dương Văn Viễn cười cười, “Vì mày học ngu đấy.”</p><p>“Mẹ mày,” hai chữ “học ngu” như thể đâm đúng nhược điểm của Hạ Triều, hoặc có lẽ cảm xúc dồn nén mấy ngày nay được dịp bộc phát, hắn chậm rãi đi lên phía trước, gằn giọng nói, “Nghe không hiểu tiếng người đúng không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều rất ít khi nổi giận.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp quen hắn nhiều năm như vậy nhưng tổng cộng thấy qua chưa được mấy lần. Tính tình Hạ Triều thuộc loại cực kỳ nền nã, dù người khác có giận chưa chắc hắn đã giận theo. Từ góc độ nào đó cũng có thể nói Dương Văn Viễn thật sự là một nhân tài.</p><p>“Đi đi Văn Viễn, đi thôi.” Dương Văn Viễn muốn tìm chết, nhưng đám bạn kia không hề muốn, vội vàng lôi gã rời khỏi.</p><p>Dù Thẩm Tiệp rất muốn xắn tay áo lập tức xông lên, nhưng nghĩ đến tình cảnh của Hạ Triều bây giờ có chút khó xử, nhỡ đâu gây chuyện lại thành ra chứng thực cho mớ đồn nhảm kia: “Triều ca, bình tĩnh, phải hết sức bình tĩnh, muốn đánh thì bọn mình lựa hôm nào mây đen gió lớn lôi nó đến hẻm, nhét vào bao tải muốn đánh bao nhiêu thì đánh.”</p><p>Mãi đến khi Dương Văn Viễn đi khuất bóng, Thẩm Tiệp mới buông tay.</p><p>“Nó chính là Dương Văn Viễn?”</p><p>“A?” Thẩm Tiệp quay đầu, trông thấy sát thủ vô tình đứng bên cạnh, thuận mồm nói: “À, Dương ba tốt, là nó.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, cứ cảm thấy đã gặp người này ở đâu rồi, chờ tới lúc cậu nhớ ra, lại kết hợp gương mặt và cái tên trong kí ức, vẻ mặt không đổi nói: “À. Chẳng phải đây là thằng ngu quấy rối tình dục nữ sinh sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “… Làm sao cậu biết?!”</p><p>“Bồ tèo, tâm sự chút đi?” Thẩm Tiệp hoàn hồn sau khi bị chấn động, “Việc này làm sao cậu biết? Cậu biết Liễu Viện à?? Má ơi, tôi cứ tưởng ở trường này có mỗi tôi với Triều ca biết chuyện chứ!”</p><p>Tạ Du nói ngắn gọn: “Từng thấy.”</p><p>Chuyện xảy ra hồi lớp mười.</p><p>Tín hiệu bên lầu Tây vốn không mạnh lắm, bình thường nếu ai muốn xài điện thoại đều trông chờ vào may mắn hoặc phải cầm điện thoại đi khắp nơi mò sóng.</p><p>Ngày đấy Chu Đại Lôi còn làm livestream chơi game, mới khởi nghiệp nên chưa có mấy danh tiếng, cứ dặn đi dặn lại Tạ Du nhất định phải canh đúng giờ xem để ủng hộ một view cho hắn. Tạ Du dò đến tận nhà vệ sinh mới có sóng, thậm chí tín hiệu khá tốt, nhưng hoàn cảnh thật sự khó nói.</p><p>“Ông chủ Tạ, tao tin tưởng tình yêu của mày dành cho tao tuyệt đối có thể vượt qua xú uế…” Đại Lôi vừa chơi game vừa nói, “Thật đó, này mới biết mày yêu tao đến mức nào.”</p><p>Yêu má mày. Đệt.</p><p>Tạ Du nhấn tặng Đại Lôi mấy hộp quà rồi tính đi luôn, thế nhưng Đại Lôi lảm nhảm dông dài mãi, kiên quyết phải kéo cậu lại nói chuyện, kêu là không có người tương tác quá cô đơn, cầu ông chủ Tạ ở lại hâm nóng bầu không khí.</p><p>Hâm nóng mãi đến lúc kết thúc giờ tự học buổi tối.</p><p>Đại Lôi: “Tặng quà streamer đi nào, không có ai ư? Sao chỉ mình tui cô đơn thế này?”</p><p>Tạ Du gõ chữ: Mày cô đơn tiếp đi, tao đi đây.</p><p>Ứng dụng còn chưa kịp thoát, cửa nhà vệ sinh đột nhiên bị người đạp “rầm” một cái, sau đó là tiếng xô xát, còn có giọng nữ sinh yếu ớt kêu lên.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bọn họ tìm một chỗ kín đáo – gần phòng dụng cụ có một bãi cỏ, bên trên chất một đống lớn đá tảng như ngọn núi giả, cả ba nấp sau “ngọn núi” túm tụm một chỗ.</p><p>Tạ Du định đứng lên, lại bị Hạ Triều kéo xuống: “Ngồi cho đàng hoàng, kể đi, kể tiếp đi.”</p><p>Kỳ thật cũng không có gì nhiều để kể.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du còn chẳng biết mặt mũi Liễu Viện thế nào, chỉ nhớ nữ sinh kia suốt từ đầu đến cuối cứ một mực vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay, ngồi xổm trên sàn nhà khóc sướt mướt.</p><p>Dương Văn Viễn rất hèn, thậm chí không dám đối đầu trực diện, bị đánh hai gậy đã cắm cổ chạy mất. Tạ Du không hề có ý định ngồi lại an ủi nữ sinh kia, cậu tự thấy bản thân đã hết lòng giúp đỡ bạn học, vứt lại cây gậy tiện tay vớ được trong kho đồ cạnh nhà vệ sinh, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Vừa nhấc chân, một bàn tay bắt lấy ống quần cậu, giọng nữ sinh kia yếu ớt cất lên: “… Đừng nói cho người khác, cầu xin cậu!”</p><p>“Đúng, đúng là nhỏ rồi, ” Thẩm Tiệp nói, “Lá gan bé tẹo, thà bị ức hiếp chứ không bao giờ dám lên tiếng.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp còn nói: “Vậy là lúc đó cậu đánh Dương ba tốt chạy mất dép?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn chưa thể hiểu nổi: “Nếu vậy thì tại sao có mỗi tôi bị nó cắn không nhả? Hay đẹp trai quá nên nó ghen tị?”</p><p>Tạ Du bình tĩnh nói: “… Tôi đeo khẩu trang.”</p><p>Nhà vệ sinh không quá nặng mùi, thế nhưng chỉ riêng mùi nước khử trùng đã đủ khó chịu. Lúc vào đấy cậu cố ý đeo khẩu trang, không ngờ trùng hợp lại phát huy tác dụng.</p><p>Hạ Triều “À” một tiếng, có vẻ trầm ngâm.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp thẳng thừng chọc thủng những suy đoán vô căn cứ của hắn: “Đừng nghĩ nữa, Triều ca, mày có đeo khẩu trang cũng vô ích thôi. Đại ca họ Tạ này chỉ đánh người, còn mày nhớ lại xem mình đã làm gì?”</p><p>“Tao làm gì cơ? Tao còn chẳng thèm đánh nó,” Hạ Triều nói, “Quá nhân từ.”</p><p>Nếu như được đối xử nhân từ có nghĩa là bị lột quần, bị người khác đứng xung quanh cười nhạo “trym” mình quá nhỏ, bị bỏ mặc trần truồng gần ba tiếng đồng hồ, có lẽ Dương Văn Viễn thà rằng bị đánh te tua còn hơn.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe xong ngọn ngành câu chuyện cũng lâm vào trầm mặc.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Thật sự tôi không hề thích bạo lực, lúc nào cũng sẽ lựa chọn cách giải quyết hòa bình nhất.”</p><p>Hòa bình… Quá ư là hòa bình.</p><p>Chẳng trách Dương Văn Viễn ghim thù sâu đậm đến vậy, đây có thể tính là nỗi nhục lớn nhất trong nhân sinh của gã, nhất là đối với loại học sinh gương mẫu vô cùng kiêu ngạo như Dương Văn Viễn, làm sao có thể nhịn được. Liễu Viện vừa chuyển trường gã nhận thấy không còn chứng cứ uy hiếp được mình nữa, nên lập tức nhảy ra làm loạn.</p><p>Nhưng lần này bạn cùng bàn cũng để cho Tạ Du được một phen rửa mắt, vì giữ gìn thanh danh và lời cầu xin của đằng gái, Dương Văn Viễn sủa đến tận cổng rồi mà hắn vẫn kiên quyết không hé răng đến một lời.</p><p>“Nếu không thì sao tôi còn để nó sống được đến bây giờ?” Hạ Triều tiện tay nhặt một viên sỏi, ném về phía trước, đập vào đống dụng cụ thể dục, lại lăn xa mấy vòng, hắn nói tiếp: “Mẹ kiếp nhịn sắp điên đến nơi rồi.”</p><p>Lớp Thẩm Tiệp qua nửa tiết là đến lượt nam sinh tập trung đến sân cỏ xếp hàng luyện dẫn bóng, còn chưa nói được mấy, Thẩm Tiệp đành phủi mông đứng dậy: “Lớp tụi tao tập trung rồi, tao đi đã, về nói sau. Mày nhớ giữ bình tĩnh nhé Triều ca, dù thế nào cũng phải bình tĩnh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không buồn ngẩng đầu, khoát khoát tay: “Lăn đi mày.”</p><p>Ngoài trời nóng đến ba mươi hai độ C, Tạ Du không muốn tiếp tục phơi nắng nữa.</p><p>Đang định đi, Hạ Triều đột nhiên kéo cậu ngã nằm xuống bãi cỏ. Nắng chiều chói đến mức không thể mở nổi mắt, Tạ Du híp mắt, đang suy ngẫm có phải hai ngày nay tính mình quá ôn hòa, để thằng cha cùng bàn này hiểu lầm gì hay chăng, lại nghe thấy Hạ Triều hờ hững nói: “Đúng là loại người nào cũng có thể làm giáo viên.”</p><p>Một áng mây chậm rãi lững lờ trôi qua.</p><p>Hạ Triều vô thức sờ túi, chỉ mò ra được một viên kẹo, trời nóng quá nên kẹo bị chảy, bóp nhẹ đã thấy mềm oặt.</p><p>Một cảm xúc không tên trào dâng trong lòng, mấy câu nói nọ cứ văng vẳng bên tai, từ những lời của Từ Hà rồi đến của Dương ba tốt <em>“Vì mày học ngu đấy”</em>…</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu, hỏi Tạ Du: “Có thuốc lá không?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Không có.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đành cố lột vỏ kẹo.</p><p>Tạ Du ngửi thấy mùi kẹo, mẹ nó lại là dâu tây.</p><p>Hai đứa nằm nửa ngày trên bãi cỏ không nói gì, trong lúc Hạ Triều răng rắc nhai viên kẹo, Tạ Du đột nhiên ngồi dậy, đạp đạp hắn: “Đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi: “Đi cái gì mà đi?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Bà giáo này không ổn thì đổi người khác.”</p><p>Tiết trời quá nóng nực, Tạ Du nói, thuận tay phẩy phẩy cổ áo cho thoáng gió.</p><p>Từ góc nhìn của Hạ Triều có thể vừa vặn nhìn thấy phần da thịt lớn để lộ cùng xương quai xanh hõm sâu. Dáng người Tạ Du rất đẹp, dù không quá cao nhưng cái gì nên có cũng đều có, áo vén lên nhìn thấy được cả xương sườn mảnh dẻ. Thiếu niên độ tuổi này vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nẩy nở, ngây ngô, đẹp đẽ lại cứng cỏi, còn mang theo răng nhọn móng sắc.</p><p>Hạ Triều thoáng thất thần.</p><p>Không biết bởi vì một Tạ Du dù không hiểu rõ nhưng vẫn cuồng ngạo bất chấp, hay là vì cậu trai trước mắt này.</p><p> </p><p>Hạ Triều cùng Tạ Du trèo qua lưới sắt bao quanh khu ký túc xá, vòng qua phòng bảo vệ đi vào từ hướng khác.</p><p>Vì ở trường có nhiều người, nhà trường có quy định riêng dành cho học sinh ra vào ký túc, chỉ cần trong giờ lên lớp mà về ngủ, lấy đồ đạc hay bị ốm cần nghỉ ngơi, bắt buộc phải có chữ ký xác nhận của giáo viên, đồng thời đăng ký với bảo vệ.</p><p>Dù lưới sắt không khó trèo qua nhưng chẳng mấy ai có lá gan ấy. Đồng chí chủ nhiệm trường với biệt danh Chó Điên, cửa sổ văn phòng ngay đối diện khu ký túc, nếu không may bị lão nhìn thấy, ắt hẳn sống không bằng chết.</p><p>“Nhà vệ sinh, trong phòng, điện thoại.” Tạ Du quăng người phi qua, tay chống mặt đất, không quay đầu, cung cấp từ khóa xong rồi nói, “Cậu ngẫm lại xem.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ nghĩ: “Là sao? Bé tập ghép chữ?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hai người bọn họ động tác thuần thục, tư thế leo rào rất tiêu chuẩn, tốc độc cực nhanh như thể đã được huấn luyện.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đứng trên sân bóng, từ xa nhìn thấy hai bóng người trèo vào, dường như thấy hơi quen mắt, không chờ cậu ta xác nhận, hai bóng người kia đã biến mất.</p><p>“Kỳ ghê, ” Thẩm Tiệp sờ sờ cái ót, “… Sao nhìn đứa kia giống Triều ca vậy ta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cậu cũng ở ký túc?” Hạ Triều theo lên lầu, phát hiện ngày càng đến gần phòng của mình, mãi đến khi Tạ Du dừng chân ở đối diện phòng hắn.</p><p>Tạ Du sờ trên bậu cửa tìm chìa khóa dự phòng: “Ừ? Cậu ở phòng nào?”</p><p>“Nhìn sang phía đối diện đi.” Hạ Triều chỉ chỉ, “Ngay đối diện cửa phòng cậu.”</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du tự nhủ trong lòng, hóa ra bây chính là cái đứa ngu xuẩn dán tấm bảng “Nỗ lực thi đại học, chớ quầy rầy” lên cửa đấy à?</p><p>Hạ Triều nhiệt tình giới thiệu tấm bảng trước cửa phòng mình: “Nhờ nó mà giáo viên không vào kiểm tra đấy, sợ làm phiền tôi ôn thi, rất hữu dụng, có dịp cậu nên thử xem sao.”</p><p>“Không cần, cảm ơn.”</p><p>Tạ Du vào phòng, lôi cái rương dưới giường ra bắt đầu lục lọi.</p><p>Trong rương phần lớn là đồ linh tinh, đèn pin, pin dự phòng, băng dính…</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi trên ghế nhìn cậu: “Tìm cái gì vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du không để ý tới hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhàn rỗi nhàm chán, dò xét bốn phía trong phòng. Phòng ngủ khá sạch sẽ, trên bàn học đặt một chiếc máy tính, Hạ Triều lướt qua máy tính, nhìn thấy một khối rubik bên cạnh ống đựng bút.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du tìm được chiếc di động cũ, Hạ Triều đã ráp xong rubik, mỗi mặt một màu đều tăm tắp.</p><p>“Không biết còn lưu lại không,” Tạ Du bật máy, “Đoạn ghi âm của tôi.”</p><p>Tay đang cầm rubik của Hạ Triều khựng lại, hoài nghi có phải mình đã nghe lầm hay không.</p><p>Tạ Du lặp lại: “Cái hôm trong nhà vệ sinh tôi có ghi âm lại. Thằng Dương gì đó, nó nói gì tôi đều ghi lại hết. Suýt nữa quên mất.”</p><p>Đối với một học sinh trung học, loại tư tưởng này xác thực có tính cảnh giác quá mức, ở cái tuổi mới lớn máu nóng này, lúc gặp nguy cấp trước tiên cứ phải giơ nắm đấm lao lên đã, làm gì còn tâm tư cân nhắc trước sau như vậy.</p><p>Nhưng khi Dương Văn Viễn lôi Liễu Viện vào nhà vệ sinh, phản ứng đầu tiên của Tạ Du là bật máy ghi âm.</p><p>Sau đó cậu cũng hỏi Liễu Viện có cần chứng cứ tố cáo không, nhưng Liễu Viện chỉ một mực khăng khăng muốn dàn xếp ổn thỏa cho qua chuyện, nếu như nhỏ muốn phản kháng chắc hẳn đã không bị ức hiếp thành như vậy.</p><p>Nhỏ sợ bị người khác biết chuyện, mặc dù bản thân mới là người bị hại.</p><p> </p><p>“Xử lý buộc thôi học… Uầy, trường hành động nhanh vậy?”</p><p>Mấy ngày sau, bảng thông báo của trường dán quyết định mới, một đám học sinh vây quanh, Lưu Tồn Hạo tới muộn, chỉ có thể đứng bên ngoài cùng mấy đứa bạn, nhón chân căng mắt đọc: “Buộc thôi học, thôi học…”</p><p>Chờ Lưu Tồn Hạo đọc đến dòng kế tiếp, cả người chấn động: “Má ơi, Dương Văn Viễn á?!”</p><p>“Dương Văn Viễn bị đuổi học?? Thế còn Hạ Triều?” Nam sinh đứng cạnh Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng bàng hoàng không kém, “Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”</p><p>Tình huống chuyển biến vượt quá sức tưởng tượng, đừng nói đám học sinh, ngay cả Từ Hà đến giờ vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn.</p><p>Cô ta kèm cặp Dương Văn Viễn cả năm trời, học giỏi không nhất thì nhì, rất có tiềm năng thi đậu tuyến một.</p><p>Giờ đây Từ Hà nghĩ lại trước trường mình đã đứng ra bảo lãnh cho Dương Văn Viễn như thế nào, nhớ tới những gì mình đã nói, trong đầu ong ong, trời đất quay cuồng, cuối cùng thốt ra hai chữ: <em>Xong rồi.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều nộp lên nhà trường bản ghi âm đã qua xử lý, xóa giọng của Liễu Viện đi, nhưng những từ ngữ bệnh hoạn của Dương Văn Viễn một chữ cũng không sót, Dương Văn Viễn vừa nghe thấy thì lập tức biến sắc, sau đó phụ huynh Dương Văn Viễn cũng trở mặt, thay đổi bộ dáng vênh váo tự đắc mấy hôm trước, còn định níu kéo Hạ Triều năn nỉ cầu tình thay cho con trai mình: “Bác biết con là đứa bé ngoan mà…”</p><p>Hạ Triều quả thực muốn cười: “A, ngài ca cải lương gì đó, bây giờ tôi lại thành bé ngoan rồi cơ à.”</p><p>Lãnh đạo nhà trường truy hỏi danh tính của nữ sinh, Hạ Triều hỏi lại: Các thầy có thể cam đoan lý lịch người bị hại sẽ không bị vạch trần không?</p><p>Tất cả vụ việc chỉ có lãnh đạo trường nắm được, tin tức giữ kín bưng.</p><p>Nhưng tội danh của Dương ba tốt đã bị định sẵn.</p><p>Ngày có quyết định buộc thôi học, Thẩm Tiệp mừng rỡ mua nước khao cả lớp, lúc đi tìm Hạ Triều, trông thấy lớp trưởng lớp 3 đang đứng xin lỗi Triều ca nhà mình.</p><p>Ngoại trừ lớp trưởng, tập thể lớp 11-3 đều trốn sau rèm cửa lén lút nhìn ra.</p><p>Thế trận rất hoành tráng.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nghẹn đỏ mặt: “Thật có lỗi với ông, Hạ Triều, tôi không biết được ngọn nguồn câu chuyện mà đã…”</p><p>Hạ Triều chân thành vỗ vai Lưu Tồn Hạo, nhận lời xin lỗi đến là trơn tru: “Không có sao không có sao, cuộc đời luôn tràn ngập bất ngờ. Con người tôi không chỉ dáng dấp đẹp trai, mà còn rất độ lượng.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…” Không thể nhìn nổi.</p><p>Tạ Du đoán chừng cũng không nghe lọt tai, một tay cậu cầm điện thoại, một tay sờ bên cạnh, vớ được cái túi đựng bút, thẳng tay ném ra ngoài cửa sổ, nện lên người Hạ Triều: “Câm mồm.”</p><p>Thực ra cái gọi là giáo bá ít nhiều cũng bị thổi phồng bóp méo, sự tích về giáo bá cả đám chỉ mới nghe qua. Lời đồn qua miệng lưỡi dân gian thật giả lẫn lộn, cuối cùng không biết thành cái dạng gì.</p><p>Nhưng các bạn học ở lớp 11-3 lần đầu tiên ý thức được rõ ràng: Hai cậu bạn giáo bá này, so với đồn đại, hình như không giống lắm.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một ngày mới.</p><p>Tiếng quát tháo xối xả xuyên qua tầng mây mù buổi sớm, chấn động lòng người.</p><p>“Đứng nghiêm, qua đây… Qua đây cho tôi, đứng cho thẳng vào!”<span></span></p><p>“Đừng có mà cúi gằm mặt xuống đất, định ngắm hoa hả? Xấu hổ cái gì, sao phải xấu hổ, mặt mũi đã bị các cô các cậu vứt hết đi rồi còn gì!”</p><p>“Ưỡn ngực! Ngẩng đầu lên! Nhìn thẳng phía trước, nhìn vào mắt tôi đây này.”</p><p>Ngay gần cổng trường Lập Dương Nhị Trung có mười mấy đứa học sinh trùng trùng điệp điệp đứng cạnh nhau, xếp thẳng hai hàng, đầu gục xuống, cặp sách nặng trĩu như sắp tuột khỏi vai.</p><p>Đứa nào còn đang gù gật đều bị hét đến tỉnh cả ngủ, run rẩy lóc nhóc đứng chôn chân một chỗ.</p><p>Trong số đó có một cậu chàng không nhịn được, ngẩng đầu trộm liếc ông thầy chủ nhiệm trường, cúi đầu lẩm bẩm: “… Chó Điên.”</p><p>Tai của “Chó Điên” – tức chủ nhiệm Khương khẽ giật, dường như thoáng nghe thấy gì đó, chỉ tay về đám học sinh, lớn giọng tra hỏi: “Còn ai nói chuyện đấy!”</p><p>“Chó Điên” thở hổn hển. Kính gọng vàng đeo trên sống mũi nhưng chẳng khiến lão thêm được một phân nho nhã nào, tay lão cầm sổ điểm danh, trong đó ghi chép rành mạch tên tuổi những đứa đến trễ, chỉ cần phạm quá ba lần sẽ được vinh danh vào trang cuối của cuốn sổ – danh sách đen.</p><p>Biệt hiệu Chó Điên này bắt nguồn từ những khóa trước, được lưu truyền tới tận bây giờ. Bọn học sinh rỉ tai nhau rằng có chọc giáo viên nào thì chọc chứ đừng dại mà đụng đến ông thầy chủ nhiệm họ Khương này, tương truyền Chó Điên còn đáng sợ hơn cả cọp cái thời kỳ tiền mãn kinh.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương híp mắt lại, đi một lượt từ đầu đến cuối hàng, cười hằm hè: “Đi muộn à. Mới khai giảng mấy ngày mà đã đi muộn.”</p><p>Duyệt từ người đầu hàng đến người cuối hàng, lão đột ngột dừng lại, cả đám nín thở sợ hãi, chợt nghe thấy chủ nhiệm Khương rống lên: “Hạ Triều? Còn cậu thì sao?!”</p><p>Hạ Triều bước ra khỏi hàng: “Đến muộn ạ.”</p><p>“Kỳ này cậu học nội trú cơ mà, sao còn để tôi bắt được ngoài cổng trường,” chủ nhiệm Khương phất tay tha cho đám kia, chỉ giữ lại mình Hạ Triều, “Giỏi nhỉ, năng khiếu vượt rào nội quy khiến người làm thầy như tôi phải rửa mắt ngưỡng mộ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều tỏ vẻ mình chạy bộ buổi sớm, bất cẩn nhìn lộn giờ.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương nhìn dáng vẻ đến là thảnh thơi khoan khoái của tên này, đến gần còn ngửi thấy mùi xà phòng thơm phức.</p><p>Chạy bộ buổi sớm cái rắm, người già đi dạo nghe còn được.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương lười đôi co với hắn, nhìn đồng hồ, đã quá mười phút, chỉ nói: “Theo quy định cũ.”</p><p>“Kiểm điểm, em biết rồi.” Hạ Triều vừa đi về phía trước vừa nói, “Đến trưa em sẽ lên văn phòng thầy, hẹn gặp lại thưa thầy.”</p><p>Trông thấy Hạ Triều sắp sửa chạy mất hút, chủ nhiệm Khương vội kêu: “Chờ chút, cậu qua đây đã.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dừng bước.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương: “Cái tờ danh sách của lớp cậu là sao?”</p><p> </p><p>Trải qua một phen bão táp, mặc dù Từ Hà không bị kỷ luật nhưng kế hoạch đi trường thực nghiệm chắc chắn đã bị đổ bể, lãnh đạo thấy Từ Hà thành thật nhận lỗi và nể tình cô ta đã có vài chục năm công tác nên không truy cứu trách nhiệm nữa.</p><p>Thế nhưng điều khiến lãnh đạo trường đau đầu chính là tập thể học sinh lớp 11-3 có nguyện vọng thay giáo viên chủ nhiệm.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều mới thử đề cập việc này còn nghĩ trong lớp sẽ không có ai hưởng ứng. Cái lớp ngày thường an tĩnh đến lạ, ai làm việc người nấy, không ngờ lần này tất cả đều bùng nổ chỉ trích đối với Từ Hà.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo tiên phong mang theo đám anh em của mình tới hỗ trợ.</p><p>“Phải xử lý bả!” Người đang nói là một nam sinh trông hết sức sôi nổi, nhất là đôi mắt nhìn người khác lúc nào cũng sáng rực: “Chỉ cần cả lớp đồng lòng, dẫu có thất bại thì tội tập thể vẫn nhẹ hơn nhiều.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đập trán nam sinh kia: “Vạn Sự Thông, sao ông tiêu cực vậy, chưa hành động đã nghĩ đến thất bại.”</p><p>Nam sinh được gọi là “Vạn Sự Thông” đáp: “Ai bảo tiêu cực, đấy gọi là kế sách hiểu chưa. Mấy vụ kiểu này tui có thể kể cho ông sơ sơ mười cái lận, như năm ngoái bọn lớp 5 nổi dậy phản đối giáo viên chiếm giờ thể dục của tụi nó…”</p><p>Mới đầu Hạ Triều rất nhiệt tình thuyết phục Tạ Du đi tìm Chó Điên cùng bọn hắn.</p><p>Tạ Du chỉ vào tờ danh sách Lưu Tồn Hạo đang cầm, bên trên đã tập hợp hơn nửa chữ ký trong lớp: “Có thể ký vào đó là tôi đã nể tình lắm rồi, rõ chưa?”</p><p> </p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương giữ hắn lại nói chưa được mấy câu đã rời đi.</p><p>Hạ Triều chạy thẳng tới lớp, thừa dịp thầy tiếng Anh không để ý, lách người qua cửa hông đi vào, sau đó rón rén ngồi xuống, lấy trong cặp sách trống trơn ra một ly sữa đậu nành, đưa cho Tạ Du: “Cho này.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngó ly sữa đậu cùng ống hút: “Làm gì?”</p><p>“Uống đi,” Hạ Triều treo cặp vào thành ghế, “Cậu uống không đường còn gì.”</p><p>Kể từ khi biết mình ở phòng đối diện Tạ Du, Hạ Triều rảnh rỗi là qua chơi, đương nhiên đối với hành vi này Tạ Du không hề hoan nghênh. Đôi khi Hạ Triều dậy sớm, bèn qua rủ Tạ Du: “Đi, cùng đi ăn sáng nào.”</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều phát hiện ra tên nhóc Tạ Du này rất kén ăn, lựa cực kì kỹ, món nào không thích thì thà không ăn còn hơn.</p><p>“Sữa đậu nành, cùng là sữa đậu nành, khác nhau cái gì?” Hạ Triều hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tôi không uống sữa đậu nành có đường.”</p><p>Sữa đậu trong căn tin trường không có nhiều lựa chọn như vậy, phải ra tiệm ăn sáng ngoài cổng mới có. Hạ Triều vốn cho rằng Tạ Du giúp mình một đại ân, nên mời người ta ăn một bữa cơm, không ngờ cuối cùng bản thân lại biến thành chân chạy việc.</p><p>“Đang làm gì đây? Giải bài tập? Bài tập gì?” Hạ Triều mò mẫm sách tiếng Anh nửa ngày, sau khi lật sách càng thêm mờ mịt: “… Giao lúc nào vậy.”</p><p>Tạ Du mượn vở bài tập bàn trên chép cắm cúi, không buồn ngẩng đầu nói: “Không biết, đại khái là lúc cậu đang lưỡng lự giữa cái váy viền ren bồng bềnh với quần da punk chăng.”</p><p>Động tĩnh của Hạ Triều không lọt khỏi mắt cô giáo.</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh viết bài tập lên bảng đen rồi thả viên phấn, gọi tên Hạ Triều: “Cái cậu đến trễ kia, đứng lên trả lời xem nào, gặp dạng bài này bước đầu phải làm gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ung dung chậm rãi đứng dậy, cân nhắc một lúc, nói sáu chữ: “Bỏ qua, đọc sang đề khác.”</p><p>Tạ Du chép bài dịch được một nửa, nghe thấy câu trả lời của hắn, chữ C viết dở  lệch sang một bên, kéo thành một vạch dài: “….”</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh: “. . .”</p><p>Cả lớp: “. . .”</p><p>Hạ Triều bổ sung thêm: “Gặp bài không làm được, không cần phải tốn thời gian ạ.”</p><p>Im ắng trong vài giây, không biết là ai không nhịn được phì cười, sau đó cả lớp cười vang.</p><p>“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha đọc sang đề khác!!”</p><p>“Thiên tài thiên tài!”</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh rất muốn giữ vẻ nghiêm nghị, mặt căng cứng, cuối cùng cũng không chịu nổi: “Thôi mời cậu ngồi xuống, tập trung nghe giảng đi.”</p><p>Hết giờ tự học, thông tin Từ Hà chuyển qua phụ trách lớp 10 được lan truyền trong lớp.</p><p>“Chủ nhiệm lớp 10 bên kia đang có vấn đề về cổ họng phải phẫu thuật, chắc là Từ Hà sẽ qua đó thay, lớp mình sắp có giáo viên mới về đấy, là họ Đường.”</p><p>Vạn Sự Thông núp ngoài cửa phòng đào tạo nghe lén, mang theo tin tức nóng hổi về lớp, nhanh chóng bẩm báo: “Nghe đâu được điều từ trường chuyên về, quá dữ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt, vừa vặn mang họ ‘Vạn’, luôn nắm giữ một lượng tin tức vỉa hè nhiều không kể xiết chẳng biết hóng từ chỗ nào, thật thật giả giả lẫn lộn. Mà chính Vạn Đạt cũng khoe khoang rằng ngoại trừ bên ngoài trường Lập Dương Nhị Trung, chỉ cần trong phạm vi sân trường không có chuyện gì qua mặt được cậu chàng, thế là được người đời tôn làm “Vạn Sự Thông”.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đang thu bài tập, tùy tiện nói: “Đến Chó Điên mà ông cũng dám nghe lén?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Tất nhiên, muốn có được tin tình báo thì phải mạo hiểm tính mạng chứ.”</p><p>Tin tình báo của Vạn Sự Thông dù mười lần nhưng chưa chắc đã được một lần chuẩn, nhưng lần này đúng như cậu ta báo, chủ nhiệm mới của lớp thật sự là một vị họ Đường, tên hết sức cá tính, Đường Sâm.</p><p>Đường Sâm là một người đàn ông trạc tuổi tứ tuần có ngoại hình khá phổ thông, cổ tay đeo một chuỗi phật châu, giảng bài rất nghiêm túc, chỉ cần hai ngày là đã nhớ mặt mũi tên tuổi của từng người trong lớp.</p><p>Tính tình cũng rất dễ nói chuyện, không hề kiêu ngạo… Nhưng thực sự khá phiền, hay nói dông dài, mà chỉ cần nói một câu có khi lại kéo lệch chủ đề sang hướng khác, bắn đại bác cũng không đến.</p><p>“Phiên ai trực nhật thì quét cho sạch sẽ vào đi, ban đêm nhớ phải ngủ sớm, ngủ sớm rất quan trọng, đừng ăn cơm nhiều dầu mỡ, bài nào không biết làm thì để đó, có thể hỏi nhưng tuyệt đối không chép bài, lúc về nhà nhớ phải quan tâm chăm sóc ba mẹ, ba mẹ các em đi làm cả ngày cũng rất mệt mỏi, đúng rồi, ngày mai chắc sẽ mưa đấy, tốt nhất là mang dù theo nhé…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tiết cuối buổi chiều kết thúc, học sinh nào trọ ở trường tiếp tục khóa tự học buổi tối.</p><p>Trước đó hai người Hạ Triều và Tạ Du trùng hợp có tỉ lệ trốn tiết tự học rất cao, không phải một người trốn thì là hai người cùng trốn một lúc, thế nên khai giảng được nửa tháng rồi mới biết đối phương cũng học nội trú.</p><p>Hơn nửa lớp đã đi về, chỉ còn lại khoảng mười người, vừa làm bài tập vừa buôn dưa với nhau.</p><p>Trời bên ngoài bắt đầu tối.</p><p>Vạn Đạt bí hiểm hỏi: “Mọi người biết có vụ ma ám ở tòa nhà ký túc tụi mình không?”</p><p>Lúc Vạn Sự Thông bắt đầu chủ đề thần bí này, Hạ Triều còn đang lôi kéo Tạ Du cùng chơi một trò chơi đồng đội, tên này không ngừng say sưa với kỹ thuật điêu luyện của mình: “Mình thật mạnh quá đi – thấy không, một đòn song sát. Tới đây, anh bảo kê cho chú.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Mở to mắt ra mà nhìn, đứa này là tôi giết.”</p><p>May mà không thể tấn công đồng đội, nếu không chắc Tạ Du sẽ đập tên này đầu tiên mất.</p><p>“Tầng bọn tui ấy, mấy đêm nay toàn nghe thấy tiếng động kỳ lạ, nhất là sau mười hai giờ trở đi, còn có tiếng gõ cửa cơ,” Vạn Đạt càng nói càng hạ thấp giọng, “Nghe đồn mấy ngày trước nó chỉ đi dạo quanh tầng một thôi… Nhưng bắt đầu từ đêm qua, lầu hai cũng xảy ra chuyện, chính tai tui nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa, lúc mở cửa thì chẳng thấy ai cả, chỉ thấy cuối hàng lang có một cái bóng lướt qua.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói tiếp: “Không biết có phải tui nhìn lầm hay không. Nhưng ngày xưa trường tụi mình có một tin đồn, mấy cậu biết hết chứ hả, có người nhảy lầu ấy.”</p><p>Mấy đứa bạn xung quanh phụ họa: “Biết biết, nhảy từ tầng thượng xuống.”</p><p>“Tui ở tầng một nè, tui cũng nghe thấy mấy lần rồi, có tiếng gõ cửa mà không dám ra mở. Nhưng đúng là hôm qua không nghe thấy nữa, chẳng lẽ nó đi lên trên thật?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nghe thấy gì vì đang mải chơi game, gặp được con BOSS, đang định chém, quay đầu lại thì phát hiện đồng đội đã đứng khựng tại chỗ từ lúc nào: “Này. Không phải cậu muốn bảo kê cho tôi sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẻ mặt cổ quái: “… Bọn mình ở tầng mấy? Tầng ba hả?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trong khuôn viên trường lúc nào cũng có vài truyền thuyết kinh dị kiểu như vậy.</p><p>Truyện kể về học sinh nhảy lầu kỳ thật không có căn cứ cụ thể nào cả, chẳng qua do các khóa trước truyền tai nhau, còn nói rằng nhà trường vì giữ gìn danh tiếng nên cố ém chuyện này đi, thành ra không thấy báo đài nào đưa tin.</p><p>Lý do nhảy lầu cũng muôn hình vạn trạng, từ áp lực học hành, thất tình đến gia đình phá sản, bạo lực học đường.</p><p>…</p><p>Đám Vạn Đạt càng nói càng hăng, biến tòa ký túc xá đầy người sống sờ sờ thành quỷ lâu, để cho đúng nghi thức còn “cạch” một tiếng tắt đèn trong phòng đi.</p><p>Đã quá tám giờ, ngoài trời tối thui giơ bàn tay không nhìn thấy ngón, chỉ thấy những đốm đèn lác đác. Gần trường học có một tòa cao ốc, mấy hôm nay kỷ niệm một năm khánh thành nên chiếu đèn led đỏ rực, bấy giờ đèn trong lớp tắt hết, lúc chùm sáng đỏ kia rọi tới, cảnh tượng vô cùng quỷ dị.</p><p>Có nữ sinh lập tức rú lên: “Vạn Đạt ông làm gì vậy!”</p><p>“Bị bệnh hả!”</p><p>“Bật đèn, bật đèn ngay!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt không nhúc nhích, khăng khăng nói: “Kể lại truyện xưa, bầu không khí đóng vai trò rất quan trọng.”</p><p>Lúc đèn vừa tắt, trong nháy mắt Hạ Triều đã bắt lấy cổ tay Tạ Du, thấp giọng mắng: “Đậu má.”</p><p>Chơi hết ván, màn hình di dộng của Tạ Du cũng tối lại, cậu nghiêng đầu, hiếm thấy mà không hất tay Hạ Triều ra, ngược lại có vẻ hứng thú hỏi: “Cậu sợ ma à?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt không biết bàn cuối đang xảy ra chuyện gì, cậu ta đang chuẩn bị kể đến chuyện kinh dị về tiệm cắt tóc, còn mời mọc hai vị đại ca đến nghe: “Triều ca, Du ca —— đến đây, cổ vũ chút chứ? Tuyệt đối kinh khủng, cực kỳ đặc sắc, nghe xong ban đêm mà dám ngủ một mình tui cho mỗi người năm đồng luôn.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa kịp cự tuyệt, đã nghe thấy cái vị cùng bàn hết sức khó gần, quái gở muốn chết, xưa nay chưa từng tham gia náo nhiệt đáp: “Được.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trong lớp tổng cộng có mười hai người. Tám nam sinh và bốn nữ sinh.</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngồi giữa, những người còn lại ngồi xung quanh thành vòng tròn, mấy đứa con gái ôm nhau co lại thành một cụm, ai không có chỗ ngồi thì tự chuẩn bị, kéo ghế qua tìm chỗ mà ngồi.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi ngoài cùng ở một góc vắng người, Hạ Triều theo sát bên cạnh.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu liếc nhìn, thấy Hạ Triều vẫn đang cầm cổ tay mình không buông: “Có bỏ tay ra không?”</p><p>Đúng lúc này, câu chuyện ma ở tiệm cắt tóc bắt đầu, Vạn Đạt cố tình bắt chước giọng nói tang tóc như sắp gặp đại nạn mà kể: “Tiểu Khiết là một thiếu nữ vô cùng xinh đẹp, cô có một mái tóc dài đen nhánh đẹp đẽ, ai từng gặp cũng bị choáng ngợp bởi mái tóc ấy…”</p><p>Tạ Du nhíu mày, năm ngón tay của Hạ Triều siết chặt cổ tay cậu đến phát đau.</p><p>Kỹ năng kể chuyện của Vạn Đạt thực ra không có gì đặc sắc, nhưng biểu tình nghiêm túc không đùa giỡn rất hợp ngữ cảnh, kể đến một nửa thì cả bốn nữ sinh kia cùng nhau hét toáng lên.</p><p>Tiếng hét của mấy cô nàng này so ra còn đáng sợ hơn cả chuyện ma.</p><p>Đang chăm chú lắng nghe, tự dưng bị chấn động như vậy, quả thực làm người khác giật cả mình.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy Hạ Triều ắt hẳn cũng muốn thét lên cùng đám con gái lắm rồi, nhưng Hạ Triều thích giữ hình tượng “đại ca ngầu lòi” trước mặt mọi người, cứ thế im thin thít giả vờ bình tĩnh.</p><p>“… Thợ cắt tóc xoay người, nở nụ cười vô cùng quái dị, khóe miệng nhếch lên từng chút từng chút một. Gã cầm cái kéo, đứng trước cửa phòng chứa đồ, mái tóc dài rũ qua trán che khuất một mắt. Dáng vẻ u uất đầy tử khí, căn bản không hề giống người bình thường, thậm chí còn không giống người sống.”</p><p>Giọng Vạn Đạt ngày càng trở nên âm u, nhưng đang lúc gay cấn âm điệu đột nhiên cao vút: “Gã kéo cửa ra! Trong phòng chứa đồ là từng dãy kệ sát nhau, thoáng nhìn qua, chất đầy trên kệ toàn bộ là – sọ người!!”</p><p>Tay Hạ Triều dịch xuống, nắm luôn lấy tay Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du hất mấy lần cũng không ra.</p><p>“Nối liền với da đầu là những mái tóc dài đen nhánh rũ xuống bên mặt, nhìn vẻ mặt các cô gái là biết lúc lâm chung đã thống khổ đến thế nào – dữ tợn, sợ hãi, méo mó.”</p><p>“Buông tay, ” Tạ Du nói, “Cậu có buông không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không buông.”</p><p>“… Cậu sợ thật đấy à?”</p><p>“Ai nói tôi sợ?”</p><p>“Thế thì bỏ tay ra.”</p><p>“Không bỏ.”</p><p>Ngay khi Vạn Đạt đang cảm xúc dâng trào miêu tả những chiếc sọ người bị chặt kia đáng sợ đến thế nào, trên cửa sổ phòng học chợt hiện ra một gương mặt.</p><p>Gương mặt kia bị rèm cửa che mất một bên, thấp thoáng lộ ra một nửa còn lại.</p><p>Nhìn không rõ ngũ quan, chỉ thấy đường nét mơ hồ.</p><p>Nhưng có thể nhận ra là một người đàn ông.</p><p>Một lúc sau, người này mới mở miệng hỏi: “… Các cô cậu làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt kể được non nửa câu chuyện, vừa quay đầu nhìn thấy khuôn mặt trên cửa sổ, giật bắn cả người: “Mẹ ơi! ”</p><p>Đám nữ sinh hét rầm lên: “Aaaaa!”</p><p>“Gào cái quỷ gì,” Chủ nhiệm Khương đẩy cửa đi vào, mò công tắc bật đèn lên, “Đang giờ tự học, tụi bây làm cái gì đấy? Xong bài tập chưa? Hả? Xúm lại mở tiệc trà à?”</p><p>Lão bị mấy đứa này gào cho đau cả đầu, cầm quyển sách đập đập lên bục giảng: “Đứng hành lang bên kia cũng nghe thấy tiếng lớp cô cậu làm loạn, ngại bài tập ít quá phải không, cứ nói đi để tôi phản ánh đến giáo viên bộ môn cho.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Không không không không cần, chủ nhiệm Khương, tụi em đủ bài tập rồi ạ, nhiều quá thân thể chịu không nổi.”</p><p>Trước khi tan làm chủ nhiệm Khương luôn có thói quen đi thị sát vài vòng qua từng lớp một, có lẽ sắp được về nên tâm trạng tương đối dễ dãi, lão không tiếp tục tra hỏi nữa, chỉ căn dặn mấy câu: “Nói chuyện vừa vừa thôi, nhớ phải giữ gìn trật tự, còn để tôi phát hiện ra thì… ”</p><p>“Vâng vâng vâng vâng.”</p><p>Chờ chủ nhiệm Khương đi rồi, cả lũ mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đang định kéo ghế trở về chỗ ngồi, có một cô nàng tự dưng kêu ré lên.</p><p>“Suỵt, yên lặng chút đi,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Hứa Tình Tình, tui kể chuyện ma sợ thế cơ à?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình tỏ vẻ bà đây còn lâu mới nhát gan như thế, xong lại nháy mắt không ngừng, cuối cùng thành công dẫn dắt ánh mắt của mọi người dời đến đôi bàn tay đang nắm chặt lấy nhau của hai đại ca trường học.</p><p>Vạn Đạt cùng mấy đứa bạn còn lại: “…!”</p><p>Tạ Du bị nắm lâu đến mức không ý thức được sự tình.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang mải chìm đắm trong câu chuyện: “Cuối cùng cổ có chạy thoát không?”</p><p>“Không chết thì cũng điên,” Tạ Du thờ ơ nói, “Nếu không còn gọi gì là truyện ma.”</p><p>Hai bạn học Hạ Triều cùng Tạ Du, ngoại trừ danh hiệu “đầu gấu học đường”, ngoại hình cũng hết sức nổi tiếng.</p><p>Hồi mới nhập học diễn đàn trường còn mở bình chọn hot boy trường, hai vị này chễm chệ hai vị trí đầu, mặc dù học sinh trong trường chẳng mấy ai dám đến gần bọn họ, nhưng chắc là do đạo lý “xa thơm gần thối”, có rất nhiều bình luận từ bên ngoài gửi lên hỏi “Cái bạn XX kia của trường mấy bạn, cầu cách thức liên lạc, đẹp trai quá đi (*ω *)” .</p><p>Tin đồn thì rất nhiều, nhưng tình sử của hai người này là một bí ẩn.</p><p>Từ khi Vạn Đạt được xếp vào lớp 3, các bạn học nữ dù có quen từ trước hay chưa quen đều vồ vập hỏi cậu ta như ong vỡ tổ, cậu ta ngẫm lại, thôi thì cuối cùng cũng có câu trả lời rõ ràng với đám người kia: Đừng mơ mộng nữa, lớp tụi tui chắc là tiêu thụ nội bộ rồi.</p><p> </p><p>8:30 lớp tự học buổi tối kết thúc.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thu dọn đồ đạc rồi về cùng hai người bọn họ, mấy ngày kề vai sát cánh làm cậu ta cảm thấy mọi người đã trở nên thân thiết như người một nhà, nhất là khi trải qua sự kiện đổi giáo viên, dù thế nào cũng coi như chiến hữu với nhau cả.</p><p>“Lén thông tin cho các cậu,” Vạn Đạt đi đằng trước, “Bài thi cuối tuần này ấy, tui đến văn phòng thầy Đường nghe lỏm, giáo viên bộ môn của khối sẽ ra đề khó lắm đấy, lấy chuẩn của Tứ Trung lận, tóm lại là khó hơn đề tụi mình hay làm là cái chắc.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tin tức kiểu này, cậu nói với tôi?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng cảm thấy bất ngờ, hắn với Tạ Du trường kỳ đội sổ toàn trường, thi thố đối với hai đứa căn bản không đáng để vào mắt: “Thông tin của cậu giá trị chỗ nào vậy?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Thì nhắc các cậu trước nhớ chuẩn bị phao cho kín, lần này coi chặt lắm, nghe đồn một phòng thi có tận ba giám thị đó.”</p><p>Trên sân trường chỉ có ánh đèn le lói cùng tiếng ve kêu yếu ớt. Sắp hết mùa hè, gió đêm thổi qua lạnh buốt cả mặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Ồ.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thật cám ơn cậu.”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du về phòng, rửa mặt xong rồi mới lật cuốn “Bộ đề ôn tập – Kỳ thi tháng” tổng hợp đầy đủ đề thi tháng của tất cả các trường trung học thuộc thành phố A, nghiên cứu đề thi năm ngoái của Tứ Trung.</p><p>Bài nào đơn giản thì chỉ nhìn qua, đọc tới đề khó mới dừng lại làm thử.</p><p>Chẳng mấy chốc đã đến giờ tắt điện, Tạ Du ước chừng đèn bàn có lẽ còn chống đỡ được khoảng một giờ nữa, đang làm dở, màn hình di động đột nhiên sáng lên.</p><p>Một tin nhắn từ QQ.</p><p>Hạ Triều: Ngủ chưa?</p><p>Tạ Du: ?</p><p>Hạ Triều: Đêm khuya buồn quá, tâm sự tí đi.</p><p>Tạ Du: Không rảnh, không tâm sự, lượn đi.</p><p>Hạ Triều hiển nhiên đã quá quen với phong cách nói chuyện phũ phàng của bạn cùng bàn, không hề bất ngờ với tình trạng đối đáp này, nhắn tiếp một tin: Bận gì đấy?</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn chồng đề thi số học dày cộp mới giải được một nửa, mặt không đổi sắc gõ chữ: Chơi game.</p><p>Hạ Triều: Game gì đấy?</p><p>Nghe đã biết tỏng ý đồ “rủ tôi đi rủ tôi chơi cùng đi” hết sức mãnh liệt, Tạ Du vô cùng tỉnh táo, kiên quyết cắt đứt cuộc trò chuyện: Game offline.</p><p>Hạ Triều: …</p><p>Tạ Du đặt di động xuống, tự dưng nhớ đến những hành vi đáng ngờ của người này trong tiết tự học buổi tối, nhắn lại một câu: Cậu sợ quá không dám ngủ chứ gì?</p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều không tiếp tục đánh trống lảng nữa.</p><p>Hạ Triều: [mỉm cười].</p><p>Hạ Triều: Nói vớ nói vẩn, tôi thì sợ cái gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều: [phất tay].</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng coi mấy sự tích ma quỷ trong tòa nhà ký túc mà Vạn Sự Thông kể là thật, cậu chỉ xem nó như một câu chuyện ma giống cái tiệm cắt tóc kinh dị kia thôi, cũng thấy khá mới mẻ.</p><p>Lớp mười cậu cũng học nội trú ở trường, có thấy cái quỷ gì đâu. Lại còn tiếng gõ cửa kỳ quái kia nữa, trí tưởng tượng thật phong phú.</p><p>Lúc lên giường nằm đã quá nửa đêm, Tạ Du xem qua vòng bạn bè, trông thấy Chu Đại Lôi đăng lên một tấm ảnh chụp dì Mai đang ấn đầu một tên choai choai mặt mày lấm lét xuống đất, ghi chú thích: Tay không bắt trộm, ngầu quá xá ngầu.</p><p>Dì Mai bình luận bên dưới tỏ vẻ ghét bỏ kỹ thuật chụp ảnh của Đại Lôi.</p><p>Má Lôi điên cuồng bảo vệ con trai mình: Quan trọng là người mẫu, liên quan gì đến kỹ thuật! Con trai má chụp ảnh đẹp ghê!</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc, cuối cùng vẫn không bình luận gì, chỉ ấn like một cái. Khi cậu vừa đặt điện thoại xuống, chợt nghe thấy bên ngoài hành lang vốn vô cùng vắng lặng mơ hồ vang lên tiếng gì đó.</p><p>Dường như là tiếng bước chân rất chậm rãi.</p><p>Âm thanh phía xa ngày càng tiến lại gần. Sau đó không biết dừng lại trước cửa phòng ai.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe thấy rõ ràng hai tiếng gõ cửa.</p><p>
  <em>“Cộc.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cộc.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khi Thẩm Tiệp nhận được điện thoại của Hạ Triều, lúc ấy mới một giờ sáng.</p><p>Cậu ta mơ màng dò dẫm điện thoại mãi mà không thấy, lại sờ phải một bãi nước miếng bên miệng, lúc này mới lờ đờ ngồi dậy, tâm trạng khá bực bội: “… Nửa đêm nửa hôm, đứa nào đấy.”</p><p>Đang ngủ ngon tự dưng bị đánh thức, là ai cũng sẽ khó chịu, nhưng Thẩm Tiệp vừa nhìn thấy hai chữ “Triều ca” trên màn hình di động, lập tức thay đổi thái độ.<span></span></p><p>“Triều ca, có gì định phân phó?” Thẩm Tiệp bật đèn bàn, “Đêm khuya vắng vẻ, ngài muốn gọi một phần tôm hùm mười ba vị <sup>(1) </sup>hay bánh bao sinh tiên <sup>(2)</sup> của cửa tiệm phố Dương Viên? Hay là dịch vụ tâm sự thầm kín? ”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đã chuẩn bị tốt tinh thần sẵn sàng lên rừng đao xuống biển lửa, nhưng Triều ca nhà cậu ta chỉ nói: “Hỏi mày một chuyện.”</p><p>“Hỏi! Mày hỏi đi!”</p><p>“Mày cảm thấy, Tạ Du… Chính là Tạ Du mà mày nhận thức ấy,” Hạ Triều cũng không biết nói thế nào, hắn cào tóc, xoắn xuýt một hồi, hỏi một câu làm Thẩm Tiệp mất ngủ luôn cả đêm, “Liệu cậu ấy có đồng ý cho tao ôm cậu ấy ngủ không nhỉ?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cảm thấy cả người như bị điện giật: “Hả?”</p><p>Gần đây cậu ta chỉ không thường qua lớp 3 như trước thôi mà, phải chăng đã bỏ lỡ vụ gì? Vì sao tình hình lại phát triển theo hướng kỳ quái như vậy?</p><p>Hay mình đang nằm mơ, có lẽ chưa tỉnh ngủ?</p><p>“Triều ca, tao nghĩ, dù là Tạ Du mà tao biết hay là Tạ Du mày biết, cũng sẽ không đồng ý đâu.” Thẩm Tiệp hoảng hốt trả lời, “Thậm chí bây giờ tao đã tưởng tượng ra đủ loại tư thế chết khác nhau của mày rồi đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Tuyệt đối không được hả?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Tuyệt đối, so với tuyệt đối còn tuyệt đối hơn.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói xong, cảm thấy Triều ca của mình vô cùng thất vọng mà đặt máy, còn không phải thất vọng như bình thường mà còn lẫn lộn rất nhiều cảm xúc phức tạp không thể nói rõ, quả thực không nhìn thấu.</p><p> </p><p>Ngày hôm sau Tạ Du chờ không thấy Hạ Triều qua gõ cửa gọi cậu cùng đi ăn sáng.</p><p>Trước khi ra ngoài, cậu cố ý nhìn phòng ngủ đối diện, cửa đóng cực kỳ chặt, không hề có động tĩnh gì. Do dự trong chốc lát, cuối cùng vẫn không qua gõ cửa mà đi thẳng tới lớp học.</p><p>“Nhắc tới ký túc xá trường mình, thật sự kỳ quái,” vừa vào lớp đã nghe thấy Vạn Đạt đang lan truyền tin bát quái, “Hôm trước có nhớ tui vừa kể là nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa trên tầng hai không? Tối hôm qua lại không thấy nữa, lạ thật đấy, rất nhiều người nghe được, tuyệt đối không nhầm đâu.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo không học nội trú, nên chẳng hề tin vào mấy chuyện lạ này: “Mấy người dừng tự dọa mình nữa đi, vớ vẩn, tin vào khoa học đi có được không? Cứ niệm theo tôi đây này, phải tin tưởng vào khoa học.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Vạn Sự Thông, nói một hai lần thì thôi, sao cứ nhắc tới nhắc lui hoài vậy. Bên ký túc nữ tụi tôi có xảy ra chuyện gì đâu, còn thật sự muốn gõ cửa á, bà đây lập tức mở cửa đánh vỡ đầu nó luôn.”</p><p>Đúng lúc này, có nam sinh ngồi dưới chậm rãi giơ tay: “Tui… Tui cũng nghe thấy, là thật đó. Đêm qua, có tiếng gõ cửa trên tầng ba.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không tới lớp, thế nhưng Thẩm Tiệp rất chịu khó chạy qua lớp 3.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp ngồi trên ghế của Hạ Triều hỏi: “Triều ca đâu rồi? Chưa tới hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du liếc nhìn cậu ta một cái, ý bảo cậu ta tự hiểu.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp hiểu được, đây là mắng cậu ta lắm lời, nhưng thật sự Thẩm Tiệp rất tò mò tối hôm qua Hạ Triều rốt cuộc có biến ý tưởng vừa kỳ dị vừa nguy hiểm kia thành sự thật hay không, lại hỏi tiếp: “Đêm hôm qua, ngài ngủ ngon chứ?”</p><p>Tiếng gõ cửa trên tầng ba đã trở thành tin đồn gây xôn xao, Tạ Du trực tiếp phân loại cậu ta vào thành phần thích hóng hớt, hỏi lại: “Cậu nghĩ sao?”</p><p>“Tôi cảm thấy có lẽ… cậu gặp một chút… ừm… quấy rối?”</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều vào lớp đã gần hết nửa tiết học buổi sáng.</p><p>“Triều ca, thầy Đường nhắc ông trưa nay qua văn phòng gặp thầy đó,” Lưu Tồn Hạo vừa trở về từ phòng giáo vụ, thấy Hạ Triều đang chậm rì rì đi vào lớp, cậu ta nói xong, lại ngập ngừng, “cái quầng thâm trên mắt ông… hình như hơi bị nặng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa rời giường đã vội chạy lên lớp, không có thời gian chỉnh trang, cúi đầu nhét sợi dây đỏ vào trong cổ áo đồng phục. “Đã biết.”</p><p>Sáng nay Đường Sâm nhận được không biết bao nhiêu khiếu nại từ các giáo viên, kêu rằng tại sau lớp của thầy lúc nào cũng có học sinh vắng mặt, coi trường học là nhà thích thì lên không thích thì nghỉ đấy à. Thầy Đường trước tiên là nhã nhặn xin lỗi thay học sinh để các giáo viên hạ hỏa: “Vâng, nhất định tôi sẽ nói chuyện nghiêm túc với thằng bé, thật sự không ra gì cả.”</p><p>Chờ tên cúp học kia tới, Đường Sâm đã chuẩn bị một bài văn thật dài, muốn tâm sự tử tế với học trò.</p><p>“Em Hạ Triều, ngồi xuống đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lần đầu tiên được một giáo viên mời ngồi, lưỡng lự ngồi xuống, lại nghe thấy Đường Sâm nói nốt nửa câu sau: “… Vì nội dung trò chuyện của thầy trò mình lần này chắc sẽ hơi dài đấy.”</p><p>Nửa giờ sau, Hạ Triều mới cảm nhận được cái “hơi dài” đấy rốt cuộc là như thế nào.</p><p>“Thầy biết tụi nhỏ bọn em đều có suy nghĩ của riêng mình, không thích học cũng rất bình thường.” Đường Sâm nói miên man, dừng lại uống mấy ngụm nước rồi tiếp tục, “Thầy hoàn toàn lý giải được, nhưng đối với môn học không có hứng thú, trốn tránh đâu phải cách giải quyết tốt nhất, là một đấng nam nhi, phải biết đương đầu, dũng cảm khiêu chiến, vươn tới đỉnh cao.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngắt lời, nói: “… Thầy định giảng bao lâu nữa ạ?”</p><p>Đường Sâm nhìn nhìn bài văn của mình, nghiêm túc nói: “Giờ chỉ mới được ba phần năm, phía sau còn mấy nội dung lớn nữa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mãi đến lúc chuông vào học vang lên, Đường Sâm mới dừng lại: “Hôm nay nói chuyện tới đây thôi.”</p><p>Lời còn chưa dứt, Hạ Triều đã đứng dậy chuẩn bị chạy lấy người, nhưng Đường Sâm lại nói sang việc khác: “Sao mắt em thâm xì vậy…”</p><p>Hạ Triều chống cửa, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy bị giáo viên gọi tới nói chuyện phiền phức đến thế nào: “Tụi em còn trẻ, cuộc sống về đêm tương đối phong phú ạ.”</p><p> </p><p>Sau khi Hạ Triều trở về liền gục luôn xuống bàn ngủ vùi.</p><p>Cúc áo của hắn còn chưa cài hết, cổ áo mở rộng, để lộ đoạn dây chuyền màu đỏ, Tạ Du không cẩn thận nhìn thấy mấy lần, nghĩ thầm thế nào cũng bị cảm cho coi.</p><p>Bên ngoài hành lang có mấy đứa con gái đứng chen chúc, chỉ trỏ về phía bọn họ, che miệng không biết đang nói gì, biểu tình rất kích động.</p><p>Kể từ lúc khai giảng, đám nữ sinh này bắt đầu tụ tập cùng một chỗ kết bạn với nhau, trong tay ai cũng có một cốc nước, cứ hết tiết lại tới lấy nước nóng, sau đó cầm cốc đứng ngoài hành lang không biết định làm gì. Trong lớp có một đám đánh cược xem mấy cô bé đến ngắm ai, Vạn Đạt cầm năm mươi đồng đi vào, chờ mãi không chịu được bèn đánh bạo tới tìm Hạ Triều mong bọn họ hỗ trợ thử xem thể nào.</p><p>Lúc ấy Hạ Triều còn mải cự nự “Có chắc là đến nhìn tôi không đấy”, đi đến bên cửa sổ, tay chống trên bậu cửa, chưa kịp mở lời, đám nữ sinh kia đã bụm mặt chạy mất.</p><p>Vạn Đạt lập tức nhảy dựng lên hô: “Tui thắng! Há há!”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra: “Cậu thắng cái gì? Tóm lại mấy cổ đến nhìn ai? Chưa nói tiếng nào đã chạy… Thật mất lịch sự.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đang tìm đắm trong vui mừng, nhận ra có gì không đúng: “Triều ca, cậu… Năng lực phân tích của cậu về bọn con gái thật là…”</p><p> </p><p>“Này.”</p><p>Tạ Du gọi một tiếng.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nhúc nhích.</p><p>Tạ Du ngửa ra sau, cầm quyển sách tiếng Anh cuộn lại rồi gõ thẳng lên đầu Hạ Triều.</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều hé một mắt, “Làm sao đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du chỉ chỉ ngực hắn: “Áo, mặc vào.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hiểu: “Hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cay mắt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa nói “Mắt cậu mù rồi dáng người anh đây hơi bị đẹp” vừa cài cúc áo, chợt nghe Tạ Du nói tiếp: “Tối qua cậu không ngủ à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩng đầu: “Ngồi với nhau lâu vậy cuối cùng cũng không vô ích, cậu quan tâm tôi đó hả?”</p><p>“Đúng vậy,” Tạ Du không e dè giễu cợt, “Quan tâm xem có phải hôm qua cậu bị tiếng gõ cửa dọa dến mất ngủ không.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ thầm đúng là bị dọa sắp điên rồi đây này.</p><p>Con người hắn thật sự chưa từng sợ hãi thứ gì,  nhưng riêng ma quỷ là ngoại lệ.</p><p>Chỉ trách hắn có một bà mẹ thích kể truyện ma cho con thay truyện cổ Grimm, nhưng không vì vậy mà bản thân tu luyện ra công phu miễn dịch gì hết, ngược lại ám ảnh tuổi thơ ngày càng trở nên sâu sắc. Dường như đã hình thành một phản xạ có điều kiện.</p><p>Nhưng tên này rất sĩ diện.</p><p>“Ai bảo thế.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lặp lại lần nữa: “Không có chuyện đấy đâu.”</p><p>“Các cậu đang nói chuyện gì đấy?” Vạn Đạt đi tới, tìm một cái ghế trống ngồi xuống, “À thì, thực không dám giấu, có một chuyện này muốn thỉnh giáo các cậu.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng chậm rãi mò đến, nói: “Có thể cho tụi tôi chiêm ngưỡng tài liệu của các ông không?”</p><p>Tiết sau là kiểm tra chép chính tả môn tiếng Anh. <sup>(3)</sup></p><p>Giáo viên tiếng Anh lớp bọn họ coi rất chặt, nếu chép sai, tới lúc đó phải bớt thời gian tới văn phòng để làm lại bài kiểm tra.</p><p>Học sinh trong lớp đã chép hết “phao” lên bàn, về cơ bản đều lén động tay động chân chút đỉnh, chỉ có khác nhau là chép được nhiều hay ít. Vạn Đạt cùng Lưu Tồn Hạo tranh luận nửa ngày xem phao của ai oách hơn: “Của tôi đây này, ông xem đi, tuyệt đối sẽ không bị phát hiện, của ông thì tính làm gì, quá đát hết rồi…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lấy sách che lại mớ chữ trên bàn của mình, tự cảm thấy hài lòng: “Ông chẳng biết gì cả, cái này gọi là của bền không lỗi thời nhé.”</p><p>Hai người so kè từng tí một, nhất thời phát giác hai kẻ có vốn từ vựng kém cỏi nhất lớp, một đang ngủ, một thì đang chơi điện thoại, trông hết sức ung dung.</p><p>“Hay hai cậu ấy đã chuẩn bị xong hết phao rồi?”</p><p>“Kỳ thật tôi cảm thấy viết lên bàn vẫn không ổn lắm, hay là hỏi người ta chút đi? Nói về kinh nghiệm thì hơn hẳn mình là cái chắc.”</p><p>“Đúng, kỹ thuật của hai tên đó khẳng định xuất thần nhập hóa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trong ánh mắt chờ đợi nóng bỏng của Vạn Đạt và Lưu Tồn Hạo, Hạ Triều đưa ra một đáp án hết sức đơn giản: “Tốn sức vậy làm gì? Cứ mở sách ra mà chép.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt sửng sốt trong phút chốc mới phản ứng kịp: “Khỏi cần phao luôn? Quá đỉnh.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Bái phục bái phục.”</p><p>Nhưng sự thật chứng minh rằng cái tên Hạ Triều này không hề lợi hại như trong tưởng tượng.</p><p>Mở sách ra, thậm chí chẳng tìm thấy từ vựng ở đâu.</p><p>“Chỗ nào nhỉ?” Hạ Triều lật tới lật tui, “Lúc thì ghi tiếng Anh lúc thì ghi tiếng Trung, có phải từ vựng đoạn này không ta?”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn cho rằng mấy năm nay mình đóng vai học sinh dốt chuyên nghiệp lắm rồi, hiện tại mới nhận ra mình còn kém xa, học sinh dốt chân chính so với tưởng tượng của cậu còn não phẳng hơn nhiều.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Hạ Triều: Anh đây mới thật sự là ảnh đế nhá.</em>
</p><p>(1) Tôm mười ba vị:</p><p>
  
</p><p>(2) Bánh bao sinh tiên: Shengjian mantou – là một loại baozi nhỏ, áp chảo là một đặc sản của Thượng Hải. Nó thường chứa đầy thịt lợn và gelatin tan chảy thành súp / chất lỏng khi nấu chín. Nó là một trong những món ăn sáng phổ biến nhất ở Thượng Hải kể từ đầu những năm 1900. (Wiki)</p><p>
  
</p><p>(3) Chép chính tả tiếng Anh (Dictation): là một loại bài luyện tiếng Anh, đơn giản là nghe audio và chép lại những gì mình nghe được.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bài chép chính tả không đạt chuẩn, tự bớt thời gian đến phòng giáo vụ đi.”</p><p>Giáo viên môn tiếng Anh vừa hết tiết bên lớp 2, tiện đường mang theo bài kiểm tra đã chấm xong cho lớp 3, đến giờ giải lao thì qua phát. Cô giáo đứng ngoài cửa dặn dò xong, lại nói: “Hạ Triều, trò giỏi nhỉ, cùng một bài chép chính tả, không chép được câu này thì chờ tới câu kế, cuối cùng nộp cho tôi một tờ giấy trắng?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nhịn được, cúi đầu cười thành tiếng.<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều tiện đà khoác vai bạn cùng bàn, sáp lại gần nói: “Thật không có lương tâm, lúc ấy bảo cho tôi nhìn với thì cậu không cho…”</p><p>Tạ Du đáp lại: “Sao phải phiền thế, cứ mở sách ra mà chép đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói nên lời.</p><p>Hôm đó tới tiết chép chính tả, Tạ Du do dự rất lâu, tự thấy mình thật sự không thể đột phá đến trình độ như Hạ Triều nên thành thành thật thật ngồi chép từ vựng, còn vô cùng cẩn thận mà khống chế xác suất chính xác ở mức 60%.</p><p>Hạ Triều lật sách loạn cả lên, khóe mắt nhìn sang Tạ Du, bắt đầu đánh chủ ý lên bạn cùng bàn: “Cậu mà cũng viết được một nửa á?”</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không biểu tình: “Bất ngờ quá hả?”</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh nói tiếp: “… Còn lại Hứa Tình Tình phát nốt đi nhé, nhớ đọc lại xem mình mắc lỗi ở đâu. Bài tập về nhà tối nay là một bộ đề thi từ vựng, chuyên tâm vào đi, cuối tuần này là kỳ thi tháng rồi, đừng để đến lúc bị điểm kém lại làm mất mặt cả lớp.”</p><p>Giáo viên nói gì Hạ Triều cũng không để ý lắm, nhưng đột nhiên Tạ Du nói với hắn: “Cậu nhìn sang bên phải đi.”</p><p>“Nhìn cái gì, ” Hạ Triều mờ mịt quay đầu, “Có cái gì đâu…”</p><p>Nói được nửa câu, đột nhiên im bặt.</p><p>Là Vạn Đạt và Lưu Tồn Hạo.</p><p>Hai đứa kia đang dùng ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp mà ngó chăm chăm vào bọn họ. Hạ Triều dường như có thể đọc được một bài tế hơn tám trăm chữ hiện trên khuôn mặt tụi nó, tất cả cùng một nội dung: Tui tưởng ông là trùm quay cóp cơ mà, cớ sao ông lại lén lút nộp giấy trắng??</p><p>Ánh mắt nóng rực như thể muốn đóng đinh hắn.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều thản nhiên dời tầm mắt, coi như chưa hề nhìn thấy gì, quay đầu hỏi Tạ Du: “Tối nay ăn gì?”</p><p>Lúc trời sẩm tối có thể thừa dịp cổng trường mở mà chuồn đi ăn một bữa.</p><p>Mặc dù dân nội trú không được phép tự tiện ra khỏi cổng, nhưng tới lúc tan học sẽ rất đông người, Chó Điên không thể quản được hết.</p><p>Các món trong căn tin đều chỉ là đồ bình dân, tay nghề cũng không khá hơn là bao, nhà bếp run tay cho nhiều muối là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện, nấu canh thì nhạt nhẽo khỏi nói, một nồi canh sườn to đến vậy nhưng bên trong chỉ lèo tèo mấy miếng bí đao.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói thêm: “Tôi bảo Thẩm Tiệp qua Kim Bảng trước lấy chỗ, đợi lát nữa tan học thì đi nhé?”</p><p>“Kim Bảng?” Tạ Du hỏi.</p><p>Hạ Triều lập tức coi như là cậu đã đồng ý, cúi đầu nhắn tin cho Thẩm Tiệp: Thêm một chỗ nữa đi, bạn cùng bàn tao cũng tới.</p><p>Tạ Du không có cơ hội từ chối.</p><p>Dù cậu khá kén ăn, nhưng rất ít khi ra ngoài cổng trường.</p><p>Trong vòng bán kính năm trăm mét quanh trường Nhị Trung có đến mười mấy tiệm cơm lớn nhỏ, vì tranh đoạt khách hàng mà tốn không biết bao công sức. Thế nhưng mấy cửa tiệm này không mở ưu đãi, không giảm giá cũng chẳng hề có kiểu mua hai tặng một, bắt nguồn từ Kim Bảng, cả khu phố ăn uống cùng dấy lên làn sóng đổi tên nhà hàng.</p><p>Quán Trạng Nguyên, sủi cảo Bắc Đại, tiệm bánh bao Thanh Hoa, ngay đến loại xe đẩy nhỏ ven đường có thể bị trật tự đô thị xua đuổi bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng cung cấp một suất đồ nướng 985. <sup>(1)</sup></p><p>Chỉ cần đứng trước cổng trường lia một vòng đảm bảo sẽ giật cả mình.</p><p> </p><p>Tiệm cơm Kim Bảng nằm ở cuối phố, cách xa trường nhất, một bên nhìn sang một con phố khác cũng rất thanh tĩnh.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp chọn một bàn bốn người, ngồi xuống vừa đọc menu vừa chờ người.</p><p>Trong menu cơ bản đều là các món ăn thường ngày, Thẩm Tiệp gọi một số món thông thường rồi lại rút điện thoại ra hỏi Hạ Triều: Tao đang gọi món nè, tổ tông họ Tạ nhà mày thích ăn gì? Có kiêng gì không?</p><p>Hạ Triều nhớ lại vụ sữa đậu nành không đường với có đường, cảm thấy bây giờ mà hỏi Tạ Du vấn đề ăn kiêng này có lẽ nói ba ngày ba đêm cũng không hết.</p><p>– Rau thơm, hành, tỏi không ăn, dầu mỡ không ăn, quá ngọt cũng không được, tốt nhất đừng cho ớt.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đọc tin nhắn của Hạ Triều, nhất thời câm nín, cậu ta chăm chú lật menu, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy bản thân phải gánh vác trọng trách nặng nề đến vậy: “Ông chủ, món gà xào ớt này có thể không cho ớt không? Dầu cũng bớt bớt lại, đừng cho hành.”</p><p>Cậu ta nói xong, lại cảm thấy nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này thì gà xào ớt chắc cũng sẽ mất hết tôn nghiêm của nó.</p><p>“… Đợt một chút, để cháu xem lại đã.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp càng đọc menu càng đau đầu, nhắn cho Hạ Triều: Phiền phức quá đi mất, hai đứa bây muốn làm khó tao hả.</p><p>Hạ Triều: Mày nên cảm thấy may mắn, đây chỉ là những thứ tao nhớ được thôi đấy.</p><p>Tiệm cơm Kim Bảng mở cũng được nhiều năm rồi, bài trí hơi cũ, một cái quạt điện lớn treo trên trần vừa chạy vừa kêu cót két.</p><p>Tạ Du đi đến cửa thì thấy trên cửa treo một tấm biển nhỏ, bên trên khắc bốn chữ viền vàng: <em>Tên đề bảng vàng.</em></p><p>Bên trong đã có một bàn người đang dùng cơm, nhìn là biết không phải dân Nhị Trung, cái kiểu đầu vàng chóe này vào Nhị Trung không bị chủ nhiệm Khương cạo sạch mới lạ.</p><p>“Đây này.” Thẩm Tiệp đứng lên ngoắc.</p><p>Hạ Triều đẩy cửa, trên cửa có treo chuông, theo động tác này kêu leng keng mấy tiếng.</p><p>Đám tóc vàng bàn bên cạnh đang uống rượu, thấy có người đi vào, cầm chén rượu sát bên miệng, liếc mắt nhìn bọn hắn, sau đó không nhanh không chậm ngửa đầu nâng chén uống cạn.</p><p>Trong đó có một tên nhìn bắt mắt nhất, trên cổ xăm một con rắn đang giương nanh múa vuốt, một nửa hình xăm mất hút nơi cổ áo.</p><p>“Ngồi đi, ” Thẩm Tiệp chào hỏi, “Uống bia nhé?”</p><p>Đại ca hai lầu Đông Tây ngồi cùng một chỗ, chắc chắn là muốn nhậu một chầu rồi, Thẩm Tiệp thậm chí đã bắt đầu mường tượng ra khung cảnh bọn họ nhắm đồ ăn, uống rượu, nhớ lại hồi ức của những năm tháng làm đại ca thuở nào.</p><p>Sau đó cậu ta nghe thấy Tạ Du nói ra ba chữ: “Một nước khoáng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều khép thực đơn lại, cũng nói ba chữ: “Nước dưa hấu.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…”</p><p>Cái tên Thẩm Tiệp nói lắm cực kỳ, Hạ Triều có cậu ta trấn áp thế mà còn có vẻ khá cao lãnh, Tạ Du nghĩ Thẩm Tiệp mà tụ họp với Chu Đại Lôi có khi lại thành một màn hát đối ra trò.</p><p>“Ông thầy lớp tụi tao lén lút mở lớp luyện thi chắc tụi mày cũng biết, chẳng hiểu ai báo cáo lên trên, bị đưa lên tận Bộ giáo dục…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đang nói hăng say, bàn bên có một người đi tới, chắc uống say quá nên lúc đứng dậy có vẻ choáng váng, đụng phải bàn bọn họ, va vào người Thẩm Tiệp: “Ngại quá ngại quá, thông cảm nhé, hoa mắt.”</p><p>Người kia vừa xin lỗi vừa lảo đảo đi về hướng toilet.</p><p>Hạ Triều đột nhiên đặt đũa xuống: “Chờ một chút.”</p><p>Bước chân người kia dừng lại.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng dậy, từ từ đi đến chỗ người kia, sắc mặt lạnh lẽo: “Anh bạn, định làm gì đấy?”</p><p>“Triều ca, không sao đâu, đụng một cái thôi mà,” Thẩm Tiệp khuyên, “… Mày làm sao đấy, mới uống nước ép mà cũng bốc hỏa được hả.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu, nhìn thấy gã xăm hình con rắn đặt chén rượu xuống rồi đưa mắt sang nhìn mấy người bên cạnh.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Thằng ngu, mày mới làm tao bốc hỏa, sờ túi mình đi, thiếu mất cái gì hả.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp sững sờ, mấy giây sau mới phản ứng được, theo phản xạ thò tay vào túi: “Ơ ví tao đâu…”</p><p>Tạ Du bưng bát ăn một thìa cơm cuối cùng, xong lại lấy đũa gắp rau xanh.</p><p>“Biết giở trò đấy, tay nghề cũng khá chuyên nghiệp.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa nói vừa vén tay áo, để lộ một đoạn cổ tay.</p><p>Sau đó hắn tới gần người kia, sờ soạng túi gã, quả nhiên sờ thấy một thứ mềm mềm có lẽ làm bằng da, người kia vô thức giật lại không cho hắn rút ra, Hạ Triều nói: “Mẹ kiếp tao chỉ nói một lần thôi, bỏ tay ra.”</p><p>“Người anh em, hiểu lầm rồi.” Gã tóc vàng xăm hình rắn nghe giọng khá là uy hiếp, ý bảo nhân lúc này còn bỏ qua cho mày, nếu nghe lời thì coi như chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười, giọng khiêu khích: “Thế thì mày hiểu lầm ý nghĩa của từ hiểu lầm rồi.”</p><p>Thế là gã xăm trổ kia quăng đũa, kéo đám đàn em đứng dậy, bảy tám tên tóc vàng, nhìn thế trận rất hoành tráng.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhìn lại nhân sĩ phe mình, đang định nói với Hạ Triều: Bỏ đi, trong ví tao cũng có mỗi mười đồng bạc…</p><p>Mấy thứ vớ vẩn Hạ Triều căn bản không thèm để vào mắt, nhưng khí thế không thể chịu thua kém, hắn hô tên Tạ Du: “Lão Tạ, lên!”</p><p>Bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm, báo hiệu một trận chiến ác liệt vô cùng căng thẳng.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp miệng cọp gan thỏ, đừng tưởng cả ngày thấy cậu ta lăn lộn với Hạ Triều mà cho rằng cậu ta cũng là nhân vật lợi hại, kỳ thật Thẩm Tiệp không giỏi khoản đánh đấm chút nào, Hạ Triều cũng không hề trông mong gì ở cậu ta.</p><p>Nhưng mà Tạ Du được bao người chăm chú nhìn còn đang mải lựa xương cá, cậu cầm đũa, tỉ mỉ lôi từng cái xương cá ra một: “Mấy người đánh trước đi, chờ tôi ăn xong đã.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tâm trạng của Tạ Du hôm nay khá tốt, không muốn sát sinh, thế nhưng không ngờ có kẻ ngu xuẩn lại chủ động muốn hiến dâng đầu mình.</p><p>“Sao hả, coi thường bọn tao à?” Tóc vàng đến trước bàn bọn họ, đột nhiên vung tay gạt thẳng đĩa cá, đạp đổ cái bàn rồi giẫm lên trên đĩa cá nọ, “Ăn đi, tao cho mày ăn đấy, quỳ xuống đây mà liếm này.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ít nhất cậu cũng phải chừa cho tôi một thằng chứ.”</p><p>Ra khỏi tiệm Kim Bảng, Hạ Triều vẫn đang lảm nhảm rằng đánh nhau cùng Tạ Du chẳng thú vị chút nào: “Có ai lại đoạt người như cậu không, đang giã sướng thì cậu giật nó khỏi tay tôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu quá chậm, thế mà gọi là đánh nhau à.”</p><p>Ba đứa ngồi xổm ven đường, Thẩm Tiệp lấy bao thuốc lá trong túi quần ra, hút một điếu cho tỉnh người.</p><p>Vừa rồi khung cảnh đồ sát kia thật sự quá chấn động.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp âm thầm sắp xếp lại bảng xếp hạng những nhân vật cậu ta tuyệt đối không thể chọc vào,  trong đó quyết định thăng Tạ Du lên trước Chó Điên một bậc.</p><p>Hạ Triều đánh nhau, là từ từ lăng nhục, chậm rãi hành hạ, trong cả quá trình còn đả kích bằng lời nói, kích động đối phương, có thể làm cho người ta bắt đầu sinh ra mong ước được chết cho thống khoái: “Hay là mày cứ đánh tao đi xin mày hãy cứ tàn nhẫn hung ác mà đánh tao đi!”. Tạ Du thì không như vậy, chẳng nói chẳng rằng một chiêu kích sát, đánh người mà như đi nhổ cải trắng.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong quay sang bảo Thẩm Tiệp: “Mày kiểm tra lại ví đi, xem có thiếu đồng nào không.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp móc tiền từ trong ví ra, mở cho bọn hắn coi: “Còn mà, không thiếu.”</p><p>Một tờ mười đồng.</p><p>Mới tinh.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Có mỗi tờ này thôi á?” Hạ Triều cảm thấy mình mất toi bao nhiêu là công sức, “Có mỗi thế này sao mày không nói sớm, cứ để nó trộm cho rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng nói: “Mẹ nó thật là mười đồng?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Tao định nói mà, nhưng làm gì có cơ hội!”</p><p>Hàn huyên thêm một lúc, Thẩm Tiệp nhìn đồng hồ, đã đến giờ về nhà, đành chào tạm biệt bọn họ rồi đi về phía trạm xe buýt: “Tạ ơn hai đại ca đã ra tay trượng nghĩa, giúp tao giữ lại được mười đồng tiền. Mai gặp lại nhé, không thì mẹ tao quật nát mông mất.”</p><p>Trời đã tối, đèn đường lần lượt bật sáng.</p><p>Đến tiết tự học buổi tối, cổng trường đã đóng, có lẽ giờ muốn vào trường lại phải leo tường.</p><p>Hạ Triều phủi quần áo đứng dậy: “Đi thôi.”</p><p>Kết quả đi được một đoạn, không biết là ai bật cười trước tiên, sau đó hai người đột nhiên cười phá lên, cười đến không thể dừng lại, Hạ Triều ôm cổ Tạ Du, thấp giọng mắng: “Mẹ kiếp, những mười đồng bạc.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Đề án 985: hay còn gọi là “Đề án các trường đại học hàng đầu thế giới” được Đảng Cộng sản Trung Quốc và Quốc Vụ Viện nước Cộng Hoà Nhân Dân Trung Hoa đề ra vào ngày 4 tháng 5 năm 1998. Các trường thuộc Đề án 985 đều là những trường đại học trọng điểm của Trung Quốc (Wiki).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phòng học lớp 11-3 nhìn vào đèn đóm tối thui, ai không biết còn tưởng rằng tiết tự học buổi tối đã tan từ lâu.</p><p>“Tụi nó lại làm gì nữa rồi?” Hạ Triều đi đằng sau, thoáng có dự cảm xấu.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du tựa cửa, híp cả mắt mới có thể lờ mờ nhìn thấy khung cảnh trong lớp.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, ngạc nhiên kêu lên: “Trùng hợp quá, tụi tui vừa mới bắt đầu, tham gia chứ hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều lùi về sau mấy bước, bị Tạ Du kéo trở lại.</p><p>“Hôm nay không kể chuyện ma nữa,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Tụi mình chơi bút tiên. Chó Điên vừa đi rồi, rất an toàn.”</p><p>“Triều ca, ngồi đây đi, cố tình để dành chỗ cho cậu đó.” Hạ Triều thường ngày khá sôi nổi, Vạn Đạt làm gì cũng không quên gọi hắn, “… Kích thích lắm đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhủ thầm kích thích cục phân á, cả ngày không lo học tập, chỉ khoái bày trò.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong, cảm thấy để Tạ Du một mình đứng đấy cũng không quá thích hợp, hỏi thêm: “Du ca cũng tham gia chứ?”</p><p>“Có,” đã không tránh khỏi thì cứ kéo thêm một người cùng xuống nước, Hạ Triều trả lời thay Tạ Du, “Cậu ấy cũng tham gia.”</p><p>Trò chơi cả thảy có bốn người tham gia.</p><p>Mấy đứa khác đứng xung quanh hóng hớt.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đúng là nữ hán tử vô cùng mạnh mẽ, vỗ đùi cái đét xung phong làm người đặt câu hỏi: “Để tôi!”</p><p>Nhỏ nói xong liền nắm lấy cái bút chì.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chụp lên trên bàn tay Hứa Tình Tình, không phản đối: “Được, bà hỏi đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vốn không muốn nhúc nhích, nhưng Vạn Đạt cứ ngó hắn chòng chọc, hiển nhiên là không dám đụng đến tay Tạ Du, ý muốn Hạ Triều mau để tay lên.</p><p>Tạ Du luôn mang lại cảm giác xa cách.</p><p>Cũng chẳng phải cậu đã làm gì, dù chỉ yên lặng gục xuống bàn mà ngủ thôi cũng có thể khiến người khác không dám lại gần. Trong lớp chỉ có mỗi Hạ Triều dám nói chuyện cười đùa với cậu, hơn thế nữa còn rất kiên cường mà sống sót tới tận bây giờ.</p><p>Tạ Du là người cuối cùng.</p><p>Cậu áp tay mình lên mu bàn tay của Hạ Triều, rõ ràng đang giữa hè nóng nực, Hạ Triều cảm giác đầu ngón tay Tạ Du vẫn lạnh như băng.</p><p>Dù lạnh lẽo, nhưng lại khiến tay hắn như có lửa.</p><p>Hắn không biết rõ rốt cuộc đây là cảm giác gì, đầu óc bỗng dưng trở nên mơ hồ, vốn còn đang e dè trò chơi quỷ quái này nhưng giờ đây chẳng còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa.</p><p>“Nhắm mắt nhắm mắt, đầu tiên nhắm mắt lại,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Đừng mở mắt ra, không thì lúc nó tới sẽ bị câu hồn đi mất.”</p><p>“Nhắm mắt thì làm sao thấy nó chỉ điểm gì nữa?”</p><p>“… Trong bí kíp hướng dẫn như vậy, thà tin còn hơn không.”</p><p>“Được, nhắm nhắm nhắm, lát nữa mở sau.”</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng thèm tin mấy thứ này, một tay cầm tay Hạ Triều, tay còn lại chống trên mặt bàn, đỡ lấy cằm, nghiêng mặt sang nhìn hắn.</p><p>Tên này mồm thì kêu không sợ không sợ ai sợ làm chó, mắt thì nhắm tịt lại khẩn trương hơn bất cứ ai.</p><p>Chưa được bao lâu, Hạ Triều không nhịn nổi mà hỏi: “Được chưa.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình vẫn đang lẩm nhẩm: “Kiếp trước kiếp trước, ta là kiếp này của ngươi, nếu muốn nối lại duyên với ta… Đừng ngắt lời tôi, nào đã tới nhanh vậy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều có lông mi rất dài.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn chằm chằm một lúc.</p><p>Dù trong lớp tối thui, nhưng Vạn Đạt bật đèn pin để soi tờ giấy trên mặt bàn nên cảnh vật xung quanh cũng trở nên sáng sủa hơn.</p><p>Nửa khuôn mặt của Hạ Triều ẩn trong màn đêm, nửa mặt còn lại được ánh sáng dìu dịu phác họa rõ ràng từng đường nét.</p><p>Sống mũi cao thẳng, ngũ quan kiên định, giữa lông mày mang theo khí chất tuổi trẻ nồng đậm, chỉ cần không mở miệng nói cười sẽ mơ hồ mang theo cảm giác áp bách. Bên tai phải của Hạ Triều có bấm mấy lỗ tai, Tạ Du đột nhiên nhớ lại lần đầu tiên gặp nhau hồi nghỉ hè, hắn còn đeo hai cái khuyên, trông lẳng lơ không thể tả.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhắm tịt mắt lại đợi, nhưng chỉ sợ sắp không chịu nổi. Vạn Đạt thậm chí bật cả một loại nhạc nền ma quái âm u cho hợp khung cảnh, Hứa Tình Tình còn hơn thế, niệm chú cũng không niệm cho tử tế, cứ phải niệm như bị quỷ nhập mới chịu được.</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm thấy nếu nhắm mắt tiếp thì có lẽ yêu ma quỷ quái chắc sẽ mở tiệc cuồng hoan xung quanh mình mất.</p><p>Sau đó hắn chậm rãi mở mắt ra, thình lình đối mặt với ánh mắt của Tạ Du.</p><p>Hai đứa sững sờ nhìn nhau: “…”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình cuối cùng cũng niệm chú xong, đang hỏi một số câu mở đầu, nhỏ căn dặn lần nữa: “Đừng mở mắt nha, sẽ bị câu hồn đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du thấy Hạ Triều ngó mình chằm chằm, nghĩ rằng tên này chắc lại tỏ vẻ trấn định nhưng trong lòng sợ muốn chết rồi, hờ hững nhếch môi cười, dùng khẩu hình nói với Hạ Triều: Giả đấy.</p><p>Mặc dù bình thường Hứa Tình Tình rất hung mãnh, nhưng tới lúc đặt câu hỏi vẫn bộc lộ bản chất nữ sinh yếu đuối của mình, đắn đo mãi, thậm chí định bắt mọi người phải bịt hết tai lại, cuối cùng mới hỏi một câu: “Cậu ấy… Có thích ta không?”</p><p>“Ai cơ, ” Vạn Đạt lập tức nhảy ra, “Khai danh tính đi, là ai mà sao tui lại không biết, là đống phân trâu nào dám câu dẫn đóa hoa nhài của lớp 3 chúng ta?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Ông có phiền không hả, liên quan gì tới ông chứ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Không thể nào, trong lớp này dù bất kỳ chuyện lông gà vỏ tỏi nào cũng không có khả năng thoát khỏi đôi mắt của tui.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “… Ông tỉnh lại đi.”</p><p>Cuối cùng ngòi bút chỉ vào chữ “Không”.</p><p>Hạ Triều thoáng hốt hoảng: “Thứ đồ chơi này thật sự di chuyển hả?”</p><p>“Suỵt, đừng nói vậy, không được bất kính với bút tiên.” Vạn Đạt nói.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Bất kính thì sẽ thế nào?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt chưa sắp xếp được từ ngữ, đã nghe thấy Tạ Du ngắn gọn nói thẳng: “Nửa đêm sẽ tìm đến cậu.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều không có gì muốn hỏi, Vạn Đạt lại kêu không hỏi là thể hiện bất kính với bút tiên, Hạ Triều nghĩ mãi, cuối cùng mới hỏi một câu: “Trên đời này còn có người nào đẹp hơn ta chăng?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Đồ mặt dày.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Không biết xấu hổ.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “A.”</p><p>“Đại ca, đến lượt cậu kìa.” Vạn Đạt nháy mắt với Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Tôi cũng không muốn hỏi gì cả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không được, vậy là bất kính.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Chu Đại Lôi gọi điện cho Tạ Du, chưa trò chuyện được mấy câu đã nghe ra tâm tình ông chủ Tạ không tồi: “Có chuyện gì đấy? Phấn khởi vậy mày?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói, hỏi ngược lại: “Mày ấy, từ lúc gọi tới giờ vẫn đang cười ngu kìa.”</p><p>“Hôm nay thằng nhãi Đại Mỹ gọi điện về đấy!” Chu Đại Lôi nói, “Mày yên tâm, tao đã mắng nó hộ cả phần của mày rồi. Nhóc con ngứa đòn, không mắng không chịu được.”</p><p>Cú điện thoại của Đại Mỹ quả thực là một bất ngờ, dù đánh điện quốc tế nhưng không một ai tỏ vẻ xót tiền cước, cả má Lôi và dì Mai đều đứng xếp hàng muốn trò chuyện với Đại Mỹ mấy câu. Chu Đại Lôi chiếm cứ điện thoại sống chết không chịu buông, cuối cùng phải chổng cả mông lên, vươn nửa người ra ngoài cửa sổ mới ngăn cản được đám hàng xóm như lang như hổ đòi cướp điện thoại, hậu quả là cái mông bị má Lôi đạp hai phát, suýt nữa là lộn cổ từ tầng bốn xuống đất.</p><p>Tạ Du tưởng tượng ra khung cảnh ấy: “Là mẹ ruột của mày đó.”</p><p>Đại Lôi nói: “Mẹ ruột, hai chữ này thật quá trêu ngươi.”</p><p>“Đại Mỹ bảo ở bên kia nó sống rất tốt, nói tao đừng lo lắng, tên nhóc này còn khoe khoang rằng nhan sắc của nó ở trong nước không nổi tiếng nhưng ra nước ngoài tất cả mọi người đều khen nó đẹp trai banh trời, cả cái bồn hoa cóc ghẻ kia nữa chứ, nó chỉ tâm niệm mỗi cái bồn hoa ghẻ đấy thôi, cứ lảm nhảm nhắc suốt.”</p><p>“Tao nói với nó là cái sân bóng kia cuối cùng cũng bị dỡ rồi – mẹ kiếp quây mỗi mấy tấm bạt rách, gọi nó là sân bóng là cất nhắc lắm rồi đấy, nhưng trong quảng trường mới xây một khu thể thao, có cả sân bóng nữa! Sống mười mấy năm cuối cùng cũng đợi được sân bóng mới! Ôi cái mùi nhựa lúc được mặt trời hun nóng, ngửi thôi đã thấy sung sướng cả người, chờ nó về tao sẽ lại chơi bóng với nó.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi lải nhải một thôi một hồi.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe, thỉnh thoảng đáp lại mấy câu.</p><p>“Ông chủ Tạ, mày sắp ngủ à?”</p><p>“Không, mày cứ nói đi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đứng trên ban công gọi điện, đã khuya lắm rồi nên sợ quấy rầy người nhà, ngón tay hắn kẹp điếu thuốc, đầu thuốc sáng lập lòe trong đêm tối, hắn gõ tàn thuốc, nói: “Nói gì nữa đây, thật ra, tao thấy mình sống chật vật quá.”</p><p>Tạ Du im lặng.</p><p>“Đừng thấy tao nói như thể đang rất vui vẻ,” Chu Đại Lôi hạ giọng, không biết là vì rít thuốc hay sao mà âm cuối khàn hẳn, “… Thôi thôi, không nói nữa, chẳng hiểu tao lảm nhảm gì thế này.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đứng trên ban công nhìn xuống, vẫn là cảnh sắc như hàng chục năm trước, dây điện chằng chịt, có tấm phủ máy điều hòa nhà ai bị gió cuốn rớt xuống tầng dưới.</p><p>Lại nhìn ra phía xa, là sân bóng rổ bằng xi măng từng được bao bằng mấy tấm bạt rách, hiện tại đã trở thành nhà vệ sinh công cộng. Nhà vệ sinh mới được xây nom còn đẹp hơn khu tập thể của bọn họ, mang phong cách châu Âu, có những đỉnh chóp nhọn chọc thẳng lên trời.</p><p>Hắn đang định dập máy, bỗng nghe thấy Tạ Du nói: “Tao cũng khổ sở chứ, ngày nào cũng đủ thứ trò, nhị thiếu rẻ rúng của Chung gia, cứ kêu đại thiếu nhị thiếu riết có khi sau này não úng phân mất.”</p><p>Cõi lòng u sầu của Chu Đại Lôi cứ thế bị Tạ Du chửi cho bay sạch.</p><p>Hắn dụi thuốc, cười, rồi mới hùa theo: “Má nó chứ, ông đây chỉ thích chơi bóng cùng anh em mình trên cái sân quây bạt rách đấy thôi, đổi sân khác tao bị thui chột hết cả phong độ, có khi thế giới lại mất đi một siêu sao NBA không biết chừng. Còn cái nhà vệ sinh này á, xấu đếch thể chịu nổi, rồi sẽ có ngày tao quất quả bom nổ tung nó.”</p><p>Cả hai đều bỏ qua sĩ diện mà nói ra hết tâm tư kìm ném trong lòng, nhờ vậy mà cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn nhiều.</p><p>“Hôm nay tao đi đánh nhau cùng một tên ngốc,” Tạ Du cười cười kể, “Bạn cùng bàn tao, mày cũng biết đó.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi hỏi: “Cùng bàn mày sao mà tao biết được? Hai đứa mình còn không cùng thành phố, bộ dạng đẹp trai không?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Siêu cấp đẹp trai.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngẫm lại đời này hắn mới gặp mặt chưa đến mấy người có thể coi là siêu cấp đẹp trai, ngoại trừ chính hắn được tự phong danh hiệu này, người còn lại chỉ có mỗi Tạ Du – tên này hiển nhiên đã hoàn toàn quên ký ức về kỳ nghỉ hè trong đồn công an, khi đó hắn còn đang ngồi xổm ôm đầu, khen người nào đó quá ư là đẹp trai.</p><p>“Không thể nào, mày đùa tao hả.”</p><p>Hai người hàn huyên một hồi, Chu Đại Lôi đột nhiêm im bặt, hắn thoáng nín thở ngưng thần, hỏi: “Tiếng gì đấy?”</p><p>“Ông chủ Tạ, bên mày có tiếng gì ấy, nghe quái quái.”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng nghe thấy, lại là tiếng gõ cửa không biết từ đâu vọng đến, lần này còn rất gần phòng ngủ của cậu, Tạ Du thuận miệng đáp: “… Chúc mừng mày, đây là chuyện ma quái gần đây trong ký túc xá tụi tao.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Ký túc chúng mày có ma á???”</p><p>“Ngạc nhiên chưa, ” Tạ Du nói, “Lát nữa về rồi kể cho mày nghe, có lẽ giờ này siêu cấp đẹp trai đang nằm run rẩy trong ổ chăn, tao phải qua chiêm ngưỡng cái đã.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sau khi hết tiết tự học buổi tối, Hạ Triều bám theo Tạ Du về ký túc xá.</p><p>Hắn còn định vươn tay trái túm lấy Vạn Đạt, ý muốn Tạ Du với Vạn Đạt mỗi đứa kẹp sát một bên, nhưng Vạn Đạt rất tự giác né tránh: “Thế này không hay lắm đâu, hai cậu cứ tương thân tương ái với nhau là được rồi.”<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du khá bực bội: “Con mắt nào của cậu nhìn thấy bọn tôi tương thân tương ái?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt thầm nói, cả hai mắt đều thấy đó.</p><p>Cậu ta ngó bộ dáng Hạ Triều như thể sắp dính chặt cả người vào Tạ Du, cuối cùng vẫn không nói gì.</p><p>“Có muốn đến phòng tôi chơi game offline không?”</p><p>“Không muốn.”</p><p>“Tối nay có trận bóng đấy, có hứng thú không?”</p><p>“Không có.”</p><p>Về tới cửa phòng, Tạ Du cầm chìa khóa mở cửa, Hạ Triều vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ, mặt dày hỏi: “Sắp thi tháng rồi, hay là cùng ôn tập đi?”</p><p>Tạ Du không buồn trả lời, tàn nhẫn đóng sầm cửa.</p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du nói chuyện với Chu Đại Lôi xong, nhìn đồng hồ, đúng lúc nửa đêm.</p><p>Tiếng gõ cửa luôn luôn xuất hiện vào khoảng thời gian tầm 12:30 như vừa nãy, mỗi đêm lại gõ cửa một tầng khác nhau, nhưng cơ bản đều tập trung từ tầng một tới tầng ba. Có lẽ “nó” cũng ngại phiền phức, không muốn đi lên trên, tạm thời tầng bốn trở lên nằm trong phạm vi an toàn.</p><p>Nếu thật sự có người giả thần giả quỷ, người này đêm hôm không ngủ cũng thật sự quá nghị lực.</p><p>Tạ Du tiện tay cầm bộ đề tiếng Anh, lúc ra mở cửa, tiếng gõ cửa đã ngừng lại, trên hành lang vắng lặng không một bóng người.</p><p>Đèn cảm ứng có vẻ chập chờn, lúc bật lúc tắt, ánh sáng thì leo lét.</p><p>Tạ Du gõ cửa phòng đối diện, lại nghe thấy tiếng đồ vật gì đó bên trong bị ném tới, đập vào cánh cửa, sau đó là giọng nói của Hạ Triều, nghe chừng suy sụp lắm rồi: “Không để yên hả, thử gõ một cái nữa xem nào!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du gõ cửa thêm hai cái nữa.</p><p>Gõ xong, nhận thấy bên trong im bặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều bọc lấy chăn mền, cầm điện thoại trong tay, lòng thầm chửi một vạn câu “Đụ má”.</p><p>Chỉ tiện đà mắng thế thôi mà nó thật sự nghe hiểu được tiếng người.</p><p>Còn dám ra điều thị uy với hắn.</p><p>Tạ Du chờ một lúc lâu, loại trừ khả năng tên kia đang tìm thứ gì làm vũ khí để chuẩn bị xông ra cửa đánh một trận, thỏa hiệp nói: “Mở cửa, là tôi, ông nội cậu đây.”</p><p>Nửa phút sau cửa mở.</p><p>Hạ Triều ra mở cửa trong tạo hình hết sức vân đạm phong khinh, biểu hiện không chê vào đâu được: “Sao cậu lại qua đây?”</p><p>Tạ Du hoài nghi có phải cái tên trước mặt này cố tình bới tung tóc hay không, đâu chỉ riêng tóc tai, cổ áo phanh rộng lỏng lẻo cũng rất khả nghi, hốc mắt còn như thể bị dụi quá mạnh, nhìn qua là biết ai đó đã tận lực ngụy trang bản thân cho có vẻ giống người vừa mới tỉnh ngủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều không hề phụ sự chờ mong của cậu, hắn tựa người vào khung cửa, lấy tay vuốt vuốt mớ tóc: “…Ầy, tôi đang ngủ.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hắn, cảm thấy có hơi đau đầu.</p><p>Nếu như có một ngày cái tên Hạ Triều này có phải chết, nhất định sẽ chết bởi nhập diễn quá đà.</p><p>Mãi sau, Tạ Du mới mở miệng nói: “Quấy rầy rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều không mảy may suy sụp hình tượng: “Ơ?” Sao không giống kịch bản bình thường vậy?</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy có lẽ mình không nên xen vào việc của người khác, cứ để hắn chết quách đi cho xong.</p><p>“Nếu đã đánh thức tôi thì phải chịu trách nhiệm chứ,” Hạ Triều nắm lấy người ta không chịu buông tay, thoáng nhìn qua thứ Tạ Du đang cầm, nói tiếp, “… Đề ôn tiếng Anh? Tìm tôi làm bài tập sao? Được chứ được chứ, đừng khách khí, bài nào cậu không làm được nhất định tôi cũng không làm được, tuyệt đối sẽ không chế nhạo cậu đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Cậu cứ yên tâm mà ôn tập với tôi.”</p><p>Cậu cút luôn cho tôi nhờ.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm trong lòng, không nói ra miệng.</p><p>Phòng ký túc của Hạ Triều trông cũng khá sáng sủa.</p><p>Học kỳ này hắn mới vào ở, đồ đạc không nhiều lắm, nhìn có vẻ trống trải. Mới đầu Tạ Du còn cho rằng hắn thuộc thành phần chỉ giỏi bày chứ không dọn dẹp bao giờ, nhưng giờ đây nhìn qua mới cảm thấy thật bất ngờ.</p><p>Hạ Triều xếp gọn quần áo treo trên ghế, sau đó vỗ vỗ thành ghế, nói: “Ngồi đi.”</p><p>Trong phòng chỉ có một cái ghế, Hạ Triều ngồi trên giường, co chân lên, vừa vặn tựa vào góc bàn, hai người miễn cưỡng có thể rúc lại một chỗ xem đề thi.</p><p>“Đợi một chút, tôi tìm bút đã.” Hạ Triều nói xong giẫm dép lê sải bước xuống giường.</p><p>Tạ Du mở đề thi đặt lên bàn, mượn ánh sáng le lói của đèn bàn nhìn chồng sách giáo khoa mới tinh xếp trong góc, chắc hẳn từ lúc phát tới giờ hầu như chưa được động vào. Bên phải sách giáo khoa là một cái hộp sắt đựng đầy nhóc kẹo que.</p><p>… Đam mê kiểu gì không biết.</p><p>Tạ Du quay đầu, vô tình nhìn thấy điện thoại vừa nãy Hạ Triều để lên bàn, màn hình điện thoại vẫn đang sáng.</p><p>Trên màn hình là mấy chữ to tướng đập vào mắt.</p><p>– Bách khoa trừ quỷ trong dân gian.</p><p>Hạ Triều tìm mãi mới được hai cái bút, Tạ Du cầm lấy, kỳ thật cậu cũng không rõ lấy trình độ tiếng Anh của Hạ Triều cùng “trình độ hiện tại” của mình, liệu hai đứa cầm bút có giải quyết được vấn đề gì không.</p><p>Làm như sẽ giải được đề thật không bằng.</p><p>“Bắt đầu từ bài nào bây giờ?” Hạ Triều cắn nắp bút, ngậm vào miệng hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cậu chọn đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chọn một vòng, rất có tư thái dạo hậu cung tuyển phi tần: “Cái này nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du không có ý kiến, còn Hạ Triều thì nhìn chằm chằm cái đề kia nửa ngày, không biết đang nghĩ gì.</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ tới biểu hiện của tên này trong tiết tiếng Anh: “Bỏ qua, lựa bài tiếp theo?”</p><p>Hạ Triều hoàn toàn không nghe ra ý tứ trào phúng trong câu nói này, vui vẻ đồng ý: “Tôi thấy được đấy, đọc tiếp xem nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Tốc độ của Hạ Triều khá nhanh, bọn họ căn bản không động bút, cứ như vậy ngồi lật đề thi.</p><p>“Làm đọc hiểu đi,” Hạ Triều nói, “Cái này có vẻ dễ, tin tôi đi, chỉ cần có chút ngữ cảm là có thể đoán được.”</p><p>Sự tự tin của Hạ Triều mạnh mẽ như thể muốn trào ra, ập vào mặt Tạ Du.</p><p>“Cậu có ngữ cảm sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Có chứ. Cứ ba ngắn một dài thì lựa đáp án dài nhất, chính là ngữ cảm đấy còn gì.”</p><p>Cuối cùng chính Hạ Triều cũng cảm thấy làm như vậy quá qua loa – đương nhiên cũng có thể do lo lắng nếu với tốc độ này thì hắn chỉ còn cách ôm bách khoa trừ quỷ vượt qua một đêm dài đằng đẵng, thế là đề nghị giải đề thật nghiêm chỉnh.</p><p>“Đầu tiên là cảm thụ ý đồ của người ra đề,” Hạ Triều mở trang Baidu dịch, dò từng từ một, “Cứ tra nghĩa trước đã.”</p><p>Hai người phân công mỗi người phụ trách dịch một đoạn.</p><p>Những từ tiếng Anh kia có đọc ngược Tạ Du cũng thuộc nằm lòng, giờ này lại phải giả vờ giả vịt. Cậu bắt đầu ngẫm nghĩ rốt cuộc là do cái tên bên cạnh mình quá thiểu năng, hay là tại mình ngụy trang chưa đủ.</p><p>Mẹ nó chẳng lẽ đây mới đúng là thế giới của mấy đứa học kém?</p><p>Tạ Du quay sang nhìn Hạ Triều đang xiên xẹo ngồi trên giường, thỉnh thoảng cắn cắn nắp bút.</p><p>“Ông ta, viết thư cho người bạn ở Mỹ kể về văn hóa và đặc trưng của Trung Quốc,” Hạ Triều dịch, “Trường Thành, kiến trúc mang tính biểu tượng của Trung Quốc, ừm… Muốn ông ta đến thăm Trường Thành, đến Trung Quốc.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn bản dịch mà đọc một cách không hề có logic.</p><p>Tạ Du thoáng chốc thất thần, cầm bút, cậu tự dưng nhớ lại cái ngày đầu tiên đặt chân vào cửa Chung gia.</p><p> </p><p>Chung Kiệt trực tiếp đập vỡ đồ đạc, không nói hai lời xoay người phóng lên lầu, Chung Quốc Phi đuổi theo, hai cha con trò chuyện trong thư phòng thật lâu, sau đó Chung Kiệt bất đắc dĩ đi xuống, bốn người ăn một bữa cơm trong tình cảnh hết sức xấu hổ.</p><p>Chung Quốc Phi thực sự đối xử rất tốt với Cố Tuyết Lam, cậu cũng tin tưởng hai người bọn họ thật lòng với nhau.</p><p>Nhưng đó là tình cảm của Chung Quốc Phi dành cho Cố Tuyết Lam.</p><p>Cũng không có nghĩa rằng Tạ Du có thể được hưởng ké một phần nhỏ nào.</p><p>“Thằng bé Chung Kiệt này rất hiếu thắng, làm gì cũng muốn tốt hơn người khác.” Lúc Chung Quốc Phi tìm Tạ Du nói chuyện, trong mắt mang theo kiêu ngạo xen lẫn muộn phiền: “Nhất là sau khi mẹ nó qua đời, nó vẫn luôn không yên lòng.”</p><p>Lời nói của Chung Quốc Phi đầy thâm thúy, Tạ Du đâu phải đồ đần, ẩn ý này quá rõ ràng.</p><p>Đến ngày kết hôn, Cố Tuyết Lam vô cùng cao hứng. Từ khi Tạ Giang quăng lại món nợ cho bọn họ, mười năm ròng rã này hai mẹ con luôn phải tìm chỗ để trốn nợ, vì sống quá khổ cực, Tạ Du chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy mẹ cười tươi đến vậy.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam mặc áo cưới đứng trước tấm gương chạm sàn, có vẻ thẹn thùng: “Em mặc như này…”</p><p>Chung Quốc Phi ôm lấy cô từ phía sau: “Rất đẹp.”</p><p>Ngày đó Tạ Du trốn trong nhà vệ sinh rút một điếu thuốc.</p><p>“Xinh đẹp thì có xinh đẹp, nhưng không biết sao lại bám được vào lão Chung, người phụ nữ này không đơn giản đâu.”</p><p>“Tôi thấy đứa bé mà cô ta mang theo mới không đơn giản.” Có tiếng người khác cất lên, “Nếu tư chất tầm tầm thì tốt, nếu không… Ai biết rồi nó sẽ có âm mưu gì.”</p><p>“Chẳng có lẽ?”</p><p>“Gia sản của Chung gia lớn như vậy, có thể bây giờ chưa có ý nghĩ đấy, đâu có nghĩa sau này sẽ không. Nhìn Hoàng gia mà xem, nhà bọn họ cũng vậy đó, đứa con rơi kia bình thường cũng giả bộ ngoan ngoãn, ai ngờ cuối cùng tự dưng gây sự, đòi tranh giành công ty đấy thôi.”</p><p>“Hoàng gia?”</p><p>“Mấy người không biết sao? Lúc trước còn lôi kéo được mấy cổ đông… ”</p><p> </p><p>“Thế nên bài này chắc chắc là B!”</p><p>Hạ Triều tràn đầy tự tin chọn được đáp án, ngoáy một vòng tròn như đống phân, hắn khoanh đáp án xong rồi cong ngón tay búng trán Tạ Du: “Này, nghĩ gì thế.”</p><p>Tạ Du hoàn hồn, cúi đầu nhìn mấy dấu khoanh tròn kia.</p><p>Tên Hạ Triều này dò dẫm nửa tiếng trên Baidu dịch… Thế mà vẫn chọn sai.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ơ kìa, Tiệp ca!”</p><p>Sáng sớm hôm nay Vạn Đạt vừa sắp xếp đồ đạc xong, chuẩn bị xuất phát đến căn tin ăn sáng, quay đầu trông thấy Thẩm Tiệp xách theo bánh bao cùng sữa đậu nành leo lên cầu thang, liền phất tay chào hỏi.</p><p>Cậu ta với Thẩm Tiệp có mối giao tình từ hồi chung phòng thi khi cả hai đứa lén so đáp án với nhau, nên mặc dù bình thường không hay liên lạc, mỗi lần gặp nhau là có cảm giác thân thiết không nói nên lời.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đang định lên tầng ba, nghe được tiếng gọi cũng dừng bước: “Ha ha, Vạn Sự Thông.”<span></span></p><p>“Sao lại qua ký túc xá thế kia,” Vạn Đạt đi tới, “Ông tìm Triều ca hả?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp vung vẩy túi đồ trong tay như hận không thể đảo lộn hết đống đồ ăn: “Ừ đúng rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nhớ lại mấy lần Hạ Triều cúp học cùng dáng vẻ giận dữ hết nói nổi của các thầy cô bộ môn, đã hiểu rõ: “Triều ca nhờ ông gọi hở? Rời giường khó khăn dữ vậy.”</p><p>“Đồng chí Vạn Sự Thông, ông nghĩ Triều ca là người thế nào.” Thẩm Tiệp nói, “Trông ổng có giống kiểu người vì không muốn cúp học mà phải nhờ người khác gọi dậy không? Ông mơ đẹp quá rồi đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “… Là tại hạ ngây thơ.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói tiệp: “Thầy mới lớp các ông thật sự không tồi chút nào.”</p><p>“Thầy Đường á?”</p><p>“Đúng rồi đấy, chính là cái thầy họ Đường.”</p><p>Nhắc tới phong ba đổi giáo viên chủ nhiệm của lớp 11-3 mấy hôm trước, lúc danh sách ký tên được nộp lên đã làm chấn động cả khối lớp 11, rất có tinh thần khởi nghĩa quả cảm. Vạn Đạt cười cười nói: “Lão Đường đúng là rất tốt.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Quả thực quá ngầu, lần đầu tiên tôi gặp người như vậy đấy.”</p><p>Đường Sâm không chỉ gọi Hạ Triều lên diễn thuyết một bài dài lê thê, để xâm nhập sâu hơn tìm hiểu tâm tư của bạn học Hạ Triều, cuối cùng đến cả Thẩm Tiệp cũng bị gọi tới.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên Thẩm Tiệp bị giáo viên lớp khác gọi vào văn phòng uống trà, uống hết hai chén trà nóng hầm hập, ngồi nhấp nhổm trên ghế không biết làm gì: “Thưa thầy, em học lớp 11-8 mà thầy.”</p><p>Đường Sâm hiền lành nói: “Thầy biết em học lớp 8.”</p><p>“Em thật sự rất thích ở lớp hiện giờ, mọi người thân thiết hòa thuận lắm ạ, thầy trò luôn giúp đỡ nhau cùng tiến bộ, em cảm thấy rất vui, trước mắt không có ý định chuyển lớp đâu.” Thẩm Tiệp cảm thấy ông thầy này cứ nhìn mình chằm chằm bằng ánh mắt kỳ quái, không phải muốn đào góc tường cậu ta đấy chứ.</p><p>Hóa ra Đường Sâm chỉ muốn gặp Thẩm Tiệp với mong muốn nhờ cậu ta hỗ trợ giúp đỡ bạn học Hạ Triều lớp mình.</p><p>“Thầy có tìm hiểu qua, em có quan hệ không tồi với bạn Hạ Triều lớp thầy… Thầy nghĩ nhất định trong lòng em ấy rất muốn lên lớp, nhưng khổ cái không chiến thắng được cơn buồn ngủ, chắc chỉ thiếu một chút động lực thôi. Nếu rảnh, mỗi sáng em có thể qua rủ thằng bé cùng đi học không? Làm phiền em quá.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nghe xong mặc dù hơi bị hoang mang, nhưng vẫn tỏ vẻ “Vâng vâng vâng em đã hiểu’.</p><p>Sau đó Đường Sâm còn nói: “Thầy biết mấy đứa trẻ bọn em, cuộc sống về đêm rất phong phú. Thầy muốn tìm hiểu xem thanh niên hiện giờ đang chơi cái gì, em có biết bạn Hạ Triều gần đây đang chơi trò gì không?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gần đây Triều ca chơi game gì?” Vạn Đạt hỏi.</p><p>“Cái này cũng thật khó nói,” Thẩm Tiệp ngừng vung vẩy cái túi nilon, vẻ mặt phức tạp, “Ngôi sao… Ngôi sao thời trang.” <sup>(1)</sup></p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…” Hả?</p><p>Hai người vừa nói vừa đi lên tầng trên, Vạn Đạt cũng chẳng rõ sao mình muốn đi cùng nữa, đến lúc lấy lại tinh thần cậu ta với Thẩm Tiệp đã đứng trước cửa phòng Hạ Triều.</p><p>Nhiệm vụ hôm nay của Thẩm Tiệp chính là lôi bằng được Hạ Triều ra khỏi chăn.</p><p>May mà cậu ta có chìa khóa phòng ngủ của Hạ Triều, hồi khai giảng quấn mãi Hạ Triều mới thảy cho. Tính toán rất kỹ càng, thỉnh thoảng muốn cúp cua có thể chui vào phòng này ngủ cho thoải mái.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp vừa mở cửa vừa nói: “Triều ca, hãy để tao mở phong ấn cho mày! Dẫu giường có thể khóa lấy thân thể mày, nhưng không thể giam giữ linh hồn của mày… Dậy đi, hãy cùng tao…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói được nửa chừng, tự dưng im bặt.</p><p>Vạn Đạt đứng sau lưng giục cậu ta: “Vẫn ngủ cơ à? Cứ lắc cho tỉnh là được.”</p><p>Chờ đến lúc Vạn Đạt tiến lên, nhìn cảnh tượng trong phòng, cũng không thể thốt nên lời.</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Ông đánh tôi một cái.”</p><p>“Ông… Ông cũng đánh tui một cái đi.”</p><p>Giường của ký túc là loại giường đơn, hai người chen chúc vẫn khá chật.</p><p>Điều hoà không khí bật nhiệt độ thấp, vừa mở cửa một luồng hơi lạnh đã ập tới.</p><p>Tạ Du gối đầu lên cánh tay Hạ Triều, quay lưng về phía cửa, từ góc nhìn của Thẩm Tiệp thì như thể đang rúc đầu vào lồng ngực Hạ Triều.</p><p>Trên eo Hạ Triều phủ một góc chăn, còn lại phần lớn đều đắp trên người Tạ Du.</p><p>Mái tóc che khuất nửa gương mặt của Tạ Du, chỉ mơ hồ thấy được sống mũi cùng góc cằm. Dường như cậu nghe được tiếng động, cảm thấy ồn nên đang ngủ mà vẫn nhíu mày, vô thức muốn lủi vào trong chăn.</p><p>Vừa vặn càng rúc sâu vào lòng Hạ Triều.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp trông thấy Hạ Triều dùng động tác rất tự nhiên hơi nâng cái tay bị Tạ Du gối lên, cổ tay khẽ nhúc nhích, ôm lấy gáy Tạ Du, năm ngón tay dịu dàng luồn vào tóc cậu, thấp giọng lầm bầm: “… Đừng nghịch.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt hoàn hồn, không biết nên phát biểu ý kiến gì, cuối cùng chỉ thốt được ra hai chữ: “Ui cha.”</p><p>“Có lẽ mọi thứ không như chúng ta tưởng tượng đâu,” cuối cùng Thẩm Tiệp đóng cửa lại, ngồi trên bậc thang cùng trầm tư với Vạn Đạt, sữa đậu nành tiện tay đặt trên mặt sàn, “Nhất định là tư tưởng của tụi mình quá bảo thủ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt hỏi: “Bình thường Triều ca cũng hay cho ông nằm trên giường cậu ta vậy hả?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp không hề đắn đo mà nói: “Đừng có mơ, tôi mà nằm trên đó chắc chắn sẽ bị ổng đạp xuống đất.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tiết mục nói chuyện phiếm đến đây kết thúc.</p><p>Vạn Đạt vỗ vai Thẩm Tiệp: “Đường dài vất vả, người anh em, tui đi trước vậy. Sắp vào tiết rồi.”</p><p>Đồng hồ sinh học của Tạ Du từ trước tới nay rất đúng giờ, cộng với thói quen ngủ không sâu giấc, vừa rồi Thẩm Tiệp mở cửa vào, cơn buồn ngủ đã tiêu tan hơn nửa.</p><p>Cậu nằm trên giường, ý thức dần dần hồi phục, mở mắt ra, đập vào mắt là hầu kết của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp vẫn đang ngồi suy tư trên bậc thang, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng thứ gì rơi bịch một cái, rồi có ai đó rên rỉ, sau đó là tiếng chửi thề của Triều ca nhà mình: “Cái đệt.”</p><p> </p><p>Buổi sáng là tiết đọc sớm <sup>(2)</sup> môn Ngữ văn của Đường Sâm, Hạ Triều lại muộn mười mấy phút.</p><p>“Cậu có đi nhanh không hả?” Tạ Du đỡ hắn, đi đến sảnh tầng dưới đã hơi mất kiên nhẫn.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm cốc sữa đậu nành, hỏi lại: “… Tôi bị thế này là vì ai hả?”</p><p>Mới sáng sớm hắn đã bị Tạ Du đạp từ trên giường xuống đất, cổ chân va ngay phải cái ghế.</p><p>Vừa lên đến tầng trên, đã thấy Đường Sâm đứng phía xa chờ trước cửa phòng học, trong tay cầm thứ gì đó, đi lại trong hành lang.</p><p>Hạ Triều uống nốt một hớp sữa đậu, nâng cổ tay, thành thạo ném cốc vào trong thùng rác theo đường vòng cung đẹp mắt.</p><p>“Bịch” .</p><p>Chuẩn xác, vừa vặn lọt vào thùng.</p><p>“Khởi binh vấn tội kìa,” Hạ Triều cười, “Xin lỗi nhé, có lẽ phải liên lụy cậu chịu phạt cùng tôi rồi.”</p><p>Không biết vì sao càng ở chung càng cảm thấy, nhiều lúc Hạ Triều cười chỉ là theo quán tính, ví dụ như hiện tại, dường như hắn không hề vui vẻ như biểu hiện bên ngoài.</p><p>Hạ Triều tưởng Đường Sâm đến hỏi tội, thế nhưng kết quả ông thầy này bấm cái đồng hồ tính giây, vỗ vỗ vai hắn: “Mười ba phút hai mươi sáu giây, trò Hạ Triều, so với hôm qua, hôm nay em có tiến bộ rất lớn.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “… Dạ?”</p><p>Thầy Đường cất đồng hồ, nói tiếp: “Chân của em sao vậy? Mau mau, đến phòng y tế kiểm tra đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa kịp phản ứng, Đường Sâm đã ngồi xổm xuống kiểm tra cổ chân Hạ Triều, vẻ mặt lo lắng: “Tạ Du à, em vào lớp trước đi, thầy đưa em ấy đến phòng y tế đã.”</p><p>Thiện cảm của Tạ Du đối với thầy Đường tăng lên không ít, đang định đáp “Vâng”, Hạ Triều bỗng nói: “Nhất định hôm nay cậu ấy phải chịu trách nhiệm hoàn toàn với em.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “… Sao lúc ấy tôi không đạp nốt cái chân còn lại của cậu luôn nhỉ.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đang đọc diễn cảm dở một bài thơ, dừng lại, ghé vào tai Vạn Đạt nói: “Hôm nay nom Triều ca giả vờ sái chân giống ghê.”</p><p>Mỗi lần Hạ Triều cúp học đến trễ, luôn bày đủ loại kịch bản khác nhau.</p><p>Trong nhóm kín của lớp 3 còn tổ chức dự đoán xem hôm nay Triều ca sẽ lấy cớ gì để đến trễ.</p><p>[Cán sự Anh – Hứa Tình Tình]: Đoán trật rồi, công phu của Triều ca thật là muôn màu muôn vẻ.</p><p>[Lớp trưởng – Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Có nhớ ngày khai giảng cậu ta thẳng thừng chuẩn bệnh đau dạ dày cho Thẩm Tiệp không, đến giờ thỉnh thoảng Thẩm Tiệp vẫn còn đi theo Triều ca chạy đến phòng y tế lấy thuốc đấy.</p><p>[Thể ủy – La Văn Cường]: Sao lại thế?</p><p>[Lớp trưởng – Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Triều ca bảo, vẫn muốn lợi dụng phế vật, nói không chừng lần sau còn có công dụng, đã diễn phải diễn cho trót.</p><p>[Cán sự Anh – Hứa Tình Tình]: …</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo trò chuyện xong bèn lén lút giấu di động đi, phát hiện đệ nhất trùm bát quái – bạn học Vạn Đạt vẫn đang thờ ơ: “Hôm nay ông làm sao thế? Không vui à?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lắc đầu: “Sáng nay tui vừa mới bị sét đánh.”</p><p>Điện thoại Vạn Đạt vẫn đang không ngừng rung, thế nhưng không phải thông báo từ nhóm kín của lớp 3 mà là đám oanh oanh yến yến cả người quen lẫn người lạ, nhớ lại mình thần thông quảng đại mười bảy năm trời, thế mà cũng có ngày bị đám con gái quay mòng mòng.</p><p>– Hạ Triều lớp cậu số điện thoại bao nhiêu vậy? Cậu nói cho mình đi, mình cam đoan sẽ không kể là cậu cho đâu mà.</p><p>– Đạt Đạt, tụi mình quen biết nhiều năm đến vậy, ông giúp tui được không? Tui viết một phong thư tình, muốn gửi cho Tạ Du, ông phải hỗ trợ tui đấy nhé?</p><p>–  Bây làm đàn ông mà lằng nhà lằng nhằng quá đi! Có phải bạn bè không đấy! Có mỗi chuyện hẹn Hạ Triều ra thôi mà cũng hao tâm tổn sức, hạnh phúc cả đời của chị nằm trong tay bây đó!</p><p>– Hạ Triều có bạn gái chưa, anh ấy thích con gái kiểu nào ạ?</p><p>Vạn Đạt quả thật đau đầu sắp chết.</p><p>Đừng hỏi nữa! Hai người bọn họ có khi không thích con gái đâu! ! A! ! !</p><p> </p><p>Trong phòng y tế.</p><p>Bác sĩ của trường đã quá nhẵn mặt Hạ Triều, thậm chí còn nhớ cả họ tên của hắn, vị bác sĩ này đang ngồi trước bàn làm việc viết tờ đơn, vừa thấy Hạ Triều vào cửa đã nói: “Chà, hôm nay là tiết mục gì nữa đây?”</p><p>Hạ Triều tựa cả nửa trọng lượng trên người Tạ Du, chào hỏi với ông thầy: “Lục ca, chào buổi sáng.”</p><p>Tạ Du đỡ hắn ngồi lên trên giường bệnh.</p><p>Đường Sâm trái lại có vẻ tương đối khẩn trương: “Thầy Lục, thầy kiểm tra cho em ấy hộ tôi với, có vẻ bị trẹo chân khá nặng, thầy xem liệu chỉ cần dùng thuốc hay phải đến bệnh viện để khám?”</p><p>Thầy Lục thoạt nhìn hiền hòa lễ độ, nhưng thực tế cũng không phải người dễ chọc, mỗi ngày có không biết bao nhiêu đứa học sinh giả vờ ốm đau, nếu không làm nghiêm thì có lẽ phòng y tế của trường sẽ biến thành trung tâm tị nạn cúp học mất.</p><p>Thầy Lục viết xong một tờ đơn, cẩn thận từ tốn đặt sang bên cạnh, sau đó mới đặt bút xuống, đứng dậy: “Đừng lo lắng – bọn nhóc này, nhất là cậu bạn lớp thầy, trò Hạ Triều đây, thật sự toàn diễn…”</p><p>Thầy vừa nói vừa ngồi xuống, nắn cổ chân Hạ Triều, nuốt mấy chữ “đủ trò lừa đảo” xuống: “Bị sái chân thật rồi.”</p><p>May không bị tổn thương đến xương cốt, chỉ cần chườm lạnh tiêu sưng rồi xịt Vân Nam bạch dược là được.</p><p>“Phải nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, không được vận động mạnh,” thầy Lục nói, “Nếu có vấn đề gì, thấy khó chịu thì đến đây, nhưng nhớ để ý, tuyệt đối đừng nghĩ quẩn mà đi đánh nhau, đánh tiếp là thọt luôn đấy.”</p><p>Cổ chân của Hạ Triều khiến cả lớp phải xúm vào chiêm ngưỡng.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nằm nhoài trên bàn, nhìn từ trên xuống, vẫn đang mải tấm tắc: “… Nhìn giống thật ghê.”</p><p>Ủy viên thể dục La Văn Cường cũng tới tham gia náo nhiệt, bình thường cậu ta luôn nhiệt tình tham gia phong trào thể dục thể thao nên thuộc nằm lòng các loại chấn thương phổ biến, chỉ cần nhìn là đã nhận ra: “Là thật đó, lớp trưởng, thật sự bị sái chân rồi.”</p><p>Dạo gần đây môn thể dục đang học đến bóng rổ, La Văn Cường vốn định thành lập một đội bóng – mặc dù không thi đấu gì, nhưng tình yêu thể thao vẫn luôn rục rịch trong lòng.</p><p>Lúc ấy người đầu tiên cậu ta định rủ là Hạ Triều. Nhưng giờ chân đau thế này thật đáng tiếc.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Hả, thật á, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình tới thu bài tập tiếng Anh hôm qua, Hạ Triều vừa lục bài tập vừa nói: “Này hả, ông phải hỏi bạn cùng bàn tôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Là tôi đạp, không cố ý.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình cầm bài thi vừa thu được, tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc: “Hôm nay không nộp giấy trắng sao?”</p><p>“Đúng thế, còn làm hơi bị nghiêm túc, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Nghiêm túc đến chính tôi cũng phải sợ hãi, chắc chắn điểm sẽ siêu cao.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình nhìn sơ qua bài làm, lật tiếp ra đằng trước đọc đề bài: “…” Căn cứ vào trí nhớ của nhỏ về mấy bài tập này, phần trả lời còn không có lấy một đáp án chính xác.</p><p>Thế nhưng Hứa Tình Tình sợ nói thẳng ra sẽ đả kích sự tự tin của Hạ Triều, đang định khen qua loa mấy câu, liền nghe thấy Tạ Du lạnh nhạt xen vào: “Cao cái rắm, thà nộp giấy trắng còn hơn.”</p><p>Đúng thế.</p><p>Nói quá đúng.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình suýt thì vỗ tay.</p><p>Buổi sáng có tiết thể dục, thầy Lục viết giấy xin phép cho Hạ Triều, La Văn Cường để hắn ở lại trong lớp nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>Nói là nghỉ ngơi nhưng thực chất là ngủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều nằm sấp trên bàn học, nhìn từ bên ngoài chỉ thấy cái ót, dù mặc đồng phục rất quy củ, nhưng cả người vẫn toát lên tư thái nhàn nhã. Dường như hành lang quá ầm ĩ, hắn ngủ không yên giấc nên nghiêng đầu đổi tư thế, cánh tay tùy tiện vắt trên mép bàn.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai cái cậu cùng bàn Hạ Triều với Tạ Du ấy, tôi cũng chẳng muốn nói đâu.” Chuông hết giờ vừa vang, giáo viên tiếng Anh trở lại văn phòng, vừa qua máy lấy nước nóng vừa nói, “Hôm nay hai đứa nộp bài tiếng Anh giống nhau như đúc từ trên xuống dưới, không biết là ai chép bài của ai… Mà chép nhau thì được cái ích gì? Một bài cũng không đúng, sai hết.”</p><p>Giáo viên môn Toán vừa lúc đang chấm bài, cầm trong tay cuốn bài tập ngoại trừ hai chữ “Tạ Du” ngoài bìa viết rất đẹp và khí thế, nét chữ mạnh mẽ, còn nội dung bên trong thì quả thật vô cùng thê thảm, thầy cau mày, lắc đầu: “Với thành tích này làm sao lúc trước đậu được cấp ba? Kiến thức cấp hai còn mắc sai lầm trầm trọng.”</p><p>Một giáo viên khác lớn tuổi hơn khuyên nhủ: “Không gây chuyện là tốt lắm rồi. Với tôi thì hai trò ấy học kỳ này đã khá tiến bộ, tính tình cũng bớt hung hăng hơn, xem ra bố trí chỗ ngồi như vậy có tác dụng đấy chứ, còn về thành tích… Thành tích đâu thể tiến bộ ngay được.”</p><p>Vị giáo viên kia nói xong, lại tiếp tục: “Mọi người xem, thầy Đường vẫn rất bình tĩnh đấy thôi, không hề gấp gáp chút nào.”</p><p>Đường Sâm từ trường chuyên chuyển tới, mặc dù tuổi nghề cũng sắp được hai mươi năm nhưng mọi người không biết rõ về thầy lắm, chỉ biết thầy là bạn học cũ của chủ nhiệm Khương, hai người chơi thân với nhau đã hơn mười năm rồi.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương nóng nảy như vậy, hóa ra bạn bè có tính tình rất tốt.</p><p>Đường Sâm cúi đầu chơi điện thoại, hình như không nghe thấy, chờ có người gọi lần thứ hai mới ngẩng đầu lên: “Gì ạ? Thật không phải thật không phải, vừa rồi không để ý.”</p><p>“Thầy đang làm gì thế?” Cô giáo tiếng Anh lấy nước quay lại, xoay người sang nhìn, “… Chơi game hả?”</p><p>Trên màn hình điện thoại di động hiện lên một cô nàng anime tóc dài tung bay đang mặc váy, bên cạnh còn liệt kê đủ loại quần áo.</p><p>Đường Sâm lập tức thoát ra ngoài màn hình chính, không biết nên giải thích thế nào: “À… Cái này…”</p><p>Cũng may cô tiếng Anh chỉ thoáng liếc qua, không nhìn thấy rõ ràng, lúc này cán sự môn học đến gõ cửa tìm cô lấy bài tập về. Cô quay đi liền quên mất khúc nhạc dạo ngắn ngủi vừa rồi: “Lớp 8 đúng không? Bài từ vựng chấm xong rồi, cô để trên bàn đó, của ba lớp xếp chồng lên nhau, em tìm đi.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiết thể dục như thường lệ vẫn tập bóng rổ.</p><p>Nữ sinh chiếm dụng thời gian tiết này khá nhiều, vì bình thường chưa được tiếp xúc qua môn thể thao này nên khi bóng đập tới, phản ứng đầu tiên không phải đỡ lấy mà là bụm mặt ngồi thụp xuống tránh. Giáo viên thể dục phải hướng dẫn riêng, nam sinh thì nhận bóng rổ tự do hoạt động.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình vốn không sợ bị bóng đập trúng, tập một lúc cảm thấy chán chết, liền chạy qua phía nam sinh chơi.</p><p>“Cường Cường, nghe nói đội bóng rổ bọn ông thiếu người hả,” Hứa Tình Tình đập bóng đi qua, “Ông thấy tôi thế nào? Có thể gia nhập không?”</p><p>La Văn Cường đang luyện ném, cơ bắp trên người nhuộm một màu đồng cổ, nhìn rất có dáng vẻ cân đối chuẩn mực, cậu ta nhảy bật lên, ném bóng rổ, lau lau mồ hôi rồi nói: “Chị Tình à, chị nghiêm túc đấy hở?”</p><p>Tạ Du dựa lưng vào hàng rào sắt của sân bóng, ngồi dưới gốc cây, đeo tai nghe một bên.</p><p>Tiếng nhạc quanh quẩn ở bên tai.</p><p>Cậu đang nghe nhạc thì chợt lấy tay chỉnh âm lượng, tiếng nhạc ngày càng nhỏ dần, cuối cùng tắt hẳn.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Rất nghiêm túc, ông cứ tưởng tượng mà xem lúc lớp mình xuất trận…”</p><p>Nhỏ chưa nói hết, Vạn Đạt từ đâu xuất hiện đoạt lấy bóng của nhỏ, cười cười chạy ra chỗ khác: “Nếu đến lúc ấy thật, lớp tụi mình chắc chắn sẽ xếp bét.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt chạy quá nhanh va phải Lưu Tồn Hạo, bóng trong tay Lưu Tồn Hạo bị cậu ta đập bay ra ngoài.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lập tức bùng nổ: “Thằng kia quay lại đây, ông ấp ủ cú ném ba điểm mãi bây có biết không hả!”</p><p>Tạ Du đang chăm chú nhìn, trên mặt bỗng nhiên bị thứ gì lạnh buốt chạm vào, quay đầu thì trông thấy một Hạ Triều khập khễnh không biết đứng cạnh mình từ bao giờ, tay cầm hai chai nước ngọt.</p><p>“Anh bạn nhỏ,” Hạ Triều nhét chai nước vào tay Tạ Du, nói, “Các bạn nhỏ khác đi chơi bóng rổ hết rồi, sao cậu lại ngồi một mình ở đây thế này?”</p><p>Nước ngọt vị mật đào, chai nước nhiễm hơi lạnh, nước trên vỏ làm ướt cả tay Tạ Du.</p><p>Vạn Đạt trông thấy hắn, đang chật vật vì bị cả Hứa Tình Tình cùng Lưu Tồn Hạo truy sát, đành phải gọi với từ đằng xa: “Triều ca!! Sao lại xuống đây rồi?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Xuống ngắm bạn đẹp trai cùng bàn.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lảo đảo bước chân, thiếu chút nữa là ngã sấp mặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều vặn nắp chai, hương nước đào mang theo hơi lạnh bốc lên: “Ở trong lớp chán quá, đám con gái bên ngoài cứ líu ra líu ríu, không thể ngủ được.”</p><p>“Mấy nhỏ đó đến thăm cậu chứ sao.” Tạ Du nói.</p><p>“Cái gì mà đếm thăm tôi… Suy kiểu gì ra vậy, lần trước tên nhóc Vạn Đạt kia cũng nói y như thế.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị sái chân, ầm ĩ đến mức cả khối đều biết, nhất là mấy cô bé nữ sinh kia, lo lắng đến mức không có tâm trí đâu mà học hành.</p><p>“Thế cậu nghĩ giờ giải lao người ta ra giữa hành lang đứng làm gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngửa đầu uống hết một hớp nước lạnh, rồi mới nói: “Sao tôi biết được, ngắm phong cảnh? Phơi nắng bổ sung canxi?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>EQ của tên này xét về mặt nào đó, có thể coi là một loại tàn tật.</p><p>Nghĩ về vấn đề EQ, mãi lúc sau, Tạ Du mới dùng chai nước còn đang ướt sũng chọc chọc Hạ Triều: “Này, tàn tật, từng yêu đương gì chưa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang nhìn bọn La Văn Cường chơi bóng, ngoại trừ La Văn Cường coi được, trình độ mấy đứa khác thật không còn gì để nói, cảm giác như thể tới quấy rối là chính, nhưng hắn vẫn rất hào phóng mà lớn tiếng khen ngợi: “Bóng tốt – Hạo Tử, kế thoát xác nãy được đấy!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nghiêng đầu bày dáng vẻ cun ngầu, nhìn hết sức tự đắc.</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm giác khuỷu tay mát lạnh, lúc này mới kịp phản ứng lại Tạ Du: “Tôi chỉ bị sái cái chân thôi mà, gọi tàn tật có hơi quá không?”</p><p>“Nói thật cho cưng biết,” Hạ Triều khoác vai Tạ Du, điệu bộ khoác loác chỉ vào cổng sắt của sân bóng rổ, “Tiền nhiệm của anh đây có thể xếp thành hàng từ chỗ đó, xếp đến tận tiệm cơm Kim Bảng rồi lại vòng về.”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói hai lời trực tiếp nện chai nước ngọt lên mặt hắn.</p><p>“Tôi chỉ đùa chút thôi, đùa chút thôi mà.” Hạ Triều sờ lên mặt, toàn nước là nước, “…Anh bạn nhỏ, cậu bạo lực quá rồi đấy.”</p><p>Hết tiết thể dục, bài tập của Hạ Triều với Tạ Du đã bị dán lên bảng thông báo nhỏ trên cửa, hành quyết công khai.</p><p>Cạnh đó là bài thi 120 điểm cao nhất lớp của Hứa Tình Tình, tương quan chênh lệch quá lớn.</p><p>Học sinh trong lớp lục tục kéo nhau trở về từ sân bóng.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo qua nhìn, mãi mới thốt nên lời: “Hai ông… Hai ông… Tại sau cứ phải chép bài của nhau hả?” Chép ai không chép mà cứ phải đối phương mới chịu được, học hành bết bát thế nào trong lòng không tự tính được sao!</p><p>“Bởi vì tôi tin tưởng vào bạn cùng bàn.” Hạ Triều an vị tại hàng cuối cùng, rất gần tấm bảng, hắn xoay người dạng chân trên ghế, đôi chân dài duỗi sang hai bên, cực kỳ ngông nghênh, “Bạn cùng bàn cũng tin tưởng tôi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo không biết nói gì hơn, lau mồ hôi sau trọn một tiết chơi bóng rổ, nói: “Hai ông thật là dũng cảm.”</p><p>Trên thực tế, lúc đầu Tạ Du không muốn làm bài ra nông nỗi này.</p><p>Nhưng tối hôm qua sau khi quan sát, chất lượng bài tập của Hạ Triều thật sự gây kinh hãi.</p><p>Tạ Du rốt cuộc đã hiểu tại sao hồi học lớp mười, cậu vì mục tiêu thi rớt môn, vì thành tích hạng chót cố gắng nhiều đến vậy, lần nào cũng vắt óc tìm mưu kế để khống chế điểm số, thế mà chỉ có thể xếp hạng hai đếm ngược.</p><p>Hóa ra ngai vàng đội sổ toàn khối, Hạ Triều đã chiếm lấy.</p><p>Thế là lúc làm bài Tạ Du tận lực tránh bất cứ đáp án nào có khả năng đúng, lập quyết tâm kỳ thi tháng này phải hất cẳng Hạ Triều, đoạt được hạng nhất.</p><p>Hạng nhất đếm ngược.</p><p> </p><p>Tới gần kỳ thi tháng, đám Vạn Đạt cũng không còn tổ chức kể chuyện ma mỗi tối tự học nữa, tất cả đều bận rộn ôn tập.</p><p>Chó Điên tới tuần tra, nhìn thấy không khí hài hòa nhiệt huyết đam mê học tập của lớp 11-3, hiếm thấy mà tỏ vẻ hài lòng: “Không tồi, đặc biệt có lời khen dành cho các trò, cứ tiếp tục giữ vững tinh thần này, gần đây có phấn đấu học hành đấy. Học sinh phải có dáng vẻ chăm chỉ thế này chứ, quá tốt rồi.”</p><p>Đúng lúc đó Đường Sâm cơm nước xong xuôi qua xem đám học trò thế nào, mùa hè nóng nực mà trong tay thầy vẫn là cốc nước nóng.</p><p>Chó Điên: “Lão Đường, đến rất đúng lúc, có chuyện tìm thầy đây.”</p><p>Đường Sâm đặt cốc nước lên bục giảng, đi cùng chủ nhiệm Khương ra ngoài.</p><p>“Có ai phát hiện ra dạo này Chó Điên rất hay chạy qua lớp tụi mình không,” có tin tức liền muốn chia sẻ, Vạn Đạt vừa làm toán vừa nói, “Lão Đường lớp tụi mình là bạn thân của Chó Điên đấy. Thân thiết đến độ mặc chung một cái quần được á.”</p><p>Mặt bàn của Hạ Triều bày một cuốn sách đang mở, tay hắn thì lén lút luồn xuống ngăn bàn chơi điện thoại.</p><p>Mặc dù giáo viên bình thường không dám dạy dỗ bọn hắn, thế nhưng Chó Điên là ngoại lệ, gừng càng già càng cay, chủ nhiệm Khương chính là thể loại cay nhất trong các loại cay. Một khi đã trừng trị thì đến bọn hắn cũng không đỡ được, như thể bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể xông vào đánh nhau với đám học sinh, không hề biết sợ, có khi hồi trẻ Chó Điên cũng từng có thời kỳ xưng hùng xưng bá trên giang hồ chưa biết chừng.</p><p>Cho nên mỗi lần Chó Điên đi tuần tra, dù không hề muốn, Bọn hắn cũng phải giả vờ cho giống với mọi người.</p><p>Tạ Du ném một cái bút qua, nhắc nhở hắn: “Chó Điên.”</p><p>“Yểm trợ giúp tôi cái,” Hạ Triều không ngẩng đầu nói, “Giờ đang lúc nguy cấp, không thể phân tâm. Yêu cậu nhiều.”</p><p>“Rút lại ba chữ cuối cho tôi.”</p><p>“?”</p><p>“Nghe buồn nôn.”</p><p>Tạ Du ném bút đi rồi mới nhận ra mình có mỗi một cái bút, đành phải vươn tay sang lấy về.</p><p>Trong lúc vô tình nhìn thoáng qua màn hình di động của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ lại, tên ngồi cùng bàn này hình như đã lâu rồi không chơi trò chơi thời trang, mấy ngày trước tiếp tục lôi kéo cậu chơi cái game gì mà “Sự lãng mạn của nam nhân” – một trò chơi tiểu thuyết ảo. <sup>(3)</sup></p><p>Có lẽ cái game thời trang ngày trước cũng giống như một cơn lốc xoáy, không còn thịnh hành đối với mấy cô bé học sinh nữa.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương hàn huyên một lúc với thầy Đường rồi xuống tầng dưới kiểm tra, Hạ Triều bèn lấy điện thoại ra chơi công khai.</p><p>Trên màn hình lại là một cô nàng theo phong cách anime, tóc dài, váy hoa nhí, hai má ửng hồng, đứng dưới tàng cây làm động tác cầu nguyện.</p><p>Sau đó hình ảnh dần tối lại, mấy dòng phụ đề chậm rãi hiện lên.</p><p>“Ngày mai… Là đến ngày mình hẹn anh ấy rồi…”</p><p>“Liệu anh ấy có đến không?”</p><p>“Anh ấy có thích bánh hoa anh đào mình tự tay làm cho anh ấy không nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Đồng chí Vạn Đạt dù luôn mồm hô hào tui muốn ôn tập kỳ thi tháng này nhất định phải chơi lớn một phen các người đừng ai qua đây quấy rầy tui, làm được nửa bài đã chán muốn chết, thế là cắn đầu bút nhìn trái rồi nhìn phải, cuối cùng ánh mắt rơi xuống hàng cuối cùng, trông thấy hai cái đầu đang chụm lại một chỗ.</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay khoác lấy cổ Tạ Du, năm ngón tay cong cong, không biết cố ý hay vô tình mà ôm cậu nghiêng về phía mình.</p><p>Hai người tụ lại một chỗ không biết đang nói cái gì.</p><p>“Sao thằng cha này không hẹn hò với tôi??” Hạ Triều sắp phát khùng đến nơi, “Mẹ nó đồ xú nam nhân, rõ ràng hôm qua đã nói sẽ tới, thanh tình cảm cũng quét đầy rồi cơ mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thiếu nữ đứng rơi lệ trong mưa vì quá bi thương, cũng không biết trả lời thế nào.</p><p>Dưới góc phải giao diện có mấy cái dấu, trong đó một cái hiện lên màu đỏ, Tạ Du hỏi: “Mới rồi nó gửi tin nhắn cho cậu à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Tổng tài bá đạo nói nó có việc nên sẽ đến muộn một chút, sau đó có ba lựa chọn trả lời.”</p><p>Tạ Du dường như đã nắm được trọng điểm: “Cậu chọn cái nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Đương nhiên là trách thằng chả sao lại đến muộn rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Cậu có bệnh à,” Tạ Du nghe mà đau đầu, “Mẹ nó thế thì ai thèm hẹn hò với cậu?”</p><p>“Có thế mà cũng không đến, đàn ông mà thế hả, lại còn tổng tài bá đạo,” Hạ Triều mắng thì mắng, nhưng vẫn đẩy điện thoại vào tay Tạ Du, “Thế phải làm sao bây giờ… Đệt, thanh tình cảm của nó với Bé Cưng xuống âm luôn rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du chọt mấy cái vào màn hình, tiếp tục đi theo kịch bản: “Xin lỗi nó đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>“Xin lỗi,” Tạ Du trả lại di động, “Cậu còn muốn có được tình yêu của xú nam nhân nữa không.”</p><p>“… Con mẹ nó chứ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chậm chạp mãi mà không xuống tay, cuối cùng vẫn phải chịu nhục ấn chọn “Hôm nay thật sự không phải”.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói tiếp: “Con nhỏ Hạ Tịch về sau nếu dám tìm loại bạn trai như này, lôi ra đánh chết luôn, khỏi phải nghĩ, con gái bây giờ đúng là không có mắt nhìn người.”</p><p> </p><p>Cuối tuần rất nhanh lại đến.</p><p>Ngoại trừ những ai nhà quá xa không tiện đi đi về về, hầu hết học sinh nội trú đến thứ sáu là thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị về nhà. Nhất là các bậc phụ huynh luôn lo lắng con cái nhà mình ăn uống ở trường không được ngon miệng, cứ đến cuối tuần là giục chúng trở về.</p><p>Tiết tự học buổi tối vừa hết giờ, Tạ Du đã nhận được điện thoại của Cố Tuyết Lam: “Cuối tuần này con có về không?”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng trong hành lang, trước mắt chỉ thấy màn đêm tối thui, sau lưng là tiếng đùa giỡn của đám Hạ Triều cùng Vạn Đạt, bàn ghế không biết vì sao mà bị xê dịch rầm rầm.</p><p>“Triều ca, có muốn gia nhập đội bóng rổ của tụi tui không, bọn này trâu bò cực kỳ!”</p><p>“Tôi nói quá lời thì thôi đã đành, các cậu còn vác mặt đến góp vui nữa, thật không biết nói thế nào luôn. Sáng nay cái kế thoát xác cứt chó của Lưu Tồn Hạo ấy, đừng tưởng tôi khen cậu ta đấy nhá.”</p><p>“… Không phải cậu khen nó ‘được đấy’ sao!”</p><p>“Nói thật hay giả cậu nghe không hiểu à?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhếch môi cười, trả lời: “Cuối tuần chưa chắc đã về, xem đã ạ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam cầm ống nghe, thoáng thở dài, sau đó mới nói: “Mấy tuần lễ con chưa về nhà rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du lục lọi vô số lý do trốn tránh mà các bậc cha mẹ thích nghe nhất: “Sắp thi tháng rồi, con muốn chuyên tâm ôn tập.”</p><p>Học kỳ này Tạ Du có biểu hiện khá tốt, không gây chuyện, đổi giáo viên mới, thầy Đường kia cũng nói Tạ Du vẫn luôn tuân thủ kỷ luật, mong Cố Tuyết Lam yên tâm.</p><p>Có lý do này, quả nhiên Cố nữ sĩ không thể nói gì nữa.</p><p>“Thế con học hành cho tốt,” Cố Tuyết Lam nói, “Thi xong thì về nhà, muốn ăn gì mẹ làm cho con, cơm nước trong trường đâu được như ở nhà…”</p><p>Tạ Du ‘Vâng’ vài tiếng, hàn huyên một lúc thì cúp điện thoại.</p><p>Hạ Triều đã thu dọn xong, vui vẻ vỗ sau đầu Tạ Du, nói là vỗ, thực ra là vò mới đúng: “Anh bạn nhỏ, cuối tuần không về nhà?”</p><p>Con người Tạ Du nhìn cứng rắn thế thôi, nhưng tóc lại rất mềm mại, Hạ Triều không nhịn được lại xoa thêm mấy cái.</p><p>“Tên thọt,” Tạ Du gọi hắn, “Hôm nay cho cậu mặt mũi cậu tính mở phường nhuộm luôn hả?”</p><p>Mắt thấy Tạ Du sắp giơ nắm đấm, Hạ Triều nghiêng người né tránh: “Bình tĩnh. Hòa khí sinh tài, hòa khí sinh tài.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vội vã về phòng rút quần áo, đi trước một bước.</p><p>Chờ hai người Tạ Du với Hạ Triều sóng vai ra khỏi tòa nhà, mãi một lúc sau, Hạ Triều mới nói: “Cuối tuần này tôi cũng không về.”</p><p>Dưới ánh đèn đường, bóng dáng hai người bọn họ được kéo dài thật là dài.</p><p>“Ở lại trường làm gì,” Tạ Du nói, “Muốn thử xem mánh trừ tà có hữu hiệu không à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều mới đầu khá sửng sốt, sau đó định nói gì đó, cuối cùng lại thôi, không tiếp tục giả vờ nữa, hắn gãi gãi đầu, bỗng nhiên nở nụ cười: “Đúng thế, tôi muốn thử xem sao.”</p><p>Đi tiếp một đoạn, Tạ Du đột nhiên hỏi: “Hạ Tịch là tên của em gái cậu à.”</p><p>“Con nhóc chết tiệt đó,” Hạ Triều nhìn chằm chằm đèn đường buông một câu rồi khựng lại, mãi mới tiếp tục: “… Liệu tôi có nên khoác loác rằng có đứa em gái bộ dáng đẹp đẽ giống hệt mình không nhỉ? Thực ra tôi còn chẳng biết, đã mấy năm rồi không gặp nó, chắc rồi nó cũng sẽ xinh thôi, không phải người ta nói con gái tuổi mười tám mới trổ mã sao? Dù sao hồi bé nó xấu như vậy, béo như quả bóng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói nhẹ bẫng, Tạ Du thoáng thấy có gì không đúng, cũng không tiện hỏi.</p><p>Nhưng thật ra Hạ Triều không hề để trong lòng, thẳng thắn kể lại chuyện trong nhà một cách ngắn gọn rõ ràng, có vẻ hết sức thản nhiên: “Ly hôn, nó đi theo mẹ tôi.”</p><p>“Rất êm tai.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu: “Cái gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Tên của em gái cậu ấy.”</p><p>“Thế còn tôi?” Hạ Triều lại hỏi, “Lúc này không phải cũng nên khen luôn cả tôi sao.”</p><p>Tạ Du đi vào tòa nhà ký túc xá, không buồn để ý đến hắn: “Cậu? Cậu lăn đi là vừa.”</p><p> </p><p>Cuối tuần này Vạn Đạt cũng không về nhà, lý do thì giống hệt Tạ Du – “Con muốn chuyên tâm ôn tập”, thế nhưng rõ ràng độ tin cậy cao hơn Tạ Du rất nhiều.</p><p>“Tui nói thật mà, mẹ tui nấu cơm quá ngon, trong nhà có máy tính, máy tính chơi quá vui.” Vạn Đạt nhoài người nằm trên bàn học thổ lộ nỗi lòng với Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Vừa về nhà là như thể đến kỳ nghỉ đông nghỉ hè ấy, không thể kìm được, cuộc đời tươi đẹp sao phải lãng phí vào học hành chứ!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lấy cùi chỏ huých huých cậu ta, ý bảo ngậm miệng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngẩng lên quét một vòng xung quanh, lại nằm úp sấp: “Làm sao, đâu có giáo viên ở đây… Có giáo viên tui cũng không sợ.”</p><p>Không có giáo viên, nhưng lại có ủy viên học tập uy vũ khiến người người sợ hãi của lớp C2-3.</p><p>Chính là Tiết Tập Sinh, vô cùng nổi tiếng trong khóa 11, cậu ta là con cưng trong mắt các thầy cô, cũng là kỳ nhân trong mắt các bạn học.</p><p>Ngày đầu tiên khai giảng, lúc tự giới thiệu Tiết Tập Sinh đã nói rằng “Hy vọng mọi người có thể cùng nhau phấn đấu, cố gắng, tiến bộ,” trên bàn thì dán đầy rẫy các loại giấy ghi chú, chép công thức, từ vựng, mẫu câu…</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh đeo một cặp kính dày cộm, tay bê một chồng đề ôn thi nâng cao từ ngoài cửa đi vào lớp.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đi ngang qua, vừa nhìn thấy cậu ta đã giật cả mình: “… Học ủy, sao mắt cậu đen thui thế kia.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh chân bước xiêu vẹo, thoạt nhìn như thể mệt nhọc quá độ, cậu ta lấy tay đẩy gọng kính mà nói: “Không sao, tôi còn có thể học tiếp, kỳ thi tháng hãy cố gắng nhé bạn học Hứa Tình Tình.”</p><p>“Sẽ, sẽ cố gắng.” Hứa Tình Tình không biết nên nói gì, ngẩn người đáp lại.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Chó Điên thường nói cái gì ấy nhỉ, gì mà miễn là học không chết thì sẽ học được từ cái chết <sup>(4)</sup>, tôi cảm thấy học ủy lớp mình hoàn toàn có thể đảm đương vị trí người phát ngôn.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt thì chỉ biết ngây người: “Hóa ra mắt có thể trũng sâu đến vậy.”</p><p>Hôm nay Hạ Triều rất đúng giờ, hắn với Tạ Du người trước người sau đi vào lớp: “Chào buổi sáng.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Chào chào.”</p><p>“Nhìn gì đấy?” Hạ Triều khoác túi sách, lại gần.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nói: “Đang nhìn quầng thâm mắt của học ủy lớp mình.”</p><p>“Má ơi, đen dữ vậy.” Hạ Triều cũng giật cả mình.</p><p>Tạ Du đang định vòng qua mấy đứa này để về chỗ ngủ bù, Hạ Triều không quay đầu trực tiếp nắm lấy cổ tay cậu kéo về phía mình: “Lão Tạ, nhìn xem. Cái mắt đen thui kia là bao lâu rồi không ngủ chứ.”</p><p>Mới sáng ra Tiết Tập Sinh đã pha cốc cà phê, vừa nhâm nhi vừa tụng từ vựng tiếng Anh.</p><p>Tạ Du không hề hứng thú với đề tài này, hiện tại cậu chỉ muốn đi ngủ bù, cố tách tay Hạ Triều ra khỏi tay mình.</p><p>Hạ Triều còn đang mải nhìn “gấu trúc”, nhưng dù sao dây thần kinh của hắn không hoạt động giống người thường lắm, nhìn một lúc đã tưởng tượng ra đủ loại đáp án: “Có phải tự vẽ không ta? Hồi bé tôi hay giả vờ làm tấm gương học tập gian khổ, toàn dùng kế này lừa mẹ mình thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du châm chọc: “Cậu cho rằng trên thế giới này còn tìm được người thứ hai giống mình sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Cậu khen quá làm tôi ngại đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du tự nhủ thầm, tôi khen cậu cái móng chân á.</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn không hiểu thâm ý như thường lệ, tiếp tục không biết xấu hổ mà nói: “Triều ca nhà cưng, độc nhất vô nhị.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt ở bên cạnh vỗ tay bôm bốp: “Đỉnh.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng vỗ tay: “Đỉnh của đỉnh.”</p><p>Tiết tự học đầu tiên là môn toán.</p><p>Thầy Toán nhân dịp học trò sáng sớm tương đối tỉnh táo, bắt cả lớp học thuộc một đống công thức.</p><p>Nói xong, thầy kéo ghế ra, ngồi trên bục giảng chấm bài tập ngày hôm nay.</p><p>Tạ Du gục xuống bàn mà ngủ, ngoài cửa sổ ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu vào bên cạnh.</p><p>Cậu mơ hồ cảm thấy trước mặt tự dưng sáng lên, đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê khẽ nhíu mày, chỉ thoáng một chốc, thứ quẫy nhiễu kia như thể cách một tầng giấy mà biến mất.</p><p>“Còn bài tập hôm qua phát nữa, nhớ phải tranh thủ thời gian soát lại lỗi sai đi, bài ngày nào chữa lại của ngày đấy mới nắm vững được, càng để lâu càng khó nhớ.”</p><p>“Không được thì đến hỏi tôi hoặc hỏi các bạn, sửa xong thì mang cho tôi xem để tôi còn ghi lại… Đừng chờ đến lúc tôi phải đi tìm trò, nếu thật sự có ngày đó, trò xong đời rồi đấy.”</p><p>Thầy Toán cằn nhằn một lúc, lại cúi đầu xuống chấm bài.</p><p>Trong lớp rất yên tĩnh.</p><p>Ngoại trừ tiếng lật sách, tiếng hộp bút mỗi lần nhấc lên đặt xuống kêu lách cách, chỉ còn lại giọng đọc diễn cảm từ các lớp khác truyền tới.</p><p>Hạ Triều chống khuỷu tay trên bàn, trong tay là cuốn vở ghi chép vớ bừa lấy, cuốn vở chặn trước mặt Tạ Du, vừa vặn ngăn trở tia nắng từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào.</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ ngon lành, không hề hay biết đã có người thay cậu cản lại ánh nắng mặt trời.</p><p>“Hầy, sao trên đời lại có bạn cùng bàn tốt như mình nhỉ,” Hạ Triều chống mãi cũng thấy mỏi, lại đổi sang tay khác, miệng lầm lầm, khẽ nói: “… Mình nhìn còn thấy cảm động nữa là.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Ngôi sao thời trang: game online rất nổi tiếng ở TQ (và cả Việt Nam)</p><p>(2) Đọc sớm: một dạng học khá phổ biến, đơn giản là luyện đọc lúc sáng sớm để tri thức có thể được hấp thụ nhanh nhất (theo khoa học buổi sáng là lúc học tốt nhất).</p><p>(3) Trò chơi tiểu thuyết ảo (visual novel): trong bản gốc tác giả để là “thư kích” – nhưng mình search trên các trang Trung thì chỉ ra loại game bắn tỉa thôi. Nghe miêu tả thì đây là loại hình game visual novel rất được phái nữ yêu thích, game sẽ phát hành một câu chuyện theo dạng tiểu thuyết và các tình tiết yêu cầu chúng ta phải lựa chọn. Các lựa chọn khác nhau sẽ dẫn đến kết cục khác nhau. Visual novel chủ yếu là game tình yêu.</p><p>(4) Miễn là học không chết thì sẽ học được từ cái chết (只要学不死就往死里学): là một khẩu hiệu khá nổi tiếng trong các trường học ở TQ, có rất nhiều cách hiểu khác nhau, nhưng có lẽ ở tình huống này nghĩa là phải học đến kiệt sức, học đến khi nào không thể học được nữa, nhưng một khi đã vượt qua gian khổ thì sẽ nắm bắt được tinh hoa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Có một chi tiết trong này đọc mới thấy thực ra Triều ca còn học giỏi hơn cả Du ca :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều rơi vào trạng thái tự cảm động với chính mình không cách nào thoát ra được, nhưng dù vậy cũng không thể lan tỏa sự cảm động ấy đến ông thầy môn Toán.</p><p>Thầy Toán chấm bài tập được một nửa, đang định sang lớp 5 tìm cán sự lấy lại thước ê ke để lát nữa dùng đến, vừa ngẩng đầu thì trông thấy Hạ Triều đang giơ vở ghi bài tập che nắng cho bạn cùng bàn.<span></span></p><p>Thầy buông cây bút đỏ trong tay xuống, chưa vội nhắc nhở ngay, dù bận việc nhưng vẫn ung dung nhìn một lúc lâu, mấy đứa trong lớp nhận ra điều gì bất thường cũng nương theo ánh mắt của thầy mà nhìn theo.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Đúng là một tấm gương với tinh thần hết lòng vì bạn bè.</p><p>Cảm động trời đất.</p><p>Hạ Triều còn đang cân nhắc định thay sổ ghi chép thành sách toán, diện tích che chắn lớn hơn một chút, trong lúc do dự, một viên phấn trắng nhỏ xíu từ trên bục giảng bắn xuống, chuẩn xác không chút sai lệch đập vào đầu hắn.</p><p>Viên phấn sau đó lại bật ra, rơi trên mặt sàn, chậm rì rì lăn đến bên cạnh thùng rác.</p><p>Thầy giáo môn Toán không biết nên tức hay nên cười: “Hai cậu bàn cuối cùng kia, các cậu coi tôi như không khí có phải không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy câu này thì khẽ buông tay, quyển vở rớt xuống, không lệch một li rơi bộp một cái lên mặt Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du ngay lập tức bị nện cho tỉnh giấc.</p><p>Cậu vừa ngủ dậy, đầu óc lúc này còn mơ mơ màng màng, đã quên mất mình còn đang trong giờ tự học, mắt không thèm mở ra đã nói một câu với Hạ Triều: “Muốn chết à.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa dứt lời, lại thêm một viên phấn nữa bay về phía cả hai.</p><p>Ngô Chính đứng bục giảng mười năm trời, kỹ năng dùng phấn đập người có thể xưng là vô địch thiên hạ, bình thường những đứa nào lên lớp mà âm mưu đào ngũ, ngủ gà ngủ gật đều bị thầy đánh thức bằng cách này.</p><p>Một lần trúng đích. Hiệu quả rõ rệt lại không lãng phí thời gian của cả lớp.</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa kịp định thần xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra, đã bị đập trúng những hai lần.</p><p>Hạ Triều bên cạnh vừa né tránh vừa nói: “Thưa thầy, em cảm thấy thầy trò mình nên cùng tỉnh táo lại…”</p><p>“Tỉnh táo cái rắm,” Ngô Chính suýt nữa thì tuôn lời vàng ngọc, khó khăn lắm mới dằn xuống được, sau đó không buồn nói nhảm với hai đứa này nữa, chỉ tay về phía cửa: “Ra ngoài. Hai cậu ra đứng ngoài cửa cho tỉnh táo, không phải cậu muốn tỉnh táo sao, cứ ra đấy mà tỉnh táo.”</p><p>Mới sáng mới, Tạ Du muốn ngủ cũng không xong, phải dựa cửa sổ đứng bên ngoài cùng Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tiết sau đó vừa vặn cũng là Toán học, Ngô Chính giận rất lâu, mãi đến lúc hết tiết Tạ Du với Hạ Triều mới được trở về chỗ ngồi, cho nên giờ giải lao cả hai đành phải đứng cạnh cửa như người gác cổng.</p><p>Trên hành lang người đến người đi.</p><p>“Nhân lúc tôi còn có thể kiềm chế được,” Tạ Du nói, “Cậu hãy giải thích đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Chỉ sợ nói ra cậu lại cảm động chết mất.”</p><p>Tính tình Tạ Du thật sự không được tốt, từ nhỏ đã quán triệt nguyên tắc không lằng nhằng với những đứa ngu ngốc mà trực tiếp dùng nắm đấm giải quyết, cậu nhịn rồi lại nhịn, vẫn quyết định cho Hạ Triều một cơ hội: “… Cậu có nói không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa lên tiếng, Vạn Đạt đã ló đầu ra khỏi cửa sổ, nghiêng mặt nói: “Thật là một câu chuyện cảm động trời đất kết cục bi thảm, Triều ca quá tuyệt vời, giúp Du ca che nắng, nhưng rốt cuộc tình cảm này chỉ có thể làm chính cậu cảm động thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Đạt Đạt, sao lại nói thế chứ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Không phải sao —— cậu coi vẻ mặt Du ca kìa, tui thấy hiện tại Du ca chỉ muốn vặn đầu cậu xuống làm bóng để đá thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn ở bên kia tự tin nói “Không có chuyện đó đâu, mặc dù thường ngày có vẻ vô nhân tính nhưng tôi tin rằng cậu ấy rất hiền lành”.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe qua Vạn Đạt nói mấy câu đã hiểu rõ chuyện gì xảy ra, cậu chậm rãi thở hắt một hơi, xắn tay áo lên đến khuỷu tay, sau đó dứt khoát nắm cổ áo Hạ Triều kéo hắn đi về phía nhà vệ sinh.</p><p>“Sao vậy,” Hạ Triều vẫn rất phối hợp, đi theo cậu cả đoạn đường: “Hẹn anh cùng đi toilet à?”</p><p>“Chuyển sang chỗ khác đánh cậu.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt phấn khởi hết biết, cứ bám lấy cửa sổ cười ha ha ha ha mãi.</p><p>Đúng lúc này Thẩm Tiệp đi từ cuối hành lang tới, sờ bao thuốc trong túi định trốn vào nhà vệ sinh rút mấy điếu, lúc ngang qua lớp 11-3 theo thói quen dừng lại chào hỏi Triều ca nhà mình mấy câu, nhìn vào chỗ ngồi của Hạ Triều lại thấy trống không.</p><p>Cậu ta lại gần Vạn Đạt nói: “Cười gì vậy, Triều ca đâu rồi?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt kể chuyện vừa nãy cho Thẩm Tiệp nghe, cơn nghiện thuốc của Thẩm Tiệp thoáng chốc rớt một nửa: “… Đù má, để tôi đi hóng cái đã.”</p><p>Tạ Du dù miệng nói muốn đánh hắn, nhưng kỳ thật chỉ đùa chút thôi, không định đánh thật.</p><p>Cả hai còn chưa đến cửa toilet đã quay trở lại.</p><p>“Được được được, tôi nhận thua,” Hạ Triều từ phía sau ôm lấy Tạ Du, đẩy cậu đi về phía trước, như thể dỗ trẻ con mà nói, “Đừng ầm ĩ nữa.”</p><p>Tạ Du vốn không thật sự tức giận.</p><p>Lúc Vạn Đạt kể đến đoạn Hạ Triều che nắng giúp mình, thực ra cậu đã sửng sốt mất một lúc.</p><p>Sau đó đầu óc trở nên kỳ quái, cậu cũng không biết vì sao có một thứ cảm xúc xa lạ không biết tên dần dần chiếm cứ, càng cố tìm hiểu càng nóng nảy, phiền không chịu được, cuối cùng trong suy nghĩ chỉ còn sót lại một phương pháp giải quyết đơn giản nhất.</p><p>… Đánh một trận.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp trông mà phát sầu: “Hai tên này rốt cuộc đang làm gì đây.”</p><p>Mặc dù bình thường Hạ Triều không dễ dàng động thủ, nhưng kỹ thuật vẫn rất cao siêu, lúc nãy cậu ta còn tưởng rằng mình sẽ được thưởng thức một trận quyết đấu vừa nảy lửa vừa hấp dẫn giữa hai đại ca cùng khối cơ.</p><p>Vạn Đạt gần đây đã chấp nhận mối tình đồng chí không thể xen vào của hai người kia, phun ra một câu: “… Tán tỉnh?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…”</p><p>Hôm nay có tám tiết học, về căn bản đều tập trung vào việc giảng giải đề trong sách ôn tập, củng cố kiến thức đã học được trong tháng này, chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi tháng vào tuần sau.</p><p>Chán muốn chết.</p><p>Hạ Triều vùi đầu chơi điện thoại, điện thoại hết pin, sạc dự phòng cũng hết pin nên đành rảnh tay ngồi gấp giấy.</p><p>Gấp xong thì thảy sang bàn Tạ Du.</p><p>Đủ các chủng loại, hoa hồng, nhái bén, cái gì cũng có.</p><p>“Chỗ tôi không phải bãi rác.” Tạ Du nhắc nhở hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì, cúi đầu tiếp tục gấp.</p><p>Tạ Du lại gạt hết những thứ hắn thảy sang về một bên.</p><p>Cậu đang giả vờ như không nghe giảng, vừa chơi game điện thoại vừa phải phân tâm nghe ngóng thầy giáo đang giải phần cuối của bài hàm số, không rảnh để ý đến Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều gấp rất chăm chú, ngón tay kẹp các loại giấy ghi chú lớn nhỏ, lật qua lật lại gấp một cách tỉ mỉ.</p><p>So với những mô hình xấu xí kia, ngón tay với khớp xương rõ ràng của hắn càng có tính thưởng thức mạnh mẽ hơn.</p><p>“Kết luận là chúng ta dựa vào đồ thị trước đó, có thể loại trừ một đáp án rồi, biết là cái nào chứ?” Ngô Chính cầm cây thước giảng thật to trong tay, mỗi lần áp lên bảng đen là lại phát ra âm thanh loẹt xoẹt chói tai, “Nếu chưa hiểu thì cứ cho qua là được, đề này vốn khá khó, thật ra đối với các em thì sẽ không cần làm loại đề nâng cao như thế này…”</p><p>Dưới lớp không một tiếng nói, hiển nhiên không hề hứng thú với loại bài tập rắc rối tốn công vô ích này.</p><p>Chỉ có Tiết Tập Sinh giơ tay lên: “Thưa thầy, bỏ đáp án nào ạ? Có mấy chỗ em vẫn chưa hiểu lắm.”</p><p>“Đến giờ nghỉ giải lao em qua văn phòng gặp tôi, tôi giảng cho em,” Ngô Chính nói, “Bộ đề ôn này vậy là xong hết rồi, sửa lại cho chính xác, trước khi tan học cán sự lớp thu bài nộp lên nhé.”</p><p>Ngô Chính vừa nói xong, chuông hết giờ đã vang lên.</p><p>“Này.” Hạ Triều ghé lại gần tai Tạ Du gọi cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu, xóa một đáp án vừa giải trong ghi chú của di động, bỏ âm 1 đi, chỉ để lại một số 0 tròn trĩnh: “Sao?”</p><p>Tiết sau là môn thể dục, mặc dù chấn thương chân của Hạ Triều chưa khỏi nên không được vận động, nhưng đứng trên sân bóng hít thở không khí trong lành vẫn đáng mong đợi hơn nhiều so với ngồi lại trong lớp.</p><p>Tạ Du không định đi, dạo này cậu không được nghỉ ngơi tử tế, chuẩn bị trốn về ký xúc xá ngủ bù.</p><p>“Không đi thật à?” Hạ Triều hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du cất điện thoại, theo thói quen chấm dứt chủ đề: “Liên quan gì đến cậu?”</p><p>“Chờ trong ký túc thì có gì chứ, ký túc đâu có ai đẹp trai như Triều ca của cưng chơi cùng.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Kẻ đầu sỏ này còn dám nói.</p><p>Tối hôm trước phải ngồi làm bài tiếng Anh với Hạ Triều tới tận hai ba giờ sáng. Cuối cùng lúc sắp xong Hạ Triều vì muốn giữ người ở lại mà móc hết cả gan phổi, kêu cậu cứ ngủ trên giường còn bản thân sẽ nằm dưới sàn, cuối cùng thế nào mà vẫn lén lút lên giường ngủ.</p><p>Lúc lên giường đã bốn giờ sáng, nếu không phải do chất lượng giấc ngủ của cậu, Hạ Triều còn lâu mới có cơ hội bò lên.</p><p>Đám Vạn Đạt cầm đồng phục chơi bóng, đang chờ Hạ Triều cùng xuống sân: “Triều ca, có đi không, bọn này không chờ được nữa rồi, tự dưng hôm nay tui thấy trạng thái đặc biệt tốt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng dậy chuẩn bị ra sân bóng, trước khi đi xoay người duỗi tay trước mặt Tạ Du, trong lòng bàn tay là một con hạc xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo nằm đó: “Cho cậu nè.”</p><p>Xấu kinh khủng. Đã thế còn nghiêng ngả như sắp đổ.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa bóp cái cổ của con hạc, còn chưa kịp làm gì thì nó đã bị bung ra hơn nửa: “… Cái quái gì đây.”</p><p>Nếu đã như vậy, Tạ Du dứt khoát dỡ nó ra luôn để trở về tờ giấy như nguyên bản, đang định tiện tay nhét vào quyển sách toán của Hạ Triều, trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy mặt trong của tờ giấy có nét bút mực màu đen ngoáy một vòng tròn cực kỳ cẩu thả.</p><p> </p><p>Hạ Triều trở về sau khi hết tiết thể dục trông chẳng hề vui vẻ như lúc đi, tay cắm trong túi quần, lười biếng lắc lư vào trong lớp.</p><p>Trái lại Vạn Đạt có vẻ rất hưng phấn, vừa vào đã đứng trên bục giảng kêu gọi: “Các bạn ở lại lớp tiết tự học tối nay ơi, tớ có chuyện quan trọng muốn thông báo, tớ đột nhiên nảy sinh một ý tưởng tuyệt vời, chúng mình hãy cùng nhau trải qua một cuối tuần vừa kích thích vừa vui vẻ đi!”</p><p>Hạ Triều trở về chỗ ngồi xuống, không nói gì.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong lại thấy không ai thèm phản ứng mình, hơi xấu hổ, đành mượn trợ giúp từ người anh em bàn cuối: “Triều ca, cậu không giúp tui làm nóng sân khấu sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều lúc này mới đưa tay lên, uể oải vỗ hai cái: “Hay, nói hay lắm.”</p><p>Tâm trạng của Hạ Triều có vẻ bất thường, Tạ Du nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Lại làm gì đấy.”</p><p>“Cái này hả…” Hạ Triều không muốn nói chút nào.</p><p>“Bắt ma.”</p><p>“?”</p><p>Hạ Triều gãi gãi đầu: “Vạn Đạt bảo cuối tuần muốn tổ chức hoạt động bắt ma, chính là cái con trong ký túc mỗi khi đêm xuống lại leo lên leo xuống gõ cửa ấy.”</p><p>Đêm qua Vạn Đạt trốn trong chăn luyện một bộ tiểu thuyết kinh dị, nội dung kể về một nhóm học sinh đi vào khu lớp học bỏ hoang ở trong trường chơi trò mạo hiểm. Cốt truyện vô cùng đặc sắc, cứ một lúc lại chết một người, cậu ta đọc mà không thể ngừng lại được.</p><p>Đọc tới đọc lui, liền nảy ra một ý định lớn mật. Càng nghĩ càng thấy kích động.</p><p>Tạ Du thì cho rằng loại ý định ngớ ngẩn này đúng là chỉ tụi Vạn Đạt mới nghĩ ra được.</p><p>Đã kích thích lại còn đòi vui vẻ…</p><p>Hạ Triều còn đang rầu rĩ, mãi lúc sau, Tạ Du mới đột ngột nói một câu: “Thế thì cậu phải nhanh lên.”</p><p>“Nhanh lên cái gì?”</p><p>“Nhanh mà đọc lại cái bách khoa trừ quỷ dân gian hôm trước chứ sao.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ tới hình ảnh ấy, không nhịn được bật cười, cười không thể ngừng được: “Ôn tập lại đi, có khi phải dùng đến không biết chừng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “… Đệt.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giờ tự học buổi tối, quả nhiên Vạn Đạt lại bày vẻ mặt vừa bí hiểm vừa trịnh trọng nhắc lại kế hoạch của mình.</p><p>“Nào nào, có muốn sinh hoạt nhàm chán cuối tuần thêm chút màu mè không? Chẳng lẽ mọi người không hiếu kỳ về bí ẩn trong ký túc xá sao? Dù thế nào nhân sinh cũng phải có lúc thử đương đầu với những thứ chưa được khám phá chứ? Có ai không? Đáp lại một tiếng nào, các cậu thế này làm tui chán quá đi.”<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du nhìn quanh lớp chỉ còn lại lèo tèo mấy người, trừ cậu, Hạ Triều và Vạn Đạt, cũng chỉ còn lại hai nam sinh ngày thường ở lớp chẳng thể nói chuyện nổi.</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh từ đầu tới cuối không buồn ngẩng đầu, như thể không nghe thấy gì hết.</p><p>Cậu ta còn đang xoắn xuýt với bài toán siêu siêu khó nhằn kia, tâm trí dồn hết vào học hành rồi, hết thảy sự vật xung quanh dường như không hề liên quan gì đến cậu ta.</p><p>Một nam sinh khác tên là Đinh Lượng Hoa, bình thường nói năng gì cũng lí nhí như muỗi kêu, tính tình trầm lặng, có vẻ hơi nhút nhát. Vạn Đạt nghe đồn cậu ấy mắc chứng sợ giao tiếp loại nhẹ, nhưng không biết thật hay giả.</p><p>Chỉ có Hứa Tình Tình coi như nể mặt Vạn Đạt: “Em Đạt à, mặc dù chị rất có hứng thú… Nhưng hứng thú cỡ nào cũng vô dụng, bên em là ký túc nam mà.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Ký túc nam thì làm sao, chỉ cần bà chị nguyện ý thì có thể biến thành anh Tình của em bất cứ lúc nào.”</p><p>“…” Hứa Tình Tình ném một cục tẩy qua, “Đi chết đi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt buồn rầu vì sự chênh lệch quá lớn giữa kỳ vọng và thực tế, trong tưởng tượng của cậu đoàn quân bắt ma đâu phải thế này.</p><p>Vạn Đạt không dám qua quấy rầy Tiết Tập Sinh, chỉ có thể quấn lấy Đinh Lượng Hoa.</p><p>Cậu ta đến trước mặt Đinh Lượng Hoa rồi ngồi xuống, chưa gì đã thấy Đinh Lượng Hoa khẽ run rẩy.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nhướn người về phía trước, Đinh Lượng Hoa lập tức né ra đằng sau: “Người anh em, ý của cậu thế nào? Tui nhấn mạnh một lần nữa nhé, chuyến này là dịp thể hiện bản lĩnh đàn ông đấy.”</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa: “…”</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa không thông thạo giao tiếp với người khác lắm, nói nửa ngày cũng chẳng biết rốt cuộc cậu ta có chịu hay không, trò chuyện rất tốn sức.</p><p>Tạ Du thì đang câu được câu không tán dóc với Chu Đại Lôi.</p><p>Đại Lôi gửi qua ảnh chụp con mèo vàng to bự cùng một bé mèo con, bé mèo có dáng vẻ vô cùng ngây thơ đáng yêu, phủ một lớp lông mềm mịn như nhung, hai con mèo đến cả tư thế nghiêng đầu nhìn vào camera cũng giống hệt nhau.</p><p>Đằng sau là khung cảnh ban công nhà Đại Lôi.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: Mấy tháng không thấy đâu hóa ra là trốn đi đẻ, giống con Mập dã man, quyết định đặt tên nó là Bé Mập!</p><p>Tạ Du mỉm cười ấn lưu ảnh.</p><p>Con mèo vàng mập ú này là thú cưng của cả phố Hắc Thủy, không biết từ đâu tới đây.</p><p>Lúc mới tới nó còn chưa được mập mạp như bây giờ, gầy trơ cả xương. Chắc là quãng thời gian lưu lạc quá lâu, thấy người là nó lại lủi mất, không ai biết hàng ngày nó ngủ chỗ nào.</p><p>Chó mèo quanh phố Hắc Thủy rất nhiều, mấy người dì Mai với má Lôi bình thường vẫn hay trộn đồ ăn thừa với cơm nguội, lúc nào có xương cá cũng sẽ đổ vào cái bát sắt cũ rồi đặt ngoài cửa.</p><p>Thật lâu về sau, mèo vàng định cư luôn tại phố Hắc Thủy.</p><p>Con mèo vàng này cũng rất có cá tính, nó không ăn chực cơm. Ăn cơm nhà ai, đêm đến nó sẽ bắt chuột ở nhà đó, dọn dẹp cực kỳ sạch sẽ, còn theo lệ tha xác chuột đến trước cửa nhà người ta, bày thành một hàng.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: Má tao thế mà bỏ hết cả vốn liếng, đặc biệt nấu cho nó hẳn một con cá, kêu không có nó ở đây mấy tháng nay cứ cảm giác nhà cửa không sạch sẽ… Dì Vương sát vách cũng nấu, hai người một hấp một kho, còn đang so kè xem con Mập sẽ ở nhà ai đêm nay đây này.</p><p>Tạ Du: Mày, tự xem lại mình, ngẫm lại vì sao bản thân còn không bằng một con mèo đi.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: ….</p><p>Vạn Đạt quấn lấy Đinh Lượng Hoa nửa ngày, không biết có phải vì tên này quá phiền hay không mà cuối cùng Đinh Lượng Hoa cũng khẽ gật đầu.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang tính kế thoát thân, trong vài phút đã nghĩ ra hàng chục kịch bản khác nhau, kết quả biết được Đinh Lượng Hoa cũng tham gia: “Cậu ta? Cái đứa lên bục phát biểu còn run rẩy tay chân á?”</p><p>Tạ Du không hề có ấn tượng gì với Đinh Lượng Hoa, nên không đưa ra ý kiến.</p><p>“Đến cậu ta cũng đi.” Hạ Triều quăng di động, dựa vào thành ghế, tự dưng bị khơi dậy ý chí chiến đấu.</p><p>Tạ Du nhủ thầm trong lòng đừng thấy người ta bên ngoài như thế, có khi so với cậu còn mạnh mẽ hơn.</p><p>Cuối cùng lúc Vạn Đạt đi xuống hỏi hai vị đại ca, Hạ Triều vỗ bàn cái bốp: “Chuyến phiêu lưu của bậc nam nhi, không đi không phải đàn ông. Làm sao phải sợ, có Triều ca bảo kê đây rồi!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Triều ca, từ nay về sau cậu chính là anh ruột của tui, quá anh tuấn, quả thực xứng danh đàn ông trong đám đàn ông.”</p><p>Tạ Du lúc ấy chỉ cười khẩy.</p><p> </p><p>Đến tối bốn người hẹn nhau tụ tập tại ký túc xá của Hạ Triều, chờ tiếng gõ cửa sau mười hai giờ đêm.</p><p>Tạ Du ngay sát phòng Hạ Triều, mới đầu rất thong dong, định làm một bộ đề thi trước đã, nhưng cậu vừa tắm xong đã bị Hạ Triều gọi mấy cuộc giục giã đi qua.</p><p>Tạ Du đang lau tóc, giọt nước theo những lọn tóc không ngừng nhỏ xuống: “Cậu có phiền không hả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Mau tới đây, cho cậu xem siêu bảo bối.”</p><p>Tên này thật phiền muốn chết.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn để khăn mặt khoác trên cổ, chậm rãi đi qua hành lang, đẩy cửa vào nói: “Làm sao.”</p><p>“Xong ngay đây.” Hạ Triều đang hí hoáy viết gì đó, không buồn quay đầu, tay múa may quay cuồng, chữ vốn đã xấu, lần này càng không thể nhìn ra rốt cuộc hắn đang viết cái gì.</p><p>Tạ Du đến gần, nhìn thấy trên bàn bày một tấm giấy khổ dài, trên giấy vẽ đầy những ký hiệu loằng loằng rối rắm, ở giữa là một biểu tượng âm dương.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du mơ hồ đoán được, động tác lau tóc khựng lại: “Đây là…”</p><p>“Phương pháp trừ tà của dân gian, chiêu mạnh nhất, bùa trừ ma.” Hạ Triều nói.</p><p>Tóc Tạ Du vẫn còn ẩm ướt, cậu mặc một chiếc áo phông đơn giản, tay cầm khăn mặt đang phủ lên đầu, Hạ Triều nhìn cậu, không hiểu sao cảm giác đến đôi mắt ấy cũng như bị hơi nước thấm vào, vừa ướt át lại mềm mại, nhưng khi ánh mắt giao nhau lại chỉ thấy lạnh buốt.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn tấm “bùa trừ ma” kia một lúc lâu, hé miệng nói: “A, cậu thật giỏi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt là người thứ ba đến nơi, cậu ta thay một bộ áo ngủ hoạt hình SpongeBob màu vàng, lưng đeo ba lô, tay còn cầm đèn pin.</p><p>“Triều ca, tui tới rồi, oa Du ca, sớm ghê há.” Vạn Đạt mở cửa đi vào, “Tui mang đèn pin này, tốt nhất các cậu cũng cầm theo một cái, nếu thứ kia quả thực có pháp lực cao thâm như đồn đại, có khi nó sẽ dập tắt tất cả đèm đóm trong ký túc đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghi ngờ tình tiết theo chiều hướng tiểu thuyết kinh dị này: “Vì cái gì mà cậu cảm thấy đèn pin sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…” Tự dưng không biết nói gì cho phải.</p><p>Thời gian còn sớm, ba người không có việc gì ngồi đánh một ván đột kích với nhau.</p><p>Trong phòng chỉ có một cái ghế, không ngồi ghế thì chỉ có thể ngồi giường, giường Hạ Triều thì Vạn Đạt không dám tự tiện đụng đến, thế là đành chuyển ánh mắt sang phía Tạ Du: “Du ca, hay là cậu qua chỗ kia đi? Tui… Tui thích ngồi trên ghế.”</p><p>Rất nhanh Vạn Đạt đã nhận ra chơi game cùng hai tên kia là thể nghiệm đau khổ đến thế nào.</p><p>Tạ Du chơi đội ba người mà như thể đánh solo, cảm giác tự do bạt mạng không hề bị trói buộc, căn bản không để ý đến hai đồng đội còn lại, mà Hạ Triều thì đơn giản chỉ không thèm để ý đến Vạn Đạt: “Tôi có thứ tốt này, lão Tạ qua đây, người đâu rồi, qua lấy này.”</p><p>“Triều ca, tui, tui cũng là đồng đội của cậu mà,” Vạn Đạt khóc không ra nước mắt, “Thêm sữa cho tui với chứ, tui nghèo rớt mồng tơi này.”</p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều mới ngó lại tọa độ của Vạn Đạt, phân chút lực chú ý cho đứa đồng đội này, nhưng vừa nhìn xong hắn đã nói: “Quá xa, tự mình nỗ lực đi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Gần mười một giờ, Đinh Lượng Hoa mới đến.</p><p>“Cứ tưởng cậu sẽ không tới chứ, ngồi đây.” Hạ Triều nhích sang bên cạnh, vỗ vỗ giường.</p><p>Bình thường Đinh Lượng Hoa không tiếp xúc nhiều với Hạ Triều, đứng ngoài cửa có hơi luống cuống, cậu ta vô thức nhìn về phía Vạn Đạt, Vạn Đạt ngầm hiểu, chừa một phần ghế cho cậu ta: “Cậu cũng thích ngồi ghế sao? Qua đây nè.”</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa cẩn thận dè dặt ngồi xuống.</p><p>Hạ Triều không hiểu nổi: “Hai đứa này mắc bệnh gì vậy?”</p><p>Tóc Tạ Du đã gần khô, cậu tiện tay bỏ khăn mặt xuống để trên bàn Hạ Triều.</p><p>“Bây giờ nói qua kế hoạch tác chiến tối nay nhé,” Vạn Đạt tràn đầy hứng khởi nói, “Cơ mà, Du ca thật sự làm tui bất ngờ, cứ tưởng cậu sẽ không tham gia chứ…” Dù sao tính cách khó gần như vậy.</p><p>“Tôi xem kịch.” Tạ Du nói.</p><p>Nửa đêm 12:30.</p><p>Ngoài cửa sổ tối thui, tòa nhà ký túc cũng yên tĩnh lạ thường.</p><p>Đến ngày nghỉ cuối tuần phải đến hơn nửa số người không có mặt ở đây, tiếng bước chân trên mặt đất dường như cũng vang vọng hơn bình thường, nhìn từ cuối hành lang, một dãy phòng có gắn số dường như bị kéo dài đến vô tận, sâu hun hút.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chậm rãi hít một hơi, đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài đầu tiên.</p><p>‘Kẹt kẹt’ .</p><p>Tiếng mở cửa trong cảnh tượng này càng thêm phần quỷ dị.</p><p>Hạ Triều chậm chạp không nhúc nhích.</p><p>“Đi thôi Triều ca, làm gì thế?” Vạn Đạt quay đầu nói.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng sau Hạ Triều, bị hắn chặn không đi tiếp được, vỗ vỗ vai hắn: “Che chở cho tôi sao… Triều ca. Cậu là đàn ông trong đám đàn ông đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tối nay Hạ Triều có tiến bộ rất lớn, không biết có phải do tấm bùa kia gia tăng dũng khí không. Đợi được nửa tiếng, thật sự quá nhàm chán, cả bọn bắt đầu câu được câu không tán gẫu với nhau.</p><p>“Đinh Hoa Lượng, cậu…”</p><p>“Người ta tên Đinh Lượng Hoa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Thật có lỗi, không có ấn tượng.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Nhưng tôi dám đánh cược, Lão Tạ chắc chắn ngay cả cậu họ Đinh cũng không biết đâu.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cười hỏi Tạ Du có thật sự không biết không, bảo cậu đừng bị Hạ Triều bỏ đá xuống giếng, đột nhiên bên tai loáng thoáng vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.</p><p>Tất cả mọi người im bặt.</p><p>Ngay lúc Vạn Đạt định nói “Có thể là nghe nhầm”, lại thêm một tiếng “cộc” nữa.</p><p>Nhưng nghe rất xa xôi.</p><p>Như thể bị ngăn cách bởi thứ gì đó, lúc nặng lúc nhẹ, xuyên qua hành lang trống trải, theo cầu thang truyền từ dưới lên.</p><p>“Đêm nay tiếng gõ cửa không phải ở tầng ba,” Giọng Vạn Đạt hơi run run, “Mà… Mà là dưới tầng bọn tui.”</p><p>Thật lâu về sau Tạ Du nhớ lại thời học sinh cấp ba của mình, cậu không bao giờ quên được buổi tối hôm ấy, nhưng ký ức sâu đậm nhất không phải về những tình tiết ngớ ngẩn cùng với kết cục lãng xẹt xảy ra sau đó.</p><p>Một tên ngố to xác rõ ràng sợ tới mức tay run lẩy bẩy, thế nhưng vẫn vội nhét lá bùa vào trong tay cậu.</p><p>Hạ Triều dúi tấm bùa trừ ma xấu xí kia vào tay Tạ Du, lá bùa đã trở nên nhăn nhúm, vẫn còn lưu lại chút hơi ấm từ lòng bàn tay người nọ. Hạ Triều khẩn trương nhìn chằm chằm về phía cầu thang, tất cả hành động đều là trong vô thức, hắn vươn tay vỗ vỗ đầu Tạ Du: “Đừng sợ, có anh bảo kê cho cậu.”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu nhìn tờ giấy kia, thoáng chốc ngẩn người.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cả đám rón rén từng bước đi xuống tầng dưới.</p><p>Đi được một đoạn, Vạn Đạt đột nhiên rụt tay khỏi lan can cầu thang, kinh hãi kêu lên: “Má ơi, thật, thật sự có…”</p><p>“Có cái gì?”</p><p>“Nhìn thấy gì sao?”<span></span></p><p>“—— có ma kìa!”</p><p>Tạ Du giơ cổ tay lên thoáng nhìn đồng hồ.</p><p>Kim phút dừng ở số 12, vừa đúng lúc nửa đêm.</p><p>Cuối hành lang tầng hai, nơi dãy đèn cảm ứng âm thanh đã tắt từ lâu, có một thứ gì đó hình dáng giống như con người lại không phân rõ tứ chi, chậm rãi di chuyển về phía bọn họ.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân của ‘nó’ nhẹ bẫng, như thể đang chiếu một thước phim quay chậm.</p><p>Chỉ còn ánh trăng và những ngọn đèn ngoài sân hắt vào từ khung cửa sổ đằng sau, lúc tỏ lúc mờ tô điểm cho khung cảnh quái dị này.</p><p>Tạ Du nắm bùa trừ ma trong tay, tự dưng rất muốn trấn an tên ngốc lớn xác bên cạnh một chút, đang định nói “Mẹ kiếp đừng có bảo tôi cậu tưởng cái trò phủ ga trải giường lên người rồi đi lắc lư khắp nơi là chuyện ma quỷ thật nhé.”</p><p>Vừa lúc thấy Hạ Triều lại móc trong túi ra một tờ giấy, bên trên nguệch ngoạc mấy chữ xấu như gà bới cùng ký hiệu âm dương, nhìn qua giống hệt tờ giấy Tạ Du cầm trong tay, Hạ Triều tỏ vẻ hết sức bình tĩnh: “Không sao, tôi còn tờ nữa đây.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Làm sao bây giờ?” Vạn Đạt hỏi.</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi lại: “Cậu vạch lắm kế hoạch tác chiến thế mà không tính đến bước này à?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lí nhí nói: “Thực ra tui không ngờ được là chúng mình lại gặp được nó…”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dựa vào tường, thuận miệng nói: “… Có thể làm gì nữa, hay là qua đó chào hỏi đi?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt câm nín.</p><p>“Kỳ thật tui đã nghĩ đàn ông một khi gặp thử thách, phải càng thêm kiên cường,” Vạn Đạt nói được nửa chừng, đột nhiên bẻ lái ngoạn mục, “Thôi hay tụi mình cứ đi thẳng về…” Về ngủ đi.</p><p>Còn chưa dứt lời, đã thấy Đinh Lượng Hoa đứng bên cạnh vốn im lìm từ đầu đến cuối đột nhiên phóng vọt ra ngoài!</p><p>Thành tích chạy nước rút 100 mét của Đinh Lượng Hoa nhất định rất đáng sợ, đại hội thể thao lần sau chắc chắn phải tiến cử cậu ta tham dự, vù một cái giống hệt cơn lốc nhỏ, tới chỗ rẽ vẫn không quên quơ lấy bình chữa cháy ở xó xỉnh nào đó, làm cái bình kêu loảng xoảng rộn ràng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “….”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p> </p><p>“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”</p><p>“Sinh hoạt nội trú của các ông kích thích vậy?”</p><p>“Cuộc sống về đêm phong phú ghê.”</p><p>Sáng sớm thứ hai, Thẩm Tiệp vừa bước một chân vào lớp, còn chưa kịp bỏ cặp sách xuống đã nghe ngóng được tin tức, nộp bài tập xong, không buồn đoái hoài đến chuyện ôn tập, lập tức phi ngay sang lớp 3.</p><p>Cậu ta bám lấy cửa sổ, từ bên ngoài hóng hớt vào trong: “Nghe bảo Chó Điên trong phòng làm việc sắp tức nổ phổi rồi, tóm lại tụi ông đã làm gì thế?”</p><p>Trong lớp còn đang bận xếp lại bàn ghế, hò hét ầm ĩ, Hứa Tình Tình chuyển bàn của mình xong, lại cùng với Lưu Tồn Hạo giúp một nhóm khác sắp xếp: “La Văn Cường, ông qua sau Vạn Đạt kia kìa, sau đó hàng bọn ông xếp giống như hàng trên… Số thí sinh thi ở lớp mình là 32 người, không đủ thì qua lớp bên cạnh mượn bàn đi.”</p><p>Cả bọn tách bàn ra, xếp chỗ ngồi theo quy định của kỳ thi, mỗi người một bàn.</p><p>Một lúc nữa chuông reo là phải đi đến phòng thi của riêng mình, nghênh đón kỳ thi chính thức đầu tiên của học kỳ một lớp mười một.</p><p>—— Kỳ thi tháng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt mải điều chỉnh vị trí cái bàn, có vẻ không muốn trả lời Thẩm Tiệp cho lắm: “Chuyện này, nói ra thì, một lời khó kể hết được.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Tiểu Vạn, ông có còn là Vạn Sự Thông ngày đầu quen biết tuồn đáp án cho tôi mà vẫn không quên hóng hớt tin vỉa hè không đấy?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lắc đầu nói: “Ai rồi cũng sẽ trưởng thành.”</p><p>Thành tích của Thẩm Tiệp không tốt lắm, nên đợt thi cuối kỳ lớp mười năm ngoái muốn đạt điểm cao để an tâm về nhà ăn tết cho phụ huynh trong nhà đỡ lải nhải. Thừa dịp giám khảo còn chưa tới, cậu ta chọc chọc bả vai người phía trước hỏi: “Anh bạn, có muốn cùng trải qua một năm mới an lành không?”</p><p>Cậu chàng ngồi bàn trước chính là Vạn Đạt.</p><p>Hai người kết hợp rất là ăn ý.</p><p>Mới đầu cũng chỉ đơn giản là tuồn đáp án cho nhau, được đôi ba lần qua lại, Thẩm Tiệp dùng cùi chỏ đẩy cục gôm rơi xuống đất, sau đó cúi người giả vờ nhặt cục gôm, bắt lấy tờ giấy nhỏ trên mặt đất, mở ra thì thấy ngoại trừ đáp án còn có thêm một dòng chữ: Cậu bên lớp 5 hở? Chắc cậu biết Hạ Triều chứ, nghe đồn hôm trước Hạ Triều mới đánh nhau với thầy giáo à?</p><p>Truyền qua truyền lại cuối cùng biến thành đại hội bát quái.</p><p>Bài tập chẳng làm được là bao, thế nhưng nội dung buôn dưa thì được mở rộng ra toàn khối.</p><p> </p><p>Thế là Thẩm Tiệp đành chuyển mắt tìm kiếm bóng dáng Hạ Triều.</p><p>Đảo trong lớp một vòng, cuối cùng đã tìm được mục tiêu.</p><p>Vị trí chỗ ngồi của Hạ Triều với Tạ Du bị sắp xếp ở nơi tương đối xấu hổ, chỗ nào thiếu thì bị nhét vào đó.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi ở tận góc trong cùng, hàng cuối.</p><p>Ánh sáng nơi góc phòng không quá tốt, Hạ Triều dựa lưng vào vách tường, một tay cắm trong túi, bộ dáng nhàn tản, một tay thì nghịch điện thoại.</p><p>“Triều ca ——” Thẩm Tiệp vẫy tay gọi.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy ngẩng đầu, hắn xách túi nilon trong tay, lúc đi tới nhân tiện ném vào thùng rác: “Sắp thi đến nơi rồi, mày còn lượn lờ ở đây làm gì.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Vụ trong ký túc chúng mày…”</p><p>“Tao chỉ dùng sáu chữ để miêu tả sơ sơ cho mày thôi, này là chuyến phiêu lưu của đàn ông.” Hạ Triều nói.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp tỏ vẻ vô cùng hoang mang.</p><p>Chỗ ngồi của Tạ Du vừa khéo ngay cạnh đó, người còn đang gục xuống bàn ngủ vùi, Hạ Triều vỗ vỗ cái ót Tạ Du, nói tiếp: “Đúng không lão Tạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “….”</p><p>Tạ Du không ngẩng đầu, tay dò dẫm bên cạnh, nắm được thứ gì đó lập tức ném ra ngoài.</p><p>Là cái máy tính, rớt xuống đất chỉ sợ hỏng luôn khỏi dùng nữa, Hạ Triều lùi lại mấy bước vững vàng bắt được: “Anh bạn nhỏ, hôm nay khó ở quá ha.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp còn muốn hỏi tiếp.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngắt lời: “Lúc nữa nói sau, chạy về lớp đi mày, sắp thi rồi kìa.”</p><p>Trước kia phân phòng thi đều là do máy tính sắp xếp ngẫu nhiên, ai cùng phòng với ai không thể đoán trước được. Học kỳ này quy định lại đổi mới, dựa theo điểm thi cuối kỳ trước mà phân loại, ba mươi người đứng đầu thi tại phòng học lớp 1, ba mươi người tiếp theo thi lớp 2, cứ thế suy ra.</p><p>Nghe nói là muốn dùng phương pháp phân loại học lực này để khích lệ ý chí đám học sinh, làm người phải tiến lên phía trước, đến phòng thi cũng phải phấn đấu không ngừng nỗ lực.</p><p>Nguyên văn của chủ nhiệm Khương: “Phải có dã tâm, trong học hành có chút dã tâm cũng chẳng có gì đáng xấu hổ, ví dụ như ngày hôm nay tôi ngồi phòng số 5, lần kế tiếp tôi quyết tâm phải ngồi phòng số 1! Mong rằng các trò ai cũng phải có ý chí chiến đấu như vậy!”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp lưu luyến rời đi.</p><p>Vạn Đạt do dự đi tới: “Hôm nay học ủy không đến thi sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Cậu ấy đã bị như vậy… Còn thi gì nữa?”</p><p>“Nghe nói mẹ cậu ta đến đón người về nhà ngủ rồi, thiếu ngủ trầm trọng, ngày nào cũng thức đến hai ba giờ sáng, đầu óc không có vấn đề mới là lạ.”</p><p>Nghe thấy hai chữ “học ủy”, Tạ Du mở mắt, tiếng kéo ghế trong lớp không ngừng vang lên, rất ầm ĩ, cậu ngồi dậy, nhìn sang chỗ ngồi của Tiết Tập Sinh.</p><p>Đêm hôm đó Đinh Lượng Hoa vô cùng dũng mãnh xông lên, cầm bình chữa cháy xịt ra một đống bột khô, trong hành lang bụi bay tứ tung, sau khi kéo tấm ga trải giường phủ trên người “con ma”, lộ ra Tiết Tập Sinh đang nằm im lìm trên mặt đất.</p><p>“Ai mà đoán được là mộng du chứ,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Lần đầu tiên tui thấy có người mộng du xa tới vậy, nếu không phải ký túc xá khóa cửa, có khi cậu ta còn nhắm mắt đi dạo ra ngoài trường không biết chừng.”</p><p>Nửa đêm nửa hôm mấy đứa bọn họ gây náo loạn, kinh động đến cả Chó Điên cùng lão Đường ở trong tòa nhà ký túc giáo viên ngay sát vách. Hai người vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới, một người đến khóa quần còn chưa kịp kéo, Chó Điên xỏ ngược cả dép lê: “Đã có chuyện gì? Đêm hôm khuya khoắt ồn ào thế hả? Tụi bây lại gây chuyện gì rồi?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuông báo chuẩn bị vào giờ thi vang lên, đám học sinh cầm dụng cụ học tập đi tới phòng thi của từng đứa.</p><p>Tạ Du không mang theo gì hết, chỉ cầm một cây bút mực màu đen.</p><p>Nếu như có thể cậu thà rằng không mang theo bút luôn, nếu không thì chẳng còn biết làm sao mới có thể đánh gục Hạ Triều, nhắm mắt lại làm bừa có khi vẫn được điểm cao hơn tên này mất.</p><p>“Phải tô trắc nghiệm đó, mang chì 2B đi,” Hạ Triều đi sau Tạ Du, đưa cho cậu cây bút chì, còn nhiệt tình chia sẻ kinh nghiệm bản thân với cậu, “Dù tô hay không tô cũng thế, nhưng chí ít cũng được thêm mấy điểm.”</p><p>“Mấy điểm?”</p><p>“Chắc phải bảy tám điểm.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trước kia đến lúc thi Tạ Du sẽ cẩn thận khống chế điểm trung bình của mình thật kỹ càng, mặc dù đảm bảo điểm thấp, nhưng sẽ không thấp đến mức bất thường, tránh cho người khác nghĩ mình đầu óc quá kém.</p><p>Về cơ bản sẽ cho ra kết quả trong phạm vi “Đứa nhỏ này rất thông minh, chỉ là không chịu học hành tử tế thôi”.</p><p>Đến Cố nữ sĩ vẫn luôn nghĩ rằng con trai mình còn có thể cứu được.</p><p>Dẫu con mình cúp học đánh nhau thi cử đội sổ, thế nhưng chỉ là do nó không chịu nghe giảng thôi, chỉ cần học chăm hơn một chút, điểm số chắc chắn sẽ không đến nỗi nào.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm cây bút chì màu xanh kia, chuẩn bị cho kế hoạch khống chế điểm số sau đó, hỏi hắn: “Cuối kỳ trước cậu được tầm mấy điểm?”</p><p>Dọc đường đi đến lớp 8, phòng thi của hai đứa còn phải lên tầng trên, là lớp cuối cùng, theo phân bố của chủ nhiệm Khương, phòng thi này đơn giản chính là nơi các anh tài học dốt tụ hội.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Cuối kỳ? Không nhớ rõ lắm, hình như rất tốt, vượt xa khả năng phát huy bình thường.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Ừm?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Tiếng Anh hình như được… Bốn mươi điểm?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hang ổ của đám học sinh kém lẻ tẻ hơn hai mươi đứa, mỗi một người đều là nhân vật khiến các thầy cô phải đau đầu nhức óc, thực lực mạnh mẽ, chỉ bằng sức mình có thể kéo điểm trung bình của cả lớp tụt xuống, điểm số của đám này căn bản chính là yếu tố quyết định thứ hạng của lớp trong toàn khối.</p><p>Sau khi Hạ Triều vào cửa đã có mấy đứa chào hỏi hắn: “Ây dô, Triều ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đảo mắt một vòng, nhận ra không ít người quen, hắn đứng tại cửa, một tay cắm túi quần, rất có phong thái đại ca của đám học dốt: “A, đã lâu không gặp.”</p><p> </p><p>Trùng hợp thay Đường Sâm đảm nhiệm chức giám thị phòng thi học sinh kém, thầy đang bận chỉnh đồng hồ đeo tay cho khớp với thời gian trong máy tính, các thầy cô khác có vẻ khá lo lắng thay thầy: “Lão Đường, điểm trung bình lớp thầy lần này chỉ sợ sẽ hơi khó coi đấy.” Quan trọng nhất là thầy Đường vừa chuyển tới, còn chưa có thành tích gì…</p><p>“A?” Đường Sâm vẫn mải chỉnh đồng hồ, “Không sao đâu, tôi không lo lắng lắm, điểm số cũng không phải thước đo toàn diện nhất.”</p><p>Đối với đám học sinh kém này, để mà nói về ảnh hưởng của việc đổi phương pháp chia phòng thi, chỉ có một thứ – chép đáp án không còn dễ ăn như trước.</p><p>Tìm ai truyền đáp án được chứ, tất cả đều cùng một dạng anh tám lạng tôi nửa cân.</p><p>Thế nhưng “nửa cân” vẫn có cái khác biệt so với “tám lạng”.</p><p>Vị trí đầu tiên bàn đầu tiên – cũng chính là đồng chí học sinh kém có thành tích thi cuối kỳ cao nhất phòng thi, bị những đứa khác thi nhau đưa mắt đầy ẩn ý.</p><p>“Nghe nói toán học của cậu được sáu mươi điểm, một trăm năm mươi điểm mà thi được những sáu mươi điểm, oa.”</p><p>“Cái gì, sáu mươi điểm? Ông lợi hại quá vậy?”</p><p>Người anh em kia đoán chừng lần đầu tiên gặp được tình huống này trong suốt kiếp sống học sinh dốt của mình, có vẻ hơi ngượng ngùng: “Cái kia… Cũng không đến mức…”</p><p>Tạ Du lấy tay đỡ trán, cúi đầu cố gắng hết sức để không nghe đám người này bàn tán.</p><p>Thật mẹ nó quá sức…</p><p>Trong lòng Tạ Du ngũ vị tạp trần, nhất thời không biết tìm từ gì để miêu tả, lại nghe thấy Hạ Triều ngồi sau lưng mình cũng gia nhập đại quân tâng bốc: “Sáu mươi điểm, người anh em à, quá dữ rồi người anh em!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bạn học, thế còn ngữ văn, ngữ văn thi được mấy điểm?”</p><p>‘Thành tích tốt nhất phòng thi” gãi gãi đầu, ngượng nghịu nói: “Hơn tám mươi thì phải…”</p><p>Cả lũ trong hang ổ học sinh kém lập tức như thể tìm được cứu tinh, như ong vỡ tổ tràn ra, còn có kẻ nhét điếu thuốc vào túi áo cậu ta: “Đại ca, hãy nhận tấm lòng thành này đi, nhận lấy đi, tuyệt đối đừng khách khí.”<span></span></p><p>“Ngữ văn được những tám mươi điểm cơ á, tới giờ tôi mới chỉ gặp trong mơ thôi, thành tích tốt như vậy sao lại bị phân tới phòng này? Ông đúng là nhân tài không gặp thời rồi, cao thủ lưu lạc nhân gian!”</p><p>“Thật quá giỏi, đợi lát nữa tôi nháy mắt một cái, nhớ ném đáp án cho tôi nhé.”</p><p>“Yên tâm, anh đây hành tẩu giang hồ hơn mười năm rồi, chưa bao giờ bị lộ tẩy cả, dù phải nuốt chửng đáp án cũng sẽ không để nó rơi vào ma trảo của giám thị đâu.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cậu chàng kia bị đám nam sinh vây quanh từ đầu tới cuối chỉ biết lâng lâng như ở trên mây, cậu ta nghĩ, lần sau cũng phải cố gắng được ở lại phòng thi này mới được… Cảm giác làm đại ca thật quá đã, như thể toàn thân trên dưới tràn ngập sức mạnh!</p><p>Từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có một ai khen ngợi điểm số bê bết của cậu ta như vậy!</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi đằng trước xoay bút, chờ giám thị tới phòng thi.</p><p>Ba ngón tay cầm bút mực màu đen, lười nhác chuyển động, một vòng rồi một vòng, cậu khẽ híp mắt, chờ mãi lại thấy hơi buồn ngủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều lấy bút chọc chọc vai phải Tạ Du: “Anh bạn nhỏ, có muốn đáp án không.”</p><p>Cây bút trong tay Tạ Du “cạch” một cái rớt xuống. Ngón tay của cậu vừa thon vừa dài, khớp xương nhô ra, vẫn duy trì tư thế kia không nhúc nhích.</p><p>“Cậu?” Tạ Du một tay chống cằm, nghiêng người quay lại nhìn hắn, nói, “Thôi quên đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều biết Tạ Du lại hiểu lầm rồi, người hắn hơi ngả ra sau, mỉm cười vươn tay, ngón trỏ cong lên, nhẹ nhàng búng một cái lên trán Tạ Du: “Nghĩ gì thế, tất nhiên không phải tôi rồi, là cái đứa thi toán sáu mươi ngữ văn tám mươi kìa…”</p><p>Động tác rất nhẹ, dường như chỉ thoáng chạm qua rồi thôi.</p><p>Tạ Du theo bản năng bài xích những động chạm kiểu này, cũng không hẳn bài xích, nói là không quen thì đúng hơn, cậu chống tay vào bàn đứng lên, nghiêng người về đằng trước, rất muốn đập Hạ Triều một trận: “Đã bảo đừng có mà đụng tay đụng chân nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi bàn cuối cùng, chỗ của hắn còn cách vách tường một khoảng, hắn nhấc luôn cả ghế lùi về sau mấy bước.</p><p>“Sao cậu nhiệt tình thế,” Hạ Triều nói. “… Rồi rồi rồi, không nghịch nữa, đừng kích động.”</p><p>Hai người gây ra động tĩnh không nhỏ, những người khác dù hữu ý hay vô tình đều quay đầu nhìn xuống góc lớp, tỏ vẻ không biết hai tên này đang làm gì. Nếu nói là đánh nhau, nhưng qua quan sát có vẻ không giống lắm.</p><p>“Hai đứa kia làm gì vậy.”</p><p>“Nghe mấy người bên lớp 3 nói, Tạ Du với Triều ca hình như hơi gay gay.”</p><p>“A?”</p><p>“Mới đầu tao không tin lắm đâu…”</p><p>“Ai bên lớp 3, Vạn Sự Thông á? Tin tức của nó cái thật cái giả, nghe cho vui thôi đừng có tin.”</p><p>Lúc này tiếng chuông lại vang lên.</p><p>Giọng nói của chủ nhiệm Khương theo loa truyền tới: “Các em thí sinh, hiện tại chỉ còn năm phút nữa là đến giờ thi, mời nhanh chóng di chuyển đến phòng thi chỉ định, môn thi đầu tiên: Ngữ văn.”</p><p>Thông báo hết sức trang trọng, cùng với đó là ngữ điệu từ ái, chắc là có ý định xoa dịu tâm trạng khẩn trương của các thí sinh, nhưng chủ nhiệm Khương mới nói được một nửa, đột nhiên khựng lại, sau đó quay ngoắt thái độ, âm vực tự dưng cao vút lên: “Trò kia, trò học lớp nào?! Sắp thi đến nơi rồi còn ở đây cãi nhau ầm ĩ, dừng lại, qua đây cho tôi, ranh con, định chạy đấy hả??…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Phát thanh bị cắt ngang, có người thính tai nghe thấy tiếng giày cao gót ngoài hành lang, vội vàng nhắc nhở mọi người: “Suỵt, giám thị tới rồi.”</p><p>Tiếng ồn ào trong lớp trong nháy mắt ngưng bặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều căn bản không hiểu hai chữ yên tĩnh viết như thế nào, hắn lại cầm bút đâm Tạ Du: “Đợi lát nữa tôi truyền đáp án cho cậu nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du lãnh đạm phun hai chữ: “Không cần.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Vì sao không cần, tám mươi điểm ngữ văn đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du tự nhủ thầm đáp án cái rắm ấy, nhỡ không cẩn thận bị điểm cao hơn cậu thì làm sao.</p><p>“Không được,” Tạ Du tìm một lý do hợp lý, “Đểm cao quá, không phù hợp với tôi.”</p><p>Hai giám thị vào lớp là Đường Sâm cùng Từ Hà.</p><p>Cũng thật trùng hợp, hai vị này không ít thì nhiều đều có quan hệ với lớp C2-3.</p><p>Từ Hà chắc là tạm thời bị điều tới, lúc tới cửa còn hỏi một câu “Là phòng này sao”, lão Đường đáp lại “Chắc đúng rồi”. Đường Sâm vạn năm không đổi cầm theo bình trà kỷ tử dành cho người già, vừa vào phòng liền đặt bình trà xuống, bóc niêm phong túi đựng đề thi, bắt đầu đánh số phách.</p><p>Từ Hà mang theo đệm cùng một quyển sách, cô ta nhìn một vòng trong phòng, lúc thấy Hạ Triều chợt thoáng mất tự nhiên cứng người, sau đó dời mắt đi chỗ khác.</p><p>“Từ Hà kìa.” Có người cũng nhận ra.</p><p>“Không biết luôn, cô này thế nào, giám thị có nghiêm không?”</p><p>“Hồi trước là chủ nhiệm lớp 3 đó, về sau bị điều đi… Mày hỏi Triều ca xem, cậu ta hẳn biết rõ hơn.”</p><p>“Triều ca, Triều ca.”</p><p>Người ngồi gần Hạ Triều thật sự quay sang hỏi, dù sao hai giám thị này tố chất tốt hay không cũng ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến vận mệnh của cả bọn: “Lão Đường tôi biết rồi, còn bà giáo bên cạnh nữa, có nghiêm không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười, cây bút trong tay bị hắn ném lên mặt bàn: “Bà đó hả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ nói đến đây, không tiếp tục nữa.</p><p>Cậu bạn kia gãi gãi đầu, không hiểu lắm, chỉ cảm thấy nụ cười của Hạ Triều có chút lạnh lẽo.</p><p>Khỏi quan tâm giám thị có nghiêm hay không, cần giở trò thì vẫn phải giở trò.</p><p>Thành tích cả đám vốn đã chẳng ra sao, nên đứa nào cũng gan to bằng trời, vô cùng liều lĩnh, có thể không chút nào do dự mà tranh thủ mọi thời cơ.</p><p>Đơn giản mà nói, so với một bộ phim hành động bom tấn cũng chẳng khác gì mấy.</p><p>“Chỉ còn nửa tiếng nữa là hết giờ, tập trung làm bài, em nào chưa làm bài luận thì phải nhanh bắt kịp tốc độ đi.”</p><p>Từ Hà đi qua đi lại mấy vòng rồi thôi, dứt khoát ngồi trên ghế đọc sách. Đường Sâm bưng cốc nước đầy lắc lư trong phòng thi: “Làm bài phải trung thực, chúng ta tới trường học không chỉ tiếp thu tri thức, mà quan trọng hơn cả bài vở, đó là học làm người…”</p><p>Đường Sâm lải nhải, vừa xoay người, ngay lập tức một tờ đáp án vo viên thành cục theo đường vòng cung bay vút qua sau lưng thầy.</p><p>“Thầy chỉ mong các em đừng gian lận, cứ làm đúng trình độ của mình cũng được. Không làm được thì sao, có gì phải hổ thẹn… Sau này cố gắng học chăm chỉ hơn thì sẽ làm được thôi…”</p><p>Cục giấy chuẩn xác đập vào góc bàn Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều không cần biết mình làm đề gì, chỉ tuân theo châm ngôn “Bỏ qua, bài tiếp theo”, nhưng riêng ngữ văn là ngoại lệ. Ngữ văn dù dốt đến thế nào vẫn có thể đọc hiểu, dù sao cũng đâu mù chữ, vì vậy mỗi lần thi ngữ văn hắn sẽ viết kín phần bài làm, để bù cho nỗi tiếc nuối khi các môn khác không có cơ hội xuống tay.</p><p>Hắn làm xong một bài, bắt tay vào làm nghị luận, viết với cảm xúc vô cùng mãnh liệt, chữ ngoáy đến mức lệch hết cả dòng.</p><p>Lia mắt thấy Đường Sâm chuẩn bị xoay người, Hạ Triều bất động thanh sắc cầm cục giấy giấu trong tay.</p><p>Quả nhiên Đường Sâm quay lại thật, ông thầy nhìn chằm chằm phần bài làm của Hạ Triều một lúc, vẻ mặt hơi phức tạp, cuối cùng vẫn không nói gì cả, tay chắp sau lưng, đi ra chỗ khác, miệng lại càm càm: “… Yêu cầu cơ bản là chữ viết phải rõ ràng, bị trừ điểm gì chứ tuyệt đối không thể trừ điểm trình bày, nhớ phải chú ý một chút.”</p><p>Do hai mươi mấy mạng đều chỉ dựa vào một nguồn đáp án, thế nên tất cả nghiên cứu thảo luận nửa ngày, cuối cùng thống nhất với biện pháp tuồn đáp án theo dây chuyền sản xuất, cung đường tác chiến sẽ bắt đầu từ hàng đầu tới hàng cuối, sau đó từ hàng thứ hai phía dưới lại đi lên.</p><p>Cậu bạn tuồn đáp án cho Hạ Triều lén ra hiệu cho hắn chép xong thì đưa cho bàn trước.</p><p>Hạ Triều rất phong độ giơ tay tỏ ý “OK” cho cậu ta yên tâm.</p><p>Tạ Du còn đang mải tính xem lần này được khoảng bốn năm mươi điểm ngữ văn đã được chưa, phần bài làm để lộ ra của cậu hoàn toàn trống không, không định kiếm thêm điểm nên dứt khoát bỏ qua.</p><p>Lấy trình độ thi thố bết bát của Hạ Triều ra mà so, cậu thực sự không thể theo kịp.</p><p>Tiết trước khi thi ngữ văn, lão Đường có phát qua hai đề văn đọc hiểu, làm luôn tại lớp, hết giờ thu bài. Cậu trơ mắt nhìn Hạ Triều rất nghiêm chỉnh điền hết những phần trống, nhưng toàn theo kiểu đầu voi nối với đuôi chuột, cuối cùng bài kiểm tra đó được lưu truyền rộng rãi trong lớp, bị đám Lưu Tồn Hạo coi như tuyển tập truyện cười mà túm tụm lại đọc giải trí với nhau.</p><p>Đề thi viết văn nghị luận lần này chủ đề là “Bóng lưng”.</p><p>Tạ Du đang cố gắng hết sức để lạc đề, nghiên cứu lạc đề đau hết cả đầu, chợt nghe thấy tiếng Hạ Triều gọi sau lưng mình.</p><p>Sau đó lưng bị hắn chọc mấy phát.</p><p>“Lão Tạ, ” Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói, “Tay, phía dưới.”</p><p>“Cái gì?”</p><p>“Đáp án nè, đưa tay ra đây.”</p><p>Trong tay Hạ Triều là cục giấy, người hơi nghiêng về phía trước, tay trái giấu dưới hộc bàn, dựa vào vách tường, vô cùng kín kẽ, Tạ Du đưa tay ra là có thể lấy được.</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không đổi sắc ngả ra đằng sau, một tay bám lấy mép bàn, kéo gần khoảng cách giữa hai người, cậu hạ giọng đáp: “Đã bảo không cần mà.”</p><p>“Cậu không cần, nhưng đứa ngồi trước vẫn chờ chép kia kìa,” Hạ Triều lấy đầu ngón tay gõ gõ hộc bàn, thúc giục, “Vận mệnh của bọn nó nằm trong tay cậu đấy, thôi coi như tích đức, cố gắng phát triển sự nghiệp từ thiện đi.”</p><p>Tiếng quạt trần trong phòng át cả tiếng nói chuyện của hai người, thỉnh thoảng có cơn gió khô nóng vòng qua cửa sổ khẽ lùa vào. Trong phòng học sáng sủa sạch sẽ, trên bục giảng đặt bảy, tám phần bài thi dự phòng, bị chặn bởi hộp phấn viết, quạt thổi cong cả mép giấy, như thể một giây sau chúng sẽ lập tức bay lên.</p><p>Tạ Du bất đắc dĩ rũ tay xuống, duỗi ra đằng sau, mò mẫm mãi vẫn không sờ thấy gì.</p><p>“Chỗ nào?”</p><p>“Ngay dưới hộc bàn này.”</p><p>“Không có.”</p><p>“Có, cậu sờ lại đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du dự định dò xét tình hình quân địch, vừa mò mẫm vừa hỏi: “Cậu chép xong rồi à?”</p><p>“Tôi? Tôi không có chép.” Hạ Triều nói xong lại nhớ tới câu “không phù hợp” trước đó của Tạ Du, tiếp tục nói, “… Tôi nghĩ rồi, điểm cao quá tôi cũng không hợp.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du hết sức phiền lòng, lại nhích về đằng sau mấy lần nữa, tự nhủ thầm trong lòng nốt lần này không lấy được nữa thì mặc kệ luôn, cho cả bọn đấy đi chết với nhau, chép cái gì nữa không làm thì bỏ trống cho xong… Vừa nghĩ vậy, lại nắm được đầu ngón tay Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hai đứa đều sững sờ.</p><p>Cái quạt tiếp tục kẽo kẹt xoay vòng vòng.</p><p>Phấn viết trong hộp chỉ còn lại mấy mẩu thừa nhỏ, rốt cuộc không thể chặn được sấp bài thi kia nữa, đống giấy bị gió thổi bay lả tả, Từ Hà vội vàng khép sách lại cúi người nhặt lên.</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa buông tay, Hạ Triều cũng chẳng kịp rụt tay lại.</p><p>Giằng co thật lâu thật lâu, Hạ Triều đột nhiên giật giật ngón tay, ngón trỏ khẽ nhích lên, vừa vặn cọ vào lòng bàn tay Tạ Du.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thầy Đường, hay là qua xem cái quạt thế nào đi,” Từ Hà vừa nhặt bài thi vừa nói, “… Tạp âm lớn quá, chốc nữa thi tiếng Anh sẽ ảnh hưởng đến chất lượng nghe đấy.”</p><p>Đường Sâm gật gật đầu, đi qua kiểm tra quạt.</p><p>Từ Hà cúi người cầm bài thi trong tay, từ góc nhìn của cô ta, chỉ cần hơi nghiêng đầu là có thể thấy cảnh tượng dưới đáy hộc bàn.</p><p>Trông thấy Từ Hà sắp sửa đứng dậy, Tạ Du như bị điện giật mà rụt tay về.</p><p>Hạ Triều phản ứng chậm hơn, hắn nhìn Tạ Du cúi đầu tiếp tục làm bài, lúc này mới chớp mắt mấy cái, năm ngón tay siết lại, một lần nữa nắm cục giấy vo tròn trong tay.</p><p>Từ Hà không hề phát hiện có điều gì bất thường.</p><p>Sau khi nhặt hết sấp bài thi, cô ta nhìn xung quanh một lúc rồi mở sách ra đọc tiếp.</p><p>Đường Sâm bắt được một anh chàng đang có ý đồ lật sách ngữ văn dò đáp án, thầy đứng ngay bên cạnh bàn học cậu ta, không nói không rằng, gõ gõ góc bàn cảnh cáo.</p><p>Quạt trần chậm rãi dừng lại.</p><p>Phía trước Tạ Du còn tận bốn bàn, bốn người anh em này vô cùng lo lắng, không hiểu sao đến giờ còn chưa thấy đáp án truyền lên, chậm thêm một lúc là sẽ chẳng còn thời gian nào để chép nữa.</p><p>Thế là ngồi bàn đầu rốt cuộc không nhịn được quay đầu lén hỏi đứa sau lưng mình: “… Hàng đâu?”</p><p>Đứa ngồi sau tỏ vẻ không biết, lại quay ra phía sau hỏi: “Vẫn còn ở chỗ Triều ca à? Bao giờ mới lên đây được?”</p><p>“Không biết nữa.”</p><p>“Giục đi giục đi, không kịp nữa đâu, sắp hết giờ rồi kìa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cậu bạn ngồi bàn thứ tư được giao trọng trách này, nhưng không dám hỏi, truyền thuyết về Tạ Du đến giờ vẫn còn được truyền tụng trong trường kia kìa, cậu ta đề nghị: “Hay là, bọn mình tự thử sức xem thế nào…”</p><p>Đã chuẩn bị tốt tư tưởng tự lực cánh sinh, bốn kẻ cùng cảnh ngộ không còn hy vọng gì vào đáp án cứu trợ nữa, trái lại Hạ Triều rất nghĩa khí, hắn chờ thêm mấy phút, tiếp tục chọc lưng Tạ Du: “Đáp án này, nhanh lên.”</p><p>Tạ Du thưởng cho hắn một chữ: “Lăn.”</p><p>“Sao lại vô tình thế,” Hạ Triều nói, “Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn coi, bốn vị huynh đài này, nhìn bóng lưng buồn bã đau thương của chúng nó kìa, không cắn rứt lương tâm sao, trong lòng không nghĩ ngợi gì à.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>“Chỉ còn mười phút cuối, tất cả nắm chắc thời gian,” Đường Sâm nhìn đồng hồ trên tay, nhắc nhở, “Mau chóng hoàn thành bài nghị luận, chú ý thời gian, bây giờ bắt đầu vào phần kết luận được rồi đấy.”</p><p>Đường Sâm nói rồi quay người, đi về phía bục giảng.</p><p>Thừa dịp sơ hở, Tạ Du không quay đầu, đưa tay ra phía sau, cậu không buồn lén lút thấp thỏm giống Hạ Triều, quang minh chính đại chìa tay xuống cạnh bàn Hạ Triều, giọng có vẻ mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Đáp án.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thoáng chốc sửng sốt, sau mới kịp phản ứng, thảy cục giấy vào tay Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm cục giấy, lại ném thẳng lên trên, chuẩn xác rơi xuống mặt bàn đứa ngồi đằng trước.</p><p>Hạ Triều hiểu ra, bất chợt rất muốn cười.</p><p>Hắn cúi đầu, bài thi đã viết xong xuôi, hắn chống khuỷu tay trên mặt giấy, lấy tay che một bên mắt, có vẻ hơi mất tập trung, vụng trộm nghĩ thầm trong lòng: Anh bạn nhỏ mới nãy vừa nói “liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi”… thật sự hơi bị đáng yêu.</p><p>Mười phút sau, chuông reo.</p><p>Buổi sáng thi hai môn, ngay sau đó là thi tiếng Anh. Phòng thi của bọn họ chẳng ai cần về lớp lấy sách ôn tập gì hết, trừ ra ngoài đi toilet, còn lại sau khi nộp bài thi tiếp tục ngồi đợi trong phòng.</p><p>Chờ hai giám thị thu đủ bài thi, sắp xếp lại theo danh sách thí sinh, cả bọn xông ra ngoài cửa vẫy tay tạm biệt hai vị giám thị, đồng loạt reo hò: “Chào thầy, chào cô, hẹn gặp lại!”</p><p>Trong lớp ầm ĩ huyên náo, có đứa nào đấy mang theo cả bài poker ngồi chơi đấu địa chủ.</p><p>“Triều ca qua chơi không?” Cậu chàng mang bài poker vừa chia bài vừa hỏi.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng dậy, khoát khoát tay nói: “Không qua, tụi bây chơi đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du đang mải tính điểm, vừa đếm đi đếm lại vừa viết trên giấy.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi đến bên cạnh Tạ Du, cúi xuống nhìn thoáng qua, chưa kịp trông thấy gì, Tạ Du đã xoạt một tiếng lật úp tờ giấy lại.</p><p>“Viết cái gì đấy, còn ki bo không cho xem,” Hạ Triều cũng không để ý, đổi chủ đề, thuận miệng rủ, “Đi vệ sinh đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn không thể hiểu được sở thích đi toilet tập thể của mấy người này, chẳng lẽ tự đi thì không ra nước tiểu hay sao, thật quá rách việc, cậu đặt bút xuống, giễu cợt nói: “… Làm sao, cần người nâng cho cậu tiểu hả?”</p><p>“….”</p><p>Bạn cùng bàn quá vô tình, Hạ Triều sờ mũi.</p><p> </p><p>Hạ Triều rửa tay xong rồi ra ngoài lắc lư vài vòng, trên đường đi tính nguyên chào hỏi đã phải hơn chục lần, trình độ quảng giao như thể cả khối đều là người quen của hắn.</p><p>“Triều ca,” lại có người ló đầu từ trong lớp ra gọi hắn, người kia tựa bên cửa sổ nói, “Lâu lắm không gặp ha.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dừng bước, nghiêng đầu nhìn bảng tên lớp, sau đó đứng dựa tường nói chuyện cùng người kia: “Thi phòng 5 cơ à? Chà chà tên nhóc này, học hành tiến bộ ghê.”</p><p>“Đâu có đâu có, em thế nào đại ca rõ nhất còn gì. Lá gan càng lớn, điểm càng cao, thi học kỳ lần trước lỡ chép hơi bị quá tay.”</p><p>Người kia nói xong bèn rút bao thuốc từ trong túi ra, định lấy một điếu đưa cho hắn: “Trung Nam Hải, làm điếu chứ?”</p><p>Vừa rút được một nửa, đột nhiên tên kia thốt lên một tiếng “đệt”, rụt tay cất bao thuốc đi.</p><p>Từ Hà gõ giày cao gót từ cửa phòng học lớp 7 đi qua.</p><p>Chờ Từ Hà đi xa, tên kia lại định lôi thuốc ra, Hạ Triều khoát tay: “Tao không hút đâu.”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đáp: “Cai rồi.”</p><p> </p><p>Cách môn thi tiếp theo chỉ còn mười mấy phút.</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa vội về phòng thi, hắn qua một chỗ vắng vẻ gần phòng giáo vụ, tùy tiện tìm một bậc thang ngồi xuống, rút từ trong túi ra một cây kẹo que, vỏ màu cam, thành thạo lột giấy bọc rồi thảy vào miệng.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngậm kẹo, cúi đầu nhắn tin cho Tạ Du.</p><p>Chỉ là một đoạn ghi âm tiếng cười khẩy tìm thấy trên mạng, thiếu muối hết sức, gửi xong đã đoán được Tạ Du sẽ đáp lại câu gì – nhàm chán, block bây giờ, lăn đi.</p><p>Tiếng cười khẩy chưa kịp bật lên, từ sau đã truyền đến tiếng bước chân tới gần, là âm thanh giày cao gót gõ “cộp cộp” trên sàn nhà.</p><p>Hạ Triều không quay đầu, thế nhưng người kia lại dừng bước.</p><p>“Hạ Triều, cậu đang làm gì thế?” Từ Hà ôm tập bài thi đứng ngay đầu cầu thang.</p><p>Từ sau khi sự kiện Dương Văn Viễn xảy ra, cô ta vẫn luôn mang lòng bất mãn đối với Hạ Triều. Trong suy nghĩ của Từ Hà, Dương Văn Viễn là chuyện của Dương Văn Viễn, coi như cô ta nhìn lầm người, nhưng hình tượng của Hạ Triều trong mắt cô ta chưa bao giờ thay đổi – chính là loại thiếu niên bất lương chuyên gây chuyện.</p><p>Từ Hà thị uy xong mới nói tiếp: “Cậu nghĩ trường học là chỗ nào mà dám hút thuốc trong trường? Vừa rồi trên hành lang tôi đã mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua, vậy mà cậu còn không biết tự chỉnh đốn? Xem lại bộ dáng mình có ra thể thống gì không hả?”</p><p>Lúc nãy đi qua hành lang bắt gặp đứa học sinh nào đó nhét điếu thuốc vào tay Hạ Triều, giờ đây thoáng nhìn thấy miệng hắn ngậm thứ gì đó, Từ Hà chưa nhìn kỹ đã theo trực giác mà liên hệ mọi chuyện lại với nhau.</p><p>Từ Hà còn chưa dứt lời, Hạ Triều tự dưng bật cười.</p><p>Cậu thiếu niên một tay chống tường đứng lên, vừa cao vừa gầy, thật là cảnh đẹp ý vui, đồng phục rộng rãi, theo từng động tác cơ thể phác họa mơ hồ đường nét nơi thắt lưng của hắn.</p><p>“Có ý trách móc sao?” Hạ Triều cao hơn Từ Hà những hai cái đầu, vốn đang đưa lưng về phía cô ta, hắn đi xuống một bậc thang, xoay người nhìn Từ Hà, nói tiếp, “… Bộ dáng của em làm sao ạ?”</p><p>Trong miệng Hạ Triều ngọt như đường, lời nói ra lại không hề dễ nghe như vậy: “Cô Từ à, có vẻ thị lực của cô không tốt lắm nhỉ?”</p><p>Nhìn thấy que kẹo, Từ Hà im bặt, cô ta né Hạ Triều, đi về phía trước mấy bước,  định bụng xuống thẳng tầng dưới.</p><p>Hạ Triều chắn trước mặt cô ta: “Cô đang vội việc, thời gian của em cũng gấp. Thế thôi, chỉ cần xin lỗi là được.”</p><p>“Cô nói xin lỗi đi,” Hạ Triều nói tiếp, “Còn chuyện lần trước nữa, nói hai câu xin lỗi rồi hẵng đi.”</p><p>Từ Hà nhìn Hạ Triều không vừa mắt, làm sao có chuyện hạ mình như vậy.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười nói: “Khó đến vậy sao, ai cũng bảo giáo viên là tấm gương cho học sinh, cô làm sai mà cũng không thể nói hai chữ xin lỗi được ạ?”</p><p>Từ Hà đứng đấy im lặng không lên tiếng.</p><p>Tiếng chủ nhiệm Khương phát trên loa bắt đầu bừng bừng khí thế thông báo môn thi tiếp theo: “Mời các giám thị kiểm tra lại thiết bị nghe, trước tiên hãy bật thử một đoạn ghi âm tiếng Anh đã, điều chỉnh lại âm lượng cho tốt…”</p><p>Hạ Triều dù đang mỉm cười, nhưng đáy mắt tràn ngập lệ khí, cả người bao phủ trong trạng thái vừa sắc bén vừa nguy hiểm, như thể hết thảy cơn thịnh nộ ngày thường được kìm nén lại giờ đây chợt bùng nổ, nhấn chìm lấy hắn.</p><p>Từ Hà cảm giác như bị áp lực ngàn cân đè nặng lên người.</p><p>Ngay lúc cô ta nghĩ Hạ Triều sẽ lập tức bộc phát, cậu thiếu niên ấy đột nhiên lui sang bên cạnh hai bước, tựa lưng vào tường, nhường lại cho cô ta một lối đi.</p><p>Hạ Triều cắn nát viên kẹo trong miệng, chỉ còn lại cái que.</p><p>Từ Hà khựng lại mấy giây, sau đó vẫn đi lướt qua người hắn, xuống được nửa cầu thang gần đến chỗ rẽ, Hạ Triều tự dưng gọi cô ta lại: “Vì thành tích kém sao?”</p><p>Từ Hà đứng nơi khúc quanh ngẩng đầu lên, từ góc nhìn của cô ta, không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều mân mê cái que nhựa, nói tiếp: “Vì thành tích của em kém cỏi, cho nên trong suy nghĩ của cô – sẽ là loại người như thế sao?”</p><p>Từ Hà đột nhiên cảm thấy có một đôi tay vô hình siết chặt lấy cổ mình, muốn nói gì đó, nhưng không thể thốt nên lời.</p><p> </p><p>Giám thị môn tiếng Anh là Đường Sâm cùng giáo viên lịch sử lớp bên cạnh.</p><p>Hạ Triều đến muộn mười mấy phút.</p><p>Lúc vào phòng thi, cả phòng đều nhận ra Hạ Triều đang vô cùng bất ổn, Đường Sâm định giữ hắn lại dò hỏi tại sao lại tới trễ, nhưng Hạ Triều không còn giữ nổi trạng thái ôn hòa ngoan ngoãn thường ngày nữa, chỉ đứng trước cửa nói một câu: “Đến muộn thì không được thi nữa ạ?”</p><p>Lập tức khiến Đường Sâm ngỡ ngàng: “Hả… Không phải, nhưng mà lần sau em…”</p><p>Hạ Triều thẳng thừng vượt qua ông thầy về chỗ ngồi của mình.</p><p>“Đậu má, ghê vậy.”</p><p>“Tâm trạng Triều ca hình như…”</p><p>“… Có chuyện gì thế nhỉ?”</p><p>“Bài thi đã phát xuống rồi, đọc qua bài nghe đi, một lúc nữa sẽ bắt đầu phát bài nghe.” Đường Sâm vừa nói vừa nhìn về phía Hạ Triều, nhắc lại lỗi sai in trên đề mà lúc nãy Hạ Triều vắng mặt không nghe được, “Ở câu thứ ba đề A có hai đáp án trùng nhau, em đổi đáp án C thành câu trên bảng đen này nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du hơi ngả ra sau: “Nổi điên gì đấy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng biết vừa nãy bản thân quá thất thố, không chỉ thất thố, tâm tình còn bộc lộ một cách rất ấu trĩ, sau khi phát tiết thì đã hồi phục ít nhiều, hắn gãi gãi đầu, nói: “Không có gì đâu, chút chuyện vớ vẩn ấy mà.”</p><p>Hắn nói xong, bèn giơ tay nói với Đường Sâm: “Thưa thầy, nhất định lần sau em sẽ chú ý.”</p><p>Trạng thái chuyển biến nhanh tựa lốc xoáy.</p><p>Đường Sâm cũng không thể nhìn thấu đứa bé này, chỉ đành ngốc ngốc nói “Tốt tốt tốt”.</p><p>Thi được một nửa thời gian, Hạ Triều đã làm xong bài thi, đang định gục xuống ngủ một lát, vừa gối đầu lên cánh tay nhắm mắt, chợt nghe thấy dưới bàn truyền đến hai tiếng gõ.</p><p>Hắn khẽ hí mắt, không nhúc nhích: “Anh bạn nhỏ, làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du lại gõ hai lần nữa, tiếng gõ thanh thúy vang lên: “Tay, phía dưới.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dò dẫm ở dưới, sờ được một tờ giấy.</p><p>Mở ra, phía trên chỉ có một dấu hỏi chấm.</p><p>?</p><p>Đây có lẽ là sự quan tâm lớn nhất từ trước tới nay mà người bạn cùng bàn lạnh lùng này dành cho hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều rất thỏa mãn.</p><p>Hắn cảm thấy mình cầm bút lên bây giờ có khi phải viết được kín một trang giấy thổ lộ nỗi lòng khi được “sát thủ vô tình” quan tâm, thế nhưng đến khi cầm bút, ngòi bút lưỡng lự một hồi trên mặt giấy, hắn dừng một thoáng, cuối cùng chỉ viết lên đó sáu chữ:</p><p>—— Tôi là dạng người thế nào?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Học lực của Thẩm Tiệp với Vạn Đạt tương đương nhau, thế nên kỳ thi lần này chỗ ngồi lại được xếp bàn trên bàn dưới, chỉ có thứ tự ngược lại mà thôi.</p><p>Sau khi cả hai dựa theo số thứ tự của mình tìm đến chỗ ngồi, mắt lớn trừng mắt nhỏ nửa ngày, sau đó nhìn nhau bật cười.<span></span></p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Anh em, ông hiểu rồi chứ?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Hiểu, hiểu rồi, hợp tác vui vẻ.”</p><p>Trao đổi đáp án xong, hai đứa lại bắt đầu ngồi tám chuyện qua giấy nháp, môn ngữ văn trước đó chưa được trò chuyện tận hứng, đến lúc thi tiếng Anh lại tiếp tục câu chuyện còn dang dở.</p><p>
  <em>– Lát nữa thi xong cùng đi ăn cơm nhé?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ăn gì?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Căn tin, chứ ông còn định ăn gì.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Hôm nay căn tin nấu mấy món dở lắm… Có gọi bọn Triều ca không?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Dở cũng không được kén chọn, gọi, gọi hết đi, có họa phải cùng chịu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Mà này, Tiệp ca, ông quen Triều ca từ bao giờ đấy?</em>
</p><p>Bàn xong vụ hẹn hò ăn uống, Vạn Đạt bất chợt chuyển sang chủ đề khác, Thẩm Tiệp mở tờ giấy ra đọc dòng chữ ấy, phát hiện cõi lòng hóng hớt của Vạn Đạt đúng là cỏ xanh lửa thiêu cũng không chết, lại được gió xuân hồi sinh rồi. <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhớ lại, hình như cậu ta với Hạ Triều quen biết nhau cũng đã được gần ba năm.</p><p>Hồi Audition còn thịnh hành, thời đại trẻ trâu lên ngôi, hàng ngày ở nhà thì Thẩm Tiệp coi như ngoan ngoãn, ra khỏi cửa là thành ra hư hỏng, lén trộm tiền đi quán net chơi trò yêu đương qua mạng với một cô nhỏ nào đó.</p><p>Có những quán net hoạt động trái pháp luật phần lớn mở trong các khu tập thể, quanh co vòng vèo, tìm được số nhà thì lách người đi vào, đẩy cánh cửa nhỏ ra, chính là thế giới của các thanh thiếu niên chơi bời ngày ấy.</p><p>Chỉ cần ba đồng đã có thể được hưởng thụ một tiếng đồng hồ.</p><p>Hưởng thụ thì có hưởng thụ, thế nhưng loại quán net này có độ an toàn cực kỳ kém, chỉ hơi một tí là sẽ bị tố cáo. Nếu không may bị cảnh sát tóm được, gọi điện thoại cho phụ huynh đến đón, lúc ấy hậu quả ắt sẽ nghiêm trọng hơn so với việc thi rớt môn nhiều.</p><p>Cho đến giờ Thẩm Tiệp vẫn còn nhớ rõ, sau khi đưa tiền, cầm phiếu đi xung quanh tìm máy số sáu, lẫn trong một đám tóc tai dài thượt che kín mắt, cậu ta trông thấy một người đang ngồi gục xuống bàn máy tính mà ngủ.</p><p>Bộ quần áo chơi bóng màu đỏ thẫm, tóc cắt rất ngắn, ngay sát vành tai cạo một chữ cái “N” rất khí phách, bên cạnh là một cái gạt tàn đầy nhóc thuốc lá.</p><p>Chỉ nhìn qua bóng lưng đã cảm thấy người này hết sức ngang tàng lại vô cùng thu hút.</p><p>Máy số năm.</p><p>Số sáu nằm ngay cạnh đại ca ngầu lòi này.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhẹ chân rón rén ngồi xuống, sau khi ấn nút mở máy, phát hiện miếng lót chuột bị tay người này đè lên một góc. Cậu ta định lén lút rút miếng lót chuột ra, lại không cẩn thận làm hắn tỉnh giấc.</p><p>Headphone đeo trên đầu hắn vốn đã lỏng lẻo như sắp rớt, theo động tác ngẩng lên, lập tức tuột xuống cổ.</p><p>“…” Mẹ nó chứ, cái giá trị nhan sắc này!</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp giật nảy mình.</p><p>Soái ca không nói gì, sau khi tỉnh ngủ lại tiếp tục gõ phím.</p><p>Trên màn hình chính là game Audition<sup><em>(2)</em> </sup>hot nhất dạo gần đây, ngay cả Thẩm Tiệp cũng phải bấm bụng bỏ tiền ra mua đồ thời trang trong đó.</p><p>Đối với đám thanh thiến niên ấy, một bộ trang phục đẹp đơn giản chính là dùng để đổi lấy niềm kiêu ngạo, trong trò chơi ai cũng muốn tán tỉnh gọi nhau anh anh em em, thế nhưng nếu chỉ là một kẻ mặc đồ cơ bản xấu xí, tên tuổi trong game chắc hẳn sẽ chỉ gói gọn trong mấy chữ “Không ai thèm kết bạn ” .</p><p>Tay lướt như bay trên bàn phím, người kia vẫn có thể rảnh rang dùng tay còn lại mở Cocacola ra uống.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đã từng nghe nói có kiểu dân anh chị chuyên chọn loại quán net bình dân này để thu phí bảo kê, nhưng từ trước tới nay chưa bao giờ gặp phải.</p><p>Cho đến khi một gã đàn ông cầm cây gậy trong tay đá tung cửa nghênh ngang đi vào.</p><p>Giữa mùa hè, gã chỉ mặc một cái áo hawaii hoa hòe hoa sói, bụng bia to tướng, cúc áo không cài xuể bục ra phân nửa. Bộ dáng hèn hạ, mặt mũi bóng nhẫy.</p><p>Áo hoa đi vào, miệng ngậm điếu thuốc, đập mấy gậy vào cái máy tính: “Gần đây kinh tế khó khăn, tự giác chút đi… Nhanh lên.”</p><p>Cho ít tiền là ổn, phần lớn mọi người đều nghĩ vậy, đến chỗ Thẩm Tiệp, cậu ta đang định rút tiền, đột nhiên tay bị ai đó đè lại.</p><p>Hạ Triều thản nhiên đứng dậy, Cocacola đã uống xong, hắn siết lon coca, hơi dùng sức, cái lon liền bẹp rúm: “Thu cái gì? Sao phải làm thế?”</p><p>Nhớ tới đây, Thẩm Tiệp viết trên giấy: <em>Triều ca chính là thần tượng của tôi.</em></p><p> </p><p>Trong phòng thi cuối dãy.</p><p>Tạ Du mãi không biết nên trả lời như nào, hàng chữ “cậu là đồ ngu xuẩn” viết xong lại bị cậu xóa đi.</p><p>Càng về cuối giờ thi tiếng Anh, hành động của đám ngồi phía cuối ngày càng trắng trợn, chỉ thiếu nước phi đáp án lên thẳng bàn giáo viên, Đường Sâm dứt khoát kê ghế xuống phía dưới ngồi giám thị, ngay bên cạnh Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tạ Du gấp tờ giấy lại, cuối cùng vẫn không tìm được cơ hội để ném xuống.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không đợi được, hắn nằm sấp trên bàn, không bao lâu thì ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Tiếng chuông thu bài vang lên, xung quanh lại một lần nữa náo nhiệt.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngủ quen giấc, đến lúc thu bài Tạ Du gọi mấy lần hắn cũng không có phản ứng, thậm chí còn nghiêng đầu vùi mặt vào trong khuỷu tay.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du tiện tay nộp bài giúp hắn, quét qua một lượt tờ đáp án, phát hiện bài này Hạ Triều có lẽ phải được khoảng 35 điểm.</p><p>Đám bàn trên còn đang thừa dịp thu bài tranh thủ hỏi nhau đáp án: “Câu này là C hả? Vậy câu này là B đúng không?”</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không đổi sắc sửa lại mấy đáp án đúng của mình thành sai.</p><p> </p><p>Kỳ thi tháng chỉ xét ba môn văn toán anh.</p><p>Đến chiều thi toán xong, cả khối mười một bước vào giờ tự học, các thầy cô sẽ tiến hành chấm bài thi.</p><p>Đám Lưu Tồn Hạo đang âm mưu lén chạy ra sân chơi bóng, Hạ Triều cũng không muốn ngồi lại trong lớp, đứng dậy nói: “Tôi cũng đi, đi thôi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường nói: “Lúc nào cậu cũng chỉ xem bọn tôi chơi bóng… Cổ chân chưa lành hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Tôi quá mạnh, chỉ sợ đả kích sự tự tin của các cậu thôi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Đánh rắm.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lại nói: “Thật mà, tôi sợ các cậu sẽ tổn thương.”</p><p>Cả bọn hàn huyên một hồi, nhất trí đi sân bóng rổ.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi ra ngoài hai bước, lại vòng về: “Lão Tạ, có đi không?”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không ngẩng đầu: “Đi đi.”</p><p>“Đồng ý rồi nhé.” Hạ Triều lập tức túm lấy tay cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du hoàn toàn không hiểu nổi, từ chối rõ ràng đến vậy, đồng ý chỗ nào hả.</p><p>Hạ Triều lặp lại câu nói của cậu: “Đi, đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Còn chưa kịp đến sân bóng, cả đám đã bị chủ nhiệm Khương chặn lại, ông thầy trạc tuổi tứ tuần kéo cửa sổ văn phòng, thò đầu ra gào thét: “Chạy ra sân bóng rổ làm gì thế kia – đang giờ học mấy trò lại bày trò hả, lớp C2-3 đúng không, cút hết lên đây cho tôi.”</p><p>Tông giọng của chủ nhiệm Khương quả không đùa được.</p><p>Vạn Đạt ôm bóng lảo đảo suýt ngã: “Trời má, sao mà xui xẻo thế? Chó Điên không chấm bài thi sao, ổng dạy toán cơ mà.”</p><p>Mấy đứa đứng trước cửa phòng giáo vụ, xếp thành một hàng.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương hỏi: “Có gì định bào chữa không?”</p><p>La Văn Cường thân là ủy viên thể dục, vào lúc này rất có trách nhiệm, chủ động đứng ra nói: “Tụi em đang tổ chức luyện bóng rổ, trong lớp định thành lập một đội bóng rổ ạ…”</p><p>“Chờ một chút,” Chủ nhiệm Khương sau khi nghe lý do càng xù lông, “Làm gì có giải nào, không có giải tụi bây luyện đội bóng rổ để làm cái gì?!”</p><p>La Văn Cường câm nín.</p><p>Hạ Triều thì ngược lại, hắn vô cùng tỉnh táo trả lời: “Tăng cường sức khỏe?”</p><p>Thế là toàn thể học sinh lớp C2-3 trơ mắt nhìn đám con trai vừa kêu muốn đi sân bóng chơi, giờ đây đang chạy vòng quanh sân tập giữa chiều nắng chang chang.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình ngồi ngay gần cửa sổ, nhỏ nhìn mãi vẫn không rõ: “… Tụi kia đang làm gì thế?”</p><p>Những đứa khác cũng tỏ vẻ không biết, đoán mò: “Làm, làm nóng người?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương không rời đi, lão đứng chỗ râm mát, bắt mấy đứa trẻ chạy vòng quanh: “Thích rèn luyện sức khỏe lắm cơ mà, chạy đi, còn mười lăm vòng nữa… Chạy không đủ thì đừng hòng về lớp.”</p><p>Thời tiết oi bức, chỉ có lúc chạy mới hứng được ít gió, còn có mồ hôi từ thái dương chảy xuống ròng ròng.</p><p>“Mười lăm vòng, là đàn ông phải chạy đủ mười lăm vòng,” Hạ Triều vừa chạy vừa nói, “Lão Tạ cậu dám không.”</p><p>Tạ Du mặc kệ hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều càng chạy càng hăng, lao thẳng đến trước mặt cậu, sau đó quay đầu chạy ngược lại: “Đánh cược nhé, xem ai xong mười lăm vòng trước tiên.”</p><p>“Cậu nhàm chán quá hả.”</p><p>“Cậu có dám không.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương ngoài miệng nói mười lăm vòng, cũng không cố tình làm khó bọn hắn, canh mấy đứa chạy đủ ba vòng liền rời đi, chẳng khác nào ngầm cho phép chúng về lớp.</p><p>Sân tập cả ngày bị ánh mặt trời hun nóng, mùi nhựa ngày càng bốc lên nồng nặc.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương vừa khuất bóng, Lưu Tồn Hạo với Vạn Đạt đã đỡ nhau lết trở về: “Đi rồi, thật muốn chết mà.”</p><p>Ngoại trừ thể ủy coi như hăng hái chạy bộ, chỉ còn lại Hạ Triều cùng Tạ Du là vẫn đang miệt mài chạy.</p><p>“Hai đứa kia điên rồi hả…” Vạn Đạt ngồi dưới chân cột cờ, nhìn theo bóng dáng đuổi bắt nhau của bọn họ, hơi bị hoang mang, “Định chạy mười lăm vòng thật đấy à?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo khát khô cả cổ, cho là hai đứa kia chưa biết Chó Điên đã đi, gân cổ lên gọi mấy lần không được đáp lại, thế là đành mặc kệ: “Có khi tụi nó định rèn luyện sức khỏe thật đấy, đi thôi, đi mua nước đã.”</p><p> </p><p>Cái môn chạy bền này, hết một vòng lại tới một vòng, khá là gây nghiện.</p><p>Mồ hồi tuôn xối xả, cước bộ không ngừng nghỉ. Chạy không cần biết ngày mai, không phải suy nghĩ gì cả, muốn phát tiết thì cứ hung hăng, liều mạng chạy về phía trước.</p><p>Dẫu có mệt mỏi, mệt đến hô hấp dồn dập, mệt đến mức cổ họng thoang thoảng vị máu tanh.</p><p>Tạ Du chạy, chạy mãi, sau lưng ướt đẫm, góc áo bay theo gió.</p><p>Tràn ngập trong đầu chỉ còn sót lại một ý niệm – lao lên, tiếp tục chạy đi. Toàn thân như bốc cháy.</p><p>…</p><p>Mười ba.</p><p>Mười bốn.</p><p>Mười lăm vòng.</p><p>Cả hai đồng thời vượt qua vạch đích cuối cùng.</p><p>Hạ Triều lao vọt về phía trước mấy bước, sau đó mới ngừng lại được.</p><p>Hắn đứng tại chỗ một lúc lâu, tiện tay kéo áo lên lau mồ hôi, đường eo cùng cơ bụng thoáng chốc hiển lộ, mồ hôi chảy dọc xuống cổ, hắn lau xong mồ hôi trên mặt, giơ tay tỏ ý tán thưởng Tạ Du, giọng khàn đặc: “Trâu bò, quá lợi hại.”</p><p>Tạ Du khom người gấp gáp hô hấp, lỗ tai trở nên ong ong, không thể nghe rõ giọng nói của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng kiệt sức, hắn dứt khoát thả người nằm dài trên bãi cỏ, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời xanh cao vời vợi trước mắt.</p><p>Không biết vì sao, có thể do lúc nãy đại não rơi vào trạng thái hoàn toàn trống rỗng, sau khi tỉnh táo lại, một ký ức mơ hồ chợt lóe lên trong đầu.</p><p>
  <em>“… Hạ Triều, em cứ an tâm ôn tập đi nhé, kỳ thi cấp ba sắp tới cô còn có một bộ đề ôn cho em đây, làm xong lên đây cô giảng lại cho em. Với thành tích của em, có trường cấp ba nào mà không vào được?”</em>
</p><p>Hạ Triều vuốt vuốt mái tóc, không muốn nghĩ tiếp, nhưng chẳng thể nhịn được mà khẽ chửi một câu: “Mẹ kiếp.”</p><p>Tạ Du chậm rãi đi tới, ngồi xuống bên cạnh, hai tay chống xuống mặt sân, lấy chân đạp đạp hắn: “Này.”</p><p>Một lúc sau Hạ Triều mới trả lời: “Sao đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Gọi cậu là đồ ngu cậu dám đáp không.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết vì sao Tạ Du lại tự dưng nói vậy: “… Cậu mới ngu ấy.”</p><p>“Cho nên đó,” Tạ Du cũng thuận theo đó nằm xuống, sau khi vận động quá sức thanh âm của của cả hai đều trở nên khàn khàn, lại gần, trong lúc hít thở dường như còn ngửi thấy thoang thoảng mùi xà phòng trộn lẫn với hương vị mồ hôi trên người Hạ Triều, “Đừng nên hỏi người khác, phải tự hỏi chính mình.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Bản gốc là một bài thơ: “Phú đắc cổ nguyên thảo tống biệt”</p><p>Ly ly nguyên thượng thảo,<br/>Nhất tuế nhất khô vinh.<br/>Dã hoả thiêu bất tận,<br/>Xuân phong xuy hựu sinh.<br/>Viễn phương xâm cổ đạo,<br/>Tình thuý tiếp hoang thành.<br/>Hựu tống vương tôn khứ,<br/>Thê thê mãn biệt tình.</p><p>Dịch nghĩa</p><p>Cỏ trên cánh đồng bời bời<br/>Mỗi năm một lần úa một lần tươi<br/>Lửa đồng đốt không bao giờ cháy hết<br/>Khi gió xuân thổi lại sinh sôi nảy nở<br/>Mùi thơm lan xa đến lối thành cũ<br/>Màu biếc tươi thắm kề thành hoang<br/>Lại đưa vương tôn ra đi<br/>Rườm rà chứa chan tình ly biệt (Nguồn: here)</p><p>(2) Audition: Bản gốc là Huyền Vũ – QQ Dance, một game PC cũng khá giống Audition của TQ. Thôi mình để Audition cho dễ liên tưởng.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du nói xong, một hồi lâu sau Hạ Triều không nói gì.</p><p>Ngay lúc cậu cho rằng chủ đề này sẽ chấm dứt tại đây, Hạ Triều tự dưng buông một câu: “Tôi thì thấy bộ dáng mình đẹp trai quá ấy chứ.”<span></span></p><p>Hai đứa nằm sóng soài trên sân tập, tư thế khá buông thả, vì quá kiệt sức nên không rảnh bận tâm tới hình tượng nữa. Hạ Triều dang hai tay thành hình chữ đại, chợt nhận ra nhiệt độ cơ thể mình còn nóng hơn cả mặt sân tập phía dưới.</p><p>Tạ Du không còn hơi sức đâu để khinh bỉ hắn, từ trước tới giờ cậu vẫn luôn phải chào thua trước da mặt dày của tên này, giật giật chân định đạp mấy phát, thế nhưng lại không đạp được, bởi vì Hạ Triều đột nhiên chống tay ngồi dậy.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói tiếp: “Thật mà, cậu đã gặp ai đẹp trai hơn tôi chưa, giữa biển người mênh mông có thể quen biết được tôi…”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu còn hăng quá nhỉ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Bút tiên cũng kêu không có còn gì.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ lại buổi tối hôm cả bọn ngồi chơi bút tiên, tự dưng thấy hơi buồn cười.</p><p>“Có, ai nói không có,” Tạ Du giỡn, nhìn sang hắn sau đó lấy tay chỉ mình, “Ông nội cậu đây này.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Ông nội?”</p><p>Tạ Du thuận theo đó đáp lời: “Ngại quá, cháu trai.”</p><p>“Con mẹ nó bạn nhỏ à, cậu dám chiếm tiện nghi của tôi hả.”</p><p>Tự dưng bối phận bị thụt lùi hai bậc, Hạ Triều cười nắm cổ áo Tạ Du, định giả vờ bắt nạt cậu, kết quả lực tay mất khống chế, cũng chẳng ngờ Tạ Du chỉ nằm đó mặc kệ hắn, không đánh trả.</p><p>Không cẩn thận quá tay, cổ áo bị kéo hở rộng.</p><p>Làm da của Tạ Du vốn đã trắng, sau khi chạy dưới trời nắng lại trở nên ửng hồng, một mảng lớn da thịt lấp ló hiện ra dưới lớp áo. Thân thể thiếu niên gầy gò mà xinh đẹp, thậm chí còn mang theo nét quyến rũ.</p><p>“Rốt cuộc là ai chiếm tiện nghi của ai đây,” Tạ Du vỗ vỗ tay Hạ Triều, “Buông tay.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thả tay ra, ngồi đần tại chỗ một lúc lâu, sau đó lại thả người nằm xuống mặt cỏ, cứng ngắc nhả ra một câu: “Cậu… Dáng người không tệ nhỉ.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận ý tốt đáp lại: “Cảm ơn, cậu cũng không tệ.”</p><p>Mớ suy nghĩ hỗn độn trong đầu nháy mắt ngưng bặt, Hạ Triều đã quên béng mất mới rồi mình còn đang xoắn xuýt vấn đề gì.</p><p>Nhưng Hạ Triều vẫn cảm thấy nóng rực, kéo dài từ cổ họng tới tận nơi lồng ngực đang nghẹt thở, là cảm giác nóng đến không biết phải diễn tả thể nào.</p><p>Như thiêu như đốt.</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết đang nghĩ gì, đầu óc trở nên mộng mị, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại thoáng liếc nhìn đũng quần của mình.</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du không hề hay biết tư duy của Hạ Triều đã chệch đường ray cong vút tới tận nơi nào rồi, cậu nằm ngắm trời mây một lúc, ngắm mệt rồi lại nhắm mắt.</p><p>Bốn bề rất yên tĩnh, nghe thấy cả tiếng hô hấp của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Còn có nhịp tim cho tới giờ vẫn đập liên hồi không ngừng gia tốc của người ấy.</p><p>Lúc sau, Tạ Du vẫn nhắm mắt hỏi: “Tim đập nhanh vậy, mệt lắm hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vuốt mặt, không biết nói thế nào: “À, đúng thế… Chạy mệt quá.”</p><p>La Văn Cường chạy được mười vòng, chạy xong liền nằm co quắp trên mặt đất cách bọn hắn có nửa vòng sân.</p><p>Cậu ta nghỉ ngơi đủ, tới quầy bán quà vặt mua nước, tiện tay mua thêm hai chai cho hai đứa cuồng chạy kia. La Văn Cường xuyên qua sân tập tới bên cạnh Tạ Du với Hạ Triều, ngồi xuống đưa nước qua: “Uầy, hai cậu chạy những mười lăm vòng cơ à? Thật không đấy?”</p><p>Nước đá, còn đang bốc hơi lạnh.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi dậy nhận chai nước, vặn nắp ra ngửa đầu tu hết hơn phân nửa chai: “Mạnh không, có sợ không, đã nói mười lăm vòng thì chắc chắn sẽ là mười lăm vòng.”</p><p>“Lợi hại lợi hại,” La Văn Cường tỏ rõ ý đồ của mình, “Thế này thì đến đại hội thể thao mùa thu nhất định phải cho hai cậu tham gia chạy cự li dài mới được.”</p><p>Chủ đề xoay chuyển quá nhanh, Hạ Triều còn đang mải tự mãn, nhất thời không kịp phản ứng: “Hả?”</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên có người mời Tạ Du tham gia hoạt động tập thể, chạy cự li dài thì không có gì đáng nói, cái chính là thể ủy lớp 3 thật sự quá tích cực, theo thông lệ phải nửa tháng nữa mới đến đại hội thể thao, đến thời gian cụ thể còn chưa được công bố.</p><p>Nhưng đồng chí La Văn Cường lắc đầu tỏ vẻ: “Hầy, cuộc đời trôi qua cũng chỉ như một cái búng tay thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…” Tư tưởng giác ngộ của người anh em này thật sâu sắc.</p><p>Nói chuyện một lúc, cả ba đứa đứng dậy trở về lớp.</p><p>Trên đường đi qua hành lang lớp học, phát hiện lớp nào cũng ồn ào như chợ vỡ, không còn giữ được không khí yên tĩnh ngày thường nữa, ầm ĩ hết cả lên.</p><p>“Ồn quá thể,” đi ngang qua lớp 8, đám Thẩm Tiệp thậm chí còn đang bật karaoke lên hát hò, Hạ Triều bất đắc dĩ lấy ngón tay chặn lỗ tai, không thể chịu được sức công phá này, “Sao đến lớp mình thì thả rèm đóng cửa chặt không thấy ho he gì thế này, chẳng giống phong cách bình thường chút nào.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói, đẩy cửa hông lớp mình ra.</p><p>Trên màn hình lớn đang chiếu một bộ phim nào đó, mới chiếu được phân nửa.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo thân là lớp trưởng, rất có tinh thần trách nhiệm kê ghế ra ngay sát bục giảng, ngoài cửa vừa có động tĩnh lập tức nhấn chuột tắt ngay phim.</p><p>“Hù chết tôi,” vừa thấy người vào là bọn hắn, Lưu Tồn Hạo lại mở phim lên, “Đang tưởng có ai đến chứ, vào đi, vào xem tiếp. Muốn làm tí cá độ thì qua bên Vạn Đạt, chơi tất tay nhé.”</p><p>Rèm cửa được kéo kín không một kẽ hở, tất cả đèn cũng tắt hết, cảm giác như thể đang ở rạp chiếu phim thật.</p><p>Tạ Du không hiểu nổi: “Mấy người làm gì đấy?”</p><p>“Đoán xem ai là hung thủ, ” Vạn Đạt quảng cáo với bọn họ, “Phim kinh dị đấy, năm mao một điểm, quý khách có đặt cược không ạ?”</p><p>“Không được không được, này không công bằng với tôi và lão Tạ, trước đó còn chưa được xem,” Hạ Triều nói xong lại tỏ vẻ khen ngợi, “Nhưng mà các cậu thật có đầu óc buôn bán, cái này không thể phủ nhận.”</p><p>Cảnh tượng cuồng hoan của khối 11 kéo dài chưa đến nửa giờ đã bị chủ nhiệm Khương ra tay dập tắt: “Giỏi, tôi mới vừa đi chấm bài một lúc, các trò định lật trời luôn có phải không!”</p><p>Chó Điên phi một đường từ lớp 8 tới mắng: “Lớp 8 biến phòng học thành KTV, lớp này thì mở rạp chiếu phim, đầu óc sáng tạo quá ha! Có biết lần này lớp các trò thi thố thế nào không mà còn vui vẻ thế, vẫn còn vui được à?!”</p><p>Hạ Triều ghé lại gần tai Tạ Du nói: “Dù gì chẳng chết, không bằng chết trong yên vui.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương chỉ xuống hàng cuối cùng: “Các cậu châu đầu lại với nhau tâm sự cái gì? Chạy mười lăm vòng chưa đủ đúng không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định nói “Không có gì”, bạn cùng bàn tuyệt vời nhất Trung Quốc đã trực tiếp thọc một dao vào hắn – Tạ Du lặp lại y nguyên lời Hạ Triều vừa nói.</p><p>Cả lớp cười vang.</p><p>“Đã muốn chết đến vậy, tôi thành toàn cho cậu,” chủ nhiệm Khương tức nghiến cả răng, “Hạ Triều, cậu cút ra ngoài cho tôi, đứng ngoài hành lang ấy.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều đã quá quen, tư thế cút ra ngoài khá thành thạo.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương dường như còn rất nhiều điều muốn nói, kêu Hạ Triều đứng hành lang chờ dạy dỗ nhưng vẫn còn thao thao bất tuyệt trong lớp 3. Hạ Triều đứng mỏi chân, lại trộm lùi về phía sau mấy bước, tựa vào khung cửa phía sau lảm nhảm với Tạ Du: “Bạn nhỏ à, cậu thật không trượng nghĩa tí nào đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du đáp lễ: “Còn cậu rất phiền.”</p><p>“… Với tệ nạn đến trễ của nhóm học sinh học nội trú, chúng tôi đã tìm được đối sách thích đáng để trị các trò.” Chủ nhiệm Khương giảng từ kỷ luật trong lớp đến việc đi học muộn, “Những ai đang học nội trú, bắt đầu từ buổi sáng ngày mai, các trò sẽ được cảm thụ động lực để rời giường sớm mỗi ngày.”</p><p>Động lực rời giường á.</p><p>Mẹ nó rõ ràng là cảm thụ dục vọng muốn giết người thì có.</p><p> </p><p>Sáng sớm hôm sau, tòa nhà ký túc xá phát loa tưng bừng đinh tai nhức óc, một khúc ca Tinh trung báo quốc vang dội truyền đến tai tất cả mọi người.</p><p>“Khói trùm lên xứ phương bắc xa xăm, rồng nổi dậy, tiếng ngựa hí vang trời ~”</p><p>“Ta nguyện cố thủ gìn giữ cõi biên cương này, Trung Hoa hùng vĩ để khắp tứ phương ~”</p><p>Trong phóng khoáng lại dào dạt tình cảm, vừa thống khoái vừa hào khí ngút trời, đủ để kích động từng tế bào nhiệt huyết của các thanh niên yêu nước! Làm cho trách nhiệm sứ mệnh trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ, đam mê học tập không ngừng sôi trào!</p><p>Sáu giờ sáng, tất cả đám học sinh trong tòa nhà ký túc thật sự trở nên sôi trào.</p><p>Cả bọn nhảy ra khỏi giường, vội vàng đến mức không kịp xỏ dép lê, mở cửa ra hỏi nhau, không hẹn mà cùng chửi bới: “Đụ má!”</p><p>“Có chuyện gì thế, sao lại thế này, mới có sáu giờ, có để yên cho người ta ngủ không hả?”</p><p>“Mẹ nó ai đang gào rú đấy?!”</p><p>Hạ Triều trùm kín chăn mền, dự định chống chịu cho hết bài hát.</p><p>Thế nhưng cuối cùng bị tiết mục phát thanh náo động đến ong cả đầu, cộng với hàng loạt tiếng rầm rập hùng hổ ngoài cửa truyền vào, chịu không nổi nữa, chống tay ngồi dậy: “… Làm cái gì vậy.”</p><p>Ngủ một đêm, di chứng chạy mười lăm vòng hôm qua đã lũ lượt kéo đến, nhất là trước đó không lâu vừa bị thương mắt cá chân, chịu đựng chạy cự li dài cường độ cao như vậy thật sự hơi quá sức.</p><p>Hạ Triều cào cào mái tóc, xuống giường, xỏ dép chậm rì rì đi ra mở cửa phòng, cũng hòa cùng không khí mà hô: “Ai hưng phấn vậy, Tinh trung báo quốc cơ à, thật có khí thế.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói to, nhưng giọng hắn có độ nhận diện rất cao, âm điệu lúc nào cũng hơi nâng lên một chút như đang lơ đãng đùa cợt.</p><p>Có người nhìn thấy hắn, tạm ngừng phun trào: “Chào buổi sáng, Triều ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì, ngáp một cái ra hiệu cho người kia, sau đó lắc lư đi qua cửa đối diện, mang theo thái độ có phúc cùng hưởng có họa cùng chịu, gõ cửa gọi Tạ Du: “Lão Tạ, dậy đi Lão Tạ… Thế này rồi mà vẫn ngủ được à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều tóc tai bù xù, quần áo xộc xệch, gõ một lúc không thấy ai đáp lại, trùng hợp thay “Tinh trung báo quốc” đã kết thúc, đang tính quay về ngủ tiếp, cửa trước mặt “kẹt” một tiếng mở ra.</p><p>“Mẹ kiếp cậu không chịu yên hả,” Tạ Du tháo cái nút tai ra, tựa cạnh cửa nhìn hắn, “Có rắm mau thả.”</p><p>Không thèm quan tâm xem Tạ Du có hoan nghênh mình không, Hạ Triều tự nhiên như ruồi lách qua cậu đi vào: “Qua gọi cậu đi ăn sáng.”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa vội đóng cửa, đứng ngay đó nhìn hắn, trong mắt vô cùng rõ ràng tỏ ý “cút ra ngoài đi”.</p><p>Hạ Triều coi như không nhìn thấy.</p><p>Mặc dù tiết mục hát hò đã ngừng lại, thế nhưng buổi diễn thuyết của chủ nhiệm Khương mới chỉ vừa bắt đầu: “Alo alo? Nghe rõ không, à, tốt, các em học sinh buổi sáng tốt lành, cái gọi là thời gian biểu mỗi ngày chính là lúc sáng sớm…”</p><p>Hạ Triều quả thực kinh ngạc: “Mèn đét ơi, chưa xong sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du khẽ day day thái dương.</p><p>Thế này thì coi như muốn ngủ cũng không được nữa, dứt khoát đóng cửa lại, xoay người đi rửa mặt.</p><p>“Bài toán ngày hôm qua ấy, ông thầy toán chắc chắn sẽ cảm động đến phát khóc cho xem,” Trong khi Tạ Du đánh răng, Hạ Triều dựa vào tường, đứng đấy tự lải nhải: “Cậu cứ chờ ổng khen ngợi tôi đi, tôi chưa từng lạc quan về bài thi nào như thế, câu nào tôi cũng biết…”</p><p>Tạ Du đánh răng xong, vốc nước vỗ lên mặt.</p><p>Tới lúc Hạ Triều nói “Lần này nhất định sẽ qua môn”, Tạ Du lau mặt xong, thẳng thừng ném cái khăn vào mặt Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hắn không nhắc tới đã đành, càng nhắc Tạ Du càng thấy đau đầu, nghĩ thầm, cậu đòi qua môn cái rắm ấy.</p><p>“Sao thế,” Hạ Triều kéo cái khăn mặt xuống, “Còn gắt ngủ hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du chạm tay vào khóa quần, ngón tay cầm khóa kéo xuống dưới một chút, ý định rất rõ ràng: “Khép cửa lại, lăn qua một bên đi.”</p><p>“Thẹn thùng cái gì, đàn ông với nhau cả mà.”</p><p>Hạ Triều miệng thì nói vậy, tuy nhiên vẫn khá nghe lời xoay người đi về phía bàn học.</p><p>Tạ Du kéo khóa quần ra, không để ý đến hắn.</p><p>Chiều hôm qua khi thi toán học, vì muốn khống chế điểm bài thi của mình, được nửa giờ Tạ Du đã dò hỏi Hạ Triều xem trả lời đến đâu rồi.</p><p>Đề thi lần này cơ bản đều là bài tập được giao về nhà, chỉ thay đổi một số chi tiết nhỏ, ví như đổi 10 thành 20, dễ đến đứa ngốc cũng làm được.</p><p>Hạ Triều kêu làm bài không tệ cậu vẫn tin.</p><p>Dù sao ngày thường Hạ Triều cũng không phải loại không chăm chú nghe giảng, từ sau khi chọc giận ông thầy toán, hắn không còn được hưởng bình yên trong giờ của ổng nữa, điện thoại bị cấm tiệt nên đành phải ngẩng đầu nhìn bảng đen.</p><p>Cũng không biết tóm lại là hắn nhìn có hiểu gì không, dù sao tên này luôn có kiểu ngồi ngay cạnh tự dưng quay sang nói nhảm vài câu: “Hóa ra là như vậy, dễ ợt, bài này cậu có hiểu không, tôi hiểu rồi đó.”</p><p>Hắn hiểu cái… búa.</p><p>Lúc thu bài Tạ Du liếc nhìn đáp án của hắn, chợt nhận ra Hạ Triều đã hoàn toàn cô phụ niềm tin của mình.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi tới đi lui trong phòng, cuối cùng ngồi xuống giường của Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du đi toilet xong thuận tiện dọn dẹp lại lần nữa, chờ cậu xong xuôi ra ngoài, đã thấy tên Hạ Triều rảnh rỗi sinh nôi nổi kia mới nãy còn qua gõ cửa, kêu gào đòi đi ăn sáng giờ đã nằm ngủ ngon lành trên giường mình.</p><p>Vạt áo của Hạ Triều bị xốc lên, mặc dù dáng người cao gầy nhưng cái gì nên có cũng đều có.</p><p>Đường nét cơ bụng nơi vòng eo được khắc họa rõ ràng, nhất là khi hô hấp phập phồng, tuy vậy nét ngây ngô còn thuộc về thiếu niên đã hòa tan tính công kích của nó.</p><p>Nửa mặt của Hạ Triều vùi vào trong chăn.</p><p>Tạ Du bẻ bẻ khớp tay mấy phát, rất muốn đánh người.</p><p> </p><p>Sau kỳ thi tháng, dẫu cho thành tích thế nào, hết thảy đám học sinh đều đã trở về trạng thái sinh hoạt bê tha nhởn nhơ trước đó.</p><p>Sáng sớm vừa vào cổng đã nghe thấy tiếng bàn luận xôn xao về các loại thần tượng minh tinh cùng bộ phim truyền hình đang hot tối qua, Chó Điên mới rồi còn lên loa vào vai chuông báo thức, giờ đã đứng nơi cổng trường bắt những đứa đi trễ.</p><p>Giáo viên trường Nhị Trung có hiệu suất chấm bài rất cao, đem cả bài thi về nhà chấm buổi tối, hôm sau có thể công bố điểm luôn.</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngồi xổm ngoài phòng giáo vụ cả một giờ giải lao, nghẹo đầu, lỗ tai dán sát vào ván cửa, ngay lúc Đường Sâm mở cửa ra ngoài đổ rác, cậu ta ngay lập tức đứng phắt dậy, chui tọt vào trong nhà vệ sinh.</p><p>“Em chờ một chút,” Đường Sâm đâu có mù, ông thầy vẫy vẫy tay với Vạn Đạt, “Qua đây.”</p><p>Hồi mới vào trường Đường Sâm đã được các giáo viên khác kể rằng cậu nhóc này đặc biệt thích nghe lỏm, hôm nay cuối cùng cũng được chứng kiến, tay thầy cầm túi rác, đi lên phía trước, hỏi Vạn Đạt: “Nghe được cái gì rồi?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Lớp mình đứng hạng chót, hạng nhất hạng nhì toàn khối đều thuộc về lớp mình, nhưng mà là đếm ngược. Điểm bình quân cao nhất thuộc về lớp 2, môn toán có người được điểm tối đa, bài tiếng Anh của Hứa Tình Tình không tệ… Có cô dạy ngữ văn lớp bên cạnh tháng sau sẽ kết hôn ạ.”</p><p>Đường Sâm chỉ biết hoang mang nhìn Vạn Đạt một hồi, thật không ngờ mới có một lúc mà thằng bé này đã hóng được nhiều đến vậy: “Cái tai của em thần kỳ ghê, rốt cuộc em có mấy lỗ tai đấy? Còn gì nữa không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Không có, báo cáo hết ạ.”</p><p>Mắt thấy sắp sửa đến giờ vào lớp, Đường Sâm muốn răn dạy cậu ta cũng không có thời gian: “Rảnh rỗi thì đọc sách nhiều vào, lên lớp đi, à – kêu Hạ Triều giữa trưa lên phòng gặp thầy.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vội vàng vâng dạ.</p><p>Đường Sâm đi được mấy bước, lại lùi về, dừng một chút rồi nói: “… Gọi cả Tạ Du lên nữa nhé.”</p><p> </p><p>Trong lớp học.</p><p>Hạ Triều ở chỗ ngồi đang cùng Tạ Du tranh một trận bất phân thắng bại từ tiết trước – cờ ca rô trên giấy, tiết ngữ văn lúc nãy tỉ số là 2:2.</p><p>Tư duy logic của Hạ Triều rất mạnh, giao thủ mãi không đến hồi kết, mỗi lần Tạ Du sắp ăn năm định nối hàng lại đều bị Hạ Triều thò một chân vào cắt đứt, lấy trí thông minh của Hạ Triều, Tạ Du nghi ngờ có khi hắn đánh bậy đánh bạ không biết chừng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt theo tiếng chuông vào tiết về tới lớp, “Triều ca Du ca, lão Đường kêu các ngài trưa nay đến văn phòng một chuyến đấy, hai người bọn cậu… Tại sao lần nào cũng hạng nhất đếm ngược vậy hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe nói thế, biết ngay Vạn Đạt đã thăm dò được điểm số, đặt bút xuống hỏi: “Tôi á? Tôi đếm ngược thứ mấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du đã đoán được kết cục, không thèm ngẩng lên.</p><p>Quả nhiên, Vạn Đạt nói: “Đếm ngược số một, mà toán cậu chỉ được mười điểm thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều có vẻ còn đang chìm đắm trong cơn mê tưởng rằng mình sẽ qua môn, nghe đến hai chữ “Mười điểm”, hắn thoáng kinh ngạc: “Tôi cách hàng đơn vị chỉ một số nữa thôi á?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Còn không phải sao, quá trâu, kéo thẳng điểm bình quân của lớp mình xuống hai điểm.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong, phát hiện Hạ Triều có vẻ khá suy sụp, lại hỏi: “Sao vậy Triều ca?”</p><p>“Đừng để ý tới cậu ta, chưa tỉnh ngủ ấy mà,” Tạ Du nói, “Vẫn còn đang chờ được thầy toán khen ngợi… Ngủ đi, trong mơ cái gì cũng có.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cảm thấy mình với Tạ Du dạo này cùng nhau lăn lộn ít nhiều cũng khá thân thuộc, thốt ra một câu: “Du ca, cậu được hai mươi điểm thôi đó, cả hai đâu có ai khá hơn ai.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “… Cậu muốn ăn đòn hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe xong lập tức bật cười, càng cười càng khoa trương.</p><p>Giữa trưa, Đường Sâm cơm nước xong xuôi chạy về văn phòng, chờ hai cậu học trò vững vàng ôm hai vị trí đội sổ đến phòng gặp mình.</p><p>Đường Sâm viết sẵn mấy nội dung dự định sẽ trò chuyện, nhưng cuối cùng lại quyết định tới lúc ấy nói gì tính sau.</p><p>“Thầy Đường, hai đứa đó từ lớp mười đã vậy rồi,” các thầy cô khác nhìn Đường Sâm miệt mài sắp xếp phân tích điểm số thi tháng của Hạ Triều với Tạ Du, cũng biết thầy hẹn cả hai cùng lên văn phòng nói chuyện, “Dù có dạy tốt đến thế nào chúng cũng không chịu nghe đâu, chẳng còn cách nào khác. Tôi nói vậy không phải là bảo thầy sẽ bó tay không giúp chúng nữa, thế nhưng hai đứa nhóc này… Thật sự bất lực, quá bất lực.”</p><p>Đường Sâm tiếp tục đọc qua bài thi của Hạ Triều cùng Tạ Du, không trực tiếp phủ nhận ý kiến của vị giáo viên nọ, cũng chẳng nề hà mình đang làm việc tốn công vô ích, thầy nói: “Tôi vẫn đang ngày ngày dạy dỗ chúng, cố gắng hết sức mình – cứ coi như làm hết khả năng thôi.”</p><p>Hơn mười phút sau cả hai mới đến, quy củ gõ cửa: “Thưa thầy.”</p><p>Đường Sâm khép giáo án lại: “Vào đi.”</p><p>Không khó đoán mục đích của Đường Sâm khi gọi hai đứa lên, ắt hẳn lại phê bình thành tích rồi, lúc học lớp mười các thầy cô bộ môn từng gọi cả hai nói chuyện, rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là nói chuyện thôi, sau này đâu vẫn vào đó.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn có vẻ rất thư thái, chắc là quá quen thuộc tình huống này rồi.</p><p>“Hai em ngồi đi,” Đường Sâm đặt bài thi lên bàn, “Thầy hỏi cả hai nhé, trong quá trình học tập có chỗ nào cảm thấy khó quá không? Cứ nói ra rồi mình sẽ cùng nhau giải quyết.”</p><p>Nói một cách khác chính là ‘Đến tột cùng vì sao hai đứa có thể thi được điểm thấp tệ lậu như vậy hả?’</p><p>Tạ Du không giải thích được lý do, chẳng lẽ lại nói vì biết đáp án chính xác nên né tránh một cách hoàn mỹ à, chỉ sợ nói ra sẽ hù chết ông thầy.</p><p>Hạ Triều thì ngược lại, đối đáp trôi chảy: “Chỗ nào cũng khó ạ.”</p><p>“Hạ Triều, mới hôm nọ tôi còn khen ngợi với giáo viên chủ nhiệm rằng dạo này biển hiện trong giờ toán của cậu không tồi,” đang nói chuyện, thầy toán ăn cơm xong đi tới, tay còn cầm cây tăm, “Sao lại ra nông nỗi này?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì.</p><p>Tạ Du trả lời hộ bạn cùng bàn: “Lúc nghe giảng cậu ấy cũng tưởng mình hiểu hết ạ.”</p><p>Lúc này đến phiên ông thầy toán cạn lời, thầy lắc lắc đầu trở về chỗ ngồi của mình: “Các trò… Các trò thật đúng là người trời.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sáu bài thi đặt trên bàn, Tạ Du thấy lần này có vẻ lão Đường muốn tập trung nói về kỳ thi tháng rồi.</p><p>Đường Sâm lại hỏi: “Bình thường các em hay chơi game đúng không?”</p><p>Phải giả vờ cho giống thật, nên dù không thích chơi cũng phải gật đầu.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du: “Vâng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Thích, cực kì thích.”</p><p>“Thầy đã thử tiếp cận qua một chút, nghe nói trò này đang rất thịnh hành. Hạ Triều, thấy bảo em cũng rất thích chơi,” Đường Sâm không nhắc đến bài thi, rút điện thoại ra, “Không ngờ khẩu vị của em vẫn còn rất… hồn nhiên trong sáng.”</p><p>“Hồn nhiên trong sáng?”</p><p>Không hiểu lão Đường căn cứ vào đâu mà kết luận ra tổ hợp bốn chữ kỳ quặc này.</p><p>Thừa dịp lão Đường cúi đầu loay hoay mở điện thoại di động, Hạ Triều huých huých tay Tạ Du: “Nói tôi trong sáng ấy hả?”</p><p>“Không biết, cũng không muốn biết.”</p><p>“Cái gì mà hồn nhiên trong sáng? Cũng giống như đàn ông tầm trung niên như lão Đường thường mê đánh cờ pha trà chơi chim thôi mà,” Hạ Triều càng nghĩ càng thấy có lý, “Kiểu như Tuyệt địa thương vương hay Chiến trường đẫm máu thì làm sao ổng chơi được.”</p><p>Đường Sâm bên cạnh vừa ấn mở trò chơi vừa nói: “Thầy không nói rằng chơi game không tốt, mỗi thứ đều có hai mặt, xét về mặt tích cực, nó khiến tâm hồn ta thư thái hơn, đồng thời có thể rèn luyện tính tự chủ nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không cần biết đúng sai, gật đầu phụ họa: “Đúng, em cũng thấy thế, thầy nói quá chuẩn ạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du liếc nhìn màn hình điện thoại của Đường Sâm với phông nền màu hồng phấn cực kỳ quen thuộc chợt loé qua trước mắt.</p><p>Thế nhưng mới nhìn được một chút, Đường Sâm dạy dỗ hăng say quá lại thu điện thoại về, tiếp tục nói: “Khả năng tự kiềm chế cùng với tự chủ là hết sức quan trọng, trên đời này có rất nhiều cám dỗ, để thầy ví dụ cho các em một vài cái…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe mà mệt sắp chết, lén vươn tay về phía Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu: “Làm sao?”</p><p>“Nhéo tôi một cái,” Hạ Triều nói, “Tôi sắp gục đến nơi rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa chạm vào tay Hạ Triều, còn chưa kịp nhéo, Đường Sâm đã quay trở lại với chủ đề mối liên hệ giữa tự chủ và học tập, lại kết hợp học tập và trò chơi lại với nhau – sau đó lão Đường đẩy di động về phía hai đứa. Vừa nhìn thấy cửa sổ trò chơi màu hồng phấn, Hạ Triều đột nhiên tỉnh cả ngủ: “…”</p><p>Nói chuyện hơn nửa tiếng, đến lúc chuông vào học reo Đường Sâm mới thả người.</p><p>Khi ra khỏi văn phòng Hạ Triều không còn giữ được lễ phép nữa, ngay cả câu “em chào thầy” cũng quên béng mất.</p><p>Tạ Du rất muốn cười, từ đầu đến cuối phải ra sức chịu đựng.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi như bị ma đuổi, ra ngoài mấy bước rồi mới dừng lại, trông thấy dáng vẻ của cậu, lên tiếng nhắc nhở: “Đừng có mà cười, mẹ kiếp giờ tôi sắp phát khùng lên rồi đó.”</p><p>Tiết đầu tiên của buổi chiều là tiết lịch sử, khi hai đứa về tới nơi thì thầy giáo đã ngồi trong lớp.</p><p>“Nhanh nhẹn lên, đi học mà còn lề mề.” Thầy lịch sử vừa lật sách vừa nói, “Nghe thấy tiếng chuông phải biết đường trở về chỗ ngồi luôn chứ.”</p><p>Vừa rồi trong văn phòng, Đường Sâm đã cho cả hai được chiêm ngưỡng level game thời trang của mình, cùng với đó là cảm nhận trong quá trình chơi game, cuối cùng kết hợp game với học tập làm một, hy vọng có thể gợi lên hứng thú học hành cho hai đứa học sinh.</p><p>“Ví dụ như trò này nhé, mỗi một cửa nó sẽ cho mình một chủ đề trang phục, sau đó người chơi phải suy nghĩ… Các em nhìn đề phân tích bài văn hiện đại này xem, có thấy thực ra cách làm cũng tương tự không… Vì sao không thể chọn cái váy này? Vì sao đáp án này không đúng? Các em phải suy nghĩ, sau đó phá giải nan đề ấy.”</p><p>Dụng ý của Đường Sâm khá dễ hiểu, chắc ông thầy muốn dùng phương pháp này để nói với Hạ Triều rằng học tập cũng có thể biến thành một ‘trò chơi’ thú vị.</p><p>Nhưng mà cách truyền đạt thực sự quá kinh dị.</p><p>Thầy lịch sử đứng trên bục bắt đầu giảng bài mới.</p><p>Tạ Du càng nghĩ càng không thể nhịn nổi, lúc đầu cậu gục xuống bàn định làm một giấc, bỗng nhiên lấy tay che mặt, bả vai bắt đầu run run.</p><p>Trong đầu Hạ Triều giờ chỉ quay mòng mòng mấy câu “cái váy này cái quần kia” của Đường Sâm, vừa quay sang định hỏi Tạ Du có phải lão Đường điên rồi hay không, lại phát hiện ra thằng bạn cùng bàn đang bụm mặt cười không ngừng.</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều khựng lại nói, “Là anh em thì ngưng chế giễu nhau đi.”</p><p>Rất hiển nhiên Tạ Du lựa chọn không làm anh em với hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều đành quay đầu về chỗ cũ, đồ vô lương tâm này, mắt không thấy tâm không phiền.</p><p>Được mấy phút, Hạ Triều không nhịn được ghé lại gần đồ vô lương tâm nói: “Thật ra tôi có một thắc mắc.”</p><p>“?”</p><p>“Tại sao level của lão Đường còn cao hơn cả tôi nhỉ? Nói thế nào tôi cũng là người chơi nhân dân tệ mà…” Hạ Triều nói được một nửa thì không thể tiếp tục nữa, “Lão Tạ, quá đáng vừa thôi, cười gì mà lắm thế?”</p><p>Hạ Triều rất muốn vào nhà vệ sinh ngồi xổm làm điếu thuốc, nhưng trên thực tế, hắn chỉ có thể lôi ra một cái kẹo que.</p><p>“Tôi cược năm mao, tuyệt đối là thằng khỉ gió Vạn Đạt kia.” Hạ Triều quét một vòng quanh lớp, “Trừ nó ra còn ai nữa, cái thứ gì đâu, mồm mép tép nhảy.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt tự dưng bị đổ oan mà bản thân còn không hề hay biết.</p><p> </p><p>Bài thi tháng được trả rất nhanh, sáng sớm hôm sau khi mọi người lũ lượt tới trường, bảng xếp hạng đã được dán trên bảng tin, nền trắng chữ đen, in chen chúc trên đó là họ tên của từng người một.</p><p>Đám học sinh học nội trú vẫn chưa thể quen được tiếng chuông báo thức Tinh trung báo quốc, cùng với bài diễn thuyết dài những hai mươi phút mỗi sáng sớm của chủ xị chủ nhiệm Khương: “Chúng ta phải ra sức phấn đấu, cố gắng hết mình, đừng để mai này hối hận!”</p><p>Tạ Du như mọi ngày lại bị đánh thức, ngoài cửa đầy rẫy tiếng chửi mắng bất tận của đám nội trú đang lên cơn máu nóng. Còn có tin nhắn từ Hạ Triều phòng đối diện, đoán chừng cũng bị làm cho tỉnh giấc, trong tin nhắn chỉ có một chữ: Đệt.</p><p>Mấy phút sau, tin nhắn lại tới.</p><p>– Anh bạn nhỏ, dậy chưa?</p><p>– Chưa.</p><p>– Tôi cũng chưa, ngủ thêm hai mươi phút nữa vậy.</p><p>– Sáng nay cậu không định lên lớp à?</p><p>– Tiết đầu là của lão Đường, tôi cần thời gian bình tĩnh lại đã.</p><p>Tiết đầu Hạ Triều không có mặt, nhưng bài thi của hắn đã bắt đầu được lưu truyền trong lớp.</p><p>“Nếu gom bài thi ngữ văn của Triều ca lại đóng thành sách thì có khác gì suối nguồn hạnh phúc đâu,” Lưu Tồn Hạo nói, “Từ trước tới giờ chưa từng thấy loại tư duy nào trâu bò như của ổng, lại còn oán giận người ra đề nữa chứ… Đậu má.”</p><p>“Mày nhìn ổng viết văn đi, bóng lưng, ai đời lại đi tả bóng lưng của chính mình, câu mở bài là – Em cảm thấy bóng lưng của mình vô cùng đẹp trai, dòng tiếp theo cuồng thảo tám trăm chữ.”</p><p>“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cười chết tui rồi, Du ca, cậu có xem không? Qua đây cùng đọc nè.”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa từng có nhận thức rõ ràng đến thế, chỉ mới một tháng ngắn ngủi kể từ khi khai giảng, cuộc sống của cậu đã trở nên khác biệt hoàn toàn những ngày tháng trước.</p><p>Đột nhiên —— có thêm rất nhiều thanh âm.</p><p>Những thanh âm này không hề e ngại, từng chút một chen lấn vào thế giới của cậu.</p><p>Rất ồn ào, cũng rất náo nhiệt.</p><p> </p><p>Hạ Triều tính chuẩn hết tiết ngữ văn thì đi vào lớp.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đang trả bài thi tiếng Anh, tiện đó nhắc nhở hắn: “Ông chưa nộp bài tập tiếng Anh đâu nha.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa đi qua cửa hỏi: “Bài tập nào cơ?”</p><p>“Chép từ vựng đó, mỗi từ chép bốn lần.” Hứa Tình Tình nói xong, lại nhét bài thi tiếng Anh vào ngực Hạ Triều, “Đây là của ông với bạn cùng bàn ông, ông ba mươi điểm, bạn cùng bàn ông hai mươi lăm.”</p><p>Mặc dù thành tích cả hai khá tương đồng, nhưng so với việc phải chấm bài Hạ Triều, các thầy cô thà rằng chấm bài của Tạ Du còn hơn, ít ra chữ cậu còn đẹp mắt, sẽ không xuất hiện mấy ký tự mà căng mắt ra nhìn mãi vẫn không hiểu là cái quái gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều không buồn để ý điểm số với mấy lỗi sai, cuộn hai tờ giấy lại, đến bên cạnh Tạ Du, ghé sát vào gõ gõ bàn cậu: “Đọc cái gì đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không ngẩng đầu, nói: “Bài văn của cậu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “….”</p><p>“Truyền đi cả tiết đầu rồi, mới từ lớp tám truyền về.” Tạ Du nói, “À đúng rồi, cậu có thêm nickname mới đấy, anh giai bóng lưng.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cố ý ngồi được nửa tiết, lấy cớ đi vệ sinh chạy ra ngoài, tới ngoài hành lang lớp 3 ngồi chồm hỗm chờ bọn Vạn Đạt tuồn bài thi của Hạ Triều qua cửa sổ cho cậu ta, thấy bảo đám bên lớp 8 cảm thấy vô cùng hứng thú với bài văn không điểm của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Sao lại truyền đến tận lớp 8, Hạ Triều không cần hỏi cũng biết là đứa khốn kiếp nào: “Cái quái gì khó nghe vậy, đâu có xứng với tài hoa của tôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn đang kêu ít nhất cũng phải lấy tên đại văn hào gì đó gán cho hắn, Vạn Đạt như một cơn gió vọt từ cửa vào, mỗi khi đến giờ giải lao ra ngoài giải quyết nỗi buồn, cậu ta luôn không nhịn được mà ngồi rình trước cửa văn phòng hóng hớt một phen, sau đó sẽ mang theo tin tức nóng hổi trở về: “Có biến có biến! Triều ca, gay to rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vứt bài thi lên trên bàn, không để tâm lắm, nhưng vẫn phối hợp diễn xuất: “Sao thế, đừng có gấp, từ từ mà nói.”</p><p>“Học ủy mang bài thi đi tìm lão Đường, kêu là muốn nâng điểm bình quân của cả lớp nên xin được kèm cặp riêng hai đứa bọn cậu đấy,” Vạn Đạt vắn tắt kể lại những gì mình nghe được, “Chắc muốn thể hiện trách nhiệm của ủy viên học tập, lão Đường còn đang cân nhắc.”</p><p>“Cậu ta nghiêm túc á?”</p><p>Tin đồn về chứng mộng du do học hành quá độ của Tiết Tập Sinh đã bị truyền ra từ mấy ngày trước, Đinh Lượng Hoa chỉ với một cái bình chữa cháy đã dập tan mấy trò thêu dệt về bóng ma trong ký túc xá và cả cái quầng thâm mắt gấu trúc của Tiết Tập Sinh.</p><p>Học ủy xác thực vô cùng đam mê học hành, nhưng chưa đến tình trạng không quản tính mạng như thế. Chẳng qua đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ta vào ở nội trú, lạ giường nên bị mất ngủ, ngủ không đủ giấc. Thế nhưng vì thái độ học tập quá nghiêm chỉnh, cho nên lại gây ra hiểu lầm.</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh trở về từ văn phòng ấy vậy mà không nói gì hết, xem ra đã không được lão Đường chấp thuận.</p><p>Cả buổi sáng hầu như lớp nào cũng trong trạng thái chữa đề, có hai tiết toán liền nhau, thầy toán chữa bài xong quay ra hỏi: “Như vậy đã hiểu chưa?”</p><p>Hạ Triều tham gia náo nhiệt: “Đã hiểu ạ.”</p><p>Thầy toán cầm mẩu phấn chưa viết hết trong tay, ném trúng phóc xuống hàng cuối cùng: “Bạn học nào đó, đừng lại tưởng bở là mình hiểu rồi nhé.”</p><p>Gần đây Hạ Triều ngồi trong lớp rất là an phận, không còn mở game ra chơi nữa, đoán chừng lần trước đã bị lão Đường chỉnh ác đến mức hình thành bóng ma tâm lý.</p><p>Nhưng một khi đã không còn chơi game, Hạ Triều trở nên đáng ghét cực kì. Không biết hắn đi theo Vạn Đạt thế nào mà học được cách xem bói, nhất định đòi Tạ Du phải đưa tay ra, kêu là mình đã học xong, có thể tính chuẩn lắm rồi.</p><p>Mãi đến tiết tự học buổi tối Tạ Du không thể kiên nhẫn được nữa: “Xú nam nhân của cậu đâu? Không chơi sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều sững sờ.</p><p>“À,” không biết ba chữ xú nam nhân chọt vào điểm yếu nào của Hạ Triều, Hạ Triều khẽ ngả về sau, mãi mới nói, “Cái đó hả, không chơi nữa.”</p><p>Đến khi chuông báo tiết tự học kết thúc, Hạ Triều không còn nằng nặc đòi xem chỉ tay cho cậu.</p><p>Hết giờ tự học, trên đường trở về ký túc xá, Hạ Triều mới cất tiếng: “Không chơi được xú nam nhân nữa rồi.”</p><p>Tự dưng nói một câu không đầu không đuôi, Tạ Du bất ngờ hỏi: “Sao cơ?”</p><p>Mặc cho đèn đường sáng rỡ, bốn phía xung quanh vẫn chìm trong bóng tối vô tận.</p><p>“Em gái tôi, nó đổi mật khẩu rồi,” Hạ Triều đi về phía trước mấy bước, giọng bình thản nói, “… Thực ra, tài khoản game là do tôi trộm vào đấy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều bình thản kể lại chuyện nhà mình.</p><p>Có vẻ hắn không để ý lắm về việc ba mẹ ly dị, ngày đó mẹ mang theo em gái ra nước ngoài định cư, lúc rời đi cô bé mới được ba tuổi, còn chưa nói sõi, suốt ngày bám chặt sau lưng hắn gọi anh hai.<span></span></p><p>Năm đầu tiên đặt chân đến nước C, Hạ Tịch khóc sướt mướt đòi đi tìm anh hai, nhưng trẻ con vốn nhanh quên, một thời gian thật dài trôi qua, nhất là khi đến tuổi đi học, người anh trai này tựa như một thứ búp bê đồ chơi được yêu thích thuở còn bé, nay đã trở nên cũ kỹ, dần dần bị vứt bỏ.</p><p>Lúc kể lại tâm trạng Hạ Triều không hề có vẻ buồn bã, trái lại còn cảm thấy rất tốt, thật may là cô em gái của hắn còn quá nhỏ, rất nhiều chuyện trong chớp mắt có thể quên được.</p><p>Sau đó sống một cuộc sống hoàn toàn mới.</p><p>Tạ Du không biết nên nói gì, dứt khoát im lặng.</p><p>“… Tôi phải nhắc lại một lần nữa, thật sự không thê thảm đến mức đấy đâu. Cũng chẳng phải mất trí nhớ đau khổ hay gì, chỉ là nó không thân thiết với tôi nữa thôi.” Hạ Triều nói, “Cậu nghĩ xem nó đang chơi vui, tự dưng mỗi lần lên mạng lại phát hiện ra level với xú nam nhân thoắt cái thay đổi liên tục, kể ra cũng có tí kinh dị.”</p><p>Tên Hạ Triều này, EQ rất kì cục.</p><p>Cũng không thể nói rằng tình cảm của hắn rốt cuộc là nhiều hay ít, tóm tắt đại khái lại chính là một kiểu người thích nghĩ ra những chuyện tự làm cảm động chính mình.</p><p>Tỉ như lúc này – đứa em gái bên nước C xa xôi của Hạ Triều đăng nhập trò chơi, chợt phát hiện ra mình đã vượt qua cửa ải chơi mãi mấy ngày chưa qua, còn nhân vật nam thật vất vả mới tán đổ tự dưng chạy mất dép từ bao giờ.</p><p>Lại là câu chuyện về một Hạ Triều cảm động chính mình, cảm động trời đất, thế nhưng lại chẳng thể khiến đối phương cảm động.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu cũng biết thế là kinh dị? Có phải lúc ấy còn nghĩ là sẽ rất cảm động không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xổm trên thành bồn hoa cười: “Đừng nói nữa, hình như có nghĩ vậy thì phải.”</p><p>Từ trước tới giờ Tạ Du chưa từng có ý định tìm hiểu về chuyện riêng của người khác, chỉ cảm thấy tên này thật đúng là đồ đần lớn xác.</p><p>Người khác có lẽ không biết, nhưng cậu lại biết rất rõ. Khoảng thời gian này cậu đã tận mắt chứng kiến Hạ Triều chơi mấy trò thiếu não ấy, lên lớp chơi hết giờ cũng chơi, có đôi khi nửa đêm còn chụp màn hình gửi cho cậu hỏi ý kiến xem giữa hai đôi giày nên chọn đôi nào.</p><p>Cậu hiển nhiên nghĩ thầm, cái này liên quan rắm gì đến mình chứ, thế nhưng ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, Tạ Du cũng chẳng rõ tại sao, cậu bất chợt cúi người, chờ tỉnh táo lại, tay đã đặt lên đỉnh đầu Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hai người đều thoáng sững sờ.</p><p>Hạ Triều cắt tóc ngắn, sờ một cái có cảm giác hơi đâm đâm lòng bàn tay.</p><p>Tạ Du lưỡng lự giữa ‘đẩy hắn ra’ và ‘lập tức buông tay quay đầu bước đi’, cuối cùng chọn vế sau: “Tôi về đây.”</p><p>“Đi cùng nhau,” Hạ Triều nhảy xuống đuổi theo, vừa đi bên cạnh vừa vươn tay sờ đầu mình, “Tóc tôi mắc cái gì hả? Cậu đi nhanh vậy làm chi?”</p><p>Tạ Du trở về tắm rửa xong, không buồn lau khô tóc, ngồi xuống cạnh giường, duỗi tay vào gầm kéo rương hành lý ra ngoài.</p><p>Bên trong tất cả đều là tài liệu học tập, sách ôn thi cùng với sổ ghi chép thường ngày của cậu, đầy một rương lớn. Bình thường chúng đều được xếp gọn dưới gầm giường, khóa kỹ để nơi đó.</p><p>Cậu cảm thấy mình phải làm một vài bài tập để tỉnh táo lại.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trước rương hành lý, nhìn chằm chằm không nhúc nhích, ngón tay sờ đến bìa sách Ngũ Tam, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, trong đêm tối thưa thớt chỉ còn sót lại một vài ánh sao le lói. Không biết vì sao, Tạ Du lại đột nhiên nhớ tới dáng vẻ tươi cười của Hạ Triều khi ngồi dưới ánh đèn đường ban nãy, rất rạng rỡ, tựa như có thể xua tan màn đêm u ám.</p><p>Có vẻ mỗi ngày của Hạ Triều đều trôi qua rất tiêu sái.</p><p>Tạ Du rất hiếu kì không hiểu sao hắn có thể tìm thấy nhiều thứ khiến bản thân cao hứng đến vậy, tỉ như hai hôm trước hắn uống nước ngọt hết chai này đến chai khác, rồi truyền cái nắp chai từ bàn cuối lên bàn đầu chỗ bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo khoe khoang: “Sờ một cái, sờ một cái đi… Hưởng một ngày may mắn nhờ nắp chai của đại ca nào.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đang làm bài tập, không thèm nể nang gì hết: “Cái khỉ gì đây, ông tưởng mình là cá chép đấy à?” <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>“Sao dám nói thế hả chị Tình, cứ ỷ vào việc Triều ca không đánh con gái đi, ây da Triều ca à, tui không giống bả, để tui ủng hộ cậu,” Vạn Đạt vừa nói vừa mãnh liệt nháy mắt, “Đây, sờ xem nào, tui cảm nhận được ma lực của nó rồi! Úi trời, đúng là năng lượng thần kỳ tới từ chiều không gian khác – Triều ca, tui muốn có nó, có thể thưởng cái nắp chai cho người anh em này không?”</p><p>“Không được,” Hạ Triều giựt về, “Tôi muốn giữ lại cho bạn cùng bàn cơ.”</p><p>Nhưng Tạ Du không hề cảm kích, chờ cậu vào lớp, trông thấy cái nắp chai chỉ nói gọn lỏn một câu: “Muốn vứt rác thì tự đi mà vứt.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ tới đây, bất chợt ý thức được dạo này hai chữ “Hạ Triều” ngày càng xuất hiện với tần suất dày đặc.</p><p>Ngay cả Chu Đại Lôi cũng biết cậu có đứa bạn cùng bàn rất ngầu, thỉnh thoảng gọi điện tán gẫu với nhau, chủ đề sẽ vô tình chuyển hướng nhắc tới Hạ Triều.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nhận ra có gì đó khang khác, từng hỏi qua một lần: “Hai đứa mày thân lắm hả? Ông chủ Tạ, chơi với mày nhiều năm đến vậy mà đây là lần đầu tiên tao thấy mày kết bạn đấy, sao tự dưng tao cứ thấy có cảm giác như ông bố có con gả ra ngoài thế nhỉ.”</p><p>Hồi Tạ Du cùng với Cố Tuyết Lam mới tới phố Hắc Thủy, Đại Lôi vẫn còn là đại vương của cả khu phố, ngang ngược cực kỳ, đứng đấy nhìn hai mẹ con trông có vẻ chẳng phù hợp với khung cảnh xung quanh bước xuống từ tuyến xe buýt đường dài.</p><p>Mặc dù ngồi hơn bốn mươi giờ trên ô tô, đi đường mệt mỏi, nhưng cả hai không hề tỏ vẻ buông lỏng cảnh giác, nhất là đứa nhóc kia, trong mắt như ẩn giấu đao kiếm, rất sắc bén, nhìn chằm chằm bất cứ người nào lướt qua mình.</p><p>Đại Lôi còn bé nên không hiểu rõ lắm, thấy Tạ Du còn tưởng là bé gái, trong lòng nghĩ cô nhóc này trông thật dễ nhìn, nhặt ngay một viên đá nhỏ ném về phía đối phương biểu đạt tấm lòng. Ai ngờ đến ngày thứ hai khi ba mẹ hắn đi làm hết, “cô nhóc” lạnh như băng này đã tìm đến cửa báo thù, tính tình nóng nảy vô cùng, thẳng thừng túm hắn xô ngã xuống mặt đất mà nện: “Mày ném ai? Có biết lễ phép không hả? Cần tao dạy mày làm người phải thế nào không?”</p><p><em>Thân thiết sao?</em> Tạ Du tự hỏi mình.</p><p>Chắc là cậu với Hạ Triều, không tính là thân lắm nhỉ.</p><p> </p><p>Tuần này ngoại trừ kỳ thi tháng khá gay cấn, mấy ngày còn lại đều trôi qua không có gì đáng nhớ.</p><p>Chỉ có mỗi Tiết Tập Sinh, cậu ta còn chưa chịu bỏ cuộc, ngày nào cũng tìm gặp Tạ Du và Hạ Triều với mong muốn mời cả hai gia nhập nhóm học tập của mình, cùng nhau phấn đấu ôn luyện để kéo điểm của cả lớp lên.</p><p>“43 điểm, đây là chênh lệch giữa lớp tụi mình và lớp 1.” Tiết Tập Sinh không hề sợ hãi hai đại ca danh tiếng lẫy lừng này, mà dường như có biết sẽ bị bọn họ đánh đập, cậu ta cũng tình nguyện bất chấp nguy hiểm tính mạng.</p><p>“Thân là ủy viên học tập của lớp, tôi không thể để tình huống như này phát sinh nữa. Vì sao các cậu không thích học? Việc học ý nghĩa đến vậy mà, nếu không học thì sống làm gì nữa? Nếu tin tưởng được tôi, hãy cùng cho cả hai bên một cơ hội được không.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh vốn chính là Chó Điên đời thứ hai, Hạ Triều không có cách nào ép được cậu ta, lại không thể thực sự đánh người: “Bạn tốt à, tôi cảm thấy chúng ta hãy cứ chừa ra cho nhau một con đường sống đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du thì đến từ ngữ thô tục gì cũng lôi ra dùng hết, thậm chí vận dụng cả châm ngôn bảy chữ vạn năng “liên quan cái rắm gì đến cậu”, nhưng Tiết Tập Sinh vẫn vững như bàn thạch, cậu ta chỉ lặp đi lặp lại một câu: “43 điểm, đây là chênh lệch giữa lớp mình và lớp 1 đấy.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh nhất chiến thành danh, được Vạn Đạt phong thành người đàn ông đứng trên đỉnh chuỗi thức ăn của lớp 3.</p><p>“Ghê gớm vậy hả?” Sau khi đọc tin nhắn của Vạn Đạt, Thẩm Tiệp ngẩng đầu nhìn hai vị đại ca mấy ngày nay cắm rễ trường kỳ ở lớp 8, “… Khó trách dạo này hai đứa bây toàn chạy sang lớp tao, sếp Tạ Du à, sếp không nhận thấy gần đây lớp tụi này yên tĩnh bất thường hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trong góc cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, không hiểu vì sao chủ đề lại chuyển đến mình: “Tôi?”</p><p>Hạ Triều dù sao cũng giao du với nhiều người, mà sau sự kiện Dương Văn Viễn lại tự dưng trở nên nổi tiếng, nhưng Tạ Du thì không giống vậy, vẫn là một hung thần ai nghe thấy cũng sợ mất mật, chưa hề thay đổi.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói: “Đúng rồi, tôi còn chưa từng thấy cậu cười đâu đấy, hay là cậu thử cười một cái cho thân thiện đi? Đám cùng lớp tôi run lẩy bẩy hết lượt rồi kia kìa.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu, quả nhiên trông thấy có mấy đứa đang lén nhìn cậu, nhưng vừa gặp ánh mắt của cậu bắn tới, lập tức như ăn trộm bị bắt quả tang mà gục đầu xuống.</p><p>Tạ Du đang định nói ‘thế thì để bọn nó run rẩy tiếp đi’, Hạ Triều ngồi bên cạnh đột ngột xen vào: “Cớ gì bạn nhỏ nhà tao phải cười cho mày xem?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp lập tức trở nên đần thối: “…Hả?”</p><p>Tay của Tạ Du khựng lại. Trò chơi trên màn hình di động vốn đang đến hồi gay cấn, nhân vật lại đột nhiên mất khống chế, rơi xuống thác nước, cả quá trình vượt chướng ngại hơn hai nghìn mét cứ thế đổ xuống sông xuống bể.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp xác định mình không có nghe lầm, đang định hỏi “Triều ca, chẳng lẽ mày ghen à?”, nhưng Hạ Triều thường ngày hay đùa giỡn, Thẩm Tiệp không thể biết được mấy lời này là thật hay giả, chỉ sợ cứ bám theo lại làm bầu không khí trở nên xấu hổ, thế là cứng ngắc cười hai tiếng: “Ha ha, cái kia, chúng mày nhìn xem, trời bên ngoài nắng thật đấy, chắc là nóng lắm đây.”</p><p>Nói xong cậu ta cảm thấy bầu không khí càng trở nên xấu hổ… Chính xác hơn, chỉ có mình cậu ta thấy xấu hổ thôi, còn trạng thái của hai đứa bên cạnh còn có phần vi diệu hơn.</p><p>Cuối cùng Tạ Du đột ngột đứng lên, làm một hành động vô cùng phù hợp với hình tượng mà ai nghe thấy cũng sợ mất mật, cậu phất tay áo, ngoắc ngoắc Hạ Triều nói: “Cút ra ngoài.”</p><p>Toàn bộ lớp 8 run bần bật.</p><p>Chuông vào học đúng lúc ấy vang lên, chủ nhiệm Khương tới tìm lão Đường, đi cùng lão Đường đến ngoài cửa văn phòng, lại trông thấy hai đứa học trò phía xa đang lăn lộn một chỗ với nhau: “Hai cậu kia! Bày trò gì đấy? Quấn lấy nhau như vậy là sao hả?”</p><p>Tiếng quát của chủ nhiệm Khương xuyên qua cả dãy hành lang, nhất là mấy chữ “quấn lấy nhau” hết sức mờ ám này, đám học sinh ngồi gần cửa sổ từ lớp 1 đến lớp 8 không hẹn mà cùng ló đầu ra ngoài dõi theo.</p><p>Tay Tạ Du đang túm lấy cổ áo Hạ Triều, còn tay Hạ Triều thì lại nhẹ nhàng khoác lên lưng của Tạ Du.</p><p>Tất cả mọi người: “…”</p><p> </p><p>Tiết cuối ngày thứ sáu là môn ngữ văn.</p><p>Đường Sâm giảng xong bài, khép sách giáo khoa lại dặn dò: “Cuối tuần về nhà nhớ chăm chỉ làm bài tập, đừng chỉ mải ăn chơi nhé… Cuối tuần này nhóm nội trú có về nhà hết không? Ai ở lại nhớ báo cáo để thầy còn chuẩn bị.”</p><p>Cả tiết này Tạ Du đều gục xuống bàn ngủ vùi, Hạ Triều không chịu nổi cô đơn lại lấy bút chọc bả vai cậu: “Cuối tuần cậu có về không? Vẫn còn dỗi hả.”</p><p>“Tôi phải nhịn không đánh cậu, đừng có tự tìm chết nữa.” Tạ Du nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn nói: “Cậu chưa trả lời tôi mà.”</p><p>“Về, ” Tạ Du nói, “Sinh nhật mẹ tôi, cuối tuần này chắc phải về nhà.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Bản raw là ‘cá koi’, cái này chắc bắt nguồn từ tài khoản trên mạng tên là “Cá Koi Đại Vương” (?) đăng một tấm hình bóng lưng mỹ nhân cá Koi lên mạng và tuyên bố rằng nếu ai chuyển phát tấm hình này thì sẽ gặp may mắn cả tháng. Bài đăng này từng rất hot và có mấy trăm nghìn lượt share.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngày mai chính là sinh nhật Cố Tuyết Lam.</p><p>Tạ Du chọn ở lại trường không phải vì trong lòng có vướng mắc, chỉ là cậu không nỡ rời xa cái rương chất đầy tài liệu dưới gầm giường ký túc xá của mình thôi.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe xong “Ồ” một tiếng, sau đó không đầu không đuôi thêm một câu: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé.”</p><p>“…”<span></span></p><p>Rõ ràng Hạ Triều còn định nói thêm gì đó kiểu “Sức khỏe dồi dào vạn sự như ý”, nhưng vừa mới há mồm, đã bị sát thủ vô tình cắt ngang.</p><p>“Được, rất hay, cám ơn cậu.” Tạ Du làm một động tác năm ngón tay chụm lại đáp lễ Hạ Triều, “Nhận.”</p><p>“Động tác này của cậu sao giống cái ảnh động mà thằng Thẩm Tiệp hay gửi cho tôi thế.” Hạ Triều bắt chước được, lại xòe ngón tay ra, “Thả.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…” Thả cái đầu cậu á.</p><p>Nãy giờ Đường Sâm giao bài tập ngữ văn nhưng Hạ Triều không hề hay biết.</p><p>Hắn ngồi một chỗ nhàn nhã mãi rồi mới vỗ vỗ vai đứa ngồi trước, mượn lại vở ghi của cậu ta chép lại lần nữa.</p><p>Cậu bạn ngồi trước hoàn toàn không hiểu, ai trong lớp cũng biết Hạ Triều căn bản chẳng bao giờ làm bài tập, thế là đánh bạo hỏi: “Cậu định làm bài tập à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa chép vừa nói: “Nhỡ đâu đấy. Không đoán trước được, xem duyên phận thế nào đã, có khi đọc đến bài nào thấy có hứng thì sao, một khi đã có duyên thì muốn cũng không đỡ lại được.”</p><p>Cậu bạn kia đoán chừng cũng là lần đầu tiên nghe đến cái thể loại “làm bài tùy duyên” này, nhìn mà cảm thán mãi.</p><p>Hạ Triều chép thành hai bản, trả vở cho bàn trước, lại lấy một bản trong đó thảy lên bàn Tạ Du: “Cầm đi, không chừng lại xuất hiện kỳ tích thì sao.”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu nhìn tờ giấy chằng chịt những chữ không thể nhìn ra cái rắm gì, nhủ thầm trong lòng đọc còn không ra thế này, kỳ tích xuất hiện bằng niềm tin à.</p><p>Cậu gấp tờ giấy lại, nhất thời không biết để đâu, tiện tay nhét vào trong túi áo, lại nghe thấy Hạ Triều hỏi: “Sinh nhật cậu ngày nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du quay mặt sang, thật sự nhìn đã thấy phiền, bóng ma trong lòng lúc ở ngoài hành lang vừa nãy vẫn còn chưa xua tan được. Một dãy cửa sổ, đồng loạt nhô ra một loạt cái đầu, đều mang vẻ mặt trợn mắt há mồm kinh ngạc nhìn hai đứa bọn cậu.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thậm chí còn lấy tay che mắt, tỏ vẻ phi lễ chớ nhìn.</p><p>Cậu lớn ngần này còn chưa bị dính thị phi tai tiếng nào với ai, sau khi đụng phải Hạ Triều mới phát hiện ra thế giới này thật chẳng hiếm lạ bất cứ thứ gì.</p><p>“Các em nội trú ở lại cuối tuần nhớ tuân thủ nghiêm quy định của nhà trường nhé.” Đường Sâm kiếm cái ghế dựa ngồi xuống, có lẽ định ở lại với đám học sinh tới hết giờ tan học, “Phải tin tưởng vào khoa học, suýt nữa thầy quên mất chuyện xảy ra trong ký túc tuần trước đấy, Vạn Đạt em cúi đầu làm gì, thật không thể hiểu sao các em lại nghĩ ra được.”</p><p>Mãi mới đòi nợ.</p><p>Thầy Đường lớp bọn họ có cung phản xạ dài thật là dài.</p><p>Có lúc cứ tưởng ổng sẽ không tính sổ nữa, kết quả chờ đến khi cả đám buông lỏng cảnh giác, nghĩ rằng hết thảy đã qua, tới lúc sóng yên biển lặng trăng thanh, đột nhiên sẽ bị lão Đường lôi đi dạy dỗ: “À đấy, còn cái vụ hồi tháng trước…”</p><p>“Nói một tí thì sẽ chết à,” Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu nhìn Tạ Du, cũng cúi người xuống ngang tầm với cậu, đưa tay tính sờ đầu cậu, “Chừng nào tới sinh nhật cậu thế?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Sẽ chết.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không tiếp tục đeo bám chủ đề này nữa, chưa được mấy phút, từ hỏi ngày sinh đã biến thành “Cậu sinh năm nào? Chắc chắn nhỏ hơn tôi rồi.”</p><p>Hiện giờ Tạ Du vô cùng mẫn cảm với chữ “nhỏ” này, tỉ dụ như là “bạn nhỏ”.</p><p>Thế là Tạ Du ngồi dậy, sắc mặt không tốt lắm, hỏi lại: “Sao lại nhỏ? Mẹ nó chỗ nào nhỏ?”</p><p>Kết quả hai người so sánh năm sinh, Hạ Triều hóa ra lại lớn hơn cậu một tuổi thật.</p><p>“Gọi anh đi,” Hạ Triều cười nói, “Kêu cậu nhỏ cậu còn không tin.”</p><p>Tạ Du cứ có cảm giác Hạ Triều đang gài mình.</p><p>Hạ Triều gác chéo chân ngả ra sau, chân ghế trước hơi nhấc lên, bộ dạng lười nhác, trọng tâm nghiêng về phía sau, cả người khẽ lắc lư.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía trước, ánh mắt lướt qua gáy người ngồi trên, nhìn thằng vào bảng đen, trên bảng là những nét chữ đoan chính thẳng hàng, giọng nói như tụng kinh bên tai của Đường Sâm dường như ngày càng trở nên xa xôi.</p><p>Mãi về sau, Tạ Du mới nghe thấy Hạ Triều hời hợt nói: “Chắc chắn là cậu nhỏ hơn tôi, lớp 9 tôi học lại mà.”</p><p>Phản ứng đầu tiên của Tạ Du đó là: chẳng trách thành tích như Hạ Triều lên được cấp ba mà không ai kêu hắn gian lận.</p><p>Năm đó tiếng tăm gian lận của Tạ Du truyền khắp trường, Hạ Triều đến cái rắm cũng không có.</p><p>Hóa ra là học lại.</p><p>Học lại là nói cho trôi chảy thôi, thực chất là một đứa học hành hạng bét thành tích cực kỳ kém, đúp học cộng thêm số chó ngáp phải ruồi, may mắn túm được vé vớt vào trường trung học.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn dáng vẻ thảnh thơi ấy của Hạ Triều, hắn còn đang ngồi cầm cây bút xoay xoay giữa các ngón tay.</p><p>Bày trên bàn Hạ Triều là bài thi toán mười điểm, sửa lỗi be bét, chữ viết thì lộn xộn, nhìn không ra đâu vào đâu cả.</p><p>Tạ Du khá tò mò: “Cậu học lại mấy năm?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói, “Một năm, sao vậy.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Không có gì, tôi tưởng kiểu như cậu ít nhất cũng phải học lại ba năm.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm thấy nghe chẳng lọt tai chút nào: “Kiểu nào như tôi? Cậu thì có khác gì tôi đâu hả hạng hai đếm ngược? Có thể nhìn lại điểm của mình rồi mới nói chuyện được không?”</p><p>Đang nói dở, tiếng chuông tan học vang lên.</p><p>Tất cả nhảy cẫng lên hoan hô, Vạn Đạt còn nhảy lên cả ghế vung vẩy bài thi kêu gào: “Giải phóng… giải phóng rồi các đồng chí ơi!”</p><p>Bài diễn thuyết của Đường Sâm bị cắt ngang, thầy lắc đầu, đứng lên dặn dò lại lần cuối: “Đừng vội đi ngay, dọn hết đồ đạc đi đã, đừng để quên thứ gì, ai trực nhật hôm nay nhớ quét lớp lại sạch sẽ nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du không có đồ đạc gì để dọn, cuối tuần này Hạ Triều vẫn ở lại trường, ngồi trên ghế tiếp tục lắc lư, thậm chí ngửa hẳn ra sau vẫy tay với cậu: “Hẹn gặp lại nha bạn nhỏ.”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì, lúc ra đằng sau Hạ Triều bèn giơ chân trực tiếp đạp lưng hắn một cái, gọn gàng mà dứt khoát: “Thử nói một câu nữa xem.”</p><p>Trong nháy mắt Hạ Triều bị mất thăng bằng, mắt thấy cả người và ghế sắp sửa đổ về phía sau, hắn phản ứng rất nhanh, lúc ngã xuống còn bày ra tư thế hạ cánh siêu ngầu, một tay chống trên mặt đất: “Cái đệch.”</p><p>Cái ghế thuận đà đổ xuống, “rầm” một tiếng thật lớn.</p><p>Vạn Đạt vung vẩy bài thi trong chốc lát, cảm xúc dâng trào gấp nó thành cái máy bay giấy, kề trước miệng thổi thổi: “Bay lên nào, bay lên nào cánh chim tự do ~”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo thấy thế, cũng lôi bài thi toán của mình ra gấp: “Đạt Đạt, cho ông xem thứ này còn lợi hại hơn nè.”</p><p>Lúc này Đường Sâm vừa mới ra tới cửa, trong lớp đã loạn hết cả lên, ông thầy chắp hai tay sau lưng, cầm theo bình trà dưỡng sinh của mình, cảm khái nói: “Đúng là tuổi trẻ nhiệt huyết.”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du không cầm theo gì hết, dù sao cũng chỉ ngủ hai đêm đã quay lại trường.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam thì có vẻ tương đối để bụng: “Con đem theo cặp sách đi, bài tập gì đó mang hết về, những thứ khác ở nhà có đủ rồi.”</p><p>“Được rồi, tự con sẽ biết.” Cả người Tạ Du bây giờ ngoại trừ điện thoại cùng tiền lẻ chỉ còn mỗi tờ giấy kỳ tích quên chưa ném kia.</p><p>Ra khỏi trường, xác định chắc chắn không thấy chiếc xe sang của Chung gia cùng lái xe chờ ngoài cổng, lúc này mới đi bộ về phía trạm xe buýt.</p><p>“Trời nóng như này, kêu người tới đón mà con lại không cho, không phơi nắng thì cũng chen lấn xô đẩy,” Cố Tuyết Lam nói, “Trên đường nhớ phải cẩn thận nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du “Vâng” một tiếng rồi cúp điện thoại.</p><p>Thực ra Tạ Du không có khái niệm gì về tổ chức sinh nhật, trong ký ức của cậu sinh nhật không có bánh gato, không bất ngờ hay hào hứng, cũng chẳng hề có bầu không khí náo nhiệt.</p><p>Chỉ có một bát mì nóng hổi.</p><p>Vì muốn tiết kiệm chi tiêu, bản thân Cố nữ sĩ không bao giờ có sinh nhật, nhưng hằng năm mỗi khi đến sinh nhật của Tạ Du, cô sẽ nấu cho cậu một bát mì.</p><p>Ăn cho đến khi toát hết cả mồ hôi, không biết tại sao, cảm giác như toàn thân đều trở nên ấm áp.</p><p> </p><p>Cuối tuần này Chung Kiệt cũng về nhà, sau khi lên đại học ngoại trừ ở trường thì hắn luôn đi theo Chung Quốc Phi thực tập trong công ty, chẳng mấy chốc nữa sẽ tiếp quản gia nghiệp.</p><p>Tạ Du đến Chung gia được ba năm, không gây ra sóng gió gì, lầm lầm lũi lũi, khiến tất cả đều nghĩ hóa ra cậu chỉ là đứa bất tài vô dụng, Chung Kiệt ngoại trừ khó chịu ra thì trong lòng cảm thấy khá hả hê.</p><p>“Thấy bảo thi tháng lần này mày làm bài không tệ hả?” Tạ Du vừa vào cửa, Chung Kiệt đã mang theo biểu tình khó dò lân la đến hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du thay giày xong, vịn tay vào tủ giày, đầu cúi xuống nhìn không rõ vẻ mặt: “Quá khen.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam đi từ phòng khách ra, biết hôm nay con trai trở về, vừa lúc Chung Kiệt cũng ở nhà, cô bèn tự mình xuống bếp nấu mấy món: “Đồ ăn đã xong rồi, tranh thủ thời gian tới dùng cơm đi.”</p><p>Chung Kiệt ngồi trên ghế sa lon cười khẩy, chẳng biết đang cười cái gì.</p><p>Có lẽ là chịu ảnh hưởng bởi Hạ Triều, Tạ Du bất chợt nhận ra tính tình của mình đã tiến bộ rất nhiều, với thái độ tỉnh bơ với mọi châm chọc của tên kia, bữa cơm này vậy mà trôi qua khá yên ả.</p><p>Vì thế mà Chung Kiệt cũng phát hiện ra Tạ Du ngày càng trở nên khó đối phó, từ một quả bom chỉ chực phát nổ biến thành thái độ lạnh nhạt đáp trả, lần này về nhà đã thẳng thừng coi hắn là không khí.</p><p>Sau bữa ăn, Cố Tuyết Lam giữ Tạ Du lại, muốn gọt sẵn mấy đĩa hoa quả để cả nhà đem lên tầng trên ăn.</p><p>Tạ Du giúp mẹ cùng rửa hoa quả, hai mẹ con chen chúc trong bếp, dòng nước vờn qua những ngón tay, cảm giác mát lạnh.</p><p>Cả hai đều không nói gì nhiều, về cơ bản chỉ hỏi một câu đáp một câu, cuối cùng rơi vào trạng thái trầm mặc.</p><p>Tạ Du rửa sạch quả táo cuối cùng, đưa cho Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>“Con mang đĩa này lên cho chú Chung trước đi,” Cố Tuyết Lam nói, “Mấy hôm nay chú con bận nhiều việc trên công ty, về đến nhà chưa ăn được mấy đã phải vào thư phòng rồi.”</p><p>Chung Kiệt cũng đang ở trong thư phòng tầng hai, vừa tới trước cửa phòng Tạ Du đã nghe thấy tiếng cãi vã kịch liệt từ bên trong truyền ra, có vẻ căng thẳng, nhất là giọng nói vừa tức giận lại bất lực của Chung Quốc Phi.</p><p>“Ba luôn mong con được sống tốt, vậy còn con, con hãy để ba cũng sống tốt có được không?! Dì của con có thể tiếp tục chăm sóc ba như vậy, ba đã thấy biết ơn dì con quá nhiều rồi.”</p><p>Ngay sau đó là giọng Chung Kiệt khàn khàn cất lên: “Vậy còn mẹ con?! Mẹ con ở đâu? Bây giờ ở cái nhà này, mẹ con là cái gì, con thì tính là cái gì?!”</p><p>Không hiểu chủ đề này luẩn quẩn thế nào, mãi ba năm mà chưa dứt.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy hai người kia cãi cọ quá ầm ĩ, cậu cúi đầu lấy cây tăm chọc một miếng táo nhỏ thảy vào miệng, vị hơi chua.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào trên tầng, tay còn chưa kịp lau, chạy lên định khuyên can.</p><p>“Mẹ đừng vào, ” Tạ Du đứng trước cửa thư phòng, một tay bưng đĩa trái cây, tay còn lại giữ lấy cánh tay Cố Tuyết Lam: “Cứ để bọn họ cãi nhau, thích làm ầm thì cho ầm ĩ một thể đi.”</p><p>Làm sao Cố Tuyết Lam có thể mặc kệ được, cô vội vội vàng vàng đẩy cửa đi vào.</p><p>Lại thêm một buổi tối không được yên ổn.</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du đứng dưới vòi hoa sen, cả người xối nước ướt đẫm, nhắm mắt lại cố hết sức mặc kệ những thanh âm bên ngoài.</p><p>Cậu lấy tay vuốt mặt, đóng vòi nước, giọt nước theo sợi tóc trôi xuống dưới, qua tấm lưng trần, cuối cùng chạm vào mặt sàn, ánh đèn phòng rọi xuống phản chiếu ánh sáng lấp lánh.</p><p>Mang quần áo bẩn vứt vào giỏ thay đồ, Tạ Du theo thói quen mò lại túi áo xem còn quên thứ gì không, thế rồi cậu sờ thấy tờ giấy gấp vuông ấy.</p><p>Phía trên là bút tích ngả nghiêng như sắp đổ với nét chữ cuồng thảo độc nhất vô nhị của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tạ Du căng mắt ra nhìn hồi lâu, một chữ cũng không thể nào đọc được.</p><p>Cậu tiện tay lật tờ giấy lại, phát hiện mặt trái còn vẽ một khuôn mặt tươi cười. Khuôn miệng cong cong khẽ nhếch lên, nhìn có chút đáng khinh.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc, đứng dựa vào cạnh bồn tắm, bất chợt mỉm cười.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngay cả Tạ Du cũng không nhận ra, những bực tức và nóng nảy đè nén trong lòng mình cứ thế dần biến mất.</p><p>Cậu gấp tờ giấy, nhìn thùng rác kế bên, thoáng do dự nhưng cuối cùng lại không vứt nó đi.</p><p>Trên người Hạ Triều có một loại khí chất rất đặc biệt.<span></span></p><p>Chính là cái kiểu vừa hờ hững cà lơ phất phơ, lại bộc lộ trọn vẹn phong cách tự kỷ của hắn.</p><p>Mặc dù tên này học hành dốt nát khiến ai nấy cũng muốn nổi điên, các giáo viên bộ môn phải đau đầu, lúc nào cũng trong tình trạng dở khóc dở cười, nhưng đến hết giờ học, thỉnh thoảng Ngô Chính sẽ qua rủ hắn ra sân thể thao chơi bóng: “Nhóc con, lúc nãy trong giờ toán cậu nói cái gì đấy, trưa nay xuống làm trận bóng để xem tôi dạy dỗ cậu thế nào.”</p><p>Cái này chẳng hề có liên quan gì đến Tạ Du, thế nhưng không hiểu vì sao mỗi lần Hạ Triều bị chỉ đích danh phê phán, cậu luôn bị kéo vào cuộc.</p><p>Ngô Chính lại chỉ sang Tạ Du: “Nhóc này cũng xuống luôn đi.”</p><p>Thế là đợi đến trưa sau khi ăn cơm xong, lại bị Hạ Triều lôi đi sân bóng, còn có thêm đám Vạn Đạt La Văn Cường chạy tới góp đủ quân số.</p><p>Đội hình bên phía Ngô Chính thật hoành tráng, ngoại trừ lão Đường ra còn có ông thầy lịch sử lớp bên cạnh, thậm chí chủ nhiệm Khương cũng có mặt.</p><p>Kỹ thuật ném phấn của Ngô Chính cao siêu là thế nhưng trình độ chơi bóng khá tệ hại, dù sao hàng ngày phải ngồi bàn giấy không được vận động, vả lại cũng đã có tuổi, xương cốt không thể so được với tụi trẻ.</p><p>“Cứ tiếp tục thế này thì lát nữa phải nhường thôi.” Đến lúc nghỉ giữa trận Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói, “Thả cho phía Chó Điên mấy quả đi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Triều ca, thế thì độ khó hơi bị cao đấy, kỹ thuật của mấy ổng thật sự quá ăn hại, tui không thể so được với cậu, diễn dở lắm, tui sợ mình không giả vờ được đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xuống vỗ vỗ đầu Vạn Đạt: “Khó cái rắm ấy, để tôi dạy cho cậu. Lúc ổng cướp bóng, cậu làm thế này nhé, cứ quỳ sụp xuống, sau đó tỏ vẻ ảo não nện nắm đấm xuống đất mấy cái vào, trông như thể cậu đang vô cùng hối hận về pha đi bóng trước đó ấy…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nghe xong khá hoảng hốt: “Khoa trương vậy hả?”</p><p>“Lắm trò, tự đi mà diễn.” Tạ Du ngồi bên cạnh, vặn chặt nắp chai đang cầm trong tay, “Đừng kéo theo người khác.”</p><p>“Nhưng cần có sự phối hợp của mọi người mà,” Hạ Triều nói thêm, “Cậu không phải người khác, cậu là bạn cùng bàn tôi đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa kịp cãi lại, La Văn Cường là đứa đầu tiên nhảy dựng lên không chịu hợp tác: “Này là bán độ, vi phạm nghiêm trọng tinh thần thể thao! Tôi không đồng ý!”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Vì chiếu cố đến trải nghiệm chơi bóng của lão Ngô, cả bọn vẫn thống nhất thả cho đội bên kia mấy trái, Vạn Đạt nghe lời Hạ Triều, ngay cả giả vờ té ngã cũng tận dụng triệt để. Trái lại La Văn Cường thà chết cũng không nhường, thế là Hạ Triều đành phải xài kịch bản kiêm chức “đồng đội heo”, xuất toàn lực ngăn cản tuyển thủ La Văn Cường đang tràn trề nhiệt huyết.</p><p>La Văn Cường tổn thương muốn chết: “Cậu làm cái gì đấy Triều ca, rốt cuộc cậu bên đội nào hả… Du ca cậu quản người đi chứ!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Sao lại là tôi, liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi.”</p><p>Cuối cùng phía Ngô Chính chơi bóng sảng khoái hết cả đầu óc, cảm giác như được trở lại tuổi mười tám một lần nữa.</p><p>Thậm chí còn hẹn lần sau chơi một trận nữa.</p><p> </p><p>Tiếng ồn ào trong thư phòng dần dần trở nên yên ắng.</p><p>Nghe phía ngoài ầm ĩ một hồi lâu, Tạ Du có thể loáng thoáng đoán được ra, tóm lại là hồi bé Chung Kiệt được mẹ mua cho cái bút máy nhưng không cẩn thận bị Chung Quốc Phi quẹt phải rơi xuống sàn, đầu bút bị ném hỏng, không ra mực nữa.</p><p>Vấn đề tồn tại suốt ba năm chưa từng được giải quyết tới lúc này mới bùng nổ.</p><p>Chung Quốc Phi cảm thấy Chung Kiệt đã lớn vậy rồi còn chuyện bé xé ra to.</p><p>“Hai bố con trước hết cứ bình tĩnh lại đã, cứ căng thẳng thế này cũng không giải quyết được gì đâu.” Cố Tuyết Lam từ trong thư phòng chạy ra đuổi theo Chung Kiệt.</p><p>Chung Kiệt cầm chìa khóa xe đi ra khỏi nhà: “Bình tĩnh? Tôi đang hết sức bình tĩnh đây.”</p><p>Chung Quốc Phi cũng nổi nóng, nhất là mới rồi Chung Kiệt trở nên điên cuồng nói rất nhiều điều quá đáng, nhưng vẫn không kìm được đứng chỗ đầu cầu thang hỏi: “Quay về đây, con định đi đâu vậy? Không ở nhà mà lại đi đâu?”</p><p>Chung Kiệt không thèm quay đầu lại, có vẻ dứt khoát quyết tâm hóa thành boy cô đơn chán đời đi bar nốc rượu cho khuây khỏa.</p><p> </p><p>Kỳ thật ru rú trong nhà cũng không có gì thú vị, ăn cơm xong rồi chui vào phòng, thi thoảng lại làm ván game với Đại Lôi.</p><p>Cũng rất giống mô tả trong trạng thái Vạn Đạt đăng lên sau khi về nhà: Về đến nhà, lười như heo, cứ thế mơ màng sống qua ngày.</p><p>“Mày đừng có qua đó, giúp tao đi chứ,” Chu Đại Lôi đã quá hiểu phong cách chơi game của Tạ Du, hắn trần đời chưa từng gặp đứa nào thích hợp chơi solo như Tạ Du, thế nhưng hiểu thì hiểu, nhiều năm vậy rồi mà Chu Đại Lôi vẫn chưa thể quen được, “Mày có thấy tao sắp chết đến nơi rồi không hả ông chủ Tạ, mày không bị chém nên không thấy đau chứ gì… Ôi cái đệch, chán vãi.”</p><p>Tạ Du không buồn nhúc nhích: “Ai bảo xơi mày ngon hơn.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Tao ngon mà,” Chu Đại Lôi giỡn, “Là vì ai chứ, có ai chịu được loại đồng đội ác hơn cả địch như mày không, hả?!”</p><p>Tạ Du đánh hai ván, nhìn đồng hồ, nói: “Mày chơi tiếp đi, tao out đây.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cứ thấy hình như mình đã quên gì đó, mãi đến khi Tạ Du nói rời mạng, hắn vỗ đầu cái bốp, lúc này mới nhớ ra: “Hôm nay sinh nhật dì Lam đúng không.”</p><p>“Suýt nữa tao quên mất, mày gửi lời chúc của tao cho dì Lam nhé, chúc dì ngày càng xinh đẹp, vạn sự như ý,” Chu Đại Lôi lại oán giận nói, “Sao mày không nhắc tao trước.”</p><p>Khách dưới lầu vẫn còn tấp nập.</p><p>Sinh nhật Cố Tuyết Lam, mặc dù Cố nữ sĩ đã nói rõ không cần bày vẽ tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật gì hết, thế nhưng vẫn có rất nhiều người tìm cách lục tục tới nhà chúc mừng, quà cáp chất thành đống trên bàn.</p><p>Địa vị của Chung Quốc Phi trong giới kinh doanh không hề tầm thường, mặc dù không ai xem trọng vị Chung phu nhân này, thế nhưng cấp bậc lễ nghĩa vẫn phải thể hiện đầy đủ.</p><p>“Nhắc mày làm gì,” Tạ Du đóng cửa sổ trò chơi, gác một chân lên ghế, ngồi nhìn máy tính lâu nên có hơi buồn ngủ, “Mày lại tính tặng hoa nhựa chứ gì?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nói: “Mày đừng có coi thường hoa nhựa, dù là giả, nhưng nó sẽ không bao giờ héo, tao lúc nào cũng tặng quà rất thực dụng.”</p><p>“Thế giữa hè tặng khăn quàng cổ cũng gọi là thực dụng à?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi còn lâu mới thừa nhận trình độ tặng quà của mình kém cỏi, bào chữa kêu lên: “…Dù gì chẳng đến mùa đông.”</p><p>“Thế thì tao còn phải khen mày nữa đúng không.”</p><p> </p><p>Chạng vạng tối tầm sáu, bảy giờ, khách cũng đã về hết.</p><p>Phòng khách trở nên yên ắng, người hầu dọn dẹp khay đựng hoa quả, lau sàn và bàn ghế, Chung Quốc Phi ra ngoài tiễn khách.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam mệt mỏi rã rời, đang định lên trên tầng, lúc đi qua phòng bếp lại trông thấy Tạ Du đứng bên trong, eo quấn tạp dề, tay áo xắn lên một đoạn, đang cầm mấy cọng rau tỉ mỉ rửa sạch dưới vòi dưới.</p><p>Nước trong nồi vừa vặn sôi ùng ục, không ngừng bốc hơi nóng, Tạ Du nhấc vung nồi lên, sau đó thả mì sợi vào. Động tác của cậu rất nhuần nhuyễn, không hề vụng về lúng túng chút nào.</p><p>Tạ Du không lạ lẫm với việc bếp núc, trước kia Cố Tuyết Lam cả ngày bận bịu nào có thời gian chăm sóc cậu, đến giờ cơm không sang nhà Đại Lôi dì Mai ăn thì cũng là cậu tự mình nấu, chỉ đơn giản làm bát mì hoặc rang đĩa cơm.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không lên tiếng, đứng ngoài cửa bếp nhìn.</p><p>Một tô mì rất đơn giản, có rau xanh, hành thái nhỏ và trứng rán.</p><p>Thiếu niên cúi đầu, nơi đáy mắt đều là dáng vẻ chuyên chú.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhìn một lúc, bất tri bất giác hốc mắt trở nên ươn ướt, cô lánh người sang một bên, lấy tay khẽ lau khóe mắt.</p><p>Tạ Du không nhiều lời, chờ Cố nữ sĩ chậm rãi ăn mì xong, cậu mới nói: “Mẹ, sinh nhật vui vẻ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam gật gật đầu, nhẹ giọng đáp một tiếng.</p><p>Cô cũng không nói thêm gì, cuối cùng chỉ bảo cậu: “Không còn sớm nữa, con mau đi nghỉ đi, mai là phải đi học rồi.”</p><p>Ngày mai đã là thứ hai, Tạ Du nằm trên giường, đang định tắt đi động, lại có thông báo tin nhắn đến, vừa đúng lúc.</p><p>Đến từ hảo hữu chim cánh cụt “Hạ Triều” .</p><p>– Lão Tạ, phát hiện đồ tốt.</p><p>– Thêm Wechat 1502XXX7043 đi, hỏi xem làm giùm bài tập thế nào.</p><p>Đầu ngón tay Tạ Du khẽ khựng lại trên màn hình, mãi lúc sau mới đánh một cái dấu hỏi: ?</p><p>Hạ Triều: Cùng khối tụi mình, làm hộ chuyên nghiệp đấy.</p><p>Hạ Triều: Thẩm Tiệp kể đứa này tay nghề rất siêu, giá cả vừa phải, còn bắt chước được chữ viết nữa, giống đến mức ngay cả chủ nhiệm Khương cũng không nhìn ra.</p><p>Hạ Triều: Nếu bị tóm thì đền gấp mười.</p><p>Tạ Du: Cho nên?</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy hiểu biết của mình về mấy đứa học tra vẫn còn quá nhỏ bé, cậu căn bản không thể đạt được trình độ đến thế này.</p><p>– Gọi qua nói cho cậu nhé, bây giờ có tiện không?</p><p>Mặc dù không có hứng thú, Tạ Du vẫn giữ vững tinh thần đáp lại: <em>Được.</em></p><p>Một giây sau, Hạ Triều gửi yêu cầu tới.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không nhìn kỹ, cứ tưởng là gọi bình thường thôi.</p><p>Kết quả sau khi ấn chấp nhận, thân ảnh vừa tắm xong, cả người chỉ mặc độc cái quần lót của Hạ Triều đột nhiên xuất hiện trên màn hình: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa kịp lau tóc, để chân trần giẫm trên mặt đất, đang cúi người bới quần áo ngay cạnh giường. Xương bả vai và sống lưng nhờ động tác ấy mà hơi kéo căng, dây đỏ treo trên cổ, mang theo hơi thở thanh xuân tràn đầy sức sống.</p><p>Tạ Du trầm mặc hai giây rồi mới nói: “Cậu tính làm gì? Muốn khoe cái sịp đen khêu gợi của mình hả?”</p><p>“Đậu má,” Ngay cả Hạ Triều cũng giật nảy mình, cầm quần áo quay đầu lại, “… Cái quỷ gì vậy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vội vàng mặc quần áo vào, chắc lúc nãy định gọi qua mà không cẩn thận biến thành video.</p><p>Ánh sáng bên phía Tạ Du không tốt lắm, hơi bị tối, xem ra là đang nằm trên giường, Hạ Triều nhanh chóng mặc xong quần áo: “Ấn nhầm, đừng trưng cái mặt đấy ra chứ, rõ ràng là cưng được lời, thân thể anh đây…”</p><p>“Không có việc gì tôi cúp máy đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngưng khoác loác về cơ thể mình: “Có việc chứ, đúng rồi, cái vụ làm bài hộ kia ấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không hiểu làm bài hộ thì mắc gì Hạ Triều phải tìm mình bàn bạc, thuận miệng hỏi: “Làm hai bộ được giảm giá còn 80% à?”</p><p>“Không phải, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Cái tờ giấy lúc tôi đưa cậu còn giữ không, cái tờ chép bài tập ấy? Nãy giở ra xem mà chính tôi cũng không đọc được mình viết cái quái gì nữa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du tâm tình khá bình thản không buồn buông lời thô tục ‘ân cần hỏi thăm’ Hạ Triều nữa, đang tính cứ để mặc hắn ngốc ở đâu thì cút về chỗ đó đi, sau đó chuẩn bị ngắt kết nối trò chuyện video.</p><p>“Cậu cứ thử xem nào, nhỡ đâu tôi với cậu có duyên thì sao.”</p><p>“Cậu đi mà hỏi đứa làm bài hộ kia có duyên phận với chữ cậu không đã,” Tạ Du nói, “Nó có bản lĩnh viết ra được mớ giun dế của cậu không?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, thẳng thừng cúp máy. Di động quay trở về màn hình chính, biểu tượng quả trí tuệ lúc trước quên chưa xóa vẫn còn nằm im lìm trong thư mục ‘trò chơi’, màu xanh lá đặc biệt bắt mắt.</p><p>Không biết từ lúc nào, ngoài cửa sổ đã tối đen như mực. Gió từ bên ngoài lùa vào, mang theo làn hơi lạnh lẽo.</p><p>Tạ Du nhắm mắt lại, ý thức càng ngày trở nên mơ hồ, nhưng mà cậu biết, dường như mùa hè sắp qua rồi.</p><p>Là mùa hè có Chu Đại Lôi bừng bừng khí thế ở đầu dây bên kia gào thét “Mẹ kiếp ai cho mày cướp đồ tím của tao”, có Hạ Triều kéo chiếc khẩu trang màu đen xuống mỉm cười nói “Tôi là con lai tám nước”, đã dần dần kết thúc.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du dậy sớm thay đồng phục, ngồi ăn cháo với dưa muối cùng Cố nữ sĩ, nhìn đồng hồ, chuẩn bị đi xe buýt về trường: “Con đi đây, có gì mẹ cứ gọi điện cho con.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam buông đũa, đứng dậy nói: “Để mẹ kêu lái xe đưa con đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du đến trước cửa cúi người đi giày, tựa hồ như lúc cậu mới trở về, hai tay trống trơn, nhìn chẳng có vẻ như đi học mà giống đi chơi thì hơn: “Không cần đâu, con tự đi được.”<span></span></p><p>“Con cứ thế này mà đi sao? Cả cặp sách cũng không cầm về,” Cố Tuyết Lam không biết nên nói cậu thế nào cho phải, “Cuối tuần này các thầy cô không giao bài tập về nhà à?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Có, đã làm xong trên trường rồi ạ.”</p><p>Viện cớ quá giả tạo, Cố Tuyết Lam tin mới lạ: “Mẹ thấy con vốn không hề làm đúng không.”</p><p>“Bài tập cũng không có nhiều,” Tạ Du cất đôi dép lê, mở cửa đi ra ngoài, từ bên ngoài thổi vào một cơn gió, mang theo hơi ẩm ập vào mặt, “Có mang hay không cũng vẫn thế thôi.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam đang định nói “Thời tiết chuyển lạnh nhớ chú ý sức khỏe”, Tạ Du đã đi ra ngoài được mấy bước.</p><p>Biệt thự của Chung gia tọa lạc ở vị trí khá lệch trung tâm, ga gần nhất cách nơi đây phải tới nửa giờ đi bộ.</p><p>Gần đó có mấy gia đình đang chạy bộ buổi sớm quanh công viên, ai cũng vắt khăn lông trên cổ, vừa chạy vừa thở hổn hển.</p><p>Thực ra không phải hết thảy những gì thuộc về nơi này đều khiến người ta chán ghét.</p><p>Ví dụ như ánh bình minh đang dần ló dạng phía chân trời kia, như từng nhành cây ngọn cỏ trải dọc con đường, phía trước còn có đôi vợ chồng mang theo bé con cùng nhau chạy bộ buổi sáng, cả hai cố ý thả chậm bước chân, nhìn như một thước phim quay chậm đầy hài hước.</p><p>Tạ Du đeo tai nghe lên chậm rãi đi về phía trước, chuyển sang bài khác, sau đó lại cắm tay vào trong túi áo.</p><p>Không khí trong lành, một ngày mới bắt đầu.</p><p> </p><p>Hành trình tới trường của Tạ Du phụ thuộc hoàn toàn vào việc giao thông công cộng trên đường có thuận lợi hay không, đôi khi cũng gặp xui xẻo – tỉ như hiện tại, xe buýt đi được nửa đường thì chết máy.</p><p>Tài xế hút thuốc, ngồi trước đầu xe nửa ngày, lại vỗ vỗ cái đầu xe, cuối cùng chốt một câu: “Thôi xong rồi, mọi người chờ chuyến sau đi.”</p><p>Hành khách trên xe kêu la ầm ĩ.</p><p>
  <em>– Bạn nhỏ à, bao giờ đến tới trường?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Làm sao</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Có nhớ anh không, anh ra cổng trường đón cưng nha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Cậu có bệnh à?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Có thể nói chuyện tử tế có được không, may mà người ta tốt tính đó… Này, đợi lát nữa tới nơi đừng vội vào lớp nhé, tôi chờ cậu trong nhà vệ sinh.</em>
</p><p>Đoán chừng hôm nay Hạ Triều đi học sớm, rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi tới quấy rối cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du câu được câu không tám chuyện với hắn, hai người một kẻ muốn ngắt đứt cuộc trò chuyện, một kẻ thì chỉ chăm chăm muốn gỗ mục hồi xuân.</p><p>Chuyến xe buýt phía sau tới rất nhanh, rung lắc chậm rãi dừng lại, biển số 91 dán trên cửa kính xe.</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Tạ Du đến nơi còn mười phút nữa mới tới giờ vào học, không tính là trễ, Chó Điên không thể làm gì được cậu, chỉ đành đứng cạnh cổng trường trợn trừng mắt: “Còn không lẹ lên, chạy đi! Giành giật từng giây!”</p><p>Chó Điên lại nói: “Chẳng bao giờ biết nắm bắt thời gian cả, sắp lên mười hai đến nơi rồi, tưởng mình mới nhập học chắc… Biết bạn cùng bàn cậu chứ, trước kia ngày nào thằng nhóc đó cũng bị tôi tóm cổ, cứ sáng sớm là lén lút leo tường, thế là tôi mang người tới đứng chặn nó ngay dưới chân tường đấy…”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn với tốc độ cũ, không nhanh không chậm đi qua người chủ nhiệm Khương, không muốn nghe mấy thứ ‘sự tích anh dũng của Chó Điên” lắm: “Quấy rầy rồi, hẹn gặp lại thưa thầy.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa đi lên tầng, thoáng nhìn thấy trước cửa lớp C2-3 có bóng người nào đó, Vạn Đạt chống tay nơi cửa sổ, ló đầu ra nhìn về phía này. Cậu không để ý, vừa tính đi tới, đột nhiên bị ai đó từ phía sau nắm lấy cổ tay, lôi cậu về hướng ngược lại.</p><p>Tạ Du không hề phòng bị, mất đà lùi về sau mấy bước, đến khi cậu kịp phản ứng thì đã bị kéo vào trong phòng vệ sinh nam ngay cạnh đó.</p><p>“Đã bảo cậu đừng có vào lớp mà,” Hạ Triều buông tay ra, buồng vệ sinh chật chội chứa tận hai người có vẻ quá tải, làm cả hai phải kề sát vào nhau, “… Không thấy học ủy đang lượn ngoài hành lang à.”</p><p>Hạ Triều mặc áo đồng phục bên trong cộng thêm một chiếc áo khoác mỏng bên ngoài. Áo hoodie hơi rộng, màu đen, phía sau vẽ một đôi cánh lớn trông rất ngầu, đồng phục màu trắng lộ ra một đoạn phía dưới.</p><p>Tạ Du vốn không hề để tâm đến câu “chờ cậu trong nhà vệ sinh” kia của Hạ Triều: “Cậu ta lượn ngoài đó làm gì?”</p><p>“Học ủy kêu hôm nay nhất định phải giảng hàm số lượng giác cho hai đứa mình đến bao giờ hiểu thì thôi.” Hạ Triều cào mớ tóc, vô cùng bất đắc dĩ nói, “… Sáng nay vừa vào lớp nó đã an vị ngay đối diện chỗ tôi niệm công thức rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không ngờ ha, tôi chịu phục rồi, tương lai chắc chắn nó sẽ làm lên nghiệp lớn cho coi.”</p><p>Qua mấy ngày cuối tuần, Tạ Du đã sớm quên mất trong lớp còn một nhân vật mang theo tham vọng điên cuồng muốn cứu vớt điểm trung bình của cả lớp.</p><p>Cái tên Tiết Tập Sinh này có sự quyết tâm cùng lòng nhẫn nại không người phàm nào có thể sánh bằng, cứ nhìn mớ giấy ghi chú dán chi chít trên bàn cậu ta thì biết, còn có những chồng sách tham khảo chất trong ngăn kéo rồi xếp dưới đất cũng không hết, đành phải để nhờ tủ sách tài liệu của lớp.</p><p>Hai ngày này ngoại trừ hoàn thành bài tập giao về nhà, Tiết Tập Sinh vẫn còn đang suy tư làm thế nào mới có thể rủ rê người khác tham gia nhóm học tập của mình.</p><p>Cả hai chen lấn trong buồng vệ sinh một lúc, cuối cùng Tạ Du cảm thấy làm thế này quả thực hơi bị ngu, sáng sớm trốn trong nhà vệ sinh thì còn ra thể thống gì, thà về lớp nghe Tiết Tập Sinh niệm công thức còn hơn.</p><p>Thế là bắt đầu xảy ra tình trạng đấu võ mồm.</p><p>“Cậu không thể bỏ rơi tôi vậy được.”</p><p>“Cậu tránh ra để tôi còn mở cửa.”</p><p>“Lão Tạ, qua khỏi cái cửa này thì hai đứa mình hết tình anh em luôn đấy.”</p><p>“Từ đầu đã không phải.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Gần tới giờ lên lớp, có đứa nam sinh tới phiên trực nhật cầm theo khăn lau tới nhà vệ sinh để giặt, vừa đóng vòi nước vắt xong cái khăn, đang định đi ra ngoài, cậu ta chợt loáng thoáng nghe thấy trong buồng vệ sinh có tiếng gì đó, thế là đứng khựng lại, hai mắt nhìn bốn phía xung quanh.</p><p>Phía bên trong.</p><p>Hạ Triều tựa lưng chặn lấy cửa, ngăn không cho Tạ Du đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Tạ Du vòng tay qua eo Hạ Triều, sờ được cái nắm cửa, vừa vặn ra, Hạ Triều đã xô cậu vào phía trong.</p><p>Hai nguồn xung động đụng phải nhau, mặc dù lực không lớn, nhưng khi Tạ Du lùi về sau gót chân không cẩn thận đạp phải thùng rác, cả cái thùng rác cứ thế bị đạp đổ rớt xuống đất.</p><p>Hạ Triều sợ cậu ngã, lập tức vươn tay kéo cậu lại.</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du đã nhắm có thể đứng vững được rồi, bị hắn kéo một phát, cả người lại bật ngửa về phía sau, “… Đệch.”</p><p>Cậu bạn kia cảm thấy nhất định hôm nay trước khi đến nhà vệ sinh mình không có xem hoàng lịch, nếu không đã có thể lật tới năm chữ lớn “Không nên đi nhà xí” rồi.</p><p>Buồng vệ sinh trong cùng từ từ mở ra, cậu ta tận mắt trông thấy Tạ Du ngã ngồi trên nắp bồn cầu, mà Hạ Triều thì đang cúi người, một tay sờ lên cổ Tạ Du.</p><p>Tư thế quả thực hơi bị mờ ám.</p><p>“Tui, tui không nhìn thấy gì hết nha…” Nam sinh trực nhật kia té chạy ra khỏi cửa, “Thật sự không nhìn thấy gì đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du lạnh mặt không nói năng gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng thẳng dậy: “Này này, bạn gì đấy ơi.”</p><p>Cậu bạn kia đại khái là bị chấn kinh quá độ, vừa rút lui vừa nói: “Xin đừng giết tui!”</p><p> </p><p>Chuyện tốt không ra khỏi cửa, cơ tình truyền ngàn dặm.</p><p>Tiết đầu tiên vừa kết thúc, Vạn Đạt đã qua hỏi: “Sáng nay mấy người làm gì trong nhà vệ sinh đấy?”</p><p>“Chẳng có gì cả,” Tạ Du chép xong bài tập, thuận miệng hỏi, “Hôm nay cậu ngứa da có phải không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Tui chính là da, tui không ngứa.” <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>Hạ Triều trông thấy Tiết Tập Sinh theo sát sau lưng Đường Sâm ra khỏi lớp, cảnh báo giải trừ, lúc này mới gia nhập đoàn quân nói chuyện phiếm: “Tin tức nhanh nhạy ha?”</p><p>“Bạn lớp mười của đứa bạn tiểu học tui là bạn tốt với anh họ lớp trưởng lớp bên cạnh.” Vạn Đạt giải thích đường dây tình báo rối rắm của mình xong, lại hỏi, “Mà hỏi thật đấy, Triều ca, có thật là cậu lột cả quần áo của Du ca không?”</p><p>Tạ Du đóng nắp bút, cuối cùng cũng ngẩng đầu, nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Vạn Đạt: “Cái gì?”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Tạ Du trông không đoán được là không vui hay đặc biệt không vui, Vạn Đạt nghĩ một lúc, cảm thấy an toàn của mình chắc vẫn được đảm bảo: “Tui không rõ phiên bản đầu tiên là như thế nào, chỉ biết truyền đến tai tui đã là vậy rồi, thấy bảo tình hình chiến đấu trong nhà vệ sinh rất gay cấn, quần áo xốc xếch hết cả lên… Tóm lại là cực kỳ kích thích.”</p><p>Mấy thứ tin vịt này, một đồn mười mười đồn trăm, từ không có gì rất dễ dàng thành cái gì cũng có.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chốt lại một câu: “Có thật không? Nào, tụi mình ghé lại nói nhỏ thôi, tui cam đoan nửa chữ cũng không hé răng đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngả người về phía sau, không có tâm tình tiếp tục chủ đề này.</p><p>Hạ Triều trái lại tỏ vẻ bí hiểm xích lại gần: “Muốn biết hả?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Muốn.”</p><p>“Thực ra bọn tôi không chỉ làm mỗi mấy cái đó đâu,” Hạ Triều nói, “Còn mấy thứ kịch liệt hơn nhiều… ”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đáng khinh híp mắt lại, trông hết sức háo hức: “Ồ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều thừa dịp Vạn Đạt chưa kịp đề phòng, bất động thanh sắc cuộn tròn một tập tạp chí lại nện thẳng lên đầu Vạn Đạt: “Con mẹ! Nhà cậu! Ấy! Dám leo lên đầu ông đây à! Có phải gần đây đại ca thả rông cho bây tự do quá đúng không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt bị gõ đến ngu người, giơ tay che đầu, hai mắt lưng tròng nhìn sang Tạ Du, trong mắt rõ ràng viết: Bạn cùng bàn cậu khi dễ người ta kìa!</p><p>Tạ Du lúc đầu thấy thật sự rất phiền, nhưng trông thấy hai đứa kia náo loạn một trận, cũng cảm thấy không cần thiết phải tính toán nữa.</p><p>“Sao cậu có thể làm vậy,” Tạ Du nói được nửa câu, Vạn Đạt đã liều mạng gật đầu, kém chút nữa là hô ‘Từ nay anh mới là anh ruột của tui’, nhưng Tạ Du lại cầm quyển tiếng Anh lên cuộn lại, nói tiếp nửa câu dang dở, “… Ai lại dùng tạp chí, tạp chí nhẹ quá, cậu tính nện chơi thôi à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe xong bật cười thành tiếng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nhìn quyển sách tiếng Anh dày ơi là dày, lập tức quay đầu chạy mất, cảm thấy cực kỳ tủi thân: “Cậu thay đổi, Du ca, cậu thay đổi rồi…”</p><p> </p><p>Tới giờ nghỉ trưa.</p><p>La Văn Cường chờ ngày mong đêm trong mòn mỏi, cuối cùng đã chờ được thông báo chính thức về ngày khai mạc đại hội thể thao của Nhị Trung, cậu ta cầm danh sách đăng ký đại hội mùa thu từ văn phòng Đường Sâm trở về lớp bừng bừng phấn chấn hô hào: “Các đồng chí ơi – có sự kiện đặc biệt muốn thông báo đây!”</p><p>Hai đứa Vạn Đạt cùng Lưu Tồn Hạo xông ra ngay trước mặt cậu ta bắt chước bộ dáng của lão Đường, giọng điệu chậm rãi rung dung, trông thế mà phải giống đến sáu bảy phần: “Đại hội thể thao mùa thu đã tới rồi, La Văn Cường em phụ trách tổ chức nhé… Hãy làm sao để mọi người cùng nô nức báo danh, phải thể hiện được tinh thần sôi nổi của cả lớp mình.”</p><p>La Văn Cường bị đoạt mic, đứng trên bục có vẻ xấu hổ: “Hai đứa này quá đáng thế không biết, cướp cả bát cơm của người ta.”</p><p>Trong lớp cười nói ầm ĩ.</p><p>Tạ Du gục xuống bàn nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, sáng nay mải nhìn điện thoại, tới giờ mới cảm thấy mắt hơi xót.</p><p>Hạ Triều cứ tưởng bạn cùng bàn đi ngủ, Tạ Du đang nằm úp sấp, tự dưng cảm giác có thứ gì đó ấm rực áp lại gần tai phải của mình, bưng kín lỗ tai của cậu, ngăn trở hết thảy tiếng nói cười của đám La Văn Cường.</p><p>… Là tay của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Sau đó cậu nghe thấy Hạ Triều khẽ “suỵt” một tiếng với tụi kia: “Bạn cùng bàn anh đang ngủ, mấy đứa nhỏ giọng chút đi.”</p><p>Kỳ thật trong lớp không chỉ có một mình Tạ Du nằm gục xuống bàn, phía trên cũng có mấy nữ sinh đang ngủ, đều thấy ồn ào quá nhưng ngại không muốn mở miệng.</p><p>Tạ Du giật giật ngón tay, muốn mở mắt ra, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn duy trì tư thế ấy không nhúc nhích nữa.</p><p>Lúc đầu cậu không định sẽ ngủ, nhưng vừa mới nhắm mắt… Cuối cùng lại thật sự thiếp đi lúc nào chẳng hay.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1): bản gốc là bì, nghĩa là da, cũng có nghĩa là trơ trẽn, lì lợm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vừa may buổi chiều có tiết thể dục, thế là La Văn Cường nói: “Ngại ghê ngại ghê, nhất thời kích động, thế thì đến giờ thể dục chúng mình bàn tiếp đi, ai có ý định tham gia thì qua tìm mình lúc nào cũng được nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ không sâu, mơ hồ nghe thấy có tiếng người đang nói chuyện, nhưng cảm giác như không thật.<span></span></p><p>Sắp tới giờ vào lớp, Ngô Chính tiện đường qua lớp bên này, mang theo bài tập trả về cho cán sự lớp, cán sự lớp tự dưng nổi hứng phi bài về chỗ cho mọi người, phi cực kỳ hăng hái, có người tỏ ý muốn giúp mà cậu chàng nhất quyết không đồng ý.</p><p>“Tạ, Tạ Du….” Cán sự lớp lẩm nhẩm họ tên, lại ngẩng đầu, chỉ trong nháy mắt đã nhắm được mục tiêu.</p><p>Một giây sau, vở bài tập nện cái trúng phóc lên đầu Tạ Du.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du mở mắt ra.</p><p>Cán sự lớp huơ huơ tay tỏ vẻ “Xin lỗi nhá”, Tạ Du không nói gì, cũng không buồn nhìn lại, tiện tay nhét quyển vở bài tập vào trong ngăn kéo.</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu ngồi bên cạnh chơi điện thoại, hắn đeo tai nghe, dây tai nghe còn đang nhét vào trong túi áo.</p><p>Cán sự phát đến lượt Hạ Triều, hô to một tiếng: “Triều ca!”</p><p>Hạ Triều rất phối hợp giơ tay lên chuẩn bị ‘tiếp bóng’, sau khi nhận được liền đáp lại bằng một câu tiếng Anh: “Wow wow, nice.”</p><p>“Tỉnh rồi hả?” Hạ Triều cất vở bài tập, nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn Tạ Du rồi hỏi, “… Bài tập của cậu đâu?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Làm gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đành phải tự mình động thủ, lệch hẳn người sang phía Tạ Du, thò tay vào ngăn kéo cậu mò mẫm: “Cho tôi nhìn cái.”</p><p>Tạ Du không ngăn cản hắn, cũng không vớ lấy thứ gì đập đầu hắn, lôi vở bài tập của mình ra thảy lên bàn Hạ Triều: “Cầm lấy mà chiêm ngưỡng, cút lẹ đi.”</p><p>Vở của Tạ Du với Hạ Triều giống hệt nhau, từ đầu tới cuối chẳng được mấy câu khoanh bút đỏ.</p><p>Hạ Triều lật tới mấy bài được giao hôm cuối tuần, xác nhận Tạ Du làm sai be bét toàn bộ xong, mới hài lòng khép vở, trả lại cho cậu: “Thấy có cậu là tôi yên tâm rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn đang nằm úp sấp, nửa khuôn mặt vùi trong tay áo, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt, toàn bộ hơi thở ấm áp phả ra đều len lỏi vào trong lớp vải mềm mại, nhìn rất giống một loài động vật nào đó, thật khiến người khác có ham muốn vươn tay dày vò một phen, đương nhiên phải xác định trước sẽ bị cào đến chết: “Lại cái gì nữa?”</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ lên hàng chữ trên bảng đen, là chữ viết của Ngô Chính, đoan chính mà khí phách.</p><p>
  <em>—— Hai bạn học nào đó làm sai hết bài tập, tiết thể dục, văn phòng, không gặp không về.</em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Ngay lúc cậu đang ngủ ấy,” Hạ Triều không nhịn được, liều mình vươn tay sang xoa xoa, “Cuộc sống là vậy đó, luôn tràn ngập bất ngờ.”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không để ý lắm, “ừm” một tiếng. Vốn dĩ vẫn rất lãnh đạm, từ vẻ mặt đến giọng nói, lãnh đạm đủ ba trăm sáu lăm độ không góc chết. Thế nhưng Hạ Triều cảm thấy có lẽ mình mê muội quá rồi, hoặc có lẽ vì mái tóc của Tạ Du thật mềm mại, hắn thấy bộ dáng sát thủ lúc mới tỉnh giấc sao mà ngoan đến vậy.</p><p>Hạ Triều lại nói: “Đừng lo lắng, cậu còn có tôi mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du không tài nào “ừm” nổi nữa.</p><p>Thông báo treo ròng rã trên bảng đen suốt hai tiết, mặc dù chỉ có ý ám chỉ, nhưng trong lòng ai ấy đều biết tỏng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt rục rịch nhấp nhổm: “Muốn đánh cược không?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Cái này có gì phải cược, hai bạn nào đó, còn có thể là hai bạn nào nữa.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Ông còn tìm được người thứ ba nào trong lớp này làm sai hết bài tập nữa à?”</p><p>Tạ Du thoáng liếc qua vở bài tập của Hạ Triều, phát hiện ra tên này chỉ chép đúng đề bài, sau đó cực kỳ tiêu sái viết thêm ở dưới “Giải” cùng dấu hai chấm, sau đó, không có sau đó nữa.</p><p>“Không phải cậu thuê làm bài hộ sao,” Tạ Du lại nhét vở của mình vào ngăn kéo, lơ đễnh hỏi, “Làm hộ kiểu gì thế này?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Không tìm nữa, may có cậu nhắc đấy, tôi phát hiện ra trên đời này ngoại trừ chính mình, vốn không còn ai có thể viết ra nét chữ ngầu như vậy nữa. Cậu nhìn coi tôi viết nè, ngòi bút khí thế rào rạt, khai, thừa, chuyển, hợp như thế cơ mà…” <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>Tạ Du không chút nể tình ngắt lời: “Cậu có khen cứt chó thành hoa cũng vô dụng thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Đinh Lượng Hoa, cậu chạy nhanh với tiếp sức nhé, được không? Tôi nghe kể về sự tích anh dũng của cậu rồi, cậu đó, năng lực bứt phá rất mạnh… Tiếp theo là phía nữ, tình hình bên nữ sinh tôi không nắm rõ lắm, chị Tình giúp thằng em này nhé, tổng hợp xem có bao nhiêu người muốn tham gia.”</p><p>Tới giờ thể dục, đám La Văn Cường cùng Lưu Tồn Hạo ngồi trên sân tập, quây thành một vòng tròn. La Văn Cường cất ba cái bút bi trong túi, nói xong liền lấy một cái ra đưa cho Hứa Tình Tình: “Còn có mấy hạng mục tập thể nữa, kéo co gì đó, tôi sẽ dành thời gian bày cho mọi người mấy mẹo nhỏ. Chạy cự ly dài có Triều ca với Du ca này… Ơ, người đi đâu rồi nhỉ?”</p><p>Đến giờ La Văn Cường mới nhận ra, hai vị kiện tướng điền kinh cậu ta mới khâm định tuần trước đã biến mất không thấy bóng dáng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Giờ mới biết hở, hai đại ca bị gọi lên phòng giáo vụ làm bài tập rồi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo bổ sung: “Hai tuyển thủ điền kinh, bài tập làm sai hết trơn.”</p><p>La Văn Cường gãi gãi ót: “Ấy? Vừa nhận được thông báo đại hội thể thao là tôi vui quên trời luôn, không có chú ý…”</p><p> </p><p>Hai tuyển thủ điền kinh đang ở trong phòng giáo vụ, sống không bằng chết.</p><p>“Hai cậu cầm lấy bài tập, tự tìm chỗ ngồi đi, lúc nào hiểu cách làm rồi mới được xuống sân thể dục.” Ngô Chính nói xong tiếp tục cúi đầu chấm bài, “Các cậu giỏi thật đấy, nhưng cũng khá khen là ít nhất cả hai đều không chép bài ai cả, rất quyết tâm giữ vững ý chí.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Quá khen quá khen.”</p><p>Ngô Chính chắc không thể ngờ Hạ Triều mặt dày đến vậy, đang chấm bài mà phải khựng lại một lúc: “Cậu còn nghĩ là tôi khen cậu đấy à?!”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận bài tập, dứt khoát túm áo Hạ Triều tha đi, giải thích hộ cho bạn cùng bàn: “Hôm nay ra ngoài quên uống thuốc ạ.”</p><p>“Phải uống thuốc cơ à,” Ngô Chính nói, “Bệnh nặng quá rồi đấy.”</p><p>Trong văn phòng không còn mấy giáo viên, lão Đường có tiết giảng nên vị trí để không, chỗ các thầy cô khác thì ngồi không tiện lắm, cả hai bèn kê ghế qua chỗ lão Đường làm bài.</p><p>Trước đó tới mấy lần đều không để ý, bàn làm việc của Đường Sâm có đặt mấy bồn cây nho nhỏ, trên mặt bồn nào cũng dán giấy nhớ ghi rõ tên của từng cây một, cùng mấy dòng như một ngày tưới nước mấy lần, tâm tư phải nói là hết sức tinh tế tỉ mỉ.</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay cầm một góc giấy ghi chú, chậm rãi đọc tên cái bồn cây mập ú kia: “… Tiểu Thúy?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>“Mấy bác trung niên có kiểu đặt tên thật đáng sợ, đây không phải sen đá ngọc sao,” Hạ Triều tì khuỷu tay lên vở bài tập, căn bản không hề có tâm trạng làm bài, “Dù gì ổng cũng là giáo viên dạy văn mà, Tiểu Thúy á?”<em> <sup>(2)</sup></em></p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu nhìn qua, trông thấy dưới mặt bàn kính của Đường Sâm có rất nhiều ảnh chụp, tất cả đều là các lớp những năm qua lão Đường đã từng dẫn dắt, từ những năm lẻ mấy xếp lần lượt tới mấy năm trước.</p><p>“Cậu nhìn gì đấy?” Hạ Triều hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du muốn nói rằng mình đang tìm ảnh tốt nghiệp năm ngoái, nhưng lại thấy nói ra có vẻ khá nhạt nhẽo, thế là im lặng, tiếp tục chép đề.</p><p>Giữa hai người cách một bàn làm việc, Hạ Triều nói một hồi, lén kéo ghế lại gần, cuối cùng dính sát tới bên Tạ Du mới chịu dừng lại, hắn lấy bút chọc chọc bạn cùng bàn: “Bài tập mới nãy lão Ngô giảng cậu có hiểu không?”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bút, hỏi: “Cậu thấy thế nào?”</p><p>“Tôi nghĩ mình hiểu rồi,” Hạ Triều, “Lần này là hiểu thật đó.”</p><p>Mấy bài này thực chất không khó, Ngô Chính giảng cặn kẽ cho cả hai một lượt, từ công thức đến trình tự, nếu vẫn không hiểu thì quả là đần không còn cách chữa.</p><p>Cũng may lúc này Hạ Triều nói hiểu rồi, không còn tự cho là mình đã hiểu nữa, chắc khát khao được quay về học thể dục quá mãnh liệt nên trí thông minh tự dưng đột phá, Tạ Du cũng tự thả lỏng giới hạn của bản thân, cả hai tốn non nửa tiết học mới miễn cưỡng “hiểu rõ” được mấy bài tập này.</p><p>“Đến rồi đến rồi, thể ủy, tuyển thủ điền kinh của ông đến kìa,” Vạn Đạt tinh mắt, xa xa đã thấy bóng dáng hai người Hạ Triều cùng Tạ Du, “Niềm hy vọng của cả thôn, á nhầm, cả lớp chúng ta tới rồi.”</p><p>“Hy vọng gì của cả thôn?” Hạ Triều đi qua, trông thấy toàn thể lớp C2-3 đang ngồi trên sân tập, đều tăm tắp quây thành một vòng tròn lớn, hắn cũng nhập bọn ngồi xuống, vỗ vỗ mặt sân nhựa nói, “Lão Tạ, ngồi.”</p><p>“Chạy cự li dài đó, ba ngàn mét, lớp mình không đứa nào chịu chạy dài cả.”</p><p>“Ghi vào,” Hạ Triều vung tay, vô cùng hào phóng, “Họ tên Triều ca của mấy đứa, cứ ghi vào, mục nào cũng được.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Bá cháy bọ chét.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Đỉnh!”</p><p>La Văn Cường hỏi xong lại nhìn về phía Tạ Du, Tạ Du lãnh đạm nói: “Tùy cậu.”</p><p>Hai chữ “tùy cậu” này quả thực là lời nói dịu dàng nhất La Văn Cường từng nghe được –thốt ra từ miệng Tạ Du, cậu ta thật muốn bật khóc: “Tốt quá, để tôi điền vào, cả hai cứ đăng ký chạy cự li dài đã nhé, còn gì nữa ta… Để xem nào, hít đất nữa, hít đất nữa có được không?”</p><p>Đại hội thể thao diễn ra trong hai ngày, cũng đồng nghĩa với việc được nghỉ học tận hai ngày.</p><p>Mặc dù đám học sinh không đam mê vận động đến mức ấy, nhưng vì hai ngày nghỉ mà  tinh thần có vẻ hết sức hứng khởi, dù không thi đấu cũng muốn tham gia náo nhiệt.</p><p>“Mấy lớp bên cạnh hình như đều đi mua đồng phục lớp đấy, hay là lớp mình cũng làm một bộ đi?” Hứa Tình Tình khá để tâm đến vấn đề trang phục, “Thua gì chứ không thể thua khí thế được.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Có đứa lớp kế còn chơi giả gái kìa, chả lẽ tụi mình cũng làm lớn một phen?”</p><p>Chủ đề thảo luận ngày càng lệch hướng.</p><p>Mãi đến lúc chuông hết tiết vang lên, cả bọn vẫn chưa thống nhất được kế hoạch gì cả.</p><p>Một số đứa mang thiết bị tập luyện tới phòng dụng cụ để cất, La Văn Cường phụ trách kiểm kê, vòng tròn lớp của lớp 3 thoáng chốc đi gần hết, chỉ còn lại mấy người.</p><p>Vạn Đạt qua chỗ Hạ Triều, nhỏ giọng nói: “Thật ra lúc nãy nhắc đến tiết mục giả gái, trong đầu tui hiện ra ngay hình ảnh Du ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Cậu muốn chết thì cứ để tôi tiễn cậu một đoạn.”</p><p>“Không phải, cái chính là ngoại hình của Du ca ấy, thật không nói giỡn luôn, dù Du ca không nữ tính một chút nào hết, rất là đàn ông…”  Vạn Đạt lục lọi hết vốn từ trong đầu cũng không tìm được từ ngữ nào thích hợp để miêu tả, “Thôi thôi, tóm lại là, tui với chị Tình đều nghĩ như vậy, cậu coi liệu Du ca có đồng ý không?”</p><p>“Cậu thể nào cũng chết chắc.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói tiếp: “Hơn nữa còn với một tốc độ cậu không thể tưởng tượng nổi mà rời khỏi thế gian này.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình biết được tin tức, cảm thấy có chút đáng tiếc, thế nhưng chỉ hơi buồn trong nháy mắt, đã nghĩ ra một ý tưởng mới: “Nếu đã không có được danh hiệu đẹp nhất khóa, vậy thì đổi thành màn giả gái bắt mắt nhất đi, kiểu như King Kong barbie í…” <em><sup>(3)</sup></em></p><p>La Văn Cường cảm thấy sau lưng một trận rét lạnh.</p><p>Sau đó vô số ánh mắt đều nhìn cậu ta chằm chằm.</p><p>Tạ Du chưa biết vụ giả gái này, cậu ra ngoài nhận điện thoại, lúc trở về đã thấy La Văn Cường ngồi trong lớp khóc ròng ròng: “Không muốn đâu, tôi cự tuyệt… Tại sao lại đối xử với người ta như vậy!”</p><p>“Cơ thể của ông, rất gợi cảm,” Vạn Đạt an ủi La Văn Cường, “Phải tin tưởng chính mình chứ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn đang mải cười, cười đến gập cả người, hắn phất phất tay với Tạ Du, sau đó ghé sát vào tai cậu nói: “Thể ủy lớp chúng mình, giả gái, có đáng sợ không?”</p><p>“Định diễn phim kinh dị à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Đúng vậy á.”</p><p>Vừa dứt lời, Hạ Triều lại hỏi: “Cậu đã bao giờ mặc váy chưa?”</p><p>Một sợi dây thần kinh trong đầu Tạ Du thoáng chốc đứt phựt.</p><p>May mà bây giờ ngũ quan của cậu đã nảy nở, hồi còn bé dù cắt tóc ngắn vẫn có rất nhiều người tưởng cậu là con gái, Chu Đại Lôi chính là một tên ngốc trong đám đó. Vì một câu “em gái”, đã mở ra mối quan hệ hữu nghị kéo dài nhiều năm của hai đứa, thật vất vả mới từ tình trạng gặp một lần đánh một lần tiến tới tình bạn chia nhau xiên nướng ven đường.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cũng rất khổ sở, hắn nhận lầm đã đành, đến đánh cũng chẳng tài nào đánh lại.</p><p>Hồi còn trẻ Cố nữ sĩ từng làm chút chuyện xấu, bé con nhà mình vừa mềm vừa đáng yêu lại xinh đẹp, cô cảm thấy chơi rất vui nên toàn lừa thằng bé mặc váy con gái, tới giờ trong nhà vẫn còn mấy tấm ảnh chụp thời kỳ đen tối không cách nào xóa bỏ ấy.</p><p>Vạn Đạt còn đang bận an ủi thể ủy tâm hồn mỏng manh dễ vỡ, lại nghe thấy dưới cuối lớp rầm một tiếng, ngẩng đầu đã thấy hai tên Hạ Triều với Tạ Du không hiểu vì sao lại  lao vào tẩn nhau rồi, cái ghế bị đạp đổ chỏng chơ nằm đó.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn xuống rên rỉ: “Lại nữa à? Ngày nào tụi nó không làm một trận là tôi thấy lớp 11-3 cứ thiếu thiếu thứ gì đó.”</p><p>“Đại ca, tôi sai rồi, tôi sai rồi được chưa,” Hạ Triều vừa dỗ dành vừa nhận lỗi, nhận xong lại tự đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, “Nhưng mà phản ứng của cậu không thích hợp lắm lão Tạ à, hay cậu từng mặc váy thật đấy?”</p><p>Từ đầu tới cuối Tạ Du chỉ dùng nắm đấm để nói chuyện, Hạ Triều không thể chống đỡ được, lại không dám động đến cậu, thế là khẽ nghiêng người về phía sau, ôm bụng kêu lên: “… Ôi, đau quá!”</p><p>Biết trước tiền án tiền sự của tên này, suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu Tạ Du chính là hắn lại giở trò rồi, còn giở trò một cách rất khoa trương.</p><p>Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao Tạ Du vẫn tiến lên phía trước mấy bước: “Đau ở đâu?”</p><p>Nhất thời Hạ Triều không biết nên nói ở chỗ nào cho phải, trong tích tắc đã đổi tới ba nơi khác nhau, cuối cùng dừng tay ở trước ngực: “Chỗ này này, có khi bị xuất huyết bên trong rồi.”</p><p>Còn dám nói xuất huyết bên trong, thật là giỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du vươn tay sờ sờ qua lớp quần áo: “Đây à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu nhìn tay Tạ Du đang áp trước ngực mình, đột nhiên có chút hoảng hốt: “Ừ, ừ.”</p><p>Tâm tư kỳ quái lại kiều diễm này không duy trì được lâu, mãi đến khi hắn trông thấy Tạ Du dịch dịch cổ tay: “Má ơi, này là muốn mình xuất huyết bên trong thật hả…”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>(1) Khai, thừa, chuyển, hợp: là một trong những cấu trúc phổ biến của thơ Đường.</p><p>(2) Thúy (翠) và Ngọc (<span class="Hani">玉), là hai loại ngọc <a href="https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/jadeite">jadeite</a> (Ngọc Bích) và ngọc <a href="https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/nephrite">nephrite</a>.</span></p><p>Trên thị trường thì có vẻ ngọc jadeite có giá trị cao hơn, nhưng để phân biệt có thể tham khảo <a href="https://www.hondaviet.vn/su-khac-biet-kho-co-the-nham-lan-giua-ngoc-jadeite-va-ngoc-nephrite-p8356.html">đây</a>.</p><p>Cây sen đá ngọc là cây này nè:</p><p>
  
</p><p>(3) King Kong barbie: chỉ những cô nàng cơ bắp có khuôn mặt xinh đẹp.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vụ trang phục giả gái này chắc chắn không thể cho qua được, bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo lén lút thừa dịp lão Đường không để ý, đến giờ nghỉ giải lao dùng máy tính của trường lên mạng tìm váy: “Cái này thế nào, mốt công chúa thắt lưng viền ren nè, vừa lãng mạn lại có thừa sang trọng.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Thôi cứ chọn bộ hầu gái này đi, nhìn đẹp nhìn đẹp, quá là quyến rũ.”</p><p>La Văn Cường không thể yêu thương nổi: “…”<span></span></p><p>“Món trên kia, trượt lên trên một chút,” sau khi náo loạn với Tạ Du, Hạ Triều cúi người, tay gác lên thành ghế tham gia náo nhiệt, “Không phải cái này, bên trên nữa.”</p><p>“Bộ nào cơ?” Lưu Tồn Hạo lật tới lật lui mãi mà không nhìn thấy cái gì hợp mắt, càng lật càng hoang mang, “Triều ca, ông nhìn nhầm đi đâu rồi?”</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều không thèm che dấu chút nào phô bày trình độ phối đồ nữ trang của mình với cả lớp : “Tính từ trên xuống, bộ thứ ba kìa, được đó.”</p><p>Trên màn hình là một cái váy dài thượt màu xanh xanh đỏ đỏ thêu họa tiết hoa mẫu đơn xấu tàn nhẫn tàn canh.</p><p>“Sao mấy người lại nhìn tôi thế?” Hạ Triều ngồi đằng trước, nhìn màn hình, lại quay sang bạn cùng bàn, “Cậu thấy thế nào, bộ này không được à?”</p><p>Đám Lưu Tồn Hạo đã hoàn toàn bị cái váy ngập tràn phong vị đồng nội này cùng với thẩm mỹ siêu phàm của Hạ Triều đánh gục, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều nghẹn nơi cổ họng.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Trong lòng cậu không có đánh giá à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Tôi cảm thấy đẹp mà, cái này nếu vào game nhất định sẽ được điểm cao lắm.”</p><p>“Người chơi nhân dân tệ không có quyền lên tiếng.”</p><p>“Cậu phải tin tôi chứ.”</p><p>“Câm miệng.”</p><p>“Cậu coi màu sắc này đi, diễm lệ biết bao…”</p><p>“Diễm lệ?” Tạ Du chọc trúng tim đen giễu cợt, “Khẩu vị của mấy bác gái múa quảng trường còn bỏ xa cậu tám con phố.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa nói xong, Vạn Đạt đã vỗ tay bôm bốp: “Nói hay lắm, quá thâm thúy.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Cho Du ca một like.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Bị Hạ Triều đả kích một trận như vậy, tâm tình La Văn Cường chuyển biến rất nhanh, nếu để so sánh, cậu ta bỗng cảm thấy mấy món váy công chúa lãng mạn với cái gì mà trang phục hầu gái cũng không còn khó chấp nhận như trước.</p><p>Thế là La Văn Cường siết chặt nắm tay, nén đau nói: “Cứ, cứ lấy bộ trước đó đi.”</p><p>“Triều ca, quá đỉnh!”</p><p>Hiển nhiên Vạn Đạt lại tưởng bở rồi, cậu ta ngẫm lại, cảm thấy hẳn là Hạ Triều đã cố tình tìm bộ xấu nhất để kích động thể ủy, bật ngón tay cái, tâm phục khẩu phục nói: “Vẫn là ngài cao tay nhất.”</p><p>“Đa tạ,” Hạ Triều không hiểu mô tê gì, nhưng vẫn đáp lại một cách thành thục, xong hắn ghé đến sát tai Tạ Du thấp giọng hỏi, “Nó khen tôi làm gì nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tay đẩy đầu hắn ra, không buồn nhiều lời với tên này nữa.</p><p>Hết tiết cuối, cả lớp thu dọn xong xuôi đồ đạc chuẩn bị đeo cặp về nhà, học sinh đến phiên trực nhật đã lau sạch bảng đen từ lúc nãy.</p><p>Đám nội trú thì chỉ quan tâm tối nay ăn gì, từ lúc vào tiết cuối Hạ Triều đã cúi đầu loay hoay mò mẫm điện thoại, được nửa chừng thừa dịp lão Ngô không chú ý còn lén chuồn ra ngoài gọi điện.</p><p>Tiệm cơm Kim Bảng gần đây mở thêm dịch vụ giao hàng, gửi thông báo rộng rãi qua tin nhắn cho nhóm khách hàng thân thiết.</p><p>Hạ Triều chọn món xong lại hỏi: “Giao đến đâu? Cổng nào?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cả người toàn mùi khói, ho húng hắng đi từ nhà vệ sinh ra, cậu ta phun xịt khử mùi lên người để át mùi khói, quay đầu liền thấy Triều ca nhà mình đang đút tay túi áo, đứng ngay chỗ rẽ hành lang, dựa lưng vào vách tường.</p><p>“Triều ca, làm gì đấy?” Thẩm Tiệp vừa phun xịt khử mùi vừa đi tới.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu nhìn Thẩm Tiệp, không đáp lại, còn đang mải suy tư, nói thêm một câu vào điện thoại “Thêm món cá nữa”, nói xong tạm rời điện thoại ra, lúc này mới nhìn thẳng Thẩm Tiệp: “Lần trước ở Kim Bảng mày gọi cá gì ấy nhỉ?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Hả? Cá gì, cái đĩa bị rớt xuống đất đấy á? Cá rô phi hấp, sao vậy?”</p><p>“Không sao,” Hạ Triều báo lại tên món, sau đó nói, “Anh bạn nhỏ thích ăn.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp run cả tay: “… Tao đệt.”</p><p>Chuông tan học vừa reo, điện thoại của nhân viên giao món cũng vừa vặn gọi tới.</p><p>Hạ Triều xuống dưới lấy đồ ăn, trong lớp cơ bản chẳng còn mấy người, mấy đứa học nội trú đã tới căn tin ăn cơm, chỉ có mỗi học sinh trực nhật ở lại quét dọn vệ sinh.</p><p>Trong lớp thoáng chốc trở nên vắng lặng.</p><p>Tạ Du buồn bực ngán ngẩm ngồi xuống, không biết Hạ Triều lại định bày trò gì, gần hết tiết mới nói với Tạ Du “Cậu ngồi yên đây nhé, đừng đi đâu hết”, chưa nói hết đã bị Tạ Du đạp cho một cái.</p><p>Tiết Toán cuối giờ, lão Ngô vừa giao mẫu đề mới trong kỳ thi tháng của trường chuyên, nhưng giảng chưa kỹ lắm.</p><p>Tạ Du nhàn rỗi chẳng biết làm gì, ngồi giải bài tập trên ghi chú điện thoại, tiện tay rút ra trang giấy để làm nháp.</p><p>Cậu chỉ dùng mỗi một cây bút – trải qua kỳ thi tháng trong hang ổ của đám học sinh kém xong, cậu mới phát hiện ra một điều, đó là hầu hết tụi nó đều thiếu thốn dụng cụ học tập, không tẩy thì cũng là bút chì 2B, thậm chí cả bút mực làm bài thi cũng không có.</p><p>Một đám lá lành đùm lá rách, cậu cứu tôi, tôi cứu cậu, có mấy đứa còn phải đi mượn cả ngòi dự phòng để viết tạm.</p><p>Bút của Tạ Du có lẽ bị rớt mấy lần, viết mãi không ra mực, cậu dứt khoát vứt đi, qua bàn Hạ Triều tìm bút dùng.</p><p>Để che chắn thuận tiện chơi game trong giờ, mặt bàn Hạ Triều rất lộn xộn, sách giáo khoa chất thành đống cao ngất.</p><p>Tạ Du lục lọi mãi, bút thì không thấy đâu, nhưng lại thấy trong sách toán kẹp một tờ giấy kỳ quái, nét chữ rồng bay phượng múa không biết là cái quỷ gì, nhìn có vẻ giống trình tự giải bài, nhưng cậu chưa kịp nhìn kỹ thì Hạ Triều đã xách theo một cái túi to vào lớp: “Dọn bớt đi đã, bỏ sách trên bàn xuống, không lại chẳng biết bày cơm ở đâu mất.”</p><p>Tạ Du thảy tờ giấy về chỗ cũ.</p><p>Bốn năm món ăn, mỗi món được để riêng từng khay, còn có thêm hai hộp cơm trắng.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy con cá kia nhìn hết sức quen mắt: “Kim Bảng?”</p><p>Hạ Triều tách đũa lựa mấy cọng hành trên con cá ra, sau đó mới đẩy khay cá sang chỗ bạn cùng bàn: “Ừa, leo tường ra lấy đó, kêu là giao món đến tận trường, mẹ nó cách một bức tường mà cũng dám gọi là giao tận trường.”</p><p>Tạ Du biết mình kén ăn đến mức nào, bình thường ngay đến Cố nữ sĩ lúc nấu ăn cũng phải khá cẩn thận, thế nhưng các món Hạ Triều đặt lần này đều không có bất cứ thứ gì cậu ghét cả.</p><p>Cậu mơ hồ nhớ lại lần trước Hạ Triều hỏi mình có kiêng ăn gì không, chẳng lẽ tên ngố này vẫn nhớ kỹ?</p><p>“Ăn đi, thất thần gì vậy,” Hạ Triều nói, “Chờ tôi gắp cho cậu hả? Cũng không phải không được, cậu gọi một tiếng ‘anh’ đi, con người tôi rất dễ nói chuyện mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm đũa định quăng đi: “Cậu muốn chết à?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cơm nước xong xuôi, ngâm nga một khúc gì đó, tay cầm cốc trà sữa từ ngoài hành lang đi vào, vừa vào cửa đã ngửi thấy mùi đồ ăn, đi tới dò la: “Hai con người này thật là quá đáng, thức ăn căn tin hôm nay chán muốn chết, toàn là cơm nguội canh thừa từ buổi trưa chứ… Các cậu thì sung sướng rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lùa nốt hai miếng cơm, nói: “Cậu thì không sướng chắc, mua trà sữa chỗ nào đấy? Uống được không?”</p><p>“Ngay quán trà sữa Phục Đán trước cổng ấy,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Cũng được, mỗi tội trà sữa trân chân mà hút mãi không thấy trân châu đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi: “Vậy cậu còn mua.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Thực không dám giấu giếm, Phục Đán là ước mơ của tui đó.” <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Tuần này tất cả đều dồn hết tâm trí vào đại hội thể thao của trường.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình chọn đồng phục lớp, lựa ra được một kiểu áo hoodie, nói chung là khá tiện, ngày thường cũng có thể mặc được. La Văn Cường khoác lên mình cái váy công chúa ưu nhã cao quý kia, đứng đầu đội hình giơ bảng hiệu của lớp.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục cho mọi người thời gian tự do tập luyện, thỉnh thoảng còn chỉ điểm vài câu.</p><p>“Lớp này có ai báo danh hít đất nhỉ?” Vừa hướng dẫn xong đám tuyển thủ nâng tạ, thầy thể dục lại thổi còi đi qua, “Hít đất có ai? Không phải báo tám người sao, đi hết ra đây nào, để xem thực lực của các trò đến đâu.”</p><p>Mấy người Hạ Triều Tạ Du đi ra khỏi hàng.</p><p>“Không phải cứ chống đẩy được mấy cái là tính đâu, trọng tài sẽ nhìn động tác của các trò xem có đúng tiêu chuẩn hay không nữa, đại hội thể thao năm ngoái chứ đâu xa, hừ, một đám thi nhau chống đẩy, còn ganh nhau xem ai làm được nhanh hơn, càng về sau càng hăng, kết quả thì sao, tôi nói cho các trò biết, người chậm nhất cuối cùng lại chiến thắng.”</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục bắt mấy đứa chống đẩy ngay trên mặt sân, sau đó chỉ bảo từ người đầu tới người cuối, còn chưa bắt đầu tính giờ, đã có nam sinh không chịu được ngã sấp mặt xuống đất.</p><p>Người đầu tiên ngã xuống, sau đó như thể quân bài domino, kéo theo là người thứ ba thứ tư.</p><p>Hạ Triều chẳng cảm thấy gì hết, muốn hắn chống đỡ lâu hơn cũng chẳng xi nhê gì, dẫu vậy thấy mấy đứa xung quanh cũng gục hết rồi, bản thân vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế thì trông khá ngu, thế là cùng Tạ Du thuận người ngồi xuống.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục dừng bước nói: “… Sao lớp này mỏng manh quá vậy, mới thế đã không chịu được rồi, cứ như này đến đại hội thể thao có muốn lấy được thành tích tốt nữa không đây?!”</p><p>Đáng lẽ Tạ Du dự định trốn tiết thể dục để về ký túc xá đọc sách, nhưng La Văn Cường lại lôi kéo cả lớp xuống sân để luyện tập cho đại hội thể thao trường.</p><p>Tám tuyển thủ hít đất ngồi trên sân nhà thể chất, xung quanh có mấy cặp lớp mười đang đánh cầu lông.</p><p>Cầu bay tứ tung trên sân, vút lên cao rồi lại rớt xuống.</p><p>“Cậu nhắm làm được mấy cái?” Hạ Triều hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du đang xem người phía đối diện đánh cầu lông chạy về phía trước mấy bước, sau đó nhảy bật lên nhận banh, hờ hững đáp: “Không biết, chưa từng đếm qua.”</p><p>“Đợi lát nữa so tài nhé?”</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục không để bọn cậu có bất cứ cơ hội tranh tài nào, ông thầy xuất ra hết bản lĩnh, có thể nói là chỉ trong một tiết ngắn ngủi đã kéo vọt trình độ chống đẩy của cả đám lên một tầm cao hoàn toàn mới.</p><p>“Muốn muốn,” Vạn Đạt giơ tay, “Thưa huấn luyện viên, em muốn học ạ.”</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục cười cười, nói đầy ẩn ý, “Vậy thì bắt đầu nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du có dự cảm xấu.</p><p>Hai phút sau, dự cảm của cậu thành sự thật.</p><p>Cầu lông không còn bay khắp nơi trên sân tập nữa, hàng loạt tiếng kêu ố á bỗng dậy lên từ bốn phía xung quanh.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục ngồi xổm bên cạnh nói: “Những ai số lẻ nằm xuống hết chưa. Số chẵn, bắt đầu đi, tôi đếm một lần thì làm một cái, đủ năm mươi mới được nghỉ.”</p><p>Tạ Du nằm dưới thân Hạ Triều, cảm xúc khó tả chậm rãi phun ra một câu: “… Đệch.”</p><p>Hai tay Hạ Triều chống hai bên cánh tay Tạ Du, dùng lực nơi cánh tay chống đỡ cả nửa người trên, dãn ra một khoảng với Tạ Du, hắn còn đang không ngừng điều chỉnh tư thế, thật sự cảm thấy trò này hơi bị kỳ khôi, không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Ai phát minh ra cái này đấy, tài ghê, bảo sao kêu là độ khó trước giờ chưa từng có.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt khóc không ra nước mắt, nói với người anh em kia: “Cố lên nhá, nếu không đỡ được là to chuyện đấy.”</p><p>Người anh em nằm trên cũng rất bối rối: “Tui tui tui sẽ cố hết sức.”</p><p>Chờ cả bọn điều chỉnh xong, giáo viên thể dục mới thổi hồi còi đầu tiên: “Một!”</p><p>Hạ Triều hạ người xuống, càng cúi thấp càng thu hẹp lại khoảng cách với Tạ Du, dù đã cố tình khống chế nhưng cơ thể vẫn như có như không mà tiếp xúc với đối phương, cách một lớp vải mỏng manh, nhiệt độ cơ thể của người ấy thấm qua lớp quần áo trên người truyền tới, tiếng tim đập, ngay cả hô hấp khẽ khàng mang theo hơi ấm cũng như hòa quyện vào nhau.</p><p>Mới vừa rồi Hạ Triều còn cười cợt động tác chống đẩy thần kỳ này, hiện tại đã không thể cười được nữa.</p><p>Cả hai không tránh đi đâu được, chỉ có thể nhìn thẳng vào mặt nhau, hơn nữa còn là phiên bản phóng đại – ánh mắt của đối phương, sống mũi, lông mi, thậm chí từng biến hóa nhỏ trên mặt cũng nhất thanh nhị sở.</p><p>Hóa ra dưới đuôi mắt của Tạ Du còn có một cái nốt ruồi bé xíu.</p><p>Đột nhiên Hạ Triều cảm thấy sắp chịu không nổi, chẳng biết là ai quay đầu sang chỗ khác trước tiên, lúc này màn đối mặt dài như vô tận mới kết thúc.</p><p>Hắn giật giật ngón tay, phát hiện lòng bàn tay mình đã rịn ướt mồ hôi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Phải cố chịu đựng, nam nhi chí tại bốn phương, bóng tối trước mắt chắc gì đã là bóng tối.” Giáo viên thể dục ngồi xổm mãi cũng mệt, bèn ngồi bệt luôn xuống sàn, cúi đầu nhìn đồng hồ, sau đó lại thổi còi.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa chống người lên không lâu, nghe thấy hồi còi lại phải hạ thấp xuống, hắn chậm rì rì, phát hiện ra mình không thể nhìn chằm chằm khuôn mặt của bạn nhỏ nào đó nữa, nếu cứ nhìn tiếp chỉ sợ đến mười cái cũng không làm nổi, thế là đành quay đầu đi, hầu kết không kìm được giật giật.<span></span></p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều không còn nấn ná, hắn có vẻ khá gấp gáp chỉ muốn làm cho xong động tác chống đẩy.</p><p>Ánh mắt của cả hai rời nhau ra, Hạ Triều mải ngắm nghía sân nhà thi đấu như thể nhìn ra hoa nở, mãi đến khi Tạ Du cất tiếng hỏi hắn: “Mấy cái rồi?”</p><p>“A,” Đầu óc Hạ Triều như ở trên mây, làm gì có tâm trạng đếm số, “Tôi không biết, cậu cũng không nghe hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du nghiêng đầu, với tư thế này thì ánh mắt chỉ có thể hướng lên phía trên, đỉnh trần nhà thi đấu có mấy cái xà ngang, phủ trên đó là mặt kính hình vuông đều tăm tắp, Tạ Du khẽ ngừng lại, sau mới nói: “Không nghe.”</p><p>“Chắc là mười cái rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, nhận ra mình lại không tập trung ngắm mặt sàn rồi, ánh mắt bắt đầu phân tán, chậm rãi dời đến cổ Tạ Du, chợt phát hiện đường cong nơi ấy thật xinh đẹp đến không ngờ, cuối cùng không biết đang là tự nhủ với mình hay là nói với Tạ Du: “… Cố nhịn thêm lúc nữa.”</p><p>Được, được mà.</p><p>Hắn nhịn.</p><p>Ngay lúc vừa nằm xuống, Tạ Du đã muốn nâng đầu gối lên đạp bay cái tên ở phía trên mình rồi. Cậu lạnh mặt, cảm thấy mình giống hệt thằng ngu, sao không ngồi trong phòng làm bài tập cho khỏe, mắc gì lại đi học cái thứ thể dục này.</p><p>Sau khi bình tĩnh lại, cậu bắt đầu suy tính xem lát nữa nên giết ai trước tiên.</p><p>La Văn Cường dùng cái chết ép uổng mãi mới kéo được Tạ Du tới tiết thể dục, lúc này còn đang đứng trên sân tập, tự dưng cảm thấy sau lưng một trận rét lạnh, cậu ta chà xát cánh tay, cảm khái sao thời tiết hạ nhiệt nhanh khủng khiếp vậy.</p><p>Mặc dù ngày thường Hạ Triều ưa động thủ động cước, nhưng những lúc này hắn vẫn rất kiềm chế… Tạ Du cảm thấy có vẻ như Hạ Triều đang hết sức kìm nén để không bỏ chạy, thậm chí là chỉ muốn nhảy dựng lên bất cứ lúc nào.</p><p>Tạ Du không thể phân biệt tiếng tim đập bên tai kia rốt cuộc là của mình hay của Hạ Triều – nhất là lúc Hạ Triều áp xuống, khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi khi cả hai đứa dính sát vào nhau.</p><p>Tạ Du ngắm dãy xà ngang trên trần nhà, mơ hồ cảm nhận được có thứ gì đó dần trở nên không thích hợp, hoặc là nói, cảm giác không thích hợp này đã tồn tại rất lâu, nhưng đến hôm nay mới biến chuyển rõ ràng.</p><p>Giống như một dã thú ngủ say trong lòng, bình thường vẫn luôn im lìm nhắm mắt, giờ đây đột nhiên thức tỉnh, hung bạo gầm lên, khiến bản thân vô cùng bất an, nhưng mà… Không hiểu sao lại khiến huyết mạch sôi trào.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục trừ lúc đầu đếm số ra thì sau đấy đều chỉ nhẩm miệng tính, làm người khác không nhịn được nghi ngờ có khi ổng đã bất động thanh sắc cộng cho cả bọn thêm mấy cái, đang lúc tất cả đều đang lén lút oán thầm, giáo viên thể dục lại thổi một hồi còi, sau đó thông báo một con số chẵn: “Hai mươi! Tốt lắm, tiếp tục cố lên!”</p><p>Có đứa học sinh chất vấn: “Thưa thầy, sao mới chỉ có hai mươi cái, em em cảm giác phải đến ba mươi rồi!”</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục mặt không đỏ tim không đập nói: “Bạn học à, đấy là ảo giác của bạn thôi.”</p><p>Không biết rốt cuộc là hai mươi hay ba mươi cái, có hai nhóm nam sinh đã hoàn toàn không gắng gượng được nữa.</p><p>Dù cho dưới thân còn có một đứa con trai nằm đó, chỉ cần buông lỏng cổ tay ngã xuống là có khi sẽ xảy ra thảm kịch, nhưng thế vẫn tốt hơn là phải chịu dày vò tiếp tục hít đất, trong đó một cậu chàng cúi đầu nói: “Vạn Sự Thông, tui không nổi nữa rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Sao mà không nổi nữa! Cuộc đời cậu cứ thế mà bị năm mươi cái chống đẩy đánh bại à?”</p><p>“… Tui thật không nổi nữa mà.”</p><p>Đám học sinh ồn ào vây xung quanh ngày càng đông, ngoại trừ mấy nhóm đánh cầu lông còn thêm một đống người nữa, khối trên khối dưới đều đủ cả, Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng theo đó chui vào: “Mèn đét ơi, tụi bây, kịch liệt ghê á.”</p><p>Tạ Du lấy tay che trán, cảm thấy khá đau đầu.</p><p>“Có thể đừng đứng xem náo nhiệt nữa không các bạn,” Hạ Triều quay đầu nói, “Nhất là ông đó, Lưu Tồn Hạo, thân là lớp trưởng ông có thể đừng làm ảnh hưởng đến danh dự lớp mình không hả?”</p><p>Đám học sinh lớp C2-3 còn danh dự cái rắm, đã mất hết từ lâu rồi.</p><p>Mất danh dự cũng được, nhưng vẫn còn cơ hội để vãn hồi phần nào nhờ tài nghệ chống đẩy của mình, nhất là trong đám vây xem còn có mấy cô bé lớp dưới, cũng như đang chơi bóng rổ mà nhận ra bên sân có bóng dáng con gái, dù đi tong cả cái mạng cũng phải khoe được sức mạnh cường tráng của mình.</p><p>Vạn Đạt trơ mắt nhìn người anh em trên người cậu mới nãy còn thều thào “Tôi không nổi”, đột nhiên buông một tay ra, tay trái siết thành nắm đấm, bắt đầu biểu diễn màn chống đẩy bằng một tay: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn mà cảm khái: “Cừ ghê, thật lợi hại, người anh em này định cuối tuần rinh giải nhất về cho lớp mình à?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vỗ tay đầu tiên, “Phó Phái cố lên! Thêm năm mươi cái nữa nào!”</p><p>Phó Phái kéo căng cả người, cắn răng tiếp tục vùi đầu gian khổ cày cấy.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng quay sang nhìn, một lúc sau chợt hỏi: “Phó Phái? Lớp 3 có người này à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ thiếu ba cái nữa là tròn năm mươi, trong lúc hạ người xuống, thuận thế ghé vào bên tai Tạ Du nói: “Dãy ngay cạnh chúng ta, bàn thứ hai từ dưới lên, lúc mới khai giảng còn vì yêu qua mạng mà bị lão Đường gọi lên nói chuyện đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du lục lọi trong đầu không ra kết quả, trên mặt tỏ rõ ba chữ lớn: Không ấn tượng.</p><p>“Biết ngay cậu không nhớ mà,” Hạ Triều chống người lên, thở dốc một hơi, lại nói, “Cậu nói xem, dù sao cũng ở trong lớp mấy tháng trời, cậu đã từng nhớ kỹ được thứ gì?”</p><p>Từ góc nhìn của Tạ Du, trông thấy hầu kết nhô ra của thiếu niên, thuận theo cần cổ đi xuống, là cổ áo đồng phục thoáng có chút xốc xếch.</p><p>Chống đẩy tận năm mươi cái không thể có chuyện chẳng có cảm giác gì, cộng thêm thần kinh luôn ở trong trạng thái khẩn trương, làm xong cái cuối cùng, Hạ Triều nghĩ mẹ kiếp mệt sắp chết rồi, tay hắn dùng sức xoay một cái, cả người đổ về phía ngược lại, nằm ngay bên cạnh Tạ Du, chậm rãi nói: “… Năm mươi cái, anh cậu có mạnh hay không.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhích sang bên kia, nói: “Cút đi, mẹ ông đây chỉ sinh một đứa thôi.”</p><p>Phó Phái có thành tích tốt nhất sân tập, chỉ dùng một tay chống đẩy thêm tận hai mươi cái nữa mới chịu dừng lại, vụng trộm hỏi Vạn Đạt: “Có em gái nào nhìn tui không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt không muốn nói cho cậu ta biết hiện thực tàn khốc, thực tế là tất cả quần chúng vây xem mặc kệ gái trai, đều chỉ tập trung nhìn hai hotboy tiếng tăm lừng lẫy của lớp bọn họ thôi.</p><p>“Cậu cảm thấy có, thì cứ cho là có đi.” Vạn Đạt vỗ vỗ bả vai Phó Phái, “Dậy đi thôi.”</p><p>Lẽ ra phải đổi lại vị trí, đến lượt số lẻ lên trên làm tiếp năm mươi cái, nhưng hiển nhiên giáo viên thể dục đã không tính kỹ thời gian, chờ đến lúc mấy đứa định đổi vị trí, chuông hết tiết vừa vặn vang lên.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục nhìn đồng hồ bấm giây treo trước ngực, khá tiếc nuối nói: “Hết giờ hả, thế thôi, tan lớp đi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Nhóm số chẵn bắt đầu kêu rên sao mà xui xẻo vậy chứ, số lẻ thì không biết có nên cao hứng hay không, dù sao cũng mất công nằm nửa ngày, nhưng bảo tụi nó bây giờ phải nằm đè lên người khác tập chống đẩy – hình như cũng không phải sự tình đáng mong chờ lắm.</p><p>Sau khi trở về lớp, nguyên một tiết Hạ Triều với Tạ Du không nói với nhau câu nào.</p><p>Bầu không khí cũng xấu khổ không nói nên lời, trước giờ Hạ Triều luôn chủ động lảm nhảm, lúc này lại đột nhiên yên tĩnh đến lạ, có lúc muốn tìm Tạ Du nói mấy câu, mới tới lời mở đầu, vừa nhìn thấy đối phương thì đầu óc Hạ Triều lại như kiểu bị chập mạch, trở về trạng thái im thin thít.</p><p>“Rốt cuộc cậu muốn nói gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du ba phen bốn bận bị quấy rầy, lần nào cũng gọi tên cậu, hết Tạ Du, lão Tạ rồi đến bạn cùng bàn, thay phiên nhau mà gọi, xong lại không nói lời nào, phiền hết sức.</p><p>Hạ Triều mở sách tiếng Anh ra, chỉ chỉ vào sách, cố tìm chủ đề hỏi: “Đang giảng đến bài nào vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Bài số ba.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ‘Ồ’ xong lại im lặng.</p><p>Hai đứa bạn bàn trên không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, truyền cho nhau tờ giấy: “Hai đại ca lại giận dỗi à? Hay cãi nhau?”</p><p>Tờ giấy truyền thẳng tới tay lớp trưởng, Lưu Tồn Hạo nhớ lại dáng vẻ tương thân tương ái của hai giáo bá trong giờ thể dục, thừa dịp giáo viên quay lên bảng đen viết mẫu câu, cúi đầu viết: <em>Không có đâu, tiết vừa rồi vẫn còn gắn bó như keo sơn mà.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều bệnh thần kinh ngồi ngắm sách tiếng Anh một hồi, mới nhớ ra đáng lẽ giờ này mình không nên nghe giảng, phải chơi điện thoại mới đúng.</p><p>Thế là Tạ Du tiết nào cũng nhớ kỹ sứ mệnh chơi điện thoại, đang chuyện trò với Chu Đại Lôi, quay trở về giao diện cập nhật vòng bạn bè, bắt gặp Hạ Triều mới đổi một dòng chữ kí hết sức cá tính: <em>A a a a a a a a a a.</em></p><p>Tạ Du: “…” Tên này điên rồi có phải không.</p><p> </p><p>Trước đại hội thể thao, đồng phục lớp đặt cuối cùng cũng đến, lão Đường còn cố ý cho cả lớp thay đồ để xem hiệu quả thế nào, sau đó ông thầy mang cái máy ảnh đời cổ của mình từ tận bên văn phòng qua.</p><p>Đồng phục lớp có mỗi áo hoodie nên chỉ cần khoác lên là được, để thống nhất khẩu hiệu in trên áo mà cả lớp còn tổ chức hẳn một hoạt động bỏ phiếu, đủ kiểu sáng tạo, cái gì mà cảnh còn người còn, thanh xuân vĩnh viễn không tàn phai…</p><p>Cuối cùng quá trình bỏ phiếu biến thành đấu trường văn nghệ chém gió đầy ác liệt.</p><p>“Ông mày ngầu nhất!”</p><p>“Thanh xuân vĩnh viễn không tàn phai!”</p><p>“Ông mày ngầu nhất!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cuối cùng suýt lật cả trời, may mà lão Đường tới, người đàn ông đã bước một chân vào độ tuổi xế chiều kiêm giáo viên môn ngữ văn ấy tặng cho cả bọn bốn chữ: <em>‘Yêu chuộng hòa bình.’</em></p><p>Hạ Triều lấy cái áo ra, giũ giũ mấy lần cho phẳng, kiểu mẫu bình thường không có gì khác lạ, đằng sau là bốn chữ “Yêu chuộng hòa bình” hết sức bắt mắt.</p><p>Tạ Du do dự thật lâu, không muốn mặc cho lắm.</p><p>Thế nhưng đau khổ nhất vẫn là La Văn Cường, cậu chàng không thể tới nhà vệ sinh nam thay váy được, Hạ Triều tròng áo vào, kéo đám Lưu Tồn Hạo quây lại thành một bức tường người kín đáo: “Đừng có sợ người anh em, cứ mạnh dạn thay đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du trở về từ nhà vệ sinh, Vạn Đạt liền hô lớn với cậu: “Du ca qua đây qua đây, bên này còn có chỗ hở, giúp nhau chắn cái đi.”</p><p>“Không giúp.”</p><p>“Triều ca, coi bạn nhỏ nhà cậu kìa,” chờ đại ca lầu Tây lãnh khốc đi khỏi, Vạn Đạt mới nhỏ giọng nói với Hạ Triều, “Quản người đi chứ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đút tay túi áo, lòng bàn tay còn nắm vỏ kẹo que vân vê, bỗng nhiên cười, nói: “Cái này thật sự không quản được đâu… Cậu ấy quản tôi nghe còn có lý.”</p><p>Không biết vì sao trong đầu Vạn Đạt đột nhiên hiện lên mấy chữ “Vợ quản nghiêm”, làm cậu giật hết cả mình, cũng may La Văn Cường đã thay xong váy áo, đang khổ không tả nổi tiếp tục núp núp trong góc không dám lộ diện, càng lôi kéo sự chú ý của mọi người: “Ông đổi xong chưa, đi ra đây! Nhanh lên, có phải đàn ông không đấy, lằng nhà lằng nhằng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lui ra phía sau mấy bước, trở về chỗ ngồi của mình đứng đấy, hắn vừa rời khỏi, một sinh vật to bự đang co quắp trong xó xỉnh nào đó hoàn toàn bại lộ trước mặt mọi người.</p><p>La Văn Cường cào tường: “… Tôi không thiết sống nữa, mấy người đã tàn nhẫn cướp đoạt cơ hội yêu sớm của một thiếu nam cao trung ngây thơ rồi có biết không, thế này thì cả ba năm cao trung còn đứa con gái nào dám lại gần người ta nữa!”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi trên bàn cười mãi.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng đồng tình vẫn chiếm tỉ lệ lớn hơn, cậu quyết định dành cho thể ủy một chút tôn trọng cuối cùng.</p><p>Hạ Triều thấy vậy, vươn tay vỗ vỗ đầu cậu: “Bạn nhỏ, tâm trạng không tốt à?”</p><p>“Bạn nhỏ cái đầu cậu.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong cũng không định làm căng, suýt nữa thì bật cười, lại nói: “Tôi không muốn quá tàn nhẫn.”</p><p>Đường Sâm giơ máy ảnh lên, đứng trước cửa lớp học, cười ha ha chụp cho mấy đứa nhỏ một tấm ảnh.</p><p>Không phải ảnh chụp nghiêm túc gì cả, mọi người cũng không xếp thành hàng thành khối, vẫn đang tụ tập lộn xộn ở cuối lớp. La Văn Cường khóc lóc nửa ngày, Vạn Đạt bèn đưa cho cậu ta một cái gương, cậu ta liền không khóc nổi nữa, trong nháy mắt đã bị chính mình chọc cười. Hứa Tình Tình cầm di động đứng cạnh đó chụp lia lịa, mấy đứa còn lại thì cười đến gập cả người.</p><p>Khung cảnh dừng lại trong khoảnh khắc ấy.</p><p>Khoảnh khắc từng gương mặt đều mang theo nét tươi cười, sức sống vô hạn, thanh xuân dào dạt.</p><p>Còn có hai cậu thiếu niên ở hàng cuối cùng.</p><p>Mặc dù chỉ có bóng lưng, nhưng hai người ở rất gần nhau, nhất là Hạ Triều ngồi trên bàn học, dáng vẻ nhàn nhã không hề theo bất cứ khuôn phép nào.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng người, hé ra sườn mặt, tay phủ lên đầu Tạ Du, đầu ngón tay dịu dàng luồn vào mái tóc cậu, khóe miệng mang theo ý cười nhàn nhạt.</p><p>Mà Tạ Du đến cái ót cũng mang theo vẻ lạnh lùng.</p><p>Ánh nắng chói mắt từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào đã bị rèm cửa sổ che khuất, vừa lúc ấy có cơn gió thổi tung tấm rèm, những bộ bàn ghế vĩnh viễn không được xếp ngay ngắn, nơi bảng đen kín nét phấn trắng, còn có tất cả những đứa học trò trong lớp, đều như được dát lên một tầng ánh sáng.</p><p>Trên người bọn họ mặc cùng một kiểu áo khoác, phía sau là bốn chữ lớn: <em>Yêu chuộng hòa bình.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trong những ngày tiết trời thuận hòa, phong cảnh tươi đẹp như hôm nay, chúng ta hãy cùng chào mừng đại hội thể dục thể thao mùa thu lần thứ sáu mươi bảy của Lập Dương Nhị Trung! Hỡi các em học sinh, cái gọi là đức trí thể mỹ chính quá trình phát triển toàn diện vô cùng gian khổ, trong đó thể – chính là thể dục!”</p><p>Đại hội thể thao còn chưa bắt đầu, trên khán đài đã chật kín chỗ ngồi, tất cả đều cầm theo ghế từ phòng học đổ ra ngoài sân thi đấu, ngay cả bậc cầu thang cũng đầy ắp người.<span></span></p><p>Giọng nói của chủ nhiệm Khương qua loa phát thanh vang vọng khắp trường học: “Rèn luyện thân thể, đam mê vận động, thấm nhuần tinh thần thể thao. Tôi biết rằng ngày thường tất cả mọi người đều bận bịu với việc đèn sách, nhưng hôm nay, các em có thể được tự do bay lượn trên sân cỏ, hãy cứ phát tiết mồ hôi cho thỏa thích…”</p><p>“Sao lại chặn hết thế này, có để người ta đi không vậy.”</p><p>Đám hùng ưng đáng ra phải được bay lượn tự do trên sân cỏ, giờ phút này còn đang bị chặn hết trên bậc cầu thang. Không riêng gì cầu thang, toàn bộ hành lang cũng tràn ngập những âm thanh nhốn nháo xô đẩy, chen chúc như sáng sớm bảy giờ cao điểm mỗi ngày, chật không có chỗ thở.</p><p>Lớp 11-3 chiếm đoạn hành lang ngay trước cửa lớp học, những đứa khác không chen được thì ở lại trong lớp.</p><p>Cái ghế Vạn Đạt vẫn để không ngoài cửa, người không biết đã chạy tới chỗ nào, mấy phút sau mới thấy cậu chen lấn trong dòng người xông đến: “Má ơi, chen suốt từ tầng năm tới tận tầng một, khu phòng học cũ của bọn mình còn khủng khiếp hơn, hai lầu Đông Tây đang tranh nhau ầm ĩ.”</p><p>“Dưa này mà cậu cũng ăn, có tài vậy sao không bê ghế xuống từ sớm đi,” Hạ Triều kéo ghế ra cửa sau của lớp, trông thấy cảnh tượng hoành tráng bên ngoài, hắn dứt khoát không tiến lên nữa, ngồi luôn cạnh cửa sau, miệng ngậm cây kẹo nói: “Cứ chờ đi, ít nhất cũng phải thêm mười phút nữa mới hết.”</p><p>Hắn nói xong, lại quay đầu về nhìn Tạ Du: “Lão Tạ, qua không?”</p><p>Tạ Du không hề nhúc nhích, cậu gục xuống bàn, nhắm mắt nói: “Không qua, toàn người chen người, có gì vui?”</p><p>“Đính giúp tôi số báo danh với, đằng sau lưng với không tới.” Hạ Triều cầm nhãn dán số báo danh thể ủy phát ra, chỉ là một miếng vải, trải qua nhiều lần dùng đi dùng lại, chất vải đã hơi ố vàng, phía trên in bốn chữ số, “Nhanh lên, anh đây là hy vọng của toàn thôn đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không có phản ứng.</p><p>Hạ Triều lại nói thêm lần nữa, Tạ Du ngồi dậy nói: “Vạn Đạt, qua dán số cho hy vọng của toàn thôn kìa.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt không hiểu sao bị cuốn vào trung tâm chủ đề: “…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngó trái rồi lại ngó phải, ánh mắt đụng phải Hạ Triều, phát hiện ra mặc dù Triều ca vẫn im lặng, nhưng chỉ một ánh mắt hơn vạn lời nói, Vạn Đạt đã đọc được ý tứ trong mắt hắn: Phải biết thức thời hiểu không, anh chỉ muốn bạn cùng bàn mình thôi, chú cứ thử xem?</p><p>Thế là Vạn Đạt quay đầu sang chỗ khác, giả điếc một cách rất chọn lọc: “Ây dà, sao còn chưa nhúc nhích được thế này, rốt cuộc đến lúc nào mới xong đây.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều âm thầm ghi công Vạn Đạt, sau đó kéo ghế về chỗ, để kim băng cùng nhãn báo danh lên bàn học: “Làm phiền rồi, anh bạn nhỏ.”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm cái kim băng, rất muốn thẳng tay chọc chết hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều đưa lưng về phía Tạ Du, ngồi ngược trên ghế, Vạn Đạt đứng ngoài cửa bắn cho hắn một ánh mắt phức tạp, Hạ Triều cười cười, thậm chí còn kiêu ngạo giơ tay làm ký hiệu “yeah”.</p><p>Vạn Đạt lắc đầu, coi như không thấy gì hết.</p><p>Tạ Du dùng kim băng đính bốn góc số báo danh trên áo của hắn, đính xong không chút lưu tình đạp vào ghế Hạ Triều một cái, ý bảo hắn mau cút, giọng điệu miễn cưỡng: “Lượn.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vòng tay ra sau sờ sờ, nhận ra ấy thế mà Tạ Du vẫn đính rất cẩn thận, đang tính nịnh nọt cậu, Tạ Du lại cho thêm một đạp.</p><p> </p><p>Vận khí của lớp 11-3 thật không tốt, bị xếp ngồi ở một góc nhỏ đối diện khán đài chính, ngay giữa trời nắng to.</p><p>Sau đó các lớp lần lượt diễn hành vào sân, La Văn Cường thay váy áo trong nhà vệ sinh của sân thi đấu, cậu ta giơ bảng tên lớp đi trước tiên, Hạ Triều với Tạ Du hai người một trái một phải dẫn đầu cả lớp đi theo phía sau.</p><p>Trích lời Hứa Tình Tình: Hạ Triều với Tạ Du chính là bộ mặt của lớp chúng ta, tất cả phải nhờ hai tên đó chống đỡ.</p><p>Ý tứ của Hứa Tình Tình chính là ngoại hình xuất sắc, nhưng lớp người ta đâu có nghĩ vậy.</p><p>Cả trường dõi theo lớp 3 diễu hành mà trong lòng chỉ có hai chữ kinh hãi, dù cho nhạc nền là Nghĩa dũng quân tiến hành khúc, <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>nhưng với sự có mặt của hai cựu đại ca lầu Đông Tây ở hàng đầu tiên, lại còn kéo theo cả lớp hơn ba mươi mạng cùng nhau đi tới, tất cả chỉ lo sợ giây tiếp theo đám người kia sẽ đột nhiên vung tay áo nhất loạt xông lên đánh nhau.</p><p>Hung hãn không thể chịu nổi.</p><p>Cho nên dẫu La Văn Cường ăn mặc bùng nổ đến vậy, thật ngạc nhiên là không một ai dám cười cậu ta.</p><p>“Đám người này bị sao vậy,” Hạ Triều khẽ nghiêng đầu, nói, “Không ai cười nhỉ? Không buồn cười sao? Mới nãy có thằng nhóc giả gái lớp bên cạnh vào sân còn thấy ầm ĩ lắm mà, chẳng lẽ tụi mình không so được? Vậy là thua rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Chắc tại xấu quá.”</p><p>La Văn Cường trúng một kiếm ngay tim: “… Các người có nghĩ đến cảm nhận của tui không!”</p><p>Đại hội thể thao trong hai ngày, cuối buổi chiều ngày mai sẽ là chạy cự li dài, hôm nay cả hai sẽ cùng tham gia bộ môn hít đất, thi đấu ngay trong sân vận động.</p><p>Mặc dù đã vào thu, giữa trưa trời nắng chang chang, thời tiết khá nóng.</p><p>Hạ Triều cởi áo khoác, phủ lên đầu che nắng, cúi xuống nhìn điện thoại, phát hiện ra mười phút trước Vạn Đạt gửi cho hắn một đường link trên diễn đàn trường.</p><p>Chủ đề: Trực tiếp, hai đại ca đẹp zai khiến người người không thể khép chân của trường chúng ta – làm rồi! Cúi! Nằm! Chống! Tui muốn nổ thành pháo hoa mất!</p><p>Số lượt bình luận của topic này đã vượt quá một ngàn, trở thành chủ đề hot ghim ngay đầu trang chủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều lướt tới mấy tấm ảnh chụp, phản ứng đầu tiên là tắt rụp ứng dụng điện thoại, như thể cầm phải củ khoai lang nóng bỏng tay, không biết vì mặt trời quá nóng, hay là hắn lại tự phát nhiệt rồi.</p><p>Một lúc sau, Hạ Triều mới mở lại diễn đàn kia… Đồng thời không biết ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào bắt đầu bấm lưu hình ảnh.</p><p>Tổng cộng có ba tấm, ánh sáng trong nhà không được tốt, cộng với tố chất tâm lý của người chụp lén quá kém, không dám chụp trắng trợn nên ảnh khá nhòe, nhưng vì thế càng thêm phần mông lung ái muội.</p><p>Mặc dù không nhìn rõ lắm, vẫn có thể nhận ra hai nhân vật chính trong bức ảnh là ai.</p><p>Vạn Đạt là đồ miệng rộng, chắc chắn không có khả năng chỉ gửi cho riêng hắn, sợ rằng đã kịp ba hoa với cả lớp rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều thử dùng cùi chỏ khẽ huých Tạ Du, hỏi, “… Cậu, xem chưa?”</p><p>“Cái gì?” Tạ Du híp mắt, thoáng buồn ngủ.</p><p>Người đến người đi trên sân cỏ, có tình nguyện viên đạp xe chở học sinh đi khắp trường, còn có kẻ đang khởi động làm nóng người, chính là tuyển thủ chạy một trăm mét nam của lớp bọn họ – Đinh Lượng Hoa.</p><p>Bên phía Hứa Tình Tình thì mới bắt tay vào việc viết diễn văn tuyên truyền, mấy nhỏ nữ sinh mỗi người một câu châu đầu lại nghĩ kế.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ thầm còn có thể là cái gì nữa đương nhiên là thớt cp của hai đứa mình rồi, thế là lại ám chỉ: “Chính là cái đó đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hắn: “Cái nào?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cuối cùng Hạ Triều ngoắc ngoắc tay với cậu, Tạ Du bất đắc dĩ dịch tới bên cạnh.</p><p>Hạ Triều giơ áo khoác lên, ra hiệu cho cậu chui vào, cả hai dính sát đầu vào nhau, chen chúc trong cái áo khoác. Hạ Triều để điện thoại trên đùi mình, Tạ Du đành ghé lại gần, cúi đầu nhìn.</p><p>Tạ Du xem rất chăm chú.</p><p>Mà Hạ Triều lại nhìn chằm chằm cái ót của cậu, vuốt mớ tóc mềm ơi là mềm, còn có khớp xương nhỏ nổi lên sau gáy, cảm thấy hơi hối hận.</p><p>Tại sao phải cho cậu ấy nhìn chứ? Phải chăng là, muốn biết cậu ấy có phản ứng gì?</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết rõ rốt cuộc mình muốn thăm dò điều gì.</p><p>Tạ Du trượt xuống thêm mấy lần, về cơ bản bình luận đều giống nhau, toàn bộ đều là gán ghép các kiểu, lại lật lật, đầu ngón tay cậu khựng lại ngay bình luận thứ 52, chỉ có mỗi một câu “Đậu má tui chỉ muốn ấn cái đầu kia xuống! Hun đi! Hun đi còn đợi chờ chi!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du chậm rãi chớp mắt, sau đó Hạ Triều nghe thấy cậu bình thản nói: “À, giờ thì tôi thấy rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa nghĩ được nên nói gì, tự dưng cả lớp 11-3 ở sau lưng như uống phải máu gà mà rống lên: “AAAA!! Cố lên!!”</p><p>Trên đường chạy cách đó không xa, Đinh Lượng Hoa chống hai tay trên sân, khụy gối cúi người xuống, đang làm động tác chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chạy, chờ tiếng súng vang lên, cả người lập tức lao vút về phía trước, so với đêm hôm đó xông ra nện học ủy còn nhanh hơn nhiều.</p><p>“Quá đẹp! Hạng nhất!” La Văn Cường mặt đỏ gay, giang rộng hai tay nói, “Đinh Đinh tôi muốn ôm cậu quá chừng!”</p><p>Bình thường Đinh Lượng Hoa đã hay ngượng ngùng, ngượng mãi thành chướng ngại giao tiếp, vừa thi đấu xong, xấu hổ cười cười: “Không không không cần đâu.”</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa lau lau mồ hôi, lúc đi qua Hạ Triều còn khen cậu ta mấy câu, Tạ Du cảm thấy mình không nói gì lại thành ra quá lạnh lùng, thế là thuận miệng góp một câu: “Đinh Hoa Lượng, không tệ.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Đinh Lượng Hoa,” Hạ Triều vỗ vỗ đầu Tạ Du, thấp giọng nhắc nhở, “Người ta kêu Lượng Hoa, đến lúc nào mới nhớ kỹ được đây?”</p><p>Lão Đường ngồi ngay bên cạnh, tay vẫn bưng bình trà kỷ tử, mang theo cả bài tập tới chấm, trông như người già đang phơi nắng bổ sung canxi, cứ mở miệng ra lại là câu “Tuổi trẻ thật tốt quá”, trong mắt đong đầy hồi ức về thời thanh xuân xa lắc.</p><p>Học ủy cầm sách, vừa nhìn mọi người thi đấu vừa tụng từ vựng tiếng Anh.</p><p>Rất nhanh đã đến phần thi hít đất.</p><p>Thật trùng hợp, trọng tài chính là giáo viên thể dục lớp bọn họ, cả đám lớp 3 hiện giờ vừa trông thấy ông thầy này đều cảm thấy tâm trạng không hề dễ chịu chút nào.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục cầm bảng ghi chép trong tay, nói: “Mấy trò nhớ đừng để thua kém nhiều quá đấy, dù gì tôi cũng mang tiếng đặc huấn qua các trò, không nắm được tám vị trí đầu thì đừng vác mặt mũi về đây… Nào, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đi, tính thời gian một phút.”</p><p>Trước khi tới Tạ Du đã cởi áo đồng phục, chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc áo trắng cộc tay.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngắm cậu, có điều suy nghĩ nói: “Mặc ít sẽ dễ hoạt động hơn nhỉ? Cậu rất tâm cơ đấy lão Tạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du tự nhủ thầm, chỉ là nóng thôi mà.</p><p>Nhưng còn chưa nói thành lời, Hạ Triều đã hành động ngay tại chỗ, chỉ hai ba phát đã cởi áo hoodie ra, lúc kéo lên lớp áo bên trong cũng bị xô lệch theo, lộ ra nửa đoạn thắt lưng.</p><p>Xung quanh có mấy đứa tự dưng khẽ thấp giọng kêu “Á” lên một tiếng.</p><p>“Hình như linh hoạt hơn thật,” Hạ Triều thử làm mấy cái, thấy Tạ Du vẫn không buồn phản ứng, quay đầu hỏi, “Sao vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Tôi nghĩ tốt nhất cậu đừng kêu là Triều ca nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nghe rõ lắm: “Ủa, vậy kêu tôi là gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du chống tay trên mặt sân, lãnh đạm nói: “Tao ca”. <sup><em>(2)</em></sup></p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ nửa ngày, cảm thấy chắc cái này có nghĩa xấu rồi.</p><p>Thời gian một phút đồng hồ, nửa phút đầu tiên tần suất của Hạ Triều với Tạ Du khá tương đồng.</p><p>Đám người xung quanh đều đang thì thầm nói chuyện, Tạ Du mơ hồ nghe được có tiếng ai đấy đang rất đè nén cảm xúc kích động nói gì đó: “Diễn đàn của trường á? Ui, mình cũng là hội viên của hội nè.”</p><p>“Báo cáo thầy, tin tốt tin tốt, bạn Hạ Triều và bạn Tạ Du đã lần lượt giành lấy hạng nhất và nhì của môn chống đẩy rồi ạ!” La Văn Cường làm dáng chào quân đội trước mặt Đường Sâm, khai báo, “Ngoại trừ hai người thì sáu bạn còn lại toàn quân bị diệt.”</p><p>Đường Sâm gật gật đầu, lấy từ trong thùng giấy con cạnh đó tám chai nước, rất phối hợp nói: “Đều có thưởng, ai cũng có thưởng hết.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận chai nước thể ủy đưa tới, đáp tiếng cảm ơn, sau đó nhìn chung quanh, những đứa học sinh chạy loạn trên sân cỏ, cùng đám người đang hò reo cổ vũ cho bạn cùng lớp của mình.</p><p>Tự dưng không thể nhớ nổi đại hội thể thao năm ngoái mình đã trải qua thế nào.</p><p>Hình như còn không tới sân vận động, cắm tai nghe vào nghe nhạc, trốn trong phòng âm nhạc ngủ vùi.</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn đang ngậm kẹo, thò tay sang đưa cậu một que, mặc kệ Tạ Du có ăn hay không, trực tiếp thả vào lòng bàn tay cậu, sau đó cười với Lưu Tồn Hạo vừa lúc chạy ngang qua mặt bọn họ: “Chuột con, cố lên!” <sup><em>(3)</em></sup></p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo giơ tay lên vẫy vẫy bọn họ, hô khẩu hiệu đáp lại: “Lớp 3 vạn tuế! Ông mày ngầu nhất!”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa cười vừa dựa vào thành ghế.</p><p>Tạ Du không thích ăn kẹo tí nào, cảm thấy quá ngọt, cúi đầu nhìn cái vỏ kẹo một lúc, cuối cùng vẫn bóc ra.</p><p>Sau đó Tạ Du nhìn chằm chằm mấy đường sọc trắng trên thân kẹo, nghĩ thầm: “Ngấy thật”.</p><p>Là vị quýt, còn hơi chua chua.</p><p>“Đợi lát nữa hết giờ ra ngoài nhậu không?” Buổi chiều, đại hội thể thao sắp kết thúc, Thẩm Tiệp lẻn từ lớp 8 qua nói, “Tạ đại ca kêu muốn khao một chầu mà, chọn ngày không bằng để hôm nay luôn đi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp với Hạ Triều đều đã mời một lần, Tạ Du không muốn thiếu người khác, từng nói lần sau để cậu khao, ngày nào cũng được.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn sang Tạ Du, bạn cùng bàn đã không phản đối, hắn cũng đồng ý ngay: “Được thôi, ăn gì?”</p><p>“Thôi không muốn ăn Kim Bảng nữa đâu,” Thẩm Tiệp tìm một chỗ trống sau lưng bọn họ ngồi xuống, nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, “…Thực ra mấy quán gần trường cũng ăn hết rồi, Trạng Nguyên vừa đắt vừa khó nuốt, hay là tụi mình thử cổ vũ sinh ý cho mấy quán phố khác xem thế nào?”</p><p>Thế là đợi đến hết giờ, cả ba đi bộ vòng quanh ba con phố mới chọn được chỗ ăn cơm.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua tên tiệm, hơi bị bối rối, cảm giác hình như không phải mình đi đường lớn, mà lượn tuốt nửa vòng trái đất, cuối cùng lại quay về chỗ cũ: “Đệch… Sao kiểu đặt tên ở đây giống bên trường bọn mình thế?”</p><p>“Ngay bên cạnh là Điện Kỹ.” Tạ Du đi sau cùng, nhắc nhở cậu ta.</p><p>Điện Kỹ, tên đầy đủ là Kỹ thuật Điện tử, là trường dạy nghề hạng trung ở gần Nhị Trung nhất.</p><p>Cứ đến giờ tan học mỗi thứ sáu hàng tuần sẽ có người bên Điện Kỹ qua ngồi trước cổng trường Nhị Trung. Học sinh của Nhị Trung hay gây gổ, tuổi trẻ dễ kích động hẹn nhau ra đánh một trận, thỉnh thoảng sẽ tìm Điện Kỹ qua giúp một tay, chỉ cần gọi một cuộc là cả người cả xe sẽ có mặt.</p><p>Tuy vậy bên Nhị Trung quản lý rất chặt, muốn hẹn gì cũng phải cách xa trường học một chút.</p><p>Trong quán cơm nhỏ đã có mấy bàn đang ngồi, Hạ Triều đẩy cửa bước vào: “Tiệm này cũng được, cứ tiếp tục thì hết luôn giờ tự học buổi tối mất, bài tập của tao còn chưa chép xong kìa.”</p><p>Tạ Du không để ai vào mắt đi vào, tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống, tỉ mỉ lấy giấy ăn lau bát đũa.</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫy tay nói: “Ông chủ, menu.”</p><p>Mấy bàn người ngồi trong quán trông có vẻ không được hiền hòa cho lắm, mí mắt phải của Thẩm Tiệp chưa gì đã không kìm được mà giật giật.</p><p>Cậu ta đi vào theo, vô thức sờ sờ túi mình, ừm… May mà ví tiền vẫn còn đây.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Nghĩa dũng quân tiến hành khúc: quốc ca của nước Cộng hòa nhân dân Trung Hoa được nhà thơ và soạn giả ca kịch Điền Hán viết lời và Niếp Nhĩ phổ nhạc vào khoảng giữa giai đoạn Chiến tranh Trung-Nhật. Bài này thuộc thể loại hành khúc. </p><p>(2) Tao ca: tao có nghĩa là lẳng lơ, rù quyến. Anh đẹp zai lẳng lơ ~</p><p>(3) Chuột (耗子 – Háo Tử) đồng âm với 浩子 – Hạo Tử.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đám người bên học viện Điện Kỹ luôn mặc quần áo thể thao màu xám sọc xanh lam, đồng phục chính là đặc điểm nhận biết của bọn họ, học sinh Nhị Trung ở lân cận nếu trông thấy dân Điện Kỹ thì thường sẽ đi vòng để tránh chọc phải phiền phức không đáng có.</p><p>Từ đầu đến cuối Thẩm Tiệp chỉ lo túm lấy miệng túi, ngồi bên cạnh lén lút quan sát tiệm cơm này, cũng nhân tiện đó dò xét cả mấy bàn người xung quanh.<span></span></p><p>Ngay khi Hạ Triều đang lật menu, có người ngồi bàn bên kia lấy chén rượu đập lên bàn một cái, giọng rất khí thế: “Thêm một két bia!”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp chuyển ánh mắt về bàn mình, thấy Triều ca nhà cậu ta cũng đang chọn đồ uống. Hạ Triều chỉ vào menu, hỏi: “Một nước đậu xanh nhé?”</p><p>Đầu ngón tay của Tạ Du đặt ngay dưới chỗ Hạ Triều chỉ, không cách nhau là mấy: “Cái này đi.”</p><p>“Lại uống nước suối, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Cuộc sống của cậu quá nhạt nhẽo vô vị rồi đấy.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp trơ mắt nhìn hai tên kia chọn xong đồ uống, bắt đầu chuyển sang đồ ăn, cậu ta cảm giác mình như người tàng hình, mãi lúc sau mới mở miệng nói: “Hai đứa tụi bây… Sao không ai hỏi tao với? Xem tao uống gì?”</p><p>“Ăn uống gì thì tự đi mà lựa,” Hạ Triều không thèm ngẩng đầu, nói xong lại quay sang hỏi Tạ Du, “Ăn cái này nhé?”</p><p>Ông trời ơi đáng lẽ con không nên tới bữa cơm này, cứ để hai đứa nó ăn với nhau đi!</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cầm đôi đũa, tâm trạng hết sức rối bời.</p><p>Bàn ngay sát cạnh cực kỳ ầm ĩ, không ngừng truyền tới tiếng khui nắp bia, trong đám đó còn có mấy cô bé mặc váy ngắn cũn, xỏ một hàng lỗ tai với những chiếc khuyên vòng thật lớn, nói chuyện rất ồn ào.</p><p>“Chị dâu, bao giờ Cấp ca mới đến? Nhanh lên, mau gọi, gọi giục ổng đến đi chứ,” có một tên say khướt quơ chai bia nói, “Chúng ta sắp uống xong hai lượt rồi, không đến nữa thì… Hức.”</p><p>Đứa con gái đeo khuyên vòng cầm lấy điện thoại trên bàn, sảng khoái nói: “Được, để chị giục cho.”</p><p>Thật ra Thẩm Tiệp không kén chọn đồ ăn, nhưng mà hai đứa ngồi đối diện thật sự rất quá đáng, Hạ Triều chọn một bát mì, lại còn cố tình dặn dò không được cho rau thơm, Thẩm Tiệp không nhịn được xen vào hỏi: “Sao lại không cho?”</p><p>Nói xong cậu ta hối hận rồi.</p><p>Bởi vì Hạ Triều nói: “Bạn nhỏ không ăn.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…” Đã no rồi đã no lắm rồi, chưa được ăn cơm mà bụng cậu ta nghẹn ứ rồi đây nè.</p><p>Cái danh sách ăn kiêng dài thượt kia của Tạ Du, ai mà nhớ được chứ.</p><p>Tạ Du không có khẩu vị lắm, hôm nay ngồi phơi ngoài trời nắng cả ngày, cậu chỉ ăn mấy đũa rau xanh thêm nửa bát mì rồi thôi, ăn xong đặt đũa xuống ra quầy thanh toán.</p><p>Cậu vừa đứng dậy, lại có thêm một người tiến vào tiệm cơm nhỏ.</p><p>Tạ Du thoáng nhìn qua bóng người, cũng không để ý lắm, chỉ cúi đầu loay hoay mở điện thoại quét mã: “Một trăm hai?”</p><p>Bà chủ cầm hóa đơn gõ trên máy, tính lại một lượt, sợ bị thiếu tiền, sau đó mới gật đầu một cái nói: “Vâng, đúng rồi.”</p><p>“Cấp ca!” Bàn người bên cạnh ngừng ăn, đồng loạt đứng lên vỗ tay chào đón, “Đến muộn, phạt bảy chai mới được! Chuẩn bị cho anh từ nãy rồi đó, không uống không được đâu nhé.”</p><p>Người kia cũng mặc đồng phục học viện Điện Kỹ, quần áo thể thao rộng rãi khoác lên người, vóc dáng dù cao lớn nhưng ngoại hình khá phổ thông, ném vào đám người cũng không tìm ra, duy chỉ có đặc điểm rất dễ nhận ra là vết sẹo trên thái dương của gã, kéo dài từ trong tóc đến tận đuôi lông mày.</p><p>“Cấp ca,” Thẩm Tiệp không dám ngẩng đầu, thấp giọng nói, “Là cái đứa cầm dao đâm người bên Điện Kỹ ấy hả?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp không ngẩng đầu, cho nên không thấy được nét mặt mất tự nhiên của Hạ Triều, cùng với bàn tay đang gắp thức ăn đột nhiên khựng lại, cuối cùng dứt khoát đặt đũa xuống bàn, không ăn tiếp nữa.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp còn đang nghĩ linh tinh: “Hình như hồi Vạn Đạt kể cho tao về top mười đại nhân vật bên Điện Kỹ tao cũng đã nghe qua về tên này rồi, rất hung bạo, thấy bảo đàn em bên dưới có tận hơn bảy mươi đứa, lúc người khác đánh nhau nó chỉ ngồi trên nắp thùng rác nhìn, thế nên mới có biệt danh là Cấp ca.” <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>Thẩm Tiệp còn chưa dứt lời, nhận ra “một trong top mười đại nhân vật của Điện Kỹ” đang đứng bất động ngay cạnh mình, cả người Thẩm Tiệp lập tức cứng đờ, chỉ có thể qua khoảng trống giữa cánh tay đang đặt trên bàn mà cúi xuống nhìn, trông thấy đôi giày Nike chơi bóng: “…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nghĩ hay là mình nói chuyện lớn quá nên bị nghe thấy rồi, xong tính đến bên mình có ba người, lấy sức chiến đấu của Triều ca cùng lão Tạ liệu có thể chống cự qua trận sóng gió này hay không.</p><p>Còn đang mải tính toán sức chiến đấu, đã nghe thấy Cấp ca gọi một tiếng: “Hạ Triều?”</p><p>Tạ Du thanh toán xong quay về bàn, đã thấy một màn như vậy.</p><p>Một tên lạ hoắc mặc đồng phục trường Điện cầm chai bia trong tay, đứng đối diện Hạ Triều, kề sát nắp chai vào mép bàn, giật cổ tay một cái, nắp chai lập tức bật ra, rớt xuống đất.</p><p>Nắp chai lăn mấy vòng trên mặt đất rồi mới dừng lại.</p><p>Sau đó người kia đưa chai bia cho Hạ Triều, thái độ khó lường nói: “Nể chút mặt mũi chứ nhỉ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nhận, cười cười nói: “Bạn cũ, ba năm không gặp, không cần nhiệt tình vậy đâu.”</p><p>Cả hai đều không tỏ rõ địch ý, giọng điệu dù có khiêu khích nhưng nghe vào tai cũng không hiểu gì, dù vậy Tạ Du dựa tường đứng một lúc, nhìn ngay ra tên Hạ Triều này rõ là đang ngoài mặt cười nhưng bên trong không cười, hết sức giả tạo.</p><p>“Cấp ca,” bàn bên cạnh có người hỏi, “Sao vậy? Quen à?”</p><p>Sau đó cả đám lao nhao nói: “Nhìn đồng phục là Nhị Trung kìa.”</p><p>Vừa rồi Hạ Triều luôn đưa lưng về phía bọn chúng, từ lúc vào quán cả đám chỉ lo nhậu nên không để ý, hiện giờ nhìn lại, có kẻ biết khá rõ mặt “nhân tài kiệt xuất” của Nhị Trung tập tức kinh ngạc: “Cái đệt, này không phải Hạ Triều bên Nhị Trung sao.”</p><p>Nói xong, giọng tên kia lại hạ xuống, bổ sung thêm: “… Đứa bên trong, là Tạ Du nữa?”</p><p>Cấp ca cũng không muốn mời Hạ Triều uống nữa, gã ngửa đầu tự mình uống hết, trong hàng loạt tiếng cổ vũ ầm ĩ, gã lấy tay lau khóe miệng, cầm vỏ chai bia nói: “Mày không nhắc tao cũng đã quên, ba năm rồi cơ à, mẹ kiếp thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy.”</p><p>Cấp ca đi lên mấy bước: “Nếu trí nhớ mày tốt như vậy, thì chắc vẫn nhớ lúc trước tao từng nói gì chứ? Tao đã nói đừng để tao gặp lại mày, còn nhớ không?”</p><p>Bầu không khí mới nãy còn khá lập lờ nước đôi, lúc này đã rõ ràng là muốn gây chuyện.</p><p>Mấy bàn tám chín người bên kia cũng không định coi náo nhiệt, ngay tức khắc đứng lên, hàng loạt tiếng kéo ghế rầm rầm về phía sau nghe vô cùng chói tai.</p><p>Một tay Hạ Triều còn đang để trên bàn, hắn vẫn đang mặc cái áo khoác ‘yêu chuộng hòa bình’ kia, thế nhưng bốn chữ này đặt vào hoàn cảnh hiện giờ có vẻ khá châm biếm, thật giống group chat của phố Hắc Thủy rõ ràng mỗi ngày đều chửi nhau toán loạn “Cút mẹ nhà mày đi tao giết cả nhà mày bây giờ!”, thế nhưng lại có tên là “Đừng có mà chém chém giết giết”.</p><p>Mãi lúc sau, Hạ Triều mới nói: “Có chuyện gì thì cứ nhằm vào tao, để bọn họ đi trước đi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp thân là một đứa thuộc đám “bọn họ” trong lời Hạ Triều, còn đang cầm đũa không biết nên làm sao, đồ ngu cũng nhìn ra bầu không khí này có vấn đề, cậu ta đặt đũa xuống nói: “Không đi, là anh em với nhau sao có thể đi ngay lúc này được, không sợ gì hết, phải mặt đối mặt chứ, tụi mình còn có lão Tạ một cân được bảy cơ mà.”</p><p>Nếu là lúc bình thường, chắc chắc Hạ Triều sẽ đập vai cậu ta, cho một câu: Ai cho mày được kêu Lão Tạ?</p><p>Nhưng Hạ Triều chỉ nói: “Đối mặt cái rắm, việc này không liên quan gì đến chúng mày, đi nhanh lên.”</p><p>“Anh em?” Cấp ca cười, hai chữ này dường như chọt đúng huyệt cười của gã, gã cười đến là khoa trương, ôm bụng gập cả người, mãi một hồi lâu mới dừng, gã lau nước nơi khóe mắt vì cười quá nhiều, nói tiếp, “… Anh bạn nhỏ à, mày coi nó là anh em, thế mày có biết Triều ca của mày am hiểu nhất là cái gì không.”</p><p>Cấp ca nói, giọng điệu ngày càng chậm rãi, cuối cùng mấy giây sau mới phun ra một câu: “Nó am hiểu nhất là đứng sau lưng đâm anh em nó một dao đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lặng thinh.</p><p>Hoặc có thể nói, tất cả mọi người xung quanh đều lâm vào trạng thái yên ắng như tờ.</p><p>Hai người kia đứng tại chỗ mặt đối mặt, rõ ràng trước kia đã từng có chuyện gì đó xảy ra, lượng thông tin khá lớn, có vẻ rất phức tạp. Ngay cả Thẩm Tiệp cũng không khỏi vắt óc suy nghĩ, cái gì mà đâm anh em một dao chứ?</p><p>Chỉ có Tạ Du dựa tường nhìn một hồi, cùng xem kịch, sau đó Thẩm Tiệp nghe thấy lão Tạ không hề hứng thú với chuyện bát quái, có thể một mình đấu bảy người chợt hờ hững mở miệng nói: “Đừng lảm nhảm nữa, không muốn nghe, bọn mày muốn từng đứa lên một hay cùng lên hết nào?”</p><p>Cấp ca: “…”</p><p>Cuối cùng vẫn đánh nhau, bản lĩnh khiêu khích người của Tạ Du không hạng nhất thì cũng phải nhì.</p><p>Chẳng biết là ai đạp bàn trước tiên, đồ ăn bia rượu thoáng cái rơi vỡ tung tóe.</p><p>Tạ Du vớ lấy cái ghế mà quật, nhìn thấy Thẩm Tiệp đang bị ba kẻ vây xung quanh, chỉ hai ba phát đã giải quyết xong bên cậu, lại thả tay ra, cái ghế “rầm” một tiếng rơi xuống đất, sau đó cậu lập tức đạp bay cái ghế, chính xác nện thẳng vào chân bọn kia.</p><p>Đám người này chỉ giỏi diệt mồi nhậu, không có tính khiêu chiến gì hết. Nhưng mà mấy cô em bên trong khá là phiền phức, không thể đụng vào, còn sợ làm mấy cô nàng bị thương.</p><p>Bà chủ quán dám mở tiệm ngay cạnh Điện Kỹ nên chắc đã thấy đủ chuyện đời, bà chủ không hề nhúc nhích ngồi yên tại quầy tính máy tính, bắt đầu nhẩm xem lát nữa nên đòi bọn học sinh này bao nhiêu tiền bồi thường.</p><p>Hạ Triều đánh tay đôi với Cấp ca, từ đầu Hạ Triều đã tỏ rõ ý nương tay, gần như không hề đánh trả, nhưng đối phương không định buông tha hắn dễ dàng như vậy, như thể phát tiết mà ra đòn càng thêm hung ác.</p><p>Tính tình Hạ Triều còn chưa tốt đến độ phi thăng thành Phật tổ, qua mấy hiệp cũng bắt đầu phát giận: “Đã đủ chưa hả.”</p><p>Cấp ca dùng giọng chỉ đủ cho hai người bọn hắn nghe không biết nói cái gì, sau đó Hạ Triều tự dưng vung nắm đấm lên.</p><p>“Con mẹ nó mày chính là thằng khốn kiếp, Hạ Triều,” Cấp ca bị trúng một đấm ngay bụng, gã khuỵu xuống, cánh tay chống lên ghế, nói xong, lại ý vị sâu xa nhếch miệng cười, “… Giờ mày còn học Nhị Trung cơ à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đánh xong một quyền kia, dường như đã dùng hết sức lực toàn thân, còn có những chuyện cũ đang không ngừng gào thét trong đầu, khiến đầu óc hắn trở nên hơi choáng váng.</p><p>Huyệt thái dương thình thịch nảy gân xanh.</p><p>Hắn đứng tại chỗ một hồi lâu không nhúc nhích, mãi đến khi Tạ Du gọi hắn: “Đi.”</p><p>Trên đường trở về, không một ai nói chuyện.</p><p>Tạ Du thật sự không hứng thú với việc này… Cũng không thể nói là không hứng thú, nếu như Hạ Triều nguyện ý nói, cậu cũng có thể cố nghe một chút, nếu đổi thành người khác thì còn lâu cậu mới muốn nghe.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ đến đây, chợt nhận ra, không biết từ bao giờ Hạ Triều đã trở thành ngoại lệ của chính mình.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đi tới ngã ba, không thể không chào tạm biệt, lúc này mới phá vỡ im lặng, phất phất tay với bọn họ nói: “Tao về trước đây, tụi bây về cẩn thận nha.”</p><p>“Vết thương của mày không sao chứ?” Hạ Triều đút tay túi quần, đứng dưới ánh đèn đường nói, “Về đến nhà nói với mẹ mày sao giờ?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp sờ lên vết thương nhỏ trên mặt mình: “Không sao đâu, bảo vấp té là được mà.”</p><p>Hạ Triều rút tay từ trong túi quần ra, cũng vẫy vẫy tay với Thẩm Tiệp: “Vậy mày về đi, chú ý an toàn.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một bên mặt nghiêng của Hạ Triều, thoáng thất thần.</p><p>Tâm trạng hiện giờ của tên này rõ ràng đang rất bất ổn, thế nhưng vẫn luôn lo lắng liệu Thẩm Tiệp về nhà có bị mắng hay không.</p><p>Giờ tự học buổi tối đã sắp kết thúc, bây giờ về lớp cũng vô dụng, nếu bị tóm được còn phải ở lại ăn mắng. Cả hai dứt khoát trở về ký túc xá, trước khi về phòng mình, Hạ Triều đột nhiên nói một câu “Xin lỗi ” .</p><p>“Xin lỗi cái gì?”</p><p>“Thì, bữa cơm hôm nay đó,” Hạ Triều gãi gãi đầu, “Cuối cùng ăn thành như vậy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đến cửa phòng, nhìn dáng vẻ đã thấy khá giống với trạng thái bình thường, thậm chí còn cười nói với cậu rằng bạn nhỏ về ngủ sớm đi nhé.</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi hắn: “Không sao chứ?”</p><p>Nghe Tạ Du nói vậy, Hạ Triều ngẩn người, sau đó mới nói: “À, không sao đâu.”</p><p>Nói như thật vậy.</p><p>Nếu như tới nửa đêm Tạ Du không tỉnh dậy đi qua nửa dãy hành lang tới nhà vệ sinh, trông thấy Hạ Triều ngồi trên bậc cầu thang hút thuốc, chắc cậu sẽ tin thật.</p><p>Anh chàng đẹp trai ngồi trên bậc cầu thang cao nhất, cầm điếu thuốc giữa hai đầu ngón tay, vừa rít một hơi, ánh lửa nơi đầu điếu thuốc trong nháy mắt lóe sáng, rồi ngay sau đó lại chìm vào bóng tối.</p><p>Đèn cảm ứng của cầu thang không bật sáng, chỉ có ánh đèn le lói từ ngoài hành lang hắt vào.</p><p>Sau đó chàng đẹp trai cúi đầu xuống, chậm rãi nhả khói thuốc, động tác hết sức thành thạo dụi tắt nửa còn lại, chuẩn bị đứng dậy, vừa ngẩng đầu, trông thấy bạn nhỏ lãnh khốc đang đứng ngay đầu bậc cầu thang.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Cấp ca: “cấp” có nghĩa là rác, rác rưởi. Ổng ngồi nắp thùng rác nên tên là anh Rác.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều cầm điếu thuốc trong tay, xung quanh nồng nặc mùi khói, tự dưng có cảm giác bị bắt quả tang làm chuyện xấu, im lặng một lúc mới nói: “Thật không ngoan… Giờ này còn chưa ngủ à?”</p><p>Có lẽ do vừa mới hút thuốc, giọng nói của Hạ Triều khàn hơn rất nhiều, trầm thấp và nặng nề, ngay cả âm cuối cũng trùng hẳn xuống.<span></span></p><p>Nói xong, Hạ Triều buông lỏng ngón tay, mẩu thuốc kia rơi thẳng xuống mặt đất. Hắn không biết nên nói gì bây giờ.</p><p>Đây là lần đầu tiên Tạ Du nhìn thấy bộ dạng này của Hạ Triều, nói đúng hơn, là một Hạ Triều như vậy.</p><p>Từ ngày cậu gặp Hạ Triều, tên ngốc lớn xác này đã bắt đầu cai thuốc, ngày nào cũng ngậm kẹo que. Tạ Du ngửi thấy mùi nicotin tràn ngập trong không khí, chợt nghĩ, gã đại ca lầu Đông mà hồi lớp mười ai nghe thấy cũng sợ mất mật rốt cuộc là người thế nào.</p><p>Hẳn là như bây giờ?</p><p>Một kẻ với khí chất trầm mặc, nhưng nhìn đã biết là không dễ chọc, thậm chí còn khá tàn bạo. Dáng vẻ hơi uể oải, tính tình có lẽ không được tốt lắm.</p><p>“Tôi đi toilet đã.” Tạ Du dùng dáng vẻ ngang tàng trước đó của Hạ Triều, nhưng là phiên bản cường hóa, xoay người nói, “Tên khốn nhà cậu, thành thật ngồi đợi ở đây, không được đi đâu hết.”</p><p>Hạ Triều “À” một tiếng, lúc Tạ Du đi qua mặt hắn, mới nhớ ra: “Cậu chạy qua nhà xí bên này làm gì?”</p><p>Nhị Trung thì không cần phải bàn, điều kiện nội trú nổi tiếng tiện nghi, phòng nào cũng có điều hòa và toilet riêng, diện tích phòng khá rộng rãi.</p><p>Giọng nói của Tạ Du từ phía xa truyền tới: “Ống nước bị rỉ, đang báo hỏng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi trên bậc thang không nhúc nhích.</p><p>Thực ra hắn đã đi ngủ từ rất sớm, vừa về đến phòng tắm rửa xong là nằm xuống giường luôn, thế nhưng bị ác mộng dọa cho tỉnh giấc, lúc bật dậy cả người ướt đẫm mồ hôi, sau đó giữa tiết trời cuối thu mát mẻ, hắn lật qua lật lại thế nào cũng không ngủ được nữa.</p><p>Luôn văng vẳng bên tai, là câu nói của Lôi Tuấn trong quán ăn, lúc ấy gã đột nhiên ghé sát lại bên tai Hạ Triều mà rằng: “Hạ Triều, mày hại Nhị Lỗi thảm như vậy, sao mày còn chưa chết đi!”</p><p>Ngay cả trong mơ, hắn cũng như bị một bàn tay vô hình bóp chặt yết hầu, ngạt thở, không thể thốt nên lời.</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu, nghịch cái bật lửa trong tay, “tạch” một tiếng, ánh lửa nhỏ bé bỗng vụt sáng.</p><p>Lại bỏ ra, đầu ngón tay cái vừa ấn xuống đã bắt đầu nóng lên, truyền đến cảm giác như thiêu đốt.</p><p>Lôi Tuấn, hay còn gọi là Cấp ca, năm thứ tư học viện Điện Kỹ, giữa chừng bị lưu ban một năm. Chưa đến mức gọi là giáo bá, thế nhưng đến tầm này thì các “anh đại” cầm đầu của Điện Kỹ đều đã ra trường gần hết, trọng trách này đương nhiên rơi xuống đầu gã.</p><p>Dẫu rằng giờ đây mỗi khi gặp nhau đều như kẻ địch, nhưng trước kia… Bọn họ từng là anh em tốt.</p><p>Hồi cấp hai, nhân duyên của Hạ Triều vẫn suôn sẻ như thế, ai cũng quen biết, thế nhưng để dốc lòng tâm sự cũng không có nhiều. Về sau hắn gặp được Lôi Tuấn, Lôi Tuấn đang thất tình, ôm lon coca nốc như nốc rượu, bên cạnh còn có một cậu nhóc vẫn luôn đứng đấy an ủi gã: “Bọn con gái kẻ đến người đi, nhưng anh em chúng mình vẫn còn đây mà.”</p><p>Lôi Tuấn nói: “Nhị Lỗi, mày thích anh à? Nhưng anh đâu có thích con trai.”</p><p>Kết quả là cứ thế quen biết nhau.</p><p>Hai người Lôi Tuấn và Phương Tiểu Lỗi, vì thành tích học hành quá bết bát nên dường như các giáo viên cũng mặc kệ bọn họ, chỉ cần không ảnh hưởng đến việc học của các bạn khác, thầy cô cũng mắt nhắm mắt mở bỏ qua cho cả hai.</p><p>Mà Hạ Triều của ngày ấy, thật sự là hy vọng của toàn thôn, trong mắt mọi người chính là một học sinh với tiền đồ hết sức rộng mở.</p><p>Nhưng cậu học trò tiền đồ rộng mở này lại tự dưng cặp kè với hai đứa học sinh kém, các thầy cô bộ môn ai cũng xót hết cả ruột, nhất là giáo viên chủ nhiệm: “Bớt tiếp xúc với bọn chúng đi, em đâu có giống chúng.”</p><p>Bọn trẻ mới lên cấp hai, còn có thể kém đến mức nào chứ, thế giới trước mắt còn chưa trở nên phức tạp, thành tích kém một chút thì đã sao.</p><p>Lần nào Hạ Triều cũng nói: “Thưa cô, cô thử nghĩ xem, nếu em có trở nên hư đốn thì cũng không thể trách người khác được… Là lỗi do em mà, huống chi hiện giờ em vẫn rất tốt, xin cô đừng có thành kiến với các bạn khác được không ạ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhớ lại chuyện cũ, đột nhiên ngả người nằm xuống, hai tay để sau gáy.</p><p>Hạ Triều ăn mặc khá phong phanh, vừa tiếp xúc với mặt đất, hắn đã cảm thấy hơi lạnh nhanh chóng xuyên qua lớp quần áo ngấm vào cơ thể.</p><p>Hắn vừa nằm xuống không lâu, Tạ Du rửa tay xong, lướt qua bậc thang đi tới, ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn: “Kẹo của cậu đâu, còn cái nào không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều tưởng cậu muốn ăn: “Trong túi, hình như còn một cái đó, cậu tìm đi.”</p><p>Thấy anh đẹp trai không hề có ý định động đậy, thế là Tạ Du vươn tay qua sờ: Chỗ nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Bên trái.”</p><p>Áo Hạ Triều đang mặc là áo ngắn tay, rõ ràng không có cái túi nào, bàn tay của Tạ Du tới nửa chừng, hơi khựng lại.</p><p>Thật ra Hạ Triều cũng nhớ nhầm, hắn tưởng mình vẫn đang mặc cái áo Yêu chuộng hòa bình kia, sáng nay lúc ra khỏi cửa hắn còn thảy thêm một cái vào trong túi áo. Mãi tới khi tay của Tạ Du cách một lớp vải, như có như không dán tới bắp đùi hắn, Hạ Triều mới bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang mặc một cái quần jean cạp trễ. Màu đen, rách lỗ.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu xuống, thò tay vào túi quần hắn sờ một hồi không thấy gì cả, trái lại nhận ra người bên cạnh ngày càng trở nên cứng ngắc.</p><p>Hạ Triều không thể nằm tiếp được nữa, hắn ngồi dậy, vô thức siết chặt cổ tay Tạ Du, da thịt của thiếu niên thật ấm áp, khớp xương nhô lên nơi cổ tay cậu khẽ cọ vào lòng bàn tay hắn.</p><p>Hắn thầm mắng một câu “Mẹ kiếp “.</p><p>“Tôi nhớ nhầm, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Không có kẹo, ở phòng ngủ rồi. Nếu cậu muốn thì để tôi…”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa dứt lời đã lộn một vòng, chống tay trên mặt đất đứng dậy, sau đó cách bậc cầu thang sải bước xuống dưới, thậm chí tới mấy bậc cuối cùng hắn còn không buồn giẫm nữa, dứt khoát nhảy xuống, góc áo bị gió cuốn lên theo từng động tác.</p><p>Như thể đang bay.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trên bậc thang, nghĩ thầm tên này lại nổi điên gì rồi.</p><p>Mấy phút sau, Hạ Triều bê cái hộp sắt quay lại. Cái hộp rất to, còn to hơn cả hộp kẹo trên bàn học mà cậu từng thấy trong phòng hắn, có vẻ Hạ Triều đã đem tới toàn bộ hàng lậu mình giấu giếm lâu nay.</p><p>Rực rỡ muôn màu, vị gì cũng có.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhấc nắp hộp, đưa cho Tạ Du: “Cho nè”. <em>Cho cậu hết.</em></p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy, cầm hộp đặt trên đầu gối, nghiêm túc lựa thật lâu, cuối cùng lục từ dưới đáy hộp ra một que kẹo vị dâu tây.</p><p>Hạ Triều dõi theo, nhìn bạn nhỏ lãnh khốc bóc vỏ kẹo ra, sau đó thình lình nghe thấy Tạ Du mở miệng, còn kéo giọng thật dài: “A.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “A?”</p><p>Chỉ vẻn vẹn một từ ngắn ngủi, miệng Hạ Triều vừa há ra, Tạ Du đã nhét kẹo vào mồm hắn, vừa nhanh vừa chuẩn. Hương vị ngọt lịm trong nháy mắt tản ra nơi đầu lưỡi, nhấn chìm vị thuốc lá đắng ngắt vừa nãy.</p><p>“Ăn đi, bạn nhỏ à,” Có cơ hội đáp trả danh xưng ‘bạn nhỏ’ này nên Tạ Du có vẻ rất cao hứng, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lên, nhưng giọng nói vẫn lãnh đạm như cũ, “Ăn xong nhớ phải đánh răng nhé.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩn người, lúc nghe tới đánh răng mới kịp phản ứng, ngậm kẹo nói: “Cậu thật là…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói được một nửa lại thôi: “Được rồi, nhường cậu một lần đó.”</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều chạy về đèn cảm ứng mới sáng lên lại tắt ngấm.</p><p>Một lúc sau, Tạ Du mới hỏi: “Cái thằng rác rưởi gì đó, là bạn cũ à?”</p><p>“Cấp ca? Nó tên là Lôi Tuấn.” Hạ Triều nói, “Bạn thời cấp hai, nó không xấu đâu, tôi với nó… Có chút ân oán.”</p><p>Đã nhìn ra.</p><p>Tạ Du tự nhủ thầm, nếu thật sự muốn gây sự thì cả hai đã không dễ dàng bỏ qua như vậy, còn đánh nhau rất công bằng, đánh xong rồi thôi.</p><p>Cậu đã từng chứng kiến quá nhiều trò ngu ngốc ở phố Hắc Thủy, dù phải gọi thêm người cũng quyết ăn thua đủ với nhau, như là keo dính chó, chỉ cần lỡ dính phải thì lột nửa tầng da cũng không dứt ra được.</p><p>Nhất định phải tàn nhẫn hơn cả, hoặc không thì cứ thật chày cối vào, chúng mới biết sợ.</p><p>Tạ Du không hỏi tiếp, Hạ Triều cũng không biết nói thế nào.</p><p>——  Thật ra tôi vốn là thiên tài siêu cấp, thành tích không hề kém cỏi chút nào. Mấy lời này mà nói ra khỏi miệng chắc sẽ bị đánh chết.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, ma xui quỷ khiến, những câu nói ngày ấy lại dần văng vẳng bên tai hắn.</p><p>
  <em>“Hạ Triều, cô sẽ giải quyết chuyện này, em cứ an tâm ôn tập đi, hãy làm vẻ vang trường mình nhé.”</em>
</p><p>Khuôn mặt chủ nhiệm lớp khá mơ hồ, nhưng khóe miệng cô rõ ràng mang theo ý cười: “Cô hiểu rất rõ em, biết em là đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn, đây chỉ là chuyện ngoài ý muốn thôi, huống hồ em cũng đâu cố ý… Đừng có suy nghĩ nhiều nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, sau đó mở ra, Tạ Du đã đứng dậy chuẩn bị quay về phòng đi ngủ.</p><p>Không hiểu Hạ Triều nghĩ gì, tự dưng túm lấy góc áo Tạ Du muốn kéo cậu lại, vừa chạm vào vạt áo mềm mại, mới kịp phản ứng lập tức buông tay ra.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa giẫm lên rìa bậc cầu thang chưa kịp ổn định, bị hắn kéo một cái liền chấp chới, cơ thể không giữ được thăng bằng, trước khi ngã xuống chỉ kịp bỏ lại một câu: “… Hạ Triều, mẹ kiếp cậu có bệnh à?”</p><p> </p><p>Ngày hôm sau.</p><p>La Văn Cường vẫn đang hết mình cổ vũ đám vận động viên còn lại chưa tới lượt thi đấu, nhân tiện tưởng tượng trước viễn cảnh đoạt giải chạy cự li dài ba ngàn mét của lớp mình, thậm chí đã nghiễm nhiên đút luôn cả giải nhất và nhì vào túi.</p><p>“Lớp tụi mình năm nay hơi bị ổn đấy, vững chắc vị trí số một số hai cả khối rồi còn gì. Thành tích học tập đội sổ thì sao, điểm thể dục cao bá cháy là được rồi! Chỉ cần có hai người Triều ca với Du ca…”</p><p>La Văn Cường còn chưa dứt lời, đã trông thấy Hạ Triều đang đỡ Tạ Du từ cửa sau đi vào.</p><p>“… Hai, ặc, hai tuyển thủ chạy cự li dài này,” La Văn Cường nghẹn lời, “Các cậu đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”</p><p>Cổ chân Tạ Du đắp miếng cao dán, ống quần xắn lên, dựa vào người Hạ Triều, cậu chỉ chỉ sang người bên cạnh: “Cậu hỏi tên này ấy.”</p><p>“Tôi thực sự không cố ý mà,” Hạ Triều cẩn thận từng li từng tí đỡ eo Tạ Du, nói, “Cậu đau lắm không, nếu không lại qua phòng y tế nhé? Hay cậu muốn về phòng bây giờ?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Tôi muốn cậu ngậm miệng lại.”</p><p>Thế là hạng mục chạy cự li dài chỉ còn lại mỗi dòng độc đinh là Hạ Triều.</p><p>Lúc xuống tầng dưới, La Văn Cường vẫn còn lảm nhảm: “Đáng lẽ tôi không nên nói đùa, cái gì mà hy vọng toàn thôn chứ, lần thành thật sự biến thành hy vọng duy nhất của toàn thôn rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều xách hai cái ghế trong tay, lát nữa còn phải quay lại một chuyến đón anh bạn nhỏ qua nữa.</p><p>La Văn Cường tiếp tục: “Triều ca, cậu nói tôi nghe, tôi có thể tin tưởng cậu được không hả Triều ca?”</p><p>“Hạng nhất chứ gì, không thành vấn đề,” Tới nơi, Hạ Triều đặt ghế xuống, “Cường Cường, cậu yên tâm, tôi có chiến đấu một mình đâu, tôi còn mang theo linh hồn của bạn cùng bàn mà.”</p><p>“Đến hôm nay chỉ còn lại các hạng mục là chung kết nhảy xa, chung kết một trăm mét, chạy cự li dài ba ngàn mét nam, chạy tiếp sức bốn x một trăm mét, còn có thi đấu tập thể, kéo co… Cuối cùng là phần tranh tài bốn trăm mét của các giáo viên.” Chủ nhiệm Khương lại bắt đầu công tác cổ động, “Nhìn thấy quang cảnh trên sân vận động ngày hôm nay, tôi cảm thấy rất vui mừng, đây mới chính là dáng vẻ nên có của thế hệ thanh thiếu niên chứ! Cố lên hỡi các vận động viên!”</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi một chỗ, cúi xuống nhìn điện thoại, trên đầu là cái áo khoác to sụ mà lúc nãy Hạ Triều cố phủ lên bằng được cho cậu, nói là giúp cậu tránh nắng.</p><p>Chạy cự li ba ngàn mét vẫn là phần thi trọng điểm từ trước tới nay, thời gian tranh tài cũng dài nhất, Hạ Triều chuẩn bị qua chỗ vạch xuất phát, trước khi đi hết sức tự tin: “Mấy đứa nghĩ từ bây giờ đi, chờ tới lúc lớp mình lấy được giải nhất rồi nên phát biểu cảm tưởng thế nào nhé.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vỗ tay: “Nhất định sẽ được giải nhất.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Ngầu ghê, nhìn Triều ca kìa.”</p><p>Tạ Du dùng cái chân lành lặn đạp một cái: “Bớt nhiều lời, cút nhanh lên.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đi, bốn chữ số 4286 phía sau được ánh nắng chiếu vào sáng lấp lánh.</p><p>Sau khi Hạ Triều rời khỏi, đám La Văn Cường tụ lại một chỗ bàn bạc xem nên soạn diễn văn cổ động cho tuyển thủ chạy cự li dài duy nhất thế nào, mấy cái đầu chụm vào nhau tranh luận nửa ngày, Vạn Đạt quay lại nói: “Du ca, cậu xem giùm tụi này coi, thế đã được chưa?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy, phát hiện ra đây vốn đâu phải cái gì mà diễn văn cổ động, mà chính là phát biểu cảm nghĩ của Hạ Triều sau khi nhận giải.</p><p>Trên mặt giấy là chữ viết xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo của Lưu Tồn Hạo.</p><p>–  Thắng lợi sẽ thuộc về Triều ca, thuộc về lớp 11-3, cảm ơn đại diện các lớp khác đã tới tham dự, nhưng thật tiếc phải thông báo, các người nhất định chỉ là kép phụ chẳng có tí tiếng tăm gì trong vở diễn này thôi!</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chớp chớp mắt hỏi: “Thế nào! Có thấy tài hoa xuất chúng không?”</p><p>“Mặt dày vô sỉ, sau đại hội thể thao thể nào cũng bị người trùm bao tải đánh một trận,” Tạ Du ngừng một chốc, lại nói, “Thế nhưng Triều ca của các cậu nhất định sẽ rất thích.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Thế nên là, nguyên nhân không phải từ gia đình Triều ca đâu nha… Yêu mọi người!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo khí thế bừng bừng cầm bài diễn văn chạy ra ngoài, lúc về chỗ nhân tiện chào hỏi với Hạ Triều đang đứng cách một đường băng: “Triều ca, cố lên nhá, bọn này chuẩn bị sẵn bất ngờ cho ông rồi đấy!”<span></span></p><p>Số lượng người báo danh chạy cự li dài không nhiều, mỗi lớp chỉ có một hai mạng, toàn là bị ép thi đấu. Mấy ai nguyện ý chạy nhiều vòng sân đến vậy, nếu thi chạy nhanh còn có thể xài chiêu bứt tốc về đích, chứ tận ba ngàn mét thì show được cái gì trước mặt mọi người, chẳng lẽ là dáng vẻ thở hồng hộc, sống không bằng chết?</p><p>Hạ Triều ở cuối hàng, là kẻ bắt mắt nhất trong đám.</p><p>Nghe thấy có người hô tên mình, Hạ Triều quay sang, sau đó tiện tay dựng ngón cái tỏ ý “OK”, cất giọng nói: “Bồ tèo, bật mí chút đi?”</p><p>“Bí mật,” Vạn Đạt lắc lắc ngón tay, “Đến lúc đó cậu sẽ biết.”</p><p>La Văn Cường gọi với theo: “Đừng quên, cậu còn gánh vác cả linh hồn của Du ca đấy!”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng tại chỗ, nhìn mấy đứa bạn cùng lớp sôi nổi nhiệt tình trở về chỗ ngồi bên kia, ánh mắt bất giác lại rời đi, chuyển tới người nào đó ngồi ở hàng vắng người phía sau.</p><p>Tạ Du đang cúi đầu lướt vòng bạn bè. Thuận tay nhấn mấy cái like, lập tức bị Đại Lôi chụp màn hình gửi lên group chat “Đừng có mà chém chém giết giết”, cùng đó là lời nhắn nhủ: <em>Cậu bé mất tích dạo này khỏe chứ @XY.</em></p><p>Bấy giờ Tạ Du mới nhận ra lâu lắm rồi mình không cập nhật trạng thái mới.</p><p>Cậu không có thói quen ghi lại sinh hoạt hàng ngày của mình, nhưng giờ đây giữa hàng loạt những âm thanh náo nhiệt, các lớp đều đang hết mình cổ vũ cho đại diện của lớp, có gào thét, cũng có cả động viên: “Không sao đâu mà, thế là giỏi lắm rồi, có tham gia là được…!”</p><p>Tạ Du mở camera, định chụp mấy tấm ảnh góp cho đủ quân số, chờ đến khi cậu giơ điện thoại lên, đang loay hoay điều chỉnh góc độ, lại thấy một tên mặt ngầu họ Hạ tên Triều nào đó đang đứng chình ình ngay chính giữa: “…”</p><p>Tư thế của anh đẹp giai thật sự quá phô trương, đối mặt với ống kính, tay phải kéo cổ áo, ý cười vương trên khóe môi, rõ là đang tạo dáng chụp ảnh, tự tin siêu ngầu.</p><p>Dáng POSE thật chuyên nghiệp.</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du chợt run, thiếu chút nữa tắt luôn cả camera.</p><p>Bệnh tâm thần hả??</p><p>Thằng cha này diễn sâu quá rồi.</p><p>… Mẹ nó ai muốn chụp cậu?</p><p>Tạ Du cố chịu đựng không quăng luôn cái di động, nhưng trông thấy Hạ Triều vẫn kiên trì giữ nguyên tư thế này đến tận nửa phút, nghị lực phi phàm, cuối cùng đành phải ấn nút chụp.</p><p>Sợ Hạ Triều chụp đến nghiện, lại tạo dáng thêm mấy kiểu nữa, Tạ Du chụp xong lập tức nhét luôn di động vào túi áo.</p><p>Một lát sau, chờ Hạ Triều qua xếp hàng trên đường băng, Tạ Du mới lấy điện thoại ra, mở khóa, trên màn hình là tấm ảnh vừa chụp ban nãy.</p><p>Bị ngược sáng nên hình chụp hơi tối, nhưng cậu thiếu niên trong ảnh vẫn vô cùng chói mắt.</p><p>“Ba ngàn mét nam, chuẩn bị —— ”</p><p>Một tiếng súng vang lên, sau đó là tiếng kèn hiệu thông báo bắt đầu cuộc thi chạy cự li dài ba ngàn mét.</p><p>Hơn mười vận động viên đặt mũi giầy nơi đường kẻ trắng, vừa nghe thấy tiếng súng lập tức lao về phía trước.</p><p>“Thật ra tôi không lo ngại tụi khác lắm, nhưng có một đứa lớp bên cạnh dai sức cực kỳ, ngày trước nó còn ở trong đội tuyển của trường đấy, kia kìa, số năm đó,” La Văn Cường quan sát xung quanh, khá bất an, “… Sao vừa bắt đầu mà Triều ca đã chạy nhanh vậy, phải giữ sức chứ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Thể ủy, mình phải thay đổi cách nghĩ đi, là do ổng quá mạnh đó.”</p><p>“Mạnh cái rắm, ” Tạ Du soạn xong trạng thái vòng bạn bè, vừa lúc nghe được câu này của Vạn Đạt, ngẩng đầu nói, “Chỉ giỏi khoe mẽ.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vỗ vỗ tay nói: “Nghe hơi vô lý mà lại quá thuyết phục.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chạy đầu tiên, bỏ xa người khác những nửa vòng, cả trường đều đổ dồn ánh mắt vào hắn, dõi theo hắn chạy quanh sân vận động.</p><p>Có mấy nữ sinh lớp khác tụ tập lại với nhau tíu tít không ngừng: “Thật sự chỉ có ba ngàn mét thôi á, tui muốn ngắm thêm vài vòng nữa cơ, đẹp trai quá đi!”</p><p>Tạ Du ngả người dựa ra đằng sau, khẽ nheo mắt, không biết vì sao lại cảm thấy hơi phiền lòng.</p><p>
  <em>… Có gì đáng xem chứ.</em>
</p><p>“Tới kìa tới kìa!” La Văn Cường dịch ghế ra ngồi sau Tạ Du, mỗi lần nhìn thấy Hạ Triều chạy qua lại kêu cả lớp hô khẩu hiệu cổ vũ hắn, La Văn Cường kích động nhổm cả mông lên, nửa đứng nửa ngồi, bắt đầu đếm ngược ba hai một,  “Nhớ phải đều lên nhá, cùng hô khẩu hiệu nào!”</p><p>Chờ Hạ Triều chạy tới gần, đám La Văn Cường bắt đầu gào lên: “LỚP BA LÀ NHẤT! TRIỀU CA VÔ ĐỊCH!”</p><p>Hô trọn vẹn ba lần.</p><p>Lúc chạy qua lớp mình, Hạ Triều thả chậm bước chân, tay cầm vạt áo, có lẽ chạy bốn vòng sân mới bắt đầu thấy nóng nực, vừa chạy vừa cởi áo khoác, đám con gái trên khán đài lại bắt đầu “Á á!!”.</p><p>Hạ Triều cởi áo ra, gọi một tiếng: “Lão Tạ!”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa kịp phản ứng, Hạ Triều đã ném cái áo sang phía này, như chơi chuyền bóng, chuẩn xác rơi xuống ngay chân Tạ Du, sau đó Hạ Triều kéo vạt áo thun mỏng lên lau mồ hôi, nói: “Giữ hộ tôi.”</p><p>Áo khoác của Hạ Triều vẫn còn lưu lại nhiệt độ cơ thể hắn, còn mang theo mùi bột giặt thoang thoảng.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm áo Hạ Triều, đến lúc cuộc thi chạy ba ngàn mét chỉ còn lại đúng một vòng, tờ diễn văn cổ động của của lớp 3 cuối cùng cũng được rút trúng, khả năng lớn là do chẳng còn cái gì để đọc nữa mới đành phải lấy bài văn tệ lậu này ra.</p><p>“Diễn văn của lớp 11-3, thắng lợi sẽ thuộc về Triều ca, thuộc về lớp 11-3…”</p><p>Người đọc là một đàn chị trong hội học sinh, giọng nói rất sôi nổi, tận lực bắt chước cách phát âm nhả chữ như trên đài phát thanh, cô nàng đọc đến đây thì chợt khựng lại, mấy giây sau mới chần chừ tiếp tục: “Cảm ơn đại diện các lớp khác đã tới tham dự, nhưng thật đáng tiếc, ặc, phải thông báo…”</p><p>Chờ đàn chị đọc xong, cả trường im lặng như tờ.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe tới đoạn “kép phụ”, lập tức dừng lại, đứng cách vạch đích khoảng một trăm mét, bày dáng vẻ nghiễm nhiên là người thắng cuộc, phối hợp với bài diễn văn cổ động của lớp 3, còn phất tay tỏ vẻ xin lỗi cả trường.</p><p>Xem ra lại định tấu hài rồi.</p><p>Dù sao Hạ Triều dẫn trước người thứ hai tận nửa vòng, đám Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng rất vui lòng phối hợp diễn cùng hắn.</p><p>Thế là cả trường trơ mắt nhìn Hạ Triều đứng trước vạch đích, tay chống đầu gối thở hổn hển, giọng khàn đặc hỏi: “Số một là ai?”</p><p>Các bạn lớp ba gào lên: “—— Hạ Triều!”</p><p>“Lớn giọng nữa lên nào?”</p><p>“Hạ Triều!”</p><p>“….”</p><p>Hạ Triều có vẻ nhập diễn sâu quá rồi, kéo cả lớp 11-3 điên cùng luôn, sĩ khí tăng vọt chưa từng có, tự tin đến gần như mù quáng.</p><p>Tạ Du không còn mặt mũi nhìn tiếp, cúi đầu mở ứng dụng chỉnh sửa ảnh, tăng sáng cho tấm ảnh vừa chụp lúc nãy. Chờ tới lúc cậu ngẩng đầu, đúng lúc trông thấy cậu chàng đại kình địch đáng gờm lớp bên cạnh thừa dịp đám bệnh nhân tâm thần lớp 3 còn đang điên cuồng phô trương thanh thế, càng chạy càng nhanh, cuối cùng không một tiếng động vượt qua ông thần diễn xuất nào đó, lao thẳng về vạch đích: “…”</p><p>Lớp 11-3 không giành được hạng nhất, nhưng cũng coi như nhất chiến thành danh, cùng nỗi xấu hổ không thể ngờ tới được lưu danh sử sách tại đại hội thể thao của Lập Dương Nhị Trung.</p><p>Tạ Du nhanh chóng tính toán khoảng cách chỗ ngồi của mình với lớp bên cạnh, nghiêm túc suy nghĩ xem có nên chuyển ghế sang bên đó không… Thực sự không thể đỡ nổi tên kia nữa.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm lớp 3 thì có cái nhìn rất rộng thoáng, từ đầu tới cuối Đường Sâm chỉ cười híp mắt: “Thú vị, tuổi trẻ, thật thú vị.”</p><p>Mấy đứa vừa nãy phối hợp nhiệt tình nhất vẫn đang ngồi nguyên vị trí co người lại thành một cục, vùi mặt vào đầu gối, không còn biết giấu mặt vào đâu nữa.</p><p>“Thú vị cái gì chứ, ” La Văn Cường ôm đầu nói, “Trời đất ơi, quê quá đi mất.”</p><p>Giọng Vạn Đạt rầu rĩ truyền tới: “Ngượng sắp chết tui rồi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Đừng nói gì nữa, ông đây đã chết.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đi toilet rửa mặt, vì ra quá nhiều mồ hôi lên xối luôn nước lạnh lên đầu, nước chảy cả xuống cổ. Lúc quay lại thì cổ áo đã ướt gần hết, Hạ Triều ngồi xuống nói: “Mấy người nghe tôi nói đã, cái này là ngoài ý muốn thôi, với thực lực của tôi…”</p><p>Tạ Du thẳng tay ném chai nước khoáng vào ngực Hạ Triều: “Thực lực khoe mẽ hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đỡ cái chai, tu hết hơn phân nửa, nói tiếp: “Ngoài ý muốn thật mà, tôi mạnh hơn bao nhiêu, có thấy tôi dẫn trước đứa kia tận nửa vòng sân không, lao nhanh như gió luôn.”</p><p>“Tao ca,” Tạ Du nói, “Ngậm miệng được rồi đó.”</p><p> </p><p>Cuối cùng là trận thi đấu giữa các giáo viên trong trường.</p><p>Đa số mọi người đều tập trung xem náo nhiệt, dù sao ngày thường chỉ có thể trông thấy dáng vẻ trên bục giảng của các thầy mà thôi.</p><p>“Cái này cũng tính vào điểm của lớp đó,” Hạ Triều cầm nắp chai, đi về phía Tạ Du, “Nếu Lão Đường giành được hạng nhất, không chừng lớp mình…” Không chừng lớp mình còn có thể cứu vãn.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu nhớ lão Ngô chơi bóng thế nào không, lấy đó mà tham khảo.”</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều đổi giọng, “Được rồi, coi như tôi chưa nói gì.”</p><p>Lớp 11-3 không hề có bất cứ mong chờ xa vời gì đối với Đường Sâm.</p><p>Thấy các thầy khác đã chạy xong hết bốn trăm mét mà lão Đường lớp mình mới lết được một nửa, không đứa nào cảm thấy bất ngờ.</p><p>Xấu hổ tới nhanh mà qua cũng nhanh, nhất là Hạ Triều vốn không cần mặt mũi, cầm đầu cả lớp lựa chọn mất trí nhớ, lại một lần nữa phát điên cổ vũ lão Đường: “Cố lên! Cứ chạy hết là thắng rồi!”</p><p>Cuối cùng quả nhiên lão Đường không hề phụ sự kỳ vọng của mọi người, vững vàng giành được hạng nhất đếm ngược.</p><p>Tới gần giờ tan học, tất cả các phần thi cũng kết thúc.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đứng dậy hô hào ‘Mọi người nhớ dọn dẹp rác rưởi sạch sẽ nhé’, La Văn Cường nhắc cả lớp nộp lại số báo danh cùng kim băng cho mình.</p><p>Chung quanh rộn ràng tiếng các lớp kéo ghế mang về lớp học.</p><p>Hai chữ ‘tan cuộc’ này, luôn mang lại cảm giác không chân thật sâu sắc. Tạ Du ngồi yên tại chỗ, nhìn người xung quanh ùn ùn rời đi, những chiếc ghế đặt trên khán đài cũng mỗi lúc một thưa thớt.</p><p>Tựa như đại hội thể thao mới chỉ vừa bắt đầu, lại giống như chưa từng diễn ra.</p><p>Trong một thoáng ấy, Hạ Triều vỗ vỗ sau gáy cậu.</p><p>“Đi nào bạn nhỏ,” Hạ Triều cầm ghế trong tay, tay còn lại vươn tới trước mặt cậu, “Về lớp thôi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thực ra thành tích lớp mình cũng không tệ lắm đâu, chắc phải hạng ba hạng tư đó,” La Văn Cường đứng trong lớp vừa thu số báo danh vừa nói, “Ôi lúc về lớp tôi còn bị thằng cha thể ủy lớp bên cạnh cợt nhả chứ, nó kêu ủa không phải hạng nhất đây sao.”</p><p>Đại hội thể thao vừa kết thúc, giờ đây nhắc tới chuyện này cả bọn chỉ thấy buồn cười không chịu được, chẳng biết là ai trước tiên, sau đó cả lớp đồng loạt phá ra cười “Ha ha ha ha”.</p><p>Ngay cả Hạ Triều cũng không nhịn được, lấy tay bụm mặt ngả ra sau, cứ cười mãi.</p><p>Vạn Đạt đã bắt đầu dùng giọng điệu kể chuyện xưa trên giang hồ mà nhắc lại: “Cảnh tượng lúc đó… Trời ơi tui không dám nhớ lại luôn, thật đấy, lúc đó tui kích động quá chừng, cứ nhắm tịt mắt lại gào lên Triều ca số một, kết quả vừa mở mắt ra, đã thấy ông nhõi lớp bên vượt qua vạch đích…”</p><p>Tạ Du nín cười vùi đầu chép bài tập, tay đang viết hơi run run.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào đi qua, khuôn mặt bên cửa sổ vừa mới thò ra một nửa, vẻ mặt nghiêm khắc ánh mắt sắc bén, Hạ Triều phản ứng nhanh, lập tức nắm tay Tạ Du, lôi cả vở bài tập cậu đang cầm xuống dưới: “Chó Điên.”</p><p>Chó Điên đi vào, lượn quanh lớp mấy vòng: “Tôi biết các trò chưa bình tĩnh lại được, nhưng chơi ra chơi, học ra học, thế nào lại không biết tự kiềm chế mình? Nội quy, phải tuân thủ nội quy, tôi phải nhấn mạnh bao nhiêu lần nữa hả, sao các trò lại vui vẻ thế? Vui thế cơ à, nói tôi nghe coi, cho tôi vui với xem nào.”</p><p>Vở bài tập và cả tay của Tạ Du đều bị Hạ Triều kéo vào trong ngăn bàn, cả lớp đang ngồi tư thế tiêu chuẩn không nhúc nhích, Chó Điên lại đang ở ngay cạnh, nhất thời Hạ Triều cũng không thể động đậy.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm vở bài tập có gáy lò xo lạnh lẽo trong lòng bàn tay, mu bàn tay lại bắt đầu nóng lên.</p><p>Có lẽ vẻ mặt của cả hai hơi mất tự nhiên, hoặc do Chó Điên rốt cuộc cũng chú ý tới cánh tay kề sát nhau của hai đứa học trò, không biết nhét tay vào ngăn bàn định làm trò gì thế kia.</p><p>Chó Điên tạm dừng giảng giải việc tuân thủ kỷ luật: “Hai cậu kia, làm cái gì đấy?”</p><p>Không biết Hạ Triều nghĩ thế nào, vì che giấu hành vi chép bài tập của bạn cùng bàn, nhấc đôi bàn tay đang nắm lấy nhau của hai đứa đặt lên bàn, trước mặt bao nhiêu người nói: “Tụi em… nắm tay nhau ạ.”</p><p>“…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều nói xong, trong lớp lặng ngắt như tờ.</p><p>Chó Điên dấn thân vào sự nghiệp giáo dục hơn mười năm trời nhưng chưa từng đụng phải đứa học trò nào như này, rõ rành rành hai thằng nhóc kia còn có ẩn tình gì đằng sau chứ không chỉ đơn giản là nắm tay nhau, nhưng Chó Điên nhất thời bị hành động của Hạ Triều làm chói mù cả mắt, không nghĩ tới việc phải kiểm tra ngăn bàn: “… Các cậu, được, được lắm, nắm tay nhau chứ gì!”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều giật giật khóe miệng, ý đồ định nói thêm thứ gì đó còn kinh khủng hơn.</p><p>Tạ Du thừa dịp Chó Điên không để ý, tàn nhẫn đạp cho Hạ Triều một cú. Cậu chẳng hề nể nang chút nào, làm Hạ Triều bị đạp mạnh đến mức siết chặt tay đang nắm lấy Tạ Du, đau đớn nói: “Nhóc thọt, làm gì ác vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du thấp giọng nói: “Mẹ nó nếu không phải tôi bị đau chân, thì giờ này cậu đã không còn ở đây nữa đâu.”</p><p>Chó Điên không nghe rõ cả hai nói gì, lão chỉ thấy hai đứa học trò này chẳng những không buông tay nhau ra, trái lại càng ngày càng nắm chặt.</p><p>Thật sự định ra oai với lão hả!</p><p>Chó Điên cảm giác uy nghiêm chủ nhiệm trường của mình bị coi thường nghiêm trọng.</p><p>“Nếu đã thích nắm tay nhau đến vậy thì cứ ngồi đấy mà nắm tay, nắm đến giờ tan học cho tôi!”</p><p>Chó Điên thở hổn hển, bị hai đứa kia chọc giận điên cả tiết, cố kiết vãn hồi chút tôn nghiêm còn sót lại của mình, lão nói xong lại quay sang nhìn đám học sinh trong lớp nói: “Các trò chịu trách nhiệm giám sát, chuông tan học chưa vang thì không được để hai cậu này rời nhau ra, lát nữa tôi sẽ qua kiểm tra tình hình.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Đám còn lại được giao trọng trách nặng nề: “…”</p><p>Chờ Chó Điên đi rồi, Lưu Tồn Hạo mới chọc chọc Vạn Đạt, do dự hỏi: “Bọn mình… phải giám sát thật à?”</p><p>Phương pháp trừng phạt của Chó Điên phải nói là vô cùng ly kỳ, cũng rất sáng tạo, có một lần Lưu Tồn Hạo đến muộn cũng chạy đi vượt tường rào, nghe thiên hạ đồn bức tường ấy trèo rất dễ bèn lấy hết dũng khí qua thử, kết quả bên kia tường có Chó Điên đang đứng đấy vừa ăn sáng vừa uống sữa đậu nành, sau khi bắt được liền bắt cậu leo đi leo lại bức tường đấy tận hai mươi lần mới cho đi.</p><p>Nhưng lần này thì ly kỳ quá rồi… Sao có thể thật sự làm được chứ, ai lại đi giám sát người ta nắm tay nhau.</p><p>So với Lưu Tồn Hạo, Vạn Đạt có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn nhiều, cậu nhàn nhã lật sách tiếng Anh, nói: “Thật ra tui thấy chắc bọn mình không cần phải giám sát đâu.”</p><p>Bàn cuối lớp.</p><p>Mặc dù một chân của Tạ Du cử động hơi khó khăn, nhưng sức chiến đấu vẫn khá kinh người. Chó Điên vừa rời khỏi, phòng học lớp 3 lập tức trở nên náo nhiệt, rầm một tiếng, cả hai cái ghế của Tạ Du và Hạ Triều đều lật ngửa, nằm chỏng chơ trên mặt sàn, ai đi qua không biết rõ lại tưởng có chuyện gì xảy ra.</p><p>“Lão Tạ, cậu đánh tôi cũng được,” Hạ Triều vừa né đòn vừa nói, “Nhưng cũng phải nghĩ đến cả lớp chứ, đợi lát nữa nếu Chó Điên quay lại kiểm tra, không thể liên lụy đến tụi nó được… Cậu hiểu ý tôi không?”</p><p>Mặc kệ Tạ Du xù lông thế nào đi nữa, Hạ Triều vẫn kiên quyết không thả lỏng tay. Tạ Du giằng mãi không ra, phiền đến đau đầu: “Hiểu cái rắm ấy.”</p><p>Lúc nãy Lưu Tồn Hạo còn chưa hiểu câu “Không cần giám sát” của Vạn Đạt.</p><p>Hiện giờ sau khi chứng kiến, rốt cuộc đã hiểu, sau đó cậu vỗ vai Vạn Đạt nói: “Ngài thật đúng là cao nhân… Liệu sự như thần.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt chắp tay: “Quá khen quá khen, chẳng qua tại hạ đã biết quá nhiều thôi.”</p><p>Trận chiến không kéo dài quá lâu.</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ lo đỡ nhóc thọt, sợ cậu không đứng vững lại ngã.</p><p>Thiếu niên ăn mặc phong phanh, lưng dựa vào tường, còn đang nắm lấy tay Tạ Du, tay còn lại đỡ lưng cậu, cúi đầu nói: “Thôi thôi, cậu đừng nháo nữa, tôi không tránh, cậu muốn đánh thế nào cũng được.”</p><p>Giọng điệu như thể đang dỗ dành bạn nhỏ.</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều đạt được ước nguyện, bị ấn xuống đánh cho tơi bời.</p><p>“Xin giới thiệu với các bạn, đây là lớp 11-3, mình là lớp trưởng kính yêu nhất nhất nhất của các bạn đây,” Trong hai ngày đại hội thể thao Lưu Tồn Hạo đã chụp không ít ảnh chụp và còn quay cả mấy thước phim ngắn ngắn, cậu ta cất công mang máy ảnh từ nhà đi, đầu tiên là tự quay mình một lúc, sau mới dời ống kính máy ảnh về phía cả lớp, lia từ trái qua phải, cuối cùng dừng lại ở góc vắng vẻ cuối lớp, “… Ở góc cuối lớp kia, là Triều ca của chúng ta, đang hoàn thành xuất sắc chỉ tiêu mỗi ngày bị tẩn một trận.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chưa quay được mấy, đột nhiên gương mặt của Vạn Đạt dí sát vào, che kín toàn bộ ống kính: “Chào mọi người…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vừa nói được ba chữ, Lưu Tồn Hạo đã tỏ vẻ hết sức ghét bỏ nhấn đầu cậu ta sang một bên: “Mau lượn ra chỗ khác chơi.”</p><p>Chỉ còn mười phút nữa là tới giờ tan học.</p><p>Các thầy cô bộ môn lần lượt ghé qua, giao bài tập về nhà, đề bài ghi kín nửa tấm bảng đen, cuối cùng cũng thành công thổi bay toàn bộ bầu không khí cuồng nhiệt từ hai ngày nghỉ của đại hội thể thao vừa rồi.</p><p>“Sao lại nhiều thế này!”</p><p>“Nhiều bài tập quá đi…”</p><p>Giáo viên tiếng Anh viết xong bài tập, thả phấn về hộp, sau đó phủi phủi tay, làm rớt bụi phấn còn sót lại trên ngón tay, nói: “Chính xác là muốn để các trò tỉnh táo lại đấy, miễn cho cả đám lại chơi đến phát điên.”</p><p>Cô tiếng Anh căn dặn vài câu rồi dượm bước về văn phòng, trước khi đi mới tự dưng nhớ tới bài tập hôm trước còn có người chưa nộp, thế là dừng lại, đứng trước cửa lớp học hỏi: “Hạ Triều, bài tập của cậu đâu?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cất giọng nói: “Cô cho em thêm chút thời gian nữa ạ.”</p><p>Cô tiếng Anh đang định nói “Vậy thôi cậu khỏi nộp nữa đi”, bất chợt lại trông thấy đôi bàn tay đang nắm lấy nhau của Hạ Triều và Tạ Du: “… Hai cậu làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không biểu tình, ho một tiếng, Hạ Triều thức thời ngậm miệng.</p><p>Cuối cùng phải để Lưu Tồn Hạo giải thích: “Thưa cô, hai bạn đang nắm, nắm tay ạ, chủ nhiệm Khương bắt phải nắm đến giờ tan học.”</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh lại hỏi: “Tại sao? Tương thân tương ái à?”</p><p>“Vâng vâng vâng, để thể hiện tinh thần đoàn kết thương yêu nhau của lớp chúng em đấy ạ.”</p><p>Mặc dù lúc đánh nhau Hạ Triều chịu thua rất nhanh chóng, nhanh đến ném hết cả thể diện, nhưng hắn lại vô cùng cố chấp với chuyện tay nắm tay này, nói gì cũng không chịu buông.</p><p>Tạ Du thật sự chịu phục: “Chó Điên đâu có ở đây.”</p><p>“Ổng hành tung bí ẩn lắm,” Hạ Triều nói, “Chúng ta lúc nào cũng phải sẵn sàng tinh thần.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Tôi muốn chép bài tập,” một lát sau, Tạ Du giật giật ngón tay, kiếm cớ nói, “Buông ra, bài tập hôm qua còn chưa chép xong.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi bên trái, tay bị nắm là tay phải, cậu không thể dùng tay trái viết chữ được.</p><p>Nhưng Hạ Triều đã đích thân cho cậu biết một đạo lý: Cậu vốn không hề biết Tao ca có thể mặt dày đến mức nào!</p><p>“Tôi đổi chỗ với cậu,” Hạ Triều nói, “Cậu ngồi bên phía tôi đi.”</p><p>Cuối cùng hai người thật sự đổi vị trí.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi chỗ của Hạ Triều, cầm bút trong tay, mở vở bài tập của Vạn Đạt chép mấy dòng, đến lúc xong một bài, cậu mới phát hiện mình đã chép nhầm đề.</p><p>Mà Hạ Triều ngồi bên cạnh, đang dùng tay trái chơi điện thoại.</p><p>Cả hai không ai nói chuyện với ai.</p><p>Nhưng mà bầu không khí… Bầu không khí sao lại lạ lùng đến vậy.</p><p>Những thanh âm huyên náo trong lớp dường như ngày càng lùi xa, Tạ Du cảm giác nơi hai đứa nắm tay đang ngày càng trở nên nóng bỏng, không biết là lòng bàn tay của ai chảy mồ hôi, hơi dính dính.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn phần bài tập chép nhầm kia, thoáng sững người, cuối cùng vẫn khép vở lại.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không khá hơn chút nào, điện thoại của hắn hiển thị cửa sổ trò chơi, chưa được mười giây đã tử trận, sau đó vẫn luôn dừng lại ở biểu tượng kết thúc trò chơi không hề thay đổi.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đang tổ đội với hắn, trông thấy hắn đột nhiên ngỏm, gửi tin nhắn mật đến: Triều ca! Hôm nay mày gà thế?? Mày nỡ để lại một mình tao đối mặt với thế giới hung hiểm này sao? Hả? Mày tàn nhẫn quá rồi đấy!</p><p>Chưa từng trải nghiệm mười phút dài đằng đằng đến thế, nhưng đến khi chuông tan học vang lên, Hạ Triều lại nghĩ thầm, sao mười phút ngắn vậy nhỉ.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn chằm chằm lòng bàn tay mình nửa ngày, lúc ngẩng đầu lên, đã thấy bạn cùng bạn đang vịn tường đi tới cửa sau của lớp: “Cậu đi đâu vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Toilet.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa định nói một chữ “Tôi”, ba chữ ‘đi với cậu’ còn chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng, Tạ Du đã ngắt lời nói: “Không cần.”</p><p>Hoàn toàn là bộ dáng lãnh khốc như trước.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi một chỗ gác chéo chân nhìn cậu, thuận miệng hỏi: “Thế cậu có đi tiểu được không?”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng thuận miệng đáp: “Cậu muốn đỡ giùm tôi à?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lúc nói chuyện cả hai đều không nghĩ nhiều, nói xong mới nhận ra chủ đề hơi bị kỳ quặc.</p><p>Không biết Hạ Triều liên tưởng đến cái gì, tự dưng cảm thấy cổ họng khô khốc, hắn há hốc mồm, mãi sau mới nói: “Vậy… Vậy cậu đi đi.”</p><p>Sau đó, Hạ Triều rời khỏi trò chơi, mở ứng dụng chim cánh cụt, nhìn dòng chữ ký cá tính chỉ có một chuỗi “A” thật dài kia của mình, ấn vào chỉnh sửa, lại thêm một loạt mấy ký tự “A” đằng sau nữa.</p><p>Hiển thị chữ ký.</p><p>Làm xong, Hạ Triều lại quay về danh sách bạn bè, phát hiện cột người liên hệ có một cái chấm đỏ, tiện tay ấn mở, một thông báo phát ra.</p><p>—— “Tuấn Gia Nhà Mày” yêu cầu kết bạn với bạn.</p><p>Ngón tay Hạ Triều chạm vào màn hình, sững sờ khựng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du đi vệ sinh xong lại tới căn tin ăn cơm, thực ra vết thương ở chân cũng không nghiêm trọng đến mức không thể đi lại được, có mỗi tốc độ đi bị chậm hơn một chút. Nhưng mà lúc này cậu thật sự không muốn nhìn bản mặt của Hạ Triều lắm, thấy mà phát phiền, không biết tại sao, chỉ biết phiền đến độ muốn đánh người.</p><p>Vì nghĩ cho an toàn tính mạng của Hạ Triều, Tạ Du dứt khoát đi xuống tầng dưới.</p><p>Lúc quay trở lại, chỗ ngồi của Hạ Triều đã trống trơn.</p><p>“Triều ca vừa nhận điện thoại là đi luôn,” Vạn Đạt về lớp sớm, tay cầm cốc trà sữa Phục Đán, thấy Tạ Du nhìn chăm chăm chỗ ngồi của Hạ Triều, nói lại với cậu, “Ổng bảo có để lại tờ giấy cho cậu đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn trên bàn, hóa ra có một tờ giấy thật, được chặn bởi góc quyển sách giáo khoa.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nhìn đại ca Tạ Du lớp bọn cậu một mặt nói “Liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi”, một mặt rút tờ giấy kia ra, sau đó nhìn hồi lâu.</p><p>“Viết gì vậy?” Vạn Đạt lại gần hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du thả tờ giấy xuống, thầm nói, mẹ nó chứ tên kia để lại cái rắm này, thà không để lại gì còn hơn.</p><p>Thấy Vạn Đạt thật sự hiếu kì, Tạ Du gấp tờ giấy lại, nói; “Không biết, đọc không hiểu.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du không nhịn được, trào phúng một câu: “Cái khỉ gì không biết.”</p><p> </p><p>Tuấn Gia Nhà Mày là nickname của Lôi Tuấn, bí danh hành tẩu giang hồ trên mạng của gã, bao nhiêu năm vẫn thế chưa từng thay đổi.</p><p>Ngày ấy sau khi Nhị lỗi nghỉ học, Lôi Tuấn cũng kéo hắn vào sổ đen, ba năm sau đó chưa từng liên lạc lại.</p><p>Sau khi kết bạn, Lôi Tuấn chỉ nhắn tới một câu: <em>Số di động của mày là gì?</em></p><p>Sau đó một cuộc điện thoại gọi tới.</p><p>“Tao đang ngồi ở cổng sau trường học chúng mày, chỗ bị bỏ hoang ấy.” Dường như Lôi Tuấn đang hút thuốc, tiếng thở rất nặng nề, giọng cũng trầm hơn hẳn, “Mày ra đây gặp tao.”</p><p>Nhị Trung có hai cổng sau, một cái sau thời gian dài bị khóa kín, khung cảnh vô cùng hoang vu, cửa sắt cũng bắt đầu rỉ sét.</p><p>Đã nói bị bỏ hoang, chắc hẳn là nơi này.</p><p>Lôi Tuấn tới một mình.</p><p>Gã ngồi xổm nơi cổng sau, trông thấy Hạ Triều đi tới, mới dụi đầu thuốc xuống mặt đất, nhấn hai lần, thuốc tắt hẳn.</p><p>Hạ Triều đến gần hỏi: “Sao lại hẹn ở đây?”</p><p>Ra không được vào không được, đánh nhau cũng không tiện.</p><p>Lôi Tuấn vẫn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, ánh mắt gã hơi có tia máu, nhìn hắn qua lưới sắt, gã nói: “Không tìm mày để đánh nhau, Hạ Triều, tao chỉ hỏi mày hai câu rồi sẽ đi.”</p><p>Sau đó Lôi Tuấn hỏi câu đầu tiên: “Tạo sao mày lại tới Nhị Trung?”</p><p>Hạ Triều khẽ cứng người, mãi lâu sau cũng không mở lời.</p><p>Lôi Tuấn cúi đầu, thọc tay vào mớ tóc, không ngừng ấn đầu mẩu thuốc lá kia xuống đất, Lôi Tuấn lại hỏi: “Mày năm nay… học lớp mười một?”</p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều không im lặng nữa, hắn “Ừ” một tiếng.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mày tưởng như vậy, mày tưởng…” Lôi Tuấn nói nửa chừng lại thôi, gã lấy bao thuốc từ trong túi ra, rút một điếu, châm lửa xong lại chửi thề, “Đệt.”</p><p>Lôi Tuấn ngồi xổm hút hết điếu thuốc, xong mới đứng lên, trước khi đi nói: “Mày tưởng thế là hay, là sẽ đỡ áy náy? Khốn kiếp, đừng làm chuyện vô ích nữa… Chẳng có tác dụng gì đâu, chuyện quá khứ sẽ không thay đổi, cũng không cách nào bỏ qua được. Lần sau đừng để tao gặp mày nữa, đường ai nấy đi, tao chỉ sợ mình không nhịn được lại tìm người đánh mày thành tàn phế!”</p><p>Hạ Triều muốn nói không phải như vậy, nhưng câu nói đến đầu môi lại không thể cất thành lời.<span></span></p><p>Lôi Tuấn không có ý định dây dưa với hắn, nói xong phủi quần đi mất.</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa về lớp ngay, hắn leo lên tầng sáu – tầng thượng của tòa nhà, dù đã bị khóa lại nhưng ổ khóa kia chỉ cần dùng dây kẽm mỏng là có thể mở được, không biết là phương pháp được phát minh bởi thợ mở khóa lành nghề nào.</p><p>Hắn đẩy cửa đi ra, tầng cao nhất lộng gió, thổi tung mái tóc, cũng làm cho đầu óc thanh tỉnh hơn nhiều.</p><p>Ngẫu nhiên cũng có người lên sân thượng, trong góc còn chất đống mấy vỏ lon bia xẹp lép, cứ có cơn gió thổi qua là vỏ lon lại lăn lông lốc khắp nơi.</p><p>Hạ Triều nằm trên sân thượng, không hề chớp mắt nhìn lên, giống như đang trông thấy bản thân của quá khứ năm lớp 9, còn có Phương Tiểu Lỗi ngây ngô đầy sức sống.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Chắc phòng thí nghiệm không còn ai nữa đâu, muộn thế này rồi cơ mà.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Triều ca, không phải thầy giáo đã nói thí nghiệm này rất nguy hiểm sao, tụi mình lén lút vào như này…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anh học thuộc lòng các bước trong clip kia rồi, không có vấn đề gì đâu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anh lấy chìa khóa ở đâu thế?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trộm đấy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>Rất nhiều âm thanh vang vọng bên tai, quấn lấy hắn, nhấn chìn hắn vào hố sâu không đáy.</p><p>Khói đen dày đặc, không khí ngột ngạt không thể thở nổi.</p><p>Tiếng xe cứu hỏa.</p><p>Còn có giọng nói cuống cuồng của bảo vệ lúc gọi điện thoại.</p><p>Cuối cùng là tiếng một người phụ nữ lớn tiếng chất vấn bọn hắn: “Ai cho phép các trò tự mình vào đấy làm thí nghiệm?! Thầy Lưu còn đang ở phòng bên trong, suýt chút nữa là không cứu được, trách nhiệm này ai gánh?!”</p><p>Vụ này gây chấn động rất lớn, học sinh trộm chìa khóa tự mình làm thí nghiệm hóa học, chưa tính đến sự cố ngoài ý muốn xảy ra, còn thiếu chút nữa có án mạng.</p><p>Phòng thí nghiệm hóa học của trường trung học Đức Dục được quản lý rất nghiêm ngặt, trong phòng thí nghiệm còn có riêng một phòng nhỏ dành cho các giáo viên trực ban. Hôm đó tới phiên trực của thầy Lưu, không ai ngờ thầy Lưu hết giờ làm lại chưa về nhà, bởi vì công việc quá mệt mỏi nên đã gục xuống bàn ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Nếu như không có bảo vệ nhắc, nói là chưa thấy thầy Lưu ra khỏi cổng, thậm chí không ai hay biết bên trong còn có người.</p><p>“Rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Phương Tiểu Lỗi, trò không nói đúng không? Hạ Triều, em nói đi.”</p><p>“Chìa khoá là em trộm,” Hạ Triều nghe thấy giọng mình dần dần vang lên, mặc dù gặp chuyện như vậy cũng hoảng hồn, nhưng hắn vẫn thành thật kể lại những gì đã xảy ra, “Thí nghiệm cũng là em làm. Em kéo cậu ấy theo giúp thôi ạ, không liên quan gì đến cậu ấy.”</p><p>Người phụ nữ ấy ngồi trên ghế, cầm bút đỏ trong tay, ngón cái bấm nắp bút, bấm đi bấm lại một hồi, cuối cùng cô ta mới bình tĩnh lại, day ấn đường nói: “Cô đã rõ, các em cứ về lớp trước đi… Chuyện này trước hết không được nói ra ngoài, ai hỏi cũng không được nói.”</p><p>Lúc ra khỏi văn phòng, Phương Tiểu Lỗi sợ hãi đến run cả người.</p><p>“Cô giáo đã nói sẽ nghĩ biện pháp rồi,” Hạ Triều xoa đầu Nhị Lỗi, nói, “Chuyện này không liên quan đến mày, nếu có phạt cũng là phạt anh mà.”</p><p>Lúc ấy Hạ Triều còn chưa biết chủ nhiệm lớp nói sẽ nghĩ cách, mà cách ấy chính là vứt bỏ đứa học sinh kém tiềm năng hơn – mãi đến khi Phương Tiểu Lỗi bị buộc thôi học.</p><p>Với thành tích của Phương Tiểu Lỗi, vốn không có khả năng thi lên cấp ba, so với việc làm giảm tỉ lệ tốt nghiệp của trường, không bằng loại bỏ bớt một người còn hơn.</p><p>Chỉ còn mấy ngày nữa là tới kỳ thi cấp ba, chờ đến khi hắn biết chuyện, mọi việc đã không thể cứu vãn.</p><p>Không thể liên lạc được với Nhị Lỗi, thấy bảo đã về nhà. Đã dám nghĩ ra kế này, chắc hẳn cũng biết gia đình Nhị Lỗi không hề có kỳ vọng gì vào con trai mình, thà sớm học nghề nào đó nhanh kiếm tiền có khi còn khiến bọn họ hài lòng hơn.</p><p>Thái độ của nhà trường cũng tùy theo giáo viên chủ nhiệm, thông báo quyết định nghỉ học xong cũng coi như vãn hồi được chút thể diện.</p><p>Còn kẻ đáng ra nên bị buộc thôi học là hắn thì được tất cả mọi người bao che, không ai nhắc đến nửa lời.</p><p>“Hạ Triều, chỗ cô có một bộ đề tham khảo thi cấp ba, em làm thử xem, làm xong thì mang tới cô sẽ giảng riêng cho em,” người phụ nữ ấy cười nói, “Sắp thi cấp ba rồi, cứ yên tâm ôn tập đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhớ tới đây, tự dưng cảm thấy thật buồn nôn. Hắn chống người ngồi dậy, gần như chật vật mà lau mặt.</p><p>Ngay trước khi chuyện này xảy ra không lâu, Phương Tiểu Lỗi còn thường xuyên tới hỏi bài hắn, ngày nào cũng ôm sách vở, dọa Lôi Tuấn đần cả mặt.</p><p>Phương Tiểu Lỗi nói: “Em tính sẽ tập trung học hành, không thể cứ chơi thế này mãi được.”</p><p>Lôi Tuấn vỗ vỗ đầu cậu: “Ái chà, Nhị Lỗi có tiền đồ rồi, định thi vào trường nào đây ta?”</p><p>“He he… Em muốn vào Nhị Trung.”</p><p>“Vì điểm đầu vào thấp nhất à?”</p><p> </p><p>Là để giảm bớt cảm giác tội lỗi sao, Hạ Triều tự hỏi mình.</p><p>Bỏ thi cấp ba, bỏ học một năm, sau cùng tới Nhị Trung, kỳ thi nào cũng vững chắc vị trí đội sổ… Là vì lý do ấy sao.</p><p>Dường như không phải vậy.</p><p>Có những điều nghe qua thật hoang đường, ví như có vô số câu hỏi “tại sao” đang lơ lửng trước mặt lúc này, nhưng đến chính hắn cũng không biết rốt cuộc bản thân mình muốn bắt lấy đáp án nào.</p><p>Mãi đến khi tiết tự học buổi tối kết thúc, vẫn không thấy Hạ Triều quay trở về lớp.</p><p>Chuông tan học vang lên, bọn Vạn Đạt reo hò ầm ĩ, kéo bè kéo lũ đi xuống tầng dưới: “Tối nay qua phòng tui xem phim đi, đã tải sẵn về hết rồi, phim hành động giả tưởng, nghe bảo hoành tráng lắm đó…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đang nói thì ngừng lại, quay đầu hỏi: “Du ca cũng qua nha?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Không qua.” Xem phim cái gì, cậu còn muốn làm nốt hai bộ đề đã.</p><p>Tắm rửa xong, Tạ Du chọn mấy bộ đề thi giữa kỳ của các trường trung học lớn trong thành phố A, tính làm sớm cho xong, mặc dù mấy đề sau có rất nhiều nội dung chưa được học, nhưng suốt quãng thời gian lên lớp mấy ngày nay cậu đã lẳng lặng giở sách ra nghiên cứu qua, về cơ bản cũng nắm được kha khá kiến thức.</p><p>Loại đề khó nhằn này không thành vấn đề.</p><p>Nhưng Tạ Du cầm bút lên, làm một lúc lại thoáng thất thần.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định tắt máy thì nhận được tin nhắn của Tạ Du.</p><p>Nói là tin nhắn, nhưng cụt lủn, chỉ vẻn vẹn hai chữ, <em>Ở đâu?</em></p><p>Hạ Triều vốn định coi như không thấy, nhưng tay vừa chạm màn hình, thần xui quỷ khiến lại nhắn lại hai chữ: <em>Quán net.</em></p><p>– Burst Bar à? <sup>(1)</sup></p><p>– Ừm, cậu muốn tới không? Đêm không ngủ được à?</p><p>Vùng phụ cận trường học có mấy quán net, trong đó Burst Bar là nổi tiếng nhất, bởi vì quán này có hệ thống bảo vệ rất tốt, nếu có giáo viên nào tới đây kiểm tra thì ngay lập tức chủ quán sẽ thông báo với cả bọn.</p><p>Thậm chí tất cả nhân viên trong quán net đều thuộc nằm lòng mặt mũi mấy giáo viên có sở thích đi tuần tra của Nhị Trung, nhất là chủ nhiệm Khương, chỉ cần đụng phải Chó Điên, lập tức sẽ gióng hồi chuông cảnh báo cấp một.</p><p>Rất có quyết tâm sáng lập một môi trường an toàn thảnh thơi lên mạng cho đông đảo đám học sinh.</p><p>Tạ Du rất ít khi đi loại quán net ngầm này, cậu không ưa bầu không khí ngột ngạt ở đấy lắm, ánh sáng thì mờ ảo, ngồi giữa một đám choai choai hư hỏng, miệng đứa nào đứa nấy ngậm điếu thuốc, tóc mái lòa xòa che khuất ánh mắt uể oải.</p><p>Đến khi Tạ Du leo tường rời khỏi, cậu bất chợt không hiểu được chính mình… Đến tột cùng bản thân cậu muốn làm cái gì.</p><p>Trời đã tối đen, bên ngoài chỉ có đèn đường vẫn sáng, còn có tiếng gió thổi lá cây kêu xào xạc.</p><p>Hơi lạnh len lỏi qua lớp quần áo, Tạ Du đang chuẩn bị nhảy xuống, lại nghe thấy cách đó không xa có tiếng ai đó cất lên: “Định quăng luôn cái chân đấy hả, cậu được đó, thế mà vẫn dám trèo tường.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều đi từ bên kia đường sang, ánh sáng mù mịt không nhìn thấy rõ vẻ mặt, sau đó hắn chậm rãi đến gần, đứng dưới chân tường hỏi: “Cậu trèo ra làm gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Chơi game.”</p><p>Với biểu hiện thường ngày của Tạ Du, lý do này hoàn toàn có thể chấp nhận được. Đêm hôm không ngủ được, hạng hai đếm ngược bèn lưu lạc quán net, quá bình thường.</p><p>Hạ Triều không cho cậu nhảy thẳng xuống, hắn đứng phía dưới đỡ cậu.</p><p>“Nhóc thọt,” Hạ Triều giang hai tay, ngửa đầu nhìn cậu, “Nhảy đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Mẹ kiếp cậu mới thọt.”</p><p>Burst Bar ở ngay đối diện quán cơm Kim Bảng, đi từ cửa hông của tiệm quần áo, trèo lên mấy bậc cầu thang, ngay trên tầng hai.</p><p>Cậu trai hư hỏng họ Hạ nào đó đeo tai nghe trên cổ, ngón tay gõ bàn phím lạch cạch, người ta ngậm điếu thuốc, tên này thì ngậm kẹo que trong miệng.</p><p>Trên người hắn vẫn là bộ đồng phục, không hề thay đổi.</p><p>Tới giờ này mà trong quán net vẫn còn không ít người, có mấy đứa trông khá quen mắt, Tạ Du nhớ mãi mới ra, đều là đồng bọn cùng phòng thi hạng bét trong kỳ thi tháng vừa rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không muốn chơi trò gì cả, nhìn thấy biểu tượng nào hợp mắt trên màn hình là ấn mở, hắn đang uể oải nghịch game, chợt trước mặt có một bàn tay vươn sang, ngón trỏ cong lên, khẽ gõ gõ lên bàn hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều theo đó nhìn sang, trông thấy bạn nhỏ mặc áo mũ màu trắng, tóc còn mang theo hơi ẩm hỏi hắn: “Các cậu hay tới đây ngồi qua đêm à?”</p><p>“Cũng không thường xuyên lắm,” Hạ Triều nói, “Một tháng… Chỉ có mấy lần thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du gật gật đầu, cảm thấy hiểu biết của mình đối với thế giới đám học dốt lại được mở mang mấy phần, trước giờ cậu chưa từng nghĩ tới phương diện này, sau đó cậu cúi đầu gõ một dòng chữ trong ghi chú điện thoại của mình: <em>Qua đêm ở quán net, một tháng hai lần.</em></p><p>Hai người tổ đội chơi mấy ván game, chơi đến khi Tạ Du không trụ được nữa, nằm úp sấp xuống bàn ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Hạ Triều tháo tai nghe, không chơi tiếp nữa, hắn cứ thế nghiêng đầu ngắm nghìn bạn cùng bàn. Giờ mới nhận ra tâm trạng điên cuồng muốn hút thuốc vừa nãy trong quán net đã biến mất không còn bóng dáng, bắt đầu từ lúc đứng dưới chân tường, được ôm trọn lấy người này trong lòng, chỉ cần vậy thôi là mọi thứ đã dần dần hồi phục.</p><p>Quán net tối tăm, chỉ có ánh sáng từ màn hình máy tính chiếu vào khuôn mặt của Tạ Du.</p><p>Hạ Triều chăm chú nhìn một lúc, không dời mắt nổi, cắn nát viên kẹo đang ngậm trong miệng.</p><p> </p><p>Ngày hôm sau, hai người Hạ Triều và Tạ Du mang theo quầng thâm mắt đi học.</p><p>“Sao thế này hai ông nội,” Vạn Đạt chậc chậc tỏ vẻ hiếu kỳ, “Đêm hôm qua các người đã làm gì? Hay là bị học ủy ép đến mọc mắt gấu trúc rồi?”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh vẫn một mực kiên trì, trên mặt bàn của Hạ Triều với Tạ Du luôn thường xuyên xuất hiện rất nhiều giấy ghi chú, viết đủ loại công thức cùng từ vựng, có đôi khi còn có mấy câu súp gà cho tâm hồn. Cái gì mà ‘Thời trẻ không cố gắng đến già sẽ hối hận, học đến già sống đến già, cố lên nào, cậu chỉ còn cách thành công một xíu nữa thôi!’</p><p>Nếu không phải trong nhà Tiết Tập Sinh cho quá ít tiền tiêu vặt, có khả năng cậu ta sẽ còn mua một đống sách học thêm cho bọn họ.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa đến đã nằm sấp trên mặt bàn: “Không phải, tối qua đi quán net suốt đêm.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt hỏi: “Du ca cũng thế à? Bảo sao hôm qua cậu không thèm tới coi phim cùng bọn tui.”</p><p>“Phim cái gì mà phim,” Hạ Triều đi chơi cả đêm nên hơi nhức đầu, không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, nói, “Bạn cùng bàn tôi không phải loại người đấy, cậu đừng làm hư cậu ấy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Burst Bar: Bạo Ba (爆吧) là tiếng lóng chỉ một loại hành vi bạo lực mạng, các cư dân mạng sẽ thi nhau spam vào một diễn đàn hay chủ đề nào đó trên mạng, bằng các icon hoặc gif hoặc các câu giống hệt nhau để thể hiện thái độ bất mãn về vấn đề nào đó.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tờ giấy Hạ Triều để lại cho Tạ Du trước khi ra ngoài vẫn còn ở trên mặt bàn, giờ tự học tối qua Vạn Đạt đã kịp truyền nó đi khắp một vòng quanh lớp, cuối cùng toàn bộ đám học nội trú đều bó tay, đoán tới đoán lui, chẳng những không đếm nổi tổng cộng có bao nhiêu chữ trên giấy, mà ngay cả chữ giáp cốt <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>cũng bị lôi vào vòng nghi vấn.</p><p>Đám giun dế này so với chữ viết hôm đi thi của Hạ Triều còn đặc sắc hơn nhiều, lần trước dù gì cũng chỉ cảm thấy xấu tệ thôi, vẫn chưa đến mức bị nhầm thành chữ giáp cốt như bây giờ.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thấy mẩu giấy mới nhớ ra, tiện tay ném sang cho hắn: “Cậu bày trò đấy à, chữ gì đây.”</p><p>“Giờ tự học tối nay sẽ không về,” Hạ Triều mở mắt ra nhìn, đọc xong lại nói, “Cậu không đọc được à?”</p><p>“…” Tạ Du rất muốn ụp thẳng tờ giấy này lên mặt hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều chiêm ngưỡng tờ giấy kia: “Sao lại không hiểu chứ, tôi viết nắn nót thế cơ mà, cậu xem chữ này coi…”</p><p>Tạ Du sợ tên này lại bắt đầu cái gì mà ngòi bút khí thế khai, thừa, chuyển, hợp linh tinh: “Câm mồm.”</p><p>Trừ những lúc nói chuyện với Tạ Du còn có tinh thần hơn một chút, suốt cả buổi trưa Hạ Triều hết ngủ lại cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, lão Đường gọi hắn đứng dậy trả lời câu hỏi, hắn chỉ nói mỗi một câu “Không biết”.</p><p>“Hôm nay Triều ca sao thế?” Bình thường cứ đến lượt Hạ Triều trả lời là bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo mong ngóng hết biết, lúc nào cũng có bất ngờ không tưởng, dù gì ngồi trong lớp thật quá nhàm chán, “Có vấn đề gì à.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, chỉ thấy cái gáy của Hạ Triều: “Chắc thức cả đêm nên oải rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi người, tì trán mình vào mép cạnh bàn.</p><p>Cầm điện thoại trong tay, để giữa hai chân, gõ chữ vào khung tán gẫu: <em>Tao đã từng đi tìm Nhị Lỗi.</em></p><p>Hắn gõ gõ rồi lại xóa từng chữ một, cuối cùng ngẩn người nhìn bốn chữ “Tuấn Gia Nhà Mày”.</p><p>Thực ra Lôi Tuấn nói đúng một điều, dù có thế nào. Cũng vô dụng.</p><p>Chuyện đã xảy ra, tất cả là do hắn, nói gì cũng vô dụng.</p><p>Sau khi Nhị Lỗi nghỉ học, lập tức cắt đứt tất cả liên hệ với mọi người.</p><p>Chắc chắn đã rất giận dữ, Hạ Triều thầm nghĩ, nếu đổi thành hắn thì hắn cũng không chịu nổi.</p><p>Về sau hắn tìm qua bao nhiêu người, đến chỗ ở trước kia của Nhị Lỗi hỏi mấy lần mới tìm được địa chỉ quê nhà cậu.</p><p>Những lời Nhị Lỗi nói ngày ấy, đến giờ hắn vẫn còn nhớ rõ từng chữ một, đến cả dấu chấm câu cũng nhớ như in.</p><p>“Triều ca, việc này không thể đổ hết lỗi lên đầu anh, nhưng em vẫn không nhịn được mà oán trách anh.”</p><p>“Thế nhưng em cũng không muốn thấy anh thành ra thế này, anh… Anh quay về học tiếp đi, cứ bỏ học vậy thì làm sao bây giờ.”</p><p>“Em? Em không học, cũng không có ý định tìm trường nào học tiếp nữa… Nhà em đã tìm cho em một lớp học nghề, muốn em sớm làm việc kiếm tiền rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhét di động vào ngăn bàn, nhắm mắt.</p><p> </p><p>Giữa giờ nghỉ trưa, La Văn Cường với Lưu Tồn Hạo hợp lực khiêng một cái thùng giấy nhỏ đi vào lớp, phòng giáo vụ cách phía bên này đúng ba tòa nhà, đồng chí lớp trưởng Lưu Tồn Hạo hẳn nhiên khuyết thiếu vận động hàng ngày nghiêm trọng, vừa vào cửa đã sắp không trụ được, thở hổn hển nói: “Các bạn học, phần thưởng tới đây… Phần thưởng của đại hội thể thao. Nhường đường, nhường đường trước đã nào.”</p><p>Hiệu suất của Nhị Trung rất cao, đại hội thể thao vừa kết thúc đã có phần thưởng đưa xuống.</p><p>“Thưởng gì đấy?” Có đứa ở lớp tò mò qua nhìn.</p><p>“Phần thưởng kỳ đại hội này do chủ nhiệm Khương tự tay lựa, vô cùng đặc biệt, chắc chắn các cậu…” Lưu Tồn Hạo nói tới đây, ngừng một lát mới tiếp tục, “Sẽ không thích.”</p><p>Nói xong, Lưu Tồn Hạo lấy dao nhỏ rạch thùng giấy, lộ ra một thùng sách tham khảo nâng cao được xếp ngay ngắn bên trong, từ “Đọc thêm chuyên Anh ngữ” đến “Đưa bạn vào thế giới vật lý thần kỳ”, dường như mỗi môn học đều có đủ.</p><p>“Qua đây, qua chọn đi nào, chọn thoải mái,” Lưu Tồn Hạo nói, “Được hạng nhất có quyền ưu tiên, ai lên trước?”</p><p>Nhóm vận động viên tham gia đại hội thể thao: “…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Triều ca, đừng ngủ nữa, hạng nhất chống đẩy lớp mình qua lựa trước đi?”</p><p>“Không cần,” Hạ Triều không ngẩng đầu, giọng trầm trầm nói, “Ai muốn thì cứ lấy đi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lại hỏi: “Du ca?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cứ coi như tôi không có tham gia đại hội thể thao.”</p><p>Không hổ là hai ông hoàng đội sổ của khối 11, bắt bọn họ đọc sách làm bài tập thì thà để cả hai đi chết còn hơn.</p><p>Cuối cùng Hứa Tình Tình chọn được hai cuốn, La Văn Cường lấy sách ôn tập vật lý. Đám vận động viên đều hết sức miễn cưỡng, chỉ có Tiết Tập Sinh nhìn mà hâm mộ không thôi, rào trước: “Thể ủy, đại hội thể thao lần sau cho cả tôi tham gia nữa nhé, hạng mục nào cũng được!”</p><p>Trong lớp đang nhốn nháo, Ngô Chính tay kẹp chồng đề đi vào.</p><p>“Đừng tưởng lúc này mới vừa qua khai giảng, bấm đầu ngón tay mà tính đi, không còn nhiều thời gian nữa đâu!” Lão Ngô thả tập đề xuống bàn, lại lấy một viên phấn trong hộp ra, vẫn đang nói chuyện, tay thì bắn phấn trúng đầu một bạn học nào đó, “Sắp thi giữa kỳ tới nơi rồi, để tôi xem các cô cậu có thể thi ra được cái dạng gì.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị nện cũng không buồn phản ứng, giật giật ngón tay, đổi tư thế ngủ tiếp.</p><p>Tạ Du thấy lão Ngô đang xếp đề, đạp Hạ Triều một cái, nhắc nhở: “Kiểm tra.”</p><p>Kiểm tra trắc nghiệm đột xuất, phiên bản nâng cấp của kỳ thi tháng, thuận theo đó một đường là tới kỳ thi giữa kỳ.</p><p>Không được ra khỏi chỗ ngồi, kiểm tra trọn hai tiết học.</p><p>Còn mấy phút nữa, trước khi phát đề, Ngô Chính nói: “Muốn đi toilet thì nhanh lên, đợi lát nữa đừng có nói với tôi cái gì mà mót tiểu, tôi mặc kệ đấy, cố mà nhịn.”</p><p>Đám học sinh trong lớp lề mà lề mề đi nhà xí, tâm trạng sa sút: “Thi với thố, sao thích thi thế không biết, thi hoài thi miết.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh thừa dịp mấy phút ngắn ngủi, qua đây giành giật từng giây giảng giải lại kiến thức cho cả hai, tàn nhẫn đánh thức Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh vừa nói vừa đẩy gọng kính, dáng vẻ nghiêm túc: “Các cậu đã nhớ kỹ chưa, loại bài này chắc chắn sẽ thi vào, cứ dựa theo công thức tôi vừa mới cho các cậu, chỉ cần học thuộc công thức là coi như lấy được điểm rồi. Cứ thế thì điểm bình quân lớp mình phải lên đến 0,5.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Thật là muốn ngủ cũng khó.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi nhà vệ sinh rửa mặt, trở về chuẩn bị ứng phó với bài kiểm tra, chờ đề thi được phát xong, mới phát hiện cái bút mực đen hôm qua dùng để viết giấy nhắn lại đã biến mất không còn tung tích.</p><p>Tìm khắp nơi, cuối cùng đành từ bỏ, tính hỏi mượn bút bạn cùng bàn: “Lão Tạ, cậu có dư cái bút nào không?”</p><p>Từ khi Tạ Du phát hiện ra quy luật đứa học sinh kém nào đến lúc thi cử cũng đều không mang bút theo, thật sự rất muốn được áp dụng một lần, thể hiện năng lực học hỏi xuất sắc của mình, tới giờ kiểm tra đột xuất hôm nay cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội, thế là tỏ vẻ: “Tôi cũng không có.”</p><p>Đôi bạn cùng bàn “vườn không nhà trống” này lục lọi cả người không tìm được cái bút nào, trố mắt nhìn nhau nửa ngày, sau đó Hạ Triều vỗ vỗ bả vai đứa ngồi bàn trên: “Này, người anh em, cho mượn hai cây bút với?”</p><p>Cậu bạn ngồi trước mở túi đựng bút ra: “Chỉ còn, chỉ còn một cái thôi.” Ngòi dự phòng thì có cả nắm, nhưng cậu ta chỉ thừa đúng một cây bút.</p><p>Hạ Triều suy nghĩ rồi nói: “Một cái cũng được, đủ rồi, cám ơn nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi: “Đủ?”</p><p>“Cậu viết trước đi,” Hạ Triều đưa bút cho cậu, “Tôi chưa thấy có bài nào mình biết làm cả, tạm thời không cần.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du khoanh bừa mấy câu, nghĩ thầm: Lấy trình độ này của Hạ Triều, đến lúc thi giữa kỳ không biết làm sao mới có thể đẩy thằng cha đấy lên trước mình một bậc đây.</p><p>Toàn bộ quá trình Tạ Du dựa theo Hạ Triều mà khống chế điểm số, thật ra cậu không biết bạn cùng bàn đội sổ của mình cũng đang âm thầm quan sát cậu.</p><p>Kết quả làm xong bài kiểm tra, Tạ Du nhanh chóng tính toán qua một lượt, phát hiện điểm kiểm tra toán lần này của cậu không chênh lệch bao nhiêu so với Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều làm xong tiện tay nhét bài kiểm tra xuống dưới sách giáo khoa, sau đó nằm xuống bàn lén lút nhìn Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du bị nhìn chằm chằm không biết tại sao: “Cậu lại lên cơn gì à?”</p><p>Không biết có phải do thức suốt đêm nên mệt mỏi không có tinh thần không, Hạ Triều trông khá uể oải, hắn ngập ngừng một lúc mới nói: “Tâm trạng không tốt.”</p><p>Nhìn cậu thêm chút nữa thôi là tốt rồi.</p><p>Nếu như có thể… Còn muốn ôm một cái.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, đột nhiên rất muốn hỏi nhóc thọt bên cạnh một câu: Đêm nay có trèo tường ra ngoài lên mạng nữa không?</p><p>Hạ Triều mơ hồ cảm thấy tâm tư của mình đối với bạn nhỏ ngày càng bất thường, suy nghĩ “muốn ôm một cái” này vừa xuất hiện, đã dọa hắn nhảy dựng.</p><p>Chuông hết giờ reo vang, Ngô Chính đứng trên bục giảng gào lên: “Thu bài, tất cả ngừng bút, không xem xét gì nữa… Chưa viết xong cũng dẹp, nộp hết lên đây!”</p><p>“Tao ca, bài cậu đâu?”</p><p>Tạ Du còn muốn tính lại điểm, cúi đầu duỗi tay sang lấy bài kiểm tra của Hạ Triều, mãi không thấy đối phương có phản ứng gì, mới ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Cậu lại ngẩn người gì đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du tính điểm xong, nhận ra Hạ Triều đã lách người đi ra từ cửa sau, đồng thời vô cùng dứt khoát trốn học luôn cả hai tiết sau đấy.</p><p>Còn Thẩm Tiệp thì ngược lại, ngoan ngoãn ngồi trong lớp nghe giảng, tự dưng nhận được tin nhắn của Triều ca, trong đó là sáu chữ không thể tưởng tượng nổi: <em>Mày từng yêu đương gì chưa.</em></p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nghĩ một hồi, thực sự không hiểu nổi ý đồ của tên kia, trả lời: <em>Đơn phương có tính không?</em></p><p>Sau đó Triều ca nhà cậu ta lại mất hút.</p><p>Không hiểu nổi mà, Thẩm Tiệp gãi gãi đầu, thế giới của đám đại ca thật là khó hiểu.</p><p>Hạ Triều trở về phòng ngủ, vốn định ngủ bù, thế nhưng làm thế nào cũng không ngủ được, đến giờ tan học thì chịu hết nổi, thế là dứt khoát vùng dậy trở về lớp học giờ tự học buổi tối. Vừa đi lên tầng trên, đã thấy từ xa xa có bóng dáng Vạn Đạt đang bám lấy cửa sổ, quay đầu khắp nơi dò trái dò phải, trông hết sức lấm lét.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi qua, tới trước cửa sổ thì dừng lại, cong ngón tay gõ gõ bệ cửa sổ bằng gạch men: “Thậm thụt cái gì đây?”</p><p>“Phòng cháy phòng trộm phòng Chó Điên, ” Vạn Đạt nói, “Chị Tình đang tổ chức đấu địa chủ, kêu tui canh chừng phụ bả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn qua cửa sổ, trông thấy anh bạn nhỏ nào đó khiến hắn ngày càng nảy sinh nhiều tâm tư bất thường cũng đang ngồi trong hàng ngũ đấu địa chủ.</p><p>Vạn Đạt tóm tắt tình hình chiến sự một cách ngắn gọn: “Du ca đúng là thần bài tái thế, gần như ván nào cũng thắng, đến giờ đã kiếm được ba vạn đồng, bà chị kia sắp khóc đến nơi rồi.”</p><p>Nói là đấu địa chủ, kỳ thật đến bài poker cũng dùng giấy A4 cắt ra, bên trên vẽ sơ sài mấy hình cơ với bích, gộp lại chỉ có một xấp giấy mỏng dính, rất khó rút bài.</p><p>Nhìn là biết ý tưởng nhất thời, nhắc đến chơi bài liền chơi đấu địa chủ. Đám học sinh lớp 3 này, sau khi chơi thân với nhau đều biến thành bộ dáng lầy không chịu được.</p><p>Tạ Du làm nhà cái.</p><p>Đúng là thắng ba vạn thật – bút mực màu đen viết trên tờ giấy trắng một số ba, phía sau là bốn số không.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng ngoài hành lang, tựa vào bệ cửa sổ, khá hứng thú quan sát.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình chơi đấu địa chủ mà cảm giác mình không chơi nổi nữa, đánh bài với Tạ Du không có lấy một chút vui thú nào hết, trong lòng đau khổ hết sức, rất muốn xuyên việt về nửa tiếng trước, trước lúc Vạn Đạt hỏi ‘Du ca, có chơi không’, mà bóp chết Vạn Đạt.</p><p>Nhỏ cầm mớ bài còn lại trong tay, nhìn xung quanh, trông thấy Hạ Triều ngoài cửa sổ, lập tức mắt sáng rực, hô to: “Triều ca – qua dắt bạn cùng bàn của ông đi đi!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Chữ “dắt” này, trải qua sự kiện trước đó, giống như biến thành từ khóa hết sức nhạy cảm, không thể nói được là cảm giác gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng.</p><p>“Bạn cùng bàn ông chắc chắn là cài hack đấu địa chủ,” Hứa Tình Tình nói tiếp, “Trải nghiệm trò chơi quá kém!”</p><p>Tạ Du buông bài xuống, trước khi đi vẫn muốn vãn hồi chút tôn nghiêm của mình: “Đấy là do kỹ thuật của các cậu kém chứ.”</p><p>Để đưa tiễn ông phật này, đến trình độ chơi bài nát Hứa Tình Tình cũng nhận hết: “Đúng, đúng là bọn này quá kém cỏi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Thế thì các cậu lại thiếu một người rồi.”</p><p>“Tui, ” Vạn Đạt giơ tay, “Tui cũng muốn chơi.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình hiện tại rất sợ vừa tiễn một người lại tới một người khác, cảnh giác hỏi: “Trình độ chơi bài của bây thế nào?”</p><p>“Gà cực kỳ, từ nhỏ tới lớn tui chưa từng thắng được đồng nào,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Tui chỉ dám chơi đấu địa chủ cấp thấp thôi, kiểu thần thánh giống như Du ca, đến nghĩ tui cũng không dám nghĩ tới nữa.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Chữ giáp cốt: một dạng chữ cổ của Trung Quốc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Có bồ tèo tốt bụng nào giúp bảo đảm an toàn tính mạng cho tụi này một lúc không?” Vạn Đạt điên cuồng ám chỉ, “Du ca, cậu đang bận à?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Không phải bồ tèo, tôi bận.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Thật lạnh, vẫn luôn là lạnh lùng như thế.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thấy Tạ Du nói tới nói lui, cuối cùng vẫn đứng dậy tìm một chỗ trống gần cửa sổ ngồi xuống, không đoán nổi ý định của đại ca lạnh lùng này.</p><p>Rốt cuộc là đồng ý canh chừng hay là không đồng ý?</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười nói: “Các cậu chơi đi, cậu ấy sẽ canh giúp cho.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vô cùng kinh ngạc, nghi hoặc nói: “Sao cậu biết? Nhìn kiểu gì ra vậy?”</p><p>Cái cậu bạn Tạ Du này, vừa cô độc vừa kiêu ngạo, cực kỳ ghét tụ tập chung đụng, chỉ cần hơi động chạm một tí là thế nào cũng bùng nổ.</p><p>Còn thiếu mỗi nước khắc lên mặt hai chữ “Chớ chọc ta”.</p><p>Thời còn chia làm hai tòa nhà, để mà nói về đại ca lầu Tây Tạ Du, chỉ riêng đồn thổi về móng tay sơn màu đen đã khiến bao nhiêu người khiếp sợ, nghe cứ như một tên biến thái âm hiểm mắc chứng tự kỷ.</p><p>Câu hỏi này của Vạn Đạt, Hạ Triều không trả lời.</p><p>Hắn lướt ngang qua cửa sổ đi vào lớp, đạp chân lên ghế, nghĩ thầm, tất nhiên là tôi biết.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn chơi điện thoại, thỉnh thoảng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ra bên ngoài, không phát hiện có gì khả nghi lại cúi xuống.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xuống bàn ngay trước Tạ Du, đưa lưng về phía bảng đen, nhìn đám bên kia chơi đấu địa chủ, rồi lại ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn qua bảng thông báo định kỳ gần đây nhất của lớp 3 – ước mơ của tôi.</p><p>Bảng thông báo của lớp 3 trông rất sơ sài, ba mươi mấy mạng, ấy vậy mà không có lấy một nhân tài hội họa. Dù sao tuyển chọn mãi cũng không tìm được ai, nên dứt khoát không thèm lãng phí thời gian nữa.</p><p>Thế nhưng ý tưởng thì rất mới mẻ, mỗi người sẽ được viết một nguyện vọng lên giấy, lấy băng dính dán lên, cuối cùng xếp thành một hình trái tim xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo.</p><p>Chỉ nghịch chơi thế thôi, nhưng Đường Sâm lại quý như báu vật, còn mang máy ảnh tới chụp mấy tấm liền.</p><p>Hạ Triều thu hồi ánh mắt, bất giác dời đến thân hình người trước mặt.</p><p>Đại ca lầu Tây mặc đồng phục, mấy hôm nay trời đã bắt đầu chuyển rét, có lẽ sợ lạnh nên người ấy còn mặc thêm một cái áo khoác bên ngoài, nửa bàn tay rụt vào trong ống tay áo, chỉ lộ ra đầu ngón tay, đang hết sức chăm chú chọt chọt màn hình điện thoại.</p><p>Có đôi khi Tạ Du thường vô thức làm mấy hành động nhỏ khiến người khác cảm thấy rất rất mềm mại, ví dụ như giờ đọc sớm hàng ngày còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, cậu ấy sẽ mở ánh mắt mơ màng ấy ra nhìn người, còn có những khi mồm thì nói liên quan gì đến tôi, một lúc sau lại viết một dấu hỏi chấm đưa cho hắn.</p><p>Hoặc là sẽ giống như hiện tại, ngón tay thon dài trắng nõn cuộn tròn, đầu ngón tay cong cong khẽ cọ vào ống tay áo.</p><p>Hạ Triều gõ gõ mặt bàn: “Bạn nhỏ à, cậu viết ước mơ gì?”</p><p>Đầu ngón tay Tạ Du hơi khựng lại, cậu đang mải tám chuyện với dì Mai, hỏi dì xem gần đây có buôn bán nhiều hàng không, đừng xót tiền xót của quá, nếu không đủ nhân lực cứ thuê thêm mấy người, đột nhiên chủ đề thay đổi, Tạ Du không kịp phản ứng: “Hả?”</p><p>Sau đó thuận theo ánh mắt của Hạ Triều, cậu quay đầu nhìn qua bên kia, trông thấy cái bảng tin.</p><p>Tờ giấy kia chỉ là viết đại cho xong mà thôi, ước mơ gì chứ, những khao khát giấu kín đâu thể dễ dàng mở lòng ra nói được, thế thì quá mức kỳ quặc. Huống hồ với đám học sinh cấp ba, toàn bộ thế giới chỉ xoay quanh ba chữ “Thi đại học”, lúc tụi Vạn Đạt cầm giấy qua đều cười hô hố, không coi ai ra gì: “Ước mơ à! Phục Đán chính là ước mơ của tui!”</p><p>“Phục Đán thì bỏ qua đi, trà sữa Phục Đán nghe bộ còn khả thi.” Lưu Tồn Hạo trêu cậu ta, trêu xong bản thân cũng ra sức tưởng tượng, “Còn anh đây thì muốn giải cứu thế giới!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vỗ vỗ đầu lớp trưởng: “Thôi hay ông cứ theo tui đi uống trà sữa Phục Đán đi, đừng mơ nữa.”</p><p>Thời kỳ trưởng thành, đến chính bản thân chúng ta còn chưa hiểu rõ hết, những thứ gọi là ước mơ nghe vẫn khá xa vời.</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn đang tò mò.</p><p>Tạ Du viết xong là quên hết, nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, nhớ lại: “Phát tài.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cho là bản thân mình viết thế giới hòa bình đã là qua loa lắm rồi, không nghĩ tới ở đây còn có một nhân tài: “Phát tài?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “… Cậu có ý kiến?”</p><p>“Không có, ước mơ này rất hay,” Hạ Triều nói, nhớ tới hắn còn có một bức chân dung chưa ký tên, bèn gõ mặt bàn hỏi, “Ảnh đẹp trai của tôi đâu.”</p><p>“Cậu rảnh quá ha, cái gì mà ảnh đẹp trai?”</p><p>“Tôi đã cố tạo dáng như thế mà cậu không chụp sao?”</p><p>Tạo dáng.</p><p>Nhắc tới đây, Tạ Du mới mang máng nhớ về khoảnh khắc thả dáng vô cùng xấu hổ ấy: “Cậu vẫn còn mặt mũi nói à?”</p><p>“Sao lại không,” Hạ Triều nói, “Chẳng phải cậu không kìm lòng được muốn chụp tôi sao.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhủ thầm, không kìm lòng được con mẹ cậu á.</p><p>Đồ mặt dày.</p><p>Tấm hình kia được Tạ Du chia sẻ trong vòng bạn bè, Hạ Triều nhất quyết muốn coi, Tạ Du đành phải tìm cho hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều thoáng nhìn qua, phát hiện ảnh chụp rất được: “Kỹ thuật không tệ ha, tất nhiên chủ yếu là do tôi khá ăn ảnh…” Hạ Triều nói được nửa câu, không cẩn thận lướt xuống phần bình luận, phát hiện Tạ Du bình thường độc lai độc vãng, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, ấy thế mà một tấm ảnh lại có tới hơn năm chục bình luận.</p><p>Nhìn tên mấy người kia, một loạt toàn dì với má, đủ bảy cô tám bà, thậm chí còn có một thím rất cẩn thận ghi chú [Hàng quà sáng ven đường – má Vương].</p><p>Dì Mai: Con trai, thằng bé trong ảnh là ai vậy, tướng tá đến là đẹp trai.</p><p>XY trả lời Dì Mai: Một tên ngốc ạ.</p><p>Đại Lôi: Đậu xanh rau má, sao người anh em này nhìn quen mắt thế?!</p><p>XY trả lời Đại Lôi: Chắc dạng mặt phổ thông.</p><p>…</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn từ trên xuống dưới, phát hiện cậu bạn này chỉ toàn chê bai hắn, hơn nữa còn có vẻ rất hăng hái: “Chưa nhắc tới chuyện mặt phổ thông, sao cậu lại nói với mẹ cậu tôi là tên ngốc hả?”</p><p>Hiển nhiên Tạ Du đã quên bẵng đống bình luận ấy, mặt không đổi sắc nói: “Đấy là mẹ nuôi tôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du rất ít khi kể chuyện trong nhà, tự dưng bây giờ lại xuất hiện một bà mẹ nuôi, chỉ tính hơn năm mươi lượt bình luận đã cho thấy mạng lưới quan hệ của bạn nhỏ này không hề tầm thường chút nào, Hạ Triều hỏi tiếp: “Cậu còn có mẹ nuôi á?”</p><p>Tạ Du kể sơ qua: “Mẹ nuôi tôi hả, dân anh chị, lăn lộn ngoài xã hội ấy mà.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lại chỉ chỉ cái đứa gọi là Đại Lôi: “Còn đây?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu từng gặp nó trong đồn cảnh sát rồi đấy.”</p><p>Cuối cùng lại thành ra phiền toái, Tạ Du không biết nói sao mới giải thích được quan hệ của mình với bà thím ở hàng quà sáng ven đường, cuối cùng đành phải qua loa mấy câu “Cậu đẹp trai, mặt cậu không phải mặt phổ thông” thì câu chuyện đến đây mới kết thúc.</p><p>Hạ Triều trả di động cho Tạ Du, trước đó đã lẹ tay tự thêm nick Wechat của mình: “Tôi cứ bảo sao QQ của cậu mốc meo hết cả lên, thêm bạn chứ hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Thêm thì cậu đã thêm rồi, hỏi tôi làm gì nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Hỏi cho lịch sự chứ.”</p><p>Mấy người dì Mai đều dùng Wechat nên cậu với Đại Lôi cũng cứ thế quen dùng.</p><p>Dù sao cũng không có bạn bè gì cần liên lạc, sau khi học hết lớp 9 thì cậu coi như mất tăm mất tích luôn, offline dài hạn, thầy cô có thông báo gì cũng không nhận được.</p><p>Thế nhưng bây giờ, hình như… Có gì đó đã thay đổi.</p><p>Ví như danh sách liên lạc ngày càng có thêm nhiều bạn bè.</p><p>Và đến Tạ Du cũng không ngờ có một ngày mình sẽ ngồi cạnh cửa sổ, canh chừng hộ đám bạn, để chúng được yên tâm tập trung chơi đấu địa chủ.</p><p>Mẹ nó, dạo này mình tốt tính dữ vậy? Tạ Du nghĩ thầm.</p><p>Đánh giá của Vạn Đạt đối với bản thân mình không hề phóng đại chút nào, không chỉ tay thối mà trình độ chơi bài cũng nát tàn tệ.</p><p>“Chị rất thưởng thức loại cùi bắp như chú em,” chỉ một thời gian ngắn Hứa Tình Tình đã thu hồi lại toàn bộ vốn, thỏa mãn nói, “Tình bạn đôi mình có thể duy trì đến hết đời!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cũng không để ý chuyện mình thua thê thảm, trả lời: “Thật vinh hạnh cho kẻ hèn này, thưa Hứa nữ sĩ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dựa vào cửa sổ, ngồi trên bàn học, cũng giúp canh chừng một lúc: “Mấy đứa định đánh bao lâu nữa?”</p><p>“Triều ca, lượt cuối rồi, xong ngay đây,” Vạn Đạt rất kích động, cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm bộ bài nát trong tay mình, “Tui sắp thua đến nơi rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ‘chậc’ một tiếng: “Cao hứng quá nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du hời hợt nói: “Bốc đâu thua đấy cũng là một loại bản lĩnh mà.”</p><p>“Đúng, ” Vạn Đạt gật gật đầu, “Chính là cảm giác này, cảm giác ít ra bản thân cũng có tí thiên phú.”</p><p>Trông chừng lâu thật lâu, Chó Điên thì không thấy xuất hiện, trái lại Thẩm Tiệp vì bị giáo viên giữ lại răn dạy suốt từ lúc tan học đến giờ, chật vật ra khỏi phòng giáo vụ, lúc đi ngang qua lớp 3 phải dừng chân ngó nghiêng một lúc: “Chúng mày làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đứng ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn vào bên trong, nghe thấy tiếng Hứa Tình Tình bừng bừng khí thế rống lên “Bốn kèm ba!”, lập tức bị tài nghệ của tụi lớp 3 làm cho sửng sốt: “Trời đụ, mở sòng bài đấy à?”</p><p>“Còn mày, ” Hạ Triều hỏi lại, “Sao giờ chưa về?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nói: “Thì cuối giờ chiều nay kiểm tra toán, tao… gặp chút sự cố bất ngờ ấy mà.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cầm mớ bài vô dụng trong tay, lơ đãng nói: “Tui biết nè, giờ kiểm tra toán chiều nay ông quay bài bị bắt tại trận chứ gì.”</p><p>Lúc đầu Thẩm Tiệp đã tính nói qua quýt cho xong, ai ngờ bị Vạn Đạt chẳng hề nể nang vạch trần, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Sao cái gì ông cũng biết thế.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt khinh bỉ buông một câu: “Trong giang hồ không có chuyện gì mà tui không biết.”</p><p>“Dẹp ông đê, núp lùm nghe lén còn tưởng mình cao sang lắm hả,” Trước khi đi Thẩm Tiệp còn nói, “Đúng rồi Triều ca, lúc chiều mày nói cái gì với tao đấy, chuyện yêu… ”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp vẫn chưa quên tin nhắn của Hạ Triều hỏi về vụ yêu đương, nghĩ mãi vẫn thấy kỳ kỳ, nhân lúc gặp người ở đây bèn hỏi cho ra nhẽ, ai ngờ chữ “yêu” còn chưa ra đến miệng đã thấy Hạ Triều cứng đờ người, không biết chọt phải chỗ nào, chỉ thấy hắn suýt thì nhảy dựng lên, nhoài cả người ra khỏi cửa sổ: “Mày ngậm miệng cho tao!”</p><p>“Không phải, tao định hỏi mày một tí thôi,” Thẩm Tiệp không nghĩ ra, “Cái chuyện…”</p><p>Tạ Du khẽ nghiêng đầu, không hiểu hai đứa kia đang làm gì: “Chuyện gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhảy thẳng ra ngoài cửa sổ, trông hết sức khẩn trương, lúc xoay người nhảy xuống lưng hắn căng cứng, chân vừa chạm đất đã lập tức bụm miệng Thẩm Tiệp, tiếp lời: “Nói chuyện, tìm tao nói chuyện phải không?!”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp muốn nói tất nhiên không phải, là liên quan đến vụ yêu đương gì đó cơ, nhưng miệng chỉ có thể phát ra mấy tiếng “ưm ưm ưm” vô nghĩa.</p><p>Cứ như vậy “ưm” đến khi bị Hạ Triều lôi đi mất.</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>“Tụi kia làm gì thế?” Vạn Đạt vừa ngầu xong đã hết xí quách, “Nhìn là biết có chuyện.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình nói: “Vạn Sự Thông, lo thua nốt ván này đã rồi làm gì thì làm.”</p><p> </p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không biết mình muốn lôi Thẩm Tiệp tới đâu, cảm giác chỗ nào cũng không phải nơi để nói về chuyện này, cuối cùng dứt khoát mang người về ký túc xá.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp ngồi trên ghế há miệng thở khò khè, vừa rồi không chỉ mồm cậu ta bị túm lấy, Hạ Triều dùng sức quá mạnh nên bịt luôn cả hai lỗ mũi cậu ta: “… Triều ca, thiếu chút nữa tao đã ngạt thở toi mạng rồi mày có biết không?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp chưa kịp hồi phục, đã nghe Hạ Triều nói: “Cái đó, đơn phương cũng được, mày kể qua qua cho tao đi?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “Hả? Đơn phương thì có gì hay ho, vừa phải nhịn vừa phải kìm nén như lon Fanta ấy, cuối cùng vẫn bị người khác lấy hết sức mở ra, phụt phụt phụt, lúc này ai mà giật nắp lon sẽ bị bắn tung cả mặt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Ví dụ gì hình tượng thế này.</p><p>Vậy nhưng Hạ Triều biết lon nước của mình chắc hẳn nén nhiều khí quá rồi, không cần ai giật nắp, tự hắn đã có thể nổ tung bất cứ lúc nào.</p><p>Mãi đến khi Thẩm Tiệp ra khỏi khu ký túc nam, đến trạm chờ xe buýt, đứng trong gió thu bị thổi hắt xì hơi một cái, vẫn không thể hiểu nổi rốt cuộc Hạ Triều tính làm gì, trái lại khiến cậu ta tự dưng thèm nước ngọt muốn chết.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, phát hiện nếu nói về yêu đương, cậu chơi với Hạ Triều lâu lắm rồi nhưng chưa từng thấy hắn quen ai bao giờ.</p><p>Rõ ràng nếu muốn yêu đương, chắc chắn Hạ Triều sẽ rất dễ dàng làm được.</p><p>Chỉ riêng gương mặt kia, nhìn đã thấy đào hoa bay tứ phía, có thể nói là đẹp trai đến nhộn nhạo xuân tình.</p><p>Thế nhưng bằng bản lĩnh của mình, Triều ca nhà cậu đã độc thân đến hơn chục năm trời rồi.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đã từng có dịp chứng kiến, ngày ấy cậu ta ra ngoài với Hạ Triều, gặp một cô bé đứng bên đường đang rất xấu hổ lấy hết dũng khí tới bắt chuyện, vậy mà Hạ Triều có thể đáp lại người ta một câu thế này: “Chào hàng hả? Tôi không mua gì đâu nhé.”</p><p>“Ông trời mở cho ta một cánh cửa, kiểu gì cũng đóng lại một cánh cửa khác,” Thẩm Tiệp lắc đầu, lúc này xe buýt vừa lúc trườn tới, cậu ta vừa móc thẻ xe ra vừa lẩm bẩm, “Có đẹp trai mấy cũng vô dụng.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Người nào đó bị ông trời đóng sập một cánh cửa đúng là đang rất phiền não.</p><p>Phiền não đến độ đêm ngủ không ngon, giải đề thi cũng không còn tác dụng.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhận ra cảm giác không bình thường ấy đang từng chút từng chút một, trong vô thức ngày càng tích tụ, đến lúc hắn ý thức được, mọi thứ đã nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát.<span></span></p><p>Không đếm được bao lần rung động, nhưng lần nào cũng chẳng biết phải làm sao.</p><p>Không biết nên để tay vào đâu, cũng không dám nhìn đối phương, tuy vậy trong lòng luôn có tiếng gầm thét không ngừng.</p><p>
  <em>Hắn, thích, Tạ Du.</em>
</p><p>Không phải yêu thích bình thường, mà là thích kiểu ấy.</p><p>Là kiểu thích mà chỉ cần nhìn thấy cậu ấy, cõi lòng như được lấp đầy, suốt ngày lo được lo mất, không an tâm, là thích đến mức luôn cảm thấy có gì đó trống vắng.</p><p>Thế nhưng sau đấy thì sao.</p><p>Với kinh nghiệm độc thân mười mấy năm trời, khi gặp phải bài toán hóc búa mang tính lịch sử này, Hạ Triều cảm thấy mình như một con thú hoang đang chạy loạn khắp nơi, trầy da tróc vảy nhưng mãi không tìm được phương hướng.</p><p>Cuối cùng con thú hoang trong lòng kia dừng lại, lặng yên ngồi trên mặt đất, nghĩ thầm, liệu bạn nhỏ có… chán ghét không nhỉ?</p><p>Là nhân vật chính trong topic CP của diễn đàn trường, hắn cũng ít nhiều biết đến khái niệm cong với thẳng.</p><p>Nhỡ đâu Tạ Du, cậu ấy thẳng tắp thì sao.</p><p>Ở cái tuổi dễ xúc động này, vậy mà hắn lại không dám làm càn.</p><p>Cuối cùng Hạ Triều ném bút, không biết nên làm thế nào bây giờ, đành dứt khoát mở vòng bạn bè của Tạ Du, lướt xem từng cái một.</p><p>Vòng bạn bè của Tạ Du như một lằn ranh chia cách rõ rệt Tạ Du mà hắn nhận biết, Hạ Triều nhìn thấy sinh hoạt thường ngày của cậu, những người thân thuộc xung quanh… Còn có sự dịu dàng hiếm khi lộ ra trước mặt mọi người.</p><p>Tạ Du thường đăng tải những thứ rất giản dị, cơ bản đều chỉ là một câu ngắn ngủi, tức giận thì sẽ “Mẹ nhà nó”, lúc cao hứng thì sẽ chia sẻ một bức ảnh chụp hoa cỏ, xuất hiện nhiều nhất trong các bức ảnh là một con mèo vàng mập mạp bự đến bất thường, cùng ghi chú: <em>Ăn đi, béo chết mày.</em></p><p>Có đôi khi mèo vàng nằm ngửa bụng trước cửa quầy bán quà vặt phơi nắng, híp mắt ngủ gà ngủ gật.</p><p>Quầy bán quà vặt trông có vẻ cũ nát, trên kệ hàng bày rất nhiều đồ chơi bọn con nít yêu thích, tất cả đều là những thứ nho nhỏ rẻ tiền.</p><p>Góc trái trên cùng tấm ảnh này có một tấm biển báo giao thông, mơ hồ nhìn thấy ba chữ Phố Hắc Thủy.</p><p>Hạ Triều hơi dừng lại, cảm thấy cái tên này khá quen tai.</p><p>Tuy nhiên mấy năm gần đây, cái tên này ngày càng ít được Tạ Du nhắc đến, Hạ Triều nghĩ thầm, đã chuyển nhà?</p><p>Hắn lướt lên, đến một bức ảnh chân dung lớn của mèo vàng béo, nó đứng rất gần ống kính, cái mũi sắp chạm vào đến nơi, trên đầu mèo vàng là tay của Tạ Du – chỉ nhìn bàn tay này sẽ không ai tưởng tượng nổi, nắm đấm ấy thụi vào người có thể tàn nhẫn đến mức nào.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi yên vị trên bậc cầu thang ven đường, chắc hẳn mèo béo kia được vuốt ve quá dễ chịu, thích ý híp mắt lại.</p><p>Hạ Triều chăm chú nhìn một hồi lâu, lặng lẽ ấn lưu lại.</p><p>Tạ Du trong những bức ảnh này có hơi khác so với lúc ở trường học, nhưng vẫn là bạn nhỏ mà hắn từng biết.</p><p>Khoác lên một lớp giáp sắt thật dày, vốn cậu ấy chỉ muốn đao thương bất nhập mà thôi.</p><p>“Cái đệt,” Hạ Triều sắp chịu hết nổi, lướt lướt di động, “… Sao lại đáng yêu vậy chứ.”</p><p>Hết tiết tự học buổi tối, Tạ Du về phòng vừa tắm rửa xong liền nhận được điện thoại trong nhà gọi tới. Cậu tưởng Cố nữ sĩ lại hỏi cuối tuần mình có về nhà không, đang định dùng lý do sắp thi giữa kỳ phải tập trung ôn tập lấp liếm cho qua.</p><p>Kết quả vừa nhận điện đã nghe thấy giọng nói lè nhè, nói năng lắp ba lắp bắp rõ là đang say rượu của Chung Kiệt: “Tạ Du, tao cảnh cáo mày, mẹ kiếp mày đừng nghĩ là…”</p><p>Giọng nói của Chung Kiệt tới đây thì im bặt, Tạ Du đã thẳng thừng cúp điện thoại.</p><p>Mấy phút sau, Chung Kiệt tiếp tục gọi tới, kiêu căng hống hách nói: “Dù gì mày cũng chỉ là hạng dân đen, còn dám cúp điện thoại của tao?”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa nghe, huyệt thái dương đã giật nảy.</p><p>Con mẹ nó cái gì mà dân đen, hôm nay thằng này uống say vớ phải kịch bản vương gia bá đạo à?</p><p>Hạ Triều đang đắm chìm trong cơn mê muội “Bạn nhỏ nhà mình đáng yêu chết mất” không thể kìm chế nổi, chợt nghe thấy tiếng ‘bạn nhỏ đáng yêu’ chính chủ đang chửi ầm lên ngoài hành lang: “ĐCM đến giờ anh vẫn chưa xong hả??”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>“Tất cả đều thiếu nợ anh, anh đáng thương nhất,” Tạ Du đẩy cửa phòng đi ra ngoài, định đến cuối hành lang không người để nói tiếp, mặt không biểu tình nói, “Đúng rồi, tôi ngấp nghé gia tài của anh đã lâu, tốt nhất anh cứ trông chặt như chó canh cửa vào.”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa đi được mấy bước, cửa đối diện cũng mở ra, Hạ Triều đứng tựa cửa nhìn cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du không biến sắc vượt qua hắn đi về phía trước, vừa đi vừa chửi, công lực thâm hậu, không hề bị lặp một câu nào.</p><p>Chờ cậu chửi xong, cúp điện thoại quay về, Hạ Triều mới hỏi: “Ai thế, thèm ăn chửi vậy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hề hỏi có chuyện gì, nếu người khác vừa nghe xong, không hiểu rõ đầu đuôi sẽ nghĩ Tạ Du mới là kẻ bắt nạt người kia. Hạ Triều lại lập tức cho rằng cái tên bị mắng nửa ngày ở đầu dây bên kia mới là kẻ muốn bị ăn chửi, đúng là thiên vị không thể cứu chữa.</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du không muốn nói về chuyện này, vừa nghe thấy thế lại dừng bước, đứng trước cửa phòng, thêm một câu: “À, là một thằng ngu.”</p><p>Mặt mày Tạ Du đang toát lên vẻ tức giận, trông rất âm trầm, nếu bây giờ Chung Kiệt mà xuất hiện trước mặt cậu, lại cho cậu một cây gậy trong tay, nhất định cậu sẽ không chút do dự đánh thằng cha đấy thành tàn phế cho đỡ bực.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng người: “Cậu có muốn vào ngồi một lúc không?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nhúc nhích.</p><p>Hạ Triều lại nói: “Mời cậu ăn kẹo.”</p><p>Tạ Du kể lại sự tình ngắn gọn nhất có thể, nếu chỉ cần hai chữ là xong thì tuyệt đối sẽ không nhiều lời thêm một chữ.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe xong một lượt, đại khái đã hiểu rõ, nghiêm túc đề nghị: “Anh kế cậu là nhi đồng thiểu năng à? Có nên mang tới khoa não khám thử không?”</p><p>Tạ Du cười: “Ừ, nhi đồng thiểu năng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong mới nhớ tới con mèo vàng trong vòng bạn bè vừa rồi, mở ra cho Tạ Du nhìn: “Con mèo này ăn kiểu gì mà mập vậy?”</p><p>“Được cả con phố nuôi, sao có thể không mập,” Tạ Du thoáng nhìn, lại nói, “Cậu xem vòng bạn bè của tôi làm gì.”</p><p>“Tôi…” Hạ Triều khẽ dừng, “Lướt qua một chút ấy mà.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hai đứa tâm sự một lúc, từ nhi đồng thiểu năng tới trang bị mới trong trò chơi, cuối cùng chủ đề chuyển sang sinh nhật của Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Cuối tuần sau sinh nhật của Hạo Tử đấy, cậu có đi không?”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ nghĩ: “Sinh nhật?”</p><p>“Cậu không nhận ra mấy ngày nay nó luôn điên cuồng ám chỉ sao,” Hạ Triều kéo ghế xích lại gần, “Đúng là đồ nít ranh tâm cơ.”</p><p>Mấy ngày gần đây Lưu Tồn Hạo đi khắp nơi ám chỉ những thứ mình thích, chỉ sợ người khác muốn mua quà sinh nhật cho mình mà không biết mua gì: “Dạo này á, tôi không thích thứ gì lắm, nhưng để mà nói thì album mới ra của ban nhạc XX kia… Cũng tạm được đó.”</p><p>Ngoại trừ cạ cứng Vạn Đạt, cậu ta không cần kín kín đáo đáo vòng vo làm gì, thẳng thừng vứt cho Vạn Đạt một cái link Taobao, thì những người còn lại không một ai may mắn thoát khỏi.</p><p>Được Hạ Triều nhắc nhở, cuối cùng Tạ Du mới nhớ tới ẩn ý sâu xa của Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Tôi còn tưởng nó bị thần kinh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi dựa lưng vào ghế cười: “Trắng trợn thế mà cậu không nhận ra à? Nếu thế chắc con chuột kia phải xấu hổ lắm nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ lại Lưu Tồn Hạo mấy ngày nay đụng phải cái đinh là cậu, cũng hơi buồn cười: “Cũng không nói rõ, ai biết được.”</p><p>Cả hai hiếm khi ngồi cùng một chỗ hàn huyên chuyện trong lớp, tự dưng chủ đề trò chuyện đi vào ngõ cụt, nhất thời không một ai lên tiếng. Tạ Du không biết vì sao lại cảm thấy hơi mất tự nhiên, sau khi yên lặng mới phát giác bầu không khí xung quanh không những trở nên lúng túng còn khá kỳ lạ.</p><p>Tạ Du nhấp nhổm không yên, đứng dậy trở về phòng: “Thôi tôi về…” Về đây.</p><p>Còn chưa dứt lời, góc áo bất chợt bị Hạ Triều níu lại.</p><p>Cậu trai trẻ mặc áo sơ mi, thoạt nhìn vẫn là dáng vẻ không bận tâm gì khác, trông khá hờ hững, khóe miệng còn vương ý cười, dường như có rất nhiều chuyện khiến cậu cao hứng.</p><p>Hầu kết Hạ Triều lăn lộn, sau đó không biết là nói với mình, hay là với Tạ Du: “Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ qua.”</p><p>Tất cả đều sẽ qua.</p><p>Dù cho hiện tại đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm.</p><p>Chỉ cần kiên cường một chút, không được thì lại thêm một phần sức lực, ra ngoài tự lập, cuộc sống như mong muốn, và một đáp án… Hết thảy đều sẽ có.</p><p>“Về đi,” Hạ Triều buông tay, mỉm cười nói, “Ngủ ngon nhé, bạn nhỏ.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngơ ngẩn, mãi lúc sau mới đáp lại một câu ngủ ngon.</p><p> </p><p>Ngày hôm sau.</p><p>Cậu chàng tâm cơ bị coi như bệnh nhân tâm thần cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu chính thức mời mọi người tới dự tiệc mừng sinh nhật cuối tuần của mình, còn kèm theo thiếp mời dạng mô hình.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng nhận được một tấm, bên trong viết thời gian địa điểm, chín giờ sáng cuối tuần này tập trung tại đại lộ trung tâm.</p><p>Hạ Triều tỏ vẻ khổ sở nói: “Chuột con, cái đó, quà mừng ấy…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo xua xua tay, lúc này lại ra điều hiên ngang chính trực, như thể kẻ luôn điên cuồng bóng gió mấy ngày hôm trước không phải cậu ta: “Quà cáp không quan trọng, lễ nhẹ nhưng tình trọng, với tình bạn của chúng ta thì thứ gì cũng chỉ là mây bay.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “… Mẹ nó cậu còn có mặt mũi à.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vừa nói xong, hai đứa Hứa Tình Tình với Vạn Đạt nghe ngứa hết cả tai, lập tức túm lấy cậu ta nện túi bụi: “Ông đánh cái rắm ấy! Cái gì mà lễ nhẹ tình trọng! Nói không biết ngượng à!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Có muốn tui nhớ lại giùm lúc ông vứt cho tui cái link Taobao kia không? Đồ con chuột, sờ được cái link ấy rồi hẵng nói tiếp!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ôm đầu né tránh: “Sao lại bạo lực thế này, nhất là bà đó, Tình ca, bà cứ như vầy về sau làm sao gả đi được!”</p><p>Hạ Triều đổ dầu vào lửa: “Chuột kia, sao ông lại nói Tình ca vậy?”</p><p>Mới đầu Hứa Tình Tình định đánh người xong thì tới văn phòng lấy bài tập tiếng Anh, nghe tới đó bắt đầu xắn tay áo, nghiến răng nói: “Ông qua đây, có gan ông cứ qua đây.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo quay đầu chạy biến ra khỏi lớp: “Ngu mới qua đó!”</p><p>Sinh nhật Lưu Tồn Hạo vốn là muốn kêu gọi mọi người ra ngoài tụ tập một bữa ăn uống với nhau.</p><p>Đầu tiên Tạ Du không định đi, nhưng trông thấy Lưu Tồn Hạo vô cùng phấn khởi, cậu còn chưa nghĩ ra nên từ chối thế nào, Hạ Triều đã xoa xoa đầu cậu, dùng giọng điệu như thể biết trước mà nói: “Đi, cậu ấy đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhủ thầm trong lòng, đi cái con khỉ ấy mà đi.</p><p>Đối với bữa tiệc sinh nhật với đám bạn cùng lớp này, Cố nữ sĩ có vẻ còn cao hứng hơn cả Lưu Tồn Hạo.</p><p>Ngày trước người quen của Tạ Du đều sống ở phố Hắc Thủy, sau khi dọn đi, cũng chẳng thấy Tạ Du kết giao thêm bạn mới.</p><p>Những năm ấy để chơi được với mấy đứa Chu Đại Lôi cũng phải mất không biết bao nhiêu thời gian. Từ khi còn bé trong nhà đã xảy ra chuyện, tường vừa đổ người cũng hùa theo đẩy, tất cả anh em họ hàng đều xua đuổi bọn họ, hiện giờ Cố Tuyết Lam nghĩ lại, quãng thời gian mang theo Tạ Du hối hả ngược xuôi bị người người coi thường ấy, cứ nghĩ thằng bé còn chưa hiểu gì, nhưng thật ra cậu đều biết hết.</p><p>Vậy nên dần dần Tạ Du ngày càng trở nên ít nói, gặp ai theo bản năng cũng đề cao cảnh giác, trong lòng có phòng bị rất nặng.</p><p>“Bạn học của con, cậu lớp trưởng ấy,” Cố Tuyết Lam cười nói, “Định mua quà như nào? Phải có lễ nghĩa, chúc người ta sinh nhật vui vẻ thì nói ngọt một chút. Cứ như vậy là tốt rồi, năng ra ngoài đi chơi với các bạn nhiều vào, chụp thêm mấy tấm ảnh… Trên người còn đủ tiền không?”</p><p>Trước khi ra khỏi cửa Tạ Du bị lải nhải một lúc, bắt đầu thấy hơi phiền, thay giày xong liền đi ra ngoài: “Đủ ạ, không nói nữa, con đi đây mẹ.”</p><p>Hàng ngày đến trường học tất cả mọi người đều mặc đồng phục, ngay cả kiểu tóc cũng phải theo quy định cứng nhắc, chủ đề nói chuyện toàn là bài tập với thi cử, tới giờ ai ai cũng như xổ lồng.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình mặc quần yếm, mái tóc dài tung bay, đeo ba lô nhỏ, lúc xuất hiện tất cả đều kinh ngạc thốt lên: “Uầy, đây là ai vậy, lớp mình có người này à?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình cười nói: “Là anh Tình của các em đây.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đã tới từ sớm, ngồi xổm ở ven đường, cúi đầu chơi điện thoại.</p><p>Đám Lưu Tồn Hạo rất nhanh đã phát hiện, đi ra ngoài chơi mà đem theo người này, tần suất quay đầu cực kỳ cao, hầu như cô nàng nào đi qua cũng phải trộm liếc mấy lần. Đợi lát nữa có thêm Tạ Du thì gần như không dám tưởng tượng nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du chưa ra đến tàu điện ngầm đã bị tên kia nhắn tin khủng bố liên tục.</p><p>– Đã tới chưa.</p><p>– Bọn tôi ở ngay lối ra tàu điện ngầm, mặt phía Bắc ấy.</p><p>– Cậu đi tới đâu rồi?</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu, vừa ra khỏi trạm vừa nhắn lại: Làm phiền nữa sẽ kéo đen.</p><p>Hạ Triều im bặt.</p><p>Nhưng chưa đi được mấy bước, hắn lại nhắn qua một câu: Hôm nay tôi đẹp trai cực. Cậu vừa ra sẽ thấy ngay, bắt mắt nhất trong đám người.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đổi kiểu tóc, nhảy nhót trên bậc thang, trong lúc nhảy lên thoáng nhìn thấy Tạ Du: “Tui thấy Du ca rồi, oài Triều ca, hôm nay hai người bọn cậu – phối đen trắng à.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vừa dứt lời, tất cả mọi người lập tức nhìn về phía cửa ra của tàu điện ngầm.</p><p>Hôm nay Hạ Triều mặc áo khoác màu đen, Tạ Du mặc áo trắng, cúi đầu không biết đang làm gì.</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du vừa lúc đang ấn vào nút chặn nick ai đó, chưa kịp ấn đã nghe thấy phía trước có tiếng reo hò, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy cả đám lớp 3 đang đồng loạt vẫy vẫy tay với cậu: “Du ca, ở đây nè!”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng ngay đầu tiên, cười hô “Lão Tạ”, thật đúng là kẻ bắt mắt nhất trong đám người.</p><p>Lớp 3 không đến được hết, gộp lại được cả thảy mười hai người, những người khác vướng lịch học thêm, không có thời gian tham gia được.</p><p>“Hôm nay ăn uống xong tụi mình đi hát karaoke nhé?” Lưu Tồn Hạo vừa nói vừa nhận quà, tay thoăn thoắt không ngừng được, “Ôi các cậu đừng đưa trước cho tôi chứ, đợi lát nữa ăn bánh gato đã, thế mới đúng nghi thức, mà bây giờ tôi cũng không có chỗ để.”</p><p>Bữa cơm này ăn như đánh trận.</p><p>Cứ món nào vừa dọn lên là bị tranh cướp tại trận, La Văn Cường càng không thèm che giấu chút nào tỏ vẻ bản thân vì chờ đến hôm nay, mà ngay cả cơm tối hôm qua cũng chưa ăn.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn mà nhíu mày, không gia nhập cuộc chiến này, thế nhưng lại mở camera ra định chụp mấy kiểu.</p><p>“… Khoa trương quá rồi đấy các anh em,” Hạ Triều cũng ra sức tranh đoạt, suýt nữa thì ống tay áo bị dính hết cả mỡ, thật vất vả mới nhanh tay cướp được một miếng thịt phần bụng cá, gắp vào bát của Tạ Du, “Các cậu định bỏ đói bạn cùng bàn tôi đấy à?”</p><p>Tay khẽ run rẩy, lệch cả ống kính.</p><p>Không chụp được người, trên màn hình di động chỉ thấy có sáu bảy đôi đũa đang quấn quýt lấy nhau, còn có đĩa cá hấp ngay giữa bàn ăn trông thê thảm không thể nhìn nổi: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều tựa như chó săn tha thịt giấu về ổ, chỉ khác ở chỗ, ổ này là bát của Tạ Du.</p><p>Không biết Hạ Triều lại cướp sườn xào chua ngọt với ai, vừa ném vào bát cậu vừa nói: “Lão Tạ, đừng coi trọng hình tượng quá, giữ kẽ vậy thì bé ngoan không có cơm ăn đâu.”</p><p>Nói xong, hắn nhấn mạnh một câu: “Đũa tôi vẫn còn sạch đấy… Cậu tranh thủ thời gian ăn đi, có thấy ánh mắt như lang như hổ của thể ủy kia không.”</p><p>Tạ Du há hốc mồm, cũng không biết muốn nói gì, cuối cùng chỉ gọi hắn một tiếng: “Hạ Triều.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn còn đang cạnh tranh miếng bánh ngô nướng cuối cùng, không để ý lắm, phân tâm đáp lại: “Ừm?”</p><p>Tạ Du khẽ ngừng, lại gọi một tiếng: “Triều ca.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du thường xuyên gọi hắn là tên ngốc, não tàn cùng với nhiều biệt danh đầy tính châm biếm, chỉ với mỗi “Tao ca” hắn mới được gọi là ‘anh’<em> (ca)</em>, nhưng tất nhiên nghe đã biết không phải ý nghĩa tốt đẹp gì.</p><p>Cho nên câu “Triều ca” này của Tạ Du, dù giọng điệu vẫn đều đều không hề lên trầm xuống bổng, nhưng lại khiến Hạ Triều sững sờ chỉ trong nháy mắt.<span></span></p><p>Thiếu chút nữa rớt đôi đũa khỏi tay.</p><p>Đến khi hắn kịp phản ứng, miếng bánh ngô nướng cuối cùng đã bị La Văn Cường bốc đi mất.</p><p>La Văn Cường giẫm một chân lên ghế, trông oai phong hết biết, vì miếng ăn mà dốc hết toàn lực, thẳng thừng quăng đôi đũa chuyển qua xài tay không: “Ha ha ha ha ha Triều ca, nhận thua đi!”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình nói: “Thể ủy, thật không ngờ ông là loại người này đấy.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng lắc đầu: “Tôi cũng không hiểu… ai ngờ… Vì miếng ăn mà không từ thủ đoạn, ông nói coi có thật là chỉ tối qua ông mới không ăn cơm không, có khi ông đã nhịn đói cả ngày chưa biết chừng.”</p><p>La Văn Cường cắn miếng bánh ngô, tự phân bua: “Không đến mức không đến mức, chỉ là sức ăn của tôi khá lớn thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều hắng giọng, đang muốn nói gọi ‘anh’ làm gì.</p><p>Lại nghe thấy Tạ Du nói: “Tôi không thích ăn bánh ngô nướng.”</p><p>“Cũng may tôi không cướp được,” Hạ Triều nói, “Vậy cậu muốn ăn cái gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du chỉ chỉ bát súp tam tiên <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>còn đang bốc hơi nóng ở phía đối diện.</p><p>Bàn cơm đã trở thành một bãi chiến trường hỗn độn, thậm chí trên khay rau xanh còn tự dưng chất thêm mấy con tôm, xa xa là miếng sườn nhỏ bị văng ra từ một đĩa thức ăn nhìn qua đã không nhận ra là món gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn chằm chằm đống lộn xộn này, tự nhủ trong lòng, đừng nói một chén súp, bảo ông đây làm gì cũng được!</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay xoay bàn ăn, xoay được nửa vòng đột nhiên một suy nghĩ xuất hiện trong đầu, dừng tay lại, thuận miệng nói: “Muốn ăn không? Muốn ăn thì gọi thêm lần nữa đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, cảm thấy tên nhóc kia chắc chắn sẽ không ngoan như vậy. Nói không chừng sẽ tàn nhẫn đạp hắn, còn chọc tiếp thế nào cũng sẽ vung tay áo, vô cùng kiêu ngạo ban cho hắn ba chữ: “Lăn ra đây.”</p><p>Nhưng mà tên nhóc ấy không hề chần chừ lại kêu một tiếng: “Triều ca.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều phát hiện cổ họng mình như bị xiết chặt.</p><p>Hầu như ai quen biết cũng đều gọi hắn là Triều ca. Nhưng hai chữ ấy được nói ra từ miệng Tạ Du, lại không hề giống với bất kỳ ai khác.</p><p>Gọi một tiếng, cõi lòng như mềm nhũn thành vũng nước.</p><p>Đầu óc hắn rối bời, cuối cùng bao nhiêu ngôn từ chỉ kết lại thành một câu: C<em>ái đệt thế này quá là phạm quy rồi!</em></p><p>Đầu óc Tạ Du cũng đang rối bời.</p><p>Cậu nhìn chằm chằm chén súp kia hồi lâu, cuối cùng dùng cái thìa khuấy khuấy.</p><p>Kỳ thật mình đâu có thích ăn bánh nướng, cũng chẳng mấy thích thú món súp tam tiên.</p><p>Vậy thì…. Rốt cuộc mình muốn làm gì?</p><p>Chẳng lẽ chỉ vì không biết chạm đến dây thần kinh nào, tự dưng muốn gọi hắn như vậy?</p><p>“Có muốn làm tí rượu không?” Lưu Tồn Hạo hỏi.</p><p>La Văn Cường vừa ăn vừa nói: “Lên lên lên! Chút đồ này còn chưa đủ nhét kẽ răng.”</p><p>Đám học sinh chẳng mấy khi được ra ngoài một chuyến, không ai trông coi, tự coi mình là người lớn, hết gọi thức ăn rồi gọi rượu. Nhất là khi uống rượu, không hiểu sao lại có cảm giác vừa uống một chén, những khuôn sáo lễ nghi ngày thường kia đều lập tức biến mất.</p><p>Mới rồi Hạ Triều đã uống được mấy chai với Lưu Tồn Hạo.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng uống nhưng không dám uống nhiều, ấy vậy mà đã thấy hơi chóng mặt.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chọn được quán rượu phục vụ rất chu đáo, lúc bánh sinh nhật được đẩy tới, đèn trong phòng tự động tắt hết, Tạ Du còn đang ăn súp, đột nhiên thấy xung quanh mình tối thui.</p><p>Có người kêu lên: “Bị cúp điện à?”</p><p>Một giây sau, cửa phòng được nhân viên phục vụ mở ra, trên xe đẩy là chiếc bánh gatô to bự cắm mười bảy ngọn nến, ánh nến phát sáng le lói, theo di chuyển của xe đẩy mà khẽ lay động.</p><p>Không biết ai bắt nhịp hát bài chúc mừng sinh nhật trước tiên, sau đó mọi người đồng thanh hát lên: “Happy birthday to you ~ ”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng hát theo vài câu, tiếng hát của cậu bị đám Vạn Đạt lấn át, Hạ Triều đứng ngay cạnh đó, trái lại vẫn thoáng nghe được mấy âm tiết.</p><p>Thật sự rất êm tai.</p><p>Khi hát xong cả đám xung quanh vừa vỗ tay vừa hô: “Ước đi! Thổi nến đi!!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhắm mắt lại cầu nguyện, sau đó thổi nến, thổi một lần không hết, mọi người lại lao nhao xúm vào thổi cùng, sau khi thổi xong La Văn Cường bừng bừng khí thế kêu: “Cắt bánh gatô!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cười khinh bỉ cậu ta: “Mẹ nó chứ ông còn chưa no? Chỉ biết ăn suốt thôi, thế mà ông vẫn sống được với căn tin trường mình à?”</p><p>“Đành chịu đựng qua ngày thôi,” La Văn Cường, “… Mỗi ngày chiến hai suất cơm, chứ biết làm sao.”</p><p>Cả đám cười điên đảo náo loạn một hồi, sau đó mỗi đứa được chia một miếng bánh gatô sô cô la.</p><p>Vạn Đạt lén lút quết miếng kem bơ trang trí non nửa phần bánh gatô còn sót lại trên xe đẩy, đứng ra phía sau lưng Lưu Tồn Hạo, giơ cái tay đầy kem lên, nháy mắt với cả bọn.</p><p>Tất cả mọi người đều ngầm hiểu.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đang mở quà, rõ ràng cậu ta đã dùng chiêu mặt dày vòi vĩnh, thế mà lúc mở quà vẫn tỏ vẻ bất ngờ sung sướng như không hề biết trước: “Trời đất ơi, đây không phải món quà mình vẫn luôn ao ước sao! Bạn Đạt thân yêu của tớ, bạn thật hiểu tớ quá đi…”</p><p>Lời còn chưa dứt, bạn Đạt thân yêu đã thẳng thừng ụp đầy kem lên mặt cậu ta.</p><p>Vạn Đạt đánh trận đầu.</p><p>Đội ngũ chơi trò bôi trét bánh gatô ngày càng đông, cuối cùng thành cảnh tượng một đám chạy đuổi bắt nhau rầm rập trong phòng.</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa ăn được mấy miếng bánh, Hạ Triều rút lui khỏi cuộc hỗn chiến đi ra ngoài, chưa kịp chơi đã ghiền, trông thấy bạn nhỏ đang ngồi đó một mình, hắn bèn đi qua vỗ vỗ vai Tạ Du, thừa dịp Tạ Du ngửa đầu ra sau nhìn hắn, lập tức quệt đầy kem lên mặt cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du: “….”</p><p>“Lão Tạ, không thoát được đâu,” Hạ Triều nói, “Nên bôi thì cứ bôi đi.”</p><p>Sau đó đám Lưu Tồn Hạo lại được chiêm ngưỡng hai đại ca với sức chiến đấu đỉnh cao của lớp mình xông vào đánh nhau.</p><p>Chỉ khác lần này là đại chiến kem bơ.</p><p>Tạ Du bốc một nắm kem trong tay đáp lên đầu Hạ Triều: “Mẹ kiếp – Cậu chơi vui lắm à, cao hứng lắm à?”</p><p>Mặc dù Hứa Tình Tình được mọi người tôn xưng là Tình ca, dù sao cũng là con gái nên hầu như chỉ có cô nhỏ bôi mặt người khác, bôi mãi cũng mệt, dừng lại nghỉ một lát, sau đó nhỏ lấy di động ra, cười cười mở camera: “Nào nào, để tôi chụp cái ảnh đã, tôi đếm ngược ba hai một các anh em hô kim chi nhé!”</p><p>Cái tên Hạ Triều này là loại người trời sinh thích làm dáng trước ống kính máy ảnh, dù cả mặt mũi, tóc tai hiện giờ bị bôi trét thê thảm, vẫn cố kiết choàng lấy cổ Tạ Du, lập tức tạo pose: “Kim chi! Lão Tạ, nhìn ống kính đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du rõ ràng không hề định phối hợp: “Nhìn cái rắm.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình cũng mặc kệ cả bọn đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng chưa, dù sau chính nhỏ đã chuẩn bị xong, “tách” một tiếng nhấn vào nút chụp.</p><p>Sinh nhật mười bảy tuổi của lớp trưởng.</p><p>Mặt mày ai nấy cũng đều bị bôi trét không còn hình dáng, nhất là chủ xị Lưu Tồn Hạo, chỉ còn lộ đúng hai con mắt ra bên ngoài.</p><p>Còn có hai cậu con trai, một đen một trắng đứng ở hàng cuối cùng.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đột nhiên nghĩ, thật tốt quá.</p><p>Đã đọc nhiều tiểu thuyết thanh xuân đến vậy, mặc dù chẳng phải ngày nào cũng có những sự kiện oanh oanh liệt liệt, quãng thời gian cứ thế bình đạm trôi, lên lớp thì ưu phiền vì thi cử kiểm tra, đến đêm lại đèn sách làm bài tập đến rạng sáng… Nhưng mà, thế này thật tốt quá.</p><p>Ăn cơm xong, tiết mục chà đạp bánh gatô cũng xong, Tạ Du rút mấy tờ giấy ăn để lau mặt mới nhận ra lau thế nào cũng không khô, vẫn thấy mặt dinh dính.</p><p>Hạ Triều đề nghị đi nhà vệ sinh rửa qua, chỉ sợ lát nữa toilet kín người hết chỗ, cả hai chuồn ra cửa sau để đi.</p><p>“Cậu cũng ít có ác lắm,” Hạ Triều vùi cả đầu xuống dưới vòi nước để xả, vừa xả vừa nói, “Còn sót chỗ nào không?”</p><p>Tạ Du rửa thoáng cái là xong, cậu chỉ bị dính một ít trên mũi, làm xong quay ra chậm rãi rửa tay, nghiêng đầu nhìn qua, nói: “Gáy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu, vươn tay sờ sờ: “Đây hả?”</p><p>“Không phải, ” Tạ Du nói, “Xuống dưới một chút nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều sờ mãi không đến, xoay mỏi cả người, chống tay vào cạnh bồn rửa, thuận miệng nói: “Đùa tôi đó hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tay —— tay cậu còn ướt nước, cảm giác lạnh buốt dán lên gáy Hạ Triều: “Đây này.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo dùng khăn giấy xoa mãi mới nhận ra thực sự không thể lau sạch hoàn toàn, cũng nối gót tới nhà vệ sinh.</p><p>Trông thấy Hạ Triều với Tạ Du còn đang ở trong toilet, hơn nữa vẻ mặt cả hai hơi là lạ, không khỏi hiếu kỳ: “Hai người đang làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì, nhường chỗ cho bọn họ, đi ra khỏi toilet.</p><p>Hạ Triều chớp mắt mấy cái, cả mái tóc và hàng lông mi vẫn còn đang nhỏ nước,  hắn lấy tay lau mặt: “Không có gì, mà thôi… Rửa đi, mấy đứa rửa đi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo không đủ thời gian nghĩ nhiều, bởi vì Vạn Đạt với La Văn Cường đã xông lên chiếm trước hai chỗ trống, cậu ta tủi thân nghĩ thầm: “Hai cái đứa này, tụi bây có thể quan tâm đến thọ tinh này một xíu được không?”</p><p>La Văn Cường gật gù đắc ý, cứ đứng đấy cười hề hề hề, vùi đầu vào bồn rửa mặt, thế nhưng lại chệch hoàn toàn khỏi dòng nước chảy xuống.</p><p>Vạn Đạt cũng không khá hơn chút nào, cậu ta bắt đầu lắc eo trước tấm gương: “Âm, âm nhạc đâu!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đã nhận ra điều bất thường: “Không phải là tụi bây… uống say đấy chứ?”</p><p>Lúc đầu đã nói là ăn xong sẽ đi hát karaoke, cuối cùng bởi vì trong đội ngũ xuất hiện mấy con ma men nên đành phải thôi.</p><p>“Chuột con, ông với Đinh Đinh khiêng thể ủy về nhé,” Hạ Triều vừa đỡ Vạn Đạt vừa nói, “Tôi với Lão Tạ phụ trách tên này, bọn tôi sẽ đưa nó về trường học luôn.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt bước lảo đảo, nghe thấy ba chữ “về trường học”, dùng chút lý trí còn sót lại chào tạm biệt lớp trưởng: “Chuột, Chuột con, sinh nhật vui vẻ nhá!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đỡ La Văn Cường, hơi bị quá sức: “Thằng em xin cảm ơn, thế cứ vậy nhé… Đậu má, sao tửu lượng của hai đứa này kém vậy.”</p><p>“Tửu lượng kém thì thôi,” Tạ Du nói, “Trong bữa còn khoác loác kêu gào mình ngàn chén không say làm gì.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng nói: “Tụi nó căn bản không biết tự lượng sức mình.”</p><p>Gọi hết bình rượu này đến bình rượu khác.</p><p>Miệng còn kêu là chút rượu này chẳng bõ bèn, ông đây chẳng thấy có cảm giác gì hết, chắc chắn chính là cao thủ uống ngàn chén không say trong truyền thuyết! Tới đây! Lại tiếp tục!</p><p>Gọi xe taxi, may mà lúc say Vạn Đạt không có hành vi gì quá khích, cũng không đòi nhảy nhót nữa, vừa lên xe đã ngủ mất tiêu.</p><p>“Bác tài, tới Lập Dương Nhị Trung ạ.”</p><p>“Nhị Trung à, có ngay.” Tài xế nhìn qua tuyến đường, tập trung lái xe.</p><p>Cả đường không ai mở lời.</p><p>Tửu lượng Hạ Triều coi như tạm được, thế nhưng hôm nay uống với Lưu Tồn Hạo hơi quá chén, hiện giờ yên tĩnh lại mới cảm thấy cả người hầm hập nóng.</p><p>Dạ dày cũng như thiêu đốt.</p><p>Hắn định hạ cửa sổ xuống để hít thở không khí, quay đầu nhìn sang bạn nhỏ bên cạnh đã ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Tay Tạ Du đặt ngay bên tay hắn – vừa rồi còn ướt nước sờ lên gáy hắn. Cũng là bàn tay mà trong ngày báo danh đầu tiên của năm học, hắn đã nắm lấy mà hỏi về “móng tay sơn màu đen”.</p><p>Cảnh vật cứ thế vụt lướt qua ngoài cửa sổ.</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm giác cả ngày hôm nay mình luôn liều mạng kìm nén thứ cảm xúc ấy, lúc này chỉ vì những chi tiết nhỏ tưởng chừng như vô nghĩa, mà đột nhiên bộc phát.</p><p>Tựa như Thẩm Tiệp nói, muốn bùng nổ.</p><p>Đầu Tạ Du đau như búa bổ, ngồi lên xe xóc nảy càng trở nên khó chịu, cậu nhắm mắt lại định nghỉ một lúc, dù vẫn còn tỉnh táo. Nhưng thật chậm rãi, bàn tay bất chợt bị người khác nắm lấy.</p><p>Chỉ khác ở chỗ, lần này là mười ngón đan xen.</p><p>Cậu trai ấy có khớp ngón tay cứng rắn, hơi cộm lên, Hạ Triều nắm đến cẩn thận từng li từng tí, giống như là không muốn đánh thức cậu, nhưng lại không nhịn được mà khẽ dùng sức. Còn có nhiệt độ nóng bỏng đến kinh người từ tay hắn, thậm chí cả nhịp tim đập cũng từng chút lại từng chút một truyền tới.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy dường như chính mình cũng như bị thiêu đốt.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Súp tam tiên là một loại mỹ thực, đặc sản truyền thống nổi tiếng của vùng Giang Nam, thuộc về ẩm thực Giang Chiết, nguyên liệu chủ yếu là hải sâm, mực, măng khô, phụ liệu có muối, bột ngọt, rượu gia vị, bột tiêu, mầm đậu Hà Lan, nước xương gà vịt. Cách làm súp tam tiên rất đơn giản, lại ngon miệng (Nguồn Baidu).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du vẫn đang nhắm nghiền hai mắt.</p><p>Trước mắt chỉ còn lại bóng tối, khiến các giác quan khác càng trở nên nhạy cảm.</p><p>Ví dụ như hô hấp, nhịp đập nơi trái tim, còn có những ngón tay đang lồng vào nhau của hai người.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy mình đang rất bình tĩnh, không còn tâm trạng bối rối không thể nói rõ như trước, cũng chẳng còn xúc động muốn đánh người, mạng chó của Hạ Triều tạm thời vẫn được giữ lại.</p><p>Nỗi phiền muộn không tìm ra nguyên nhân kia giống như đã tìm được van tháo nước – một đáp án nào đó mơ hồ hiện ra.</p><p>Có lẽ đã từng nghĩ về khả năng ấy không biết bao nhiêu lần.</p><p>Trong xe hầu như không có lấy một âm thanh, ngoại trừ tiếng nói mê ú ớ của Vạn Đạt ở phía trước, còn có tiếng còi xe huyên náo của dòng xe cộ ngoài cửa sổ truyền vào.</p><p>Sắc trời đã chạng vạng tối, ánh sáng hơi yếu, lúc xe đi vào trong đường hầm, Vạn Đạt chẹp chẹp miệng, choàng tỉnh dậy, vừa mơ màng vừa hoang mang hỏi: “Đèn đuốc đâu rồi! Chỉ đạo ánh sáng đâu!?”</p><p>Đã âm nhạc lại còn nhảy nhót, đến giờ còn muốn ánh sáng, xem ra ông tướng này ngủ mơ làm siêu sao quốc tế rồi đây.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong, Tạ Du thấy tay Hạ Triều bắt đầu cứng ngắc. Hắn có vẻ rất khẩn trương, hô hấp cũng trở nên khẽ khàng.</p><p>Cũng may Vạn Đạt chỉ nói hai câu rồi lại mê mệt nhắm mắt, tiếp tục ngủ như chết.</p><p>Hạ Triều giật giật ngón tay, phân vân không biết có nên buông tay không.</p><p>Do dự mãi, cuối cùng vẫn không nhúc nhích. Hắn không nỡ.</p><p>Hết đèn đỏ, xe tiếp tục chạy về phía trước, số tiền theo quãng đường ngày càng xa chậm rãi nhảy lên từng chút một.</p><p>Không biết qua bao lâu, khung cảnh phố xá dọc đường ngày càng quen thuộc, sau đó rẽ vào một con đường nhỏ ngay cạnh Nhị Trung, kiến trúc đặc trưng của Lập Dương Nhị Trung dần hiện ra – tòa nhà dạy học cao nhất cách đó không xa, mái nhà còn khắc khẩu hiệu của trường.</p><p>“Là cổng mặt này phải không,” Tài xế vừa rẽ vừa nói, “Trường học trông khí thế ghê, các cậu học cấp ba rồi cơ à?”</p><p>“Lớp mười một ạ.”</p><p>“Lớp mười một à, con trai tôi năm nay lên lớp mười hai, lớn hơn các cậu một năm… Học sinh bây giờ khổ thật, tối nào cũng phải làm bài tập đến tận nửa đêm, theo tôi thì học hành quan trọng đấy, nhưng dù thế nào vẫn phải chú ý đến sức khỏe mới được.”</p><p>Tạ Du giả vờ ngủ rất mệt, nhất là phần cổ bị mỏi, đành nghiêng người tựa lưng vào ghế.</p><p>Hạ Triều đáp lại, trông thấy sắp đến trường học, định bụng thừa dịp bạn nhỏ nào đó chưa phát hiện, thả lỏng tay, lén lút rút ra: “Khổ cực lắm ạ, chúc con trai của bác thi đại học…”</p><p>Lời nói tới đây đột nhiên im bặt.</p><p>Bởi vì Hạ Triều chưa nói hết, tay vừa khẽ buông lơi, Tạ Du vốn đang ở thế bị động, khớp ngón tay nhìn như vô lực bất chợt siết chặt, đầu ngón tay áp vào mu bàn tay hắn, càng thêm nắm chặt lấy tay đối phương.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều mới thật sự bị nổ đến tan tác.</p><p>Tài xế vẫn đang kể về con trai mình: “Người nó giờ gầy tong teo, nhìn mà xót hết cả ruột. Ba năm cấp ba mệt lắm, chịu thôi, con nhà ai cũng vậy mà, chẳng ai tránh được, cậu nói có đúng không. Chờ lên đại học xong là thoải mái rồi, khổ nữa mệt nữa cũng đáng…”</p><p>Bác tài vẫn liên miên lải nhải, nhưng chẳng người nào buồn nghe.</p><p>Chỉ còn lại mấy phút, cả hai vẫn mười ngón quấn lấy nhau, không một ai lên tiếng, cũng không nhìn đối phương. Mãi đến khi xe dừng lại, tài xế chờ lấy tiền, chờ mãi mới nhận ra hai người đằng sau không hề có phản ứng: “Không phải Nhị Trung sao? Đến Nhị Trung rồi đây.”</p><p>Tạ Du trái lại rất bình tĩnh, cậu nhìn sang Hạ Triều, nhẹ nhàng giật giật ngón tay, lúc này Hạ Triều mới kịp hoàn hồn, trong đầu nổ “bùm” một tiếng, hốt hoảng buông tay ra.</p><p>Tạ Du trông Hạ Triều vội vội vàng vàng rút ví, quên cả tính tiền, tiền xe ba mươi đồng lại rút hai mươi đồng ra.</p><p>Tài xế taxi cầm hai mươi đồng, khá là buồn bực: “Cậu chắc chứ?”</p><p>Tạ Du thấy vậy, cảm giác mất tự nhiên vốn có hoàn toàn tan biến, không nhịn được mắng một câu “Ngu ngốc”.</p><p>“Ba mươi đúng không, à, ba mươi,” Hạ Triều lục lọi một hồi, cuối cùng mới lục được mười đồng tiền đưa qua, “Ngại quá, nghe lầm.”</p><p>Tạ Du đi qua ghế phụ, cúi người vỗ vỗ mặt Vạn Đạt, đỡ Vạn Đạt ra khỏi xe.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chân nam đá chân chiêu, cao hứng gật gù nói: “Ấy? Tới lượt tui lên rồi sao?”</p><p>“Đúng rồi siêu sao,” Tạ Du nói, “Đến cậu lên sân khấu rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt phấn khởi hết sức, trông mấy ngọn đèn đường còn chưa kịp sáng lên, cứ ngỡ rằng mình đang ở giữa sân khấu: “Các bạn khán giả muốn nghe bài gì nào?!”</p><p>Tạ Du túm cổ áo cậu ta, kéo người đi vào trong trường: “Làm một khúc Tinh trung báo quốc đi?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lập tức nín bặt.</p><p>Từ khi Tinh trung báo quốc bị chủ nhiệm Khương cài đặt làm chuông báo thức, đã ngay lập tức trở thành nỗi ám ảnh không thể phai mờ trong lòng đám học sinh học nội trú.</p><p>Hạ Triều trả tiền xong, qua hỗ trợ, hai người một trái một phải đỡ Vạn Đạt, vô số lần muốn mở lời, nhưng lại nhận ra không biết nói thế nào mới phải.</p><p>Trừ việc đó, còn phải chịu đựng Vạn Đạt thỉnh thoảng lên cơn say rượu, tỉ như lúc lên cầu thang đột nhiên gào ầm lên: “Các khán giả phía dưới ơi, hãy cho tui thấy cánh tay của các bạn nào!”</p><p>Không nhìn thấy hai tay là nhất quyết bám lấy đầu cầu thang không chịu đi tiếp.</p><p>“Đây là cầu thang, có phải khán đài đâu, sao bình thường tôi không thấy cậu phiền phức thế này nhỉ,” Hạ Triều thật sự bó tay, “Đừng ép tôi phải ra tay đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt ôm chặt lan can, khăng khăng giữ vững tôn nghiêm đấng siêu sao của mình.</p><p>Tạ Du tỏ vẻ việc không liên quan đến mình, ngồi trên bậc thang coi náo nhiệt.</p><p>Sau đó cậu thấy Hạ Triều đi xuống mấy bậc, huơ huơ tay mấy lần mới thỏa mãn được nhu cầu của Vạn Đạt.</p><p>Vạn Đạt cũng vui mừng ra sức phất tay với hắn: “Fan hâm mộ của tui ơi!”</p><p>Tạ Du lấy tay che nửa mặt, thấp giọng cười: “Cái gọi là ra tay của cậu đây à?”</p><p>“Cậu còn cười nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều căn dặn thêm: “… Đừng nói ra ngoài nha, tôi còn phải giữ sĩ diện nữa.”</p><p>Ngày mai đã phải đi học, gần như tất cả học sinh đã bắt đầu lục tục khăn gói về trường từ chiều, bạn cùng phòng của Vạn Đạt cũng may đang ở trong phòng, lúc đưa “siêu sao” trở về, Tạ Du đứng tựa cửa nói hai chữ: “Bảo trọng.”</p><p>Hai đứa bạn cùng phòng kia lúc đầu không hiểu sao phải bảo trọng, cho đến khi Vạn Đạt bắt đầu nhảy cà tưng trên giường: “Trời đất, nó nốc bao nhiêu rượu thế này!”</p><p>“Vậy nhé, giúp bọn tôi chăm sóc nó với,” Hạ Triều nói, “Nếu không chịu được nữa thì cứ đánh một gậy bất tỉnh luôn là xong.”</p><p>Ra khỏi phòng ký túc của Vạn Đạt, cả hai đi lên trên tầng ba.</p><p>Bầu không khí ngạt thở vừa nãy lại quay về.</p><p>Tạ Du đột nhiên nhớ tới, hình như vào hồi cấp hai, Chu Đại Lôi đang theo đuổi một cô bé hắn thầm thương trộm nhớ, nghe nói cô nàng kia thích người tài hoa, hắn chạy đi học ghita tự mình sáng tác bài hát, cả ngày cứ ôm khư khư cái đàn ghita rêu rao hát trong khu phố: “Oh baby, em chính là một đóa hoa hồng có gai…”</p><p>Lần nào đàn xong cũng thu hoạch được một đống quà đáp lễ nho nhỏ của cư dân phố Hắc Thủy – nồi niêu bát đũa xoong chảo, thậm chí có nguyên cả cục gạch.</p><p>Chỉ có Đại Mỹ vẫn luôn cổ vũ: “Anh à, thật ra nghe cũng không tệ lắm đâu, cứ tự tin lên.”</p><p>“Thật hả, thật là cũng không tệ lắm hả?”</p><p>Trái tim yếu đuối của Chu Đại Lôi bị tổn thương trầm trọng nên càng cần thêm an ủi, hắn giương mắt trông chờ nhìn Tạ Du, Tạ Du tháo tai nghe đang đeo ra, không chút nương tình hỏi: “Hát xong chưa?”</p><p>Đối mặt với hành động vô cảm khiến lòng người căm phẫn của Tạ Du, Chu Đại Lôi ôm ghita chán nản nói: “Ông chủ Tạ, mày đã thích ai đâu, vốn chẳng hiểu yêu đương gì sất.”</p><p>Về phương diện tình cảm, từ trước đến nay Tạ Du rất lãnh đạm.</p><p>Nhưng nhiều khi không thể hiện, không có nghĩa là không hiểu.</p><p>Cậu không thích dây dưa dài dòng, có việc sẽ lập tức nói ngay, phòng ngừa phiền phức.</p><p>Trước kia cũng có người thầm mến cậu nhưng không dám thổ lộ, không hiểu sao lại ầm ĩ đến độ ai ai cũng biết, như thể thật sự có chuyện gì đó, ngay cả Đại Lôi cũng nháy mắt ra hiệu: “Nghe bảo cô nàng kia, cái đó đó, chúng mày có phải không…”</p><p>Ngày thứ hai Tạ Du lập tức tới tìm người, chỉ nói đúng hai câu.</p><p>
  <em>– Cậu thích tôi?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Thật xin lỗi, tôi không có thích cậu.</em>
</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng có thể coi là một nỗi phiền phức, hơn nữa còn quy vào thể loại siêu của phiền phức.</p><p>Đã đến nước này, cũng không thể cứ thế giả ngu cả đôi nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du suy nghĩ rất đơn giản, có việc phải nói ra, nghĩ thế nào, muốn làm gì.</p><p>Tới cửa phòng ký túc, trong đầu Hạ Triều còn đang không ngừng nổ pháo hoa, như lúc nãy đến ba mươi đồng hắn cũng không tính được, chờ cậu kịp phản ứng, hắn đã mở cửa, đi vào trong, sau đó đóng cửa phòng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du quan sát toàn bộ quá trình tên ngốc này bước chân vào phòng ký túc: “…”</p><p>Phải chăng đầu óc tên này đã hỏng hóc chỗ nào?</p><p>Tạ Du đi qua, đang tính gõ cửa. Còn chưa kịp gõ, cửa lại mở ra.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng ngay cửa: “Tôi…”</p><p>Tạ Du ngắt lời: “Cậu uống say à.”</p><p>“Không không, ” Hạ Triều hơi sững sờ, rất nhanh đã nhận ra những lời này của cậu có ý gì, khẽ ngừng, hỏi lại, “Vậy cậu… uống say à.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Ngu ngốc, cậu nói xem.”</p><p>Không uống say.</p><p>Không phải do rượu làm càn.</p><p>Cũng không phải xúc động nhất thời.</p><p>“Trước đó còn kêu Triều ca, sao giờ lại thành ngu ngốc rồi.”</p><p>“Là cậu ngu ngốc chứ sao.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trong hành lang có tiếng bánh xe hành lý kéo qua lại, còn có tiếng cãi nhau ầm ĩ của mấy người tầng trên văng vẳng truyền xuống.</p><p>Cả hai như trẻ con ấu trĩ đáp trả nhau “Cậu mới ngu ngốc” mấy lượt, sau đó Tạ Du mới đứng giữa những âm thanh huyên náo này, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Hạ Triều, là cậu trêu chọc tôi trước.”</p><p>Cậu trêu chọc tôi trước.</p><p>Là cậu, mang theo nhiều thanh âm đến vậy tự tiện xông vào cuộc sống của tôi.</p><p>Là cậu, luôn tìm cách phá tan tất cả phòng ngự của tôi.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa mới dứt lời, đã bị Hạ Triều nắm lấy cổ tay kéo vào trong phòng, Tạ Du bị đập lưng vào ván cửa, làm cậu chớm đau: “Đệt, cậu nổi điên gì đấy?”</p><p>Hai người dựa vào nhau rất gần, Hạ Triều chống tay bên tai Tạ Du, hắn thực sự không nhịn nổi nữa, dù sau khi nói ra bị đánh thành tàn phế cũng nguyện ý.</p><p>“Tôi… chưa từng thích ai.”</p><p>“Trước mặt tôi đây, bạn nhỏ tên Tạ Du này là người đầu tiên.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết nên nói sao, hắn không hề có kinh nghiệm tỏ tình, theo lời Thẩm Tiệp chính là tên khuyết tật EQ trầm trọng, chậm rãi, hắn nói tiếp: “Mặc dù bạn nhỏ ấy tính tình không tốt, hở một xíu là đánh người, nhưng mà tôi vẫn rất thích cậu ấy.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Là thích một cách nghiêm túc, nhìn thấy cậu ấy là vui vẻ, muốn yêu đương với cậu ấy, thích muốn chết đi được.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, lại hỏi: “Bạn nhỏ tính tình không tốt ấy có nghe được không?”</p><p>Bạn nhỏ tính tình không tốt hiện tại rất muốn đánh người.</p><p>Nói vậy cũng được sao.</p><p>Muốn ăn đòn tại trận à?</p><p>“Tôi cũng chưa từng thích ai.”</p><p>Tạ Du chịu đựng xúc động muốn đánh người nói: “Tên ngốc thối Hạ Triều trước mặt này là người đầu tiên.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du nói xong, mãi lâu sau cũng không thấy Hạ Triều cất lời.</p><p>Đồ đần này có lẽ đang không ngờ mình vẫn còn đứng được ở đây trong tình trạng tay chân toàn vẹn, lúc bình thường lắm mồm đến vậy mà đến giờ như bị câm, cứ thế áp cậu vào cánh cửa, trân trối nhìn cậu.<br/><span></span></p><p>Cậu không biết lúc này Hạ Triều đang nghĩ gì trong lòng, mẹ nó pháo hoa đã bắn mấy đợt rồi, sao đến giờ này còn chưa xong.</p><p>Cổ tay Tạ Du bị hắn nắm lấy, không nhịn được nữa giãy giụa: “Nhìn đủ chưa.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Chưa.”</p><p>Nghe thấy giọng của Tạ Du, bấy giờ Hạ Triều mới hoàn hồn, khóe miệng không nhịn được mà từ từ nhếch lên, cuối cùng nở nụ cười, lặp lại: “Chưa thấy đủ.”</p><p>Câu nói “Là cậu trêu chọc tôi trước” của Tạ Du, vế đằng sau vốn chính là: Nếu như chỉ vì cậu cảm thấy mới mẻ, cảm thấy chơi cũng vui, tôi không rảnh chơi với cậu.</p><p>Cậu không dám xác định rốt cuộc cảm tình của Hạ Triều có thể coi là gì, thế là theo thói quen cậu muốn bảo vệ lấy mình trước, nghĩ đến kết cục gần như là tệ nhất.</p><p>Thậm chí cậu còn tính đến chuyện Hạ Triều sẽ lùi về phía sau.</p><p>Thế nhưng Hạ Triều không làm vậy.</p><p>Hắn nói hắn rất nghiêm túc, là thích đến mức muốn nói chuyện yêu đương với cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy mình bị Hạ Triều lây bệnh, khóe miệng cũng bắt đầu cong lên, ép mãi không hạ được xuống, trông cực kỳ đần, cậu dứt khoát trở tay mở cửa định ra ngoài: “Tôi về đây.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không cản cậu, nhưng chờ cậu đi ra được hai bước, Hạ Triều mới ở phía sau gọi cậu: “Tạ Du.”</p><p>Tạ Du mở cửa, xoay người đứng cạnh cửa, giương mắt nhìn hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì, lại gọi lần nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du bị hắn quấy rầy đến phiền, đang tính nói “Cậu gọi hồn đấy à”.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng ở cửa đối diện – trên người hắn vẫn là cái áo khoác đen kia, khóa áo chỉ kéo đến một nửa, trông lẳng lơ cực kỳ, đến giờ Tạ Du mới phát hiện hôm hay tên này còn âm thầm đeo cả khuyên tai.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Không có gì, làm quen dần với tên của bạn trai thôi.”</p><p>Câu nói này rất quen, luôn có cảm giác đã từng nghe qua ở đâu đó, không chờ Tạ Du nhớ ra, Hạ Triều đã nói: “Sau này giúp đỡ nhiều hơn nhé, bạn trai.”</p><p>Cậu nhớ ra rồi.</p><p>Đó là vào ngày khai giảng đầu tiên, Hạ Triều ngồi ở bàn cuối, cũng gọi cậu như thế, đồng thời vô cùng thản nhiên nói với cậu: <em>Làm quen dần với tên của bạn cùng bàn thôi… Về sau giúp đỡ nhiều hơn nhé, bạn cùng bàn.</em></p><p>Tới giờ câu nói ấy được Hạ Triều nhắc lại, chỉ là “bạn cùng bàn” nay đã biến thành “bạn trai”.</p><p>Cảm xúc này thật sự kỳ diệu.</p><p>Giống như thể mải miết đi hết một vòng, cuối cùng lại quay trở về điểm bắt đầu.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, cả hai đứng bốn mắt nhìn nhau mãi một lúc lâu.</p><p>Cảm giác như khi một cặp đôi gà bông gọi điện cho nhau, đã chúc “ngủ ngon cúp máy nha”, nhưng không ai chủ động tắt máy trước, cùng nhau ngốc nghếch lắng nghe tiếng hít thở khe khẽ của đối phương.</p><p>“Cậu vào đi,” Hạ Triều, “Ngủ sớm đi nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du quay người vào phòng, đóng cửa lại.</p><p>Cậu về phòng tắm rửa sạch sẽ rồi bắt tay vào làm mấy bộ đề, lúc đầu cứ nghĩ sẽ không thể nào tập trung, thế nhưng sau khi cầm bút nháp vài chữ mới nhận ra vẫn làm được ngon lành.</p><p>Chọn lấy mấy bài, làm xong lật đề lại, đến lúc cậu rà soát qua các đầu mục một lần nữa, ngẩng đầu lên từ núi đề, mới nhận ra đã sắp mười một giờ khuya.</p><p>Tới khi nhắm mắt lại chuẩn bị đi ngủ, mới đột nhiên cảm nhận được rõ ràng… Nhịp tim của mình đến giờ vẫn chưa kịp hồi phục.</p><p>Trước khi say giấc, suy nghĩ cuối cùng hiện lên trong đầu Tạ Du lại là: <em>Má, yêu sớm rồi.</em></p><p>Ngày hôm sau, chương trình phát thanh của chủ nhiệm Khương canh chuẩn giờ, chưa từng trễ hẹn, cũng vĩnh viễn không bao giờ vắng mặt, với giọng nói hùng hồn đánh thức tất cả đám học sinh nội trú: “Các em học sinh, hôm nay lại là một ngày mới rồi, các em có vui không nào?”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm Khương vừa mở miệng, đã có ai đó ôm chăn mền kêu rên thảm thiết: “Aaaa —— ông trời ơi —— “</p><p>“Thật vô nhân tính —— “</p><p>“Sao cuộc đời lại nỡ đối xử tàn tệ với đứa trẻ yếu ớt bất lực này vậy chứ???”</p><p>Thảm trạng trong ký túc xá hoàn toàn không ảnh hưởng gì tới chủ nhiệm Khương vẫn đang say mê dốc lòng tự mình diễn thuyết.</p><p>“Thi giữa kỳ sắp tới gần rồi, trong lòng các em không ít thì nhiều chắc hẳn sẽ khá là háo hức, đây không chỉ là một cuộc thi, mà còn là cơ hội để các em thu hoạch thành quả thắng lợi của chính mình. Giờ thì hãy dậy đi…! Hỡi các em học sinh yêu quý muốn đạt được điểm thật cao!”</p><p>Tạ Du đã cố nhưng thật sự không thể chịu nổi, vươn tay ra khỏi chăn, quờ quạng phía bên cạnh, mãi mà không sờ thấy tai nghe, cuối cùng lại rụt tay về.</p><p>Trên hành lang bắt đầu trở nên náo nhiệt.</p><p>Trong khung cảnh ồn ào này, có mấy tiếng gọi “Triều ca” cất lên, Hạ Triều chào hỏi một lượt, đi tới cửa đối diện, vươn tay gõ gõ: “Lão Tạ, cậu dậy chưa.”</p><p>Đáp lại hắn là nguyên cái đồng hồ báo thức bị Tạ Du ném ra, đập vào cánh cửa rồi lại bật về, lăn lông lốc trên mặt đất.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Cạnh đó có một cậu chàng trông thấy, đáng nói ở đây là tình cảnh này gần như ngày nào cũng diễn đi diễn lại, mà ly kỳ ở chỗ chính Hạ Triều còn không hề tức giận, vô cùng hiền lành ngồi xổm trước cửa chờ cơn gắt ngủ của ông lớn trong phòng tiêu bớt rồi mở cửa cho hắn, thế là cậu chàng kia tò mò qua hỏi một câu: “Triều ca, thế… Tạ Du lầu Tây ngày nào cũng nóng tính vậy à?”</p><p>“Đúng thế,” Hạ Triều cười cười, “Đáng yêu nhỉ.”</p><p>Trước khi đi người kia vẫn đang vô cùng hoang mang không biết liệu mình có nghe lầm không, chắc Triều ca nói là đáng sợ chứ nhỉ? Chẳng lẽ tại cậu ta không hiểu đáng yêu là cái gì?</p><p>Tầm khoảng hai phút sau, Tạ Du mới mở cửa cho Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều mất ngủ cả đêm, tối hôm qua sau khi Tạ Du về phòng, việc đầu tiên hắn làm là xóa sạch chuỗi ký tự “A a a” kia đi, xóa xong rồi không biết gõ gì nữa, thế là lại một lần nữa đánh thêm một chuỗi “Aaaaa”.</p><p>Sau đó mở trừng mắt đến tận hai ba giờ sáng.</p><p>Tràn ngập trong đầu chỉ có: Tạ Du là của hắn rồi, là bạn nhỏ của riêng mình hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa vào cửa liền nhào về phía cái giường, Tạ Du đứng tựa cửa nhìn theo, không hiểu tên này mắc chứng gì, bản thân có giường không ngủ mà lại đi chiếm của cậu: “Đêm qua không ngủ?”</p><p>“Ba giờ hơn mới ngủ, ” Hạ Triều mắt nhắm mắt mở, lại hỏi, “Cậu có ngủ nữa không.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu chiếm luôn cái giường thì tôi ngủ kiểu gì?”</p><p>“Bạn trai,” Hạ Triều nhích sang một bên, chừa ra một khoảng trống, “Qua đây nè.”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi người nhặt đồng hồ báo thức lên, ném về phía Hạ Triều.</p><p>Trên chương trình phát thanh, chủ nhiệm Khương vẫn còn tiếp tục diễn thuyết: “Dậy sớm là một thói quen cực kỳ bổ ích, ví như tôi chẳng hạn, tôi rất thích rời giường vào lúc năm rưỡi, hít lấy bầu không khí ngoài cửa sổ, lúc này các trò mới nhận ra cuộc sống này thật sự quá tuyệt vời!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trước khi mở cửa, Tạ Du đã phải lưỡng lự mất một lúc. Vừa mới xác định mối quan hệ, còn chưa có thời gian trì hoãn – đối với quan hệ hoàn toàn mới này, từ hôm nay trở đi cái tên ngốc kia đã không phải người ngoài nữa.</p><p>Cảm giác hơi lạ lẫm, nhưng dường như lại chẳng có gì thay đổi.</p><p>Cậu không biết người khác khi yêu nhau sẽ thế nào, mấy mớ kiến thức tình yêu tình báo giấy vụn kia của Chu Đại Lôi coi như không tính. Đã từng nghĩ rằng có lẽ sẽ không còn quá tự tại, có hoang mang, cũng có chút kháng cự, nhưng chỉ cần người ấy vừa xuất hiện, hết thảy suy nghĩ đều tan biến.</p><p>Hạ Triều vạn năm đến trễ hiếm khi lại tới đúng giờ.</p><p>Tiết Văn đầu tiên buổi sáng, Đường Sâm ra sức khen ngợi, hy vọng bạn Hạ Triều có thể tiếp tục cố gắng, sau đó điểm danh phê bình Vạn Đạt: “Em có việc gì à, sao hôm nay lại đến muộn?”</p><p>Hôm qua Vạn Đạt say bí tỉ, sáng nay tỉnh lại vẫn còn đau đầu, thật sự không thể dậy nổi, nhưng cậu ta không thể nào nói tại mình say rượu được, có khi nói xong lại bị mời phụ huynh đến không biết chừng, thế là phải vắt hết cả óc, hồi tưởng lúc Hạ Triều đến trễ thường hay bịa lý do kiểu gì, cuối cùng thốt ra một câu: “Là thế này thưa thầy, sáng hôm nay… bạn Thẩm Tiệp lớp tám bị ốm ạ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Đám đồng bọn tham gia tiệc sinh nhật hôm qua biết rõ mọi chuyện: “…”</p><p>Cùng với bạn học Thẩm Tiệp lớp tám đang không có mặt ở đây: “…”</p><p>“Bạn ấy bị bệnh, bệnh đó ạ,” Vạn Đạt quên mất tiêu, tên cái bệnh kia dài như quỷ sao mà nhớ được, nói nửa chừng thì ấp úng, “… Cái gì mà viêm dạ dày… “</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi sau nhắc: “Viêm dạ dày co thắt mãn tính.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt gật đầu lia lịa: “Đúng đúng đúng, chính là nó ạ.”</p><p>Đường Sâm hoàn toàn tin tưởng học sinh của mình, nhất là Vạn Đạt với biểu hiện bình thường rất không tồi, trước nay chưa từng có tiền án đi học muộn, cộng với cái tên Thẩm Tiệp luôn được đính kèm với căn bệnh này với tần suất liên tục, thế là nói: “Em làm rất tốt, gặp bạn học cần giúp đỡ thì đương nhiên phải giúp người ta, nhưng mà cậu bạn nhỏ lớp tám kia đúng thật là nên chú ý sức khỏe đi thôi, sao mà cứ ba ngày lại hai ngày phải đi phòng y tế vậy nhỉ…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt toát hết cả mồ hôi hột, thoát chết trong gang tấc mà ngồi xuống.</p><p>Bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo vùi đầu vào khuỷu tay, lén lút cười như điên.</p><p>Vừa lúc ấy tiếng chuông hết giờ vang lên, chờ lão Đường đi khỏi, cả đám lập tức bò lăn ra cười, càng lúc càng rần rần: “Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha bạn Thẩm Tiệp lớp tám, đỉnh của đỉnh luôn đó Vạn Đạt, ông đúng là trâu bò!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo quệt nước mắt vì cười quá nhiều: “Ông nghĩ gì mà nói như thế hả.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Thì tự dưng tui nhớ đến Triều ca, bèn bắt chước một chiêu của Triều ca chứ sao.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không nhịn được bật cười: “Nhưng mà con mẹ nó cậu cũng không thể rập khuôn thế được, với khả năng của cậu sao không nói là giúp bà lão qua đường đi hở. May mà lão Đường hơi khờ đó, nếu đổi lại là Chó Điên, có khi giờ này ông ba nhà cậu đã chém giết tới đây rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt gãi gãi đầu: “Nghe cũng sợ ghê á, vẫn may vẫn may.”</p><p>“May cái rắm,” Tạ Du nói, “Chắc Thẩm Tiệp đang trên đường tới chém giết cậu rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, đám Lưu Tồn Hạo lại lăn ra cười điên đảo.</p><p>“Đúng rồi, ông có biết hôm qua ông với thể ủy uống say xong nhây thành dạng gì không,” Hứa Tình Tình cười cười nhớ tới chuyện này, “Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp người say khướt tới vậy đó, điên hết biết.”</p><p>Sau khi tỉnh lại Vạn Đạt chẳng nhớ được gì hết, hỏi bạn cùng phòng thì tụi nó cũng chỉ lắc đầu. Đương nhiên cậu chàng càng không thể ngờ rằng, trong lúc mình nửa mê nửa tỉnh, lời tiên đoán “tiêu thụ nội bộ” mà cậu nói ra đã trở thành sự thật: “Điên thế nào cơ? Làm gì đến nỗi đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không muốn nói gì hết.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng không muốn nhắc lại, nói một câu: “Chỉ thấy cậu hơi bị tự tin quá mức với bản thân thôi.”</p><p>Nghỉ giữa giờ, Thẩm Tiệp thật sự tới đây, đứng ngoài cửa sổ mấy phút liền, xả cuống họng quát tháo: “Vạn Đạt ông khá lắm, ông có biết hay không, tôi vừa mới ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh thì gặp lão Đường lớp các ông, ổng nhắc tôi phải bảo vệ sức khỏe cho tốt vào, tôi còn tưởng trong lúc mình không hề hay biết đã mắc phải bệnh nan y nào cơ đấy!”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp gào xong, theo thói quen nhìn qua chỗ ngồi của Triều ca nhà mình, phát hiện Triều ca nhà cậu ta đang dính sát vào sát thủ vô tình không biết đang nói gì, rõ ràng là khung cảnh vô cùng hài hòa vô cùng bình thường, cậu ta lại thấy hình như có gì đó hơi là lạ.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhìn rồi lại nhìn rồi lại nhìn, cuối cùng mới phát hiện ra điều bất thường… Tay Triều ca nhà cậu ta đang sờ mó chỗ nào kia!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(1) Gốc từ (Word Root): Một trong những cách học từ vựng siêu nhanh đó chính là học từ vựng tiếng Anh theo gốc từ. Gốc từ có thể là tiếp đầu ngữ hoặc tiếp vị ngữ. Các gốc từ thường là để chỉ một ý nghĩa nào đó. Phần lớn, các gốc từ này đều rất học thuật, rất nhiều từ chuyên ngành được cấu tạo từ gốc từ, do đó gốc từ sẽ là một phần cơ sở để đoán từ.</p><p>Khi bạn học gốc từ, bạn có thể tìm một từ có thể bao quát toàn bộ nội dung của các từ có gốc đó. Tìm hiểu kĩ và gốc từ có thể đi vào tâm trí bạn rất nhanh. </p><p>(2) Cô lang: Con sói cô độc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cậu đừng nhúc nhích.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Ngồi yên nào, tôi sờ thấy rồi nè.”</p><p>Tạ Du đút một tay vào túi áo, gối đầu lên tay còn lại, cúi xuống nhìn cái bút còn đang mắc vào vạt áo mình: “Ai kêu cậu nhắm mắt nhắm mũi ném làm gì.”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều: “Trượt tay, trượt tay thật mà.”</p><p>Lúc nãy Hạ Triều lục lọi khổ sở mãi mới tìm được cây bút đã mất tích vài ngày nay đang nằm lăn lóc trong góc ngăn bàn, Tạ Du trông bộ dáng hắn như thể anh nông dân nghèo rớt mùng tơi tay không tấc đất, đột nhiên vớ được đống vàng: “Thấy không lão Tạ, tụi mình có bút rồi này.”</p><p>Tạ Du gục xuống bàn, tiết trước còn chưa ngủ đủ, không lạnh không nhạt “Ừm” một tiếng, định vùi đầu ngủ tiếp, ngay một giây sau đó – cái bút kia bay vèo cái về phía cậu, chỉ cần Tạ Du khẽ nhúc nhích một tí là nó sẽ rớt luôn xuống sàn.</p><p>Hạ Triều áp sát vào, tay đụng phải bắp đùi cậu, có hơi nhột. Nếu tên này dịch tay sang bên cạnh mấy centimet nữa thì chắc chắc sẽ sờ đến một nơi rất-không-nên-đụng nào đó.</p><p>“….”</p><p>Tạ Du quay mặt đi chỗ khác, mất tự nhiên nói: “Mẹ kiếp, cậu nhanh lên đi.”</p><p>Lúc đầu Hạ Triều không phát hiện ra điều gì, mức độ nâng niu của hắn dành cho cái bút này tựa như đối với thằng con độc đinh duy nhất của cả gia đình, sau khi sờ thấy cái nắp bút hắn mới nhận ra.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đứng ngoài cửa sổ, hóng một màn Tạ Du giơ chân đạp đổ cái ghế của Hạ Triều, để hắn được thông não là làm người không thể cứ sống hồn nhiên vô lối như vậy được, sờ lung tung sẽ phải trả giá rất đắt. Nhưng mà chờ mãi chờ mãi, chờ đến khi chuông vào học reo lên, vẫn không thấy Tạ Du có bất cứ động tĩnh gì.</p><p>Đại ca lầu Tây ấy vậy mà tùy ý để bạn cùng bàn sờ mó một hồi, thậm chí trong lúc đó còn câu có câu không rủ rỉ với Hạ Triều.</p><p>Thật không tin được.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhủ thầm, mới mấy ngày không gặp, sao thế giới này đột nhiên lại thay đổi rồi?!</p><p>Đến tiết thể dục cuối buổi sáng, La Văn Cường dặt dẹo lay lắt tới gần trưa mới hết đau đầu, kích động đứng lên: “Các anh em, ra sân bóng thôi!”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng dậy: “Nhìn chú em thế này, lão Ngô mà biết được lại tức chết cho coi.”</p><p>Ngay tiết Toán trước đó, Ngô Chính gọi La Văn Cường lên bảng giải bài tập, La Văn Cường đã thưa với ông thầy rằng là hôm nay mình ốm quá không thể cầm phấn viết được, bây giờ thì như được hồi sinh, hận không thể lập tức cởi phăng áo nhảy tọt từ trên lầu xuống sân bóng rổ.</p><p>La Văn Cường há mồm, còn chưa nói được gì, Tạ Du đã biết cậu chàng lại định lấy cớ: “Đừng lôi cái gì mà tinh thần thể dục ra đấy.”</p><p>“Lão Tạ, ” Hạ Triều đứng ngoài cửa gọi, “Đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “….” Ủa sao hôm nay hai đứa này thống nhất tư tưởng đối ngoại vậy ta?</p><p>“Chạy hai vòng làm nóng người,” giáo viên thể dục ngồi xổm cạnh bục phát biểu, ngậm còi huýt một tiếng, lười biếng nói, “Chạy xong thì hoạt động tự do.”</p><p>Tạ Du hiện giờ trông thấy ông thầy thể dục này là lại nhớ tới hồi tập chống đẩy, rồi đến cái lúc ở đại hội thể thao Hạ Triều cho cậu đọc topic trên diễn đàn. Cậu đang nghĩ miên man, vô tình thế nào mà bắt gặp ánh mắt của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Cả hai đứng sát vai nhau ở hàng cuối cùng, không một ai mở lời, Tạ Du dời mắt, chăm chú nhìn sân bóng náo nhiệt, có ai đó vác một túi bóng chuyền to bự lướt qua trước mặt họ, và rồi, cậu nhận ra Hạ Triều không biết cố ý hay vô tình cứ khẽ cọ mu bàn tay vào tay cậu.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục nheo mắt lại, nói tiếp: “Muốn mượn dụng cụ gì thì tìm ủy viên thể dục, ủy viên thể dục tổng hợp lại rồi qua phòng dụng cụ mượn. La Văn Cường, hôm nay các trò vẫn chơi bóng rổ chứ?”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Có chứ thầy, tất nhiên là chơi rồi ạ.”</p><p>Thầy thể dục: “Không biết học kỳ này mấy đứa có được thi đấu bóng rổ không nữa, nghe thầy tổng phụ trách của mấy đứa kêu năm nay muốn tổ chức cái gì mới mới.”</p><p>“Cái gì mới nữa ạ,” Lưu Tồn Hạo vất vả mãi mới được gia nhập đội bóng rổ, vì lẽ đó mà phải đi vuốt mông ngựa thể ủy suốt, “Hay là do vụ từ học kỳ trước nhỉ?” Vòng loại thi đấu cuối cùng của học kỳ trước còn lại hai lớp, tinh thần cạnh tranh quá khốc liệt, cuối cùng suýt nữa là đánh nhau to, khiến cho cả hai lớp quay sang thù địch nhau ròng rã cả một học kỳ.</p><p>Đám học sinh lao nhao tranh nhau nói chuyện.</p><p>Không một ai chút ý đến hành động lén lút nho nhỏ của hai cậu con trai hàng cuối cùng.</p><p>Mu bàn tay cả hai cọ sát vào nhau, cứ lặng lẽ như vậy, đôi bên cùng ngầm hiểu dính lấy nhau trong thoáng chốc.</p><p>“Lão Tạ.” Hạ Triều chợt nói.</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>“Lát nữa có chơi bóng không?”</p><p>“Không chơi.”</p><p>Mãi đến khi La Văn Cường đi lên hàng đầu, dẫn cả đám chạy vòng quanh sân, cậu ta chạy ngược lại, giơ tay lên cao, vừa chạy vừa hô: “Nữ sinh chạy theo anh Tình nhé! Chú ý đội hình, đừng để tụt lại phía sau.”</p><p>Lúc đầu Hạ Triều chạy sau cùng, nhân lúc thầy thể dục không để ý bèn mặc kệ đội hình gì đó, phóng thẳng lên phía trước, tới bên cạnh Tạ Du, thấp giọng nói: “Cậu có chạy được không đó, vết thương ở chân thế nào rồi?”</p><p>Đã gần khỏi rồi, vốn cũng không quá nghiêm trọng, hồi phục rất nhanh, chắc mấy ngày nữa là khỏe re.</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa kịp “Ừ” một tiếng, đã nghe thấy La Văn Cường gào lên ở đằng trước: “Triều ca, ông làm gì đấy, ngó đội hình đi! Đội hình! Phách lối gì đâu á.”</p><p>Hạ Triều khoát khoát tay với La Văn Cường, lại lùi về phía sau.</p><p>Kết thúc hai vòng chạy, đến hết vạch đích, tất cả giải tán thành bốn phương tám hướng.</p><p>Đằng sau sân thể thao, ngay cạnh phòng dụng cụ có một hàng cây xanh, ai không chơi thể thao đều qua đó ngồi tám chuyện.</p><p>Tạ Du vốn định tìm chỗ nào ngồi xuống, nhưng nhớ tới lần trước cậu đã bị học ủy túm ngay tại trận – Tiết Tập Sinh không biết từ đâu chui ra, móc trong túi ra một quyển sổ tay từ vựng nhỏ xíu: “Bạn Tạ Du, tôi giảng cho cậu học theo gốc từ <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>nhé, học thuộc gốc từ tiếng Anh rất hữu hiệu, chỉ mong điểm thi tiếng Anh giữa kỳ của cậu có thể cao hơn một chút…”</p><p>Thôi hay là tới sân bóng tránh đi một lúc vậy.</p><p>Thời điểm Tạ Du xuất hiện trên sân bóng, mắt La Văn Cường thoắt cái sáng rực: “Du ca!”</p><p>Là một trong số những ứng cử viên hàng đầu của đội bóng được La Văn Cường để mắt đến, thực lực của Tạ Du chưa có ai từng chứng kiến, có cảm giác như một cao thủ ẩn tàng. Chỉ có Vạn Đạt nín lặng ôm bóng, nhớ lại tình cảnh hồi cậu ta chơi game với Tạ Du, sau đó bất lực lắc đâu.</p><p>Cậu ta thật không dám tưởng tượng ra dáng vẻ phối hợp thi đấu của cô lang hình người <sup><em>(2)</em> </sup>này sẽ thế nào nữa.</p><p>Hạ Triều cởi áo ngay dưới khung bóng rổ, đến khi chỉ còn lại áo cộc tay, sau đó tiện tay ném áo khoác sang bên cạnh, nghe thấy tiếng rống kia của La Văn Cường, ngẩng đầu nhìn ra phía sau.</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Du ca! Có phải ông tới…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Không phải, tôi chỉ xem mấy người chơi thôi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>La Văn Cường còn định nói gì đó, Hứa Tình Tình đứng ngoài sân bóng rổ gọi cậu ta: “Thể ủy, còn bộ vợt cầu lông nào nữa không, thiếu rồi kìa.”</p><p>La Văn Cường gãi gãi đầu, chậm rãi chạy qua: “Không đủ à, tôi tính theo số người đăng ký mượn mà.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng tựa khung bóng rổ, chỉ riêng đứng nơi đó chẳng làm gì đã thu hút biết bao nhiêu ánh mắt, chờ La Văn Cường đi xa, hắn mới thoáng xoay người, đi qua ghé sát tai Tạ Du hỏi: “Cậu tới xem bọn tôi… Hay là nhìn tôi?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhủ thầm trong lòng, cả hai đều không phải, tôi đi tránh học ủy cơ mà.</p><p>Nhưng lúc nói chuyện Hạ Triều ghé vào tai cậu thổi nhiệt khí, cùng với sự mong chờ rất lộ liễu, ánh mắt điên cuồng ra tín hiệu, chỉ kém mỗi nước viết lên đó câu: <em>Nói là nhìn tôi đi mau nói đi.</em></p><p>“Nhìn cậu,” Tạ Du quyết định cho tên này một chút thể diện, cậu thở dài, “Nhìn bạn trai của tôi.”</p><p>“Triều ca ——” Vạn Đạt đứng gần đó thúc giục, “Xong chưa?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười đáp lời “Qua ngay đây”, sau đó lại vươn tay vỗ vỗ đầu Tạ Du, trước khi đi còn nói: “Nhìn cho kỹ nhé, cho cậu nhận thức qua một chút, cậu đã tìm được đối tượng đẹp trai thế nào.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Đẹp trai thì chưa biết, trái lại da mặt chắc chắn là dày vô cùng.</p><p>Nguyên cả trận bóng, Hạ Triều gần như điên cuồng muốn thu hút chú ý của tất cả bọn con gái, đánh bóng vừa mạnh vừa ác, nhất là lúc chạy ba bước ném bóng, cả người nhảy vọt lên không trung, cuốn theo gió lốc, phần thắt lưng như ẩn như hiện.</p><p>Điên cuồng cướp bóng, cướp được là dẫn bóng chạy khắp sân, có người vượt người, không có người bèn cầm bóng vượt… không khí.</p><p>“Quá hay, vừa rồi chúng ta lại được chứng kiến Triều ca dẫn bóng vượt không khí, đúng, là một động tác vượt bóng qua không khí vô cùng hoàn hảo, tư thế đẹp đến hoa mắt chóng mặt, như thể phía bên kia có người thật đứng vậy.” Trận này Lưu Tồn Hạo là tuyển thủ dự bị, ngồi ngoài nhàn rỗi không có việc gì làm nổi hứng bình luận, “Ngầu ghê gớm, mấy đứa cho Triều ca một tràng pháo tay nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du cười mắng một câu, đúng là bệnh tâm thần.</p><p>Hạ Triều ném bóng xong, quay người nhìn về phía Tạ Du, mồ hôi nhỏ giọt chảy từ thái dương xuống, ngón trỏ với ngón giữa dựng lên, dán tới bên miệng, ném sang bên này một cái hôn gió.</p><p>Đám người xung quanh đã theo dõi từ lâu đồng loạt hét lên: “A —— “</p><p>Bốn bề xôn xao bàn tán, đều đang đoán nụ hôn gió này rốt cuộc là dành cho ai, nhất là mấy người đứng phía này, cứ quay sang nháo nhác nhìn nhau, muốn tìm ra manh mối nào đó.</p><p>Nhưng đối tượng chân chính được hưởng nụ hôn gió thoạt nhìn không hề nhúc nhích.</p><p>Tạ Du chống tay cạnh bệ hoa, nghĩ thầm, lại tỏ vẻ đẹp trai kìa.</p><p>Dừng một chút nghĩ nghĩ: Được rồi, rộng lượng bỏ từ ‘tỏ vẻ’ kia đi vậy.</p><p>Là đẹp trai.</p><p>Ông thần ưa khoe mẽ nào đó, đúng là rất chói mắt. Chói mắt tựa như một tia sáng.</p><p>Hạ Triều chơi bóng một lúc, tụi con trai chơi cùng hắn thiệt là khổ không chịu được, nhất là Vạn Đạt, cậu chàng cảm thấy mình có mặt trên sân mà chẳng có tí đất dụng võ nào, thậm chí cởi áo chơi bóng ra còn có thể ngồi cạnh Lưu Tồn Hạo nghỉ một lát, dù gì Hạ Triều đã bao cả sân, ngay cả hỗ trợ cũng không cần.</p><p>Mà mấy loại tư thế động tác giả hoa lệ đó, thân là đồng đội mà còn không hiểu thấu hắn định làm gì tiếp theo nữa là.</p><p>“Ông nghỉ ngơi đi Triều ca,” La Văn Cường khuyên nhủ, không chờ Hạ Triều đáp lời, cậu ta đã phất tay với tuyển thủ dự bị, “Chuột, lên đi!”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “… Mấy đứa có phải người không vậy, mới đầu là ai cầu tôi tới hả?”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Tôi sai rồi có được không, bây giờ tôi mới biết vì sao lúc trước ông kêu mình mạnh quá không muốn tới quấy rầy tụi này, nhận thức của ông với bản thân mình chính xác lắm đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bùng nổ một trận ra trò, cuối cùng lại bị thể ủy vĩnh viễn đá ra khỏi đội bóng của lớp 3, đồng thời khiến thể ủy nhận thức một cách sâu sắc và rõ ràng, hai vị đại ca lầu Đông Tây nào đó hoàn toàn không phải nhân vật cậu ta có thể khống chế được.</p><p>Hạ Triều ra sân, có vẻ khá đau lòng: “Bọn nó không phải người mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cậu cũng đâu phải người, cầm bóng vượt không khí có thoải mái không?”</p><p>Sân bóng lại bắt đầu trở nên náo nhiệt, Lưu Tồn Hạo dẫn bóng định qua người, còn chưa qua thì bóng đã bị người cướp mất.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Chẳng lẽ không đẹp trai à?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Trông như đồ đần.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cả hai ngồi ngoài xem trận bóng, Hạ Triều uống hết mấy ngụm nước, tiện tay đưa cho Tạ Du: “Uống này.”</p><p>Tạ Du không khát, nhưng động tác đưa nước của Hạ Triều quá tự nhiên, cậu cũng thuận theo mà nhận lấy.</p><p>Đến khi bờ môi chạm vào miệng chai, miệng chai hơi ướt, ý lạnh mới từ chai nước bốc lên – nơi này, vừa rồi Hạ Triều cũng chạm qua.</p><p>Trong đầu cả hai đồng loạt hiện lên một dòng chữ: <em>Đờ mờ. Hôn gián tiếp rồi.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều đột nhiên cảm thấy nửa chai nước mình mới uống chẳng có tác dụng cái trym gì cả, cổ họng lại trở nên khô khốc rồi. Nhất là môi của bạn nhỏ nào đó nhìn vừa trơn vừa bóng… Muốn… Ôi, thôi đừng nhìn nữa thì hơn.</p><p>Hạ Triều ho nhẹ một tiếng, ép mình tiếp tục xem đám Chuột chơi bóng.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không khá hơn chút nào, cậu cầm chai nước trong tay phải đến nửa ngày, đến lúc đầu ngón tay bắt đầu lạnh run, lúc này mới nhớ đến việc trả lại chai nước cho Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều luống cuống tay chân định vặn nắp chai, kết quả ngón tay với nắp chai dây dưa với nhau một hồi, cuối cùng cầm không chắc, nắp chai rơi thẳng xuống mặt đất, lăn lăn chui vào mặt cỏ.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du lớn đến ngần này mà không hề biết hóa ra mình lại có tiềm chất thiếu nam ngây thơ như vậy, hồi trước bọn Chu Đại Lôi lén lút thuê đĩa, chính là thể loại hành động kích tình nào đó, mấy đứa choai choai hò nhau giấu diếm Cố nữ sĩ với ba má Lôi, vụng trộm khóa chặt cửa, đến thở mạnh cũng không dám.</p><p>Vào cái tuổi hồ đồ mơ màng ấy, Đại Lôi ấy thế mà đỏ cả mặt run cả tim, mắt không thể rời khỏi màn hình, Tạ Du thì chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó bật cái TV kiểu cũ khác ngay cạnh đó, tiếp tục ngồi chơi điện tử cầm tay.<span></span></p><p>Lúc ấy Đại Lôi nói gì nhỉ, hắn nói: “Ông chủ Tạ… Lẽ nào mày bị lãnh cảm cmn rồi?”</p><p>“Có gì hay ho,” Tạ Du không thèm phản ứng, “Không phải là giao phối thôi à.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…”</p><p>Đại Mỹ: “…”</p><p>Mà bây giờ… Không phải chỉ là nói chuyện yêu đương thôi sao.</p><p>Không phải chỉ uống cùng một chai nước thôi sao.</p><p>Vì cớ gì lại cảm thấy nhịp tim đập nhanh đến vậy.</p><p>Theo từng hồi còi vang lên, tiết thể dục sắp sửa kết thúc.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục từ trong sân vận động đi ra, khoát khoát tay với La Văn Cường. Lưu Tồn Hạo ôm bóng trong tay, thừa dịp còn có mấy giây cuối cùng, tranh thủ chơi nốt cho đã ghiền, nhảy bật lên phát bóng vào chính giữa vòng rổ.</p><p>“Hết giờ, giải tán đi, ” giáo viên thể dục dặn dò, “Thể ủy thu hết dụng cụ lại.”</p><p>Dụng cụ của cả lớp đều thuộc phụ trách của ủy viên thể dục, một mình La Văn Cường không thể ôm xuể, Hạ Triều nhảy xuống khỏi bệ hoa, đi qua hỗ trợ: “Để tôi cầm vợt cho, lão Tạ, phụ một tay nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du san sẻ nửa số vợt cầu lông, cả đám cùng đi về phía phòng dụng cụ, Lưu Tồn Hạo vẫn đang ấp trái bóng rổ không nỡ buông, dựng ngón tay lên xoay bóng, vừa đi vừa nói: “Hầy, mấy đứa nghĩ liệu năm nay thi đấu bóng rổ có thật sự bị hủy bỏ không?”</p><p>“Chỉ tại hai cái lớp năm ngoái kia, ngu hết thuốc chữa, tự dưng lại đánh nhau, hay ho gì cái trò đấy chứ.”</p><p>“Tôi cũng ở đó, cảnh tượng thật là kinh khủng khiếp, đến cuối tụi nó quẳng luôn cả bóng, người hai đội lao vào đánh nhau túi bụi, đến trọng tài cũng phải choáng váng cơ mà.”</p><p>Phòng dụng cụ rất rộng, được sắp xếp theo từng loại một, vợt cầu lông ở trên kệ tít trong cùng, Hạ Triều nhét nhét đống vợt vào, sau đó nghiêng người đứng bên cạnh, chừa lại chỗ trống cho Tạ Du: “Giải bóng rổ năm ngoái tôi cũng chơi đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “À, chẳng trách lớp các cậu không vào được chung kết.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Tại mấy thằng lớp 2 chơi bẩn chứ bộ, thấy tốn công vô ích quá nên bọn tôi bỏ thi từ vòng đầu tiên luôn,” Hạ Triều bắt đầu ngẫm lại không hiểu sao mình lại biến thành vật ngáng đường, “Ai bảo là không có thực lực hả.”</p><p>“Rồi rồi rồi, cậu mạnh lắm,” Tạ Du thảy lại mấy cái vợt, xong xuôi chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế lại trỗi dậy, bèn sắp xếp cho chỉnh tề, nói tiếp, “Mạnh ghê gớm luôn được chưa.”</p><p>Khoảng cách giữa các kệ để đồ rất hẹp, hai người chen chúc không khỏi có chút khó khăn. Không biết Hạ Triều đã đứng đối diện cậu từ bao giờ, đến khi Tạ Du sắp xếp xong quay ra thì cả người gần như dựa hẳn vào lồng ngực hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều bật cười: “Anh bạn nhỏ, cậu định nhào vào lòng người ta đấy à?”</p><p>“Nhào cái lông, ” Tạ Du nói, “Chó ngoan không cản đường, có tránh ra không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vịn tay lên thắt lưng đối phương, cách lớp vải áo dịu dàng bóp bóp eo cậu, dẫn cậu đi vào một góc khuất hẻo lánh. Dáng người cả hai cũng đâu phải nhỏ nhắn, may mà nơi này ít người lui tới, đám La Văn Cường vẫn đang ở chỗ cất bóng rổ đằng kia tám chuyện sôi nổi, căn bản không hề để ý đến bọn họ.</p><p>Chính vì chút động tác kín đáo này, mà tâm tư nhen nhóm từ khi uống chung chai nước ngoài sân bóng lại một lần nữa nổi lên.</p><p>“Tôi cũng đâu phải chó, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Không cho đấy.”</p><p>Bầu không khí thích hợp, địa điểm lựa chọn không tồi, Tạ Du chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, sau đó mở ra, trông thấy bản mặt Hạ Triều ngày càng dí sát lại gần, bèn thẳng thừng đáp một bàn tay lên đầu cún của Hạ Triều: “Ngu ngốc, có camera.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Phòng dụng cụ có camera giám sát, hơn nữa không chỉ có một. Bởi vì không có người quản lý nên nhiều lúc phải trông cậy hết vào tính tự giác của học sinh, cứ đến giờ thể dục nếu cần mượn thiết bị nào cũng phải do ủy viên thể dục đăng ký vào tờ danh sách.</p><p>Từ hướng Tạ Du nhìn sang, ngay đối diện cả hai có một cái.</p><p>Hạ Triều âm thầm đờ mờ cả trăm vạn lần trong lòng.</p><p>Bọn La Văn Cường điền xong danh sách, bắt đầu đi tìm: “Triều ca, tụi ông xong chưa đó!”</p><p>Từ giọng nói như bắc loa của La Văn Cường, Tạ Du còn nghe được loáng thoáng Hạ Triều đang hết sức suy sụp thấp giọng mắng gì đó, đại khái là mẹ nó chứ yêu sớm gì chứ, ông đây đường đường chính chính yêu đương cơ mà.</p><p>Hạ Triều mắng lấy mắng để, thấy thể ủy sắp đi tới đây, đang định buông tay ra thì Tạ Du đột nhiên dựa lại gần, hôn một cái bên tai hắn.</p><p>Ấm áp, còn rất mềm mại.</p><p>Động tác từ camera nhìn xuống chỉ giống như một người đang ghé vào tai người khác nói chuyện, không thể đoán được rốt cuộc bọn họ đã làm gì.</p><p>Loạt ngôn từ chửi bới của Hạ Triều trong nháy mắt kẹt cứng lại, thật lâu sau vẫn không thấy hoàn hồn.</p><p>Tạ Du lại lui về, dịch người ra phía sau, híp mắt nhìn hắn.</p><p>La Văn Cường đi tới kệ sắt bên cạnh, không hề phát giác có gì bất thường: “Trả xong đống vợt cầu lông rồi ha, cùng về lớp chứ? Bọn Chuột đang chờ bên ngoài đấy.”</p><p>Mãi đến khi Tạ Du đạp Hạ Triều một cái, Hạ Triều mới tỉnh táo lại: “Ơ, về lớp hả, đi… Đi thôi?”</p><p>Sắp tới ngày thi giữa kỳ, lớp C2-3 trở nên yên tĩnh hơn nhiều, nghỉ giữa giờ cũng không đùa giỡn nữa, ai ai cũng chăm chỉ ôm chân phật, chỉ mong dựa vào mấy ngày ôn thi gấp gáp này mà gặt hái được thành tích ngoài mong đợi.</p><p>Trước mặt chỗ ngồi của Tiết Tập Sinh la liệt những mảnh giấy nhớ ghi các câu hỏi, nhờ thế mà cậu chàng không còn lòng dạ nào truy lùng hai đứa trọng phạm  trong lớp nữa.</p><p>Vạn Đạt xếp ở nửa cuối bảng xếp hạng, đoán chừng tốn thêm giờ giải lao cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng đến mình mấy, thế là tìm chỗ trống phía trước Tạ Du ngồi xuống, than thở: “Hai đứa các cậu giờ này còn ung dung nhàn nhã chơi game.”</p><p>Đối với không khí khẩn trương chưa từng thấy tại lớp 3, Tạ Du tỏ vẻ rất bình tĩnh: “Ôn tập cái gì, không bằng thắp hương bái Phật.”</p><p>Hạ Triều càng thêm phần bình tĩnh: “Mấy hôm trước tôi mua mấy câu đối cầu cho thi cử thuận lợi, chắc sẽ nhận được hàng trước khi thi giữa kỳ, còn được đại sư khai quang nữa, đến lúc đó cho hai cậu mỗi người một tờ nhé?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Hai tên kia, vốn dĩ không phải người mà.</p><p>Đậu má lại còn khai quang?</p><p>Vạn Đạt nghĩ thầm trong lòng vậy thôi, nhưng ngoài miệng vẫn rất thành thật: “Thế, thế thì cho tui hai tờ đi.”</p><p>Câu đối Hạ Triều mua đến trước một ngày, một túi mười tờ, đỏ chót từ đầu đến cuối, thể chữ đậm nét màu vàng kim, nhìn khá là hoành tráng, ở góc dưới còn có bốn chữ nhỏ, pháp sư Linh Tuệ.</p><p>Đám học sinh lớp 3 nhìn mà cảm thán, tự đáy lòng nhận thấy trí tưởng tượng của mình còn nông cạn lắm, hóa ra còn có loại công phu này nữa.</p><p>Một ngày trước khi thi giữa kỳ, trời mưa rả rích, mãi đến sáng hôm sau không khí vẫn còn vương chút ẩm ướt.</p><p>Không để đám học sinh có thời gian chuẩn bị, thậm chí dân nội trú còn chưa kịp chong đèn thâu đêm đến nổi quầng thâm mắt hòng chứng minh nỗ lực những ngày qua, kỳ thi đã bắt đầu.</p><p>“Các em học sinh, thời tiết đã chuyển lạnh, nhớ phải mặc thêm quần áo, dùng tâm trạng thật ấm áp nghênh đón kỳ thi ngày hôm nay!” Chó Điên có lời quan tâm gửi đám học trò qua loa phóng thanh, “Có một câu nói rất hay, luyện binh nghìn ngày dụng binh một giờ, đừng để bản thân phải tiếc nuối, cố lên nào, hỡi các thí sinh!”</p><p>Chỉ còn mười phút để đổi phòng thi, Đường Sâm ở trên bục giảng dán danh sách chỗ ngồi, học sinh phía dưới sau khi tra xong vị trí lại giành giật từng phút một học thuộc công thức, chờ tiếng chuông đổi phòng thi vang lên, mọi người mới cầm dụng cụ học tập tới phòng thi của mình.</p><p>Tạ Du và Hạ Triều vẫn được phân vào phòng thi cuối cùng kia, vị trí sắp xếp giống hệt như lần thi tháng hồi trước.</p><p>Hang ổ của bọn học sinh kém gần như không có biến động gì về thành phần, cùng lắm chỉ thay đổi vị trí.</p><p>Coi như có gian lận trong kỳ thi trước, nhưng dù gì cũng là cóp đáp án trong phòng này với nhau, điểm số có thể cao tới đâu được, cùng là kẻ tám lạng người nửa cân, chỉ cần thăng được mấy hạng là đáng mừng lắm rồi.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi xuống chỗ của mình, Hạ Triều ở ngay sau lưng cậu, hai người dựa sát nhau: “Lão Tạ, tôi tự thấy trạng thái của mình hôm nay không tồi, cảm giác sẽ thi được điểm cao đấy.”</p><p>“Vậy cậu cứ cảm giác tiếp đi,” Tạ Du nói, “Cậu cũng chỉ có thể sống trong cảm giác thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Hạng hai đếm ngược, cậu vẫn thấy mình ưu việt hơn người đấy à?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Dù gì cũng mạnh hơn cậu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay vỗ vỗ đỉnh đầu Tạ Du.</p><p>Đợi một lát, Hạ Triều lại hỏi: “Thi xong muốn ăn gì?”</p><p>“Ăn gì cũng được, đừng gọi Thẩm Tiệp,” Tạ Du nhàn rỗi không có gì làm ngồi xoay bút, thuận miệng nói, “Lần nào có nó cũng phải đánh nhau.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhớ lại hai lần ăn cơm trước đó, không thèm tự giác kiểm điểm lại bản mặt mình với bạn nhỏ nhà mình, cũng cảm thấy thằng nhóc Thẩm Tiệp này có vấn đề: “Được, không cho nó theo nữa.”</p><p>Thi giữa kỳ quan trọng hơn nhiều so với thi tháng, có liên quan trực tiếp đến an nguy tính mạng, sau khi có điểm số còn có các bậc phụ huynh đang chờ bọn họ, cho nên lần này trong hang ổ đám học sinh kém đã không còn thỏa mãn mới việc cóp bài lẫn nhau nữa, bắt đầu nghĩ sang một ý tưởng khác: “Loa loa, bán đáp án đây. Đỡ phải ăn đòn, có ai cần không?”</p><p>Bọn còn lại như ong vỡ tổ nhào lên: “Đáp án gì thế? Bán thế nào?”</p><p>“Hai trăm một suất, sẽ nhắn tới điện thoại di động của tụi bây, giao hàng ngay tức khắc.”</p><p>“… Hai trăm á, mày định nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của hở?”</p><p>Vị đại ca rao đáp án nói: “Đúng là tao nhân lúc cháy nhà đi hôi của đấy.”</p><p>Nhân sĩ trong hang ổ học kém đều là người có cốt khí, chê đắt, ấy vậy mà không ai thèm mua.</p><p>“Môn thi đầu tiên, ngữ văn. Yêu cầu chữ viết phải rõ ràng, bài thi đúng quy cách, thời gian thi một trăm hai mươi phút.”</p><p>Giám thị lần này vẫn là lão Đường lớp bọn họ và giáo viên lịch sử lớp bên cạnh, có lẽ nếu không phải lão Đường, chắc cũng chẳng có ai tự nguyện đi trông coi phòng thi này một cách nghiêm túc.</p><p>Như các giáo viên khác đã nói: Cứ để bọn chúng chép đi, chép tới chép lui cũng chỉ đến thế mà thôi.</p><p>“Cẩn thận đọc lại đề, nhất là viết văn không được lạc đề.” Lúc nói lời này Đường Sâm nhìn chằm chằm Hạ Triều, thầy có hơi lo lắng, không cần gì khác, tối thiểu cũng phải đạt được hai yêu cầu này, “Còn có chữ viết nữa, nếu không đọc được cũng chẳng có cách nào cho điểm các trò cả.”</p><p>Sau khi cầm đề thi, trước tiên Tạ Du nhìn qua đề văn, nghĩ cách viết làm sao cho lạc đề, lại nhớ tới không viết đồ ngốc kia sẽ lạc đề đến mức nào nữa đây.</p><p>Bài văn bóng lưng ngày trước vẫn còn được lưu truyền toàn khối đến tận bây giờ.</p><p>Độ khó đề thi của Nhị Trung không khác các trường khác là mấy, đề bài khá bảo thủ, quy quy củ củ. Tạ Du làm xong bài, ước lượng được khoảng năm sáu mươi điểm, bèn tính nằm xuống ngủ một lát.</p><p>Vừa nằm xuống đã nghe thấy tiếng Hạ Triều gọi cậu.</p><p>Hạ Triều thấp giọng gọi hai lần, tiếp đó dùng đầu ngón tay gõ gõ dưới đáy bàn: “Lão Tạ.”</p><p>Ngoài cửa sổ lại bắt đầu có hạt mưa rơi tí tách, tạt vào ô cửa sổ, gió từ khe cửa thổi tới, mang theo hơi nước mát lạnh.</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ lại kỳ thi tháng lần trước, duỗi tay về sau, hỏi: “Lại truyền đáp án à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không đáp lại.</p><p>Nhưng khi Tạ Du duỗi tay về phía bàn hắn, mò mẫm trong không khí mấy lần không thấy gì, đột nhiên lại bị Hạ Triều nắm chặt. Hắn trước tiên bắt được đầu ngón tay Tạ Du, sau đó dần hướng lên trên, nắm lấy tay cậu.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thực ra Tạ Du là dụ cường thụ đó (ﾉ∀`♥)</p><p>Thằng nhỏ lại còn thẳng thừng đá bóng đèn Thẩm Tiệp luôn khỏi thế giới đôi chim cu :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mặc dù trong phòng thi đầy rẫy những tiểu xảo, nhưng nhìn chung khung cảnh vẫn rất yên tĩnh.</p><p>Đúng lúc này Lão Đường đi qua dãy bàn của bọn họ, quay về phía bục giảng, không hề hay biết mình vừa quay lưng đi, ngay lập tức đằng sau những tờ giấy vo viên đã bay rợp trời trong phòng thi.<span></span></p><p>“Không truyền đáp án,” Lòng bàn tay Hạ Triều trống không, cũng chẳng có mảnh giấy nào hết, tay Tạ Du cầm vào mát dịu, hắn không kìm lòng được mà nói, “… Lần trước tôi đã muốn làm thế này rồi.”</p><p>Cửa sổ thủy tinh bị những hạt mưa hắt vào, tạo thành từng vệt nước gợn sóng.</p><p>Một lát sau, Tạ Du hỏi: “Xong chưa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Chưa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Nắm thêm một lúc nữa.”</p><p>Tạ Du khẽ ngừng, đang im lặng mà vẫn muốn bật cười: “Cậu định giở trò lưu manh à.”</p><p>Trông thấy lão Đường sắp đi tới đây, lúc này tên lưu manh nào đó mới bất đắc dĩ buông tay ra.</p><p>Lão Đường đứng trước mặt bàn Hạ Triều mấy phút liền, đọc bài thi của Hạ Triều, càng đọc lông mày càng xoắn chặt lại, cuối cùng dùng ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn tờ giấy thi viết kín hai mặt kia mà thở dài: “…”</p><p>Chờ lão Đường đi rồi, Hạ Triều lấy bút chọc chọc Tạ Du: “Thế là có ý gì?”</p><p>“Triều ca, cúi đầu tự xem chính mình viết cái quái gì đi,” Tạ Du nói, “Chẳng lẽ không có câu trả lời trong đầu?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, lại cảm thấy khá là bất lực, tên ngốc này còn không biết lượng sức mình mà.</p><p>Là một đứa học sinh mà tám đầu trâu kéo cũng không nhích được đến ranh giới đủ tiêu chuẩn, có khi vẫn thấy mình làm bài ngon nghẻ lắm, vô cùng tự tin.</p><p>Phần thi buổi sáng kết thúc, giờ nghỉ trưa hầu hết mọi người đều chỉ chăm chăm tra lại đáp án.</p><p>“Triều ca, cái bùa cầu may của cậu vô dụng quá, tui làm sai mấy câu Toán rồi kia kìa,” Vạn Đạt thảy lại câu đối “thi cử may mắn” cho Hạ Triều, “Thôi cậu giữ mà dùng đi.”</p><p>“Tôi cũng thấy chẳng có tác dụng gì cả,” Hạ Triều cầm điện thoại di động lên nói, “Sáng nay thi Văn lão Đường còn nhìn bài thi của tôi thở dài thườn thượt kìa, để đi hỏi người bán xem thế nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du không thể hiểu nổi hành động của bạn trai: “Hỏi người bán làm gì?”</p><p>“Thì hỏi xem có phải phương pháp sử dụng không đúng hay không.”</p><p>“Còn có thể dùng thế nào nữa, chẳng lẽ đốt lên uống cạn?”</p><p>“… Không tà ma thế chứ.”</p><p>Cả đám tụm lại bàn bạc một lúc, cuối cùng mới thấy người bán đáp lại bốn chữ, <em>tâm thành mới linh.</em></p><p>“Tâm thành mới linh,” Hạ Triều lại nhét bùa cầu may vào tay Vạn Đạt,” Hay là… Chiều nay cậu ấp ủ chân thành hơn tí xem sao?”</p><p>Sao Tạ Du cứ có cảm giác Hạ Triều trông khá giống một tên lừa đảo đang hành nghề nhỉ.</p><p>Vạn Đạt qua bao nhiêu phen vẫn còn bị dao động: “Được, vậy để chiều nay tui thử lại xem sao.”</p><p>Hai ngày thi ròng rã, chờ đến môn thi cuối cùng, ngoại trừ mệt mỏi ra thì không còn bất cứ cảm giác nào khác. Lưu Tồn Hạo muốn mọi người thả lỏng hơn, bèn bật máy tính tìm một bộ phim hài, phim chiếu đến một nửa, trong lớp lặng ngắt như tờ, sau đó lớp trưởng rất lo lắng hỏi: “Sao mọi người không cười hở, không buồn cười sao, vui lên đi xem nào!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt dại mặt ra nói: “Tắt đi, thật lòng không cười nổi đâu. Tiện đây mà nói, đến giờ pháp sư Linh Tuệ là một trong những kẻ tui căm ghét nhất trên đời.”</p><p>“Sắp đi tong cái mạng nhỏ này rồi,” La Văn Cường gục xuống bàn, “Tôi cần yên lặng để suy tính kế sách sinh tồn đã.”</p><p>Chỉ có Hạ Triều rất nể mặt, thật lòng ca ngợi: “Phim này xem hay mà, mấy đứa cũng coi đi chứ.”</p><p>Tạ Du ra ngoài nhận điện thoại.</p><p>Tối qua má Lôi hỏi bao giờ cậu thi xong, vừa thi xong đã thấy Chu Đại Lôi gọi điện qua.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngồi xổm trong hẻm nhỏ, điện thoại vừa thông bèn dụi tắt thuốc, sau đó đổi tay cầm di động: “Ông chủ Tạ, mày thi xong chưa?”</p><p>“Rồi.”</p><p>“Bao giờ rảnh gặp nhau đi, mấy hôm trước dì Mai học được món mới, cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại là hôm nào mày đến thì làm cho mày ăn…” Đại Lôi nói được một nửa, lại quay đầu sang bên cạnh “Hừ” một tiếng, không biết là với ai. “Ranh con mày còn dám cự tao à, đè xuống cho ông, hôm nay không đánh chết mày thì tên Lôi Tử tao sẽ viết ngược lại!”</p><p>Nghe thấy có gì bất thường, Tạ Du hỏi: “Bên mày có chuyện gì đấy?”</p><p>“Không có gì, ” Chu Đại Lôi đi ra phía ngoài ngõ một đoạn, tiếng ồn ào cũng dần xa, “Trộm vặt, mẹ nó, dám đến đây ăn trộm, phải cho nó biết dân Hắc Thủy đoàn kết thế nào…”</p><p>Tạ Du hiểu rõ: “Nhớ ra tay nhẹ thôi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đi tới đi lui, không biết nhớ tới cái gì, vui vẻ nói: “Ông chủ Tạ, mày còn nhớ hồi trước không – cái hồi hơn nửa đêm má Vương gào tướng lên gọi tụi mình đi bắt thằng ăn trộm ấy. Đậu má đêm đấy máu lửa vãi, làm tao sợ thót tim tưởng có chuyện gì.”</p><p>Tạ Du dựa tường, ánh mắt xuyên qua dãy phòng học, như thể quay trở về con phố nhỏ quen thuộc còn chẳng được xếp hạng mỗi khi có cuộc tổng xét duyệt khu phố văn hóa.</p><p>Cậu thoáng chốc thất thần.</p><p>Chuyện vào mấy năm trước, lúc nửa đêm gà gáy bỗng dưng nhà má Vương bị trộm chui vào.</p><p>Tên trộm kia còn đang loay hoay chỗ cửa sổ chưa vào được, gã với má Vương bốn mắt trân trối nhìn nhau nửa ngày, không ngờ một bác gái trung niên có thể khỏe đến vậy, nồi niêu xong chảo bồn cầu đập chưa đã, còn xả cuống họng đánh thức toàn bộ quần chúng nhân dân trong khu phố: “CÓ ĂN TRỘM KÌAAA —— “</p><p>Tên trộm vặt không thể ngờ, gã trốn thế nào cũng không thoát, vừa men theo ống nước nhảy xuống, ngã xuống đất chưa đứng vững, ngay sau đó một cái dép lê không biết từ đâu phang thẳng vào mặt mình.</p><p>Má Lôi mặc đồ ngủ, rút phăng cái dép lê còn lại, gào từ trên ban công: “Chỗ này này! Tôi thấy nó rồi! Còn dám chạy à, bà đánh chết mi!”</p><p>Cả đêm gà bay chó sủa, đuổi theo ăn trộm ra tận ngã ba đầu đường.</p><p>Bọn trẻ con lít nhít như Tạ Du cũng xen lẫn trong đám hỗm loạn, chạy ngược chạy xuôi.</p><p>Mùa hè năm ấy, ngay cả gió đêm thổi qua cũng oi bức khôn tả.</p><p>Trước khi bị lôi tới đồn cảnh sát, tên trộm kia bị mọi người chặn vào góc tường, khóc lóc cầu xin tha thứ: “Lần sau con không dám đến chỗ các ông các bà nữa đâu ạ… “</p><p>“Ăn trộm giỏi quá hả,” Dì Mai đứng ngay đầu, xắn tay áo lên, “Ngẩng đầu, tâm sự đã chứ. Đừng sợ, bà đây sẽ không thật sự đánh chết mày đâu, phải giữ nửa cái mạng cho mày để đàm đạo nhân sinh trước đã.”</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ vẫn không thể nào dung nhập vào khung cảnh này, nhiều năm qua cô được tiếp nhận giáo dục đầy đủ, cung cách lễ nghi đều dạy cô rằng dù thế nào cũng không thể tùy tiện đánh người, bắt trộm thì cứ đưa đến đồn cảnh sát là được, đánh người ta làm gì.</p><p>Cuối cùng Cố nữ sĩ xách tai cậu lôi về nhà: “Con biết gì mà đòi ra đây hóng chuyện —— “</p><p>Tạ Du hoàn hồn nói: “Vậy cuối tuần này đi, dù sao cuối tuần tao cũng rảnh.”</p><p>“Được.” Chu Đại Lôi sảng khoái ứng.</p><p>Hai người lại hàn huyên vài câu.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng ngay chỗ rẽ cầu thang, không biết Hạ Triều chạy ra khỏi lớp từ bao giờ, thừa dịp không ai trông thấy, lập tức ôm eo Tạ Du từ phía sau, tiến lại gần hỏi: “Làm gì đấy.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đang định tắt điện thoại, thình lình nghe thấy đầu bên kia điện thoại hỏi một câu như vậy.</p><p>Giọng của người kia hơi trầm, khoảng cách rất gần, khi nói chuyện như thể ghé sát tai ông chủ Tạ, âm cuối khẽ nâng lên, khá là bá đạo… Đến hắn cũng nghe ra mấy phần mập mờ.</p><p>Còn hơi bị quen tai.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi chấn động một phen: “Ai thế? Giọng ai mà nghe chẳng đứng đắn gì hết!”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Mày nói đúng trọng tâm rồi đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hiểu sao bị chụp mũ tội không đứng đắn: “Hả?”</p><p>“À… Là ông bạn, tôi nhớ ông rồi, bọn mình gặp nhau trong đồn rồi đó.” Tạ Du gợi ý qua loa, trí nhớ Hạ Triều không tệ, còn chưa quên sự tích ngồi xổm ôm đầu trong đồn cảnh sát viết kiểm kiểm điểm hồi nghỉ hè vừa qua, nếu là bạn thân của bạn trai mình, Hạ Triều cảm thấy nên lấy lòng cho phải, bèn vắt hết cả óc khen một câu, “Người anh em, ông viết kiểm điểm khá lắm, văn chương rất lai láng.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Điếu thuốc vừa châm trong miệng Chu Đại Lôi xém chút nữa rớt xuống: “…”</p><p>“Này là đứa nào vậy!” Chu Đại Lôi hỏi xong, lại quay về đoạn “gặp nhau trong đồn”, cộng với trình độ mặt dày của tên này, mới nhớ ra, “Có phải ông là cái đứa ngầu ơi là ngầu xong còn đeo khẩu trang không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đến gần, giọng của Chu Đại Lôi rất lớn, không hề xấu hổ đáp lại: “Là tôi là tôi, người đẹp trai nhất đồn cảnh sát đây.”</p><p>Tên Hạ Triều này rất nhanh miệng, mặc kệ có quen biết hay không đều có thể tám nhảm xuyên lục địa, Tạ Du hết chịu nổi: “Cậu có biết xấu hổ không hả.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi thế mà lại muốn đàm đạo với người anh em kia thật: “Ây da, ông chủ Tạ, khéo ghê đó, hai đứa học chung trường hở? Là bạn bè?”</p><p>Tạ Du khựng lại, nói: “Ừm, bạn bè.”</p><p>Bạn trai thì đúng hơn.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi không nghĩ sang hướng khác, Tạ Du cũng sẽ không nói gì.</p><p>Mặc dù phải lén lút ở trường, Tạ Du không hề có ý định che giấu mối quan hệ này chút nào, nếu có ngày Đại Lôi thật sự hỏi tới, có lẽ cậu sẽ thẳng thắn thừa nhận: Là bạn trai đó, ngạc nhiên chưa.</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du cúp điện thoại, Hạ Triều hỏi: “Cuối tuần cậu có về không?”</p><p>“Có, ” Tạ Du nói, “Qua chỗ mẹ nuôi tôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ nghĩ: “Mẹ nuôi là dân xã hội kia á?”</p><p>Tạ Du không ngờ chỉ nhân tiện chém gió một câu mà Hạ Triều nhớ tới tận bây giờ, mặc dù tính tình dì Mai khá mạnh mẽ, khiến người khác tưởng lầm là dân anh chị, nhưng thực chất thì dì vẫn luôn làm nghề kinh doanh chính đáng.</p><p>Đúng lúc đó chuông tan học reo, dân tình bắt đầu lục tục thu dọn đồ đạc ra ngoài, thành tích chưa được công bố nhưng đã có kẻ vui người buồn. Bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo đứng ngoài cửa lớp học, nhìn thấy hai người từ xa, vẫy vẫy tay: “Đi nhé —— “</p><p>Hạ Triều còn đang khoác một tay lên vai Tạ Du, vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế, phất phất tay với Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Bye.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn cảnh tượng này đã không còn cảm thấy kinh ngạc, hai đại ca này thậm chí còn công khai dắt tay nhau lên lớp, đến mức có hẳn một topic xôm tụ trên diễn đàn trường học cơ mà.</p><p>Tạ Du trở về phòng ngủ thu dọn đồ đạc, Hạ Triều cũng đi theo một tấc không rời.</p><p>Cậu lấy mấy bộ quần áo, quay người muốn cầm dây sạc điện thoại, vừa nghiêng người lại đụng phải Hạ Triều: “Ngài tìm chỗ nào ngồi yên một lúc được không.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Không ngồi yên được, tôi chỉ nghĩ đến mấy hôm nữa bọn mình không được gặp nhau – hai ngày, 48 giờ, 2880 phút, 172800 giây. . .”</p><p>Tạ Du mải ép hắn về phía cái giường, ấy vậy mà không hề phát hiện ra có gì đó không đúng lắm, cũng không để ý tới tốc độ tính nhẩm của Hạ Triều.</p><p>“Ngồi xuống,” Tạ Du ấn được người ngồi xuống, nhẫn nhịn không nổi nóng, còn xoa xoa đầu Hạ Triều, dùng giọng điệu không tốt lắm mà thương lượng, “Mẹ nó cậu thử cắm đầu quanh quẩn theo tôi nữa đi, tôi đánh cậu thật đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du không qua thẳng phố Hắc Thủy mà về Chung gia trước một chuyến.</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ đang nấu đồ ăn, chưa kịp cởi tạp dề, tới mở cửa: “Về rồi à? Sao con về cũng không nói trước tiếng nào.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam lại hỏi một tràng dài, đồ ăn ở trường thế nào, có phải gầy hơn rồi không, thi giữa kỳ có tốt không.</p><p>Tạ Du lấy một quả táo từ khay trái cây, tựa cửa phòng bếp nói: “Cũng được ạ.”</p><p>Cái câu “Cũng được” này khá là lập lờ, cũng chẳng biết rốt cuộc là ý gì.</p><p>“Cái gì cũng được, ” Cố Tuyết Lam nói, “Lần này con lại thi được hạng hai đội sổ chứ gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì, Cố Tuyết Lam cũng không lưu luyến đề tài này nữa, chẳng hiểu thế nào lại nhắc đến vị trí đội sổ toàn khối: “Bạn cùng bàn con, thằng bé đó lại tiếp tục xếp hạng chót à?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nói xong, lại “hừm” một tiếng.</p><p>Kỳ thật Tạ Du cảm thấy có đôi lúc tâm tình của mình không khác biệt Cố nữ sĩ là mấy.</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ vốn chỉ định làm hai món cuối cùng lại vào bếp làm thêm mấy thứ nữa, bận rộn một hồi.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trên ghế sô pha chờ ăn cơm, không kìm lòng được, cúi đầu gõ từng chữ trên trình duyệt di động: <em>Bạn trai không thích học hành phải làm sao bây giờ?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hóa ra có rất nhiều câu hỏi với nội dung tương tự, Tạ Du tìm một chủ đề có thời gian gần đây nhất vào đọc.</p><p>Thời gian đặt câu hỏi là ba ngày trước.<span></span></p><p>Kẻ đặt câu hỏi kia mới đầu đã lạc đề phải đến mấy con phố, khen bạn trai mình lên tận mây xanh, thổi phồng đến mức không còn giống người thường, sau đó mới ngoặt một cái vào chủ đề: Nhưng mà thành tích học tập của cậu ấy không tốt lắm, lần nào thi cũng chỉ được hạng hai đếm ngược, xin hỏi làm sao mới có thể uốn nắn lại thái độ học tập của cậu ấy?</p><p>Bình luận hàng đầu trả lời: Hay là đặt mục tiêu nhỏ trước đi đã? Ví dụ như thành tích có thể cao thêm bao nhiêu điểm thì được, hoặc là định thi vào trường nào.</p><p>Người đặt câu hỏi kia trả lời: Cũng không cần tốt quá, Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại là được.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du thấy bốn chữ “hạng hai đếm ngược” kia thì nhíu mày, đồng thời mơ hồ cảm thấy chủ topic kia có giọng điệu khá quen thuộc.</p><p>Cậu không nghĩ nhiều, lại dịch xuống dưới, mở ra một đống chủ đề “Con cái không ham học phải làm sao bây giờ”, các bậc cha mẹ trong đó đều tỏ vẻ cực kỳ lo lắng, cuối cùng trao đổi qua lại thế nào mà biến thành đại hội phụ huynh.</p><p>– Anh nhận chức ở đâu vậy?</p><p>– Xí nghiệp nhà nước, hầy, bây giờ cạnh tranh khốc liệt quá, cuộc sống chẳng dễ dàng chút nào.</p><p>“Ăn cơm thôi, ” Cố Tuyết Lam bưng món cuối cùng trong bếp ra, cởi tạp dề nói, “Bỏ điện thoại xuống, lúc nào cũng ôm khư khư cái điện thoại…”</p><p>Tạ Du ấn khóa máy, màn hình lập tức tối thui: “Vâng.”</p><p>Bốn món mặn một món canh, đều là đồ ăn thường ngày.</p><p>Hàng ngày nếu tan làm đúng giờ Chung Quốc Phi sẽ luôn về nhà ăn cơm, hôm nay có sẽ là bận việc xã giao nên bàn ăn chỉ có hai mẹ con.</p><p>Món nào Tạ Du cũng ăn không ít, ăn xong đang định đặt đũa xuống tính lên lầu, lại thấy Cố Tuyết Lam ngồi đối diện nhìn cậu chằm chằm.</p><p>“Sao con ăn ít thế,” Cố Tuyết Lam luôn cảm thấy con trai mình kén ăn, “Đã no chưa, uống thêm chén canh nữa đi?”</p><p>Dường như bậc cha mẹ nào cũng coi con mình như heo mà nuôi.</p><p>Tạ Du lại múc thêm bát canh cà chua trứng, đến lúc uống xong, cậu mới nói: “Mẹ, ngày mai con qua thăm dì Mai.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam cầm thìa trong tay khẽ ngừng lại, cuối cùng cũng không nói gì: “Vậy con chú ý an toàn, đừng gây chuyện, nhớ về nhà sớm nhé.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không mấy thích thú việc cậu cứ chạy qua phố Hắc Thủy.</p><p>Dưới cái nhìn của cô, ngày xưa bất đắc dĩ mới phải sinh hoạt trong hoàn cảnh ấy, may mà toàn gặp được những người tốt bụng. Nhưng dù gì quan niệm sống cũng quá khác biệt, ví như cách thể hiện tình cảm của má Lôi với dì Mai chính là chị mắng tôi tôi mắng chị, có đôi khi hai người còn ngồi xổm ở đầu phố phì phèo khói thuốc với nhau.</p><p>Cô đã từng tính sau khi dọn đi, một năm, hai năm rồi ba năm sau, quan hệ của bọn họ với phố Hắc Thủy rồi cũng sẽ dần phai nhạt.</p><p>Nhưng nhìn Tạ Du có vẻ không buồn để ý bất cứ điều gì, đứa trẻ ít nói ấy hóa ra lại là người trọng tình.</p><p>Đến đêm, Tạ Du tiếp tục lục tìm chủ đề ‘không ham học làm sao bây giờ’, lật tung cả internet, tuyệt nhiên không tìm được phương pháp nào hữu ích để kích thích tinh thần học tập, trái lại mấy trò bàng môn tả đạo thì có một đống, cái gì mà đâm đầu vào ô tô để kích hoạt lại trí não, thử nghiệm để sét đánh trúng, thậm chí còn bán cả thuốc giả.</p><p>—— Thuốc viên bổ não thần thánh! Sản phẩm công nghệ cao kiểu mới, nâng cao trí tuệ, khai phá cả hai bán cầu não, dễ dàng thăng hạng thành tích, không cần đụng xe không cần sét đánh, chỉ một liều trị liệu đúng ba mươi ngày!</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn chăm chú một hồi, lại nghĩ đến thành tích của Hạ Triều, thật có xúc động muốn đặt hàng.</p><p>Tạ Du trượt xuống dưới, muốn đọc xem viên con nhộng bổ não này thành phần thế nào, còn chưa kịp tìm hiểu rõ, điện thoại của Hạ Triều đã gọi đến.</p><p>Lúc cậu nghe máy không cẩn thận ấn vào nút mở loa, câu “Bạn nhỏ à, đang làm gì đấy” của Hạ Triều đúng lúc đó lọt ra ngoài.</p><p>Tạ Du nói thầm, đang do dự không biết có nên mua cho cậu một liều thuốc uống thử không đây.</p><p>“Chẳng làm gì cả,” Tạ Du vừa mới tắm rửa xong được một lúc, tóc vẫn còn ướt sũng, chắc chắn không thể nhắc đến vụ thuốc bổ não rồi, thế là hỏi lại, “Còn cậu?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Đang nhớ cậu đó.”</p><p>Giọng nói của cậu thiếu niên ấy mang theo vài phần nghiêm túc cùng lưu luyến quanh quẩn mấy vòng bên tai Tạ Du.</p><p>Chỉ một giây sau, đống EQ vất vả mãi mới dâng trào của Hạ Triều lập tức sụp đổ, bởi vì Hạ Triều lại thêm một câu: “Này là câu trả lời tiêu chuẩn, cậu cũng nhớ kỹ đi nhé.”</p><p>“…” Tôi nhớ cái rắm ấy.</p><p>Nhưng thực sự là Hạ Triều đã nhịn thật lâu, Tạ Du vừa rời đi hắn đã muốn gọi điện cho người ta rồi. Nhịn mãi đến tận bây giờ, nghĩ thầm lúc này nếu có phải ăn bữa khuya thì nhà Tạ Du cũng đã ăn xong hết rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhớ tới ông anh kế cầm kịch bản vương gia bá đạo kia, lại nói: “Tên thiểu năng kia có bắt nạt bạn nhỏ nhà chúng ta không vậy?”</p><p>“Thằng cha đó không ở nhà,” Tạ Du đơ một lúc mới nhận ra Hạ Triều đang nói về ai, mà lại còn nhắc đến chuyện bắt nạt, chẳng biết là ai bắt nạt ai nữa, “Ổng cũng không đánh lại tôi.”</p><p>Mấy năm qua Chung Kiệt chưa từng chiếm được bất cứ tiện nghi nào trước mặt cậu, đánh nhau không nổi, cãi nhau cũng không cãi lại cậu.</p><p>Cả hai trò chuyện câu được câu không.</p><p>“Đúng rồi, lão Tạ, cậu ẩn nhóm chat của lớp à?”</p><p>“Không, thỉnh thoảng mới xem qua.”</p><p>“Làm tôi tưởng cậu bị học ủy dồn ép không chịu được, cái công thức toán gì mà n=cV nó treo lên hôm qua ấy, lắc lư cả ngày trời, đến mức tôi cũng phải thuộc nằm lòng.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Học thuộc thì làm được gì hả, kia là công thức hóa học mà.</p><p>Chẳng lẽ đến lúc đó lại viết vào bài thi một dòng y xì đúc, hy vọng được cộng thêm điểm công thức sao?</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy rất bất lực: “Thế thì cậu giỏi quá rồi.”</p><p>Nhóm chat kín kia của lớp 3 đã sớm giải tán trong âm thầm, từ khi nhận ra hai đầu gấu trường không đánh người, giáo viên cũng rất hòa đồng, tất cả đều cảm thấy không cần thiết phải thêm một nhóm nhỏ nữa, tránh mất đoàn kết.</p><p>Mà hiển nhiên giáo viên chủ nhiệm lớp bọn họ có lịch làm việc và sinh hoạt của người già cả, tới tối đi ngủ rất sớm, gần như không hề can thiệp vào chuyện trong lớp.</p><p>Cuộc sống về đêm chỉ thuộc về lứa thanh niên.</p><p>Nhóm chat của lớp 3 vẫn luôn náo nhiệt hết sức, mỗi ngày học ủy đều chăm chỉ đổi trạng thái của nhóm thành nhiều loại công thức, đến lúc tám nhảm cũng không quên bắt buộc cả bọn phải ôn lại mấy kiến thức quan trọng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thì cứ xuất hiện là biến nơi đây thành đại hội bát quái, tất cả sẽ lôi ghế đẩu ra ngồi gặm hạt dưa với nhau.</p><p>Đám học sinh trong nhóm chat đều rất hay kể những chuyện sinh hoạt lẻ tẻ của mình, Hứa Tình Tình đến cuối tuần luôn phải đi theo mẹ dạo phố, ôm một đống đồ trong lòng, đứng bên ngoài shop quần áo bày tỏ oán giận: Bà! Ghét nhất! Đi shopping!</p><p>Lúc đó bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo sẽ an ủi nhỏ: Cánh đàn ông tụi mình chẳng đứa nào thích shopping cả, thật không hổ là anh Tình của chúng ta.</p><p>Tạ Du không biết nên nói gì, vì mang trong mình dòng máu hủy diệt bầu không khí trò chuyện, cậu cũng rất ít khi lên tiếng trong nhóm chat “Đừng có mà chém chém giết giết”.</p><p>Rõ ràng chẳng có chủ đề gì cụ thể, nhưng cả hai vẫn tâm sự đến tận đêm khuya, mà Hạ Triều lại là người pha trò rất giỏi, chỉ một vấn đề bình thường không có gì hay ho mà qua miệng hắn lại trở nên thật thú vị.</p><p>Mãi đến khi Tạ Du thấy hơi buồn ngủ.</p><p>Sắc trời đã đen kịt, trong phòng chỉ còn màn hình điện thoại di động đang lóe lên, phát sáng le lói.</p><p>Hạ Triều thấy thanh âm của bạn nhỏ ngày càng yếu dần, thỉnh thoảng mới ngẫu nhiên đáp lại mấy từ ngắn ngủn, âm cuối mềm mềm, nghe rất đỗi nhu thuận, Hạ Triều cũng không nhịn được mà nhẹ giọng: “Ngủ quên rồi sao?”</p><p>Đầu dây bên kia không có phản ứng.</p><p>Nhưng cách điện thoại vẫn có thể cảm giác được hơi thở mỏng manh vẫn còn vương vấn bên tai.</p><p>Hạ Triều chẳng nỡ cúp máy chút nào.</p><p>Rất thỏa mãn, lại thấy thế nào cũng không đủ.</p><p>“Gần đây tôi mới phát hiện,” dù biết Tạ Du không nghe thấy, Hạ Triều vẫn thấp giọng thì thào, “… Chỉ thích cậu thôi mà cũng giống như bị nghiện vậy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không có nhiều tâm tư méo mó sến rện như vậy, cũng chẳng biết có phải ban ngày nghĩ nhiều quá nên nằm mơ hay không, đến đêm lại có một giấc mộng vô cùng hoang đường.</p><p>Cậu mơ sau khi thi đại học, Hạ Triều chạy đi lái máy xúc.</p><p>Ác mộng.</p><p>Đến lúc tỉnh giấc mãi vẫn chưa hoàn hồn.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dậy rửa mặt, lúc soi gương không kìm được mà thốt lên một câu: “Cái đệt.”</p><p> </p><p>Tuyến xe buýt sáng sớm không có một ai, Tạ Du đeo tai nghe, định làm một giấc trên xe.</p><p>Xe buýt chạy rất ẩu, nhất là lúc rẽ ngoặt và phanh gấp. Tạ Du loay hoay mãi không ngủ được, chỉ sợ nhắm mắt là gặp phải cảnh tượng Hạ Triều ngồi trên máy xúc nhe răng cười với cậu. Sau đó cậu mở mắt ra, trông thấy dòng xe cộ tấp nập ngoài cửa sổ, cùng với rất nhiều quán quà sáng nho nhỏ ven đường.</p><p>Sau khi đến trạm xuống xe, cậu cúi đầu nhắn cho Đại Lôi một tin: Mày ăn sáng chưa.</p><p>– Chưa ăn, lát nữa gặp nhau ở chỗ má Vương luôn nhé?</p><p>– Gọi trước cho tao năm cái bánh bao, tao qua liền đây.</p><p>Lúc đầu má Vương chỉ bày một quầy đồ ăn sáng nhỏ đầu ngõ, sau này dành dụm được chút vốn, bèn thuê luôn một gian hàng nhỏ, đám trẻ con khu này ăn nhiều năm đã quá quen thuộc, ngày nào không được ăn có khi lại nhớ thương mãi không thôi.</p><p>Tạ Du tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống, đợi thêm một lúc, giục Đại Lôi nhanh lên, vừa nhắn xong, ngẩng đầu, một bát đậu hũ nóng hổi đã bày trước mặt cậu.</p><p>“Thằng nhóc này, từ xa đã nhìn thấy con rồi,” má Vương đặt bát đậu hũ xuống, tay còn ướt sũng, chùi chùi vào cái tạp dề đang quấn quanh eo, “Bánh bao còn đang hấp, sắp chín rồi, lót dạ trước cái này đi đã.”</p><p>“Má Vương à,” khung cảnh xung quanh không thể nói là quá tốt, mặt đất xi măng vẫn còn mấp mô, cửa hàng rất nhỏ, bàn xếp không đủ đành phải kê ra đến ngoài, Tạ Du cầm thìa cười cười nói, “Con đã gọi món đâu ạ.”</p><p>Má Vương lại ồn ào một phen: “Con với Lôi Tử ăn gì má còn không rõ sao? Nhắm mắt cũng có thể bưng đồ lên cho hai đứa nhé.”</p><p>Đang nói chuyện dở, Đại Lôi đạp dép lê đi tới, còn đang mơ màng ngái ngủ, hắn gãi gãi mớ tóc đi tới trước quán, lại duỗi ra một bàn tay: “Má Vương, cho con năm cái nhá.”</p><p>Dì Mai vẫn đang bận rộn trong khu thương mại, đến giữa trưa mới rảnh, cả buổi sáng Tạ Du ngồi trong phòng Đại Lôi chơi game, máy điện tử cầm tay đỏ trắng, kết hợp với cái TV kiểu cũ vẫn còn chưa bị vứt xó: “Mày vẫn còn giữ thứ này cơ à?”</p><p>“Hoài cổ mà,” Chu Đại Lôi nói, “Mà quan trọng nhất chính là, nó vẫn chưa hỏng! Công nhận hàng bền thật, ngoài sức tưởng tượng của tao luôn.”</p><p>Tạ Du chơi tới chơi lui, nhớ lại một số chuyện cũ: “Hồi mày còn bé ấy —— mẹ mày mua cho mày cái gì ấy nhỉ, mày uống thử chưa, có tác dụng gì không?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi không hiểu: “Cái gì là cái quỷ gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cái mà tăng cường trí nhớ, khai phá trí tuệ ấy.”</p><p>Má Lôi vì thành tích học tập của Chu Đại Lôi mà đã từng thử hết các loại bàng môn tả đạo, còn bắt hắn uống cả lá bùa, chỉ tiếc cuối cùng đều công cốc.</p><p>Có một thời trên TV có quảng cáo thực phẩm chức năng dành cho trẻ em, thay đổi nhân sinh cải biến vận mệnh, đưa con em mình lên trước vạch xuất phát, phiên bản dài của quảng cáo lên đến nửa giờ, má Lôi lập tức gọi đặt hàng qua đường dây nóng, cõi lòng đầy hy vọng khiêng hai thùng to đùng trở về.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nhớ lại: “A, cái đó hả, mày ngó bộ dáng tao đi, trông giống có tác dụng sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm trong lòng: Ừ ha, tao đúng là ngu mà.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Tạ Du: Ăn không ngon ngủ không yên mà.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nhà Đại Lôi vẫn như ngày xưa, thậm chí loạt vết lõm liên tiếp kéo dài đến vết rạn dưới góc màn hình cái TV trước mặt này trông cũng thật quen thuộc.</p><p>Chiến tích này là do Đại Mỹ không cẩn thận đập trúng, lúc ấy đập xong thằng bé còn hoảng hốt: “Chắc không bị hư đâu hả… “</p><p>Thậm chí Đại Mỹ đã tính kỹ sẽ phải bán mình trả nợ mới đủ.<span></span></p><p>Nhưng Đại Lôi chỉ phẩy phẩy tay nói: “Nhìn thế này chắc chẳng sao đâu, nếu có hỏng thật có khi má tao còn phải cám ơn mày, cái TV rách này mệnh cứng lắm, má tao chờ mãi nó không hỏng, chỉ muốn kiếm cớ đổi cái khác mà có được đâu… Mày coi, chẳng thấy vấn đề gì luôn.”</p><p>Tạ Du chơi một lúc thì ngưng, nhét đống chăn mền bừa bộn trên giường Chu Đại Lôi vào một góc, miễn cưỡng dọn ra một chỗ trống, dựa lưng vào tủ đầu giường, ngả người nằm xuống, cúi đầu nhìn tin nhắn trong nhóm chat của lớp.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Kể cho mấy đứa nghe, hôm qua bố tôi uống say về nhà, tự dưng ôm bồn cầu thống thiết gọi tên mẹ tôi, suýt nữa là bà đạp bố tôi chui tọt vào bồn cầu…</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Bố ông quá đà vậy trời??</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Ổng còn sống không đó?</p><p>Hạ Triều lên mạng từ sớm, Tạ Du vừa nhận được tin nhắn riêng hắn gửi tới, còn chưa kịp trả lời, đã thấy hắn có mặt trong nhóm chat của lớp.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Hai trò phía trên, đừng có làm bộ nữa.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Hai đứa bây nếu so với bố của Chuột chỉ có hơn chứ không kém đâu. Có muốn anh kể lại sự tích anh dũng của hai đứa một lần nữa ngay và luôn không?</p><p>Vạn Đạt lập tức trở nên thành thật, không thể không cúi đầu trước quá khứ đen tối của mình.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: … Ha ha ha, ái da, tự dưng giờ mới nhớ còn chưa làm xong bài tập, hẹn gặp lại các bạn sau nha.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Hẹn gặp lại sau nha.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hai đứa kia vừa dứt câu “Hẹn gặp lại” xong, chỉ một lúc sau đã thấy tiếp tục ngoi lên, rên rỉ vì quá nhiều bài tập.</p><p>Buôn dưa lê hăng hái ngất trời, làm bài tập cũng tinh thần như thế có phải xong hết rồi không.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi chơi game một mình mãi cũng chán, lơ đãng nhìn qua ông chủ Tạ dường như có tâm trạng không tồi: “Chuyện gì cao hứng vậy?”</p><p>“Bọn trong lớp đang tám nhảm,” Tạ Du kể lại đại khái, “Uống say tưởng bồn cầu là bà vợ, nhiều bài tập quá.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Ồ.”</p><p>Nếu không phải hắn chơi lâu với ông trời con này, thì với một Tạ Du tích chữ như vàng, bắt buộc người khác phải tự bổ não xâu chuỗi lại mọi thứ, cộng thêm cái kiểu kể chuyện bẻ lái như thần, hắn cũng chẳng biết tóm lại thằng này muốn nói cái gì nữa.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi “Ồ” xong lại nghĩ, sao cứ cảm thấy kì kì chỗ nào, rốt cuộc là vì sao ta.</p><p>“Đù má —— bọn trong lớp á?” Mấy phút sau, Chu Đại Lôi ném bay cái máy điện tử đỏ trắng, thiếu chút nữa là nhảy dựng lên.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Mày phản ứng kiểu gì đấy.”</p><p>“Phản ứng kiểu kinh ngạc được chưa,” Chu Đại Lôi nói, “Tao… tao thật sự không ngờ đấy.”</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du định đóng khung chat luôn, nhưng mấy lời Hạ Triều thì thầm với cậu đêm qua vẫn luôn văng vẳng bên tai, kể về bọn trong lớp, về học ủy… Thế là Tạ Du do dự một lát, bèn quyết định để lại dấu chân trước khi rời đi.</p><p>Cậu lật ô biểu tượng mấy lượt, mới tìm được một cái icon mặt cười trông tương đối thân thiện.</p><p>Sau đó cả đám học sinh lớp C2-3 đang online, nhìn thấy trong khung chat đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái mặt cười chẳng hề hợp thị hiếu tẹo nào, hàm súc biểu đạt thái độ lạnh lùng, đồng thời trong ánh mắt tràn đầy trào phúng.</p><p>Tạ Du: [mỉm cười].</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: …</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: …</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: …</p><p>Nhóm chat lập tức trở nên lạnh cóng.</p><p>Chỉ có Triều ca của chúng ta, vẫn không hề biến sắc.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Chào buổi sáng ha lão Tạ, ăn sáng chưa.</p><p>Tạ Du gõ gõ trên màn hình mấy cái, chưa kịp gửi tin, Hạ Triều đã gọi điện tới. Cậu có hơi buồn ngủ, vừa nhận đã nói: “Ăn rồi, sao vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười một tiếng: “Không sao cả, tự dưng muốn nghe giọng cậu thôi.”</p><p>“Lại là đáp án tiêu chuẩn?”</p><p>“… Không phải,” Hạ Triều cảm thấy dường như bạn nhỏ có hiểu lầm gì với hắn thì phải, “Cậu đang ở đâu vậy?”</p><p>“Ở nhà cái đứa viết kiểm điểm không tệ ấy,” Tạ Du đưa mắt nhìn giường ngủ bừa như ổ chó của Chu Đại Lôi, mặc dù khá ghét bỏ, nhưng cũng chẳng còn chỗ khác để ngả lưng, lại nói tiếp, “… Còn gì nữa không, không thì tôi ngủ tiếp đã.”</p><p>Đệch, còn ngủ nữa?</p><p>Hạ Triều liên kết hai câu trước, cảm thấy hơi vi diệu: “Cậu ngủ chỗ nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Giường chứ còn đâu nữa.”</p><p>“À,” một lúc sau mới thấy Hạ Triều rầu rĩ nói, “Bạn nhỏ nhà mình phải đi ngủ trên giường thằng khác.”</p><p>“…” Đồ thần kinh.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi vẫn đang ngồi dưới sàn nhà chơi game, Tạ Du chợt cảm thấy mất tự nhiên, chính là cảm giác ngượng ngùng khi tán tỉnh với bạn trai ngay trước mặt anh em thân thiết từ nhỏ của mình: “Tôi cúp đây.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ nói đùa thôi, vốn định thử xem có thể nghe được mấy lời êm ái hay không, nhưng dù không nghe được hắn vẫn cảm thấy rất vui, dù sao chỉ cần là bạn nhỏ thì thế nào cũng được: “Ừm, vậy cậu ngủ đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa cúp điện thoại, miệng ngậm kẹo, để di động sang một bên, tiếp tục cúi đầu đọc đề thi, xem xong hết đề bài, màn hình di động chợt sáng lên.</p><p>Là một tin nhắn cụt lủn.</p><p>Đến từ Bạn nhỏ đáng yêu nhất thế giới: <em>Thằng khác cái rắm.</em></p><p>Mấy chữ vô cùng đơn giản, giọng điệu không hề tốt lành, vẫn là kiểu lạnh lùng như mọi khi. Hạ Triều nhìn chăm chú một lúc lâu, chờ đến khi hắn kịp phản ứng, đầu óc nào còn chứa nổi mấy suy luận giải đề nữa, chỉ muốn lập tức lao ra sân chạy vài vòng, thuận tiện gào thét mấy tiếng cho thỏa.</p><p>
  <em>Đậu má!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Này cũng có thể coi là!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thổ lộ!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Với mình đúng không!</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du nhắn tin xong liền vứt điện thoại xuống, đánh một giấc đến giữa trưa, cuối cùng Chu Đại Lôi gọi cậu dậy: “Ông chủ Tạ, mày xem mấy giờ rồi, sắp qua bữa trưa mà sao dì Mai còn chưa về nhỉ? Tao đói xẹp cả bụng đến nơi rồi.”</p><p>Giữa trưa, bên ngoài càng lúc càng chói chang, ánh nắng từ ban công chiếu vào, bên trong ngõ hẻm vẫn đang rất náo nhiệt, không biết là đôi vợ chồng nào cãi nhau, cãi to đến mức cả khu phố đều nghe thấy hết.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi dậy, vừa ra ngoài nhìn, lại trông thấy ban công đối diện có một bà cô vừa nghe vừa cắn hạt dưa, cắn vài hạt xong quay sang hồn nhiên khuyên mấy câu: “… Cãi vã ồn ào thế làm gì, không bằng tụi bây cứ đánh một trận là xong, chứ làm ầm ĩ lên thì đến bao giờ.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chẳng biết có phải Tạ Du ngủ không được yên giấc hay không, cũng có thể quá ồn ã, mí mắt phải cứ không ngừng hấp háy, cậu đưa tay khẽ đè lên mí mắt: “Mày hỏi xem thế nào đi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi gọi qua, không ai nhận điện thoại.</p><p>Gọi mấy lần mới có người nhấc máy, Hứa Diễm Mai vội vàng nói mình có việc, bảo hai đứa ra quán cơm ăn tạm một bữa đi, chờ đến tối cô sẽ về, nói xong thì cụp máy.</p><p>“Kêu là bận công chuyện, chắc là bên cửa hàng lại có việc rồi,” Chu Đại Lôi nhét di động vào túi quần, đứng lên nói: “Bây giờ thế nào, không thì hai đứa mình ra ngoài ăn đi?”</p><p>Quán cơm ở đây không nhiều, chỉ có mấy tiệm đơn sơ, trước cửa vắng tới mức có thể giăng lưới bắt chim. Ngoài ra mấy quán đó trông cũng chẳng giống loại nhà hàng có giấy chứng nhận kinh doanh tử tế, muốn ăn cũng chỉ có quán ven đường.</p><p>“Lôi Tử, lâu lắm không gặp nhỉ,” Chủ quán thấy người quen đi qua bèn nhiệt tình chào mời, Chu Đại Lôi còn đang định lựa chọn, đến lúc này không vào ăn cũng không phải, “Ngồi đây ngồi đây, ăn gì nào?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi tìm một chỗ gần cửa sổ, ngồi xuống nói: “Thì, hai suất đặc biệt đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du rút đôi đũa: “Người quen à?”</p><p>“Cũng không tính là quen, nhưng vào đây chỉ cần nói tên Lôi Tử tao là sẽ được bớt hai mươi phần trăm,” Chu Đại Lôi nói, “… Ông chủ ở đây chơi game trong điện thoại mãi không qua cửa, toàn nhờ tao chơi hộ.”</p><p>Bây giờ chỉ cần nghe đến game điện thoại là Tạ Du lại tự động liên tưởng đến mấy trò thay đổi trang phục… Chu Đại Lôi luôn tự hào vỗ ngực là thị trường trò chơi cứ ra game gì là thế nào hắn cũng sẽ thành cao thủ game đấy, nhưng đoán chừng cũng chưa từng lướt qua thể loại này.</p><p>Hai người trò chuyện đứt quãng, mùi dầu mỡ từ khe cửa sổ trong bếp bay ra, còn có tiếng lửa xèo xèo, khoảng mười phút sau, ông chủ bưng tới hai đĩa cơm thập cẩm <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>: “Hai suất đặc biệt đây, mời dùng!”</p><p>Ông chủ bưng cơm ra, sau đó quay về bếp, trong bếp còn có hai thằng nhóc đeo tạp dề.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa chạm vào đĩa cơm, chưa kịp động đũa, ngay lúc ông chủ kéo cửa bếp ra, cậu loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng hai người kia nói chuyện với nhau: “Khu thương mại? Nghe nói… Đúng rồi… Có đánh nhau…”</p><p>Hai người kia đang tán gẫu, cửa bếp đột nhiên bị người đẩy ra, sau đó bọn họ liền thấy cậu con trai ngồi cạnh cửa sổ lúc nãy đứng ngay trước cửa, lạnh mặt hỏi: “Đánh cái gì?”</p><p>Nhất thời cả hai đều ngẩn người, tỉnh táo lại mới trả lời: “Đánh nhau hả… Ở bên khu thương mại ấy, bên đấy có người tới làm loạn, cả đám kéo đến, chắc là định đánh người.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi vừa ăn được hai thìa cơm, đã bị ông chủ Tạ trông khá nóng nảy túm lấy cổ áo kéo ra ngoài, vừa ra khỏi tiệm, hắn vẫn còn đang hoang mang không hiểu gì: “Sao đấy? Trong cơm có cứt à?”</p><p>“Vừa rồi dì Mai nói với mày thế nào,” Tạ Du không buông tay, vừa kéo người vừa hỏi, “Đã nói những gì.”</p><p>Từ đường này rồi rẽ phải sang, cứ đi thẳng không lâu là đến khu thương mại.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đến giờ mới thấy bất thường, nhớ lại nói: “Bây giờ dì tạm có chút việc, có khi tối mới về được? Không có gì cả.”</p><p>Bây giờ nghĩ một lúc, giọng điệu đồng chí Hứa Diễm Mai nghe quá ôn hòa, trước kia xe hàng chỉ cần đến muộn nửa tiếng, cô đã có thể mắng đến nửa giờ không lặp một từ, hôm nay không những không hề tỏ ra bực bội vì thời gian quý báu bị chậm trễ, trái lại còn hết sức bình tĩnh.</p><p>Tạ Du buông tay ra: “Đi.”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>“Đi qua xem thế nào.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn hướng dẫn chỉ đường trên điện thoại, đổi hai tuyến xe mới tới được địa điểm giống với ảnh chụp trong vòng bạn bè của người nào đó. Mới vừa xuống khỏi xe, đã bị một cái hố to trên đường làm cho không biết đặt chân vào đâu.</p><p>Dọc đường Hạ Triều trò chuyện vui vẻ với một ông cụ, xuống xe ông cụ kia còn định mời hắn qua nhà ngồi chơi một lúc.</p><p>“Không được rồi ạ,” Hạ Triều rất ngạc nhiên với sự nhiệt tình của người dân nơi này, từ chối, “Cháu còn có việc.”</p><p>Ông cụ vẫn còn níu kéo không thôi: “Việc gì mà vội thế, cứ qua uống miếng nước đã.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười: “Tìm người, một người rất quan trọng ạ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không thể nói là do tự mình nhất thời xúc động được, lúc sáng sau khi nhận được tin nhắn kia, hắn phải kìm chế mãi mới không lao ra sân chạy vòng quanh, nhưng cõi lòng không nhịn được mà muốn chạy đi tìm người.</p><p>Muốn gặp cậu ấy.</p><p>Rất rất muốn.</p><p>Thế nhưng Hạ Triều đi xung quanh mấy vòng, mới nhận ra mình không tìm được nơi đó, không biết nhà anh bạn trong đồn cảnh sát ngày trước ở đâu, ngay cả tên họ người ta là gì hắn cũng không nhớ rõ.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du nhận điện thoại của Hạ Triều, người còn đang ở cổng khu thương mại. Một đám người bọn cậu, đối diện một hàng những tên đầu gấu mặt mày bặm trợn trái Thanh Long phải Bạch Hổ, thế trận giương cung bạt kiếm.</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa lên tiếng, Tạ Du cầm cây côn trong tay nói: “Bây giờ không rảnh, chờ tôi đánh xong rồi nói.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Gaijiaofan: một loại thức ăn nhanh điển hình của Trung Quốc bao gồm gạo và cá, thịt, rau hoặc các thành phần khác, được phục vụ trên một cái đĩa hoặc trong một cái bát. Các món ăn có thể vừa được nấu chín hoặc đã nấu trước đó (GG).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…”</p><p>“Đánh nhau á?”</p><p>Tạ Du hờ hững “Ừ” một tiếng, vừa nói vừa tiến lên mấy bước, buông lỏng cây côn xuống mặt sàn, lúc ma sát với mặt sàn kéo theo từng tiếng xoẹt xoẹt.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị tinh thần đánh nhau: “…”<span></span></p><p>Thằng nhóc Tạ Du này là kiểu người cực kỳ thu hút cừu hận, từ nhỏ đến lớn những lần Chu Đại Lôi đi đánh nhau, nếu không có ông tướng này ở đấy thì chắc chắn tám phần sẽ không thắng được.</p><p>Mỗi khi Tạ Du đứng trong khung cảnh nghi ngút khói lửa kiểu này, thậm chí chẳng cần mở miệng, chỉ nhìn đối phương một lúc, đã khiến bên kia tự sinh ra một cảm giác từ tận đáy lòng: <em>Được lắm, có phải mày muốn bem nhau không, mày xem thường ông đấy hả! Hay là mày nghĩ ông không đánh lại mày!</em></p><p>Nghĩ tới đó, Chu Đại Lôi vươn tay lôi kéo Tạ Du: “Ông chủ Tạ, mày… Ít nhất mày cũng phải chờ tao tìm thứ gì thuận tay đã chứ.”</p><p>Tạ Du thảy cây gậy trong tay qua cho hắn, lát nữa cậu đánh tay không cũng được: “Giờ mày có rồi đó.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du quá nổi bật, dù đứng trong đám đông cũng không thể lẫn lộn, nhận ra trong đám người ở khu thương mại có thằng nhãi định giở trò, phía bên kia bắt đầu chửi bới: “Được, hôm nay để bọn này thanh toán nợ nần với bà chị luôn một thể cho rõ, chị Mai, bình thường nể lắm nên bọn tôi mới gọi chị một tiếng đại tỷ, coi như là kính trọng chị, nhưng chị đúng là đề cao bản thân quá —— “</p><p>“Con mẹ mày, nói nhảm với bọn nó làm gì,” tên dẫn đầu kia gảy đầu thuốc lá, nhìn đã biết không phải loại đường hoàng, “Hôm nay đến cứ đập tan cái chỗ nào cho tao!”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe tới đó, ảo tưởng trong đầu “Đợi lát nữa gặp được bạn nhỏ cho cậu ấy một bất ngờ, mẹ nó mình đúng là bạn trai chuẩn mực mà, chờ mình lên sân khấu một cách hoa lệ thế nào bạn nhỏ cũng cảm động đến chết, sau đó hai đứa sẽ tay nắm tay tung tăng dạo phố một vòng” lập tức tan biến.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xổm nơi góc đường xa lạ, nhìn chằm chằm dãy nhà cao thấp nhấp nhô trước mắt, tìm thấy ba chữ “Khu thương mại”.</p><p>Nghĩ thầm, chu kỳ chém chém giết giết của anh bạn nhỏ lại xuất hiện một cách ngoạn mục rồi.</p><p>Tạ Du cúp điện thoại, đi lên phía trước, thấp giọng hỏi: “Là ai, việc như nào? Giở thói côn đồ ở đây không được đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe qua một lượt, đám người kia nói luyên thuyên cả buổi mà lượng tin tức dùng được chẳng có lấy một câu, không biết vì sao tự dưng tụ tập ở đây làm loạn. Lúc đầu cậu còn cố gắng nhẫn nại nghe xem liệu bọn họ có đánh thêm được cái rắm gì mới không, nhưng đám người này vẫn chỉ một mực hỏi han ân cần đến hỏi han đi, ân cần thăm hỏi tổ tông mười tám đời nhà người ta rồi lại tiếp tục lặp lại không ngừng, quay đi quay lại vẫn chỉ có mấy tiếng chửi bới quen thuộc.</p><p>“Đúng là bọn rác rưởi, phiền quá đi mất, dân bên khu phố chợ phía Bắc đây mà, mẹ nó chứ…” Hứa Diễm Mai vừa rút một điếu thuốc ra hút, cổ họng vẫn khàn khàn, vừa chửi được một nửa chợt nghẹn lại, quay đầu trợn mắt với Tạ Du, “Như này là như nào, dì đang muốn hỏi hai đứa tính làm gì đây? Lôi Tử, mày tiện tay kéo nó về cho dì.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đứng bên cạnh, không cần suy nghĩ lập tức nói: “Kéo mãi không nhúc nhích ạ.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai: “…”</p><p>Đại khái sự việc là mấy ngày trước Hứa Diễm Mai muốn dỡ mấy xe hàng, nhân công phía khu thương mại không đủ, bèn gọi cho quản lý nhờ thuê thêm người, tay quản lý kia là kẻ tham tiền, ăn tiền môi giới xong lại gọi nhóm người tay chân không sạch sẽ này tới làm việc.</p><p>Kết quả sau khi dỡ hàng, kiểm kê lại số lượng mới phát hiện bị thiếu hụt.</p><p>Còn chưa kịp kiếm bọn chúng tính sổ, đám người này đã quay lại cắn người, cứ đứng ỳ trước cổng khu thương mại không chịu đi, kêu là các người ngờ oan người tốt, dám tạt nước bẩn lên người bọn chúng, này là định vòi thêm một khoản bồi thường tinh thần.</p><p>Nghe đã thấy hoang đường.</p><p>Nhưng loại chuyện như này, ở địa phương này, gần như ngày nào cũng phát sinh.</p><p>Trình độ văn hóa thấp, trị an rối loạn, rất nhiều người sau khi bỏ học liền trôi dạt ngoài đường, giao du với phường “cùng chung chí hướng”, kết bè lập phái, mặc dù chẳng làm được trò trống gì, nhưng bởi vậy mà có rất nhiều thế lực hỗn tạp.</p><p>Có làm thuê làm mướn thì cũng không thể làm thuê cả đời. Còn tự cho là bản thân lăn lộn ngoài xã hội, nghĩ mình oai như cóc đây mà.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai đôi co với bọn chúng lâu như vậy chính vì không muốn làm căng chuyện này, chắc do giờ đã có tuổi, ngày càng trở nên nhân từ nên mới muốn nương tay, nghĩ tới cách khác ôn hòa độ lượng hơn, thế nhưng đám người này cậy đó mà hết lần này đến lần khác dấn tới, chưa thấy quan tài chưa đổ lệ, cứ nằng nặc phải đòi cho được khoản tiền đền bù.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai nhân lúc Tạ Du không chú ý, lén lút quăng đầu mẩu thuốc lá hút xong chưa nỡ vứt, đứng dậy nói: “Mẹ kiếp, không nhịn nổi nữa.”</p><p>“Định lừa đảo bà mày à,” Hứa Diễm Mai nói thêm, “Tổn thất tinh thần cái gì, nếu muốn tiền thuốc men thì còn có thể suy nghĩ!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Đánh.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Đánh một trận là thành bé ngoan hết!”</p><p>Người đi lại xung quanh đều đang hóng chuyện, tuy nhiên dân sống gần đây chỉ tỏ vẻ thờ ơ đứng nhìn, dù sao loại chuyện này nếu muốn thì ngày nào cũng có thể chứng kiến. Chẳng ai buồn báo cảnh sát, đây là tục lệ đường phố, việc của khu nào khu đấy phải tự giải quyết.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai nói: “Hai đứa đánh cái rắm, về ngay!”</p><p>Nhân thủ bên kia có mười người, bên bọn Tạ Du cũng tầm tầm đấy.</p><p>Cả hai phe giằng co tới lui tận nửa tiếng đồng hồ, Tạ Du bẻ cổ tay mấy lần, đang định ra tay luôn cho gọn, chợt nghe thấy đám người vây quanh đột nhiên trở nên ồn ào.</p><p>Tạ Du nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, trông thấy một toán người từ đầu phố bên kia đi về phía này, tay người nào người nấy lăm lăm vũ khí, nhất là kẻ dẫn đầu kia, lướt đi như gió, khí thế bừng bừng.</p><p>Mặc dù không hiểu đầu cua tai nheo thế nào, nhưng đám đông vẫn tự động dẹp sang hai bên nhường đường cho bọn họ.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai cũng nhìn sang: “Ủa ai vậy, làm gì đây?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nhìn rồi lại nhìn, cảm thấy hình như hơi quen mắt: “Người anh em này, trông… quen thế nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du không lên tiếng, chửi thầm một tiếng đậu má.</p><p> </p><p>“Con ăn nhiều vào, ăn ngon thì lại thêm một bát nhé!” Chờ Tạ Du hoàn hồn thì người đã ngồi bên bàn cơm nhà dì Mai, cậu dùng đũa chậm rãi đảo cơm trong bát, sau đó trơ mắt nhìn đồng chí Hứa Diễm Mai gắp một miếng thịt kho tàu – vươn đũa lướt qua cậu, cuối cùng đặt vào bát của người bên cạnh cậu.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói cám ơn lia lịa: “Hương vị thật tuyệt vời, như món thịt kho tàu này, ngậy mà không ngán mặn nhạt rất vừa miệng ạ.”</p><p>Dì Mai lại gắp thêm cho Hạ Triều miếng nữa, được khen đến phấn khởi không thôi, hào khí ngất trời nói: “Cảm ơn gì chứ, không phải làm khách với dì.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du buông đũa, không muốn nói chuyện nữa.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi thì chẳng thấy sao cả, hắn rất hồ hởi: “Oài – vừa rồi ông ngầu ghê gớm luôn. Người anh em, ông tìm đâu ra nhiều người vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Tìm tạm một đám diễn thuê trong quán net phố bên cạnh ấy mà.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…”</p><p>Vừa rồi Hạ Triều kêu người đến, trông rất ra dáng đàn áp quần hùng, diễn xuất của tên này đúng là đỉnh cao, làm đám người kia tưởng hắn là côn đồ hàng thật giá thật. Chu Đại Lôi chứng kiến từ đầu đến cuối chỉ biết cảm thán, cuối cùng ôm bụng ngồi xuống đất cười lăn: “Ông chủ Tạ, bạn học của màu trâu bò thật đấy… Sau này thế nào cũng nên nghiệp lớn cho coi.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm: Đúng rồi, ông chủ máy xúc tương lai. Không trâu bò sao được.</p><p>Phòng ăn nhà dì Mai rất nhỏ, xoay sở mãi mới ngăn ra được nửa cái phòng khách, trước kia nếu có nhiều người tụ tập ăn uống thì sẽ luôn dọn ra bàn tròn lớn ở sân đằng sau, còn phải lật lịch xem ngày xem dự báo thời tiết, chọn đúng thời điểm trời quang mây tạnh mưa thuận gió hòa mới được.</p><p>Tạ Du lùi ghế ra sau để có thể tựa lưng vào tường.</p><p>“Làm sao thế,” Hạ Triều cũng buông đũa, rủ tay xuống gầm bàn, đụng đụng cậu, “Sao lại không ăn.”</p><p>Một lúc sau Tạ Du mới cất lời: “Tôi nghỉ một lát.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai có ấn tượng cực kỳ tốt với Hạ Triều, không nói đến đây là lần đầu tiên Tạ Du đưa bạn học về nhà cô chơi, tên nhóc này miệng ngọt lại rất biết nói chuyện, cuối cùng đĩa thịt kho tàu kia Chu Đại Lôi chưa ăn được mấy miếng, còn lại đã thẳng tiến vào bát của Hạ Triều.</p><p>“Dì Mai, đừng gắp nữa,” Tạ Du ngồi yên một bên nhìn dì Mai gắp thức ăn liên tục cho Hạ Triều, nói, “Cậu ấy không ăn hết đâu.”</p><p>Lúc này Hứa Diễm Mai mới đặt đũa xuống, ngẫm nghĩ: “Hình như cho ăn hơi nhiều thật.”</p><p>Nghe thế nào cũng giống kiểu cho heo ăn.</p><p>Ăn xong, Hứa Diễm Mai vẫn lôi kéo người không buông: “Tiểu Du nhà chúng ta ở trường thế nào, tính tình thằng bé rất nóng nảy, nếu có thể con nhớ khuyên bảo nó nhé…”</p><p>Tạ Du rất muốn nhắn nhủ đồng chí Hứa Diễm Mai, học kỳ này mấy lần cậu đi đánh nhau toàn là đánh cùng với kẻ đang ngồi trước mặt cô đây.</p><p>Hạ Triều há mồm lại là: “Tiểu Du nhà con… Không phải, nhà các dì, cậu ấy, ở trường rất tốt ạ.”</p><p>Mí mắt phải của Tạ Du nhảy một cái, mơ hồ có dự cảm xấu.</p><p>Quả nhiên, một giây sau cậu liền nghe Hạ Triều bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt, cái gì mà lên lớp chăm chỉ, cố gắng học tập, đoàn kết hòa đồng, tuân thủ nội quy nhà trường… đủ thứ trên trời dưới đất.</p><p>Sợ hắn càng chém càng quá đáng, Tạ Du bèn véo véo tay Hạ Triều đang để dưới gầm bàn.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai không hề nhận ra có gì khác thường.</p><p>Cô cảm thấy người ta khen thế cũng coi như tinh ý, càng thổi phồng thì càng có lòng, thế là tự chủ động đâm cho xẹp bớt, tìm một khuyết điểm mà rằng: “Nhưng thành tích của Tiểu Du cũng không được tốt cho lắm.”</p><p>“Không có sao đâu ạ, ” Hạ Triều nói, “Của con so với cậu ấy càng không tốt mà.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai: “…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi chưa được ăn cơm trưa, đói muốn xỉu, vẫn đang cố nhét đồ ăn vào mồm, nhặt nhạnh vụn thịt kho tàu còn sót lại.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai xoay người đi vào bếp gọt hoa quả, cầm dao phay chém hoa quả như chém người, binh binh bang bang một hồi, nghe rất hãi hùng.</p><p>Lúc nãy Tạ Du véo tay Hạ Triều xong vẫn chưa buông ra, dùng một ngón tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên tay hắn, ngoắc lấy mà hỏi: “Cậu tới đây làm gì.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dựa sát vào cậu, thấp giọng nói: “Tới tìm cậu mà.”</p><p>Cả hai đều im lặng, nhìn vào mắt nhau, có những thứ nhiều khi không cần phải nói thành lời.</p><p>Tạ Du dời mắt, cảm giác một bên tai vừa nãy Hạ Triều ghé lại thì thầm có hơi nong nóng.</p><p>Mặc dù Hứa Diễm Mai gây động tĩnh khá lớn, nhưng đĩa trái cây có bề ngoài không tệ lắm, chỉ là xung quanh đĩa lại trang trí một vòng quả óc chó trông rất độc đáo.</p><p>Hạ Triều do dự hỏi: “… Đây là?”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai lau tay, đi từ trong bếp ra, không buồn lấp liếm nói: “Ăn đi, bồi bổ đầu óc.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “….”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Cuối cùng lúc ra khỏi cửa, trong tay hai người là hai túi hạt óc chó đã được đập vỏ, không biết rốt cuộc đã tốn bao nhiêu công sức. Tạ Du xách túi bóng màu đỏ, tâm trạng khá phức tạp.</p><p>Hạ Triều trái lại có vẻ rất vui, vui đến tận khi hắn với Tạ Du sóng vai đi tới trạm chờ xe buýt, rốt cuộc không nhịn nổi nữa: “Đây có được coi là ra mắt phụ huynh không?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dù có tính là ra mắt phụ huynh hay không, biểu hiện vừa rồi của tên này cứ như thật, điên cuồng gây dựng hảo cảm trước mặt dì Mai, ai không biết còn tưởng hắn mới là con nuôi của dì.</p><p>“Tính,” Tạ Du đi về phía trước mấy bước, “Thế nên cậu nhớ phải ăn hết hạt óc chó mà phụ huynh cho đấy.”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu nhìn cái túi trong tay, nỗi sung sướng của anh con rể được tới thăm nhà bỗng sụt mất mấy phần.</p><p>Vừa nãy ở trên bàn cơm, cả hai không nói được mấy lời với nhau, chỉ sợ nói nhiều lại để lộ bí mật, hơn nữa tinh lực đều đặt hết ở động tác lén lút dưới mặt bàn, thế là đến giờ Tạ Du mới bắt đầu giễu cợt: “Chiều nay lướt trên đường trông oai ghê ha Triều ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Cũng tàm tạm thôi, đi mà cứ thấy như đường phố nhà mình ấy.”</p><p>“Chọc cậu mấy câu mà cậu vênh váo tưởng thật đấy à?”</p><p>Xe buýt ở đây nửa tiếng mới tới một lượt, phỏng chừng vừa có một chiếc xe buýt rời bến. Khung cảnh nơi trạm chờ hết sức tiêu điều, ghế ngồi cũng không có, trông vô cùng hoang vu xơ xác.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều tới đây không hề để ý, bây giờ muốn tìm chỗ ngồi lại chỉ thấy bốn cái cọc trụi lủi. Căn cứ vào dấu vết mấy cái cọc để lại, có thể tưởng tượng ra hình dáng chỗ ngồi đợi xe nguyên bản: “Nơi này của bọn cậu, đặc sắc quá nhỉ…”</p><p>Hồi nghỉ hè Tạ Du qua đây, cái băng ghế này đã thành như vậy, lúc ấy Chu Đại Lôi còn ngồi xổm ven đường chờ cậu.</p><p>“Có một thời gian bị trộm, sau mới điều tra rồi tìm lại được,” Tạ Du kể tóm tắt về vụ án mất cắp từng gây xôn xao một thời, nói đến đây cậu khẽ ngừng, lại tiếp tục, “Chắc là bị trộm tiếp rồi.”</p><p>Mấy bác gái ở ban quản lý tổ dân phố vĩnh viễn luôn là những người bận rộn nhất ở khu vực này, vì phải xử lý những việc vụn vặt bất tận trong khu phố mà đào hết cả ruột gan, lúc nào cũng có thể nghe thấy người trong tổ dân phố đeo băng đỏ trên cánh tay, cầm loa hô hào: “Sao lại không thấy cái nắp cống rồi?! —— Ai trộm nắp cống đấy??”</p><p>“Thế là ai trộm? Còn có cái ghế ngồi chỗ kia nữa, đi cưa xong khiêng về nhà thì dùng thế nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe mà vui biết hết: “Chơi đến mức đấy cơ à?”</p><p>Còn lợi hại hơn nhiều.</p><p>Cái nắp cống kia, về sau mới tra ra là do một tên lưu manh ở khu phố bên cạnh trộm, dân bên khu đó đương nhiên sẽ không đưa cùi chỏ ra ngoài cho người ta nhìn, đánh chết cũng không chịu nhận, hai bên lập tức vì cái nắp cống mà cãi vã, ầm ĩ hơn nửa ngày, thiếu chút nữa là lên bản tin địa phương.</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi: “Cuối cùng có đánh nhau không?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Không đánh, trông bọn tôi giống người lỗ mãng lắm sao.”</p><p>“Không… có.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Đánh thì không đánh, chỉ là mấy bác gái ban quản lý tổ dân phố Hắc Thủy, nhân lúc đêm đen gió lớn, thần không biết quỷ không hay đã trộm luôn cái nắp cống của khu phố bên cạnh về.</p><p>Khu phố bên cạnh không thể ngờ còn có loại công phu này, sáng ngày hôm sau nhận được tin mà hóa đá tập thể.</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, thấy Hạ Triều đứng cạnh có vẻ sững sờ, cậu dừng lại, quơ quơ tay trước mặt tên này: “Ê.”</p><p>Tạ Du quơ mấy lần, không kiên nhẫn nữa, định thẳng thừng đập cho hắn một phát, Hạ Triều đột nhiên cầm lấy tay cậu, từng ngón từng ngón chậm rãi đan vào giữa kẽ ngón tay cậu, sau đó Tạ Du nghe thấy Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói nhỏ: “… Trước ngày hôm nay, nơi này, tôi mới chỉ thấy qua mấy tấm ảnh cậu chụp thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa nói, đến hôm nay tự mình đến đây một chuyến, những bức ảnh kia mới trở nên sống động… Những động vật nhỏ từ trong bụi cỏ chạy ra, cả người lấm lem vì chơi đùa trong bùn đất, phơi khô là dính bết lại thành từng mảng lông đen thùi lùi, lim dim mắt nằm sấp dưới ánh mặt trời.</p><p>Từng miếng gạch ngói, từng công trình kiến trúc đã đi qua, cùng với tất cả những thanh âm đang vây xung quanh mình.</p><p>Hắn mới biết được loại khí chất vừa mâu thuẫn lại vừa hấp dẫn trên người Tạ Du rốt cuộc là từ đâu tới – dùng lớp vỏ cứng rắn để ngăn trở tất cả ác ý trên đời, tỉ dụ như thái độ lạnh nhạt, kháng cự những kẻ xa lạ ấy.</p><p>Nhưng vị trí mềm mại nhất từ sâu thẳm trong lòng, vẫn như cũ không hề nhuốm bụi trần.</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm giác mình có rất nhiều điều muốn nói, cuối cùng kéo tay bạn nhỏ, túm gọn thành một câu: “Tôi cảm thấy mình không cứu nổi nữa rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe tiếng túi nilon kêu sột soạt khi đi trên đường, nhớ đến quả óc chó, lén nghĩ trong lòng:<em> Tôi cũng thấy hết thuốc chữa rồi.</em></p><p>Cứ với đầu óc kiểu này, có ăn óc chó nữa cũng tám phần vô dụng.</p><p>Hai người đợi thêm một lát, đã hơn nửa tiếng mà chưa thấy xe tới.</p><p>Tạ Du muốn xem đồng hồ mới phát hiện ra tối qua quên sạc pin, điện thoại không còn đủ năng lượng nữa, vừa mở máy, màn hình chưa sáng lên mấy giây đã tắt ngúm. Cậu huých cùi chỏ sang Hạ Triều: “Điện thoại di động của cậu đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Túi quần, bên tay trái.”</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du vừa đặt lên mép túi quần Hạ Triều, chất vải jean có hơi thô ráp, còn chưa kịp thò vào, Hạ Triều đã nhắc: “Thành thật xem nào, đừng có sờ loạn đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du hơi khựng lại: “Cậu nghĩ đẹp quá nhỉ.”</p><p>19: 21.</p><p>Tầm giờ này không tính là sớm cũng không quá muộn, nhưng phải cộng thêm cả gần một tiếng đi đường nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ một lúc, cuối cùng vẫn định gọi báo cho Cố nữ sĩ một tiếng.</p><p>Giao diện điện thoại của Hạ Triều rất đơn giản, không có nhiều ứng dụng cho lắm, thế nhưng trong mục trò chơi thì có la liệt đủ thể loại chen chúc nhau, nhìn thoáng qua chỉ thấy hàng loạt biểu tượng màu đỏ, một góc trong cùng còn có vệt màu xanh lá quen thuộc nào đó.</p><p>Tạ Du không nhìn kỹ, đang định ấn vào biểu tượng gọi thoại ngay phía dưới bên phải, không cẩn thận lại quẹt nhầm trình duyệt web ở bên trái ô gọi thoại.</p><p>Dù sao cũng là thông tin cá nhân, Tạ Du không hề có ý định kiểm tra di động của người ta, tay còn phản ứng nhanh hơn đầu óc, trong vô thức đã ấn quay lại, trở về giao diện màn hình chính.</p><p>Nhưng cậu chắc chắn chỉ trong thoáng tích tắc vừa rồi bản thân đã nhìn thấy thứ gì đó không bình thường trong giao diện trình duyệt.</p><p>Tạ Du do dự mấy giây, lại ấn vào.</p><p>–<em> Tìm kiếm Baidu: Mười kỹ xảo cần phải biết khi hôn.</em></p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu nhìn Hạ Triều, tên này đã quay ra chơi với con mèo hoang đang nhô nửa người ra từ trong bụi cây. Cậu thiếu niên ngồi xổm ven đường, một tay xách túi nilon, một tay khác vươn ra, huýt sáo cả buổi mà mèo ta vẫn chỉ trừng mắt đề phòng nhìn hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều rốt cuộc hết cách, ngồi búng búng tay mấy cái, trông vừa đẹp trai lại nhã nhặn, ấy thế mà mèo con bị dọa cho gầm gừ một tiếng, rụt đầu lại, chui sâu vào trong lùm cây.</p><p>“Chạy cái gì, có ai ăn mày đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định đứng lên, phát hiện cậu bạn nhỏ cũng đang ngồi bên cạnh mình, thế là nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Cậu gọi điện xong chưa?”</p><p>Tạ Du trả lại di động: “Gọi rồi, không ai nghe máy.”</p><p>Chắc là Cố nữ sĩ có việc ra ngoài lại để điện thoại ở nhà, cậu không thích gọi tới số cố định trong nhà, hầu như luôn là người giúp việc nghe máy, lần nào nhận điện cũng gọi một tiếng “Nhị thiếu gia’ .</p><p>Thiếu cmn gia.</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa biết chuyện mình vụng trộm đi tra kỹ xảo hôn trên Baidu bị bại lộ, hắn nhận lấy di động, tiện tay nhét vào túi quần, lúc đứng dậy, nghe thấy Tạ Du gọi hắn một câu: “Hạ Triều.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngừng bước, nhìn sang bên cạnh: “Ừm?”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn ngồi dưới đất, nhưng lại học dáng vẻ gọi mèo vừa rồi của Hạ Triều, ngoắc ngón tay ra hiệu cho hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều tay cắm túi quần, tới cách Tạ Du một đoạn thì dừng lại, khom lưng, đang định hỏi “Bạn nhỏ làm gì đấy”, bỗng nhiên bị Tạ Du nắm lấy cổ áo, kéo người hắn xuống dưới.</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du bất chợt siết chặt, bởi vì dùng sức nên đốt ngón tay trở nên trắng bệch. Hạ Triều cúi người, vẫn chưa kịp đứng vững. Mặc dù Tạ Du ngồi xổm nhưng lại nắm cổ áo hắn để mượn lực, cả người hơi rướn lên, động tác thô bạo mà nhanh như chớp lại gần hắn.</p><p>Một giây sau ——</p><p>Môi của Tạ Du dán lên môi hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều toàn thân tê liệt.</p><p>Cùng với đó là tiếng nhịp tim đập loạn cào cào.</p><p>Hắn liên tục nghiên cứu nhiều kỹ thuật hôn như vậy, nhưng đến lúc này thậm chí còn quên cả việc nhắm mắt.</p><p>Thế là hắn nhìn thấy Tạ Du ngẩng mặt lên, phần cổ kéo căng thành một đường cong xinh đẹp, không biết có phải do khẩn trương hay không mà hầu kết còn khẽ giật giật lên xuống, động tác nhỏ bé này dù không hề đáng chú ý, nhưng lại để lộ ra sự khác biệt hoàn toàn so với con người mạnh mẽ thường ngày của cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du chạm môi người ta một lúc, rồi cũng chầm chậm mở mắt ra.</p><p>Và cứ thế, Hạ Triều va phải ánh mắt của Tạ Du.</p><p>Đèn đường đằng sau hai người lóe lên, chiếu xuống vũng nước trên mặt đất, xua tan bóng đêm, tỏa ra một vầng hào quang tuyệt đẹp.</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ lại mấy thứ vừa rồi lưu trong điện thoại của Hạ Triều, thế là định thử thăm dò, vươn đầu lưỡi ra một chút, đầu lưỡi ẩm ướt mềm mại khẽ chạm vào khóe miệng còn đang mím chặt của Hạ Triều.</p><p>…</p><p>Sau đó Tạ Du cũng quên sạch không còn nhớ cái hướng dẫn kỹ năng hôn kia viết những thứ nhảm nhí gì nữa, chỉ còn nhớ mỗi bờ môi của đối phương, rất mềm, vừa chạm phải đã thấy toàn thân nóng cháy.</p><p>Trước khi Tạ Du buông tay, Hạ Triều nghe thấy cậu nói: “Không đi tìm tôi mà lại tìm Baidu. Triều ca, cậu ham học hỏi ghê nhỉ.”</p><p>Đúng lúc đó xe buýt từ góc đường rẽ vào, trên đầu xe là biển số 21 sáng trưng, thân xe thật dài vượt qua khúc cua, đường không bằng phẳng, khá nhấp nhô, xe buýt cũng xóc nảy không ngừng.</p><p>Cả hai đều về thành phố A, đến giữa đường còn phải chuyển tuyến, dù lên cùng xe 21 nhưng lúc sau sẽ tách ra bắt các chuyến khác nhau.</p><p>Sợ Hạ Triều lại giống lần trước đếm mãi không xong ba mươi đồng, lên xe Tạ Du lập tức thanh toán cho cả hai đứa, sau đó lôi anh đẹp trai đi xuống hàng cuối cùng.</p><p>Chuyến xe buổi tối không có nhiều người ngồi, lúc đi lên chỉ có hai ba người ngồi hàng đầu. Ánh sáng trong xe không tốt, nhất là khi vắng người thì đèn xe còn không bật, nhìn từ bên ngoài chỉ thấy tối thui một màu.</p><p>Nhất là mấy hàng ghế phía sau, gần như không thể trông thấy rõ người ngồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều mãi vẫn không thấy lên tiếng, Tạ Du còn đang nghĩ, thời gian thẹn thùng của tên này hôm nay dài ghê, sau đó lại nghe Hạ Triều ghé vào bên tai cậu nói: “Đậu má, tôi cứng rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Ngay lúc vừa nãy cậu liếm ấy.”</p><p>Vừa rồi Tạ Du vẫn còn rất bình tĩnh, không hiểu sau khi nghe thấy Hạ Triều nói đến từ “liếm”, từng chi tiết lúc hôn môi lúc nãy lại hiện lên, cậu im lặng một lát mới nói: “Cậu Baidu thử xem?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tự dưng bị ‘cứng’ trên xe buýt phải làm sao bây giờ?”</p><p>Sự thật chứng minh chẳng có cách nào hết, nhưng dù thế nào cũng không thể ngồi cạnh bạn nhỏ được nữa. Hạ Triều cúi thấp người chạy lên ghế hàng phía trước, định làm đầu óc tỉnh táo hơn một chút.</p><p>Cả hai người ngồi một trước một sau.</p><p>Xe buýt xóc nảy cả quãng đường.</p><p>Đến khi Hạ Triều gần như đã tỉnh táo lại như thường, hắn mới hắng giọng hỏi: “Cái kia… Baidu ấy…”</p><p>“Không cẩn thận nhìn thấy thôi,” Tạ Du ngồi đằng sau, xe lắc quá nên hơi chóng mặt, “Trong đầu cậu hàng ngày toàn chứa thứ gì đấy?”</p><p>Từ sau lần ở phòng dụng cụ thể dục, Hạ Triều không nhắc lại vụ hôn hít này nữa, đột nhiên trở nên vô cùng thanh tâm quả dục, cậu còn thấy kỳ quái. Hóa ra tên này âm mưu tu luyện tăng cường kỹ thuật rồi mới đến tìm cậu.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói gì, hắn cúi đầu loay hoay trên điện thoại một hồi, sau đó đưa cho Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy, trên màn hình là một bài báo Thẩm Tiệp đăng trên QQ, tiêu đề rất khó nói, cái gì mà “Đấng nam nhi muốn có nụ hôn đầu tiên đều phải đọc”, lúc chia sẻ còn @ anh em tốt Hạ Triều: Triều ca! Đọc đi! Đồ tốt nè!</p><p>
  <em>– Có những kẻ phải gọi là sát thủ nụ hôn đầu, khiến cho người ta hôn xong một lần, lập tức không muốn có lần thứ hai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Nếu bạn không muốn trở thành “sát thủ” như vậy, thì nhất định phải nắm vững những kỹ thuật quan trọng sau đây!</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du hoàn toàn cạn lời: “Thẩm Tiệp chia sẻ cái này làm gì, không phải nó là cẩu độc thân sao.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “… Nó bảo để chuẩn bị trước cho sau này.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nói xong cả hai đều câm nín một hồi lâu.</p><p>Giờ đây Hạ Triều nhớ lại, mới thấy mình đúng là não tàn kinh người, Thẩm Tiệp nói vớ nói vẩn thế mà hắn cũng tin được – mà thôi không nhắc đến chuyện khác, chỉ riêng lúc nãy bị bạn nhỏ túm cổ áo kéo lại, tạo thành tư thế khó đỡ kia mà hôn môi, có thêm một trăm lần nữa hắn cũng nguyện ý!<span></span></p><p>Mãi lúc sau Hạ Triều mới hắng giọng nói: “Thôi, chuyện này, chuyện này coi như cho qua nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngả ra sau, ánh đèn nê ông ngoài cửa sổ chiếu lướt qua mặt cậu, sau đó cậu không kìm được khẽ cười: “Không được.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Quá thiểu năng, tôi không quên được. Triều ca à.”</p><p>Vừa nãy Hạ Triều mở cửa sổ hóng gió cho tỉnh táo đầu óc, mấy sợi tóc vương trên trán đều bị thổi rối tung hết cả lên.</p><p>Tên này lúc nào cũng đỏm dáng, đầu có thể đứt nhưng kiểu tóc không thể bị xô lệch.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn Hạ Triều mở camera trước soi lại kiểu tóc, do ánh sáng hơi yếu nên màn hình camera không được rõ lắm, hắn bèn lấy tay cào cào mấy cái, muốn ép mớ tóc xẹp xuống.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc, chống khuỷu tay bên cửa sổ xe, lơ đễnh nhắc nhở: “Làm gì có ai ngắm cậu đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa vuốt tóc vừa nói: “Soái ca phải biết tu dưỡng bản thân chứ.”</p><p>Lại còn tu dưỡng.</p><p>Dẫu vậy ánh đèn trong xe quá tối, Hạ Triều dò dẫm mãi nhưng không hề thấy một túm tóc vẫn đang vểnh ngược lên trên đỉnh đầu.</p><p>Tạ Du vươn tay lên chạm vào, đầu ngón tay khẽ luồn qua mái tóc của người ta, sau đó như thể vuốt lông mèo, thuận tay vuốt thêm mấy lần nữa. Dạo này tóc Hạ Triều đã bắt đầu dài ra, Tạ Du nhớ rõ hồi mới quen tóc hắn rất ngắn, lúc sờ còn hơi đâm vào lòng bàn tay.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩn người, lúc tỉnh lại mới nhận ra camera vừa nãy bật để soi giương còn đang mở, thế là gọi một tiếng: “Lão Tạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu nhìn lêm: “Ừm?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn dáng hai người mơ hồ không rõ trong màn hình, ấn nút chụp ảnh.</p><p>Dù là một bức ảnh tĩnh, nhưng lại có thể hình dung ra buồng xe lắc lư, có ánh đèn đường từ ngoài cửa sổ hắt vào, còn có bóng hình thấp thoáng của hai người đang ngồi một trước một sau.</p><p>“Chụp ảnh chung,” Hạ Triều chụp xong, cài đặt tấm hình vô cùng nghệ thuật mà ai nhìn cũng không nhận ra kia làm ảnh nền, “Để làm kỷ niệm.”</p><p>Xe buýt ngay cả thông báo trạm kế tiếp cũng không có, chạy tới lui quanh khu vực này mấy vòng, cuối cùng mới tới đầu một góc phố nào đó, chậm rãi dừng lại, mở cửa trước ra.</p><p>Không có ai lên xe.</p><p>Lái xe quay đầu hô to xuống dưới đường: “Có ai không? Không có ai thì tôi lái đi nhé, đây là chuyến cuối ngày rồi —— “</p><p>Hạ Triều cài ảnh nền xong, nghe thấy tiếng người, ngẩng đầu đưa mắt nhìn ra ngoài, trông thấy một tiệm tạp hóa nho nhỏ ngay bên cạnh trạm chờ, cảm thấy khá quen mắt.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng nhìn theo.</p><p>“Hình như tôi tới đây rồi thì phải,” Hạ Triều cất điện thoại, lại đứng dậy ngồi xuống ghế sau, dựa sát bên người bạn nhỏ, đọc nhẩm từng chữ một, “Tạp hóa Kiến… Kiến Hành? Có phải cạnh đó là một quán net không, chắc tôi không nhớ lầm đâu nhỉ?”</p><p>Khu vực này chỉ cách phố Hắc Thủy một đoạn đường, xe buýt lòng vòng ở đây cả buổi nhưng chưa hề đi xa, vẫn chỉ quanh quẩn trong phạm vi gần đó.</p><p>Thực tế đúng là có một quán net tồn tại, ngay đằng sau tiệm tạp hóa.</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi: “Cậu tới đây lúc nào?”</p><p>“Hồi nghỉ hè thì phải,” Hạ Triều nói, “Có đứa bạn hẹn tôi tới đây, ở nhà mãi cũng chán.” Hắn cũng không nhớ rõ đã hẹn ở đâu, dù sao ngày ấy cũng không biết đường.</p><p>Nửa giờ đường xe tuyệt đối không dài, chưa kịp tán gẫu vài câu đã đến nơi.</p><p>Trước khi xuống trạm xe buýt, Hạ Triều vẫn còn muốn ngồi lại để đi thêm hai lượt nữa.</p><p>“Anh bạn à, đây là chuyến xe cuối rồi,” Tạ Du đẩy bạn trai xuống xe, “Cậu nghĩ gì thế.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chặn trước cửa xe nói: “Muốn ở lại với cậu một lúc nữa thôi.”</p><p>Lúc này Tạ Du chưa kịp đạp hắn, tài xế đã có ý định đạp người, bác tài ngồi trên ghế lái, xua tay đuổi khách: “Hai cậu có xuống không đấy, đứng đây dây dưa lằng nhằng cái gì.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Xuống xe rẽ một đoạn là đến bến xe buýt, Tạ Du đổi sang xe số 3, Hạ Triều ngồi tuyến Tùng Đình, hướng đi cả hai vừa vặn ngược chiều nhau. Tạ Du nhét tiền xu vào máy, theo thói quen đi xuống hàng cuối cùng.</p><p>Thời gian xuất phát chỉ còn mấy phút nữa, tiếng động cơ xe rung lên bần bật. Vào giờ này, trong bến chỉ còn lại mấy chiếc xe buýt, ngoài cổng bến thỉnh thoảng mới có người lục tục đến rồi đi.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa vào cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài một lát, thế nào lại trông thấy tên ngốc kia nhảy xuống từ xe buýt tuyến Tùng Đình, không thèm giẫm bậc cầu thang, lao thẳng từ trên xe xuống đất.</p><p>Sau đó hắn đi lên cửa sau, xuyên qua từng dãy ghế ngồi, đứng trước mặt cậu.</p><p>Một câu “Cậu qua đây làm gì” của Tạ Du còn chưa kịp thốt thành lời, đã thấy Hạ Triều cúi đầu xuống, mang theo mấy phần xâm lược mà hôn cậu – hoàn toàn khác biệt với nụ hôn trước đó, lần này có chút vội vàng.</p><p>Vừa cứng ngắc lại ngây ngô, cùng với xúc động không thể nào kìm nén, liều lĩnh dấn tới.</p><p>Động tác của Hạ Triều rất nhanh, không riêng gì Tạ Du chưa kịp phản ứng, những người còn lại trên xe đều không hiểu cậu nhóc này đột ngột hùng hùng hổ hổ xông lên xe làm gì, chỉ thấy cả hai tựa sát lại gần nhau trong thoáng chốc, sau đó cậu nhóc vừa mới lên xe kia lại đứng đậy, đi xuống từ cửa sau.</p><p>“Cháu tìm người thôi ạ, không ngồi xe, thật có lỗi.” Trước khi xuống xe Hạ Triều nói lại với tài xế, sau đó quay đầu bảo Tạ Du, “Giờ mới đi thật đấy.”</p><p>“… Mau cút đi.”</p><p>Mặc dù giọng điệu khá hung bạo, nhưng chờ đến lúc xe chạy ra ngoài được mấy trạm, Tạ Du đưa tay sờ lên tai mình, mới nhận ra lúc này vành tai vẫn nóng bừng.</p><p> </p><p>Hai ngày cuối tuần trôi qua rất nhanh, dù cho đám học sinh có kêu rên không muốn đối mặt với thành tích thi giữa kỳ đến đâu, ngày chủ nhật cũng đã sắp hết.</p><p>Tạ Du dọn dẹp xong đồ đạc, trước khi đi ngủ có ngó qua nhóm chat của lớp.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Má ơi sao cuối tuần qua nhanh vậy, tôi còn chưa kịp hưởng thụ nốt hai ngày thảnh thơi cuối đời đây.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Mà giáo viên trường mình tâm huyết thật, mang cả bài thi về nhà chấm, ông có thấy Lão Đường nhắn gì không, thầy kêu thứ hai sẽ có kết quả luôn kìa. Chuột con, ông tính sau khi chết muốn chôn ở đâu, tui muốn được rải tro cốt vào biển, chìm trong làn nước, lúc nào cũng ấm áp như mùa xuân.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Tôi thích thổ táng cơ, cát bụi trở về với cát bụi.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Các người bệnh hả, chỉ là thi giữa kì thôi mà.</p><p>[V dài = abc]: Học từ bao giờ cũng không tính là muộn, thất bại một lần cũng không sao đâu, cái chính là bản thân phải nỗ lực thôi.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Học ủy, ông lại đổi công thức đấy à?</p><p>Một lúc sau, Hạ Triều cũng xuất hiện góp vui.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Nhanh cái gì mà nhanh.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Tôi thấy hai ngày trôi qua chậm quá đây.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: …</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Thế này không giống cậu đâu Triều ca.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Triều ca, ông chán sống à?</p><p>Triều ca của bọn họ không chỉ có vẻ chán sống, hơn nữa hành động còn rất khác thường, sáng sớm tinh mơ thứ Hai đã thấy có mặt ở lớp.</p><p>“Hôm nay ông đến sớm thế,” Lưu Tồn Hạo vì tới phiên trực nhật buổi sáng nên không thể không đi sớm về muộn, đối mặt với nhân sinh ảm đạm, “Lạ ghê ha.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩng đầu, cười cười nói: “Ông nói như kiểu ngày nào tôi cũng đến muộn ấy.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo hết sức ngạc nhiên, định nói rằng ‘Chẳng phải đúng thế sao’, nhưng cuối cùng lại thôi, chỉ lắc đầu cầm khăn lau đi nhà vệ sinh giặt.</p><p>Trước khi vào trường Tạ Du qua hàng quà sáng ngoài cổng mua một cốc sữa đậu nành, tới khi trả tiền trông thấy Chó Điên với Lão Đường đang ngồi bên trong ăn sáng, cậu cầm cốc sữa, lúc này rời đi mà không nói gì cũng không phải: “Chủ nhiệm Khương, thầy Đường.”</p><p>Lão Đường gật đầu với cậu, nuốt thức ăn xuống rồi mới chào hỏi: “Sao em lại uống mỗi sữa đậu thế kia? No bụng thế nào được, ngồi xuống đây ăn mấy cái bánh bao đã.”</p><p>“Không cần đâu ạ, em…”</p><p>“Không cái gì, qua đây.” Chó Điên đẩy cái ghế nhựa ra, tỏ rõ thái độ lạm dụng chức quyền đến nhuần nhuyễn, “Không qua đây ngồi thì không cho vào trường.”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bánh bao, ngồi bên cạnh nghe chủ nhiệm Khương chê bai đồ ăn trong căn tin trường: “Bánh bao ở đấy á hả, cắn ba miếng rồi vẫn chưa thấy thịt đâu.”</p><p>Lão Đường gật gật đầu: “Lần đầu tiên ăn tôi còn tưởng là bánh chay cơ.”</p><p>Khương chủ nhiệm lại nói: “Ăn cũng chẳng ngon gì cả.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Chỉ cần không ở trong phạm vi sân trường, chủ nhiệm Khương vốn là người rất dễ nói chuyện, cho dù hiện tại đang ngồi nơi chỉ cách trường học có một con đường.</p><p>Không hề giống MC Khương trong loa phát thanh hàng ngày, càng không giống ông thầy Chó Điên khiến đám học sinh đau đầu không thôi.</p><p>Rất bình dị.</p><p>Bình dị đến mức, có lẽ chỉ khi phải gánh vác trách nhiệm cùng với hai chữ nhà giáo trên vai, mới trở nên mạnh mẽ.</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Tạ Du đến lớp học, người trong lớp đã gần đông đủ, Vạn Đạt tức tốc chạy từ văn phòng giáo viên về thông báo: “Tin tốt đây, bài thi chưa chấm xong! Chưa! Chấm! Xong! Có thể sống lâu thêm một ngày rồi các chiến hữu!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ném luôn khăn lau, sung sướng ôm chầm lấy Vạn Đạt trên bục giảng: “Anh em tốt, trưa nay tụi mình đi ăn một bữa ngon đi, có chết cũng phải chết cho hoành tráng!”</p><p>“Làm gì đấy,” Tạ Du đi vào từ cửa sau, ngồi xuống nói, “Muốn chết muốn sống gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều theo dõi náo nhiệt từ sáng sớm, mãi mới chờ được bạn cùng bàn: “Là thi giữa kỳ, chúng nó lập sẵn cả di chúc rồi. Cái gì mà lỡ tôi có bất hạnh bị mẹ mình đánh chết… Không nhớ hết nữa, đại khái là thế.”</p><p>Cảnh tượng đám bạn ở lớp mới sáng ra đã lập di chúc quá đẹp đẽ, Tạ Du cảm thấy lúc nãy ngồi ăn bánh bao với chủ nhiệm Khương thật không thể so bì.</p><p>Nhắc tới ăn, Tạ Du mới nhớ đến một việc khác rất quan trọng.</p><p>Và thế là Hạ Triều nghe thấy bạn trai mà hắn ngày nhớ đêm mong suốt kỳ nghỉ cuối tuần, vừa gặp nhau chưa đến một phút, câu thứ hai nói với hắn lại là: “Cậu ăn hết hạt óc chó chưa?”</p><p>Tuyệt kỹ hóng hớt của Vạn Đạt không phải lần nào cũng chuẩn, cậu ta nghe lén là bài thi chưa chấm xong, nhưng kỳ thật chưa hề nghe hết toàn bộ, thực ra chỉ có một số lớp còn chưa chấm xong bài thôi, và lớp 3 không hề nằm trong “một số” này.</p><p>Vậy nên lúc Ngô Chính ôm chồng bài thi đi vào, cả lớp tỏ vẻ vô cùng bàng hoàng.</p><p>Hạ Triều lại rất phấn khởi: “Lão Tạ cậu nhìn xem, thế mà tôi lại làm đúng bài này này.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm, tôi không muốn nhìn lắm đâu.</p><p>“Không ngờ hả, tôi chấm xong từ thứ bảy rồi,” Ngô Chính chọn một mẩu phấn trong hộp, nói tiếp, “Tất cả đọc lại xem bài mình làm nát đến đâu đi, Vạn Đạt, cậu nhắm tịt mắt làm gì đấy, có nhắm mắt vờ như không thấy thì bài của cậu vẫn là tám mươi điểm thôi… Cậu nhìn Hạ Triều đang vui chưa kìa, người ta thi ba mươi điểm cũng có hạnh phúc của ba mươi điểm đấy thôi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mỗi lần có điểm thi, luôn luôn có cảnh tượng kẻ khóc người cười, thế nhưng Ngô Chính với kinh nghiệm đứng bục giảng nhiều năm đến vậy mà lần đầu tiên gặp phải thể loại như Hạ Triều, rõ ràng cầm kết quả vô cùng thê thảm trên tay, nhưng bằng cách nào đó vẫn hiên ngang chen chúc vào đội ngũ những đứa đang ăn mừng.</p><p>Đến phải bội phục. Đúng là một nhân tài.<span></span></p><p>Bội phục đến độ Ngô Chính không thể chịu nổi nữa, ném liên tiếp mấy cục phấn xuống bàn cuối cùng, vừa ném vừa nói: “Hạ Triều, cậu có tố chất tâm lý vững đấy nhỉ… Tôi bấm đầu ngón tay tính khắp tam giới cũng chưa chắc đã tìm được ai giỏi hơn cậu đâu!”</p><p>“Quá khen quá khen,” mắt thấy viên phấn bay tới từ phía đối diện, Hạ Triều cười nói, “Giỏi bình thường thôi ạ.”</p><p>“—— thằng nhóc kia, tưởng tôi khen cậu thật đấy à??”</p><p>Có mẩu phấn bị ném lệch hướng, vừa vặn nện trúng góc bàn của Tạ Du, ‘bộp’ một tiếng rơi xuống, lăn vòng vòng trên mặt đất.</p><p>Tạ Du vốn đang hết sức rầu rĩ, sao bạn trai mình thi tới thi lui vẫn chỉ có ngần ấy điểm, chẳng lẽ sau này phải đi lái máy xúc thật sao, nghe thầy trò kia đối đáp, lại không nhịn được đỡ trán cười: “… Ngu ngốc.”</p><p>“Nào,” náo nhiệt gì thì cũng qua rồi, cảm thấy tâm trạng cả lớp có vẻ sôi nổi hơn lúc nãy, Ngô Chính vỗ vỗ tay, ra hiệu cho tất cả im lặng, bắt đầu phân tích đề, “Điểm thi chỉ một lần thì cũng chưa tính là gì, độ khó đề lần này cũng không cao, nhưng sao điểm trung bình lại thấp vậy hả? Để tôi xem các trò mất điểm ở đâu…”</p><p>Ngô Chính cầm bài thi, bắt đầu chép đề lên bảng, nhanh chóng vẽ ra một hình lập phương vuông vức chỉnh tề.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu nhét bài thi toán hơn bốn mươi điểm kia vào ngăn bàn, thấy không còn gì phải làm, bèn gục xuống bàn định ngủ một lát.</p><p>Vừa nằm xuống, cổ tay đã bị bạn cùng bàn có tố chất tâm lý siêu ưu tú cầm bút chọc chọc mấy phát.</p><p>Đầu Tạ Du chậm rãi giật giật, gối đầu trên cánh tay, nghiêng mặt qua nhìn hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng nằm sấp, tư thế không khác mấy so với cậu, cả hai ngồi trong lớp học cứ như vậy mà nhìn nhau suốt mấy phút.</p><p>Vốn dĩ bầu không khí rất yên lặng, chẳng ai nói với ai một lời, nhưng chỉ cần ánh mắt quấn quít một chỗ với nhau, là nơi nào đó ở tận sâu trong đáy lòng liền chậm rãi lắng xuống.</p><p>Cậu trai ấy đưa lưng về phía ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ, dáng vẻ lười biếng, khóe miệng như có như không mà khẽ giương lên.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lát, không nhịn được mà ra tay trước, kéo khóa áo lỏng lẻo trước ngực Hạ Triều lên tận trên cùng: “Anh à, định quyến rũ ai vậy.” <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>“Tôi nào dám,” Hạ Triều cúi đầu nhìn tay Tạ Du vẫn đang đặt lên áo mình, không ngờ tính chiếm hữu của bạn nhỏ hóa ra lại rất mạnh mẽ, mỉm cười nói, “Chỉ cho cậu nhìn thôi.”</p><p>Điểm trung bình của cả lớp 3 lần này vẫn như cũ, xếp hạng nhất nhì toàn khối, nhưng mà là đếm ngược.</p><p>Thành tích có thể coi là thuộc hàng khủng ngoài Tiết Tập Sinh ra chỉ có Hứa Tình Tình, thế nhưng điểm số của hai người bọn họ so với điểm bình quân của cả lớp chỉ như muối bỏ bể.</p><p>Thi ngữ văn là một bài nghị luận, đến giữa trưa bài văn mới được cán sự bộ môn mang về từ văn phòng, cả đám đồng loạt xông lên, thế nhưng đều không phải là tìm bài của mình: “—— Bài thi của Triều ca đâu? Suối nguồn hạnh phúc của chúng ta!”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa tỉnh ngủ, nghe thấy vậy bèn ngẩng đầu, trông thấy Hạ Triều đang đứng trên bục giảng cố gắng bảo vệ bài văn của mình, trên đó đang vô cùng hỗn loạn, có mấy tờ bài thi rớt trên mặt sàn còn bị cả đám giẫm đạp lên mà chen chúc.</p><p>Sau đó La Văn Cường với Lưu Tồn Hạo hai người một trái một phải kéo hắn ra ngoài, vừa giữ vừa quay đầu hô: “Nhanh, các anh em mau lật ra!”</p><p>Hạ Triều không đôi co với bọn này, lập tức bị kéo ra khỏi lớp, đứng trước cửa lớp học dở khóc dở cười: “Có quá đáng không, giữa người với người phải biết tôn trọng nhau một chút chứ? Trứng ngỗng thì có gì mà xem.”</p><p>Văn nghị luận, dù có lạc đề ra khỏi trái đất cũng không thể nào khoác loác hết lần này đến lần khác giống kiểu “Bóng lưng của em cực kỳ đẹp trai” được, dẫu vậy Hạ Triều vẫn có năng lực lèo lái từ luận điểm tới luận cứ mà không có bất kỳ thứ gì liên kết với nhau, cố kiết gom lại thành một chỗ, cũng coi như một loại kỳ quan.</p><p>Bài thi truyền khắp một vòng, cuối cùng sắp đến giờ vào lớp thì được trả về, Vạn Đạt không dám đưa cho Hạ Triều, bèn ném sang bàn Tạ Du, cười gập cả bụng: “Quá đỉnh quá đỉnh, đỉnh chết mất thôi, giờ đã thấy được tuyệt kỹ bịa đặt trắng trợn trong truyền thuyết là thế nào!”</p><p>Tạ Du đọc qua mấy lần, cảm thấy ít ra cũng hay hơn nhiều so với “Bóng lưng” ngày đó: “Có tiến bộ đó, anh à.”</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi: “Thật sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm cây bút mực trong tay, chỉ nói đơn giản: “Không nói đến nội dung nghị luận đi, ít nhất cậu còn biết viết một vài văn nghị luận như thế nào rồi.”</p><p>Hai đoạn đầu đọc cũng khá được, mặc dù không hiểu mấy cái luận điểm này rốt cuộc có liên hệ gì với nhau, nhưng Tạ Du vẫn muốn khích lệ động viên ai kia một chút, nhưng cậu đang đọc lại thình lình thấy một câu <em>‘Hạ Triều Tchaikovsky đã từng nói’</em>. <sup>(2)</sup></p><p>Tạ Du trầm mặc một hồi, gấp bài thi lại ném vào tay Hạ Triều: “Giả đấy, cầm cút đi. Ăn trứng ngỗng là xứng đáng lắm.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hầu như tiết nào của thứ hai cũng là giải đề thi, giải đến tiết cuối cùng thì tất cả đã sớm chìm vào mê man, tựa như ảo mộng, đến lúc chuông hết giờ vang lên rồi mà không một ai nhận ra.</p><p>Vẫn là Hạ Triều đứng lên hô một tiếng “Lão Tạ, ăn cơm thôi”, bọn còn lại trong lớp mới có phản ứng, bắt đầu lục tục thu dọn đồ đạc ra về: “Ài, đi thôi, về nhà còn phải ăn thêm trận đánh đôi nữa.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo than thở: “Tự dưng nhận ra học nội trú sướng thật… Còn được thêm tận bốn ngày để sống.”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dậy nói: “Cậu vẫn nên nhân lúc này tìm xem lò hỏa táng nhà nào mạnh một chút đi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều và Tạ Du cùng nhau chuồn đi ăn cơm, ra khỏi cổng trường mới phát hiện những tiệm cơm xung quanh lại ra chiến thuật mới, nhất là Lầu Trạng Nguyên, trước cửa còn treo thêm hoành phi đỏ rực rỡ, đón gió tung bay: <em>Nhiệt liệt chúc mừng thành tích giữa kỳ của các thí sinh Nhị Trung! Học sinh toàn trường giảm còn 80%! Hoan nghênh các quý khách hàng tới thưởng thức!</em></p><p>“Mấy người này chẳng hiểu tâm lý học sinh gì cả,” Hạ Triều lắc đầu nói, “Cậu có nhìn thấy lúc nãy con chuột kia thu dọn đồ đạc lề mề thế nào không, kiểu hận không thể ở lại lớp tự học buổi tối với bọn mình luôn.”</p><p>“Thấy rồi, dở sống dở chết,” Tạ Du nói, “Giờ mà nó chưa về à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa móc điện thoại ra vừa nói: “Chưa về đâu, có khi còn đang ở lại lớp chọn lò hỏa táng không chừng? Đợi đã… Tôi chụp một tấm ảnh, cho bọn nó nhìn chơi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo thật vất vả mới gom đủ dũng khí chuẩn bị ra khỏi lớp, nhận được bức hình này liền hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Hai vị đại ca một lãnh khốc một mặt dày này, đây là cố ý không muốn cậu ta sống yên ổn có phải không.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thì rất biết tận dụng, vừa nhấn nhắn thoại lập tức gào lên: “—— Triều ca, mua giùm tui cốc trà sữa!”</p><p>Trước cổng trường chen chúc các bậc phụ huynh tới đón con, tiếng còi xe kêu liên tục, xung quanh quá ồn ào, cộng với tiếng Vạn Đạt không rõ, Hạ Triều nghe mãi vẫn không hiểu: “Trà gì cơ?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nghe nhưng vẫn có thể đoán ra: “Chắc là trà sữa.”</p><p>Trước giờ Tạ Du vẫn không thể ngờ có một ngày mình sẽ ngồi trong quán Kim Bảng ăn cơm, cậu cũng không nghĩ tới có một ngày, mình sẽ đứng trước cửa hàng trà sữa Phục Đán nho nhỏ mà xếp hàng.</p><p>“Bạn trai, thương lượng nhé,” Tạ Du đứng bên cạnh Hạ Triều, xung quanh là một đám con gái, thỉnh thoảng lại lén lút nhìn về phía bọn họ, “Cậu mua trà sữa đi, tôi đi trước.”</p><p>Hạ Triều một tay cầm số thứ tự, một tay kéo cổ tay Tạ Du, giữ người ở lại: “Có lương tâm không hả, cậu định đi thật đấy à?”</p><p>Tạ Du vốn định đi thật, nhưng tự dưng đám nữ sinh đằng sau nhốn nháo một hồi, sau đó một cô bé rất xinh xắn đứng ở giữa bị tất cả xúm lại đẩy ra, đỏ bừng mặt đi về phía bọn họ mấy bước, đứng trước mặt cả hai: “… Xin chào.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhíu mày, đứng khựng lại tại chỗ.</p><p>Lúc nói chuyện ánh mắt của cô bé này chỉ một mực nhìn về phía Hạ Triều, đến khi đối phương cũng quay sang, lại thẹn thùng cụp mắt xuống, thái độ biểu đạt rất rõ ràng.</p><p>Tạ Du thầm nhủ, may mà tên Hạ Triều này trọ trong trường, nếu không thì chẳng phải sẽ lượn ra ngoài làm loạn sao…</p><p>Tạ Du còn chưa kịp não bổ xong, đã nghe thấy Hạ Triều đột nhiên áy náy nói với cô bé kia: “Thật xin lỗi nhé, không cho chen ngang.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chung quanh trở nên lặng ngắt như tờ, đến cây kim rớt xuống mặt đất cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng.</p><p>Giờ đã tới số của bọn họ, nữ sinh kia đứng trước mặt, tấm lưng cứng ngắc vừa vặn ngăn trở giữa cả hai và quầy lấy đồ.</p><p>Trong khi bầu không khí vẫn đang lặng im kỳ quái, nhân viên hàng trà sữa bỗng hô lên: “Số 18, một trà sữa đặc biệt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vô cùng tự nhiên đưa tờ phiếu trong tay qua: “Ở đây.”</p><p>Nếu như Thẩm Tiệp có mặt lúc này, chắc hẳn sẽ lại kể câu chuyện “Không chào hàng” ngày xưa một lần nữa, đơn thuần chỉ là lặp lại một sự kiện đáng xấu hổ mà thôi.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm cốc trà sữa vào trường, lên mấy bậc cầu thang, mới nhận ra cậu bạn nhỏ nào đó vẫn đang chậm rãi từng bước, còn tụt lại phía sau, thế là ngồi xuống bậc cầu thang chờ một lúc: “Nghĩ gì thế.”</p><p>Tạ Du lơ đãng nói: “Đang nhớ lại làm sao cậu kiếm được bạn trai.”</p><p>Chính bản thân Hạ Triều trên đường đi về cũng lờ mờ nhận ra, hắn gãi đầu nói: “Có đôi khi tôi rất… Thẩm Tiệp cũng từng nói tôi mấy lần rồi.”</p><p>Không chào hàng không chen hàng còn tốt chán, hồi học cấp hai có cô bé cũng thổ lộ muốn làm bạn với hắn, không nói thẳng là bạn trai, cứ bâng quơ ám chỉ rất nhiều. Hắn nghe không hiểu, buông luôn một câu ngay tại chỗ: Được thôi, về sau tất cả đều là anh em.</p><p>Kết quả chờ đến khi cô bé kia khóc nức nở, hắn mới biết kiểu ‘bạn’ kia rốt cuộc là cái gì.</p><p>Chỗ góc ngoặt cầu thang có hai ngọn đèn sáng, Hạ Triều dừng một lát mới nói: “Nhưng mà cậu không giống, bởi vì thích cậu, thích đến mức… Dù có ngu ngốc đến mấy…”</p><p>Ngu ngốc đến mấy cũng không thể trốn tránh.</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa nói xong, tự bản thân cũng cảm thấy mấy lời này sến quá chừng, nhất là bây giờ còn đang ở bên ngoài, nói được một nửa bèn im bặt, đứng lên định quay về lớp: “Đi nào, Vạn Đạt còn đang chờ…”</p><p>Nhưng dù chưa nói hết thì đồ đần nghe vào cũng hiểu có ý gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa mới xoay người, Tạ Du ở phía sau đã thêm một câu: “Triều ca, nhận một cái hôn này.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thiếu chút nữa là hụt chân.</p><p>Sau khi tan học, khu lớp học không còn bóng người, cả hai đứng trên cầu thang nói chuyện lâu vậy mà chưa gặp phải người nào.</p><p>Tạ Du bị Hạ Triều nắm tay, Hạ Triều dắt cậu lên trên tầng rồi lại rẽ phải, đẩy một cánh cửa phòng học gần cầu thang nhất ra.</p><p>Tạ Du chỉ kịp nhìn thoáng qua lớp học vắng lặng lạ lẫm này, ngay sau đó đất trời lập tức quay cuồng, chờ cậu hoàn hồn, cả người đã bị Hạ Triều ép sát vào chân tường.</p><p>Cửa lớn mở rộng, cả hai đều kẹt lại trong không gian chật hẹp được tạo nên giữa cánh cửa và vách tường.</p><p>“Cũng kích thích đấy,” Tạ Du ghé vào bên tai Hạ Triều hỏi, “Ở đây luôn hả?”</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều cúi đầu nói, “Thực ra ở đây không phù hợp lắm, nhưng mà tôi không nhịn được nữa rồi.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Tất nhiên bản Trung là ‘ca’ rồi, nhưng mình sẽ để Tạ Du gọi ‘anh’ cho tình cảm nhé 😀</p><p>(2) Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: là một nhà soạn nhạc người Nga thời kỳ Lãng mạn. Ngày nay, các sáng tác của ông đứng vào hàng các tác phẩm cổ điển phổ biến nhất.</p><p>Định không edit nhanh đâu mà chương này cả một bầu trời đáng yêu nên có hứng làm :)) Oke Hạ Triều Tchaikovsky, kiêu hãnh như một chú thiên nga :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Không biết là ai chủ động xích lại gần ai trước, chỉ biết đến khi lấy lại tinh thần, tay Hạ Triều đã khoát lên lưng Tạ Du, không nhịn được mà khẽ dùng sức siết chặt.</p><p>Cậu con trai ấy có xương cốt cứng rắn, tính tình cũng cứng cỏi, nhưng một nơi nào đó lại mềm mại đến độ không tưởng.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du bị hôn đến mức không nói nên lời, chỉ có thể dùng tay đẩy đẩy hắn, ngay cả một chữ <em>‘đệt’</em> cũng chẳng thể tròn tiếng, âm cuối nghẹn lại, hoàn toàn mất hết khí thế: “Hạ Triều, cậu là chó đấy à?”</p><p>Không gian chật hẹp đằng sau cánh cửa căn bản không thể giấu được hai người, còn là hai cậu con trai dáng cao chân dài.</p><p>Hạ Triều càng lúc càng dán lại gần, thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa cả hai chỉ còn lại một nửa, Tạ Du thiếu chút nữa là ngạt thở, lưng bị ép sát vào tường đến phát đau.</p><p>Hôn thì hôn, lại còn thích cắn nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du mơ hồ cảm thấy khóe miệng mình bắt đầu nhói đau, chắc là trầy da rồi.</p><p>Kiểu yêu đương vụng trộm tránh tai mắt người khác mà hôn hít trong lớp học này, rất cấm kỵ, cũng thực liều lĩnh.</p><p>Cả hai quấn quýt một hồi, vừa định buông tay, nhưng chỉ cần ánh mắt đôi bên gặp phải nhau, trông thấy rõ ràng ai kia cũng đang cố gắng kìm chế cảm xúc của mình, liền lập tức không thể đè nén nổi nữa.</p><p>“Hôn thêm một lát nữa đi,” Hạ Triều lại kéo người trở về, cúi đầu xuống, thơm nhẹ một cái lên chóp mũi cậu, “Còn chưa hôn đủ mà.”</p><p>Làm sao có thể đủ, chỉ cần nhìn thấy cậu bạn nhỏ bị hắn hôn đến nỗi trong mắt phủ đầy sương mù, là hắn không còn muốn buông tay nữa.</p><p>“Cậu gọi thế này là hôn sao?”</p><p>“Muốn nâng cao kỹ thuật,” Hạ Triều dời môi xuống mấy phân, cuối cùng chạm vào khóe miệng Tạ Du, “… Phải luyện thật nhiều nữa.”</p><p>Mỗi lần thì thầm dỗ dành người ấy, giọng Hạ Triều luôn luôn trầm xuống, từng chữ từng chữ một rót vào bên tai cậu, như thể đang cố tình quyến rũ người ta. Cộng với khoảng cách có phần nguy hiểm như hiện tại, Tạ Du cảm giác có lẽ mình không thể giữ vững lý trí được nữa.</p><p>Đúng lúc này, cuối hành lang vang lên hàng loạt tiếng bước chân, sau đó có một giọng nói phía xa từ từ lại gần: “Sao cửa lớp này chưa đóng nhỉ?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Là hội học sinh đi kiểm tra ngẫu nhiên tình hình vệ sinh lớp học.</p><p>Ở Nhị Trung trừ việc học hành ra, các hội nhóm tập thể khác cũng không hề ít. Để làm phong phú thêm sinh hoạt sau giờ học, hội học sinh không chỉ kiểm tra vệ sinh định kỳ, thậm chí còn muốn hỗ trợ tổ chức cái gì mà giải đấu đọc diễn cảm, thi hùng biện vân vân, tóm lại là cứ cần gì sẽ lập tức có mặt.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn bộ mặt phóng đại chỉ cách mình mấy phân của Hạ Triều, nhận ra tình hình có vẻ hơi khó xử.</p><p>“Lao thẳng ra ngoài hay như nào đây?”</p><p>“Nhảy cửa sổ đi,” Trong lòng Hạ Triều không chắc lắm, rõ ràng là trước kia chuyện hoang đường gì hắn cũng đã từng làm qua, “Cũng ngầu chứ hả?”</p><p>Đám người của hội học sinh cầm bảng đánh giá lượn lờ ngoài cửa mấy vòng, may mà cuối cùng không vào: “Chắc có ai đang làm trực nhật chưa xong rồi, nhìn lớp này sạch đấy… Đi tiếp xem sao.”</p><p>Thoát nạn trong gang tấc.</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngồi trong lớp vừa làm bài tập vừa chờ Hạ Triều mang trà sữa về cho mình, chờ mãi chờ mãi, đến tận khi làm xong bài tập một môn rồi mà chưa thấy trà sữa quay về: “Sao chậm quá vậy, tui mà tự mua thì có khi lượn qua lượn lại được hai vòng rồi đấy.”</p><p>“Ông kêu Triều ca ấy hả? Không phải đâu,” Đúng lúc đó Hứa Tình Tình cầm ly trà hoa quả đi vào, “Lúc tôi ra ngoài mua đồ còn gặp hai đứa tụi nó mà, giờ này đáng lẽ phải về rồi chứ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lo lắng, lòng ngóng trông cốc trà sữa chưa đến tay như mong mẹ về chợ.</p><p>Chờ đến khi Hạ Triều xuất hiện trước cửa lớp, thiếu chút nữa là Vạn Đạt ném bút bổ nhào tới: “—— Tui đợi sắp rụng cả bông nè các đại ca, tưởng mấy người không định tới tự học buổi tối nữa chứ!”</p><p>“Bọn tôi… Tự dưng có chút chuyện ngoài ý muốn,” Hạ Triều đặt trà sữa lên bàn Vạn Đạt, thuận tiện hỏi, “Chuột con đâu rồi?”</p><p>Trà sữa vẫn còn ấm, Vạn Đạt cắm ống hút vào, thỏa mãn làm hai hơi: “Đi rồi, Lão Đường phải qua khuyên nhủ nó mãi, giảng từ tâm lý thi cử đến làm sao để thản nhiên đối mặt với thất bại, giảng nửa tiếng vẫn chưa xong, con Chuột lập tức thu dọn đồ đạc chạy ra cửa sau chuồn luôn.”</p><p>Đúng là tác phong của chủ nhiệm lớp bọn họ, Hạ Triều nói: “Rốt cuộc Lão Đường vẫn là lợi hại nhất.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong, lúc này mới để ý tới Tạ Du đi vào từ cửa sau, động tác hút trà sữa khựng lại: “Hai đứa cậu, đánh nhau đấy à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều định hỏi ‘Đánh nhau cái gì cơ’, đang yên đang lành sao lại nghĩ đến chuyện đánh nhau.</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói thêm: “Không thì sao Du ca bị rách miệng thế kia.”</p><p>Lúc này Tạ Du vừa đi tới cửa, Vạn Đạt tinh mắt, đồng thời cũng cảm thấy hình như vết thương này khá đáng ngờ, nhưng cũng không nghĩ tới phương diện khác, rất chấp nhất với chuyện ‘đánh nhau’: “Là ai, đến đại ca lầu Tây của Nhị Trung mà cũng dám gây sự à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ho một tiếng.</p><p>Tin tức giật gân kiểu này làm sao bà tám Vạn Đạt có thể bỏ lỡ được, cậu chàng lải nhải thêm mấy câu, hy vọng rằng có ai đó sẽ tiếp lời mình, kết quả không ai thèm để ý đến cậu ta.</p><p>Tạ Du ấn một ngón tay lên khóe môi, thẳng thừng vượt qua cậu ta, đi về chỗ ngồi.</p><p>“Uống trà sữa của cậu đi,” Hạ Triều nhấc chân đạp đạp cạnh bàn của Vạn Đạt, ý tứ nói, “Chuyện người lớn trẻ con đừng xen vào.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nghĩ thầm cái quỷ gì, trẻ con với người lớn cái gì chứ.</p><p>Cậu ta cắn ống hút, định làm nốt bài tập Hóa, lục mãi mà không tìm thấy sách đâu, bèn cầm trà sữa xoay người ra sau tìm trong cặp, thế là lại bắt gặp hai đại ca ngồi bàn cuối kia không coi ai ra gì mà bắt đầu giở trò chim chuột.</p><p>Tạ Du còn đang cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, dì Mai nhắn tới hỏi thăm ngày nghỉ thế nào, cậu mới nhắn lại được một nửa, đã bị Hạ Triều cưỡng ép nâng cằm lên.</p><p>Hạ Triều xích lại gần nói: “Đừng nhúc nhích, để tôi xem nào.”</p><p>Da của Tạ Du rất trắng, vậy nên vết rách càng dễ nhận ra.</p><p>Trừ việc lo ngại người khác sẽ liên tưởng đến nguyên nhân khác, Tạ Du cũng không để ý vết thương này lắm, cậu chỉ muốn nhắn nốt cái tin, thế là không hề nghĩ ngợi buông một câu cộc lốc: “Không sao cả, chịu được.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Giờ tự học buổi tối, Lão Đường mang theo một quyển sách tới giám sát.</p><p>Chờ sắp tới lúc tan học, bọn Hứa Tình Tình làm xong bài tập nên khá rảnh rỗi, tám chuyện với Lão Đường: “Thầy ơi, nghe nói trước kia thầy dạy ở trường thực nghiệm Phụ Trung ạ?”</p><p>Lão Đường cài tờ đánh dấu vào trang sách nọ, ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Các em làm xong bài tập chưa?”</p><p>“Sắp xong rồi ạ,” Vạn Đạt dịch cả người cả ghế lên phía trước, hiếu kì hỏi: “Thầy Đường, vì sao thầy đến Nhị Trung bọn em ạ?”</p><p>Vấn đề này từ hồi Đường Sâm mới nhận làm chủ nhiệm lớp 3 đã có người hỏi, một bên là trường trung học trọng điểm của thành phố A, đến mấy cái Nhị Trung cộng lại cũng không thể so sánh nổi.</p><p>Lão Đường nói gì đó Tạ Du không kịp nghe rõ, mà bọn Vạn Đạt thì cứ hai ba phút lại đổi chủ đề liên tục: “Thầy ơi bao giờ mới được đi du lịch mùa thu ạ, có phải sắp đến rồi không!”</p><p>Học sinh nội trú chỉ có vỏn vẹn mười người, Lão Đường cho cả bọn lên ngồi hết mấy bàn đầu, thế là Tạ Du với Hạ Triều ngồi bàn ngoài cùng gần vị trí cửa sổ, chen chúc trong đó nghe mọi người trò chuyện về chuyến du lịch mùa thu.</p><p>“Mấy đứa lúc nào cũng chỉ lo chơi bời, sao lúc học tập không thấy tận tâm thế này?” Lão Đường nói tới nói lui, chờ thầy thao thao bất tuyệt xong, vẫn rất chiều lòng đám học trò, tiết lộ, “Có lẽ du lịch mùa thu sẽ được tổ chức ngay tuần này thôi, dự kiến vào thứ sáu, thời gian cụ thể chưa xác định… Đừng truyền ra các lớp khác nhé, mới đầu chủ nhiệm Khương không cho thầy báo trước cho các em đâu, chỉ sợ mấy đứa… “</p><p>Ông thầy chủ nhiệm còn chưa nói hết, trong lớp đã trở nên điên cuồng: “Du lịch mùa thu! Thứ sáu! Du lịch mùa thu!”</p><p>Lão Đường: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe tới chủ đề này cũng khá hào hứng, thoát khỏi trò chơi hỏi: “Có đi du lịch mùa thu không?”</p><p>Mấy chuyến du lịch trước đây Tạ Du toàn xin nghỉ ốm, mặt lạnh tanh không buồn giả bộ ho khan hắt xì báo cáo với giáo viên rằng mình phát sốt, giáo viên cũng không dám nói gì cả, có lẽ loại học sinh như cậu không đi cũng coi như bớt được gánh nặng.</p><p>Nghĩ tới đây, hóa ra từ khi lên cấp ba tới giờ cậu chưa từng tham gia mấy thể lại du xuân hay du lịch mùa thu bao giờ: “… Bình thường hay đi chỗ nào vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Rất nhàm chán, lúc nào cũng chỉ giới hạn mấy chỗ cũ rích – công viên rồi công viên trò chơi rồi bảo tàng, trừ ba nơi này cũng không còn chỗ khác, nếu kinh phí nhiều thì có thể nhà trường sẽ cho đi leo núi.”</p><p>Năm ngoái không hiểu nhà trường nghĩ thế nào, dẫn bọn họ đi dạo công viên mùa thu, hoa trong vườn rụng hết sạch, chỉ còn lại mấy cành cây khô trụi lủi, lòng vòng cả ngày mà không có bất cứ thứ gì để ngắm, gió mùa thổi qua, chỉ cảm thấy đìu hiu cùng tuyệt vọng.</p><p>Tạ Du thấy mình xin phép nghỉ thật quá sáng suốt: “Chán vậy mà cậu còn đi?”</p><p>“Có cậu sẽ không chán nữa,” Hạ Triều gục xuống bàn nhìn cậu, lại hỏi lần nữa, “Đi nhé?”</p><p>Bọn Hứa Tình Tình đã bắt đầu thảo luận xem nên mang gì theo: “Ngày mai học xong tôi sẽ chuồn ra ngoài mua ít đồ ăn vặt, thêm cả bộ bài nữa, ài, mấy người có muốn chơi thật lòng với đại mạo hiểm không.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt giơ hai cánh tay: “Có có có! Tui đại diện cho cả con Chuột, hai đứa sẽ tham gia.”</p><p>Trông trạng thái của đám này, ai không biết còn tưởng rằng thi giữa kỳ đã qua mấy tháng, một lúc sau, Tạ Du nói: “Để tôi nghĩ đã.”</p><p>Bạn nhỏ vốn mạnh miệng, nói vậy tức là đồng ý đi rồi.</p><p>Vừa sáng sớm ngày hôm sau tin tức về chuyến du lịch mùa thu đã truyền khắp cả lớp, Lưu Tồn Hạo hôm qua vừa về nhà ăn đòn một trận, nghe thấy cũng vui vẻ: “Thứ sáu tuần này hả?!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đập tay với cậu ta: “Vui không bất ngờ không! Có thấy sung sướng không!”</p><p>Hôm qua Lưu Tồn Hạo còn ôm Vạn Đạt khóc lóc, đến giờ ăn cơm trưa kêu rằng thi kém quá, buồn đến nỗi không ăn nổi cơm, kết quả bị lôi xềnh xệch đến căn tin, mồm thì nói ăn không vô, thế mà cuối cùng vẫn làm một phát hết sạch hai bát.</p><p>Mười bảy tuổi, là độ tuổi còn rất hồn nhiên.</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du định ngủ bù, bị tụi bạn quậy cho không thể ngủ được, nhưng cũng không có cảm giác bực bội.</p><p>Cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nghe một lúc, sau đó Tạ Du mở mắt ra, trông thấy Hạ Triều nghiêng người, bắt chéo chân, tư thế rất là vênh váo, bắt chước bộ dạng sống dở chết dở hôm trước của Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Làm sao bây giờ, tôi nghĩ có lẽ mình chẳng sống nổi hết hôm nay mất… Không được, tôi thật sự ăn không vô.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chỉ tay vào Hạ Triều nói: “Triều ca, mặc dù tôi không đánh lại ông được, nhưng ông chế giễu bạn học thế này là sai quá sai đấy.”</p><p>Trong lớp lại náo loạn một hồi.</p><p>Phía Hứa Tình Tình bàn bạc mãi, cuối cùng mới thống nhất ý kiến, chờ đến lúc chuông tan học vừa reo, cả bốn năm người đứng trước cửa lớp gọi bọn họ: “Triều ca, bọn ông muốn đi cùng không, tụi tôi đi xe buýt tới trung tâm thương mại mua đồ đây.”</p><p>Cạnh trường học chỉ có một nhà bán đồ ăn vặt, dù qua loa thế nào cũng không thể chỉ mua mấy gói mì tôm sống chỗ đó mang đi du lịch mùa thu được.</p><p>Trung tâm thương mại gần nhất chỉ cách hai trạm xe, nếu nhanh chóng có thể về trường trước giờ tự học buổi tối.</p><p>Sau khi xuống xe tất cả mọi người tản ra, mỗi người mua một thứ.</p><p>Tạ Du tựa xe đẩy bên cạnh, nhìn Hạ Triều đứng trước kệ hàng tỉ mỉ đọc ngày sản xuất in trên đồ ăn, lần đầu tiên phát hiện người nào đó hóa ra cũng rất là đảm đang.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cảm giác cùng nhau đẩy xe rồi cùng nhau lựa đồ thật sự kỳ diệu, thỉnh thoảng quay sang hỏi đối phương có muốn ăn món này không, có thích cái kia không, Tạ Du chưa từng nghĩ tới bốn chữ “sinh hoạt thường nhật” này.</p><p>Mặc dù cả hai vẫn còn đang mặc đồng phục Nhị Trung, đến nắm tay cũng phải lén lút, nhân lúc xung quanh không có người mà siết chặt lấy nhau.<span></span></p><p>“Ăn cái này không,” Hạ Triều lại gần, từ xa trông vào chỉ thấy hai cậu con trai đứng cạnh nhau nói chuyện, “Vị mới đó, thử xem nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thoáng qua, trên túi in mấy chữ ‘vị ớt tiêu xanh’: “Cậu muốn chết tôi sẽ không cản.”</p><p>“Chắc cũng được mà,” Hạ Triều rất thích mua mấy thứ chưa từng ăn, là mấy loại có bao bì trông lạ hoắc, mang đi mời người khác còn không có ai chịu thử một miếng, “Lần trước tôi mua vị mù tạt, ăn cũng khá ngon, thế mà Thẩm Tiệp cướp về lại suýt nữa phun hết ra ngoài.”</p><p>Dù sao đồ ăn vặt cũng không thể coi là bữa chính, cả hai chỉ chọn mấy thứ rồi thôi, tiếng người xung quanh ngày càng nhiều, Tạ Du muốn buông tay ra, giãy mấy cái mà Hạ Triều không chịu rời.</p><p>“Có người.”</p><p>“Nào có, không có ai đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói như chém đinh chặt sắt, nhưng vừa dứt lời, ống quần đã bị ai đó kéo kéo, cúi đầu nhìn xuống hóa ra là một cô nhóc không biết từ đâu xuất hiện, trên đầu lúc lắc hai bím tóc nhỏ, có lẽ tầm bốn năm tuổi, khuôn mặt bé xíu, giọng nói mềm mại trong veo gọi hắn: “Anh ơi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Chạy từ đâu tới vậy? Sao chẳng có tiếng động gì hết.</p><p>“Anh ơi, em muốn lấy cái kia.”</p><p>Cô nhóc bụ bẫm chỉ ngón tay lên kệ hàng, giọng vẫn còn hơi ngọng ngịu: “Vị dâu tây ạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn theo, là một túi thạch, bên trên mặt túi in mấy hình vẽ ngộ nghĩnh, nhưng mà vị trí trưng bày khá cao, ít nhất là thân hình của hạt đậu này có nhảy dựng lên cũng không thể với tới.</p><p>“Lấy đi anh ơi, ” Tạ Du dịch sang bên cạnh mấy bước, “Vị dâu tây kìa.”</p><p>Vị dâu tây ở tít trong cùng, Hạ Triều dời tạm mấy túi bên ngoài sang bên cạnh, một tay phải đỡ sợ chúng rơi xuống đất, một tiếng “Anh ơi” kia của Tạ Du bỗng làm hắn thiếu chút nữa không giữ được.</p><p>Chất giọng của Tạ Du vốn lạnh nhạt, cộng thêm nhiều lúc nói chuyện khá gợi đòn, thế nhưng lúc nào cần mềm mại lại vô cùng quyến rũ.</p><p>Cô bé kia còn đang ngóng trông nhìn túi thạch, trong mắt tràn ngập thiết tha, Hạ Triều rút túi trong cùng ra, xếp lại đống hàng hóa về chỗ cũ, rồi mới chậm rãi nói từng chữ một với Tạ Du: “Cậu chờ đó cho tôi.”</p><p>Túi thạch cũng không to lắm, nhưng cô nhóc phải dùng hai cánh tay ôm vào lòng mới cầm chắc được, giọng giòn tan nói: “Cảm ơn anh ạ.”</p><p>Sau khi lấy túi thạch xuống, Hạ Triều ngồi xổm nói chuyện với cô bé: “Sao em lại đi một mình thế này? Trẻ con không nên chạy lung tung đâu nhé.”</p><p>“Mẹ ở đằng kia ạ,” cô bé chỉ chỉ về phía người phụ nữ đang đứng ở quầy cân bánh kẹo lẻ, tóc dài, trông bóng lưng có vẻ rất dịu dàng, cô bé kia chỉ xong rồi gọi mẹ mình, sau đó vẫy tay với bọn họ, “… Anh ơi, hẹn gặp lại.”</p><p>Hạ Triều sờ sờ mái tóc của cô nhóc, lại mò trong túi mãi mới tìm thấy một cây kẹo, mỉm cười nói: “Hẹn gặp lại.”</p><p>Hình ảnh rất bình dị, nhưng Tạ Du lại cảm thấy, cậu con trai kiêu ngạo tùy ý ấy, giấu đi tất cả những sắc sảo thường ngày, bỗng trở nên dịu dàng ấm áp đến nao lòng.</p><p>Chờ cô bé đi xa, hai người vẫn loanh quanh khu này, lát nữa chỉ cần qua quầy đồ uống mua hai chai nước là được.</p><p>Trung tâm thương mại khá nhỏ, chỉ có vỏn vẹn hai tầng, lượng khách khá thưa thớt, đi mấy bước đã được nửa vòng.</p><p>“Cậu vừa gọi tôi là gì đấy.” Hạ Triều lại gần bên tai cậu hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du đẩy xe, hơi lệch hướng sang một bên: “Định tính sổ hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa kịp nói tiếp, đúng lúc này đám Hứa Tình Tình đi tới từ phía đối diện, mấy chiếc xe đẩy đụng cả vào nhau: “Bọn cậu mua xong chưa?”</p><p>Trong xe của Vạn Đạt đều là đồ ăn vặt, chỉ riêng khoai tây chiên đã có tận ba bốn túi, Hứa Tình Tình khá hơn một chút, đồ ngọt chiếm đa số, loại nào cũng có.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Chưa xong.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bổ sung: “Còn thiếu hai chai nước nữa.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cúi đầu kiểm tra xe của mình, sau đó nói: “Tui cũng thiếu nước, quá chuẩn, đi cùng nhau luôn.”</p><p>Khu đồ uống có hai hàng, bên trên bày đủ thứ muôn màu sặc sỡ, Vạn Đạt đẩy xe tới lui, cuối cùng lắc lư phân vân mãi giữa Coacola và Sprite.</p><p>Hạ Triều thảy một chai nước trái cây vào xe, còn chưa hết hy vọng, muốn tiếp tục chủ đề còn dang dở: “Vừa nãy cậu…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt do dự xong, cầm lon Coca, sau đó ngâm nga một bài nào đó về phía bọn họ.</p><p>Tạ Du không cho Hạ Triều có cơ hội nói tiếp, muốn trêu hắn một phen, thế là chỉ sang chai nước phía bên tay phải Hạ Triều, dán sát vào tai hắn thì thầm: “Anh ơi, em muốn cái kia.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị cậu quậy đến không biết làm thế nào, chỉ có thể thầm mắng một câu: <em>Muốn chết mà.</em></p><p>Mặc dù nghe mấy lời kiểu này thật sự rất thoải cmn mái, thế nhưng đang ở nơi công cộng đó, dù muốn làm gì cũng chỉ có thể nhẫn nhịn, thể loại đùa dai cũ rích này, ấy thế mà cậu bạn nhỏ nào đó vẫn chơi đến là hăng hái.</p><p>Hạ Triều lấy chai nước khoáng kia xuống, nhìn ngày sản xuất rồi mới đưa cho cậu: “Về sẽ xử lý cậu.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy chai nước, cũng tự cảm thấy trò này của mình thật quá ngây thơ, không kìm được mà đứng tựa kệ hàng bật cười.</p><p>“Anh Tình đi mua cờ bàn rồi,” <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>Vạn Đạt không hề để ý hai người bên cạnh mình đang nói gì, cậu chàng cầm chai nước ngọt ném vào xe đẩy, sau đó quay đầu hỏi, “Hình như ngay đằng trước thôi, đi qua xem sao.”</p><p>“Chỗ nào đằng trước?”</p><p>“Khu trò chơi?” Vạn Đạt nhón chân lên nhìn quanh quất, bắt được bóng dáng quen thuộc mặc đồng phục Nhị Trung đang xông pha trong đám người, “Tui thấy bả rồi!”</p><p>Khi bọn Tạ Du đi qua, Hứa Tình Tình đang lưỡng lự giữa hai phiên bản của trò đại mạo hiểm, mãi mà chưa quyết xong: “Nhìn giới thiệu sơ qua thì có vẻ một loại là bản phổ thông, một là bản nâng cấp, mấy người đến thật đúng lúc, nên mua cái nào bây giờ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn một hồi, cũng không chọn được, nói dứt khoát: “Không thì mua cả hai đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du không buồn nhìn qua: “Vậy đừng mua nữa.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “… Tụi bây nghiêm túc đấy hả.”</p><p>Cuối cùng Vạn Đạt nghĩ ra biện pháp tùy theo duyên số, kêu Hứa Tình Tình nhắm mắt lại chọn giữa tay trái và tay phải.</p><p>“Lấy cái này!” Vạn Đạt đưa phiên bản nâng cấp cho nhỏ, “Ý trời đã quyết! Đừng do dự nữa! Anh Tình, chọn cái này đi!”</p><p>Tạ Du ở bên cạnh đứng nhìn, trông thấy trong một góc khuất có một tấm biển ghi “Ván bài kinh dị”, cảm thấy khá hứng thú, đang định cầm lên, lập tức bị Hạ Triều đè tay lại. Sau đó cậu trơ mắt nhìn Hạ Triều thừa dịp Vạn Đạt và anh Tình không chú ý, nhét “Ván bài kinh dị” vào tận trong cùng, đến lúc mắt thường nhìn không thấy được mới thôi: “…”</p><p>Trông bộ dạng như thể chỉ sợ Vạn Đạt nhìn thấy, lại nháo nhào đòi chơi thử giống cái trò bút tiên ngày trước.</p><p>Tạ Du hơi buồn cười: “Cậu sợ hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không liên quan đến sợ hay không, chẳng qua là phòng ngừa mê tín dị đoan, tôi chỉ tuân theo pháp luật thôi.”</p><p>Cả bọn hành động rất nhanh, lúc xách túi lớn túi nhỏ chạy về trường thì lớp tự học buổi tối mới bắt đầu chưa được bao lâu, Lão Đường cũng thông cảm cho đám học trò nội trú hoàn cảnh đặc biệt, cho tụi nhỏ thêm một chút thời gian chuẩn bị các thứ, chờ mang đồ về ký túc cất gọn gàng xong mới quay lại học tiếp.</p><p>Kết quả Tạ Du vừa bỏ đống đồ xuống, rửa tay xong, còn chưa kịp lau khô, đi từ phòng tắm ra đã thấy Hạ Triều đứng ngoài cửa chờ mình: “Có việc gì?”</p><p>“Có,” chờ đi vào đóng cửa xong, Hạ Triều mới nói, “Xử lý cậu.”</p><p>Tạ Du không thích thân cận với người khác cho lắm, hồi bé mỗi lần Cố nữ sĩ bế cậu lên, luôn tỏ vẻ tự hào xen lẫn buồn bực nói: Em bé nhà người khác đều vươn tay ra đòi ôm một cái, thế mà ngoại trừ mẹ với ba con, thì tại sao ai con cũng không cho chạm vào vậy.</p><p>Có lẽ là cậu không có năng khiếu chung đụng giữa người với người cho lắm.</p><p>Nhưng chỉ có Hạ Triều, chỉ có tên ngốc này, mới khiến cậu nảy sinh ý niệm muốn gần gũi, rồi lại càng gần gũi thêm nữa.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều cúi đầu hôn xuống, Tạ Du đột nhiên nhận ra mình còn chưa hề nghĩ tới tương lai có người này bên cạnh.</p><p>Cậu và Hạ Triều, để quen biết nhau đã là sự cố ngoài ý muốn không tưởng, một luồng xung động, thậm chí chói lọi đến mức… Sợ rằng chỉ là khói lửa thoáng qua rồi sẽ phút chốc tan biến. Chuyện sau này đâu ai dám nói chắc, đời người dài đến vậy, chẳng thể tiên đoán được bất cứ điều gì.</p><p>Thế nhưng trong tiềm thức có một giọng nói cất lên, <em>mày muốn như thế.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mày muốn về sau sẽ luôn ở bên kẻ ngu ngốc này.</em>
</p><p>Hạ Triều mồm thì nói muốn xử lý cậu, nhưng chỉ là hôn có hơi quá mạnh bạo, tuy vậy lần này vẫn kìm chế để không cắn phải cậu: “Cố tình trêu tôi, hửm?”</p><p>Cả hai đều ngập tràn máu nóng, không ai nhường ai, cuối cùng chân Tạ Du đụng đến mép giường, nặng nề ngã xuống, chờ lấy lại tinh thần, cả người đã nằm ngửa trên giường.</p><p>Một tay Hạ Triều chống hai bên cậu, ngăn lại khoảng cách giữa hai người. Sợ đè phải cậu, cũng sợ không thể khống chế được mà tổn thương cậu.</p><p>Nhưng Tạ Du chỉ nhìn hắn chăm chú mấy giây, chủ động ngẩng lên, dán lên môi hắn.</p><p>Tay Tạ Du còn hơi ẩm ướt, lạnh như băng, nắm lấy cổ tay của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Một tia lý trí mỏng manh trong đầu Hạ Triều cuối cũng cũng bị cắt đứt.</p><p>Giường ngủ của ký túc xá không hề vững chắc, bình thường chỉ cần ban đêm xoay người cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng ván giường kêu kẽo kẹt, huống chi hiện tại phải gánh chịu những hai người. Tay của Hạ Triều men theo vạt áo Tạ Du từ từ tiến vào, đầu tiên là vuốt ve vòng eo mềm mại, sau đó không nhịn được mà tiếp tục sờ lên trên, làn da thiếu niên nõn nà tinh tế, phản ứng quá đỗi ngây ngô.</p><p>Tạ Du bị hắn ve vãn đến mức chịu không nổi, theo trực giác cứ chơi tiếp như vậy thế nào cũng xảy ra chuyện: “… Anh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy thanh âm này mới dừng lại, chậm rãi, rời tay khỏi nơi ấm áp kia, chui từ trong vạt áo của bạn nhỏ ra ngoài, sau đó cúi đầu khẽ cắn một cái trên cổ Tạ Du rồi mới chịu thôi: “Đệt, lại cứng rồi.”</p><p>“Cậu không phải cố tình nhấn mạnh lần nữa đâu,” Tạ Du nhướn người ngồi dậy, dựa lưng vào gối, nhìn hắn nói, “Tôi bị thứ đồ chơi kia của cậu chọc nửa ngày rồi đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều khàn giọng nói: “Cậu cũng có hơn gì đâu, để tôi giúp cậu nhé?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói là làm, vươn tay đụng tới bắp đùi bọc trong lớp vải quần, mấy ngón tay đang định lần sờ lên trên, bị Tạ Du tàn nhẫn đạp cho một cái: “Lăn đi.”</p><p>Tình hình lúc nãy quá kịch liệt, Hạ Triều không nhớ được áo khoác của mình bị lột ra từ bao giờ, hắn đứng dậy, cúi người nhặt cái áo rơi dưới đất, trước khi đi còn đứng trước cửa hỏi thêm lần nữa: “Không cần thật à?”</p><p>Đáp lại hắn là một cái gối bị Tạ Du tiện tay ném tới.</p><p>Tạ Du vọt vào phòng dội nước lạnh lên người, gần nửa tiếng sau mới hạ hỏa, lúc đóng lại vòi nước, chờ hơi lạnh kia tan đi, ấy vậy mà vẫn cảm thấy nóng nực như cũ.</p><p>Vạn Đạt cất đồ xong, lề mề nán lại trong phòng một lúc, lén chơi hai ván game, chờ tới lúc nhớ ra phải lên lớp mới tiện đường lên lầu rủ hai đại ca đi cùng.</p><p>Kết quả vừa tới gõ cửa, phát hiện ra cả hai tên kia đều thay quần áo, tóc người nào người nấy vẫn còn nhỏ nước, Vạn Đạt đang định mở loa đột nhiên câm nín: “Ủa sao giờ này mấy người lại đi tắm vậy?”</p><p>Vấn đề này thật sự không thể trả lời, Hạ Triều hiếm thấy mà bí từ, đứng trước cửa nhìn qua Tạ Du phía đối diện, ra hiệu cho cậu nói.</p><p>Thế là Tạ Du lưỡng lự một lát, mở miệng đáp lại năm chữ: “Liên quan gì đến cậu?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Trong nỗi mong đợi vô bờ của tất cả đám học sinh lớp mười một, ngày hội du lịch mùa thu cuối cùng cũng tới.</p><p>Địa điểm lần này vẫn là một lựa chọn vô cùng quen thuộc của nhà trường trong những chuyến du lịch trước, nghe nói là có công viên trò chơi rất lớn, phong cảnh cũng không tệ lắm, có thể chụp ảnh tự sướng, còn có sân bắn và công trình rạp chiếu nho nhỏ.</p><p>Sáng sớm, cả tòa nhà đã náo nhiệt vang trời, chủ nhiệm Khương qua nói mấy câu cũng chỉ có tác dụng tạm thời trấn áp. Chờ chủ nhiệm Khương đi khỏi, cả đám học sinh lại lập tức như ong vỡ tổ.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ở trong lớp mở balo ra trước mặt mọi người, khoe mấy món đồ mình mang tới: “Thấy chưa, một túi khoai tây chiên Lay’s này, một cái bánh mì, kẹo cao su nữa này… Đến lúc đó tụi mình chia nhau ăn nhá.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không phục: “Cho ông xem của tôi với Lão Tạ, vị ớt xanh nhé, dám cá đời này ông chưa từng được ăn.”</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tay ấn thái dương, nhắc nhở: “Đấy là của cậu, đừng kéo tôi vào.”</p><p>“Của tôi cũng là của cậu mà.”</p><p>“… Đừng.”</p><p>Hôm nay Lão Đường mặc một bộ đồ thể thao màu xanh lam, có lẽ là muốn trông trẻ trung hơn một chút, thế nhưng khoác lên dáng người mập mạp, ai trông thấy cũng chỉ muốn đưa cho ông thầy một cái ghế đu, cứ việc ngồi lên đấy mà chậm rãi đong đưa.</p><p>“Thầy nhắc mấy việc quan trọng đã nhé,” trong tay Lão Đường là lịch trình ngày hôm nay, lại cầm một viên phấn viết lên bảng, “Các em chia thành từng nhóm nhỏ, chọn ra một tổ trưởng, số điện thoại di động của thầy thì chắc ai cũng biết rồi, nếu chưa thì để thầy viết lại lần nữa… Lúc nào cần thì gọi điện cho thầy, hoặc là tìm hướng dẫn viên du lịch cũng được.”</p><p>Cả lớp hơn ba mươi người, tự phân chia với nhau thành năm nhóm nhỏ.</p><p>Mục đích ra ngoài đi chơi chỉ có một, đó là được vui vẻ. Ngày thường Lưu Tồn Hạo làm lớp trưởng phải quản lý quá nhiều việc, lần này nhất quyết không muốn làm nhóm trưởng gánh phiền phức nữa, thế là vị trí được chuyển giao cho Hạ Triều: “Triều ca, thật ra từ ngày khai giảng đầu tiên, tôi đã nhận ra ông thật không thể coi thường, vầng sáng trên người ông, tài năng lãnh đạo của ông – ông chính là nhân trung long phượng, là vô đối không ai địch nổi —— “</p><p>Tạ Du nghe tới đó liền bật cười.</p><p>Hạ Triều khoát khoát tay, ra hiệu cho tên kia dừng lại: “Được rồi được rồi, tôi hiểu ý cậu rồi.”</p><p>Tới khi Hạ Triều thống kê sĩ số, La Văn Cường cũng muốn nhập bọn, Hạ Triều lơ đễnh nói: “Ông thì không được, ông quá tham ăn.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nói leo: “Tôi cũng không đồng ý.”</p><p>La Văn Cường chỉ biết sững sờ: “Có ai như mấy người không? Tinh thần đoàn kết đâu hết rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du chỉ đứng bên ngoài xem náo nhiệt, nhưng La Văn Cường hết cách phải tìm tới cậu xin giúp đỡ, tên nam sinh toàn thân đều là cơ bắp tủi thân muốn chết nói với cậu: “Du ca ông nói chúng nó hộ tôi với!”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Đừng có mà Du ca, gọi Du ca cũng vô dụng. Du ca của ông là người của… Là người của phe tôi.”</p><p>May mà phản ứng nhanh, thiếu chút là đã thốt ra câu “Người của tôi”.</p><p>Tạ Du đã hiểu, nghĩ lại vẫn quyết định nể mặt bạn trai mình: “Ừm, kêu tôi cũng vô dụng.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “…”</p><p>Lão Đường còn đang giảng giải những điều cần lưu ý: “Đi ra ngoài chơi, nhớ giữ gìn vệ sinh, không được tiện tay vứt rác lung tung, phải thể hiện là thanh thiếu niên có ăn có học đàng hoàng biết không…”</p><p>Mọi người đứng tốp năm tốp ba đáp lời qua quít: “Vâng ạ, đã biết.”</p><p>La Văn Cường còn chưa chịu từ bỏ, ngón tay run rẩy chỉ chỉ: “Được, xem như tôi biết rõ mặt các người, cứ tưởng bạn bè thân ái, hóa ra đều là giả dối.”</p><p>Hạ Triều viết thêm tên La Văn Cường lên giấy, sau đó ra hiệu cho cậu ta xéo nhanh: “Đủ rồi đấy, lảm nhảm nữa khỏi cho ông theo luôn.”</p><p>Mãi đến khi hướng dẫn viên du lịch vào lớp, dân tình mới lại yên tĩnh.</p><p>Là nam, đội mũ lưỡi trai màu đỏ, cầm theo cái loa, nụ cười rất thoải mái phóng khoáng, vừa đi vào đã chào hỏi: “Xin chào các bạn học.”</p><p>Sau đó các nhóm trưởng giao danh sách nhóm mình cho hướng dẫn viên, lúc nhận tờ giấy mà Hạ Triều đưa cho mình, Tạ Du rõ ràng cảm nhận được ánh mắt của hướng dẫn viên đột nhiên trở nên hoang mang mờ mịt, dường như đang hỏi: <em>Cái quái gì thế này, có ai với ai đây?</em></p><p>Tạ Du xé một trang giấy từ quyển vở bài tập, cúi đầu viết lại tên của cả sáu đứa một lần nữa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Cờ bàn: tên gốc là tabletop game hoặc có thể coi là board game, hiểu đại khái là loại trò chơi thường được chơi trên bàn hoặc mặt phẳng khác, chẳng hạn như trò chơi trên bàn, trò chơi bài, trò chơi xúc sắc, trò chơi chiến tranh thu nhỏ hoặc trò chơi xếp gạch (Wiki).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du viết lại danh sách nhóm rồi nộp lên.</p><p>Giấy trắng mực đen, ngòi bút sắc bén, họ tên đầy đủ của sáu người được ghi trên mặt giấy, chữ viết rất đẹp đẽ.<span></span></p><p>Mặc dù bài tập của Tạ Du thường có tỉ lệ làm sai rất cao, nhất là đại số thì hầu như chỉ chép mấy câu đề bài, còn lại phần bài làm đều để trống. Vậy nhưng các thầy cô bộ môn khi chấm sẽ không đến mức đánh mất kiên nhẫn, chỉ với nét chữ này, bực tức mấy cũng giảm đi một nửa.</p><p>Mỗi lần có giáo viên ở trong văn phòng cảm khái thật phí phạm chữ viết đẹp như này, thế nào cũng sẽ có giọng thầy cô khác cất lên an ủi: “Dù gì vẫn tốt hơn Hạ Triều nhiều, bài tập của thằng bé kia tôi chấm mà tức không chịu nổi, chẳng hiểu nó viết cái gì nữa…”</p><p>Hướng dẫn viên du lịch nhìn Tạ Du như thể túm được vị cứu tinh.</p><p>Mặc dù cậu nhóc trước mắt này trông có vẻ rất lạnh nhạt, so với vẻ ngoài của cậu, khí chất lạnh lẽo không thể áp chế càng đáng chú ý hơn cả.</p><p>Thế nhưng không hiểu vì sao, cậu bạn học này tựa tay vào mép bàn, đưa tờ giấy qua, sau đó lúc giương mắt lên nhìn anh ta, lại khiến anh ta tự dưng cảm thấy tính mạng mình bị uy hiếp nghiêm trọng.</p><p>Hướng dẫn viên du lịch nhận tờ giấy: “… Cám, cám ơn.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Không có gì.”</p><p>Hạ Triều tự cảm thấy khá hài lòng, lúc hắn viết rất là chăm chú, luôn nghĩ rằng làm gì đến mức khiến người khác không thể đọc nổi. Hắn đứng cạnh bục giảng, đang há mồm định biện minh cho bản thân một chút, lại bị Tạ Du đạp cho một cái.</p><p>“Đi xuống,” Tạ Du nói, “Thật là mất mặt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị Tạ Du đuổi xuống, vừa đi vừa nói: “Không phải, tôi thật sự đã viết nắn nót lắm mà, nét chữ rõ ràng, ngòi bút…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cậu ngậm miệng đi có được không.”</p><p>Cả lớp 3 đều biết trình độ chữ viết của Hạ Triều đến đâu, lúc đầu thực ra cũng cảm thấy choáng váng hết cả đầu óc, thế nhưng mấy tháng sau quả thật bản lĩnh nhận mặt chữ đã bị ma luyện lên một tầm cao mới.</p><p>Đều là bạn cùng lớp, viết họ tên người này người kia thì nhìn thoáng qua nét chữ cũng đã đoán sơ sơ là ai, nhưng hướng dẫn viên du lịch còn chưa quen thuộc những cái tên này, chắc chắn lúc đọc sẽ trở nên bối rối.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ở phía dưới bụm mặt: “Chẳng hiểu mình nghĩ thế nào lại để Triều ca làm nhóm trưởng không biết.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vỗ vỗ cậu ta: “Thôi đành vậy, còn biết làm sao nữa, đi lố đường khỏi quay lại được rồi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “…”</p><p>“Các bạn học sinh, địa điểm tham quan lần này của chúng ta chính là công viên Bắc Hồ, thắng cảnh trứ danh của thành phố C, lịch trình cụ thể thì đợi lát nữa lên xe buýt sẽ thông báo với các bạn,” hướng dẫn viên du lịch đưa tay chỉnh lại mũ cho ngay ngắn, tiếp tục diễn thuyết thêm mấy câu đại loại là mong được trải qua một ngày thật vui vẻ với mọi người, lảm nhảm hết chủ đề này đến chủ đề khác, cuối cùng mới nói, “… Xe của lớp C2-3 chúng ta đang đỗ ngoài cổng sau, giờ thì ra hành lang xếp hàng trước đã nào.”</p><p>Ngoài hành lang đã có hai lớp khác đứng xếp hàng, Lão Đường tiếp thêm một câu: “Chú ý giữ trật tự, yên lặng một chút, các khối khác còn đang học đấy.”</p><p>Hướng dẫn viên du lịch nói quá nhiều, Tạ Du nghe mãi đến phát buồn ngủ, sau đó cũng không chú ý lắng nghe nữa, chờ mọi người đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, cậu vẫn còn gục đầu xuống bàn không nhúc nhích.</p><p>Hạ Triều cong ngón tay, quay đầu gõ gõ lên mặt bàn của Tạ Du: “Đừng ngủ nữa, xếp hàng rồi kìa.”</p><p>Lão Đường cũng nói nhiều không kém, răn dạy việc giữ trật tự xong, lại dặn dò thêm đủ thứ linh tinh, làm cả bọn không nhịn được mà nghĩ đến chuyến du lịch mùa thu dành cho bọn con nít tiểu học, rốt cuộc có đứa nào đấy chịu hết nổi, cất giọng kêu: “Có phải còn muốn tay cầm tay nữa không thầy, thôi cứ cầm tay nhau mà đi cũng được ạ.”</p><p>Bạn học kia vừa dứt lời, Tạ Du mở mắt ra, bàn tay của Hạ Triều đã chìa tới.</p><p>Tên này có ghế tử tế mà không ngồi, chỉ thích ngồi trên bàn, đồng phục còn chưa kéo khóa, áo khoác cứ thế rộng mở, cười nói với cậu: “Anh bạn nhỏ, tay cầm tay nào.”</p><p>Dáng vẻ mỉm cười của cậu trai ấy quá đỗi đẹp đẽ.</p><p>Mu bàn tay của Hạ Triều dán sát mặt bàn, lòng bàn tay ngửa lên hướng về phía cậu.</p><p>Vừa rồi có ai đó kêu gào vụ cầm tay nhau, lúc này bọn cậu hùa theo chắc cũng không sao nhỉ.</p><p>Mãi một lúc sao, Tạ Du không nói gì, đặt tay mình lên.</p><p>“A —— ”</p><p>Bên ngoài hành lang, nhất là mấy đứa học sinh đứng gần cửa sổ phía sau nhất, không biết là ai kêu lên đầu tiên, cuối cùng cả lớp 3 cứ thế mà dài giọng kêu một chuỗi “A” đầy hàm xúc.</p><p>Hạ Triều sợ đám kia phản ứng quá lớn, bèn dọa: “Tụi bây a cái rắm ấy.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Nể quá nể quá rồi, Triều ca đúng là nể mặt người ta thật đấy, vừa kêu nắm tay mà lập tức nắm nhau ngay được.”</p><p>Cả bọn chỉ đơn giản là đang chọc Lão Đường, cũng không nghĩ tới phương diện khác. Nói cho cùng thì hai đại ca đây ngày nào chẳng chơi gay kiểu này, cũng đâu phải chưa từng nắm tay nhau trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ.</p><p>Đường Sâm bị lũ học sinh quậy đến huyên náo, chỉ lắc đầu cười cười, không tiếp tục nhấn mạnh vấn đề kỷ luật nữa. Thôi thì cũng chỉ có một ngày này, cứ để bọn trẻ vui chơi cho thỏa thích vậy.</p><p>Lúc lên xe buýt, đám nữ sinh được ưu tiên chọn chỗ ngồi, về cơ bản mấy cô bé đều ngồi hai người một hàng. Tạ Du và Hạ Triều là lượt sau cùng, chờ bọn cậu lên xe, chỉ còn mỗi hai ghế trống ở tận hàng cuối.</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngồi ngay giữa hàng cuối phất tay với bọn họ: “Đây này —— tới đây tới đây.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn xung quanh một lượt, hỏi: “Không còn chỗ nào nữa à.”</p><p>Phía cuối xe là bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo, đều là những thành viên tích cực nhất lớp, đợi lát nữa đi đường thế nào cũng bị chúng nó quấy rầy không thể ngủ được.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đoán được ra ngay ý tứ của Tạ Du: “Du ca, ông đang ghét bỏ bọn tôi đấy à?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Đúng vậy đó.”</p><p>Cả hai đi tới giữa xe, ở bên phải Tạ Du chính là Hứa Tình Tình, Hứa Tình Tình đã bắt đầu tiêu diệt túi đồ ăn vặt, cười rất sảng khoái: “Ha ha ha ha ha tự rước lấy nhục.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng cười: “Chuột à, nghĩ trong lòng là được rồi. Cần gì phải hỏi ra miệng để tổn thương thêm lần nữa chứ.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “…”</p><p>Ầm ĩ gì thì ầm ĩ, cũng chẳng còn chỗ trống nào để ngồi nữa.</p><p>Chờ đến khi tất cả đã yên vị, xe chậm rãi khởi động, chạy dọc theo con đường nhỏ từ cổng sau ra ngoài.</p><p>Hướng dẫn viên du lịch vịn thành ghế, đứng lên giới thiệu tên họ của mình, cụ thể là gì cũng không nhớ rõ, chỉ nhớ là họ Vương, thế là cả lũ bắt đầu kêu “Vương ca Vương ca”, hướng dẫn viên du lịch gãi gãi đầu: “Thôi được rồi, Vương ca thì Vương ca vậy.”</p><p>Cơn buồn ngủ lên men từ lúc còn trong lớp đến giờ lại kéo đến, Tạ Du đang định dựa vào cửa sổ xe ngủ một lát, còn chưa chạm vào cửa sổ, đã bị Hạ Triều nhấn đầu sang bên cạnh: “Có vai của anh cậu đây mà không dựa, đi dựa cửa sổ làm gì?”</p><p>Một tiếng ‘anh’ này tựa như thể ma chú, nghe một lần, vài hình ảnh nào đó lại hiện lên trong đầu một lần.</p><p>Rõ ràng là Hạ Triều chủ động hỏi, kết quả nói xong chưa được bao lâu lại khẽ ho một tiếng, tự nhủ trong lòng mẹ nó chứ này không phải tự mình chỉnh mình sao.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng sắp không chịu nổi, mà phản ứng rõ ràng nhất của việc chịu không nổi chính là… Mất ngủ.</p><p>Đường nhỏ ra khỏi trường học vừa hẹp vừa dài, xe buýt thả chậm tốc độ, lướt qua cả một dãy phố mỹ thực của Nhị Trung, tấm băng rôn chúc mừng kỳ thi giữa kỳ của Lầu Trạng Nguyên còn chưa gỡ xuống, chú chó hoang nằm sấp ngoài cửa tiệm cơm Kim Bảng, đang rũ đầu cụp tai nhìn chong chong đám người qua lại.</p><p>Vương ca giảng sơ qua lịch sử công viên Bắc Hồ một lượt, còn có rất nhiều loại kiến trúc trong đó, nhất là nơi ở cũ của một vị văn hào quá cố còn lưu lại: “Chắc các bạn đã nghe danh của ông, là người đã viết —— ”</p><p>Nhắc đến văn học, bệnh nghề nghiệp của Lão Đường lại bộc phát, chỉ vài phút đã thảo xong một bài khóa ngữ văn cho cả đám, đứng dậy giật lấy cái loa trên tay hướng dẫn viên du lịch: “Để thầy giảng mấy câu, giảng mấy câu thôi…”</p><p>Toàn thể lớp C2-3: “… Đừng có để thầy ấy giảng! ! !”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chỉ chực muốn khóc: “Mới lúc nãy còn đang rất phấn khởi mà!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Đúng rồi đấy, lúc nãy còn đang phấn khởi.”</p><p>Trong bầu không khí náo nhiệt này, không biết là ai chủ động trước, mu bàn tay của cả hai dựa sát lại gần sau, cứ thế im lặng một lúc, sau đó ngón tay của Hạ Triều khẽ ngoắc lên.</p><p>Có đôi khi con người thật rất dễ thỏa mãn.</p><p>Chỉ một xíu đụng chạm, một ánh mắt, cùng với chút hơi ấm mang theo.</p><p>Là đã cảm thấy đủ đầy.</p><p>Trong xe buýt ngày càng ồn ào, khởi nguồn từ lúc La Văn Cường đánh liều cướp loa của Lão Đường, cả đám bắt đầu như thể phát điên.</p><p>“Chúng ta hát karaoke đi, ” Hứa Tình Tình đề nghị, “Ai tham dự sẽ có phần thưởng.”</p><p>Bọn còn lại vỗ tay ủng hộ nhiệt liệt, lại hỏi tiếp: “Nhưng có phần thưởng gì để phát đâu?”</p><p>Mặc dù không có phần thưởng, đại hội karaoke của lớp 3 vẫn được cử hành khí thế bừng bừng.</p><p>Thật ra chất giọng của mọi người đều chẳng ra làm sao, hầu hết đều như ma âm xuyên thủng màng nhĩ, thế nhưng hết người này đến người khác vẫn nhiệt tình như lửa mà hát hò, tới lượt Lão Đường bèn say sưa ca một bài “Đêm nay thật khó quên”.</p><p>Hạ Triều rất tôn trọng thể diện người khác, mặc cho ai hát tệ đến đâu, hắn vẫn luôn che giấu lương tâm mà khen ngợi: “Hay! Hát quá hay!”</p><p>Hay cái cục cớt.</p><p>Tạ Du không thể hiểu được, cậu giật giật ngón tay, đầu ngón tay vừa vặn ấn khớp ngón tay nhô ra của Hạ Triều: “Này là châm chọc đấy à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không phải, gọi là cổ vũ mới đúng.”</p><p>Lão Đường được Hạ Triều tung hô đến mức hơi ngượng ngùng, nhưng không có ý định bỏ qua, thầy vung tay lên, quyết định hát một bài nữa: “Nếu các em đã thích nghe, thế thì thầy sẽ…”</p><p>Hạ Triều tính ngược tính xuôi, mà không tính được hóa ra Lão Đường lớp mình lại là trùm ôm mic: “Hả?”</p><p>Đám bạn cùng lớp ngồi phía trên tức đến mức thi nhau ném chai nước về phía hắn.</p><p>Kết quả chờ lão Đường hát xong, bọn còn lại thay đổi kế sách, bắt đầu ồn ào: “Triều ca, hát một bài đi! Không hát thì có lỗi với bọn này lắm đấy!”</p><p>Hạ Triều đáp ứng rất nhanh: “OK thôi, tôi hát hơi bị hay, được nghe là lời lắm đó. Lão Tạ, cậu muốn nghe bài gì nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa từng nghe Hạ Triều hát bao giờ, nhưng cũng đoán được thái độ tự tin của tên này chắc hẳn không bình thường, chủ yếu vì Hạ Triều thường xuyên dùng vẻ mặt như vậy khen chữ viết của mình, ba hoa như thể chỉ trên trời mới có dưới đất thì không, kết quả đúng là có thể viết ngoáy lên tận trời.</p><p>Nhưng trong mắt Hạ Triều rõ ràng là ý “Cậu muốn nghe bài gì tôi sẽ hát cho cậu nghe”.</p><p>Lời đến khóe miệng Tạ Du, cuối cùng lại biến thành: “Bài nào cũng được.”</p><p>Tập thể lớp 3 đều đã quá quen với cái tính ưa khoe mẽ của Triều ca nhà mình, hẳn là sẽ hát bài nào bốc một chút.</p><p>Không nghĩ rằng cuối cùng Hạ Triều lại chọn một khúc tình ca.</p><p>Người hát gốc là một nữ ca sĩ, một bài hát trầm lắng nhẹ nhàng.</p><p>Cái loa lúc trước được đưa qua, còn chưa mở chốt, Tạ Du nghe thấy Hạ Triều ngồi bên cạnh thấp giọng thì thầm một câu: “Coi như tụi nó gặp may… Hát cho bạn nhỏ nhà chúng ta nhé.”</p><p>Có lẽ đây là lần duy nhất Hạ Triều không hề thổi phồng bản thân.</p><p>Giọng hát thật sự rất dễ nghe, thanh âm sâu lắng vương vấn bên tai Tạ Du. Giọng nam cất lên hoàn toàn khác biệt so với bản gốc, nhưng vẫn nhẹ nhàng như cũ.</p><p>Sự dịu dàng thuộc về người con trai ấy, mang theo một chút kiềm nén, cứ như vậy được thổ lộ qua từng lời hát.</p><p>Trong xe đột nhiên trở nên an tĩnh.</p><p>Tay của hai người, ở một nơi không ai thấy được còn đang lén lút siết chặt, giấu dưới lớp áo đồng phục, mười ngón vẫn luôn đan xen lẫn nhau, giống như có thể xuyên qua những ngón tay đang quấn quít mà nghe được từng nhịp đập nơi trái tim của đối phương.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chờ Hạ Triều hát xong, một chữ cuối cùng lắng xuống, mấy phút sau cả lớp không một ai cất lời.</p><p>Thật ngoài ý muốn. Chẳng ai ngờ được.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình vốn dĩ đang xem clip trên điện thoại, kết quả là bốn phút cứ như vậy nhẹ nhàng trôi qua, ngay cả clip kia có nội dung gì cũng không nhớ rõ.<span></span></p><p>“Đùa hả, ” Hứa Tình Tình vừa nói vừa trông về phía sau, “Là Triều ca thật…”</p><p>Mới nói được nửa câu đã im bặt.</p><p>Bởi vì đúng lúc ấy, nhỏ nhìn thấy dáng vẻ Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu, đối mặt nhìn Tạ Du.</p><p>Bên người Du ca mà không ai ở lớp dám trêu chọc, rèm cửa sổ vẫn chưa được kéo hết, hé ra một khe hở bé xíu, ánh nắng thừa dịp đó len lỏi vào trong, chiếu xuống mái tóc cậu.</p><p>Rực rỡ đến mức, dường như toàn thân đều trở nên ấm áp.</p><p>—— Con người của Tạ Du, ai gặp lần đầu cũng tưởng cậu chẳng hề có chút nhiệt độ nào.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo phản ứng đầu tiên: “Triều ca, hoàng tử tình ca đây rồi!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cầm một túi khoai tây chiên trong tay, há hốc mồm nói: “Hay là, thêm…thêm một bài nữa đi?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ấn nút tắt nguồn, chuyển loa lên đằng trước: “Không hát nữa, nhường cho mấy đứa một con đường sống đó.”</p><p>Bọn còn lại cũng hùa theo làm ầm lên một phen, nhưng Hạ Triều nhất quyết không chịu hát nữa. Sau khi trả lại loa, hắn mới cúi đầu tắt ứng dụng nghe nhạc, ngẩng đầu lên, phát hiện ra Tạ Du vẫn đang nhìn mình chằm chằm: “Nghe đến choáng váng à? Có phải hát hay lắm không…”</p><p>Người khác khen rồi mà hắn chưa chịu thôi, vẫn còn dự định khoe khoang về bản thân thêm lần nữa.</p><p>Lúc hắn ghé lại gần, Tạ Du lập tức chặn luôn mấy lời chém gió của hắn, cười một cái nói: “Đúng vậy.”</p><p>Ca sĩ phái thực lực không chịu hát nữa, dân tình lớp 3 đành phải tiếp tục nghe Lão Đường mở máy. Mấy bài Lão Đường chọn đều là kiểu nhạc vàng ngày xưa, rất có cảm giác hoài cổ, khiến ai nghe cũng thấy mình lập tức phải già đi đến hai mấy tuổi.</p><p>Gắng gượng nghe hết hai bài, cả đám thật sự không thể chịu nổi nữa, nhưng lại không nỡ đả kích sự tự tin của Lão Đường.</p><p>Thế là bên ngoài trời yên biển lặng, bên trong nhóm chat của lớp thì sóng cuộn gió gầm.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Ai đứng ra ngăn lại đi chứ?</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Tôi chẳng tìm ra lý do gì thích hợp cả, mời vị kế tiếp.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Ca này khó, vị kế tiếp.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn bọn trong lớp thảo luận cả buổi, cuối cùng mới thống nhất tìm được một lý do nghe đã thấy hết sức phi lý.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo giơ tay nói: “Thưa thầy, em thấy hay là chúng ta yên tĩnh một chút đi, đừng nên quấy rầy bác tài nữa ạ.”</p><p>Bác tài: “…”</p><p>Mới đầu Tạ Du còn dùng một tay gõ chữ, gõ hoài cũng mệt, dứt khoát thoát ra ngoài, tiếp đó lục tai nghe trong túi ra: “Xem phim không, hoàng tử tình ca?”</p><p>Nickname vừa mới ra lò này nghe thế nào cũng thấy khá xấu hổ.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhận một đầu tai nghe, nói: “Đừng thế mà, làm như tôi đi hát tình ca ghẹo người cả ngày ấy, chỉ hát cho cậu nghe thôi… Phim gì vậy?”</p><p>Chọn đại một bộ.</p><p>Cũng chẳng nhớ phim này lưu lại trong điện thoại từ bao giờ, trước đây Tạ Du không hề có kiên nhẫn với mấy thể loại này, chỉ thỉnh thoảng mới lôi ra xem để giết thời gian, thế nên cũng không quá nhập tâm, toàn vừa xem vừa tua nhanh.</p><p>Khu thương mại phố Hắc Thủy có một rạp chiếu phim nho nhỏ, ngày trước mỗi khi rảnh rỗi đám Đại Lôi đều thích chạy qua đó xem phim.</p><p>Tạ Du từng đi một lần, một tiếng hai mươi phút, cậu mang vẻ mặt không thay đổi bước vào, và vẫn vẻ mặt không thay đổi ấy bước ra.</p><p>Đại Lôi với Đại Mỹ đi sau lưng cậu, khóc tu tu như hai cái vòi phun nước, đắm chìm không thể thoát ra được, khóc lóc cả quãng đường về: “Không thể chấp nhận được, sao lại vì bệnh nan y mà chia lìa bọn họ chứ…”</p><p>Tạ Du nhịn hai đứa suốt cả một đường, cuối cùng không thể chịu nổi nữa: “Vì kịch bản.”</p><p>Hạ Triều xem đoạn đầu, là thể loại hài nhảm, nhân vật nam nữ chính trông rất quen mắt, đến kịch bản cũng có vẻ đã từng thấy ở đâu đó, nghĩ mãi mới ra: “Bộ này tôi xem rồi, cũng khá thú vị.”</p><p>Hắn còn chưa nói hết, Tạ Du đã nhấn nút thoát ra ở góc trên bên phải.</p><p>“… Sao cậu lại tắt đi?”</p><p>Tạ Du thoát ra ngoài, sau đó cầm lấy dây tai nghe, muốn kéo đầu tai nghe bên phía Hạ Triều về: “Chẳng phải cậu xem rồi sao.”</p><p>“Xem thì xem rồi,” Hạ Triều ghìm tay lại, không cho cậu kéo, cười cười nói, “Nhưng có phải xem cùng cậu đâu.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ngồi ngay bên cạnh, cứ cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai, từ lúc Hạ Triều bắt đầu hát tình ca, dường như có một bầu không khí rất khó tả đang mơ hồ bao trùm lấy cậu chàng.</p><p>Cậu ta nhìn sang bên kia, ánh mắt rơi vào người hai đại ca trường học đang dựa vào nhau xem phim, mới vỡ lẽ rằng mình đã tìm được nguyên nhân rồi.</p><p>Cuối cùng Lưu Tồn Hạo vỗ vỗ Vạn Đạt, do dự hỏi: “Ông có thấy hai đứa kia… hình như hơi có vấn đề không?”</p><p> </p><p>Thành phố C cách đấy không xa, chỉ đi xe khoảng bốn mươi phút là đến.</p><p>Phim mới chiếu được gần nửa, xe buýt đã chạy vào bãi đỗ gần công viên Bắc Hồ, đám học sinh thu dọn đồ đạc, bắt đầu lục tục đứng dậy xuống xe.</p><p>Tạ Du chờ mọi người đi gần hết mới đứng lên, vịn thành ghế phía trước ra ngoài.</p><p>Hạ Triều buông tay ra, thừa dịp không ai chú ý, nhân tiện áp tay lên lưng cậu, cách lớp vải áo cảm thụ nhiệt độ quen thuộc, hỏi một câu không đầu không đuôi: “Cậu… Cuối tuần này có về không?”</p><p>Trước đấy Tạ Du muốn chen qua khe hở giữa thành ghế trước và đầu gối Hạ Triều mà đi ra, nghe tới đó khẽ ngừng động tác, nửa cười nửa không nhìn hắn: “Bạn trai, cậu nghĩ gì thế?”</p><p>Còn có thể nghĩ gì nữa.</p><p>Trong lòng cả hai đều biết rõ.</p><p>“Bây giờ chúng ta xếp hàng vào trong, lát nữa tôi sẽ đưa các bạn đi tham quan phong cảnh ở Bắc Hồ một vòng, sau đó mọi người có thể hoạt động tự do,” hướng dẫn viên du lịch cầm loa nói to, “… Thời gian hoạt động tự do sẽ kéo dài đến hai giờ chiều, mong rằng các bạn học sinh nhất định phải tập trung đúng giờ nhé.”</p><p>Khu vực tham quan ở ngay ven hồ, đi đúng một vòng, nghe hướng dẫn viên du lịch kể lại ba phiên bản khác nhau về sự tích Bắc Hồ xong, đám học sinh bắt đầu tản ra thành từng nhóm nhỏ tự do hoạt động.</p><p>Cả nhóm sáu người tụ tập ở ven đường.</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi: “Mấy đứa muốn đi chỗ nào?”</p><p>La Văn Cường có vẻ rất phấn khởi nghĩ một hồi: “Rạp chiếu đi, qua xem coi có tiết mục gì hay không.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo không hứng thú với rạp chiếu, chỉ vào góc phải phía trên bản đồ: “Là đàn ông thì phải đi đánh trận giả!”</p><p>“Không! Rạp chiếu cơ!”</p><p>“La Văn Cường ông cóc phải đàn ông!”</p><p>Tạ Du đi chỗ nào cũng được, dù sao cậu chẳng hứng thú với chỗ nào cả.</p><p>La Văn Cường tranh chấp với Lưu Tồn Hạo bất phân thắng bại, nhóm trưởng Hạ ngồi xuống ven đường nghe cãi nhau, đau hết cả tai.</p><p>Cuối cùng nhóm trưởng Hạ phát huy tố chất lãnh đạo xuất chúng của mình, hắn móc trong túi ra một cây kẹo, vừa bóc vỏ kẹo vừa nói: “Thôi được rồi, đừng nhặng lên nữa. Kéo búa đao đi, ba lượt thắng hai.”</p><p>Nghe đã thấy hời hợt.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thừa dịp hai đứa kia cãi nhau, rảnh rang nghiên cứu tỉ mỉ bản đồ, cuối cùng thế nào lại tìm được hai chữ nhỏ xíu ở tít một xó xỉnh nào đó: <em>Nhà ma.</em></p><p>Hai mắt Vạn Đạt sáng rực, ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Có nhà ma nè, đi không đi không!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du trông thấy bàn tay Hạ Triều rõ ràng khẽ run lên một cái.</p><p>“Cái này được đấy, đủ kích thích,” La Văn Cường quẳng rạp chiếu qua một bên, đi tới nhìn giới thiệu về khu nhà ma, vừa nhìn vừa lẩm bẩm đọc theo: “… Ma quỷ vô biên, đủ các kiểu chết chóc, kinh dị tuyệt đối, chắc hẳn sẽ khiến bạn khóc thét!”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn chưa kịp khuyên can.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo gật gù, chủ yếu vì thấy phần giới thiệu rất được: “Có vẻ hay ho đấy, vậy chọn cái này đi.”</p><p>“Du ca, cậu thấy sao,” bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo thương lượng xong, lại quay đầu hỏi Tạ Du, “Tụi mình đi nhà ma nhá?”</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi một bên, cứ nghĩ phải chờ bọn này ầm ĩ nửa tiếng nữa mới xong, không ngờ tranh chấp được giải quyết gọn lẹ đến vậy. Cậu lại nhìn sang Hạ Triều phía đối diện đang ngậm kẹo tỏ vẻ hết sức bình tĩnh, cảm thấy khá thú vị: “Được đó.”</p><p>Nhóm trưởng Hạ hoàn toàn mất tiếng nói: “…”</p><p>Mấy đứa kia cầm bản đồ vô cùng hứng khởi đi đằng trước, Hạ Triều bước phía sau, càng đi càng chậm: “Có ai bán đứng bạn trai như cậu không.”</p><p>“Có ai sợ ma như cậu không,” Tạ Du thả chậm bước chân, nói tiếp, “… Đừng có mà mê tín dị đoan.”</p><p>Hạ Triều câm nín: “Đồ vô lương tâm.”</p><p>Lá cây ven đường rơi rụng đầy đất, cả bọn đi tản ra, con đường càng thêm trống trải, không còn chật hẹp như vừa rồi nữa. Hạ Triều vẫn đang tủi thân vì bạn trai đúng là đồ bạch nhãn lang, ấm ức một lúc, đột nhiên Tạ Du dừng lại.</p><p>Sau đó hắn nghe thấy bạch nhãn lang nói với mình: “Đừng sợ, lần này tôi bảo kê cho cậu.”</p><p>Câu nói này quen tai cực kì, Hạ Triều nhớ lại sự kiện ký túc xá ngày trước, chân tướng cuối cùng đúng là một vở hài kịch. Chó Điên kêu muốn dạy cả lũ một bài học, cuối cùng qua kỳ thi tháng vẫn thấy mất hút, có lẽ là bận rộn nhiều việc quá nên quên bẵng rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nhịn được bật cười, cắn vỡ cây kẹo đang ngậm, hương vị ngọt ngào tan chảy trong miệng, sau đó mới nói: “Đồng ý, thưa đại ca.”</p><p>Gọi là công viên nhưng kỳ thật quy mô nơi này hoàn toàn không nhỏ chút nào. Chỉ nguyên khu vực bên hồ đã quây thành một vòng lớn để phát triển du lịch, chiếm diện tích không hề nhỏ, dạo cả buổi chưa chắc đã có thể đi hết một vòng chỗ này.</p><p>“Ở đâu nhỉ, sắp ra ngoài đến nơi rồi,” Lưu Tồn Hạo cầm bản đồ, vừa đi vừa dò đường, mặc dù đã tuyên bố không làm nhóm trưởng nhưng cuối cùng vẫn phải gách vác trọng trách, “Kỳ ghê á.”</p><p>Cả bọn lòng vòng xung quanh mãi mới thấy một cái cổng nhỏ trông chẳng mấy bắt mắt, nơi lối vào chỉ có thưa thớt tầm sáu bảy người.</p><p>Bên cạnh cổng còn dựng một tấm biển.</p><p>Trên đó có một dấu tay màu đỏ sậm, màu sơn đỏ theo những đầu ngón tay chảy xuống dưới, cùng với đó là hai chữ: <em>Cứu mạng!</em></p><p>“Hay ho rồi đây.”</p><p>“Chính là nó, chắc chắn là nó, nhóm trưởng, mua vé nhanh đi!”</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều đi mua vé, chỉ thiếu nước muốn mở miệng lấy năm vé.</p><p>“Sáu vé ạ,” Hạ Triều cúi người, nhìn vào trong cửa sổ bán vé, chờ sáu tấm vé được đưa qua khỏi ô cửa, hắn nhận lấy, còn nói, “Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lấy vé xong đang định đi thì người bán vé lại hỏi: “Các cậu học trường nào thế?”</p><p>“Nhị Trung ạ.”</p><p>“Là Nhị Trung nào cơ? Ở thành phố này sao?”</p><p>“Không phải, là thành phố A. Lập Dương Nhị Trung, khung cảnh tuyệt đẹp, lực lượng giáo viên hùng hậu, lịch sử thành lập hơn sáu mươi năm tuổi cơ ạ…”</p><p>Trông dáng vẻ Hạ Triều như hận không thể ở lại ba hoa với người bán vé cả tiếng đồng hồ về lịch sử trường mình.</p><p>“Bạn này,” Tạ Du dứng dựa tường nhìn hắn, “Bạn chỉ cần chỉnh trang lại chút là đi phụ trách tuyển sinh được rồi đấy.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Đám Vạn Đạt cũng giục loạn cả lên, trông thấy sắp tới đầu hàng, chờ đến trước mặt soát vé, ngay sau một lượt nữa là đến bọn họ mà vé vẫn chưa mua được về: “Nhóm trưởng, ông ba hoa chích chòe xong chưa, nhanh lên nhanh lên, sắp tới lượt soát vé rồi.”</p><p>Nhóm người đi trước đưa vé xong đi vào, chỉ một lúc sau đã thấy bên trong truyền đến tiếng mấy đứa con gái vô cùng hoảng sợ thét chói tai.</p><p>Tiếng hét dồn dập liên tiếp, kéo dài phải đến hơn mười phút đồng hồ.</p><p>Nghe đã thấy tê dại cả da đầu.</p><p>Chờ tiếng thét chói tai bên trong dần tắt ngấm, tấm rèm màu đen trước mặt cả bọn bị ai đó nhấc lên một góc, sau đó một bàn tay đeo găng đen sì từ bên trong thò ra, giọng nói u ám tang tóc cất lên: “Vé.”</p><p>Mấy người bọn họ còn chưa biết kẻ soát vé này chính là màn giật gân đầu tiên.</p><p>Tạ Du đưa phiếu qua, sau đó cả đám chui qua tấm rèm, ngẩng đầu liền trông thấy một con “quỷ” với khuôn mặt vặn vẹo méo mó, khóe miệng nhếch lên cười đầy vẻ ma quái, trong tay vẫn đang cầm vé vào cửa.</p><p>Con “quỷ” này diễn rất sâu, còn cười một tràng khặc khặc khặc đầy quái dị.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn với vẻ mặt lạnh lùng: “…”</p><p>Cậu nhìn thoáng qua, thiết kế bên trong nhà ma không có gì đặc biệt, tối đen như mực, mượn chút ánh sáng le lói mới có thể nhìn thấy đầu lâu cùng những bộ xương khô treo đầy trên tường.</p><p>Còn có “nữ quỷ” ngồi trên ghế ngay trước mặt.</p><p>Váy đỏ rực, tóc dài thòng rủ xuống tận đầu gối, màu đỏ và đen xung đột với nhau vẽ nên một khung cảnh rợn người.</p><p>Chờ cả bọn đi vào, có những thứ vốn đang đứng im đột nhiên bắt đầu chuyển động.</p><p>Âm thanh ánh sáng làm không tồi, dù vậy kịch bản vẫn không có gì sáng tạo.</p><p>Chưa đi được mấy bước, Vạn Đạt đã than thở: “Chán quá đi mất.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Chẳng có gì đáng sợ hết, thậm chí còn hơi buồn cười.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Tụi mình cũng phải tôn trọng họ tí chứ? Hay hét thử mấy lần cho có đi? Không thì trông bọn họ cứ tội tội thế nào ấy.”</p><p>Mặc dù mấy trò này rất ngu xuẩn, nhưng Tạ Du ngẫm nghĩ, cảm thấy tên ngốc nào đó có khi vẫn sẽ bị hù dọa.</p><p>Thế là trở tay dò dẫm về phía sau, quơ mấy lần trong không trung mới bắt được tay Hạ Triều.</p><p>Trước kia Hạ Triều chưa từng chơi qua mấy thứ này, chủ yếu là bị hai chữ nhà ma cùng với mấy thứ tự não bổ trong đầu dọa sợ, chứ sau khi đi vào đây, vẫn chưa đến mức bị mấy kẻ đeo mặt nạ đòi giả làm ma quỷ hù đến mất mật.</p><p>Nhưng cảm giác được cậu bạn nhỏ chủ động nắm tay mình thật là hạnh phúc quá đi.</p><p>“Tôi sợ thật đấy.” Hạ Triều nhấn mạnh lần nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Hay để tôi lật mặt nạ chúng nó ra cho cậu nhìn nhé? Cậu xem muốn lật cái nào?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hề hoài nghi chút nào, Tạ Du hoàn toàn có thể làm ra loại chuyện đó.</p><p>Sợ Tạ Du đi qua ép người ta lật mặt nạ ra thật, Hạ Triều nói: “Không cần đâu, tôi nghĩ mình vẫn chịu được mà.”</p><p>Chờ ra khỏi nhà ma, đã gần giữa trưa.</p><p>Không ai còn băn khoăn nên đi rạp chiếu hay đánh trận giả nữa, chỉ muốn tìm một chỗ ngồi ăn chút gì đó.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn qua nhóm chat của lớp: “Anh Tình nói có khu nghỉ chân còn nhiều chỗ trống lắm, hỏi chúng ta có muốn qua chỗ nhỏ ăn uống dã ngoại không.”</p><p>“Nhỏ đang ở đâu?”</p><p>“Ngay đằng trước mình thôi, không xa đâu.”</p><p>Lúc mấy người bọn họ đi tới nơi, đám Hứa Tình Tình đang chuẩn bị chơi thật lòng hay đại mạo hiểm, vừa mở phiên bản nâng cấp mới mua trong trung tâm thương mại ra, nhìn qua nội dung trừng phạt bên trong.</p><p>“Chơi ác quá trời, rút trúng thì coi như xong phim,” thấy mấy đứa con trai đi tới, Hứa Tình Tình ngẩng đầu cười hỏi, “Tới đúng lúc ghê, cùng chơi nhé?”</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi xin hai tờ báo, đưa cho Tạ Du một tờ: “Lão Tạ, chơi không?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thế nào cũng được.”</p><p>“Chơi thì không cho phép chọn đại mạo hiểm đâu đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không hiểu: “Hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói tiếp: “Nhỡ đâu phải đụng tay đụng chân với người khác thì biết làm sao.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cả nhóm tìm được một nơi coi như yên tĩnh, cách khu vực nghỉ chân không xa.</p><p>Vừa lúc này Lão Đường cùng với Chó Điên đạp xe đi ngang qua, hai ông thầy mới đạp có một vòng đã mệt rũ, nhất là Lão Đường, còn rất khoa trương mà vắt một cái khăn bông quanh cổ, làm như đạp xe có thể ra nhiều mồ hôi lắm không bằng.<span></span></p><p>Lão Đường lớp bọn họ đỗ xe chống chân ở ven đường, cười ha hả nhìn cả bọn mãi mới nói: “Đã ăn cơm chưa?”</p><p>Các bạn nhỏ lớp 3 ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, đồng thanh trả lời: “Ăn rồi ăn rồi ạ.”</p><p>Lão Đường còn đang định nói tiếp, Chó Điên đã thẳng thừng lôi người đi: “Thôi được rồi, đừng nhìn ngoài mặt chúng nó đang cười hì hì… Đám nhóc con này chỉ ước gì chúng ta xéo cho nhanh thôi đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du số đỏ cực kỳ, đã mấy ván rồi mà vị đại gia này vẫn không mảy may rớt một cọng lông, chẳng những không chịu bất cứ trừng phạt nào mà còn hai lần rút trúng lá quốc vương.</p><p>Làm Hứa Tình Tình nhớ lại hồi chơi bài địa chủ trong giờ tự học buổi tối, cùng với nỗi kinh hoàng khi bị đàn áp ngày đó. Chơi đấu địa chủ gặp may thì còn có thể hiểu được, thế nhưng đến loại trò chơi này mà cũng có thể hên đến vậy sao?!</p><p>Đúng là trải nghiệm trò chơi mỗi người một khác mà.</p><p>Một ván kết thúc, Hứa Tình Tình xếp lại bài, bắt đầu rút một vòng mới.</p><p>Tạ Du tiện tay rút một lá, lúc lật ra lại là bài quốc vương.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du chơi mãi đến giờ vẫn chưa thấy cái trò này rốt cuộc có gì hay ho, hai ngón tay cậu kẹp lá bài, ngồi bệt dưới đất hỏi: “Cứ thế này thôi hả? Chán thế này á?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Ông có phải người đâu.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lắc đầu, cũng hùa theo than thở một câu: “Du ca, tụi mình nào có giống nhau.”</p><p>La Văn Cường bị Tạ Du rút trúng hai lần liên tiếp, trừng phạt của đại mạo hiểm phiên bản nâng cấp quá biến thái, thiếu chút nữa là nụ hôn đầu của cậu chàng phải hiến dâng cho Lưu Tồn Hạo, sợ hãi quá độ, bèn quay đầu kêu: “Triều ca, đi quản lý bạn cùng bàn ông đê!”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi cạnh Tạ Du, xem đến là vui sướng, cười nói: “Quản cái rắm, làm sao mà tôi quản lý được.”</p><p>Cuối cùng tiếng quần chúng nhân dân kêu la oán thán quá trời, đòi truất quyền tham gia của người chơi xài hack nào đó, thế là Tạ Du đành phải rời khỏi cuộc chơi.</p><p>Lá bài quốc vương mà Tạ Du vừa rút trúng được lại bị Hứa Tình Tình thu hồi, cậu chớp chớp mắt, không biết có nên cười hay không: “Có ai chơi như mấy người không?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo thu đống bài còn lại đưa cho Hứa Tình Tình, chuẩn bị rút tiếp: “Xin lỗi Du ca, ai bảo cậu mạnh quá làm chi. Số mệnh luôn bất công vậy đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay vỗ vỗ đầu cậu bạn nhỏ, không nhịn được mà xoa thêm mấy cái, an ủi: “Đấy là chúng nó không xứng được chơi cùng cao thủ như bạn cùng bàn tôi thôi.”</p><p>“Cái gì mà chúng nó,” bọn còn lại nghe thấy thế có vẻ bất mãn, “Triều ca, tự vấn lương tâm của mình đi, xem có phải trước khi nói câu đấy đã tự tính luôn cả ông vào rồi không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Tôi không giống, tôi cũng rất mạnh mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du không mấy cự nự đối với chuyện phải rời khỏi trò chơi, dù sao chẳng có hứng thú mấy. Cậu lùi lại ra đằng sau, ngồi sau lưng Hạ Triều, cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, lúc cúi mặt xuống, chỉ cần nhích thêm mấy centimet nữa là có thể đụng vào lưng Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều sợ cậu buồn chán, lôi trong túi ra mấy loại đồ ăn vặt đưa cho cậu: “Ăn gì nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thoáng qua, trông thấy mấy túi hạt óc chó nhỏ lẳng lặng nằm trên bàn tay hắn: “…”</p><p>Dù không hiểu vì sao tên này đi du lịch mùa thu mà còn mang theo hạt óc chó, Tạ Du đành nhủ thầm trong lòng, thôi cậu cứ giữ lại mà ăn đi.</p><p>Trên thực tế Hạ Triều cũng không hề chơi giỏi như chính hắn từng nói, vừa rồi không bị rút phải chẳng qua là vì hầu hết các ván quân bài quốc vương đều nằm trong tay Tạ Du.</p><p>Mỗi lần Tạ Du rút được bài sẽ thừa dịp những đứa khác không để ý, vươn tay sang, Hạ Triều sẽ viết số vào trong lòng bàn tay cậu. Chỉ cần biết hắn là số mấy, đương nhiên sẽ không rút phải hắn.</p><p>Đầu ngón tay của cậu trai ấy nhẹ nhàng cọ vào lòng bàn tay cậu, như đang ve vãn, có chút ngứa.</p><p>Mới đầu còn rất thành thành thật thật viết số, chơi được hai ván, Hạ Triều bắt đầu viết chữ vào lòng bàn tay cậu.</p><p>Hạ Triều viết mãi viết mãi, rốt cuộc Tạ Du không chịu nổi nữa mà hỏi: “… Cái quái gì đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói: “Cậu phải cảm thụ bằng trái tim chứ.”</p><p>Người ta viết chữ đều là từng nét một, tên ngốc này thì xoắn hết cả các nét vào nhau, cảm thụ cái rắm.</p><p>Tạ Du thực sự không thể cảm thụ nổi: “Thật ngại quá, sát thủ của chúng ta không có trái tim.”</p><p>“Hai chữ thôi,” Hạ Triều nói xong, vốn định gợi ý từng chút một, kết quả chưa được mấy phút thì chính hắn đã đầu hàng trước, mở lời, “Thích cậu.”</p><p>Đến bây giờ không còn bạn trai xài hack bảo kê, vận may của Hạ Triều về cơ bản cũng cạn kiệt.</p><p>Gian lận thì thế nào cũng phải trả giá, có khi còn phải trả hộ cả phần nghiệp mà bạn trai đã gây ra, cả hai ván liên tiếp Hạ Triều đều bị trúng đạn: “…”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình mãi mới ăn được lá quốc vương, bày vẻ kiêu ngạo hỏi: “Trong mấy đứa ai là số hai?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ném lá bài số hai kia ra.</p><p>Bọn xung quanh bùng nổ.</p><p>“Ơ không phải ông mạnh lắm sao Triều ca?”</p><p>“Đúng là ông trời không chừa một ai!”</p><p>“Anh Tình, tuyệt đối đừng nương tay, chỉnh tới bến đi!”</p><p>“Tôi chọn lời thật lòng vậy.” Trông thấy đám bạn như thể phát điên, Hạ Triều nhanh chóng tỏ thái độ.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình cũng không biết nên hỏi gì, để không kéo quá nhiều cừu hận, sau này gặp nhau vẫn còn làm bạn bè, nhỏ lựa chọn biện pháp rút một lá bài trừng phạt nói thật lòng, trong cái rủi có cái may, rút trúng một câu hỏi không tính là quá đáng: “Ông với bạn trai hoặc bạn gái đã tiến triển tới đâu rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du thân là bạn trai: “….”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đang mua cơm hộp ở khu nghỉ chân, vừa ăn vừa gọi điện cho Triều ca nhà mình, tính hỏi xem mọi người đang ở đâu mà mãi vẫn không gọi được. Cậu ta tắt điện thoại, đứng dậy vứt hộp cơm vào thùng rác, định tìm chỗ nào vắng vẻ đi hút một điếu thuốc.</p><p>Kết quả vừa ra khỏi khu nghỉ chân, chưa đi được mấy bước đã nghe thấy có đám người nào ở gần đó đồng loạt kêu gào: “A —— ”</p><p>Mà giọng điệu nghe rất là mờ ám.</p><p>Dường như nghe thấy trong đám đó có tiếng thể ủy lớp 3, Thẩm Tiệp cầm bao thuốc lá trong tay, sải chân bước qua, tò mò nhìn, hóa ra lại đúng là tụi lớp 3 thật.</p><p>“Mấy đứa chơi gì đấy,” Thẩm Tiệp len qua mấy bụi cây chui ra, “Từ xa đã nghe thấy tiếng mấy ông bà hò hét… Triều ca, sao gọi mãi mà mày không nghe hả.”</p><p>Hầu như ngày nào Thẩm Tiệp cũng chạy qua lớp 3 chơi, lúc nào rảnh không có việc gì làm lại hỗ trợ các bạn học lớp 3 diễn một màn “tự dưng phát bệnh” lấy cớ đến muộn, nói đi nói lại cũng có thể coi là một thành viên cốt cán của lớp 3.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chừa cho cậu ta một chỗ: “Qua ngồi đi, bọn tui đang chơi thôi.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình thúc giục: “Triều ca, ông trả lời nhanh cho xong đi đã.”</p><p>Cả bọn láo nháo mãi, Hạ Triều mới gãi gãi đầu nói, “Tiến triển à, thì, cái gì nên làm cũng làm hết rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa nói xong, sau lưng đã bị Tạ Du véo cho một cái.</p><p>Nói chung chung kiểu này thì phạm vi tưởng tượng rất rộng, làm ai ai cũng mặc sức nghĩ tới đủ thứ, cuối cùng khiến dân tình càng trở nên náo loạn.</p><p>Tạ Du buông tay rồi hỏi: “Cái gì mà nên làm cũng làm hết rồi?”</p><p>Hạ Triều bất động thanh sắc ngửa ra sau: “Không thì muốn tôi nói thế nào, tiến triển đến mức lên giường gọi <em>anh ơi</em> sao?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mặc dù bình thường chưa từng nghe thấy Hạ Triều có đối tượng, nhưng với vẻ ngoài của hắn thì nếu có cũng chẳng lạ, không chừng đã tìm được người bên trường khác rồi.</p><p>La Văn Cường vẫn không buông tha: “Trả lời lệch trọng tâm rồi anh Tình ơi! Có tính là phạm quy không? Làm hết rồi, nhưng mà làm cái gì mới được chứ?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp ngồi hóng một lúc, đã hiểu được câu hỏi, nhưng cậu ta lại thấy kết hợp với đáp án, nghe cứ là lạ chỗ nào ấy.</p><p>Chờ đến khi Hứa Tình Tình bắt đầu chia lại bài, Thẩm Tiệp mới kịp phản ứng, sau đó kinh hoàng nghĩ: Triều ca có đối tượng từ bao giờ thế??</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi đối diện cậu ta, người ở đây quá nhiều, cũng không tiện hỏi thẳng.</p><p>Thế là Thẩm Tiệp bèn cúi đầu điên cuồng nhắn tin trên điện thoại.</p><p>– Triều ca, mày thoát FA rồi hả?</p><p>– Đối tượng ở đâu vậy?</p><p>– Đù má là ai??</p><p>– Bọn mình có còn là anh em nữa không đấy?</p><p>Hạ Triều căn bản không hề để ý điện thoại, hắn trả lời xong câu hỏi, thấy Tạ Du không ăn hạt óc chó, bèn chủ động mở một túi nhỏ đưa qua.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm hạt óc chó, tâm tình phức tạp.</p><p>Ván kế tiếp, xui xẻo thế nào Hạ Triều lại trúng đạn.</p><p>Tuy vậy câu hỏi rút trúng lần này khá bình thường, thuộc thể loại không thú vị nhất trong đám trừng phạt đủ kiểu điên rồ kia.</p><p>“Việc hối hận nhất ông từng làm là gì?”</p><p>Rút được lá bài này, tất cả mọi người đều chẳng mấy hứng thú, đoán chừng chỉ là đáp án kiểu vụn vặt không đáng kể, còn muốn hối hận kiểu hay ho gì nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du đang chờ nghe Hạ Triều chém gió một hồi, nhưng lại thấy hắn im lặng.</p><p>Cả đám chọn chỗ ngồi khá gần hồ, lúc bắt đầu có gió ùa về, thổi qua mặt hồ, khí trời bỗng trở nên lạnh buốt.</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu, lông mi rũ xuống tạo thành một vệt bóng dài nơi đáy mắt, không biết đang nghĩ đến điều gì, lát sau mới ngẩng đầu nói: “Hồi học lớp 9, có một người bạn vì tôi mà…”</p><p>Nói tới đây lại đột nhiên im bặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhận ra mình vẫn không thể qua được cửa ải này.</p><p>Chỉ cần nhắc tới, là sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi không nguôi.</p><p>Không thể nói thành lời.</p><p>Đám còn lại quay sang nhìn nhau, cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì.</p><p>Tạ Du đột nhiên nhớ lại một Hạ Triều ngày trước ngồi trên bậc thang hút thuốc tới tận nửa đêm.</p><p>Hạ Triều bị cậu bắt gặp vào đêm ấy, còn gọi cậu là nhóc thọt.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhận ra Hạ Triều không muốn trả lời câu hỏi này, dứt khoát xua xua tay: “Được rồi, câu này quá nhàm, cho qua cho qua.”</p><p>Những người khác cũng không để ý, quăng bài xuống, định rút lại ván khác.</p><p>Mọi người vô cùng náo nhiệt, luyên thuyên một lúc, câu hỏi lúc nãy cứ như vậy mà rơi vào quên lãng.</p><p>Hạ Triều lôi điện thoại ra định xem giờ, mới phát hiện Thẩm Tiệp đã gọi cho hắn mấy cuộc, không chỉ có mười mấy cuộc gọi nhỡ, còn có sáu bảy cái tin nhắn.</p><p>Đọc qua loa một lát, đang định trả lời, lại cảm giác sau lưng có thứ gì đó đụng vào.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn đang duy trì tư thế cúi đầu chơi điện thoại, chỉ khác là giờ đây hơi ngả người về phía trước, cái trán vừa vặn dựa vào lưng Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tạ Du giật giật ngón tay, lại ấn thêm mấy lần vào màn hình điện thoại.</p><p>Một giây sau, Hạ Triều nghe thấy điện thoại mình vang lên tiếng “ting ting ting”.</p><p>[Bạn nhỏ]: ?</p><p>Tạ Du đợi nửa ngày mà chưa thấy Hạ Triều trả lời, cậu lại cong ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ lên lưng người đằng trước.</p><p>Chơi thêm mấy ván, tính thời gian thấy không còn nhiều nữa, Hứa Tình Tình thu bài lại, Lưu Tồn Hạo dặn dò mọi người: “Đã biết tập trung ở đâu rồi chứ, tụi mình cứ đi dạo xung quanh cũng được, lát nữa đừng về trễ nhé.”</p><p>Chỉ còn lại nửa tiếng, cũng không còn nơi nào để đi, đành phải đi dạo loanh quanh vậy.</p><p>Xung quanh đây chỉ còn đúng một nơi có thể tới, là một quán nhỏ bán đồ lưu niệm.</p><p>Lúc Hứa Tình Tình thu bài, Tạ Du vừa đưa bài qua, cổ tay còn lại đã bị Hạ Triều nắm lấy, hắn lôi kéo cậu chui ra ngoài từ bên cạnh, thoát khỏi đám đông náo nhiệt ồn ào này.</p><p>“Cậu lại điên gì nữa?”</p><p>“Muốn ôm cậu,” Hạ Triều nói, “Chỉ ôm cậu một lúc thôi.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp trả bài xong, quay đầu muốn tìm Hạ Triều mới nhận ra người đã mất tích, cậu ta sửng sốt, cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, trên màn hình là tin nhắn Hạ Triều gửi lại, chỉ có một câu mười chữ ngắn gọn: “Giới thiệu với mày, Tạ Du, bạn trai của tao”.</p><p> </p><p>Chờ thu xong bài, có một nhóm người lại phát sầu vì không biết đi chỗ nào.</p><p>La Văn Cường đề nghị: “Hay đi mua ít đồ lưu niệm nhỉ?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Có mỗi bốn mươi phút đường xe, mua cái gì mà lưu niệm hả, ở thành phố C có thứ gì mà chỗ mình không có?”</p><p>Mấy đứa con trai thảo luận một phen, cuối cùng vẫn quyết đi qua tiệm bán đồ lưu niệm xem thử, tới đây mà không mua gì về cũng coi như uổng công. Chờ đến lúc cả bọn sắp đi mới nhận ra nhân số không đủ: “Nhóm trưởng, vậy tụi mình đi… Trời má, nhóm trưởng đâu mất tiêu rồi?”</p><p>“Du ca cũng không ở đây hả?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Muốn tìm một chỗ không có người trong khu du lịch đông đúc này, đơn giản là nằm mơ giữa ban ngày.</p><p>Đi vòng vo nửa vòng xung quanh, mãi đến khi không hẹn mà gặp đám Lưu Tồn Hạo trước cửa hàng lưu niệm, nguyện vọng ôm ấp bạn trai của Hạ Triều vẫn chưa thể thực hiện được.</p><p>“Triều ca, tôi không ngờ ông là loại người vậy đấy.”</p><p>“Bỏ rơi thành viên trong nhóm, đưa bạn cùng bàn mình chạy đi chỗ khác, có nhóm trưởng nào như ông không?”</p><p>“Coi như chưa nói gì đi, hai đứa ông đi làm cái gì rồi?”</p><p>Mấy đứa trong nhóm tranh nhau tố cáo, như thể đang công khai mở đại hội xử lý tội đồ.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Thì cứ đi thôi, cũng chẳng có gì khác.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Không được, tôi thấy hơi khát rồi, trừ phi nhóm trưởng vô trách nhiệm nào đó có thể mua cho tụi mình mấy chai nước…”</p><p>Ám chỉ rất là rõ ràng.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi mua nước, bọn còn lại an vị ngồi chờ trên băng ghế dài.</p><p>Tạ Du thoáng nhìn qua đống đồ trong tay mấy đứa kia, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn biển hiệu “cửa hàng lưu niệm Bắc Hồ”, nhìn từ cửa vào thì chẳng thấy đồ lưu niệm mấy, chỉ toàn bánh ngọt và đồ ăn vặt: “Mấy cậu mua đồ lưu niệm à?”</p><p>“Ừ đúng, cậu nhìn nè Du ca, tôi mua một cái khăn lụa.” Lưu Tồn Hạo mở túi ra, lại lôi từ trong túi một cái khăn họa tiết hoa hồng.</p><p>Tạ Du không hiểu lắm: “Này là đồ lưu niệm hả?”</p><p>“Cũng coi như lưu niệm mà, thật ra sản xuất ở đâu không quan trọng, chỉ là tác dụng tâm lý thôi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hóa ra mấy đứa này có suy nghĩ rất lạc quan.</p><p>Chờ Hạ Triều mua nước quay về, hướng dẫn viên du lịch đã bắt đầu kiểm tra sĩ số: “Tất cả đã đông đủ chưa, các nhóm trưởng đếm lại số người trong nhóm mình nào.”</p><p>Cả bốn năm lớp đều xếp hàng chung ở nơi này, ầm ĩ không thể chịu nổi.</p><p>Kiểm tra mấy lần không thiếu người, lúc này mới đưa cả bọn lên xe buýt trở về trường học.</p><p>Lên xe, Tạ Du tiếp tục xem bộ phim buổi sáng còn dang dở, Hạ Triều vươn tay từ bên cạnh sang lấy một đầu tai nghe.</p><p>Không được bao lâu, Hạ Triều đột nhiên nói: “Này, cho cậu một thứ.”</p><p>Tạ Du còn đang hồi tưởng lại nội dung trước đó của bộ phim, nghe được câu này nhất thời không kịp phản ứng.</p><p>Hạ Triều mò trong túi áo đồng phục lấy ra hai chiếc vòng tay.</p><p>Dây màu đỏ, còn xỏ thêm một hạt đậu đỏ.</p><p>“Lúc nãy đi mua nước trông thấy,” Hạ Triều có hơi lúng túng, dù sao mấy thứ này hầu như chỉ có bọn con gái mới thích đeo, ngừng một lát mới nói tiếp, “Cậu nghĩ xem muốn đeo tay nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc mới nói: “Hơi nữ tính.”</p><p>“Chủ yếu là ai đeo mới quan trọng,” Hạ Triều nói, “Tôi cảm thấy hai đứa mình đeo thì sẽ không nữ tính chút nào đâu.”</p><p>“… Triều ca, có mặt mũi tí được không.”</p><p>“Còn khắc chữ nữa à?”</p><p>Dù miệng chê nữ tính, Tạ Du vẫn nhận lấy, cậu cầm chiếc vòng kia, mặt trong hạt đậu đỏ còn khắc một chữ cái Z, một từ tiếng Anh rất đơn giản, ấy vậy mà Hạ Triều viết đến ngang ngược.</p><p>Chẳng qua Hạ Triều nhìn trúng dòng quảng cáo viết trên biển hiệu của quán nhỏ kia, cái gì mà vĩnh viễn không chia lìa, kết nối tâm hồn hai người yêu nhau, nếu mua còn có thể được khắc chữ miễn phí, vòng tay tình nhân độc nhất vô nhị.</p><p>Hạ Triều như thể tranh công mà nói: “Ừ, tôi tự tay khắc đó.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tôi biết mà, người thường đâu có khắc ra chữ khó coi vậy.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trên đường trở về không còn náo nhiệt như lúc đi nữa.</p><p>Mọi người chơi nguyên một ngày nên đều trở nên mệt rũ, ai cũng đeo tai nghe vào, vừa nghe nhạc vừa ngủ.</p><p>Hướng dẫn du lịch ở đằng trước đang bày tỏ nỗi niềm hạnh phúc cùng xúc động khi được đồng hành một ngày cùng với các bạn học ở lớp 3: “Biển người mênh mông, chúng ta có thể gặp được nhau âu cũng là duyên phận, Qua hôm nay, các bạn sẽ trở về trường tiếp tục lên lớp, chỉ mong ngày hôm nay có thể mang tới nhiều kỉ niệm đẹp cho mọi người, được làm bạn với mọi người…”</p><p>Tạ Du soi mói nửa ngày, ngay khi Hạ Triều nghĩ chắc là cậu bạn nhỏ sẽ không đeo rồi, Tạ Du lại nói: “Được rồi, coi như nể mặt cậu.”</p><p>Thực ra cái vòng tay này cũng không khó coi, chỉ là dây màu đỏ khá bình thường, không đính kèm thứ gì lòe loẹt.</p><p>Kiểu dáng đơn giản, nói là nữ tính cũng không đến mức.</p><p>Cổ tay cậu con trai ấy mặc dù tinh tế nhưng khớp xương lại khá rõ ràng, đeo thêm sợi dây đỏ, chỉ thấy hầu kết Hạ Triều bỗng nhiên siết chặt.</p><p>Vòng tay của Hạ Triều bên kia chính là một chữ Y, là Du trong Tạ Du.</p><p>Sau khi đeo lên, Tạ Du lại không nhịn được xem cái của hắn, hai người nhìn nhau một hồi, cuối cùng Hạ Triều dứt khoát nắm lấy tay Tạ Du, cổ tay hai người dựa sát vào nhau.</p><p>Hai sợi dây đỏ bỗng như được nối liền.</p><p>Hướng dẫn du lịch bày tỏ cảm nghĩ xong, cũng ngồi xuống, trong xe trở nên hoàn toàn yên tĩnh.</p><p>Chỉ còn tiếng ngáy rền vang của La Văn Cường.</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng còn tâm tư xem bộ phim này nói về cái gì nữa, cậu nhìn được một lát, cũng cảm thấy hơi buồn ngủ, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, cuối cùng tựa vào vai Hạ Triều ngủ thiếp đi.</p><p>Không có buổi tiệc nào không tàn.</p><p>Về sau chỉ có thể lục tìm trong trí nhớ ra được một ngày này, là một ngày vô vị muốn nhắc đến cũng chẳng có gì đáng nhớ.</p><p>Lão Đường đã đứng bục giảng rất nhiều năm, từng làm chủ nhiệm không biết bao nhiêu lớp, học kỳ nào cũng tham gia đủ các chuyến du lịch Xuân rồi lại Thu, nhưng chưa lần nào thấy chán cả.</p><p>Ông thầy đứng lên, vụng về lấy di động ra mở camera, cẩn thận từng li từng tí điều chỉnh góc hình, cuối cùng chụp được một đám học trò ngủ nghiêng ngả không còn biết trời đất.</p><p>Cả một quãng đường ngủ thật sâu thật lâu.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du mở mắt ra, xe buýt đã bắt đầu đi vào con đường nhỏ ngay gần Nhị Trung.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đang nhỏ giọng gọi điện: “Vâng mẹ ạ, con sắp đến nơi rồi, vâng, mẹ đang ở ngoài cổng trường ạ?”</p><p>Tiếng kéo bễ của La Văn Cường quá mất trật tự, cuối cùng bị Vạn Đạt đánh một phát cho tỉnh: “Thể ủy, sắp đến nơi rồi!”</p><p>La Văn Cường sờ sờ khóe miệng, tới lúc gần xuống xe rồi vẫn còn lưu luyến: “Hầy, nhanh vậy ta?”</p><p>“Có sao đâu, không có du lịch mùa thu thì mình còn cuối tuần cơ mà, còn có thể chờ đến nghỉ lễ với kỳ nghỉ đông nữa,” Lưu Tồn Hạo nói, “Nói chung vẫn còn nhiều hy vọng. Mọi người giao lại mũ lúc sáng phát ra về đây nhé, tôi phải thu lại đưa cho Lão Đường.”</p><p>Mũ này là của trường Nhị Trung, có lẽ là sợ đám học sinh bị lạc, hoặc mục đích là để ai liếc mắt nhìn cũng biết là học sinh trường Nhị Trung. Mặc dù quá xấu nên chẳng đứa nào chịu đội, nhưng các chuyến du lịch mùa Xuân và Thu vẫn sẽ cho phát mũ một lượt.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều giao lại mũ, Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn một cái đã thấy chiếc vòng tay màu đỏ trên cổ tay hắn, tò mò hỏi: “Triều ca, ông mua vòng tay lúc nào đấy?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nói xong, lại nhìn thấy trên tay Tạ Du có một cái giống y hệt, khựng lại xong mới nói: “… Du ca cũng mua hả? Nhìn đẹp đấy, lại là bảo bối gặp thi tất qua sao? Cái này đã khai quang chưa vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hai đồng chí đội sổ toàn khối dù có đeo vòng tay tình nhân, cũng sẽ chỉ bị người ta cho là pháp bảo cầu thi cử may mắn.</p><p>“Về tới trường rồi, ai còn đang ngủ thì thức dậy đi, nên về nhà thì về nhà, nên về ký túc thì cũng về ký túc, chú ý đi đường an toàn,” Lão Đường dặn dò, “Chỉnh đốn lại tinh thần, phải hoàn thành bài tập cuối tuần nghiêm chỉnh nhé.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nhớ lại câu hỏi lúc trước chưa nhận được đáp án: “Cuối tuần này cậu có về không?”</p><p>Cuối tuần này Tạ Du vẫn phải trở về.</p><p>Cuối tuần trước đã chạy qua chỗ dì Mai một chuyến rồi, nếu tuần này không ở với Cố nữ sĩ trọn vẹn hai ngày, dù Cố nữ sĩ có thể không nói gì, nhưng chắc chắn sẽ giận dỗi trong lòng cho xem.</p><p>“Về chứ,” nghĩ tới đây, Tạ Du nói, “Tôi phải về dỗ mẹ tôi đã.”</p><p>Hạ Triều “Ừm” một tiếng.</p><p>Một lát sau lại hỏi: “Vậy xin hỏi bạn học Tạ Du định bao giờ mới dỗ dành bạn trai đây?”</p><p>Đám học sinh lớp 3 bắt đầu lục tục xuống xe.</p><p>Ngoài cổng trường đã có rất nhiều phụ huynh đứng chờ, mẹ của Hứa Tình Tình đội mũ chống nắng, ngồi trên xe máy điện nói chuyện phiếm với những nhà khác, trông thấy nhỏ xuống xe, lấy một quả táo từ giỏ trước xe ra: “Có đói bụng không, đi du lịch mà mang theo toàn thứ gì không? Đã nói con ăn ít mấy thứ đồ ăn vặt thôi.”</p><p>Hầu như phụ huynh trong lớp đều quen biết nhau, trước đó Lưu Tồn Hạo từng rất suy sụp kể lể trong nhóm chat của lớp rằng, không hiểu tại sao mẹ cậu chàng với mẹ của anh Tình lại thành lập được tình hữu nghị ngay trước cổng trường học từ bao giờ.</p><p>Đám Lưu Tồn Hạo đi qua, nói một tràng “Chào cô chào chú ạ”.</p><p>Hạ Triều xuống xe, đứng bên kia đường thoáng nhìn qua.</p><p>Tạ Du không phải lấy đồ gì cả, mấy bộ quần áo từ tuần trước vẫn chưa mang về, thế nhưng vẫn đi theo Hạ Triều vào trong tòa nhà ký túc xá.</p><p>Chờ bạn nhỏ đi theo hắn vào phòng, Hạ Triều mới nhận ra có gì đó là lạ: “Cậu không dọn đồ à?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Tôi không cần mang đồ gì về cả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định hỏi vậy cậu còn vào làm chi, đã nghe thấy Tạ Du nói tiếp: “Tới dỗ dành bạn trai xong sẽ đi ngay.”</p><p>Tên này trước đó còn đòi ôm bằng được, kết quả là tìm mãi không được chỗ nào thích hợp.</p><p>Mới đầu Tạ Du chỉ định ôm một lát, dỗ dành người ta xong sẽ đi luôn, nhưng đến lúc ở bên nhau mới nhận ra rời đi vốn chẳng dễ dàng đến thế.</p><p>Hạ Triều gấp gáp áp người xuống, không nói câu nào đã dời tay xuống dò dẫm nơi mép quần đồng phục của Tạ Du, rồi cúi đầu cắn một cái lên cổ cậu: “Tôi làm giúp cậu nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du khẽ rên một tiếng, thanh âm dụ hoặc khiến Hạ Triều càng thêm mất khống chế, thiếu chút nữa là không kìm lại được.</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du bám chặt lấy đệm giường của hắn, khớp xương kéo căng, sợi dây đỏ đeo trên cổ tay càng làm nổi bật nước da trắng nõn của cậu, hai mảng màu đối lập càng mang lại cảm giác vừa diễm lệ vừa lưu luyến.</p><p>Lúc mua chiếc vòng này Hạ Triều hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới đeo lên tay Tạ Du sẽ là dáng vẻ như vậy.</p><p>Mẹ nó, đúng là muốn mạng hắn mà.</p><p>Đến khi kết thúc, Tạ Du buông ga giường ra, lấy tay che mắt, Hạ Triều chống một tay lên, ngồi dậy rút khăn giấy trên đầu giường, rút đến mấy tờ rồi mới đưa cho cậu.</p><p>Ngay cả trong không khí cũng tràn ngập hương vị của thứ dịch thể nào đó.</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy, lung tung chà xát mấy lần cũng không thấy có tác dụng, thầm nghĩ phải về phòng thay cái quần khác, lại nhớ đến Hạ Triều vẫn còn đang ‘cứng ngắc’.</p><p>“Khuyên cậu đừng đụng vào tôi,” Hạ Triều khàn giọng nói, “… Nếu không chắc cậu chẳng thể về nhà dỗ mẹ được nữa đâu.”</p><p>“Vậy,” Tạ Du còn đang định vươn tay qua, nghe tới đó lập tức dừng lại, chống mép giường, không hề áy náy chút nào đứng dậy nói, “Cậu cố chịu đựng nhé, hay vào trong tắm nước lạnh xem sao.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du ra ngoài bắt xe, ngoài cổng trường đã không còn một bóng người.</p><p>Lên xe, cậu gọi cho Cố nữ sĩ, ở đầu dây bên kia Cố nữ sĩ hết sức phấn khởi liên tục nói mấy lần “Tốt quá”.</p><p>Sau đó Cố nữ sĩ lại hỏi: “Đi du lịch mùa thu có vui không? Đói bụng lắm không? Lát nữa con muốn ăn gì?”</p><p>“Cũng bình thường ạ, không sao đâu mẹ,” Tạ Du nói, “Mẹ nấu món gì cũng được.”</p><p>Cúp điện thoại, Tạ Du đột nhiên nghĩ đến, hình như chẳng có cuối tuần nào Hạ Triều về nhà cả.</p><p>Mẹ hắn ở nước ngoài, nhưng cậu chưa từng nghe thấy Hạ Triều nhắc tới cha mình.</p><p>Thành tích thi cử của con cái bê bết đến vậy mà phụ huynh chẳng mảy may sốt ruột, trái tim quảng đại cỡ nào chứ?</p><p>Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Tạ Du tính chắc giờ này ai đó đã xối nước lạnh xong rồi, mới nhắn qua một câu: <em>Tắm xong chưa.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều trả lời rất nhanh.</p><p>– Chưa xong.</p><p>– Cứ nhớ đến cậu là không xuống được.</p><p>…</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du đến trạm xe, Hạ Triều mới xong xuôi, vừa lau tóc vừa gọi cho cậu một cuộc điện thoại: “Về đến nhà chưa? ”</p><p>Tạ Du xuống xe, đi về phía trước, thong dong nói: “Cậu tắm lâu thật ha.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thấp giọng cười: “Ừm, dai sức mà.”</p><p>Quá xem nhẹ trình độ mặt dày của tên này rồi. Tạ Du lại hỏi: “Cậu không về nhà sao?”</p><p>“Nhà tôi có ai đâu, về làm gì,” Hạ Triều ngồi xuống giường, cắn mở nắp bút, lật một tờ tài liệu tham khảo nói, “Bố tôi đi công tác, có mấy khi ở nhà đâu.”</p><p>“Ổng mặc kệ cậu à?”</p><p>“Cũng không phải mặc kệ, chỉ để tôi tự suy nghĩ kỹ càng thôi, dù tôi muốn làm gì bố tôi cũng sẽ không ngăn cản.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng cảm thấy thật hiếm người được như bố hắn, ngày trước khi thi lên cấp ba hắn bảo muốn bỏ thi là bỏ thi ngay lập tức, sau này trong thời gian bỏ học chỉ ở trong nhà, Lão Hạ cũng không hề nói gì hắn, chỉ phân tích lợi và hại cho hắn nghe, phân tích xong vẫn để tự hắn quyết định.</p><p>Chỉ nói nhiều nhất một câu là: “Hạ Triều, cuộc sống của con là tự con lựa chọn.”</p><p>“Tôi về đến nhà rồi, cúp máy đã.”</p><p>“Ừm.”</p><p>Kết quả Hạ Triều “Ừm” xong vẫn không ngắt máy.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng trước cổng nhà, dựa vào tường, hơi buồn cười: “Nếu tôi không cúp có phải cậu cũng không định cúp không?”</p><p>“Vậy tôi cúp nhé,” Hạ Triều nói, “Cậu nhanh vào nhà đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa vào cửa đổi giày xong, đã bị Cố Tuyết Lam nhét vào tay một khay trái cây đầy ắp: “Ngồi trên sopha ăn đi, đợi lát nữa là có cơm rồi.”</p><p>Khay trái cây được cắt gọn rất tỉ mẩn, mấy loại hoa quả được bày trong một đĩa pha lê đẹp đẽ.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm dĩa ăn được mấy miếng, sau đó đi qua, đứng tựa cửa phòng bếp nhìn mẹ mình.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam xắt thức ăn, rửa tay xong, quay đầu nhìn thấy chiếc vòng trên cổ tay Tạ Du: “Con mua cái này từ bao giờ đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du thuận theo ánh mắt của mẹ nhìn xuống, ngắm chiếc vòng một lát mới nói: “À, cái này ạ, vừa mua lúc đi du lịch mùa thu hôm nay ạ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không hề nghĩ đến phương diện nào khác, chủ yếu vì cô hiểu rõ tính tình của Tạ Du hơn ai khác, bình thường cũng không chịu tiếp xúc với nhiều người, chỉ thuận miệng lẩm bẩm một câu: “Hồi còn bé mua vòng vàng mà con cũng đâu chịu đeo, cứ đeo vào cổ là lại khóc nhè.”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì.</p><p>Tối nay Chung Quốc Phi về nhà sớm, ba người ngồi lại ăn một bữa cơm muộn. Trên bàn cơm không có chuyện gì để nói, Cố nữ sĩ với Chung Quốc Phi toàn bàn luận với nhau về những phu nhân Trần phu nhân Lục, Tạ Du không có hứng thú nghe, ăn được một ít đã định lên lầu.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam hỏi: “Không ăn thêm sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Không cần đâu ạ, con ăn no rồi, mọi người cứ ăn tiếp đi.”</p><p>Rất nhanh sau đó Tạ Du phát hiện ra sau khi được yên tĩnh một mình, lại không nhịn được mà nghĩ ngợi về kẻ lái máy xúc tương lai nào đó.</p><p>Cậu cũng đã xem qua bài thi giữa kỳ của Hạ Triều , còn chưa đến nông nỗi hết thuốc chữa, có mấy dạng đề Lão Ngô giảng đi giảng lại vô số lần mà vẫn có đứa bị nhầm làm Lão Ngô tức chết, ấy vậy mà Hạ Triều đều trả lời đúng.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ rồi lại nghĩ, mở máy tính rồi bật Word, đánh một tiêu đề lên trình duyệt soạn thảo: T<em>ổng hợp những kiến thức trọng yếu khi thi đại học.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hơn mười một giờ khuya.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang ngồi trong phòng giải đề, rất là chăm chú, trên màn hình điện thoại đột nhiên hiện lên thông báo của hộp thư đến.</p><p>
  <em>—— Bạn có một thư mới chưa đọc.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hạ Triều là He Zhao (chữ Z trên vòng tay), còn Tạ Du là Xie Yu (Y) nhé.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thư mới có tiêu đề: <em>Nỗ lực mà thi đại học đi, đừng ăn trứng ngỗng nữa.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều đặt bút xuống, nhìn qua tên người gửi, không quen, là nick mới trống trơn, cũng chẳng phải bạn tốt.</p><p>Suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu hắn là thư rác quảng cáo.<span></span></p><p>Hồi mới vừa khai giảng, ở phần khai số điện thoại phụ huynh Hạ Triều đã điền chính số của mình vào.</p><p>Có mấy lò luyện thi không biết bằng cách nào đó đã lấy được thông tin cá nhân của học sinh, cứ cách thời gian lại nhắn mấy cái tin tới làm phiền, mỗi khi có một kỳ kiểm tra lớn nhỏ nào trôi qua, những loại tin nhắn kiểu này càng điên cuồng oanh tạc: <em>Xin chào phụ huynh của em Hạ Triều, chúng tôi là lớp ôn thi đại học cấp tốc XXX, chúng tôi cũng đã nắm được thành tích gần đây của con em quý vị, trân trọng giới thiệu với gia đình lớp học nâng cao trong vòng tám mươi ngày, cùng với đó là dịch vụ dạy kèm một đối một do những thầy cô nổi tiếng nhất dẫn dắt…</em></p><p>Ngoài cổng trường Nhị Trung cũng thường xuyên có đủ loại tời rơi quảng cáo học thêm rồi lại ôn thi, còn rất hay lôi kéo người qua đường làm phiếu khảo sát.</p><p>Trước đó lúc ra ngoài ăn cơm, hắn với Tạ Du đã từng gặp một lần.</p><p>Có mấy người cầm biển, đứng ở đầu đường nhìn quanh, chỉ cần thấy có ai rẽ ra từ tiệm cơm là sẽ xông lên chào mời: “Xin chào xin chào, liệu các bạn có thể…”</p><p>Tạ Du mở miệng liền ban cho người ta hai chữ: “Không thể.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mấy người kia có vẻ hết sức bàng hoàng, đoán chừng là chưa từng gặp thể loại này bao giờ.</p><p>Chờ đến khi lấy lại tinh thần, bọn họ vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ, thăm dò nói: “Là thế này, chúng tôi thuộc…”</p><p>“Tôi không muốn biết,” Tạ Du nói, “Mấy người có thể nhường bước được không, đừng cản đường nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ đến đấy lại thấy buồn cười, nghĩ thầm trong lòng, cậu bạn nhỏ nhà mình đúng là kiểu người khiến đám nhân viên chào hàng đau đầu nhức óc nhất.</p><p>Đến cả mở mồm để nói cũng không cho người ta có bất cứ cơ hội nào.</p><p>Thật quá lạnh lùng.</p><p>Mang theo tâm tình đọc quảng cáo rác nhấn vào, Hạ Triều phát hiện ra email này không giống khóa học nâng cao tám mươi ngày trong tưởng tượng của hắn lắm.</p><p>—— này đúng là một bộ tư liệu học tập hàng thật giá thật.</p><p>Không có bất cứ một chữ quảng cáo nào như những lá thư khác.</p><p>Dựa theo các môn học mà chia ra thành nhiều phần, đều là các kiến thức hết sức trọng tâm, nội dung cả bộ tài liệu khá ngắn gọn, mạch tư duy rõ ràng, từ đầu đến cuối đều không có lấy một câu dài dòng.</p><p>Hạ Triều đọc qua loa một lượt, không thấy có kiến thức gì quá cao siêu, trông có vẻ như là dành cho học sinh yếu kém bổ sung kiến thức căn bản.</p><p>Khách quan mà nói, đây là một tài liệu tham khảo khá hoàn mỹ.</p><p>Tạ Du nhanh chóng giúp Hạ Triều sắp xếp những điểm trọng yếu của từng môn ngay trong buổi tối hôm ấy, xong xuôi đang định đi ngủ, vừa ngả đầu xuống gối, nhóm chat của lớp bỗng nhiên lại trở nên náo nhiệt.</p><p>Điện thoại nơi đầu giường rung bần bật.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: @V= S*h, học ủy à, ông làm cái gì đấy?</p><p>[V= S*h]: Tôi đang ôn từ vựng tiếng Anh.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Học ủy, mấy giờ rồi hở, vẫn còn chiến đấu hăng hái cơ à?</p><p>[V= S*h]: Giờ vẫn sớm mà, các cậu ngủ sớm vậy, tôi không ngủ được, mà càng đọc lại càng tỉnh táo ấy.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Thôi được rồi, không cần nói nữa. Vẫn là ông trâu nhất.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Không phải, ý tôi là nửa đêm nửa hôm ông gửi email cho tôi làm cái gì.</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh vốn dĩ không hề biết chuyện gì xảy ra.</p><p>[V= S*h]: Email gì cơ?</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Tài liệu ôn tập chứ gì nữa.</p><p>[V= S*h]: ?</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Ông hỏi chấm là sao, không phải ông à?</p><p>Một tệp tài liệu ôn tập thần bí làm cả lớp C2-3 như phát cuồng, đám dở hơi này hơn nửa đêm không ngủ bắt đầu não bổ, trông thấy ảnh chụp màn hình Hạ Triều gửi tới là vắt hết cả óc suy tưởng.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Hay là Lão Ngô nhỉ.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Không thể nào, Lão Ngô thì cần gì phải lập nick mới, cứ gửi thẳng qua có phải xong rồi không.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Cứ hỏi thử xem sao? @thầy Ngô Chính</p><p>Loại bỏ hai khả năng học ủy và ông thầy Toán, nghĩ mãi cũng không tìm được ra ai trong lớp có thể làm loại chuyện này nữa.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Cơ mà, không biết có tình huống như này không….</p><p>Cuối cùng cả bọn não bổ ra chuyện về một nữ sinh si tình nào đó thầm mến Hạ Triều đã nhiều năm mà không được đáp lại, thích hắn đến chết đi sống lại, đành phải yên lặng dõi theo hắn.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Có khi thế thật đấy, mà nhìn tài liệu này có thể thấy cô nàng học hành không phải dạng vừa đâu, khả năng tư duy rất cao, ví dụ như bài giải mẫu này, quá mạch lạc luôn.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Đúng đúng đúng, tình yêu luôn ấp ủ trong lòng, cuối cùng tới ban đêm rốt cuộc lên men, thế là tràn hết ra ngoài!</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: À, là vậy sao.</p><p>“…” Tạ Du nằm trên giường, một tay đỡ trán, chẳng biết đang mắng Hạ Triều hay là tự mắng mình, chỉ biết mở miệng thốt ra hai chữ, “Đồ ngốc”.</p><p>Bị tụi Hứa Tình Tình liên hợp lại phân tích một phen, chuyện tình đơn phương vừa rối rắm vừa ly kỳ này tự dưng trở nên vô cùng thuyết phục.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn chưa chỉnh sửa xong bộ tư liệu kia, phần gửi đi hôm nay chỉ là giản lược mà thôi, mặc dù khá cạn lời với sức tưởng tượng phong phú của đám thần dân lớp 3, nhưng nếu cần chỉnh sửa thì vẫn nên tiếp tục làm cho xong đã.</p><p>Những bài mẫu cùng kiến thức trọng điểm trong bản giản lược kia nói chung vẫn còn chưa đủ dùng, kém trình độ có thể thi được đại học rất nhiều.</p><p>Ngày hôm sau, Tạ Du thức dậy bèn tiếp tục thêm thắt lại từng phần.</p><p>Dựa vào tư liệu sẵn có, vẫn chia ra những phần như cũ, chỉ bổ sung thêm mấy loại đề hóc búa hay dùng để bẫy học sinh, cùng với đó là liệt kê các phương pháp thi sử dụng những kiến thức quan trọng khác.</p><p>“Sao nằm ì cả ngày trong phòng thế con,” gần tới giữa trưa, Cố nữ sĩ đi lên gõ cửa, “Xuống ăn cơm thôi.”</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ gọi xong, Tạ Du vẫn miệt mài gõ phím đáp, “Biết rồi ạ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam thở dài: “Biết cái gì mà biết, mẹ thấy con chẳng nghe được cái gì vào đầu hết.”</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ tiếp tục càm ràm ngoài cánh cửa, Tạ Du lưu tệp soạn thảo lại, ấn mở hòm thư, dùng nick nhỏ QQ ngày hôm qua gửi cho Hạ Triều.</p><p>[Đã gửi thành công ].</p><p>Lúc ăn cơm, Cố Tuyết Lam vẫn chưa chịu buông tha chủ đề vừa nãy: “Con nhốt mình trong phòng làm cái gì đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du gắp một miếng sườn vào bát Cố Tuyết Lam, trả lời có lệ: “Học ạ.”</p><p>“Con đừng có dùng chiêu này nữa.”</p><p>Tạ Du gắp sườn xong, lại gắp rau xanh cho mình, không nói tiếp nữa.</p><p>Thằng nhóc này lần nào cũng thế, dù chẳng thèm học hành gì nhưng rất thích dùng việc học để kiếm cớ.</p><p>Nói cái gì mà cuối tuần không về nhà, muốn ở lại trường chuyên tâm ôn tập, kết quả kỳ thi tháng xém thì đội sổ toàn lớp, cũng chẳng hiểu rốt cuộc nó học cái gì nữa.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, tự nhủ thầm trong lòng, thôi vậy. Nếu cứ tiếp tục nói về vấn đề này, có khi đến bữa cơm cũng khỏi ăn tiếp mất.</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du cơm nước xong xuôi đi lên tầng, đang định thoát khỏi nick nhỏ kia, vô tình thế nào lại thấy trên biểu tượng hòm thư hiện một dấu chấm đỏ.</p><p>Tạ Du nhấn vào, là một lá thư mới.</p><p>Chủ đề thư chỉ có mấy chữ: <em>Đừng thích tôi nữa, không có kết quả đâu.</em></p><p>Người gửi, Hạ Triều.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Nội dung bên trong thì càng không thể nói, từ trên xuống dưới chỉ toàn “Tôi đã có đối tượng rồi”.</p><p>
  <em>– Tình cảm của tôi với người ấy vô cùng tốt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Bạn à, mặc dù không biết bạn là ai, nhưng mong bạn hiểu rõ, chuyện giữa tôi với bạn là không thể đâu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Bạn có hiểu ý của tôi không?</em>
</p><p>Xem ra mấy lời bọn Hứa Tình Tình luyên thuyên đêm qua, tên này ấy thế mà đã nghe không lọt một chữ.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trước máy tính, đối mặt với bức thư từ chối kia, không biết nên có phản ứng như thế nào.</p><p>“Mẹ nó chứ,” Tạ Du nhúc nhích ngón tay, tắt giao diện, như thể tự nói với chính mình, “… Ông đây chính là đối tượng của cậu đấy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bình thường Hạ Triều luôn quấy rầy đến mức Tạ Du chỉ hận không thể kéo hắn vào sổ đen, thế nhưng đến cuối tuần này đột nhiên trở nên an phận đến lạ.</p><p>Tạ Du cơm nước xong xuôi rồi đi tản bộ với Cố nữ sĩ quanh công viên gần nhà, cũng không nói gì nhiều, chỉ thuận miệng kể mấy chuyện vụn vặt ở lớp, thế mà Cố nữ sĩ lại nghe rất vui vẻ.</p><p>Lúc nhận được điện thoại của Hạ Triều đã là hơn một giờ chiều.</p><p>“Nhịn mãi mới dám gọi cho cậu đó,” bên đầu dây Hạ Triều khá là ồn ào, có vẻ đang ở ngoài đường, “Chỉ sợ cậu chưa rời giường thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa mới về phòng, dựa lưng vào cửa nói: “Cậu nghĩ tôi là loài gì mà phải ngủ đến tận bây giờ?”</p><p>“Heo?”</p><p>“Con mẹ nó cậu mới là heo.”</p><p>“Được thôi,” Hạ Triều nói, “Tôi là heo vậy.”</p><p>Hai người hàn huyên một lúc, Tạ Du nghe loáng thoáng thấy bên phía Hạ Triều có người nói một câu: “… Sáu mươi đồng tất cả, thanh toán tiền mặt hay quét mã ạ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều còn đang cầm điện thoại nói chuyện, không có cách nào quét mã, vừa sờ túi vừa nói: “Tiền mặt đi, cho vào túi được không? Cảm ơn.”</p><p>Tạ Du chờ hắn trả tiền xong mới hỏi: “Cậu đang ở ngoài à?”</p><p>“Ừm,” Hạ Triều đứng trong tiệm sách, trên quầy tính tiền là hai quyển “Đại cương ôn luyện cao trung”, hắn đi mòn chân cả buổi, tỉ mẩn tìm mãi mới chọn được sách tham khảo cho bạn trai, chỉ nói qua loa, “… Ra mua chút đồ ấy mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du cho là Hạ Triều lại qua cửa hàng tiện lợi nào đó mua đồ ăn, đến cuối tuần không có mấy học sinh nội trú ở lại trường, vì thế căn tin cũng chỉ cung cấp thức ăn với số lượng rất ít, hương vị càng không thể nào so sánh với đồ ở nhà.</p><p>Nếu không ra ngoài ăn thì học sinh nội trú chỉ còn cách mua mì tôm với các loại đồ ăn vặt để ứng phó cho qua bữa.</p><p>Nhân viên cửa hàng lục tiền lẻ, cho sách vào túi gọn gàng mới đưa cho hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều xách túi đẩy cửa ra ngoài, cúi đầu nhìn sợi dây đỏ trên cổ tay mình, rồi lại hỏi Tạ Du: “Tay cậu có đang đeo không.”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, dây đỏ còn đang đeo nơi cổ tay, hạt đậu đỏ khắc chữ cái Z vừa vặn phủ trên khớp xương nhô lên: “Có đeo, làm sao.”</p><p>“Không sao cả, chỉ hỏi vậy thôi.”</p><p>Mặc dù không ở bên nhau, nhưng thật kỳ lạ, nhờ vào sợi dây đỏ, bỗng nhiên cả hai đều có cảm giác đối phương đang ở rất gần bên mình. Thậm chí còn thấy như được cùng người ấy hít thở chung một bầu không khí.</p><p> </p><p>Hai ngày cuối tuần trôi qua rất nhanh, mới đảo mắt đã đến thứ hai.</p><p>Đến khi lên xe buýt trở lại trường, Tạ Du nhìn đồng hồ, chắc lúc này nhạc chuông Tinh trung báo quốc đã bắt đầu vang lên, nghĩ tới đây, lại nhớ đến chủ nhiệm Khương mỗi sáng sớm dốc lòng lên loa phát thanh, cũng ngần ấy sáng sớm, bên trong tòa nhà ký túc ngập tràn những tiếng kêu rên thấu trời.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ một lát, lấy điện thoại ra gọi cho Hạ Triều.</p><p>“Đã dậy chưa?”</p><p>“Sao mà ngủ được nữa,” Hạ Triều vừa bị loa phát thanh đánh thức, giọng khàn khàn, ngồi dậy hỏi: “Cậu lên xe chưa? Mấy giờ đến nơi?”</p><p>Lúc ra khỏi cửa Tạ Du bị Cố nữ sĩ cứng rắn nhét cho một bình sữa bò, dặn đi dặn lại rằng lên xe phải uống ngay, bồi bổ sức khỏe. Sữa bò ấm nóng, cậu vừa cắn ống hút vừa nói: “… Chắc khoảng nửa tiếng nữa.”</p><p>Giọng của Tạ Du lúc này khá ậm ờ, âm cuối nhẹ bẫng, nghe vào tai thật mềm mại.</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi: “Cậu đang ăn gì à?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Uống sữa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cảm giác hai chữ này nghe cứ kỳ kỳ, Tạ Du bổ sung thêm: “Sữa bò.”</p><p>Kết quả Hạ Triều ở bên kia tự dưng thốt một câu “Tôi đệt”.</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cậu bệnh à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Sáng sớm đã ‘chào cờ’ có tính là bệnh không?”</p><p>Nam sinh vốn rất dễ có phản ứng sinh lý khi vừa ngủ dậy, Hạ Triều còn tưởng tượng ra dáng vẻ cậu bạn nhỏ ngoan ngoãn uống sữa, đúng là tự mình làm khổ mình.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du đến lớp, Hạ Triều còn chưa tới.</p><p>Bọn Vạn Đạt đã đến từ sớm, đang tụ lại chép bài tập của nhau, không dám để trống bất cứ bài nào, trình tự các bước phải chép cho đầy đủ, thấy Tạ Du đi vào bèn ngẩng đầu chào cậu: “Du ca, sớm thế… Triều ca đâu rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa nói vừa đi xuống phía cuối lớp: “Cậu ta hả, đang tắm.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Giờ này tắm cái gì?”</p><p>Tạ Du còn đang định nói tiếp, nhưng khi cậu đi đến chỗ ngồi, trông thấy ở ngay giữa bàn mình là hai quyển “Đại cương ôn luyện cao trung”, lập tức im bặt: “…”</p><p>Đờ mờ cái quỷ gì đây?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hai quyển “Đại cương ôn luyện cao trung” mới tinh, bìa sách đỏ rực với dòng chữ in hoa: <em>Thành tích kém không thành vấn đề, chọn đúng sách tham khảo mới là chìa khóa bước tới thành công!</em></p><p>Vạn Đạt chép xong hai phần bài tập, khép vở ghi lại, vẫn còn đang xoắn xuýt vụ tắm rửa của Hạ Triều: “Tui phát hiện tần suất tắm rửa của cậu với Triều ca đều rất kỳ quặc, lần trước cũng thế còn gì, chẳng lẽ mấy người có bệnh ưa sạch sẽ à…”<span></span></p><p>Cậu ta nói xong, lại nhớ lần trước Tạ Du thảy lại cho mình mấy chữ “Liên quan gì đến cậu”, thế là đành ngậm miệng.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng cạnh bàn, tiện tay lật vài trang ra xem, phát hiện hàng chữ ngoài bìa kia cũng không phải khoác loác.</p><p>Bộ sách tham khảo này được biên tập không tệ lắm, cách lý giải cũng rất tỉ mỉ, từ bài giảng mẫu trên sách giáo khoa đến bài tập về nhà đều được hướng dẫn khá công phu, nếu cứ theo mạch tư duy của nó, có thể nắm được các phần trọng điểm sau từng tiết học khá toàn diện.</p><p>“Của ai đây, “Tạ Du rà qua mấy trang mục lục của bộ sách, không thấy bất kỳ chữ ký nào, cảm thấy mấy quyển sách này trông quá khả nghi, lại nghĩ không biết có phải ai để sai chỗ không, hỏi xong bèn thêm một câu, “Nhanh qua lấy đi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đang lau bảng đen, nghe thấy vậy cầm khăn lau quay lại hỏi: “Cái gì đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt là thành phần cứ có chuyện là sẽ chạy tới hóng, nghe nói thế lập tức phi đến, ngồi ghế phía trước bàn Tạ Du tò mò hỏi: “Sách à? Du ca, không phải của cậu sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi lại: “Cậu cảm thấy mấy thứ này trông giống của tôi lắm sao.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Nhất định là không giống rồi.</p><p>Hai cao thủ đội sổ của lớp bọn họ, từ xưa đến nay chưa bao giờ làm bài tập về nhà. Đống sách trên bàn kia lúc được phát từ hồi khai giảng trông như thế nào, đến giờ vẫn y nguyên không hề thay đổi, ai nhìn cũng tưởng sách mới.</p><p>Trừ cái đó ra thậm chí còn không có bất cứ dụng cụ nào liên quan đến học tập cả.</p><p>Ngăn bàn Tạ Du trống trơn, bên chỗ Hạ Triều thì thỉnh thoảng còn có mấy cái vỏ kẹo chưa kịp vứt. Mỗi lần giáo viên giải đề, hai người bọn họ luôn trong tình trạng không thể tìm thấy bài kiểm tra của mình, người thiếu tờ này người thiếu tờ kia. Có đôi khi gặp may, mỗi người thiếu một kiểu, thế là vừa hay có thể ghép lại với nhau, cùng chụm đầu một chỗ nghe giảng.</p><p>Lần nào cũng làm các thầy cô tức đến phát điên: “—— Hai cậu rốt cuộc làm sao thế hả, có mỗi bài kiểm tra cũng không giữ nổi là sao!”</p><p>“Tôi đến sớm nhất, không thấy có ai vào lớp mình đâu,” Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng cảm thấy khả năng lớn nhất là ai đó đã để nhầm chỗ, “Chờ một lát mọi người đến đông đủ rồi lại hỏi xem sao.”</p><p>Kết quả chờ gần như cả lớp đã có mặt, Tạ Du cầm mấy quyển sách tham khảo hỏi một lượt, cũng không một ai đứng ra nhận.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ở dưới nhìn lên, phát hiện ra rằng Tạ Du rất có tố chất làm lớp trưởng, khí thế đàn áp mạnh mẽ vô cùng. Chỉ cần đứng trên bục giảng, quét mắt một vòng, cả lớp lập tức im thin thít.</p><p>“Tôi hỏi một lần cuối cùng,” Tạ Du nói, “Của ai?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình lắc đầu: “Đừng nhìn tôi, tôi không biết, không phải tôi à nha.”</p><p>La Văn Cường đã mua bộ sách kia từ lâu, bộ sách còn bị cậu ta dùng bút đánh dấu ký hiệu chằng chịt, cậu ta lảm nhảm một hồi lại lái chủ đề sang hướng khác: “Nhưng sách này hiệu quả lắm đó, là do hồi trước gia sư của tôi bảo mua, nhiệt liệt Amway <em><sup>(1) </sup></em>cho mấy đứa. Chỉ cần giở ra xem qua, thế nào cũng sẽ giống anh đây, yêu bộ sách tham khảo này muốn chết!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Sắp đến giờ học mới thấy Hạ Triều vào lớp.</p><p>Hắn đi từ cửa sau đã trông thấy một đám người tụ tập phía cuối lớp, không biết đang rôm rả bàn tán gì đó.</p><p>“Mấy đứa chơi gì đấy,” Hạ Triều cong ngón tay, gõ gõ ván cửa, “… Mới sáng sớm đã náo nhiệt như này?”</p><p>Tạ Du bị bọn trong lớp làm cho đau hết cả đầu, nghe thấy tiếng Hạ Triều, tay đỡ trán, quay người nhìn ra sau.</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ mặc một cái áo len mỏng bên trong áo khoác đồng phục, tóc còn chưa kịp khô, trong tay cầm dây sạc điện thoại, đang đứng tựa cánh cửa. Ống tay áo gấp lên một nhịp, vừa khéo lộ ra nửa phần cổ tay.</p><p>Ánh mắt cả hai bắt gặp nhau trong thoáng tích tắc.</p><p>Vừa nhìn thấy đối phương, những tiếng ồn ào bên tai bỗng chốc trở nên thật xa xôi.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ thầm, chỉ mới qua cuối tuần thôi mà sao thấy lâu đến vậy chứ, tâm tình này không duy trì được mấy giây, sau đó hắn đã nghe thấy Tạ Du nói: “Không biết có đứa ngu nào vứt mấy quyển sách lên bàn tôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>“Triều ca, ông có biết sách này ở đâu không?” Vạn Đạt ngẩng đầu hỏi.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Hả?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói tiếp: “Không thể có chuyện ai đó đến lớp mình vào cuối tuần rồi, mà cửa sổ với cửa lớp đều khóa hết, sao tự dưng lại thừa ra mấy quyển sách nhỉ.”</p><p>Dù cửa sổ với cửa lớp có khóa, nhưng cửa sổ của lớp 3 khóa kỹ vẫn rất dễ dàng mở được, chỉ cần đẩy lên một chút là có thể luồn tay vào cạy được chốt.</p><p>Hạ Triều cuối tuần vừa rồi vừa nhảy cửa sổ vào để lại sách không biết nên nói gì: “À…”</p><p>Bọn Vạn Đạt đoán tới đoán lui cuối cùng vẫn theo lối mòn quen thuộc: “Không phải Lão Đường thì lại là ai thầm mến Du ca rồi, nghĩ mãi không biết nên tặng quà gì, mấy thứ như sô cô la thì quá nhàm, suy đi tính lại chỉ còn mỗi bộ “Đại cương ôn luyện cao trung” này…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong, cảm thấy nghe có hơi quen quen, vỗ đầu một cái: “Ơ, này không phải rất giống cái email kia của Triều ca sao, nói không chừng còn là hai chị em đấy.”</p><p>Huyệt thái dương của Tạ Du bắt đầu giật giật.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chưa kịp xâu chuỗi bức thư điện tử cùng bộ sách tham khảo vào với nhau để tiếp tục phân tích, đúng lúc ấy chuông vào học reo lên, cả đám không thể không quay về chỗ ngồi của mình. Tiếng chuông vừa dứt, Lão Đường đã ôm theo sách cùng một chồng bài tập đi vào.</p><p>Hạ Triều khẽ thở phào.</p><p>Tạ Du tùy tiện vứt bộ sách tham khảo kia sang một bên.</p><p>“Căn cứ vào thành tích thi giữa kỳ của các em, thầy nhận thấy lớp mình mất điểm rất nhiều ở phần đọc hiểu, tiết hôm nay chúng ta sẽ luyện thêm một số đề đọc hiểu, vừa làm vừa giảng luôn,” Lão Đường phát bài tập xong, lại nói, “Nhớ đọc đề cho thật kỹ, gặp câu hỏi nào cũng phải suy nghĩ thật kỹ càng.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy bài tập từ bàn trước, tiện tay chia cho Hạ Triều một tờ, sau đó úp giấy xuống dưới cánh tay, chuẩn bị nằm xuống ngủ một lát.</p><p>Hạ Triều đụng đụng cậu: “Lão Tạ nè.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Làm sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết nên nói sao, cầm bút nói: “Thế còn… bộ sách kia…”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ chắc Hạ Triều lại đang ăn giấm rồi, tên này chỉ cần có chút chuyện hơi khả nghi một chút là thể nào bình giấm chua cũng lật nửa ngày, đến chơi trò chơi cũng phải cố tình dặn dò không được chọn đại mạo hiểm mới chịu.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ một lát, cảm thấy mình đã hiểu rõ ý của Hạ Triều: “Tôi sẽ không nhận đâu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “… Vậy cậu định làm sao với đống sách này?”</p><p>Tạ Du quyết định cho bạn trai đầy đủ cảm giác an toàn, dù sao có giữ lại mấy thứ này cũng vô dụng, đến lúc đó cứ trả tiền cho người ta là được: “Vứt đi vậy.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tiết ngữ văn giảng bài đọc hiểu về văn học hiện đại, Hạ Triều là đối tượng trọng điểm cần phải quan sát của Lão Đường, nên luôn luôn bị Lão Đường bắt đứng dậy trả lời câu hỏi.</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ hết nửa tiết, lúc mở mắt ra, đúng lúc nghe thấy Lão Đường gọi: “Hạ Triều, em trả lời câu này cho thầy xem, nếu hỏi vì sao ở đoạn này tác giả lại rơi lệ, em sẽ đáp thế nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng lên, còn chưa lên tiếng, đám Vạn Đạt đã bắt đầu cười rúc rích.</p><p>Lão Đường: “Mấy em kia, cười cái gì đấy?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo đánh bạo trả lời: “Bọn em cười trước tỏ lòng ngưỡng mộ ạ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều hoàn toàn không hề phụ lòng chờ mong của bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo, phân tích đủ mọi góc độ về nguyên nhân khiến vị tác giả nào đó rơi lệ, từ cái gì mà tâm lý quá yếu ớt, đàn ông thực thụ sẽ không bao giờ hở tí là khóc, thậm chí đến cả bệnh lý tiềm ẩn về mắt cũng nhắc đến.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, đầu tiên cả lớp trầm mặc mất một lúc, sau đó mới ôm bụng cười long trời lở đất: “Triều ca, ông đúng là chưa bao giờ khiến bọn tôi phải thất vọng!”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Quá khen quá khen.”</p><p>Tạ Du ấn huyệt thái dương, cảm thấy khá tuyệt vọng.</p><p>“Em chừa thời gian đến phòng làm việc của thầy một chuyến đi,” Lão Đường so với Tạ Du càng tuyệt vọng hơn, thiếu chút nữa là tức đến tắt thở, uống hai ngụm trà cẩu kỷ, một lúc sau mới nói tiếp, “Lúc đến nhớ mang theo bài tập của mình.”</p><p>Chỉ cần Lão Đường nói đại thể như “Rảnh thì qua một chuyến”, về cơ bản dân tình đều tìm đủ cớ để không phải đến.</p><p>Đâu ai tự dưng chạy tới phòng giáo vụ làm gì, có thể kéo dài được bao lâu biết bấy lâu. Tất cả đều hy vọng kéo dài đến vô thời hạn cho xong, có khi tới lúc đó Lão Đường bận quá cũng quên mất rồi.</p><p>Nghỉ giữa giờ, Hạ Triều cùng mấy nam sinh bàn bên cạnh xúm lại cướp gói mì tôm sống của La Văn Cường, thiếu chút nữa là La Văn Cường nhảy dựng lên đánh người: “Tụi bây đủ chưa đó, không có thêm nữa đâu!”</p><p>Hạ Triều bẻ được một miếng, vẫn còn duỗi tay ra định bẻ tiếp.</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Ông đi ăn cướp đấy à!”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa bẻ mì tôm vừa nói: “Còn có bạn cùng bàn tôi nữa mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du chơi xong một ván game, nghe thấy câu này, nhét di động vào trong túi, đứng dậy đi qua.</p><p>La Văn Cường cho rằng cuối cùng cũng tới một kẻ có lương tâm, vội vàng khóc lóc kể lể: “Du ca, cứu mạng với!”</p><p>Tạ Du xắn tay áo lên, nói với Hạ Triều: “Cậu bẻ vụn hết ra rồi, để tôi tự làm.”</p><p>“…” Vẻ mặt La Văn Cường bàng hoàng hết sức: “Hai người các ông, bạn ăn cướp ngồi cùng bàn đấy à??”</p><p>Bản thân Hạ Triều phải đi phòng giáo vụ thì không đi, trái lại có Vạn Đạt vô cùng chịu khó chạy tới hóng chuyện.</p><p>Chỉ cần nghe thấy tiếng gió ở đâu, để có được tin tình báo, thậm chí Vạn Sự Thông còn cả gan gõ cửa đi vào giả vờ giả vịt hỏi bài.</p><p>Làm cho mấy người Lão Ngô mỗi lần thấy cậu chàng cầm bài tập đến, lại xúm vào trêu mấy câu: “Tới hỏi bài thật đấy à?”</p><p>“Một thời gian ngắn nữa có hội diễn văn nghệ đó,” Mì tôm sống của La Văn Cường bị cướp xong một lượt, Vạn Đạt mới trở về từ văn phòng, vừa nói vừa duỗi tay vào trong túi mì tôm, “Mỗi lớp một tiết mục, ủy viên văn nghệ lớp mình có khi phải chuẩn bị từ bây giờ đi, tranh thủ trước khi có thông báo tổ chức.”</p><p>Ủy viên văn nghệ của lớp 3 là một nữ sinh, học vũ đạo từ khi còn nhỏ, nghe thấy tin này cũng rất kích động: “Thật sao?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Nửa tháng nữa chính là kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường, giả sao được.”</p><p>Vụ tổ chức văn nghệ vừa nổ ra, trong lớp lập tức trở nên náo nhiệt, chỉ có mỗi La Văn Cường vẫn đang rầu rĩ nhìn túi mì tôm chỉ còn sót lại vài mẩu vụn của mình.</p><p>Tổ chức hội diễn thì hầu như lớp nào cũng sẽ chọn ra mười mấy người, nhảy nhót ca hát diễn tiểu phẩm, càng đông thì càng hoành tráng, thua gì chứ không thể thua khí thế được.</p><p>Ủy viên văn nghệ đã bắt đầu chọn người, Hạ Triều quay đầu hỏi: “Đi không Lão Tạ?”</p><p>Tạ Du không hề suy nghĩ nói: “Không bao giờ.”</p><p>“Sao lại không đi,” Hạ Triều nhớ tới sự kiện sơn móng tay màu đen, cùng với Tạ Du năm xưa với móng tay đen làm rung chuyển trời đất, “Cậu có kinh nghiệm mà, cái lần ở tổ dân phố…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Khuyên cậu đừng nhắc tới, không là ăn đập đấy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Amway: kiểu tiếp thị đa cấp ấy, “tôi amway với mọi người” tức là “tôi tiếp thị đa cấp cho mọi người nha” 😀 😀 😀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hội thi nhảy cho người cao tuổi thì đã sao,” Hạ Triều nói, “Thế là ngầu lắm rồi, người bình thường còn không có cơ hội như vậy đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hắn, từ tốn vén ống tay áo lên, bẻ khớp cổ tay mấy lần rồi mới nói: “Cậu chắc chắn mình muốn tiếp tục đề tài này chứ?”<span></span></p><p>Ám chỉ rõ ràng đến vậy rồi, mẹ kiếp còn nói nữa thì tận mắt chứng kiến mình chết thế nào đi.</p><p>Hạ Triều tiếp tục hỏi: “Có phải lúc bọn cậu lên sân khấu cực kỳ chấn động không?”</p><p>“Được giải gì chứ hả?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Đám Lưu Tồn Hạo đang xúm vào báo danh, đồng thời bàn bạc xem nên chọn tiết mục nào, còn chưa kịp bàn xong, đã nghe thấy đằng sau “RẦM” một tiếng.</p><p>Tiếng bàn ghế đổ ngã này thật quá quen thuộc.</p><p>“À,” Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn ra phía sau, bình tĩnh nói, “Đừng để ý tới tụi nó, bọn mình nghĩ tiếp đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường gãi gãi đầu, nói nhỏ: “Sao tôi cứ thấy sai sai, tại hình như hai đứa kia dạo này ít đánh nhau hẳn luôn á.”</p><p>Mà chỉ cần cả hai ở cạnh nhau, là như thể có một bức rào chắn vô hình nào đó ngăn cách bọn họ với tất cả những thanh âm ồn ào xung quanh.</p><p>Cảm giác rất kỳ lạ, nhưng không thể nghĩ ra kỳ lạ ở chỗ nào.</p><p>Tạ Du nói đánh là đánh thẳng tay, tuyệt đối không thương lượng, Hạ Triều ăn đòn mấy phát mới bắt lấy cổ tay cậu, lúc lùi về sau suýt nữa là giẫm phải cái ghế: “Cậu đánh thật đấy à!”</p><p>Sau đó hắn lại nhỏ giọng bổ sung thêm một câu: “Bạn trai mà cũng đánh?”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi người dựng cái ghế nằm dưới mặt sàn lên, đẩy sang bên cạnh, tránh cho mình bị vướng víu chân tay: “Là chính cậu muốn ăn đòn.”</p><p>Đến giờ nghỉ trưa, Lão Đường tới trả bài, đồng thời mang theo tin tức về việc chuẩn bị tiết mục văn nghệ.</p><p>“Có một chuyện này, tháng sau là kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường, chắc hẳn Vạn Đạt đã nói qua với các em rồi,” Lão Đường nói tới đây thì cả lớp ở phía dưới phá ra cười, ông thầy tỏ vẻ khá bất đắc dĩ, dừng lại một lát mới nói, “Mỗi lớp đều góp một tiết mục, mọi người tích cực tham gia vào, cân nhắc xem chúng ra nên diễn tiểu phẩm hay còn gì khác nữa không… Từ Tĩnh, em phụ trách việc này nhé.”</p><p>Ủy viên văn nghệ được nhắc tên, giơ tay nói: “Vâng thưa thầy.”</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng hề hứng thú gì với hội diễn văn nghệ này, hơn thế nữa vụ lên sân khấu nhảy nhót đã từng lưu lại dấu tích nổi bật trong cuộc đời cậu, có thể nói là một trong những sự kiện đáng xấu hổ nhất từ thuở cha sinh mẹ đẻ đến giờ.</p><p>Lúc Lão Đường nói chuyện cậu đã gục xuống bàn ngủ vùi, không hề hay biết ủy viên văn nghệ đã quay ra nhìn chằm chằm cậu với Hạ Triều mãi một lúc lâu.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh thật lòng mong muốn có được hai người kia đứng đầu đội ngũ.</p><p>Dù gì cũng là gương mặt thương hiệu của lớp 3, nếu xuất hiện trên sân khấu thì hẳn toàn trường sẽ bùng nổ vì phấn khích cho xem.</p><p>Thêm vào đó lãnh đạo trường sẽ có mặt để chấm điểm từng lớp, một khi đã tham gia thì chắc chắn phải giành được giải quán quân mang về.</p><p>“Hạ Triều có đồng ý tham gia không ta?”</p><p>Chờ Lão Đường đi rồi, cả nhóm sáu bảy đứa tụm lại thành một vòng tròn, Từ Tĩnh hỏi xong, Lưu Tồn Hạo vỗ bàn cái bộp nói: “Đấy là chắc chắn rồi, cần gì phải hỏi. Bà nhìn Triều ca đi, hào quang vạn trượng, đất bằng dậy sóng, đâu mà chẳng là sân khấu của cha nội ấy.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh lại hỏi: “Thế còn Tạ Du thì sao?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo im bặt.</p><p>La Văn Cường dè dặt nói: “Thế thì… thế thì độ khó hơi cao rồi, nếu không bà đổi người khác đi được không, bà nhìn tôi thử xem, tứ chi cũng cân đối lắm này.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Đâu chỉ là cao, đến lúc đó tính luôn sau khi chết được chôn ở nghĩa địa nào đi là vừa.”</p><p>Cả bọn bàn bạc mãi cho đến tận giờ vào học, lục tục xuống tầng tới sân thể dục xếp hàng, mà vẫn chưa ra được kết quả.</p><p>Giờ thể dục cho hoạt động tự do, đội bóng rổ không thèm chào đón Hạ Triều nữa, nói gãy lưỡi cũng không chịu cho hắn chơi cùng, tên này đành đi qua chỗ Hứa Tình Tình cướp hai cái vợt cầu lông về: “Lão Tạ, đánh cầu không?”</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tay cầm lấy một cái vợt, tự nhủ trong lòng chỉ là cầu lông mà thôi, chơi một lúc cũng được, Hạ Triều có phô diễn thế nào đi nữa thì dù sao vẫn chẳng xi nhê gì với cậu: “Vào sân thể dục à?”</p><p>“Xem còn chỗ nào không đã,” Hạ Triều nói, “Không thì đánh bên ngoài cũng được mà.”</p><p>Bên trong sân rất đông, cầu lông bay đầy trời, khu nghỉ ngơi hai bên cũng có rất nhiều người đang ngồi. Tạ Du cầm vợt cầu lông đi đến tận góc trong cùng mới tìm được một chỗ vắng vẻ.</p><p>Hai người đứng hai phía đối diện nhau.</p><p>Hạ Triều kéo khóa áo xuống, bắt đầu tỏ vẻ khoe khoang thực lực của mình.</p><p>Vừa khoác loác xong, Tạ Du đã tàn nhẫn phát một quả cầu quật thẳng tới trước mặt hắn: “Lảm nhảm ít thôi.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình không tìm được chỗ chơi bóng, bèn ngồi bên ngoài sân, bị ủy viên văn nghệ lôi kéo chọn bài hát.</p><p>Cả ba bài đều là thể loại nhạc rất sôi động, cảm giác vừa ra sân khấu sẽ có thể làm cả trường nổ tung.</p><p>“Bà nghe thử xem, có thích bài nào không,” Từ Tĩnh nói tiếp, “Tụi Vạn Đạt đều bảo thấy bài thứ hai khá được, tôi định chọn xong ca khúc trong hôm nay luôn. Ôi, thật muốn mời Tạ Du vào đội quá đi… Nhưng mà tôi không dám.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình không chọn được, chỉ lẩm bẩm trong miệng “Tôi thấy bài nào cũng hay hết, đều ok đó,” tự dưng loáng thoáng nghe thấy xung quanh có tiếng ồn ào, nhỏ rút tai nghe ra, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn thấy hai đại ca đang đánh cầu ở một góc nọ.</p><p>Mặc dù chỗ bọn họ chẳng phải trung tâm, nhưng chỉ cần liếc mắt nhìn qua, cả hai vẫn là kẻ bắt mắt nhất trong đám người.</p><p>Hôm đi du lịch mùa thu lần trước, mấy đứa trong lớp còn đùa nhau rằng ai thì có thể bị lạc mất, chứ Triều ca với Du ca lớp mình thì tuyệt đối không thể lạc đi đâu được, chỉ nhìn bóng lưng đã có thể nhận ra ngay.</p><p>Xung quanh có không ít người cũng đang nhìn về hướng bên kia, che miệng khẽ hô: “Đẹp trai quá đi mất!”</p><p>Liên tiếp nhiều tiếng kêu “Đẹp trai quá” vang lên, lại có cô bé nào đó nói: “Nhưng sao hai cậu ấy đánh mạnh thế nhỉ.”</p><p>Tạ Du đánh cầu lông như thể đánh người, nhất là khi nhảy lên đón bóng, cảm giác ác liệt như thể xé gió lao thẳng tới.</p><p>Lúc đầu Hạ Triều chưa hề phòng bị, thiếu chút nữa là bị cậu đánh cho tan tác. May mà phản ứng kịp, phán đoán được điểm rơi của cầu, phải dựa vào bản năng gấp gáp lùi về phía sau mấy bước rồi mới tiếp bóng.</p><p>Hai người đánh tới lui, càng chơi càng hăng.</p><p>Nhất là Tạ Du, như kiểu muốn đánh đến chết thì thôi.</p><p>“Đậu má,” Hạ Triều bị cách đánh của Tạ Du ép cho nghiêm túc hẳn lên, dứt khoát cởi áo khoác ra, vứt xuống mặt đất, “Mạnh thật đấy, bạn nhỏ à.”</p><p>“Thường thôi.”</p><p>Không khí trong phòng lưu thông không tốt, Tạ Du cảm thấy hơi nóng nực, đưa tay kéo khóa áo đồng phục xuống, nói tiếp: “Cũng coi như mạnh hơn cậu một chút.”</p><p>Trước kia bọn Đại Lôi cũng không thể nào ngấm nổi kiểu chơi bóng của cậu, lần nào cũng kêu: “Mày đang chơi bóng hay đánh nhau đấy thằng kia, có biết phối hợp là gì không hả, tụi mình chung một đội đấy! Mẹ nó chứ lần sau còn rủ mày nữa thì tao làm chó!”</p><p>Nhưng chỉ ngủ qua một giấc là không còn nhớ đau thương, đến hôm sau lại hí hửng cầm bóng đi qua: “Đi thôi, đi chơi bóng đê, tao hẹn bọn Tiểu Hổ xóm bên rồi, hôm nay nhất định phải chơi khô máu với bọn nó!”</p><p>Đám trẻ con ở khu phố này đều có đội bóng cố định. Có lẽ quá lậm phim ảnh nên đứa nào cũng thích tự đặt cho mình một cái biệt danh vô cùng mất mặt.</p><p>Cái gì mà chiến đội Tiểu Hổ, lại còn chiến đội Trâu Đen.</p><p>Đánh được nửa ván, sau lưng Tạ Du bắt đầu thấm mồ hôi, cởi áo khoác xong, cậu lại nhân lúc Hạ Triều đi nhặt cầu mà hơi khom người, tay nắm lấy cổ áo phẩy phẩy gió.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc một cái áo len kiểu dáng rộng rãi bên trong, lúc đưa tay nhận bóng, lớp vải mỏng theo đó mà rũ xuống, mơ hồ phác họa đường nét phần eo của cậu.</p><p>Từ góc nhìn của Hạ Triều, có thể thấy xương quai xanh gầy gò của ai kia, dời mắt xuống phía dưới xương quai xanh…</p><p>Cậu vẫn đang chờ Hạ Triều ném cầu qua, thì lại thấy Hạ Triều nhặt xong rồi nói: “Không đánh nữa.”</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du vẫn còn đang nắm lấy cổ áo, không phản ứng kịp: “Hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Cậu phạm quy.”</p><p>Phạm quy cái rắm ấy.</p><p>Phạm quy chỗ nào?</p><p>Tạ Du không hiểu gì hết, Hạ Triều đã quay sang bảo Hứa Tình Tình vào thay sân: “Anh Tình, có chơi cầu không, lên đi.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình với Từ Tĩnh cầm vợt cầu lông cùng đi tới.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh còn đang nghĩ ngợi vụ biểu diễn, trông thấy Tạ Du, lấy hết can đảm mở miệng: “Cái đó… bạn học Tạ à, lớp chúng mình định tổ chức một tiết mục, hy vọng bạn có thể tham gia được không? Điều kiện gì cũng có thể thương lượng, C vị <em><sup>(1) </sup></em>không thành vấn đề…”</p><p>Tạ Du đang mặc áo, lúc này mới vừa khoác được cái áo lên người.</p><p>Cậu không có chút ấn tượng nào với nữ sinh trước mắt cả, thậm chí khai giảng đã lâu đến vậy, còn chẳng nhớ rõ người ta tên là gì.</p><p>Nhưng cô nàng ấy đang dùng một ánh mắt đầy chờ mong chăm chú nhìn cậu, là ánh mắt không hề mang theo tạp chất, trong suốt lại sáng ngời.</p><p>Dù có hơi khiếp đảm, nhưng vẫn đứng trước mặt cậu, cố hết sức để nói được một câu hoàn chỉnh.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đứng cạnh Hạ Triều, trông thấy Từ Tĩnh thế mà lại đi hỏi thật, ngạc nhiên nói: “Tính tình Du ca ai chẳng rõ, tàu ngầm dễ sợ luôn, nghĩ cũng biết không có khả năng rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lại cười cười, nói: “Không chắc đâu.”</p><p>Hai người Tạ Du với Từ Tĩnh đã nói những gì, bọn họ đứng quá xa nên không nghe rõ, chỉ thấy Tạ Du nói xong thì kéo khóa áo lên, cầm vợt cầu lông đi về phía này.</p><p>Tạ Du ném vợt cầu lông vào trong lòng Hạ Triều: “Đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm lấy, phất phất tay với Hứa Tình Tình: “Đi nhé anh Tình.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình ngẩn người vẫy tay lại, đi lên phía trước, tựa vào cột lưới bên cạnh hỏi: “Sao rồi, Du ca bảo sao.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh còn chưa hồi phục tinh thần, không trả lời, chỉ biết nói: “Bà… hay là bà nhéo tôi một cái đi?”</p><p>Nghe thế này chẳng lẽ là đã đồng ý?</p><p>Từ Tĩnh: “Coi như đồng ý rồi, mặc dù thái độ vẫn lãnh đạm lắm, cậu ấy chỉ nói với tôi là ‘Tùy cậu’ thôi.”</p><p>.</p><p>Danh sách tham gia tiết mục văn nghệ của lớp 3 nhanh chóng được nộp lên tay Lão Đường, Lão Đường sau đó cứ nhắc mãi là chỉ cần cố hết sức mà làm, giải gì cũng không quan trọng, sau đó cả bọn liền tranh thủ thời gian nghỉ giải lao giữa giờ bắt đầu hăng say luyện tập.</p><p>Đám người này có một bệnh chung, đó là dù nhảy chẳng ra thể thống gì, nhưng vô cùng tâm huyết, đứa nào cũng cảm thấy mình đẹp trai cool ngầu miễn bàn.</p><p>Huống chi có Hạ Triều cầm đầu, lớp học lập tức biến thành sân khấu.</p><p>Chỉ có Tạ Du vẫn ngồi tại chỗ, sau khi nhớ kỹ động tác thì nhất định không chịu nhúc nhích nữa, nhìn đám thần kinh này lên cơn.</p><p>Hạ Triều giỡn xong một hồi, quay về đứng cạnh Tạ Du.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm chai nước trong tay, tiện đó đưa chai vừa uống được một nửa cho hắn: “Ông hoàng sân khấu, sao lại không nhảy nữa rồi?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không ngại ngần dốc chai nước tu hết mấy ngụm, lấy tay lau khóe miệng nói: “Bọn nhóc này trưởng thành nhanh quá, mẹ nó đúng là Trường Giang sóng sau xô sóng trước mà.”</p><p>Mới vừa rồi Tạ Du thấy ồn quá nên mới phải đeo tai nghe, bây giờ tháo xuống mới nhận ra mấy đứa này đã hoàn toàn kế thừa được y bát <em><sup>(2)</sup></em> của Hạ Triều, hoàn toàn coi nơi mình đang đứng là sân khấu biểu diễn.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Xin hãy gọi chúng tôi là nhóm nhạc đẹp giai vô địch toàn vũ trụ!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Các bạn phía bên này, xin hãy cho tôi thấy cánh tay của các bạn nào!”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Chưa đủ! Hãy gào thét thật lớn tiếng nữa lên!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lão Ngô mang theo đồ dạy học đi vào, bị màn biểu diễn này làm cho giật cả mình, còn tưởng mình đi nhầm lớp, bèn dừng bước ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, chắc chắn rằng tấm biển lớp treo trên cửa chính là 11-3: “Mấy cậu này làm cái gì đây, định xuất đạo <em><sup>(3)</sup></em> hả, lại còn nhóm nhạc đẹp trai vô địch toàn vũ trụ nữa cơ đấy.”</p><p>Đến giờ vào học, đám trong lớp mới chỉnh đốn lại tâm trạng, thành thành thật thật ngồi nghe giảng.</p><p>Lão Ngô giảng xong một mục nhỏ, lúc giao bài tập, không biết nghĩ đến cái gì lại cầm phấn viết: “Nội dung này có một đề mở rộng, tôi giảng cho các trò một chút vậy, dù có thể các trò sẽ không hiểu đâu, nghe không hiểu cũng không sao cả, đừng cố kiết quá, nắm lấy điểm số trong khả năng của mình là được.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bảng, phát hiện ra đây là loại bài tập khá hóc búa có hơi khác một chút so với những bài còn lại, cách ra đề cũng rất mới lạ.</p><p>Đa số đám học sinh sau khi căng mắt nhìn một lát đều cúi đầu xuống, lập tức bỏ qua bài tập này.</p><p>Tạ Du đọc hết đề bài, đang định mở ghi chú trên điện thoại ra làm nháp thử xem, vô tình thế nào lại trông thấy Hạ Triều vốn ngồi chơi game cả tiết vậy mà cũng đang ngẩng đầu nhìn bảng đen.</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn cầm điện thoại, cửa sổ trò chơi ngừng lại, nhân vật “Hạ soái” trên màn hình kia bị BOSS chém điên cuồng, rớt mất nguyên cả thanh máu.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) C vị: vị trí center – trung tâm đội hình.</p><p>(2) Y bát: ‘áo’ và ‘chén cơm’ – thường nhắc đến khi một người muốn truyền thừa cho đời kế tiếp của mình.</p><p>(3) xuất đạo: debut – ra mắt showbiz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều vẫn mải mê đọc đề bài, nhìn sang điều kiện xác định được Lão Ngô ký hiệu riêng bằng phấn màu đỏ, kết hợp với số liệu, trong đầu đã dần hiện lên mấy cách giải đề khác nhau.</p><p>Kiến thức ở phần bài giảng này thực ra rất phổ thông, nhưng chỉ cần bổ sung thêm một số ý nhỏ vào cùng với bài hàm số, độ khó lập tức thay đổi.<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều không nhịn được muốn xé một tờ giấy ra làm nháp.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn rồi lại nhìn, mơ hồ cảm thấy dáng vẻ Hạ Triều nhìn bảng đen bây giờ, so với lúc hắn cúi đầu chơi game khi nãy còn chăm chú hơn cả.</p><p>Thực ra Hạ Triều chơi game không hề nhiệt tình, chỉ lười biếng chọc chọc mấy cái, không quá để tâm. Cũng chẳng phải thích chơi, xem ra là rảnh rỗi không có chuyện gì làm mới đúng.</p><p>Kỹ thuật còn khá được, thao tác rất hoa lệ, đến giờ tự học buổi tối luôn được đám Vạn Đạt nhiệt tình mời gọi “Kéo người đi Triều ca, cậu ở khu nào đấy!”.</p><p>Lần nào Hạ Triều cũng nói: “Không kéo, tôi muốn được hưởng thụ thế giới hai người với bạn cùng bàn cơ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vẫn không ngừng từ bỏ lôi kéo: “Cùng Du ca á? Có mà đơn phương hưởng thụ chết chóc ấy, chẳng lẽ cậu không muốn cảm nhận tư vị có đồng đội là thế nào sao?”</p><p>Nghĩ tới đây, Tạ Du vươn tay sang, chạm nhẹ một cái lên màn hình điện thoại của Hạ Triều.</p><p>“Hạ Soái” trong cửa sổ trò chơi né được công kích, vung kiếm lên rồi lách người, dùng chút máu tàn vọt sang bên cạnh.</p><p>Tạ Du thu tay về, hỏi hắn: “Ngẩn người gì đấy?”</p><p>“Đầu tiên tìm hiểu trước những điều kiện mà đề đã ra, kết hợp với câu hỏi,” Lão Ngô tóm tắt trọng điểm, tiện tay vẽ đồ thị lên, cầm thước gõ gõ bảng đen, “Cho các trò vài phút suy nghĩ xem có ra được gì không…”</p><p>Lão Ngô nói xong, muốn gọi ai đó lên bảng làm, nhìn tới nhìn lui cũng chỉ có Tiết Tập Sinh đang loay hoay giải đề, thế là nói: “Học ủy, trò lên đây làm thử coi.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh đưa tay đẩy gọng kính, đứng dậy đi lên bục giảng, nghiêm chỉnh viết một chữ “Giải” lên góc trái tấm bảng.</p><p>Hạ Triều vội vàng cho nhân vật của mình uống thuốc hồi máu, xong rồi cũng không biết nên nói gì.</p><p>Đâu thể nói rằng: Lão Tạ, thực ra bài này dễ ợt ấy, chỉ cần một phút là tôi đã nghĩ ra ba cách giải khác nhau rồi, cậu có muốn nghe thử không?</p><p>Cũng may Tạ Du không định hỏi gì thêm.</p><p>Tạ Du viết giản lược các bước giải vào ghi chú điện thoại, giải xong rồi xóa đi, mở ứng dụng máy tính bắt đầu tính đáp án.</p><p>Cả hai không quá am hiểu chuyện tình cảm cho lắm, nhưng xung quanh có không ít bạn bè yêu sớm.</p><p>Chỉ riêng nghe phong phanh từ Vạn Đạt thì mấy đôi chim ri nhiều đến mức có thể xếp đến hai vòng quanh trường, lớp này một đôi lớp kia thêm một đôi, ai với ai ở lớp nào đó lại chia tay, nguyên nhân chia tay thì muôn hình vạn trạng, nhiều lúc nghe qua còn tưởng nói đùa.</p><p>Trong đó có một vụ xảy ra hồi năm ngoái là ầm ĩ nhất, ngay cả Tạ Du vốn không hay hóng chuyện cũng biết.</p><p>Có một nữ sinh nọ học siêu giỏi, ủy viên môn Ngữ văn, ngày hội phụ huynh năm nào cũng được cử lên bục phát biểu chia sẻ phương pháp học tập, trông rất hiền lành ngoan ngoãn. Rồi tự dưng không hiểu sao cô nàng này lại nảy sinh tình cảm với một học sinh chuyển trường chuyên quậy phá ở trong lớp.</p><p>Sau này cậu chàng kia muốn chia tay, đằng gái sống chết không chịu đồng ý.</p><p>Lúc chia tay khiến cả dãy hành lang huyên náo chấn động một phen, cậu học sinh chuyển trường đau khổ nói: “Tụi mình không hợp nhau đâu, dừng lại thôi, lúc em ôn tập gặp phải bài khó thì anh cũng chỉ biết nhìn em phiền não, chẳng thể giúp được gì cho em cả.”</p><p>“Nếu muốn hỏi thì em sẽ tìm thầy cô mà —— ”</p><p>“Không, em không hiểu đâu. Đây không phải chuyện mà tìm giáo viên sẽ giải quyết được vấn đề, đây là vướng mắc không thể vượt qua giữa hai đứa mình.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chuyện này đến nay vẫn còn lưu truyền rộng rãi trên một topic ở diễn đàn trường, thậm chí còn được đánh dấu siêu hot gắn lên trên đầu trang chủ.</p><p>Tạ Du tính ra đáp án, xóa bản nhớ đi, nghĩ thầm, cũng không thể nóng vội được, từ từ rồi sẽ đến.</p><p>Mà thật sự không biết Hạ Triều cũng đang trộm nghĩ: <em>Không được, chênh lệch lớn thế này chỉ sợ bạn nhỏ sẽ tự ti mất thôi.</em></p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh dùng cách giải rườm rà nhất, viết kín hơn phân nửa bảng đen, mà đến bước cuối cùng lại mắc sai lầm, lúc tính giá trị quên cân nhắc đến giới hạn được nêu trong bài.</p><p>Tới gần hết giờ, Lão Ngô mới giảng vắn tắt đề này một lần nữa.</p><p>Hạ Triều tiếp tục chơi game, thừa dịp mỗi lần chờ chuyển cảnh không nhịn được mà ngẩng đầu lén nhìn bảng đen, đánh xong mấy ván mới nhận ra đã làm xong hết nhiệm vụ, đang định thoát khỏi trò chơi, bỗng thấy Thẩm Tiệp gửi thư mời tổ đội qua, thế là không hề suy nghĩ ấn đồng ý.</p><p>Ngô Chính dặn dò ủy viên môn học lát nữa tới phòng giáo vụ lấy bài tập về nhà, dặn xong bèn thu dọn đồ đạc qua lớp khác.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa cất điện thoại, đúng lúc đó nghe thấy Hạ Triều bên cạnh thốt một tiếng “Đệt”.</p><p>Tạ Du tưởng hắn chơi game bị thua, xích lại gần nhìn thử, trông thấy trên màn hình di động có hai người đang đứng, trong đó có một nhân vật nữ tóc dài mặc váy thướt tha.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang đeo tai nghe, xem ra là mở chat giọng nói trong đội. Tạ Du vươn tay kéo một bên xuống, nhét vào tai, nghe được giọng nói nũng nịu của một cô nàng nào đó: “Em vẫn chưa quen cách chơi lắm, đợi lát nữa anh nhớ bảo vệ em nha.”</p><p>Tạ Du quấn dây tai nghe quanh ngón tay, nghe đến đây, dài giọng nói: “Nhân sinh viên mãn quá nhỉ anh hai, còn kéo theo cô em nào đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều khổ sở không thể nói nên lời.</p><p>Vừa rồi Thẩm Tiệp mời hắn vào đội, để hắn giúp kéo người, nói cái gì mà liên quan đến hạnh phúc chung thân của nó, nhưng tự dưng nó lại bị đau bụng phải cấp tốc phi đến nhà vệ sinh giải quyết nhu cầu sinh lý của mình.</p><p>Còn chưa chờ Hạ Triều từ chối, Thẩm Tiệp đã nhanh chóng kéo cô nàng kia vào đội, rồi lập tức chạy lấy người.</p><p>“Không phải,” Tạ Du nói chuyện đến là chua, mặc dù cảm giác thấy bạn trai ăn giấm rất thoải mái, nhưng Hạ Triều vẫn thành khẩn giải thích: “Tôi có biết đâu, đây là nhỏ con gái mà thằng Thẩm Tiệp kéo đấy. Tôi thật sự không biết mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cậu không biết thì sao nó lại tìm cậu.”</p><p>“Nó đi nhà xí, tìm người thay một lúc thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du còn nói: “Không tìm ai khác mà đi tìm cậu, hóa ra cậu có nhiều kinh nghiệm lắm à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị phản bác đến cứng họng.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không định chấp nhặt mấy chuyện nhỏ thế này.</p><p>Chỉ là cậu thấy dáng vẻ Hạ Triều giải thích thành khẩn đến vậy, nên hùa theo nói thêm vài câu, nói xong còn không bắt hắn thoát khỏi đội, thậm chí chủ động ấn bắt đầu ván mới: “Tranh thủ kéo người tiếp đi, sắp vào tiết rồi.”</p><p>Cô nàng kia vẫn đang mải nói chuyện, nhưng cụ thể là gì thì Hạ Triều không nghe lọt tai.</p><p>Trong đầu tràn ngập suy nghĩ: <em>Cái đệt, bình thường bạn trai toàn tỏ vẻ hờ hững, thỉnh thoảng làm mình làm mẩy cũng đáng yêu chết đi được.</em></p><p>Cô nàng trong trò chơi kia có nickname là Nhan Văn Tự, rõ ràng cảm thấy vô cùng hứng thú với Hạ Triều, mặc dù từ đầu tới cuối Hạ Triều chẳng nói được mấy câu.</p><p>Nhan Văn Tự: “Anh giai à, anh cũng học Nhị Trung sao?”</p><p>Nhan Văn Tự: “Anh có bạn gái chưa vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đi theo Tạ Du đủ lâu, ít nhất cũng học được chút bí kíp chân truyền, thế nhưng vẫn không thể ác liệt như Tạ Du, mở mồm ra là mấy chữ liên quan gì đến nhà ngươi, thế là nói: “Tôi có bạn trai rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Thật vất vả mới xong xuôi, Hạ Triều lập tức thoát khỏi trò chơi, chỉ sợ Nhan Văn Tự lại lôi kéo hắn thêm ván nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du gục xuống bàn nhìn hắn: “Cậu không sợ cổ nói với Thẩm Tiệp à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cất dây tai nghe, nhìn thời khóa biểu, còn đúng một tiết nữa: “Đâu cần con nhỏ đó nói, Thẩm Tiệp biết rồi.”</p><p>Trong lớp học rất ồn ào.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo và Vạn Đạt đang đuổi đánh nhau, lúc chạy qua chỗ bọn họ, Lưu Tồn Hạo đụng phải góc bàn Tạ Du, cái bàn nhỏ nghiêng ngả, tiếng động ầm ĩ cứ thế truyền vào tai cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du mở trừng mắt: “Nó biết rồi?”</p><p>“Từ hôm đi du lịch mùa thu lận,” Hạ Triều ở bên cạnh vừa mò mẫm tin nhắn trên di động vừa nói, “Tôi tìm lại cho cậu đọc nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy đọc, trông thấy Thẩm Tiệp sốt ruột hỏi han rất nhiều, cũng nhìn thấy dòng chữ Hạ Triều trả lời.</p><p>Rất kiên định, thậm chí trong câu chữ còn đặc biệt toát lên vẻ kiêu ngạo.</p><p>
  <em>– Tạ Du, bạn trai tao.</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du không ngờ Hạ Triều sẽ thẳng thắn đến vậy.</p><p>Mối quan hệ này của bọn họ cũng không thể cởi mở như mọi người, cứ thế đi khắp nơi thông báo rằng người ấy là đối tượng của mình, hoặc giống những cặp đôi yêu sớm, chỉ cần lén lút dưới mắt giáo viên là có thể không ngại ngần nắm tay nhau trong trường.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ một lúc, chợt cảm thấy, nếu đổi lại là cậu thì sẽ giống vậy thôi.</p><p>
  <em>—— Hạ Triều, tên ngốc thối này, là người yêu của tao.</em>
</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đi nhà cầu xong, lúc về lớp tiện thể rẽ vào lớp 3 ngó qua một lúc, cậu chàng đi từ cửa sau vào, vỗ vỗ vai Hạ Triều: “Sao rồi, kéo xong chưa.”</p><p>“Kéo cái rắm mà kéo,” Hạ Triều tàn nhẫn đạp một cái, “Ông là hoa đã có chủ rồi mà mày còn đẩy tao vào hố lửa.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp vừa né đòn vừa nói: “Ủa không phải biết mày có chủ rồi nên tao mới tìm mày sao… Đổi thành đứa khác tao mới không yên tâm ấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều trở tay ném một chai nước suối qua.</p><p>“Được rồi, vậy lần sau tao không tìm mày nữa.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nhặt chai nước lên rồi trả về: “Tao tìm Lão Tạ nhà mày nhá, Lão Tạ nhà mày thì tao cũng yên tâm.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “… Mày muốn chết hả thằng kia.”</p><p>Không biết có phải qua mấy ngày vừa rồi Thẩm Tiệp đã tiêu hóa xong xuôi mọi chuyện hay không, lúc gặp mặt cả hai không hề có một chút phản ứng bất thường nào.</p><p>Vô cùng tự nhiên.</p><p>“Tìm tôi làm gì, ” Tạ Du nói, “Muốn thử cảm giác solo với nhau à?”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…” Suýt nữa thì quên tên cô lang hình người này.</p><p>Náo loạn thêm một lúc, mãi đến khi chuông vào học vang lên, Thẩm Tiệp mới chạy về lớp 8.</p><p>Trước khi đi, Thẩm Tiệp hơi ngừng bước, mới để ý để sợi dây đỏ đeo trên cổ tay của hai đứa bạn. Cậu ta nhìn qua, không đầu không đuôi mà nói một câu: “Tốt lắm, cũng không phải chuyện gì to tát, mà thực ra tao chẳng thấy ngoài ý muốn tẹo nào.”</p><p>Dù sao với EQ âm vô cực của F.A như Triều ca nhà mình, thế này đã coi như xuất hiện kỳ tích rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười nói: “Cút đi không muộn giờ.”</p><p>Chờ tiết cuối cùng kết thúc, đội văn nghệ ở lại lớp thêm nửa tiếng, tiếp tục tập nhảy.</p><p>Gần như cả lớp đã về hết, chỉ còn mấy người đến phiên trực nhật đang dọn dẹp phòng học.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh dùng máy tính của lớp để bật nhạc, ở phần giữa có một đoạn cần nhảy đôi, chia thành mấy nhóm nhỏ, cứ hai người một nhóm, động tác rất mờ ám, có một đoạn còn phải ôm eo nhau.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh với Hứa Tình Tình đứng ra làm mẫu một lần.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng đằng sau, khoác tay lên lưng Tạ Du, kéo người vào lòng, ôm mãi chẳng muốn buông tay: “Lát nữa có đi tự học buổi tối không?”</p><p>Tạ Du còn đang mải nghĩ về động tác kia, vô thức hỏi lại: “Cậu không đi à?”</p><p>“Học gì chứ,” Hạ Triều nói, “Chỉ muốn về ký túc làm chuyện khác thôi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du phát hiện gần đây bản lĩnh khua môi múa mép của tên Hạ Triều này ngày càng trở nên lợi hại.</p><p>La Văn Cường trông đã to con, còn bị một nam sinh khác có dáng người không khác cậu ta là mấy ôm eo, nhìn kỳ cục không thể tả. Từ Tĩnh chỉ định ra chỉ điểm cho hai đứa kia thôi, cuối cùng suýt chút nữa thì cười đau sốc hông.</p><p>La Văn Cường cứng ngắc thở dài: “Tĩnh Tĩnh, sao trước đấy bà không nói sẽ có đoạn thế này hở.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh: “Ông thả lỏng ra xem nào, ông nhìn Triều ca với Du ca kìa, trông tự nhiên thế kia…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt khoát khoát tay, đã nhìn thấu từ lâu: “Hai đứa đấy không giống.”</p><p>Cuối cùng lúc kết thúc, cả đám lập một nhóm chat, tên rất kêu là <em>Vũ đoàn đẹp giai vô địch toàn vũ trụ</em>, tiện cho việc gửi video vũ đạo và thông báo thời gian tập luyện.</p><p>Mãi đến giờ tự học buổi tối, cả cái nhóm chat vẫn chưa từng một giây yên tĩnh, từ thành viên chính thức đến dự bị, thông báo tin nhắn vẫn luôn rung bần bật không ngừng.</p><p>Ai ai cũng ôm mộng lên sân khấu biểu diễn, chờ đến ngày một bước nhảy thành danh.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Năm ngoái có đứa lớp bên vừa đàn ghita đi xuống xong, đã có bao nhiêu em tới tấp gửi thư mời kết bạn đấy.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Tôi không cần nhiều như vậy, chỉ cần một người thôi cũng đủ rồi.</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du tắm rửa xong, lúc lau tóc đi ra, thông báo đã nhảy đến tận 99+, cậu tiện tay chọc mấy cái, đầu ngón tay còn vương hơi ẩm, bỗng trông thấy trong phần thông báo hiện lên một biểu tượng màu xanh lá quen thuộc.</p><p>Đề Vương Tranh Bá.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ô biểu tượng quả táo trí tuệ.</p><p>Trên thông báo chỉ viết một câu ngắn gọn: <em>Xin chào người sử dụng thân yêu, sự chờ đợi của bạn không hề uổng phí, chúng tôi đã trở về đây!</em></p><p>Tạ Du ngẩn người.</p><p>Trở về cái gì hả, không phải ngừng luôn rồi sao.<span></span></p><p>Trò chơi mà bản thân vẫn quên không gỡ cài đặt, vứt vào một xó xỉnh nào đó không ngờ có một ngày đội mồ sống dậy, Tạ Du nhìn chằm chằm thông báo kia một lúc, mới nhớ về quá khứ đầy ngu xuẩn của mình hồi nghỉ hè – trắng đêm không ngủ thi luyện đề với một thằng cha thần kinh để tranh ngôi đầu bảng.</p><p>Tạ Du do dự mấy giây, cuối cùng vẫn nhấn vào.</p><p>
  <em>– Đang trong quá trình tải dữ liệu, đừng có thoát ra đó ~</em>
</p><p>Có lẽ là một lần nữa tìm được nhà đầu tư, trò chơi này thậm chí còn đổi mới kho đề, bổ sung thêm bài kiểm tra của rất nhiều trường trung học lớn trong vài tháng nay, ngay cả đề thi giữa kỳ của Nhị Trung cũng có mặt.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn qua một lượt, phát hiện hình thức luyện đề có một số thay đổi, dùng các hạng đồng bạc vàng để phân loại người chơi, trong lúc giải bài còn có đạo cụ rớt ngẫu nhiên, ví dụ như một dạng đề ẩn không công khai chẳng hạn.</p><p>Mấy thiết lập kiểu này càng khiến ứng dụng mang tính giải trí cao hơn, ai không biết có khi còn tưởng là game online.</p><p>Khu vực giao lưu của người chơi Đề Vương Tranh Bá vẫn như cũ, rất nhiều nick hoạt động sôi nổi ngày trước đang hận không thể đốt pháo ăn mừng.</p><p>“Mình thích học tập” : Biết ngay mà, tinh thần học tập bất diệt sẽ không bao giờ bị dập tắt!</p><p>“Vì ngày mai tươi sáng” : Những ngày không có Đề Vương Tranh Bá, chỉ có thể im lặng luyện đề một mình, không biết bao đêm cô đơn chẳng có ai làm bạn…</p><p>“Top 10 vị trí đầu”: @đại biểu lớp Anh ngữ, tôi ôn bộ từ vựng cấp tám kỹ lắm rồi đây, tới PK.</p><p>…</p><p>“Ông chủ Tạ,” Tạ Du còn chưa kịp nhìn kỹ, đã thấy Chu Đại Lôi gọi điện đến, “Hôm nay tao cập nhật trò chơi mới thấy cái trò gì hồi mùa hè mình chơi ấy, đệch mợ, xác chết hồi sinh rồi à?”</p><p>Tất cả ứng dụng trong di động của Đại Lôi đều là trò chơi, sẽ tự động cập nhật mỗi ngày, có lẽ quá nhiều trò chơi nên không thể quản lý hết, thế nên Đề Vương Tranh Bá cứ thế chen chúc bên trong, đến lúc nhận được nhắc nhở hoàn thành cập nhật, chính hắn cũng giật nảy mình.</p><p>Tạ Du lấp lửng nói: “À.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi loẹt quẹt dép lê, ngồi trên ghế nhựa trong quầy đồ nướng, sau lưng chính là giá nướng, mùi khói đặc cùng thịt nướng theo gió bay ra, hắn lấy một điếu thuốc từ trong túi, ngậm vào miệng châm lửa: “Lúc nãy tao vào được đại sảnh trò chơi rồi, 0 điểm cũng vào được mới hay.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thật hả.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nói tiếp: “Còn phân loại nữa chứ… Mày biết không, hạng đồng cái quỷ gì ấy.”</p><p>Mới nãy Tạ Du chỉ đảo qua vài lần, mơ hồ nhớ lại cột đẳng cấp bên cạnh ảnh đại diện của mình là vương giả gì đó thì phải, thuận miệng hỏi: “Vậy mày đẳng cấp gì?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Tao á? Sắt vụn quật cường.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hoành tráng không, chơi chục năm có lẻ mà tao mới chỉ biết có hạng đồng, không ngờ còn có cả sắt vụn, đúng là mở mang tầm mắt.”</p><p>Tạ Du cười một tiếng rồi hỏi: “Mày đang ở ngoài quán à?”</p><p>“Đúng rồi.” Nói được nửa câu, má Lôi đi qua cúi người kéo thùng nguyên liệu nấu nướng ra, thấy Đại Lôi ngồi đấy vướng víu, bèn đứng thẳng người đạp hắn một cước, thiếu chút nữa làm hắn ngã ngửa khỏi ghế.</p><p>Gần đây thời tiết bắt đầu trở lạnh, chuẩn bị nguyên liệu thức ăn tốn rất nhiều công sức, càng bận rộn càng dễ bực dọc, ngày thường còn thấy con trai mình chỗ nào cũng tốt, bây giờ thì trông mới ngứa mắt làm sao: “Mày lăn chỗ khác cho má coi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi thật sự bất lực với bà má thỉnh thoảng lại lên cơn tiền mãn kinh nhà mình, đang định dịch sang bên cạnh, má Lôi lại lau lau tay, hỏi: “Nói điện thoại với ai đấy? Tiểu Du hả?”</p><p>“Má nói chuyện với nó tí,” không đợi Đại Lôi trả lời, má Lôi chẳng hề báo trước giằng lấy cái điện thoại, “Mày cút sang một bên đi.”</p><p>Giọng điệu của má Lôi với Tạ Du ấm áp như mùa xuân, Chu Đại Lôi cảm giác ông chủ Tạ ở đầu dây bên kia mới chính là thằng con ruột của bà.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều đẩy cửa đi vào, Tạ Du đang ngồi trên giường, rũ mắt xuống nói chuyện điện thoại.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa tắm rửa qua, mặc một cái áo len, dù là tông màu lạnh, nhưng sợi tổng hợp trông rất mềm mại, khiến cho cả người cũng trở nên nhu hòa hơn nhiều: “Vâng, con biết ạ.”</p><p>Giọng má Lôi rất lớn, dù thái độ đang hết sức vui vẻ hài hòa, nhưng cũng không hạ âm lượng xuống được: “Hồi trước con có về nhưng dì với ba Lôi Tử lại không ở nhà, chẳng gặp được con, lúc nào nghỉ thì qua ở vài ngày đi…”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn đang mặc quần đồng phục của trường, phom quần rộng rãi, dọc thân có một đường sọc màu xám, ống quần gấp lên, lộ ra nửa phần cổ chân.</p><p>Nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, Tạ Du mới ngẩng đầu, sau đó làm khẩu hình với Hạ Triều: <em>Đóng cửa.</em></p><p>Má Lôi đang kể đến cuộc thi đánh mạt chược mới tổ chức ở trong khu phố.</p><p>Mặc dù Tạ Du chẳng mấy lăn lộn trong phố Hắc Thủy, thế nhưng mấy người dì Mai vẫn rất vui lòng kéo cậu theo ra ngoài gây tai họa cho người khác. Có đôi khi gia nhập một sòng bài mới nào đấy, chơi thua tan tác, sẽ lại gọi Tạ Du đi qua hỗ trợ chơi mấy ván, lập tức hồi nguyên vốn.</p><p>Hạ Triều đóng cửa, chen chúc trên giường cùng Tạ Du, chờ cậu nói xong điện thoại.</p><p>Tạ Du đang nghe, đột nhiên Hạ Triều nhích lại gần, hôn bẹp một cái lên mặt cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du: “… Làm gì đấy.”</p><p>Má Lôi đang nói dở, nghe thấy bên kia tự dưng nói một câu như vậy, cũng dừng lại: “Cái gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều quậy xong, cười cười lùi sang bên phải, tựa vào đầu giường không quấy rối cậu nữa.</p><p>Bên cạnh chính là bàn đọc sách, Hạ Triều thừa dịp Tạ Du đang nói chuyện, tiện tay mở ra, phát hiện ngoại trừ khối rubik bày trên bàn ra còn có vài cuốn sách, trong đó có một quyển tên là ‘Cải thiện tính xấu, bình thản ôn hòa đối mặt với nhân sinh’.</p><p>Hạ Triều lật ra, trên tiêu đề sách viết bảy chữ: <em>“Ông chủ Tạ, sinh nhật vui vẻ”.</em></p><p>“Đây là quà sinh nhật à?” Chờ Tạ Du cúp điện thoại, Hạ Triều cầm sách nói: “Ai tặng đây, ý nghĩa ghê luôn.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn thoáng qua: “Là của đứa trong đồn cảnh sát.”</p><p>Lúc ấy Chu Đại Lôi còn cố ý bọc quyển sách này lại, cột thêm một cái nơ bướm màu đỏ chót.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ đến đây thì mỉm cười, bổ sung: “Thiếu chút nữa bị tôi đánh gãy chân.”</p><p>Hạ Triều trộm nghĩ, nào có đánh gãy chân đâu.</p><p>Không phải vẫn giữ nguyên vẹn cho tới giờ hay sao.</p><p>Cậu bạn nhỏ trông có vẻ cứng rắn vậy thôi, kỳ thật vốn không hề giống vẻ ngoài chút nào.</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong thì không cười nữa, ném điện thoại sang bên cạnh.</p><p>Vừa rồi má Lôi thao thao bất tuyệt suốt, Chu Đại Lôi muốn cướp điện thoại cũng không được, chờ những thanh âm trong điện thoại này tắt hẳn, cậu mới bỗng nhiên nhận ra rằng mình lại thấy có chút mất mát.</p><p>Cảm giác này tựa như những ngày mới chuyển ra khỏi phố Hắc Thủy, mỗi sáng sớm tỉnh dậy, vô thức định ra chỗ má Vương ăn sáng, mới phát hiện ra rốt cuộc mình đã không còn được nghe những tiếng rao hàng quen thuộc ngoài ô cửa sổ kia nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy khó chịu.</p><p>Nếu như bình thường chỉ cần <em>‘đệt</em>‘ một tiếng là xong chuyện, nhưng bây giờ còn có Hạ Triều an vị bên cạnh.</p><p>Đồ ngốc ấy vẫn đang đọc quyển Bình thản ôn hòa đối mặt với nhân sinh kia, thỉnh thoảng thấy có gì hay ho còn đọc cho cậu nghe: “Bạn nhỏ à, sách này của cậu thú vị ra phết đấy, tôi nghĩ cũng khá có ích… <em>Lòng dạ quyết định sự độ lượng, trình độ quyết định cao thấp</em>. Học hành chăm chỉ vào, đừng có ngày nào cũng chỉ biết bạo… Á không phải, là động tay động chân với tôi.”</p><p>Mấy chữ “bạo lực gia đình” nhanh chóng bị Hạ Triều nuốt xuống.</p><p>Tạ Du hé miệng, gọi hắn: “Triều ca à.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lải nhải một nửa bèn dừng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du không biết nên nói thế nào, có chút vấn đề nhỏ như vậy nói ra chỉ cảm thấy chuyện bé xé ra to, mà bình thường cậu cũng không quen dốc lòng tâm sự với người khác, vừa mở miệng đã cảm thấy hối hận.</p><p>Thế là cả hai nhìn nhau mãi, Tạ Du mới nói: “Không có gì đâu, chỉ gọi cậu vậy thôi.”</p><p>Không có khả năng tên nhóc này rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi tự dưng gọi hắn là ‘anh’, Hạ Triều nhớ kỹ lần đầu tiên là trong bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Lưu Tồn Hạo, kết quả đến khi về ký túc liền nói với hắn ‘Là cậu trêu chọc tôi trước’.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không có việc gì cái rắm.”</p><p>Kỳ thật cái rắm này có hơi to thật.</p><p>Thật nhớ quãng thời gian không thể quay trở lại, cùng với những giọng nói thô lỗ, chợ búa nhưng tràn đầy hơi thở cuộc sống ấy.</p><p>Lúc nói chuyện, Tạ Du rũ một chân xuống, chân trần, khẽ chạm vào sàn nhà.</p><p>Có hơi lạnh lẽo.</p><p>“Vậy thì nói về chuyện khác nhé,” Hạ Triều nở nụ cười, “Ví dụ như… về hiện tại cùng tương lai có cậu của Triều ca được không.”</p><p>Lúc nói lời này trông Hạ Triều rất chân thành, không hề có vẻ thiếu nghiêm túc của ngày thường, trong mắt chỉ phản chiếu duy nhất bóng hình cậu.</p><p>Chăm chú đến mức Tạ Du cứ thế không kịp đề phòng mà va phải.</p><p>Tạ Du như bị ma xui quỷ khiến, trong khoảnh khắc bất ngờ chồm người qua hôn môi Hạ Triều, cậu đã nghĩ trong lòng, là gì thì cũng mặc kệ, không bằng cứ hành động cho rồi.</p><p>Vừa đụng phải đối phương, suy nghĩ gì trong đầu cũng hoàn toàn biến mất .</p><p>Hạ Triều sợ mình làm người ta đau, lúc mới đầu còn kiềm chế, mãi đến khi Tạ Du vươn đầu lưỡi ra chủ động chạm vào hắn một cái.</p><p>Chỉ thế này vẫn chưa tính là gì.</p><p>Không biết Tạ Du đã vươn tay đã tháo dây lưng quần hắn ra từ bao giờ, dây lưng quần đồng phục của trường vốn khá lỏng, chỉ cần mở nút thắt là có thể duỗi vào.</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du hơi lành lạnh, đốt ngón tay khẽ cong lên, lúc vừa đụng tới có lẽ là bị nhiệt độ thứ kia hun nóng, chợt dừng lại không dám nhúc nhích.</p><p>Hạ Triều “đệt” một tiếng, cũng duỗi tay mò mẫm xuống dưới: “Cậu muốn chỉnh chết tôi phải không.”</p><p>Đến tận giờ tắt đèn, ngoài ký túc có tiếng còi báo hiệu vang lên.</p><p>Chờ cả hai rời nhau ra, trong phòng chỉ còn lại bóng tối đặc quánh, nghe thấy mỗi tiếng thở dốc của người kia, gấp gáp quấn quít lấy nhau.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa vào đầu giường mò mẫm theo trí nhớ, một lúc sau mới tìm được bọc khăn giấy.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm lấy, định lau qua giúp cậu, còn chưa chạm vào, Tạ Du suýt nữa là đạp hắn xuống giường: “… Đừng đụng nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều khựng lại, hỏi: “Ngủ chung nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi lại: “Cậu vác theo gậy đi ngủ à?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Nghĩ thấy cũng đúng.</p><p>Giường quá nhỏ, chen chúc ngủ cùng nhau, thế nào cũng xảy ra chuyện.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi dậy, vươn tay bật công tắc đèn bàn ở đầu giường lên.</p><p>Hạ Triều nương theo ánh đèn, trông thấy chiếc áo len mà bạn nhỏ đang mặc đã bị cuốn tới trên bụng, lộ ra phần eo mềm mại. Tiếp tục nhìn xuống dưới, chính là quần đồng phục vừa rồi bị hắn cởi ra, lỏng lẻo như thể sắp tuột đến nơi.</p><p>Hắn nhìn một lát, không nhịn được mà cúi đầu khẽ hôn lên khóe miệng Tạ Du: “Vậy tôi về nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cậu lăn đi.”</p><p>Thái độ kiểu mặc quần xong là không nhận mặt đây mà.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười, buông cậu ra.</p><p>Dù Hạ Triều đã đi rồi, nhưng hương vị trong không khí vẫn quanh quẩn mãi không tan.</p><p>Ngoại trừ đèn bàn, Tạ Du phát hiện màn hình điện thoại di động mới rồi bị cậu tiện tay ném lên giường cũng đang lóe lên.</p><p>Thông báo từng cái một nhảy ra.</p><p>Tưởng Hạ Triều lại nhắn tin nhảm nhí gì qua, Tạ Du cầm di động lên, trượt mở khóa màn hình, trông thấy mấy tin nhắn gửi từ trò chơi.</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  <em>– Trân trọng gửi lời chào đến người chơi [j SdhwdmaX], xin giới thiệu chúng tôi là nhà phát hành của Đề Vương Tranh Bá.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lòng bàn tay Tạ Du vẫn còn dính dấp, cậu nhìn qua, tiện tay để điện thoại sang bên cạnh rồi rút hai tờ khăn giấy ra lau.</p><p>Áo len trên người vừa thay lúc tắm xong, trên vạt áo cũng bị vương thứ dịch thể nào đó, nhìn đã thấy ám muội, ngay cả mùi vị khó nói giờ đây cũng hòa lẫn với hương xà phòng giặt.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du lau rồi lại lau, chợt nhớ tới dáng vẻ thiếu nhẫn nại của Hạ Triều vừa rồi, đến hồi cao trào cuối, còn cúi xuống cắn vào vai cậu, để lại dấu răng nhàn nhạt.</p><p>Động tác của Tạ Du khẽ khựng lại.</p><p>Dựa vào phong cách phô trương của trò chơi này, nội dung phía sau quá nửa sẽ là hoạt động chính thức nào đó, ví dụ như “Nhiệt liệt chúc mừng APP Đề Vương Tranh Bá đã trở lại, người chơi sẽ được thưởng ngẫu nhiên ba mươi bộ đề hiếm”, hoặc là “Luyện đề có thưởng, hãy cùng nhau ngao du trong dải dương tri trức!”.</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du tỉ mẩn lau xong, tiếp tục đọc kỹ, một tin nhắn với chủ đề “Ngày hội offline Đề Vương Tranh Bá” đập thẳng vào mắt.</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  <em>– Phúc lợi dành cho người chơi thâm niên! Trên con đường học tập thênh thang, có bao giờ bạn cảm thấy cô độc, phải chăng đã từng bối rối, phải chăng cũng đã thử tìm kiếm cho mình một người bạn tâm giao cùng chung chí hướng học tập?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Nhà phát hành quyết định tổ chức hoạt động gặp mặt offline lần thứ nhất! Để tri ân những khai quốc công thần, bất cứ người chơi nào đã đăng ký trở thành một thành viên trong gia đình Đề Bá từ kỳ nghỉ hè đều có thể tham gia đại hội offline lần này. Mong rằng khi gặp mặt trực tiếp, chúng ta có thể cùng nhau chia sẻ những kinh nghiệm học tập, dùng một trái tim chân thành yêu học hỏi và quen biết thêm nhiều người bạn với cùng niềm đam mê!</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du mặt không đổi sắc ấn mở tin nhắn chưa đọc tiếp theo.</p><p>Là thư mời chính thức, trên đó ghi rõ thời gian và địa điểm, cùng chương trình của sự kiện gặp mặt lần này.</p><p>Thời gian vào ngay mười giờ sáng thứ sáu tuần này, địa điểm là Thế Kỷ Thành.</p><p>Nội dung chương trình rất phong phú, ngoại trừ trao đổi các loại đề khác nhau, có diễn đàn chia sẻ dạng bài tập yêu thích hoặc những chiêu giải đề kỳ lạ nhất, còn có hoạt động thưởng thức một phim nhựa ngắn trong rạp chiếu mini với tựa đề “Sự ra đời của Einstein”.</p><p>Cuối thư mời là dòng chữ nắn nót: <em>Rất mong chờ sự có mặt của bạn.</em></p><p>Có mặt cái rắm.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn qua một lượt, dùng chút kiên nhẫn còn sót lại đọc tiếp xuống dưới.</p><p>Vế sau đều là những nội dung chi tiết khác liên quan đến đại hội offline này, nhưng theo trực giác của cậu, chắc hẳn đám bệnh nhân tâm thần luôn lao nhao trong kênh nói chuyện kia sẽ góp mặt đầy đủ không thiếu một ai.</p><p>Quả nhiên, trong kênh giao lưu đang náo nhiệt tưng bừng.</p><p>Nếu là người bình thường nhận được thông báo gặp mặt ngoài đời kiểu này, có lẽ điều đầu tiên phải cân nhắc chính là mặc quần áo gì, chỉnh trang lại bản thân ra sao, dùng ngoại hình sáng chói nhất của mình xuất hiện trước mắt đám bạn online.</p><p>Nhưng đám người này thì không như vậy.</p><p>[Đền đáp tổ quốc]: Có ai đã nghĩ ra đến hôm offline sẽ chia sẻ dạng đề nào chưa?</p><p>[Vì ngày mai tươi sáng]: Nghĩ xong từ lâu rồi, nhất định sẽ là bộ ‘Ngũ Tam’ huyền thoại không bao giờ lỗi thời. Bài nào ở trỏng cũng có sức hấp dẫn phi thường, chỉ cần giở ra là sẽ không kìm chế nổi mà điên cuồng vung bút luyện đề.</p><p>[Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh]: Thế thì tôi sẽ mang theo ‘Thiên lực 38 bộ’, đến đó rồi cùng nhau trao đổi nha.</p><p>[Lớp Anh ngữ đại biểu]: Tôi á? Tôi thích nhất ‘Bách khoa toàn thư ngữ pháp tiếng Anh cao trung’. Bao quát kiến thức trọng điểm, nhiều kinh nghiệm học ngữ pháp khác nhau, giáo viên danh tiếng biên tập và chỉ ra rất nhiều kiến thức ngộ nhận.</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trên giường, cởi áo len ra, định vào phòng tắm xối thêm lần nữa.</p><p>Mượn ánh đèn yếu ớt duy nhất còn sót lại, dòng nước vừa chảy xuống vai, bỗng thấy nhói nhói đau. Lúc này Tạ Du mới muộn màng nhận ra, vừa nãy đã bị tên ngốc kia cắn rách da rồi.</p><p>Ngay sau đó, câu nói kia của Hạ Triều một lần nữa vang lên bên tai cậu.</p><p><em>Tương lai sau này có cậu..</em>.</p><p>Tạ Du nhắm mắt lại, thở dài.</p><p>Chắc vì nước quá lạnh nên lúc tắm xong, đầu óc bỗng tỉnh táo hơn nhiều. Cơn buồn ngủ đã bay mất, Tạ Du do dự không biết có nên vào Đề Vương Tranh Bá làm mấy ván đề hay không.</p><p>Trong kho đề của trò chơi vừa cập nhật có một bộ “Đề thi hàng thật giá thật đến từ các giảng viên danh tiếng nhất”, có lẽ nhà phát hành đã mời giảng viên có tiếng tới biên soạn, cuối cùng mới tạo ra được bộ đề độc nhất vô nhị này.</p><p>Chỉ trong thời gian tắm ngắn ngủ, kênh giao lưu của Đề Vương Tranh Bá đã đổi chủ đề.</p><p>[Mình thích học tập]: vụ quyết đấu giữa X thần với tên mặt dày kia còn chưa kết thúc sao?</p><p>[Nỗ lực phấn đấu] : Đúng vậy, cơ mà nhà phát hành cũng chẳng công bố rốt cuộc ai mới lên ngôi Đề vương nữa.</p><p>[Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh]: Mấy người không đọc thông báo sao? Nhà phát hành đã nhắn tin riêng cho bọn họ, nói rằng vẫn sẽ theo dõi xem tình hình thế nào đấy.</p><p>Tạ Du đọc đến đây, ngón tay đang dò đề thi chợt dừng lại.</p><p>Đống thư báo vừa rồi bị bỏ dở không đọc tiếp hóa ra thật sự có đề cập về vụ Đề vương, Tạ Du mở ra, trông thấy có một tiêu đề “Thông tin chi tiết về giải đấu mùa hè”.</p><p>
  <em>– Xin chào người chơi “j SdhwdmaX”, trong giải thi đấu mùa hè, bạn đã đạt được số điểm tích lũy bằng với người chơi “Đề vương”, bất phân thắng bại. Vì lý do mùa giải đã kết thúc, chế độ tranh tài không thể tiếp tục hoạt động nữa, mong rằng bạn và người chơi “Đề vương” có thể đàm phán riêng để tìm được cách giải quyết tốt nhất.</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn lướt hai lần, xác định mình không đọc nhầm.</p><p>Đàm phán riêng á?</p><p>Trong khung bạn tốt, ảnh đại diện của người chơi “Đề vương” xám xịt, thanh trạng thái hiển thị: Offline.</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du còn tưởng việc này chắc hẳn sẽ kết thúc tại đây, không chừng tên bệnh tâm thần kia đã xóa trò chơi từ lâu rồi, kết quả đến sáng sớm hôm sau bị loa phát thanh đánh thức, vừa lên mạng, chẳng ngờ lại nhận được tin nhắn người kia gửi tới.</p><p>Gửi từ mười một giờ khuya hôm qua, câu đầu tiên chỉ có hai chữ.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Thôi được.</p><p>Chó Điên vẫn đang tiếp tục dốc lòng diễn thuyết trên loa, mặc dù gần đây không có thi thố gì khác, nhưng cũng chẳng hề ảnh hưởng đến sự quyết liệt của ông thầy về kỳ thi cuối kỳ: “Đừng nghĩ rằng còn nhiều thời gian, ngày mai rồi tới ngày mai nữa, vô số cái ngày mai sẽ chôn vùi các trò. Hỡi những học sinh yêu quý, ngay hôm nay, chính là hôm nay, hãy hành động nhanh lên đi!”</p><p>Tạ Du chống tay ngồi dậy, nghĩ thầm trong lòng, xem ra cậu và tên mặt dày này có cùng chung ý nghĩ rồi.</p><p>Đàm phán làm cái gì, kệ mấy trò quyết đấu vớ vẩn đi.</p><p>Sau đó Tạ Du đọc tiếp, trông thấy hai câu phía sau.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Cậu nhận thua đi.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Tôi tha cho cậu một mạng đấy.</p><p>Chỉ ba câu ngắn ngủi, vênh váo không còn gì để nói.</p><p>Tạ Du bị chọc giận đến bật cười. Vốn dĩ vừa mới rời giường đang gắt ngủ, hơn nữa còn trong tình huống đang ngon giấc mà bị đánh thức, ai tới cũng muốn đánh, chỉ cần chọc phải là bùng nổ.</p><p>Trước kia mỗi sáng Chu Đại Lôi đến tìm cậu, nếu biết cậu chưa rời giường còn không dám vào nhà, chỉ biết gào lên ngoài cửa, gào xong lập tức quay đầu chạy biến.</p><p>Thế là tất cả người chơi đang online của Đề Vương Tranh Bá lần đầu tiên được chiêm ngưỡng phát ngôn đến từ X thần trầm mặc ít nói trong kênh tán gẫu.</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX] nói với [Đề vương]: Ngu xuẩn.</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX] nói với [Đề vương]: Thứ bảy Thành Thế Kỷ, không đến làm chó.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều gõ cửa, Tạ Du mới vừa bực bội đánh xong dấu chấm câu cuối cùng.</p><p>Ngoài hành lang vẫn đầy rẫy những tiếng kêu rên.</p><p>Thời gian tâm sự của Chó Điên hôm nay bị lố giờ tận năm phút, bắt đầu kể đến thời mình từng ở tuổi tóc xanh phơi phới, nói đến liên tu bất tận: “Hồi tôi còn học cao trung ấy, ngày nào cũng dành ra năm tiếng để học thuộc từ vựng, dù trời có lạnh thế nào, ổ chăn ấm vẫn không giữ chân tôi được…”</p><p>Có mấy đứa ở phòng ngủ chếch phía đối diện đã không thể chịu được nữa đập tường ầm ầm: “Đừng nói nữa —— cứ để vô số cái ngày mai tới chôn vùi em đi!”</p><p>Rồi thêm nhiều thành phần khác kêu gào thấu trời: “Chẳng hiểu sao lại nghĩ quẩn chọn học nội trú thế không biết!”</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du mở cửa, sắc mặt không hề tốt chút nào.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng tựa cửa, không hề thấy ngoài ý muốn, khá là tự nhiên vươn tay vuốt lông cậu: “Sao mà sáng nào bạn nhỏ nhà chúng ta cũng nóng nảy thế.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Gặp phải một thằng ngu, muốn đánh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hiểu gì: “Thằng ngu nào cơ?”</p><p>“Không có gì, trên mạng thôi,” Tạ Du xoay người, chuẩn bị đi rửa mặt, nói tiếp, “Đi vào nhớ đóng cửa.”</p><p>Tạ Du không phải là người thích tán gẫu trên mạng.</p><p>Hạ Triều từng xem qua tài khoản QQ của cậu, trông như nick mới lập, hồi trước Vạn Đạt muốn kết bạn mà yêu cầu mãi không thấy được chấp nhận, cuối cùng bèn đánh bạo qua hỏi cậu, mới biết hóa ra bình thường ngay cả yêu cầu kết bạn Tạ Du cũng không buồn lướt nhìn.</p><p>Vạn Đạt tỏ vẻ tuyệt vọng: “Du ca, tui thêm cậu tám lần rồi đó, đến một lần cũng không thấy sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thật sự không để ý mà.”</p><p>Thế nhưng Wechat của cậu lại có khá nhiều bạn tốt.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ tới đây, cảm thấy hẳn là mới sáng ra bạn trai đã đọc phải tin tức hay bình luận kỳ khôi nào rồi: “Bây giờ ai cũng có thể lên mạng được, khó tránh sẽ gặp phải một số đứa hơi đần.”</p><p>Tạ Du rửa mặt xong, vắt khăn mặt lên giá.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngả người xuống giường Tạ Du theo thói quen, tựa đầu giường nhìn cậu lục quần áo trong tủ.</p><p>Bộ đồng phục ngày hôm qua chưa kịp giặt, một bộ khác giặt chưa khô. Tạ Du lục một hồi, đành phải mặc quần áo thường ngày, lôi ra một cái áo len.</p><p>Đến khi Tạ Du bắt đầu thay quần áo, Hạ Triều mới thấy mình đúng là thật biết làm khổ mình.</p><p>… Tự dưng tự lành sáng sớm ra đã vào phòng người ta làm gì chứ.</p><p>Muốn chết mà.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc đến quần dài, đồ bình thường không thể rộng rãi thùng thình như quần đồng phục được, sau khi mặc vào càng tôn lên đôi chân thẳng tắp thon dài, khóa quần còn chưa kéo, lúc này ai kia mới duỗi tay xuống lúi húi kéo lên.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa chậm rãi kéo khóa quần, vừa lơ đãng hỏi: “Cậu ngủ đấy à?”</p><p>“Vừa nãy có định thế thật,” Hạ Triều nói, “… Nhưng giờ không ngủ được nữa rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đi cùng Tạ Du xuống căn tin ăn sáng xong xuôi, lúc đi lên lầu vào lớp, La Văn Cường đang làm trực nhật bên trong.</p><p>Tạ Du đi vào từ cửa sau, không muốn lên đằng trước cho lắm: “Nó đang lên cơn gì kia?”</p><p>La Văn Cường cầm khăn lau trong tay, vừa cọ cửa sổ vừa lúc lắc cái mông, nhớ lại động tác vũ đạo học hôm qua, miệng còn lẩm nhẩm bắt nhịp: “Một hai ba, cha cha cha, cha!”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>“Đến rồi hả,” La Văn Cường trông thấy cả hai trước, bấy giờ mới thôi không ngoáy mông nữa, dừng lại nói, “Sớm quá ha.”</p><p>Ngoài hành lang tấp nập người tới lui.</p><p>Tạ Du thật muốn đơn phương đoạn tuyệt quan hệ bạn cùng lớp với La Văn Cường.</p><p>Hạ Triều điều chỉnh tâm trạng rất nhanh, cười cười nói: “Thể ủy, nhảy được đó. Dáng người rất là uyển chuyển, nếu là nữ sinh có khi tôi đổ ông rồi đó…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Diễn tốt lắm, cắt.”</p><p>Tiết đầu tiên là môn tiếng Anh.</p><p>Chép chính tả xong Tạ Du tiếp tục gục xuống bàn, nhận ra mình không ngủ được, thế là mò trong ngăn bàn lấy điện thoại di động ra.</p><p>Bây giờ tỉnh táo mới thấy sáng nay trong lúc nóng giận đã nói mấy câu hơi quá lời trong Đề Vương Tranh Bá.</p><p>Thực ra chẳng có gì đáng bực cả, đoán chừng tên nhóc “Đề vương” kia là một đứa học bá chết tiệt đeo cặp đít chai dày cộm không biết chừng, chẳng lẽ hẹn gặp nhau rồi đi so tài luyện đề sao.</p><p>Tạ Du ấn vào game, phát hiện khu vực giao lưu đã bùng nổ điên cuồng, đến giờ vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu hạ nhiệt.</p><p>[Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh]: Trời đất, đây là định đấu trực tiếp sao?!</p><p>[Top 10 vị trí đầu]: X thần ngầu chết mất!</p><p>[Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại không còn là giấc mơ]: Cứng như thép luôn chứ đùa!</p><p>[985211]: X thần, nhớ kỹ câu nói này của ngài nhá! Tui đã chụp màn hình rồi đây, xem ai không đến làm chó!</p><p>Tạ Du: “…” <em>Đệt.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thật sự bị thư khiêu chiến của X thần trên kênh tán gẫu kích động tỉnh cả người, đám nhân tài trụ cột gánh vác tương lai của đất nước đến giờ vào lớp vẫn cố mò mẫm di động lén lút đánh chữ.</p><p>Ồn ào mãi đến lúc lâu sau mới bình tĩnh lại được.<span></span></p><p>[Chinh phục Bắc Đại]: Không được rồi, đi học đi, tập trung nghe giảng, không thể để mấy thứ này làm tui phân tâm được.</p><p>[985211]: Cầm điện thoại lúc nãy, mỗi chữ gõ xuống là càng thêm hổ thẹn với trường lớp thầy cô, thật lòng cảm thấy phụ sự kỳ vọng của mọi người. Thôi bái bai nhé. Đến giờ tan học nói chuyện tiếp vậy.</p><p>[Mình thích học tập]: Bọn tôi đang vào tiết tiếng Anh nè… Từ cấp một đến giờ, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi xài điện thoại trong lớp đó, tội lỗi ghê.</p><p>Cảm giác của Tạ Du bây giờ chính là ban nãy đầu óc không tỉnh táo tự đào cho mình một cái hố, đến lúc này không còn cách nào khác đành phải tiếp tục ngồi lại trong cái hố đấy.</p><p>Giáo viên tiếng Anh trước tiên để cả lớp đọc thuộc lòng đống từ mới sẽ học trong ngày hôm nay, sau đó cho quay sang bạn cùng bàn đọc nhẩm với nhau làm quen dần. Xong xuôi bèn quay lên bảng đen viết tiêu đề bài giảng.</p><p>Tạ Du thừa dịp trong lớp đang lao nhao tụng từ vựng, tắt điện thoại di động, “cạch” một tiếng ném di động về chỗ cũ.</p><p>Động tác rất nhẹ nhàng nên không gây ra tiếng động gì lớn.</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu chăm chú chơi game đến đoạn gay cấn, nghe thấy thế, tưởng Tạ Du bị làm phiền nên không ngủ được, bèn vô thức vươn tay sang che một bên tai của bạn cùng bàn.</p><p>Một tay Hạ Triều còn đang cày quái, dù chỉ năm ngón nhưng vẫn vô cùng linh hoạt, lơ đãng hỏi: “Ồn quá à?”</p><p>Tạ Du nằm sấp, lòng bàn tay Hạ Triều úp lên tai cậu, đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng luồn vào tóc cậu, tiếng nói chuyện như bị một tầng ngăn cách, nghe khá xa xăm.</p><p>Tạ Du muốn nói “Không, tôi đâu có ngủ”, kết quả lời đến khóe môi, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào biến thành một tiếng “Ừm”.</p><p>Phím kỹ năng chia làm hai bên, dù tốc độ tay của Hạ Triều rất nhanh, nhưng dùng một tay cũng không thể được như bình thường.</p><p>Mọi người xung quanh đã học nhẩm xong từ vựng, trong lớp trở về trạng thái yên tĩnh, Hạ Triều quên rút tay về, Tạ Du cũng quên nhắc nhở hắn.</p><p>Cậu trai ấy thường xuyên làm những chi tiết vụn vặt trong vô thức.</p><p>Tựa như ánh nắng chiếu vào từ ngoài ô cửa sổ, thật dịu dàng, khiến tất cả những suy nghĩ bực bội bỗng dưng lắng xuống.</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh viết xong tiêu đề, tiện đó viết thêm một số kiến thức tóm tắt, xong xuôi, cô thả viên phấn xuống, phủi bụi vương trên tay, nói: “Đã đọc xong hết chưa, tôi sẽ gọi một người…”</p><p>Đảo qua một vòng, sau đó ánh mắt rơi xuống bàn học cuối lớp kia.</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh không còn gì để nói.</p><p>“Giờ tôi mới nhận ra học sinh lớp mình yêu thương nhau thật đấy nhỉ, thắm thiết đến độ trời xanh phải cảm động mất,” Cô tiếng Anh dùng tấm lau bảng đập lên bàn, châm chọc xong mới chỉ mặt gọi tên hai thành phần bất hảo Tạ Du và Hạ Triều, “… Hai cậu kia, đứng lên hết cho tôi, đứng nghiêm chỉnh vào – đọc những từ mới này một lần cho tôi, những người khác không được phép nhắc bài.”</p><p>Tạ Du chậm rì rì đứng lên, mở miệng đáp “Dạ em không đọc được”.</p><p>Nếu cố tình đọc ký hiệu phiên âm sai, đến khi đọc thật cũng sẽ phải cố mà xoay xở theo.</p><p>“Được rồi, không đọc được, từ nãy đến giờ học thì không học mà bày trò gì, lúc này mới kêu với tôi là không được,” Cô tiếng Anh nói xong bèn chuyển mục tiêu từ Tạ Du sang cậu chàng đang không ngừng lật sách bên cạnh, “Hạ Triều, thế thì cậu đọc đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Thưa cô, ở trang nào ạ?”</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh: “…”</p><p>Cô tiếng Anh cũng không làm khó bọn họ nữa, nếu mà chấp mấy đứa này, có khi tiết nào cũng sẽ giận đến ngất xỉu mất, thế là bắt cả hai đứng yên nghe Hứa Tình Tình đọc một lần nữa mới buông tha, cho ngồi xuống.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình cầm sách, dựa theo ký hiệu phiên âm mà đọc, mỗi từ đều đọc một cách trôi chảy, có thể thấy đã chuẩn bị trước từ lúc ở nhà .</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng đấy, từ độ cao này vừa hay có thể trông thấy La Văn Cường ở chéo phía bên kia đang vụng trộm ăn bánh quy.</p><p>“Lão Tạ,” Hạ Triều dùng cùi chỏ huých Tạ Du, “Nhìn kìa.”</p><p>“Nhìn cái gì.”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng hơi mỏi chân, đút tay vào túi áo, nhìn theo hướng đó, trông thấy La Văn Cường cẩn thận từng chút một giơ hoa lan chỉ lên, nhón gói bánh quy từ trong cặp ra, sau đó chờ đợi thời cơ, đến khi giáo viên tiếng Anh không chú ý, tranh thủ từng giây quý giá nhanh như chớp bỏ tọt bánh vào mồm.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc: “Nó chưa ăn sáng à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Nãy nó mới nói qua chỉ trong buổi sáng đã ngốn hết sáu cái bánh bao rồi cơ mà… Chẳng lẽ lại đói nữa?”</p><p>Đến khi Hứa Tình Tình đọc xong, Hạ Triều ngồi xuống ghế, cầm cái nắp bút trên bàn ném bụp một cái vào lưng La Văn Cường.</p><p>La Văn Cường chưa nuốt trôi được miếng bánh trong miệng, suýt nữa thì bị nghẹn, quay đầu tìm xem đứa nào đập mình.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười dựa vào thành ghế, ám chỉ: “Chia sẻ đi chứ?”</p><p>Gói bánh quy của La Văn Cường cứ thế được truyền từ tổ một đi khắp nơi.</p><p>Lúc đến tay Vạn Đạt, Vạn Đạt không hề do dự vớ lấy tận hai cái, có khi truyền về chỗ bọn họ thì chỉ còn sót lại mấy mảnh vụn bánh quy không biết chừng. Chẳng phải đói bụng gì, đơn thuần là ngứa tay muốn ngồi trong lớp tìm được chút vui thú từ việc ăn vụng đủ thứ.</p><p>Một gói bánh quy sữa vị đậu phộng, bằng phương thức lén lút ấy, đã được cẩn thận từng li từng tí truyền qua tận nửa lớp.</p><p>Trông thấy gói bánh sắp bị ném tới chỗ hai tên kia, Lưu Tồn Hạo tinh mắt, bèn vẫy vẫy tay với Vạn Đạt: “Gì đấy, cho với cho với.”</p><p>Giáo viên tiếng Anh đang phân tích cấu trúc câu trên bảng đen, dưới bục giảng loạt hành động lén lút vẫn chưa chịu ngừng.</p><p>Tới lúc đến lượt bọn họ thì gói bánh quy đã trống không.</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy: “Súc sinh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng ghé lại gần nhìn: “Cái đệt, một miếng cũng không còn à?”</p><p>La Văn Cường trơ mắt nhìn bánh quy của mình cứ thế mà một đi không trở lại, chẳng còn lòng dạ nào học tiếp nữa: “…”</p><p>Đi tong cmn bánh quy nhỏ của người ta rồi!</p><p>.</p><p>“Hôm nay định tập nhảy ở đâu đây?” Hết tiết, Vũ đoàn đẹp trai vô địch toàn vũ trụ tập trung cuối lớp để thảo luận.</p><p>“Đợi đến giờ thể dục lát nữa nhé? Tập luôn ở sân thi đấu cũng ok.”</p><p>“Không được, không thể tuỳ tiện để lộ thực lực của tụi mình được.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du không để tâm đám kia thảo luận những gì lắm.</p><p>Cậu ngồi bên cạnh, rảnh rỗi không có gì làm, bèn ấn vào biểu tượng quả trí tuệ trên màn hình, vừa đăng nhập đã thấy trên kênh giao lưu treo hai hàng chữ.</p><p>[Đề vương] nói với [j SdhwdmaX]: Đi.</p><p>[Đề vương] nói với [j SdhwdmaX]: Không đến làm chó.</p><p>Tạ Du đại khái đã hiểu được tại sao Chu Đại Lôi có thể vì một trang bị tím mà hẹn đánh nhau ra tận ngoài đời rồi.</p><p>Là bởi vì tôn nghiêm.</p><p>Mới đầu Vũ đoàn đẹp trai vô địch toàn vũ trụ định tập nhảy luôn trên sân tập, kết quả tới nơi mới phát hiện xung quanh quá đông người, mà quan trọng nhất trong đội ngũ có hai thành phần vô cùng thu hút sự chú ý.</p><p>Hai người Tạ Du với Hạ Triều chỉ cần đứng yên đấy là cả bọn đã được hưởng thụ trước đãi ngộ của việc xuất đạo rồi.</p><p>Âm nhạc vừa mở một đoạn đầu, nhưng thật sự không thể chịu được cảnh bị dòm ngó tứ phía cộng với chụp lén, cuối cùng đành quyết định quay về lớp.</p><p>Trước khi tập, Từ Tĩnh hỏi trước: “Cuối tuần này mọi người có rảnh không nhỉ…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Có có có.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Có lẽ là có.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa nói “Không rảnh” xong, đã nghe thấy Hạ Triều nói giống vậy: “Không rảnh rồi, ngại quá.”</p><p>Tính ra thì phải đến gần nửa nhân số không đến đủ, thế là dự định tập luyện thêm vào cuối tuần đành phải dẹp qua một bên.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh quay người điều chỉnh âm thanh, Tạ Du thấp giọng hỏi: “Cuối tuần cậu về nhà à?”</p><p>Từ khi khai giảng đến nay tên này chưa hề về nhà lần nào, có khi cũng đến lúc nên trở về một chuyến.</p><p>“Không phải chuyện gấp gáp gì đâu,” Hạ Triều ngồi trên bàn, xem chừng không quá nghiêm túc: “Cậu gọi một tiếng ‘anh’ coi nào, tôi sẽ không đi nữa.”</p><p>Tất nhiên là tiếng ‘anh’ này đã không được gọi.</p><p>Một tuần trôi qua rất nhanh.</p><p>Cùng đống bài tập ngày càng chất dày và những lời căn dặn như tụng kinh của Lão Đường, cuối cùng cuối tuần cũng đã đến.</p><p>“Các em nhớ cuối tuần có đi đâu cũng nhất định phải chú ý an toàn biết không,” trong lớp đã vơi bớt người, chỉ còn lại mấy đứa xui xẻo tới phiên trực nhật, Lão Đường vẫn tiếp tục thao thao bất tuyệt, “Bài tập phải làm xong trước thời hạn, ôn lại kiến thức cũ cũng như mới…”</p><p>Tạ Du thu xếp đồ đạc, đứng cạnh cửa sau chờ cậu bạn nào đó đang phải trực nhật.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng trước bảng đen, chỉ cần với tay lên là có thể chạm tới đỉnh tấm bảng.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc, có hơi thất thần.</p><p>Vài ngày trước cậu vào Đề Vương Tranh Bá mấy lần, thương lượng với tên mặt dày kia xem đến thứ bảy sẽ so tài kiểu gì. Mặc dù nói là hẹn mặt đối mặt nghe có vẻ căng thẳng, nhưng dù sao vẫn phải có quy tắc chơi.</p><p>Cuối cùng bàn đến bàn đi, cũng chỉ có phương án làm bài và tính điểm ngay tại chỗ là khả thi.</p><p>Mặt dày kia tỏ vẻ không vấn đề, bài nào môn nào cũng được.</p><p>Nói xong lại nổ thêm năm chữ: <em>Chấp cậu ba bài đấy.</em></p><p>Cái giọng điệu ngứa đòn đến trình độ này, Tạ Du lớn ngần ấy mà cũng chỉ từng gặp qua một người – chính là đồ đần đang đứng trên bục giảng kia.</p><p>Anh bạn trai này của cậu, ở một mức độ nào đó, hóa ra lại có khá nhiều điểm tương đồng với tên học bá đeo cặp đít chai dày cộp kia.</p><p>–</p><p>[Mình thích học tập]: Mọi người đã bắt đầu xuất phát chưa? X thần đi chưa vậy?</p><p>[Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh]: Đi rồi đây, tôi và “Thiên lực 38 bộ” đã tới đường vào Thành Thế Kỷ rồi nè.</p><p>[Top 10 vị trí đầu]: Đang trên xe buýt, đêm qua vừa thức trắng viết một bí kíp học tập năm ngàn chữ, chỉ coi như sơ sơ về phương pháp học của tôi thôi, hy vọng có thể giúp được mọi người.</p><p>[Nỗ lực phấn đấu]: Tôi cũng xuất phát rồi, kích động quá đi mất, chỉ muốn ngồi luôn trên xe làm thêm mấy đề nữa! Mong chờ nhất là trận quyết đấu của X thần với Mặt dày!</p><p>…</p><p>Sáng sớm hôm sau, kênh tán gẫu của Đề Vương Tranh Bá bị đám người này điên cuồng đẩy lên.</p><p>Tạ Du giờ này đang nhìn bản đồ trên điện thoại để dò đường.</p><p>Thành Thế Kỷ là một địa điểm rất tấp nập, về cơ bản nếu muốn tổ chức họp lớp hay gì đó đều sẽ chọn ở đây.</p><p>Trong này cái gì cũng có, mà nổi tiếng nhất chính là rạp chiếu phim cho phép bao trọn gói, nhưng chắc đây cũng là lần đầu tiên có người thuê bao rạp để đi xem cái gì mà Sự ra đời của Einstein.</p><p>Tạ Du ung dung đổi xe, sau đó lên tuyến xe buýt đi thẳng tới đó.</p><p>Lúc ra khỏi cửa cậu cố ý mang theo khẩu trang, che khuất hơn nửa khuôn mặt, ngồi ở hàng sau, cúi đầu đọc tin nhắn từ Đề Vương Tranh Bá.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Nói thật, cậu bạn à, cậu vẫn còn cơ hội đổi ý đấy.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Chấp cậu ba bài chưa chắc cậu đã thắng được đâu.</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX]: Ờ.</p><p>Nửa tiếng sau, Đề vương lại gửi tới một câu.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Tôi đến rồi đây, cổng Thành Thế Kỷ.</p><p>Tạ Du hơi buồn ngủ, híp mắt đánh chữ. Lòng tự nhủ mi đến thì làm được gì hả, ai biết là đứa nào, thế là hỏi một câu hôm nay mặc đồ gì, có dấu hiện nhận biết gì không.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Mặc gì không quan trọng, thấy ai đẹp trai nhất là được.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thành Thế Kỷ ở ngay không xa đằng trước, biểu tượng đôi cánh vàng giương cao tọa trên đỉnh cao ốc, được ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi lộng lẫy.</p><p>Xe buýt rẽ sang đường vào.<span></span></p><p>Dòng người trong khu thành thị dày đặc, người người qua lại rộn ràng trên con đường dẫn thẳng tới cổng, xe buýt đành phải giảm tốc độ xuống. Mấy phút sau, qua hai lượt đèn xanh đèn đỏ, đôi cánh màu vàng vẫn ở tít đường bên kia.</p><p>Tạ Du đọc tin nhắn kia mà tức đến bật cười.</p><p>Mẹ nó đây đâu chỉ là mặt dày, thậm chí còn siêu dày ấy chứ. Dày đến mức đạn pháo bắn không thủng.</p><p>“…” Không gian xong xe quá chật chội, Tạ Du chẳng lấy làm thoải mái khẽ dịch người, giẫm lên thanh để chân dưới ghế, không nhịn được mà thấp giọng khẽ mắng, “Ngu xuẩn.”</p><p>Xe cứ thế chậm rì rì đi về phía trước.</p><p>Tiếng ồn ngoài cửa sổ vẫn náo nhiệt không ngừng.</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tay lên, đầu ngón tay cầm lấy mép khẩu trang, hơi kéo khẩu trang xuống một chút cho thoáng khí.</p><p>Mấy phút nữa trôi qua, xe buýt rốt cuộc khôi phục lại tốc độ ban đầu, khoảng cách với đôi cánh vàng ngày càng gần, tiếng thông báo trong xe vang lên: “Trạm tiếp theo, trạm cuối cùng là Thành Thế Kỷ, mời tất cả hành khách chuẩn bị xuống xe từ cửa sau.”</p><p>Trên xe còn lại khoảng mười mấy người.</p><p>Một số người nghe thấy thế đứng lên đi luôn ra cửa sau, xe chưa dừng nên phải vịn cột đứng cạnh cửa.</p><p>Tạ Du không nhúc nhích, chỉ đội mũ áo lên. Cậu đang mặc một cái áo khoác màu đen, kiểu dáng khá rộng rãi, mũ áo cũng mềm mại rũ xuống, đội lên là che đến phân nửa cái trán.</p><p>Cộng thêm khẩu trang nữa, gần như đã che chắn toàn bộ khuôn mặt.</p><p>Sau đó Tạ Du nhích ngón tay gửi cho “Đề vương” một câu: <em>Sắp đến.</em></p><p>Lúc này tên mặt dày kia mới nghiêm túc miêu tả cho cậu trang phục hắn mặc hôm nay.</p><p>Tạ Du tự động bỏ qua những từ ngữ thêm thắt hoa lá cành không cần thiết, ví dụ kiểu như ‘mặc dù kiểu dáng cái áo len này hơi bị phổ biến, nhưng khoác lên người tôi chính là giản dị mà không đơn giản, khí chất siêu phàm’…</p><p>Tạ Du rất muốn không nói hai lời mà lập tức đi qua đường bên kia bắt xe buýt quay về.</p><p>Nhịn một lát, nhưng vẫn không thể nuốt trôi được.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu đánh một hàng chữ trên màn hình di động.</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX]: ** ** ** <em>(từ ngữ nhạy cảm, đã bị tự động mã hóa)</em></p><p>[Đề vương]: ?</p><p>[Đề vương]: Cậu chửi bậy đấy à?</p><p>…</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy nếu cứ nói chuyện tiếp, sẽ không đơn giản chỉ là chửi bậy nữa đâu.</p><p>Nơi này quá rộng, là kiến trúc đô thị kết hợp cả thương mại và giải trí, thậm chí khu vực trung tâm còn có một khu giải trí cỡ nhỏ, ở giữa là vòng quay ngựa gỗ chậm rãi đu đưa.</p><p>Mấy cô nhóc bé xíu ngồi bên trên, phụ huynh thì ngồi ngay cạnh đó chụp ảnh cho nhóc tì nhà mình.</p><p>Tạ Du đi xuyên qua khu giải trí, vừa cúi đầu hỏi vị trí cụ thể của “Đề vương”, vừa đi vào trong.</p><p>Tên ngu ngốc kia vừa nãy có nói hắn đứng ngay cổng Thành Thế Kỷ, nhưng Tạ Du xuống xe rồi mới phát hiện Thành Thế Kỷ có tận bốn cổng liền. Là cổng nào mới đúng đây.</p><p>Tạ Du che chắn kín cổng cao tường.</p><p>Đội mũ sùm sụp còn đeo khẩu trang, nhìn không thấy mặt, nhưng với thân hình cao ngất cộng với khí chất xuất chúng, càng che càng khiến người khác thêm chú ý.</p><p>[Đề vương]: Tôi ở cổng số 3, cậu ăn mặc như nào?</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX]: Khẩu trang, mũ. Màu đen.</p><p>[Đề vương ]: OK, nhanh lên.</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX]: Cậu có cầm bài thi trong tay không?</p><p>[Đề vương]: Có cầm, một bộ tuyển tập đề thi đại học, muốn làm cái nào lát nữa cho cậu tự chọn.</p><p>Cổng số 3, chỉ cần xuyên qua khu giải trí đi thẳng tiếp là tới nơi.</p><p>Tạ Du móc trong túi ra một tập đề thi gập thành bốn – đây là kết quả từ cuộc thương lượng trước đó với tên mặt dày, sẽ ngẫu nhiên mang theo đề thi, đổi cho nhau để làm, quy định thời gian chỉ trong vòng nửa tiếng.</p><p>Cầm đề thi trong tay, Tạ Du vô thức tìm kiếm trong đám đông một tên ngu ngốc nào đó mặc áo len phổ thông với “khí chất siêu phàm”, đồng thời cầm trong tay một bộ “Tuyển tập thi đại học”.</p><p>Ngoài cổng có rất đông người tấp nập tới lui, nhưng nếu đứng yên một chỗ thì chẳng có mấy ai.</p><p>Tạ Du lia một vòng, loại trừ từng người đang đứng chỗ cổng vào, cuối cùng lướt mắt qua mấy cô chú nhân viên vệ sinh môi trường, nhìn về lan can phía đối diện.</p><p>Một tên con trai đang nghênh ngang ngồi trên lan can.</p><p>Tên kia mặc một cái áo len dày, hai chân đu đưa giữa không trung, trong tay cầm bộ đề thi. Bìa màu đỏ, nét chữ vàng in đậm, bên trên là mấy chữ lớn – Tuyển tập đề thi đại học.</p><p>Từ chỗ Tạ Du nhìn sang, chỉ có thể thấy được bóng lưng người ấy.</p><p>Vóc dáng có vẻ rất cao.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn một lúc, mẹ nó sao càng nhìn càng thấy quen mắt thế nhỉ.</p><p>Khí chất, thân hình, thật sự quá giống… kẻ nào đó.</p><p>Suy nghĩ lại mới thấy không thể có khả năng này, tên bạn trai họ Hạ tên Triều của cậu một giờ trước còn nằm trên giường, lúc gọi điện hắn vẫn đang lơ mơ kêu định ngủ thêm một chập nữa.</p><p>Cuối cùng dùng âm mũi mềm mại nói rằng: “Hẹn gặp cậu trong mơ nhé.”</p><p>[j SdhwdmaX]: Trên lan can đúng không?</p><p>Tạ Du gửi tới một câu, người kia liền cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại.</p><p>Tạ Du xác nhận xong, cầm đề thi đi qua, tiện tay cuốn tập giấy vào, cách một khoảng, gõ gõ vai người kia.</p><p>——Sau đó Tạ Du không kịp phòng bị, đập vào mắt là khuôn mặt của bạn trai mới nãy còn hẹn gặp lại cậu trong mơ.</p><p>Ngón tay Hạ Triều vừa chạm vào màn hình, hai chữ “Là tôi” chưa kịp ấn gửi. Giao diện tán gẫu của Đề Vương Tranh Bá khá dễ nhận ra, bên cạnh luôn có mấy dòng quảng cáo ghi chen chúc đủ loại công thức.</p><p>Kết quả vừa ngẩng đầu lập tức không thể thốt nên lời.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Cậu bạn nhỏ nhà hắn, dù có che kín cả mặt mũi, ném vào đám đông thì hắn vẫn sẽ nhận ra ngay tắp lự. Khí chất người sống chớ gần tràn ngập toàn thân, điều hòa trung tâm làm lạnh không khí, nguyên một bao thuốc nổ di động.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm điện thoại không chắc, suýt nữa là ngã bổ nhào từ trên lan can xuống đất.</p><p>Một tiếng “đệt” vừa súc tích vừa mãnh liệt, bằng cách nhạt nhẽo nào đó đã chốt hạ cuộc chạm trán dài đẵng đẵng này.</p><p>Tay Tạ Du hãy còn cứng đờ.</p><p>Vì sợ bị lạnh nên theo thói quen cậu hay rụt vào tay áo, chỉ lộ một nửa đầu ngón tay, cuộn đề thi đang cầm vừa vặn để lộ ra tiêu đề, bên trên viết rõ ràng “Bộ đề toán học nâng cao cấp ba – Quyển A”.</p><p>Đầu óc Tạ Du trống rỗng.</p><p>Một lát sau, những chiến tích vĩ đại của Hạ Triều trong quá khứ lần lượt thi nhau hiện lên, không ngừng nhắc nhở cậu: Thằng cha trước mặt này, chính là danh sĩ Hạ Triều Tchaikovsky với bài văn trứng ngỗng, tác phẩm tiêu biểu là “bóng lưng của em cmn thật sự quá đẹp trai”, từng dùng một bài thi toán học mười điểm đập tan kỷ lục bét bảng trong lịch sử Lập Dương Nhị Trung, vĩnh viễn chiếm giữ ngôi vương đội sổ toàn khối…</p><p>Bị những tin tức này liên tiếp dội tới, đầu óc của Tạ Du cuối cùng nổ tung.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng hoang mang chẳng kém, lúc nhảy xuống khỏi lan can cả người hắn như ở trên mây, thiếu chút nữa là hụt bước.</p><p>Sau đó hắn ho một tiếng, chọn một lời dạo đầu sứt sẹo không thể khá khẩm hơn: “Cậu bạn này… Trông cậu quen ghê.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Thật vậy sao.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Dáng dấp giống bạn trai tôi quá chừng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa kịp nói hết, Tạ Du đã không ừ hử gì chậm rãi vén ống tay áo lên.</p><p>Mẹ nó sao mà phiền quá vậy.</p><p>Một đống dấu chấm hỏi dồn dập ùa đến.</p><p>Tên học bá ngu ngốc với cặp đít chai dày cộm trong tưởng tượng bỗng chốc biến thành bạn trai mình.</p><p>Biến thành bạn trai mà ngày nào cậu cũng lo sợ hắn thi rớt đại học xong chỉ còn đường lái máy xúc, cũng chính là tên bạn trai nếu có uống cả liều thuốc Trí tuệ thần kỳ ba mươi ngày cũng chưa chắc đã nhích nổi lên mức đạt tiêu chuẩn.</p><p>“Cậu chọn chỗ đi,” Tạ Du xắn tay áo xong nói,” Nếu không ngại mất mặt ở đây, thì ngay bây giờ cũng được.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ còn đúng một tích tắc nữa là đi đến bến bờ tử vong.</p><p>Nếu không phải vừa lúc đó nghe thấy gần chỗ bọn họ có người hỏi “Chào bác ạ, bác cho con hỏi hội gặp mặt offline Đề Vương Tranh Bá diễn ra ở đâu vậy,” có lẽ hắn thật sự sẽ chết không còn lời trăn trối.</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh trông có vẻ đã tút tát lại bản thân, mái tóc được bôi một lớp gôm chải bóng mượt, cả người trông thật sáng láng. Cậu chàng đeo kính gọng đen, mặc một cái áo sơ mi kẻ caro.</p><p>Trong tay ôm theo mấy quyển sách, Tạ Du nhìn lướt qua, đọc được mấy chữ “Toán học hoàn mỹ” cùng với “Vật lý vui khỏe”.</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Mấy giây tạm ngừng, Hạ Triều đần mặt hỏi: “Chạy không.”</p><p>“Chạy,” Tạ Du nói, “Không chạy chẳng lẽ qua chào hỏi?”</p><p>Bị Tiết Tập Sinh giữ lại hỏi đường, nhân viên vệ sinh hiển nhiên không hiểu gì về loại hoạt động này: “Hả? Cái gì cơ?”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh: “Đề Vương Tranh Bá, là một trò chơi học tập, hôm nay là ngày hội giao lưu của chúng con ạ.”</p><p>Nhân viên vệ sinh lắc đầu, cúi người tiếp tục quét rác, vừa quét vừa nói: “Không biết không biết… Mấy trò chơi của đám thanh niên các cậu, người già như tôi không hiểu, chưa từng nghe thấy bao giờ.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh đáp lại “Cảm ơn bác, làm phiền rồi ạ”, nói xong bèn ngẩng đầu, dường như nhìn thấy bóng dáng hai người nào đó thấp thoáng xa dần, chờ cậu ta cẩn thận nhìn lại, bóng người đã mất hút nơi cổng vào.</p><p>Mặc dù còn chưa làm rõ được chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng cả hai đều thống nhất phải tránh mặt học ủy, Tạ Du với Hạ Triều bắt đúng cơ hội lách vào từ cửa hông.</p><p>Trong Thành Thế Kỷ càng thêm đông đúc, chỉ chờ có thang máy là một đống người lại xúm vào, có khi sau hai ba lượt nữa vẫn chưa thể lên được.</p><p>Hạ Triều quyết định rất nhanh, đẩy cửa thoát hiểm ra, dứt khoát đi thang bộ.</p><p>Cả hai chạy một bước hai ba bậc, vịn lan can mà lên, tốc độ rất nhanh, cứ chạy mãi không biết đến tầng mấy, chỉ biết rằng cứ mỗi lần rẽ ngoặt là thấy đất trời như chao đảo.</p><p>Đầu óc trở nên quay cuồng, Tạ Du đột nhiên nhớ tới hồi nọ tìm trên baidu, có chủ đề Bạn trai không thích học phải làm sao bây giờ. <em>Bạn trai tôi là người mà trên trời có một dưới đất thì không, nhưng mà điểm thi được có mỗi hạng hai đếm ngược</em>.</p><p>“Hạ Soái” chỉ còn vạch máu tàn trong tiết toán học.</p><p>Ngày nào đó ở trên xe buýt, Hạ Triều đã nhìn tiệm tạp hóa Kiến Hành mà nói: “Tôi đã từng tới đây rồi.”</p><p>…</p><p>Ngược dòng quá khứ một lần nữa, thậm chí Tạ Du còn nhớ tới vòng tròn xiêu vẹo trên con hạc giấy.</p><p>Là số không. <em>(0)</em></p><p>Tạ Du dừng lại, khẽ thở một hơi, vươn tay kéo một bên khẩu trang xuống, sau đó cậu dựa vào tường nói: “Được rồi… Đừng chạy nữa.”</p><p>Hành lang thoát hiểm không có bất cứ tiếng động gì, tất cả mọi người đều đang chờ thang máy, dù phải đi thang bộ cũng không có ai leo lên đến tận tầng cao thế này.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy thế lập tức ngồi thụp xuống bậc thang, quyết định nói chuyện thẳng thắn về khúc mắc giữa cả hai, hắn vốn không hề nhớ nổi cái nickname như dãy ký tự loạn xà ngầu kia, đành nói: “Là cái gì gì X phải không?”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi lại: “Cậu, thằng cha mặt dày?”</p><p>Hạ Triều gãi đầu, hắn tự nhận khả năng đối đáp của mình khá trôi chảy, nhưng gặp phải chuyện này cũng bó tay, chuyển sang chủ đề khác: “Thế thì học ủy là ai?”</p><p>Tạ Du tạm thời không thể suy nghĩ nổi vấn đề đấy, thuận miệng nói: “Không biết, là ai cũng có khả năng.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh là một thành viên của trò chơi Đề Vương Tranh Bá, ngẫm nghĩ cũng không có gì lạ. Quét tầm mắt khắp Nhị Trung, dù là thái độ học tập hay tinh thần nỗ lực, không ai có thể so bì với ủy viên học tập của lớp 3 cả.</p><p>Lần nào gặp, nếu không ôn từ vựng thì cậu chàng cũng đang điên cuồng giải đề.</p><p>Hai người nói xong, lại trầm mặc một lúc lâu.</p><p>Sau đó Tạ Du đè nén hết cảm xúc xuống, đưa tập đề thi trong tay qua: “Cậu mang bút không.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng đang nghĩ vậy, không làm luôn đề ở đây thì chắc chắn sẽ không thể chấp nhận tin vào sự trùng hợp kỳ lạ này.</p><p>Mẹ nó chứ đúng thật là…</p><p>Đậu má.</p><p>Hắn nhận tập giấy kia, rồi ném quyển “Tuyển tập đề thi đại học” qua: “Cầm lấy. Cậu… Chọn một đề đi.”</p><p>Lúc ra khỏi cửa Tạ Du đâu thể ngờ rằng, chỉ một tiếng sau, mình sẽ ngồi trong hành lang thoát hiểm của Thành Thế Kỷ làm bài thi cùng với Hạ Triều, mà bạn học Hạ Triều luôn vững chắc ngôi đội sổ giờ đang vừa làm vừa càm ràm với cậu: “Đề này của cậu đơn giản quá…”</p><p>“Còn của cậu thì chẳng khác gì mất não.” Thái dương của Tạ Du điên cuồng giật nảy.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À tiện giải thích cho những ai chưa hiểu đoạn Hạ Triều nói đã từng đến tiệm tạp hoá Kiến Hành nè: đây chính là cái tiệm mà hồi nghỉ hè Tạ Du mua loa cầm tay cho dì Mai đấy, lúc đó ông chủ tiệm đã tiện tay nhét cho Du ca một mớ tờ rơi quảng cáo, trong đó có tờ rơi của Đề vương tranh bá. Vậy là trong mùa hè ấy không chỉ có Du ca, mà Triều ca cũng từng đi qua đấy và được ông chủ tiệm phát tờ rơi, từ đó mới biết đến game này :)) Người ta cũng coi như ông mai đó nha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều cầm tờ đề, theo thói quen dò một lượt từ đầu tới cuối tất cả các câu, cân nhắc xem câu nào dễ câu nào khó trước, sau đó mới giải đề, dùng luôn mấy khoảng trống trên tờ đề làm nháp.</p><p>Đầu óc đang hỗn loạn, lúc viết chữ cũng như đang ở trên mây.<span></span></p><p>Hắn ngồi trên bậc cầu thang cao nhất lên tầng, Tạ Du thì ngồi ngay lối rẽ cầu thang, hai người một trên một dưới, mặt đối mặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa nháp vừa nhớ lại, những lần vào game hắn đã dùng nick “Đề vương” mà nói những gì với Tạ Du.</p><p>Hình như chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả.</p><p>Đầu óc Hạ Triều phản ứng chậm chạp, ngòi bút chạm vào mặt tờ giấy mỏng, viết xong một dãy căn bậc hai thì ngừng động tác. Nét mực dần loang lổ, mãi lúc sau, hắn mới nhìn chằm chằm vết mực đen kia mà nhớ đến một câu nói ngứa đòn nhất nào đó, không biết nghĩ thế nào lại nói ra: “… Tôi chấp cậu ba câu nhỉ?”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa bỏ mũ xuống, vẫn đội sùm sụp, lúc này cậu đang cúi đầu, từ chỗ Hạ Triều nhìn sang chỉ có thể thấy đường cong mũi và cằm của cậu, khóe miệng đang nhếch lên, trông tâm trạng có vẻ rất tệ.</p><p>Có thể không tệ được chắc.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bút trong tay, cảm thấy khả năng gặp được thằng cha này trong mơ có khi còn lớn hơn tình huống hiện giờ. Không chừng đang nằm mơ thật thì sao.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn đề thi thở hắt ra: “Được, cho cậu chấp. Tôi chấp cậu mười câu.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Hai thành phần đứng bét khối suốt ngày lên lớp chỉ ngủ với chơi game, bằng sức hai mình kéo tất cả điểm bình quân của lớp 3 tụt dốc thê thảm, khiến các giáo viên bộ môn hận không thể nhảy lầu, vào giờ học thì đến sách cũng chẳng biết học đến trang nào, giờ lại ngồi trong hành lang ăn nói ngông cuồng.</p><p>Ngày thường ở trường học, câu nói thường xuyên xuất hiện nhất chính là: Thầy đang giảng bài nào thế?</p><p>– Không biết.</p><p>– Bài này cậu biết làm à?</p><p>– Không biết.</p><p>– Nhìn cậu là không thể yên lòng mà, thế cậu chép bài tập xong chưa?</p><p>Giờ đây dọa dẫm nhau xong, chính bản thân cũng thấy hơi bị hoảng hồn.</p><p>Hạ Triều đem theo quyển “Tuyển tập đề thi đại học”, Tạ Du không thèm chọn, độ khó chẳng khác nhau mấy, tiện tay xé một tờ ra, tiếp đó cầm điện thoại di động nhìn giờ, xem xong bèn thả điện thoại xuống đất.</p><p>Nửa tiếng, tầm mười một giờ thu bài là vừa.</p><p>Trước khi chứng kiến Hạ Triều có thể làm được cái rắm gì, Tạ Du vẫn một mực mang theo thái độ nghi ngờ, dù trong lòng vẫn kiềm chế những suy đoán không thể tưởng tượng nổi đang không ngừng hiện lên.</p><p>Hạ Triều đầu óc lơ lửng làm được hai câu.</p><p>Cầm bút, đốt xương ngón tay nhô lên, nhìn hàng chữ ngoáy nghiêng ngả trên bài thi, mới ngẩn người đổi bút từ tay phải sang tay trái.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du viết xong còn chưa tới mười một giờ, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, tên ngu ngốc ngồi trên bậc cầu thang kia đúng lúc này cũng dừng bút, để bài thi trên đầu gối nhìn cậu.</p><p>Hai người cứ như vậy lặng yên nhìn nhau.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bài thi đi lên cầu thang, lúc lấy tờ giấy trên đầu gối Hạ Triều, Hạ Triều một tay giữ bài thi, một tay bắt lấy cổ tay cậu, rụt rè nói: “Thôi thì… tha cho tôi một mạng nhé?”</p><p>“Không phải cậu vênh váo lắm sao,” Tạ Du nói, từng chút một rút bài thi trong tay hắn ra, rút được một nửa thì không làm sao tiếp tục nữa, nói tiếp, “Bỏ tay ra.”</p><p>Tạ Du vốn đang tụng trong lòng là không có khả năng, kết quả trông thấy bài thi… thì chẳng thể nói được gì nữa.</p><p>Ngoại trừ mấy dòng chữ xấu mù trên cùng, còn lại nét chữ trong bài thi dù rất ngông cuồng, nhưng ngông cuồng đến mãnh liệt sắc sảo, lực bút rất mạnh, là vẻ đẹp không hề theo khuôn mẫu, căn bản khác xa những nét chữ trước đó mấy dòng, như thể không phải cùng một người viết.</p><p>Tạ Du không biết nên nói gì, lật qua lật lại mấy lần, xác định không phải mình hoa mắt.</p><p>“Tôi thuận tay trái, ” Hạ Triều tự cảm thấy chột dạ, phân bua, “Nhưng mà tay phải tôi cũng viết được mà, chỉ là khác biệt phong cách thôi, tay phải thì phóng khoáng tiêu sái hơn một tí…”</p><p>Từ nhỏ hắn đã dùng thuận tay trái hơn. Thế nhưng người nhà biết được nên cố uốn nắn hắn luyện tay phải, muốn rèn con mình từ bé cho đúng, thời gian dài trôi qua, tay trái dù thuận nhưng cũng không còn rõ ràng nữa.</p><p>“Sửa lại cho đúng đi. Là cứt chó.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm tên này còn làm được Đề vương nữa cơ mà, chữ viết đột ngột từ xấu sang đẹp cũng đâu có gì đáng kinh ngạc, trình độ chuyện nghiệp có thể coi là siêu đỉnh. Nhưng không thể cứ thế ôm lửa giận tích tụ trong lòng, thế là nói xong bèn thêm một câu: “Cậu có hiểu sai nghĩa của phóng khoáng tiêu sái không thế?”</p><p>Làm bài trong vòng nửa tiếng hơi gấp, Hạ Triều nhảy cóc thứ tự giải đề rất nghiêm trọng, ba bước gom thành một bước, phần bài làm trống bị chiếm đến một nửa để nháp ra đáp án, sau đó suy một câu ra thẳng kết luận coi như bước cuối cùng.</p><p>Tạ Du đọc tỉ mỉ từ câu đầu tới câu cuối, phát hiện ra ngoại trừ câu cuối cùng lúc Hạ Triều tính xong ghi đáp án vào bị thiếu số lẻ phía sau, thì hầu như không có chỗ nào phạm sai lầm.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng đang nhìn của cậu.</p><p>Nhìn một lượt, nhận ra bạn trai để trống mười câu đầu thật chứ không đùa.</p><p>Nói chấp mười câu là chấp mười câu, quả thực phách lối.</p><p>Đọc tiếp xuống dưới, mỗi câu đều được giải tóm tắt theo các bước một cách ngắn gọn rõ ràng.</p><p>Trước kia Hạ Triều đã từng quan sát “X thần” giải đề, tư duy logic kiểu này không thể qua mặt được người khác. Dẫu chỉ là một xíu thói quen lựa chọn cách tiếp cận, hay lúc làm bài luôn thích gạch chân những điều kiện quan trọng mấu chốt, đều giống như đúc với cách trình bày của tờ bài thi này.</p><p>Đối chiếu đáp án xong, dù có coi như tiếp tục không muốn tin tưởng, nhưng sự thật vẫn cứ thế phơi bày trước mắt.</p><p>—— Lúc này Tạ Du mới cảm giác có thứ gì đó không thể khống chế nổi sắp vọt ra khỏi đầu. Là cảm xúc không thể diễn tả bằng lời, sau khi kinh hoàng qua đi, chỉ có đúng một suy nghĩ là nhìn đối phương như thể thằng ngu, nhìn lại mình càng thấy giống một thằng ngu chính hiệu.</p><p>Hạ Triều há hốc mồm, chưa kịp nói gì, đã thấy Tạ Du chuẩn bị xắn tay áo nói: “Tạm thời tôi không biết nói gì. Thế này đi, cứ đánh trước mười phút đã.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Đừng thế mà, bạo lực đâu có giải quyết được vấn đề, hay là tụi mình bình tĩnh lại ngồi xuống…”</p><p>Ba chữ “tâm sự đã” chưa nói dứt, Tạ Du đã động thủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều chống tay đứng dậy từ bậc cầu thang, vừa né sang bên cạnh, chẳng kịp đứng vững, đã nhận một đòn ập đến ngay trước mặt.</p><p>Như xé gió mà tới, không hề nể tình chút nào.</p><p>Không gian trong hành lang vốn chật hẹp, thân thủ cả hai đều không được linh hoạt như bình thường, dù vậy cũng chẳng phải đánh chơi. Nhất là Tạ Du vốn đúng chuẩn bá vương phố Hắc Thủy, từ nhỏ đến lớn có chuyện gì không giải quyết được cứ đè người xuống đất mà đánh trước, một khi đã ra tay là không nhiều lời vô nghĩa.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa ăn đòn vừa trộm nghĩ trong lòng, bạn trai của ông đây, dáng vẻ chẳng nói lời nào làm mình làm mẩy thế này thật là cmn đáng yêu chết đi được.</p><p>Lúc mới đầu Tạ Du khá hung dữ, sau mới dần nới lỏng tay. Hạ Triều thuận đó ôm cậu vào lòng, giữ chặt lấy bạn nhỏ không nghe lời, chẳng nói chẳng rằng hôn lên môi người ta.</p><p>Cậu con trai khí thế ngang tàng ấy, kiêu ngạo hơn người, thế nhưng bờ môi lại mềm mại đến nao lòng.</p><p>Tạ Du bị ép dựa lưng vào tường, mũ áo rộng che khuất trán, tầm mắt bị cản trở, cảm giác rõ ràng nhất hiện tại là bàn tay người ấy đang siết lấy eo cậu, và cả khi chiếm cứ răng môi cậu, tùy ý mà mãnh liệt, mang đầy tính xâm lược.</p><p>Hành lang nhỏ hẹp.</p><p>Tầng dưới có ai đó qua lại, tiếng bước chân theo đường cầu thang chậm rãi truyền lên.</p><p>“Tôi cũng không biết nên nói gì.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa buông cậu ra hẳn, bờ môi như gần như xa, nhất là khi khép mở, chẳng biết cố ý hay vô tình cứ cọ lên môi Tạ Du, lúc nói chuyện còn vươn tay từ từ kéo mũ trên đầu Tạ Du xuống: “Hay là, tụi mình hôn nhau thêm hai mươi phút đã nhé.”</p><p>“Lăn đi.”</p><p>Náo loạn một trận như vậy, từ khi đụng mặt nhau ở cổng Thành Thế Kỷ, đến khi trông thấy bài thi gần max điểm của đối phương, cảm xúc bàng hoàng không kịp trở tay kia đến giờ mới dần lắng xuống.</p><p>Hai người ngồi sóng vai trên bậc cầu thang, tự sắp xếp lại từ ngữ của mình.</p><p>Tạ Du dùng lòng bàn tay quệt khóe miệng, bị tên này hôn đến giờ mới thấy đau nhói, dừng một lát rồi hỏi: “Có thuốc lá không?”</p><p>“Bạn nhỏ không đươc hút thuốc,” Hạ Triều mò trong túi ra một cây kẹo que, vỏ kẹo màu hồng phấn, trông lẳng lơ đòi mạng, hắn cầm que kẹo hỏi, “… Xài tạm nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhận lấy, xé giấy gói kẹo ra.</p><p>“Rốt cuộc tại sao cậu lại thế hả,” Tạ Du xé được một nửa, nhớ tới trước đó không lâu mình từng tốn không biết bao nhiêu công sức chỉnh sửa một bộ tư liệu học tập, nói tiếp, “Mẹ nó cậu có biết tôi vì sửa sang đống tư liệu kia… ”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngắt lời: “Hạng hai đếm ngược toàn khối, còn cậu thì đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”</p><p>Nhắc đến mấy cái email kia, Tạ Du nói được nửa câu bèn khựng lại, sau đó cậu nhớ tới bộ sách “Đại cương ôn tập cao trung” không rõ tung tích tự dưng xuất hiện trên bàn mình, mơ hồ cảm thấy sai sai, bắt được manh mối nào đó.</p><p>“Sách là cậu mua?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ tới hai chữ “tư liệu”, cũng đáp lời: “Email là cậu gửi?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói nữa, vò giấy gói kẹo thành một cục nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay.</p><p>Đệt, chuyện này là sao hả.</p><p>Loanh quanh một vòng, hóa ra là nhọc lòng vô ích.</p><p>Hạ Triều chống tay trên bậc thang, bị mép cầu thang cọ vào, chợt cảm thấy hơi buồn cười: “Tôi thì cứ tưởng… Chủ yếu là do tụi Vạn Đạt phân tích nghe có lý quá.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Có lý cái rắm, bốc phét thế mà cậu cũng tin.”</p><p>Tiếng bước chân mấy tầng phía dưới lục tục một lúc, đến giờ mới dừng lại.</p><p>Hành lang lúc này thật vắng vẻ.</p><p>Hạ Triều không cười nữa, ngồi trên bậc thang, nhìn từ trên xuống, rũ mắt, im lặng mãi rồi mới nói: “Cậu còn nhớ không, có một lần ăn cơm bên Điện Kỹ, gặp phải một đứa… kêu là Cấp ca ấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du đang ngậm kẹo, cắn một cái, ậm ờ “ừm” một tiếng không rõ.</p><p>Hạ Triều cứ nghĩ sẽ chẳng bao giờ có ngày mình chủ động nói ra sự thật về câu chuyện ngày trước, chỉ biết đè nén mãi mãi trong lòng.</p><p>Phải ép nát.</p><p>Chôn vùi mọi thứ, khiến cho chúng không thể sống dậy, cũng chẳng thể biến mất.</p><p>Thực ra mấy năm dần trôi qua, rất nhiều chi tiết đã không còn nhớ rõ, nhưng mỗi khi hắn nghĩ rằng đến lúc quên được rồi, cuối cùng vào một đêm bất chợt, lại vì nó mà giật mình tỉnh giấc, mồ hôi đầm đìa.</p><p>Đến khi hắn kể một lần xong xuôi câu chuyện kia, tự dưng không dám quay sang nhìn vẻ mặt Tạ Du nữa.</p><p>Trong đầu chỉ tràn ngập suy nghĩ, có khi nào bạn nhỏ sẽ cảm thấy con người hắn quá kém cỏi, rồi có khi sẽ thất vọng về hắn không, có khi nào…</p><p>Hạ Triều nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, không hề phát giác bản thân một mực siết chặt mép cầu thang đến mức bàn tay hằn đỏ cả lên.</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng hề nói “Không sao cả việc này đâu thể trách cậu”, cũng chẳng nói “Những gì cậu làm thật sự không đúng”, không trách cứ cũng chẳng an ủi.</p><p>Trong lúc Hạ Triều càng ngày càng bất an, Tạ Du cầm que kẹo nhựa nho nhỏ, lấy kẹo từ trong miệng mình ra, sau đó đưa tới bên miệng Hạ Triều.</p><p>“Anh, ăn nhé.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Hạ Triều: Làm mọi người thất vọng rồi, tui còn sống nè. Bạn nhỏ nhà tui thật đáng yêu quá đi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều vẫn đang cúi xuống, không hề chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm mấy bậc cầu thang phía dưới, trong đầu chen chúc đủ loại suy nghĩ rối bời, nghe được câu ấy, mới đột nhiên ngước mắt lên nhìn sang bên cạnh.</p><p>Trông Tạ Du chẳng có phản ứng gì quá lớn.</p><p>Phản ứng duy nhất chính là không đợi Hạ Triều nói có ăn hay không, dứt khoát đút kẹo thẳng vào miệng hắn.<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều ngơ ngẩn.</p><p>Sau đó vị ngọt ngào của trái cây chầm chậm tan ra.</p><p>Ngọt quá.</p><p>Bạn nhỏ vừa mới ngậm trước đó.</p><p>Bạn nhỏ còn gọi hắn là ‘anh’.</p><p>Những ý niệm quay cuồng trong đầu Hạ Triều bất chợt tắt ngấm, chỉ còn sót lại duy nhất một câu: <em>… Đúng là phạm quy quá đáng mà.</em></p><p>Tạ Du không ngờ “Đề vương” ngồi cạnh cậu hóa ra vì nguyên nhân này, vì nguyên nhân này mà suýt nữa đã từ bỏ chính mình. Học lại một năm, nhưng vẫn không buông bỏ được áy náy, thi vào một trường cấp ba hạng chót, chiếm giữ vị trí đội sổ chẳng hề lung lay.</p><p>Từ học sinh xuất sắc với tiền đồ vô hạn trong mắt tất cả mọi người, rớt xuống thành một kẻ lạc lõng ngoài vòng tiêu chuẩn.</p><p>Lụi tàn trong nháy mắt.</p><p>Tạ Du tiếp tục nghĩ, quen biết hắn lâu đến vậy, nhưng lần duy nhất thấy hắn nổi giận thật sự chính là từ sự kiện Từ Hà và Dương ba tốt ngày ấy.</p><p>“Cũng vì thế mà hồi lớp mười cậu đánh nhau à?” Tạ Du ngả người về phía sau, chống tay trên mặt đất hỏi.</p><p>Xưa nay cậu không phải người thích hóng chuyện, mặc dù chẳng biết đại ca lầu sát vách là ai họ tên gì, nhưng sự tích anh hùng của Hạ Triều từng được đồn thổi trong trường rất nhiều lần, muốn không biết cũng khó.</p><p>Lúc đầu vì vụ “gian lận kỳ thi cấp ba”, cộng với chiến tích đánh nhau nên Tạ Du mới được phong làm đại ca lầu Tây.</p><p>Hạ Triều thì không.</p><p>Hắn không giống Tạ Du, ngày mới nhập học đã tự biết mình biết ta, thậm chí còn khá yên phận. Nhưng chỉ được hai tháng sóng yên biển lặng, ngay sau thi giữa kỳ, chỉ vì một sự kiện mà danh tiếng lập tức vang xa.</p><p>Tất cả gói gọn trong ba chữ – đánh giáo viên.</p><p>Cùng là đánh nhau, nhưng so với Tạ Du một mình cân năm ở bên ngoài thì nghiêm trọng hơn rất nhiều.</p><p>“Vụ đó hả…”</p><p>“Lúc ấy ở trong lớp bọn tôi có đứa mua đáp án, lão cho là tôi cầm đầu,” Hạ Triều ngậm kẹo, đến họ tên cũng không muốn nhắc đến, chỉ gọi là ‘lão’ để thay thế, kể xong còn nói thêm, “Coi trọng tôi quá rồi, tôi mua đáp án cái rắm ấy, muốn mua thật mà thi được có mười điểm sao?”</p><p>Bây giờ nghĩ lại Hạ Triều mới thấy ngày xưa tính mình quả thật dễ kích động, cứ cười haha hai tiếng coi như xong, tự dưng hăng máu đạp đổ cả cái bàn làm chi cho lớn chuyện. Đôi co một hồi không có kết quả, thế là thẳng tay vung nắm đấm qua.</p><p>Ra tay không nặng cũng chẳng nhẹ, chỉ thiếu chút nữa đưa người đến bệnh viện thôi.</p><p>Ngày đó tan học xong hắn không về, ngồi trong nhà vệ sinh hút hết gần nửa bao thuốc, cả người nồng nặc mùi khói, chỉ biết không ngừng đay nghiến bản thân, rốt cuộc mình đang làm gì thế này.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói tới đây, nhớ tới hạng hai đếm ngược bên này chưa hề phát biểu gì, bèn chuyển chủ đề: “Còn cậu?”</p><p>“Tôi á,” Tạ Du dùng giọng bình thản nói, “Tôi sợ mình quá ưu tú nên phải chừa ra cho người khác một con đường sống.”</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều nghe mà cạn lời, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu: “Nghiêm túc tí coi nào.”</p><p>Câu chuyện của Tạ Du, có thể coi là việc gia đình.</p><p>Ông anh thiểu năng ở nhà kia của cậu, trước đó Hạ Triều đã từng nghe nói, đồng thời còn được chứng kiến bản lĩnh chửi bậy thiên biến vạn hóa của bạn nhỏ chỉ trong đúng một lượt đi dạo ngoài hành lang.</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, trông vẻ mặt muốn nói gì đó của Hạ Triều, ngắt lời: “Không sao đâu, tôi tự mình nắm chắc được.”</p><p>Khi Chung Quốc Phi nói với cậu mấy thứ kiểu như con của ông ta giỏi hơn xuất sắc hơn, cậu chẳng hề để trong lòng, mà chỉ thiếu chút nữa đã nói thẳng luôn với ông ta: <em>Con của chú giỏi hơn thì liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi. Thằng đó cũng đâu phải con trai tôi.</em></p><p>Nhưng cậu không thể không nghĩ cho Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>Ít nhất là trước khi cậu có năng lực thoát khỏi hoàn cảnh hiện tại, cậu phải dùng mọi cách để che chở mẹ mình. Dù có là phương pháp gì cũng được.</p><p>Mặc dù trông bạn nhỏ có vẻ rất ngầu, Hạ Triều vẫn khá lo lắng: “Cậu nắm chắc cái gì hả, đến lúc đó định thi vào trường nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Cũng không cần tốt quá, Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại là được rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều chẳng thể phản bác.</p><p>Nhớ lúc trước hắn đăng một topic cầu trợ giúp trên Baidu hỏi đáp, giờ nghĩ lại, chỉ biết câm nín ngay tức thì.</p><p>Hai người tiếp tục ngồi trong hành lang một lúc, Tạ Du xem đồng hồ, sắp đến giờ ăn trưa tới nơi rồi, thế là đứng lên, dùng mũi chân đá đá chân Hạ Triều, đá xong quay người đi lên: “Đói không, ăn một bữa nhé?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cắn nát viên kẹo, nhìn cậu nói: “Coi như hẹn hò luôn đi.”</p><p>Từ khi xác định quan hệ tới giờ, cả hai chỉ luôn loanh quanh khu vực trường học, cuối tuần mỗi người lại có việc riêng của mình.</p><p>Nếu có được ra ngoài chơi thì cũng toàn hoạt động tập thể, một cái bóng đèn đã đành, đây còn kéo theo nguyên đoàn quân những ba mươi con người. Trừ đúng một lần Hạ Triều không báo trước chạy tới phố Hắc Thủy tìm cậu, tính đi tính lại miễn cưỡng có thể coi là hẹn hò bên ngoài, nghĩ mãi cũng chẳng còn dịp nào khác.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa kéo cánh cửa thoát hiểm nặng nề ra, nghe thấy hai chữ ‘hẹn hò’ này, bước chân khẽ dừng lại.</p><p>Bây giờ hai đứa bọn cậu đang ở tầng thứ bảy, nếu vừa rồi chạy thêm mấy bước nữa là sẽ đi thẳng đến tầng cao nhất.</p><p>Đi từ cửa thoát hiểm ra ngoài, mới nhận ra cả tầng này đều trưng bày nội thất căn hộ, tầng càng cao thì người đi lại càng ít, thế là đành phải tìm thang máy xuống dưới. Hạ Triều vừa đi vừa khoác vai Tạ Du hỏi: “Bình thường mấy cặp đôi ra ngoài hẹn hò thì sẽ làm gì nhỉ?”</p><p>“Cậu không biết?”</p><p>“Này là lần yêu đương đầu tiên của tôi đó, chưa được thành thạo mấy đâu.”</p><p>“Hỏi Baidu đi, không phải cậu thích Baidu lắm à.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nín lặng hai giây: “… Đủ rồi à nha, có cần phải nhắc đi nhắc lại chuyện đấy không hả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị Tạ Du chẳng hề nể nang trêu chọc một phen, cuối cùng đành phải lụi cụi cầm điện thoại lên tra Baidu.</p><p>Thang máy lượt trước vừa mới đi xuống, giờ vẫn dừng ở tầng trệt, có lẽ phải còn lâu nữa mới lên đến nơi.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bài thi trong tay, chờ mãi cũng chán, nhích qua ngó màn hình di động của Hạ Triều, trông thấy một tiêu đề có cái tên vô cùng xấu hổ: <em>Bí kíp hẹn hò, chỉ cho bạn cách làm sao để giữ chặt trái tim nàng!</em></p><p>“Ăn cơm này, xem phim này,” Hạ Triều nhìn từ trên xuống dưới, đọc đến đây thì dừng lại, “… Hay là xem phim nhé, trừ phim kinh dị thì cái gì anh cậu cũng chiều được.”</p><p>Ngoại trừ những chỉ dẫn cơ bản, trang web còn đề cử một số nhà hàng lân cận, thậm chí ngay cả những lưu ý khi dùng bữa với người ấy cũng được hướng dẫn, nói rằng muốn thể hiện sự ga lăng cùng tinh tế lãng mạn của người đàn ông thì phải để ý đến từng chi tiết nhỏ, khiến nửa kia hoàn toàn say đắm.</p><p>Tạ Du quét mắt xuống dưới, vô tình đọc được mấy chữ cuối cùng được chú thích bằng ký tự nhỏ xíu được bôi đỏ, <em>‘hoạt động giải trí cuối ngày’.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều đọc xong dòng phía trên, tiếp tục trượt xuống dưới, ngón tay dừng ở dòng cuối, cũng trông thấy hai chữ rất to rất dễ thấy, đọc được một nửa thì chợt đứng hình: “Thuê…”</p><p>Thuê phòng.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Thang máy bên cạnh hiện tầng số bốn, càng ngày càng tới gần bọn họ.</p><p>Hầu kết Hạ Triều giật giật, lập tức tắt ngúm điện thoại di động.</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì, nhưng bề ngoài trông có vẻ bình tĩnh thế thôi, lúc Hạ Triều cúi đầu xuống thì thấy tai cậu đã đỏ bừng.</p><p>Cùng với một tiếng “ting” vang lên, cửa thang máy từ từ mở ra.</p><p>Tạ Du không biết vì sao bản thân cứ cảm thấy là lạ, dường như có thứ gì đó đang trở nên khác thường.</p><p>Trong đầu bỗng hiện lên một số hình ảnh không được lành mạnh cho lắm, chính là dáng vẻ Hạ Triều nằm trên người cậu khẽ thở dốc trong ký túc xá vài ngày trước.</p><p>Hạ Triều ho một tiếng, cứng nhắc chuyển chủ đề: “Tụi mình đi ăn cơm trước nhé?”</p><p>Lúc đầu khi dạo quanh một vòng tìm nhà hàng, cả hai còn cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò bốn phía xung quanh xem có thấy bóng dáng Tiết Tập Sinh đâu đây không, kết quả đến khi cơm nước xong xuôi, tới khu giải trí, mới nhận ra người ở nơi này đông đến mức chỉ cần buông lỏng tay là có khi đến bạn trai cũng bị chen lấn đi mất. Nếu thế này mà còn bị bắt gặp nữa thì chỉ trách số phận đã an bài.</p><p>“Chắc lúc này học ủy đang giao lưu bí quyết học tập rồi,” Tạ Du nhớ lại thời gian trong chương trình ghi trên thiệp mời, hờ hững nói, “Đợi lát nữa còn định chia sẻ ‘Vật lý vui khỏe’ nữa cơ mà.”</p><p>“…” Trước đấy Hạ Triều không buồn đọc kỹ, bây giờ nghe xong mới cảm thấy sa mạc lời thật sự, “Này là mấy thứ con người sẽ làm sao?”</p><p>Tay Tạ Du vẫn đang cầm bài thi, cậu nhìn qua quyển ‘Tuyển tập đề thi đại học’ nằm trong tay Hạ Triều, nghĩ thầm tên này đúng là nói mà không biết ngượng, rốt cuộc ai mới không phải người đây.</p><p>Khu giải trí chủ yếu chia làm hai phần là phòng chơi game tiền xu và rạp chiếu phim.</p><p>Rạp chiếu phim đông vô cùng đông, chỉ riêng xếp hàng mua vé đã kéo dài ra đến tận cửa.</p><p>Tạ Du chọn phim hoàn toàn dựa vào thời gian chiếu gần nhất, chỉ cần chắc chắn không phải phim kinh dị, những thứ khác thì mặc kệ. Cuối cùng chọn được một bộ khoa học viễn tưởng xoắn não bắt đầu ngay mười phút sau đó.</p><p>Từ lần mua sắm trong trung tâm thương mại ngày trước, Hạ Triều đã nhận ra Tạ Du là người rất dứt khoát, thấy được là lựa liền tay, mục đích rất rõ ràng: “Chọn phim này hả?”</p><p>Thật ra Tạ Du thấy chẳng có gì phải băn khoăn: “Cậu muốn xem phim khác cũng được.”</p><p>“Vậy phim này luôn đi,” Hạ Triều nói, “Đều không khác mấy.” Dù sao tí nữa hơn phân nửa sự chú ý sẽ chẳng đặt vào mấy thứ này.</p><p>Cả hai mua vé muộn nên gần như những ghế đẹp đã bị mọi người mua hết, chỉ còn lại mấy hàng phía sau cùng.</p><p>Nhìn từ đằng sau, chỉ thấy mỗi gáy người ngồi phía trước.</p><p>Sau khi ngồi xong, Tạ Du lập tức vươn bàn tay sang ghế Hạ Triều, lòng bàn tay hướng lên trên, sợi dây đỏ nọ còn đeo nơi cổ tay, vô cùng dễ thấy: “Nắm tay không anh?”</p><p>Hạ Triều phát hiện ra mỗi khi tâm trạng tốt, Tạ Du luôn thích tìm cách để kín đáo hành hạ hắn.</p><p>Xung quanh rất ầm ĩ, chỉ toàn tiếng người nói cười ríu rít.</p><p>Mãi đến khi tất cả đèn trong rạp tắt hết, chuẩn bị bắt đầu chiếu phim thì tất cả mới dần trở nên yên tĩnh.</p><p>Kịch bản cũ mèm, thiếu ý tưởng mới, đúng là kiểu clip quảng bá hay gấp trăm ngàn lần phim chính thức, chỉ vớt vát được mỗi hai diễn viên chính và kỹ xảo đẹp mắt. Mọi người xem phim im ắng được có nửa tiếng, thấy nội dung quá nhảm, thế là lại bắt đầu trò chuyện ngất trời.</p><p>Âm thanh trong phim đến đoạn gay cấn, đột nhiên rộn ràng hứng khởi, rồi mới dần dần lắng xuống.</p><p>Màn hình bỗng trở nên sáng rực, khiến cho mọi thứ xung quanh cũng rõ ràng hơn một chút.</p><p>Giữa những tia sáng yếu ớt này, Tạ Du chăm chú ngắm nhìn Hạ Triều thật lâu, ngón tay đan vào hắn khẽ khàng giật nhẹ, gọi một tiếng: “Triều ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa hẳn vào ghế, mặc bộ quần áo màu đen khiến cả người như chìm vào bóng tối, nhưng ánh mắt cậu lại sáng đến lạ lùng, ánh mắt ấy giờ đây chỉ nhìn mỗi mình hắn: “Lần trước anh đã hỏi em, anh có dáng vẻ thế nào.”</p><p>Trên màn hình rộng lớn, cảnh tượng vẫn không ngừng thay đổi.</p><p>Bị tiếng ồn của bộ phim phân tán sự chú ý, thế nên Hạ Triều phải nghĩ mãi mới nhớ “lần trước” trong lời cậu chính xác là lần nào.</p><p>“Bây giờ em không phải ‘người khác’ nữa,” Tạ Du nói xong, khẽ dừng rồi mới tiếp tục, “Câu hỏi kia em sẽ trả lời một lần nữa. Chỉ nói một lần, không nghe được thì coi như xong đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vô thức nín thở.</p><p>Sau đó hắn nghe thấy Tạ Du nói: “Là dáng vẻ mà em thích.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du lớn ngần này rồi nhưng chưa từng nói lời nào sến súa đến vậy, mặc dù giọng điệu vẫn còn khá lãnh đạm, nói xong bèn dựa người vào thành ghế, yên lặng nhìn hắn. Một tay cậu cầm cốc Cocacola mua ngoài cổng vào lúc nãy, giờ đang chậm rãi bốc hơi lạnh.</p><p>
  <em>Anh là Hạ Triều.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chỉ cần là dáng vẻ của chính anh thôi. Những thứ khác đều không quan trọng.</em>
  <span></span>
</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều khẽ siết chặt tay cậu, nghe xong mà cứ ngỡ bản thân mình nghe lầm, thế là dụ dỗ, “Lặp lại lần nữa được không?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Khuyên anh đừng có được nước lấn tới.”</p><p>Hôm nay Hạ Triều ăn mặc rất đơn giản, chỉ là một bộ quần áo bình thường, ngay cả bông tai lẳng lơ mười phần cũng không đeo.</p><p>Dẫu vậy ngoại hình hắn vẫn vô cùng nổi bật.</p><p>Ánh sáng trong rạp chiếu phim không được tốt, nhất là dãy ghế đằng sau càng thêm tối, nhưng có nhiều người không nhịn nổi ngước sang bên này nhìn bọn họ, từ lúc cả hai một trước một sau vào chỗ ngồi đã bắt đầu xì xào bàn tán.</p><p>Mãi đến khi ngồi lên xe buýt trở về nhà, Tạ Du vẫn không biết được rốt cuộc bộ phim kia nói về cái gì, bởi vì sau đó Hạ Triều đã nhân lúc khung cảnh tranh sáng tranh tối, nghiêng người qua tay vịn chắn giữa cả hai, cướp đi hết thảy hô hấp của cậu.</p><p>Động tác vừa mãnh liệt vừa gấp gáp, như thể muốn đâm sầm vào người cậu.</p><p>Đến lúc này cũng chẳng buồn để ý việc hôn hít ở nơi công cộng sẽ bị người khác bắt gặp không nữa.</p><p>Thanh âm bên tai ngày càng trở nên xa xôi.</p><p>Trừ tiếng phim cùng tiếng nói chuyện ồn ào xung quanh, chỉ còn lại mỗi lời thì thào cố gắng kìm nén như thể đang tự nói với chính mình của Hạ Triều: “… Muốn chết mà.”</p><p>Bộ phim sắp chiếu đến hồi kết, hai nhân vật nam nữ chính trên màn hình cuối cùng cũng vượt qua bao khó khăn trùng điệp, ôm nhau đoàn tụ.</p><p>Tạ Du ngả người ra sau, kéo giãn khoảng cách với hắn, giọng hơi khàn khàn: “Lát nữa anh có về trường không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều cúi đầu nhìn đũng quần mình, chắc chắn rằng áo len đã che chắn kín kẽ trông không quá rõ ràng, lúc này mới nói: “Anh về nhà, bốn rưỡi là trường khóa cửa rồi, giờ về không kịp nữa.”</p><p>Từ trước đến nay giờ giới của Nhị Trung rất nghiêm, nhất là vào cuối tuần, để ngăn học sinh nội trú chơi bời bên ngoài quá muộn sẽ xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn, về sau cứ đến đúng bốn giờ ba mười chiều là cổng trường sẽ đóng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du không biết hắn đang nhìn cái gì, cũng nhìn theo, ánh mắt rơi xuống nơi nào đó, hơi khựng lại.</p><p>“Cứng rồi?”</p><p>“Không cứng thì đâu phải đàn ông,” Hạ Triều phủ vạt áo xuống, nói, “Em đừng nhìn anh, cứ để anh bình tĩnh lại đã.”</p><p>—</p><p>Xe buýt chạy qua Thành Thế Kỷ có rất nhiều chuyến, trung bình cứ mười phút là có một lượt. Tạ Du vừa lên xe ngồi chưa ấm chỗ, mới đến đầu bên kia Thành Thế Kỷ, Cố nữ sĩ đã không đợi được mà điện tới: “Chẳng phải nói sắp về rồi sao… Bây giờ mấy giờ rồi, con có định ăn cơm tối ở nhà không đấy?”</p><p>“Con đang trên xe rồi ạ.”</p><p>“Cứ cuối tuần là lại ra ngoài chơi, đi cùng bạn học à, là bạn nào vậy, lúc nào con mới dành được thời gian cho bài vở đây? Sắp đến chưa?”</p><p>Tạ Du tự động bỏ qua nửa câu trước, chọn nửa câu còn lại để trả lời: “Nửa tiếng nữa ạ.”</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ dặn dò phải giữ an toàn xong xuôi, tiếp tục quở trách, Tạ Du ngồi nghe trong im lặng.</p><p>Cảm giác vừa mới “hẹn hò lén lút với bạn trai” mỗi lúc một trào dâng trong lòng cậu, mới đầu cũng chưa thấy có vấn đề gì cả, chỉ đơn giản là ăn một bữa cơm xem một bộ phim hết sức bình thường thôi, thế mà bây giờ lại cảm thấy như mình đã làm chuyện gì hết sức ghê gớm.</p><p>Chờ đến khi Cố nữ sĩ cúp điện thoại, Tạ Du cúi đầu, định mở ứng dụng nghe nhạc ra lựa mấy bài để giết thời gian, liếc mắt chợt thấy trên màn hình di động, ứng dụng chat nào đó đã hiện lên đến 99+ tin nhắn chưa đọc.</p><p>Ấn vào mới nhận ra trong group chat của lớp 3 đang náo nhiệt khác thường, ngay cả hai ông thầy Lão Đường và Ngô Chính vốn hay lặn mất tăm cũng trồi lên góp vui.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: @<em>Nếu hai góc đồng vị bằng nhau, thì hai đường thằng đó song song</em>, học ủy à, mình tâm sự tí coi, tôi đang tò mò chết được đây này, ông bạn đăng cái gì lên vòng bạn bè đấy?</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Tui cũng muốn biết, đọc xong chỉ biết cảm thán bản thân hiểu biết quá ít về thế giới này rồi…</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Chẳng hiểu mô tê gì sất, nói gì đấy các anh em, tôi lên coi thử xem nào.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo biến mất, chỉ mấy phút sau đã mang theo gào thét trở về.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: …</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Trời má! Cái quái gì vậy! ! !</p><p>Lão Đường hóng tin tức trên QQ quá muộn, lúc lên mạng thì nội dung quan trọng đã bị cả bọn tám trôi mất, ông thầy bình tĩnh gửi qua một dấu hỏi chấm.</p><p>[Thầy Đường]: ?</p><p>[Thầy Ngô Chính]: Chuyện gì đấy.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Thầy ơi, qua đây, thầy coi đi này. [/hình ảnh ]</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Học ủy đúng là không phải người.</p><p>Trong hình là ảnh chụp màn hình trang cá nhân QQ của Tiết Tập Sinh.</p><p>Trang cá nhân của Tiết Tập Sinh không có ảnh chụp dễ thương, cũng chẳng hề đầy rẫy những meme biểu cảm gây sốt lúc bấy giờ, tất cả đều toàn là bộ sưu tập những kiến thức trọng điểm của toán học, các thí nghiệm hóa học đẹp mắt nhất rồi lại đến mười loại phương pháp đề cao hiệu quả học tập.</p><p>Trong ảnh chụp màn hình, Tiết Tập Sinh xúc động kể lại mối duyên phận giữa mình và Đề Vương Tranh Bá, cảm ơn nhà phát hành đã tổ chức hoạt động gặp mặt offline lần này, sau đó dùng những áng văn lê thê để miêu tả một ngày vô cùng đặc sắc của mình.</p><p>
  <em>—— Nghỉ hè, đang đi trên đường, trong lúc vô tình một tờ rơi quảng cáo đã mở ra cánh cửa học tập hoàn toàn mới mẻ dành cho mình. Từng người ở đây ai ai cũng say mê học tập, mình cảm thấy trái tim bắt đầu nảy lên từng nhịp đập nhiệt huyết…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Khi lên sân khấu, phương pháp học tập của bạn “Top 10 vị trí đầu” đã truyền cảm hứng cho mình rất nhiều, mình cũng muốn thử học cách chắp nối quỹ thời gian lại với nhau. Còn với bộ phim tài liệu “Sự ra đời của Einstein”, quả thực đúng là tuyệt tác, đến hồi kết tất cả đều không kìm được mà rơi nước mắt. Tâm hồn bất tử, học tập bất diệt!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thế nhưng chỉ tiếc rằng không được chứng kiến trận quyết đấu của X thần và “Đề vương”.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Bài viết dài lê thê, ở dưới còn kèm theo một tấm hình.</p><p>Là ảnh chụp chung rất lớn, có khoảng mười mấy người, ai nấy đều giơ quyển sách trong tay lên, nhìn ống kính mỉm cười.</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Có lẽ đang mải học nên Tiết Tập Sinh không để ý đến điện thoại, chờ đám bạn xôn xao bàn tán xong một lượt, không khí dần dần hòa hoãn lại, lúc này mới thấy cậu chàng xuất hiện.</p><p>[Nếu hai góc đồng vị bằng nhau, thì hai đường thằng đó song song]: ?</p><p>[Nếu hai góc đồng vị bằng nhau, thì hai đường thằng đó song song]: Là một trò chơi học tập ấy mà, rất thú vị đó.</p><p>Trông thấy bốn chữ “trò chơi học tập” này, Tạ Du mới nghĩ đến việc trong mắt mấy người kia, cuộc tranh tài giữa X thần cùng với “Đề vương” còn chưa có kết quả.</p><p>Do dự một lát, cuối cùng vẫn ấn vào biểu tượng quả trí tuệ.</p><p>Ngoài ý muốn, khu vực giao lưu của Đề Vương Tranh Bá hết sức yên vui. Thậm chí bầu không khí khá là phấn chấn, phấn chấn tựa như hồi nghỉ hè khi mà Tạ Du vừa mới luyện đề vượt qua “Đề vương”, cả đám trong này cũng mừng rỡ y chang vậy.</p><p>“Học học nữa học mãi là ý tưởng nhân sinh” : Đã nói mà, chắc chắn là X thần lợi hại hơn nhiều!</p><p>“Top 10 vị trí đầu” : Ước gì được tận mắt chứng kiến học thần làm bài nhỉ.</p><p>“985211” : Không ngờ kết quả lại như vậy, thật không ngờ…</p><p>Tạ Du mơ hồ phát giác thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm.</p><p>Cho đến lúc cậu mở danh sách bạn tốt lên, trông thấy Hạ Triều đã đổi chữ ký từ “Thắng lợi thuộc về ta” thành: <em>Nhận thua, xin X thần hãy tha mạng cho tôi!</em></p><p>Xe chạy tới ngã tư đường, vừa lúc này gặp phải đèn đỏ, chậm rãi ngừng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa vào cửa sổ xe, không nhịn được, cười mắng một câu: “Ngu ngốc”.</p><p>—</p><p>Lễ kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường của Nhị Trung diễn ra vào tháng sau.</p><p>Nghe có vẻ còn nhiều thời gian, nhưng khi niềm háo hức được tham gia tiết mục văn nghệ của lớp nhạt dần, đối với việc phải tập nhảy tập nhót như bây giờ, đến cả La Văn Cường vốn làm trực nhật còn không quên ngoáy mông mấy lần cũng đã mất hết nhiệt tình.</p><p>Mới sáng sớm, Tạ Du vừa đi vào lớp, đã thấy ủy viên văn nghệ đứng trước mặt mình trông như có điều muốn nói, Tạ Du đứng ở cửa nhìn nhỏ: “Có việc gì?”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh định mở lời mà không dám.</p><p>“Cổ muốn hỏi em,” Hạ Triều tới từ sớm, gác chéo chân nói, “Cuối tuần có ở nhà tập nhảy không… Chẳng cần hỏi, nhìn đã biết là không rồi.”</p><p>Đâu chỉ không tập, Tạ Du đã quên sạch sẽ vụ này: “Tập cái gì nhảy cơ?”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh hỏi một vòng, hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng: “Là ai đã nói vũ đoàn đẹp trai vô địch toàn vũ trụ, là ai nói một bước thành danh, là ước mơ cả đời hả!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ở nhà cả cuối tuần, đến thời gian rảnh rỗi để chơi game cũng không có, vừa thu bài tập vừa nói: “Cái đó à… Vạn Đạt ông nói đi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Không biết nói gì luôn, người tiếp theo.”</p><p>La Văn Cường đang ăn dở bữa sáng, tay cầm một túi bánh bao, thật vất vả mới nuốt được hết miếng bánh, sau đó giải thích hộ đám anh em: “Chuyện này á, thực ra chủ yếu là vì quá dễ thỏa mãn, bà coi tụi tôi ngày nào cũng thả sức tưởng tượng trong nhóm chat kìa, thế là đủ mãn nguyện lắm rồi.”</p><p>Trong lớp rất ồn ào, người tụng bài, kẻ chép bài tập.</p><p>Chó Điên cứ chốc chốc lại thấy quanh quẩn ngoài cửa sổ vài vòng.</p><p>Mỗi lần lướt qua, cả lớp lại trở nên im phăng phắc.</p><p>“Đúng, nói hay lắm, biết thỏa mãn thì mới thấy hạnh phúc,” Lưu Tồn Hạo vỗ tay xong, kiểm tra lại chồng bài tập, bỗng thấy dù đến rõ sớm nhưng Hạ Triều chưa hề nộp bài, thế là lớn giọng gọi, “Triều ca, nộp bài tập vật lý đi chứ? Du ca, cả ông nữa đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa bỏ đồ xuống, nghe thấy thế, cúi đầu lúi húi tìm vở vật lý trong ngăn bàn.</p><p>Đây là bài tập được giao vào thứ năm tuần trước. Chỉ có hai trang, cậu chẳng viết được mấy, hơn một nửa để trắng giấy, những mục để trống đấy căn bản đều thuộc phần đề sai. <em><sup>(1)</sup></em></p><p>Kết quả chưa kịp lấy ra, tay đã bị Hạ Triều đè xuống.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn xuống tay hắn: “Làm gì đây?”</p><p>“Em thật chẳng chuyên nghiệp gì hết,” Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói, “Cứ thế này mà nộp hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa kịp có phản ứng.</p><p>Phần nào nên để trống hay không nên để trống thì cậu đã để trống hết rồi, đề sai chồng chất, chính là bài tập mà thầy vật lý đã giữ lại dành riêng cho cậu khi gọi cậu đến phòng giáo vụ để nghe dạy bảo.</p><p>Tạ Du chưa nghĩ thông, đã nghe thấy Hạ Triều thảy cho Lưu Tồn Hạo một câu: “Vật lý có bài tập à?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cạn lời, nhưng điều này hoàn toàn nằm trong dự tính, cậu ta tiện tay lựa một quyển vở trong chồng bài tập, ném về phía Hạ Triều, nhắc nhở: “Trang năm mươi sáu nhé, nhanh lên, tôi phải nộp lên trước khi đến giờ vào lớp đấy.”</p><p>Ném rất trúng đích, Hạ Triều nhanh gọn bắt được, dáng vẻ lưu manh huýt sáo: “Không thành vấn đề, hai phút là xong.”</p><p>“Thấy sao,” Hạ Triều tìm một cái bút, định mở ra chép mấy bài cho xong, “Có phục không nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du lấy tay ấn ấn thái dương: “Phục.”</p><p>Trước khi vào giờ tự học môn Toán, Lão Ngô ăn dưa trong nhóm chat của lớp còn chưa đã ghiền, thừa dịp chuông vào học chưa reo, bèn hỏi xem có chuyện gì xảy ra, nghe xong đám học trò phía dưới tranh nhau kể lể, thế là nói: “Hóa ra vậy, thế thì tốt quá còn gì, tôi đề nghị cả lớp chúng ta nên tải trò đấy về đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Không không không được đâu thầy ơi, bọn em không hợp trò đấy lắm đâu ạ.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Nhất quyết không làm.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Thà chết chứ không chịu khuất phục.”</p><p>Thầy trò càng nói chuyện càng hăng, đúng lúc này tiếng chuông reo lên, Lão Ngô gõ gõ bục giảng: “Được rồi, học thôi, giờ tự học sớm hôm nay tôi sẽ giảng cho các trò một dạng đề khủng vô cùng lợi hại.”</p><p>Ngô Chính chưa nói hết, Hạ Triều đã nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Chơi game không.”</p><p>Nói là chơi game, tuy vậy chỉ là vào tổ đội hai người với nhau, không khí trong kênh tán gẫu càng có vẻ kỳ quặc.</p><p>[Hạ Soái]: Em có xem đề lúc nãy không, anh có đến tận ba cách giải nhé.</p><p>[XY]: Hai loại thôi, ở đâu ra loại thứ ba.</p><p>[Hạ Soái]: Lấy cạnh chéo làm trung tâm, cắt tại điểm F kìa, em nhìn lại đi.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) đề sai: là một phương pháp học ở Trung Quốc (VN có không thì tui không biết vì tui hổng phải học bá). Nói đơn giản là bạn chép đề bài và cách giải mình đã làm sai trong bài kiểm tra vào vở, cột bên kia ghi chú lại sai ở chỗ nào, điểm mấu chốt là gì. Từ đó sẽ ghi nhớ để không mắc phải sai lầm tương tự nữa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lão Ngô viết đề bài xong quay sang vẽ sơ đồ ngay bên cạnh, vì muốn giản lược độ khó của bài toán xuống cho cả lớp dễ hiểu nên tiện tay vẽ trước luôn mấy đường kẻ phụ.</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩng đầu nhìn bảng đen, chẳng mấy chốc đã hiểu cách giải thứ ba mà Hạ Triều nhắc đến là theo phương pháp nào, mặc dù cách giải này có thể thực hiện được, nhưng phải lôi ra một đống số liệu không cần thiết, lòng vòng mấy lượt mới có thể cho ra đáp án cuối cùng.</p><p>[XY]: Tính kiểu đấy quá phức tạp.</p><p>[Hạ Soái]: Cũng được mà, chỉ cần tính nhẩm ba phút là xong.</p><p>[XY]: Đúng là đồ phách lối.<span></span></p><p>Trên màn hình điện thoại di động, hai nhân vật trong trò chơi được bao phủ trong vầng hào quang kỹ năng tráng lệ, Tạ Du đánh chữ xong, dùng tốc độ tay cực nhanh ấn hàng loạt thanh kỹ năng, phát động một đợt tấn công mới.</p><p>Hạ Soái thuận đà tiến công, vọt thẳng ra khỏi vòng vây lao tới sau lưng con boss.</p><p>Con quái kia đúng là da dày chịu đánh, vất vả mãi mới chém đến lúc chỉ còn thanh máu tàn, Hạ Triều liếc mắt nhìn thoáng qua góc trên bên phải kênh đội ngũ xuất hiện một dòng chữ.</p><p>[XY]: Anh định tính thế nào.</p><p>Tạ Du không hỏi trực tiếp rằng “Còn muốn giả vờ bao lâu nữa”.</p><p>Tính thế nào ư.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn chằm chằm ba chữ ấy, bỗng chốc dừng tay, lúc đầu định xông lên làm một kích cuối cùng, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại nhấn trị liệu.</p><p>Sau đó hắn điều khiển nhân vật trong trò chơi kia dừng hết thảy động tác, đứng bất động tại chỗ gặm bình thuốc.</p><p>Chỉ trong vòng mấy giây, cục diện đã đột biến không ngờ.</p><p>Hạ Soái ngây ngốc đứng một bên uống thuốc, thế nhưng thanh máu thì cứ thế tụt dần từng đoạn.</p><p>Chờ đến khi toàn bộ máu rớt hết, nhân vật cũng theo đó mà ngã xuống, ngay lúc đổ người xuống kia, Hạ Triều cũng soạn xong câu trả lời, gửi đi.</p><p>[Hạ Soái]: Có lẽ anh đã tìm được đáp án rồi.</p><p>Hạ Triều tiếp tục đánh chữ, chưa kịp đánh xong, màn hình bỗng nhảy ra một thông báo: <em>Bạn tốt Thẩm Tiệp của bạn xin gia nhập đội ngũ.</em></p><p>Đề khủng siêu lợi hại của Ngô Chính chiếm cứ hết hai phần bảng đen, tiếng lớp bên cạnh đọc diễn cảm thơ cổ từ ngoài ô cửa sổ rì rầm truyền sang.</p><p>“Nhân lúc buổi sáng còn đang tỉnh táo, tôi sẽ giảng trước cho các trò một chút về đề này,” Ngô Chính dùng hết nửa viên phấn, chỉ còn lại một mẩu nhỏ bằng đầu ngón tay, đang định đổi viên khác, đúng lúc ấy trông thấy hai đứa học trò ngồi bàn cuối không biết đang cắm cúi làm chuyện gì, “…”</p><p>Lúc này Ngô Chính không ném phấn nữa, ông thầy ra dấu ‘suỵt’ xuống phía dưới bục giảng, ý bảo cả lớp đừng ai lên tiếng, sau đó cầm thước dạy không một tiếng động đi xuống.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nín cười, bụm miệng nói với Vạn Đạt: “Cược năm mao, hai đứa nó hôm nay tiêu đời rồi.”</p><p>“Không chắc đâu,” Vạn Đạt cúi người ghé lại gần, “Triều ca nhiều bài lắm, tui tin ổng có thể khởi tử hồi sinh.”</p><p>Sự thật chứng minh Vạn Đạt đã nghĩ quá nhiều.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm điện thoại trong tay, khi Ngô Chính đi đến trước mặt, còn trông thấy rõ mồn một cửa sổ trò chơi trên màn hình điện thoại của hắn. Bằng chứng vững như núi, không còn lời nào để trăn trối.</p><p>Ngô Chính xích lại gần nhìn xuống: “Cuộc sống của hai anh đây phong phú quá nhỉ.”</p><p>Tạ Du kịp thời thoát khỏi đội, cùng lúc đó tắt luôn cả khung tán gẫu.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng giống vậy.</p><p>Ngô Chính chỉ có thể trông thấy hai nhân vật ăn mặc đơn sơ đang đứng trong đại sảnh, cùng với thông báo của hệ thống đang không ngừng nhảy ra trên màn hình: <em>Bạn tốt Thẩm Tiệp của bạn xin gia nhập đội ngũ.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bạn tốt Thẩm Tiệp của bạn xin gia nhập đội ngũ.</em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Lúc Thẩm Tiệp bị chủ nhiệm lớp gọi tới phòng giáo vụ, tâm trạng vô cùng hoang mang mờ mịt.</p><p>Kết quả cậu chàng đẩy cửa đi vào, trông thấy Triều ca nhà mình cùng Tạ Du cũng đang ở bên trong.</p><p>Chủ nhiệm lớp 8 ngồi với tư thế rất thư thái phóng khoáng, khoát tay lên thanh ghế dựa, giữa hai ngón tay còn kẹp cây bút đỏ, hời hợt hỏi: “Qua đây, nói xem nào, giờ tự học sớm nay trò đã làm gì.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp nơm nớp lo sợ nói: “Chăm chỉ học bài ạ.”</p><p>Tâm trạng Hạ Triều rất tốt, đứng bên cạnh làm như đang được giáo viên cố ý gọi tới khen ngợi, cười một tiếng, nhắc nhở: “Bạn Thẩm Tiệp à, thẳng thắn chút đi. Bạn hãy nhìn vào mắt mình đây này, có khi sẽ nhớ lại được phần nào đấy.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dựa vào tường, đêm qua cậu ngủ không ngon lắm, giờ tự học buổi sớm chưa được ngủ bù, bây giờ đứng một lúc trong văn phòng mới thấy uể oải, bèn lẳng lặng hơi lùi xuống dựa vào phía sau.</p><p>Trong văn phòng, các ủy viên môn học ôm bài tập lũ lượt ra vào.</p><p>Tất cả đều đang báo cáo tình trạng chuẩn bị bài tập, mấy người không nộp, còn thiếu ai, ai quên bài tập ở nhà không mang theo.</p><p>Không hợp khung cảnh nhất chính là ba người bọn họ, mới sáng sớm thứ hai vừa hết tiết tự học đã đứng ở đây nghe dạy dỗ.</p><p>“Thưa thầy, em biết lỗi rồi ạ, em đã không thể cưỡng lại mê hoặc của trò chơi đối với mình,” mặc dù Thẩm Tiệp không ngờ mình có thể xui xẻo đến mức này, nhưng vẫn rất ngoan ngoãn nhận sai, “Nhất định em sẽ hối cải để trở thành một con người hoàn toàn mới ạ, về sau em sẽ từ bỏ tất cả trò chơi để học cho thật giỏi…”</p><p>Thừa dịp Thẩm Tiệp bên kia cúi đầu liến thoắng nhận lỗi, Tạ Du lén lút cọ cọ mu bàn tay Hạ Triều, hơi híp mắt lại hỏi hắn: “Biết đáp án gì cơ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy vậy, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu.</p><p>Hắn vẫn luôn yêu thích dáng vẻ mặc đồng phục của cậu bạn nhỏ vô cùng, mặc dù đồng phục Nhị Trung chẳng có gì nổi bật, lúc phân phát còn bị tất cả mọi người ghét bỏ chê bai, chỉ chờ từng cơ hội để không phải mặc đồng phục, lúc ấy đi đường mà thấy tự tin hơn biết bao, bừng bừng khí thế.</p><p>Nhưng khi Tạ Du mặc vào thì không hề giống vậy, rõ ràng vẫn là dáng vẻ chẳng mấy quy củ, mặt mày vừa lãnh đạm vừa khó ở, mỗi chốc là có thể xắn tay áo xông lên ngay được, thế nhưng chính cậu là người ngày nào cũng ngoan ngoãn mặc bộ đồng phục ấy đến trường.</p><p>“Là đáp án em cho,” Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói, “Trong rạp chiếu phim, chính em đã cho anh đáp án rồi.”</p><p>Ban đầu đối với chuyện dùng thành tích tốt để lấy lòng giáo viên, Hạ Triều chưa hề có cảm nhận gì sâu sắc cả.</p><p>Hắn cũng không phải loại hay học vẹt, nên chơi thì chơi. Không bỏ qua những game hot mới ra lò, cùng lúc ấy vẫn gây sự trong lớp chắc chỉ có mình hắn.</p><p>Mặc dù khiến người khác hết sức đau đầu, nhưng tất cả giáo viên chủ yếu đều khen ngợi: “Rất tốt, có cá tính. Con trai mà, đang tuổi ăn tuổi lớn vẫn còn quậy lắm…”</p><p>Rõ ràng chẳng có gì thay đổi.</p><p>Chỉ hạ thấp thành tích thôi, đã biến thành kẻ “cầm đầu mua đáp án” trong suy nghĩ của gã thầy chủ nhiệm lớp mười, biến thành “loại người như cậu” trong lời Từ Hà.</p><p>Cộng với chuyện của Nhị Lỗi cứ luôn đè nặng trên vai, hắn giống như đang không ngừng rơi thẳng xuống vực sâu, nhưng mãi chẳng hề thấy đáy.</p><p>Chính bản thân cũng cảm thấy mình thật sự quá mục ruỗng.</p><p>Ngày đó mặc dù Tạ Du không có nói thẳng, nhưng bạn trai lãnh khốc vô tình của hắn, rõ ràng đã dùng cách thức dịu dàng nhất từng bước kéo hắn lên.</p><p>Chưa hẳn đã thành công giải quyết được tất cả khúc mắc, nhưng hắn bỗng dưng cảm thấy dường như mình đã được tiếp thêm thật nhiều dũng khí.</p><p>… Dũng khí đối mặt với hết thảy, để vươn mình thoát khỏi đáy vực.</p><p> </p><p>Bài sám hối của Thẩm Tiệp dài đến tận ba phút, nhưng chẳng thể lay chuyển được chủ nhiệm lớp 8, ông thầy này cực kỳ bá đạo, nghe xong chỉ buông một câu: “Tình cảm không đủ chân thành tha thiết, cút về viết bản kiểm điểm dài ba nghìn chữ cho tôi, một chữ cũng không được thiếu.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp thống khổ đáp lời: “Vâng thưa Đường ca.”</p><p>Sau đó chủ nhiệm lớp 8 khoát tay: “Thôi được rồi, về lớp trước đi, sau này có thời gian sẽ xử lý cậu tiếp.”</p><p>Lão Đường thì chẳng hề nói mấy câu dư thừa dài lê thê, thầy làm xong công việc dang dở, gọi hai đứa ra hành lang, trầm ngâm một hồi mới nói: “Các em đã từng nghĩ mình muốn làm gì chưa? Không nhất thiết cứ phải là học hành, một số người cố học cho giỏi chỉ vì trước mắt chưa biết bản thân mình muốn làm gì thôi, vì vậy nên họ cố làm tốt những gì trong khả năng, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, rồi chờ đợi những cơ hội mình muốn nắm bắt mai này sẽ xuất hiện.”</p><p>“Có rất ít người biết bản thân muốn làm gì, thế nên họ càng phải tận lực vì bước đường trong tương lai.”</p><p>“Vậy còn các em, muốn đi nơi nào?”</p><p>“Dù có đi nơi nào, cũng không thể vì không biết gì mà cứ thế nằm bệt trên mặt đất.”</p><p>Gió trên ban công thổi lồng lộng, mấy bồn hoa bên cạnh lặng yên đón nắng, chậu Tiểu Thúy mập mạp của Lão Đường cũng đang ở đấy. Những lời của thầy có vẻ đã bị kiềm nén từ rất lâu, mắt thấy cả hai đứa học trò suốt ngày thảnh thơi lêu lổng, trong lòng thật sự chẳng thể an tâm.</p><p>“Được rồi, cũng không bắt hai đứa phải viết kiểm điểm đâu”, Lão Đường thở dài nói tiếp, “Về lớp học đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du đi phía trước.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp đi sau lưng Hạ Triều, vừa đẩy cửa ra khỏi phòng giáo vụ là như biến thành người khác, hất hất tóc, tự nhủ trong lòng cmn đúng là cái ngày chó mà.</p><p>“Triều ca, không giải thích gì sao,” Thẩm Tiệp nhảy dựng lên định lao tới siết cổ Hạ Triều, cắn răng uy hiếp, “Mày đối xử thế với anh em mà không cảm thấy có lỗi à…”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười mặc Thẩm Tiệp náo loạn, không ngờ chỉ chơi game thôi mà cũng khiến cậu chàng bị liên lụy, nhất là khi Lão Ngô đi thẳng qua chỗ chủ nhiệm lớp 8 nói: “Có phải lớp anh có thằng nhóc tên Thẩm Tiệp không, bảo nó đừng có suốt ngày rủ rê Hạ Triều với Tạ Du lớp bọn tôi chơi game trong giờ học nữa.”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm lớp 8 như gà mẹ bao che cho con: “Cậu nói gì vậy, sao có thể thế được, tôi thấy là hai đứa học sinh lớp cậu rủ rê Thẩm Tiệp lớp tôi thì có.”</p><p>Ngô Chính: “Đánh rắm, anh tự nhìn đi, xin gia nhập đội ngũ đây này, xin đến bốn năm lần, anh có đọc được chữ không đấy.”</p><p>Hai người cứ như vậy quay sang cãi nhau.</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa nói vừa tránh đòn: “Giải thích gì chứ, đâu có gì để giải thích. Chỉ là số mày xui thôi.”</p><p>Vóc dáng Thẩm Tiệp thấp hơn Hạ Triều cả một cái đầu, đang định lấy đà nhảy lên siết cổ người ta, vô tình liếc mắt trông thấy Tạ Du hai tay cắm túi quần, đi được nửa đường bỗng dừng lại, đứng dựa tường lạnh mặt nhìn chằm chằm cậu chàng.</p><p>Đáy mắt rõ ràng viết, có giỏi thử nhúc nhích nữa đi?</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “…”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp yên lặng buông nắm tay xuống: “Thôi coi như tao không may. Tao về lớp đã, gặp lại sau.”</p><p>Hạ Triều phất phất tay nói: “Đi nhé.”</p><p>Hắn nói xong, mới đi tới trước mặt Tạ Du hỏi: “Sao dừng lại vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du trầm mặc một lát mới nói: “Lão Đường.”</p><p>“À.” Hạ Triều thoáng bất ngờ, sau mới phản ứng kịp, không nói gì.</p><p>Sau khi Lão Đường đến đảm đương vị trí chủ nhiệm lớp 3, bầu không khí lớp 3 đã hoàn toàn thay đổi. Lúc Từ Hà còn ở đấy rõ ràng cả lớp đều bị chèn ép, bây giờ vào trong nhóm chat có thể muốn gì là nói đó.</p><p>Tấm bảng ‘Ước mơ của em’ kia, mặc dù đa số ước mơ của đám học trò đều là bậy bạ, nhưng Lão Đường vẫn tốn không ít công sức tìm kiếm tài liệu chuyên ngành về cho từng đứa một, chỉ mong tất cả đều có được một mục tiêu để hướng tới.</p><p>Tạ Du muốn nói, người với người không giống nhau, Lão Đường không phải Từ Hà.</p><p>Nhưng cậu cảm thấy, nhất định là Hạ Triều biết rõ.</p><p>Cuối cùng, Tạ Du chỉ nói: “Về lớp thôi, bạn trai.”</p><p>Trong lớp, Vũ đoàn đẹp giai vô địch toàn vũ trụ bị Từ Tĩnh bắt ép phải tập luyện lại từ đầu, Tạ Du chưa vào lớp đã nghe tiếng mấy đứa bạn đang đồng thanh đếm nhịp, La Văn Cường xoay cái eo thùng phi đến là xinh đẹp uyển chuyển, cả đám xung quanh cười hô hố: “Tụi bây đã tính lên sân khấu mặc cái gì chưa? Thể ủy, nếu không mày mặc lại cái bộ hồi đại hội thể thao đi, tuyệt đối đủ bùng nổ. Mặc có một lần lãng phí quá.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “… Im miệng đê, đừng để Tĩnh Tĩnh nghe thấy, nhỡ đâu bả lại sáng tạo ra trò gì mới thì chết.”</p><p>Hội thi văn nghệ mừng thành lập trường ngày càng tiến đến gần, ngoài cổng đã treo biểu ngữ rợp trời, cả bọn ngoại trừ luyện nhảy thì chỉ chăm chăm đi hóng xem các lớp khác diễn tiết mục gì, muốn thăm dò trước thực lực của đối thủ.</p><p>Vì thế mới có cảnh Vạn Đạt chạy một vòng khắp khối mười một, chưa đến ba ngày đã tổng hợp xong một tờ danh sách tiết mục còn chi tiết hơn cả chương trình mà nhà trường soạn ra.</p><p>“Lớp 7 cũng là khiêu vũ này, trang phục đẹp lắm,” nghỉ giữa giờ, mấy đứa túm tụm lại xung quanh tờ danh sách kia, Tạ Du úp sấp mặt xuống ngủ, Lưu Tồn Hạo ngồi ở chỗ trống đối diện cậu phỉ nhổ, “Mặc âu phục cơ đấy, bọn mặt người dạ thú.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ không được, nằm đó, mắt nhắm mắt mở, trộm duỗi tay xuống dưới nắm chặt tay Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều im lặng cầm tay cậu, vuốt ve ngón tay thon dài của bạn nhỏ, đốt ngón tay khẽ cọ lòng bàn tay hắn, một suy nghĩ nào đó bỗng chợt xuất hiện: “Tôi nghĩ chúng ta cần có điểm đột phá.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh cũng đang đọc tờ danh sách, cúi đầu hỏi: “Ông nói đi, đột phá như nào?”</p><p>“Ví dụ như,” Hạ Triều dừng một chút, bật cười, “… Sơn móng tay màu đen.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vạn Đạt mới nãy còn kể lể mình đã có cống hiến lớn lao vì cả lớp như thế nào, chỉ thiếu nước tự cảm động đến phát khóc, kêu vì tờ danh sách này mà suýt nữa đã phải bỏ mình ở lớp 7, vừa đi vào đã bị một đám bên đấy xúm vào hội đồng.</p><p>Nghe thấy Hạ Triều nhắc đến vụ sơn móng tay đen, Vạn Đạt lập tức thụt lùi ra sau, bước chân lảo đảo, lôi xềnh xệch Lưu Tồn Hạo nói: “Đù má, mau chạy thôi các anh em!”<span></span></p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo suýt thì không đứng vững, nhảy dựng lên, lúc đứng phắt dậy làm đổ cả cái ghế đang ngồi: “… Rút lui rút lui rút lui, chạy nhanh lên!”</p><p>Hạ Triều thấy Tạ Du tự dưng cứng đờ người, ngón tay đang cố tình càn rỡ cọ lòng bàn tay hắn, thỉnh thoảng quấn lấy đầu ngón tay đối phương bỗng nhiên dừng lại, sau đó Tạ Du chống người đứng dậy, nhìn hắn nói: “Anh muốn chết à?”</p><p>Câu chuyện về móng tay màu đen của Tạ Du vốn không ai không biết không người không hay.</p><p>Chính là về một kẻ u ám, không ai có thể nhìn thấu trong truyền thuyết.</p><p>Mặc dù đám Lưu Tồn Hạo không thể biết chính xác đã có chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng vào cái ngày khai giảng lớp mười một, khi lên bục tự giới thiệu chính Tạ Du đã từng nhấn mạnh bản thân không sơn móng tay màu đen, rõ ràng nghe đã biết đó là chủ đề chẳng mấy hay ho rồi.</p><p>“Hai đứa này thật là,” bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo an toàn rút lui khỏi khu vực chiến đấu, chạy thẳng từ cuối lớp lên tận bục giảng, thở dốc một hơi, “Suốt ngày chỉ biết động tay động chân.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói: “Động tay động chân à, dùng từ hay lắm.”</p><p>Cũng không tính là động tay động chân.</p><p>Mặc dù ở thời điểm chưa tỉnh ngủ thì tính tình Tạ Du khá nóng nảy, từ chỗ cả bọn nhìn xuống chỉ có thể thấy Hạ Triều đè Tạ Du dựa vào tường, nắm chặt cổ tay người ta không chịu buông.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn cậu: “Đừng quậy nữa, anh đùa thôi mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du không thèm đôi co với hắn, cả hai bắt đầu lao vào đánh nhau.</p><p>La Văn Cường chỉ biết lắc đầu: “Đồi phong bại tục.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Trông có ngứa mắt không.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Cả một trời gei lọ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều rất hiểu tính Tạ Du, trông có vẻ cứng rắn vậy thôi, chỉ cần vuốt ve chưa đến ba phút là có thể dỗ dành được rồi. Kết quả tâm trạng ai đó mãi mới dịu đi, bỗng bị một câu của Từ Tĩnh kích thích: “Thực ra tôi thấy… đề nghị này không tệ đâu…”</p><p>Tiết mục nhảy này của lớp bọn họ, phần nhạc không giống kiểu thần khúc đại chúng của lớp 7, mà mang phong cách khá ngầu, cân nhắc tới một số yếu tố nữa thì có tô điểm thêm chút xíu nét u ám cũng rất thích hợp.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh càng nghĩ càng thấy phương án này có vẻ khả thi.</p><p>Mới đầu La Văn Cường coi hai đứa kia đánh nhau xong, đi xuống bục giảng, nghe thấy vậy vội vàng rụt bước: “Tĩnh Tĩnh… bà nghiêm túc đấy hở Tĩnh Tĩnh?”</p><p>Tạ Du đang dùng một tay dựng ghế dậy, nghe tới đây, ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn Từ Tĩnh.</p><p>Chỉ một ánh mắt mà khiến sống lưng Từ Tĩnh lạnh toát.</p><p>Ấy vậy mà Từ Tĩnh thật sự chưa chịu bỏ cuộc, ngày hôm sau còn mang theo một lọ sơn móng tay lên lớp, nhưng cô nàng không dám đưa xuống bàn cuối, ngồi cạnh Hứa Tình Tình thấp thỏm hỏi: “Theo bà thì tôi nên mở lời thế nào, làm sao thì Du ca mới cho tôi cơ hội sống sót đây?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình vừa thu bài tập vừa nói: “Tôi cảm thấy trên đời chẳng có loại mở lời nào như vầy đâu.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh thất vọng thở dài.</p><p>Cho đến khi Hạ Triều đi từ ngoài vào, lúc lướt qua bàn thứ ba tiện tay rút hai tờ giấy ăn ở góc bàn của Hứa Tình Tình, vừa lau tay vừa hỏi: “Văn ủy, bà có cái gì đấy.”</p><p>“Sơn móng tay, ” Từ Tĩnh nói, “Màu đen.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm lên, vặn nắp ra nhìn, hơi khựng lại rồi nói: “Cho tôi mượn lát nhé.”</p><p>Mới sáng sớm vào tiết tự học Tạ Du đã ngủ bù, nằm sấp híp mắt mãi không ngủ được, giáo viên tiếng Anh cho cả lớp đọc thuộc từ vựng, tiếng ồn quá lớn, mà đám nhóc này không thèm đọc đồng thanh, lúc đầu vẫn rất đều, nhưng chỉ vừa lật sang trang khác đã loạn hết cả lên, nhanh chậm đủ cả.</p><p>Cậu từ từ nhắm mắt lại, cảm giác như Hạ Triều đang nhẹ nhàng đụng vào tay mình.</p><p>Sau đó một mùi hương hơi gay mũi thổi tới.</p><p>Tạ Du mở mắt ra, trông thấy Hạ Triều đang tỉ mẩn bôi cái gì đó lên móng tay của mình: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ muốn nhìn một chút xem bạn nhỏ sơn móng tay lên sẽ thế nào, kết quả bôi được một nửa, mới nhận ra hiệu quả thị giác này thật quá rung động.</p><p>Móng tay Tạ Du được cắt tỉa rất sạch sẽ, ngón tay thon dài, khớp xương rõ ràng.</p><p>Khi sơn móng tay màu đen lên, càng khiến màu da tay trở nên trắng muốt đến mức gần như bệnh trạng.</p><p>“Lau ngay,” Tạ Du cố nhịn không nổi giận, nói tiếp, “Cho anh ba giây đồng hồ.”</p><p>Nghe Tạ Du nói thế, lúc này Hạ Triều mới hoàn hồn, lấy khăn giấy vừa dùng lúc nãy lau loạn xạ để chùi đi lớp sơn đen, không cẩn thận lau ra ngoài, dính hết cả vào kẽ móng tay.</p><p> </p><p>Chẳng mấy chốc đã sắp tới hội diễn văn nghệ mừng ngày thành lập trường.</p><p>Ngoại trừ hối hả tập nhảy không ngừng, việc quan trọng nhất chính là suy tính kiểu dáng trang phục biểu diễn, cả bọn lựa trước ngó sau rất nhiều bộ, thậm chí Từ Tĩnh còn mời cả Lão Đường tới tham mưu, nhưng hiển nhiên thẩm mỹ của Lão Đường không hề cùng thế hệ với đám học trò: “Mấy đứa thấy kiểu áo Tôn Trung Sơn thế nào? Tinh thần Trung quốc cộng hòa cùng hiến pháp này…”</p><p>Tất cả đều trăm miệng một lời: “Không không không không, chẳng đặc sắc gì hết ạ.”</p><p>“Không hợp, thật sự không hợp đâu thầy ơi.”</p><p>Đối với trang phục thì Tạ Du chỉ có một yêu cầu: Bình thường một chút.</p><p>Cái khác không quan trọng, kể ra có mặc luôn đồng phục cũng được.</p><p>Cuối cùng Từ Tĩnh chọn tới chọn lui, vẫn quyết định mặc áo sơ mi trắng đơn giản, kiểu dáng thông dụng, gần như sẽ không mắc phải sai lầm.</p><p> </p><p>Bởi vì đặt hàng muộn nên khi chuyển phát nhanh giao hàng đến trường học, chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là tới ngày thành lập trường.</p><p>“Tới đây, mọi người còn ở lại hết chứ hả,” chuông tan học vừa reo không lâu, La Văn Cường ôm một thùng giấy con từ phòng bảo vệ về lớp, “Nhanh nhanh nhanh, cứ theo cỡ áo của mình mà lấy đi, mang về nhà thử, có vừa hay không đến mai bàn tiếp.”</p><p>Tạ Du quay lại phòng ký túc, ném áo lên giường, tắm rửa xong nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, sau đó mới lấy đồ ra khỏi túi bọc trong suốt.</p><p>Rất đơn giản, nhìn phom áo có vẻ rộng rãi.</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều gõ cửa, Tạ Du chỉ vừa cởi áo len ra, chưa kịp mặc áo sơ mi vào.</p><p>Giờ tự học buổi tối khi nãy Hạ Triều có nói hôm qua mới làm được một bộ đề khá thú vị, đợt lát nữa về sẽ mang qua cho cậu xem. Tạ Du biết hắn định sang nên không khóa cửa phòng.</p><p>Cửa chỉ khép hờ.</p><p>Hạ Triều cong ngón tay gõ hai lần, không buồn để ý, đẩy luôn cửa đi vào, lập tức cảnh tượng đầu tiên đập vào mắt hắn chính là tấm lưng trần trụi của ai đó.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa tắm rửa xong, tóc chưa lau khô nên vẫn còn ướt sũng.</p><p>Ánh mắt của Hạ Triều không thể khống chế nổi lướt xuống vòng eo của Tạ Du, dừng lại ở nơi nào đó hơi lõm xuống phía sau lưng, rồi lại hướng lên trên, xương bả vai khẽ nhô lên, đường cong mượt mà.</p><p>Hắn chỉ kịp nhìn một thoáng, đến hai mắt còn chưa chớp, lúc này Tạ Du đã khoác xong áo sơ mi vào.</p><p>“Đề thi đâu,” Tạ Du vừa nói vừa cài cúc áo, ngón tay vờn quanh nút áo như bạch ngọc, mới cài được một nửa, cổ áo mở rộng, càng khiến xương quai xanh gầy gò thêm nổi bật, “Anh làm đến chỗ nào rồi?”</p><p>Rõ ràng chỉ là áo sơ mi trắng đơn điệu, nhưng Hạ Triều lại cảm thấy không khí xung quanh mình ngày càng trở nên khô nóng.</p><p>Giờ này còn ai quan tâm bài thi gì nữa chứ.</p><p>“Không làm,” Hạ Triều nói, “Làm cái khác.”</p><p>Giường đơn phải chống đỡ hai người có hơi miễn cưỡng, chỉ cần khẽ cử động là lập tức kêu kẽo kẹt, xung quanh lặng yên như nước, tiếng động càng trở nên phóng đại, nghe thế nào cũng thấy quá sức mập mờ.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa mới cài cúc áo sơ mi, giờ lại bị Hạ Triều cởi từng cúc từ dưới lên.</p><p>Động tác của Hạ Triều chẳng thể kiên nhẫn, một tay cởi cúc áo đến phát hỏa, nếu không phải Tạ Du cất tiếng nhắc hắn rằng hai ngày nữa còn phải mặc lên sân khấu, đoán chừng mấy cái cúc kia sẽ bị hắn giật phăng ngay tức thì.</p><p>“Đừng kéo nữa,” Đầu tóc Tạ Du hãy còn ướt nước, cổ áo sơ mi bị nhiễm ẩm, ngay cả ánh mắt cũng như mang theo sương mù, “Kéo nữa là anh lăn xuống luôn đi.”</p><p>Lúc này tay Hạ Triều mới khẽ buông lỏng.</p><p>Lòng bàn tay mang hơi ấm nóng rực không ngừng mò mẫm lên trên, một tay khác kéo khóa quần Tạ Du, cởi cạp quần dịch xuống dưới, sau đó trực tiếp luồn vào trong.</p><p>Vừa nãy Tạ Du còn rất mạnh mồm, nhưng giờ bỗng chẳng thể cất lời, năm ngón tay chỉ biết vô thức siết lấy tóc Hạ Triều, đốt ngón tay hơi cuộn lại, ấm ách “Ưm” một tiếng.</p><p>Giọng nhỏ xíu, âm cuối còn khẽ ngân dài, khiến ai đó cảm thấy trong lòng như bị thứ gì cào cho một cái. Thật quá đỗi ngứa ngáy.</p><p>Cả hai đều không thể nhịn nổi, đúng lúc ấy tay Hạ Triều chậm rãi di chuyển ra đằng sau, vuốt ve dò dẫm lưng Tạ Du, dịch xuống xương cụt, sờ đến một nơi hơi lõm nào đó… Tạ Du nhận ra tay hắn đang để ở chỗ nào, cả người bỗng cứng đờ, đầu óc thoáng chốc bối rối.</p><p>“… Anh ơi.” Tạ Du dán lên môi hắn, thấp giọng gọi.</p><p>Hạ Triều bị tiếng ‘anh’ này làm cho tỉnh cả người.</p><p>Bạn nhỏ vẫn chưa đến tuổi trưởng thành.</p><p>Còn chưa có thành niên.</p><p>Đệt.</p><p>Đôi bên đều đã cởi gần hết, Hạ Triều rút tay ra, chống người dịch sang bên cạnh, chậm rãi hòa hoãn lại.</p><p>Tạ Du lao vào nhà tắm, tắm xong vẫn cảm thấy chưa bình tĩnh lại được, tiện đó bèn giặt qua cái áo sơ mi kia.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng chẳng khá hơn chút nào, chờ hắn về phòng tắm rửa xong, dưới lầu còn có người đang huýt sáo. Hắn lau tóc đi tới bên giường muốn nhìn đồng hồ, trông thấy mười phút trước bạn nhỏ có nhắn tới một tin.</p><p>
  <em>– Mấy tháng nữa, sinh nhật, 18.</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du nói hết sức cụt lủn, thoạt nhìn ba đoạn này chẳng hề liên kết gì với nhau. Hạ Triều đọc tin, hiểu rõ rồi mới cảm thấy sao vừa nãy mình đã tắm rửa mà chẳng có tác dụng gì hết, bây giờ cả người lại sắp sửa bùng cháy rồi.</p><p>Hắn cũng thật sự nghi ngờ có phải tên nhóc kia cố ý hay không.</p><p>Cố ý đi trêu chọc hắn.</p><p> </p><p>Sáng sớm hôm sau.</p><p>Tạ Du cùng Hạ Triều một trước một sau bước vào lớp, Từ Tĩnh thấy cả hai xuất hiện, không buồn ôn từ vựng tiếng Anh nữa, vội vàng tới hỏi xem quần áo có vừa người không: “Áo sơ mi thế nào, hôm qua tui hỏi trong nhóm mà không thấy hai ông trả lời…”</p><p>Tối qua Từ Tĩnh liên tục nhắn tin hỏi thăm trên nhóm chat, Lưu Tồn Hạo nói mặc áo rất vừa, La Văn Cường thấy hơi chật, thế là cả bọn bàn bạc mấy hôm nay thử mặc nhiều lớp bên trong xem liệu áo có giãn ra không, cuối cùng đều thống nhất bắt cậu ta từ bây giờ phải nốc bớt đồ ăn vặt lại.</p><p>Đến tận khi kết thúc, hai nhân vật quan trọng nhất cả đội từ đầu tới cuối đều không hề thấy xuất hiện.</p><p>@ tới tấp cũng vô dụng.</p><p>“Quần áo hả,” Hạ Triều ho một tiếng nói, “… Vừa vặn lắm.”</p><p>Hôm qua chưa kịp làm bài tập về nhà, Tạ Du mở vở ra định chép hai câu cho có lệ.</p><p>Quần áo vừa vặn thật quá tốt, chỉ mai mốt là đến ngày kỷ niệm thành lập trường rồi, có không vừa cũng chẳng còn thời gian để đổi, Từ Tĩnh khẽ thở phào, hỏi tiếp: “Còn Du ca thì sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du chưa kịp lên tiếng, Hạ Triều đã nói: “Của cậu ấy cũng vừa.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh: “…”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh thoáng cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm, suy nghĩ một lúc mới phát hiện ra, dè dặt hỏi: “Làm sao ông biết?”</p><p>Tạ Du đang ngồi chép bài, ngòi bút viết được một nửa bỗng khựng lại.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vào ngày diễn ra lễ kỷ niệm thành lập trường Nhị Trung, băng rôn giăng khắp khuôn viên trường, áp phích dán trên cột thông báo đỏ rợp trời, trông hết sức vui mắt, bên trên viết: <em>Nhiệt liệt chào mừng kỷ niệm sáu mươi bảy năm ngày thành lập trường Lập Dương Nhị Trung.</em></p><p>Ngoài cổng trường còn được trang hoàng bằng những dải lụa màu sắc rực rỡ.<span></span></p><p>Đám học sinh đeo cặp đi vào cổng trường, tíu tít trò chuyện.</p><p>Mấy ngày trước bên hội học sinh đã bắt tay vào dựng sân khấu chính, sau khi lắp đặt gần xong bèn tập trung chuẩn bị cho buổi tổng duyệt vào trưa nay.</p><p>Vào ngày này tất cả các giáo viên trong trường đều mặc quần áo hết sức trang trọng.</p><p>Lão Đường vốn không tính là trẻ, nhưng thẩm mỹ trăm lần như một luôn luôn đi trước tuổi già của mình mấy năm liền, vô cùng chung thủy với độc một kiểu giày vải cũ kỹ. Bây giờ phải mặc chính trang, cuối cùng cũng kéo được thẩm mỹ về mức hợp cách, trông cả người sáng láng hơn hẳn.</p><p>Nhưng Lão Đường thoạt nhìn có vẻ không quá thoải mái, đứng trên bục giảng, cứ thỉnh thoảng lại lấy tay kéo kéo cái cà vạt đeo trên cổ.</p><p>“Từ Tĩnh nói trong nhóm là ăn cơm trưa xong sẽ phải vào hội trường tổng duyệt đấy,” Hạ Triều cầm bút chọc chọc Tạ Du, hỏi, “Em có nhớ rõ động tác không vậy.”</p><p>Tạ Du nằm sấp, nghiêng đầu gối lên cánh tay nhìn hắn: “Nhớ rõ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay qua, động tác hết sức tự nhiên xoa nhẹ một cái, tóc cậu bạn nhỏ mềm ơi là mềm, một khi đã đụng vào là không muốn buông tay: “Sao anh chẳng thấy tin lời em lắm nhỉ.”</p><p>Tinh thần tập luyện của Tạ Du không hề cao, phần lớn thời gian đều bày vẻ mặt vô cảm hời hợt giơ tay nhấc chân theo mọi người, đến cả La Văn Cường nhảy nhót như một vị thần mà Từ Tĩnh cũng không lo lắng mấy, chỉ sợ tới lúc ấy Tạ Du không thể theo kịp động tác của cả bọn.</p><p>Thực ra là Tạ Du cảm thấy đã nắm được vũ đạo, ngày nào cũng phải lên tập có hơi phiền mà thôi: “Muốn tin hay không tùy anh.”</p><p>Hôm nay Chó Điên hiếm khi bùi ngùi cảm xúc, đọc lại một lượt lịch sử từ ngày dựng trường tới nay của Lập Dương Nhị Trung cho thầy trò trong trường nghe, tóm tắt từng cột mốc nổi bật trong suốt hơn sáu mươi năm qua, cuối cùng nói: “Kỳ thật lịch sử của trường Nhị Trung chúng ta, dấu ấn góp phần quan trọng nhất không phải vô số thành tích huy hoàng vĩ đại, cũng không phải lực lượng giáo viên nòng cốt dồi dào… Mà chính là từng lớp từng lớp học sinh các em, những đứa trẻ đã gắn bó với ngôi trường này trong suốt ba năm học cao trung của mình.”</p><p>Chó Điên vẫn tiếp tục dông dài trên loa phát thanh, Tạ Du nghe mà đau đầu, tiện tay giở một quyển truyện tranh ra đọc.</p><p>Bộ truyện này được Vạn Đạt mang từ nhà tới, tổng cộng có mười tập, nói về thời thanh xuân cấp ba nhiệt huyết, cả lớp điên cuồng truyền tay nhau mấy ngày nay, hầu như mấy đứa nam sinh ai cũng cầm một quyển để thay phiên nhau đọc.</p><p>Hôm trước La Văn Cường lén lút đọc trong giờ toán, bị Lão Ngô bắt tại trận rồi tịch thu tang vật. Cả đám ngứa ngáy trong lòng không thôi, bèn âm mưu thừa dịp Lão Ngô không chú ý, vụng trộm lẻn vào phòng giáo vụ lấy về.</p><p>“Lão Tạ, có phải đàn ông không đấy,” Hạ Triều muốn kéo cậu đi cùng, nhưng Tạ Du cảm thấy không hứng thú lắm, thế là hắn bèn kích cậu, “Hay là em sợ hả.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Sợ cái rắm ấy.”</p><p>Kết quả khi cả bọn đi theo Vạn Đạt lượn qua lượn lại ngoài cửa văn phòng mấy vòng, trông thấy Lão Ngô đang giở quyển truyện kia ra đọc, trông bộ dạng có vẻ sẽ ngồi đến hết giờ nghỉ giải lao, căn bản không chừa cơ hội cho đám học trò hạ thủ: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du mới lật được mấy trang, đã nghe thấy Hạ Triều ngồi cạnh cất giọng nói: “Thầy ơi hôm nay trông thầy… Ngọc thụ lâm phong, anh tuấn tiêu sái quá. Nhìn như trẻ ra mười mấy tuổi ấy ạ, cực kỳ đẹp trai luôn.”</p><p>Lúc Hạ Triều nói chuyện hơi ngả người ra sau, cái ghế theo đó cũng nghiêng nghiêng, lắc lư từng nhịp.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo hùa vào, nói với theo: “Đúng là Quách Phú Thành của Nhị Trung đấy ạ!”</p><p>Lời hay ý đẹp đã bị hai đứa kia nói hết, La Văn Cường chỉ có thể nói: “Dù sao cũng là hai chữ, đẹp trai!”</p><p>Cả lớp cười ầm lên, vỗ tay phụ họa.</p><p>Lão Đường ngại ngùng gãi đầu: “Nói lung tung gì đấy.”</p><p>Lão Đường nói xong, đặt tay xuống bục giảng bên cạnh, không tiếp tục kéo cà vạt nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du chăm chú nhìn cái ghế lắc lư kia, rồi lại nhìn Hạ Triều dáng vẻ hết sức thiếu nghiêm túc đang ngồi đó.</p><p>Mùa đông sắp tới gần, một số học sinh sợ lạnh giờ đã bắt đầu mặc đồng phục mùa đông đến trường, tên này thì vẫn ăn mặc phong phanh như cũ, nhưng lại trông như lò sưởi di động, thậm chí ống tay áo còn gấp lên, lộ ra một đoạn cổ tay.</p><p>Trước đó Lưu Tồn Hạo từng thuận miệng nói rằng nếu cậu ta không làm lớp trưởng, thì người thích hợp nhất với vị trí này trong lớp hẳn sẽ là Hạ Triều.</p><p>Quả thực rất thích hợp.</p><p>Nhìn hắn có vẻ không tuân theo quy củ, thế nhưng đấy chỉ là vỏ bọc che giấu để không lộ ra trước mắt người đời mà thôi.</p><p> </p><p>Lễ kỷ niệm ngày thành lập trường được tổ chức ngay sau khi hết giờ học, cũng chính là thời gian lớp tự học buổi tối hàng ngày. Những thành viên trong đội văn nghệ đến buổi trưa là phải tập trung để tham gia tổng duyệt, ăn cơm xong, Lưu Tồn Hạo cúi người lôi bọc quần áo biểu diễn từ trong ngăn bàn ra: “Thế này coi như tụi mình đường đường chính chính được cúp cua nửa ngày đấy nhỉ, sướng ghê ta.”</p><p>“Đừng vội đắc ý,” Từ Tĩnh với Hứa Tình Tình cầm theo quần áo, dắt tay nhau nói, “Đổi quần áo nhanh nhé, xong thì tập hợp chỗ đầu cầu thang.”</p><p>Thay đồ trong lớp chắc chắn không tiện, đến lúc cởi trần thân trên sẽ có ảnh hưởng không tốt, chỉ còn cách chui vào mấy gian buồng vệ sinh.</p><p>Tổng cộng có sáu gian, đám Lưu Tồn Hạo lao vào chiếm mỗi người một cái, động tác nhanh như cắt, như thể chỉ cần chậm chân là sẽ hết sạch đồ ăn nóng hổi, cuối cùng còn dư lại duy nhất gian vệ sinh trong cùng nọ.</p><p>La Văn Cường chiếm cứ thành công gian thứ hai từ trong ra, vừa chốt cửa vừa nói: “Xin lỗi nhá Triều ca, Du ca, hai ông chịu khó chen chúc đi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm quần áo, đứng trước cửa nhà vệ sinh, thật muốn đạp La Văn Cường chui tọt vào bồn cầu.</p><p>“Đi nào,” Hạ Triều trái lại cầu còn không được, mỉm cười khoác vai Tạ Du, “Cùng chen chứ hả?”</p><p>Không gian trong này quá chật chội, cả hai đứng bên trong không nhúc nhích gì cũng vẫn đụng phải nhau, huống chi còn phải thay quần áo.</p><p>Động tác của Hạ Triều rất nhanh, chỉ hai ba phát đã cởi xong đồ, Tạ Du vừa kéo khóa áo xuống, cùi chỏ vô ý va phải eo Hạ Triều. Cảm giác hơi cưng cứng.</p><p>Dáng người ai đó khá gầy, cơ bụng trông cũng chẳng hề phô trương, ở cái tuổi mười tám mười chín này vẫn còn mang đậm nét ngây ngô.</p><p>“Anh nhường chút đi,” Tạ Du khẽ dừng, rồi nói, “Dịch sang bên cạnh xem nào.”</p><p>Bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo đang thay đồ vẫn không quên tán dóc, nhắc tới bộ manga nhiệt huyết kia, lớn giọng nói: “Tôi đang đọc tập năm này, tập sáu ở chỗ ai?”</p><p>“Tập sáu đã không còn tồn tại.”</p><p>“Đang trong tay Lão Ngô rồi.”</p><p>“Tụi bây chưa trộm được về hả?”</p><p>“… Trộm thế quái nào được! Có giỏi thì ông chỉ hộ cái! Giờ giải lao nào Lão Ngô cũng lôi ra đọc kia kìa, đến giờ vẫn chưa đọc xong!”</p><p>Trừ mấy đứa đang thay đồ bên trong, người ra người vào bên ngoài không hề ít.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc áo tử tế xong rồi xỏ quần vào, lúc ngẩng đầu mới nhận ra Hạ Triều đang dựa vào cánh cửa chăm chú nhìn mình: “Sao vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đã thay xong, áo sơ mi trắng khoác lên người hắn như có như không toát lên vẻ vô lại, ba hàng cúc trên cùng cũng chẳng chịu cài, cứ thế mà mở bung ra.</p><p>“Nhìn em đó,” Hạ Triều nói, “Bạn nhỏ nhà chúng ta sao lại dễ nhìn thế nhỉ.”</p><p>Tạ Du từ từ khéo khóa quần lên, rồi mới đi lên phía trước hai bước, vươn tay cài kín cúc áo của hắn, ngón tay quấn lấy từng viên cúc áo, cách lớp vải vóc cảm thụ hơi ấm tỏa ra từ người đối phương, nhắc nhở: “Anh, là người có bạn trai rồi đó, đừng lẳng lơ quá nữa đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nhúc nhích, mặc cho Tạ Du cài nốt hai hàng cúc cuối cùng, rốt cuộc không nhịn được nữa, cúi đầu ghé sát lại gần cậu.</p><p>“Triều ca, bọn ông chưa xong cơ à?”</p><p>La Văn Cường thô thiển hết cỡ, gõ mà như phá cửa, uỳnh uỳnh mấy phát, đến mức mà cánh cửa gian bên cạnh cũng phải rung bần bật.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>La Văn Cường gõ xong, mấy giây sau mới thấy cửa hé mở, cậu ta đang định xoay một vòng để khoe khoang tạo hình mới toanh của mình, tiện đó hỏi xem trông có đẹp trai hay không, nhưng chợt nhận ra hình như sắc mặt Hạ Triều không được tốt cho lắm.</p><p>Thời gian gấp gáp, xong xuôi tất cả về tập trung chỗ đầu cầu thang, mấy đứa con gái như Hứa Tình Tình thay đồ khá chậm, lề mề mãi chưa thấy đâu.</p><p>Đợi mấy cô nàng thay xong quần áo đi ra, đám nam sinh đã đợi phía đầu hành lang được năm sáu phút.</p><p>Bọn La Văn Cường cùng với Vạn Đạt cố ý đứng gần phía hành lang, dàn thành một hàng, tư thế rất là nghiêm túc. La Văn Cường cắm tay vào túi quần, Lưu Tồn Hạo khoanh tay trước ngực, vẻ mặt cool ngầu, ánh mắt xa xăm.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh chỉ liếc nhìn rồi bỏ qua đám bệnh nhân tâm thần này, tìm kiếm quanh đây bóng dáng hai visual của lớp 3.</p><p>Hai visual lớp ngược lại hết sức khiêm tốn, chỉ sóng vai ngồi trên bậc cầu thang.</p><p>Tạ Du co chân, mặc một cái quần jeans cạp trễ rách lỗ chỗ, đôi chân thẳng tắp thon dài, có thể thấy rõ ràng nơi đầu gối lộ ra một mảng lớn da thịt, trắng đến chói mắt.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh thoáng chốc sửng sốt.</p><p>Hạ Triều giơ điện thoại trong tay lên, một tay ôm lấy cổ Tạ Du. Trông dáng vẻ dường như muốn chụp ảnh cùng cậu, nhưng hiển nhiên Tạ Du không lấy làm vui vẻ, nhìn ống kính mà mặt vẫn chẳng hề biểu cảm.</p><p>Kỹ thuật chụp ảnh của tên kia quá nát, chọn góc chụp cũng chẳng giống ai. Nếu không phải vì giá trị nhan sắc của cả hai quá cao, toàn bộ phải trông cậy vào hai phần tư sắc này, thì chắc còn tưởng là hiện trường tai nạn xe cộ không chừng.</p><p>Hạ Triều thì hết lần này tới lần khác hết sức tự tin: “Sao nào, thấy anh chọn bố cục được không.”</p><p>“Cục cái rắm, ” Tạ Du đứng dậy nói, “Anh tỉnh lại đi, đừng sống ảo nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>Đại lễ đường của trường học không được sử dụng thường xuyên, ngoại trừ những dịp như kỷ niệm thành lập trường, cũng chỉ đến khi tổ chức đại hội tổng kết năm triệu tập tất cả học sinh mới phải dùng đến.</p><p>Sân khấu được lát sàn gỗ, hai bên là rèm sân khấu màu đỏ sậm.</p><p>Nhìn từ trên sân khấu xuống, là từng dãy ghế ngồi trải dài đến bất tận.</p><p>Lúc xuất phát đám Lưu Tồn Hạo vẫn còn mạnh miệng như không biết sợ là gì, kêu rằng phen này phải cho bọn lớp khác biết mặt, kết quả vừa mới đứng trên sân khấu, chân tay đã run lẩy bẩy.</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Sao trước kia tôi không nhận ra lễ đường trường mình lớn thế này nhỉ?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Dưới khán đài lắm người ngồi thế cơ á?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Có ai muốn đi tiểu chút không?”</p><p>“Mấy đứa sợ đấy à,” Hạ Triều đứng ngay giữa hàng đầu, lúc nói còn đùa cợt đạp nhẹ La Văn Cường một cái, “Vừa lúc nãy đã nói thế nào?”</p><p>Đại diện ‘Vũ đoàn đẹp trai vô địch toàn vũ trụ’ – La Văn Cường: “… Bọn tôi sợ.”</p><p>Mặc dù Tạ Du hiếm khi tham gia tập luyện, nhưng trong suốt quá trình diễn tổng duyệt cậu không hề mắc phải động tác sai lầm nào. Khi cậu thiếu niên ấy nhảy trên sân khấu, dù động tác chưa đủ tiêu chuẩn, nhưng chẳng cần đến bất cứ hiệu ứng ánh sáng nào, chỉ bản thân cậu đã phát ra ánh sáng chói mắt.</p><p>So với niềm đam mê phô diễn bản thân tràn trề của Hạ Triều, Tạ Du không muốn thể hiện mình cho lắm, nhưng tất nhiên điều ấy chẳng thể ngăn nổi những ánh nhìn xung quanh đang không ngừng hướng về cậu.</p><p>Chỉ thoáng nhìn qua là sẽ không thể dời mắt.</p><p>Từ Tĩnh nhảy xong, đến khi nốt nhạc cuối cùng chấm dứt, tảng đá trong lòng cuối cùng cũng rơi xuống, thầm nghĩ cứ như thế này chắc sẽ ổn thôi.</p><p>Chạng vạng sáu giờ tối, khán giả bắt đầu tràn vào hội trường, không khí bên trong náo nhiệt hắn lên.</p><p>Hàng thứ nhất là lãnh đạo nhà trường, trước bàn có đặt bảng tên cùng chức danh riêng của từng người.</p><p>Hai MC diễn thuyết xong lời dạo đầu rất dài, sau đó mới bắt đầu đọc tiết mục: “… Tiếp theo xin mời các bạn lớp 10-1 mang đến cho chúng ta tiết mục đọc diễn cảm bài thơ “Mái trường thân yêu”, xin mọi người hãy cho một tràng pháo tay ạ.”</p><p>Thành viên của đội văn nghệ đều được bố trí chỗ ngồi trên cùng để tiện cho việc lên sân khấu ngay sau đó.</p><p>Đọc thơ diễn cảm không có gì đáng xem, Tạ Du nghe một lát, quay sang hỏi: “Lớp mình xếp thứ mấy?”</p><p>“Không coi danh sách sao? Ngay sau lớp 2 ấy, xếp thứ tám.”</p><p>“Không để ý lắm.”</p><p>Đang lúc nói chuyện, bài thơ diễn cảm cũng đọc tới câu cuối, hai nữ sinh trên sân khấu cúi đầu về phía khán đài, sau đó toàn bộ ánh sáng sân khấu chợt tắt. Vài giây sau khi đèn từ từ sáng lên, hai cô bé đọc thơ diễn cảm kia đã xuống đài, đứng trên sân khấu giờ này là hai MC ăn mặc trang trọng: “Chân thành cảm ơn lớp 10-1 đã mang đến cho chúng ta một tiết mục hết sắc đặc sắc, trong khoảng thời gian quý giá này, mong rằng tâm trạng của các bạn giờ phút cũng đang hào hứng như chúng tôi…”</p><p>Phần biểu diễn của lớp 11-2 là tiểu phẩm, chọc cho cả trường cười đến vỡ bụng, vừa hay đánh thức luôn cả Tạ Du.</p><p>“Đến chúng mình rồi,” Từ Tĩnh đứng lên đầu tiên, truyền lời qua từng người: “Chuẩn bị đi nào, đừng khẩn trương nhé.”</p><p>La Văn Cường căng thẳng đến mức luôn duy trì tư thế không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm sân sấu, tiết mục nào cũng không lọt, lúc truyền lời sang người bên cạnh, trông thấy Tạ Du ngồi bên tay phải mình lúc này mới dụi mắt, mắt vẫn hơi híp lại, dáng vẻ buồn ngủ hết sức: “Đến tụi mình rồi… Du ca, ông bình tĩnh quá rồi đó.”</p><p>Trước đó đã nghe đồn hai đại ca lớp 3 sẽ lên sân khấu, vì thế diễn đàn trong trường đã kịp xây thêm mấy tầng lầu, đều nhất mực gào thét “Đáng giá, má ơi sinh thời có thể được ngắm cảnh tượng ấy một lần, thật quá đáng giá!”.</p><p>Mặc dù đã thỏa sức tưởng tượng vô số lần, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều không ngờ rằng, được tận mắt chứng kiến, so với ảo tưởng trong đầu thậm chí còn rung động hơn cả.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lớp 11-3, Vũ đạo « X ».”</p><p>MC vừa dứt câu, tập thể lớp 3 phía dưới khán đài đã hò reo ầm ĩ, tiếng ồn từ đằng sau vang dội lên trên: “AAaaa —— ”</p><p>Có mấy đứa học sinh dẫn đầu gào thét trước tiên, mới đầu tiếng thét chói tai vẫn còn rất thưa thớt, và rồi đèn trong hội trường dần dần tối lại, trải dài từ khu vực trên cùng cho đến những hàng ghế cuối.<span></span></p><p>Chỉ còn lại mấy chục ánh đèn trên sân khấu, thẳng tắp chiếu xuống dưới, chói lọi đến lóa mắt.</p><p>“Hít sâu nào,” Hạ Triều đứng dậy nói, “Thể ủy, cả người ông đang run luôn kìa, sợ cái gì chứ.”</p><p>La Văn Cường hít sâu hai lần, vẫn thấy hoảng loạn: “Không được rồi, tôi…”</p><p>“Đã là đàn ông thì đừng nói không được.”</p><p>“Nhưng mà tôi thật…”</p><p>La Văn Cường chưa nói hết vế còn lại, liền nghe thấy Tạ Du cất tiếng, “Hay là đánh một trận xem có tỉnh táo hơn không?”</p><p>Vừa lúc này Tạ Du cũng đang chỉnh lại ống tay áo, không ngẩng đầu, xắn ống tay áo lên một nhịp.</p><p>La Văn Cường dám cá là ông nội này không hề nói đùa, Tạ Du thật lòng nghĩ “đánh một trận” có thể coi là phương pháp giải quyết tốt nhất, nếu một trận không được, vậy làm thêm trận nữa là xong.</p><p>“Không cần đâu Du ca, cám ơn ông,” Trong nháy mắt La Văn Cường thấy tay mình không còn run nữa, niềm ham sống sợ chết đã làm cậu ta tỉnh cả người, “Tôi nghĩ mình có thể làm được. Là đàn ông, đi!”</p><p>Hạ Triều khoác một tay lên lưng Tạ Du, nghe nói vậy bèn bật cười, cúi người thì thầm bên tai cậu: “Lợi hại ghê.”</p><p>Tạ Du lên phía trước mấy bước, mới đầu tay Hạ Triều vẫn chỉ nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa, sau đó ngày càng không đứng đắn: “Con mẹ nó có thể đừng sờ nữa không.”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh dẫn đầu, nhỏ và Hứa Tình Tình buộc tóc đuôi ngựa cao cao, kiểu tóc đơn giản, thậm chí trông khá ngầu. Cả buổi trưa hai cô nàng lúi húi trong nhà vệ sinh để chỉnh sửa tạo hình, vạt áo sơ mi nhét trong quần, muốn tôn lên đôi chân càng thêm dài.</p><p>Một đám người trùng trùng điệp điệp, bừng bừng khí thế men theo cạnh bậc thang đi lên sân khấu.</p><p>Tạ Du đi đằng sau, không chen chúc lên cầu thang cùng mấy đứa kia, áng chừng bục sân khấu không tính là quá cao, thế là dùng một tay chống sàn, dứt khoát trở mình nhảy lên.</p><p>Thuận theo động tác ấy, vạt áo sơ mi trên người thoáng bay lên, như ẩn như hiện để lộ phân nửa eo lưng.</p><p>Thân hình cậu trai ấy khá gầy, vòng eo thoạt nhìn rất mảnh mai.</p><p>Cũng chỉ trong một thoáng chớp mắt.</p><p>Khán giả phía dưới bị động tác đơn giản nhưng có thể coi là phách lối này kích động, không riêng gì đám học sinh lớp ba đang ra sức gào rú, toàn bộ lễ đường lập tức bùng nổ hàng loạt tiếng hét cùng tiếng vỗ tay.</p><p>Mấy cô bé lớp dưới ngồi ngay hàng ghế đầu cách đó không xa, chưa từng tận mắt nhìn thấy giáo bá trong truyền thuyết, không chắc lắm về tên tuổi cùng mặt mũi ai kia: “Á, đó có phải là…?!”</p><p>“Tạ Du lầu Tây.”</p><p>Hai lầu Đông Tây cách nhau chỉ một dãy hành lang, nước giếng không phạm nước sông. Sau khi lên lớp mười một hai đầu gấu cấp trường nổi danh này cũng không còn gây náo loạn nữa, chuyện lớn duy nhất có lẽ chính là topic cp được xây lầu cao ngất trong diễn đàn trường học.</p><p>Hiện tại hai người sóng vai đứng trên sân khấu, giữa những ánh đèn chiếu rọi, toàn thân như được phủ một vầng hào quang, cực kỳ cuốn hút.</p><p>Những khi không cười trông Hạ Triều có vẻ rất xa cách, không giống với bộ dáng cợt nhả thường ngày, ngược lại rất phù hợp với hình tượng ‘giáo bá’ trong tưởng tượng của mọi người.</p><p>Khúc nhạc dạo vừa vang lên, toàn trường đã lập tức sôi trào.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng ngay chính giữa sân khấu, những người khác đứng quanh hắn cúi người ngồi xuống, một tay chống đất, làm động tác mở màn.</p><p>Ánh đèn dần tối lại.</p><p>Hắn giơ tay lên, vươn cánh tay cao quá đỉnh đầu, theo giai điệu của khúc nhạc dạo và nhịp trống mãnh liệt dồn dập, ngón tay cong lên, lơ đãng giơ ba ngón tay trong không khí.</p><p>Khí thế của Hạ Triều rất mạnh, chỉ cần vài ba động tác nhỏ, đã làm khán giả phía dưới trở nên phấn khích.</p><p>Ánh nhìn của cả hội trường đều hội tụ trên người hắn, ống tay áo sơ mi theo tư thế này trượt xuống, hở ra cổ tay với khớp xương rõ ràng, cùng với vòng dây đỏ đeo phía trên càng thêm nổi bật, sau đó một nhịp trống vang lên, ngón áp úp cụp xuống, thay đổi thủ thế.</p><p>Ba.</p><p>Hai.</p><p>Một.</p><p>Nhịp trống thứ ba vừa dứt, tất cả xung quanh tản ra, thay đổi đội hình.</p><p>“Nhìn thì đẹp trai thật, nhưng mà sao cứ thấy tự kỷ thế nào ấy.”</p><p>Đám lớp ba lòng đầy kích động, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy một sự xấu hổ không hề nhẹ nào đó xông lên đầu: “… May mà là Triều ca, nếu đổi thành đứa khác làm động tác này, chắc tao khỏi dám nhìn luôn á, tự đắc thấy ớn.”</p><p>Bình thường Hạ Triều đã hay làm màu, có xấu hổ hơn nữa so ra vẫn kém cái vụ hồi đại hội thể thao nhiều, chưa chạy đến vạch đích đã cầm đầu cả bọn hô khẩu hiệu xem ai là số một.</p><p>Trong cả đội chỉ có mỗi Từ Tĩnh từng học vũ đạo, còn lại đều là gà mờ, mặc dù nhớ kỹ hết thảy động tác từ lâu, nhưng tất nhiên đến lúc nhảy vẫn không thể quá đúng chuẩn.</p><p>Tuy vậy điều khiến người khác rung động có lẽ chính là một phần không lưu loát ấy.</p><p>Áo sơmi rộng rãi, theo động tác mạnh mẽ và phóng khoáng, mơ hồ phác họa ra từng thân hình trẻ trung trên sân khấu.</p><p>Trước khi lên Tạ Du còn nói hồi hộp cái rắm có ngu mới hồi hộp, nhưng không biết có phải biên độ vũ đạo quá lớn hay không, cậu thấy cả người bỗng ngoài ý muốn mà nóng rực, từ đầu đến chân, càng lúc càng thêm nóng.</p><p>Dưới khán đài là những tiếng chét chói tai không dứt.</p><p>Rõ ràng khi trông xuống chỉ toàn một màu đen kịt, nhưng nhìn lại mới thấy thật giống như được tô điểm thêm thật nhiều màu sắc rực rỡ.</p><p>Không biết đứa bạn nào trong lớp 3 làm biển cổ vũ, phía trên dùng bút dạ quang màu đỏ viết: <em>Lớp 3 ngầu nhất!</em></p><p>Triều ca vô địch!</p><p>Hạng nhất là của lớp 3!</p><p>…</p><p>Thời gian biểu diễn chỉ vỏn vẹn năm phút ngắn ngủi.</p><p>Suốt cả quá trình Lão Đường vẫn luôn giơ điện thoại lên, cả hai mắt không biết nên đặt chỗ nào cho đủ, nếu nhìn lên sân khấu thì sẽ không để ý được camera điện thoại, sợ ống kính lại chệch đi nơi khác.</p><p>Tiếng nhạc đinh tai nhức óc, cộng thêm vũ đạo mạnh mẽ đánh vào thị giác.</p><p>Đến đoạn ôm eo, dưới khán đài tiếng thét chói tai dội lên liên tiếp, Hạ Triều hoàn toàn quên béng mất trước khi lên sân khấu Từ Tĩnh đã dặn đi dặn lại là không được cười, phải tỏ ra cool ngầu thế nào, khóe miệng hắn nhếch lên khẽ mỉm cười.</p><p>Động tác cuối cùng kết thúc, âm nhạc lúc này mới ngưng hẳn.</p><p>Tất cả đèn trên sân khấu lại vụt tắt.</p><p>Để cho toàn bộ chương trình được diễn ra trôi chảy, mỗi khi kết thúc chương trình rồi chuyển tiếp, toàn bộ lễ đường sẽ tắt đèn khoảng mấy giây, nhờ đó đội văn nghệ sẽ dễ dàng rút lui, cũng tiện cho MC từ phía sau rèm sân khấu đi ra.</p><p>Lúc tổng duyệt đã được nhắc nhở qua việc này, ý muốn bảo cả bọn đừng nấn ná quá lâu trên sân khấu, tranh thủ đi xuống khán đài càng nhanh càng tốt.</p><p>“Trời má tối thui vậy nè,” Lưu Tồn Hạo chỉ biết cảm thán, tầm nhìn bị thu hẹp lại chỉ còn phạm vi mấy bước xung quanh, vừa dò dẫm men theo cạnh sân khấu vừa nói, “… Tôi cảm thấy vừa nãy mình đẹp trai phát điên luôn ấy.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Tôi cũng thấy thế, hôm nay phong độ đỉnh cao quá còn gì, đám con gái dưới khán đài cứ nhìn tôi hò hét các anh em ạ.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt ít ra còn biết mình biết ta, câm nín một lúc mới nói: “Ông xác định là gào thét với ông? Du ca, cậu nói mấy câu xem nào, cho thằng chả tỉnh giấc cái coi.”</p><p>“Hả?” Tạ Du không chú ý lắng nghe, vươn tay giật giật cổ áo, chuẩn bị nhảy luôn từ trên bục sân khấu xuống.</p><p>Cậu “Hả” xong, nghe thấy Hạ Triều ở phía sau gọi mình một tiếng: “Lão Tạ.”</p><p>Xung quanh lễ đường chỉ có mấy ô cửa sổ nhỏ, ngoài trời đã bắt đầu sẩm tối, không còn nhiều ánh sáng như vừa nãy nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du hơi nóng, vừa cởi một cúc áo trên cùng, quay sang nhìn. Hạ Triều chìm cả người vào trong bóng tối, ôm lấy gáy cậu, chẳng nói chẳng rằng lại gần hôn lên môi người ta.</p><p>Người Hạ Triều cũng nóng rực, lúc đứng sát vào nhau thậm chí còn có thể nghe thấy hắn đang thấp giọng thở dốc.</p><p>Dưới khán đài tề tựu một nửa nhân số toàn trường, thoáng nhìn qua phải đến mấy chục hàng ghế, những ai không được tham dự chỉ còn cách ngồi trong lớp xem phát lại.</p><p>Tiếng vỗ tay vẫn chưa chịu ngừng, những hàng ghế ở gần nhất chỉ cách cả bọn mấy bước chân. Tạ Du đứng ngay giữa sân khấu, tất cả những tiếng xì xào bàn tán cậu đều nghe thấy hết.</p><p>“Bọn họ đẹp trai quá đi mất!”</p><p>“Lúc nãy bà có quay lại không, tui muốn xem lần nữa!”</p><p>“Có quay có quay chứ, đợi lát nữa nha.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mặc dù biết rõ dưới khán đài không thể nhìn thấy gì, nhịp tim của cả hai vẫn chẳng có tiền đồ mà hẫng đi một nhịp.</p><p>Nhưng cùng với đó, chính là niềm kiêu ngạo giấu kỹ sâu trong đáy lòng giờ phút này mới trào lên.</p><p>Muốn nói cho cả thế giới biết, <em>người bên cạnh này là của tôi</em>.</p><p>“Cảm ơn các bạn học sinh lớp 11-3 đã mang tới cho chúng ta tiết mục vũ đạo, một màn biểu diễn vô cùng xuất sắc, đáp lại chính là sự cổ vũ hết sức nhiệt liệt của khán giả,” Đèn trong hội trường bật sáng, MC từ phía sau màn đi ra, đứng giữa sân khấu, “Tiếp theo để tạm ổn định lại cảm xúc, xin hãy thưởng thức tiểu phẩm đến từ các bạn lớp 11-8 —— « Học sinh siêu cấp ».”</p><p>“Là lớp bọn Thẩm Tiệp đấy,” Vừa rồi Hạ Triều nhảy thẳng xuống từ trên bục sân khấu, chạy về chỗ ngồi kịp lúc đèn vừa sáng, chỉ hơn kém nhau chưa đến hai giây. Hắn ngồi yên vị rồi mà vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, mãi sau mới nói, “Lúc nãy anh có xem bọn nó tập rồi, hài lắm luôn, chế nguyên tác từ một chương trình giấu mặt thì phải…”</p><p>Tạ Du há hốc mồm: “Tại sao em không được xem bọn nó tập.”</p><p>“Em thì có thể xem cái gì,” Hạ Triều nói, “Hết ngủ rồi đến chơi game, ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh, đến hội học sinh cũng không dám cùng em đáp lời.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhẹ nhàng “À” một tiếng, nói tiếp: “Cho nên mấy người trò chuyện thật vui ha.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều không ngờ chỉ nói lung tung một câu mà đã tự tay chôn mình.</p><p>Buổi tổng duyệt giữa trưa, đám đàn chị khóa trên vẫn luôn vây quanh Hạ Triều, chỉ bảo một đống thứ cần lưu ý, từ chỗ đứng trên sân khấu đến việc rời sân thế nào, cuối cùng đội trưởng đội nhảy Từ Tĩnh cùng Lưu Tồn Hạo đương lớp trưởng lại biến thành bình hoa trang trí đứng bên cạnh.</p><p>Trên sân khấu, đám Thẩm Tiệp nhanh như cắt chuyển bàn ghế, dàn dựng khung cảnh, ngoại trừ ba học sinh đóng vai “ban giám khảo” khoác thêm bộ vest, những đứa còn lại vẫn mặc nguyên đồng phục.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang không biết giải thích thế nào, chợt nghe Tạ Du nói: “Thấy anh rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩn người.</p><p>Tạ Du lặp lại một lần nữa: “Em đã thấy, cho nên anh liệu mà ngoan ngoãn chút đi.”</p><p>Tiết mục của lớp Thẩm Tiệp quả thực vô cùng buồn cười, mở màn là cảnh ba giám khảo đưa lưng về phía thí sinh, một thí sinh vừa đi lên liền bắt đầu tự giới thiệu: “Xin chào các vị giáo khảm, em là Tiểu Thái tới từ lớp 11-8 ạ, lần này tham gia Học sinh siêu cấp, mong ước lớn nhất của em chính là lan tỏa niềm đam mê học tập tới tất cả mọi người, phần biểu diễn của em là – tròn một phút tụng ba mươi từ đơn tiếng Anh!”</p><p>“Hay quá,” thành viên ban giám khảo nhấp nhổm không yên, rất muốn quay người, “Tôi thấy cái này rất không tồi!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, Hạ Triều ngồi cạnh cười nửa ngày, lấy tay che miệng, càng cười càng không dừng được.</p><p>Không biết hắn bị tiểu phẩm trên sân khấu chọc cười, hay là bởi vì câu nói trước ấy của Tạ Du.</p><p>Mãi lúc lâu sau, chờ Thẩm Tiệp cầm xấp đề thi lắc lư chậm rãi ra sân, Hạ Triều mới thấp giọng nói: “Biết rồi, anh sẽ ngoan mà.”</p><p>Sau khi nhảy xong, đến khi cơn nóng kia tản đi, mới nhận ra trên người chỉ mặc mỗi một cái áo sơ mi mỏng, có hơi lạnh.</p><p>Lão Đường về lớp, lúc quay lại hội trường mang theo áo khoác đồng phục của mấy đứa học trò, trên áo còn được dán giấy nhớ nhỏ xíu, tỉ mỉ ghi chú tên từng đứa, nhờ người ta đi vòng ra phía sau đưa quần áo cho cả bọn.</p><p>Nam sinh kia cúi người, khiêng một đống quần áo ngồi xổm bên cạnh nói: “Này, truyền đi, lúc nhận nhớ nhìn tên trên giấy nhé.”</p><p>“Truyền áo này,” Từ Tĩnh vừa đưa áo qua vừa lật giấy đọc, quay đầu nói, “Của Triều ca đây.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nhận lấy, đưa cho La Văn Cường.</p><p>La Văn Cường vỗ vỗ vai Tạ Du, Tạ Du chưa kịp cảm ơn, Hạ Triều đã nói trước: “Anh không lạnh, em mặc trước đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đúng là không hề sợ lạnh, nhưng Tạ Du thì ngược lại, vừa rồi trong lúc hắn vô tình chạm vào Tạ Du, phát hiện tay cậu đã lạnh cóng.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, Tạ Du trông thấy vẻ mặt La Văn Cường bất chợt vặn vẹo.</p><p>“…” Tạ Du khoác áo đồng phục của Hạ Triều vào, kích cỡ lớn hơn một số, mặc vào mới thấy rộng thùng thình, ống tay áo dài quá cả mu bàn tay. Thấy ánh mắt La Văn Cường nhìn mình thật sự quá kỳ quái, cậu nghiêng đầu hỏi: “Có việc gì?”</p><p>La Văn Cường liên tục xua tay: “Không không không không có gì.”</p><p>“Thể ủy, áo của ông này,” Hứa Tình Tình lật cái trên tay mình, tiện tay ném về phía La Văn Cường, “Đỡ lấy.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ngả người, suýt nữa thì bị Hứa Tình Tình ném trúng: “Anh Tình à, bà có thể học hỏi Tĩnh Tĩnh được tí nào không, coi người ta nhẹ nhàng biết bao, còn bà, bà muốn đập chết ai đấy hả?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình lại ném bộp thêm một cái.</p><p>Đến khi tiết mục cuối cùng kết thúc, MC trên sân khấu luôn miệng gửi lời cảm ơn thật dài, đến lượt lãnh đạo trường lục tục đi lên: “Hôm nay, chính là sự kiện đặc biệt của Lập Dương Nhị Trung chúng ta, đối với các em học sinh đang ngồi đây mà nói, cũng là một ngày đặc biệt…”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu nhìn đồng hồ, đã muộn thế này rồi, đợi lát nữa có về cũng không kịp thời gian tự học buổi tối nữa.</p><p>Áo khoác Hạ Triều ngoại trừ mùi bột giặt thoang thoảng, còn có một mùi hương không biết diễn tả thế nào, nhưng chỉ cần hắn tới gần là sẽ luôn vương vấn xung quanh. Không cần quay đầu lại, vẫn biết là hắn.</p><p>“Chuột con, bọn mình đi trước đi,” Lãnh đạo trường phát biểu khá ngắn gọn, không để cả bọn chờ quá lâu, phía sau bắt đầu rút dần, chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn lại nửa hội trường. Hạ Triều cầm áo đồng phục đứng dậy, tiện tay kéo bạn nhỏ đang híp mắt buồn ngủ theo cùng, “Anh Tình, giờ mấy bà về kiểu gì? Hay là tôi với Lão Tạ đưa hai bà ra trạm xe nhé?”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình nói: “Không cần đâu, ba tôi tới đón rồi, mấy người về thẳng ký túc đúng không? Nhớ phải làm xong bài tập tiếng Anh đi đó… Hôm qua tôi bị cô giáo gọi lên mắng vốn kìa, bài kiểm tra của các ông, đấy mà là người viết hả.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười, dứt khoát bỏ qua chủ đề này, rồi vỗ một cái lên vai La Văn Cường: “Đi thôi, sao mất hồn mất vía vậy.”</p><p>La Văn Cường mất hồn mất vía đã được một lúc.</p><p>Từ lúc biễu diễn đi xuống sân khấu đến giờ, vẫn chưa thể hồi phục.</p><p>Vừa rồi cậu ta xuống sân khấu hơi gấp, theo bản năng muốn kéo hai vị đằng sau đi cùng, kết quả lúc quay đầu, hình như đã thấy phải cảnh tượng gì đó không nên thấy rồi.</p><p>… Cũng có thể là, là cậu hoa mắt.</p><p>Cảm xúc rối rắm chất chứa trong lòng không ngừng lên men.</p><p>La Văn Cường vốn thẳng tính, phải kìm nén đến mức sắp nổ, đi theo Lưu Tồn Hạo với Vạn Đạt đến sảnh chung dưới lầu, vẫn không nhịn được mà mở miệng hỏi: “Nè, lúc xuống sân khấu khi nãy ấy, các ông có nhìn thấy cảnh gì đó vô cùng ảo diệu không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt rất bình tĩnh: “Thực ra là, ngay khi ông đi được hai bước rồi khựng lại, tui cũng dừng theo ông.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Đạt Tử dừng, tôi cũng dừng.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “…”</p><p>“Tôi chỉ muốn nói cho hai đứa nó biết, mặc dù trong lễ đường tối thiệt đấy, nhưng mà cách mấy bước vẫn nhìn thấy rõ mồn một mà,” Cả ba ngồi xổm ở ven lối đi tòa nhà dạy học, quây thành một cái vòng nhỏ, “Có thể để tâm chút được không hả.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thực ra học sinh trường Nhị Trung cũng không mấy hiểu rõ về giáo bá trong truyền thuyết của trường mình.</p><p>Mặc dù hai kẻ này đầy rẫy tiếng xấu, thế nhưng cơ hội chạm mặt chân chính không nhiều, chủ yếu là nghe ngóng tin vỉa hè từ người này người kia, ấn tượng sâu đậm nhất với mọi người chỉ dừng lại ở những tấm ảnh chụp lén được đăng lên diễn đàn trường học mà thôi.<span></span></p><p>Chỉ trong vòng chưa đến một tuần kể từ ngày kỷ niệm thành lập trường, đủ loại topic liên quan đến hai người đã liên tiếp mọc lên như nấm sau mưa trên diễn đàn trường.</p><p>Mới đầu thì văn phong vẫn còn có vẻ rất bình thường, đại loại là “Video lễ thành lập trường, HD đây, tha hồ mất máu”, “Hai anh giai này ưa nhìn quá đi mất”, “Đờ mờ vào mà coi eo Tạ Du này”.</p><p>Càng về sau, không biết thế nào mà xu hướng ngày càng nghiêng về thảo luận CP của hai người.</p><p>Giờ nghỉ giữa trưa, một số thành viên của Vũ đoàn đẹp trai vô địch toàn vũ trụ tụ họp một chỗ, tỉ mẩn nghiên cứu đống bài viết trên diễn đàn trường.</p><p>“Ê Chuột, ông xem chỗ này nè,” La Văn Cường lướt màn hình di động xuống một chút, thấp giọng thì thào, “Nhớ sợi dây đỏ trên cổ tay Hạ Triều đoạn mở đầu không, kéo đến 3 phút 15 giây đi, có bất ngờ.”</p><p>3 phút 15 giây, là khi Hạ Triều đập tay với Tạ Du, cổ tay Tạ Du chợt lộ ra một đoạn dây màu đỏ, chi tiết này không biết bị ai phóng to lên, nhìn qua đã thấy giống hệt nhau.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo bắt đầu hồi tưởng trước đó mình từng nói mấy lời ngu xuẩn đến thế nào.</p><p>Vòng tay gặp thi tất qua?</p><p>…</p><p>Qua cái rắm á.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo xoa nhẹ mi tâm, chậm rì rì nói: “Trả lời, ngay! Cứ nói này là vòng tay đồng phục của lớp mình, chẳng có gì đặc biệt sất. Đừng để tụi nó đào sâu thêm nữa.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Cớ này của ông cũng mạnh ghê…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Chập tối hôm đó, cả ba ngồi dưới tòa dạy học hàn huyên phải đến cả tiếng đồng hồ, đều cảm thấy đây là chuyện hợp tình hợp lý ngoài ý muốn, lúc trước mọi người toàn đùa rằng hai tên kia gei như thế không sớm thì muộn cũng xảy ra chuyện, chỉ là không ngờ việc này lại tới nhanh như vậy.</p><p>Đôi chim cu đầu tiên của lớp 11-3 bọn họ, tình huống vẫn còn khá đặc thù.</p><p>Ba đứa bàn bạc hồi lâu, nhất trí cho rằng hai tên kia đã không nói, vậy thì chuyện này tạm thời cứ giả vờ như không biết, nhưng cùng lúc đó phải lo giấu diếm hộ người ta nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du định ngủ trưa một lát, vừa nhắm mắt chưa lâu đã mở ra, liếc qua mấy bàn phía trước, vượt qua cái ót của La Văn Cường, dừng lại chỗ khung cửa sổ ngoài hành lang, thấp giọng lầm bầm: “Vẫn chưa chịu thôi hả.”</p><p>Trước kia thỉnh thoảng vẫn có mấy nữ sinh đứng lấp ló ngoài cửa lớp 3, nhưng đến giờ thì không để đếm xuể nữa, hầu như giờ nghỉ giải lao nào cũng đông vui tấp nập.</p><p>Hôm nọ còn có người cả gan giơ điện thoại lên lén chụp ảnh, Tạ Du thẳng thừng đi ra bắt mấy cô bé ấy xóa ảnh, cách một cửa sổ, không thèm nể mặt mũi: “Xóa.”</p><p>Đám nữ sinh kia bị dọa đến mức suýt nữa đánh rơi điện thoại xuống đất.</p><p>“Sao rồi,” Hạ Triều cầm bút viết gì đó trên giấy, làm được một nửa bèn đặt bút xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, vươn tay qua gõ gõ bàn Tạ Du, “… Ồn quá à?”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm có lẽ đến giờ đồ đần này vẫn chưa ý thức được trong số những nữ sinh đang ríu rít ngoài hành lang kia, có đến một nửa là tới ngắm hắn.</p><p>Tạ Du nằm úp xuống chớp mắt: “Anh làm đề gì đấy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đẩy tờ nháp của mình sang, đẩy xong mới nhớ ra là có lẽ cậu đọc cũng không hiểu, mới giải thích: “Là bài nâng cao Lão Ngô giao lúc sáng ấy mà, anh đang rảnh nên làm thử xem thế nào.”</p><p>Mặc dù lớp 3 thuộc ban khoa học tự nhiên, nhưng nhìn thành tích mỗi lần thi cử thì có thể thấy, cốt lõi của việc truyền tải kiến thức chính là phải nắm vững được căn bản đã, có căn bản rồi mới được nghĩ tới học nâng cao.</p><p>Tạ Du lại gần, nhớ lại đề bài toán kia, mới miễn cưỡng đọc hiểu được mớ chữ số hỗn độn Hạ Triều viết rốt cuộc là thứ gì.</p><p>“Nhưng mà anh cảm thấy chỗ này,” Hạ Triều đang định nói về cách giải của hắn, chắc chắn phải có một cách tính nào đó giản lược hơn nhiều, đúng lúc này có ai đó vừa tranh luận ầm ĩ vừa đi từ ngoài cửa vào, tiếng bước chân ngày càng lại gần, thế là hắn ngay lập tức bẻ ngoặt câu chuyện, “… Kỹ năng này gây sát thương không quá cao, nhưng mà để đánh phối hợp thì vẫn được. Thao tác rất quan trọng đó, em xem chú ý luyện nhiều vào.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hai đứa bạn cùng lớp vừa nói vừa cười đi qua chỗ bọn họ, lúc tới gần không cẩn thận quẹt phải góc bàn, không hề nhận ra vị đại ca bàn sau đang vô cùng nghiêm túc trịnh trọng bàn luận về game có gì đó không đúng: “Ấy xin lỗi nhé Triều ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ: “Không sao.”</p><p>Bọn kia đi rồi, Tạ Du không nhịn được nữa gục xuống bàn bật cười, vùi nửa khuôn mặt trong khuỷu tay, càng cười càng chẳng thể ngừng: “Anh có bệnh đấy hả.”</p><p>“Cười đủ chưa,” Hạ Triều nói, “Như em đi chế giễu bạn trai thì tốt lắm à.”</p><p>Hạ Triều che giấu bản lĩnh thực sự quá lâu, lâu đến nỗi hình như đã lậm cả vào trong xương cốt.</p><p>Hơn nữa ngày xưa hắn đã từng có quãng thời gian chơi bời cùng bọn Lôi Tuấn, ngày ngày tới trường lêu lổng với đám học sinh kém, nên càng am hiểu hơn bất kỳ ai.</p><p>Đôi khi Tạ Du cũng quên bẵng mất cái tên ngồi cạnh mình chính là “Đề Vương” chỉ cần mười phút sẽ tính ra những ba cách giải đề trục tọa độ khác nhau.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, cũng cảm thấy chiêu vừa rồi của mình quả thật quá mức nhuần nhuyễn chuyên nghiệp, cúi đầu cười cười, đưa tay qua lấy lại giấy nháp, nhưng vừa sờ vào tờ giấy, tay đã bị Tạ Du giữ lại.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn duy trì tư thế vừa nãy, chỉ có ánh mắt là lộ ra ngoài, thế nhưng nơi đáy mắt đã không còn ý cười, năm ngón tay của cậu đặt trên tờ giấy dày đặc những chữ viết lộn xộn như gà bới kia, hỏi hắn: “Vậy lúc nào em mới không cần phải chế giễu bạn trai mình nữa?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngẩn người, một lúc sau mới nhận ra lời này của Tạ Du có ý gì.</p><p>“Em nghĩ gì thế,” Hạ Triều mỉm cười, “Anh đã tính rồi… Bây giờ nếu tự dưng nhảy vọt lên hạng một toàn khối, đừng nói là Lão Đường, chắc đến học ủy cũng ngất luôn quá.”</p><p>Tạ Du buông tay ra.</p><p>Hạ Triều lấy tờ nháp về, tiện tay gập làm tư rồi nhét vào quyển sách toán.</p><p>Giả vờ quá lâu, suốt từ hồi nhập học lớp mười tới bây giờ, vậy nên trong phút chốc chưa thể hoàn toàn thoát khỏi vai diễn này.</p><p>Tám chín phần mười sẽ bị người khác tưởng là thay đổi trí óc, nếu nói không rõ ràng, chưa biết chừng hắn sẽ bị lôi thẳng tới bệnh viện kiểm tra mất: Chắn chắn thằng nhóc này mắc bệnh hay gì rồi.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe xong, cảm thấy đây đúng là chuyện Hạ Triều có thể làm ra thật.</p><p>Thậm chí đã tự vạch ra ngay cho mình một kịch bản ngược dòng ngoạn mục nhờ chăm chỉ ôn luyện, ngay cả chi tiết nhảy vọt lên hai mươi bậc cũng được tính toán tỉ mỉ.</p><p>“Nhưng mà càng muốn được phạt đứng theo em hơn,” Hạ Triều nhìn chăm chú Tạ Du không rời, “Chỉ sợ một mình em chơi game sẽ nhàm chán, nếu vậy thì hai mươi bậc quá nhiều rồi… Thôi, cứ từ từ hai hạng một cũng được.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói một hồi, dứt khoát bỏ một số không đằng sau mục tiêu, chỉ còn lại hàng đơn vị.</p><p>Tạ Du đạp nhẹ hắn một cái, bật cười: “Hai bậc, anh muốn tiến bộ đến năm nào đây?”</p><p>Vừa rồi Hạ Triều nói đến là trơn tru, làm Tạ Du nhất thời quên mất, rõ ràng lần nào bị phạt đứng cũng là do tên này bắt ép kéo xuống nước cùng.</p><p>Rốt cuộc là ai theo ai đây.</p><p>Hạ Triều đột nhiên lại gọi cậu: “Lão Tạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngước nhìn hắn.</p><p>“Em có nhớ cái trò não tàn hồi trước anh chơi không.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Mấy trò não tàn anh từng chơi đâu chỉ có một.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều sặc một cái, lát sau mới nói tiếp: “Dùng cách thức của mình để đối tốt với người ta… Không nhất định sẽ là thứ người ta muốn.” Mặc dù đôi khi yêu chính là trao đi hết thảy những gì có thể nghĩ tới, những gì bản thân có thể dâng tặng. <em><sup>(*)</sup></em></p><p>Vừa cố chấp lại đơn phương tình nguyện.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa ra đằng sau, không đáp lời.</p><p>Giờ nghỉ trưa sắp kết thúc, có ai đó ngồi đầu lớp đập bàn: “Ấy, tiết sau là thể dục rồi nhỉ, có phải sẽ là tiết thể dục sung sướng của tụi mình không?”</p><p>Sắp tới thi cuối kỳ, tiết thể dục luôn bị các giáo viên khác chiếm dụng, đám học trò đã chẳng còn chút xíu hy vọng nào, nhưng hôm nay vẫn chưa thấy ai thông báo sẽ tới thay giờ thể dục, cho nên cả bọn lại bắt đầu mong chờ: “Thể ủy, giờ thể dục của tụi mình vẫn còn nguyên chứ hả?”</p><p>La Văn Cường bình thường có một sự mẫn cảm không hề nhẹ với hai chữ “thể dục” này, thế nhưng hôm nay bị mọi người gọi đến mấy lần mới chịu ngẩng đầu lên: “Còn chứ còn chứ.”</p><p>“Nhắc đến tiết thể dục, đúng là gay cấn như phim á,” Vạn Đạt hào hứng đi qua, ngồi vắt chân lên ghế nói, “Lúc đầu cô tiếng Anh định chiếm cứ giờ thể cơ, tự dưng Lão Đường xông ra nẫng tay trên, cả hai suýt nữa làm ầm lên trong văn phòng. Cuối cùng Lão Đường giành được thắng lợi, ai ngờ cướp xong Lão Đường lại cho bọn mình tiếp tục học thể dục, làm bà giáo tiếng Anh thiếu đường tức chết luôn.”</p><p>Tình hình chiến sự lúc ấy vô cùng kịch liệt, Vạn Đạt còn cố ý chạy về lớp lôi một đám qua nghe lỏm.</p><p>Tạ Du không quá hứng thú: “Đi đi, không tiễn.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Kích thích lắm á, nhất định mấy người không ngờ Lão Đường lớp mình có một mặt bá đạo vậy đâu!”</p><p>“Đi,” cuối cùng vẫn là Hạ Triều kéo người lên, “Đi nghe ngóng tí thôi.”</p><p>Tới gần cửa đã nghe thấy giáo viên tiếng Anh đang kêu ca: “Tôi còn chưa giảng xong phần từ vựng đây này, cả mấy bài tập về nhà hôm nay tôi phải dạy cho chúng nữa!”</p><p>Lão Đường: “Tụi nhỏ cần vận động, thân thể khỏe mạnh thì học tập mới tốt được.”</p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Trên bãi tập có khoảng năm sáu lớp, chỉ cần chạy xong hai vòng là có thể tự do hoạt động.</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục ngậm cây tăm, ngồi xổm nơi vạch đích cuối đường băng chờ cả bọn, rảnh rỗi không có gì làm, bấm cái đồng hồ trong tay: “Muốn mượn dụng cụ thì tìm ủy viên thể dục đi.”</p><p>Giáo viên thể dục nói xong, dừng một lát rồi nói tiếp: “Tiết Tập Sinh, sổ tay tiếng Anh trong túi cậu bị lộ ra kìa, có thể tôn trọng tôi chút được không? Đã thế thì cậu đợi đấy, lát nữa để tôi đánh mấy ván cầu lông với cậu.”</p><p>Đám còn lại nghe nói thế đều nhăn răng cười.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng cười, ghé tới bên tai Tạ Du nói: “Học ủy đúng là không phải người.”</p><p>Sau khi giải tán, chỉ có mỗi Tiết Tập Sinh đứng trơ trọi đau khổ hết biết, những đứa khác sung sướng đến mực hận không thể bay lên mây, nhất là La Văn Cường, cậu chàng mượn dụng cụ giùm các bạn xong bèn lôi kéo đám Lưu Tồn Hạo qua sân bóng rổ chơi.</p><p>La Văn Cường vừa đi vừa nói: “Còn nhiều bóng lắm này, có ai muốn chơi không?”</p><p>Trên sân bóng rất vắng, khá là hiu quạnh, khó có dịp Tạ Du thấy hứng thú, lập tức xắn tay áo lên, ra dấu về phía La Văn Cường: “Ném qua đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường hơi ngạc nhiên, tiến lên một đoạn rồi mới ném bóng sang.</p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều vừa cầm chai nước suối từ quầy bán quà vặt về, uống được hai ngụm, chưa kịp đậy nắp chai, trông thấy tư thế dẫn bóng của Tạ Du, nhếch khóe miệng mỉm cười: “Bạn nhỏ, so chiêu không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, vặn chặt nắp, tiện tay ném cái chai sang bên cạnh.</p><p>Hai người một công một thủ, chơi vài hiệp không tuân theo quy tắc nào.</p><p>Mỗi động tác của Tạ Du đều rất gọn ghẽ mà linh hoạt, cầm bóng qua người, đưa bóng vào rổ… Không hề dây dưa lằng nhằng đến một giây, nhìn rất đã mắt.</p><p>Cuối cùng cả hai đều cởi áo khoác, Hạ Triều mặc mỗi một cái áo len phong phanh bên trong, chơi được một nửa, chẳng buồn đỡ bóng nữa, như hữu ý vô tình mà khoác eo Tạ Du, xích lại gần thì thầm gì đó với cậu.</p><p>Sau đó chỉ thấy Tạ Du trở tay đập bóng ra ngoài.</p><p>La Văn Cường đứng cạnh đó khởi động làm nóng người, trộm nghĩ trong lòng hai cái đứa này đúng là coi người khác thành không khí hết rồi.</p><p>Cậu ta ép chân được nửa chừng, loáng thoáng nghe thấy có tiếng nữ sinh ríu rít cách đó không xa: “Trời ơi, hai anh ấy đẹp đôi quá đi!”</p><p>“Vòng tay kìa, thấy chưa, là vòng đôi thiệt đó.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt lấy cùi chỏ huých La Văn Cường: “Có qua không đây?”</p><p>La Văn Cường quay đầu hỏi Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Qua không Chuột?”</p><p>Hai cô bé kia mặc dù không học thể dục, nhưng dạo này thời khóa biểu của lớp 11-3 đã bị khui toàn bộ trên diễn đàn trường, muốn được tình cờ gặp ai đó, đơn giản chỉ cần đến sân tập đi dạo hai vòng là được.</p><p>Nhưng mấy cô chưa kịp tới đầu bên kia lưới sắt để ngắm cho rõ hơn, đã thấy từ trong sân bóng rổ, có ba nam sinh đang đi về phía mình.</p><p>Anh chàng vạm vỡ dẫn đầu kia ôm trái bóng rổ trong tay, cả ba tiến đến vây thành một vòng quanh hai nữ sinh nọ.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ho một tiếng, xung phong nói: “Hai em gái à, cơm có thể ăn bậy, nhưng lời không thể nói lung tung đâu nhé.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Hai cậu bạn lớp bọn anh, chỉ là anh em tốt thôi hiểu không! Anh em tốt thẳng tắp luôn ấy!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Biết anh em tốt có nghĩa là gì không hả.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Triều ca cùng lão Tạ: Anh em tốt thẳng với cong cái gì! Tụi này không phải nhá!</p><p> </p><p>(*) Câu này là Hạ Triều đang nói về cô em gái mình, mọi người chắc hiểu rồi ha. Nhưng trong bản gốc người Triều ca nhắc đến là ‘nàng’, mình edit thành ‘người ta’, ý của Hạ Triều chính là nhắc đến mẹ của Tạ Du nữa đấy 😀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du trở tay ném bóng sang phía Hạ Triều, sau đó cả hai đổi vị trí cho nhau.</p><p>Hạ Triều dẫn bóng một lúc, đáy mắt thoáng nhìn qua đám bạn đang đứng ngoài sân bóng rổ kia. Thời tiết này rồi mà La Văn Cường chỉ mặc một cái áo thể thao cộc tay chơi bóng, cơ bắp nơi cánh tay càng thêm nổi bật.<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn theo: “Ủa mấy đứa kia?”</p><p>Tạ Du kéo khóa áo khoác xuống, thấy dáng vẻ dẫn bóng hời hợt của Hạ Triều, ai mà thèm quan tâm bọn nào chứ, nhíu nhíu mày nói: “Tập trung đi.”</p><p>“Không phải, tụi nó bao vây hai nữ sinh đó làm gì…” Hạ Triều chưa kịp nói hết, đã thấy hai cô bé kia nắm chặt tay nhau lách qua người Vạn Đạt chui ra ngoài.</p><p>Hai nữ sinh kia chạy vụt đi, tốc độ phải ngang ngửa với thi chạy một trăm mét trong đại hội thể thao của trường, mặt mũi đầy vẻ kinh hoàng, như thể bị ma đuổi, thoắt cái đã trốn mất dạng vào khu nhà dạy học.</p><p>…</p><p>Hạ Triều chẳng hiểu đầu cua tai nheo ra làm sao, tự dưng diễn biến lại phát triển thần kì vậy.</p><p>Thực ra thân là người trong cuộc, đến chính bọn La Văn Cường còn lấy làm hoang mang.</p><p>Vạn Đạt đứng tại chỗ gãi ót: “Sao chạy mất rồi?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo nghĩ một lát: “Mới rồi thái độ bọn mình rất OK mà, ôn hòa lịch sự, có dọa mấy nhỏ ấy đâu.”</p><p>La Văn Cường cảm thấy quá nhọc lòng, ôm bóng quay lại sân bóng rổ, thật sự không thể hiểu nổi tâm tình đám nữ sinh, vừa đi vừa nói: “Vấn đề là mấy nhỏ nghe xong có hiểu không đã… Phải nhớ kỹ, là anh em tốt thẳng tắp đấy, thẳng, tắp!”</p><p>Trên sân bóng rổ rải rác ba bốn nhóm người.</p><p>Lớp 3 chiếm một nửa sân bóng, lớp 4 bên cạnh chỉ có thể cầm bóng đi vào phía trong.</p><p>Lớp 4 chia làm hai đội, xem chừng có ý định đấu giao hữu, tổ chức rất chính quy, thậm chí có cả một đám ở ngoài cổ vũ huýt sáo.</p><p>Hạ Triều dời mắt về, tính tiếp tục chơi một đối một với Tạ Du.</p><p>Nhưng mà hắn chưa kịp đi bóng, đã thấy ở chéo phía đối diện có một quả bóng đột ngột lao tới, nện thẳng về phía La Văn Cường.</p><p>La Văn Cường phản ứng nhanh, né sang bên cạnh một bước, quả bóng kia gần như trượt qua sát mặt cậu ta, giống như một cơn lốc xoáy, lao tới gần, cuối cùng nặng nề đập vào tấm lưới sắt đằng sau.</p><p>—— “Uỳnh.”</p><p>Quả bóng rổ rơi thẳng xuống mặt sân cao su, nảy lên mấy lần mới chịu ngừng.</p><p>“Ngại quá,” trong đám lớp 4 có một nam sinh đứng cách bọn họ một khoảng khá xa, tóc để ngắn ngủn, đầu đinh, lúc nói chuyện nhếch môi cười như có như không, giang hai tay tỏ vẻ vô tội, “Trượt tay.”</p><p>Nói xong, tên này chậm rãi chạy qua, chạy tới chỗ lưới sắt, cúi người nhặt bóng lên, sau đó hơi giơ lên cao, cổ tay dùng sức ném bóng về sân mình: “Các anh em đỡ lấy!”</p><p>Đám người kia lập tức ồn ào một phen.</p><p>Tạ Du có ấn tượng đầu không hề tốt lành gì đối với cái thằng có điệu cười giả vờ giả vịt kia, nói cho ngắn gọn là nhìn không vừa mắt, thấy La Văn Cường đang say sưa chơi bóng, lần thứ hai tiếp tục bị thằng kia “trượt tay” phá ngang, không nhịn được dừng lại hỏi: “Đứa nào kia. Có muốn chơi bóng không vậy, tay có vấn đề hay não có vấn đề?”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa mới dứt lời, sau lưng lại “rầm” một tiếng.</p><p>Chỉ ngay sau đó, là tiếng La Văn Cường lớn giọng hỏi: “Bị làm sao đấy hả!”</p><p>Ba phen bốn bận bị người khác gây rối, dù tính tình tốt đến mấy cũng không chịu được.</p><p>“Là như thế này,” tên kia cười cười, chỉ khung bóng rổ chỗ bọn La Văn Cường, lúc này mới để lộ ý đồ của mình, “Bình thường bọn này hay chơi ở đây, dùng quen rồi.”</p><p>Tiết này của lớp 4 không phải thể dục, trước đó bọn cậu cũng chưa từng gặp phải chúng, chắc hẳn hôm nay lớp này đã có môn nào đó đổi giờ.</p><p>Hóa ra là coi sân bóng thành nhà mình à.</p><p>La Văn Cường bị da mặt dày của tên này làm cho kinh ngạc, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên đáp trả thế nào, bỗng nhiên có một quả bóng không biết từ đâu nện cái bộp vào lưng đối phương, phát ra một tiếng vang trầm đục.</p><p>Người kia thốt một câu “đệt”, quay đầu nhìn sang, trông thấy đại ca lầu Tây trong truyền thuyết đứng cách đó mấy mét, vẻ mặt lạnh băng.</p><p>“Ngại quá, ” Tạ Du nói, “Trượt tay.”</p><p>Tụi lớp 4 chính là điển hình của thói sợ mạnh hiếp yếu.</p><p>Lai lịch của Tạ Du ra sao chúng biết rất rõ, còn có thêm một kẻ bên cạnh đang đứng tựa khung bóng rổ kia nữa, dù rằng trông rất hờ hững, không hề cất lời, nhưng trong mắt rõ ràng mang theo ý cảnh cáo.</p><p>Lúc mới tới trông thấy hai người tách khỏi những đứa khác chơi bóng riêng với nhau, nên mới tưởng quan hệ hai bên cũng chẳng hề thân thiết.</p><p>Mặc dù khó chịu, nhưng cái tên bên phía lớp 4 không dám ho he gì, cuối cùng vẫn phải kìm nén ức chế cúi người nhặt bóng lên, lúc đứng thẳng dậy trên mặt đã treo lên một nụ cười, nhẹ đập bóng trả về: “Bóng của mày này.”</p><p>Vẫn là Du ca cứng rắn nhất.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo giơ tay tỏ ý ‘lợi hại quá’ với Tạ Du.</p><p>Có hai đại ca trấn giữ, mãi cho đến hết tiết thể dục, hai lớp đều nước giếng không phạm nước sông, duy trì không khí hòa bình đến tận cuối buổi.</p><p>Đến khi La Văn Cường thu dụng cụ thể dục về, Vạn Đạt mới không nhịn được mà nói: “Vừa nãy Du ca ngầu quá xá, cái thằng Lương Huy lớp bốn kia… ”</p><p>Tạ Du giúp cầm bóng, nghe vậy nhíu mày: “Lương Huy?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Là thằng trượt tay đó.”</p><p>Lương Huy cũng được coi là thành phần nổi danh của khối.</p><p>Nhưng kiểu nổi tiếng của tên này không với đến tầm như ‘giáo bá’, chỉ dám lén lút gây chuyện ở sau lưng mà thôi, rất hay chơi trò ném đá giấu tay, đến lúc đôi co trước mặt thì sống chết không bao giờ chịu thừa nhận.</p><p>Chỉ cần nhắc đến là cả khối đều biết tỏng đó là kẻ thế nào.</p><p>Phòng dụng cụ không một bóng người, Tạ Du thả bóng vào thùng đựng đồ, vừa thả xong thì nghe thấy Vạn Đạt tiếp tục buôn dưa lê: “Chẳng phải thể ủy luôn mong có thi đấu bóng rổ sao, Chó Điên nói chưa chắc năm nay đã tổ chức, cũng là vì nó đấy.”</p><p>“Đợi một lát,” được Vạn Đạt nhắc, Hạ Triều mới nhớ ra, ngắt lời, “Là thằng chó chết đấy sao.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt bị hai chữ ‘chó chết’ làm chấn kinh: “… Triều ca, sao trước giờ tui không nhận ra trình độ mắng chửi của cậu cao siêu đến vậy nhỉ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Không dám. Làm người phải văn minh lịch sự chứ, tôi đâu dễ dàng mắng chửi người khác như thế.”</p><p>Đến khi màn kịch náo loạn ở trận bóng rổ hồi lớp mười kết thúc, tỷ số cũng bị hủy bỏ.</p><p>Đám đồng đội của Lương Huy đều cùng một giuộc với nhau cả, chỉ biết chơi xấu là giỏi. Mới đầu Hạ Triều cũng rủ mấy đứa nam sinh trong lớp lập một đội đi đăng ký, kết quả còn chưa ra sân trận vòng loại, ngồi ngoài làm khán giả thôi đã thấy đau đầu: “Gì thế này? Có loại đội thế này thì đấu cái rắm à.”</p><p>Cuối cùng Hạ Triều chẳng muốn ra sân nữa.</p><p>Chỉ gặp có một lần, hắn không có mấy ấn tượng với tên Lương Huy này, cũng không hề biết người ta tên là gì.</p><p>Lão Đường tranh thủ chiếm được một tiết thể dục cho cả lớp, vì vậy đến tiết ngữ văn buổi chiều đám học trò phía dưới trở nên vô cùng nồng nhiệt, trông như thể đang học lớp dự giờ: “Thầy ơi, câu này để em, để em trả lời cho ạ!”</p><p>“Em sẽ đọc đoạn này ạ!”</p><p>“Em!”</p><p>Làm cho Lão Đường khá là bối rối: “Mấy đứa cứ thế này làm thầy cũng không quen.”</p><p>“Không cần hoảng không cần hoảng. Thưa thầy, lúc nào lên lớp tụi em chẳng tích cực chủ động như thế ạ.”</p><p>“Được rồi, để thầy nhắc lại nhé,” Lão Đường lắc đầu, cười nói, “Chỉ còn hai tuần nữa là tới thi học kỳ rồi, cả lớp không cần phải chịu áp lực tâm lý quá đâu, chú ý vào phương pháp ôn tập nhé. Sửa lại đề sai rất quan trọng, đọc mấy bài đề sai của các môn nhiều vào…”</p><p> </p><p>Kỳ thi cuối kỳ ngày càng tới gần.</p><p>Bình thường tất cả mọi người chẳng có thời gian giải trí gì khác, một tuần chỉ có hai ba tiết thể dục, đều là do Lão Đường hao hết miệng lưỡi giành lại từ tay các giáo viên khác. Những giáo viên kia dù không cướp được của Lão Đường, nhưng cũng không cam tâm từ bỏ, cuối cùng dốc hết lòng trút một đống bài tập về nhà cho tụi học sinh lớp 3.</p><p>Chỉ riêng bài tập toán đã lên đến hai bộ, cộng tất cả các môn vào là thành một chồng dày cộp.</p><p>Tạ Du tắm rửa xong, đi qua hành lang, lúc tới phòng của Hạ Triều đẩy cửa đi vào, chồng bài tập kia đã được Hạ Triều giải quyết gần hết chỉ còn một bộ toán học.</p><p>Tên này làm bài rất ẩu, bên cạnh hầu hết các đầu bài đều gạch hoặc khoanh tròn để chọn. Các đề lớn thì càng qua loa, chỉ nháp ngoài mấy ý, rồi ngoáy luôn đáp án lẫn lộn trong đống giấy nháp là xong.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bút theo, một tay xoa tóc, nắm cây bút mực màu đen trong tay, tùy tiện thảy lên mặt bàn của Hạ Triều, giọng điệu không tốt lắm hỏi: “Là bài nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều dừng lại, lùi cả người lẫn ghế ra sau, xoay qua một bên, nghiêng người nhìn cậu: “Sách mô phỏng quyển A, đề thứ hai từ dưới lên.”</p><p>Tạ Du tới gần, cúi đầu đọc đề bài.</p><p>Vừa rồi cậu đang tắm dở thì cái tên này tự dưng gọi điện tới, hỏi cậu có đang làm bài tập không, nói hắn có một đề khá thú vị.</p><p>Lúc ấy cả người Tạ Du hãy còn ướt rượt, để chân trần giẫm trên sàn gạch men, chính bản thân cậu cũng không thể hiểu nổi: “Chỉ thế thôi à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều thoáng nghe thấy ở đầu dây bên kia có tiếng nước chảy, chưa kịp mở lời, đã nghe thấy cậu bạn nhỏ nói: “Em đang tắm, không có việc đừng làm phiền”.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa tắm xong, có hơi lạnh, từ đầu tới chân đều mang theo hơi nước lạnh lẽo.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn một lát, không nhịn được, áp lên tay cậu, cầm lấy đầu kia cái khăn mặt, động tác có chút vụng về lau tóc giúp cậu.</p><p>“…” Tạ Du bị hành động của hắn làm cho phân tâm, đọc đề bài tới nửa phút mà không thể vào đầu.</p><p>Đề này đã từng được Lão Ngô cố ý đánh dấu sao, ý bảo bọn họ nếu rảnh có thể làm thử, không giải được cũng không sao, quan trọng nhất là nắm qua được cấu trúc bài.</p><p>“Đánh cược không?” Cách một lớp khăn mặt, Hạ Triều vuốt ve tóc cậu, chỉ cần hơi nhích lại gần là chóp mũi sẽ tràn ngập hương thơm của người ấy, “Năm phút.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Đánh cược gì?”</p><p>Năm phút giải xong đề.</p><p>Về phần cược cái gì, cả hai đều chưa nghĩ ra, cược xong rồi nói.</p><p>Tạ Du lập tức ngồi bên giường Hạ Triều, tiện tay rút một tờ giấy nháp ra.</p><p>Ngoài khung cửa sổ, sắc đêm như nước.</p><p>Cửa sổ hé mở, gió từ bên ngoài len lỏi lùa vào.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc đồ mỏng, chiếc áo len trên người trông khá rộng rãi, từ ống tay áo đi vào, có thể nhìn thấy thấp thoáng một phần cổ tay cùng khớp xương khẽ nhô lên.</p><p>Hạ Triều lấy áo khoác treo trên ghế dựa đưa qua, nghĩ tới cảnh tượng làm đề thi lúc trước của cả hai, nói đùa: “Chấp em một phút nhé?”</p><p>“…” Tạ Du giương mắt nói, “Anh thật phách lối nhỉ.”</p><p>Con số trên đồng hồ bấm giờ của điện thoại không ngừng nhảy lên.</p><p>Thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua.</p><p>Dạng đề này khá mới, độ khó thì không cao, trọng điểm nằm ở tư duy đột phá, tuy vậy thời gian năm phút vẫn là quá ngắn. Đến tận khi đồng hồ bấm giờ ngừng chạy, cả hai vẫn chưa tính ra được đáp án cuối cùng.</p><p>Thế nhưng Hạ Triều tính nhẩm nhanh hơn, trong lúc Tạ Du làm theo trình tự đến bước cuối cùng, hắn đã cho ra kết quả.</p><p>“Bạn nhỏ à,” Hạ Triều ném bút đi, nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, “Có chơi có chịu.”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu, tay vẫn không ngừng viết, tính được đáp án xong mới nói: “Cược gì đây.”</p><p>“Để xem nào,” Hạ Triều đảo qua rất nhiều ý định đang hiện lên trong đầu, nhưng vẫn không nỡ bắt nạt người ta quá ác, cuối cùng chỉ nói, “… Gọi anh đi, gọi một tiếng anh ơi, anh sẽ để em đi.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chớp mắt đã đầu đông, mùa đông ở thành phố A dù không có tuyết rơi, nhưng vẫn không thể ngăn được hơi lạnh ẩm ướt đang dần len lỏi vào trong từng lớp áo ấm.</p><p>Tạ Du buông bút, trên người còn đang phủ chiếc áo khoác Hạ Triều vừa đưa, nâng mắt lên nhìn hắn, như cười như không nói: “… Yêu cầu của anh thấp vậy sao?”<span></span></p><p>Nói xong, chẳng chờ Hạ Triều đáp lời, Tạ Du đã không hề gượng ép chút nào gọi một tiếng “Anh”.</p><p>Mấy ngày nay cậu bị vướng cảm lạnh, lần trước chơi bóng rổ ra mồ hôi cả người nên mới cởi áo khoác ra chỉ mặc mỗi áo thun mỏng, hứng gió trời ngoài sân bóng rổ tận nửa tiết học. Bây giờ lúc nói chuyện âm cuối có hơi khàn, trong lơ đãng bỗng mang theo vài phần tản mạn.</p><p>Hạ Triều bị một tiếng gọi nhàn nhạt này quyến rũ đến suýt nữa thì ngẩn ngơ.</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều vùi nửa mặt vào lòng bàn tay, dựa vào thành ghế, thấp giọng than thở: “Đến cùng là ai trừng phạt ai đây.”</p><p>Thấy thời gian không còn sớm, Tạ Du đưa tay ấn huyệt thái dương, định đứng dậy về phòng, nhưng chưa đi được hai bước, cổ tay chợt bị người sau lưng bắt lấy, và rồi cậu nghe thấy Hạ Triều nói: “Đừng đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lại lặp lại lần nữa: “Đêm nay đừng đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du dừng bước, mặc cho hắn nắm tay mình, không tránh ra: “Gọi một tiếng ‘anh’ sẽ để em đi, lời này là tên ngu xuẩn nào đã nói?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Đúng vậy nhỉ, đứa nào mà ngu hết biết.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tòa nhà ký túc đèn đuốc sáng trưng bắt đầu cúp điện. Bác bảo vệ dưới lầu cầm đèn pin đi tuần tra một vòng, ánh đèn pin xua đi đêm tối, thỉnh thoảng lại lóe lên rồi chợt tắt ngoài ô cửa sổ.</p><p>Giường đơn quá chật chội, Tạ Du cởi áo len, lúc nằm xuống gần như phải dán sát vào người Hạ Triều.</p><p>Tạ Du không quá thoải mái giật giật chân, cách một lớp vải, đụng vào chân Hạ Triều, mắt cá chân tình cờ cọ phải hắn, Hạ Triều “shh” một tiếng, thấp giọng cảnh cáo: “Đừng lộn xộn.”</p><p>Tạ Du mở mắt ra, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng hai người bọn cậu sẽ qua phòng đối phương ngủ qua đêm.</p><p>Đến giờ tắt đèn, rõ ràng đã nói là sẽ về phòng nhưng kết quả mãi vẫn không chịu nhúc nhích, này đúng là muốn đi cũng không được.</p><p>Riêng về khoản nội trú thì Nhị Trung quản lý rất thoáng, muốn đổi phòng ký túc thì chỉ cẩn nộp đơn lên, không đến ba ngày là được chấp thuận. Thế nhưng trường hợp của Tạ Du với Hạ Triều thì không giống vậy.</p><p>Trước đó cả hai còn e ngại đống sách tham khảo và những bộ đề thi giấu trong phòng mình, trộm nghĩ nếu mà đến ở cùng nhau, chẳng lẽ cứ đến nửa đêm là phải lén lút thức dậy làm bài tập sao. Đến giờ không còn vướng mắc này nữa, ý định đổi phòng cũng rục rịch trỗi dậy.</p><p>Nhưng khi Chó Điên nhận được tờ đơn, tức đến bốc hỏa, đập bàn làm việc quát: “Hai người các cậu á, hai cậu định làm gì với nhau —— có phải ngày nào cũng định chơi bời đến nửa đêm mới đủ? Tôi biết tỏng mấy cái mánh khóe vặt vãnh này từ lâu rồi, tôi nói cho các cậu biết!”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn muốn giãi bày thay cho bản thân: “Thật ra tụi em định học hành chăm chỉ…”</p><p>Chó Điên hùng hổ ném thẳng tờ đơn vào thùng rác: “Chăm cái rắm, đừng có mơ nữa, việc này không thể thương lượng. Cút về lớp ngay đi.”</p><p>Hậu quả của việc gắng gượng chen chúc trên giường đơn chính là ngày hôm sau cả người Tạ Du đều nhau nhức, sau khi bị loa phóng thanh của Chó Điên đánh thức, buồn bực không thể chịu nổi, thiếu chút nữa là đạp cả Hạ Triều lăn xuống giường.</p><p>Bài tập quá nhiều, cổng trường vừa mở không lâu, bọn Vạn Đạt đã đến lớp, vừa gặm đồ ăn sáng vừa ngồi trao đổi bài tập với nhau.</p><p>Vạn Đạt chép bài tập được một nửa, nhạy bén nghe thấy tiếng người đẩy cửa bước vào, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, đầu tiên là thở phào một cái, sau đó ánh mắt khựng lại, miệng vẫn đang ngậm nửa miếng bánh quẩy nói: “Chào buổi sáng Du ca… Cậu sao thế, bị đau thắt lưng à?”</p><p>Tâm trạng Tạ Du không tốt lắm, đầu vẫn hơi choáng, đi một mạch về phía cuối lớp: “Không phải.”</p><p>“Này, đừng lật,” Vạn Đạt tiếp tục cúi đầu, phát hiện vở bài tập toán của Lưu Tồn Hạo đã bị La Văn Cường giở sang trang mới, “Tui chưa có chép xong mà, ông đợi một lát đi.”</p><p>Hai người bình an vô sự cóp bài một lúc, Vạn Đạt chép rất chăm chú, cầm bánh lên ăn cũng không buồn ngẩng đầu, chỉ lấy tay mò mẫm. Mãi lâu sau, La Văn Cường rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa: “Ông có thể đừng ăn bánh bao của tôi nữa được không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt muốt ực một miếng cuối cùng sót lại trong miệng: “Bảo sao tui cứ thấy sai sai, rõ ràng tui đâu có mua bánh nhân thịt bò chứ…”</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm cốc, đang lấy thêm nước ở đằng sau, nghe được đoạn đối thoại này không kìm được mà bật cười thành tiếng.</p><p>Vừa cười vừa nhớ tới một màn có thể coi là hết sức kì quặc xảy ra trong tiết thể dục trước đó, thuận miệng hỏi: “Mà hôm trước mấy đứa vây quanh hai nữ sinh làm gì thế?”</p><p>Động tác nhai nuốt của Vạn Đạt chợt dừng lại.</p><p>La Văn Cường chép được một nửa, đần mặt, ngẩng đầu lên đấu mắt cùng Vạn Đạt: “…”</p><p>Đôi chim cu này của lớp bọn họ giờ đã thành đôi chim cu nổi tiếng toàn trường, thế nên giờ ra ngoài giải thích thế nào cũng vô dụng, lần trước ngay sau khi ba đứa bọn cậu chặn hai cô bé kia ngoài sân bóng rổ, cùng ngày hôm đó trên diễn đàn trường đã kịp xây luôn một lầu mới: “Có người ở lớp ba nói hai anh ấy chỉ là anh em tốt thôi đấy, thử hỏi có ai tin được không”.</p><p>Hầu hết bình luận ở dưới đều là: Càng nói càng thành ra giấu đầu lòi đuôi thế nhỉ?</p><p>– Không tin.</p><p>– Có đồ ngốc mới tin là thật á.</p><p>Quá nhiều bài viết, chỉ bằng ba tài khoản của bọn cậu, không thể nào đáp trả được hết.</p><p>Mới đầu Hạ Triều không để ý cho lắm, chỉ nhân tiện hỏi có lệ mà thôi, không ngờ phản ứng của hai đứa kia quá ư là bất thường, hắn rót nước nóng xong, nhét cốc nước vào tay Tạ Du, lúc này mới nói: “Nhìn vẻ mặt của mấy đứa kìa, có biến à?”</p><p>La Văn Cường khẩn trương đến líu cả lưỡi: “Không không không có biến gì hết!”</p><p>May thay Lưu Tồn Hạo đang không ở đây, Vạn Đạt nhanh nhạy lập tức đẩy cục diện rối rắm lên người lớp trưởng: “Là… Là thế này, không phải Chuột con tham gia hội học sinh từ trước sao, trong hội học sinh có người tìm nó ấy mà.”</p><p>La Văn Cường thở phào, lén lút giơ ngón tay cái với Vạn Đạt: “Quá đỉnh.”</p><p>Nghe cũng có vẻ hợp lý, Hạ Triều không hỏi gì thêm nữa.</p><p>Trái lại Tạ Du cầm cốc nước nóng Hạ Triều đưa cho, tay cậu vốn đang rụt một nửa vào ống tay áo, nửa còn lại lộ ra bên ngoài bị đông cứng đến mức ửng đỏ, áp tay vào thành cốc, hỏi hắn: “Cho em làm gì vậy.”</p><p>“Em để ý một chút được không,” Hạ Triều thở dài, “Bị cảm cũng không biết à? Sau này chơi bóng em cứ thử cởi áo khoác lần nữa xem.”</p><p>Mấy ngày nay Tạ Du xác thực không quá dễ chịu, cậu cũng không nghĩ ngợi gì, chỉ coi là cảm lạnh bình thường mà thôi, bệnh nhẹ đâu có gì đáng kể. Bị Hạ Triều nói vậy, cậu cầm cốc nước nóng mà sững sờ mất một lúc.</p><p>Trong mắt Chu Đại Lôi, Tạ Du là một kẻ dẫu có phát sốt thì vẫn có thể cầm gậy ra ngoài cùng hắn đi đánh người được.</p><p>Có lần Cố nữ sĩ cho cậu uống thuốc hạ sốt xong nằm xuống ngủ, Chu Đại Lôi không biết chuyện, chạy tới gõ cửa: “Đánh nhau không? Thằng nhãi ranh ở phố bên cạnh… ”</p><p>Xong trận, Chu Đại Lôi vẫn rất cao hứng nói “Đi thôi, qua quán nhà tao làm vài chén”, Tạ Du ném gậy gỗ, lúc từ chối lời mời thì cổ họng đã khàn đặc, lúc này Chu Đại Lôi mới thấy không thích hợp, bèn sờ trán cậu một cái, nóng rẫy.</p><p>Không phải là chuyện quá quan trọng.</p><p>Nhưng chính từ những chi tiết nhỏ mà chính mình cũng không hề để tâm đến, lại nhận ra có người coi đó là việc hệ trọng đặt ở trong lòng.</p><p>Bàn tay được ủ ấm bỗng trở nên nóng rực.</p><p>Chính Tạ Du cũng không có nhận ra, theo sự ấm áp chầm chậm dâng lên, tâm trạng phiền não lúc đầu cũng dần lắng xuống.</p><p>Học sinh trong lớp đã tới phân nửa, hầu hết đều đang chép bài tập, không chép bài thì cũng bận so đáp án rồi đổi đề cho nhau. Khi Hứa Tình Tình tới thu bài tập, Hạ Triều mới đang chép được mấy câu đầu.</p><p>“Triều ca, ông lại không làm bài rồi,” Hứa Tình Tình chẳng cảm thấy kinh ngạc nữa, ôm chồng bài đứng bên cạnh vừa quan sát vừa nói, “Người ta thì nộp một bộ, ông nộp nửa bộ. Không bằng cứ theo Du ca khỏi nộp luôn cho xong… Thế này mà ông cũng điền được, không có đoạn văn trên, ông chọn đáp án thế nào được hả.”</p><p>Đè dưới cánh tay Hạ Triều là một nửa bộ đề ôn cuối kỳ vất vả mãi mới mò được từ trong ngăn bàn ra. Cứ coi như cả đoạn văn đọc hiểu đều in ở nửa bộ đề còn lại không biết tung tích, cũng chẳng mảy may ảnh hưởng đến bài tập của hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Làm bài phụ thuộc vào cảm giác là chính. Cảm giác chuẩn là được.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “… Tôi chỉ biết ông sắp tiêu rồi, cô tiếng Anh sẽ không tha cho ông đâu.”</p><p> </p><p>Sau hàng loạt những bộ đề ôn tập không dứt, rốt cuộc kỳ thi cuối kỳ cũng tới.</p><p>Con phố ẩm thực ngoài cổng Nhị Trung treo đầy các loại băng rôn biểu ngữ, Lầu Trạng Nguyên nhân dịp tới thi cuối kỳ, lại gióng trống khua chiêng khai trương hoạt động “Giảm còn 80% toàn trường”.</p><p>
  <em>—— Hân hoanh nghênh đón thi cuối kỳ, nhiệt nhiệt chúc mừng các thí sinh Nhị Trung bước vào kỳ thi mới, trong thời gian này học sinh toàn trường giảm còn 80%!</em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Sớm muộn cũng có một ngày tôi đánh bom cái Lầu Trạng Nguyên kia, ai đời làm ăn thất đức thế chứ.”</p><p>“Thi thố thì cũng khổ, nhưng thi xong là có thể hưởng thụ mấy ngày nghỉ ngơi rồi còn gì,” Lưu Tồn Hạo bận chỉ đạo mọi người kê lại bàn ghế, nói tiếp, “Cứ nghĩ vậy có phải nhẹ nhõm hơn không?”</p><p>Tạ Du phải xếp bàn ghế bỏ sang bên trái, vừa xách cái ghế lên chưa đi được mấy bước, trông thấy đằng trước có một nữ sinh đang hết sức chật vật di chuyển bàn ghế của mình.</p><p>Trong ngăn bàn của nhỏ tràn ngập những sách và tài liệu, quá nặng để sức con gái có thể đẩy lên, động tác chậm chạp thành ra lại cản trở những người đằng sau cũng đang muốn chuyển chỗ.</p><p>Hạ Triều tìm được bút mực, ngồi xuống bàn cuối cùng, ngón tay xoay bút, quay sang nhìn thấy cậu bạn nhỏ nhà mình đang giúp người ta kê bàn ghế từ hàng trên dịch xuống phía dưới.</p><p>Mặc dù ngoài mặt vẫn là thái độ đó, thời tiết vốn đã lạnh, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn cậu một cái là tự dưng thấy không khí xung quanh mình như giảm đến mấy độ.</p><p>Cô bé cùng lớp kia cũng hoài nghi có phải Tạ Du thấy mình kê bàn ghế quá chậm chạp lề mề nên ngứa mắt hay không.</p><p>“Chỗ này à?” Tạ Du dừng lại hỏi.</p><p>“Đúng, đúng rồi, cảm ơn cậu nha.”</p><p>Hạ Triều dõi theo, khóe miệng không nhịn được mà khẽ nhếch lên.</p><p>Sau khi ngồi xuống Tạ Du mới nhận ra tên này vẫn luôn ngắm mình chòng chọc, nhìn thì thôi đã đành, đây còn cười cười không hiểu vì sao, cậu dùng khẩu hình hỏi Hạ Triều ngồi cách đó một khoảng: <em>Con mẹ nó anh có bệnh à?</em></p><p>Thi cuối kỳ diễn ra trong tổng cộng ba ngày.</p><p>Phòng thi nào cũng tràn ngập một bầu trong khí khẩn trương, tất nhiên là ngoại trừ phòng thi cuối cùng.</p><p>Hang ổ đám học sinh kém vẫn giữ nguyên nhân số cũ, thi gian lận được điểm cao cũng vô dụng, đều bị Chó Điên dùng một gậy đánh về nguyên hình như thường. Đám này nhìn qua như là thế ngoại cao nhân, tố chất tâm lý cực vững vàng, vẫn mải cười cười nói nói.</p><p>Cũng có thành phần tỏ vẻ khá để ý thành tích, thừa dịp giám thị chưa đến, ra mặt động viên: “Năm nay có yên ổn sống qua được không cũng phụ thuộc vào kỳ thi này đấy.”</p><p>“Các anh em ngồi đây, mặc dù tụi mình là ba mươi cái tên đội sổ trong khối, nhưng cũng không thể từ bỏ hy vọng được, mọi người phải đồng tâm hiệp lực, có một câu đến một câu, chỉ cần trí tuệ ngưng tụ lại với nhau, rồi dần dần lan tỏa đến từng góc phòng…”</p><p>Đám này tâng bốc chuyện gian lận thành ngưng tụ trí tuệ, truyền tới rồi lại truyền lui, dù có ném phao bay rợp phòng, thì vẫn chẳng có thực lực đứa nào hơn kém nhau cả.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn bài thi của Hạ Triều, sau mấy môn thi, Hạ Triều xác thực đã âm thầm nâng điểm số tất cả các môn của mình lên một chút.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Về tổng thể thì thi cuối kỳ lần này đã gia tăng độ khó, khó hơn cả đề thi những năm trước, nhất là bài toán chính có mấy ý nhỏ chẳng hề dễ kiếm điểm chút nào, trong hang ổ đám học sinh kém căn bản không thể kiếm đâu ra trí tuệ để ngưng tụ.</p><p>Lúc mới đầu mấy mẩu giấy nhỏ còn bay tứ phía, rất nhanh sau đó đã rút lui một cách lặng lẽ.<span></span></p><p>Thừa dịp giám thị quay lưng quan sát kệ đứng để sách báo, phía sau bắt đầu nổi lên những tiếng rì rầm bàn tán: “Sao không truyền nữa thế?”</p><p>“Truyền cái gì, có biết làm đâu.”</p><p>“Khó thấy má luôn. Tao phải nhớ kỹ họ tên cái người ra đề này mới được, Ngô Chính à!”</p><p>Xung quanh tiếng oán than dậy đất trời, Tạ Du cầm bút trong tay, làm xong một lượt hầu hết các câu hỏi rồi mới gấp tờ nháp ghi các đáp án chính xác kia lại, đang gập dở, bỗng nghe thấy tên ngốc sau lưng mình cũng hùa theo phụ họa với bọn kia: “Công nhận khó thật đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều viết chưa được mấy câu, đã buông bút từ sớm, ngồi trong góc có vẻ rất chán chường. Hắn không mặc đồng phục, một tay chống cằm, tiếp tục tán dóc với người anh em bàn bên: “Đọc đề còn chẳng hiểu nữa là.”</p><p>“…” Nhập vai đến nghiện luôn.</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng nói chẳng rằng ngả người ra sau, duỗi tay xuống đáy bàn, ngón tay cong lên gõ gõ ngăn bàn Hạ Triều: “Diễn sâu vừa thôi.”</p><p>Vừa nãy tên này đang làm bài thi còn truyền một mẩu giấy lên cho cậu, trên giấy viết ba chữ rất phách lối: <em>Quá đơn giản.</em></p><p>Chủ đề sau đó mới thay đổi, bắt đầu trò chuyện về dự định cuối tuần này.</p><p>– Bạn nhỏ, lát nữa về thẳng nhà à?</p><p>– Nếu không chẳng lẽ lại chen chúc với anh thêm đêm nữa?</p><p>– Vậy cũng không phải không được.</p><p>– Xéo đi.</p><p>Trời đầy mây, mây mù lấp kín chân trời như thể sắp đổ ập xuống bất cứ lúc nào, môn thi cuối cùng kết thúc, tất cả mọi người đều cảm thấy mỏi mệt cùng âu lo.</p><p>Loa phát thanh của chủ nhiệm Khương bị lẫn một ít tạp âm, nếu bình thường nghe thấy giọng lão chỉ cảm thấy đau đầu, bây giờ vẫn giọng nói ấy cất lên, ngoài ý muốn lại trấn an được phần nào tâm trạng lo lắng của đám học trò: “Chỉ còn mười phút nữa là hết giờ, các em học sinh xin hãy chú ý thời gian làm bài của mình.”</p><p>Thầy giám thị dạo bước qua dãy bàn cạnh cửa sổ, trong miệng khẽ ngâm nga khúc gì đó, vừa đi vừa ngắm cảnh bên ngoài cửa sổ.</p><p>Môn cuối cùng không phải do Lão Đường giám thị nữa. Ông thầy này coi không chặt, biết đám thí sinh truyền đáp án cũng mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua, chẳng hề để tâm, đoán chừng cũng biết dù có để mấy đứa nhóc này ngồi mặt đối mặt chép đáp án của nhau thỏa thích, cũng chẳng thể chép thêm được cái gì.</p><p>Mười phút trôi qua rất nhanh, tiếng chuông thu bài reo lên.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bút trong tay, nhìn chằm chằm bài thi đã được khống chế hạ điểm trung bình xuống, thoáng chốc thất thần.</p><p>Mấy ngày nay cứ đến trời tối là Cố nữ sĩ sẽ gọi điện cho cậu, vừa sợ cậu gặp áp lực, nhưng lại không thể nhịn được hỏi cậu ôn tập thế nào rồi.</p><p>“Mẹ cũng không mong thành tích của con có thể cao hơn bao nhiêu, cứ cố hết sức là được, đừng để bản thân mai này phải hối hận.”</p><p>Bên tai rõ ràng là tiếng giám thị đi qua đi lại, nhưng dường như Tạ Du vẫn có thể nghe thấy Cố nữ sĩ thở dài, xong mới từ tốn nói với cậu: “Thi xong con muốn ăn gì không? Nhớ thu dọn đồ đạc đi nhé…”</p><p>Mãi đến khi Hạ Triều vỗ vỗ cậu, truyền bài thi từ phía sau lên, cậu mới đặt bút xuống.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bài thi, trong lòng bỗng cảm thấy bức bối không thể nói nên lời.</p><p>Một lúc sau, cậu lặng lẽ thở ra một hơi, truyền bài thi lên trên.</p><p>Thi xong, cả trường reo hò phấn khởi, bàn trên có người đang thu dọn đồ đạc hỏi: “Triều ca, cảm thấy thế nào.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không có gì để dọn cả, tay đút túi áo, dựa người vào bàn học chờ bạn trai, cười một cái nói: “Tao thấy rất tốt, nhất là môn vừa nãy ấy, vô cùng suôn sẻ, có lẽ phải được hẳn hai mươi điểm đấy.”</p><p>Đứa kia bị ‘hai mươi điểm’ làm cho chấn kinh, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên nói gì.</p><p>“…” Tạ Du ném tờ nháp vừa rồi vào thùng rác, ném xong thẳng thừng nhấc chân đá nhẹ vào chân Hạ Triều, “Đi thôi, hai mươi điểm.”</p><p>Hôm nay Cố Tuyết Lam tự dưng nói muốn đến trường học đón cậu, Tạ Du đứng nghe máy chỗ rẽ cầu thang, từ chối mấy lần cũng không được, đưa tay ấn thái dương, không tự giác mà cao giọng: “Không cần đâu ạ, con tự về cũng được mà. Đi sang đường mấy bước là đến trạm xe, cũng không có đồ đạc gì nhiều cả.”</p><p>Trên hành lang tấp nập người qua lại.</p><p>Tiếng nói chuyện của Cố nữ sĩ bị át đi phân nửa, nhưng Tạ Du vẫn nghe rõ mồn một đầu dây bên kia chợt trầm mặc mấy giây.</p><p>Ngay sau đó, Cố nữ sĩ dùng giọng gần như dè dặt mà nói với cậu: “Hay để mẹ đỗ xe ở cạnh trường con nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du siết chặt ngón tay, lời đến khóe miệng, đảo qua một vòng, cuối cùng đổi thành: “Vâng.”</p><p>Rất hiếm khi cậu được nghe Cố nữ sĩ nói chuyện với mình bằng ngữ điệu này.</p><p>Bình thường lúc nào cũng là Cố nữ sĩ nói hai câu sẽ lập tức nổi giận, nhất là hồi xảy ra sự kiện ở phố Hắc Thủy, cả hai đều phải cố gắng kìm chế lắm mới có thể bình tĩnh ngồi nói chuyện với nhau được thêm mấy câu.</p><p>Ngoài cổng trường Nhị Trung, xe đậu kín hai bên đường trải dài đến tận đầu phố.</p><p>Tạ Du kéo vali hành lý, đi nửa vòng mới tìm thấy xe của Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩn người, không phải chiếc Bentley bình thường mẹ cậu hay đi. Xe màu đen, kiểu dáng cứng cáp phổ thông, lẫn trong hàng xe cộ dài hun hút này, so ra không hề có gì nổi bật.</p><p>“Mẹ đổi xe ạ?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam tháo kính râm xuống, nói: “Đây là xe của chú Vương. Con xếp đồ kỹ chưa đấy, đừng bỏ quên thứ gì…”</p><p>Tạ Du đi ra đằng sau, cất vali vào trong cốp. Xe bị tắc ở khu vực gần cổng trường một lúc lâu, sau đó mới chậm rãi ngoặt ra ngoài.</p><p>Cả một đường không nói chuyện.</p><p>Đến khi sắp tới nhà, Cố Tuyết Lam mới hỏi: “Bao giờ có phiếu điểm? Cảm giác thi thế nào.”</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, trên giao diện tin nhắn là một mẩu truyện cười chẳng đáng cười chút nào mà Hạ Triều gửi tới, không chờ cậu chế giễu thể loại não tàn này, tên kia đã tự mình gửi thêm một chuỗi dài “Hahahaha”.</p><p>“Cũng tạm ạ,” Tạ Du không biết nói thế nào, “Mấy hôm nữa mới có phiếu điểm.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam đan chặt hai tay vào nhau, cuối cùng vẫn cảm thấy vô lực mà buông ra.</p><p>Phiếu điểm của Nhị Trung được công bố khá trễ, mấy ngày nghỉ lễ đầu tiên cả đám đều chơi tới bến, đến rạng sáng vẫn nói chuyện tưng bừng trong nhóm chat của lớp. Đến lúc chơi đủ rồi, mới tỉnh táo lại, bắt đầu suy nghĩ xem tình hình thi cử của mình sẽ có kết cục thế nào.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Ê Chuột, sao ông thoát khỏi đội thế? Đã nói là sẽ mặc mưa mặc gió chờ nhau trong game mà, ông cứ thế mà vứt bỏ tui hả?</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Ông chơi đi. Hai ngày nay mí mắt tôi cứ nhấp nháy không yên, tôi cảm giác đến lúc có kết quả chắc tôi cũng xong phim mất.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Nhưng mà hai thứ này có liên quan gì với nhau!</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Từ hôm nay trở đi tôi sẽ thay đổi hình tượng, biến thành con ngoan trò giỏi trước mặt bố mẹ… Đến lúc đó có khi bố mẹ tôi sẽ nương tình, tha cho tôi một mạng.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: …</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Giỏi đấy Chuột.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Quá khen quá khen, Triều ca chỉ cho tôi chiêu này đấy.</p><p>Tạ Du tắm rửa xong, tóc còn ướt, nghe Hạ Triều trong điện thoại đang nhắc tới nhóm chat của lớp.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngậm kẹo que trong miệng, lúc nói chuyện mang theo vài phần ý cười, cộng thêm chút lười biếng nói: “Là con Chuột kia chạy tới hỏi anh đã sống sót thế nào qua ngần ấy năm. Anh chỉ tiện mồm chỉ bảo vài câu thôi, ai dè nó tin thật… Mấy ngày rồi nó không dám vào game, gọi thế nào cũng không online.”</p><p>Tạ Du mở loa ngoài di động, ném bên cạnh giường, chuẩn bị mặc quần áo lên.</p><p>Trong phòng bật điều hòa ấm, Tạ Du đi chân đất không thấy lạnh, đang mặc dở, tay cầm lấy vạt áo chưa kịp kéo xuống. Hạ Triều nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt ở đầu dây bên kia, lơ đãng hỏi: “Bạn nhỏ, em đang làm gì đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Thay quần áo.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du mặc xong xuôi, mới phát hiện ra bên phía Hạ Triều im bặt, cậu cúi người lại gần nhìn màn hình. Cuộc gọi không gián đoạn, thời gian hiển thị bên dưới vẫn đang nhảy lên từng giây một, sau đó cậu thăm dò hỏi: “Anh?”</p><p>Đã gần một tuần lễ không được gặp nhau, hiện giờ chỉ nghe giọng nói người ấy là đã gần như không thể chịu nổi, Hạ Triều thiếu chút nữa cúp luôn điện thoại, hắn không biết làm thế nào, mới khẽ khàng nói: “Em cố ý phải không?”</p><p>Tạ Du đã hiểu ra, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, dáng vẻ tươi cười sáng lạn ngoài ý muốn: “Muốn xem không, mở video lên đi, anh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều “đệt” một tiếng.</p><p>Một lúc sau, Hạ Triều lấy hết quyết tâm mạnh bạo gửi lời mời chat video qua.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang ở trong phòng ngủ, nằm dựa trên giường, chỉ mặc áo len mỏng, cổ áo rộng rãi, ra vẻ trấn định nhìn cậu: “Xem chứ. Cởi phía trên trước hay phía dưới trước nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều chẳng thể giữ vững tấm lòng sắt đá được bao lâu, trơ mắt dõi theo ngón tay Tạ Du nắm lấy vạt áo từ từ kéo lên khỏi eo, dáng người cậu con trai gầy gò, cổ tay còn đeo sợi dây màu đỏ kia. Mặc dù ánh sáng không tốt, nhưng cảnh tượng trên màn hình vẫn như đập thẳng vào mắt hắn.</p><p>Tạ Du vén được một nửa thì không sao làm tiếp được nữa, nghĩ thầm trong lòng lần này chơi hơi quá rồi.</p><p>Đang chuẩn bị buông tay, Hạ Triều đã phụt một cái cắt kết nối video.</p><p>Màn hình điện thoại di động hiển thị trạng thái video bị gián đoạn.</p><p>– Má.</p><p>– Em thắng.</p><p>– Anh đi tắm đây.</p><p>Tạ Du quẳng điện thoại sang bên cạnh, cũng mặc kệ tóc còn ướt, lập tức thả người nằm xuống giường.</p><p>Vừa rồi ăn cơm tối cùng Chung Kiệt ở dưới lầu, Chung Kiệt hữu ý vô tình chuyển dời chủ đề sang cuộc thi cuối kỳ, nhắc tới vụ điểm thi đến mấy lần, Cố nữ sĩ nghe không nổi, mới đứng ra hòa giải nói: “Vẫn chưa có điểm thi đâu… Ăn cơm đã nào.”</p><p>Tên Chung Kiệt ngu xuẩn này dù đã trải qua một học kỳ đèn sách, trí thông minh vẫn không hề thay đổi, âm dương quái khí nói: “Tôi thì thấy chẳng cần chờ có kết quả đâu, thế nào mà chẳng bết bát như cũ.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa ngồi một bên ăn cơm vừa thầm mặc niệm: Không phải so đo cùng phường ngu xuẩn.</p><p>Nhưng một ý niệm khác không ngừng hiện lên trong đầu: Nhưng vẫn có thể đánh cho thằng ngu này phải câm họng mới được.</p><p>Tạ Du mải nghĩ ngợi, cầm di động lên, nhìn đoạn chat với Hạ Triều một lúc mới ấn mở phòng chat của lớp.</p><p>Trong nhóm lớp đang thảo luận về thành tích cuối kỳ chưa chịu dừng, không ngờ Lão Đường vì lo lắng cho sức khỏe tâm lý của cả bọn trong ngày nghỉ, đến giờ đã phát phiếu điểm bản điện tử được chỉnh sửa gọn gàng từ mấy hôm trước.</p><p>[Thầy Đường]: [/ hình ảnh ].</p><p>Trong nhóm lớp tràn ngập tiếng kêu rên. Chỉ vui mồm nói qua vậy thôi mà ông thầy tưởng thật trưng phiếu điểm luôn ra trước mặt cả bọn, đâu ai tình nguyện nhìn mấy cái này chứ.</p><p>[Từ Tĩnh]: Thầy ơi, có thể thu hồi lại tin nhắn được không ạ.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Thực ra, thực ra bọn em không muốn biết thành tích của mình đâu ạ…</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: ToT Cứ tưởng sống sót được thêm hai ngày chứ.</p><p>Nhưng phần chói mắt nhất trên phiếu điểm không phải điểm tiếng Anh cao nhất lớp của Hứa Tình Tình, cũng không phải Tiết Tập Sinh với ngôi vị quán quân. Mà là của một vị đại gia nào đó đã từng chém rằng bài thi của mình phải được đến hai mươi điểm.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói là hai mươi điểm, mà trên thực tế trung bình các môn đều xấp xỉ năm mươi mấy. Cả đám trong lớp thấy thế còn kích động hơn cả mấy bảng điểm với thành tích cao của chính mình.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Triều ca, như ông phải gọi là tiến bộ thần tốc!</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Cảm động chết mất, sao tự dưng muốn khóc thế này.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Nhanh vào trò chơi, để tui thả cho ông mấy quả lựu đạn ăn mừng nào!</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Điểm toán lần này của Triều ca được bốn mươi chín lận! Cao thế cơ á!</p><p>Một đám người nháo nhào nhảy múa nửa ngày, @ đến mấy lần, vẫn không thấy Hạ Triều có bất cứ động tĩnh gì.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: @ Hạ Triều, Triều ca? Người đâu rồi?</p><p>Sau đó cả lớp trơ mắt chứng kiến một vị đại gia khác vạn năm lặn sâu dưới đáy biển, chỉ cần trồi lên là biến bầu không khí thành lạnh ngắt, bỗng nhiên gửi tới bốn chữ.</p><p>[Tạ Du]: Cậu ấy đang tắm.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trình độ nhạt nhẽo của Tạ Du có thể liệt vào hàng không có đối thủ. Bắt đầu từ cái mặt cười trông lạnh lùng một cách kỳ quặc nọ, giờ đây mỗi lần lên sàn, chỉ cần lên tiếng là ngoài Hạ Triều ra không ai có thể đỡ được.</p><p>Trong nhóm lớp lập tức đông cứng, mấy phút trôi qua cũng không một ai dám cất lời.<span></span></p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: …</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: …</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: …</p><p>Chỉ có Từ Tĩnh không hiểu tại sao đám bạn mới rồi vẫn luôn sôi trào nhiệt huyết tự dưng trở nên an tĩnh đến lạ, mới phá tan bầu không khí im lặng: <em>Du ca, làm sao cậu biết?</em></p><p>Lúc nhắn tin Tạ Du không hề nghĩ nhiều, thấy mấy đứa này vì điểm số của Hạ Triều mà kích động đến thế, nên cũng thả lỏng tâm tình, định trả lời lại theo phép lịch sự, nhưng sau đó tự bản thân cũng nhận thấy có gì đó không thích hợp.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay, thấp giọng tự mắng mình.</p><p>Vạn Đạt tám chuyện xong đang tính quay về tập trung đấu đánh đôi, kết quả nhìn thấy tin nhắn của Tạ Du, thế là run bắn tay dứt khoát bấm thoát game.</p><p>Cậu ta trợn mắt nhìn câu hỏi kia của Từ Tĩnh, âm thầm gào thét trong lòng: Đương nhiên là người ta biết rồi!</p><p>Không chừng đang tắm cùng nhau nữa kìa!</p><p>Hai cái… Hai cái tên này… Có thể để ý đến xung quanh nữa được không, ai lại trắng trợn như thế!</p><p>Trầm mặc một khoảng thời gian dài, đến giờ Lưu Tồn Hạo mới kịp có phản ứng đầu tiên. Theo sát phía sau là La Văn Cường.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Bởi vì hai đứa nó là anh em tốt.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Không sai, con Chuột tắm khi nào tôi cũng biết nè, bình quân hai ngày tắm một lần, mỗi lần chục phút, thời gian vào khoảng từ tám giờ tối đến chín giờ.</p><p>[Tạ Du]: …</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Mấy người thật trâu bò.</p><p>[Từ Tĩnh]: ⊙0⊙.</p><p>Nội dung tán gẫu xoay quanh chủ đề ‘tắm rửa’ một vòng, ngay sau đó vô cùng cứng ngắc quay về với ‘thành tích thi cuối kỳ’, chờ Hạ Triều tắm rửa xong xuôi quay lại, đám bạn cùng lớp đã bắt đầu bàn xem nên tổ chức ăn mừng thế nào.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Mừng gì cơ?</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu đánh chữ, mặc dù cũng cảm thấy lý do ăn mừng này quá kỳ khôi, nhưng vẫn trả lời: <em>Chúc mừng anh thi toán được bốn mươi chín điểm.</em></p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Làm tròn thì không phải năm mươi điểm rồi sao, Triều ca à, ông quá đỉnh, đúng là thêm một dấu ấn chói lọi mới trong cuộc đời đấy.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: … Muốn tôi khao thì cứ nói thẳng đi.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Đã nói rồi nhé!</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Tôi chưa hề ám chỉ gì đâu, là tự ông lĩnh ngộ ra đấy.</p><p>Vụ “điểm cao” của Hạ Triều thực ra chỉ là một cái cớ, mấy đứa lớp 3 muốn mượn cơ hội này để ra ngoài chơi mới là sự thật, từ đầu kỳ nghỉ đến nay chỉ toàn ru rú trong nhà sắp phát bệnh đến nơi, thành ra vẫn luôn nhớ mong bầu không khí náo nhiệt ồn ào khi còn ở trong lớp.</p><p>Thế là cả bọn hẹn thời gian, quyết định vào ngày kia sẽ tụ tập ăn chơi một phen.</p><p>Mấy ngày này Tạ Du không bận chuyện gì khác, không có ý kiến gì về thời gian địa điểm được chốt cuối cùng.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du nói với Cố nữ sĩ cậu sẽ ra ngoài, mẹ cậu đang dọn dẹp đồ đạc trong kho.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam mặc áo khoác lông cừu màu trắng, vừa ra khỏi bếp, bên hông vẫn đang khoác tạp dề, đang nhón chân tìm kiếm gì đó trong rương chứa đồ.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Con ra ngoài đây ạ, cơm tối sẽ không ăn ở nhà.”</p><p>“Đi đâu?” Cố Tuyết Lam lấy một quyển album ảnh từ trong rương ra, định để sang một bên, quay đầu nhìn cậu, “Mẹ bảo con nghỉ ở nhà thì chăm đọc nhiều sách vào, mấy hôm nay con có đọc được gì không, hay toàn ở trong phòng không biết làm cái gì…”</p><p>Trong kho chất đầy những đồ đạc cũ kỹ.</p><p>Ba năm trước khi vừa chuyển từ phố Hắc Thủy về đây, có rất nhiều thứ không dùng được nữa nhưng chẳng nỡ vứt đi, vì thế tất cả đều bị bỏ vào trong căn phòng này. Tạ Du chăm chú nhìn quyển album ảnh cũ trong tay Cố nữ sĩ, nhớ lại những ngày đầu mới tới đây, cậu thường xuyên trốn ở trong phòng chứa đồ này.</p><p>Thật quá khó để thích ứng, không có cách nào thích ứng nổi.</p><p>Chung Kiệt đỏ mắt gay gắt rống lên với cậu “Mày cút đi, đây là nhà của tao!”, cậu quanh quất tới lui, cuối cùng rúc ở trong căn phòng này, ngồi xuống đất dựa người vào cánh cửa, sững sờ nhìn những món đồ cũ phủ kín lớp vải trắng trước mặt.</p><p>Có đôi khi cũng sẽ lục lọi lại một vài thứ ngày xưa, lục đến bài thi mà Đại Lôi nhờ cậu bắt chước chữ ký của má Lôi, giở tới cuốn “sổ lưu bút” mà trước khi đi Đại Mỹ đã viết cho mình.</p><p>—— Ông chủ Tạ, mong rằng mỗi ngày anh sẽ luôn được vui vẻ!</p><p>Tạ Du dừng một lúc mới nói: “Họp lớp ạ.”</p><p>Từ trước tới nay Cố Tuyết Lam luôn hết lòng ủng hộ mấy loại hoạt động kiểu này, chỉ ước gì Tạ Du càng năng giao du với nhiều người càng tốt, ít ra tốt hơn nhiều so với việc cả ngày chỉ nằm ườn vô tích sự ở nhà.</p><p>Mẹ cậu hỏi có những bạn bè nào, sau đó dặn dò phải chú ý an toàn ra sao: “Đừng chơi quá muộn, nhớ hòa đồng với các bạn nghe chưa, có mâu thuẫn thì trước hết phải bình tĩnh nghĩ cho thật kỹ, con đã lớn rồi, phải biết giải quyết vấn đề sao cho chín chắn, đừng có hơi tí là…”</p><p>Tạ Du đút tay túi quần, “vâng” một tiếng.</p><p>Nhìn đã biết chẳng để vào đầu, Cố Tuyết Lam thở dài, không nói tiếp nữa.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam vốn muốn tìm mấy món đồ ngày trước, loáng thoáng nhớ có một quyển sổ ghi mật mã thẻ ngân hàng, kết quả sổ thì không tìm được, lục tung cả buổi, lại tìm thấy một album ảnh của Tạ Du hồi còn bé.</p><p>Chờ Tạ Du ra khỏi cửa, cô mới cúi đầu, giở cuốn album ảnh ra, trang đầu tiên chính là ảnh chụp Tạ Du khi vừa mới chào đời.</p><p>Nằm lọt thỏm trong nôi là một bé con nhỏ xíu nhăn nheo.</p><p>Ở góc phải dưới ảnh chụp là một dòng chữ màu đen viết nắt nót: <em>Ngày mười bốn tháng ba, hai giờ sáng.</em></p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam ngắm thật lâu thật lâu, bất giác quên mất nồi canh đang hầm trên bếp, chậm rãi lật từng trang đến cuối quyển album ảnh.</p><p>Đến trang cuối cùng, cô đóng lại đang định cất quyển album về chỗ cũ, trong lúc vô tình đụng phải một hộp giấy bìa cứng nào đó nằm dưới đáy rương.</p><p>Đựng trong hộp giấy là bộ sách giáo khoa từ thời cấp hai, trang bìa được viết hai chữ “Tạ Du” rất đẹp đẽ, trong sách kẹp mấy tờ bài thi.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam thất thần, ngay cả tiếng người giúp việc gõ cửa cũng không nghe thấy.</p><p>Trước kia thành tích của Tạ Du cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng mà chất lượng giảng dạy của trường trung học Hắc Thủy thực sự quá kém —— nhân dân khu phố Hắc Thủy này, ấy thế mà để một trường cấp hai xuống cấp thành tình trạng như mấy trường dạy nghề chuyên nghiệp, xăm mình hút thuốc uống rượu nhuộm tóc, không thiếu một thứ gì.</p><p>Trong trường căn bản không được mấy cô cậu có ý thức học hành, lần nào đến trước cổng trường đón Tạ Du, Cố Tuyết Lam cũng chứng kiến cảnh con trai mình đi từ trong trường ra, xung quanh là một đám thanh thiếu niên ngay cả cặp sách cũng không đeo, tay đứa nào đứa nấy đều cầm theo điếu thuốc.</p><p>Cô đã từng trằn trọc không biết bao lần, tự nhủ phải dẫn thằng bé rời khỏi nơi này càng sớm càng tốt, để cho nó có một cuộc sống tử tế hơn…</p><p>Ánh mắt Cố Tuyết Lam phảng phất như xuyên qua những cuốn sách này, trở về quãng thời gian ngày ấy.</p><p>Cô ngẩn ngơ trong thoáng chốc, cuối cùng thở dài, xếp gọn gàng hộp giấy rồi đặt lại chỗ cũ.</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du ra khỏi trạm tàu điệm ngầm, đi được một đoạn, không nhớ rõ lắm phải đi về phía nào, lúc móc điện thoại ra xem chỉ đường mới trông thấy tin nhắn Hạ Triều gửi cho mình.</p><p>– Em đến đâu rồi?</p><p>– Đường Giang Bắc.</p><p>Hạ Triều đáp lại rất nhanh: <em>Anh qua đón em.</em></p><p>Đám người lớp 3 chọn thời gian địa điểm còn cố tình mang cả bản đồ thành phố A ra, muốn đánh dấu vị trí của tất cả những người sẽ tham gia, cuối cùng giữa muôn vàn tuyến đường chằng chịt, tìm được một nơi tương đối gần tất cả mọi người, quyết định nhanh chóng: “Là nơi này nhé các anh em, tên là Khu phố giải trí nè, mặc dù chưa ai từng tới, cũng chẳng biết chơi có vui hay không…”</p><p>Hạ Triều tới từ sớm, tán gẫu một lúc với bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo ở nơi tập hợp, trong lúc đó vẫn luôn cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại. Chờ nhận được tin nhắn, lúc này hắn mới rút que kẹo đang ngậm trong miệng ra ném vào thùng rác, đứng dậy nói: “Tôi đi đón Lão Tạ đây.”</p><p>Bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo đang tìm kiếm trên điện thoại xem quanh đây có gì chơi được, cả hội chen chúc sưởi ấm trong một quán cà phê nho nhỏ, nghe nói vậy, không thèm ngẩng đầu nói: “Rồi rồi rồi, đón Lão Tạ nhà ông đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Nhưng thế nào cũng phải nhớ về tính tiền cho bọn tôi nhá.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Đừng vì có Lão Tạ rồi mà quên hết anh em.”</p><p>Bốn chữ ‘Lão Tạ nhà ông’ này hiển nhiên nghe rất xuôi tai, Hạ Triều cười đẩy cửa ra ngoài: “Tôi là loại người ấy hả.”</p><p>Đại khái đều đang vào dịp sắm Tết, thế nên đường sá vô cùng tấp nập người qua lại, mấy tiệm quần áo mặt phố đều bật nhạc rộn ràng, đủ thể loại khác nhau, cùng đó là tiếng chào hàng không biết của nhà nào đó “Thanh lý toàn bộ còn 80%”.</p><p>Tạ Du chưa đi được mấy bước, đã trông thấy Hạ Triều từ đằng xa lại gần.</p><p>Hôm nay ai đó mặc áo khoác dáng dài, thân hình cao lớn, thoáng nhìn trong đám đông là có thể dễ dàng nhận ra.</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều hơi nhếch khóe miệng, lúc tầm mắt dừng trên người Tạ Du, ánh nhìn thoáng chốc rực rỡ lên mấy phần, giang hai tay nói với cậu: “Ôm một cái nào?”</p><p>Chung quanh không biết bao nhiêu là người, tên này thật là huênh hoang, ai ai đi qua cũng phải quay sang ngó cả hai một cái.</p><p>Tạ Du không làm được hành động xốc nổi như vậy, đầu óc bị kẹp cửa mới có thể đi lên ôm hắn, dứt khoát nhấc chân đạp tới: “Cút xa một chút.”</p><p>Tạ Du không định đạp thật, chỉ cách một khoảng vậy thôi, giả vờ xong, chẳng hề nể tình vượt qua bạn trai đi về phía trước.</p><p>Hạ Triều mỉm cười đi theo sau cậu: “Bạn nhỏ à, sao nhẫn tâm vậy, trong lòng em không thấy đau sao.”</p><p>Bạn nhỏ nhẫn tâm đi được mấy bước, vậy mà thật sự thả chậm tốc độ, duỗi tay ra đằng sau, lặng lẽ nắm lấy tay Hạ Triều.</p><p>Ngón tay Tạ Du rất lạnh, chạm vào như thể khối băng, nhưng cảm giác lạnh lẽo này vẫn từng chút từng chút một sưởi ấm bàn tay hắn.</p><p>Trên đường phố tấp nập người qua lại, nhịp bước hối hả.</p><p>Tới gần Tết, toàn bộ khu phố mua sắm giăng đèn kết hoa, trên cửa kính các cửa hàng đều dán những câu đối mừng xuân. Màu đỏ ngập tràn khắp nơi, cũng bởi vì nhiệt độ quá thấp, ai nấy đều thở ra những làn sương màu trắng.</p><p>Hai người cứ thế nắm tay nhau đi suốt quãng đường.</p><p>Bước được nửa đường, phát hiện ra bước chân đối phương ngày càng chậm chạp, Tạ Du cũng không chọc thủng, lơ đãng hỏi: “Bọn Chuột đều đến hết rồi sao?”</p><p>“Đến từ sớm rồi,” Hạ Triều nắm chặt tay cậu, “Lúc anh tới nơi thì thể ủy đã uống đến cốc thứ tư.”</p><p>La Văn Cường vốn đã ham ăn, chỉ cần có cơ hội ăn tiệc là sẽ cố tình chừa cho mình không gian tối đa để phát huy thỏa thích, Tạ Du dở khóc dở cười hỏi: “Chắc là hôm qua nó phải nhịn cơm ấy nhỉ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Anh trông nó bây giờ không chỉ nhịn nguyên cơm đâu, có khi đến nước cũng không uống luôn.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Quán cà phê ngay phía trước, Hạ Triều đi một đoạn đột nhiên dừng lại, Tạ Du đang định hỏi “Sao vậy”, bỗng nghe thấy bạn trai nghiêm túc nói: “… Hay là tụi mình mặc kệ chúng nó đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường gọi đến ly cà phê thứ năm, vẫn không hề hay biết Triều ca trước khi đi đã trịnh trọng cam đoan rằng “Tôi không phải loại người ấy”, lúc này đang thật sự nhen nhóm ý định bỏ rơi cả đám.</p><p>Nhóm Hứa Tình Tình đến muộn, không ngồi được hết một bàn, đành phải ra phía sau, mấy nữ sinh tụ tập ríu rít với nhau: “Mình thấy cái này được này, có vẻ rất thú vị.”</p><p>La Văn Cường uống cà phê rất sảng khoái, vừa uống vừa nói với Lưu Tồn Hạo ngồi bên: “Cà phê này uống ngon ghê, hương vị đậm đà thật… Cơ mà sao đến giờ Triều ca vẫn chưa quay lại nhỉ? Đến lúc tính tiền rồi này.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Văn Cường ngồi cạnh cửa sổ, uống xong cà phê rồi mới nhìn thấy bóng dáng hai người quen thuộc từ phố đối diện đi tới.</p><p>Tạ Du đi đằng trước, đeo một chiếc khăn quàng cổ màu xám đậm, chỉ để lộ nửa khuôn mặt ra bên ngoài.<span></span></p><p>Hai kẻ này hồn nhiên như chốn không người mà nắm tay nhau, mười ngón đan chặt, gần đến nơi, Tạ Du mới dừng lại, cúi đầu ra hiệu cho Hạ Triều buông tay.</p><p>“Nắm đủ chưa.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chưa. Vẫn chưa đủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều vốn dĩ không biết mình đang đi đâu nữa, trong đầu chỉ ngập tràn bóng hình ai đó, nghe thấy vậy mới nhìn lên biển hiệu quán cà phê trước mặt, khẽ ho một tiếng, nhỏ giọng oán trách rằng đường sá gì mà cmn ngắn quá vậy.</p><p>Bên trong quán cà phê.</p><p>Có người chơi điện thoại một hồi lâu, bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt mỏi, đang định ngẩng đầu ngó ra bên ngoài, miệng lẩm bẩm: “Triều ca đâu rồi, bảo đón người mà giờ vẫn chưa…”</p><p>La Văn Cường giật bắn cả mình, rất sợ cậu chàng kia nhìn thấy thứ gì không nên nhìn, vội vàng ấn đầu thằng bạn, cứng rắn ép người quay về chỗ cũ, mồm miệng liến thoắng: “Ê Phó Phái, ông xem hôm nay nhân ngày đẹp trời, hai đứa mình đàm đạo lý tưởng nhân sinh tí xem nào.”</p><p>“La Văn Cường, ông có bệnh hả!”</p><p>Họp lớp lần này tổng cộng có hơn mười người, phần lớn đều có kế hoạch nghỉ đông riêng của mình, thậm chí nhà rất nhiều người trong lớp vốn không ở trong thành phố. Cơm nước xong xuôi rồi quyết định đi KTV hát hò, cả đám ấp ủ giấc mộng ca hát thuê hẳn một phòng cho thỏa nỗi niềm.</p><p>Tạ Du rất hiếm khi đi những nơi ồn ào thế này, vừa vào tới đại sảnh đã nghe thấy xung quanh dấy lên toàn tiếng quỷ khóc sói tru, không biết là cửa phòng bao nào quên không đóng chặt, một ông chú với chất giọng đượm mùi khói thuốc đang hát đến khản cả cổ.</p><p>Quán KTV này có giá cả vừa phải, làm ăn coi như không tệ.</p><p>Nhân viên phục vụ gõ đơn hàng trên máy tính, không nhịn được ngẩng đầu nhìn qua đám học sinh này, chắc là đang học cấp ba, nữ sinh tết tóc đuôi ngựa đơn giản, mặc áo khoác lông thật dày, nam sinh thì tụ tập một bên, nói cười ồn ào.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng sau khoác vai Tạ Du, nhìn như thể ôm cậu vào lòng, xích lại gần hỏi: “Lão Tạ, đợi lát nữa làm một bài nhé?”</p><p>“Làm cái rắm gì.”</p><p>“Là hát một bài đó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không nghĩ ngợi nhiều, đảo một vòng trong đầu những bài hát thịnh hành gần đây, sau đó lựa một bài rất nổi tiếng mà từ đầu phố đến cuối ngõ ai ai cũng từng nghe qua: “Biết hát bài ‘Anh yêu em’ không, dạo này đang rất hot đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du giữ tư thế này, hơi ngửa đầu ra sau, lúc nói chuyện không biết cố ý hay vô tình lướt môi sát qua bên tai hắn, hỏi một lần nữa: “Bài gì cơ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định lặp lại, chợt nhận ra, trộm nghĩ trong lòng người này tuyệt đối là cố ý. Hắn cúi đầu, vừa vặn vùi mặt vào cổ Tạ Du, khẽ nói: “… Bạn nhỏ này, em xấu tính thật đấy.”</p><p>Tài năng hát hò của đám thần dân lớp 3 đã từng được bộc lộ gần như hoàn toàn từ chuyến du lịch mùa thu trên xe buýt lần trước, chỉ khác khi đó dùng loa, sức công phá đâu thể so được với micro. La Văn Cường bừng bừng phấn khích trên bục biểu diễn, chưa hát được mấy câu, Hứa Tình Tình phía dưới đã bịt lỗ tai phun ra một câu thô tục: “… Đậu má.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lúc này đang chọn bài, nghe thấy vậy, nhân tiện an ủi: “Anh Tình, bình tĩnh nào.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Làm đàn ông thì kiên cường lên, chút đau đớn này tính là gì. Anh Tình, phải kiên cường.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình trở tay quăng một cái gối ôm qua.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng dậy cởi áo khoác, tiện tay vắt sang bên cạnh, La Văn Cường vừa hát vừa nhìn về phía bọn họ, chỉ thiếu nước viết mấy chữ ‘Triều ca mau khen tui đi’ lên mặt, Tạ Du thấy vậy cười cười ngồi xuống, dùng cùi chỏ đụng người bên cạnh: “Không khen à?”</p><p>“Không khen, hát như bò rống thế này,” Hạ Triều nói, “… Khen không nổi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, cúi người cầm lon bia trên bàn, ngón trỏ cầm móc lon, giật nắp, nói tiếp: “Giữa người với người vẫn phải có xíu lòng chân thành chứ.”</p><p>La Văn Cường chầm chậm nhắm hai mắt, hát đến là say sưa, bắt đầu lắc lư theo điệu nhạc, sau đó như bão tố “HÚUUUU~~~!” một tràng đầy mãnh liệt.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ngồi một bên, nhịn rồi lại nhịn, cuối cùng không thể chịu được nữa: “Các anh em, mới rồi thể ủy chọn mấy bài đấy? Để tôi xóa phứt đi luôn.”</p><p>Màn hình lớn trước mặt đang chạy từng dòng một, là tên những bài hát tiếp theo.</p><p>“Bài tiếp là ‘Giày trượt ván’, Tạ Du nghe mà đau hết cả đầu, rất muốn quay ra ấn luôn vào nút tắt tiếng trên bảng điều khiển treo tường, “Của nó đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Cả ‘Chết vẫn muốn yêu’ nữa kìa, xóa hết đi, đừng cho nó hát một bài nào nữa.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo giơ ngón cái tỏ vẻ không vấn đề, sau đó khom lưng lách qua người Hứa Tình Tình lén lút mò lên.</p><p>Ánh sáng trong phòng bao không rõ, đèn đóm lúc mờ lúc tỏ.</p><p>Có ai đó thử chỉnh các hiệu ứng đèn khác nhau, trong phòng lập tức tối thui vài giây, sau đó sáng rực, và rồi cả không gian bỗng ngập tràn những ánh sao trời, hắt lên trần nhà lẫn vách tường, không ngừng xoay tròn khắp nơi.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn sang Hạ Triều, ánh đèn vừa lúc này chiếu tới, rọi vào khuôn mặt Hạ Triều, rồi sau đó mới hơi tối đi.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngửa đầu uống mấy hớp bia, thoáng nhận ra có người nhìn mình, cũng nghiêng đầu sang nhìn cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du cảm thấy hơi khát nước, ngoại trừ bia thì trong phòng không còn gì để uống, đám này đã hoàn toàn quên mất bài học từ vụ say khướt lần trước, đến giờ có cơ hội là đòi phải uống bia bằng được, vì thế Tạ Du ngoắc ngoắc tay ra hiệu cho hắn đưa bia qua đây.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tay của người ấy duỗi ra trước mặt hắn, tinh tế mà mạnh mẽ, đầu ngón tay vương chút hơi lạnh, Hạ Triều ngắm một lúc, không đưa bia qua, ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại lấy cái móc trên nắp lon đang cầm trong tay chưa kịp vứt đi, đeo lên ngón vô danh của cậu.</p><p>Móc kim loại lạnh lẽo hơi trượt xuống, cuối cùng miễn cưỡng kẹt ở nơi khớp xương nhô lên của Tạ Du.</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều nhét lon bia vào tay cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du ngẩn người mấy giây mới rụt tay về: “Cái gì đây?”</p><p>Bên tai là đủ loại tiếng ồn đinh tai nhức óc, Hạ Triều nói gì cậu không nghe rõ lắm, nhưng nhìn khẩu hình thì vẫn có thể đoán được ra ba chữ: —— <em>Để đánh dấu.</em></p><p>Giọng La Văn Cường vô cùng khỏe, tiếng gào qua micro truyền tới, lập tức bị khuếch tán lên mấy lần, đánh bay cả màng nhĩ. Chờ Tạ Du uống hết nửa lon còn lại, mới cảm thấy trong phòng bao thật nóng nực.</p><p>“Bài của tôi đâu,” La Văn Cường hát xong một khúc, đang yên ắng chờ nhạc dạo của ‘Giày trượt ván’ nổi nên, kết quả chờ nửa ngày chỉ thấy một bài ‘Anh yêu em’, đần mặt hỏi, “Ai chọn bài này đấy, chen ngang à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng dậy lấy một cái mic từ bên cạnh: “Là tôi, thật ngại quá.”</p><p>Sự cố nhỏ ngoài ý muốn này làm sao có thể ngăn cản tinh thần bất diệt của La Văn Cường, cậu chàng hắng họng cảm thấy bản thân vẫn đang cực kỳ sung sức, có thể tiếp tục ca thêm ba tiếng nữa không ngừng. Cả người vẫn đang phiêu bồng, phiêu đến độ quên cả suy nghĩ, vỗ ngực một cái nói: “Bài này tôi cũng biết, Triều ca, hai đứa mình song ca luôn đi!”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định nói ‘Mẹ nó chứ ai muốn ca cùng bây’.</p><p>La Văn Cường mải vỗ ngực, cái mic trong tay chẳng kịp đề phòng tự dưng bị ai đó lấy đi, lòng bàn tay lập tức trống không.</p><p>Mặc dù đi hát karaoke là do tất cả bỏ phiếu quyết định, nhưng mà không một ai chờ mong vào khả năng sẽ được nghe Tạ Du hát, dựa vào tính cách của vị đại gia này, có thể ngồi một chỗ chịu đựng mấy trò phá rối của cả bọn đã là cực hạn lắm rồi.</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình đang bóc một túi đồ ăn vặt, vừa xé miệng túi ra, trông thấy khoảnh khắc Tạ Du từ đâu xuất hiện cướp mic, tay không kiềm chế được, suýt nữa là vung hết cả khoai tây chiên ra ngoài.</p><p>Lúc này Tạ Du đã vượt qua người Lưu Tồn Hạo, đi đến trước màn hình, tiếng nói từ micro truyền tới: “Anh hát đoạn nào?”</p><p>Giai điệu đều như nhau, chỉ khác lời mà thôi.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Đoạn nào cũng được.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa dứt lời, cả bọn xung quanh đồng loạt gào lên “Aaa ——”.</p><p>Trong nháy mắt không khí phòng bao bỗng náo nhiệt hẳn.</p><p>Lúc đầu tất cả đều hùa nhau làm ầm ĩ để hưởng ứng giọng ca mới, cho đến khi Tạ Du hát câu đầu tiên.</p><p>Giọng cậu có chút lành lạnh, dù hát bản tình cả ấm áp tha thiết đến nhường này nhưng chẳng hề bị khớp chút nào.</p><p>Hát xong đoạn đầu, đến khi tới lượt Hạ Triều, hắn cầm mic trên tay, thiếu chút nữa không vào được nhạc, bị lỡ mất mất nhịp.</p><p>…</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình khều khều Từ Tĩnh: “Nhìn Du ca dịu dàng thế nào ấy nhỉ… Có phải tôi lầm không?”</p><p>Từ Tĩnh nhìn bọn họ, hết khúc này là đến đoạn song ca, tiếng hát cả hai hòa quyện vào  nhau. Trong phòng quá mờ ảo, chỉ mơ hồ thấy được hai bóng dáng cao gầy đang đứng chung một chỗ.</p><p>Hát xong một bài, mặc kệ cả lớp hô hào “Tiếp bài nữa đi”, hai người trong cuộc đều không có bất kỳ phản ứng nào.</p><p>“Mấy đứa hát đi,” Hạ Triều nói, “Tiếp theo là ai đây?”</p><p>Bài tiếp theo là của Lưu Tồn Hạo, La Văn Cường sống chết đòi song ca với cậu ta, Lưu Tồn Hạo vội vàng cướp mic về: “Đè nó xuống, La Văn Cường, chỉ cần ông không hát với tôi nữa thì tụi mình vẫn còn có thể làm anh em của nhau.”</p><p>La Văn Cường bị người từ hai bên trái phải áp tải, vô cùng đau khổ kêu: “… Mấy người thế này là quá lắm có biết không!”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi một lát, vẫn luôn không yên, hắn đụng tay Tạ Du, đang định hỏi cậu muốn ra ngoài không, bỗng nhận ra điện thoại đang rung liên hồi.</p><p>Trong phòng quá ầm ĩ, căn bản không thể nghe được tiếng di động kêu, chờ Hạ Triều phản ứng lại, tiếng chuông đã dừng hẳn, trên màn hình điện thoại hiển thị một dãy số xa lạ.</p><p>Cuộc gọi nhỡ.</p><p>Hạ Triều lướt mắt qua số di động này, không có ấn tượng gì, đang tính ném sang bên cạnh, điện thoại lúc này bỗng rung lên, ngay sau đó là một tin nhắn gửi tới.</p><p>– Triều ca, em là Tiểu Lỗi đây.</p><p> </p><p>Hạ Triều vừa đứng dậy gọi điện thoại vừa kéo cửa phòng đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Đi về phía trước một đoạn, nghe thấy đầu dây bên kia ‘tút’ vài tiếng. Hắn lùi ra sau, dựa người vào tường. Cúi đầu chăm chăm nhìn sàn nhà trải thảm đỏ thẫm.</p><p>Điện thoại rất nhanh báo kết nối.</p><p>Giọng nói của Nhị Lỗi vẫn mang theo vẻ ngốc ngốc như xưa, xung quanh rất ồn ào, kèm theo cả tiếng loa thông báo soát vé của tàu cao tốc: “Triều ca. Anh còn ở thành A không, đã lâu rồi không gặp, hôm nay em vừa mới lên, quay về có chút việc… Dạo này anh rảnh không, gặp nhau nhé?”</p><p>Hạ Triều bất giác mò mẫm túi quần, mới nhớ ra giờ đây mình đã cai thuốc, ngay cả kẹo que bình thường cũng không mang theo.</p><p>Mặc dù sau đó Hạ Triều vẫn mở lời nói chuyện, có đáp qua lại mấy câu, nhưng đầu óc vẫn không được tỉnh táo cho lắm, cũng chẳng thể nhớ được mình đã nói gì. Hình như là hỏi gần đây Nhị Lỗi thế nào rồi, đang làm gì, Nhị Lỗi nói hai năm nay cậu đi theo anh họ làm ăn, lần này tới thành A là để công tác.</p><p>Nhị Lỗi kéo vali hành lý đi lên thang cuốn, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn hàng loạt những cửa ra vào trước mặt, chợt nhận ra thành phố A giờ đây đã trở nên thật lạ lẫm: “Có lẽ lần này em phải đợi đến nửa tháng, Tuấn ca…”</p><p>Cậu chưa nói dứt câu, đã bị Hạ Triều cắt lời.</p><p>“Thật xin lỗi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lặp lại lần nữa: “… Thật xin lỗi.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phương Tiểu Lỗi theo thang cuốn đi lên, đứng nơi cổng ra, trong lúc nhất thời quên mất phải đi hướng nào.</p><p>Thật ra đã mấy năm trôi qua, tất cả những cố chấp cùng uất ức luôn mắc nghẹn ở trong lòng gần như đã bị quên lãng.<br/><span></span></p><p>Thời điểm bị người nhà và chủ nhiệm lớp khuyên nên nghỉ học, so với giận dữ, hoang mang càng chiếm cứ nhiều hơn. Khi cảm xúc kịch liệt phập phồng qua đi, bình tĩnh lại, mới nhận ra bản thân dường như đã mất đi phương hướng.</p><p>Mặc dù thành tích học tập ở trường không tốt, cũng chẳng thể khơi gợi lên một chút hứng thú học hành nào, nhưng dù thế nào thì ít nhất mọi người cũng có một mục tiêu giống nhau.</p><p>Đột nhiên rời khỏi vòng an toàn, mới thấy luống cuống chẳng biết phải làm sao.</p><p>Cổng nhà ga, người người tấp nập chen chúc nhau.</p><p>Cậu đứng trong khung cảnh xô bồ này, chợt nhớ lại cái ngày đầu tiên gặp mặt Hạ Triều. Dù rằng hồi đó chỉ biết sơ qua Hạ Triều thôi, mới khai giảng được mấy ngày, đến họ tên của nhau còn không nhớ nổi.</p><p>Lúc ấy khai giảng lớp 9 chưa lâu, Hạ Triều là lớp trưởng, tới gõ cửa nộp bảng biểu. Dáng người cao ráo, vẻ ngoài đẹp đẽ, cho dù đang bị phạt đứng, Phương Tiểu Lỗi vẫn không nhịn được mà lén nhìn hắn thêm mấy lần.</p><p>Cậu và Lôi Tuấn là hai đứa học sinh kém khiến tất cả các giáo viên nhức đầu nhất trong trường, nhất là Lôi Tuấn, học cấp hai mà hung hăng vô cùng, có cả đám xưng huynh gọi đệ ngoài trường, mặc kệ có xảy ra vụ gì mọi người đều sẽ liên tưởng đến hắn đầu tiên.</p><p>“Thật không phải do em đánh,” Lôi Tuấn đứng bên cạnh, nhíu mày, không kiên nhẫn lặp lại lần thứ ba, “Em đánh nó làm gì, nếu đánh thật thì chẳng tội gì mà em không dám nhận, giờ đấy em đang ngồi trong quán net với Nhị Lỗi…”</p><p>Chủ nhiệm lớp đập bàn tức giận kêu: “—— Không phải cậu thì có thể là ai nữa.”</p><p>“Thưa thầy.”</p><p>Phương Tiểu Lỗi nhìn Hạ Triều đặt tập giấy tờ lên bàn, sau đó thấy hắn nói: “Nói vậy cũng không đúng lắm đâu ạ? Đầu tuần vừa rồi em cũng ở đấy, ngay cái quán net trong hẻm nhỏ đối diện trường ạ.”</p><p>“Em đi quán net làm gì,” chủ nhiệm lớp nghiêm khắc hỏi, ý định cho cậu học sinh với thành tích xuất sắc này mượn cớ, “Tra cứu tài liệu học tập à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều thẳng thắn nói: “Chơi game ạ.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Nhớ tới đây, Phương Tiểu Lỗi kéo vali về phía trước một đoạn, muốn nói rất nhiều, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ là: “Triều ca, lúc nào rảnh thu xếp được thì gặp nhau đi. Có mấy lời muốn nói với anh.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ra ngoài nói chuyện điện thoại xong, lúc trở về chỉ một mực uống bia, lúc vươn tay định vớ lấy lon thứ ba, bàn tay chợt bị Tạ Du đè xuống.</p><p>“Anh thử uống nữa xem.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe lời buông tay ra.</p><p>Mấy cô nữ sinh như Hứa Tình Tình hầu hết đều chọn mấy bài tương đối ngọt ngào, nhạc nền chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng hơn, hát một lần liên tục hai ba khúc.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngừng một lát, mãi sau mới nói: “Nhị Lỗi về rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du đoán nhất định tên này có tâm sự, không ngờ là chuyện này. Cậu “Ừ” một tiếng tỏ ý mình đang nghe.</p><p>“Vừa gọi điện tới, hẹn anh ra ngoài gặp một lần,” Hạ Triều dùng tay cào mớ tóc: “Anh…”</p><p>Hắn vẫn chưa biết nên đối mặt thế nào, dù rằng bản thân vẫn đang thử tiến từng bước một về phía trước.</p><p>Lúc hỏi Nhị Lỗi mấy năm này sống thế nào, chỉ sợ nghe được hai chữ ‘không tốt’.</p><p>Vừa lúc này tiếng nhạc kết thúc, trong phòng bao yên tĩnh được vài giây đồng hồ.</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều nghe thấy Tạ Du nói với hắn: “Anh. Đừng sợ.”</p><p> </p><p>Tới gần chạng vạng, sắc trời dần dần chuyển tối.</p><p>Cả bọn ca hát tròn ba tiếng đồng hồ, may mà bia lần này thuộc lại nhẹ nên khó say, không còn xuất hiện cảnh tượng say khướt hết lượt như hồi trước. Sau khi thu dọn xong đồ đạc thì tạm biệt nhau trước cửa quán karaoke, mỗi người một ngả.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du về đến nhà, mấy người Chung Kiệt vừa lúc ăn cơm tối xong.</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ gọt một đĩa trái cây bưng từ trong bếp ra, gọi cậu qua ghế salon ngồi: “Về rồi à? Ngồi xuống ăn trái cây nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn Chung Kiệt, sợ lát nữa nói thêm mấy câu với tên ngu xuẩn này lại thành ra cãi vã: “Mọi người cứ ăn đi, con lên phòng trước.”</p><p>Tạ Du tắm rửa xong, nhóm chat “Đừng có chém chém giết giết” của phố Hắc Thủy đã nhảy lên đến mấy trăm tin nhắn, có mấy tin @ cậu, thế là cậu tiện tay ấn vào.</p><p>[Má Lôi]: @XY, dọn xong phòng cho con rồi đấy, lần này nghỉ nếu rảnh thì về ở mấy ngày đi, dì Mai của con với thằng Đại Lôi suốt ngày nhắc con đấy.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quầy đồ nướng]: Ủa dọn xong lúc nào vậy má, nhà ta vẫn còn phòng trống ạ?</p><p>[Má Lôi]: Là phòng mày đó, má dọn qua rồi, đến lúc đó mày lăn lên gác ngủ là được.</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quầy đồ nướng]: …</p><p>[Vương tử Lôi quầy đồ nướng]: Đúng là má ruột con có khác.</p><p>Má Lôi nói là dọn ra một phòng kêu cậu đến ở mấy ngày, nhưng Tạ Du không thật sự có ý định này, cậu tính sẽ dành một ngày để tới ăn bữa cơm.</p><p>Khác với khung cảnh ăn Tết xa xỉ của Chung gia cùng với một màn biểu diễn pháo hoa mimi đầy tráng lệ, hương vị tất niên ở phố Hắc Thủy lại như được thấm vào từng ngóc ngách nhỏ bé.</p><p>Tạ Du xuống xe, trong ngõ hẻm có mấy đứa trẻ con đang chơi đuổi bắt chạy ra đầu ngõ, trong tay cầm hộp pháo quẹt, vừa chạy vừa ném xuống mặt đất, pháo nổ “đùng đoàng”, tụi nhóc cười giòn giã rồi tiếp tục chạy đi nơi khác.</p><p>Đêm hôm trước có trận tuyết rơi, đến bây giờ tuyết đọng trên mặt đường đã tan gần hết, chỉ còn vương lại trên mái hiên, trông từ xa một vùng trắng xóa.</p><p>Vẫn nhớ một lần tuyết rơi ở thành phố A vào mấy năm trước, khi đó Chu Đại Lôi cứ nằng nặc đòi kéo cậu ra ngoài đắp tượng người tuyết.</p><p>Tạ Du tỏ vẻ ghét bỏ: “Mày làm sao đấy, thiếu nữ hoài xuân à?”</p><p>“Tuyết rơi đấy, tao lớn thế này mà chưa thấy bao giờ đâu, đi đi, đi đắp cùng tao!”</p><p>Cuối cùng Tạ Du ngồi bên cạnh, vo một cục tuyết tròn, thẳng tay nện lên đầu Chu Đại Lôi: “Chơi cái khác đi.”</p><p>Khu dân cư phố Hắc Thủy được xây san sát nhau, nhà nào cũng treo những câu đối mừng xuân trước cửa, nhà người ta thì viết ‘Gia đình an khang, cát tường như ý’, nền đỏ chữ đen, Tạ Du đi đến dưới lầu khu tập thể quen thuộc nọ, Chu Đại Lôi đang trèo lên thang treo câu đối giúp dì Mai, hai bên trái phải đều là bốn chữ giống nhau: Tài lộc đầy nhà.</p><p>Hoành phi: Đại tài đại phát.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du dừng bước, nhìn khung cảnh này mà thấy buồn cười, cậu lấy di động ra chụp một bức, chụp xong bèn tiện tay gửi cho Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhắn lại rất nhanh.</p><p>– Tài hoa xuất chúng.</p><p>– Thay anh chúc mừng năm mới tới mẹ anh nhé, chúc dì ngày càng phát tài.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu đáp: Anh sao rồi.</p><p>– Hẹn cuối tuần sau.</p><p>– Anh không sao đâu. Gặp một lần cũng tốt.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi từ xa đã trông thấy ông chủ Tạ đi về phía này, dán xong câu đối trèo xuống thang, dì Mai đứng trong phòng dặn dò hắn: “Đợi lát nữa đừng nhắc đến chuyện điểm thi nhé…”</p><p>Lần này Tạ Du thi được bao nhiêu điểm, tất cả mọi người đều biết rõ.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nghe mà thất thần.</p><p>Mặc dù thành tích học hành của Tạ Du hồi còn ở trường trung học Hắc Thủy rất tốt, nhưng chất lượng dạy dỗ ở cái nơi chết tiệt này quá nát, tiếng Anh cấp hai mà như dạy cho bọn tiểu học. Dù sao thành A cũng là thành phố lớn, qua đó mà sức học không theo kịp cũng là chuyện hợp tình hợp lý.</p><p>“Có nghe thấy không,” má Lôi đập hắn một cái, “Dì Mai của con đang dặn con kìa.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “À… Nghe rồi nghe rồi ạ, nhưng mà…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nói nửa chừng thì không nói tiếp nữa.</p><p>Trò chơi tên là Đề vương cái gì bá kia, lần trước sau khi hắn chen chân được vào đại sảnh trò chơi, vinh quanh lấy được danh hiệu “Sắt vụn quật cường”, thì hắn đã tính xóa luôn đi cho rồi, dù sao giữ lại cũng chỉ tốn thêm dung lượng.</p><p>Kết quả không ngờ xóa trò chơi mà cũng nhảy ra một đống thứ phá đám, trong nháy mắt vừa ấn xóa, hệ thống lập tức bắn ra một bức thư, nội dung đại ý là khuyên hắn nên nghĩ lại, đừng vội từ bỏ học tập.</p><p>Thế là hắn đành phải quay về tiếp tục lắc lư trong đại sảnh, trong lúc vô tình có một lần lại được chiêm ngưỡng X thần làm đề thi.</p><p>Tốc độ giải đề cực nhanh, căn bản không phải người, nhưng vấn đề là nét chữ kia…</p><p>—— Theo thiết kế giải bài của Đề Vương Tranh Bá, phần bài làm đơn giản có chừa ra một khung màu trắng để làm nháp, ấn vào là có thể tha hồ viết vẽ bôi xóa lung tung trên màn hình, tạm thời làm một số phép tính.</p><p>Chữ viết nhìn quá sức quen thuộc.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi tiếp tục nhớ lại cuộc gọi cho ông chủ Tạ vào cái ngày đó.</p><p>Mặc dù không dám xác định chắc chắn, cũng có thể là hắn nghĩ quá nhiều, nhưng có một linh cảm kỳ quái nào đó đang không ngừng trào lên trong lòng.</p><p>Lúc Tạ Du lên lầu, trong nhà dì Mai đã góp mặt không ít người.</p><p>Ăn cơm xong, tất cả đều tụ họp bên bàn mạt chược.</p><p>“Mấy hôm nay dì vẫn chưa dọn hàng à.”</p><p>“Gần đây sinh ý tốt lắm, mấy quán bên ngoài đều đóng cửa ngừng kinh doanh hết rồi, thế nên chẳng phải khách sẽ về hết chỗ dì sao, dì định mở thêm hai ngày nữa,” Má Lôi nói, ném ra một lá bài, “Tứ giang!”</p><p>Hồi trước Tạ Du thường xuyên qua quán hỗ trợ, thấy thời gian còn sớm, dù sao cũng không có việc gì làm, bèn vỗ vai Chu Đại Lôi nói: “Vẫn là năm giờ hả?”</p><p>Vỗ một cái không có phản ứng , chờ gọi đến lần thứ hai, Chu Đại Lôi mới hồi phục tinh thần: “À, không cần… không cần mày phải qua đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Mày nghĩ gì thế.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nhủ thầm trong lòng, tao đang suy tư về cái thế giới ly kỳ này đây.</p><p>Quán đồ nướng có rất đông người tới nhậu, mùa đông rét mướt, ba má Lôi trực tiếp dựng luôn một cái lều bên bãi đất trống cạnh đó.</p><p>Mặc dù không chịu cho cậu mó tay vào, nhưng Tạ Du vẫn đến hỗ trợ bưng thức ăn lên. Chu Đại Lôi tiếp khách bàn bên này, khách bên kia gọi món ăn quá nhanh, Chu Đại Lôi cầm bút cũng không ghi kịp: “Chờ một lát, mấy xiên thịt dê ạ?”</p><p>“Hai mươi xiên,” Tạ Du nhét đơn của bàn số 1 vào tay Chu Đại Lôi, nói tiếp, “Nửa két bia, một suất cơm chiên…”</p><p>Hết thảy bảy tám món, Chu Đại Lôi vội vàng ghi lại, chỉ biết kinh ngạc: “Làm sao mày biết?”</p><p>“Nghe được.”</p><p>Trí nhớ cậu rất tốt, chỉ cần nghe hoặc nhìn qua một lần là hầu như có thể nhớ rõ.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đưa mấy đơn gọi món cho má Lôi, tựa trước cửa lều bằng nhựa, cơn thèm thuốc dâng lên, mò một bao thuốc trong túi ra, chần chừ một lúc vẫn nói: “Má, con nhớ trước kia thành tích của ông chủ Tạ rất tốt.”</p><p>Má Lôi lấy tờ đơn, đôi tay vẫn thoăn thoắt không ngừng, chẳng rảnh rang nói chuyện phiếm, thuận miệng nói: “À, má cũng nhớ rõ hồi lớp 1 mày thi được một trăm điểm toán lận cơ đấy.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…”</p><p>Chạng vạng tối là thời điểm khách đến nhộn nhịp nhất, sau chín giờ thì gần như không còn ai. Chờ một bàn khách ăn xong, Tạ Du giúp cả nhà thu dọn quán, kéo chồng ghế nhựa đi về hướng nhà kho.</p><p>“Mày cũng nên khuyên hai chú dì đi,” Tạ Du bận rộn cả buổi cũng thấy hơi mệt mỏi, thả băng ghế nhựa xuống rồi quay về, “Năm hết tết đến ở nhà nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe đã.”</p><p>Trên đường phố vẫn còn mấy đứa trẻ ở ngoài bắn pháo, vừa đốt lên, ánh lửa lập tức nổ bung, kêu xì xì suốt mấy giây mới chịu ngừng.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi bê thùng đồ trong tay, bỏ các thứ xuống xong, đứng yên một chỗ, trong đầu đủ loại suy nghĩ hỗn loạn. Cuối cùng vẫn không nhịn được mà gọi cậu: “Ông chủ Tạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du chẳng buồn quay đầu: “Có rắm mau thả.”</p><p>“Cái gì X kia có phải mày không.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi hỏi tiếp: “Trong trò Đề vương ấy, mớ chữ đằng sau thì tao không nhớ được, nhưng có phải mày hay không?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phản ứng đầu tiên Tạ Du muốn nói là “Không phải”, nhưng hai chữ ‘không phải’ ấy đã đến đầu môi mà chẳng thể thốt nên lời.</p><p>Khi hỏi câu này, trông Chu Đại Lôi quá mức nghiêm túc.<span></span></p><p>Quen hắn từ nhỏ tới giờ, ngày thường luôn luôn nhìn hắn tươi cười hớn hở, lòng dạ cũng rộng rãi, số lần hắn nghiêm túc chắc chỉ đếm được trên đầu ngón tay. Ngoại trừ hồi bé bị người khác cướp đồ chơi, gần đây nhất là sau khi Đại Mỹ rời đi, hắn uống đến mấy chai rượu, ngồi nơi đầu ngõ nhỏ, say bí tỉ mà hỏi cậu: “Đại Mỹ liệu có trở về nữa không?’.</p><p>Có về nữa hay không cũng không thể chắc chắn được, mỗi người đều có một con đường sau này mình muốn đi.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn hắn, trong lòng thở dài, nhưng vẫn nói: “Sẽ trở về.”</p><p>Trong khoảng thời gian nghỉ đông này, Chu Đại Lôi cứ rảnh là phá rối cậu, lần nào cũng chọn đúng lúc cậu đang giải đề, thường xuyên có tình trạng nhắn tin lúc nửa đêm khuya khoắt: Đã ngủ chưa ông chủ Tạ, mày đang làm gì đấy.</p><p>– Không, chơi game.</p><p>– Trò gì?</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du không để bụng lắm, nhưng giờ nhớ lại mới nhận ra có gì đó khác thường.</p><p>Suy nghĩ mơ hồ trong lòng Chu Đại Lôi không ngừng sôi trào, hắn đi lên phía trước mấy bước, cảm xúc như hiển hiện hết lên mặt: “Mày nói đi xem nào, mày…”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi không thể nói tiếp nữa – bởi vì Tạ Du trầm mặc một lát, sau đó ngắt lời:</p><p>“Là tao.”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi thêm một câu: “Làm sao mày biết?”</p><p>Câu trả lời này khiến máu nóng trong người Chu Đại Lôi như vọt hết lên đỉnh đầu, tâm trạng bị lừa gạt quá mãnh liệt, làm hắn nhất thời quên bẵng mất suy nghĩ ‘tại sao ông chủ Tạ nhà hắn lại để bản thân ra nông nỗi này’:</p><p>“Sao mà tao biết á —— tự bản thân mày không rõ sao, tao chép bài tập của mày nhiều năm như thế cơ mà, nét chữ của mày dù có viết nhanh hay viết chậm, ngay cả viết ngoáy viết ẩu đến đâu nữa, thậm chí mày có đổi tay trái mà viết thì tao vẫn có thể nhận ra!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du thật sự không ngờ thế mà mình lại thua bởi nước đi này.</p><p>“Tao với mày làm anh em nhiều năm vậy mà mày cũng gạt tao sao?” Chu Đại Lôi vừa mắng, vừa bị Tạ Du kéo cổ áo đi vào trong hẻm nhỏ vắng người, “Hồi trước rõ ràng tao đã hỏi mày tại sao điểm thi bị tụt xuống thấp như vậy, mày nói cái gì với tao hả, gì mà núi cao còn có núi cao hơn, người giỏi thì cũng đầy người giỏi hơn, hóa ra toàn là mày đánh rắm với tao!”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nói một thôi một hồi, vẫn tức điên cả tiết không làm sao hạ hỏa được.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc hắn mắng thoải mái, không cãi lại câu nào, có thể nói là lần cậu tốt tính nhất từ trước tới giờ: “Mắng đủ chưa, chưa đủ thì tiếp tục mắng đi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi lục ra bao thuốc, trốn nơi góc tường hút xong một điếu, Tạ Du nhìn đồng hồ, đang chuẩn bị về, Chu Đại Lôi mới vươn tay kéo cậu, thấp giọng hỏi: “Rốt cuộc mày đang nghĩ cái gì hả, mày đừng có đi, ngồi xuống đây, tụi mình tâm sự cho rõ đã.”</p><p>“Ngồi cái rắm ấy, không đi giờ thì trễ xe buýt mất.”</p><p>“Vậy hai đứa mình vừa đi vừa nói,” Chu Đại Lôi lập tức thỏa hiệp, “Mày đi chầm chậm thôi.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi từng tưởng tượng ra rất nhiều loại nguyên nhân, nhưng không ngờ sẽ là tình huống này.</p><p>Chuyến xe buýt muộn nhất là vào chín giờ, trong lúc chờ xe, Tạ Du kể xong chỉ bằng dăm ba câu ngắn gọn, Chu Đại Lôi sau khi nghe hết thì liên tiếp chửi bới một tràng thô tục, ngoại trừ chửi tục thì cũng không biết nên nói gì: “Mẹ nó chứ cái thằng họ Chung cứt chó…”</p><p>Hắn vốn dĩ điên tiết với Tạ Du, điên tiết xong, lại không chịu nổi mà căm giận thay cậu.</p><p>Giận đến độ khi lấy điếu thuốc ra tay Chu Đại Lôi cứ run bần bật, trong đầu chỉ tràn ngập những tiếng ‘ĐM’.</p><p>Để ngăn hắn tiếp tục bung ra một loạt kỹ năng chửi bới cấp độ tông sư của phố Hắc Thủy, Tạ Du thẳng thừng đạp hắn một cái: “Được rồi, xe tới rồi, mày đừng có lên cơn ở đây nữa, về nghỉ đi. Xéo nhanh.”</p><p>Xe buýt chậm rãi từ xa lại gần, một đường thẳng tắp chạy tới.</p><p>Tạ Du lên xe, đi vào mấy bước, lại thừa dịp cửa xe chưa kịp đóng, cậu vừa bám lấy lan can cạnh cửa xe, vừa nhoài nửa người ra ngoài: “Không muốn chết thì đừng có nói lung tung ra ngoài. Tao nghiêm túc đấy, tốt nhất mày nghĩ cách bịt kín cái miệng mày vào đi —— ”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cũng muốn bịt lắm chứ, nhưng hắn về nhà lật qua lật lại, mãi mà không thể ngủ được.</p><p>Má Lôi dậy đi tiểu đêm, đến phòng khách uống nước, suýt thì bị thằng con nửa đêm tối thui vẫn ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế salon dọa bay nửa cái mạng.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngồi trên ghế salon nửa ngày, không nhịn được mà mở danh bạ điện thoại, ngón tay đặt trên số điện thoại của dì Lam, trong đầu loạn cào cào, vừa mới nghĩ thôi bỏ đi, kết quả ngón tay run thế nào mà bất cẩn ấn gọi đi: “….”</p><p>Nghỉ đông tổng cộng dài một tháng, Tạ Du hầu như không hề động một chút gì đến đống bài tập nghỉ đông được giao kia, chỉ ghi họ tên của mình lên trên, sau đó không buồn lật qua nữa.</p><p>Mấy ngày nay Cố nữ sĩ luôn vô tình hay cố ý đề cập với cậu chuyện mời gia sư về nhà: “Con tự xem lại mấy ngày nghỉ này con đã làm được những gì đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du xuống lầu lấy nước: “Không phải con rất tốt sao, ăn ngon ngủ ngon.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam: “Con đừng có đổi chủ đề, cứ thế này thì con định làm gì, có phải bây giờ không thấy mẹ bắt ép gì nữa là con —— ”</p><p>Tạ Du vốn không hề muốn mời gia sư, chủ yếu vẫn là cảm thấy khống chế điểm số ở trong trường đã đủ phiền lắm rồi, nếu có gia sư ở đây thì càng phải để ý nhiều hơn, cũng càng dễ dàng lòi đuôi.</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ nói mãi, cậu vẫn chỉ đáp một câu: “Mẹ, tự trong lòng con nắm chắc.”</p><p>Cậu nói xong, lúc này Cố nữ sĩ không như những lần trước, giận dữ trào phúng cậu ‘Con thì nắm được cái gì’ nữa.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam ngồi trên ghế salon, trong tay là chiếc điều khiển từ xa.</p><p>Trên màn hình TV là một bộ phim theo motip cũ rích, âm thanh vẫn vờn quanh tai, nhưng Cố Tuyết Lam có vẻ không hề chịu ảnh hưởng, cô trầm mặt, đáy mắt mang theo mấy phần hoài nghi cùng dò xét.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam hồi tưởng lại cuộc điện thoại không đầu không đuôi vào tối hôm qua.</p><p>Sau khi rời khỏi phố Hắc Thủy, cuộc sống sau này cũng gần như hoàn toàn khác biệt, quan hệ với những người như Hứa Diễm Mai ngày càng trở nên xa lạ, ngoại trừ ngày lễ tết nhắn tin qua lại chúc mừng nhau, về cơn bản không còn liên lạc gì nữa.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi trong điện thoại nói năng lộn xộn, lúc thì kêu không cẩn thận bấm nhầm, lúc sau chợt gọi một tiếng dì Lam, như có gì muốn nói lại thôi. Nửa đêm bị đánh thức, đầu cô có hơi choáng, nghe không hiểu thằng bé này nói gì lắm, vươn tay bật công tắc đèn giường, ngồi dậy hỏi: “Sao vậy Đại Lôi?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nói: “Dì Lam, dì có từng nghĩ tới thành tích của ông chủ Tạ…”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nghe được rõ ràng hai chữ ‘thành tích’, thằng bé này lại tự dưng quay ngoắt chuyển chủ đề sang chuyện khác, ba hoa một hồi, cuối cùng nói, “Trăng đêm nay tròn quá dì nhỉ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam: “…”</p><p>“Nhìn thấy ánh trăng sáng như thế này, làm con chợt nghĩ đến dì Lam.”</p><p>Mấy năm này Cố Tuyết Lam đã bắt đầu có tuổi, cho dù giữ gìn đến thế nào, những nếp nhăn đã bắt đầu lặng lẽ hằn trên khóe mắt, trong lòng cũng có nhiều chuyện muộn phiền, bị cuộc gọi này làm cho mất ngủ không thôi.</p><p>Cô trằn trọc mãi, trước lúc ngủ hình ảnh cuối cùng hiện lên chính là Tạ Du khi còn nhỏ, tùy tiện ném đủ loại giấy khen lên bàn.</p><p>Là những giải thưởng gì?</p><p>Ngày ấy cô đã quá bận rộn, vội vàng làm hết công việc này đến công việc khác, liên tục ngày đêm không một phút nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>“Con nắm cái gì, con nói xem,” Cố Tuyết Lam bình tĩnh hỏi cậu: “… Trong lòng con nắm được cái gì đây.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nói xong, cũng không biết mình đang hoài nghi cái gì, đoán chừng có lẽ là do mấy ngày này ngủ không ngon giấc. Cô day day mi tâm, rồi khoát tay nói: “Thôi được rồi, con lên đi, đừng đứng đây chướng mắt nữa.”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm cốc thủy tinh, sau khi lên lầu ngồi trước màn hình máy tính một hồi lâu, giáo sư ngoại ngữ trong video kia giảng ngữ pháp với cấu trúc câu gì đó, nhưng cậu không nghe lọt được chữ nào.</p><p>“Bạn nhỏ à, đang làm gì đó.”</p><p>Nhận điện thoại của Hạ Triều, Tạ Du mới hoàn hồn, cúi đầu uống hai ngụm nước, ậm ừ mấy tiếng không rõ.</p><p>Hạ Triều mới xuống khỏi xe taxi, đứng trước cửa sổ xe trả tiền, tiện tay nhét tiền lẻ vào trong túi: “Uống sữa à?”</p><p>“Uống nước.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nghe thấy không phải bạn nhỏ đang uống sữa tươi, nghĩ thầm trong lòng thật đáng tiếc.</p><p>“Có thể nghĩ sang chuyện khác không, tư tưởng này của anh quá nguy hiểm,” Tạ Du đặt cốc nước xuống, nhìn vào ngày tháng dưới góc phải màn hình, nhớ tới cái hẹn của Hạ Triều với người kia vào đúng cuối tuần này, thế là hỏi, “Gặp được chưa?”</p><p>“Chưa, vừa xuống xe.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đến chỗ hẹn, thực ra hắn vốn không cần tìm, hồi còn cấp hai, cả ba người bọn họ thường đến tiệm này, chính là một quán mì sợi ở gần trường học.</p><p>Trong ấn tượng là một quán ăn rất nhỏ, vừa nhỏ vừa cũ kỹ, trên vách tường bị khói dầu thấm vào thành những vệt đen bóng loáng.</p><p>Ngày cấp hai làm gì có nhiều tiền tiêu vặt, cứ đến giờ tan học là bụng đói cồn cào, lúc nào cũng là tình trạng mày hai xu tao ba xu, cả mấy đứa gom lại mới đủ mua một bát mì lót bụng.</p><p>“Bà chủ quán vẫn nhớ rõ anh, cho thêm đĩa đồ nhắm,” Hạ Triều chọn một chỗ trống ngồi xuống, lúc nói chuyện khuỷu tay chống trên bàn, “Lần sau đưa em tới nhé.”</p><p>Giọng Hạ Triều qua điện thoại rất bình thường, nhưng Tạ Du vẫn có thể cảm thấy, đầu óc đồ đần này giờ đây hẳn là đang rất hỗn loạn.</p><p>Hạ Triều quả thật có hơi bối rối không biết làm thế nào.</p><p>Tiệm mì không biết đã được sửa sang lại từ bao giờ, trên menu có những món quen thuộc, cũng có thêm cả những món mới mấy năm nay, Hạ Triều nói xong mới nhìn chằm chằm ba chữ ‘mì tương ớt’ trên menu lúc này, khẽ thở một hơi, ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.</p><p>Tạ Du không nói nhiều, chỉ dặn có chuyện gì nhớ kỹ phải gọi cho cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du đi chân trần, cả người vùi vào chiếc ghế to rộng trước bàn máy tính, trước khi cúp máy còn nhắc thêm một câu: “Không cho phép hút thuốc.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Được.”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du phân tâm xem hết video dạy học, trước khi ngủ nhìn qua điện thoại, thông báo trong nhóm lớp vẫn chưa ngừng nhảy lên, Hứa Tình Tình muốn xem phim ma, nhưng không dám xem một mình, thế là kéo cả đám trong lớp xem cùng, cuối cùng nhóm chat lớp giờ đây tràn ngập những tiếng gào thét “AAAaa! ! ! !”.</p><p>Hạ Triều bên kia thì không hề có động tĩnh gì cả. Cậu nghĩ một lát, trước khi ngủ bèn cầm máy bỏ chế độ im lặng.</p><p>Nhận được điện thoại của Hạ Triều sau đó đã là gần mười hai giờ đêm.</p><p>Nếu trước kia mà nhận được cuộc gọi kiểu này, thì tuyệt đối Tạ Du sẽ từ chối cuộc gọi rồi kéo đen quẳng điện thoại ra chỗ khác ngay lập tức.</p><p>Cậu đoán rằng Hạ Triều đã xong chuyện rồi, kết quả khi bắt máy bỗng nghe thấy bên kia đầu dây loáng thoáng có tiếng xe cộ: “Anh đang ở đâu?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không trả lời.</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi đến lần thứ ba, kiên nhẫn sắp sửa cạn sạch, Hạ Triều mới mở mồm gọi tên cậu.</p><p>Giọng Hạ Triều dường như vương chút men say, không được tỉnh táo cho lắm, nhưng lúc lẩm bẩm tên cậu thì vô cùng chuyên chú, giọng đầy quyến luyến.</p><p>“Tạ Du.”</p><p>Hạ Triều gọi đến mấy lần. Khàn khàn, mang theo tâm trạng rối bời, xen lẫn trong đủ loại tạp âm ồn ào xung quanh hắn.</p><p>“Anh,” Tạ Du tỉnh cả ngủ, cậu đứng dậy, điều hòa đã tắt từ sớm, hơi lạnh dần len lỏi vào lớp quần áo mỏng, “Anh uống rượu à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi xổm ven đường, vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, vốn chẳng hề có việc gì, chỉ muốn gọi cho cậu báo bình an, kết quả vừa nghe được giọng Tạ Du, hơi rượu thoáng chốc bốc lên, không kìm chế nổi mà muốn… muốn gọi tên cậu.</p><p>Trước đó Hạ Triều không hề nghĩ cuối cùng chuyện này sẽ dễ dàng qua đi như vậy.</p><p>Kết quả khi thật sự đứng lên, tiến về phía trước, mới nhận ra không quá khó khăn như mình đã tưởng tượng.</p><p>Lúc gặp mặt, Nhị Lỗi lập tức xông lên cho hắn một đấm, sau khi đánh xong bèn hỏi hắn: “Được rồi chứ, trong lòng đã thanh thản chưa.”</p><p>Một đấm kia không phải đánh chơi, dường như đã dùng hết cả sức lực, Hạ Triều bị đánh đến choáng váng mất một giây, hắn đập lưng vào tường, sau đó lau khóe miệng, trong miệng nếm được toàn vị máu tanh.</p><p>Phương Tiểu Lỗi không khác nhiều lắm so với trước kia, mập hơn một chút, phong cách ăn mặc cũng thành thục hơn, không còn khí chất học sinh so với những người cùng tuổi nữa.</p><p>—— “Chuyện trước kia, bỏ đi.”</p><p>—— “Triều ca, lần trước anh tới tìm em, em cũng đã nói không phải lỗi của anh rồi, giờ đây em còn muốn sửa lại một câu, em không oán trách anh. Chỉ muốn chính miệng nói trước mặt anh như thế.”</p><p>Giọng của Nhị Lỗi không ngừng quanh quẩn bên tai hắn.</p><p>Tảng đá vô hình đang chèn trong lồng ngực, chỉ cần trong nháy mắt, dường như đã trở nên nhẹ bẫng.</p><p>Cảm giác mất đi trọng tâm này thoáng chốc đã tan biến.</p><p>Hạ Triều nhìn dòng xe cộ rộn ràng trước mặt, ánh đèn xe đâm thủng màn đêm, chiếu đến cay xè cả mắt.</p><p>“Không,” Hạ Triều nói một chữ, chợt nghẹn lại, hắn chớp chớp mắt, hốc mắt hơi ửng đỏ, “Chỉ uống một xíu thôi.”</p><p>Mẹ nó líu hết cả lưỡi rồi mà anh còn kêu uống một xíu.</p><p>Tạ Du gấp đến phát bực, vừa thay quần áo vừa hỏi: “Giờ anh đang ở đâu?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn đang ở gần trường.</p><p>Mấy tiếng trước, ba người gặp mặt, không nói được gì nhiều, trái lại rượu thì cứ hết một chai lại tới một chai.</p><p>Lôi Tuấn uống ác nhất.</p><p>Chuyện năm đó Lôi Tuấn cũng không phải người trong cuộc, Nhị Lỗi đi quá nhanh, rất nhiều thứ không có cách nào hỏi cho ra nhẽ, chỉ có thể nghĩ đến chiều hướng xấu nhất. Gã túm chặt cổ áo Hạ Triều mà vung nắm đấm, đè người xuống đất đánh đến mức nhân viên trong trường thiếu chút nữa phải gọi xe cứu thương: “Có phải mày làm hay không, sao mày dám trốn tránh trách nhiệm hả —— ”</p><p>Hạ Triều không giải thích cũng không đánh trả, thậm chí trong lòng chỉ mong sao gã đánh mạnh tay thêm một chút.</p><p>Càng mạnh càng tốt.</p><p>Sau đó Lôi Tuấn không đến trường nữa, dứt khoát chuyển sang học nghề, dù sao có thi hay không đều chẳng khác biệt. Thêm vào đó cũng không muốn còn bất cứ dính dáng gì với thằng ‘bạn tốt năm xưa’ này nữa.</p><p>Lần sau gặp mặt, chính là trong quán cơm nhỏ ngay gần Điện Kỹ.</p><p>Lôi Tuấn chỉ mải phát điên, quên mất không nghĩ tới vì sao tên này lại học Nhị Trung, sau khi về phái người đi thăm dò, phát hiện chỉ là loại trường mấy năm liền không được thăng một thứ hạng nào.</p><p>Liên tiếp bị giáng từng bậc một, chính là trường cấp ba bình thường nhất thành phố A.</p><p>Ngày xưa Nhị Lỗi không uống được rượu cho lắm, nhưng mấy năm được tôi luyện trên bàn rượu, một lúc có thể xử lý đến mấy chai: “Là em bận quá nên quên mất, luôn chạy vạy khắp nơi bên ngoài… Mấy năm nay anh với Triều ca chưa từng gặp mặt nhau sao?”</p><p>“Gặp rồi,” Hạ Triều uống cũng hăng, hắn dựa ra sau, đặt vỏ chai rượu lên bàn, “Mấy tháng trước, có giao lưu một lần.”</p><p>Lôi Tuấn: “Giao lưu cái con mẹ nó, nắm đấm giao với nắm đấm cũng gọi là giao lưu à?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Uống đến lúc cuối, thoáng chốc cả ba dường như đã quay trở về quãng thời gian ngày trước.</p><p>Tạ Du ghi nhớ địa điểm, không yên lòng để Hạ Triều uống xong mà một thân một mình lắc lư loạn bên ngoài, chờ ra khỏi nhà, lên xe mới nhận ra đã quên mang theo điện thoại.</p><p>Đi vội quá, lúc mặc áo khoác bèn ném điện thoại xuống giường, mặc xong liền lập tức chạy ra cửa.</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi bên đường một lúc, cơn say cũng dần dịu xuống.</p><p>Trên đường phố giờ đây chẳng còn mấy người, một nhóm thanh niên ăn uống linh đình trong quán đối diện xong kề vai sát cánh đi ra, tuổi tác có vẻ không lớn, trong đám còn có mấy nữ sinh.</p><p>Dù cho trời đã tối đen, nhưng nương vào ánh đèn đường, vẫn có thể trông thấy rõ khung cảnh bên kia đường, thế là các cô xô đẩy nhau một hồi: “Ôi ôi ôi, nhìn anh chàng phía đối diện kìa.”</p><p>Cậu trai ấy đang ngồi xổm, nhưng dáng người hẳn là rất cao, khóa áo khoác không kéo, mặc dù cúi đầu không rõ mặt, vẫn cảm thấy thân hình và khí chất vô cùng xuất chúng.</p><p>Hạ Triều không ngờ nửa đêm mà vẫn gặp phải chào hàng. Đã muộn thế này rồi.</p><p>Hắn giương mắt nhìn mấy người trước mặt này một lát, ba chữ “Không quét mã” chưa kịp nói thành lời, đã bị ai đó từ đằng sau nắm cổ áo, khá là thô bạo một phát kéo dậy.</p><p>“Anh ấy có đối tượng rồi.”</p><p>Vẻ mặt Tạ Du không được tốt cho lắm, giữa lông mày tràn đầy bực bội, thấy mấy cô nàng kia vẫn đang thất thần, liền nhấn mạnh thêm lần nữa: “Anh ấy, có đối tượng rồi.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uống bao nhiêu?”</p><p>“Khoảng năm, sáu chai?”</p><p>“… Anh được đó,” Tạ Du nhíu mày, chờ đám người kia đi rồi mới bỏ tay ra, “Bảo anh đừng hút thuốc, anh đổi sang uống rượu, tư duy kiểu mới à?”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều chỉ nhìn cậu, không nói gì.</p><p>Tạ Du trông thấy khóe miệng hắn bị bầm máu, đang định nói “Còn đánh nhau nữa”, Hạ Triều chợt vươn tay ra, ôm cậu vào lòng.</p><p>“Đừng nhúc nhích,” Hạ Triều áp trán vào cổ Tạ Du, khẽ nói, “Không hút thuốc mà, anh chỉ ôm một lát thôi.”</p><p>Đường phố vắng vẻ hiu quạnh, cơn chuếnh choáng đã bị gió đông thổi vơi bớt hơn nửa. Bạn nhỏ nhà hắn mặc chiếc áo khoác dày, vừa rộng vừa nặng, cảm giác khi ôm thật mềm, hoàn toàn khác xa với biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt cậu bây giờ.</p><p>Dãy đèn hai bên đường kéo dài mãi đến tận chân trời, tựa như muôn vàn ánh sao, tỏa ra, rồi chợt tan biến trong bóng đêm vô tận.</p><p>Ôm một lúc, Hạ Triều mới hỏi: “Sao em lại tới đây.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Đến nhặt xác cho bạn trai em.”</p><p>Hạ Triều tỉnh rượu, da mặt dày tiếp tục dán lên mặt: “Với tửu lượng của bạn trai em, có thêm mười chai nữa cũng không hề gì.”</p><p>“… Anh đừng có ngứa đòn.”</p><p>Hạ Triều lảm nhảm vài câu, không tiếp tục nữa, nhắm mắt lại, lúc này mới chân chính cảm thấy —— đã qua rồi.</p><p>Hết thảy đã qua rồi.</p><p>Coi như là giải thoát sao? Hạ Triều nghĩ, cảm thấy cũng chưa đến mức như vậy.</p><p>Nhưng giờ hắn mới bắt đầu hiểu vì sao trước đây Lão Hạ không ngăn cản hắn, cứ để mặc hắn như vậy, nhìn hắn mãi dậm chân tại chỗ, thậm chí dùng cách thức cực đoan nhất để giải quyết vấn đề.</p><p>Được người khác kéo lên, so với tự mình đứng dậy là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau.</p><p>“Về thôi,” nhiệt độ không khí trong đêm quá thấp, cứ đứng đây tiếp có khi hôm sau sẽ bị cảm lạnh mất, Hạ Triều buông tay nói, “Bên này không đón xe được, phải đi qua ngã tư phía trước cơ.”</p><p>Tạ Du thoáng chốc do dự.</p><p>Lúc cậu ra cửa thì Cố nữ sĩ đã ngủ từ lâu rồi, nên cậu không gọi mẹ dậy nữa, bây giờ mà về nhà, có nhanh cũng đã gần rạng sáng, như vậy càng thêm khó giải thích.</p><p>Hạ Triều nghiêng đầu liếc mắt nhìn cậu: “Vậy đến nhà anh nhé?”.</p><p>Trong nhà Hạ Triều không có người.</p><p>Mấy ngày trước Lão Hạ vừa mới đi, làm việc ngày đêm liên tục không nghỉ ở nước ngoài, nhưng khi về nghỉ ngơi được vỏn vẹn chưa đến nửa tuần lễ. Nhìn thấy phiếu điểm cuối kỳ kia, không nói câu gì, chỉ vứt tờ giấy lên mặt bàn rồi kéo hắn ngồi xuống làm ván cờ.</p><p>“Dù con có chọn con đường nào, bước đi ra sao,” đến chữ cuối cùng, Lão Hạ trầm giọng nói, “Bố sẽ luôn tin tưởng con.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ trên xe được một lúc, đến khi tới nơi Hạ Triều mới đánh thức cậu.</p><p>Hạ Triều xuống xe trả tiền, sau đó quay xuống ghế phía sau, chống tay trên cửa xe, thật không nỡ đánh thức ai kia. Cuối cùng vẫn cúi người, ghé lại gần hôn một cái lên khóe miệng cậu, xong mới gọi: “Đến nơi rồi.”</p><p>Trong nhà Hạ Triều được dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, nhưng là kiểu sạch sẽ không mang chút khói lửa gia đình. Ngoại trừ thím giúp việc mỗi tuần sẽ tới quét dọn một lần thì gần như không có người khác ra vào.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi trên ghế salon, mắt díp lại nhìn Hạ Triều dọn phòng cho khách, cậu chờ một lát, kiên nhẫn cũng hao hết, không buồn đi dép lê, giẫm chân trần trên mặt sàn, qua đó hỏi: “Phòng anh ở đâu?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều dù gì cũng uống nhiều rượu, chỉ sợ không kìm chế được bản thân, nhưng chẳng ngờ bạn nhỏ trước mặt này hóa ra lại có lá gan thật lớn: “Em không sợ đêm nay anh sẽ làm gì em sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du dựa cửa nhìn hắn, không hề có ý thức mình đang là khách chút nào: “Ý của em là, anh, đi ngủ phòng khách.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói là cho hắn ngủ phòng khách, nhưng nhìn đồng hồ đã sắp hai giờ sáng, không bắt Hạ Triều tốn công tốn sức dọn phòng nữa.</p><p>Đã muộn thế này rồi, đâu còn tinh lực để nghĩ đến chuyện khác.</p><p>Hạ Triều tắm rửa qua, lúc kéo cửa phòng tắm đi ra thì Tạ Du đã nhắm mắt ngủ thiếp đi, tóc xõa che nửa gương mặt, hô hấp nhàn nhạt.</p><p>Bạn nhỏ đang nằm trên giường của hắn, thu hết tất cả lệ khí, trông dáng vẻ dịu ngoan vô cùng.</p><p>Hạ Triều ép buộc mình dời mắt ra chỗ khác, trộm nghĩ lần tắm rửa ban nãy đúng là phí công vô ích rồi.</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ rất nông, ngay khi tiếng nước chảy trong phòng tắm ngừng lại, cậu giật giật ngón tay, trong tiềm thức mơ hồ cảm thấy mình đã quên mất không làm việc gì đó.</p><p>… Chưa gửi tin nhắn báo về cho Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>Nhưng cậu nghĩ lại, đã hơn nửa đêm rồi, chắc mọi người bên Chung gia đã ngủ hết, hẳn là sẽ không có ai chú ý đến.</p><p> </p><p>Lúc ra ngoài đúng là Tạ Du không gây động tĩnh gì lớn, nhưng quá vội vã, vừa lúc ấy bị A Phương uống nước trong đêm gặp được.</p><p>Chân trước cậu vừa ra cửa, chân sau mấy người hầu đã tụ tập một chỗ, A Phương không nhìn rõ là ai, tưởng rằng Chung Kiệt đêm hôm khuya khoắt lại giở chứng: “Là Chung đại thiếu à?”</p><p>“Không phải đâu, hôm nay đại thiếu gia chưa về mà. Hẳn là nhị thiếu gia rồi, hừm, mấy giờ rồi mà còn ra cửa —— ”</p><p>Chung gia có rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng Tạ Du nửa đêm ra khỏi nhà là chuyện chưa từng có, mấy người hầu đều tò mò đoán hay là có cãi vã gì chăng: “Lúc ăn cơm vẫn rất tốt mà, lại ầm ĩ rồi sao?”</p><p>“Gần đây phu nhân muốn mời gia sư cho nhị thiếu gia, nhưng không phải nhị thiếu phản đối sao.”</p><p>“Thành tích cuối kỳ này của nhị thiếu gia…”</p><p>Sảnh lớn Chung gia hắt lên mấy ngọn đèn leo lét, trên những kệ tủ bằng gỗ lim trưng bày đủ loại đồ cổ sưu tầm từ khắp nơi.</p><p>Đám người hầu khe khẽ bàn luận, đang định quay về phòng, bị Cố Tuyết Lam không biết đã đứng đấy từ bao giờ dọa giật nảy mình.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam phủ áo khoác mỏng lên người, trông sắc mặt vẫn còn hơi ngái ngủ. Cô đứng trên bậc cầu thang, kéo áo khoác đang hơi rũ xuống, hỏi: “Có chuyện gì vậy?”.</p><p>Dạo này chất lượng giấc ngủ của Cố Tuyết Lam không được tốt cho lắm, nghe xong đầu đuôi câu chuyện, càng thấy thêm đau đầu, cô day day thái dương, một lúc sau mới nói: “Được rồi, các cô đi ngủ đi.”</p><p>Mấy năm gần đây Tạ Du làm nhiều việc khiến cô phải lo lắng không ít, cũng có những chuyện cậu tự quyết theo ý mình, tuy nhiên khi làm gì cậu cũng luôn cân nhắc đến cô, dù có không thích cô hay hỏi mấy việc vặt vãnh này nọ, nhưng lần nào ra ngoài cũng sẽ báo trước với cô một tiếng.</p><p>Sự ngoan ngoãn dịu dàng thường lơ đãng lộ ra này, vừa khiến người ta khó có thể tin, nhưng lại luôn làm cô có cảm giác rằng… Tạ Du trước mặt cô giờ đây, vẫn là đứa nhóc thích quấn quýt lấy mình như hồi còn bé.</p><p>Sau khi về phòng, Cố Tuyết Lam không thể nào ngủ được, trong đầu dần xuất hiện đủ suy nghĩ lung tung, cố nén giận gọi điện thoại cho Tạ Du, gọi mấy cuộc mà không có ai nghe máy.</p><p>Lửa giận trong lòng cô bị những tiếng thông báo ‘Số máy quý khách vừa gọi hiện không nhấc máy’ dập tắt.</p><p>“Sao vậy,” Chung Quốc Phi đang lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê nhận ra bên cạnh trống vắng, mở mắt mới thấy Cố Tuyết Lam vẫn mặc quần áo mỏng, ngồi ở bên giường thẫn thờ nhìn điện thoại, “… Muộn lắm rồi, sao em còn chưa ngủ?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nằm trên giường một lúc, vẫn không thể ngủ được, thế là khẽ rời khỏi giường, vô thức đi lên phòng Tạ Du.</p><p>Đến khi mở cánh cửa phòng ngủ kia, chính cô cũng bị cách làm của mình dọa đến ngẩn người.</p><p>Xưa nay cô chưa hề lục lọi bất cứ đồ đạc gì của Tạ Du cả.</p><p>Dù là trước kia ở phố Hắc Thủy với điều kiện tồi tàn, ngăn bàn học vốn chỉ khóa ở đấy cho có, kéo ra là có thể thấy quyển nhật ký nằm ngay ngắn bên trong, thì cô cũng không bao giờ có ý định sẽ đọc lén.</p><p>Từ nhỏ đã được dạy dỗ tử tế nên ở những phương diện này cô rất tỉnh táo và biết kiềm chế.</p><p>Nhưng giờ đây ——</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhủ thầm, để biết được rốt cuộc Tạ Du đang nghĩ cái gì, cô có thể vì cậu mà làm một ít chuyện khác thường.</p><p>Phòng ngủ của Tạ Du được dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, Cố Tuyết Lam đi vào, lướt mắt qua bàn học, máy tính, cuối cùng dừng ở mặt chăn hơi xốc xếch trên giường.</p><p>Là chiếc điện thoại bị bỏ quên.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam do dự một lát, vươn tay ra, khó khăn lắm mới dừng lại.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam mệt mỏi thở dài, đang định rụt tay về, đúng lúc này màn hình điện thoại chợt sáng lên.</p><p>
  <em>– Ông chủ Tạ, mấy hôm nay tao cứ nghĩ mãi, tao cảm thấy hay là cứ nói với mẹ mày đi, mày giả vờ mãi thế này cũng đâu phải biện pháp tốt, đến lúc thi đại học thì mày định chỉnh lại thế nào…</em>
</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi ngồi xếp bằng trên ghế sa lon, đào hết ruột gan gửi đi một tin nhắn, cảm thấy nói chưa đủ ý, thế là tiếp tục cúi đầu gõ màn hình điện thoại.</p><p>—— Lôi Tử từ nhỏ vốn chẳng hề yêu thương văn vẻ, vì anh em tốt mà mẹ nó có thể viết đến tận tám trăm chữ.</p><p>Chính mình cũng tự thấy cảm động!</p><p>Mấy ngày nay Chu Đại Lôi sống khổ không thể tả, trong lòng cất giấu bí mật quá lớn, đến chơi game cũng thất thần.</p><p>Hôm trước qua khu thương mại dỡ hàng giúp dì Mai, nghe dì Mai nhắc chuyện: “Thành tích lần này của Tiểu Du vẫn vậy, nhưng mà bị tụt mất một bậc nữa, nghe đâu cái đứa vốn hay đội sổ kia không biết tại sao mà lần này lại vọt lên trên…”</p><p>Dì Mai nói được nửa chừng, thùng hàng trong tay hắn suýt chút nữa là rớt xuống.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cúi đầu gõ chữ xong, ấn gửi đi.</p><p>
  <em>– Thành tích của mình vốn chính là tốt cơ mà! Giấu cái gì mà giấu, giấu cục phân á, cứ để thằng họ Chung ngu xuẩn kia nhận ra chênh lệch giữa người với người đê, cho nó biết cái gì gọi là nhắm mắt cũng có thể vào Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du chưa hề biết mình ra cửa chuyến này, trong nhà đã xảy ra chuyện gì.</p><p>Buổi sáng cậu vừa tỉnh lại đã bị Hạ Triều ép buộc làm một trận, trốn được say rượu nhưng chẳng thể thoát khỏi cảnh ‘chào cờ buổi sáng’, đầu óc Tạ Du trống rỗng, sau khi cao trào, Hạ Triều cắn môi cậu, hỏi: “Thoải mái xong rồi có phải nên đến lượt anh không, dùng chân nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nghi ngờ không biết có phải hắn đã âm mưu chiêu này từ rất lâu rồi không.</p><p>Động tác của Hạ Triều không nhẹ cũng chẳng nặng, Tạ Du viền mắt đỏ hoe bị hắn cắn đến mức phải khẽ rên lên, siết chặt lấy ga trải giường dưới thân, trong miệng nếm được thoang thoảng vị máu tanh.</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay vuốt ve, thấp giọng hỏi: “Lúc về giải thích thế nào đây? Nghĩ ra chưa.”</p><p>Tạ Du liếm liếm vết thương nơi khóe miệng, nói: “Đánh nhau.”</p><p>“Đánh nhau trên giường sao?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du không để vào lòng chuyện đêm qua mình không ngủ ở nhà, kết quả vừa về tới cửa Chung gia, chưa kịp thay giày, đã thấy A Phương ra đón với vẻ mặt không giống ngày thường.</p><p>A Phương há hốc mồm, muốn nói gì đó, cuối cùng chỉ lắc đầu im lặng.</p><p>Tạ Du nương theo ánh mắt của A Phương nhìn vào phòng khách, trông thấy Cố nữ sĩ đang ngồi trên ghế salon —— đã sắp tới giữa trưa, trên người mẹ cậu vẫn là bộ đồ ngủ mặc từ tối hôm qua.</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ rất để ý vẻ ngoài của mình, dù có không ra khỏi cửa, nhưng cũng chưa bao giờ có chuyện gần đến buổi trưa rồi mà vẫn mặc đồ ngủ trong nhà như này.</p><p>Tạ Du chưa kịp gọi một tiếng ‘mẹ’, Cố Tuyết Lam đã đứng lên.</p><p>Sắc mặt Cố Tuyết Lam trông tệ vô cùng, trong mắt hiện rõ cả tia máu, thậm chí lúc đứng dậy người cô bỗng cứng đờ, nếu không dùng tay chống thành ghế thì chắc chẳng thể đứng vững. Tạ Du nhìn thấy chiếc điện thoại bị siết chặt trong tay cô, mặc dù không biết có chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng tim cậu vẫn không hề báo trước mà lỡ mất một nhịp.</p><p>Ngay sau đó màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên.</p><p>Hiển thị trên màn hình rõ ràng đều là mấy tin nhắn gửi tới từ Chu Đại Lôi.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam gằn từng chữ một, giọng cô như khàn hẳn đi, lớn tiếng hỏi cậu: “Thế này là thế nào —— con nói đi, rốt cuộc là thế nào!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trong đầu Tạ Du chợt “rầm” một tiếng, như thể có thứ gì đột nhiên nổ tung.</p><p>Ngay sau đó máu nóng toàn thân dần ngưng tụ lại.<span></span></p><p>Điện thoại di động của cậu có cài mật khẩu, những tin nhắn mà Chu Đại Lôi gửi tới chen chúc một chỗ chiếm hơn phân nửa màn hình khóa, mặc dù không hiển thị toàn bộ, nhưng chỉ cần đọc qua mấy câu đầu là có thể đoán ra được nội dung đại khái.</p><p>…</p><p>“Đại Lôi nó,” Tạ Du khẽ cong ngón tay, siết chặt thành nắm đấm, vô thức lựa chọn tiếp tục giấu giếm chuyện này, “Nó nói đùa thôi, không có chuyện đấy đâu ạ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam thức trắng đêm, vẫn luôn ngồi ở đây suốt từ tối qua đến tận giữa trưa. Thật ra chính cô cũng không rõ rốt cuộc đã trời gian đã trôi qua bao lâu, tựa như dài đằng đẵng, chỉ biết rằng cảnh trời ngoài kia cứ thế dần dần trở sáng.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa dứt lời, đang định tỏ vẻ cứng rắn bổ sung một câu “Mẹ đừng nghĩ nhiều”, bỗng nghe thấy Cố Tuyết Lam hỏi: “Vậy đã có chuyện gì xảy ra.”</p><p>Lúc mở lời cổ họng cô như khô khốc, thái độ khác xa so với câu hỏi lúc đầu, đó là khi cảm xúc kịch liệt qua đi, đột nhiên trầm tĩnh khác thường, lời nói kẹt nơi khóe môi, mãi lúc sau mới thành lời.</p><p>“—— Con định gạt mẹ tới khi nào nữa?”</p><p>Tạ Du thấy phản ứng này của mẹ, đoán ra được có lẽ Chu Đại Lôi cũng không hề muốn nhảy ra bán đứng cậu.</p><p>Vừa rồi đầu óc quá hỗn loạn, quên tính đến trường hợp này. Dựa theo tính tình của Chu Đại Lôi, nếu như thật sự tới trước mặt hắn mà tra hỏi, thì thế nào hắn cũng lập tức hoảng loạn, căn bản không thể giấu được chuyện gì.</p><p>Đối mặt với chất vấn của Cố nữ sĩ, Tạ Du trầm mặc thật lâu, không trả lời.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi đúng là không ngờ chỉ vì mấy tin nhắn của mình, đánh bậy đánh bạ thế nào, cuối cùng lại phơi bày hết tất cả mọi chuyện ra ánh sáng.</p><p>Tối hôm qua hắn tiêu tiêu sái sái gửi xong, đang định ném điện thoại đi ngủ, một cuộc điện thoại từ dì Lam bỗng dọa hắn thiếu chút nữa là ôm chăn té xuống đất.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam chưa hỏi mấy câu, hắn đã khai ra hết tất cả những gì không thể khai.</p><p>“Con cũng mới biết việc này chưa lâu, ông chủ Tạ không cho con nói, nhưng con thấy kìm ném khó chịu quá,” Chu Đại Lôi vừa nói vừa mở cửa sổ ra cho thoáng khí, tiếp tục, “… Dì Lam, nó chỉ muốn cuộc sống của dì ở Chung gia được thoải mái hơn một chút, bớt đi vài người luôn tìm cách gây sự mà thôi.”</p><p>Tập đoàn Chung thị là xí nghiệp gia tộc tiếng tăm lừng lẫy ở thành phố A.</p><p>Sau khi Cố Tuyết Lam được gả đi, gia đình chắp vá này càng trở nên xấu hổ, vị trí của Chung phu nhân chưa vững chắc, đã thế còn thêm một Chung Kiệt chỉ lo cái nhà này có một ngày không loạn lạc.</p><p>Tạ Du bình thường luôn giữ yên lặng, trông đúng là dáng vẻ ‘chẳng hề để tâm’ đến bất cứ chuyện gì.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam luôn cho rằng cậu còn nhỏ, những áp lực này để một mình cô gồng gánh là được, không cần quan tâm người khác nói thế nào, nghĩ ra sao… Nhưng hóa ra cậu luôn hiểu rõ tất cả.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nghĩ đến đây, ngón tay không tự chủ mà run rẩy, muốn kéo chiếc áo đang phủ trên người lên, lại phát hiện ra không thể làm nổi nữa.</p><p>Trong đầu bỗng trở nên trống rỗng, cảm giác vô lực cùng với mất trọng lượng mãnh liệt ập tới.</p><p>Âm thanh cuối cùng mà cô nghe được, chính là tiếng Tạ Du hoảng hốt gọi mình “Mẹ ——”.</p><p>Cùng với một loạt bước chân tới lui xung quanh.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam vừa té xỉu, Chung gia lập tức trở nên nháo nhào.</p><p>Bác sĩ tư nhân cầm hòm thuốc đi từ tầng hai xuống, vừa đi vừa căn dặn: “Vẫn là bệnh cũ kia thôi, đã nhắc gia đình nên chú ý hơn rồi, đừng để bất cẩn như vậy. Ngày thường nhớ phải nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ, đừng quá lao lực… Điều dưỡng thật tốt vào.”</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn đang sững sờ.</p><p>A Phương phụ trách tiễn bác sĩ ra cửa, lúc về không nhịn được mà đứng trước cửa phòng ngủ chính nhẹ giọng nói: “Thời gian này sức khỏe của phu nhân vẫn không được tốt, cậu luôn ở trong trường nên có lẽ không biết, mấy tháng trước đã phải đến bệnh viện một lần rồi… Hôm qua phu nhân đã thức trắng cả đêm, cứ ngồi dưới lầu chờ cậu mãi.”</p><p>A Phương nói đến đây, thở dài: “Dù đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vẫn nên từ từ nói chuyện lại với nhau đi ạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi bên giường của Cố nữ sĩ, những tiếng ồn dưới lầu ngày càng trở nên xa xôi. Trong đầu không còn suy nghĩ khác, chỉ một mực cảm thấy mình quá mức khốn nạn.</p><p>Cậu dừng một chút, cuối cùng vẫn khẽ khàng vuốt ve tay mẹ mình.</p><p> </p><p>Khi Cố Tuyết Lam tỉnh lại đã là chạng vạng tối.</p><p>Lúc này A Phương đang sắp xếp đồ đạc trong phòng, thấy cô tỉnh, vội vàng lựa vài câu tốt lành nói: “Nhị thiếu gia đang ở trong bếp nấu canh cho cô đấy ạ. Cậu ấy lo lắng quá, gọi xuống lầu ăn cơm cũng không đi, có gì cô cứ ngồi lại nói chuyện với cậu ấy nhé… Dù gì cũng là một đứa trẻ rất hiểu chuyện.”</p><p>Tạ Du đang bận rộn một hồi trong phòng bếp.</p><p>Đúng lúc thái nguyên liệu thì Chu Đại Lôi gọi tới, điện thoại vừa kết nối, Chu Đại Lôi nghe rõ mồn một bên kia đầu dây ‘PHẬP’ một tiếng rõ to.</p><p>Nhấc tay chém xuống.</p><p>Dao chém vào mặt thớt, tạo nên từng tiếng vang trầm đục.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi nuốt nước miếng ực một cái: “… Ông, ông chủ Tạ?”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì, tiếp tục chém thêm một dao.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi rụt hết cả cổ lại, cố kiết tự biện bạch cho bản thân, chỉ hy vọng được sống thêm lúc nào hay lúc ấy: “Thật sự xin lỗi mày, tao không ngờ chuyện lại thành ra thế này, đúng là trên đời chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra được. Đêm qua tao vốn đang chơi game ấy chứ, nhưng lúc gặp phải đám gà kia, tao chợt nghĩ đến mày, anh em tốt của tao —— ”</p><p>“Thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du đặt dao xuống, thấy sắp tới giờ, bèn bật lửa lớn, trút rau củ đã được thái gọn vào nồi: “Việc này cũng không thể trách mày được.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi cứ tưởng với tính cách tệ lậu của Tạ Du, bản thân sống được thêm hai ngày đã là may lắm rồi, không ngờ đã thế còn được phán vô tội mà phóng thích luôn.</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi được hời, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy không quá dễ chịu: “Hả? Mày chắc chắn không tính sổ với tao chứ?”</p><p>“Tính sổ cái gì mới được,” Tạ Du nói, “Này là do tao mà… Sao mày cứ muốn tao phải tính sổ với mày thế, có bệnh à?”</p><p>Cậu đâu phải người không biết phải trái đúng sai như vậy.</p><p>Suy cho cùng, việc lần này không thể đổ lỗi lên đầu Chu Đại Lôi được.</p><p>“Vậy hiện tại dì Lam sao rồi,” Chu Đại Lôi hỏi, “Không có vấn đề gì chứ, dù sao cũng phải lấy sức khỏe làm trọng đã.”</p><p>Cúp điện thoại, Tạ Du nhìn hơi nước trong nồi không ngừng tỏa ra, tự dưng nghĩ tới một câu mà Hạ Triều đã nói với cậu khi đang ngồi trong lớp, ‘Dùng cách thức của mình để đối tốt với người ta, chưa chắc đã là thứ người ấy muốn’.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ tới đây, bèn cúi đầu tìm đến hai chữ ‘Hạ Triều’ trong danh bạ điện thoại.</p><p>Vốn định nói rất nhiều điều, nhưng cuối cùng xóa bỏ toàn bộ, chỉ để lại một chữ.</p><p>
  <em>– Anh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nồi canh hầm cả buổi mới xong.</p><p>Chờ đến lúc Tạ Du bưng chén canh lên lầu, Cố Tuyết Lam đã dựa vào gối tựa, ngồi trên giường được một lúc.</p><p>Nếu nói là giận dữ với Tạ Du, thì có lẽ cô còn tự giận dữ với bản thân mình hơn gấp bội.</p><p>Mấy năm nay cầu nối liên kết vốn đã mỏng manh giữa cô và Tạ Du ngày càng trở nên yếu ớt.</p><p>Cô có thể cảm giác được, đứa bé này đang từng chút một học được cách sống tự lập, rất nhiều việc không cần cô phải hỗ trợ nữa… Càng lúc càng trở nên xa cách cô.</p><p>“Mẹ.” Tạ Du muốn nói ‘Thật xin lỗi’, nhưng ba chữ này cũng giống như ‘Con yêu mẹ’, lạ lùng thay lại thật quá khó để mở lời với những người thân thương của mình.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhìn cậu, không tiếp tục chất vấn nữa, cũng chẳng hề nặng nề trách móc.</p><p>Cô nhận lấy chén canh kia, trầm mặc uống từng ngụm nhỏ.</p><p>“Mẹ cũng chỉ mong con được sống vui vẻ,” uống được mấy ngụm, Cố Tuyết Lam cúi đầu nhìn mấy trái táo đỏ trong chén, khóe mắt lặng lẽ đong đầy nước mắt, nhẹ giọng nói, “Chỉ cần con vui là tốt rồi.”</p><p>“Ngày còn ở phố Hắc Thủy, lúc nào mẹ cũng nghĩ, ước gì có thể cho con một cuộc sống đầy đủ hơn, đâu cần phải ăn sung mặc sướng, ít nhất không phải lo cái ăn cái mặc là hạnh phúc lắm rồi.”</p><p>“Mẹ không nghĩ rằng…”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nói đến đây, khẽ dừng: “Nếu biết thế này, thà rằng mẹ không làm Chung phu nhân gì đó nữa còn hơn.”</p><p>Tạ Du không một tiếng động ngửa đầu lên, hốc mắt ửng đỏ.</p><p>Từ nhỏ tính cách cậu đã cứng cỏi, dù có gặp phải chuyện gì, xưa nay chưa từng rơi nước mắt, nhưng hiện tại không hiểu sao khóe mắt bỗng ướt nhẹp, cảm thấy không quen, cũng thật xấu hổ, thế là đành ngửa đầu chờ cho nước mắt chảy ngược vào trong, mới gọi cô một tiếng: “Mẹ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam ngước lên nhìn cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi tiếp: “Mẹ thích Thanh Hoa hay là Bắc Đại?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nhớ lại trước kia Tạ Du thường phản bác mình ‘Mẹ cứ chờ con thi vào Thanh Hoa Bắc Đại cho mẹ xem’, cô đặt chén canh sang bên cạnh, đưa tay lau khóe mắt, bị cậu chọc cười: “… Đều được hết, chỉ cần con thích, thì trường nào cũng được.”</p><p> </p><p>Vào ngày nghỉ thỉnh thoảng Hạ Triều sẽ dành thời gian tới ngâm mình trong thư viện, điện thoại để chế độ im lặng, chờ đến lúc khép sách lại, lấy di động ra nhìn đồng hồ mới đọc được tin nhắn chỉ với một chữ ‘Anh’ kia của Tạ Du.</p><p>Sợ nói chuyện trong thư viện ảnh hưởng đến người khác, Hạ Triều trả sách về chỗ cũ, vừa gọi điện vừa đi ra khỏi thư viện: “Sao vậy?”</p><p>Sau đó hắn liền nghe thấy Tạ Du nói: “Anh, lần sau thi xem ai sẽ được hạng nhất nhé.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đang định hỏi “Hạng nhất đếm ngược á”?</p><p>Thì Tạ Du đã nói thêm: “Là số dương.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đi ra từ cửa hông, nghe thấy ba chữ này, chợt dừng bước, hắn biết bạn nhỏ muốn thi được hạng nhất số dương có nghĩa là gì, giả vờ lâu như vậy rồi, giờ đây nói muốn được hạng nhất, chỉ còn đúng một khả năng duy nhất.</p><p>Sắc trời bên ngoài đã sẩm tối, Hạ Triều dựa lưng vào tường hỏi: “Em chắc chắn chứ?”</p><p>Tạ Du tràn đầy tự tin, ngồi trên thành ban công hóng gió, chống tay trên viền lan can, bàn chân trần đung đưa trong không khí, từ tầng hai phóng mắt ra chỉ có thể thấy những ngọn đèn đường thấp thoáng cách không xa.</p><p>“Chắc chắn,” vừa hóng gió, Tạ Du vừa chậm rãi nhắm mắt nói, “Trước kia anh có nói với em một câu, em biết là ý gì mà.”</p><p> </p><p>Một tháng nghỉ lễ nói dài cũng không dài, chỉ chớp mắt đã qua.</p><p>Sau Tết, thành phố A đón thêm một trận tuyết nữa, từng lớp tuyết đọng thật dày phủ kín trên mặt đất.</p><p>Trong nhóm lớp ngập tràn những lời ‘Chúc mừng năm mới’ rực rỡ.</p><p>Ngoại trừ chúc mừng nhau, hoạt động tích cực nhất chính là cướp lì xì.</p><p>Vì cướp lì xì, thậm chí đám giữ chức quản lý còn đá luôn Tạ Du ra khỏi nhóm.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Du ca, chờ tụi tôi cướp xong rồi sẽ kéo ông vào lại nhé.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Sang năm mới đến nơi rồi, với cái vận may của ông thì tôi cảm thấy không phù hợp tranh đoạt lì xì với lớp mình cho lắm, thôi thì cho tụi này một con đường sống với đi.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Tuyệt đối đừng nghi ngờ tình hữu nghị của chúng ta! Tất cả vẫn là bạn bè mà!</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Nói thì nói thế thôi, nhưng trước mặt lì xì thì bạn bè gì cũng mặc kệ!</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Chuột à, câu này của ông quá là chí lí.</p><p>Đêm hôm đó vận khí của Hạ Triều cũng không tệ lắm, Lão Đường phát khoảng mấy trăm tệ trong nhóm lớp, hắn cướp được luôn phần lì xì lớn nhất.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: May vãi! Năm mươi tệ! Triều ca lợi hại quá!</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Tại sao tôi được có năm mao thế này, vô lý… Nhất định cứ phải tổn thương đứa bé nghèo rớt này như vậy sao?</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Ha ha ha ha ha ha năm mao, tui được năm tệ, tự dưng thấy năm tệ vẫn còn tốt chán. Hài lòng quá xá!</p><p>…</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam tiễn vị khách cuối cùng ra khỏi cửa, như thể trút được gánh nặng, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Tạ Du. Mới rồi trong bữa cô chưa kịp ăn gì cả, thế là vừa ăn bánh ngọt vừa than phiền: “Chẳng được xem tiết mục cuối năm nữa, tiểu phẩm đang dở lúc nãy sau đấy như nào vậy con? Cái người kia xong rồi thế nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du đâu có biết, cậu vốn không hề để ý: “Có tiểu phẩm ạ?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du tiếp tục xem thêm mấy tiết mục nữa cùng Cố nữ sĩ, nhưng căn bản không thấy có gì mắc cười hết.</p><p>Điện thoại rung mấy lần, cậu lén cúi đầu nhìn, là bao lì xì Hạ Triều gửi tới cho cậu.</p><p>Bọn Hứa Tình Tình phòng tới phòng lui, tung ra đủ loại độc chiêu âm hiểm, nhưng chắc chẳng bao giờ ngờ được bao lì xì lớn nhất kia cuối cùng vẫn rơi vào tay Tạ Du.</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: Cướp được này, cho em hết đó.</p><p>Vừa lúc này pháo hoa ngoài cửa sổ chợt bay lên.</p><p>Cùng với những tiếng vang giòn giã, từng chùm sáng lộng lẫy tràn ngập khắp nơi, bung nở rực rỡ trong trời đêm.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kinh Trập <em><sup>(1)</sup></em> sắp tới, nhiệt độ không khí dần dần ấm lên.</p><p>Con phố mỹ thực ngoài cổng trường Lập Dương Nhị Trung bắt đầu treo băng rôn nom hoành tráng hơn cả năm vừa rồi, nhìn từ đằng xa, suốt cả dọc phố đều là hàng chữ ‘Chúc mừng học kỳ mới’.<span></span></p><p>Một tháng nghỉ lễ ròng rã, rất nhiều thành phần đến gần cuối nghỉ đông mới bắt tay vào làm bài tập, làm đến tối tăm mặt mũi cả ngày lẫn đêm mà vẫn chưa xong. Cuối cùng đành chấp nhận số phận, tính toán tới ngày nhập học đến sớm một chút để tranh thủ làm hết.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa mới lên lầu, đã nghe thấy từ trong lớp 11-3 truyền tới một loạt tiếng kêu gào tuyệt vọng: “Bài này mà cũng giao á?!”</p><p>“Bài văn tiếng Anh này là sao?!”</p><p>“Có bạn yêu dấu nào làm xong bài tập toán chưa? Mình có bài ngữ văn đổi với bạn nè…”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa đi qua cửa phía sau, cong ngón tay lên, đốt ngón tay chạm vào mặt cửa kính, không nặng không nhẹ gõ hai cái.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo thân là lớp trưởng cầm đầu đám cóp pi bài, tay vẫn đang giơ bài tập ngữ văn lên rõ cao, chưa kịp hô hết câu, nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa, bị dọa đến suýt thì nhảy dựng: “Má ơi!”</p><p>Bên ngoài gió lớn, Tạ Du mặc áo khoác có mũ, lúc vào đến cửa rồi mới nhớ ra đưa tay kéo mũ xuống.</p><p>Ai cũng tưởng là Chó Điên tới tuần tra, cả lớp bỗng chốc im thin thít, mấy giây sau mới đồng loạt òa lên như ong vỡ tổ: “Thiếu điều hù chết người ta… Du ca, ông không phải là Du ca mà tôi biết nữa rồi!”</p><p>“Chơi vậy bộ vui lắm hả?”</p><p>“Ông khoái khi dễ đám bạn cùng lớp nhỏ bé đáng thương bất lực này lắm sao?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều đến từ sớm, ngủ bù trong lớp, thoáng nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào, mơ màng mở mắt ra.</p><p>Hắn đã quay về trường từ ngày hôm qua.</p><p>Tất cả đám học sinh nội trú về trường sớm đều đánh giá quá thấp tấm lòng nhiệt huyết với nghề phát thanh của Chó Điên, chủ nhiệm Khương đáng kính của cả bọn mới sáu giờ sáng tinh mơ đã bắt đầu bật đài: “Học kỳ mới, khởi đầu mới đây rồi!”</p><p>Hạ Triều chống người ngồi dậy, nhìn cậu bạn nhỏ đi tới.</p><p>Vốn dĩ hắn đang nghĩ cái câu kia của Chó Điên chẳng gợi nên cảm xúc gì, nhưng chỉ trong chớp mắt khi nhìn thấy bóng dáng Tạ Du, hắn mới chính thức cảm nhận được: Học kỳ mới đến rồi.</p><p>Một ngày hoàn toàn mới.</p><p>Hạ Triều cười cười, cất tiếng chào: “Chào buổi sáng.”</p><p>Tạ Du đi đến cạnh bàn hắn, hơi cúi người, vươn tay kéo khóa áo khoác đang miễn cưỡng mắc kẹt ở trước ngực hắn lên cao: “Chào buổi sáng.”</p><p>Ánh nắng chiếu vào từ ngoài khung cửa sổ, cả lớp học cũng trở nên sáng rỡ hơn mấy phần.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vẫn đang tìm kiếm người nguyện ý trao đổi bài tập với cậu ta.</p><p>Hạ Triều lôi quyển vở toán trong ngăn bàn ra, quyển này hắn có chọn lọc làm mấy bài, thế nhưng đều dựa theo kế hoạch tiến bộ từng bước trước đó, xác suất làm sai vẫn tương đối cao: “Ê Chuột, tôi đổi với ông này.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo câm nín nhìn hắn mấy giây, rồi lặng lẽ quay mặt về, tiếp tục hỏi: “Còn có bạn nào nữa không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Sao nào, ông coi thường ai đấy?”</p><p>“Không dám không dám, ông được những bốn mươi chín điểm cơ mà,” Lưu Tồn Hạo sợ đả kích sự tự tin của hắn, khen ngợi một lúc xong vẫn không nhịn được mà muốn hắn đối mặt với hiện thực, “Nhưng mà Triều ca này, làm người không thể quá thỏa mãn, ông hiểu ý tôi chứ.”</p><p>“Chuột, bây giờ ông lơ đẹp tôi,” Hạ Triều nói xong ném vở bài tập lên bàn, “—— Sau này tôi lên cao cho ông không với nổi luôn đấy.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vẻ mặt ‘Tui là ai tui đang ở đâu, vị đại ca lớp chúng mình kia sao giống như phát điên rồi’: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa móc bút mực ra khỏi cặp sách, nghe thấy vậy suýt thì lỡ tay quăng luôn cả bút.</p><p>Mãi đến khi chuông vào học vang lên, trong lớp mới dần dần yên tĩnh lại.</p><p>Ngày đầu tiên vào học kỳ mới, các giáo viên đều thống nhất quan điểm “Thành tích cuối kỳ không được như ý cũng không sao, từ học kỳ này bắt đầu cố gắng”, hy vọng tất cả học sinh kiềm chế lại, đã chơi đủ một kỳ nghỉ lễ rồi, phải mau chóng trở về với trạng thái tập trung học tập.</p><p>Nhất là Lão Đường lớp bọn họ, coi tiết ngữ văn như thể họp lớp, chưa giảng được mấy nội dung bài mới, đã tiến hành công tác khuyên nhủ đám học trò.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe có hơi buồn ngủ, một tay chống cằm, thoáng liếc qua Hạ Triều đang lúi húi cả tiết với cái điện thoại: “Chơi game à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hề biến sắc quay về nhìn mặt bàn, “Ừm’ một tiếng tỏ ý đáp lại.</p><p>Tạ Du không để ý lắm, nhắm mắt lại ngủ tiếp.</p><p>Lúc này Hạ Triều mới lại mở khung chat với Thẩm Tiệp, gõ chữ trả lời: <em>Mày mắc chứng gì đấy?</em></p><p>Mấy ngày nay hắn vẫn luôn nghĩ về việc tổ chức sinh nhật cho cậu bạn nhỏ. Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui mà không biết nên tặng gì, bèn tìm Thẩm Tiệp hỏi ý kiến xem thế nào, kết quả chờ mấy phút, cuối cùng chờ được mấy chữ: Từ chối trò chuyện.</p><p>[Thẩm Tiệp]: Tao thấy đến hết tiết tụi mình hẵng liên hệ là tốt nhất.</p><p>[Thẩm Tiệp]: Mày đừng nghĩ tiếp tục hại tao thêm lần nữa!</p><p>[Hạ Triều]: …</p><p>Một màn xấu hổ gây ầm ĩ trong phòng giáo vụ hồi trước đã để lại bóng ma tâm lý quá lớn, Thẩm Tiệp nhớ kỹ bài học thấm đẫm máu nước mắt và bản kiểm điểm, sau đó dù có lén lút chơi game trong lớp cũng không bao giờ tiện tay tìm Hạ Triều tổ đội nữa.</p><p>Cùng với đó, nếu có thể miễn nói chuyện phiếm thì cũng miễn hết.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp dựng thẳng sách giáo khóa trên bàn, giấu tay vào trong ngăn, gõ chữ được một nửa, ngước mắt lên xác định giáo viên vẫn đang quay lưng về lớp viết bảng, mới tiếp tục gõ nốt lên màn hình: <em>Triều ca, xin mày hãy chăm chỉ lên lớp đi! Đừng tìm tao tám chuyện nữa!</em></p><p>Sinh nhật Tạ Du vào giữa tháng ba, tính ra cũng không còn nhiều thời gian.</p><p>Cuối cùng Hạ Triều đành phải thừa dịp nghỉ giữa giờ hẹn Thẩm Tiệp ra ngoài, hai đứa ngồi trên bậc cầu thang trò chuyện một lúc: “Mày có cao kiến gì không.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp muốn nói: Nếu là người khác, thì tao vẫn có thể tham mưu giúp mày một phen, nhưng mà với Tạ Du nhà mày thì…</p><p>Tạ Du là kiểu người không ai có thể nhìn thấu, dù quan hệ hiện giờ với Thẩm Tiệp có thân thiết hơn một chút, nhưng rốt cuộc người ta thích cái gì vẫn là một ẩn số.</p><p>“Đưa cái gì bây giờ,” Thẩm Tiệp vắt hết cả óc, cuối cùng do dự nói ra ba chữ, “… Tặng đầu người?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết có nên khen ngợi trí tưởng tượng phong phú của người anh em này một phen không: “Con mẹ nó mày bình thường chút có được không.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp hết cách, nghĩ đến trọc đầu cũng không ra được chủ ý tiếp theo: “Lão Tạ nhà mày cơ mà, hẳn là mày phải rõ hơn tao chứ, mày ngẫm kỹ đê, coi có thứ gì làm cậu ta thấy hứng thú không.”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi trên bậc thang, trầm tư một lát, cuối cùng nói: “Chắc là tao.”</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp: “… Hở?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói thêm: “Tao. Cậu ấy cảm thấy hứng thú với tao.”</p><p>Thôi hôm nay khỏi trò chuyện gì nữa.</p><p>Thẩm Tiệp cúi đầu vuốt mặt, trong lòng hoàn toàn tuyện vọng: “Dù sao chắc chắn vẫn phải mua bánh gato rồi, nếu không bọn mình cứ đặt bánh sinh nhật trước đã —— ”</p><p>Đầu cầu thang ở ngay gần hành lang, lúc nhắc đến mấy chữ ‘bánh gato’ Thẩm Tiệp cũng nói hơi to. Đúng lúc này Vạn Đạt từ phòng giáo vụ quay về, lúc đi qua chỗ cầu thang vốn không biết là có người, nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện mới dừng lại, lùi về sau mấy bước: “Bánh gato nào đấy? Ai sắp sinh nhật cơ?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du không rõ tại sao từ hôm vào học đến nay cứ rảnh rỗi là Hạ Triều với đám Vạn Đạt lại tụ tập một chỗ rì rầm gì đó, cậu cảm thấy đám người này có hơi kỳ quái, nhưng không nói ra được rốt cuộc là quái ở chỗ nào.</p><p>Mỗi lần cậu đi qua, Vạn Đạt liền lập tức cứng ngắc lảng sang chuyện khác: “Trời ơi yêu tổ quốc mình ghê á…”</p><p>Đến nửa đêm hôm đó, khi mà Vạn Đạt đến gõ cửa phòng cậu, hỏi cậu có muốn dạo quanh ký túc xá một vòng không, cuối cùng Tạ Du mới có thể tìm được một lý do thích hợp để giải thích hành vi ‘kỳ quái’ này: “Cậu có bệnh à?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đứng trước cửa, khá rầu rĩ nói: “Tui không ngủ được mà, dạo này chịu nhiều áp lực quá, muốn kiếm cậu tâm sự thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du dựa người vào cửa, cúi đầu nhìn đồng hồ trên màn hình điện thoại.</p><p>11:30.</p><p>Đèn đóm đã tắt hết từ lâu, trong tòa nhà ký túc yên tĩnh một cách kỳ lạ.</p><p>Ký túc xá của Nhị Trung tổng cộng có sáu tầng, sân thượng tầng cao nhất đã bị khóa từ lâu, không cho học sinh đi lên. Vạn Đạt kêu đi dạo loanh quanh, thế mà lại dẫn cậu đi lên phía trên.</p><p>“Thật ra gần đây tui thấy hoang mang quá,” Vạn Đạt vừa đi vừa nói, “Chẳng thể nghĩ được hướng đi sau này, đêm nào cũng trằn trọc mãi không ngủ được.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Nếu là bình thường, Tạ Du sẽ nói liên quan cái rắm gì đến tôi.</p><p>Thế nhưng nghĩ đến những biểu hiện đúng là khá quái lạ của Vạn Đạt gần đây, Tạ Du nghĩ một lượt trong đầu, đến khi Vạn Đạt đẩy cánh cửa sắt trên tầng cao nhất kia ra, đang định nói ‘Cậu đừng nghĩ quẩn’, bỗng nhiên bị ai đó ôm chầm lấy từ phía sau, dùng một tay bịt kín mắt cậu.</p><p>Trước mắt lập tức trở nên tối đen.</p><p>—— Khớp xương rõ ràng, mang hơi ấm từ lòng bàn tay, mạnh mẽ che kín tầm mắt cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du bị đưa lên phía trước mấy bước, gió trên sân thượng lùa qua thấm vào từng lớp quần áo.</p><p>Sau đó bàn tay kia chậm rãi buông ra, thế là từ trong bóng tối, thấp thoáng qua những kẽ tay đang dần nới lỏng, Tạ Du nhìn thấy những đốm sáng nhỏ vụn lấp lánh.</p><p>Trước mắt cậu bỗng chốc trở nên sáng bừng.</p><p>Sân thượng cũng không quá lớn, nhìn từ trên cao xuống là những ánh đèn rải rác, còn có tiếng xe cộ từ phía xa xa truyền tới, và cả tiếng gió thổi lồng lộng, xào xạc khắp nơi.</p><p>Không biết kiếm đâu ra được cái bàn gấp, bánh sinh nhật đang được bày trên bàn, sân thượng được cả bọn trang trí đơn giản qua, bên cạnh còn xếp thêm mấy túi đồ gì đó.</p><p>Lúc nói chuyện Hạ Triều hơi cao giọng, ghé sát bên tai cậu mà rằng:</p><p>“Sinh nhật vui vẻ.”</p><p>Không chỉ có thế.</p><p>Tụi học sinh nội trú của lớp 3 gần như đều có mặt đông đủ, vô cùng náo nhiệt đồng thanh hô: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé Du ca!”</p><p>Kỳ thật Tạ Du không nhớ rõ sinh nhật của mình lắm.</p><p>Nếu như không phải năm nào cũng có Cố nữ sĩ nhắc nhở, rồi gần như ép buộc mà hỏi cậu thích quà gì, thì chắc cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ buồn quan tâm đến cái gọi là ‘sinh nhật’ này.</p><p>Vài ngày trước Cố nữ sĩ có lần nhắc tới, Tạ Du vừa làm bài tập vừa nghe điện, chờ giải xong một đề, đã không còn nhớ rõ Cố nữ sĩ nói gì trong điện thoại nữa.</p><p>“Lúc nãy là gạt tôi đấy hả? Mấy người lấy đâu ra chìa khóa đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du quét qua đám này một lượt, nói tiếp: “Vạn Đạt, con đường nhân sinh của cậu thế nào rồi, còn mất phương hướng, hoang mang nữa không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ho nhẹ một tiếng: “Cạy khóa đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt tính lảng sang truyện khác, châm nến, giục cậu cầu nguyện: “Du ca, gió lớn quá nè… Mèn ơi, cậu nhanh nhanh mà thổi đi, không là tắt luôn đó.”</p><p>Bọn xung quanh xúm lại thành một vòng tròn nhằm che chắn cho kín: “Nhanh nhanh nhanh, sắp không chịu nổi rồi kìa.”</p><p>Đám bạn càng hối, đầu óc Tạ Du càng thêm trống rỗng, chờ đến lúc nến tắt hẳn, cậu vẫn chưa kịp nghĩ ra bất cứ điều ước nào.</p><p>Tất cả đều nhảy lên reo hò, chờ đến tiết mục cắt bánh gato.</p><p>Hạ Triều lục dao nĩa trong túi, lục mấy lần mà chỉ thấy toàn bia là bia: “Vạn Sự Thông, kêu cậu mua chút đồ ăn, cậu mua nhiều bia thế này làm gì hả?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt không thừa nhận là chính mình muốn uống: “Đàn ông mà, mấy khi được tụ tập đông vui trên sân thượng như này…”</p><p>Lon bia bị cả bọn quăng ngổn ngang khắp sân thượng .</p><p>Có cơn gió thổi qua, liền theo cơn gió mà lăn lông lốc trên mặt đất.</p><p>Thừa dịp đám người này đang mải uống bia, Hạ Triều quay sang hỏi: “Vừa rồi em ước gì đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Em không ước gì cả.”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>Thấy hắn không tin, Tạ Du mỉm cười lặp lại lần nữa: “Không có điều ước nào hết.”</p><p>Dù chẳng ước bất cứ điều gì, nhưng trong lòng lại cảm thấy bất cứ ước mơ nào giờ đây đều có thể trở thành hiện thực.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Kinh Trập (tiếng Hán: 驚蟄/惊蛰) là một trong 24 tiết khí của các lịch Trung Quốc, Việt Nam, Nhật Bản, Triều Tiên. Ngày bắt đầu tiết Kinh trập thường diễn ra vào khoảng ngày 5 hay 6 tháng 3 dương lịch, khi Mặt Trời ở xích kinh 345° (kinh độ Mặt Trời bằng 345°). Đây là một khái niệm trong công tác lập lịch của các nước Đông Á chịu ảnh hưởng của nền văn hóa Trung Quốc cổ đại. Ý nghĩa của tiết khí này, đối với vùng Trung Hoa cổ đại, là Sâu nở. (Wiki).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một đám người nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất, uống quá chén thành ra không giữ được mồm miệng nữa, chủ đề chuyển dần từ game online đến đối tượng thầm mến của chính mình.</p><p>Nội dung tán dóc của bọn con trai chủ yếu chỉ xoay quanh những thứ ấy.<span></span></p><p>Nhưng vài phiền muộn nho nhỏ không đáng nói này, trong một thế giới chẳng mấy rộng lớn và chưa đủ từng trải, đã là vấn đề hết sức quan trọng.</p><p>“Lần đầu tiên gặp nhau, ẻm ôm sách ra khỏi phòng giáo vụ, cứ cắm cúi mà đi, thiếu chút nữa va phải tôi… Cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt, chỉ là khi ngẩng đầu lên ẻm nhìn tôi mỉm cười một cái, mẹ nó, làm tôi nhớ mãi đến tận bây giờ.”</p><p>Điều kiện trên sân thượng khá thiếu thốn, cũng không tiện vác ghế lên, thế là cả bọn chỉ đơn giản trải mấy tờ báo lên mặt đất rồi đè mấy chai bia lên các góc.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi cạnh cửa sắt, hơi ngả người ra sau để dựa lưng vào cửa, vươn tay lục trong túi ra một lon bia, ngón tay bật nắp, vừa nghe vừa ngửa đầu uống thêm mấy ngụm.</p><p>Chất cồn chảy dọc xuống cuống họng. Lạnh buốt.</p><p>Tạ Du tiện tay thả lon bia xuống bên cạnh, lòng bàn tay vừa vặn áp lên mu bàn tay của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Trong lòng Vạn Đạt cũng cất giấu một bóng hồng, lúc này đã ngà ngà say, có lẽ bị đám xung quanh lây nhiễm, thế là nói theo mấy câu: “Đúng đấy, căn bản là không dám nói với nhỏ ấy là mình thích nhỏ…”</p><p>Bình thường Vạn Đạt hóng tin bát quát nhiều hơn bất kỳ ai khác, một khi đã biết chuyện gì đó thì chắc chắn sẽ không thể nín được, hở ra một xíu thôi là cũng tuôn ra bằng hết, ấy thế mà lại âm thầm giấu kín tình cảm của mình với cô nữ sinh lớp bên cạnh đến tận bây giờ.</p><p>Tạ Du nghe tới đây, nghiêng đầu nhìn Hạ Triều: “Anh cũng gan thật đấy, lúc ấy anh nghĩ gì vậy, không sợ chết à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều biết cậu đang nhắc về vụ tỏ tình ngày trước.</p><p>Hắn không nói gì, lẳng lặng trở bàn tay hướng lên trên, năm ngón tay đan vào tay Tạ Du, siết chặt lấy tay cậu.</p><p>Sau đó Hạ Triều nói: “Sợ chứ.”</p><p>Đương nhiên là sợ rồi.</p><p>Tất cả những suy nghĩ không thể kìm chế, những tình cảm dè dặt cất giấu trong lòng. Muốn tiến lại gần mà chẳng đủ can đảm bộc lộ ra.</p><p>Nhưng thật may mắn, vì sau đó mình đã đánh bạo bước tới một bước.</p><p>Càng may mắn hơn là người ấy cũng giống mình… Cũng không hề cố kỵ mà tiến về phía này.</p><p>Đám Vạn Đạt vẫn đang tiếp tục kể về tình sử thầm mến bi thảm của mình.</p><p>Với ánh đèn mù mờ xung quanh, không một ai chú ý tới động tác nhỏ bé này của hai người.</p><p>Đôi ba vỏ lon bia lăn vài vòng trên mặt đất, cuối cùng bị gió thổi đập vào cửa sắt, vừa vặn va phải người Tạ Du, cậu duỗi tay cầm lấy rồi bóp dẹp vỏ lon, ném vào trong túi rác, ném xong mới nhớ lúc nãy Hạ Triều có nói rằng mình đã phải cạy khóa cửa mới mở được.</p><p>Cánh cửa lên tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà ký túc xá đã bị niêm phong từ rất lâu, để phòng ngừa học sinh xảy ra chuyện nào đó ngoài ý muốn. Ngoại trừ khóa chặt, trên cánh cửa còn dán một bảng thông báo cùng với bốn chữ lớn do đích thân Chó Điên viết “Nghiêm cấm ra vào”.</p><p>“Cạy bằng cái gì?”</p><p>Hạ Triều tất nhiên sẽ không thừa nhận mình đã lên mạng tìm một đống hướng dẫn phá khóa, nhưng tạm thời chưa có thiên phú về phương diện này nên mất đến mấy ngày loay hoay với cái ổ khóa mà vẫn chịu bó tay, thế là ra vẻ thản nhiên nói: “Bằng trí tuệ siêu phàm chứ gì nữa, anh thử một lát là mở được rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm, tin anh được mới lạ ấy.</p><p>Đã gần tới 0 giờ.</p><p>Tạ Du uống xong hai lon, cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại mấy lần, nhanh chóng trả lời tin nhắn trên Wechat.</p><p>Ngoại trừ Cố nữ sĩ gửi lời chúc qua, còn có thêm mấy chục người nữa trong nhóm chat của phố Hắc Thủy, xếp thành hàng dài, mỗi người một câu “Chúc mừng sinh nhật”, ngập tràn khung chat.</p><p>[Dì Mai]: Đã mười tám năm rồi đấy, từ ngày con đến với thế giới này, mong rằng con sẽ được làm những gì mình muốn, đi đến những nơi mình thích, mỗi ngày là một niềm vui!</p><p>[Chu Đại Lôi]: @XY, ông chủ Tạ, chúc mừng mày già thêm một tuổi nhé há há há há.</p><p>…</p><p>Quá nhiều tin nhắn, Tạ Du vẫn mải mê trả lời, bỗng nghe thấy Hạ Triều gọi cậu “Lão Tạ”.</p><p>Tạ Du đánh xong một câu “Cảm ơn”, ấn gửi đi, ngẩng đầu trông thấy Hạ Triều móc từ đâu ra một hộp quà. Bên trên cột nơ ruy băng, nhìn qua cũng không to lắm, cao tầm khoảng nửa thước.</p><p>“Đây là cái gì?”</p><p>“Quà tặng đó,” Hạ Triều nói, “Quà sinh nhật.”</p><p>Tạ Du để điện thoại di động sang bên cạnh, nhận lấy hộp quà.</p><p>Đám Vạn Đạt xúm lại gần hóng hớt, thân là bộ trưởng bộ tham mưu “tiệc sinh nhật của Tạ Du”, cậu chàng là người biết rõ nhất quá trình chọn quà của Hạ Triều: “Triều ca đắn đo mãi đấy, gần như mất ăn mất ngủ luôn, để tâm cực kỳ. Kêu là món quà bí mật nên không cho bọn tui nhìn nữa cơ.”</p><p>Lúc đầu Tạ Du không nghĩ nhiều, nhưng nghe Vạn Đạt thổi phồng đến mức này, cũng có hơi tò mò.</p><p>Gỡ dây ruy băng ra, bóc lớp giấy bọc, bên trong chính là một hộp giấy đơn giản.</p><p>Trong ánh mắt đầy mong đợi của tất cả mọi người, Tạ Du mở hộp giấy ra, chờ cậu trông thấy thứ bên trong, thật lâu vẫn không thể nào thốt nên lời: “. . .”</p><p>Từ góc nhìn của Vạn Đạt thì không thấy rõ, bèn dựa sát lại gần: “Là gì, là gì thế.”</p><p>Cậu ta nói được một nửa, đột nhiên im bặt.</p><p>“Em lấy ra coi thử đi,” Hạ Triều rất tự tin, hiển nhiên vô cùng hài lòng đối với món quà mình chọn lần này, “Có công tắc ở sau bệ đỡ kìa, đèn nhấp nháy luôn nhé, siêu ngầu.”</p><p>Cũng chỉ có kẻ ngu xuẩn này mới dùng hai chữ ‘siêu ngầu’ để hình dung thứ đồ chơi trước mặt.</p><p>Tạ Du hít sâu mấy lần, mới có dũng khí để tiếp tục nhìn thẳng món quà ngầu ơi là ngầu này ——</p><p>Đèn thủy tinh, tạo hình trái tim to bự trông khá thô thiển, mặt trên trái tim là một tấm ảnh chụp chung của hai người bọn họ, chính là bức ảnh cả hai ngồi trên bậc cầu thang vào cái ngày diễn văn nghệ kỷ niệm thành lập trường.</p><p>Viền xung quanh được trang trí bằng những họa tiết từ thập niên tám mươi của thế kỷ trước, thêm vào đó là mấy hàng chữ uốn éo có thể nói là khá ngu đần: <em>Bạn nhỏ à, duyên phận đã cho chúng mình được tới bên nhau. Thời gian trường tồn, tình cảm đôi ta là vĩnh cửu. Chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé!</em></p><p>Khắc bằng tia laser, hiệu quả thị giác mạnh khủng khiếp.</p><p>… Nhìn mà như ảnh thờ. Nhất là khi ánh đèn bảy sắc cầu vồng chớp giật rồi chuyển sang màu trắng sáng, bức ảnh đen trắng lập tức tản ra một vầng hào quang le lói đầy ảm đạm.</p><p>Càng khó tin hơn cả là thứ đồ chơi này ấy vậy mà còn có thể cất cao giọng hát, một khúc ca mang đầy tính thời đại ‘Ba trăm sáu mươi lăm kiểu chúc phúc’ rộn ràng vang lên.</p><p>“Lòng anh mỗi ngày luôn cất giấu ~ ”</p><p>“Hơn một ngàn bốn trăm bốn mươi kỷ niệm ~ ”</p><p>Thái dương Tạ Du nảy thình thịch, bị món quà không hề có chút xíu tính thường thức này chấn động đến mức không thể cất lời.</p><p>Cậu cảm thấy nếu hôm nay mình không đạp Hạ Triều từ trên sân thượng này xuống, thì chắc chính cậu sẽ là người nhảy xuống mất.</p><p>“Anh à,” Tạ Du cầm cái đèn thủy tinh kia, cuối cùng vẫn cực kỳ chậm rãi nói rằng, “… Em thật lòng cám ơn anh.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt hoảng hốt ngồi bệt xuống, lẩm bẩm: “Quá đáng sợ, chọn tới chọn lui mà ra được cái thứ này ấy hả? Chẳng lẽ đây chính là thẩm mỹ thẳng nam trong truyền thuyết?”</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa thấp giọng phỉ nhổ: “… Thẩm mỹ thiểu năng á?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không hề hay biết.</p><p>Học nội trú không tiện mua quà, hắn từng cúp học chuồn ra ngoài mấy lần, nhưng mấy cửa hàng xung quanh trường chẳng có gì đặc sắc cả, cuối cùng hết cách đành phải lên mạng tìm.</p><p>Lúc trông thấy cái đèn thủy tinh này, hắn đã cảm thấy tận đáy lòng mình dâng trào nỗi xúc động sâu sắc.</p><p>Người bán đề một hàng chữ lớn trên ảnh bìa: <em>Lần này đây, người ấy sẽ thật sự cảm động! Cảm động đến phát khóc!</em></p><p>Tạ Du thật lòng muốn khóc luôn cho rồi.</p><p>Tất nhiên tuyệt đối không phải cái loại khóc mà ai kia tưởng bở.</p><p>“Cảm ơn anh,” Tạ Du quyến định hiến dâng một chút kiên nhẫn cuối cùng còn sót lại, “Mắt nhìn của anh… rất đặc biệt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều mỉm cười: “Em thích là tốt rồi.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vùi kín mặt vào lòng bàn tay, thực sự không đành lòng theo dõi tiếp tiết mục tặng quà này nữa.</p><p>Uống đến cuối cùng, tất cả đều quên bẵng mất sáng sớm mai còn có tiết.</p><p>Vạn Đạt biết tửu lượng của mình không cao, thừa dịp chưa ngất ngư đã kịp thời thu tay.</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa thì ngược lại, bình thường im ỉm chẳng nói năng gì, thế mà uống bia nhiều hơn bất cứ ai, lúc sau tự dưng đứng lên vọt tới bên mé lan can hò hét, ai kéo cũng không được.</p><p>“Đậu má, thế này thì quá mãnh liệt rồi,” Vạn Đạt vất vả lắm mới túm được người, ôm vai Đinh Lượng Hoa đẩy cửa xuống dưới, “Tui đưa nó về phòng trước đây —— ”</p><p>Sau đó cả đám cũng nối đuôi nhau rời đi gần hết.</p><p>Hạ Triều đứng dậy, cúi người nhặt rác trên sân thượng bỏ vào trong túi.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn dáng vẻ bận rộn của Hạ Triều, cúi đầu nhìn những lon bia trống rỗng bên chân, đang định đếm xem mình đã uống mấy lon, kết quả đầu hơi choáng váng, đếm mãi mà vẫn chưa xong.</p><p>Hạ Triều dọn dẹp sân thượng sạch sẽ, lúc về mới mò trong túi ra một ổ khóa mới.</p><p>Tạ Du vịn tường xuống trước mấy bước, quay đầu nhìn hắn, tên này cạy khóa xong vẫn không quên mua ổ khóa mới để niêm phong cánh cửa lên tầng cao nhất này một lần nữa: “Anh nghĩ chu đáo thật đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói: “Phải đảm bảo an toàn cho các bạn học khác chứ.”</p><p>Đã sắp rạng sáng, ai trở về phòng người nấy, Hạ Triều mở cửa, đang định nói ‘Ngủ ngon’, xoay người, ngay sau đó bạn nhỏ va luôn vào ngực hắn: “… Em đi hướng nào đấy?”</p><p>Đêm nay Tạ Du không kiềm chế được, uống phải đến bảy tám lon, lúc cậu uống không thấy có cảm giác gì, một lúc sau, hơi cồn mới bắt đầu bốc lên.</p><p>Trong người có hơi nóng nực.</p><p>Cậu chớp chớp mắt, mãi mới nhận ra mình cứ đi theo ai kia, trong lúc mơ hồ đã theo người ta về tới tận cửa phòng ngủ.</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tay ấn huyệt thái dương, đang tính nói ‘Đi nhầm’, một giây sau đã bị Hạ Triều nắm lấy cổ tay, kéo người vào trong phòng.</p><p>Tạ Du uống bia xong có vẻ ngoan ngoãn khác thường, nét mặt lạnh lùng trở nên mềm mại hơn, lúc cậu nhìn hắn, trong mắt như dâng đầy hơi nước.</p><p>“Nhắm mắt nào,” Hạ Triều bị cậu hành hạ đến mất hết khống chế, “Ngoan, nhắm mắt lại đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du dựa lưng vào cánh cửa phía sau, nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>Hạ Triều hôn lên mắt Tạ Du rồi dời xuống phía dưới, cổ tay Tạ Du vẫn bị hắn nắm lấy, siết hơi đau, hô hấp của cả hai dần dần hòa quyện vào với nhau, vừa kịch liệt mà đầy quyến luyến, mãi đến khi Tạ Du hơi giãy dụa cổ tay, giọng ấm ách, đứt quãng gọi hắn một tiếng: “… Anh ơi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thấp giọng mắng thầm, rồi mới chậm rãi buông cổ tay mình đang giữ chặt ra, hắn tưởng Tạ Du muốn mở cửa đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Nhưng mà Tạ Du không mở cửa, mà vươn tay từ từ kéo áo khoác đồng phục của cậu xuống.</p><p>Lúc Vạn Đạt đến gõ cửa rủ cậu đi dạo quanh ký túc, cậu không hề nghĩ nhiều, chỉ tùy tiện mặc thêm áo khoác, hiện giờ cởi áo ra, bên trong vẫn là chiếc áo thun mỏng mà cậu mặc lúc chuẩn bị ngủ.</p><p>Tạ Du tiện tay thả áo khoác xuống sàn, sau đó xích lại gần, nắm ấy cổ áo Hạ Triều kéo người về phía giường.</p><p>Toàn thân Tạ Du như đang bốc cháy, dẫu vậy đầu óc cậu hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu hơi há mồm, phun ra hai chữ: “Làm không.”</p><p>“Đừng quấy nữa, em uống nhiều quá rồi.”</p><p>“Em không có say.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói, dạng chân ngồi trên đùi hắn, cả người gần như dán sát vào, không biết cố ý hay vô tình mà cọ cọ vài cái, đoạn nói: “Làm không anh?”</p><p> </p><p>Trong phòng ngủ tối tăm mịt mờ.</p><p>Mượn tia sáng le lói từ ngoài cửa sổ hắt vào, mới có thể thoáng trông thấy chăn màn hỗn độn trên giường, bị xô lệch đến rớt hơn phân nửa xuống mặt sàn.</p><p>Hạ Triều bấm chặt lấy hông Tạ Du.</p><p>Tấm lưng trần trụi của cậu trai ấy đang căng cứng thành một đường cong đẹp đẽ, phía trên là xương bả vai hơi nhô lên, Tạ Du cúi đầu, nửa khuôn mặt vùi vào gối, bị làm đau lắm mới chịu rên rỉ mấy tiếng khe khẽ.</p><p>Đè nén, nhưng lại giống như đang cầu xin tha thứ.</p><p>“Đệt,” Tạ Du siết chặt ga giường, đầu ngón tay trắng bệch, thật lâu sau mới nghẹn ra một câu hoàn chỉnh, “… Mẹ kiếp… anh chậm một chút.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng khàn giọng ‘đệt’ một tiếng.</p><p>Động tác của hai người quá mãnh liệt, ván giường không chống đỡ nổi, phát ra tiếng vang đầy mập mờ.</p><p>Vừa ngây ngô mà lại nóng bỏng.</p><p>Không ngừng va chạm, triền miên.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du bị đánh thức bởi loạt tiếng ồn huyên náo ngoài kia.</p><p>Mới sáu giờ sáng tinh mơ, giọng nói trầm bổng du dương của Chó Điên đã bắt đầu cất lên từ loa phóng thanh: “Buổi sáng là thời điểm mà chúng ta có được nhiều năng lượng tích cực nhất, đừng có chần chờ lười biếng nữa, hãy xốc lại tinh thần hết lên nào, cùng chào đón ngày mới, thử thách mới!”<span></span></p><p>“Các em học sinh, tôi tin rằng các em đã sẵn sàng!”</p><p>Chó Điên lảm nhảm chưa dứt, ngoài hành lang đã ầm ĩ hết cả lên: “Sẵn sàng cục cớt á!”</p><p>“Này là hại chết mầm non tổ quốc rồi có biết không ——!”</p><p>“Tụi bây đừng cản tao nữa, tao phải leo lên kia cắt dây điện, hôm nay nhất định tao sẽ đập tan tành cái loa chết dẫm kia, có tao thì đừng hòng có nó, không thể chịu nổi nữa! ”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe đến đây, chậm chạp nhắm hai mắt một lúc, định cầm lấy đồng hồ báo thức ở đầu giường lên nhìn xem mấy giờ rồi, mặc dù gần như chắc chắn sau khi cầm được cũng sẽ dứt khoát trở tay ném cái đồng hồ đi.</p><p>Nhưng cậu giật giật ngón tay, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đau nhức.</p><p>Tạ Du mơ màng mở mắt ra, lọt vào tầm mắt chính là gò má của Hạ Triều, cả hai chen chúc trên giường đơn quá chật chội, vì thế chỉ đành nằm nghiêng dựa sát vào nhau mà ngủ.</p><p>Tên này vẫn chưa có tỉnh, nhưng bị tiếng ồn quấy nhiễu nên không quá sâu giấc, một tay khoác bên hông cậu vô thức mà siết càng chặt.</p><p>Tạ Du dời ánh mắt từ khuôn mặt của hắn xuống dưới, chạm đến mấy vệt ửng đỏ không quá rõ ràng trên cổ hắn, lúc này đoạn ký ức của đêm hôm qua mới dần dần quay về.</p><p>…</p><p>Đây là do cậu cào ra.</p><p>Tạ Du vùi đầu vào gối, tiếp tục nhắm mắt lại, những hình ảnh đêm qua như một thước phim chầm chậm xoay chuyển trong đầu cậu.</p><p>Đối với chuyện ai trên ai dưới cậu thật sự không hề nghĩ ngợi gì cả, tính tình cậu vốn lạnh nhạt, nếu như không phải Hạ Triều, nếu không phải là hắn, thì chắc có lẽ đến suy nghĩ trong đầu cũng chẳng thể xuất hiện.</p><p>Cộng với việc tối hôm qua uống hơi nhiều, mặc dù đầu óc vẫn tỉnh táo, nhưng vẫn không khống chế nổi bản thân, bị Hạ Triều đè xuống mà làm.</p><p>Đến khi Chó Điên chuyển sang chủ đề tiếp theo, rốt cuộc Hạ Triều mới tỉnh giấc, cào tóc, khẽ khàng hỏi: “Chào buổi sáng, mấy giờ rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du muốn nói rằng “Đừng có phiền nữa, tự nhìn đi”, thế nhưng cổ họng cậu khô khốc, khàn giọng đến mức không thể thốt thành lời.</p><p>Cậu ngừng một lát, cuối cùng vẫn không đáp lời, vén chăn xuống khỏi giường, đi chân trần giẫm lên mặt sàn. Trong tích tắc khi vừa chạm chân xuống đất, chợt buột ra một tiếng ‘shh’.</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng biết tối qua mình làm hơi tàn nhẫn, nhưng lúc mới đầu Tạ Du nằm trên giường tỏ vẻ vô cùng bạo dạn, không ngừng khiêu khích hắn: “Anh có làm nổi hay không vậy?”</p><p>Chờ đến khi hắn thật sự ra tay nặng đến mức không chịu nổi, cả người căng cứng, mới phải vừa chịu đựng vừa không tình nguyện mà cầu xin tha thứ.</p><p>Nghĩ tới đây, Hạ Triều hơi nhổm người dậy hỏi: “Em còn đau à?”</p><p>Tạ Du khá phiền muộn.</p><p>Cậu cúi người nhặt từng món quần áo rớt dưới đất lên. Say rượu kéo theo hậu quả là đau đầu, cùng với cảm giác khó chịu toàn thân đang bao phủ cậu: “Anh nói thử xem.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Vậy để lần sau anh…”</p><p>“Không có lần sau.”</p><p>Tạ Du kéo cửa ra nói: “Kỹ thuật quá kém.”</p><p>Cả hai chưa từng có kinh nghiệm, động tác của Hạ Triều đã lỗ mãng lại còn trúc trắc, chẳng hề biết nặng nhẹ chứ chưa cần bàn đến chuyện kỹ thuật.</p><p>Nhưng nếu so với sinh lý, khoái cảm về mặt tâm lý càng lớn hơn nhiều.</p><p>
  <em>Cậu ấy là của mình.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Không chừa một phân nào.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Từng ngóc ngách trên cơ thể đều thuộc sở hữu của mình.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vốn dĩ Tạ Du định về chỉnh trang qua rồi lên lớp cho kịp buổi đọc sớm, kết quả cậu đã đánh giá quá cao sức khỏe của mình.</p><p>Ngủ một giấc đến tận giữa trưa, lúc tỉnh dậy đã qua giờ học buổi sáng.</p><p>Khi Hạ Triều cầm hộp cơm đẩy cửa đi vào, cậu vẫn đang nằm gọn trong ổ chăn.</p><p>“Ăn chút gì đã rồi ngủ tiếp,” Hạ Triều đặt hộp cơm lên bàn rồi đến bên cạnh giường, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa nhúm tóc lộ ra ngoài của cậu, “Nghe lời anh nào.”</p><p>Đáp lại hắn là cái gối dựa bị Tạ Du trở tay đập lên người.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du ném gối xong mới ngồi dậy, chăn trượt xuống bên hông, quần áo mặc trên người có hơi xộc xệch, cổ áo lệch hẳn sang một bên.</p><p>Hạ Triều thoáng nhìn qua, không dám giữ nguyên tầm mắt nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du xuống giường, khom người lấy ra một bộ quần áo khác để thay.</p><p>Hạ Triều liền dựa vào cạnh cửa, nghe tiếng nước chảy phía trong phòng tắm, câu được câu không mà rằng: “Sáng nay có mấy đứa đến muộn, bị Lão Đường tóm gọn lôi ra hành lang hỏi han từng đứa một, đám nhóc đấy đứa sau lấy cớ càng độc hơn đứa trước…”</p><p>Đám nam sinh đến muộn buổi sáng chính là mấy thành phần học nội trú uống say rồi bàn luận nhân sinh trên sân thượng tối qua, sáng ra chỉ thiếu nước không rời được giường, cả sáu bảy đứa đứng xếp thành một hàng ngay trước cửa lớp.</p><p>Mặc dù rất dễ tính, nhưng đây cũng là lần đầu tiên Lão Đường gặp phải trường hợp đến trễ tập thể như thế này: “Chuyện gì đây, tối hôm qua các em đã làm cái gì hả?”</p><p>Đinh Lượng Hoa ấp úng cả buổi mới nói: “… Dạ xin lỗi thầy, em ngủ quên mất ạ.”</p><p>Lão Đường hỏi từ người đầu đến kẻ cuối hàng, lần lượt từng đứa một.</p><p>Đều phải kiếm cớ, mà cái cớ nào đó còn không thể quá nặng nề được. Càng hỏi càng thách thức trí tưởng tượng của cả bọn.</p><p>Cuối cùng đến cả lý do rách nát như đang đi nửa đường thì quần bục chỉ cũng bị lôi ra.</p><p>“Thầy ơi, lúc em đến dưới sảnh tầng một rồi thì tự dưng nghe thấy tiếng vải rách toạc một cái… Lúc ấy em chỉ thấy thời gian như dừng lại, thế giới muôn màu bỗng chốc biến thành đen trắng.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bắt chước rất giống.</p><p>Tạ Du tắt vòi hoa sen, lơ đãng giễu: “Đầu óc nó có vấn đề hả.”</p><p>Tiếng nước chảy trong phòng tắm dần biến mất.</p><p>“Em thấy thế nào rồi,” Hạ Triều nói tiếp, “… Hay là đừng đến buổi chiều nữa, em ngủ thêm một lúc đi, anh tìm Lão Đường xin phép cho em nghỉ nhé.”</p><p>Mặc dù thân thể vẫn không được dễ chịu cho lắm, nhưng cũng không tới mức như Hạ Triều lo lắng.</p><p>Tạ Du mặc quần áo, kéo cửa đi ra nói: “Em có phải tàn phế đâu.”</p><p>“Kỹ thuật của anh kém lắm à,” Hạ Triều nhích sang bên cạnh nhường đường, vẫn có vẻ vô cùng để ý đề tài từ buổi sáng kia, “Không phải đã làm em thoải mái lắm sao.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du thật muốn nói rằng, mẹ nó đấy là đau có được không.</p><p>Ăn cơm xong, thấy thời gian không còn sớm, Tạ Du với Hạ Triều bèn quay về lớp, lúc này Vạn Đạt cũng đang ra khỏi cửa, thế là hai bên gặp nhau.</p><p>“Du ca, rốt cuộc cậu cũng đến hả? Đúng là không nên mua bia, sáng nay suýt nữa tui không nhấc người dậy được, may có đứa bạn cùng phòng đạp tui một cái lăn khỏi giường….”</p><p>Vạn Đạt nói xong, cứ cảm thấy có gì đó không thích hợp, nhìn rồi nhìn thêm vài lần, mới thoáng trông thấy trên cổ của Tạ Du, ở nơi gần cổ áo, lộ ra một dấu đỏ.</p><p>Da của Tạ Du vốn trắng sáng, nhích lại gần còn có thể trông thấy mạch máu xanh ẩn dưới làn da nhạt màu.</p><p>Cái dấu đỏ kia thật quá là nổi bật.</p><p>“Đúng rồi,” chờ Tạ Du đi qua, Vạn Đạt mới vỗ ót một cái sực nhớ ra, “Vừa rồi Lão Đường có tới đấy, kêu cậu lên văn phòng gặp thầy.”</p><p>Từ đầu học kỳ đến nay rất ít khi Tạ Du cúp học, cũng không gây gổ đánh nhau nữa, an phận hơn trước kia rất nhiều.</p><p>Các thầy cô bộ môn cũng thường xuyên bàn tán về hai ‘nhân vật phong vân’ của trường này.</p><p>“Cái cậu Hạ Triều kia lần này thi không tệ nhỉ,” một cô giáo chấm bài thi xong, đặt xuống cạnh ghế, đang định nằm nghỉ trưa một lát, lẩm bẩm thêm mấy câu, “Lão Ngô đúng là có biện pháp giáo dục, bốn mươi chín điểm cơ mà, tốt quá, tôi nhớ trước kia được đâu có mười hai mươi điểm…”</p><p>Đang giờ nghỉ trưa, trong phòng giáo vụ không còn học sinh nữa, mấy giáo viên ngồi nhàn rỗi tán gẫu câu được câu không.</p><p>Lão Đường không tham gia nói chuyện, vội vàng sửa soạn mấy thứ trong tay, mãi đến khi Tạ Du gõ cửa đi vào, thầy mới ngẩng đầu: “Đến rồi hả? Ngồi đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ chắc hẳn Lão Đường tìm cậu để nói về việc ban sáng cúp học, đang định đáp ‘Lần sau em sẽ chú ý’, bỗng thấy Lão Đường đẩy một chồng tài liệu thật dày trong tay cho cậu.</p><p>Tờ giấy A4 trên cùng viết mấy chữ tiêu đề: <em>Tổng kết và phân tích bài thi.</em></p><p>Đều là những kiến thức rất căn bản, được soạn từ nội dung học cấp hai đến giờ, mục đầu tiên là ‘Phương thức biểu đạt văn nghị luận’, ở những phần quan trọng đều được đánh dấu bằng mực đỏ.</p><p>Tạ Du bất chợt ngẩn người, nhất thời không biết nên nói gì.</p><p>“Mấy hôm được nghỉ thầy đã dành chút thời gian tổng hợp lại, vẫn chưa được đầy đủ cho lắm đâu, em về nhớ đọc cùng Hạ Triều nhé, hoặc là chép thêm một bản cũng được.”</p><p>Lão Đường vặn nắp bình giữ ấm, rót một chén trà cẩu kỷ: “Vấn đề hiện giờ của các em chính là đọc bài quá ít, mấy thứ này cứ ôn nhiều vào, đến lúc làm bài mới biết được phải theo hướng nào…”</p><p>Nói là ‘dành chút thời gian’, nhưng nhìn tập tài liệu này là biết thầy ấy đã tốn không ít công sức.</p><p>Sau đó Lão Đường đắn đo nói tiếp: “Với thành tích hiện giờ của em, để thi đại học vẫn có hơi nguy hiểm”.</p><p>Tạ Du thật không biết thầy đang nói gì: “…”</p><p>“Không biết cũng không sao, nhưng bài tập về nhà được giao thì vẫn phải làm,” Lão Đường thở dài, nói tiếp, “Còn nữa, lên lớp đừng đọc truyện tranh nữa có biết không.”</p><p>Từ lúc vào học kỳ mới đến nay, mặc dù Tạ Du không tiếp tục giả dạng học sinh kém nữa, nhưng vẫn làm cho người khác có cảm giác cậu không quá chăm chú, tiền đồ thật đáng lo ngại.</p><p>Bài vở của Nhị Trung không đủ độ khó, bài tập giao về nhà hàng ngày quá đơn giản, cậu với Hạ Triều chẳng thể làm nổi. Nhìn một lát đã biết đáp án, tất nhiên là không muốn động bút, thay vì bớt thời gian để tâm vào mấy dạng đề này, thà làm thêm mấy đề nâng cao còn hơn.</p><p>Lên lớp cũng giống vậy, nghe đến đoạn nào thú vị mới ngẩng đầu lên, thời gian khác đều mải mê đọc những bộ ôn luyện mà mình mua về.</p><p>Mới vào học kỳ mới được có nửa tháng, vẫn chưa trải qua kỳ thi nào, lần đầu tiên Tạ Du ý thức được cái mác “học tra” đang đeo trên cổ này nặng nề đến thế nào, thậm chí dù muốn cũng không có cách nào gỡ bỏ được.</p><p>Tạ Du hé miệng, muốn nói rằng thầy ơi em không phải, em không có như vậy.</p><p>“Đúng rồi, còn đây nữa.” Lão Đường uống hai hớp trà, đặt cốc nước xuống, rồi mới lấy ra một túi tài liệu từ trong ngăn kéo.</p><p>Trong túi tài liệu chính là bài thi lần trước của cậu và Hạ Triều.</p><p>Xưa nay cậu với Hạ Triều không bao giờ sửa lại bài làm, nhưng giờ đây ngay bên cạnh mỗi đáp án sai đều có nét bút đỏ mà Lão Đường dùng để đánh dấu, không những ghi rõ câu trả lời chính xác mà ngay cả cách giải cũng được tóm tắt lại bằng giấy ghi chú dán cạnh đó.</p><p>Tạ Du hoàn toàn không thể thốt nên lời.</p><p>Cậu chỉ cảm thấy lớp ngụy trang của học tra giờ đây như sắp sửa nghiền nát chính mình.</p><p>Tạ Du chưa từng gặp người nào giống như Lão Đường.</p><p>Ngày còn ở phố Hắc Thủy, bởi vì thành tích nổi bật nên chủ nhiệm lớp thường xuyên cử cậu đi tham gia một vài cuộc thi, ngoài ra cũng không còn gì khác. Sau khi tới Nhị Trung, các thầy cô bộ môn chỉ mong được bình an vô sự, ít gây chuyện là được.</p><p>Nhìn tập tài liệu này, rốt cuộc Tạ Du mới lý giải được câu nói kia của Hạ Triều ‘Anh sợ dọa đến mọi người mất’  —— vị chủ nhiệm lớp 3 này, thật lòng coi cậu với Hạ Triều là đối tượng học sinh cần quan tâm dìu dắt.</p><p>Còn có học ủy luôn luôn chăm chút đến thành tích học tập của bọn cậu nữa.</p><p>Hạ Triều nâng điểm thi của mình lên chưa đến mười mấy điểm, nhóm chat của lớp 3 đã sôi trào hân hoan hơn cả bản thân thi được điểm cao.</p><p>…</p><p>Xấp tài liệu trong tay lúc này càng trở nên nặng nề.</p><p>Lão Đường thấy thời gian không còn nhiều nữa, khoát khoát tay: “Được rồi, về lớp đi thôi.”</p><p>Khi Tạ Du cầm tài liệu quay về lớp, trong lớp 3 đang nhốn nháo không thôi, chắc là nhà trường lại định tổ chức hoạt động thể thao nào đó, La Văn Cường giơ tờ danh sách hô: “—— Còn ai nữa không, có ai muốn tham gia nữa nào?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi phía sau hùa theo, thấy cậu tới gần mới dừng lại.</p><p>Tạ Du thảy tập tài liệu lên trên bàn, Hạ Triều vươn tay sang lật lật: “Lão Đường tìm em có chuyện gì đấy, mẹ nó này là cái gì?”</p><p>“Tài liệu,” Tạ Du nói xong, khẽ thở dài một hơi, do dự chốc lát mới hỏi tiếp, “Này… Bản kế hoạch kia của anh đâu? Cho em xem với.”</p><p>“Kế hoạch gì cơ?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Tăng hạng từng bước.”</p><p>La Văn Cường vẫn đang đứng trên bục giảng hỏi xem còn ai tình nguyện tham gia nữa không.</p><p>Có người mới từ bên ngoài về, nghe thấy vậy lao nhao hỏi: “Vụ gì đấy?”</p><p>La Văn Cường nói: “Đấu bóng rổ! Kích thích không? Có thấy dòng máu nam nhi đang chảy hừng hực trong người không?”</p><p>“Ủa tưởng là hủy bỏ rồi mà.”</p><p>“Nghe Vạn Đạt kể là Chó Điên lên xin ban lãnh đạo mãi mới được chấp thuận đấy…”</p><p>Trong trận bóng rổ năm ngoái, đến cuối cùng thiếu chút nữa là xảy ra đánh nhau, vì việc này mà Chó Điên đã thẳng mặt ra thông báo phê bình ngay trước toàn trường, mắng cực kỳ gay gắt, tuyên bố rằng sẽ cắt luôn hoạt động này, về sau sẽ cho cả bọn cút đi đá bóng.</p><p>Nhưng mà bí mật xin xỏ ban lãnh đạo, mang cuộc thi bóng rổ quay lại cũng là Chó Điên.</p><p>Chuông vào học vang kên, cả đám vẫn chưa nỡ từ bỏ chủ đề bóng rổ này, thế là bị Lão Ngô vừa mới vào lớp quở trách: “Tụ tập cái gì đấy, không nghe thấy tiếng chuông vào lớp à?”</p><p>Tiết đầu tiên buổi chiều, Lão Ngô giảng một số kiến thức mới, sau đó cho cả lớp làm thử mấy đề mới để củng cố lại.</p><p>Trong lớp chỉ còn lại tiếng ngòi viết sột soạt, cùng với giọng thì thầm trao đổi bài của mấy đứa bạn cùng bàn với nhau.</p><p>Tạ Du cầm bút, trên bàn vẫn là quyển sách ôn tập bị tất cả các giáo viên tưởng lầm là ‘truyện tranh’.</p><p>Trong lòng cảm thấy hơi tuyệt vọng.</p><p>Hạ Triều gục xuống bàn, không ngủ, từ từ rút cây bút trong tay Tạ Du ra: “Em đang nghĩ gì vậy?”</p><p>Lòng bàn tay Tạ Du đột nhiên trống rỗng, cậu khép vở bài tập lại, nhủ thầm có thể nghĩ gì nữa, cái mác học tra quá phiền phức mà thôi.</p><p>“Đang nghĩ có nên chừa ra cho người khác một con đường sống hay không.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hạ Triều đang muốn nói gì đó, tự dưng một mẩu phấn từ đâu phi tới đập trúng vào góc bàn của hắn.</p><p>Lão Ngô cho cả lớp mấy phút thời gian để làm bài, nghĩ trong đầu đề này quá đơn giản, chắc bây giờ cũng tính xong đáp án hết rồi, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên liền thấy hai thành phần đội sổ toàn khối đang dính sát rạt vào nhau: “Hai cậu bàn cuối kia, tôi biết tình cảm các cậu tốt rồi, nhưng trong lúc lên lớp có thể san bớt lực chú ý cho tôi nữa được không… Tôi kém hấp dẫn thế cơ à.”<span></span></p><p>“Hấp dẫn hấp dẫn chứ,” Hạ Triều rất có tinh thần phối hợp, cất giọng nói, “Lão Đường là Quách Phú Thành của Nhị Trung, còn thầy chính là Lưu Đức Hoa của Nhị Trung đấy ạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du thật lòng phục sát đất với một chiêu vuốt mông ngựa trắng trợn này của hắn.</p><p>Lão Ngô được tâng bốc đến mây xanh, trong tiếng cười giòn giã vang lên, ông thầy trung niên kém xa Lưu Đức Hoa cả vạn dặm này vươn tay sửa sang lại kiểu tóc, bình tĩnh đáp lời: “Còn nhớ năm đó, tôi cũng là nhân vật phong vân trong trường đấy.”</p><p>Đám học sinh ngồi dưới cười nghiêng ngả.</p><p>Náo nhiệt một lúc, có ai còn buồn ngủ thì đến giờ cũng cảm thấy tỉnh táo hơn nhiều, Lão Ngô thấy đùa đủ rồi, ra hiệu cho mọi người yên lặng: “Đề lúc nãy tôi giao đã có ai tính ra đáp án chưa?”</p><p>Cả tiết giảng mấy định lý mới, bài tập trên lớp cũng không có gì khó lắm. Tạ Du chống cằm nghe được mấy câu, bỗng thấy Hạ Triều đưa tay kéo cổ áo giúp cậu: “Làm gì thế?”</p><p>“À,” Hạ Triều khẽ dừng, sau đó không được tự nhiên mà nói, “Dấu hôn đó.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Lần sau anh sẽ chú ý.”</p><p>Tạ Du định nói “Lượn đi”, nhưng lời chưa đến đầu môi, vành tai đã nhuốm màu ửng đỏ.</p><p>Lão Ngô hướng dẫn xong mấy bài trước đó, vừa lúc này tiếng chuông hết giờ vang lên.</p><p>Tất cả đã cùng chăm chăm nhìn hai chữ ‘thể dục’ trên thời khóa biểu được viết nơi góc phải bảng đen từ rất lâu, trong đầu chỉ ngóng trông về tiết thể dục ngay sau đó.</p><p>Hết tiết rồi nhưng Lão Ngô vẫn không quá yên tâm về hai ông thần đội sổ, gọi riêng hai người lên dò hỏi: “Hai cậu này ở lại đã xem nào, nội dung tôi giảng hôm nay có hiểu hết không?”</p><p>Không phải dạng bài gì khó, Tạ Du cân nhắc một lát rồi trả lời: “Hiểu ạ.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Em cũng hiểu.”</p><p>Lão Ngô chẳng hề tin tưởng: “Các cậu biết cái gì mà hiểu!”</p><p>“Đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, không được ra vẻ hiểu biết, đừng tưởng tôi không biết tiết sau của các cậu là thể dục, muốn chạy ra ngoài sân chơi có phải không.”</p><p>“Không phải, thật sự là…”</p><p>Lão Ngô chẳng hề nể tình ngắt lời: “Mấy cái trò vặt vãnh này chẳng lẽ tôi lại không rõ, ở yên đây tôi giảng cho các cậu thêm lần nữa đã.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Chờ lão Ngô giảng xong rồi rời đi, La Văn Cường vẫn đang tiếp tục hô hào đến tận cuối giờ nghỉ giải lao: “Mọi người có kế sách nào không, còn ai muốn tham gia nữa nào?”</p><p>Mặc dù vẫn luôn ở trong đội cố định cùng với bọn Lưu Tồn Hạo, nhưng đối mặt với thi đấu chính quy, vẫn phải vắt óc nghĩ làm sao để cầm được giải thưởng về cho tập thể, La Văn Cường tiếp tục bóng gió: “Thực ra tôi đang nghĩ thế này, chỉ cần Du ca chịu khó phối hợp hơn một xíu, Triều ca bớt màu mè và chơi nghiêm túc hơn một xíu, lớp mình chắc chắn sẽ vào được đến trận chung kết đấy.”</p><p>Ám chỉ thật quá rõ ràng.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa mới bị Ngô Chính bắt phải tiếp thu triết lý nhân sinh ‘Không biết không phải thẹn, tuyệt đối đừng ra vẻ ta đây biết tuốt’, lòng đầy mệt mỏi, chẳng thèm nể nang đáp: “Vậy ông cứ nghĩ tiếp đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Tôi cảm thấy bạn cùng bàn mình nói rất đúng.”</p><p>La Văn Cường cạn lời: “… Hai đứa bọn ông không tự thấy bản thân có hơi quá đáng sao.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo mới nghe được mấy chữ đầu ‘Du ca chịu khó phối hợp’, đã cảm thấy kế hoạch này không ổn: “Không bằng ông mơ tiếp đi, mơ đồng đội ông là tôi đột nhiên bùng nổ kỹ thuật chơi bóng, biến thành Rukawa <sup>(1) </sup>của Nhị Trung luôn đi.”</p><p>La Văn Cường lòng dạ rối bời: “Ông cút cho tôi nhờ, đúng là đồ con chuột.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thật sự không hề hứng thú gì với mấy thể loại tranh tài này, tự mình chơi còn được, chứ nếu là đối đầu trực diện thì hắn không đào đâu ra sức lực.</p><p>“Tôi nói thật nhé, tôi chịu thôi,” Hạ Triều thu lại ý cười, “Đến lúc đó các ông nhớ kỹ phải chú ý đội lớp 4 kia là được.”</p><p>Học kỳ này đổi thời khoá biểu, tiết thể dục của lớp 3 vừa vặn trùng lịch với của lớp 4.</p><p>Còn chưa vào tiết, trên sân tập đã có khá đông người, ngồi túm tụm với nhau quanh đường chạy thành mấy vòng tròn, nhìn qua không thể phân biệt rõ lớp nào vào với lớp nào.</p><p>Ánh mặt trời chiếu thẳng xuống, rực rỡ đến chói mắt, Tạ Du ngồi sau lưng Hạ Triều tránh nắng, cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, nhắn tin trả lời Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>– Gần đây con thế nào, nhất định phải ăn uống đầy đủ, đừng có thức khuya nhé.</p><p>– Vâng.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa đánh được một chữ, màn hình điện thoại vẫn hơi lóa, cậu tiếp tục cúi thấp hơn một chút, vừa vặn đụng trán vào phía sau lưng Hạ Triều, cảm nhận rõ ràng lúc hắn bật cười, lồng ngực chợt khẽ rung rung.</p><p>Sau đó cậu nhắn thêm một tin: Con biết rồi, rất khỏe ạ.</p><p>Đang mải nói chuyện, đám lớp 4 cầm bóng đi tới, lúc qua vòng tròn của lớp 3, bỗng dừng bước, cười cười liếc nhìn cả bọn: “Lớp các cậu đăng ký những ai thế?”</p><p>Không chờ bọn họ trả lời, đã nói tiếp: “Gặp nhau trên sân bóng nhé.”</p><p>Lương Huy đi cuối cùng, không mặc áo đồng phục, bên hông đeo một sợi dây xích trông rất ngông nghênh, trên sợi dây là hình thánh giá, mặc dù không nói gì, nhưng lúc ngang qua lại ngấm ngầm quay đầu lại nhìn bọn họ mấy lần.</p><p>Học kỳ trước có xảy ra va chạm chẳng mấy vui vẻ với tụi lớp 4 trên sân bóng, nhưng đám La Văn Cường chỉ cất những chuyện không hay này ở trong lòng.</p><p>La Văn Cường nhìn tụi kia đi qua, cảm thấy hơi lạ, gãi gãi đầu hỏi: “Chúng nó có ý gì thế?”</p><p>Tạ Du gửi tin nhắn xong, đúng lúc ngẩng đầu liền bắt gặp ánh mắt u ám của Lương Huy.</p><p>Sau đó cậu nhìn thấy Lương Huy chậm rãi giơ tay lên, là ngón giữa, chỉ thoáng qua trong chớp mắt, không xác định được đến cùng là nhắm vào ai.</p><p> </p><p>Chỉ còn một tháng nữa là đến thi đấu bóng rổ.</p><p>Giải bóng rổ của Nhị Trung không được tổ chức quá chính quy, vì muốn tiết kiệm thời gian nên thậm chí đã phải giảm bớt thời lượng thi đấu mỗi trận.</p><p>Để nghênh đón trận bóng rổ lần này, La Văn Cường gia tăng cường độ huấn luyện, không riêng gì tiết thể dục và giờ nghỉ trưa, ngay cả nghỉ giải lao mười phút giữa các tiết cũng dẫn cả đội xuống sân luyện bóng.</p><p>Mặc dù Hạ Triều với Tạ Du không tham gia, nhưng khi nào rảnh đều sẽ làm ‘đối thủ’ giúp bọn họ luyện tập.</p><p>“Chuột này, tôi phát hiện ra ngoài khả năng chạy chỗ thần kỳ, kỹ thuật ném rổ của ông cũng khiến người khác kinh ngạc,” Hạ Triều dừng lại, kéo vạt áo lau mồ hôi, “Hôm qua ông vừa mới ném bách phát bách trúng, đến hôm nay thoắt cái đã biến thành tay tàn là sao?”</p><p>Dù trong lòng mang mộng lớn, nhưng thực lực tổng thể của đội bóng lớp 3 không quá mạnh.</p><p>Nhất là Lưu Tồn Hạo vốn có phong độ bấp bênh, lúc nào ổn thì mọi mặt đều tốt, nhưng nếu không ổn thì đến bóng cũng chẳng dẫn nổi. Lúc đầu cả lớp đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần đến chơi vòng đầu cho vui rồi về.</p><p>Không ngờ lại thắng hiểm ở vòng thứ nhất, thẳng tiến vào vòng hai.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng dừng lại, thuận miệng hỏi: “Rút thăm vòng thứ hai chưa, gặp lớp nào?”</p><p>La Văn Cường nói: “Vẫn chưa có, trước giờ thi đấu ngày mai mới rút.”</p><p>Vận may của lớp 3 không tốt, đến vòng hai rút trúng phải lớp 4.</p><p>Lúc rút thăm, Chó Điên lặp đi lặp lại trên loa thông báo: “—— Các học sinh tham gia tranh tài bóng rổ, mười hai giờ trưa hãy tập trung tại sân bóng.”</p><p>La Văn Cường mở tờ giấy được gấp ngay ngắn kia, bên trên ghi rõ ràng một số 4.</p><p>Cả lớp 3 đều ngồi trên khán đài để cổ vũ cho đội bóng. Xung quanh có rất đông người, thậm chí các lớp khác cũng tới tham gia náo nhiệt, tạo thành một khung cảnh ầm ĩ sôi động.</p><p>Trọng tài nhận mẩu giấy kia, thông báo tên lớp 4, thế là bọn Lương Huy đứng dậy đi đến giữa sân bóng.</p><p>Cùng với tiếng còi của trọng tài cất lên, Tạ Du dường như cảm thấy mí mắt phải mình khẽ giật giật.</p><p>Ngay sau đó, cảm giác bất thường kia càng ngày càng trở nên mãnh liệt ——</p><p>Từ lúc bắt đầu rõ ràng là lớp 3 chiếm ưu thế hơn hẳn, sau khi đoạt được bóng La Văn Cường đang định chuyền cho Lưu Tồn Hạo, thì số sáu của đội lớp 4 tự dưng áp sát La Văn Cường không buông.</p><p>Ở một góc trọng tài không nhìn thấy, cố tình huých La Văn Cường một cái.</p><p>Sau đó Vạn Đạt lấy được bóng chuẩn bị nhảy lên ném rổ, Lương Huy không những tạt bóng của Vạn Đạt mà còn nhân cơ hội đụng mạnh vào người cậu, nhìn qua như thể ‘vô ý gây thương tích”.</p><p>Trên sân bóng có quá nhiều người, động tác của cả hai đội đều rất kịch liệt, không ngừng dồn sát, tấn công phòng thủ, đối đầu, Tạ Du gần như đã nghĩ hai tình huống nhỏ xảy ra trong vài tích tắc nọ chỉ là do cậu hoa mắt.</p><p>Nhưng không chỉ có hai lần này.</p><p>Bởi vì trong lúc cướp bóng bật bảng, cậu đã chứng kiến tận mắt khuỷu tay của Lương Huy cố tình chọc vào mắt của Lưu Tồn Hạo.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo bị đau, thả lỏng tay, ôm mắt chầm chậm ngồi thụp xuống.</p><p>Trọng tài vội vàng thổi còi.</p><p>Mấy tiểu xảo này của bọn chúng được thực hiện rất tinh vi, qua mặt cả trọng tài, thậm chí còn bao che cho nhau, trong đầu Tạ Du giờ đây chỉ tràn ngập đúng một chữ ‘đệt’, huyệt thái dương nảy thình thịch.</p><p>Trước đó đã nghe Hạ Triều nói qua rằng bọn này chơi bẩn, nhưng không thể ngờ lại trắng trợn đến mức này.</p><p>Trước mặt đám lớp 4, một tháng đổ mồ hôi công sức chuẩn bị cho giải thi đấu bóng rổ này của bọn La Văn Cường bỗng như một trò hề.</p><p>“Trọng tài, bọn họ lại phạm quy kìa! Có ai chơi bóng kiểu đấy không, thế là có ý gì!”</p><p>Chỉ trong vòng mười phút ngắn ngủi, La Văn Cường nhịn rồi lại nhịn, nhưng thực sự không thể chịu được nữa.</p><p>Lương Huy nhún vai, tỏ vẻ vô tội nói: “Ngại quá, lỡ tay thật mà.”</p><p>Mặc dù ngày thường danh tiếng của Lương Huy chẳng tốt lành gì cho cam, thậm chí không ít người thấy hắn ngứa mắt, nhưng dẫu sao thi đấu bóng rổ cũng là hoạt động tập thể của cả lớp, rất dễ dàng kích thích lòng hư vinh của mọi người, thế là phía lớp 4 lập tức thi nhau nói đỡ cho hắn, có nữ sinh nào đó lớn tiếng nhất hô lên: “Bọn này phạm quy chỗ nào chứ hả…”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình lập tức bùng nổ, quay ngoắt đầu nói: “Mắt tụi bây mù hết rồi sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không thể ngồi yên, cậu chưa kịp đứng dậy, đã thấy Hạ Triều ngồi cạnh mình chậm rãi đóng nắp chai nước suối, sau đó bỗng nhiên trở tay ném ra ngoài.</p><p>Chai nước vẫn còn hơn nửa, đập ‘bộp’ một tiếng trúng vào góc bậc cầu thang, cuối cùng rớt xuống mặt sân cao su.</p><p>Cả hai lớp vốn đang cãi nhau loạn xạ bỗng bị tiếng động này làm cho giật mình, trong nháy mắt trở nên im bặt.</p><p>Sắc mặt Hạ Triều trông rất tệ, từ lúc La Văn Cường rút phải lá thăm số 4, ánh mắt đã dần dần trầm xuống.</p><p>Hạ Triều ném chai nước suối xong, đứng dậy, không nói hai lời cởi phắt áo khoác đồng phục ra, bên trong chỉ mặc áo ngắn tay, sau đó hắn tiện tay thảy áo khoác sang bên cạnh: “—— Chuột, quay về đi.”</p><p>“Thay người.”</p><p>Tất cả những người đang ngồi trên khán đài này luôn chỉ biết Tạ Du lầu Tây giết người không chớp mắt, Hạ Triều trong truyền thuyết vẫn rất ôn hòa, bấy giờ nhìn lại, đây mà là dáng vẻ ôn hòa dễ dãi sao.</p><p>Danh hiệu đầu gấu trường đâu phải thổi phồng, khí thế quá mạnh mẽ, nhìn coi ngay cả thở mạnh cũng chẳng dám.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vừa mới bị Lương Huy đập quá ác, cho tới giờ vẫn đang ngồi xổm trên mặt sàn không nhúc nhích, một tay cậu bụm mắt, tầm nhìn thoáng mơ hồ, trông thấy Hạ Triều lướt qua bậc thang đi xuống sân bóng.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cảm giác hình như mình đã được gặp lại một Hạ Triều tràn ngập hung hãn trước kia, vào cái ngày mà hắn dúi đầu Dương ba tốt xuống sàn nhà vệ sinh, chỉ là tình cảnh lần này đã hoàn toàn khác so với quá khứ.</p><p>Hạ Triều đi được vài bước, chợt dừng lại, không buồn quay đầu gọi: “Lão Tạ, có đánh không?”</p><p>Sau đó Lưu Tồn Hạo nhìn thấy vị ôn thần chán ghét phiền phức, sống chết không chịu tham gia thi đấu, tuyên bố còn lâu mới chơi phối hợp của lớp bọn họ cũng đứng lên theo.</p><p>Tạ Du xắn tay áo lên, chỉ đáp một chữ: “Đánh.”</p><p>Nhìn điệu bộ này, ai không rõ còn tưởng rằng sắp đi đánh nhau đến nơi.</p><p>Tập thể lớp 3 là những người đầu tiên kịp phản ứng.</p><p>Một ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết đầy tự hào trong nháy mắt bùng lên, sĩ khí vừa nãy bị bọn lớp 4 chèn ép giờ đây lại chảy rần rật trong người, trái tim không kìm được mà đập loạn liên hồi.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo bị cảnh tượng trước mắt lây nhiễm, trước khi rời sân cũng không nhịn được mà hùng hồn bỏ lại một câu: “Lớp 4, chúng mày chết chắc rồi.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Kaede Rukawa (bản gốc tác giả ghi là Lưu Xuyên Phong), má để cái tên tà lưa kia làm tưởng cha nội nào, hóa ra là nam thần bóng rổ này :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thích phạm quy hả,” Hạ Triều đi được nửa đường, cúi người cầm quả bóng vừa nãy Vạn Đạt ném trượt lên, cổ tay dùng sức, đập đập bóng xuống đất, nói tiếp, “Cho chúng mày phạm quy đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không nói gì.</p><p>Cậu đi từ trên khán đài xuống chỗ rào chắn, chống tay lên lan can, lăng mình trên không trung nhảy qua, trong bầu không khí sôi sùng sục nhốn nháo này, thong dong đi tới chỗ đội bóng lớp 3.<span></span></p><p>Hai đội đứng mặt đối mặt.</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, ném bóng sang phía đội lớp 4, quả bóng rơi đúng xuống bên chân Lương Huy.</p><p>Nếu nói Lương Huy không sợ hai tên đầu gấu trường trước mặt, vậy nhất định là giả.</p><p>Mặc dù ở lớp hắn khá nghênh ngang, nhưng cũng chỉ coi là chó cậy gần nhà thôi, điển hình của chứng sợ mạnh hiếp yếu. Nhưng bây giờ trước mặt bao nhiêu người, có quá nhiều ánh mắt nhìn hắn chòng chọc, lòng sĩ diện cùng tính hiếu thắng đang sinh sôi thần tốc trong lòng không cho phép hắn e dè nhiều như vậy.</p><p>Trọng tài lại thổi vài tiếng còi báo hiệu, đứng giữa hai đội, ngăn trở bọn họ, chỉ sợ người hai phe lao vào đánh nhau. Nhất là khi thấy đám đông trên khán đài đang ra sức châm ngòi thổi gió, la ó ầm ĩ.</p><p>Phía lớp 4 cũng bị chọc cho điên tiết, đứng lên gào: “Huy ca, cố lên!”</p><p>Trọng tài nghe thấy thế càng thêm đau đầu: “Tất cả bình tĩnh chút xem nào, định làm gì đây, chơi bóng hay là đánh nhau hả… Thi đấu thứ nhì hữu nghị mới là thứ nhất.”</p><p>Ngay từ đầu Lương Huy không quá hiểu rõ Hạ Triều nói với bọn hắn ‘Cho chúng mày phạm quy’ rốt cuộc là có ý gì.</p><p>Mãi đến khi đội của Hạ Triều tạm thời bàn bạc xong chiến thuật, một lần nữa vào sân, hắn mới ngộ ra hàm nghĩa của câu này: Phạm quy thì làm sao.</p><p>Làm cho mày không tìm được bất cứ cơ hội nào để phạm quy nữa.</p><p>Vừa rồi Hạ Triều ngồi trên khán đài theo dõi chục phút, đã nắm được kha khá lối chơi của bọn lớp 4: “Đợi lát nữa các ông phối hợp với Lão Tạ, khả năng đột phá của cậu ấy rất mạnh, tốc độ tấn công nhanh, chỉ mỗi tội lúc chơi bóng thì họ hàng thân thích cũng không nhận, đừng có trông cậy vào phối hợp… Các ông cẩn thận đừng để bị cậu ấy vô ý làm bị thương nhé. Sau đó thì thể ủy cứ kèm chặt số sáu cho tôi, tôi kèm Lương Huy, bắt chết chúng nó.”</p><p>Trọng tài mắt mù không có biện pháp xử lý, chỉ còn mỗi cách không cho đám lớp 4 này cấu kết với nhau qua mặt phạm quy được, tranh thủ còn thời gian nửa trận phải san bằng tỉ số.</p><p>La Văn Cường bất ngờ trước khả năng phán đoán thế trận của Hạ Triều, sửng sốt mấy giây, liên tục gật đầu: “Được, tôi sẽ chú ý không để Du ca làm tôi bị thương.”</p><p>Tạ Du khá là mất hứng, nhíu mày nói: “Em á?”</p><p>“Em cái gì mà em,” Hạ Triều ôm cổ Tạ Du, xích lại gần nói, “Chính là em đó, người chơi solo, cô lang hình người, không phải nghĩ nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa vào sân đã tổ chức một trận tấn công khí thế hung hăng ra trò, mũi nhọn chủ lực hoàn toàn giao cho Tạ Du, bọn lớp 4 chưa từng gặp phải chiến thuật kì dị như vậy, nhất thời bị dồn đến ngơ ngác.</p><p>Lương Huy bị Hạ Triều kèm sát rạt, đành phải trơ mắt nhìn Tạ Du sau khi lấy được bóng liên tiếp vượt qua hai người, không hề cho người khác bất cứ một cơ hội ngăn cản nào.</p><p>Thế tấn công quá mạnh, có là hai người cũng không phòng thủ được.</p><p>“Huy ca!”</p><p>Số sáu của lớp 4 chật vật mãi mới thoát khỏi khống chế của La Văn Cường, vẫn không thể nào lao lên kịp thời để ngăn Tạ Du, trong lúc vội vàng gào lên một câu: “Cản đi!”</p><p>Lương Huy “đệt” một tiếng, nghĩ thầm cản cái rắm ấy, Hạ Triều phòng hắn như phòng cướp, căn bản không thể qua người được.</p><p>Bóng rơi trúng lưới, trong khoảnh khắc lọt xuống vòng rổ, toàn thể lớp 3 đang ngồi trên khán đài đều đứng dậy hò reo “A ——”.</p><p>Thực ra Tạ Du phối hợp không hề tệ hại như mọi người tưởng.</p><p>Chủ yếu từ lúc chuẩn bị cho trận thi đấu bóng rổ cách đây nửa tháng đến nay, cậu cũng đã theo bọn họ chơi bóng không ít thì nhiều. Trong khoảng thời gian này kỹ thuật phòng thủ của La Văn Cường được nâng lên một tầm cao mới, chính là do luyện đánh một đối một với Tạ Du suốt mấy trận mà thành.</p><p>Tạ Du ném bóng xong, lùi về sau mấy bước, vừa lúc đụng vào người Hạ Triều, cả hai đập tay nhau một cái.</p><p>Hạ Triều xốc cổ áo lên quạt mấy lần cho thoáng gió, cười một cái nói: “Bạn nhỏ nhà chúng ta đẹp trai thật đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du đổi vị trí, chuẩn bị quay về phòng thủ, dùng giọng thì thầm chỉ hai người bọn họ mới có thể nghe được mà nói: “… Bạn trai em cũng rất đẹp trai.”</p><p>Vừa rồi La Văn Cường suýt nữa thì trật chân, đứng dưới bảng rổ, chớp chút thời gian lặng lẽ xoay khớp mắt cá chân, tự dưng nhận ra hốc mắt mình có hơi nong nóng: <em>Trời ơi, nhiệt huyết đấng nam nhi là đây chứ đâu.</em></p><p>“Du ca! Ngầu quá!”</p><p>“Đẹp trai phát điên luôn! Dạy chúng nó một bài học đi!”</p><p>Bên tai Lương Huy toàn là những tiếng hô hào, khẽ thở hắt ra, lồng ngực phập phồng, hắn hơi nghiêng người, cầm bóng trên tay, ánh mắt lóe lên vẻ hung ác: “Mẹ kiếp.”</p><p>Lớp 3 quay về phòng thủ, phía lớp 4 bắt đầu chiếm vị trí chủ đạo.</p><p>Lương Huy dẫn bóng tấn công, lúc đầu cứ tưởng sẽ thay đổi được thế trận, kết quả không ngờ rằng Tạ Du lấy công làm thủ, nẫng luôn bóng trên tay hắn, ngay cả một bước đối đầu cũng bị bỏ qua.</p><p>Sau vài lần, Lương Huy cũng dần dần thăm dò ra được chiến thuật của lớp 3, hai người không kèm được Tạ Du, vậy thì cho hẳn ba người ra kèm: “Kèm chết nó đi, đcm nó chứ, bắt chặt Tạ Du vào, mấy đứa còn lại mới dễ giải quyết.”</p><p>Lương Huy tính thật đẹp, muốn khống chế Tạ Du, duy trì tỉ số hiện tại của hai đội, chèn ép lớp 3 làm sao để bọn họ không đuổi kịp quá nhanh.</p><p>Chiêu này lại đúng theo ý đồ của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Đám lớp 4 kia coi Tạ Du là chủ lực tấn công, Hạ Triều chính là hậu vệ kiểm soát lối chơi của cả đội, nhưng chẳng thể ngờ được sau khi Tạ Du bị bọn chúng kèm chặt, mũi nhọn tấn công lập tức đổi thành Hạ Triều.</p><p>Động tác giả cùng mấy chiêu hoa mỹ của Hạ Triều được tung ra liên tiếp, chơi bóng tiện thể chơi luôn cả người, sau vài lượt dẫn bóng đã nâng điểm số lên vèo vèo.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Trên khái đài giờ đây chỉ còn lại tiếng cổ vũ của lớp 3, sĩ khí bên phía lớp 4 ngày càng đi xuống.</p><p>“Bóng tốt,” Tạ Du toát hết cả mồ hôi, kéo khóa áo khoác xuống dưới ngực, lúc này mới nhớ ra mà nhìn lên bảng tỉ số, “Kém một điểm nữa thôi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Chuyện đơn giản.”</p><p>Chỉ còn nửa phút nữa là kết thúc trận đấu, còn thiếu đúng một điểm.</p><p>Đội bóng lớp 3 ngày càng tăng nhanh tiết tấu.</p><p>Không ai chú ý tới trong lúc kèm người, Lương Huy tranh thủ liếc mắt ra hiệu cho số sáu, số sáu lặng lẽ gật đầu, gã đó vốn đang ngăn Tạ Du dẫn bóng, đột nhiên hét thảm một tiếng, cả người đổ về phía sau, cuối cùng té nhào xuống đất.</p><p>Số sáu nằm trên mặt sân gào lên: “Trọng tài —— cậu ta đụng tôi!”</p><p>Lương Huy: “Nó dẫn bóng đụng người kìa!”</p><p>Tạ Du không nghĩ rằng bọn chúng vẫn còn có thể đột phá giới hạn, vô liêm sỉ đến mức này: “Mẹ nó chứ thằng kia…”</p><p>“Hết phạm quy rồi đến ăn vạ, đội chúng mày giả vờ bị đụng chuyên nghiệp đấy,” Hạ Triều mới tiếp được bóng trong tay Tạ Du, nghe thấy thế chợt dừng động tác, “Mày lặp lại lần nữa coi? Ai đụng mày?”</p><p>Tình hình có vẻ mất khống chế, thành viên cả hai lớp bắt đầu tràn từ trên khán đài xuống, xúm đông xúm đỏ, xô đẩy nhau.</p><p>“Đừng có làm loạn, không được động tay động chân, hữu nhị làm trọng!” Trọng tài thổi mấy hồi còi, vẫn không thể kiểm soát được cục diện hỗn loạn này, thổi thêm một hồi nữa rồi lớn tiếng hô, “—— hữu nghị làm trọng nghe rõ không!”</p><p> </p><p>Hai mươi phút sau.</p><p>Cả hai lớp đồng loạt đứng trước cửa phòng làm việc của Chó Điên, xếp thành hai hàng thật dài dọc theo dãy hành lang.</p><p>“Hai cái lớp này có chuyện gì đây, hả?! Chơi bóng rổ máu lửa quá ha, sân bóng rổ không đủ thỏa mãn các cô các cậu nữa rồi đúng không, tính làm gì, hay là muốn xây thêm cái đài đấm bốc nữa cho đủ? Tổ chức luôn giải đấu vật tự do?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chó Điên vốn đang sửa soạn đến phòng hội nghị để họp, đồ đạc đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi hết rồi, không ngờ giải bóng rổ lại xảy ra chuyện, lúc này không chỉ là mâu thuẫn giữa hai đội bóng rổ nữa —— mà cả hơn bốn mươi mấy người của hai lớp xảy ra xô xát.</p><p>Chó Điên quát tháo thêm vài câu, đám lớp 4 không phục, vẫn ở một bên kêu la: “Nhưng mà tại chúng nó…”</p><p>Tạ Du bị bọn này làm phiền đến mất hết cả kiên nhẫn, đang định chửi lại, bỗng Hạ Triều dùng mu bàn tay đụng đụng cậu: “Đừng nói nữa.”</p><p>“Chưa gây sự đủ đấy hả?” Chó Điên giận tái mặt, lặp lại y nguyên những lời năm ngoái đã từng nói không biết bao nhiêu lần, “Thi đấu bóng rổ à, còn thi đấu cái rắm ấy, sau này đừng có mơ nữa, cút hết đi đá bóng cho tôi —— ”</p><p>Hai người đứng cuối hàng, Tạ Du nghe thấy Chó Điên nói vậy mới nhận ra Hạ Triều bảo cậu ‘Đừng nói nữa’ là có ý gì.</p><p>Chó Điên chật vật mãi mới xin được giải đấu bóng rổ này quay về với bọn cậu, kết quả lại thành ra nông nỗi này.</p><p>Trong hành lang có mấy cơn gió thổi qua, Tạ Du bị gió thốc vào mặt tỉnh táo hơn không ít.</p><p>Cả lớp 3 đều cúi đầu, không nói gì nữa, mặc cho Chó Điên càng mắng càng ác, trông như thể bản thân là người đuối lý.</p><p>Chó Điên giận đến suýt ngất, gần tới giờ lên lớp rồi, lão không muốn làm hai lớp bị trễ giờ vào học nữa, ngưng một lát, cuối cùng mới nói: “Các trò liệu mà bình tĩnh lại, khi quay về mỗi người viết một bản kiểm điểm, sáng ngày mai nộp lên văn phòng tôi. Hai nghìn chữ, thiếu một chữ thì mai các trò mang đầu tới gặp tôi rõ chưa!”</p><p>Sau khi Chó Điên rời đi, cả hai lớp đều quay sang nhìn nhau đầy vẻ chán ghét, Tạ Du đang định xuống lầu, chợt nghe thấy tiếng Lương Huy cười khẩy sau lưng.</p><p>Bước chân Tạ Du khựng lại.</p><p>Hạ Triều kéo cậu đi, chỉ sợ với tính tình nóng nảy của bạn nhỏ này, chắc chắn sẽ không nói câu nào xông lên đạp thẳng Lương Huy xuống đất: “Thôi nào, tiết sau của Lão Đường đấy.”</p><p>Nhưng mà Lương Huy vẫn kéo dài giọng, quái gở mà nói: “Là Lão Đường quấy rối học sinh bị trường trọng điểm sa thải lớp chúng mày ấy hả.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều buông tay ra: “Con mẹ nó mày nói nhăng cuội cái gì đấy?”</p><p>Đang giữa năm học đột nhiên Lão Đường chuyển tới Nhị Trung, rất nhiều người nói ra nói vào, lời đồn gì cũng có.</p><p>Người thì nói là do Nhị Trung trọng nhân tài đào về tay, cũng có phiên bản kể rằng thầy phạm phải tội lớn ở trường cũ, phiên bản này từng được đăng lên diễn đàn trường và trở thành chủ đề siêu nóng, nhưng sau đó đã bị quản trị viên xóa bỏ, chỉ trong một thời gian rất ngắn, không ai coi chuyện này là thật cả.</p><p>Lương Huy giội xong một gáo nước bẩn rồi thôi, cũng không đủ can cảm đánh thêm một trận với bọn cậu ngay trước cửa phòng giáo dục.</p><p>Vừa rồi hắn đã nếm qua đau khổ, bị Tạ Du thụi một đấm vào bụng, đến giờ vẫn còn âm ỉ đau: “Có gan thì chiều mai tan học đừng về.”</p><p>Tạ Du nhíu mày, giọng điệu hẹn đánh này nghe quá quen thuộc, cậu đanh định hỏi ‘Đánh ở đâu’, bỗng nghe thấy Lương Huy thuần thục đọc tên một trò game online cùng với thời gian địa điểm rõ ràng.</p><p>“—— Gặp ở Đoạn Tình Nhai trong «Sáng thế»! Chín giờ tối, thách chúng mày dám tới đấy!”</p><p>Toàn thể lớp 3: “…”</p><p>“Sáng Thế” là trò chơi hấp dẫn vô cùng nổi tiếng trong vòng hai năm gần đây, giới học sinh ai ai cũng biết, hầu như người nào cũng có một tài khoản trong đó.</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ lại hồi nghỉ hè cũng chính vì mê đắm trang bị tím trong ‘Sáng Thế’ này mà Chu Đại Lôi đã rủ cậu ra ngoài đánh nhau với người ra, ngoài ý muốn gặp phải Hạ Triều, kết quả là ngồi đối mặt nhau trong đồn cảnh sát viết bản kiểm điểm.</p><p>Nhìn vẻ mặt kia của Lương Huy, Tạ Du cảm thấy càng ngày mình càng không thể đoán được trong đầu thằng ngu này rốt cuộc chứa cục phân gì.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ngày mai vừa đúng là thứ bảy.</p><p>Mặc dù đề nghị này của Lương Huy có hơi ngu xuẩn, nhưng không thể không thừa nhận rằng nó khá ‘văn minh’, dù sao nếu đánh nhau thật thì trách nhiệm thu dọn hậu quả cuối cùng vẫn đến tay Lão Đường và Chó Điên.</p><p>Thế là La Văn Cường đứng mũi chịu sào, đại điện lớp 3 chấp nhận thư khiêu chiến: “Tới thì tới, ai sợ ai!”<span></span></p><p>“…”</p><p>Bởi vì vi phạm quy định thi đấu, kết quả cuối cùng của trận bóng giữa lớp 3 và lớp 4 ngay lập tức bị hủy bỏ. Vào giờ ngữ văn, Lão Đường dành thời lượng tiết học để răn dạy cả lớp một phen: “Làm gì cũng đừng có hơi tí là kích động, không phải cứ gặp chuyện là xông lên đi đấm người ta, các em đâu còn nhỏ nữa, nên học cách biết chịu trách nhiệm với chính hành động của mình đi chứ…”</p><p>Trong lớp lặng ngắt như tờ.</p><p>Lão Đường tưởng đám học sinh đang im lặng cúi gằm mặt chăm chăm nhìn đũng quần là do quá mức hổ thẹn, không tự chủ được mà dịu giọng hơn: “Lần này coi như cũng là bài học cho lớp mình, thầy mong rằng về sau sẽ không xảy ra bất cứ chuyện nào như vậy nữa.”</p><p>Nghỉ trưa không có thời gian để ngủ, Tạ Du xếp một chồng sách thật dày lên bàn, định nấp sau đống sách làm một giấc.</p><p>Hạ Triều dùng cùi chỏ huých huých cậu: “Vào nhóm chat lớp đi.”</p><p>“Gì vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du không buồn mở mắt, úp mặt vào khuỷu tay, mò mẫm trong ngăn bàn mãi mới sờ đến điện thoại, vẫn để nguyên tư thế này mà bất đắc dĩ mở mắt ấn vào thông báo mới.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Có ai muốn tham gia không, tới báo danh nào, sau đó xin vào bang hội của tôi nhé. Tôi vừa nhờ người tạo giúp, tên là ‘Lớp 4 quỳ xuống gọi bố đi’ nhé.</p><p>[Từ Tĩnh]: Tên hay! Ngắn gọn cục súc mà không mất đi khí thế, rất có phong thái của lớp mình.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Tôi đăng ký một chân nhé.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Tui vừa đi hỏi thăm rồi, lớp kia có năm vú em, bốn pháp sư, còn lại hầu hết đều là kiếm khách, Lương Huy chơi chức nghiệp gì thì vẫn chưa rõ, nó có tận ba nick cơ…</p><p>Chứng kiến dáng vẻ nôn nóng không thể chờ nổi đến lúc vào game đánh nhau của đám học sinh lớp 3, Tạ Du thoáng nhức đầu: “Chúng nó nghiêm túc đấy à?”</p><p>Nếu như chỉ là đánh nhau ngoài đời, có lẽ quy mô cuộc chiến sẽ không hề lớn đến vậy, quả thực sau khi đổi thành trò chơi thì như thể toàn dân tham chiến, chỉ cần có tài khoản trong tay, ai ai cũng hận không thể đè bọn lớp bên cạnh xuống đất mà hành hạ.</p><p>Hiển nhiên không còn ai quan tâm về bốn tiết học buổi chiều nữa, trong đầu cứ luôn nhấp nhổm suy nghĩ về nhà chơi game. Chờ tiếng chuông tan học vang lên, Lưu Tồn Hạo là người đầu tiên thu dọn xong đồ đạc xông ra ngoài: “Gặp lại sau nha các anh em, tôi phải phóng về luyện lại kỹ thuật liên kích của mình đây, không nói nhiều nữa, hẹn trong game nhé —— ”</p><p>Tạ Du đang dựa vào lan can gọi điện thoại, Cố nữ sĩ ở đâu dây bên kia không ngừng dặn dò, ngoài hành lang quá ồn ào, cậu chỉ nghe câu được câu không, đành đáp lại mấy tiếng ‘Vâng’.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lướt qua người cậu, phất phất tay hô: “Tạm biệt Du ca!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chạy quá nhanh, cốc nước nhét trong ngăn bên hông cặp sách bị lắc rớt hết ra ngoài, lung lay sắp đổ, Hạ Triều chống tay bên bệ cửa sổ nhắc cậu chàng: “Ê Chuột, cốc nước kìa.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nói được nửa câu, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân rầm rập ở đầu bên kia điện thoại. Những âm thanh náo nhiệt rộn ràng chỉ có nơi vườn trường, cùng với giọng nói đầy sức sống của những cậu con trai đang tuổi ăn tuổi lớn.</p><p>Tạ Du đợi một lúc, không thấy Cố nữ sĩ nói tiếp: “Mẹ?”</p><p>“Không có gì đâu,” Cố Tuyết Lam hoàn hồn, cuối cùng chỉ dặn một câu, “Trên đường về nhớ cẩn thận con nhé.”</p><p>Về nhà hai ngày cuối tuần, Tạ Du mang theo mấy quyển vở bài tập, nghĩ một lát bèn bỏ thêm một bộ đề thi vào túi. Cậu đang định kéo khóa túi sách, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy cổ mát lạnh.</p><p>Trưa nay Hạ Triều chơi bóng đến mức cả người toát mồ hôi, cứ có cảm giác không thoải mái lắm, thừa dịp tan học liền chạy về phòng lao đi tắm.</p><p>Hắn hơi cúi người, khoát cằm lên vai Tạ Du, mái tóc hẵng còn đang nhỏ nước: “Không được gặp bạn nhỏ tận hai ngày liền, nhớ thật đấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du kéo khóa áo khoác lên, lúc nói chuyện hơi nghiêng đầu: “Em nào đã đi đâu —— ”</p><p>Nói được nửa chừng bỗng im bặt.</p><p>Ngay lúc cậu quay đầu sang, Hạ Triều nương theo tư thế này, cúi xuống hôn lên môi cậu.</p><p>Mang theo hơi lạnh, gấp gáp không cho người ta cơ hội phòng bị, cứ thế áp sát lại gần.</p><p>Lúc đầu chỉ là một nụ hôn thuần túy không hề có ý nghĩ gì khác, thật không nỡ để người ấy rời đi, hoàn toàn quên rằng chỉ cần vừa chạm đến đối phương là bản thân sẽ lập tức mất hết khống chế.</p><p>Cảm giác mất khống chế này thậm chí còn mãnh liệt hơn cả lúc chơi bóng trên sân vào giữa trưa, chờ Tạ Du một lần nữa mở mắt ra, eo đã bị ấn vào cạnh bàn, giữ chặt đến phát đau, quần đồng phục của cậu bị tuột đến dưới hông, xộc xệch lỏng lẻo.</p><p>“Em cứng rồi này,” Cách một lớp vải, Hạ Triều cố tình sờ soạng cậu, “Xin anh đi nào?”</p><p>Tạ Du kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, năm ngón tay khẽ cắm vào mái tóc của Hạ Triều, lòng bàn tay trở nên ướt nhẹp.</p><p>Mặc dù ngoài miệng Hạ Triều kêu cậu phải xin mình, nhưng vẫn vươn tay kéo cạp quần, luồn vào trong giúp cậu. Tạ Du nhận thấy hắn giúp mình xong, đang định rút tay ra, bèn hơi mở hé mắt, khàn giọng hỏi: “… Không làm sao.”</p><p>Từ sau hôm sinh nhật, cả hai không đi quá giới hạn lần nào nữa, dù Hạ Triều đã cứng không thể nhịn nổi, nhưng khi đến bước cuối cùng vẫn cố nén mà buông cậu ra.</p><p>Hạ Triều sợ cậu bị đau, cũng lo rằng cậu chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn, thêm nữa bạn nhỏ nhà hắn sắp phải ngồi xe buýt về nhà rồi, nghĩ kiểu gì cũng không thích hợp: “Không về nhà sao? Định ở lại qua đêm với anh à?”</p><p>Tạ Du buông tay đang ôm lấy gáy Hạ Triều ra, dựa vào mép bàn, giãn bớt khoảng cách với hắn, lúc này mới tỉnh táo hơn ít nhiều.</p><p>Hạ Triều hỏi thêm: “Tối mai ở Đoạn Tình Nhai, có tới không?”</p><p>“Tới cái rắm, không đi.”</p><p>Tạ Du cũng không dám tưởng tượng tiếp về cảnh tượng ấy: “Quá ngu ngốc.”</p><p> </p><p>Người nào đó mồm thì nói “Ngu ngốc, không đi”, sau khi về nhà, mắt thấy thời gian quyết chiến giữa hai lớp ngày càng tới gần, cậu do dự trong thoáng chốc, cuối cùng vẫn đăng nhập vào tài khoản ‘X’ trước kia mình đã lập.</p><p>Tạ Du không có hứng thú lắm với trò Sáng Thế này, chẳng qua hồi đó Chu Đại Lôi lấy cả tính mạng ra mà tiếp thị với cậu, nên cậu mới đi đăng ký tài khoản: “Tao dùng cái mạng chó này để cam đoan với mày là chơi vui cực kỳ luôn, nếu mà chán mày cứ ngắt đầu tao ra mà đá!”</p><p>Tuy nhiên cậu không chơi được bao lâu, level chỉ dừng lại ở cấp bốn mươi sáu, rất nhiều kỹ năng chưa được kích hoạt.</p><p>Tạ Du cúi đầu cho gửi cho Hạ Triều một tin: <em>Anh còn tài khoản nào khác không?</em></p><p>Hạ Triều đáp lại rất nhanh: <em>Có, chờ anh xíu.</em></p><p>Tạ Du rời khỏi giao diện tán gẫu riêng tư, mới nhận ra trong nhóm lớp vẫn đang trò chuyện về vụ quyết đấu vào tối nay, so với bàn luận về thi cử học tập còn kịch liệt hơn không biết bao nhiêu lần .</p><p>Nhóm chat của lớp đang sôi nổi hỏi han nhau, bỗng nhiên một nickname không ai ngờ tới chợt trồi lên.</p><p>[a=(Vt-Vo)t]: Là trò nào vậy?</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh hỏi mấy lần, có được đáp án rồi mới nhấp chuột, tìm tới trang web của game Sáng Thế, chọn tải xuống.</p><p>Lúc gửi tài khoản cùng với mật khẩu qua, Hạ Triều cũng phải cảm khái một câu: Học ủy lớp mình ấy vậy mà tự phá vỡ kỷ lục mười bảy năm không biết game online là cái gì mất rồi.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm, đâu chỉ có mỗi kỷ lục ấy, học ủy lớp bọn cậu còn từng tuyên bố rằng game online chính là thứ thuốc phiện đầu độc đám thanh thiếu niên chán đời sinh nông nổi, khiến thời gian học tập của người ta bị trì trệ nữa kìa.</p><p>Tài khoản mà Hạ Triều cho cậu là một chiến sĩ level max, chủ công cận chiến.</p><p>Mặt nào cũng tốt, chỉ là…</p><p>“Tên kiểu quái gì đây,” Tạ Du gọi điện qua, không đợi Hạ Triều cất lời, đã nói, “Anh có bệnh đấy à?”</p><p>Chiến sĩ khát máu với hình xăm đen tuyền trải dài từ trước ngực lên đến tận bả vai, vẻ ngoài siêu ngầu siêu lạnh lùng, cầm cây đao Thanh Long trong tay, thế mà trên đỉnh đầu lại lập lòe cái tên không thể ngu hơn: ╰→ Nhớ anh đó Nghiện mất thôi ヤ.</p><p>Hạ Triều không hề phát giác có gì không đúng, lúc đặt tên hắn đâu có để ý, vừa rồi Tạ Du hỏi hắn, lúc này mới nhớ ra mà tạm đổi lại tên: “Nick đôi mà, em nhìn anh nè.”</p><p>Nhân vật trong game của Hạ Triều là thích khách, mặc trang phục đen từ đầu đến chân, mũ trùm kín chỉ để lộ đôi mắt, trên đỉnh đầu treo tên: ﹏ Yêu em đó Say mất rồi 〆.</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hầu hết thành viên lớp 3 đã vào game, tranh thủ thời gian còn lại rèn luyện thêm khả năng phối hợp, nhân số online trong bang hội ngày càng đông.</p><p>Khi học ủy dùng nick ‘Xin đừng trầm mê chơi game’ xuất hiện, toàn thể lớp 3 lâm vào trầm mặc.</p><p>Mãi đến khi hai cái tên tình nhân xuất hiện trong danh sách thành viên bang hội, rốt cuộc cả lớp mới thoát khỏi trạng thái trầm mặc này.</p><p>Tên trong trò chơi của mọi người phong phú đủ thể loại, nhất thời không phân biệt được ai với ai, thế là tất cả quay sang mở mic nói chuyện, lát nữa cũng tiện đánh phối hợp hơn.</p><p>Bên phía Hứa Tình Tình có hơi ồn ào, chắc là vẫn đang ăn cơm, vừa mở loa đã không nhịn được mà kêu: “Học ủy thì thôi đi, nhưng hai đứa ngâu si kia là ai đấy!”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vừa đeo tai nghe lên vừa nói: “Chắc vào nhầm bang rồi.”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Cái vẹo gì thế?!”</p><p>“Là tôi với Lão Tạ đấy,” Hạ Triều nói, “Có ý kiến gì không?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Không có không có, không dám,” Lưu Tồn Hạo tưởng không phải người trong lớp, nghe Hạ Triều nói vậy, ý đồ vãn hồi lời vừa nãy của mình, vắt hết cả óc tung hứng, “Thực ra… Cái tên này ấy mà, coi bộ tầm thường hoa lá mà vẫn ẩn giấu phong thái quý tộc ghê.”</p><p>Tạ Du chịu đựng nỗi xúc động muốn đạp bay Hạ Triều từ đầu hành lang này sang đầu hành lang khác ngay khi gặp lại vào tuần sau, dùng cái tên ngu ngốc “╰→ Nhớ anh đó Nghiện mất thôi ヤ” tham gia trận bang chiến lần này.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo làm lớp trưởng hai năm, mang theo khả năng lãnh đạo bẩm sinh vào đến tận trò chơi, thế nhưng kỹ năng thì chẳng chịu luyện, riêng sắp xếp đội hình cho cả bọn đã mất đến hơn nửa tiếng.</p><p>“Mặc kệ kỹ thuật của chúng ta thế nào, nhưng nhất định khí thế phải thật mạnh mẽ, ra trận là chèn chết chúng nó luôn,” Lưu Tồn Hạo bừng bừng phấn khích hô nào trong loa, “Chiến sĩ ra đứng hàng đầu đi, pháp sư lùi xuống, vú em cuối cùng, đi đứng thẳng hàng lối vào, tôi đếm ba hai một, tất cả đồng loạt bước nhá…”</p><p>Hai mươi mấy người xếp thành đội hình 4×6 cỡ nhỏ trong game.</p><p>Ở rìa đội ngũ, có một chiến sĩ tên là “╰→ Nhớ anh đó Nghiện mất thôi ヤ” không hề nhúc nhích, ngay cả khóe mắt nhân vật trong game vẫn ánh lên vẻ lạnh lùng.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo không ngừng kêu lên ‘Ba hai một’, trong lúc hỗn loạn Hạ Triều chợt hô: “Lão Tạ, đi thôi.”</p><p>Tạ Du mở mic: “Gọi nữa là em logout luôn đấy.”</p><p>Đám lớp bốn đặt tên bang là “Lớp 3 đều là cháu tao”, đúng chín giờ tối, một đám người đông đúc chen chau bẹp ruột trên Đoạn Tình Nhai.</p><p>Kỳ thật mang tiếng là đánh nhau nhưng trận chiến này chẳng có kỹ thuật gì đáng nói, số lượng người quá đông, thành ra như một vụ quần ẩu loạn xạ.</p><p>Tuy vậy khi thế trận 4×6 khuyết thiếu một người của lớp 3 kia đều nhịp bước ra trận, bên lớp 4 cũng phải hoảng hồn một phen.</p><p>“Đứa pháp sư bên kia chỉ còn vạch máu thôi kìa, ai lên bổ một đao đi!”</p><p>“Vú em đâu cho ngụm sữa với! Sắp chết rồi này, vú em ơi để ý hộ cái!”</p><p>“Để thằng ngu kia lại cho tôi, để tôi phụ trách nó cho!”</p><p>Tất cả mọi người đều điên cuồng hò hét trong kênh tán gẫu, không ai chú ý tới một bé gà tân thủ mới lên cấp năm với cái tên “Xin đừng trầm mê trò chơi” vừa trúng mấy kỹ năng tấn công của quân địch, chỉ trong nháy mắt thanh máu đã sắp trống rỗng.</p><p>Mãi đến khi Tiết Tập Sinh mở mic hỏi: “Làm sao để ăn thuốc đây?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đoạn Tình Nhai <em>(Vách núi Đoạn Tình)</em> là địa điểm bang chiến nổi tiếng trong Sáng Thế, nguyên nhân thì rất đơn giản: Nếu thực sự không đánh lại nổi, thay vì chết dưới kiếm của kẻ địch, không bằng gieo mình xuống vách núi còn hơn.</p><p>Chết cũng phải chết trong danh dự.</p><p>Trận đọ sức giữa hai bang hội “Lớp 4 quỳ xuống gọi bố đi” và “Lớp 3 đều là cháu tao” rất nhanh trở thành chủ đề nóng, lôi kéo rất nhiều người qua đường hóng hớt.<span></span></p><p>“Ở thanh vật phẩm dưới góc phải ấy,” Hạ Triều nói, “Học ủy trốn ra sau đi, nếu không chịu nổi nữa thì nhảy núi ngay, để Chuột lên cản đỡ cho… Lương Huy là đứa nào trong đám kia? Tôi lên xơi nó.”</p><p>Hạ Triều bắt đầu gặt được mấy đầu người, chiến thuật âm hiểm, phong cách hoa lệ.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo lao lên bảo vệ bé gà tân thủ cấp năm phía sau lưng: “Lão Tạ nhà ông đang làm thịt nó rồi.”</p><p>“╰→ Nhớ anh đó Nghiện mất thôi ヤ” đơn thương độc mã chém giết đến tận trận doanh của địch.</p><p>Mặc dù đã rất lâu rồi Tạ Du không chơi trò này, nhưng Chu Đại Lôi rảnh quá không có gì làm thành ra lại đam mê nghiên cứu các đòn liên hoàn mới, nghiên cứu xong là ngay lập tức điên cuồng khoe khoang với cậu: “Ông chủ Tạ, mày nhìn chiêu mới của tao này, tao quyết định đặt tên nó là Lưỡi Đao Của Lôi Tử, mày thấy được không.”</p><p>Tạ Du không hề nể nang: “Tao chỉ thấy quê một cục.”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “…”</p><p>Lương Huy bị chiến sĩ với cái nickname ngớ ngẩn dồn đến mức không cách nào nhúc nhích được, chỉ trong vòng năm phút ngắn ngủi, phe bọn hắn đã hy sinh chỉ còn non nửa quân sĩ.</p><p>Người tới người lui, trong thoáng chốc cảnh sắc xung quanh cũng cũng bị lu mờ, chỉ còn những cái tên sặc sỡ nhúc nhích tràn ngập màn hình.</p><p>“Còn một vạch máu, thêm đao nữa.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, không đợi mọi người xung quanh kịp phản ứng, bổ thêm một câu: “Đã chết.”</p><p>Trang bị của Lương Huy không hề tệ, nhưng có lẽ vì tâm tình thưởng thức trò chơi đều đặt ở các món trang bị đắt đỏ, nhân vật trong game trông rất long lanh chói sáng, trên thực tế thao tác chẳng tốt là bao.</p><p>Trong lúc này, cuối cùng Tiết Tập Sinh cũng gặm được đủ thuốc, sau khi hồi máu lập tức thả ra mấy kỹ năng gần như không có xíu lực sát thương nào, thể hiện tinh thần kiên cường của một tân thủ cấp năm trước mắt mọi người.</p><p>Hai mươi phút sau ——</p><p>Hệ thống thông báo:<em> [“Lớp 4 quỳ xuống gọi bố đi” chiến thắng “Lớp 3 đều là cháu tao”. ]</em></p><p>Giành được chiến thắng trận này phải nói là tràn trề hạnh phúc, cổ họng Lưu Tồn Hạo như khàn hẳn đi, chỉ một giây sau thắng bại, cậu chàng càng thêm liều mạng gào thét: “Thắng rồi, anh em ơi! Chúng ta thắng rồi!”</p><p>Tạ Du bị tiếng gào của Lưu Tồn Hạo dội cho nhức hết cả đầu, vô thức muốn gỡ tai nghe ra, nhưng ngay sau đó trong tai nghe đột nhiên xuất hiện tiếng mắng chửi còn vang dội hơn cả: “Bây muốn chết hả, đã làm bài tập xong chưa? Giờ nào rồi mà vẫn còn chơi game?!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo gây tiếng ồn quá lớn, đến nỗi triệu hồi cả ba mẹ Lưu qua đây, vừa đẩy cửa ra là một tràng mắng mỏ xối xả.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo bị mắng thảm lập tức trở nên thành thật, khép na khép nép nói: “Mẹ ơi, con chỉ chơi thêm mười phút nữa thôi… Con thề, thật đấy ạ.”</p><p>Mà ở một đầu dây khác, lại có một vị phụ huynh không hề theo khuôn phép bình thường.</p><p>“Sao không chơi nữa rồi con? Cứ chơi tiếp cùng các bạn đi, trò này trông cũng thú vị đấy chứ, có muốn mua thêm trang bị gì không, ma ma thấy mấy đứa trẻ nhà khác đều mua hết mà… Con thích thì cứ mua, ma ma cho con tiền nhé.” Tập thể lớp 3 bị vị phụ huynh này làm kinh sợ đến không thể thốt nên lời.</p><p>Sau đó cả bọn nghe thấy Tiết Tập Sinh bất đắc dĩ nói: “Mẹ, không cần đâu ạ, con không chơi nữa, con muốn học từ vựng cơ.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo chỉ muốn bật khóc: “Vì cớ gì giữa người với người mà cũng khác biệt vậy chứ?”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm dây tai nghe, thấy tất cả mọi người trong kênh trò chuyện đều đang cười ha ha. Ngoại trừ Lưu Tồn Hạo vẫn đang rên rỉ oán trách số phận bất công, những đứa khác chỉ biết bò lăn ra mà cười.</p><p>Cậu cười cười buông tay ra, đang định thoát khỏi trò chơi, bỗng thấy đám lớp 4 dùng loa nhỏ tuyên bố đầu hàng trên kênh thế giới.</p><p>– “Có chơi có chịu” .</p><p>– “Thật xin lỗi” .</p><p>Trận đấu này vốn là do bọn chúng chủ động khơi mào, giờ đây đành phải nhận thua.</p><p>Chỉ có điều dù đã cúi đầu nhận sai, bầu không khí trong kênh bang hội của lớp 4 cũng không hề giống vậy, Lương Huy điên tiết đến mức gõ bàn phím bùm bụp, cuối cùng khi ấn gửi đi rồi mới phát hiện ra mình đã gửi nhầm nơi.</p><p>Một hàng chữ đột nhiên xuất hiện trên kênh “Thế giới” .</p><p>– “Lần nào thi thố mà điểm trung bình chẳng xếp hạng chót, tất nhiên là chơi game phải máu rồi [ ha ha ].”</p><p>Mâu thuẫn giữa hai lớp khởi nguồn từ trận bóng rổ, đến hiện tại thì đã không thể cứu vãn được nữa. Vốn đang ở tuổi dễ bị kích động, nên càng không có cách nào khống chế nổi cảm xúc.</p><p>Tay Tạ Du bỗng cứng đờ.</p><p>Cậu đã đang bực bội vì vụ ầm ĩ lần này, giờ trông thấy câu kia, chỉ cảm thấy lửa giận thoắt cái đã bùng lên đỉnh đầu.</p><p>Trong kênh chat của lớp 3 đột nhiên im bặt, mãi đến khi có người không nhịn được chửi bậy một tiếng, sau đó tất cả mọi người đều đồng loạt nổ tung: “Tụi nó nói vậy là có ý gì?!”</p><p>Thành viên lớp 3 chưa kịp mắng thêm câu nào, đã trông thấy một cái nick quen thuộc, khác biệt hoàn toàn so với thẩm mỹ loài người chợt nhảy lên trên kênh ‘Thế giới’.</p><p>[╰→ Nhớ anh đó Nghiện mất thôi ヤ]: Mày muốn chết à?</p><p>Tạ Du vừa gửi xong, một tài khoản khác cũng chém giết xông ra.</p><p>[﹏ Yêu em đó Say mất rồi 〆]: Đến thi giữa kỳ sắp tới, trợn to mắt chó lên mà nhìn cho kỹ xem ai mới là bố chúng mày.</p><p>Toàn thể lớp 3: “…”</p><p>Cả đám không tài nào ngờ được, Tiết Tập Sinh còn chưa lên tiếng mà hai vị học tra với thành tích tàn tệ trong lớp mình lại là người đầu tiên xông ra dọa nạt người khác.</p><p>Mặc dù khí thế bùng nổ mạnh mẽ, vừa phách lối mà ngang tàng, không khỏi mang tới cảm giác nhiệt huyết sôi trào, thế nhưng các bạn học lớp 3 đâu có ngu mà bị sự hùng hồn này làm cho choáng váng đầu óc.</p><p>Giọng La Văn Cường cũng bắt đầu run rẩy: “Này này, mặc dù mấy ông nói thế thì oách thật đấy, nhưng mà sao lớn lối thế hả, các ông biết mình đang nói gì không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “—— Tỉnh, tỉnh đi! Cầu xin hai người hãy tỉnh táo lại đi!”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo: “Triều ca, làm người không thể huênh hoang quá đáng thế được!”</p><p>Chỉ còn chưa đến hai tuần nữa là tới thi giữa kỳ.</p><p>Từ ngày vào học kỳ mới đến nay khối mười một đã trải qua một lần thi tháng, vào kỳ thi tháng trước đó không lâu, hai vị này lớp bọn họ vẫn kiên trì bám vững vị trí đội sổ toàn khối, dù đã có tiến bộ về mặt điểm số, nhưng khoảng cách dao động không quá lớn.</p><p>Cả lớp 3 phấn khởi thì rất phấn khởi, tuy nhiên chỉ cần liên tưởng đến thái độ học hành bình thường của hai ông lớn kia, vẫn có đầy đủ lý do để nghi ngờ rằng thành tích đó chẳng qua là do bọn họ bất chợt trúng mánh mà thôi.</p><p>Đám người này phản ứng quá kịch liệt, Tạ Du với Hạ Triều muốn nói chen vào cũng không lọt, Hạ Triều vất vả mãi mới đứt quãng nói được dứt câu: “Không thành vấn đề, coi như có nhường chúng nó ba mươi điểm cũng ăn chắc luôn mà, thật ra tôi với Lão Tạ…”</p><p>Không đợi hắn nói hết, đám bạn cùng lớp đã lần lượt thoát ra khỏi nhóm chat từng người một.</p><p>[La Văn Cường đã rời khỏi kênh tán gẫu thoại].</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo đã rời khỏi kênh tán gẫu thoại].</p><p>…</p><p>[Tạ Du]: ?</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Tạm biệt, nghe đến đoạn ba mươi điểm là hết chịu nổi nữa, bọn kia nhường tụi mình ba mươi điểm chưa chắc tụi mình đã thắng ấy. Vì danh dự của lớp chúng ta, tôi phải off đi làm bài tập đây.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Tui cũng đi học đây.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Học đi.</p><p>Cuối cùng trong kênh chat voice chỉ còn sót lại đúng hai người Tạ Du và Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều dở khóc dở cười, mới đầu hắn chỉ bực tức nên mới hùa theo bạn nhỏ nhà mình lên sàn thị uy mà thôi, nếu đã công khai trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ rồi, hắn tính rằng sẽ nói thẳng luôn với đám bạn, không ngờ đám kia vốn không hề muốn nghe: “Đến lòng tin giữa người với người cũng chẳng có nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cảm khái xong, chợt gọi cậu: “Lão Tạ.”</p><p>“Hửm?”</p><p>“Kế hoạch trước đó ấy, từng bước…”</p><p>Tạ Du thoát khỏi trò chơi, gỡ tai nghe xuống, ngắt lời: “Còn từng bước cái rắm.”</p><p>Câu nói kia của Lương Huy vẫn đang quanh quẩn trong đầu cậu.</p><p>Tạ Du bực bội khôn tả, đã đang bốc hỏa vì cái mác học tra không thể rũ bỏ từ hôm nọ, đến giờ hết thảy phiền muộn như bị đốt trụi. Trong đầu chỉ còn lại đúng một câu: <em>Cứ tới luôn một trận cho rồi.</em></p><p>Hạ Triều buông con chuột ra, cũng nói: “Được, làm vậy đi.”</p><p> </p><p>Nhóm chat của lớp trong hai ngày cuối tuần vô cùng yên tĩnh, gần như không có một ai trồi lên nói chuyện, dù có cũng là @ học ủy hỏi han bài này bài kia, hỏi xong là biến mất không còn bóng dáng.</p><p>“Đúng rồi, lát nữa đến trường nhớ mang theo túi đồ mẹ để trên bàn nhé, đừng có quên,” Sáng sớm thứ hai, Cố Tuyết Lam chưa uống được mấy ngụm cháo đã buông thìa xuống lải nhải, “Mẹ mua thực phẩm chăm sóc sức khỏe cho con, coi như bổ sung dinh dưỡng.”</p><p>“Vâng ạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du đáp xong, thấy điện thoại rung mấy lần, mở ra trông thấy học ủy đang giảng một đề nào đó cho La Văn Cường, cậu nhìn qua rồi đặt di động xuống, tiếp tục cúi đầu ăn sáng.</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam hỏi: “Bạn cùng lớp à?”</p><p>“Vâng.”</p><p>Hình thức nói chuyện của hai người vốn luôn như vậy, nếu là trước kia thì Tạ Du sẽ không hề thấy có gì bất thường, từ lâu cậu đã kiệm lời, nếu chỉ nói suông thì thà hành động cụ thể còn hơn, nhưng sau lần tâm sự trước, cậu cũng bắt đầu chú ý hơn tới lời mẹ nói.</p><p>Một lúc sau Tạ Du mới mở miệng: “Ủy viên học tập lớp chúng con đang giảng cách làm bài trong nhóm chat của lớp. Mấy hôm trước…”</p><p>Tạ Du không am hiểu mấy chuyện kể lể này lắm, một trận đánh hoành tráng trong game bị cậu thản nhiên tóm tắt chỉ bằng vài ba câu ngắn gọn, nhưng Cố nữ sĩ vẫn nghe rất thích thú, cuối cùng tò mò hỏi: “Vậy bình thường thằng bé đó không làm gì khác sao?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Cuộc sống của nó chỉ xoay quanh học tập thôi ạ.”</p><p> </p><p>Trên đường bị kẹt xe, chờ Tạ Du đến trường thì chuông vào học vừa mới vang lên. Trong phòng học lớp 3 im lặng đến kỳ cục, trong khi ngày thường chỉ cần từ xa đã nghe được tiếng cả đám nhốn nháo ồn ào.</p><p>Tạ Du mới vừa đi tới cửa sau, đã thấy trên bảng tin của lớp được viết bốn chữ lớn không biết từ bao giờ. Màu đỏ, in đậm, đi thẳng vào lòng người: <em>NGHỊCH THIÊN CẢI MỆNH!</em></p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều cũng đến muộn, vừa vào lớp đúng lúc gặp được Tạ Du, hắn vịn tay vào khung cửa, miễn cưỡng dừng lại, vươn tay khoác vai Tạ Du, khẽ nghiêng người nói: “Đứng đây làm gì vậy, không vào sao?”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong, thoáng nhìn qua lớp học, cũng trông thấy bốn chữ “Nghịch thiên cải mệnh” kia: “Gì đây… Chủ đề kỳ này của bảng tin à?”</p><p>Tạ Du hỏi lại: “Anh cảm thấy trường mình sẽ giao loại chủ đề này sao?”</p><p>Bầu không khí học tập của lớp ba hôm nay say sưa một cách khác thường, đứa nào cũng vùi đầu miệt mài đọc sách, lúc này Vạn Đạt làm xong trực nhật đi từ ngoài vào trong lớp, Hạ Triều ngoắc ngoắc tay với cậu chàng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt bỏ khăn lau xuống, hóa ra trong tay còn cầm một cuốn sổ từ vựng nho nhỏ: “Sớm vậy Triều ca.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Chào buổi sáng. Anh bạn à, giải thích chút coi?”</p><p>“À, đây là do Chuột viết,” Vạn Đạt nói, “Nó kêu muốn cổ vũ tinh thần mọi người, không được từ bỏ hy vọng, kỳ thi giữa kỳ của lớp mình lần này chính là quyết chiến đến cùng.”</p><p>Toàn thể đám học sinh lớp 3 vốn không hề trông cậy hai vị đại gia này có thể thi được điểm số tốt đẹp gì, mong chờ lớn nhất là cả hai sẽ trúng nhiều tủ như lần trước, còn lại điểm trung bình chỉ biết dựa vào việc bọn họ kéo lên được bao nhiêu mà thôi.</p><p>Buổi sáng cả bọn đã tụ lại một chỗ mở họp lớp khẩn cấp, tính toán đến tình huống xấu nhất, mặc dù rất khó khăn, nhưng cũng không phải là không thể làm được.</p><p>Lúc ấy Lưu Tồn Hạo cầm tờ giấy trong tay, một tay khác vạch vài vòng trên giấy: “Chúng ta giả thiết qua nhé, nếu lần này Triều ca thi được mười điểm… Không, hay là bi quan hơn nữa đi, cứ tính là không điểm nhé! Nếu vậy thì mỗi người trong lớp chỉ cần được thêm…”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đang định về chỗ học tiếp, bỗng nghe thấy Hạ Triều buông một câu: “Quyết chiến cái gì, tôi với Lão Tạ gặt được mấy điểm tối đa cũng không thành vấn đề.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói vậy đã đành, thế mà Tạ Du luôn luôn tích chữ như vàng cũng hùa theo “Ừ” một tiếng.</p><p>Vạn Đạt thiếu chút nữa là trượt chân, trong lòng ngổn ngang trăm mối tơ vò, hoàn toàn không hiểu nổi rốt cuộc sự tự tin ngông cuồng của hai người này lấy ở đâu ra: “Hai đứa bây bệnh thần kinh rồi hả! Đang mơ mộng cái gì đấy! Tỉnh táo lại đi có được không!”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vạn Đạt không thèm chừa cho cả hai cơ hội để nói gì thêm, suốt đoạn đường chỉ lặp đi lặp lại đúng một câu “Xin các người tỉnh táo lại đi”, chạy thẳng về chỗ ngồi.</p><p>Tạ Du đứng trước cửa lớp, tâm trạng phức tạp: “… Tụi này rất tỉnh táo mà.”<span></span></p><p>Hạ Triều vẫn duy trì tư thế vừa rồi, ôm cổ Tạ Du, bị Vạn Đạt đả kích đến ngẩn người: “… Tỉnh táo thật đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều nói xong rồi cất giọng gọi với theo bóng lưng Vạn Đạt: “Sao cậu không tin hả, chỉ là mấy điểm tối đa thôi mà.”</p><p>Lời vừa thốt ra, không chỉ Vạn Đạt suy sụp mà đến Lưu Tồn Hạo cũng hận không thể vung tay ném quyển sổ từ vựng tiếng Anh trong tay mình vào thẳng mặt hai tên kia: “Tin cái gì mà tin, giữa chúng ta không có tin tưởng gì sất! Ông mà thi được điểm tối đa thì tôi thề sẽ nuốt trọn tập bài thi giữa kỳ luôn!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Chuông vào tiết tự học buổi sáng reo lên, tiếng ồn ào trong các lớp học cũng dần dần lắng xuống.</p><p>Giáo viên tiếng Anh cầm sách giáo khoa ra khỏi văn phòng, trông thấy hai đứa học sinh lớp 3 vẫn đang đứng như trời trồng ngoài hành lang trước cửa lớp: “—— Hai cậu kia đứng ngoài cửa làm cái gì đấy, không nhanh chân mà quay về chỗ ngồi đi, vào lớp đến nơi rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du nhẹ thở hắt ra một hơi, không buồn đôi co tiếp với lũ kia nữa, đi về bàn cuối kéo ghế ra.</p><p>“Hôm nay không khí học tập của lớp tiến bộ nhỉ,” giáo viên tiếng Anh vào lớp cũng nhận ra cảnh tượng khác lạ này, cô cúi người chỉnh thiết bị nghe trên máy tính, “Học từ vựng nghiêm túc đấy, có phải đã bắt đầu thấy áp lực vì sắp thi giữa kỳ không?”</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh chỉnh lớn âm lượng lên, rồi nói: “Các trò không cần phải quá lo lắng đâu, cứ giữ vững tinh thần mà ôn thi, chỉnh đốn trạng thái cho tốt…”</p><p>Cô giáo đâu thể ngờ rằng, đám học trò lớp 3 thành ra thế này chỉ vì muốn so kè với lớp 4 bên cạnh, thề sống mái ăn thua đủ mà thôi.</p><p>Tạ Du cũng làm thử mấy bài nghe hiểu.</p><p>Vì phải bắt xe buýt nên mới năm giờ sáng đã rời giường, nghe được hai đề là cậu dần dần mệt rũ người, cuối cùng gục hẳn xuống bàn, ngón tay cầm bút, mấy chữ cái tiếng Anh ngày càng trở nên rời rạc.</p><p>Hạ Triều quay sang liền thấy bạn nhỏ nhà mình mắt díu cả lại, vẻ mặt buồn ngủ vô cùng. Tạ Du làm bài rất nhanh, không chờ nghe hết câu hỏi đã chọn được đáp án chính xác.</p><p>Tạ Du vừa khoanh tròn vừa nghĩ thầm trong lòng, cậu tự nhận từ ngày nhập học tới nay vẫn luôn chừa một đường lui cho chính mình, thỉnh thoảng sẽ giải được nửa bộ đề dễ thở nào đó, cho các thầy cô bộ môn chút bất ngờ nho nhỏ: “Em nhìn bài em làm đi, không phải em đã nghĩ ra cách giải rồi sao, chẳng qua là không chịu học thuộc công thức nên mới mắc kẹt luôn từ bước đầu thôi.”</p><p>Không ngờ một xíu bất ngờ nhỏ nhoi được suy tính kỹ càng này cũng chẳng hề lưu lại dấu vết gì trong lòng bạn bè và các giáo viên khác.</p><p>“Có thừa bút nào không?” Hạ Triều hỏi.</p><p>“Bút anh đâu?”</p><p>“Anh lỡ quen tay… Không mang rồi.”</p><p>Giả vờ đã lâu, hậu quả của việc quá chuyên nghiệp chính là Tạ Du xới tung ngăn bàn cũng không tìm được cây bút thứ hai, vẫn nghèo rớt mồng tơi như cũ.</p><p>Cả hai cứ trầm mặc nhìn nhau như vậy một lúc lâu: “. . .”</p><p>Tạ Du dời mắt, dùng bút chọc chọc vai bàn trước, muốn hỏi còn dư cây nào không, nhưng mà người anh em vốn luôn nhất mực cung kính với hai vị đại ca bàn dưới đột nhiên lại giở chứng.</p><p>Mặc dù bàn trước bàn sau đã gắn bó với nhau được một thời gian dài, nhưng hai cậu bạn ngồi trước này không hiểu sao vẫn luôn có cảm giác kính sợ đối với bàn sau lưng mình, hồi đầu là do bị danh tiếng đầu gấu trường dọa sợ, về sau thì bị cái sự gei của hai tên này dọa sợ mất dép.</p><p>Gei thôi đã đành, đây lại còn gei đến độ không tưởng.</p><p>Tạ Du chọc xong, hai người anh em bàn trên không buồn quay đầu, chỉ nói: “Đại ca à, đừng có quấy rầy tui tập trung nghe nữa, giờ là thời khắc quyết định sống chết của cả lớp rồi, tui không thể phân tâm được.”</p><p>Tạ Du day day trán, hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng với đám người này.</p><p>Cô giáo tiếng Anh thì có vẻ cực kỳ hài lòng với biểu hiện chăm chỉ học tập đến mức gần như tẩu hỏa nhập ma của cả lớp 3, đến tận khi hết giờ dọn xong đồ đạc, trước khi ra khỏi cửa còn cười nói thêm một câu: “Chẳng biết mấy trò bị trúng tà hay là làm sao, tôi chỉ hy vọng lớp 3 chúng ta hãy cứ tiếp tục duy trì trạng thái này thôi…”</p><p>Toàn bộ mấy phút nghỉ giữa giờ, ngoại trừ tiếng đám học trò vùi đầu thì thầm thảo luận đề bài, trong lớp học không còn bất cứ một âm thanh nào nữa.</p><p>Có mấy đứa đứng xếp hàng dài trước bàn của học ủy lớp 3, trông như thể đến gặp bác sĩ xin khám bệnh.</p><p>Chỉ thấy Tiết Tập Sinh bình tĩnh nâng gọng kính, giải quyết giúp Vạn Đạt xong một bài hình học không gian, cầm bút trong tay, nói: “Người tiếp theo.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình vô cùng cung kính đi lên, bày quyển sách bài tập hóa học trên bàn Tiết Tập Sinh: “Thưa thầy Tiết, đề thứ ba trang sáu tám, mong được thầy chỉ dạy ạ.”</p><p>La Văn Cường xếp sau Hứa Tình Tình, trong lúc chờ đợi vẫn không quên nhân lúc rảnh rỗi mà tụng thêm công thức đại số.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ rất đơn giản, một khi đã nói hết nước mà chẳng có ai tin là thật, không bằng giữ im lặng, đến lúc đó chỉ cần dùng thành thích thi cử để nói chuyện.</p><p>Hạ Triều thì có vẻ vẫn không chịu bỏ cuộc, trông dáng vẻ hắn nhàn nhã hết biết, gác chân, rất thảnh thơi giơ tay vẫy vẫy La Văn Cường: “—— Thể ủy.”</p><p>La Văn Cường ngẩng đầu: “Hả?”</p><p>“Ông không làm được đề nào vậy,” Hạ Triều nói, “Tôi dạy cho ông.”</p><p>La Văn Cường cứ tưởng có chuyện gì, nghe thấy vậy, thiếu chút nữa là nghẹn một hơi ở lồng ngực, cảm giác ngạt thở ập tới, mãi lâu sau vẫn không thể bình tĩnh lại được.</p><p>Cậu chàng đang bận thuận khí, bỗng dưng Hạ Triều lại bổ thêm một câu: “Không tin ông mang qua đây tôi làm mẫu một lần cho ông xem.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du giật nhẹ góc áo Hạ Triều, có dự cảm không tốt lắm về phản ứng của La Văn Cường, nhắc nhở: “Được rồi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thấp giọng nói: “Anh chỉ nghĩ có khi mình sẽ giúp được gì đó thôi mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “… Anh thử nói nữa đi, chưa biết ai mới là người cần giúp đỡ đâu.”</p><p>La Văn Cường sâu sắc cảm thấy hiện tại mình thật sự rất cần một cái xe cứu thương.</p><p>Trong đầu như cài bom, đùng một cái nổ tưng bừng: <em>Ông làm cái rắm á!</em></p><p>
  <em>Lượn đi!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cho tôi nhờ!</em>
</p><p>Cuối cùng La Văn Cường hít một hơi thật sâu, cất giọng từ chối: “Triều ca, là thế này, bây giờ thời gian của tôi rất quý báu, từng giây từng phút cũng không được lãng phí. Ông có hiểu ý tôi không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Sao ông lại không tin tôi thế nhỉ, Cường Cường, tụi mình cứ thử cho nhau một cơ hội đã xem nào?”</p><p>Đáp lại hắn, là bóng lưng rời đi vô cùng dứt khoát kiên quyết của La Văn Cường.</p><p>Lúc rời đi bước chân La Văn Cường như ở trên mây, cả người chìm trong ảo mộng: <em>Rốt cuộc tui là ai tui đang ở đâu thế này.</em></p><p>Phản ứng của La Văn Cường quá mãnh liệt, vô cùng có tính hình tượng, Tạ Du thả lỏng ngón tay đang nắm góc áo Hạ Triều ra, không nhịn được ngả người sang một bên mà cười.</p><p>“…” Hạ Triều gãi đầu, cũng thôi luôn ý định ‘đi giúp đỡ người khác’, hoàn toàn cạn lời, “Mấy cái đứa này, học cách tin tưởng khó đến thế à.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Anh, em cảm thấy anh nên học cách bỏ cuộc đi.”</p><p> </p><p>Trên bảng tin của lớp 3, bên cạnh dòng chữ “Nghịch thiên cải mệnh” là lịch đếm ngược đến ngày thi cuối kỳ, vì đồng hồ đếm ngược này mà cả lớp càng thêm phần khẩn trương.</p><p>Rất nhiều lần Lão Đường có ý khuyên đám học trò nên buông sách vở, ra ngoài chơi một chút cho khỏe: “Phải kết hợp giữa học và chơi chứ, học tập cũng phải có kế hoạch phù hợp, mấy ngày nay các em đều như vậy, đến giờ thể dục cũng không muốn học, đây là làm sao vậy hả.”</p><p>Nhưng mà tập thể lớp 3 đều giữ vững ý chí như sắt đá, Lão Đường khuyên bảo thế nào cũng không mảy may rung động.</p><p>Đến ngày thi giữa kỳ, loại trừ tiếng thông báo trong loa của Chó Điên “Các lớp khẩn trương sắp xếp bàn ghế trong lớp mình, nửa tiếng sau từng thí sinh bắt đầu di chuyển đến phòng thi được chỉ định”, chỉ còn lại những tiếng kê bàn ghế rộn ràng.</p><p>Ôn tập liên tục hai tuần với cường độ cao, nhìn đám học sinh lớp 3 đứa nào cũng có vẻ sa sút tinh thần.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cầm khăn lau, xóa số “1” trên bảng tin, sau đó trịnh trọng viết một số “0” lên đồng hồ đếm ngược.</p><p>“Mọi người giữ vững tinh thần nhé,” dưới mắt Lưu Tồn Hạo là cặp quầng thâm đen thui vì hai tuần ròng rã thức đêm học bài, mặc dù mệt mỏi, nhưng đáy mắt lóe lên vẻ kiên nghị sáng ngời: “Tụi mình có thể thắng mà.”</p><p>Tạ Du kéo bàn ra, cảm giác bộ dạng này của đám bạn không giống chuẩn bị trước cuộc quyết chiến cho lắm, mà càng giống đám lữ khách đang chen nhau trên một con thuyền nhỏ rách nát tả tơi, dù sắp bị dòng lũ bao phủ nhưng trước khi chết vẫn cố chèo lái trong tuyệt vọng.</p><p>…</p><p>Mặc dù vào kỳ thi trước Tạ Du với Hạ Triều đạt được kết quả khả quan hơn, nhưng vẫn không thể tránh được vận mệnh bị phân vào phòng thi cuối cùng.</p><p>Người người chen chúc nhốn nháo trong hành lang, đều đang vội vã đổi phòng thi, chật như nêm cối.</p><p>“Hôm trước ai nói về hạng nhất số dương nhỉ,” Hạ Triều dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn cậu, “So tài xem nhé?”</p><p>Môn đầu tiên là ngữ văn, Tạ Du chỉ mang theo hai cây bút, ngoài ra không còn gì khác, thậm chí đến cục tẩy cũng không có, gần như chẳng hề tính đến chuyện viết sai phải có tẩy để sửa lại.</p><p>“Được.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong cúi đầu tắt điện thoại di động, khi ngẩng lên, đám Lương Huy vừa lúc này đi từ nhà vệ sinh ra.</p><p>Không biết Lương Huy đã đi nhuộm tóc từ khi nào, mấy sợi tóc đỏ phất phơ bên thái dương khá bắt mắt, cả người nồng nặc mùi khói. Ánh mắt hắn u ám tối tăm, bộ dạng cà lơ lất phất cắm tay vào túi quần.</p><p>Trong loa thông báo không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại câu nhắc nhở.</p><p>Hai phe nhìn nhau, cuối cùng đều không có phản ứng gì.</p><p>“Mời các thí sinh di chuyển đến phòng thi được chỉ định, mời các thí sinh di chuyển đến phòng thi được chỉ định, chỉ còn mười phút nữa là thời gian thi bắt đầu, xin hãy chú ý thời gian.”</p><p>“Môn thi đầu tiên, ngữ văn.”</p><p>“Chỉ còn mười phút nữa là thời gian thi sẽ bắt đầu.”</p><p>Đề thi giữa kỳ lần này là do các trường cấp 3 của thành phố A kết hợp ra đề, độ khó cao hơn rõ rệt so với những năm trước.</p><p>Chưa vào giờ thi, trong hang ổ đám học sinh kém đã có người gục xuống bàn ngủ vùi, đến khi giám thị vào phòng, cậu chàng kia vẫn đang ngáy khò khò.</p><p>Tiếng ngáy chậm chạp như kéo bễ, khiến thầy giám thị phải khựng bước.</p><p>Giám thị lần này là một khuôn mặt xa lạ, hiển nhiên có định kiến rất lớn với phòng thi này, vừa kiểm tra đề thi vừa nhíu mày quét một lượt xuống phía dưới bục giảng: “…”</p><p>Dưới bục đủ loại hành vi, thậm chí có mấy đứa to gan, tự cho rằng mình đã ẩn nấp kỹ càng mở cả điện thoại ra nghịch.</p><p>Kỉ luật tồi, thành tích kém. Chính là những từ để nói về phòng thi này.</p><p>Sau khi tiếng chuông báo vào giờ thi hối hả vang lên, thầy giám thị phát đề thi xuống theo từng dãy, chuyền từ bàn đầu xuống bàn cuối cùng.</p><p>Đứa học sinh đang ngáy ở góc lớp rốt cuộc bị tiếng chuông dội tỉnh, quệt khóe miệng miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra.</p><p>Cái phòng thi này vốn không hề mang lại cho người khác một xíu bầu không khí thi cử khẩn trương nào.</p><p>Nhưng mà Tạ Du lại cảm thấy cổ họng mình khô khốc.</p><p>Cậu nhận được đề thi, lập tức dùng khuỷu tay chặn giấy bắt đầu viết họ tên mình, một tay khác chuyền bài thi xuống bàn dưới.</p><p>Chữ “Tạ” vừa mới viết được hai nét.</p><p>Hạ Triều vươn tay, cầm lấy đề thi trong tay Tạ Du.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chính thức bắt đầu môn thi đầu tiên, thời gian làm bài trong vòng 120 phút.”</p><p>“Thí sinh chú ý, không được phép mang theo dụng cụ không liên quan đến quá trình giải đề…”</p><p>Cùng với tiếng thông báo trên loa phát thanh, giám thị cũng bắt đầu chậm rãi rảo bước trong phòng.<span></span></p><p>Tạ Du viết xong họ tên, đọc qua một lượt đề thi lần này.</p><p>Lúc đầu cứ tưởng độ khó cuộc thi lần này cũng chỉ tầm như kỳ thi tháng, kết quả lại bất ngờ gặp được hai dạng đề hoàn toàn mới.</p><p>Sau đó cậu mới để ý đến ô trên cùng ghi họ tên người ra đề, trong đó có liệt kê mấy vị giáo viên ở trường khác.</p><p>Nhị Trung khá coi trọng kỳ thi lần này. Bốn trường cấp ba kết hợp tổ chức thi, có thể nói thành tích cuối cùng sẽ có ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến mặt mũi của các trường… Mặc dù từ trước đến nay Nhị Trung cũng chẳng hề có mặt mũi gì đáng nói, điểm trung bình vẫn luôn giậm chân tại chỗ không hề tiến bộ.</p><p>Đến cả chiêu cuối cùng là mang bảng thành tích từng môn ra so sánh, cũng không có mấy học sinh có thể nổi bật hẳn lên để chen vào những thứ hạng đầu.</p><p>“Sao rồi,” Tạ Du chưa làm được mấy câu, đã bị Hạ Triều ngồi đằng sau chọc bút vào lưng, “Có thể được mấy điểm?”</p><p>“Thích bao nhiêu cũng chiều.”</p><p>Tạ Du nói xong, rồi mới lặng lẽ ngửa ra sau: “Đã thấy sợ chưa? Xin em đi, em sẽ cân nhắc chừa cho anh mấy điểm.”</p><p>Đủ loại hành vi lén lút đang diễn ra trong phòng thi, có tên nào đấy ở bàn trên truyền giấy mà không trúng đích, kết quả rớt luôn ra ngoài lối đi giữa hai dãy.</p><p>Hạ Triều cầm bút bằng tay trái, gõ nhẹ một cái lên gáy cậu: “… Bạn nhỏ à em kiêu căng thật đấy, em mới phải xin anh, xin anh đi rồi anh nhường em hai mươi điểm nhé.”</p><p>Cuối cùng đám học trò đang mải mê truyền đáp áp cho nhau trong phòng thi, không hề hay biết hai đại ca chuyên đội sổ của khối đang thủ thỉ những gì với nhau nơi góc lớp – đơn giản chính là một đoạn đối thoại tâm thần mà cánh mày râu nghe xong chỉ biết câm nín còn hội chị em nước mắt tuôn rơi.</p><p>Đám người này chỉ viết suôn sẻ được mỗi phần họ tên lớp học và môn thi, sau khi viết xong là bắt đầu cắn nắp bút, nhìn chăm chăm đề bài mà một chữ cũng không vào đầu.</p><p>Cả bọn nhanh chóng phát hiện ra đồng chí chuyên môn xếp hạng chót của khối lần nào cũng hùa theo kêu rên ‘Đề này khó vãi’ với mọi người, ấy vậy mà giờ đây không hề có động tĩnh.</p><p>Thiếu đi một cạ cứng hay cùng tham gia than thở, cậu chàng bàn trên vừa ngủ gật ban nãy giờ đã tỉnh hẳn, trông thấy Hạ Triều vẫn đang cắm cúi làm bài, do dự hỏi: “Triều ca, hôm nay trạng thái của mày không tệ nhỉ…?”</p><p>Hạ Triều lật bài thi sang trang mới, thong thả nói: “Rất không tệ ấy chứ, vì có được học sinh như tao mà Nhị Trung nên lấy làm kiêu ngạo mới phải.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Vốn dĩ ông thầy giám thị đã nghĩ thôi thì mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua, chẳng muốn trông chặt cái phòng này làm gì, nhưng mà đám học trò ngồi dưới ngày càng lộng hành lộ liễu. Thầy bỏ sách trong tay xuống, nặng nề ho một tiếng: “Trật tự nào.”</p><p>Cậu bạn kia lại một lần nữa phải nuốt mấy câu chửi đổng về.</p><p>Cậu ta nhìn Hạ Triều, cảm thấy bản thân thật sự không thể hiểu nổi sự tự tin mù quáng này rốt cuộc ở đâu chui ra.</p><p>Mỗi một câu hỏi đều được Tạ Du trả lời hết sức ngắn gọn. Chờ cậu làm xong, kiểm tra một lần nữa từ đầu đến cuối, ngước lên nhìn đồng hồ treo tường, đoán chừng có lẽ mình sẽ ngủ thêm được nửa tiếng nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du liếc nhìn thoáng qua Hạ Triều vẫn đang sáng tác văn chương, hình như đang ở phần kết luận.</p><p>Bình thường chữ viết của tên này luôn ngoáy đến tận trời, một câu cũng không trả lời được hẳn hoi, khi đã cầm bút thì có viết gì cũng khiến người khác hoang mang tột độ. Hiện giờ đã không còn dáng vẻ tùy tiện, mắt hơi rũ xuống, viết rất chăm chú.</p><p>Sau khi bị giám thị cảnh cáo, phòng thi chỉ yên tĩnh được mấy phút, sau đó thì ai cần truyền phao thì vẫn tích cực truyền phao: “Cho xin đáp án với, từ nay về sau cái mạng này chính là do ông ban cho, đại ca, van ông đấy, xin hãy thương xót nhau đi!”</p><p>“Đừng chen ngang, cướp cái gì mà cướp. Ở cái phòng thi này, chép đáp án cũng phải có trật tự nhá —— này này người anh em, lần trước tôi có thấy ông đâu, mới tới à?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du không để ý Hạ Triều viết văn thế nào, chỉ là khi gối đầu lên cánh tay nhắm mắt ngủ, nghe tiếng tụi bàn bên thì thầm to nhỏ, trong đầu bỗng hiện lên bài văn “Bóng lưng” mà Hạ Triều từng viết vào học kỳ trước.</p><p>Cũng ở thời điểm truyền đáp án qua tay nhau trong phòng thi này.</p><p>Vắt hết óc nghĩ cách làm sao để viết văn càng lạc xa đề càng tốt, làm sao để tạo nên một áng văn trứng ngỗng đầy hoàn mỹ.</p><p>Sau đó là một cái nắm tay.</p><p>Giống như một giấc mộng hoang đường nhưng tràn ngập diệu kỳ.</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ thiếp đi trong dòng suy nghĩ, giữa chừng loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng chủ nhiệm Khương hô hào trong loa phóng thanh: “Chỉ còn mười lăm phút nữa là hết giờ, đề nghị các thí sinh nắm chắc thời gian nhanh chóng hoàn thiện bài thi.”</p><p>Đáp án nào có đều đã được truyền hết, một trăm hai mươi phút trong phòng thi này trôi qua dài tựa một thế kỷ. Hang ổ đám học sinh kém giờ đây dần dần trở nên im ắng, mọi người đã ném bút từ lâu, phó thác cho số mệnh, ngủ rạp hết cả.</p><p>Thầy giám thị trông thấy kỳ quan này, chỉ biết lắc đầu.</p><p> </p><p>Độ khó của đề thi giữa kỳ lần này rõ ràng đã vượt qua hết thảy những mẫu đề đám học trò từng ôn luyện vào ngày thường.</p><p>Sau khi trải qua hết các môn thi, tất cả đều thấy tâm tàn như tro lạnh, cảm giác rã rời kéo đến, thậm chí còn không biết rốt cuộc lần này mình đã thi thế nào.</p><p>“Xong rồi, xong hết rồi.” Tiếng chuông báo hết giờ thi môn cuối cùng reo lên, Lưu Tồn Hạo nộp bài, lúc ra khỏi phòng thi phải vịn tường lết từng bước một, khổ sở mãi mới về được đến lớp, vừa vào cửa đã kêu, “Hỡi các chiến hữu, đến đây, báo cáo tình hình chiến đấu xem thế nào nào!”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng.”</p><p>Hứa Tình Tình: “Không nghịch được thiên mà cũng chẳng cải được mệnh.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Tiêu tùng rồi.”</p><p>Cả lớp cũng chỉ có hai người Tạ Du với Hạ Triều trông có vẻ không hề hấn gì.</p><p>Hạ Triều đang kê bàn về chỗ cũ, nghe thấy Lưu Tồn Hạo hô hào cũng giơ tay lên, một tay đỡ bàn nói: “Vượt xa khả năng phát huy thường ngày!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cảm giác trái tim mình như bị đục thủng hàng trăm nghìn lỗ, hoàn toàn tan nát.</p><p>Tạ Du ngả người ngồi trên bàn học, đang chờ Vạn Đạt kê bàn phía trên rời đi, đường thì vướng, cậu chẳng thèm nể nang, vươn tay túm cổ áo Hạ Triều, xách người về: “Vẫn chưa vỡ ra hả? Anh nói nữa là một giây sau Chuột nó nhảy lầu luôn đấy.”</p><p>Các giáo viên bộ môn cũng hết sức lo lắng về thành tích của cuộc thi lần này, qua những gì đã chứng kiến khi làm giám thị, có khả năng điểm thi trung bình tới đây sẽ lập nên một cột mốc thấp lịch sử mới trong trường.</p><p>Trong văn phòng giáo vụ, mấy thầy cô ngồi lại với nhau bàn bạc qua về vấn đề điểm số: “Có lẽ là gay go đấy, trước đây chênh lệch giữa trường chúng ta và các trường khác chỉ khoảng hai ba điểm thôi, khả năng lần này phải lên đến năm sáu điểm.”</p><p>“Nhất là môn toán, đề toán lần này quá khó, thường ngày chúng ta cũng chỉ cho tụi nhóc làm những bài kiến thức cơ bản, rất ít khi đụng đến những loại đề này.”</p><p>Mấy thầy cô bàn được một nửa, bỗng nghĩ tới điều gì, cất giọng hỏi: “Thầy Đường à, có phải cuối tuần này thầy sẽ tới Thập Tứ Trung chấm bài không?”</p><p>Bốn trường học kết hợp tổ chức thi, mỗi trường sẽ cử một số giáo viên đến để tham gia chấm bài.</p><p>Lần này giáo viên được khối mười một cử đi chấm là Đường Sâm và Ngô Chính, Lão Đường vừa thu dọn xong đồ đạc, đang chuẩn bị lên lớp, nghe thấy vậy, gật đầu đáp: “Đúng vậy, có tôi với thầy Ngô.”</p><p>Chấm bài là công việc rất mệt nhọc, chỉ cầm chấm xong một ngày thôi là đã nhức hết cả mắt, không có mấy giáo viên đủ nhiệt tình dành thời gian cuối tuần quý báu để đi làm mấy chuyện đó.</p><p>“Hai người vất vả quá,” các thầy cô khác lắc đầu, nói xong mới nhỏ giọng cảm thán, “Không biết lần này hai trò ở lớp thầy thi thế nào đây…”</p><p>Lại nhắc đến hai đứa học sinh nọ của lớp 3.</p><p>Cả văn phòng lâm vào trầm mặc, sau đó đồng thanh thở dài.</p><p> </p><p>Gần tới giờ tan học.</p><p>Cố nữ sĩ gọi điện thoại tới báo rằng mình đã đến trước cổng trường, bởi vì lỡ thốt ra mấy lời kiểu “Vượt xa khả năng phát huy bình thường” mà Hạ Triều đã làm dấy lên làn sóng phẫn nộ, đang bị cả Lưu Tồn Hạo và La Văn Cường liên thủ đuổi theo đánh túi bụi.</p><p>Nhận ra tâm trạng ỉu xìu của cả lớp, Hạ Triều cũng rất chịu phối hợp, mặc cho mấy đứa bạn rượt tới rượt lui, kéo giãn bầu không khí.</p><p>Hạ Triều bị rượt theo cả buổi, giữa đường đổi chiến thuật phi người qua cửa sổ, tay chống bệ cửa, chỉ trong chớp mắt đã lấy đà phóng qua: “—— Bạn cùng lớp kiểu gì mà chơi cả bạo lực với nhau thế hả?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa tiếp đất liền phóng tới bên người Tạ Du: “Lão Tạ, cứu mạng với!”</p><p>La Văn Cường dừng bước, trước khi xắn tay áo lên còn hỏi ý kiến Tạ Du: “Du ca, tôi có thể đánh ổng được không?”</p><p>Bên đầu kia của điện thoại, Cố nữ sĩ đang dặn dò hết thứ này đến thứ kia, Tạ Du bị phân tâm, vô thức đáp một tiếng qua quýt với Cố nữ sĩ: “Ừm.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Đa tạ Du ca! Vậy thì tôi sẽ không khách khí nữa!”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “…”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Lão Đường ôm chồng bài thi ra khỏi văn phòng, trông thấy mấy đứa học trò đang chạy nhảy đùa giỡn với nhau ngoài hành lang, khẽ thở phào. Chỉ sợ tâm trạng đám nhóc nhà mình sau khi thi xong bị ảnh hưởng nặng nề, không ngờ tinh thần vẫn có vẻ khá lạc quan: “Được rồi, về chỗ ngồi hết đi, sao còn chạy tới chạy lui nữa vậy.”</p><p>Bước chân Lưu Tồn Hạo phanh kít lại, dừng tay nói: “Thầy ơi, lúc nào mới có kết quả thi lần này ạ?”</p><p>“Nếu không có gì ngoài ý muốn, qua hai ngày cuối tuần là chấm xong rồi.”</p><p>Lão Đường trầm ngâm một lát mới nói: “Chờ đến lúc thông báo kết quả phải thêm mấy ngày nữa.”</p><p> </p><p>Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng ngày hôm sau khi bắt tàu điện ngầm đến Thập Tứ Trung để chấm bài, Đường Sâm đã không thể ngờ được sự cố ngoài ý muốn lại xảy ra nhanh đến thế.</p><p>“Các thầy cô vất vả quá,” Một nữ giáo viên phát bài thi cho mọi người xong, sau đó hơn mười giáo viên bắt đầu chen chúc trong một lớp học, tất cả tạm ngừng trao đổi, trong căn phòng chỉ còn lại tiếng lật bài thi xột xoạt.</p><p>Thập Tứ Trung là một trong những trường cấp ba nổi tiếng của thành phố A.</p><p>Mặc dù tỉ lệ lên lớp không bằng những trường chuyên khác, nhưng đã là khá ổn định với phần còn lại.</p><p>Lần này Thập Tứ Trung đầu tư chuẩn bị thêm mấy lớp học trống để có không gian cho các giáo viên chấm bài, Ngô Chính ngồi ở phòng ngay cạnh Đường Sâm.</p><p>Sau khi chấm được mấy bài, Ngô Chính mở hộp kính ra, đeo kính lên, cúi đầu tiếp tục phê vào khung điểm trên bài thi.</p><p>Quá trình chấm bài dù khá buồn tẻ, nhưng thỉnh thoảng gặp phải những trường hợp làm sai đề đến mức dở khóc dở cười, các thầy cô thường sẽ than thở mấy câu: “Coi trò này đi, một đề hình thôi mà tưởng tượng ra lắm đường kẻ phụ thế không biết, chi chít như mê cung… Tôi đếm coi nào, vẽ hẳn mười ba cái?”</p><p>Mấy thầy cô tiếp tục vùi đầu chấm.</p><p>Trong đó có một thầy giáo dạy toán rất có uy tín của trường Thập Tứ Trung, đã có kinh nghiệm mấy chục năm trong nghề, cũng là một trong những người ra đề lần này. Thầy chấm xong một tập, bèn rút ra thêm một tập nữa từ bên cạnh.</p><p>Tập bài thi này khiến thầy vừa chấm vừa phải chau mày.</p><p>“Thầy Vương à, có chuyện gì thế?”</p><p>“Cái phòng thi này là sao vậy?”</p><p>Thầy Vương kia nói xong, lật sang bài thi tiếp theo —— càng thêm chắc chắn rằng tất cả đáp án của tập bài thi này đều được cóp pi giống nhau từ đầu đến cuối, ngay cả sai ở chỗ nào cũng y như đúc, chiêu trò gian lận kiểu này thật sự làm ông không biết phải nói gì: “Có đáp án cùng hưởng, gian lận tập thể luôn, kể ra cũng khá đoàn kết đấy.”</p><p>Nhưng đâu chỉ dừng lại ở mức đoàn kết, đây có thể coi là quá sức tưởng tượng rồi.</p><p>Thầy Vương mất hết kiên nhẫn, nhanh chóng chấm xong hơn nửa.</p><p>Chỉ còn thừa lại hai bài thi cuối cùng, thầy không buồn để ý tiện tay lật qua loa, chỉ muốn thoát khỏi cái phòng thi “đoàn kết” này càng sớm càng tốt, song khi nhìn thấy nét chữ trên bài thi nọ, tay chợt khựng lại.</p><p>Ngòi bút màu đỏ dừng giữa không trung.</p><p>—— Đó là một bài thi được trình bày rất đẹp đẽ.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Những giáo viên này chấm bài thi ròng rã suốt buổi sáng, bên tay là một chồng bài thi chất cao như núi, chấm từ trưa đến tối mà điểm cao nhất cũng chỉ được 138.</p><p>Đề thi lần này quá khó, có thể qua nổi mốc 130 đã coi như học lực xuất sắc rồi.<span></span></p><p>Thế nhưng bài thi trước mắt này, không chỉ có chữ viết rất đẹp, mà dường như đã hoàn toàn làm chủ được đề bài ra, logic kín kẽ, soát từ đầu đến cuối cũng không thể tìm ra được một lỗi sai nào.</p><p>Điểm tối đa.</p><p>Mỗi lần cộng thêm điểm, ánh mắt của thầy Vương càng trở nên sáng rỡ.</p><p>“Thật không dễ chút nào,” chờ chấm xong đặt bút xuống, gần như ông đã quên bẵng mất phía sau còn có một bài thi chưa được phê, chỉ mải lật qua lật lại, đọc bài thi có số điểm tối đa này thêm mấy lần nữa, không khỏi tán thường, “Điểm tối đa, quá hoàn hảo, không biết là học sinh trường nào đây.”</p><p>Chật vật mãi mới có một điểm tối đa, không chỉ cảm thấy bất ngờ, mà tất cả những mỏi mệt từ việc chấm bài thi cả buổi chiều đều bị bài thi này thổi bay sạch sẽ.</p><p>Các thầy cô ngồi cạnh thầy Vương nghe thấy vậy cũng xúm lại xem: “Có điểm tối đa rồi ạ?”</p><p>“Nhìn bìa túi đựng hồ sơ đi, trên đó có ghi tên trường đấy…”</p><p>Có thầy giáo lật mặt trên túi hồ sơ ra, nhìn kỹ một lát, khá bất ngờ, cất cao giọng nói: “—— Nhị, Nhị Trung?”</p><p>Ngô Chính ngồi cách khá xa mấy vị giáo viên của trường Thập Tứ Trung.</p><p>Càng chấm bài ông thầy càng lo lắng cho đám nhóc con ở trường mình, nghĩ bụng học sinh trường người ta đã có điểm tối đa rồi kia kìa, thở dài, đang tính dừng lại nghỉ ngơi một lúc.</p><p>Kết quả vừa vặn nắp chai nước suối ra, không hề chuẩn bị tinh thần đột nhiên nghe thấy hai chữ “Nhị Trung”: “…”</p><p>“Ôi chao, thầy Ngô ơi, là trường các thầy kìa!”</p><p>Ngô Chính vặn chặt nắp bình: “Không, thầy nhìn nhầm rồi đấy ạ.”</p><p>“Lập Dương Nhị Trung này, sao mà sai được.”</p><p>Ngô Chính hoàn toàn hóa đá, lúc đứng lên thiếu chút nữa là trượt cả chân: “Không thể nào, với tiêu chuẩn tối đa của học sinh Nhị Trung chúng tôi, có nâng hết cỡ cũng chỉ được 130 điểm thôi.”</p><p>Thầy Vương bình tĩnh lại, lúc này mới hồi phục từ niềm vui sướng khi gặp được bài thi tối đa, nhớ ra đằng sau còn một bài thi nữa chưa có chấm, thế là thầy lật qua bài thi tối đa kia, sau đó tay chợt khựng lại.</p><p>Lúc này không chỉ dừng ở đấy, mà đến ngón tay cũng không nhịn được khẽ run rẩy.</p><p>Ngô Chính đi tới bên cạnh thầy Vương, không nhìn thấy bài thi điểm tối đa vừa rồi, ngược lại dõi theo ánh mắt không thể tin nổi cùng với ngón tay run rẩy đang chỉ xuống của thầy Vương, đập vào tầm mắt chính là bài thi dù chưa được chấm nhưng đã phách lối không còn lời nào để nói.</p><p>Ngay cạnh ô điểm số, chủ nhân của bài thi này đã tự mình dùng bút mực màu đen ghi thêm một điểm số vô cùng bắt mắt vào: <em>150.</em></p><p>Chữ viết vô cùng phóng khoáng hoang dã, lực bút rất mạnh.</p><p>Ngô Chính: “…”</p><p>“Thật là quá mức hồ đồ,” thầy Vương phải hít sâu mấy lần mới điều hòa lại được, nói tiếp, “Thầy Ngô à, học sinh trường thầy cá tính quá nhỉ. Tự chấm điểm tối đa cho mình luôn đấy hả?”</p><p>Ngô Chính: “Đâu có ạ…” Chỉ muốn nói rằng mẹ nó cái thứ này không thể nào là học sinh trường tôi có được không?</p><p>Trường tôi sao có thể tồn tại loại học sinh như này?</p><p>Mà nhìn nét chữ cũng không để lại ấn tượng gì.</p><p>Ngô Chính chưa kịp nói xong, thầy Vương đã ngắt lời: “Được lắm, tôi cũng muốn xem liệu có lấy được điểm tối đa thật hay không.”</p><p>Vị thí sinh không biết tên này không chỉ toan tính giật được điểm tối đa, mà cả tờ bài thi đều viết kín mít, kỹ thuật siêu quần, riêng đề toán chính liệt kê ra đến tận ba bốn cách giải.</p><p>Thỉnh thoảng rảnh rỗi không biết làm gì, thậm chí còn phê một câu chú thích bên cạnh đề bài: <em>Đề thế này không được ổn cho lắm, người ra đề nghĩ thế nào đấy ạ.</em></p><p>Thầy Vương – người phụ trách ra đề trong kỳ thi kết hợp giữa bốn trường: “…”</p><p> </p><p>Tạ Du chưa hề hay biết bài thi toán của cậu với Hạ Triều đã tạo ra một cơn đại địa chấn trước mắt các thầy cô đang chấm bài, càng không biết mấy ông thầy này suýt nữa là phải gọi xe cứu thương đến địa điểm chấm thi của trường Thập Tứ Trung đưa người tới bệnh viện.</p><p>Sáng hôm nay cậu dành thời gian qua phố Hắc Thủy thăm mọi người.</p><p>Vừa xuống xe, nhớ ra hôm nọ dì Mai có nói trong group chat rằng dạo này mình hay ho khan, thế là cậu tiện đường ghé qua tiệm dược mua thuốc cho dì.</p><p>Trong nhóm chat của lớp 3 vẫn đang tính toán điểm số với nhau, rung bần bật không ngừng suốt từ tối hôm qua đến giờ.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Thôi xong, tính thế nào điểm toán của tui cũng chỉ đến chín mươi là hết mức thôi.</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: @ La Văn Cường, Cường ca à, ông đăng cái gì lên trang cá nhân đấy? Thấy ông spam liên tục nãy giờ.</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Nghe nói chỉ cần chia sẻ là sẽ có kỳ tích xảy ra đấy.</p><p>Nhân lúc nhân viên tiệm thuốc đang bận rộn tính tiền, Tạ Du nhấn vào trang cá nhân của La Văn Cường nhìn qua.</p><p>Trang cá nhân của tên này toàn đăng mấy thứ kỳ quặc quái dị, nào là “Hãy chia sẻ hòn đá này đi”, “Chia sẻ tờ giấy ăn này rồi may mắn sẽ đến với bạn”, “Cùng nhau chia sẻ bùa may mắn nào!”.</p><p>“…”</p><p>[Lưu Tồn Hạo]: Mấy trò đấy có hiệu quả thật hở?</p><p>[La Văn Cường]: Thì còn nước còn tát chứ biết sao giờ, mà ông đọc bình luận đi, có người nói “Phất nhanh thật bà con ạ, giờ phải quay lại tạ ơn thần linh” kìa, có vẻ linh thật đấy.</p><p>[Vạn Đạt]: Đã chia sẻ.</p><p>[Hứa Tình Tình]: Đã chia sẻ.</p><p>Tạ Du đưa tiền xong, tâm trạng phức tạp đi ra khỏi cửa tiệm, cảm thấy mấy đứa bạn mình quả thật liều mạng đến điên rồi.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai vẫn đang ngồi trong phòng bàn bạc công chuyện, rõ ràng chỉ là dân bán buôn, thế nhưng lần nào mở cuộc họp cũng như băng đảng xã hội đen tụ tập.</p><p>Trong phòng khói thuốc mù mịt.</p><p>“Gì cơ, mẹ kiếp bán cái rắm ấy, là do bà đây nói không đủ rõ ràng hay là đầu óc gã có vấn đề hả?”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai nói xong bèn bóp tắt điếu thuốc, sau đó rút trong hộp ra một điếu mới. Thuần thục ngậm điếu thuốc trong miệng, một tay châm lửa, đoạn đập “bộp” cái bật lửa xuống mặt bàn: “Đợt hàng này ai đồng ý theo tôi!”</p><p>Dì Mai bận to tiếng, vốn không hề chú ý tới ngoài cửa phòng họp xuất hiện thêm một người.</p><p>“Theo đi đâu thế ạ.”</p><p>Tạ Du cầm mấy hộp thuốc bổ trong tay, đứng trước cửa phòng họp nhìn cô, sắc mặt không được tốt cho lắm: “Hút thuốc hăng hái quá ha.”</p><p>Ai chẳng biết chị đại khu bán buôn bình thường chẳng sợ trời sợ đất, duy nhất chỉ sợ đứa con trai nuôi này, những người khác thấy vậy bèn tự giác đứng lên đi ra ngoài: “Đi trước nhé chị Mai, chuyến này tôi sẽ đi với chị, có việc cứ gọi một cú là đến liền.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai chưa kịp chuẩn bị tinh thần giấu nhẹm điếu thuốc: “Ơ này, để dì giải thích đã nào…”</p><p>Tạ Du nhíu mày, không muốn nghe: “Đưa điếu thuốc đây cho con.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai ngậm miệng.</p><p>Tạ Du thẳng thừng dụi tắt điếu thuốc kia.</p><p>Mới một thời gian không gặp, hình như thằng nhóc này lại cao lớn hơn rồi.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai bị đàn áp không ngóc đầu lên nổi, Tạ Du vừa đến đã nắm được thóp dì mình, làm cho mãi sau cô mới nhớ đến vụ thành tích thi cử: “Con chờ đó, thằng ranh này, dì chưa thèm tính sổ với con đâu, nếu không phải Lôi Tử kể với dì thì —— ”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai cầm móc áo treo trên giá nhựa bên cạnh, rất nhanh đã vung tay lên đánh, Tạ Du đứng đó hứng chịu mấy roi không nặng không nhẹ.</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Chưa tính chỗ nào nữa ạ, dì tính sổ với con mấy lượt rồi còn gì.”</p><p>Trong kỳ nghỉ đông trước đó, Hứa Diễm Mai đã bùng nổ tưng bừng trong nhóm chat, ngay sau đó là điện thoại, gọi video tới tấp. Nếu không phải cậu ngăn kịp, có khi nửa đêm hôm đó đã có người không ngủ bắt xe lặn lội từ thành phố B sang.</p><p>“Con vẫn còn mạnh miệng cơ đấy.”</p><p>“Được rồi, là lỗi do con,” Tạ Du đẩy cửa sổ ra cho thoáng khí, đặt túi thuốc bổ lên bàn, rồi nói, “Để thi giữa kỳ lần này con lấy hạng nhất về cho dì.”</p><p> </p><p>Trước bảng thông báo điểm thi các khối luôn luôn có một nhóm học sinh đứng tụ tập, người khác chỉ ước vĩnh viễn đừng công bố thành tích, nhưng duy nhất đám người này luôn ngóng trông điểm thi cuối cùng. Để biết được rốt cuộc ai là người đứng hạng nhất.</p><p>Thế nhưng lần này trong những người mong chờ thành tích từng giây từng phút, trừ những cô cậu học sinh xuất sắc ra, còn có mấy chục thành viên của lớp 3.</p><p>Thứ hai.</p><p>Đám học sinh lớp 3 đến lớp từ sớm tinh mơ, ngay đến cặp sách cũng chưa kịp thả, đã tụ tập một chỗ bàn tán về vụ điểm thi.</p><p>Ngoài hành lang có bóng dáng mấy đứa lớp 4 thấp thoáng qua lại.</p><p>Hai phe chẳng nói chẳng rằng gườm gườm nhìn nhau. Mặc dù lớp 3 bên này chưa dám chắc được bất cứ điều gì, nhưng mà thua gì chứ không thể thua khí thế được, thế là đứa nào đứa nấy đều lặng lẽ ưỡn thẳng lưng.</p><p>“Không biết liệu trong hôm nay có tổng hợp xong thành tích không nhỉ?”</p><p>“Chắc là có đấy, lần nào chẳng chấm xong hết bài thi trong cuối tuần, cái khác không nói chứ tốc độ công bố điểm thi của trường tụi mình là số một đấy. Kỳ thi tháng lần trước kìa, tui chưa kịp lo liệu hậu sự kỹ càng thì đã có thành tích luôn rồi.”</p><p>“Không phải hôm nọ Lão Đường đã nói phải thêm mấy ngày nữa sao.”</p><p>“Vạn Đạt, hay là ông qua cửa phòng giáo vụ thăm dò xem tình hình thế nào đi?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt gánh vác trọng trách, lén lút khom lưng nấp ngoài cửa văn phòng mấy phút liền.</p><p>Cậu ta thoáng cảm thấy bầu không khí trong văn phòng có gì đó là lạ, nhưng lại không biết rốt cuộc lạ ở chỗ nào, có thể là do quá yên ắng. Chưa kịp dò la được tin tức gì, đang băn khoăn không biết có nên nấp tiếp ở góc tường này nghe lén nữa hay không, đúng lúc đó Lão Đường kéo cửa đi ra ngoài.</p><p>Vạn Đạt rất nhanh định chuồn vào nhà vệ sinh.</p><p>Lão Đường trầm giọng nói: “… Đừng trốn nữa, em qua đây thầy bảo.”</p><p> </p><p>Đang vào giờ cao điểm đưa con tới trường, ngoài cổng tập trung rất đông người, nguyên xe ô tô của các vị phụ huynh đã chen chúc chật như nêm cối suốt dọc con đường.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa vào cửa sổ xe, dây tai nghe kéo dài từ trong túi áo khoác, một bài nghe hiểu tiếng Anh đang phát đến đoạn cuối, lúc này bắt đầu vào phần đọc câu hỏi, nhưng lại bị tiếng còi xe đằng trước át mất.</p><p>Cậu cúi đầu xuống, định chỉnh âm lượng, lúc này mới trông thấy tin nhắn Hạ Triều gửi tới.</p><p>– Bạn nhỏ à.</p><p>– Em đi đến đâu rồi?</p><p>– Anh đứng chỗ trạm xe chờ em nhé.</p><p>Hạ Triều gửi tin nhắn xong, đợi thêm một lúc, thình lình bị ai đó vỗ vai sau lưng.</p><p>Tạ Du đút một tay vào túi áo, chưa buồn gỡ tai nghe xuống, xung quanh rất đông người, khắp nơi đều là học sinh mặc đồng phục, rõ ràng không hề ăn mặc khác gì người ta nhưng bằng cách nào đó trông vẫn nổi bật: “Đi thôi, ngẩn người gì đấy.”</p><p>Hạ Triều không thấy có xe buýt nào qua đây, vừa đi vừa hỏi: “Em đi bộ tới đây à?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Đường phía trước quá tắc.”</p><p>“Quá tắc hay là quá mong được gặp anh?”</p><p>“Anh bớt tưởng bở đi.”</p><p>“Anh quyết định cho bạn trai mình một cơ hội cuối cùng.”</p><p>“Quá tắc.”</p><p>Tạ Du đi đằng trước, nói xong bèn thả chậm bước chân, trả lời lại lần nữa: “Là để gặp anh, đi được chưa hả.”</p><p>Cả hai đến sảnh tòa nhà dạy học, vừa rẽ lên cầu thang đã đụng phải Vạn Đạt.</p><p>Không hiểu mới sáng sớm mà tên nhóc này nổi điên cái gì, ngồi chồm hỗm ngay chỗ đầu bậc cầu thang, Hạ Triều bị cậu ta dọa giật cả mình: “Cái đệt, cậu làm gì đấy?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đã ngồi xổm trên bậc thang được mười phút để chặn trước hai người này.</p><p>“Lão Đường kêu tui ngồi đây đợi các cậu đó.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt ngồi đến tê rần cả chân, vịn lan can đứng dậy nói: “Thầy bảo các cậu tới thì lập tức đến văn phòng ngay, có phải cả hai lại phạm lỗi gì không hả?”</p><p>Chưa nói tới phạm lỗi.</p><p>Cùng lắm chỉ là cho mỗi thầy cô bộ môn mấy liều thuốc trợ tim hiệu quả tức thì mà thôi.</p><p>Ngô Chính đứng cạnh máy đun nước, rót nước xong, vẫn cảm thấy hô hấp không thể nào thông thuận: “Thầy Đường à, còn nữa không, cho tôi thêm hai viên nữa với…”</p><p>Ngoại trừ thuốc trợ tim hiệu quả tức thì, trước mặt Đường Sâm còn bày biện mấy tờ bài thi. Những bài thi này, không phải điểm tối đa thì cũng gần như tuyệt đối.</p><p>Thầy tiếp tục giở mấy bài thi đọc đi đọc lại, nhất là cột họ tên phía trên cùng bên tay phải.</p><p>
  <em>Họ và tên thí sinh: Tạ Du.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Họ và tên thí sinh: Hạ Triều.</em>
</p><p>Ngày ấy lúc chấm xong bài thi, hai ông thầy Đường Sâm và Ngô Chính đã ngồi đực trong phòng học của trường Thập Tứ Trung, trân trối nhìn nhau trong yên lặng đến hơn nửa tiếng đồng hồ.</p><p>Từ ngày thành lập trường Nhị Trung đến nay, chưa từng gặp được thành tích nào như vậy.</p><p>Không chỉ lấn át cả bốn trường, mà nếu có đặt ở trường chuyên trọng điểm Đường Sâm dạy trước kia, loại thành tích này cũng là hiếm có khó tìm.</p><p>–</p><p>Lần này Tạ Du với Hạ Triều đi hết cả buổi sáng cũng chưa thấy quay về lớp.</p><p>Vạn Đạt tò mò sắp chết, vô cùng bức bối: “Này không phải là cúp học trắng trợn sao? Rốt cuộc đã đi đâu? Làm gì rồi?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo bị thằng bạn lải nhải vào tai một buổi sáng, đau hết cả đầu: “Thay vì ngồi ở chỗ này, không bằng thừa dịp trưa nay rảnh ông ra ngoài thi triển nghiệp vụ đi?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “… Chuột à, đề nghị này của ông không tệ đâu.”</p><p>Kết quả hành tung hai đại ca của lớp vẫn đang trong vòng bí ẩn, nhưng nhờ vậy mà Vạn Đạt lại dò la ra một tin tức vô cùng chấn động.</p><p>Vạn Đạt có vòng bạn bè rất rộng, lớp nào cũng biết không ít người, lúc đi qua lớp 7, vừa hay có một đứa bạn ôm chồng bài tập từ văn phòng trở về, cậu chàng kia vỗ vỗ vai Vạn Đạt, hồ hởi nói: “Này, ông có biết điểm thi trung bình lần này của lớp các ông được bao nhiêu không?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt đang bám vào khung cửa sổ quay đầu lại: “Hả? Điểm trung bình lớp tụi này á?”</p><p>“Đúng vậy. Cao chót vót luôn á, tôi cũng cứ tưởng mình hoa mắt cơ.”</p><p>Cậu bạn kia không đọc được điểm thi chi tiết, chỉ liếc qua điểm bình quân của từng lớp trên máy tính giáo viên, cho tới giờ vẫn đang chìm trong trạng thái khiếp sợ: “Cao hơn điểm bình quân toàn khối đến bốn phẩy mấy điểm đấy.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “… Ông hoa mắt thật rồi.”</p><p>Liên tục xác minh độ tin cậy của tin tình báo này, lúc quay về lớp Vạn Đạt như trôi bồng bềnh trên mây, trong đầu chỉ còn lại mấy chữ: <em>Chắc chắn lần này mình thi quá xuất sắc rồi!</em></p><p>
  <em>Không! Nhất định là lần này lớp 3 của chúng mình đều thi quá xuất sắc!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nghịch thiên cải mệnh!</em>
</p><p>“Nó hoa mắt đấy.”</p><p>Nhưng mà đến khi Vạn Đạt về đến lớp, chờ đón cậu ta lại là điểm số các môn thi tệ hại không đỡ nổi. Ủy viên học tập các môn đã phát xong bài thi về chỗ ngồi của từng người, vẻ mặt Lưu Tồn Hạo vô cùng thê thảm, đập mấy bài thi với điểm số dưới mức đạt chuẩn vào mặt Vạn Đạt: “Chắc chắn là nó bị hoa mắt chứ sao. Tự ông nhìn đi, có bài bốn mươi điểm nữa kìa, nằm mơ á.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt vẫn chưa chịu hết hy vọng, trân trối nhìn thành tích thi thảm hại của mình: “… Thế còn lớp tụi mình thì sao?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo cho cậu ta xem bài thi của mình: “Chẳng hơn kém nhau mấy đâu.”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Thành tích sêm sêm, ngang sức ngang tài.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Là thật đấy, ” Hứa Tình Tình vừa phát bài thi tiếng Anh, nghe thấy đám con trai đang bàn tán chuyện điểm trung bình của lớp, do dự một lát, cuối cùng mới nói, “Thật đấy, bốn phẩy sáu điểm, tôi cũng nhìn thấy mà.”</p><p>Mãi đến khi chuông vào học reo lên, cả lớp 3 vẫn chưa thể tìm được ‘bốn phẩy sáu điểm’ tăng thêm kia là từ đâu mà ra.</p><p>Cũng không ai phát hiện ra còn có bài thi của hai người nào đó vẫn chưa được trả về.</p><p>La Văn Cường bắt đầu hoang tưởng, quyết định tin vào tâm linh: “Chẳng lẽ mấy bài chia sẻ vận may của tôi thật sự đã phát huy công dụng?”</p><p>“Thay cái mạch não khác đáng tin cậy hơn đi được không,” Lưu Tồn Hạo nói, lập tức hướng đến một suy nghĩ hoàn toàn mới, “Không bằng tụi mình ngẫm lại coi, chẳng lẽ lần này các lớp khác thi nát đến thế?”</p><p> </p><p>Hai nhân vật mà Vạn Đạt đang bứt rứt muốn biết hành tung, lúc này đang ngồi trong lớp học làm bài thi lại.</p><p>Tạ Du tuyệt nhiên không hề bất ngờ với cách xử lý này, nếu là ai cũng rất khó chấp nhận được việc hai đứa học sinh chuyên đội sổ đột nhiên nhảy vọt lên hạng nhất hạng nhì số dương, thậm chí tổng điểm các môn có chênh lệch quá lớn đối với các thí sinh còn lại của cả bốn trường.</p><p>Lúc có thông báo phải thi lại, Tạ Du không có phản ứng gì quá lớn, chỉ nói: “Thưa thầy, cho phép em có ý kiến ạ.”</p><p>Lão Đường cho là hai đứa học trò nghĩ ngợi lung tung, tâm hồn nhỏ bé bị tổn thương, vội vàng giải thích: “Không phải nhà trường không tin tưởng các em đâu, đây là để làm rõ với bên ngoài…”</p><p>“Thời gian làm bài dài quá ạ.”</p><p>“Hả?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Không cần lâu vậy đâu, nửa tiếng là đủ ạ.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hạ Triều không dị nghị gì với việc thi lại, nhưng chỉ nhất mực băn khoăn mỗi một điều: “Vì sao điểm toán của em được có 148 ạ?”</p><p>Nghe vậy, Ngô Chính âm thầm siết chặt lọ thuốc trợ tim trong tay.</p><p>“Trừ hai điểm phần trình bày.”</p><p>Ngô Chính chậm rì rì nói: “… Nhãi con, ai bảo bây chê bai đề bài người ta ra là không đạt chuẩn hả, bây làm thế mà còn muốn được 150 điểm sao?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gần tới giờ vào lớp, dãy hành lang ầm ĩ dần dần trở nên yên ắng.</p><p>Ngô Chính ngồi cạnh bục giảng, không buồn chớp mắt ngó chằm chằm hai cậu ‘thí sinh’ đặc biệt đang ngồi làm bài ở hàng ghế đầu tiên.<span></span></p><p>Cả lớp học chỉ vỏn vẹn có ba người, khá trống vắng, trong đó có một người đã làm xong bài, buông bút, lập tức gục xuống bàn ngủ vùi, từ góc Ngô Chính nhìn xuống chỉ trông thấy mỗi cái ót.</p><p>Một người khác rảnh rỗi không biết làm gì, đang cầm bút vẽ nguệch ngoạc trên giấy.</p><p>Trước khi nằm xuống, trong đầu Tạ Du chỉ còn sót lại đúng một suy nghĩ: <em>Nửa tiếng hình như vẫn hơi dài.</em></p><p>Cậu chưa nhắm mắt được lâu, cứ cảm giác như có một ánh mắt mãnh liệt nào đó đang dõi theo mình. Bị người khác nhìn chòng chọc không được dễ chịu cho lắm, thế là Tạ Du lại mở mắt ra, vừa đúng lúc đối mặt với ánh nhìn nóng bỏng vô cùng lộ liễu mà bạn trai dành cho mình: “…”</p><p>“Hai cậu làm cái gì đấy, viết xong rồi thì nộp luôn đi.”</p><p>Ngô Chính nhìn đồng hồ nói, đề thi toán này, cả hai đứa học trò tính toán xong xuôi cũng chỉ mất có hai mươi phút. Biết đôi bạn cùng bàn này có tình cảm tốt, nhưng mà bây giờ vẫn có thời gian ngồi trước mặt thầy giáo liếc mắt đưa tình.</p><p>Ngô Chính cũng không biết nên nói thế nào mới phải, hai ngày nay ông thầy đáng thương đã nhận quá nhiều đả kích, thực sự không thể chịu thêm được nữa: “Nộp nộp nộp, nộp ngay rồi mau cái chân trở về lớp đi.”</p><p>Thật ra từ đầu tới cuối Ngô Chính chưa hề nghĩ đến trường hợp có xảy ra “gian lận”, nếu so với ‘gian lận’, thì thầy càng thiên về khả năng lớn hơn là có lẽ vào kỳ nghỉ đông, hai đứa này đã rủ nhau ra ngoài tản bộ rồi chẳng may cùng bị sét đánh trúng… Hỏng luôn cả đầu óc rồi.</p><p>Bởi vì thành tích của cả hai đã nói lên một điều, dù có ‘gian lận’ cũng là bất khả thi.</p><p>Đơn cử như cách giải đề màu mè hoa lá kia của Hạ Triều, nếu đã gian lận thì tội gì phải làm thế? Kiếm đâu ra tận mấy đáp án như vậy?</p><p>“Chờ một chút.”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa đi được mấy bước, tự dưng bị Ngô Chính ở phía sau gọi giật lại.</p><p>Ngô Chính khẽ ho một tiếng, hỏi: “Mấy hôm nghỉ đông vừa rồi các trò có ra ngoài tổ chức hoạt động gì không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không biết ông thầy hỏi thế là có ý gì, nhưng vẫn trả lời: “Có ạ, đi hát karaoke?”</p><p>Ngô Chính thật lòng muốn hỏi rằng, thời tiết hôm đó thế nào, có sét đánh hay không, quan trọng nhất là phải chăng đã có sấm sét bổ thẳng xuống đầu hai đứa? Ông thầy bình tĩnh lại, cuối cùng đành nuốt xuống toàn bộ những rối rắm không đầu không đuôi này, khoát khoát tay nói: “Được rồi, đi đi.”</p><p>Ngữ văn, Toán học, tiếng Anh, thêm cả Khoa học tự nhiên <em><sup>(1)</sup></em>, tổng cộng thi hết trong vòng một buổi sáng.</p><p>Nói là ra đề một lần nữa, thực ra liệt kê phải đến gần mười bài chính, đều là những dạng đề không thường gặp, độ khó gần như ngang hàng với các trường chuyên trọng điểm.</p><p>Tạ Du nộp bài xong, lúc đi ra mà trong đầu vẫn quay mòng mòng số liệu các môn.</p><p>Cậu đang mải nghĩ ngợi, bỗng dưng trong tay bị nhét vào một tờ giấy: “Cái gì vậy?”</p><p>Ra khỏi phòng học, bị tiết trời nắng giữa trưa hun nóng, Hạ Triều kéo kéo áo khoác ra nói: “Thiên tài hội họa tặng em đấy, kiệt tác.”</p><p>Tạ Du mở tờ giấy nháp kia ra, ngoại trừ mấy phép tính viết ngoáy lộn xộn, ở mặt trong còn có một bức ký họa theo phong cách trừu tượng.</p><p>Nét vẽ rối rắm, có thể nhìn qua mà đoán được bóng hình một người nào đó, nếu không phải liên tưởng đến việc vừa nãy tên này cứ nhìn cậu chằm chằm, thì chắc cậu cũng không tài nào biết được rốt cuộc hắn đã vẽ ai.</p><p>… Kiệt tác cái quỷ ấy.</p><p>Hạ Triều vô cùng tự tin với năng khiếu hội họa của mình: “Bất ngờ chưa.”</p><p>“Bất ngờ,” Tạ Du chậm rãi gập tờ nháp lại, ngoắc ngoắc tay với hắn, “Anh qua đây xem nào.”</p><p>Hạ Triều tới gần, đang định nói “Yêu cầu không cao, hôn một cái lên mặt là được”, sau đó ăn mấy đòn liên tiếp, suýt nữa là bị Tạ Du đạp xuống cầu thang.</p><p>Ngô Chính nghe tiếng đùa giỡn ngoài hành lang, lắc đầu, xong mới dời mắt về nhìn mấy bài thi đang đặt trên mặt bàn.</p><p> </p><p>Bốn trường học kết hợp tổ chức thi, Nhị Trung chiếm trọn hai vị trí đầu bảng.</p><p>Sau khi xác nhận thành tích không bị gian lận, tin tức nóng bỏng tay này rất nhanh đã được lan truyền khắp cả khối 11, ngay sau đó không riêng gì khối 11, cả trường lập tức vỡ òa.</p><p>Điểm số cao đến khó tin, tất cả các môn thi nếu không phải tối đa thì cũng gần như tuyệt đối, mà điểm tổng chênh lệch so với hạng ba cùng khối 11 lên đến tận ba chữ số.</p><p>Đám bạn lớp 3 không hề hay biết, từ nãy tới giờ vẫn luôn chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ “Sao lần này các lớp khác thi kém thế nhỉ”.</p><p>Tiết đầu tiên buổi chiều là môn ngữ văn của Lão Đường.</p><p>Điểm số đã được tổng hợp gần xong xuôi, biết đám nhóc này luôn mong ngóng điểm thi, nên ngoại trừ giáo án của tiết này, Đường Sâm còn mang theo phiếu điểm, dự định phân tích luôn điểm thi lần này cùng đám học trò, để có kế hoạch và mục tiêu học tập cụ thể hơn vào nửa học kỳ còn lại.</p><p>“Điểm trung bình lần này của lớp chúng ta cao hơn các lớp các bốn phẩy sáu điểm…”</p><p>Hạ Triều bị Tạ Du đuổi chạy vội tới cửa lớp, nghe thấy trong phòng học đột nhiên rộ lên một tràng reo hò, rất có khí thế lật tung nóc nhà: “Tụi nó nổi điên gì đấy?”</p><p>Tạ Du lấy tay bịt lỗ tai, từ chối cho ý kiến.</p><p>Vạn Đạt là người đầu tiên nhảy dựng lên hô: “Là thật kìa!”</p><p>Tròng mắt Lưu Tồn Hạo đỏ ửng, đường đường một đấng nam nhi, thế mà chỉ trong một giây suýt chút nữa là rớt nước mắt: “Tụi mình đã làm được thật kìa!”</p><p>La Văn Cường: “Đây là kỳ tích! Chúng ta đã làm nên kỳ tích rồi!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Lão Đường không hiểu đám học trò đang dâng trào xúc động vì lẽ gì: “Các em đợi đã nào, thầy đã nói hết đâu…”</p><p>Nhưng mà đám Lưu Tồn Hạo làm sao chờ được nữa, lúc đầu còn khá băn khoăn ngờ vực với thông tin này, nhưng giờ đây đích thân Lão Đường đã xác nhận, cảm giác ngạc nhiên cùng với vui sướng tột độ đã nhấn chìm cả bọn.</p><p>—— Lần này lớp 3 chúng ta đã nghịch thiên cải mệnh thành công, chỉ bằng sức mình, kéo theo hai thành phần đội sổ toàn khối, hoàn thành xuất sắc sứ mệnh nâng điểm thi trung bình của cả lớp lên một tầm cao mới!</p><p>Cả đám kích động ăn mừng ầm ĩ.</p><p>Mãi đến khi Tạ Du cong ngón tay, vẻ mặt vô cảm, gõ hai cái lên cánh cửa lớp: “Thưa thầy.”</p><p>“Cả hai về đúng lúc lắm, qua đây, qua đây đứng nào.”</p><p>Lão Đường nói xong bèn lật qua lật lại tờ phiếu điểm trên tay, tiếp tục nghĩ xem nên thông báo việc này như thế nào.</p><p>Cả lớp 3 ngồi dưới nhìn hai cậu học sinh hạng chót đứng sóng vai cạnh bục giảng, trông Tạ Du có vẻ như chưa được ngủ đủ giấc, đút tay vào túi áo, đứng dựa lưng vào tường.</p><p>“Là thế này, trong kỳ thi lần này hạng nhất và nhì đều thuộc về lớp chúng ta,  trong đó bạn Tạ Du đạt hạng nhất với môn Toán 150, Ngữ văn 146, tiếng Anh 148, Khoa học tự nhiên 300, tổng điểm là 744…”</p><p>“Bạn Hạ Triều thì chỉ kém một điểm, tuy nhiên…”</p><p>Lão Đường chưa kịp nói hết, bỗng nghe thấy dưới lớp “rầm” một tiếng.</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo ngã bổ ngửa xuống sàn kéo theo cả người lẫn ghế, lúc trước đó vốn định bắt lấy cạnh bàn để mượn lực, nhưng cuối cùng không kịp, đành chịu cảnh ôm hôn mặt đất thắm thiết: “…”</p><p>Thân là bạn cùng bàn, Vạn Đạt chẳng buồn đưa tay dìu người ta: “Có đau không? Chắc là không đau chứ hả, ở trong mơ thì sao mà đau được.”</p><p>Không chỉ có toàn bộ đám học sinh lớp 3 vừa mới rồi còn hò reo “Tụi mình ngầu quá, tụi mình đã làm nên kỳ tích” giờ đang lâm vào trạng thái đần độn, phía lớp 4 ngay sát vách cũng không khá hơn chút nào.</p><p>Vẻ mặt Lương Huy thoắt xanh thoắt trắng.</p><p>Vào tiết thể dục sáng nay hắn đã mua nước uống khao cả lớp coi như ăn mừng, nói gì mà chắc chắn lần thi giữa kỳ này sẽ ép chết bọn lớp 3 cho chúng sáng mắt ra.</p><p>Kết quả từng lời nói khi ấy, giờ đây là từng cái tát, không ngừng vả vào mặt hắn.</p><p>Sao lại như thế được.</p><p>“Có phải gian lận không? Hai đứa ở lớp đấy… Là thật ấy ạ?”</p><p>“Đừng nói mò, đã cho thi lại rồi,” Giáo viên chủ nhiệm lớp 4 cũng rất kinh ngạc, nhưng dù kinh ngạc đến mấy thì có những lời không thể nói lung tung được, “Các thầy cô bộ môn đã thức đêm để ra đề một lần nữa, khó hơn đề thi giữa kỳ của các trò nhiều.”</p><p>Tất cả đều câm lặng.</p><p>Sau đó mới có người nói khẽ: “Thành tích cao ghê, gần như môn nào cũng max điểm đó.”</p><p>Lương Huy chỉ biết nín thinh, cây bút trong tay bị hắn siết chặt đến sắp gãy.</p><p>Đường Sâm báo thành tích xong, đến hết tiết, cũng không một ai nói thêm câu nào.</p><p>Sau khi nhận lại bài thi, Tạ Du về chỗ tiếp tục ngủ bù.</p><p>Cái mông Lưu Tồn Hạo vẫn đang nhói lên đau đớn, cơn đau này phần nào có thể khiến cậu ta thức tỉnh và nhận ra rằng, không phải cậu đang nằm mơ, má ơi lần này là thật… Là thật!</p><p>Thừa dịp Lão Đường quay lưng viết lên bảng, cậu ta quay xuống thoáng nhìn qua bàn cuối cùng, trong đầu chỉ toàn vang lên những tiếng “Ong ong ong” mãi không ngừng.</p><p>
  <em>—— Chuột à, bây giờ ông lơ đẹp tôi, sau này tôi lên cao cho ông không với nổi luôn đấy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—— Tôi với Lão Tạ gặt được mấy điểm tối đa cũng không thành vấn đề.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—— Tôi biết làm đề này mà, thật đấy, không tin ông mang qua đây tôi làm thử cho ông coi.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Càng lúc Lưu Tồn Hạo càng vùi thấp đầu, cuối cùng chôn mặt mình vào lòng bàn tay, sâu kín phun ra một chữ “đệt”.</p><p>Tạ Du không hề hay biết đám bạn cùng lớp đang giằng xé nội tâm mãnh liệt đến thế nào, trước đó cậu với Hạ Triều đã đánh tiếng trước với tụi nó rồi, ai bảo không chịu tin, chỉ lo mải mê với mấy thứ nghịch thiên cải mệnh không lối về.</p><p>“Lát nữa xem nói thế nào nhỉ?” Hạ Triều dùng bút chọc chọc cậu, bị Lưu Tồn Hạo ngó chòng chọc cả buổi, hắn đành quay lên cười một cái đáp lễ, sau đó tiếp tục thấp giọng hỏi, “Em nhìn mắt con Chuột kìa, anh thấy như kiểu nó sắp giết anh đến nơi ấy.”</p><p>Tạ Du không mở mắt, đáp lại đầy vẻ châm biếm: “Nói thế nào được nữa, chẳng lẽ kêu vốn dĩ anh vẫn luôn ưu tú như vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều không phản đối.</p><p>Sáng nay trong văn phòng, Lão Đường cũng từng hỏi qua cả hai một lần, chỉ là lúc ấy bọn họ đều không biết nên nói gì, cứ ậm ừ mãi, Lão Đường tưởng có gì khó nói, thế là không ép hỏi nữa, chỉ nhắn nhủ: “Không tiện thì thôi, chờ đến khi nào muốn kể thì các em cứ đến gặp thầy… Nhưng chuyện điểm thi này, dù nguyên cớ ra làm sao, thì chắc chắn thầy vẫn phải nói chuyện với phụ huynh các em.”</p><p>Kết quả khi liên lạc với phụ huynh, Cố nữ sĩ còn coi như thận trọng, liên tục xin lỗi: “Thật ngại quá thưa thầy, lại khiến thầy vất vả rồi ạ.”</p><p>Mà bố của Hạ Triều chỉ đáp đúng một câu: “Tôi biết chứ. Con trai tôi vốn vẫn luôn ưu tú vậy mà.”</p><p>Câu nói này làm Lão Đường suýt nghẹn: “Ơ… Tốt quá, phụ huynh của em Hạ Triều, anh biết rõ mọi chuyện là tốt rồi.”</p><p>Chuông tan học vang lên, lúc này Lão Đường cũng giảng xong bài mới.</p><p>Nhân tiện giao thêm bài tập về nhà, xong xuôi rồi mới nhận ra đám học trò phía dưới vẫn đang ngồi nguyên một chỗ, không một ai nhúc nhích: “Tiết sau là thể dục rồi đó, sao các em vẫn ngồi đây thế này, không giống bình thường lắm nhỉ, thích nghe thầy giảng đến vậy sao?”</p><p>Chờ lão Đường dọn dẹp đồ đạc xong rời khỏi phòng, lúc này Lưu Tồn Hạo mới thay mặt cả lớp, chậm rãi đứng lên: “Giải thích đi chứ?”</p><p>Lưu Tồn Hạo vừa dứt lời, đám bạn cùng lớp đều đồng loạt nhìn về phía cuối lớp.</p><p>Lần đầu tiên Tạ Du cảm thấy trên người đám này ấy vậy mà lại tản ra một luồng khí thế bức người.</p><p>Đó là do đủ loại cảm xúc hỗn tạp pha trộn thành, từ nỗi kinh ngạc tột độ, đến cảm giác như bản thân bị lừa gạt, cùng với chuyện trước đó sống chết cũng không chịu tin lời hai đứa kia bịa đặt, nhưng không ngờ cuối cùng lời bịa đặt lại trở thành sự thật.</p><p>Không biết có phải do đã quá quen với việc đi theo Tạ Du lăn lộn khắp chốn hay không, mà giờ đây cả lớp đều ưa dùng bạo lực để bộc lộ cảm xúc, giải quyết vấn đề.</p><p>Hạ Triều không nói không rằng lùi về sau, dịch ghế đến gần phía cửa, mở miệng ba hoa, tính hòa hoãn bầu không khí: “Thật ra từ cái hồi nghỉ đông ấy, có hôm tôi với Lão Tạ ra ngoài bị đụng xe. Hôm đấy mây đen gió lớn, tụi tôi đang đi trên đường, thì có một con xe đạp điện phi tới…”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe đến đoạn ‘xe đạp điện’ thì hết chịu nổi: “Anh bệnh đấy hả? Có thể nói chuyện bình thường được không.”</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Vậy để anh nghĩ thêm một lát đã.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa nghĩ xong, có Lưu Tồn Hạo cầm đầu, vừa xắn tay áo vừa lướt qua mấy dãy bàn, theo đó là cả tập thể lớp phía sau: “Các anh em, cứ đánh một trận đã rồi tính sau.”</p><p>Tiết Tập Sinh thậm chí còn chơi trội hơn cả Lưu Tồn Hạo, lúc chạy qua góc để dụng cụ trực nhật cậu chàng tiện tay vớ luôn cái chổi theo.</p><p>“Lão Tạ,” Hạ Triều đứng bật dậy, kéo Tạ Du ra khỏi chỗ ngồi, “Chạy!”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>(1) Khoa học tự nhiên: bản raw là Khoa học tổng hợp, là bài thi kết hợp ba môn Vật lý – Hóa học – Sinh Học.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Biết Hạ Triều giống ai rồi đấy các bạn =_=</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Phiên ngoại 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thành phố C, khoa Y đại học Thanh Hoa.</p><p>Trời đã gần khuya, trong tòa nhà vẫn thấp thoáng ánh đèn. Trên hành lang vốn dĩ vắng lặng dần vang lên loạt tiếng bước chân, có hai nữ sinh viên nhỏ giọng trò chuyện: “… Về thôi, mình buồn ngủ quá đi mất, về nhà còn phải viết báo cáo nữa.”</p><p>“Ừm, vậy chờ mình thay quần áo đã nhé.”</p><p>Người còn lại nói được nửa chừng, chợt dừng lại: “Ơ —— kia có phải điều hòa trung tâm của khoa Y chúng ta không?” Chính là cái loại điều hòa làm lạnh không khí ấy.<span></span></p><p>Hai người nói xong bèn thả chậm bước chân, qua cánh cửa sổ, làm như vô ý mà căng mắt nhìn vào trong. Không dám lên tiếng, sợ quấy rầy người ở trong phòng thí nghiệm.</p><p>Cả gian phòng thí nghiệm không nhuốm bụi trần, quy củ ngăn nắp đến lạ thường.</p><p>Người kia dáng cao chân dài, bề ngoài cực kỳ thu hút, phóng tầm mắt khắp khoa Y cũng không tìm ra kẻ thứ hai. Nhưng không biết vì sao, lại khiến cho người khác không dám tới gần, nhất là chiếc áo blouse trắng trên người cậu, khi mặc vào càng tăng thêm cảm giác lạnh lùng xa cách.</p><p>Lúc vươn tay lấy đồ, một phần cổ tay lộ ra từ ống tay áo rộng rãi, ngón tay cậu sinh viên ấy thon dài, khớp tay rõ ràng.</p><p>Đây là nhân vật khá nổi tiếng của khoa Y bọn họ.</p><p>Mới nhập học chưa được bao lâu, chỉ với danh hiệu trạng nguyên tỉnh cộng với gương mặt kia, danh tiếng lập tức truyền đi khắp khoa, ngày kế tiếp đã bắt đầu càn quét tất cả các diễn đàn lớn của trường đại học.</p><p>Khoa Y chưa bao giờ xôn xao đến vậy.</p><p>Quả thực là đỉnh cấp lưu lượng của cả khoa, độ hot phải sánh ngang với gã sinh viên mới của học viện Kinh Quản <sup><em>(1)</em> </sup>ngay sát vách, khi nhận phỏng vấn trước cổng trường vào hôm khai giảng đã phách lối buông một câu “Chỉ thi mấy môn là đỗ ấy mà”.</p><p>Ngay từ đầu cũng có người bị gương mặt này mê hoặc, điên cuồng cầu xin cách thức liên lạc, chủ động tấn công, nửa tháng sau tất cả đều rút lui trong lặng lẽ.</p><p>Gió trên diễn đàn trường đại học lập lức đổi chiều.</p><p>—— Không không không không phải người.</p><p>—— Thật sự đáng sợ, đừng dại mà chọc phải.</p><p>—— Má ơi trong topic cũ trên diễn đàn có đứa nào đấy qua ngắm người thật, tả lại rằng lúc nhìn thấy cậu ta thì như thể bước một chân vào Bắc Cực ấy, không hề điêu tí nào luôn.</p><p>—— Gửi lầu trên. Biết cái vị bên Kinh Quản sát vách không, hình như trước kia hai người bọn họ học cùng một trường đấy.</p><p>—— Nhắc tới Kinh Quản, cầu phương thức liên lạc của ai kia với. Thật đẹp trai quá đi orz, mặc dù trả lời phỏng vấn hơi gợi đòn một xíu, nhưng sau khi đăng lên thì hiệu quả tuyên truyền vang dội gấp chục lần so với mấy thứ hội chiêu sinh bày ra…</p><p>Tạ Du cũng chẳng hề nhận ra ngoài cửa sổ có người đang ngó mình.</p><p>Từ dạo trước bị giáo sư Dương kéo đến nhóm thí nghiệm, ra tay hỗ trợ một phen, ngày nào cũng loay hoay từ sáng đến cơm trưa cũng không kịp ăn, còn thời gian đâu mà nhớ đến việc khác. Chờ cậu ghi chép xong số liệu cuối cùng, lúc này mới cảm thấy hơi đói.</p><p>Cậu đưa tay ấn ấn mi tâm, móc điện thoại ra nhìn đồng hồ.</p><p>00:38.</p><p>Ngoại trừ thời gian, nội dung mấy tin nhắn hiển thị trên cột thông báo cũng rất bắt mắt.</p><p>
  <em>– Giúp xong chưa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Có phải lại bỏ bữa rồi không? Thích ăn đòn hả?</em>
</p><p>Hạ Triều nhắn xong, năm phút trước gửi tiếp một câu:</p><p>
  <em>– Xuống tầng.</em>
</p><p>Tạ Du ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, gọi thẳng sang bên kia: “Anh đang ở dưới à?”</p><p>Hạ Triều ngồi trên bậc thang dưới tầng, ngay cạnh thảm cỏ, mấy chú mèo hoang dè dặt rón rén từng bước một đi tới kêu ‘meo meo’, hắn ngoắc tay với chúng, nói: “Em mà không xuống nữa… Thì mấy nhóc này sẽ tranh ăn đồ của em đó.”</p><p>Đúng là tụi mèo hoang kia đang nhìn chăm chú hộp thức ăn trong tay hắn, ánh mắt cảnh giác, nhìn hắn, rồi lại ngó chừng hộp thức ăn nọ.</p><p>Tạ Du cởi một khuy áo, mấy ngày nay làm thí nghiệm liên tiếp, rất buồn ngủ, nhưng chỉ cần nghe thấy giọng nói của đối phương, cả người không tự giác mà thả lỏng.</p><p>Ban đầu vì chuyện ăn uống này, cả hai từng cãi nhau một phen.</p><p>Nói một cách chính xác thì cũng không thể coi là cãi nhau. Một người thật sự bận rộn đến mức không thể nào đảm bảo chất lượng sống một ngày ba bữa, người còn lại thì cho rằng dù thế nào đi chăng nữa sức khỏe mới là chuyện quan trọng nhất, chết cũng không chịu nhượng bộ.</p><p>Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu trông thấy Hạ Triều lạnh mặt: “Môn học đầu tiên của sinh viên khoa Y bọn em, là tự hủy hoại bản thân mình trước à?”</p><p>Tạ Du biết mình đuối lý, đành phải chịu nhún nhường dỗ hắn: “Anh.”</p><p>“Gọi anh cũng vô dụng,” Hạ Triều nói thì nói vậy, nhưng giọng điệu vẫn không tự chủ mà mềm nhũn, cuối cùng thở dài, cúi đầu hôn cậu, “Có phải em biết thừa là anh không có biện pháp nào với em đúng không.”</p><p>Tạ Du thay quần áo xong, cúp điện thoại đang định xuống lầu, lúc thoát khỏi màn hình vô thức ấn vào ứng dụng bên cạnh, lọt vào tầm mắt chính là nhóm chat với tên gọi ‘Lớp 3 vĩnh viễn không rời xa’.</p><p>Ảnh nhóm là một tấm hình chụp cả lớp.</p><p>Tạ Du dựa vào tủ quần áo, ấn zoom lên nhìn mấy lần.</p><p>Đội ngũ bốn hàng, tư thế kỳ quái, mỗi người đều bày tư thế bắt chước trên mạng. Có đứa giơ tay cao nhảy dựng lên, ngừng ở ngay giữa không trung, cũng có cặp đôi đứng đánh nhau ngay trước mặt mọi người. Hôm ấy Lưu Tồn Hạo có vẻ thích ăn đòn, gào lên rằng ‘Mình đẹp trai nhấttt’, bị hai đứa bên cạnh lôi ra đánh cho một trận.</p><p>Lúc xếp hàng Tạ Du bị thầy chủ nhiệm kéo đến bên cạnh, đứng cách Hạ Triều mấy người, thừa dịp bọn kia đang ồn ào náo loạn, Hạ Triều chẳng nói chẳng rằng vươn tay ra kéo cậu về phía mình: “Qua đây.”</p><p>Bức hình này không phải ảnh chụp tốt nghiệp chính thức, bởi vì quá hỗn loạn, Lão Đường hô hào trật tự mãi không xong, có lẽ đây cũng là lần đầu tiên thợ chụp ảnh gặp phải cái lớp nghịch như khỉ thế này: “Đứng yên nào, ba, hai, một…”</p><p>Cảnh tượng như dừng lại.</p><p>Dường như ấn tượng của tất cả mọi người về một năm lớp mười hai, ấy chính là sách tham khảo làm không hết, là tiếng đọc sách văng vẳng bên tai, những tầng bụi phấn lơ lửng bay khắp lớp học. Rảnh rỗi không có gì làm bèn gom hết ruột bút đã viết cạn về một chỗ, đến lúc tốt nghiệp thu hoạch được cả bó lớn.</p><p>Ấn tượng khác là ngay cả khi đang ngủ.</p><p>Không chịu nổi nữa đành phải nằm gục xuống mặt bàn, trên đỉnh đầu là quạt trần chậm rãi quay, phát ra tiếng kêu cót két, nhẹ nhàng thổi lật từng trang giấy trắng.</p><p>Nghĩ lại cứ thấy như một giấc chiêm bao.</p><p>Chỉ còn một đêm nữa là đến kỳ thi tốt nghiệp cấp ba, Lão Đường liên tục căn dặn “Tối nay nhớ phải đi ngủ sớm, điều chỉnh trạng thái cho tốt không phải khẩn trương”, các bạn nhỏ lớp 3 thì chẳng có vẻ gì là khẩn trương, kết quả hai người Lão Đường với Ngô Chính lại thao thức suốt đêm không ngủ.</p><p>Ngày đưa đám học trò đi thi, Lão Đường cố ý mặc một bộ quần áo đỏ rực.</p><p>Ông thầy đã chừng này tuổi, mặc cái áo ngắn tay đỏ chót, đứng trước cổng địa điểm thi, tay run run hỏi: “Mang giấy báo danh hết rồi chứ? Đừng căng thẳng, tuyệt đối đừng căng thẳng quá nhé.”</p><p>Hạ Triều phải mỉm cười an ủi lại thầy: “Đã mang hết rồi, thầy yên tâm. Thầy ơi, đừng căng thẳng nữa ạ.”</p><p>Lão Đường liên tục nói “Tốt tốt tốt”.</p><p>Thành tích thi đại học vừa được công bố, một trường cấp ba chẳng có tiếng tăm gì lập tức gây chấn động.</p><p>—— Lập Dương Nhị Trung có một trạng nguyên cấp tỉnh.</p><p>Ngày hè chói chang, tin tức này so với cái nóng ba mươi chín độ C càng khiến người ta sôi trào.</p><p>“Triều ca, ông khiến tôi quá thất vọng. Kém mỗi hai điểm thôi, ông có biết tôi đặt cược bao nhiêu vào ông không hả, tôi đặt mười đồng lận đấy!”</p><p>Thành tích thi đại học của lớp 3 không tệ chút nào, thậm chí có mấy người vượt xa khả năng phát huy bình thường, điểm thi của Hứa Tình Tình cao hơn thi thử đến hai mươi điểm, lúc quay về trường cầm theo túi hồ sơ, tâm trạng hết sức phấn khởi: “Ông đúng là phụ lòng tin của tôi thật đó!”</p><p>Sau đó có người kêu: “Tệ nhất là bọn tôi tin tưởng ông như thế mà bản thân ông lại đi cược cho Du ca!”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười nói: “Tôi tin tưởng bạn cùng bàn mình mà.”</p><p>So với thành tích cao không tưởng, lựa chọn vào ngành Y của Tạ Du mang tới cú shock lớn hơn nhiều.</p><p>Hạ Triều đã tự định hướng cho mình từ rất sớm, so sánh các ngành học hàng đầu, cũng chịu ảnh hưởng không ít thì nhiều từ Lão Hạ nhà mình, từ từ tìm hiểu sâu và ghi danh vào Kinh Quản.</p><p>Sát thủ vô tình thành thiên sứ áo trắng, còn cái kẻ màu mè khoe mẽ kia thì chạy đi học tài chính.</p><p>Tập thể lớp ba đều tỏ vẻ vô cùng đau đớn: “Thôi xong, tham tài hại mệnh đủ cả rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tạ Du đi xuống tầng dưới, cách cửa sổ thủy tinh liền trông thấy Hạ Triều ngồi trên bậc cầu thang chơi với mèo. Hắn mặc áo sơ mi đen đơn giản, tóc cắt ngắn, khiến ngũ quan vốn đã thâm thúy càng thêm nổi bật.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi xuống sát cạnh hắn: “Chờ lâu chưa?”</p><p>“Mới được mấy phút.”</p><p>Đợi ai kia ngồi xuống ngoan ngoãn ăn cơm, Hạ Triều mới nói tiếp: “Mấy vụ thí nghiệm gì đó của bọn em bao giờ mới xong? Trước kia chỉ kêu đi hỗ trợ lặt vặt, sao tới giờ việc gì cũng giao cho em vậy, còn có giáo sư Dương kia…”</p><p>Tạ Du gắp một miếng thịt trong hộp cơm ra nhét vào miệng hắn.</p><p>“Bao lâu rồi, có định xong không?”</p><p>Hạ Triều chậm rãi nuốt miếng thịt kia, tay chống bậc thang: “Muốn đào góc tường anh hả, không dễ thế đâu.”</p><p>Giáo sư Dương là danh nhân của khoa Y.</p><p>Năm nhất Đại học Tạ Du có chọn một số môn chuyên ngành, đúng lúc giáo sư Dương đến dự thính liền chọn trúng, lập tức kéo người vào nhóm thí nghiệm của mình để chú trọng vun trồng. Khả năng học hỏi của Tạ Du rất mạnh, nhiệm vụ phải gánh vác cũng càng lúc càng nặng.</p><p>Bởi vì thật sự quá hợp mắt, thêm nữa giáo sư Dương cũng lớn tuổi, thế là bắt đầu thích quan tâm mấy chuyện chung thân đại sự của sinh viên mình: “Cô bé Tiểu Phương này rất hiền lành, trò ấy…”</p><p>Tạ Du biết có không ít cô gái có cảm tình với mình, vừa nghe đã hiểu ý: “Thưa giáo sư, em có đối tượng rồi ạ.”</p><p>Giáo sư Dương ‘Hả’ một tiếng, khá tiếc nuối, rồi hỏi: “Cũng ở trường chúng ta hả?”</p><p>“Vâng ạ.”</p><p>Ông thầy già bèn thổn thức: “Học gì vậy?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Bán bảo hiểm ạ.”</p><p>Giáo sư Dương không bao giờ hỏi nữa.</p><p>Rất lâu sau đó thầy mới biết được, đối tượng ‘bán bảo hiểm’ trong miệng học trò cưng của mình chính là Hạ Triều –  cái cậu sinh viên bên Kinh Quản viết hạng mục như đi dạo, tuổi trẻ đã bộc lộ tài năng, khiến vị giáo sư nào mỗi khi nhắc đến đều tỏ vẻ kiêu ngạo lẫn nhức đầu không thôi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Phiên ngoại 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cái danh xưng “bán bảo hiểm” này, đã bị đám bạn học lớp 3 giễu cợt từ rất lâu.</p><p>Cũng chính Tạ Du là người khởi xướng đầu tiên: “Anh điền cái này?”</p><p>“Lựa mãi mới được đấy, vô cùng lợi hại.”</p><p>Lúc quay lại trường Hạ Triều ăn mặc rất thoải mái, đi độc một đôi dép lê, ngồi trong phòng máy điền xong nguyện vọng còn nói thêm: “Mấy đứa nhớ giữ tờ chữ ký cho cẩn thận nhé, chờ sau này anh đây được ghi danh sử sách —— “<span></span></p><p>Ghi danh sử sách mới ghê.</p><p>Tạ Du không thể nghe nổi, bèn ngắt lời: “Lợi hại quá nhỉ. Bán bảo hiểm, ngành nghề phát triển mạnh mẽ như mặt trời mới mọc đó ha.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Mặc dù nói vậy, Tạ Du vẫn không nhịn được mà đọc đi đọc lại hai tờ phiếu nguyện vọng của bọn cậu, nhìn của mình một lát, rồi lại quay sang nhìn của Hạ Triều.</p><p>Cũng không biết đang so sánh cái gì.</p><p>Cả hai đều chỉ điền nguyện vọng 1, phía dưới để trống. Đám bạn ở lớp trông thấy chỉ biết than thở, lúc sinh thời lại có thể được chiêm ngưỡng phong cách điền nguyện vọng phách lối như vậy.</p><p>“Đúng là hai đứa bọn cậu vẫn ngầu nhất,” Vạn Đạt tới coi, tấm tắc ngưỡng mộ, “Thanh Hoa song kiệt, tham tài hại mệnh. Chỉ với sự trâu bò này của cả hai tui có thể khoe khoang cả đời không biết mệt.”</p><p>Hạ Triều cười đập cậu chàng: “Cậu điền cái gì?”</p><p>“Đoán xem?”</p><p>Vạn Đạt cũng giống hầu hết mọi người, chỉ điền các trường ở gần thành phố A, không cách nhà quá xa.</p><p>Tạ Du nhìn qua, ngành học này rất phù hợp với Vạn Đạt, bèn nói đùa: “À, cẩu tử.”</p><p>Vạn Đạt: “Là thông tin truyền thông chứ!”</p><p>Kiên định vững bước, con đường trước mặt tất cả mọi người cũng ngày càng sáng rõ.</p><p>Nhưng những khoảnh khắc hoang mang, bối rối, đối mặt với tương lai mờ mịt vào cái ngày mới lên lớp mười hai… Tâm trạng bỡ ngỡ ấy, cũng là báu vật quý giá để cất giữ trong tim trên quãng đường trưởng thành.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm, dù là cậu hay Hạ Triều, ngay cả những thành viên của lớp 3, đều có chung một điểm giống nhau trên con đường này, có lẽ chính là sự cảm kích từ tận đáy lòng: May mà đã vấp ngã tại thời điểm ấy.</p><p>Thật may mắn là đã vấp ngã.</p><p>Chậm lại một chút, vượt qua những đoạn đường quanh co, mới có cơ hội ngắm nhìn phong cảnh trước mắt.</p><p>Tạ Du nhớ tới đây, cơm cũng đã ăn xong, bèn đóng nắp hộp lại.</p><p>Chuyện giới thiệu đối tượng kia giáo sư Dương cũng chỉ đề cập một lần duy nhất ấy, ông là người rất tinh ý. Sau đó những cô nàng có tâm tư khác đều phải bỏ cuộc, an phận hứng chịu hơi lạnh phả ra từ điều hòa trung tâm, mỗi ngày đều rét cóng run rẩy, không còn vọng tưởng biến thành ‘kẻ hòa tan băng giá’, đút điều hòa trung tâm vào túi mình nữa.</p><p>Tạ Du cười nói: “Thù dai vậy hả?”</p><p>“Dai chứ. Không chỉ mang thù, anh sẽ nhớ kỹ hết thảy những gì liên quan đến em.”</p><p>Vị ‘Tao ca’ này, trông vô tâm vô phế, chẳng hề để ý sự đời thế thôi, nhưng mà một kẻ lòng dạ rộng rãi như vậy, cứ thử đụng vào chuyện liên quan đến bạn trai hắn thì lập tức trở nên vô cùng hẹp hòi.</p><p>Hẹp hòi đến không tưởng.</p><p>Hận không thể vạch một vòng tròn xung quanh Tạ Du, rồi viết mấy chữ bên cạnh: <em>Của ông đây!</em></p><p>Nếu như còn chỗ để viết, sẽ thêm hẳn một dòng: <em>Đụng tới là chết!</em></p><p>Cũng đã nửa đêm, cả hai sóng vai đi tới tòa nhà ký túc.</p><p>“Ngủ sớm đi nhé.”</p><p>“Anh cũng về ngủ sớm đi.”</p><p>Hạ Triều đợi được câu trả lời, vẫn không nỡ buông tay, thế là kéo người vào lòng ôm một lúc. Trời tối như bưng, chẳng cần lo lắng bị ai bắt gặp.</p><p>“Có nhớ trước kia Lão Đường nói với chúng ta rằng đợi lên đến đại học thì muốn làm gì cũng được không.”</p><p>“Ừm?”</p><p>“Làm cái rắm. Lừa đảo ai chứ, đến yêu đương cũng chẳng có thời gian đây này.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe mà buồn cười.</p><p>Quãng thời gian này quả thật cậu quá bận rộn, thế là vươn tay nắm lấy cằm Hạ Triều, chủ động hôn hắn.</p><p>Hạ Triều đảo khách thành chủ, theo thói quen ôm lấy gáy Tạ Du níu xuống, luồn vào mái tóc mềm mại của ai kia. Hắn vừa sờ vừa nhớ lại mấy hôm trước có lướt qua diễn đàn của khoa Y, nhìn thấy mấy chủ đề cầu trợ giúp: <em>Xin hãy cứu lấy sinh viên Y khoa! Chỉ cần tặng tui một bộ tóc dày thiệt dày, sau này tui sẽ trả lại cho mấy người hẳn một cái mạng! Trọng điểm là: Liệu có thuốc mọc tóc nào đáng tin cậy xíu không. Học y ba năm, tóc thì rụng lả tả, đường chân tóc ngày càng thu hẹp, sắp tới ranh giới hói đầu rồi…</em></p><p>Mặc dù bên Kinh Quản bọn hắn cũng chẳng khá hơn là bao, thế nhưng Hạ Triều vẫn dán lại gần nói bên tai Tạ Du: “Có muốn anh giới thiệu cho em mấy loại thuốc mọc tóc không, bảo dưỡng sớm cho chắc?”</p><p>“… Anh quay lại đây cho em.”</p><p>Bạn trai hoàn mỹ dù đêm đã khuya nhưng vẫn tới đưa cơm, cuối cùng bị đánh về tận dưới lầu ký túc xá.</p><p>Sau khi học y Tạ Du cũng đã kiềm chế hơn rất nhiều, như bình thường thì không phải lúc nào cũng ra tay đánh người. Lớn rồi, thủ đoạn cũng thăng cấp, thường xuyên lựa chọn công kích về mặt tinh thần.</p><p>Nhưng cái tên bạn trai này, cần phải đánh vẫn đánh.</p><p>“Thôi thôi thôi,” Hạ Triều chịu nhận thua, cười nói, “Đại ca à anh sai rồi.”</p><p>Tạ Du giả vờ đánh thêm mấy cái, mặc cho Hạ Triều nắm lấy cổ tay mình, rồi tiếp tục ôm người vào trong lòng. Đột nhiên cậu cất lời: “Ngày mai em không phải tới phòng thí nghiệm nữa.”</p><p>Nhất thời Hạ Triều chưa kịp phản ứng.</p><p>Tạ Du bồi thêm một câu: “Đang định sẽ dành nguyên ngày ở bên bạn trai.”</p><p>Bận rộn liên miên, có đôi khi thật sự mệt mỏi không chịu nổi, nhưng trong đầu vẫn luôn nghĩ phải mau chóng làm cho xong nhiệm vụ dang dở, để có thể dành ra một chút thời gian.</p><p>Hạ Triều: “Sáng mai bạn trai em có tiết, em nghỉ ngơi thêm đi, ngủ nướng cho thỏa, đến trưa anh sẽ qua tìm em ăn cơm nhé.”</p><p>“Biết anh có tiết mà,” Tạ Du nhìn hắn nói, “Thiếu người học cùng không.”</p><p>–</p><p>Tạ Du không có ý định ngủ nướng, ngày hôm sau thật sự đi theo Hạ Triều vào lớp học cùng người ta đến tận trưa.</p><p>Nhập môn Kinh tế tài chính.</p><p>Vị giảng viên này khá bao dung với hành vi dự thính lén lút, một mặt cảm thấy đây chính là sự tán thưởng đối với khả năng giảng dạy của mình, mặt khác cũng rất cảm động vì lòng hiếu học của những sinh viên ngành khác.</p><p>Vậy nên mới có chuyện thỉnh thoảng lại gọi một vài sinh viên học ké lên trả lời câu hỏi.</p><p>“Mời bạn này đi, đúng rồi, bạn hãy chia sẻ cái nhìn của mình về lĩnh vực tài chính xem nào?”</p><p>Đám sinh viên ngồi bàn trên quay đầu nhìn xuống dưới theo hướng giảng viên chỉ, vừa ngó qua bèn không thể khống chế nổi tầm mắt của mình nữa. Tất cả đều vô cùng vô cùng tò mò về cái vị ‘điều hòa không khí trung tâm’ nọ của khoa Y, phải tranh thủ dịp này thưởng thức một phen.</p><p>Tạ Du thong thả đứng dậy.</p><p>Hạ Triều thật sự lo ngại bạn nhỏ này sẽ buông ba chữ ‘bán bảo hiểm’ với giảng viên trước mặt, lẳng lặng giở sách, chỉ cho cậu, thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Đọc đoạn này.”</p><p>Tạ Du không hề luống cuống, nhìn qua mấy lượt, dùng cách hiểu của mình khái quát lại lần nữa.</p><p>“Được đấy, bạn sinh viên này có nhận thức rất tốt, mời ngồi,” Ông thầy gật gù, tiện tay đào góc tường, “Chân thành khuyên bạn nên chuyển ngành, cổng lớn của chúng tôi lúc nào cũng rộng mở chào đón bạn, tuyệt đối đừng kìm nén nguyện vọng của chính mình nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Một hồi náo nhiệt, sau đó chương trình giảng đi tới phần chuyên ngành, vị giảng viên này cũng không làm khó cậu nữa, gặp vấn đề không ai trả lời được bèn gọi tên Hạ Triều.</p><p>Hạ Triều ghi chép xong, thảy bút sang bên cạnh, theo thói quen nắm tay Tạ Du: “Có thấy chán không?”</p><p>“Bài giảng thì hơi chán.”</p><p>Chờ giảng viên cúi xuống đổi Power Point, Tạ Du mới nói tiếp: “Ở bên anh thì không.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghe được khoảng nửa tiếng, điện thoại không ngừng rung, cậu bèn lấy ra xem, trên màn hình hiển thị số lạ.</p><p>Vừa nhận, đầu dây bên kia lập tức hồ hởi kêu: “Chào bạn Tạ Du, xin giới thiệu tụi này đến từ câu lạc bộ kịch nói!”</p><p>Tạ Du vừa nghe được câu này, nhét di động vào tay Hạ Triều: “Câu lạc bộ kịch nói, tìm anh này.”</p><p>Hạ Triều thẳng thừng cúp máy, khẽ nói: “Không nhận, mấy người này đủ chưa vậy. Sao tìm được đến tận số điện thoại của em rồi?”</p><p>Tạ Du: “Rời câu lạc bộ rồi sao? Không phải anh được xưng là đỉnh cấp lưu lượng à.”</p><p>“Đỉnh cấp lưu lượng cái mông á. Phiền thật sự, không thể chịu nổi, anh chỉ đóng diễn viên quần chúng có đúng hai lần, ở đâu nhảy ra cả fan club nữa… Định làm gì chứ, chẳng lẽ muốn anh debut à?”</p><p>Vào ngày đầu tiên đến báo danh của tân sinh viên, Hạ Triều đứng trước cổng Thanh Hoa chưa đến hai mươi phút đã ngay lập tức trở nên nổi tiếng.</p><p>Biển người mênh mông, đội phóng viên của Thanh Hoa chỉ cần một lúc đã khóa chặt được mục tiêu phỏng vấn. Thậm chí bọn họ đã từng hoài nghi có phải người này lạc đường hay không, đáng lẽ nên đến Học viện điện ảnh báo danh mới đúng chứ.</p><p>“Lớp mười hai là quãng thời gian rất gian khổ đúng không? Thành công tiến vào ngôi trường mơ ước, hiện giờ bạn cảm thấy thế nào?”</p><p>“Cũng được, chỉ thi mấy môn là qua ấy mà.”</p><p>Đội ngũ phóng viên nhất thời nín thinh, lảng sang chuyện khác: “Ha ha bạn học Hạ vui tính ghê, vậy thì trước mắt bạn có kế hoạch gì cho cuộc sống đại học sắp tới không? Chẳng hạn như, chú trọng vào học hành, hay là tham gia các hoạt động đoàn thể câu lạc bộ, việc nào quan trọng hơn…”</p><p>Bạn học Hạ vui tính không do dự trả lời: “Yêu đương quan trọng hơn.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Sau khi clip phỏng vấn được tung ra, trong trường bùng nổ làn sóng mãnh liệt.</p><p>Câu lạc bộ kịch nói nhìn trúng lưu lượng khổng lồ này, bèn vươn cành ô liu về phía bạn học Hạ.</p><p>Mặc dù ham vui, nhưng Hạ Triều cũng có mức độ, fan club riêng của hắn phát triển với khí thế như vũ bão, có vé để xem còn khó. Đám sinh viên ở Kinh Quản rất nhanh nhạy, thậm chí xuất hiện cả tình trạng đầu cơ, thu gom vé khắp nơi.</p><p>Lén lén lút lút lượn quanh trường, đội mũ sùm sụp, thấy có người bèn thấp giọng, ám chỉ: “Có thừa vé không, thu mua giá cao đây.”</p><p>Thế là Hạ Triều lập tức ‘giải nghệ’ trước khi quá muộn.</p><p>Cả một buổi học kinh tế phức tạp nhàm chán, Tạ Du chống đỡ đến nửa thì không thể nhịn được nữa, như thể bên tai có người niệm kinh, cuối cùng gục luôn xuống bàn mà ngủ.</p><p>Hạ Triều đổi sang tay trái để ghi bài, sợ người nọ ngủ không yên giấc, nhẹ nhàng áp tay lên đầu cậu.</p><p>“Nào, nói đến đây thì chúng ta thử quay trở lại vấn đề trước đó, có lẽ giờ thì các bạn đã hiểu được dễ dàng hơn rồi. Nếu thiên về thích mạo hiểm, thì hàm hữu dụng và mức ngại rủi ro…”</p><p>Động tĩnh của bọn họ không lớn, nhưng vẫn thu hút vô số ánh nhìn xung quanh.</p><p>Bàn trên có ai đó chọc bạn mình ngồi đằng trước, ra hiệu cho cô nàng quay đầu xuống: “Hai người kia…”</p><p>Hạ Triều biết có người đang quan sát, nhưng tay đang để thế nào vẫn ở nguyên đấy.</p><p>Cả hai chưa từng cố gắng che giấu quan hệ, cũng sẽ không cố ý đứng ra làm rõ, chẳng hề để tâm đến ánh mắt của người khác, rất đường hoàng và thẳng thắn.</p><p>Tạ Du ngủ một lát, lúc hơi hé mắt tỉnh lại thì giảng viên đang đề cập đến chủ đề ‘mức ngại rủi ro’.</p><p>Hai người ngồi cạnh nhau, trong một thoáng cậu bỗng nhớ về quãng thời gian làm bạn cùng bàn thuở trước.</p><p>Chỉ khác là người cạnh bên giờ đã ngày càng trở nên chín chắn, mặc áo sơ mi chỉn chu, để mở hai hàng cúc trên cùng, cổ tay đeo một chiếc đồng hồ có thiết kế đơn giản.</p><p>Đồng hồ này là quà sinh nhật năm ngoái Tạ Du tặng hắn, đeo cùng với sợi dây đỏ, hai phong cách trái ngược nhau nhưng khi đặt cạnh lại không hề bị lệch tông một chút nào.</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm, cái người họ Hạ tên Triều này, dù có ở giai đoạn nào, cũng luôn luôn tỏa sáng chói mắt.</p><p>—— Mà điều quan trọng nhất chính là, tất cả đều thuộc về cậu.</p><p> </p><hr/><p class="has-white-color has-text-color">.</p><p class="has-text-color">Uhm nói một chút về cái sự ‘bán bảo hiểm’ của Hạ Triều nhé, nghe thì lúa thế thôi nhưng sau khi tìm hiểu về cơ cấu các ngành học và một số bài báo thì trường Kinh Quản có một chuyên ngành Bảo hiểm thuộc ngành Tài chính. Chuyên ngành này khá mới, cũng chỉ mới được thành lập vào khoảng năm 2001. Một lĩnh vực vừa mới phát triển, rất nhiều rủi ro cũng như tiềm năng, không khó để hiểu vì sau Triều ca chọn đúng không haha.</p><p class="has-text-color">Hy vọng sẽ làm xong nốt Ngoại truyện 3 trước Tết nguyên đán :X</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Phiên ngoại 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tạ Du vẫn nhớ như in rằng sau khi thi đại học cậu mới nói chuyện của mình và Hạ Triều với Cố nữ sĩ.</p><p>Hình thức ở chung giữa mẹ con cậu không giống những gia đình khác, tròn một năm lớp mười hai, Cố Tuyết Lam nom càng giống sĩ tử sắp đi thi hơn cả cậu, lúc nào thần kinh cũng ở trong trạng thái căng thẳng như dây đàn.<span></span></p><p>Kỳ thi đại học chưa kết thúc, Tạ Du cũng không dám làm mẹ bị ảnh hưởng.</p><p>“Đừng ôn tập khuya quá, cứ thả lỏng tinh thần con nhé, tuyệt đối đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, bình thường thi thế nào thì cứ thế mà làm.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam nói, gắp thức ăn vào bát cho cậu: “… Ăn nhiều vào.”</p><p>Mà Tạ Du ‘miệt mài thức đêm ôn thi’ trong mắt Cố nữ sĩ, chỉ muốn nói rằng gần như ngày nào mình cũng lên giường ngay khi đồng hồ điểm 10 giờ tối, không hề chịu một xíu áp lực nào cả.</p><p>Tạ Du ăn xong thức ăn mẹ gắp cho, lẳng lặng chuyển chủ đề: “Lớp bên cạnh có một cặp hẹn hò với nhau, tuần trước vừa bị gọi phụ huynh.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không phải kiểu phụ huynh quá cứng nhắc, thậm chí trong lòng vẫn luôn sót lại một chút tâm tư thiếu nữ, rất thoải mái với vấn đề ‘yêu sớm’, thỉnh thoảng cũng hay hỏi con trai: Có thích ai không, có vụng trộm yêu đương gì không.</p><p>Cũng không phải là chuyện khó lý giải, mỗi giai đoạn mỗi lứa tuổi, đều đã từng trải qua tuổi trẻ độc nhất vô nhị đáng quý của riêng mình.</p><p>Mông lung, ngây ngô, nồng nhiệt mà chẳng hề che đậy.</p><p>“Tuổi trẻ,” Cố Tuyết Lam cảm thán, “Chà, tuổi trẻ tốt thật đấy.”</p><p>Sau kỳ thi đại học, Cố Tuyết Lam từng nói ‘tuổi trẻ thật tốt’ đã đón nhận cú sốc không thể nói nên lời lớn nhất trong vòng mười mấy năm qua.</p><p>Tạ Du vẫn đang mặc đồng phục chưa kịp thay, vừa thi xong lập tức định tới phố Hắc Thủy, rủ luôn cả Cố Tuyết Lam cùng đi: “Mẹ, cùng đi nhé?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam không để ý nửa câu sau, khó có dịp cô được về thăm lại phố Hắc Thủy, cũng biết một năm nay phía dì Mai cũng tốn không ít tâm tư, thế là vội vội vàng vàng thay quần áo, trước khi đi không quên mang theo mấy món đồ làm quà.</p><p>Bữa tiệc vô cùng náo nhiệt.</p><p>Một bàn người ngồi trong sân lớn ngoài trời hóng mát.</p><p>Dù đã ăn mặc rất thoải mái, nhưng Cố Tuyết Lam vẫn không thể nào ngó lơ cái quần đùi nam hết sức hợp mốt của má Lôi: “…”</p><p>“Này là quần đi biển đấy, của ba Lôi Tử,” Má Lôi giơ chân lên, cười nói, “Mặc mát lắm.”</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai cầm chai bia, tay không bật nắp chai, nắp bình rớt xuống lăn trên nền đất xi măng. Theo thói quen cô nâng cốc lên, nâng được một nửa mới nhớ ra Cố Tuyết Lam không uống bia: “Coi em kìa —— tới thì cứ tới thôi, sao mang nhiều đồ đến vậy hả.”</p><p>Bình thường Cố Tuyết Lam không uống được bia, nhưng vẫn nhận chai bia nọ, rót vào cốc nước của mình.</p><p>“Mày sao rồi.” Tạ Du duỗi tay, chạm cốc với Chu Đại Lôi.</p><p>“Câu lạc bộ VP, dự bị,” Chu Đại Lôi nói, “Chưa đến nửa năm, anh lấy được suất đầu bảng cho chú xem.”</p><p>“Trâu bò ha.”</p><p>“Đúng thế, anh em mày trâu bò dữ lắm đó.”</p><p>Qua ba lượt bia.</p><p>Chủ đề từ thi đại học rồi cứ thế rẽ sang hướng khác, cuối cùng chuyển sang chơi mạt chược, chưa kịp hẹn chơi bài, bỗng nghe thấy Tạ Du từ đầu tới cuối chẳng nói chẳng rằng, vẫn yên lặng ngồi ăn cơm đột nhiên thốt lên một câu: “Mẹ, dì Mai, con muốn nói một chuyện.”</p><p>Tạ Du uống nửa chai bia, vành tai hơi ửng đỏ, sau đó cậu đứng lên, đối diện với những người này – trừ Cố Tuyết Lam, đều là những người thân ở phố Hắc Thủy mà cậu coi như ruột thịt của mình, dù chẳng hề có quan hệ huyết thống.</p><p>Nhìn vẻ mặt cậu vẫn như mọi khi, nhưng ngón tay đang chống tại mép bàn không tự giác mà siết chặt: “Con đã có đối tượng rồi. Xác định từ năm lớp 11, không phải chơi bời qua loa, mà rất thật lòng, rất nghiêm túc… Đời này chỉ có cậu ấy thôi.”</p><p>“Tên cậu ấy là Hạ Triều.”</p><p>Tạ Du không có suy nghĩ gì đặc biệt cả. Cậu có thể không cần nói trước với bất kỳ ai, cũng chẳng buồn để tâm tới ánh mắt thế tục, nhưng bọn họ không giống vậy.</p><p>Mọi người quanh bàn ăn đều có những biểu cảm khác nhau, kinh ngạc chiếm phần lớn.</p><p>Hứa Diễm Mai: “Là Hạ Triều lần trước ghé qua đây á?”</p><p>Chu Đại Lôi: “Đệt, là Hạ Triều đấy hả?”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam há hốc mồm, thiếu điều không thể tìm được giọng nói của chính mình: “… Hạ Triều?”</p><p>Trên đường trở về, suốt quãng thời gian đó Cố Tuyết Lam cũng không nói chuyện. Đến khi tài xế lái xe vào tận ga ra, thậm chí cô vẫn chưa kịp định thần mà đặt chân xuống đất.</p><p>Bình tĩnh mà xem xét lại, thằng bé Hạ Triều này, cô thật sự rất thích.</p><p>Nhưng cô chưa từng nghĩ tới phương diện này.</p><p>Dù có nhận ra rằng mỗi lần gọi điện thoại tới, chỉ cần có thằng bé kia ở đấy, Tạ Du sẽ có phần khác lạ so với ngày thường.</p><p>Không biết thay đổi ở chỗ nào, nhưng nếu cẩn thận suy nghĩ… Thì thật ra những dấu hiệu ấy đã xuất hiện từ rất lâu rồi.</p><p>Phản ứng đầu tiên của Cố Tuyết Lam là không thể tiếp nhận.</p><p>Thế nhưng tất cả những lời cô muốn nói, đến khi chạm phải ánh mắt lúc ấy của Tạ Du, liền lập tức dừng lại trong yên lặng.</p><p>Trong ánh mắt ấy, có tin tưởng, cũng có chờ mong.</p><p>Cô nhớ lại trước kia mình đã từng viết thư cho cậu, trong đó có một câu: <em>Dù con có lựa chọn ra sao.</em></p><p>
  <em>—— Mẹ chỉ hy vọng con luôn được bình an, hạnh phúc.</em>
</p><p>“Con đã nghĩ kỹ chưa?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Nghĩ kỹ rồi ạ.”</p><p>Cố Tuyết Lam chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, rồi mở ra, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng nói: “Con bằng lòng nói chuyện này với mẹ, mẹ thật sự rất vui. Hôm nào gọi bạn con tới ăn một bữa cơm, coi như gặp mặt nhé.”</p><p>Tạ Du tắm rửa xong nằm trên giường, lúc đầu cứ đinh ninh mình vẫn rất bình tĩnh, chẳng qua là thẳng thắn với mọi người mà thôi, chỉ là đến khi đọc được từng tin nhắn của mọi người, của dì Mai, Đại Lôi…</p><p>Cậu đọc một lát, bỗng nhiên vùi mặt rúc sâu vào gối.</p><p>Lúc nhận điện thoại Hạ Triều vẫn chưa hề hay biết mình đã được ‘gián tiếp’ ra mắt với phụ huynh của bạn nhỏ, chỉ thấy giọng nói của bạn nhỏ nghe có hơi rầu rĩ: “Sao vậy em?”</p><p>“Lần sau nếu nói chuyện điện thoại, nhớ đừng gọi mẹ là dì nữa nhé.”</p><p>Hạ Triều chưa kịp thông suốt: “Gọi dì nghe già quá hả, mẹ em không thích phải không? Vậy anh nên gọi như nào, hay lần sau kêu chị nhé?”</p><p>Tạ Du nói: “Ngu ngốc, gọi mẹ.”</p><p>Đầu dây bên kia Hạ Triều bỗng nín thinh, Tạ Du chỉ thiếu điều cúp luôn điện thoại, đang định ấn nút kết thúc cuộc gọi, chợt nghe thấy hắn hỏi: “Là như anh nghĩ sao?”</p><p>“Chẳng lẽ còn có thể là như anh nghĩ lúc nãy, gọi chị ư? Coi lại vai vế đi.”</p><p>“Em…”</p><p>Hạ Triều ’em’ một hồi, cuối cùng bật cười: “Vậy thì em thêm Wechat Lão Hạ đi. Năn nỉ anh suốt hai năm rồi đó, anh sợ dọa đến em, một mực không cho.”</p><p>Tạ Du: “…”</p><p>Hai năm?</p><p>“Ngày đầu tiên hẹn hò anh đã nói với ba rồi, anh nói anh tìm được một người anh rất thích, cậu ấy vô cùng đáng yêu.”</p><p>Ba của Hạ Triều đúng là không phải người phàm.</p><p>Từ khi thấy Hạ Triều nhiều lần tỏ vẻ rất xúc động đối với mấy video đầy tính sáng tạo của mình, Lão Hạ cảm thấy quà tặng kiểu này thật sự rất tinh tế, sau khi thành công thêm bạn với Tạ Du, lập tức lên trang mua sắm đặt làm riêng thêm một cái.</p><p>Buổi sáng Tạ Du vừa tỉnh ngủ, mở điện thoại định xem đồng hồ, kết quả vừa sáng sớm tinh mơ đã trông thấy một đám trẻ con châu Phi đang giơ bảng nhảy nhót tưng bừng.</p><p>“Hạ Triều, Hạ Triều!”</p><p>“Tạ Du, Tạ Du!”</p><p>“Trăm năm hạnh phúc!”</p><p>…</p><p>Cho nên đối với Tạ Du mà nói, tin dữ lớn nhất trong vòng một năm có lẽ chính là: Sắp tới sinh nhật rồi.</p><p>Nhưng sinh nhật thì quả thật không thể tránh khỏi.</p><p>Cậu từng bỏ ra rất nhiều công sức, nhưng vẫn không thể tự thuyết phục mình rằng: Đừng nên so đo tính toán với người nhà họ Hạ làm gì.</p><p>Năm thứ hai đại học, vào học kỳ này việc học thật sự quá bận rộn, sau khi nghỉ ngơi một ngày để lên lớp với Hạ Triều thì công việc bắt đầu trở nên lu bù. Cậu vốn quên mất chuyện sinh nhật mình, nhưng một hôm chợt bị giáo sư Dương vô tình nhắc nhở: “Cuối tuần em không phải tới đâu, cứ đưa số liệu cho đàn anh Vương của em đi, để trò ấy làm nốt cho.”</p><p>“Dạ?”</p><p>Giáo sư Dương cười nói: “Đến sinh nhật mình cũng quên hả? Thầy không muốn bị người khác nói là bản thân bóc lột đám sinh viên bọn em đến mức sinh nhật mình cũng không được nghỉ đâu.”</p><p>Tạ Du nghĩ thầm, bị bóc lột có khi còn tốt hơn.</p><p>Công việc hôm nay không nhiều, Tạ Du ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, còn nửa tiếng nữa là hết giờ học.</p><p>Cậu nghĩ một lát, tính đợi bạn trai tan học rồi về luôn.</p><p>Trong lớp rất yên tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng của giảng viên môn tài chính: “Hàm tổng lợi ích phụ thuộc vào số lượng X và Y tiêu dùng. Tại phương án tiêu dùng tối ưu, số lượng x và y người này mua là…”</p><p>Tạ Du không đi vào, cũng không hé mặt qua cửa sổ, cậu đứng dựa tường đợi một lúc.</p><p>Hạ Triều học xong ra khỏi lớp mới trông thấy người: “Sao lại chạy qua đây rồi?”</p><p>“Chờ anh đấy,” Tạ Du cúi đầu, trả lời Wechat xong, lúc này mới ngẩng lên nhìn hắn, “Ba của anh nói phải tặng một món quà thật to cho em, anh khuyên ba đi, bảo ba đừng tặng nữa, có lòng là tốt rồi.”</p><p>“Anh cũng thấy thế, anh đưa là đủ rồi… Cần gì ổng phải góp vui nữa.”</p><p>Hạ Triều được dịp chê bai lão Hạ một phen, chợt nghe thấy Tạ Du nói thêm: “Mẹ nó anh cũng đừng tặng gì hết, hai người không tặng bất cứ thứ gì là chúc phúc lớn nhất đối với em rồi.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Kết quả Hạ Triều thật sự an phận được đúng vài ngày, đến sinh nhật gửi cho cậu hai dòng tin nhắn.</p><p>
  <em>– [Tọa độ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Em tới đây đi.</em>
</p><p>Tọa độ định vị là một nhà hàng.</p><p>Cậu ấm họ Hạ nào đó còn bao hết cả nơi này.</p><p>Mặt tiền nhà hàng không lớn, nhưng trang hoàng rất trang nhã, bên trong có một bục sân khấu được đặt ngay phía chính diện.</p><p>Tạ Du ngồi chờ cả buổi không thấy ai, trong đầu đã nghĩ ngợi đủ loại lễ vật hoa cỏ kỳ thú, nghĩ đến mức lòng dạ phiền muộn rối bời.</p><p>Đang định gửi tin nhắn hỏi xem sao, bỗng toàn bộ ánh đèn trong nhà hàng đột nhiên tắt ngấm.</p><p>Sau đó Tạ Du nghe thấy một giọng hát cất lên, cùng lúc đó, đèn trên quầy bar cũng lần lượt bật sáng.</p><p>“Anh làm gì vậy?”</p><p>Hạ Triều vừa hát câu mở đầu chưa tốt lắm, dừng lại ho một tiếng, dựng ngón trỏ lên ra hiệu cho cậu: “Suỵt”.</p><p>Không có nhạc đệm, Hạ Triều dùng cách thức trực tiếp nhất để hát suốt bốn phút.</p><p>Là bài mà vào dịp du lịch mùa thu lớp mười một năm ấy, hắn đã hát trên xe buýt.</p><p>Hạ Triều hát xong câu cuối cùng, nhưng không nói sinh nhật vui vẻ, hắn vịn microphone hỏi rằng: “Năm nay dự định sẽ tặng một chiếc nhẫn, là nhẫn đeo lên ngón vô danh, cả đời này sẽ không tháo xuống, không biết bạn nhỏ nhà chúng ta có nhận hay không?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>–HẾT–</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>